


Bohemia vida de un inusual hechicero. [Victuuri]

by DaiNJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, M/M, Manga & Anime, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Wizards
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 313,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiNJ/pseuds/DaiNJ
Summary: [AU Omegaverse]Una nueva Era produjo cambios de todo tipo en el mundo: naturales, sociales o políticos.La metamorfosis biológica de los humanos los encasilló en tres categorías: Alfa, beta u omega; muchos consiguieron adaptarse pero otros, inusuales y escasos, han querido desafiar y manipular a la misma naturaleza. A estos rebeldes se los conoce, además, con el antiguo nombre de "hechiceros".¿Hasta qué punto se pueden romper las reglas? Yuuri Katsuki, joven hechicero, ha roto demasiadas y Victor Nikiforov, común y corriente beta, quiere ser parte de la bohemia vida de ese inusual hechicero.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Prólogo e introducción.

_PRÓLOGO:_

_Mundo en el que la selección natural se ha encargado de mutar distintos elementos y seres vivos, entre ellos el ser humano cuyos sobrevivientes de la civilización pasada comenzaron a sufrir profundos cambios a lo que posterior se denominó "mundo omegaverse"._

_Miles de años transcurrieron a esta nueva alteración y algunos pocos consiguieron romper diversas reglas "manipulando" lo natural. A estos se los conocen con un antiguo nombre que se acuñó como "hechiceros" y Yuuri Katsuki es uno de ellos. Estos individuos, de igual manera, no escapaban al hecho de nacer alfa, beta u omega. Sin embargo, Katsuki se empeñó en romper más reglas de las que actualmente se atribuyen a un hechicero..._

_¿Cuáles han sido las mayores reglas que ha roto Yuuri en el orden natural? Nadie debería saberlo, muchos se volverían locos si descubriesen que alguien puede manejar a su antojo pertenecer a cualquiera de las tres categorías, cambiar de identidad, clonar partes del cuerpo o incluso crear venenos atroces. Él odia este mundo pero tampoco es su enemigo. No obstante, si continúa experimentando y rompiendo las reglas de la naturaleza podría ser demasiado tarde y esta vez no serán partes de su cuerpo las que pueda llegar a perder._

_Joven en constantes viajes en acompañamiento de una pequeña niña y distintas personas que ingresan en su vida, ¿en quién confiar, en quién no?_

_Cuando un apuesto platinado "beta" descubra lo que es capaz de hacer nunca se imaginaría que le pediría algo tan descabellado, ¡¿Por qué quiere que lo transforme en un omega?!_

\---------

**Datos:**

-Mundo alternativo pero los personajes mantienen su personalidad original del anime.  
-Aparición de varios personajes de Yoi.  
-Pareja principal: Yuuri Katsuki x Victor Nikiforov. Se desarrollan también ships secundarios de otros personajes (pero todos tienen un impacto o significado en la principal ship, ninguna está agregada como spin off o de adorno. ¡El fic sigue siendo enteramente Victuuri!)  
-Escenas con contenido adulto. (Versatilidad)  
-Dibujos a modo de ilustración: de mi autoría.  
-Los personajes originales pertenecen al mundo de Yuri!!! On Ice, creados por Kubo Mitsurou y Sayo Yamamoto.

\---------

Aclaración: Las reglas de este Omegaverse son en su mayoría las usuales que se conocen pero también mencionaré algunos de mis cambios y cómo se desenvolverán las parejas.

\- Hombres y mujeres son alfas, betas u omegas.  
\- Betas son las personas normales, sin aroma característico.  
\- Cualquier mujer puede quedar fecundada pero la diferencia es el celo propio en alfas u omegas, y en el caso de los hombres solo omegas pueden concebir.  
\- Los alfas pueden marcar a un omega y crear un "lazo", pero NO EXISTEN las parejas destinadas. De igual manera, estos "lazos" son fuertes pero pueden desaparecer en un período de tiempo si uno de los dos muere o abandona a su pareja.  
\- El alfa no es la raza dominante ni la omega la más inferior. En general ninguna posee más relevancia que otra pero eso depende a las ciudades conformadas en ésta historia ya que pueden estar atadas a distintas leyes de convivencia.  
\- No hay actitudes específicas, esto es en cuanto a anatomía o personalidad. Por ejemplo, alfas fuertes y protectores, omegas débiles y sumisos; o sea que solo por pertenecer a X categoría no define cómo serán, todo es diverso. Pero en casos del "celo", el control sí puede llegar a perderse adoptando actitud violenta, dominante, débil, etc.  
\- Independiente a la categoría que pertenezcan, hay versatilidad en las relaciones. (En esto también entra lo diverso, Victuuri es la pareja principal y la veo versátil, pero en otras quizás cada quién sí adopte un rol específico, va en la comodidad del personaje. Aclaro esto para que no se dejen llevar en: ¿Quién es uke o seme? Simplemente habrá escenas sexuales. Por eso si siguen esta historia deben tener mente abierta en no encasillarse en roles para poder disfrutarla, por favor :')

Eso es lo más importante pero a medida que vayan conociendo la historia irán comprendiendo cómo se desarrolla ya que, como menciona bien el prólogo, Yuri rompe las reglas y podría llegar a romper alguna de estas.

PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:

\--------------------------------------------------------

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_"Cuenta la historia, o eso relatan algunos libros de mi estantería, que hubo un tiempo en el que hombre y mujer funcionaban como unión para producir nueva vida y únicamente la mujer era quien podía ser fecundada. Esta historia es parte de la anterior civilización casi extinta cuyo 5% de sobrevivientes se vieron inmersos en una mutación de lo que posterior se nombró "mundo omegaverse". Seguramente en el instante en que se empezaron a ver los profundos cambios de la naturaleza habrá sido un total y gran caos... Que algunos hombres comenzaran a desarrollar un "celo" y poseer "útero" ¿qué clase de juego macabro hizo la selección natural?_

_Era inevitable, supongo, no hay una ciencia cierta para esto; solo ocurrió y han transcurrido miles de años de adaptación. Nuevos pueblos o ciudades amuralladas nacieron, unos con reglas más estrictas que otras. Protección por ley en omegas, ciudades dónde solo se aceptan betas, otras son mixtas... En opinión personal, omegas o alfas no se diferencian de simples bestias, un gato o un perro. Puedo sonar frío pero eso de no controlar impulsos sexuales, comportarse salvajemente ante el aroma de un celo, "marcarse" cual propiedad, todo me suena aberrante._

_He hablado lo bastante de esta naturaleza pero no he hablado de aquella carente de voluntad, plantas, rocas... ¿qué poseen de especiales? Para mi beneficio aquello de lo que trabajo. Solo un amante del peligro experimenta con elementos muchos catalogados como venenosos o con efectos adversos; quien conoce cómo manipularlos se puede volver lo que antes en la fantasía llamaban "hechiceros". Yo me convertí en uno para prácticamente burlarme de la naturaleza, apropiarme de ella y jugar con otras reglas; sin embargo, mi deseo más profundo siempre fue querer protegerla a ella, mi hermana Mari, mi difunta y cariñosa hermana._

_Hasta lo que me reste de vida me odiaré por el hecho de no haberte podido dar un mundo seguro, pero te prometí que protegeré esa pequeña vida que dejaste en mis manos._

_No he dicho mi nombre, soy Yuuri Katsuki y mi pequeña sobrina es Shiori. Vivimos en una humilde y desordenada cabaña pero por lo general viajamos de forma recurrente. Con constancia me aseguro de escribir algunos diarios para documentar mi vida, mi realidad, nunca sé cuándo la naturaleza se podría vengar de haber roto constantemente sus reglas y por ello me gusta plasmar mis pensamientos y sucesos... O tal vez solo es una costumbre mía._

_¡Oh! Se deben estar preguntando que soy yo, ¿alfa, beta, omega? ¿No lo he dicho? He roto muchas reglas... Puedo ser un simple beta un día y luego despedir el aroma de un alfa o un omega, es según qué elixir sea el que beba y según en qué momento me es adecuado utilizarlo."_

La pequeña niña de cabello oscuro ondulado y ojos café ingresó despacio a una habitación cubierta de libros, unos en estanterías y otros arrojados por el suelo sin ningún orden. Se acercó lo suficiente hasta los pies de un joven, que se encontraba reposado sobre el suelo de madera en vista a la luz lunar proyectada por una circular ventana, y allí se detuvo interceptando esa perdida mirada a un libro con su oso de peluche.

—Tío, dijiste que me leerías un cuento.

La atención del joven se dirigió automáticamente a la inocente niña que exigía de su tiempo exagerando su rostro con muecas divertidas.

—Shiori...—cerró su libro entre bostezo y se colocó de pie acomodándose sus lentes—. Lo siento, lo había olvidado —sonrió con torpeza—. Solo no me pidas otro de brujos o hechiceros —suspiró encaminando a su sobrina— ¿No tienes suficiente conmigo?

Se rieron a la par hasta abandonar la biblioteca.

...

A varios kilómetros, cristalinos y azules ojos reflejaban la gran esfera blanca en el cielo; el aullido de un lobo resonó en medio de los árboles que rodeaban una extensa ciudad amurallada. La prohibición de abandonar la zona de seguridad no derivaba a algún castigo, pero por el propio bien de las personas en evitar ser víctima de algún animal salvaje lo recomendable era resguardarse hasta la luz del día. Sin embargo, para él no era la primera vez que escapaba en la oscuridad y en enfrentar animales salvajes no resultaba de un problema en su extrema experiencia con ellos; de todas maneras su compañero lo defendería en caso de que fuese preciso hacerlo.

—Makka...— susurró extendiendo su mano.

Entre crujidos de plantas y aves que volaron despavoridas por la interrupción de su sueño, la gran figura de un lobo, de alrededor de tres metros de longitud, surgió abandonando su escondite. Se acercó hasta aquella mano en la que reposó su cabeza con increíble suavidad. El rostro del joven se arrimó y descansó su frente sobre el bello cánido mientras pequeños mechones platinados se mecieron por una suave brisa.

—Hora de irnos. —Pronunció a la vez que recordó aquella carta escrita minutos atrás comunicando a su familia su prolongada partida. Dudaba si algún día posiblemente regresaría.


	2. Parfum de Fleurs.

Cálidos rayos de sol bañaban la superficie verdosa de un extenso valle, brisa matutina circulaba por cada rincón de árboles, montañas, hierbas y flores conformando un natural paisaje y una sola cabaña alejada a kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana.  
La majestuosidad de la naturaleza cobró un color que tomó miles de años conformar hasta la Era actual y aunque por el instante se ganó su respeto merecido, eso no significaba que progresivamente algunos no estuviesen tan de acuerdo con algunas de sus reglas pero eso era predecible. Sin importar qué tantos errores se llegue a cometer y se tenga consciencia de las consecuencias, el ser humano evolucionó para ser egoísta y egocéntrico; pese a ésta particularidad, la naturaleza se esfuerza en darles siempre otra oportunidad...

  
La civilización "A" fue aquella que, a causa de su nefasto manejo en el control del mundo, provocó su propia aniquilación bajo intereses ambiciosos; una guerra sin precedentes involucró a un cataclismo y transformó la tierra en un infierno incapaz de sostener la vida. La destrucción fue tan masiva que prácticamente el verde del suelo y el azul del cielo desaparecieron por miles de años; polvo y tierra, ceniza y muerte, dolor y desesperación, dejaron los residuos de la maldad encarnada en humanos insaciables de poder y sufridas por humanos que lucharon por sobrevivir. Sin embargo, algunos lograron conseguir una vía de escape a este fatídico destino anticipando lo que se temía. La población mundial conformada por un 5% de sobrevivientes, entre ellos, personas de distinta etnia, animales y plantas, vivieron de forma subterránea con la construcción de ciudades que con el tiempo se expandieron y adaptaron sin la posibilidad de subir a la superficie.  
Esta historia posee una variante de información compleja, desde la conformación de la vida subterránea hasta los primeros indicios de cambios fisiológicos, desde tecnología e investigaciones hasta experimentos de cómo lograr volver a la superficie, desde la resignación de vivir para siempre bajo tierra hasta la noticia de las primeras formas de vidas resurgidas del polvo. Todo tuvo su proceso y complicaciones pero después de muchos años, el ser humano consiguió regresar sus pies a esa sensación de la suave hierba, del calor del sol, el aroma y frescura de un mundo renovado; volver a vivir, comenzar desde cero aceptando esta nueva oportunidad que les brindó la naturaleza.  
No obstante, el mundo se chocó con la abismada adaptación cuya única explicación resumida fue "selección natural". Hubo nuevas especies y muchas otras ya conocidas pero en mutación de tamaño o mecanismos de defensa o ataque, extinción de algunas y metamorfosis conjunta de ciertos elementos; el ser humano comenzó con sus primeros cambios en la vida subterránea por la gran reducción de población... Y cuando el hombre se encontró con el nuevo paisaje frente a sus ojos, esos llamados "omegas" ya poseían la virtud de desarrollar vida en su interior al igual que las mujeres. Nueva civilización se nombró a partir de ese día en el que comenzaron a repoblar la superficie, "B" pero preferible para la mayoría "Omegaverse"; año 0.  
Año actual, 220.

  
...

  
El golpeteo de la campana de un pequeño reloj de péndulo comenzó a resonar frente al cabezal de una gran cama y sobre la misma yacía un joven pelinegro del cual continuó en sueño profundo como si el sentido de la audición se hubiera desactivado. La habitación se dejaba iluminar por el amanecer de las primeras horas de la mañana, luz proveniente por delgadas rendijas en ventanas de madera que bañaban el cuerpo de esa persona junto a sus demás pertenencias: armario, estantes con objetos variados, libros, prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo...  
La puerta fue abierta por pequeñas maños lo que provocó un ligero rechinar en sus bisagras e ingresó con pasos apresurados una niña. Caminó directo hasta la ventana y consiguió con un simple empujón abrir una de sus hojas, la luz se potenció en dirección al rostro de la indolente persona.  
  
—Mmm... Shiori —quejoso y peor que un niño, se giró dándole la espalda acurrucándose entre sus mantas—. Ya me desperté, ¿Te has dado un baño?  
  
Oyendo los balbuceos de su tío, la pequeña se subió sobre la cama para desactivar esos molestos ruidos del reloj.  
  
—¡Levántate! —Sin cuidado, se arrojó con el peso de su cuerpo sobre esa masa oculta y comenzó a dar rápidos golpes en la ubicación del rostro ajeno— ¡Desayuno! Ya he tomado un baño.  
  
—Entiendo —somnoliento, sacó una mano fuera de la manta para acariciar esos suaves cabellos oscuros de la energética infante—. Iré enseguida.  
  
A los pocos segundos, la niña saltó de la cama, corrió entretenida y abandonó el iluminado cuarto. El enigmático pelinegro no tuvo otra alternativa que atender las necesidades de su sobrina y las suyas, obviamente. Uno de los beneficios era que la pequeña, a pesar de solo poseer seis años, había desarrollado un sentido de la responsabilidad muy contrario del de su tío; se despertaba temprano, sabía asearse y vestirse por su cuenta, se encargaba de quitar el polvo y ventilar el hogar, aprendía rápido y era una estupenda ayudante. Una niña muy inteligente para su edad.  
Con ambos pies fuera de la cama, se colocó sus lentes de marco azul y estiró sus brazos terminando de desperezarse. Hoy seguramente sería un día como tantos otros rutinarios y nada fuera de lo normal, o lo que era "normal" para la vida de ellos. Y como cada mañana, se puso de pie y se dirigió a una rústica mesa en una esquina en el cual reposaba sobre su superficie una especie de mochila o estuche de madera. Al abrirlo, de una manera en que se expandieron varios compartimientos, revisó en su interior algunas especias que precisaba; en cada compartimiento yacían numerosos elementos, entre ellos pequeños frascos de hierbas, semillas, rocas y líquidos con diferentes colores. Una vez consiguió lo que necesitaba, cerró el artefacto y salió del cuarto vestido con la fluctuante forma de un largo quimono blanco, que era el que usaba con regularidad al dormir por su agradable comodidad en la fibra.  
  
—Shiori, ¿revisaste si la caldera posee carbón? —cruzó un corto pasillo hasta llegar al comedor en dónde la niña aguardaba sentada a por su desayuno.  
  
—Si —movía sus pies inquieta— ¿Luego iremos a entrenar?  
  
Yuuri avanzó hasta la cocina, que se ubicaba en la misma habitación, con la especia en sus manos y buscando otros alimentos comenzó a preparar el desayuno de los dos.   
  
—Quizás —sonrió—. Depende si no hay trabajo.  
  
El lugar no tenía tan suficiente espacio pero para dos personas no estaba del todo mal; poseían los objetos necesarios, todos construidos por sus propias manos y bastantes ingeniosos en funcionamiento. El calor, como el proveniente de la caldera, la electricidad o el frío de una heladera, todo funcionaba con el uso de determinadas "rocas" que solo a él se le ingeniaría utilizar agregando de que para conseguir la mayoría se debiera sumergir en el medio del océano o escalar altas montañas.   
Había cosas de las que estudió, investigó y experimentó desde temprana edad; no era el único pero gran parte de esas personas que se arriesgaron a saber más de la novedad natural prefirieron darle el espacio correspondiente, otros continuaron con utilizar lo que originalmente la anterior civilización sabía y otra parte fallecieron arriesgándose a manipular elementos que no surgieron para ser manipulados. Sin embargo, gracias a ellos es que Yuuri logró continuar con sus propias indagaciones, todo funcionaba en una lógica de quien aprende de los errores ajenos pese a que de castigo no se haya librado. Claro que eso también era con ayuda de los que documentaron todos y cada uno de sus procesos, libros acumulados en su biblioteca personal.  
  
...  
  
En la distancia, un gran ejemplar de lobo pardo atravesaba la inmensidad de árboles y matorrales en rápida velocidad y sobre su lomo yacía el peso de un humano cuyo agarre en el grueso pelaje del animal le incapacitaba a no perder el control y caerse. El extenso viaje había comenzado con la gran espectadora blanca del cielo y continuaba con la gran bola de fuego, las horas transcurridas agotarían a cualquiera pese a realizar pequeñas paradas de descanso.  
El platinado, cuyo cabello cubría con una capucha, hizo detener al gran compañero para observar desde lo alto de un acantilado la planicie que se extendía bajo sus pies. Con esfuerzo, enfocó su mirada a lo que a lo lejos se divisaban estructuras de considerable altura, muros. Antes de continuar, revisó en el interior de una mediana bolsa de tela que cargaba en su espalda y de allí sacó un papel que al desplegarlo constituía un mapa.  
  
—Veamos... —analizó con concentración la ubicación y la posible identidad de aquella ciudad—. Si no me equivoco, esa podría ser Parfum de Fleurs —observaba al cánido como si comprendiera su explicación.  
  
Parfum de Fleurs era una de las tantas ciudades distribuidas en el mundo; algunas se hallaban unas más cercanas que otras y por lo general no había malos términos pese a que acarrearan normas de convivencias diferenciales. Por ejemplo, en ésta en particular, se aceptaba cualquier forastero pero en cuestión de estabilidad permanente sólo si fueses omega o beta te permitían ese derecho. El problema no era una discriminación a los alfas, pero al ser una comunidad de bajos recursos no podían hacer uso de inhibidores, se quería evitar la conducta irracional causadas por el "celo" que provocase malos actos. La protección ejercía dentro de los muros pero si cualquier omega deseaba abandonar el lugar y buscar un alfa afuera, nadie lo detendría.  
  
—Supongo que es un buen lugar para comenzar. —Con cierta inseguridad, guardó de nuevo el mapa y con un suave golpe en el lomo del lobo, continuaron su viaje.  
  
...  
  
—¡Tío!   
  
Shiori, una vez finalizaron el desayuno, prosiguió a acercarse hasta la puerta principal para dirigirse a sus actividades exteriores. Siempre mantenía una actitud alegre y bastante centrada, que reunía la personalidad divertida de cualquier niño, junto a la curiosidad y su deseo de aprender más.  
  
—Volveré a intentar que las águilas se acerquen a mí, ¡esta vez lo lograré!  
  
—No olvides el Leporem —le arrojó un pequeño péndulo del cual poseía atado un diminuto recipiente con cierta hierba en su interior. Despreocupado, se encargaba de limpiar los utensilios que utilizaron.  
  
—¡Si! —Con el objeto en sus manos, abrió la puerta y comenzó a alejarse por el páramo.  
  
Yuuri, hasta el momento, llevaba una vida por completo independiente a otras personas. Conocía muy bien la ubicación de muchas ciudades, su funcionamiento y normas, pero no era la clase de persona que le agradara vivir en comunidad; siempre se sintió sofocado en esa cuestión y tampoco regresaría a aquellos días. En la actualidad, la situación no era tan mala, sí había lugares con menos recursos u oportunidades que otros pero la mayoría luchaba en el esfuerzo de lograr una cierta armonía. Claro que habría excepciones.  
  
La pacífica mañana no duró lo suficiente cuando una de sus aves llegó con una pequeña carta enrollada en su pata. Él solía enviar aves a distintos sectores que solo aquellos que conocían su existencia podían usarlas como medio de comunicación, y con mencionar "existencia" no certeramente significaba "Yuuri Katsuki". En lo regular, cambiaba su nombre o aspecto para poder ingresar a diferentes lugares, sería demasiado sospechoso que un día fuese un beta pelinegro con ese nombre y luego sea un omega en otro sitio con misma identificación; no se tardaría en correr la voz. Además, el uso de estos animales también le beneficiaba en no revelar su ubicación.  
No había que confundirse, su rústica vida en una cabaña relacionándose con todo un entorno natural no era sinónimo de que todo el planeta llevase una vida colonial o algo por el estilo. Pese a que la naturaleza cubría el espacio en mayor proporción, algunas ciudades se mantenían viviendo con tecnología que lograron recuperar de la anterior civilización; móviles, instrumentos, herramientas, medios de transporte, moda, medicinas, etc. La única diferencia era su reducción y límites específicos de expansión, el respeto leal a la naturaleza. Es por eso que aunque se tuviese noción de los "hechiceros", estos no llevaban una buena reputación y se los tenía bastante vigilados.   
Al desenrollar el papel, suspiró y prosiguió en cambiar su atuendo. En el cuarto, buscó vestimenta poco pesada pero siempre guardando colores apagados en tonos terrenales. Por suerte, al lugar al cual debía dirigirse no necesitaba alterar mucho su aspecto ya que era la ciudad más cercana y a la que decidió ser simplemente él. Lo próximo que obligatorio debía consumar se derivaba en la pequeña mochila de madera.  
Con el artefacto en sus manos, regresó al comedor y abriéndolo rápidamente, esta vez escogió una especie de elixir; una delicada botella con un liquido azul en su interior. El reflejo de la curvatura del vidrio se plasmó en su retina con aquel símbolo dibujado en su superficie, el símbolo que se otorgó a los omegas. Siendo un omega se le permitía ingresar, en esa ciudad en específico, con mayor agilidad y sin tanto control.  
Solo un sorbo bastaba, no tardaría demasiado en su tarea. Al instante, el aroma a menta surgió por sus poros, aroma reconocible a su categoría que solían ser de flores o hierbas. Caso diferente a los alfas que eran identificables con aromas frutales.  
  
—¡Shiori!  
  
Yuuri salió preparado del interior de su hogar con su mochila en la espalda y agitó su mano para captar la visión de su sobrina.  
  
—¡Volveré enseguida! —se acomodó sus zapatos y observó a la altura del cielo —. La señora Ji me precisa para su nueva medicina, no tardaré mucho.  
  
—¡Ah!   
  
Shiori se encontraba problemática por querer lograr que las águilas se acercaran a ella pero lo único que hacían las salvajes era volar por alrededores y burlarse correteando sin obedecerle, era gracioso tomando en cuenta que justamente la hierba de Leporem era un tipo de afrodisíaco que convertía sumiso a cualquier animal.   
  
—¡¿Entonces irás a Parfum de Fleurs?! —Exclamó agotada— ¡Pídele a Guang Hong que me regale más de sus pasteles!  
  
—Claro, claro —posicionó sus dedos cerca de sus labios—. No te alejes demasiado de la cabaña, ingresa ante cualquier problema.  
  
—¡Estaré bien! —Continuó con energía para repetir el que las aves se acercaran a ella pero consiguió que volaran ariscas a su presencia y se frustrara otra vez, de igual manera no se rendía.  
  
El pelinegro despidió un fuerte silbido que se extendió como un eco resonante hacia todos los rincones hasta dónde el oído humano alcanzaba pero en oídos agudos de otras criaturas su rango de propagación iba más allá de las montañas. Pocos minutos hicieron falta de espera para que un pequeño punto negro surgiera entre las blancas nubes a kilómetros de distancia, una especie alada se acercaba ante el llamado.  
  
—¡Vicchan!   
  
La identidad de la figura se hizo presente, de la familia de los accipítridos, un Buteo Rey cuyo tamaño alcanzaría comparable a un caballo volaba con lo similar a un arnés rodeándole su cuerpo. Ciertas especies, tanto terrestres, como marinas o voladoras, simplemente se adaptaron en agrandar su contextura y por ello se fueron catalogando de igual manera pero se agregó otra particularidad como "rey" en éste caso, ésta especie resultaba en hermana del Buteo común de mediano tamaño. Por alguna razón referida al oxígeno y otros elementos, esto afectó a un determinado número de criaturas. Caso similar recaía en el compañero cánido de un platinado que se dirigía a la misma ciudad.  
  
—¡No hagas locuras! —Con la última advertencia a su sobrina, el pelinegro se sujetó en el lomo del ave y emprendió vuelo con destino a la ciudad sugerida.  
El uso de animales con motivos personales, como transporte o trabajos forzosos, era ilegal en casi un 80% de la tierra habitable. Sin embargo, algunas leyes brindaban una protección exclusiva como en caso del platinado junto a su lobo; Yuuri prácticamente rompía cualquier ley que le pareciera ridícula ya que ese ave característica le cuidaba como la gema más preciosa y le otorgaba libertad sin escrúpulos, le precisaba en casos específicos como dirigirse de un sitio a otro sin desperdiciar tiempo como algo terrestre le haría.  
  
...  
  
Tiempo transcurrido...  
  
Separados por varios metros, el platinado espiaba entre los árboles lo que correspondía a la entrada de Parfum de Fleurs; sus puertas estaban custodiadas por dos guardias cuyo labor anexaba a corroborar identificaciones para permitir el acceso tras los muros.  
  
—Makkachin —susurraba—. Intentaré ir primero, tú aguarda obediente. Debo asegurarme de poseer el permiso de que ingreses conmigo, no voy a abandonarte —apretujó su pelaje y refregaba su rostro contra él—. Relájate, hablaré con las autoridades en el interior. No vayas a cazar algo o armar alboroto, ¿sí?  
  
El gran lobo se recostó sobre la hierba con total tranquilidad para tomar una siesta, después de todo era un ser nocturno y no entendía nada de lo que ese humano le decía más allá de la orden de mantenerse en un lugar y aguardar.  
  
—Si no me dejan vivir allí contigo nos iremos a otra ciudad. Perdón por hacerte viajar tantos kilómetros, te mereces descansar —Infantil, abrazaba negándose a separarse del ya dormido animal —. Mantente silencioso. Buen chico, buen chico.  
  
El sonido y movimiento de la maleza proveniente desde la otra punta de su visión le llamó abruptamente la atención, ¿acaso era algún animal de la zona? Eso no sería extraño. Pero antes de abandonar su escondite para tomar coraje en hablar con los guardias, la presencia de un muchacho le provocó que su posición no fuese descubierta. Se le adelantó a dirigirse a los guardias un desconocido chico que sacudía con sus dedos las hojas alborotadas en su cabeza, ¿de dónde vino? ¿Cómo llegó? Eso sí le resultó raro ya que desde el punto de aparición se extendía varios kilómetros de valle y árboles, ¿caminando? Más raro aún con aquel aroma, los omegas sabían defenderse pero preferían no deambular ante el posible peligro de algún alfa vagabundo que se viera atraído a su olor.  
Como si los pasos del platinado lo encaminaran sin voluntad propia, apartó unos hierbajos y circuló en dirección a la puerta como había hecho ese desconocido. Su lobo no lograba verse desde la ubicación por lo que se relajó adecuadamente.  
Con un par de metros, su figura fue captada por los dos guardias que primero revisaban la tarjeta del omega antes de permitirle ingresar.  
  
—¿Qué traes en tu mochila? —Le preguntó uno de ellos al pelinegro— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?   
  
Claramente no era la primera vez que lo veían.  
  
—Exacto, monedas, medicina... Solo estoy de paso, de visita, no necesito permiso prolongado. —Aclaró con confianza.  
  
—Lo usual —El guardia le devolvió su identificación con una sonrisa—. Bien, puedes entrar.  
  
Sin ningún conflicto, el de lentes guardó su identificación y retrocedió un paso sin notar que detrás de él se encontraba otra persona. Fue sorpresivo el momento en que chocó su espalda con el extraño, no había escuchado pasos ajenos.  
  
—Disculpa. —Se giró intercambiando miradas con aquella presencia.  
  
En la brevedad de ese encuentro, los ojos de ambos muchachos se enfocaron entre sí sin darle mucha importancia al respecto. Solo unas simples palabras resonaron en sus mentes a lo que prosiguieron a continuar con sus caminos autónomos.  
  
"Aroma a menta, claramente es omega"— Pensó el platinado.  
  
"Sin aroma, un beta"— Pensó el pelinegro—. "Y hermosos ojos"—agregó.


	3. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Uno de los guardias abrió la gran puerta de entrada para permitirle al pelinegro ingresar mientras que era turno del platinado en ser registrado; desde ese punto no tenía demasiada importancia quién era quién para el otro, aún eran meros desconocidos que simplemente intercambiaron miradas por unos pocos segundos por lo que cada uno continuaba inmerso en sus propios asuntos.

Al cruzar el umbral, frente los ojos de Yuuri se extendió una prolongada calle principal conformada por diversos negocios u hogares de determinadas personas. La ciudad amurallada no era para nada reducida, posiblemente estaría provista de aproximadamente unos diez mil habitantes, todos betas u omegas. Parfum de Fleurs poseía su mayor reconocimiento por producir panadería de muy buena calidad, pese a eso, no era una ciudad de grandes recursos; se autoabastecía lo suficiente para sobrevivir por su cuenta y productos médicos avanzados como inhibidores no eran de fácil obtención, algunas pastillas servían para reducir o calmar los estados del celo. El gran punto a favor resultaba en la amabilidad y cooperación de los miembros, un omega podría sufrir de un celo sin la preocupación de provocar a un alfa y a su vez tener pareja beta aunque esto último no era muy usual. Por lo general, los betas preferían estar con otros betas y los omegas con otros omegas por la diferencia y entendimiento de complacer a un igual, esto de todas maneras no era suficiente, no quitaba el hecho de que un gran porcentaje tarde o temprano terminara por elegir marcharse de la ciudad para la búsqueda de su alfa.

Con tranquilidad, sin llamar la atención, el forastero avanzó entre las personas circulantes. El ambiente era reconocible de la categoría abundante, aroma a fragancia de hierbas y flores surcaba por cada rincón como quien entrase a una florería. El trayecto prosiguió hasta detenerse frente a una elegante casa y aguardó a ser atendido, del cual luego de un par de segundos, la puerta es abierta con el surgimiento de la presencia de una sonriente mujer.

—Buenos días señora Ji .

—Has venido rápido —sonrió apartándose de la entrada para darle bienvenida al interior del hogar—. Por favor, entra. Me alegra el poder verte.

El pelinegro aceptó la invitación e ingresó en el aposento, directo a un sillón que se ubicaba en el medio de la sala; no necesitaba esperar a los detalles del llamado, él ya poseía la costumbre con determinados clientes y por ello sabía cómo actuar ante ellos. Mientras que la mujer poseía sobre una pequeña mesa un juego de té y comenzaba a servirlo, el invitado prosiguió a abrir su peculiar mochila para sacar de allí una mediana bolsa de tela con un contenido desconocido.

—¿Cómo van sus dolores? —Preguntó y reposó dicha bolsa sobre la mesa.

—Un poco mejor —le entregó una taza con té verde—. Por lo menos no me incapacita a caminar pero como mi medicina se terminó no sabía cuánto aguantaría hasta que el dolor regresara. —Sacó de entre sus atuendos un sobre que poseía el pago de la compra y se lo entregó.

—De igual manera, no debe abusar demasiado de ciertas hierbas. El contenido que le doy debería bastar para unos tres meses. Claro que no le sanará de sus dolores crónicos, ese tipo de soluciones se la daría alguien más profesional como su médico. —Bebía con total tranquilidad pero sin desear tardarse demasiado por haber dejado a su sobrina sola.

—Lo sé. Pero a veces los médicos solo me tienen a las vueltas y no es que tengamos demasiadas herramientas, para problemas graves de salud debemos viajar a otras ciudades que nos ayuden correctamente —suspiró—. Quizás sea hora de mudarnos, después de todo es de lo que más insiste Guang Hong.

—Bueno, no es una ciudad tan mala, fuera de eso vive bien siendo autosuficiente.

—Tienes razón —apoyó su mano sobre un lado de la mejilla con expresión preocupada—. Pero Guang no tiene interés de continuar viviendo aquí, su padre y yo no tenemos inconvenientes, mi esposo es beta y ha sabido cuidarme bien. Sin embargo, mi hijo no tiene interés de estar con un beta u otro omega, él quiere buscar a su alfa y es claro que debe salir de la ciudad para ello. Lo único es que me preocupa que viaje solo, soy una madre muy protectora.

—Ah, ya me parecía —observó hacia distintos puntos—. ¿Y él no está en casa?

—No. Salió hace unos minutos por la ciudad.

—Qué lástima. Shiori quería que le regale alguno de los sabrosos pasteles que él cocina. —Un poco decepcionado, se volvió a colocar la mochila en su espalda con intensión de marcharse, no podía perder más tiempo.

—¡Oh! Se lo diré cuando vuelva, hizo unas entregas muy temprano, supongo que hará más por la tarde —se puso de pie sabiendo que el invitado debía proseguir con sus propios asuntos—. Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí, algunas personas no dan buena fe a los hechiceros pero si no fuese por tu medicina yo no me sentiría tan aliviada. Ojalá la gente dejase de crear mala reputación a quien no merece ser tratado así. —Se acercó hasta la puerta.

—Bueno, lo suyo es solo una mezcla de hierbas bien hecha —avanzó hasta que la mujer abrió la puerta y éste se detuviera bajo su marco recibiendo una suave brisa en su rostro—. Pero como hay cosas buenas, también tenemos nuestras cosas malas. —Su mirada se volvió algo distante pero la idea no era asustar a la pobre señora, nunca le haría daño a personas como ella.

—Todos tenemos algo bueno como algo malo. Es lo que nos hace humanos. —Encantadora, se despidió de él sin buscar sospechar del joven, confiaba en él completamente.

Yuuri se había ganado clientes muy fieles a su ayuda; muchos de los medicamentos que elaboraba los hizo pensando en mejorar la calidad de vida del otro, esto no lo convertía en un ser distinto. Muchas ciudades preferían poner la confianza en los médicos ya que la mayoría de las prácticas se mantuvieron de los sobrevivientes de la civilización pasada, pero con el surgimiento de nuevos elementos con distintas propiedades varios medicamentos debieron alterarse. La mayoría experimentaba hasta un cierto límite que veían como necesario; pero los hechiceros se arriesgaban a más mezclas, la curiosidad los llevaba al punto de crear increíbles curas como todo lo opuesto, poderosos venenos. Es por ello, que como toda historia, fue el grupo que recibió los continuos rechazos que los colocó en un lugar marginal. El temor de que surgieran irresponsabilidades de la nueva naturaleza que ocasionara su destrucción, hizo que un gran porcentaje de la población le temiera. El hombre no debe creerse superior, debe conocer sus límites y respetar la naturaleza; claro que ese pensamiento no aplicará a todos.

"Es lo que nos hace humanos", Yuuri abandonó la casa con esas palabras en su mente. El humano es un ser demasiado imperfecto, nunca estará satisfecho completamente y él más que cualquiera lo sabía.

De vuelta con sus pies en las calles de la ciudad, caminó aprovechando a contemplar las edificaciones al ritmo en que se dirigía a la entrada principal para abandonarla. No obstante, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en cierta vidriera, le llamó la atención la persona que se hallaba en su interior del cual hablaba con otras personas. El local era una agencia administrativa, de las que revisaban la información de extranjeros y decidían si podían ser parte o no de la ciudad.

Como el vidrio era delgado y la voz de cierto hombre no era para nada silenciosa, escuchó con facilidad lo que el extraño demandaba.

—¡Pero es un animal amigable, no le haría daño a nadie! —Se quejaba mostrando una tarjeta de cuidador de animales—. ¡Es injusto que no los permitan ingresar!

—Señor, nos está hablando de un lobo, es imposible. Sin importar que tan profesional sea, o abandona la ciudad o solo se queda usted. —Respondió con firmeza el personal.

—Mmm...—clavó una mirada de disgusto— ¿Qué clase de solución es esa?

Yuuri solo podía pensar en lo raro que era ese muchacho, ¿a quién se le ocurre una petición como esa? Y por otro lado, ¿un lobo? ¿De dónde sacó un lobo y en dónde lo había dejado? Prefería no involucrarse, parecía que ese platinado estaba envuelto en sus propios problemas y el hecho de precisar refugio en una ciudad daba en claro que era un trotamundos o era su impresión, en ningún lugar se le permitiría entrar con animales salvajes, solo perdía su tiempo en ir de una ciudad a otra.

Sin más preámbulos, intentó ignorar la inusual escena pero luego escuchó una frase que no pudo dejar de lado.

—Lo siento pero no podemos hacer nada. Son leyes de la ciudad. Podría ir a preguntar a otra, además esta ciudad no posee los beneficios para darle a los animales, tenemos pocos recursos y muchos residentes prefieren dejar la ciudad. Hasta hace unos minutos un joven presentó su retiro... Bueno, es típico en omegas —suspiró el trabajador cruzando sus brazos—. El joven Ji era muy querido por todos, una pena.

—¡¿Qué ha dicho?! —Yuuri ingresó en el local con total alteración por lo oído—. ¿Dijo Ji? ¿Guang Hong Ji?

Todos se sorprendieron, inclusive el platinado que reconoció la identidad del inquieto sujeto.

—Eh... si —Respondió el hombre anonadado.

—Ese tonto. —Se giró para salir corriendo con ceño fruncido.

Yuuri no se alejó lo suficiente, antes de tener la oportunidad de avanzar unos metros, es detenido por un jalón desde su brazo del cual le tomó completamente por sorpresa. Quien lo detuvo resultaba en ser de ese extraño que fue tras él cuando notó que algo malo sucedía.

—¿Ocurrió algo? Luces preocupado, ¿puedo ayudarte?

—¿Ayudarme? —Primero, le asemejó raro que un extraño le ofrezca ayuda, pese a ya haberlo visto con anterioridad no estaban relacionados de ninguna forma. Y segundo, ¿cómo le ayudaría si no sabía siquiera algo de Guang Hong? —. Te he visto antes, no sé quién eres pero no creo que puedas ayudarme, debo buscar a una persona antes de que haga alguna tontería y le de un infarto a su madre. —Suspiró con disgusto y apartó su brazo de encima.

—Si buscas a alguien y no está muy lejos, puedo ayudarte con eso —dijo con confianza y amplia sonrisa, le gustaba ser útil para los demás—. Me llamo Victor y si tienes algún artículo del chico, me serviría.

—Gracias pero no creo que sea buena idea —inseguro quiso apartarse lentamente del energético hombre—. Además no tengo nada de él —de pronto recordó algo que sí poseía—. Bueno, este sobre que me dio su madre posee su mismo aroma pero... —Visualizó el sobre del dinero en su bolsillo pero tenía la intensión de guardarlo nuevamente, para su desgracia sus planes cambiaron drásticamente.

—¡Eso servirá! —Con total descaro, le quitó tal objeto al chico y comenzó a correr en dirección a la gran puerta de salida.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —Alarmado por el robo de su dinero, no tuvo otra solución que comenzar una persecución con el extranjero. Tampoco sacó la conclusión de que le robó su dinero con un fin macabro, estaba seguro de que él no sabía que tenía dinero, ¿pero para qué lo necesitaba?

Los dos llegaron a la puerta y salieron causando todo un alboroto, hasta los guardias no supieron cómo reaccionar cuando simplemente vieron como se alejaban directamente al bosque. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no hubo instante para actuar diferente.

Exhausto, Yuuri se detuvo cuando el otro también lo hizo, se dispuso a recobrar el aire antes de pronunciar su enojo a ese tal Victor; ¿Quién se creía para actuar tan descortés sin aguardar a una respuesta? Solo le indicaba lo impulsivo e infantil que era y no soportaría enredarse en sus juegos. Confiar en las personas no sucedía con rapidez en el pelinegro, dudaría hasta de la persona más positiva que proyectase amabilidad. Sin embargo, cuando levantó su mirada al recobrar el aliento, el aire casi se le vuelve a expulsar de los pulmones cuando en frente de sus ojos se colocaba de pie un gran lobo que descansaba sobre la hierba.

—Te dije que no me tardaría —Victor acariciaba al gran ejemplar como si fuese un oso de peluche, no demostraba miedo en absoluto y la amistad entre ambos seres se podía sentir a simple vista. —Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

—¿Cómo... —Continuaba sorprendido—. ¿Cómo has logrado domesticar a un lobo de tal tamaño? ¿Acaso también llevas Leporem?

—¿Leporem? —Se demostró incomprendido—. Creo haber escuchado de eso, es algo así como un ¿relajante o algo que calma a los animales? No lo sé, pero no utilizo nada de eso. Se puede ser amigo de estas criaturas sin precisar esas cosas.

—Es muy arriesgado —no se sentía completamente cómodo en reducir más distancia con aquel cánido. Le asombraba como ese lobo pareciera un pequeño cachorro en cómo actuaba pero de igual manera, sin la hierba en su bolsillo ya hubiese salido corriendo en sentido opuesto.

—No debes de preocuparte. Makkachin es inofensivo —sostuvo el sobre de papel en frente del hocico del animal—. ¿Puedes captar este aroma? —Se dirigió a su compañero señalándole en direcciones contradictorias a la ciudad, debía hacerle comprender que la búsqueda no se encontraba allí.

Le otorgó el tiempo necesario a procesar el aroma y cuando la actitud del lobo se volvió más alerta, supo que tenía que buscar. Victor se montó en su lomo y extendió la mano hacia el chico, invitándole a subir con él pero éste no aceptó; todo lo contrario, comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué no quieres subir? —Lucía confundido y frustrado pero no se esperó a que el otro le diera sus razones.

—Ya te alcanzaré. Tengo mi propia movilidad. Avanza hasta llegar a la carretera que está a unos cien metros. Te veré desde la altura.

Muchas preguntas surgieron en la mente del platinado que simplemente miró como el muchacho desaparecía entre los árboles pero tal y cómo dijo, le obedeció indicándole al gran lobo que prosiguiera en la tarea. No tardó en que el paisaje frondoso desapareciera y surgiera una planicie verde cuyo camino de tierra surcaba de este a oeste frente a ellos, algunos árboles se divisaban en grandes lomadas y montañas se dispersaban a lo lejos.

Victor esperó un par de minutos sin dejar de frotar el lomo del compañero ansioso que deseaba dirigirse al aroma captado, debían tener paciencia. En ese momento, despertaron un par de preguntas en su mente como, ¿en dónde vivirá el chico del cual se olvidó de preguntar su nombre? Gran error, ¿a qué se dedicaba? O cosas más simples como ¿le gustará el verano o el invierno? Su mente lograba divagar mucho.

Cuando se escuchó un fuerte chirrido desde los cielos, los azules ojos se guiaron hacia el firmamento y cada músculo se congelaron del shock, se mantuvo fascinado a la vez cuando una gran ave surcó muy cerca de ellos.

—¡Despierta! —Exclamó el muchacho tomando la delantera en un vuelo rasante sobre el buteo rey.

—¡Makkachin, avanza! —indicó con entusiasmo brindándole una sutil palmada en la costilla del compañero. No podía quitar su asombro de la sorpresa que obtuvo del muchacho y eso que apenas conocía la punta del iceberg.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar, con la ayuda de un gran olfato, en dirección Este del camino y a medida que sus velocidades se acercaban al objetivo, se percataron a lo lejos una especie de carro que circulaba por la carretera. Eso no era raro, distintas personas solían ir de un lado a otro con su respectivo vehículo pero para Makkachin sí había algo inusual que lo alertó al instante. La imagen al volverse más nítida, provocó que estos se antepusieran al transporte y el gran lobo al interrumpir el paso, el chofer no tuvo más opción que frenar violentamente.

Por suerte no se alejaron lo suficiente de la ciudad, pero el extraño hombre no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, frente a él se hallaba esa gran bestia y temía por su vida obviamente. El temblor de sus manos y el terror en su mente le incapacitaron a tomar la decisión de escapar o quedarse quieto.

Yuuri no aguardaría a una respuesta, aprovechó a saltar del gran ave cuando descendió a una altura aceptable y cayó justamente sobre el techo del coche; logró que un fuerte estruendo llamara la atención del hombre y del pasajero que se ubicaba en la parte trasera.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Está todo bien? —Por la puerta trasera, se asomó Guang Hong que sufrió un fuerte susto y no pudo evitar averiguar qué provocó que el viaje se detuviera, qué cayó sobre ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Guang? —Interrogó Yuuri con sumo disgusto mientras volvía a pisar tierra.

—¡¿Yuri?! —Descendió deprisa—. ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —El malhumorado hombre buscó explicaciones pero el rugido del lobo hizo que se tragara sus palabras y se mantuviera estático.

—No interrumpa, no es de buena educación. —Pronunció Victor vigilando al sujeto.

—Te hice una pregunta primero, ¿por qué abandonas la ciudad sin avisarle a tu familia? Además, ¿conoces a este hombre siquiera? Si fuese por mi me daría igual con quien o a donde te vayas, pero tu madre no tiene la mejor salud y es una fiel cliente mía. No le provoques un estrés que empeore su tratamiento. —Le reprochó al castaño que no tardó en inflar sus cachetes para refunfuñarle.

—¡No puedo quedarme para siempre en ese lugar! Se lo mencioné miles de veces a ella —se quejó sin prestarle atención al platinado que desconocía, aquí lo más importante era que su viaje se interrumpió y nadie le detendría de seguir su recorrido—. ¡Debo ir a Ombra. Allí se acepta cualquier categoría y es en dónde vive Leo!

—¿Leo? —suspiró—. No me digas, Buscando un alfa —mantuvo la compostura de darle una muy severa reprimenda pero se ahorró el discurso para dejar en claro el error en que se involucró por su inocente torpeza—. ¿Sabes en dónde queda esa ciudad?

Victor, escuchando la conversación, lo quiso buscar por su cuenta y para ello precisó de su mapa.

—¿He? Claro que sí... —Respondió con inseguridad—. Además, este hombre me ofreció a llevarme, le pagaré y vamos a la misma dirección.

El hombre comenzó a sudar y a sentirse acorralado.

—Tonto —el pelinegro le golpeó con su dedo en el medio de la frente del irresponsable omega—. Ombra queda al Oeste. Ustedes están yendo al Este.

Victor con el mapa en mano, encontró el nombre de la ciudad.

—¡Es cierto! —Reafirmó el platinado— ¡Están yendo al lado opuesto!

—¿He? Eso no puede ser cierto... —Guang Hong miró ahora con desconfianza al hombre que no producía palabra alguna en su defensa.

Además, la intensión de ese sujeto parecía tratar de volver a acelerar para escapar pero antes de proceder a algo así, el pelinegro se terminó acercando a un lado de su asiento para decirle un par de cosas. La mirada detrás de esos cristales en sus lentes no lucia como alguien dispuesto a terminar todo de forma pacífica.

—Usted, ¿a dónde se supone que llevaba este omega?

Guang Hong y Victor observaban desde su respectivo sitio sin interrumpir. Pese a que en este mundo muchos buscaran la vida tranquila, eso no significaba que no hubiese maldad y la forma de algunas personas podrían ser más bestias que las bestias mismas. Yuuri no perdonaría a nadie que guardase fines macabros.

—¡No sé de qué me habla! Lo llevaba a dónde me indicaba, debe haber un error. —Nadie creería en sus palabras ya que ni él se podía autoconvencer.

—Eres un beta, ¿qué ganaría un beta con un omega? ¿Aprovecharse cuando surja su celo? No sería el mismo efecto para un alfa... Alfas —indagaba y pensaba meticuloso, trató de llegar a la conclusión—. ¿Le quieres llevar un omega a un alfa? ¿Te han pagado? ¿Quieres venderle?

—Ya se lo dije... —No confesaría pero escapar significaría cavar su propia tumba. Solo quería irse, si su plan se arruinó buscaría a algún otro u otra omega por la zona. Con la amenaza de ese gran lobo no haría una locura.

—Bien.

Yuuri no tuvo otra alternativa que buscar en su mochila y no perder el tiempo de sostener una pequeña botella entre sus dedos. En su interior fluctuaba un oscuro líquido y al destaparlo lo agitó frente de los ojos del hombre.

—Si no me lo dirá lo tendrá que hacer por la fuerza. Me está haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo. —Con osadía, pero mayor enojo por estar pensando en su sobrina que dejó sola y podría preocuparse por su tardanza, sujetó deprisa la boca del hombre e insertó la boquilla de la botella para descender el líquido por su garganta.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Tosió sufriendo por el asqueroso sabor. Se cubrió la boca una vez tragó lo que sea que haya bebido. Solo transcurrieron unos pocos minutos de queja, el efecto era rápido.

—Ahora dime, ¿a dónde iban? —Yuuri se alejó del sujeto y descendió del coche, pero continuó su interrogación del lado de afuera.

—No sé la ciudad específica. Me dijeron que esperase cerca de Ágape. Unos hombres buscarían el transporte y se lo llevarían. —Su mirada se convirtió en una vacía y sin vida. Algo poseía, lo que hizo efecto en su cuerpo, que lo transformó en un ente incapaz de negar decir la verdad.

—¿Quiénes eran estos hombres?

—No lo sé. No mostraron su identidad pero dieron una gran paga, eran alfas. —Volvió a responder sin vacilar.

—Ya veo... —masajeó su cuello y chasqueó entre dientes con frustración—. Supongo que el tráfico de omegas u alfas se sigue desarrollando en lugares en concreto. No eres diferente de esas basuras. —Cabizbajo, Yuuri observó a Guang Hong y comenzó a caminar hasta él—. Siga avanzando en línea recta—. Le ordenó al hombre que sin dudarlo se puso nuevamente en marcha.

—¿Qué haces? —Victor no podía creer que le haya dicho que haga eso. Claro que tenía preguntas de lo que le había hecho tomar y provocó que se comportara de esa manera, ¿pero dejarlo ir?

—Guang Hong, te llevaré a tu ciudad. —Indicó el pelinegro—. No necesitas darme explicaciones, y la próxima que quieras irte yo no haré nada para evitarlo. Es tu problema si vuelves a meterte en estos problemas.

—Si... Lo sé —con pena bajó su cabeza—. Debí haber tenido más cuidado.

Con una señal de agite de sus manos, Yuuri le indicó al buteo rey que descendiera de nuevo hasta ellos y así hizo. Cuando el ave tocó suelo, éste le ayudó al omega a subir a su lomo y prosiguió a subirse él tomando las riendas.

—Agárrate fuerte —alertó. Acto seguido, miró por última vez al platinado que los observaba perplejo en espera de una respuesta—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Victor, ¿habías dicho?

El ave agitó sus alas para prepararse en emprender vuelo.

—Y lo de ese criminal. Le ordené que siga avanzando en línea recta —sonrió muy tranquilo, una sonrisa muy amigable—. Tengo cosas de las que ocuparme, ¡suerte!

Sin poder impedirlo, el ave junto a los dos humanos se elevaron con suma energía y al cabo de un pestañar, se alejaron del platinado que al lado de su lobo solo observaban como se disipaban entre las nubes. Así sin más, como si el pelinegro fuese una brisa, arrasó para continuar su camino; ¿eso era todo? Victor no estaba conforme, no es que esperara alguna clase de retribución pero aunque sea una charla, un intercambio de datos, ¡alguna respuesta!

—¿Línea recta? — Revisó el mapa que continuaba en su mano y cuando ubicó la carretera de la cual estaba parado, quedó boquiabierto.

La carretera no continuaba en línea recta por más de un par de kilómetros, en determinado tramo esta debía doblar, no tenía alternativa. Después de todo ¿cómo proseguiría una carretera que la corta un acantilado? Pero la orden al hombre incapaz de desobedecer, era avanzar en línea recta. Un escalofrío recorrió por todo el cuerpo del platinado que no podía creer que eso haya ocurrido, ¿quién era esa persona? "Yuuri", escuchó de los labios del otro muchacho. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué aplicó ese castigo sin sentir remordimiento? ¿A qué clase de persona le había ofrecido su ayuda? ¿Era bueno? ¿Era malo? Pero, ¿qué era esa adrenalina que provocó que su corazón latiera tan rápido?

—Makkachin —apoyó su mano sobre el suave pelaje—. Alguien olvidó algo importante —levantó el sobre que no devolvió y abrió su contenido para descubrir el dinero en su interior—. Sí, supongo que deberíamos devolvérselo, ¿tú también quieres buscarlo?

El lobo se demostró emocionado por las palabras de su compañero, parecía que sus mentes estaban conectadas.

—Vayamos a por ese atractivo omega de lentes azules.


	4. Extraña petición.

Ambos muchachos surcaron por el cielo el corto trayecto de vuelta a la ciudad. Esta era la primera vez que a Guang Hong se le permitía ser parte de un vuelo sobre tan increíble ave, tanto él como su madre conocían del medio de transporte del peculiar hechicero pero más allá de datos como ese, nunca se les ocurrió involucrarse de alguna manera. Era impresionante la vista que se obtenía desde tan considerable altura, las potentes ráfagas de viento y control que llevaba el pelinegro; vivir todos esos años en la misma ciudad, sin tener oportunidad de recorrer el mundo, le despertaba el deseo de poseer esa misma libertad. Lo admiraba, Guang admiraba a ese muchacho pese a que nunca se le ocurriría decírselo. Sin embargo, la vida iba mucho más allá de solo desear libertad, además ¿qué era libertad realmente? Porque los conceptos podían diversificar entre distintas personas y Yuuri nunca creyó que él fuese libre.

  
—¡Yuuri! —llamó su atención antes de llegar a destino—. Con un ave como esta, ¿no sería sencillo poder llegar a Ombra? —preguntó con total inocencia pero queriendo aprovechar el transporte.  
  
—¡Claro que no!  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Se quejó desilusionado. Simplemente tiró esa idea, deseaba demasiado viajar hasta esa ciudad.  
  
—Porque no. No hago viajes largos en un animal como éste, si llegase a volar sobre tierras ilegales en usar animales salvajes me lo quitarán. —Comenzó a descender su vuelo para adentrarse en el bosque.  
  
Con cuidado, el ave tocó suelo y Yuuri, posterior, saltó de su espalda para ayudar a Guang a que descendiera. La entrada de Parfum de Fleurs se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de los que el omega residente debía proseguir por cuenta propia, hasta aquí finalizó su viaje y breve encuentro.  
  
—Tienes razón.  
  
El castaño observó a lo lejos, entre las ramas, la gran puerta a la que debía acercarse para regresar a su hogar; no se sentía con demasiada emoción por hacerlo.  
  
—Ten cuidado la próxima vez. Nadie te prohíbe viajar pero hazlo acompañado, con alguien de confianza. —Se dedicó a revisar el arnés del buteo antes de proseguir con su trayecto de vuelta a casa.  
  
—Gracias de nuevo. —bajó su mirada con tristeza—. No quiero que mi familia se involucre, ya que ellos están conformes en esta ciudad, aunque no posea grandes recursos siempre los he visto cómodos. Por eso, planearé mejor el viaje. Sé que Leo no puede venir a buscarme porque tiene otros asuntos, pero me esforzaré en ir hasta él.  
  
Yuuri le observó curioso.  
  
—¿Pero por qué quieres hacer eso? Entiendo que no se acepten alfas aquí pero si la idea es estar acompañado, ¿no te bastaría que conozcas a un beta u otro omega como tú?   
  
—¿Qué dices? —Le sorprendió la tranquilidad con lo que hizo aquella interrogante. No era cuestión de compañía, ¿qué interpretaba ese chico de su insistencia por ir a Ombra?  
  
—Hablo de tus necesidades —se acomodó la mochila de su espalda y acarició sutilmente el plumaje del ave—. Eres un omega, quieres un alfa, ¿pero vale la pena tanto esfuerzo?  
  
—¡Yo no quiero solo un alfa! —elevó el tono de su voz con enojo—. ¡Yo no quiero buscar a Leo porque sea un alfa! Yo me crié con él, siempre fuimos amigos y prometimos siempre estar juntos. Aunque no haya sido un alfa, estaría con él. No comprendes lo que me dolió cuando tuvo que marcharse por averiguar que era un alfa. Ahora que soy mayor y puedo ingresar a otras ciudades por cuenta propia, podré ir a vivir con él. —Se tranquilizó al notar lo alterado que se puso por defender sus actos.  
  
—Entiendo. Si tú crees eso, yo no soy quien para contradecirte. —Se volvió a montar en el lomo del ave.  
  
—¿Acaso nunca te sentiste interesado hacia alguien? Eres un omega, si nunca amaste, por lo menos habrás tenido esa atracción al sufrir un celo, ¿no? La importancia de acercarte a una persona de forma íntima.  
  
Yuuri le observó desentendido, preparándose para irse con las riendas en sus manos. Le dirigió una última sonrisa al inocente chico.  
  
—¿Eso sienten? —no intentaba burlarse pero tampoco podía revelar cómo se sentía él en realidad. Nunca experimentó el celo de un omega—. Debo irme, me están esperando en otro lugar.  
  
—¿Shiori? —recordó a la pequeña que logró ver unas cuantas veces—. Ten, dale esto de mi parte —revisó en su pequeña bolsa de viaje y sacó un pequeño pastelillo. Ya no le serviría.  
  
—¡Ah! Gracias —lo aceptó—. Justo ella me pidió algo como esto, se iba a poner de muy mal humor si regresaba con mis manos vacías. —Guardó el alimento, le indicó al ave que emprenda vuelo y logró que sus alas comenzaran a agitarse de nuevo—. Adiós Guang Hong.  
  
—¡Adiós!  
  
En un segundo, el pelinegro se alejó ante los ojos del muchacho para emprender su vuelta a casa y averiguar qué tanto había hecho su sobrina en su ausencia. Se elevó a una altura considerable olvidando por completo lo que le faltaba, la paga de su clienta; seguro lo recordaría una vez finalizara en trayecto pero ¿qué caso tenía querer recuperarlo? Alguien con dinero gratis en su mano seguro no dudaría de escapar, esa sería su conclusión, y buscarle resultaría en un gran dolor de cabeza. Por el momento, simplemente estaba inmerso en su vuelo, disfrutaba de la brisa y la vista que pese a ser repetitiva siempre era admirable.  
Sin embargo, a medida que se desplazaba, buscó un singular frasco que tenía listo. El aroma de omega nunca fue agradable ante su olfato y tampoco deseaba que sea captado ante otros individuos. Prefería no poseer aroma alguno, pasar desapercibido ante todo el mundo. Destapó la pequeña botella de líquido verde con signo Beta en su cubierta, para beber un trago de ella y luego guardarla nuevamente a la espera de que haga su efecto. El aroma a menta, desapareció.  
En la superficie, un gran lobo detenía su ágil carrera ante las palmadas de su compañero que con toda la emoción plasmada en su rostro, señalaba hacia el cielo con su dedo índice.  
  
—¡Mira Makkachin! —Exclamó al visualizar la silueta del ave que surcaba entre las nubes. La imagen era pequeña pero pudo identificarla—. ¡Es él! —volvió a dar rápidos y suaves golpes en su lomo y juntos continuaron con el veloz trayecto.  
  
Sin perder el rastro, Victor permanecía con su vista al cielo el vuelo del muchacho ante una determinada dirección, parecía que no oscilaría de una línea recta; ¿pero qué buscaría más allá de devolverle su dinero? ¿Ser amigos? ¿Qué le llamaba tanto la atención que requería volver a verle? Su mayor curiosidad sería en dónde podría estar viviendo. El camino del vuelo no indicaba ciudad cercana, a no ser que viviera en alguna ciudad alejada a muchos kilómetros y eso llevaría a un extenuante viaje; no exigiría a Makkachin a que continuara si ese era el caso. El descanso era importante.  
Pero había algo que Victor no tenía en cuenta porque desconocía, resultaba en que Yuri no era para nada tonto, sus sentidos eran demasiado agudos como para no saber si algún ser lo estaría persiguiendo. Solo le bastó un par de segundos para captar el gran lobo que circulaba por la llanura y mantenía la misma dirección que él. Sería demasiado sospechoso que viajaran al mismo lugar.  
  
—¿Es el chico de antes? —se preguntaba el hechicero sin apartar sus ojos de él—. ¿Y ahora qué quiere? —No podía permitir que descubra su hogar, no aceptaba visitas y una mudanza era demasiado trabajo. Tenía que perderlo de vista.  
  
De pronto, el vuelo cambió abrupto de orientación, como si hubiese sido al propósito. El gran ave giró a su izquierda y comenzó a volar camino a un gran lago. Victor no dudó en indicarle a su lobo que continuara persiguiéndole, pero si llegaba al lago no podría continuar el avance, rodear la masa de agua haría que el ave se alejara y ya no pudiera seguir su rastro. ¿Acaso le descubrió?, pensó.  
Para su suerte, cuando el lago apareció en el paisaje, el platinado se sostuvo con mayor fuerza ya que el enorme lobo comenzó a saltar piedra por piedra en una especie de puente que surgía en la superficie del agua.  
Eso bastó para que la paciencia del pelinegro se agotara, ya era bastante notable sus intensiones, por lo que estiró las riendas para detener el vuelo del buteo y diera un giro sorpresivo. Enojado, hizo que el ave comenzara a ir en declive a intimidante velocidad, se dirigía directo al lobo.  
A Victor le costó un instante para percatarse de lo que se dirigía hasta ellos, solo cuando la enorme ave se ubicó a pocos metros de sus cabezas, éste detuvo el movimiento del lobo luchando por retroceder.  
  
—¡Wow! —el susto y conmoción del platinado fue tal que no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio.  
  
Makkachin logró ubicar sus patas sobre las rocas, razón de controlar y detener sus movimientos. El ave se reposó a unas cuantas rocas delante del lobo, ambos animales se miraban fijamente, su instinto no los convertían en enemigos, pero si sus humanos estaban peligrando se pondrían a la defensiva sin dudarlo. Al final, el pobre platinado acabó recibiendo un frío baño de agua helada al caerse de su compañero. Sabía nadar, era lo bueno y no dudó en tomar respiro con sus manos sosteniéndose de una de las rocas.  
  
—¡Hey! Eso fue cruel —dejó visible su disgusto mientras miraba al pelinegro que no cambiaba su expresión seria.  
  
—¿De qué te quejas? Eres tú el que me está siguiendo tan poco disimulado, ¿se supone que te ignore? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó alterado.  
  
—Tampoco te pongas así, no soy un acosador o algo por el estilo —se dispuso a subirse sobre la piedra, frente a su lobo, y enfrentar al muchacho—. ¿Acaso no necesitas esto—Buscó en su bolsillo el sobre del dinero.  
  
Yuuri lo miró de cerca y lo recordó, ¿lo perseguía con el único motivo por devolverle su dinero? ¿Realmente existían personas con esa bondad?  
  
—Cierto, tomaste mi dinero sin permiso —extendió su mano sin abandonar el lomo del ave—. Solo dámelo y vete por otro lado, si eso es todo, gracias.  
  
—¿Heee? ¿Pero por qué esa actitud? Y yo que estaba siendo tan considerado.  
  
Ambos miraron como el sobre de papel desprendía un largo chorro de agua, seguro su interior estaba completamente empapado.  
  
—¿Lo siento? —sonrió con culpa el de ojos azules o no tanta culpa, solía ser bastante inmaduro en muchas ocasiones y no tomarse en serio que otros se enojaran por sus irresponsabilidades.  
  
—Solo dámelo. Tendré que ponerlos a secar. —Suspiró con disgusto.  
  
El platinado le obedeció y avanzó lento hasta el muchacho, el ave le ignoró y a medida que su mano con el sobre llegaba a la mano del pelinegro, éste captó algo sospechoso. Había algo raro y la expresión alegre se borró del rostro de Victor, sus grandes ojos azules fijaron su vista en los ojos ajenos, con extremo asombro. La mano del pelinegro sostuvo el sobre de papel pero al jalarlo no lograba apropiársele.  
  
—¿Qué haces? —Jaló en varias oportunidades para tomar su dinero, ¿por qué no lo soltaba?  
  
—Tu...—no podía creer lo que presenciaba. Pensó que esto debía tener una explicación, ¿pero cuál? Era la primera vez que veía algo como esto. Era imposible de suceder, ¿o lo imaginó? No, no podía estar equivocado—. Tu... —repitió y tragó saliva con dificultad.  
  
—¿Yo qué? ¿Qué te ocurre? Suelta el dinero. Me miras como si vieses un fantasma.  
  
—Hace un instante olías a omega, un refrescante aroma a menta. —soltó el dinero y ágil sujetó del antebrazo del pelinegro, para jalarlo frente a sus ojos—. Ahora no posees aroma, eres un beta ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
Yuuri quedó boquiabierto. Fue tan distraído que se olvidó del elixir que bebió en pleno vuelo, aquel que cambió su categoría de omega a beta; nunca cometió un error tan torpe como este, todo por tener que enfrentar al chico que le perseguía. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué explicación había? Nadie debía conocer que él era capaz de crear cosas como estas.  
  
—¿Q-qué? No, no es lo que piensas, es...—De los nervios, perdió el control soltando las riendas, lo que provocó que cayera del animal.  
Pero no lo hizo solo, arrastró consigo al platinado que aún no saltaba su brazo y por ello ambos se sumergieron al mismo tiempo bajo el agua.  
  
La caja o mochila de madera que continuaba en la espalda de Yuuri, provocó peso, poseía bastantes cosas en su interior como para perderlas por lo que luchó para nadar a la superficie. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo no rendía frutos y el muchacho le había soltado.  
  
—Maldición, no puedo perder mis cosas—pensó y luchó con todo su esfuerzo en nadar junto a su cargamento. Era él o sus cosas, ¿ahogarse le beneficiaria de algo? Claro que no, pero hasta que su oxígeno no se agotara no iba a soltarlo; era terco con algunas cuestiones.  
  
La luz del sol se podía reflejar tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Parecía que mientras más se esforzaba en subir, Yuuri descendía, todo por aferrarse a ese preciado objeto. Además, el peso de su cuerpo tampoco era de mucha ayuda. "Rápido, debo salir, debo ir con ella", imaginaba a Shiori.  
Una mano se aferró a la suya y un gran impulso le ayudó a ascender nuevamente, permitió ser ayudado con tal de no soltar su mochila.  
A los pocos segundos, ambos muchachos surgieron del agua y tomaron una gran bocanada de aire.  
  
—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Preguntó enojado el platinado—. ¿Acaso prefieres morir?  
  
—Tss...—chistó entre dientes. Recuperó la respiración y apartó su mirada—. Tengo prioridades, yo no te pedí que me salves.  
  
—¿Prioridades? ¿Esa mochila de madera? Te estabas hundiendo, ¡tonto! —gritó frente al rostro del pelinegro mientras le ayudaba a no hundirse de nuevo.  
  
Para su sorpresa, la charla en el agua se interrumpió cuando ambos animales actuaron por su cuenta para ayudar a sus compañeros. Makkachin levantó del agua a Victor, sosteniéndole del cuello de su abrigo con su hocico. Vicchan sacó del agua a Yuuri de la misma manera pero con su fuerte pico. Finalmente ambos quedaron uno frente al otro, con su enojo disipado y dejándose llevar por cada animal que avanzaron sobre las rocas para concluir hasta el final del lago. Una vez fueron liberados, cruzaron miradas de nuevo.  
  
—Te agradecería si no fuese que por tu culpa haya caído. —Le recriminó Yuuri, quitándose los lentes para intentar limpiar un poco su vidrio.  
  
—¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién se alteró? —contestó haciendo puchero. Además, aún no le respondía la pregunta principal.  
  
—Ya, da igual. Te pediré que ya no me sigas —se colocó sus lentes y escurrió el agua de su vestimenta—. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, si estas aburrido busca a alguien más.  
  
Al volver a mirar al sujeto, éste manifestaba no estar prestando atención a sus palabras. Sus ojos brillaban, con ilusión y curioso como si hubiese descubierto algo sumamente interesante.  
  
—¿Qué eres? —Preguntó invadiendo su espacio personal—. Eras un omega, ahora eres beta, ¿puedes ser alfa también? ¿O cómo lo haces? ¿Ocultas tu aroma? ¿O eres algo como una especie única? —le sostuvo de ambas manos con su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Quería saber todo de ese chico, sería tan terco como fuese posible porque cuando algo captaba su interés no permitía que se escapase de sus manos.  
  
—Mm...—incómodo, le resultó complicado apartar sus ojos. No podía tomar una decisión adecuada, ¿qué debía hacer? No quería responder pero si no lo hacía, ese chico no le dejaría en paz. Por un instante, creyó que la solución más eficaz surgiría de la más macabra. Pero sabía que esa persona no era mala, solo curiosa. Le pareció de lo más normal, en ese mundo cualquiera se volvería loco si descubriese a alguien que posea una categoría en un momento y en un pestañar conformase otra.  
  
—Solo quiero una respuesta. Prometo no decir nada, no tendría a nadie a quién contarle tampoco —miró a Makkachin—. Bueno, ¡a Makkachin! Pero él también guarda secretos.  
  
Era divertida la actitud del atractivo hombre, ¿quién hallaría alguna pizca de maldad en él? Pero igual, dudaba, Yuuri temía que sus propios experimentos cayeran en manos equivocadas o codiciosas. Pese a que la mayoría respetaba la naturaleza y despreciaba a hechiceros, estaba seguro de que ninguno dudaría en manejar a su antojo las categorías. El poder suprimir el celo cuando quieran seguro atraería a más de uno.  
  
—¿Sabes qué es un hechicero?  
  
Victor se emocionó mucho más.  
  
—He escuchado de ellos pero muy poco. No es algo que nos interese en mi ciudad. —Respondió con sinceridad—. Aunque tenemos algunos libros y esas cosas, creo que se mencionaron un par de veces allí, ¿¡Acaso eres uno!? —volvió a exclamar con la emoción de un niño pequeño.  
  
—Primero, ¿puedes soltar mis manos y apartarte un poco? —Le pidió inseguro, no se sentía para nada cómodo ser acosado de esa forma, el contacto físico era lo que menos prefería.  
  
—¡Oh, claro! —Le obedeció y se mantuvo inmóvil para escuchar más acerca del hechicero.  
  
—Bueno... —se quitó su mochila y la colocó frente a su pecho—. Así somos llamados aquellos que experimentan con elementos naturales. En esta Era hay muchas hierbas y determinadas rocas con propiedades particulares, algunas son peligrosas y otras eficaces en diversos usos. Algunas son tan potentes que las personas le tienen miedo, además, las primeras experimentaciones no salían del todo bien por lo que se prefirió no involucrarse. Yo hago algo de eso. —Explicó con calma.  
  
—Entiendo —asintió con extrema atención—. Eso puedo entenderlo, pero ¿lo de las categorías? ¿Acaso se relaciona con esos experimentos?  
  
Yuuri suspiró agotado pero decidió terminar con esa curiosidad del muchacho, esperaba que luego de eso decidiera por fin dejarle en paz.  
  
—Exacto. —abrió uno de los compartimentos del estuche, revelando un par de pequeños frascos alineados de diversos colores. Señaló aquellos que poseían tres símbolos—. Alfa, beta u omega. Gracias a anteriores investigaciones y actuales mías, pude conseguir engañar las categorías. Esa fue la razón por la que antes captaste mi aroma de omega y ahora no captas ninguno. Ante ti ahora soy un beta.  
  
Victor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, parecía estar en shock por la semejante información que le brindó el pelinegro. Nunca se le ocurriría divulgar algo como eso o traicionarlo, podía imaginarse fácilmente el gran alboroto que sucedería si más personas lo averiguaran. Se sintió afortunado de que le haya dado confianza en él para revelar algo tan importante; pero automáticamente se le ocurrió algo que en toda su vida habría preferido ser. Un deseo inimaginable, frustrado que siempre interpretó como imposible. Frente a sus ojos poseía la llave para cumplirlo.  
  
—¡Entonces! —sin permitirle continuar con su explicación, se acercó estupefacto y viendo esas pequeñas botellas de cerca—. ¡Por favor! —el brillo de sus ojos eran resplandecientes—. ¡Transfórmame en un Omega!  
  
¿Acaso el hechicero había oído bien? No lograba interpretar con claridad esa petición.

—¿Ah?


	5. Los Elixires.

Yuuri observó con asombro a esa persona que le había pedido tal petición con demasiada emoción en sus ojos. Estaba hablando en serio. No dudó que esa persona aprovechó ese descubrimiento para pedirle algo tan alejado de su comprensión, entendía la parte de que quiera ser un omega pero ¿por qué? Además, ¿qué concepto tenía por hechicero? Por un instante, su curiosidad le habría hecho preguntar un par de incógnitas que surgieron con respecto al tema pero no podía perder su tiempo; bastantes datos reveló a ese desconocido como para querer involucrarse mucho más.

—Lo siento pero no creo que entiendas bien cómo funciona esto. No puedo cumplir con eso.—Se negó el pelinegro sin dar explicaciones.

En el instante en el que quiso cerrar su mochila con las pócimas, un ruido alertó a ambos muchachos. Al parecer, los dos grandes animales no parecían que se toleraran demasiado tiempo en cercanía, el ave amenazaba con su pico y aunque el lobo no adoptara una posición de ataque o defensa, era claro que lucía incómodo.

—Ya se están empezando a alterar —Yuuri suspiró y cerró con rapidez su mochila, luego se acercó al buteo para calmarlo con suaves caricias—. Debo irme, te sugiero que tú también lo hagas. —Se montó en el lomo del ave y observó al platinado que se mantuvo serio ante la despedida.

—Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya —se subió a su lobo, sin oponerse o ser insistente ¿dónde quedó la emoción anterior? —. Perdón por la molestia.

Yuuri se sorprendió que aquel sujeto se comportara tan serio y respetuoso de un segundo a otro. Esperaba que por lo menos le exigiera explicaciones o ser más testarudo, por supuesto que no sucumbiría ante cualquier pedido que le hiciera, pero era extraño que con solo una respuesta aceptara irse satisfecho. Su extrañeza se reflejó en su rostro mas no impidió que el extraño comenzara a avanzar por su lado, sentía que por alguna razón algo estaba mal, la sensación de sospecha le invadió ¿pero de qué desconfiaría? Menos mal que él no era una persona tan fácil de engañar, su intuición siempre fue buena.  
Cuando Victor comenzó a acelerar en su trayecto fue entonces que Yuri decidió volver a abrir su mochila.

—¡Lo sabía! —no lo notó en el preciso momento pero cuando se distrajeron por el ruido de los animales, una mano escurridiza y ágil se encargó de hacerle desaparecer un muy importante recipiente. —¡hey, tú!

Con esa exclamación, Victor supo que estaba en problemas. Él no era una mala persona pero su deseo hizo que cometiera una acción totalmente incorrecta en la forma de criarse, nunca se imaginó que robaría a alguien en su vida. Sin embargo, si no hacía algo, el pelinegro solo se marcharía y no podría perseguirle de nuevo. Los papeles se intercambiaron pero tarde o temprano se detendrían ¿qué ocurriría luego?  
El platinado aceleró la carrera con su lobo mientras que los perseguía la enorme ave junto al chico que ya no lucía tan tolerante como antes, estaba furioso. No quería haberlo hecho enojar de esa forma pero no pensó con claridad, ahora escapaba con una pequeña botella que estrujaba contra su pecho.

—¡Devuélveme eso, si no lo haces ordenaré a mi ave que ataque! —amenazó en su vuelo rasante. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección en la que se orientaba el lobo su expresión cambió de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror y ansiedad. —¡Detente, ya no sigas, debes parar! —Su tono de voz de volvió desesperante.

—¿Qué? —Victor escuchó con claridad esos gritos, pero no comprendía el porqué su voz se volvió tan afligida. La culpa lo envolvía al pensar que esa desesperación despertó por la tan amada botella, debía devolverla. No podía actuar tan egoísta, burlándose de la confianza que le otorgó ese chico con el mero hecho de mostrar y explicar la función de sus elixires. Era suficiente, sus deseos no merecían cumplirse si utilizaba técnicas tan sucias como estas.

La verdadera razón por la que Yuuri se alteró fue por otra razón, el camino al que apuntaba el platinado se dirigía hacia un lugar que no quería que otros invadieran. Además, nadie conocía la zona con tanta perfección como él y sabía bien que no tardaría en llegar hasta una empinada pendiente muy cercana a su hogar; no poseía altura considerable para hacerse daño pero lo más importante era la casa, su sobrina, no quería que su ubicación sea descubierta ya que por obvias razones vivían alejados de la sociedad.

—¡Adelante tuyo, frena! —Advirtió por última vez, sin embargo si la orden no era dada por el platinado, el lobo no pararía.

Dicho y hecho, en el preciso instante que la imagen del suelo descendió de manera abrupta, Makkachin logró saltar el considerable barranco y lo que les esperó a continuación fue el resto de la colina en declive que potenció la velocidad; el gran lobo hizo lo posible para frenar, el que no frenó fue Victor. Salió despedido y cayó en la suavidad del follaje, no se hizo daño pero su cuerpo dio un par de vueltas hasta que se detuvo en un nivel más plano. Ya no podía escapar a ningún lado, por suerte la botella no sufrió rasguño alguno.  
Al abrir sus ojos, recostado en el césped, trató de enderezarse para observar su ubicación. Una pintoresca cabaña se visualizaba a varios metros, árboles, un arroyo a lo lejos, no obstante, nada se llevó su real atención porque sus ojos simplemente se fijaron con asombro ante una pequeña persona situada a breve distancia; una niña.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con suave voz la infante de ojos cafés.

¿Qué hacía esa niña allí? Victor no podía dejar de mirarla y hacerse esa misma pregunta, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba sola? Antes de contestar, sacudió sus cabellos para dejar caer hojas y pétalos atrapados. Se colocó de pie observando lo mal que lucían sus prendas, a la suma de su húmedo estado se agregaron manchas de pasto y tierra.

Los ojos de la niña cambiaron de dirección hacia las manos del desconocido, reconoció aquella botella al instante y sin expresión distinta a la neutral plasmada en su rostro, buscó en el interior de su ropa un objeto. No tardó en sacar una pequeña hoja de metal y apuntó directamente con desconfianza hacia esa persona.

—¿Por qué tienes una botella de mi tío? Él cuida mucho sus cosas, nunca se las daría a nadie, ¿qué hiciste con mi tío? —El rostro de la pequeña se tensionó nerviosa por unos pocos segundos hasta que observó a la distancia cómo se acercaba Yuuri junto al gran ave.

—¡Shiori! —Yuri se acercó con rapidez para calmar a su sobrina.

—¡¿He, niña, qué haces con eso?!, no puedes jugar con esas cosas —se alteró el platinado cuando la pequeña lo amenazó con esa especie de navaja—. ¿Por qué tienes eso?, dámela antes de que te lastimes. —Hacía gestos raros, entre sus nervios que eran mayores a los de la niña y el no saber cómo actuar ante la situación.

Yuuri se detuvo, descendió del buteo, corrió hasta Shiori y le apartó detrás de sus piernas sin dejar de mirar al platinado con severa desconfianza. Las cosas se habían vuelto serias ahora, nunca sabía en qué personas se podía confiar en realidad y esta en particular estaba sumando varios puntos para ya no permitir que se saliera con las suyas.

—Devuélveme esa botella y lárgate. —No le gustaba demostrar esa fría faceta frente a su sobrina, no tenía opción, ante aquellos que presenten ser un peligro no dudaría en proteger y hacer valer sus capacidades.

—¡La botella no es importante ahora! ¿La niña es tu sobrina? ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola y con eso en sus manos? ¡Podría lastimarse! —Sacó un instinto protector, pese a no conocer a la niña ni al hechicero, resaltaría su sentido común de lo que tenía frente a él.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso crees que ella no puede defenderse sola? Necesita aprender a protegerse desde pequeña —Acomodó sus lentes muy seguro de sus palabras—. Y no cambies de tema, no hagas que te lastime —extendió su mano—. Dame la botella.

Victor suspiró e infló sus mejillas con enojo. Se la devolvió de mala manera pero aún no estaba satisfecho con dejar las cosas tan fáciles. Con el recuerdo del hombre que quería vender al omega, no dudaba de que ese hechicero actuase con algo similar ante él; no lo conocía lo suficiente para sentirse a salvo, ¿sería capaz de asesinarle si presentaba ser un supuesto peligro? Pese al riesgo, quiso animarse a escarbar mucho más en ese estilo de vida diferente: el cambio de categorías, cómo lo lograba, el porqué vivían tan aislados de las ciudades...

—No te preocupes pequeña —Victor descendió a la altura de la niña, sonriente y mostrando que ya no poseía nada en sus manos—. No soy peligroso, Makkachin tampoco lo es —señaló al gran lobo que se sentó a pocos metros—. Estuve ayudando a tu tío hasta hace poco y solo surgió un malentendido, nos llevamos bien.

—¿Desde cuándo nos llevamos bien? —preguntó el pelinegro pesimista y apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña—. No trates de quedar bien ahora, no me estás dando razones para confiar en ti.

Shiori simplemente aguardaba detrás de su tío, hasta que él no diga qué era lo mejor para ella, no haría nada que le contradiga. No veía al platinado como alguien malo pero su tío no la educó para confiar en cualquier extraño.

—Lo siento —se volvió a poner de pie y enfrentó a Yuuri—. Es que pensé que cualquier cosa que dijera, no me escucharías. Lucías muy apurado, no iba a poder detenerte para que me ayudaras en mi petición. Aunque dijiste que no podías ayudarme, solo actué egoísta y te quité ese elíxir. Iba a devolvértelo cuando gritaste con desesperación. Lo lamento.

Victor lucía muy culpable y exagerando su expresión de tristeza, Yuuri no sabía si creerle o si se estaba burlando de él. Parecía que trataba con un niño que actuaba antes de pensar en las consecuencias.

—No mentí cuando te dije que no podía ayudarte —suspiró el pelinegro y se giró en vista a su casa—. Me llevará un tiempo explicarte lo mínimo para que comprendas. —Acarició los cabellos de Shiori y comenzaron a caminar hasta la vivienda.

—Pero... —el platinado creyó que esas palabras significaban negación pero la niña le aclaró lo que trató de informarle con antelación.

—¡Síguenos! — exclamó la pequeña que aceleró sus pasos junto a su tío.

Victor miró confundido pero no tardó en indicarle a su lobo que se ponga de pie y lo acompañe. En silencio caminó detrás de esas dos personas, esta vez no haría nada que le perjudique, sería obediente y respetuoso; o hasta que se dejara llevar de nuevo por su torpeza.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de madera y Yuri abrió para ingresar con la niña.

—Lo siento Shiori —Yuuri buscó el pequeño pastelillo que tenía guardado, aquel que le regaló Guang. Sin embargo se mojó por completo tras la caída en el lago—. Traje tu pastel pero no creo que puedas comerlo ahora. —se lo colocó sobre sus manos—. ¿Quieres ir a ponerlo bajo el sol un rato? Yo estaré hablando con esta persona, cuida que no te lo coman las aves.

—¡Okey! —emocionada, sujetó su pastelillo y miró fijo al platinado antes de volver a salir—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Oh! —se apartó de la entrada para darle camino libre—. Victor, mucho gusto en conocerte. —Se presentó con una cálida sonrisa.

La niña asintió y sin otra respuesta, se alejó en dirección de una enorme roca del cual planeaba dejar su pastelillo arriba mientras le vigilaría.

—Es adorable. —Expresó sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

—Entra y siéntate. Debes irte luego de que me escuches, ¿entiendes? —Yuuri fue directo a la cocina aledaña y comenzó a preparar un poco de té.

—Entiendo. —Victor obediente, ingresó y se ubicó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor. Observó la decoración y los distintos objetos que ocupaban la habitación.

Makkachin no tuvo otra alternativa que aguardar afuera un tiempo y dar un par de vueltas por el colorido paisaje. El buteo, con completa libertad, volaba por la planicie del cielo en búsqueda de comida.

Una vez Yuuri terminó de preparar el té, se acercó hasta la mesa y le ofreció una taza al invasor invitado. Mantuvo la calma y seriedad en todo momento.

—¿No sería mejor ponernos algo seco primero? Seguimos mojados. —Sugirió Victor.

—Luego. —Rechazó sin vacilar, estar mojados era lo que menos interesaba ahora.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó como si hiciera lo posible para no molestar al de lentes, quería decir muchas cosas y ser ruidoso pero se contuvo hasta que escuchara esas tan esperadas palabras. Debía contener sus sugerencias por el momento.

De pronto, Yuuri, con paciencia, abrió su mochila y sacó los frascos restantes para alinearlos sobre la mesa con cuidado. Con sinceridad, no entendía el porqué se tomaba el trabajo de tener que explicarle estos detalles a Victor. No eran amigos, se conocieron el mismo día, le hizo pasar por circunstancias estresantes; aún así sentía que no estaría mal hablar de ello. Todo se debía a una expresión en particular, la forma en la que ese beta pidió que lo convierta en omega desprendió un real deseo de cambiar su naturaleza. Una persona con tantas ansias de conseguir eso, no se rendiría, lo sabía muy bien. Tampoco se merecía sufrir un cruel destino por poseer una meta inalcanzable y fantasiosa.

—Intentaré ser breve—el pelinegro bebió un sorbo de su té para entrar en calor—. Primero, ¿Qué concepto tienes de lo que es un hechicero?

—Un hechicero...—pensativo recordó viejos libros que encontró en la biblioteca de su ciudad—. Bueno, son personas que pueden hacer magia y muchas cosas, hechizos, ¡ya sabes! Algo así como los magos o brujos. Eso decían unos libros que leí.

—Aah... —Sonrió con incomodidad—. Te refieres a libros de fantasía.

—¿Me equivoco? —Sentía mucha curiosidad con el tema en específico, ese concepto de hechicero era el único que conocía.

—Verás —apoyó sus manos en los extremos de la taza y sopló su vapor—. No nos llamamos hechiceros porque podamos hacer esas cosas. La magia o hechizos, esas cosas no existen, solo son parte de viejas historias mitológicas. La razón por la que unos tomaron tal nombre, simplemente fue porque se podían manipular distintos elementos y al ser algo tan nuevo en esta Era, todo daba un aire mágico. Existen hierbas, elementos en distinto estado, diversas rocas que pueden brindar variedad de efectos de acuerdo a cómo los manejes. Algunas son peligrosas y otras muy útiles pero aún así... la mayoría de las personas prefiere no involucrarse por temor a lo desconocido.

—Ya veo, entonces tú utilizas esos elementos para crear cosas, como estos elixires. —Victor observaba con extrema atención los pequeños frascos.

—Exacto, por esa razón, repito, no podemos hacer magia. Somos simples personas que pueden llegar a morir si cometen un error. En base a los primeros experimentos, documentaciones de otros hechiceros, yo he avanzado por mi parte en continuar con ellos. El poder crear estas pócimas por ejemplo, son mezclas, no puedo decirte lo que tienen pero un ingrediente muy importante proviene de feromonas. Simplemente son imitaciones.

—¿Imitaciones? —Se sorprendió.

—Si. Cada una, alfa, beta u omega. Hacen que tu cuerpo imite y engañe a la producción de feromonas. Es una manipulación de las glándulas, si bebes la botella de alfa, tu cuerpo se confundirá y creerá que debe producir esas feromonas de alfa, de la misma forma funciona con la del omega. El beta las suprime por completo.

—Entonces... —recordó de nuevo lo que le hizo beber con anterioridad al hombre del carro—. Lo que le diste de beber a ese hombre que llevaba al omega, ¿fue algo similar? ¿Bebió algo que hizo engañar a su cuerpo?

—Exacto —asintió—. Lo que él bebió alteró su cerebro, su concepción de la realidad y prácticamente sus funciones motoras se obligaron a obedecer órdenes, como una potente droga. Esa es una de las cosas por la que se nos teme o rechaza, porque podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero yo nunca aplicaría algo así ante alguien que no lo merece. Si yo no hacía algo, ese hombre seguro buscaría a otro omega, arruinaría la vida de otras personas. Ante seres así, yo no tengo compasión. —Yuuri con esas frases, proyectó un intenso odio y frustración. Detestaba, repudiaba a las personas que utilizaran a otras con esos fines. Sumado a su rechazo de pertenecer a un mundo que se arrastre por impulsos horribles como el "celo", mayor odio poseía si por culpa de eso debía sufrir la humanidad.

—Entiendo, tranquilo —se mostró comprensivo y calmo. No juzgaría las acciones de ese chico. —. Y entonces, ¿cómo afectan en realidad estos elixires? — regresó a la cuestión principal.

—Cuando me conociste, yo bebí con anterioridad la de omega —señaló la pequeña botella azul—. Mi cuerpo desprendió feromonas de omega que suele compararse a algún aroma de hierbas, solo bebí una pequeña dosis para producir feromonas necesarias para desprender su aroma. Luego bebí la de beta —señaló la botella de líquido verde—. Con esa suprimí la producción total de feromonas, lo que provocó que el aroma desapareciera y no posea ninguno. Lo único que podría suceder al beber una dosis muy elevada, ya sea la de alfa u omega, resultaría en una producción muy grande de feromonas lo que haría que experimentaras la sensación de un celo ¿comprendes ahora?

Victor comprendía pero no le agradaba lo que escuchaba. Que se ilusionara fue su culpa por completo, no podía recriminar nada.

—Entonces... Aunque beba el de omega, no seré un omega. —Respondió cabizbajo.

—Solo se pueden alterar las glándulas pero no se modifica tu cuerpo. Es imposible. Eres un beta, un elixir no hará que te crezca un útero por arte de magia. Por eso te dije que no podía ayudarte, no funcionan así las cosas.

—Entiendo —Victor levantó su cabeza y se esforzó por tratar de sonreír—. Fue mi culpa por no preguntar antes en qué consistía —por debajo de la mesa, presionaba con fuerza sus manos contra sus piernas, ¿por qué le angustiaba tanto? —. Pero entonces... ¿tú qué eres en realidad, Yuuri?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desapercibido al pelinegro. Se refería a qué era sin beber ningún elixir, a qué categoría pertenecía y no tenía problema en responder. No obstante, cuando abrió su boca se escuchó la voz de Shiori quejándose a lo lejos. Yuuri no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y abrir con rapidez la puerta para saber qué ocurría. Cuando enfocó en dónde estaba la niña, la pobre protegía su pequeño pastel en que las águilas no se lo arrebaten.

—Esa niña... Aún no puede dominar a esas criaturas. —Yuuri suspiró y chocó su mano contra su rostro. Ya se veía con la tarea de sacarla de ese apuro.

No tuvo que hacer nada, Yuuri siguió con su vista cómo el platinado se adelantó por su cuenta. No sabía qué haría pero fue tras él mientras se acercaban a la niña que agitaba su mano para tratar de espantar a las hambrientas aves.  
De su morral de tela, Victor sacó una pequeña galleta y comenzó a hacer un sonido con su boca para llamar la atención de esos animales. Se acercó despacio, sin presentar ser un peligro y meció la galleta frente a los ojos de las aves que no dudaron en aproximarse. Conocía su interacción, pese a que estas anduviesen en grupo, eran competitivas por naturaleza. Entonces, cuando las alejó lo suficiente de la niña, atraídas por el señuelo, arrojó la galleta lo más lejos que pudo y eso provocó que las alteradas águilas volasen en pelea para apoderarse del simple trozo de comida.

—Bueno, eso las entretendrá. Con carne funcionaría mejor pero con cualquier cosa se vuelven así de insoportables. —Victor se regresó hasta la niña y tendió su mano—. Menos mal que no te hicieron daño, pudieron haberte arrancado eso si quisieran.

—Es por el Leporem, por más hambre que tengan no le harían daño, se ven sumisas ante ese aroma. —Respondió Yuuri despreocupado. Sabía que no le ocurriría nada malo.

—Ah, mencionaste eso antes —ayudó a la niña que tomó su mano y la bajó de la roca—. Entiendo que sean animales salvajes pero no se necesitan esas técnicas para que obedezcan. Solo se necesita paciencia.

—¡Oh! Victor, ¿Tú no usas esa hierba como mi tío? —Preguntó con confianza Shiori—. Yo aunque la use no me hacen caso, los animales me ignoran. —Miró al gran lobo que se acercaba hasta ellos. Desde antes le atemorizaba pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

—No te preocupes —observó el sutil péndulo que colgaba del cuello de la niña y adivinando que en su interior poseía esa hierba, se lo quitó para dárselo a Yuuri. Luego tomó la pequeña mano de la niña y se acercaron hasta Makkachin.

—¡Espera! —se agitó el pelinegro—. ¡Ese lobo no le conoce, le hará daño si no lo lleva!

Intentó detenerlos pero el gran lobo se recostó muy tranquilo y agachó su cabeza cuando Victor y Shiori llegaron hasta él. Se quedó estático al ver cuando su sobrina comenzó a acariciar la enorme cabeza del lobo y este no se inmutaba en absoluto. Parecía un gran perro, dócil e incapaz de hacer daño. Era la primera vez que ella tocaba a otro animal de esa forma a excepción del buteo rey y sin siquiera depender de su presencia.

—¡Mira, tío! —exclamó maravillada por poder tocar el pelaje del cánido—. ¡Es bonito!

—Ah, claro —aún había algo de desconfianza pero permitió que su sobrina se divirtiera.

Entretanto que la niña jugaba con el lobo, Victor se arrimó al lado de Yuri para obtener la misma vista. La tranquilidad y la risa de la niña era todo lo que se oía. El semblante del pelinegro lucía perturbado, no por la escena que contemplaban; debía responder a la pregunta anterior, con eso esperaba dejar en claro que lo que él hacía no era ningún juego, ser hechicero y manipular elementos traía consecuencias.

—Yo —Yuuri hizo una larga pausa y captó la atención del platinado—. Yo no sé lo que soy.

—¿No sabes?

—He hecho experimentos desde muy joven ya que aprendí a leer a corta edad, siempre fui curioso y mi amor por el conocimiento me ayudó a conseguir esos elixires antes de poder tener algún celo o desprender feromonas. Quizás era omega, quizás alfa o un simple beta, bebí tantas veces de esos líquidos que si no lo hago, mi cuerpo podría sufrir estragos. Dependo de ellos, por eso soy lo que bebo. No puedes burlar a la naturaleza sin sufrir alguna especie de castigo. Por eso, para tu seguridad, olvida tu petición. Eres un beta y morirás siendo beta.

Victor apartó su mirada, una mirada distante que se fijó en todo el paisaje que conformaba los alrededores. Las flores, la brisa que mecía cada tallo, los sonidos naturales. Todo, hasta ellos mismos eran producto de la naturaleza pero pese a eso, le resultaba increíble que haya personas como Yuuri que frente a consecuencias continuasen en el camino de lo prohibido.

 _Eres beta y morirás siendo beta._ Tenía razón en esas palabras, moriría siendo beta pero eso no significaba que tuviese que seguir las reglas todo el tiempo. Arriesgarse una vez, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

—Tienes razón. —En su bolsillo, el platinado guardaba una pequeña botella con líquido azul.


	6. Actos impulsivos.

El lobo y la niña proseguían a jugar juntos mientras correteaban por los alrededores del pastizal. En cambio, Yuuri y Victor guardaron un silencio como si ya no encontraran tema de conversación; quizás lo tendrían si el platinado no estuviese tan concentrado en que el pelinegro no descubriese, por segunda vez, aquel robo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso no aprendió de su anterior error? Su respuesta era simple, era su curiosidad, animarse a romper esas reglas que ataban a cada ser vivo a su naturaleza. ¿Qué sensación experimentaría un alfa o un omega? ¿Qué aroma similar producirían sus propias glándulas? ¿Acaso si bebía esa botella, entraría en celo? Eran sus dudas pese a que esto último lo dudaba ya que el contenido del recipiente era minúsculo. No poseía intensión de crear una nueva discusión pero sus acciones demostraban lo impulsivo y poco ético que sus deseos causaban en él.

Lo extraño era que Yuuri en ningún momento se aseguró de preguntar a esa persona la raíz de su petición, qué fuente había alimentado esa cuestión de abandonar su naturaleza de beta y querer ser un omega. Sin embargo, la respuesta sinceramente poco le importaba; creyó que su explicación bastaría para que el platinado perdiera interés al no obtener su deseo. Tampoco significó que el haberle rebelado toda esa información era sinónimo de confianza, solo sabía que Victor no poseía intensiones que lo quisieran arruinar, no sacaría provecho económico o de popularidad. Pese a esto, había un límite de tolerancia.

—Al parecer has domesticado a tu lobo demasiado bien, parece un cachorro. —Dijo Yuri, tranquilo de que su sobrina no sufriría ningún daño.

—Yo no diría domesticar. Makkachin ha estado conmigo desde que nació por lo que simplemente creció siendo así. Es mi compañero. —Respondió con una gran sonrisa y mirada llena de cariño en dirección del gran animal— ¿Acaso no es similar con el ave? ¿No es tu compañero?

El pelinegro no supo qué responder con claridad, no lo veía tan así. Vicchan vendría volando en cualquier momento que precise llamarlo pero ¿compañeros? A veces pasaban días sin verlo ya que volaba con completa libertad.

—Bueno, no creo que sea igual pero de todas formas —le miró fijamente—. Acompáñame de nuevo a la casa, hay otra cosa que quiero mostrarte.

—¿Otra cosa? Creí que solo ibas a explicarme lo de las botellas. —Dijo confundido.

—Sí pero hay algo más. —Respondió comenzando a hacerse camino entre los hierbajos. Con respecto a Shiori y al lobo, no era necesario interrumpirlos; sus asuntos continuaban con el platinado y esperaba a que obedeciera.

—¿Estás seguro? Creo que ya está bien por hoy. Te quité mucho tiempo y no creo que te siga molestando. Sería mejor que continuara con mi viaje. —Trató de negarse sin parecer nervioso. ¿Cómo volvería a entrar a aquella casa si al momento de hacerlo, Yuuri notaría la ausencia del elíxir? Escapar no es que sea la opción más lógica, si era perseguido nuevamente ¿Para qué repetir la historia? Tenía la última oportunidad de ser sincero y devolver aquel objeto. Si no lo hacía, nada saldría bien.

—No te preocupes por eso. Siento que esto podría interesarte. Puedes marcharte luego. —No permitió que buscara otra excusa. Unos segundos más, ¿qué tanto le costaba? Si pudo desperdiciar su tiempo en explicarle, entonces el platinado podría perder segundos suyos para ver otra cosa.

Victor suspiró y eligió caminar detrás de Yuuri, camino al hogar. En ese trayecto que se alejaban de la niña y el cánido, el platinado observó con culpa la espalda del muchacho que aún con su invasión, éste había sido tan amable con él. Con ese poco tiempo para pensar, se iba a asegurar de preguntarle primero si le concedería probar aquel líquido del elíxir en su bolsillo. Si se lo negaba, de todas formas, tenía que pensar con claridad. Calmarse, apaciguar su aspiración...

Ambos pisaron el interior de la casa y en el preciso instante en que el platinado metió su mano en su vestimenta para buscar el elíxir, captó antes, como un rápido movimiento se dirigió contra su cuerpo; si no lo hubiese visto antes, lo más seguro es que no se habría salvado de aquel ataque. Yuuri, sin siquiera esperar a que diga algo, se abalanzó con una daga que ocultaba bajo sus propias túnicas.

—¡Espera! —Victor logró esquivarlo, tambaleó del desconcierto y lo rodeó para ubicarse detrás de la mesa — ¡Tranquilo! ¿Por qué me atacas así? —Dijo nervioso y observando al chico con temor. ¿Iba a asesinarlo?

—Ya no voy a esperar —apuntó con el filo ante sus ojos—. Decidí confiarte información, te conté la verdadera utilidad de esos líquidos para que dejaras de insistir y comprendieras que nunca podrás cambiar tu naturaleza de beta. Aún así, te atreves a robarme, por segunda vez. No puedo confiar más en ti. —Aplicó una mirada fulminante.

—Está bien. Lo admito, hice mal, no debí actuar de nuevo de forma tan tonta. Pero decidí acompañarte para llegar a un acuerdo, iba a preguntarte si podías permitirme probarlo. De no ser así hubiese escapado antes...

—¡No vas a probar nada! —advirtió—. Sabes que podría tener efectos secundarios, no es un juego para saciar tu curiosidad. No confío en ti.

—Bien pero baja eso, es peligroso —procuró volver a la calma y que Yuuri dejara de apuntar con ese filo—. No quiero pelear contigo y sé defensa personal por lo que no lograrás lastimarme si vuelve a atacar. Mejor dialoguemos.

Yuuri se calmó pero no descendió el arma. No iba a continuar conversando, en casos como estos, recuperar el elíxir y permitir que éste se vaya no era buena decisión. ¿Qué ocurriría si ese sujeto trataría de robarle de nuevo? ¿Y si aparentaba irse pero irrumpía su casa por la noche? ¿Lo mejor era asesinarlo? Victor no era una mala persona, lo sabía, no era como el otro hombre que no dudó en castigarlo, había una clara diferencia. ¿Se merecía sufrir el mismo destino?

De pronto, Makkachin logró percibir a la lejanía el peligro en el que se encontraba su compañero y corrió a toda velocidad para salvarlo. No iba a permitir que alguien lastimara a Victor, aunque al principio lo haya tomado como alguien inofensivo, ante amenazas mostraría dientes y sacaría garras para atacar.

—¡Makkachin, aguarda! —Victor oyó las fuertes pisadas del lobo que se aproximaban y quiso detenerlo antes de que ocurriese una tragedia. Comprendía lo guardián que era pero la situación no requería medidas tan extremas, es lo que pensaba, todavía quería persuadir a Yuuri.

—No te molestes —El pelinegro siempre traía un as bajo la manga. Uno de ellos era una especie de somnífero ya que nunca se sabía cuándo algún animal salvaje podría resultar peligroso ante vivir en un espacio tan abierto, sin murallas como otras ciudades. Tomó impulso y arrojó una ampolla de cristal del cual cayó en el medio del rostro del lobo.

Al estallar el objeto, el lobo tuvo que detenerse entre resoplidos bruscos de lo que fuese que sus cuencas nasales sentían. En unos segundos, el gran animal terminó desplomándose sobre la hierba, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

—¡Makkachin! —Victor abandonó su zona de protección—. ¿Qué le has hecho a Makkachin? ¡Él no iba a hacerte daño! —Exclamó irritado. Hasta el momento se había demostrado tranquilo pero cuando se refería a su lobo, no permitía que nadie le haga daño.

—Solo está dormido. Además, ¿crees que confiaré en que no iba a hacerme daño? ¿Cómo se supone que confíe ahora? —Dijo con un ligero temblor en su mano—. No debí hacerlo desde el principio, no puedo dejarte ir, no sé lo que harás.

—¿Y qué harás tú, Yuuri? —Victor volvió a su calma y le observó muy serio—. No me dejarás ir, no confías en mí, ¿entonces qué? ¿Me matarás?

—¿Matarte?... —bajó su desorientada mirada—. Matarte sería lo mejor, pero si hago eso...

A varios metros por el valle, Shiori se acercaba preocupada de lo que ocurría en la casa. No concedería que su sobrina sea partícipe de una escena tan perturbadora, no quería que viera su peor lado. ¿Cómo le explicaría el porqué durmió al lobo? ¿Cómo le explicaría que Victor es peligroso? Aún así, no podía matarlo frente a sus ojos, seguía siendo una niña cuya crueldad del mundo todavía no era necesaria que la descubra.

—Yuuri, sonaré egoísta, pero solo quiero que comprendas que la única intensión de robarte este elíxir es para saber qué siente un omega. Quiero saber qué tan especial o complicado es lidiar con esa naturaleza, ¿es bueno, es malo?

—Es malo —le respondió tajante—. Alfas u omegas, ambos son malos. ¿Por qué quieres eso? ¿Acaso nunca viste a uno de ellos antes? Pierden el control, si no toman supresores parecen bestias queriendo tener sexo, no piensan lógicamente... no tiene sentido...

—¡Lo sé! —interrumpió—. Sé todo eso, por eso quiero sentirlo. Que ellos hayan nacido de esa forma no significa que deban ser considerados animales sin control, no tienen la culpa de esa naturaleza.

Victor observó la pequeña botella sobre su mano, ese símbolo marcado en su superficie. Tomó aire y con una actitud melancólica continuó hablando.

—He visto parejas de omega y alfa compartiendo lazo, lucen como si el mundo se redujera a solo ellos. Y el celo, con cualquiera que no correspondan debe ser una experiencia horrible, pero cuando lo hacen con quien aman, ¿Qué sienten? Dicen que la sensación es indescriptible, mágica. —Su voz se escuchó afligida—. Pueden tener un bebé... Es como si la naturaleza los haya hecho nacer para ser solo ideales entre ellos. En cambio un beta...

—Los betas viven tranquilos. Las sensaciones que describes son superficiales. Siendo beta puedes conseguir pareja igual, no entiendo tu preocupación. —Yuuri trató de ser comprensible pero no entendía ese drama, su punto de vista no cambiaba.

—¡No es igual! —Gritó presionando la botella entre sus manos—. No es igual. Los betas prefieren estar con otros betas porque saben que nunca podrán satisfacer a un omega o un alfa, ¡nunca son suficientes! Y si quieren tener hijos, lo ideal siempre es buscarse a una mujer porque un omega tarde o temprano buscará a un alfa, ¡siempre es así! —un par de lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas—. Yo no quiero estar con mujeres y soy de Stammi Vicino. Ya tengo veintiocho años...

—Stammi Vicino —murmuró el pelinegro—. Sospechaba que fueses de allí, tu color de cabello y ojos no es usual en ciudades cercanas. Eres descendiente de la ex Rusia, ¿verdad?

—¿Conoces mi ciudad? —preguntó con su voz entrecortada y ojos vidriosos.

—Sí, algo. Nunca fui pero conozco algunas reglas —suspiró—. Todos de tez blanca y ojos claros, no permiten mezclas de otras sangres fuera de las murallas. Y hasta los treinta años es requisito haber concebido aunque sea un hijo.

—Entonces lo entiendes. Si omegas prefieren alfas y no quiero formar familia con una mujer —levantó su rostro y esbozó una dolorosa sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay de mí? Conozco otros betas que han podido formar familia con mujeres, pero los que son homosexuales saben que no hay felicidad con esa norma. Algunos se han obligado a tener hijos, han estado con omegas pero lo peor de tener un hijo con un omega, es que tarde o temprano sus instintos lo traicionen y prefieran a un alfa, ¿qué ocurriría con el niño?

—Creo que estás siendo muy extremista. ¿Es por eso que quieres ser omega? ¿Para poder tener familia? ¿Así no te expulsarían de tu ciudad?

—Mi ciudad ya no importa. —Secó sus lágrimas con su puño—. La abandoné para poder ser libre con quien quiera y no precisar formar una familia. Pero... —observó a un punto fijo con determinación—. ¿Qué sienten ellos que los hacen tan especiales? ¿Por qué son así? Quiero saberlo... quiero sentirlo.

—Es suficiente.

Shiori llegó hasta el marco de la puerta.

—Tío, ¿Qué ocurre? —miró asustada a Yuuri que apuntaba a Victor con su daga— ¿Por qué tienes eso en tu mano? ¿Por qué Victor está llorando? —Soltó con toda su inocencia y miedo.

—Shiori, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. —El pelinegro sonrió e intentó calmar a la niña. ¿Qué haría ahora? Lo más fiable era que ese muchacho se rindiera y actuara como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No podían empeorar la situación.

—Lo siento, Yuuri. —Victor levantó el elíxir, ahogado en sus emociones, y con la otra mano quitó su cubierta—. Solo será por esta vez, desapareceré de tu vista luego. Pero necesito saberlo, aunque sea su aroma, quiero saberlo... —Acercó la boquilla del frasco hasta sus labios.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo bebas! —Arremetió deprisa hacia Victor. No iba a lastimarlo con la daga, lo único que pensó fue detenerlo. No podía permitir que bebiera aquello sin siquiera conocer sus precauciones.

Para su mala suerte, el platinado tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se bebió el contenido del elíxir de omega frente a sus ojos. Pero lo malo, no era que en sí lo haya hecho, si tan solo se hubiese bebido un pequeño sorbo, Yuuri sabía que solo tendría los síntomas simples. Olería a alguna flor o hierba, otros lo confundirían con un omega. No obstante, la dosis que ingirió era la peor de todas, bebió la cantidad para descontrolar su cuerpo.

Victor, al instante, sintió como su estómago comenzó a revolverse.

—¿Qué? Mmng... —El platinado cayó de rodillas y la botella vacía rodó por el suelo. Se cubrió su boca con una mano y con la otra presionó su estómago que comenzó a dolerle horriblemente. Sentía nauseas, su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviese a menos diez grados bajo cero. Se congelaba pero a la vez su cuerpo elevaba su temperatura de golpe, era como si su termómetro corporal no supiera a dónde mantenerse.

—¡Tonto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre beberlo todo?! —Se arrodilló frente a él y miró sobre la mesa—. Tienes que beber la botella de beta, ¡ahora! ¡Tienes que volver a ser un beta! —Estiró su mano y tomó el elíxir con contenido verde para acercarlo frente al rostro del sufrido muchacho—. ¡Anda, rápido!

Victor no quitó su mano que cubría su boca, presionaba sus párpados con fuerza y aguantó el dolor que de a poco disminuyó. Había escuchado las palabras de Yuuri pero... no quería beber aquello. Su cuerpo se mantuvo en una temperatura elevada y calmando su respiración paulatinamente, pudo notar como un suave aroma se desprendía de su cuerpo. Parecía a rosas, un aroma que hasta a sí mismo agradaba.

Yuuri se cubrió la nariz con su propia mano y casi perdió el equilibrio por ese aroma tan potente que desprendió el platinado.

—Es demasiado fuerte —luchó por mantener la compostura—. Si siendo un beta consigo sentirlo así, ¡imagina un alfa! Atraerás a esas bestias a mi casa. ¡Bebe la botella de beta! —Exclamó empujando el recipiente contra su rostro— ¡Bébelo!

—No... —Descubrió su boca entre suspiros y llevó su mano contra su pecho, presionó captando como sus latidos se descontrolaban. El calor de su cuerpo se expandió y se enfocó en una zona característica, su abdomen—. Esto... ¿esto es lo que sienten? —Su mirada se volvió sofocada de lujuria y miró al único muchacho al cual se convirtió en su único consuelo—. Yuuri...

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos con desconcierto. La forma en la que Victor lo miraba no era normal para nada y cuando su mano intento acercarse a su mejilla, supo que la cuestión se volvió demasiada seria.

—El celo de un omega. —Yuuri apartó con enojo esa mano y se colocó de pie. Observó desde arriba con una expresión de repulsión—. ¿Estás feliz ahora? Ahora lo estás viviendo, como se quema tu cuerpo y busca acostarse con cualquiera con tal de saciar ese apetito. ¿Eso querías?

—Tío...—Shiori no sabía cómo actuar, se ocultaba detrás de la puerta y se asomaba para entender lo que ocurría.

—Yuuri...—Victor extendió su mano y tocó los zapatos del pelinegro—. Tienes razón, me estoy quemando —expulsaba grandes bocanadas de aire y tragaba saliva para humedecer su garganta seca que quemaba de la misma forma que su cuerpo—. Pero... se siente bien —levantó su rostro y escaló con sus manos por las piernas del pelinegro hasta detenerlas sobre su cadera—. Aunque seas un beta... ¿Lo harías conmigo?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Yuuri no iba a soportar que ahora un omega en celo se comportara de esa forma indecente frente a él y frente a su sobrina.

—¡Basta! —destapó el elixir de beta, se agachó nuevamente para con una mano sujetar las mejillas del platinado y la otra intentar lograr que éste se la bebiera—. ¡No compliques las cosas!

—¡No quiero! —Victor apartó su rostro mientras aplicaba fuerza para alejar ambas manos de Yuuri y evitar que hiciera eso—. ¡No quiero volver a sentirme insatisfecho! —Luchaba entre pataleos.

—¡No seas terco! ¿Crees que si tienes sexo estarás satisfecho? Estoy en estado beta ¿tú lo has dicho, no? Un beta no es suficiente para un omega. Deja de comportarte como un niño —aplicó mayor fuerza y decidió sentarse sobre las caderas del platinado—. ¡Bébelo!

—¡No lo haré! —continuaba oponiendo resistencia y luego la incomodidad de su parte baja se volvió insoportable—. Yuuri, espera ¡no te muevas así!

Yuuri se detuvo y se percató de lo que sucedía. En el lugar al cual decidió sentarse, para inmovilizar al muchacho, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de aquel celo. Sus propias partes sintieron un bulto pronunciado bajo él. Con lo excitado que estaba el platinado, era claro que cualquier roce lo volvería loco.

—Tú... —mantuvo su control para no golpearlo—. Bebe la botella.

—No...—Victor se recostó sobre el suelo y sonrió mirando a Yuuri con mucho deseo—. Me siento bien. Tengo muchas ansias de hacerlo contigo, pero porque Yuuri fue amable. No quiero dejar de sentirme así o escaparme para que cualquiera me tome.

—¡No tiene sentido lo qu —un manotazo provocó que la botella del líquido beta saliera despedida a varios metros. Con asombro, la buscó con su mirada pero cuando la ubicó era demasiado tarde. Todo el líquido se había desperdiciado sobre la madera, ya no servía.

—Qué envidia... que ellos se sientan así en su celo. Ahora lo entiendo. —Victor estiró su mano y la colocó sobre la mejilla del pelinegro.

Yuuri le miró sin borrar su expresión de asombro. Ya no iba a poder revertir su estado hasta que volviera a preparar una nueva dosis.

—Ahora entiendo...—repitió con sus mejillas enrojecidas—. Si Yuuri bebiese el elíxir de alfa... tal vez...

Sin permitirle finalizar esa frase, como si fuese un puñal que se enterró en el pecho del pelinegro, se colocó de pie rápidamente y sujetó del cuello de las túnicas del platinado. Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, lo arrastró por la superficie de madera hasta breve distancia de lo que conformaba una especie de pasadizo ubicado en el suelo. Quitó un pequeño candado y abrió esa puerta que derivaba a varios escalones en descenso.

—Enfríate —Yuuri no supo como más actuar. No quería matarlo pero tampoco podía permitir que se vaya en ese estado. Se culpó de ser tan irresponsable por lo cual, lo único que se le ocurrió fue empujar en el interior de aquel sitio a Victor.

—¡Espera, Yuuri, no lo decía en serio! —se tropezó y pisando de forma errática los escalones de madera, terminó cayendo con dolor sobre el nuevo suelo; era frío— ¡Yuuri! —Al elevar su mirada, la puerta se cerró y la oscuridad invadió el ambiente.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde lo había arrojado? Corría un aire frío pero poco ayudaba eso a su acalorado cuerpo. Lo primero que quiso saber era qué era ese lugar, apartando las sensaciones que corrían en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Suspirando y observando con confusión, intentó ver algo en esa profunda oscuridad. Pudo notar diversos objetos pero era imposible saberlo con detenimiento. De pronto, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo, miró por sobre su cabeza algo que le pareció curioso.

—¿Qué es esto? —Se colocó de pie y lo tocó con sus dedos. No podía adivinar lo que era pero cuando lo sostuvo entre su mano y lo giró, el lugar se alumbró con una suave luz.

Lo que tocó era una pequeña bombilla que colgaba del techo, al ajustarla logro encenderla y que consiguiera alumbrar el sitio al que había caído.

—¡Yuuri, por favor, déjame salir, no haré otra tontería! —exclamó por última vez sin obtener respuestas. Dio otra mirada a su alrededor.

La habitación era extensa, con varias cajas de madera dispersas por cada rincón. Había estantes con recipientes, plantas y rocas en determinados frascos, herramientas. Observó una especie de mesa de experimentos en el medio del lugar con otras lámparas a sus costados, apagadas. ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? Varios cajones estaban extremadamente encadenados. Había estantes con libros... Si continuaba mirando a más puntos, seguro se encontraría con muchas más cosas que desconocía.

Victor se sentó en el suelo, bajo la pequeña luz, y se volvió a abrazar a sí mismo. Supo que el celo se sentía bien, que ese calor que invadía su cuerpo y mente era una sensación embriagante. Pero ahora, en una habitación tan fría y solo, se estaba dando cuenta que el no saciarlo era una completa tortura.

—Yuuri... —Se acurrucó.

Yuuri se mantenía con sus manos apoyadas sobre la puerta de ese sótano, sótano al que había convertido en su laboratorio. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan terco, Victor ahora volvería a ser beta. No quería culparse de ello pero ver a ese muchacho de esa forma provocó que su corazón se estrujara de la pena.

—Eres un tonto. —Pronunció apretando sus puños con tensión. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y como la imagen de su hermana aparecía en su mente—. No puedo protegerte en ese estado... —Aguantó sus profundas ganas de llorar y no querer recordar el cruel destino que sufrió su hermana por ser una omega.

—Tío...

La pequeña mano de la niña se reposó sobre la espalda del pelinegro.

—Perdóname Shiori. No tenías que haber visto eso. —Respiró hondo y sujetó la mano de la pequeña para darle un beso sobre su palma—. Todo estará bien. Voy a protegerte.


	7. Fría mano.

  
El transcurso de la tarde se sintió con un ambiente denso, sin importar qué diálogos Yuuri le brindara a su sobrina, ella no se sentía conforme con lo ocurrido; era una niña pero percibía cuando algo estaba mal y cuando no. Arrodillada sobre la hierba, acariciaba el suave pelaje del gran lobo que descansaba profundamente y ningún sonido o tacto exterior lograría despertar ya que el potente somnífero no se lo permitía. Ella no tenía excusas porque sabía que cada cosa que hiciera su tío tenía su porqué. Yuuri se defendió ante un posible ataque, eso era todo lo que importaba. Pero ¿Qué ocurriría con Makkachin y Victor? 

  
La niña sentía tristeza y el pelinegro podía percibirlo desde el interior a medida que limpiaba esos rastros de pócima esparcida por todo el suelo del comedor. Era un lamento perder un líquido tan importante como ese, suspiraba cabizbajo. Iba a tener que preparar más del correspondiente al beta para reponerlo. Para su desgracia, el laboratorio subterráneo sería incapaz de utilizarlo por el momento, hasta que decidiera el destino del platinado que se hallaba confinado allí; la idea era aguardar a que ese potente celo finalizara en su efecto. Si se negó a volver a ser un beta entonces su castigo sería el soportar esas sensaciones, seguro serviría como una gran lección aprendida en parte.  
  
—Shiori, ¿vas a continuar cuidando de ese lobo? Solo está durmiendo, no pongas esa cara —se asomó desde la puerta para consolar a su afligida niña.  
  
—Entonces, ¿Cuándo despertará? ¿Y por qué Victor está allá abajo? ¿Volverá? ¿Acaso hizo algo muy malo? —preguntaba la inocente, aferrándose al inmóvil animal.  
  
—Shiori... —suspiró despeinando sus cabellos—. No debes preocuparte por eso, todo regresará a la normalidad pronto. Mientras tanto —buscó un pequeño cuchillo, una bolsa de tela y se la acercó— ¿Por qué no buscas algunas verduras en la huerta? Así las tenemos preparadas para cenar esta noche —sonrió.  
  
—Mmm —miró por última vez al gran lobo y miró los objetos en las manos de su tío—. ¿Y Victor comerá con nosotros?  
  
—Eh... —expresó una mueca de dudas—. Eso ya se verá. Por el momento, hazme ese favor.  
  
La niña, sin mucho ánimo, obedeció y tomó esos materiales para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la cabaña, en el cual, poseían varios tipos de verduras cosechadas.  
En cambio, el pelinegro se dedicó a revisar entre sus posesiones, diferentes tipos de rociadores. Las esencias guardaban el aroma de diversos componentes entre ellos hierbas, flores y frutas. La idea de utilizarlos, fue el de rociar por alrededores de su hogar y de esa manera camuflar cualquier otro olor sospecho que atrajera otros seres. Con esto hacía referencia al celo de un omega. Al finalizar ese trabajo, se observó de pies a cabeza, tocando su húmeda vestimenta en el que no había tenido tiempo de cambiar.  
  
—¡Shiori! Me daré un baño —exclamó en dirección al huerto.  
  
—¡Bien! —respondió la pequeña ocupada en su quehacer.  
  
En la parte subterránea, Victor se mantenía acostado sobre sus telas, de la incomodidad en la que se adherían a su cuerpo, se las quitó para quedarse completamente desnudo y así no sufrir de más todo ese calor potenciado en su cuerpo. Se abrazaba a sí mismo entre suspiros ahogados, deseaba que esas sensaciones finalizaran pronto ya que al no poseer nada para satisfacerse era como estar experimentando un hormigueo incesante y un fuego que se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. No se arrepentía del hecho de estar experimentando eso, es más, el impulso de querer tener sexo permanecía pero pese a eso su lucidez mental le hacía recapacitar lo que realmente significaba permanecer en la categoría de omega o alfa. Sufría pero lo comprendía, era un sufrimiento cautivador.  
Cada minuto que transcurría, era un minuto en el que Yuuri no se detenía en pensar qué era lo más ideal a hacer. Una vez los efectos del platinado acabaran, lo más obvio que concluía era echarlo de su casa, cortar todo contacto y nunca más volver a ver su rostro. Confiar en las personas no era tarea fácil, lo más importante era su seguridad y la de su sobrina, nada más.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrió con tu pastelillo? —preguntó al salir del sanitario, su sobrina colocaba las verduras ordenadas sobre la mesa.  
  
—Se lo comieron las águilas cuando corrí hasta aquí —observó a su tío que secaba sus cabellos con una toalla—. Tío, ¿Victor es malo?  
  
Yuuri se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, al parecer la niña no desistiría de su interés por esas nuevas personas, por una parte lo entendía, no era usual que haya gente ajena a ellos en su casa.  
  
—No creo que sea malo pero sí hizo algo malo —respondió ayudándola a proceder a lavar los vegetales.  
  
—Entiendo —bajó su mirada, seria. Colocó una silla frente al lavabo y se subió para lavar junto a su tío.  
  
Un extraño silencio era parte del lugar, a Yuuri no le gustaba ver esa expresión en Shiori. Parecían esos momentos en los que a veces discutían por tonterías como no decidirse qué cenar, que uno se tardara más en el baño, cuáles flores serían las más bonitas para adornar el florero, a veces actuaban más como hermanos a pesar de la diferencia de edad.  
  
—Shiori.  
  
La niña se giró ante ese llamado y al levantar su mirada, algo chocó contra su nariz. Al enfocar, la punta de una zanahoria estaba apoyada sobre su nariz. El muchacho le miraba con gracia. Entonces, ella frunció su ceño y agarró otra zanahoria del cual apuntó directo a su rostro.  
  
—¡No me amenaces con zanahoria! —exclamó saltando de su silla sin descender el vegetal que utilizaba como arma.  
  
—¿Acaso crees que tu zanahoria será más poderosa? —carcajeó con una risa malévola y se colocó en posición de ataque—. No tienes ni idea del poder que carga este hechicero.  
  
—He obtenido los poderes de los dioses vegetales —clavó una mirada decidida—. ¡Esta será tu perdición hechicero malvado!  
  
—¡Aaah! —Yuuri arremetió contra ella con el vegetal en su mano y ella hizo lo mismo provocando una batalla sin mucho sentido.  
  
Luego todo se convirtió en carreras por toda la casa y risas en lo que la pequeña escapaba de su tío por debajo de la mesa, saltando sobre la cama y colocando pequeños obstáculos entre medio como sillas o almohadones.  
  
El suelo retumbaba entre todo ese ruido y Victor levantó su vista hacia el techo, donde algunos rastros de polvo caían a causa de ello. Escuchaba con atención todo ese alboroto resonante de risas y no pudo evitar sonreír e imaginar cómo luciría ese chico de lentes en esa forma. Ante él solo se había demostrado serio y distante, pero ante su sobrina su faceta era distinta, le llamó su atención. No obstante, en el estado en que se encontraba y todos los problemas, seguro sería imposible obtener algo así de él. Sabía el daño que causó, además ¿De qué le serviría llevarse bien con el hechicero? No eran amigos ni conocidos, solo extraños que se encontraron el mismo día. A veces no se necesitan muchas razones para acercarse a alguien.  
En las horas próximas al anochecer, Victor logró dormirse un rato y Yuuri y Shiori, se alistaron para tener lista la cena. Un rico estofado de verduras era el platillo. Como rutina, se sentaron uno frente al otro y procedieron a alimentarse.  
  
—¿Él comerá? —preguntó la pequeña sirviéndose en su plato. Era claro de a quién se refería.  
  
—No te preocupes, me encargaré de eso cuando duermas —respondió procediendo a servirse por su parte—. Buen provecho.  
  
—Buen provecho.  
  
La cena llegó a su apogeo y desde la ventana, la oscuridad en la que el sol se ocultaba iniciaba la aparición de la luz lunar. En eso, pequeños seres iluminados surgían de sus escondites para surcar los extensos pastizales.  
Yuuri recogió su plato sucio y lo abandonó sobre la encimera, a continuación, buscó en la heladera una pequeña jeringa con un líquido transparente. Caminó hasta la ventana y se apoyó sobre el marco para mirar al exterior, no transcurrió demasiado tiempo en el que un pequeño colibrí de tonos morados resplandecientes, se acercó hasta el muchacho desprendiendo un halo de luz por su trayecto. Era lo que se conocía como colibrí Candela, muy útil en la noche por su luz natural y pequeños guías cuando emigraban.

—Hola pequeño —levantó su palma y la pequeña ave se reposó sobre ella. Con la jeringa comenzó a alimentarlo con una especie de alimento dulce. Ese colibrí le había ayudado muchas veces en caminatas nocturnas y viajes a altas horas de la noche, a cambio se ganó su cariño dándole alimento.  
  
—Me llené —anunció Shiori recogiendo sus propios utensilios para lavar— ¿Puedo leer uno de tus libros luego?  
  
—Claro. Pero recuerda solo treinta minutos, debes dormir —indicó.  
  
Una vez la niña se colocó su pijama, se dirigió hacia una habitación en la que derivaba a una biblioteca. El lugar siempre estaba desordenado y con libros dispersos en cualquier rincón, contra ese desorden nunca pudo hacer nada, su tío pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en ese lugar, como su pequeño refugio, estudiando, leyendo y escribiendo sus propios relatos.  
Con pequeños pasos, tomó uno de los libros de los estantes y abandonó la biblioteca para marcharse directo a su propia habitación. Su delicado pero adornado cuarto, poseía pequeñas piedras luminosas incrustadas en las paredes, peluches, un mueble y una adorable cama. En el centro de la habitación había algo muy inusual, una clase de iglú de piedra.  
  
—¿Ya estás lista? —apareció Yuuri desde la puerta y caminó al iglú que tendría medio metro de altura. Se agachó y abrió la pequeña puerta de su entrada.  
El interior de ese objeto, era un espacio repleto de almohadas, sábanas de seda y al igual que la habitación, cientos de piedras brillantes que alumbraban perfectamente para la lectura. Ese era el sitio favorito de su sobrina, cuando caía dormida del cansancio después de leer, Yuuri se encargaba de sacarla de allí para recostarla en su cama.  
  
—¿Leerás sola? ¿No quieres que me quede? —le arrulló una vez ella ingresó y se acostó entre todos esos colores que bañaban su cuerpo.  
  
—Está bien, ya me leíste ayer. Quiero sola ahora —se acomodó abriendo su libro y le miró esperando a que se vaya—. Buenas noches.  
  
—De acuerdo. Descansa —sonrió exagerando tristeza ante su rechazo y le dio su espacio. Al cerrar de nuevo la pequeña puerta del iglú, sabía bien que ningún ruido exterior perturbaría el silencio de ese lugar. Lo sabía porque para eso lo había construido, para que su sobrina pudiera tener un lugar tranquilo, ella amaba las piedras.  
  
Yuuri abandonó el cuarto y regresó al comedor. Lo único que se oía eran los sonidos de grillos, aleteos de aves nocturnas y la brisa que viajaba moviendo todo pastizal de la naturaleza. Su atención se enfocó en Victor que a pesar de todo ese tiempo atrapado en el laboratorio, éste no se había quejado. No volvió a pedir que lo libere, no preguntó nada ni gritó por ayuda o alimento; suponía que no era tan tonto y conocía que tarde o temprano no se quedaría allí abajo para siempre.

Con dudas, el pelinegro decidió quitar el candado de la puerta que conducía al subsuelo. Tomó una pausa antes de proceder a abrir, no sabía si el sujeto decidiría en salir y golpearlo o algo por el estilo, podía actuar enojado o a la defensiva, era comprensible.  
La gran puerta se abrió en su totalidad. Yuuri se asomó y observó con cuidado el interior del frío lugar. Se asombró de no lograr divisar la presencia del muchacho, ¿en dónde se había metido? No bajó la guardia ante una posible emboscada, sin embargo, se animó a descender las escaleras en su búsqueda. Todo era sumamente silencioso, como si fuese el único alma ocupando cada dimensión.  
Cuando se acercó lo suficiente hasta la mesa de trabajo, en el centro de la habitación, miró detrás de todos esos objetos. En el suelo, sobre vestimentas, encontró al platinado del cual no se movía. Estaba acostado, desnudo, con sus piernas semi flexionadas y sus dedos apoyados sobre sus labios. Parecía dormir ¿Y si el elixir le había afectado de forma negativa? Desconocía las respuestas en otros cuerpos, conocía que la dosis ingerida le provocó un celo pero no sabía si algún otro efecto secundario surgiría.  
Preocupado, el pelinegro se inclinó a su lado y reposó su mano en una de sus mejillas. Por suerte, la blanca piel estaba caliente, tomando en cuenta que además de estar desnudo, la temperatura de ese cuarto era por demás fría, fue bueno saber que se mostraba estable.  
  
—Hey, ¿El efecto del elixir ya finalizó? —le dio un par de palmadas a su rostro para despertarlo. No podía permitirle que se quedara todo el tiempo que quisiera— ¿Por qué estás desnudo?  
  
Victor se removió en su sitio y levantó su mano para presionar la mano del pelinegro.  
  
—Mmm... ¿Quién? —preguntó confundido mientras abría sus ojos y captaba esa imagen frente a él.  
  
—¿Cómo que quién? —apartó su mano—. ¿Qué haces? Ya es de noche, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estás recuperado para marcharte?  
  
—¿Marcharme? —somnoliento, cambió de posición con su cuerpo boca arriba y miró a Yuuri con mucha dulzura—. Mi cuerpo aún quema un poco.  
  
—¿Ah? —bajó su mirada directo en la entrepierna del platinado y se sobresaltó colocándose de pie—. ¡¿Por qué estás excitado. Todavía estás con el celo?! —se alarmó mirando hacia cualquier otro rincón—. ¿Y por qué te quitaste la ropa?  
  
—Es que me molestaba —le observó y llevó lentamente su mano hasta su miembro—. Creí que esto terminaría pronto, pero aún no puedo. Todavía siento ese raro hormigueo —comenzó a masajearse con suaves movimientos, sumado a un ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas. No le importaba que Yuuri esté cerca.  
  
Yuuri le regresó la mirada para captar qué era lo que hacía y alarmado por completo bajó a su altura de nuevo para detenerlo.  
  
—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No hagas estas cosas aquí! —le sujetó de la muñeca. No era agradable tener que ver ese estado de un extraño.  
  
—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —se quejó entre muecas y balbuceos—. Tengo necesidades, si no me alivio es peor, ¿hasta esto me prohibirás? —aplicaba fuerza para no ceder.  
  
—Si hubieses bebido la botella para volver a ser un beta no tendrías que estar lidiando con algo así.  
  
—No empieces de nuevo, Yuuri. Si no me dejas tocar, ¿qué otra alternativa tengo? Ya esperé muchas horas. Ya no importa si no bebí tu elixir de beta, ahora me siento como un omega ¡y necesito cubrir mis necesidades! —se sentó tomando sus manos.  
  
Cuando Yuuri observó esa acción, se quedó congelado por un segundo. El platinado al sujetarle de esa forma, provocó que su propia mano tocara esa estimulada área.   
  
—¡Suéltame! —exclamó con vergüenza—. ¡No quiero tocar eso!  
  
—¿Heee? —sonrió muy divertido por esa reacción tan descontrolada del chico de lentes—. ¿Acaso nunca has tocado uno además del tuyo? Yuuri está actuando muy inocente, ¡qué tierno! —se burlaba del pobre chico entre carcajadas.  
  
—¡No te rías! —apoyó su mano en el medio de su rostro y lo apartó de un empujón. Logró quitar su mano de tan incómoda parte del cuerpo y trató de recuperar el aire— ¡Agradece que no planee matarte! —mantenía su mano en el aire como si estuviese contaminada.  
  
—Yuuri es tan divertido —se tranquilizó y colocó una expresión de compasión—. Lo siento pero realmente, necesito consolarme.  
  
Yuuri se enderezó y esta vez suspiró llegando a una conclusión. No podía ignorar los síntomas de ese chico y tampoco era justo que sufriera, no era su culpa que haya terminado en ese estado, pero en parte la tenía también él por no haber actuado con prudencia. Nunca debió haber revelado tantos secretos.  
  
—Bien. Por el momento, no puedes usar esa vestimenta toda húmeda. Ven —le tomó del brazo y lo jaló para levantarlo del suelo.  
  
Victor se puso de pie y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se dejó conducir ante los planes del hechicero. No sabía qué esperar, lo siguió con su brazo siendo sujetado por él. Caminaron hasta las escaleras y ascendieron para tomar presencia en el comedor. La luz potente, a diferencia de la del sótano, encandiló al despojado platinado del cual cerró sus ojos con fuerzas. Sus pasos no se detuvieron, cuando los volvió a abrir, se hallaba en el sanitario donde una bañera con regadera era parte del mismo.  
  
—Entra —Yuuri le empujó para dirigirlo directamente a la bañera y entre tropezones, logró que el chico ingresara.  
  
—Espera, sé que necesito una ducha y ropa limpia, pero ¿Qué ocurrirá con esto? —señaló su parte baja.  
  
—No es mi problema —abrió la canilla de la regadera y esta expulsó un potente chorro de agua fría que cayó en la espalda del platinado.  
  
—¡Está fría! —se cubrió dando pequeños saltos.  
  
—Buscaré ropa, quizás algo mío pueda entrarte, tengo algunas batas o kimonos de distintos tamaños. Mientras tanto, no salgas, solo báñate —dijo con el picaporte en su mano—. Lo digo en serio —cerró de un portazo. Esperaba que obedeciera.  
  
Era extenuante todo este problema. Yuuri masajeaba su cuello y se propuso en buscar en su ropero, algo que pudiera entrarle a Victor. Con lo que pudo observar, era obvio que sus contexturas físicas diferenciaban, Victor era mucho más alto, musculoso, de espalda ancha... bien dotado de muchas partes. La imagen de cierta parte surgió en los pensamientos de Yuuri.  
  
—¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? —buscaba arrojando prendas de ropas por el suelo—. Ese tonto, hacerme tocar eso —su rostro estaba más rojo que los mismos tomates que cosecharon para la cena.  
  
Al rato. El muchacho regresó al sanitario y golpeó la puerta antes de ingresar. Había encontrado vestimenta que podría usar la otra persona.  
  
—¿Terminaste? Te traje... —al abrir la puerta, con las telas sobre sus manos, observó en shock la escena con la que se encontró.  
  
Victor se recostó en la bañera, con el agua fría que caía sobre su firme cuerpo y con sus manos trabajaba en su parte baja. Se masturbaba porque claramente lo necesitaba, entre suspiros de éxtasis, se frotaba por toda su extensión. Sus labios se abrían para dejar escapar cortas exhalaciones y jadeos.  
  
—¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! —exclamó dejando la ropa a un lado y se acercó al muchacho para arrodillarse desde el lado de afuera de la bañera—. ¡Victor!  
  
—Yuuri... —suspiró su nombre, con una voz lasciva y soltó con una de sus manos su miembro para llevarlo por detrás de la nuca del pelinegro. Con su fría y mojada mano en su cuello, acercó su rostro al suyo. Sus labios se separaban por milímetros—. No te pediré más nada que solo esto —exhaló su tibio aliento—. Tócame.  
  
—Qué... —con tartamudeo, tragó saliva costándole. La calidez de ese aliento lo sintió adherirse a su piel y sin poder reaccionar, su mano fue jalada para tocar el miembro ajeno—. Tocar dices... —no sabía si rehusarse o atreverse a hacerlo. Observaba su rostro y podía notar lo mucho que sufría con ese estado, entre pedirle tener sexo a solo tocarle, esto último no era tan malo. Si no lo ayudaba quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más se alargaría la situación.  
  
Con decisión y un temblor de nervios, Yuuri presionó con su mano el miembro viril del doliente muchacho y comenzó a frotarlo con lentitud. El tacto era extraño, solo tenía experiencia consigo mismo por lo que tocar esa parte de otro chico le resultaba perturbador, no le agradaba pero los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con desenfreno.  
  
—Sí, así —atrapó la mano de Yuuri entre medio de las suyas y aceleró el movimiento—. Aprieta más.  
  
—¡Ya entendí. Solo guarda silencio, tu voz suena rara! —luchaba por apartar su vista de la escena pero no podía negar que su curiosidad era latente. ¿Cuántas veces necesitaba correrse para estar satisfecho? Su mente no pensaba con claridad. Entre el sonido del agua, los jadeos del beta, su concentración en masturbarlo, todo provocaba un combo que nublaba su entendimiento.  
  
Yuuri, perplejo, no dudaba de que la belleza de ese hombre se llevaba todos los elogios pero era un tonto; o no tan tonto, solo impulsivo, dejándose arrastrar ante deseos imposibles. Creyó que lo haría recapacitar en el hecho de cómo un omega sufría el celo, pero ese beta no lo interpretó así, el dolor y el placer lo hizo sentir más vivo.


	8. Reliquias.

Pese a que Yuuri le había advertido que guardara silencio, era claro que el platinado no podría reprimir aquellos sonidos expulsados a causa de sus jadeos y suspiros; luchaba por no pronunciar alguna palabra o gemido y se mordía su labio inferior para conseguirlo. Del tocarse uno mismo al toque de otra persona, había una diferencia muy notable.

El pelinegro solo se concentraba en mover su mano cada vez más rápido con ayuda de las manos de esa persona que aprisionaban la suya en el miembro ajeno. No le quiso dar gran importancia a lo que hacía, simplemente se molestó en ayudar a calmar las sensaciones de ese beta. Quería apresurarse para irse, le costaba seguir el ritmo y no sentir vergüenza. Él era una persona que conocía un poco de todo en la vida, conocía de anatomía, de los síntomas detallados en celos de omega, pero eso era todo lo que poseía: conocimiento. Cada libro leído y estudiado eran una gran fuente de información, pero por supuesto, no se puede generalizar. Pensaba que aquel falso celo que experimentaba Victor finalizaría en un par de horas, sin embargo, duró más de lo que pensaba. Seguramente, si Victor hubiese tenido sexo, su celo se habría calmado mucho antes. Como Yuuri nunca se arriesgó a beber un elixir más de lo necesario, no conocía los tiempos de celo que podrían provocar, todo esto debía archivarlo.

—Ya... Un poco más —dijo el platinado retorciéndose en el pequeño espacio de la bañera y presionando sus párpados con exasperación. Las cosquillas de su vientre las sentía viajar por todo su cuerpo; el calor de su miembro y sus manos, balanceado con la fría mano de Yuuri era suficiente para ir calmando su ardor.

Con el último rápido frotamiento, Victor se corrió sobre su torso no sin antes apreciar una potente electricidad que se extendió por su columna y culminó en la punta de sus pies, contrayendo sus dedos y soltando un sonoro gemido que no consiguió silenciar.

Yuuri apartó su mano y observó su palma del cual se encontraba cubierta por aquel líquido viscoso. No hizo demasiado pero sus latidos resonaban en su pecho, golpeaban con ansiedad, sus ojos analizaban al desnudo muchacho que suspiraba y luchaba por recobrar el aliento. Abrió su boca con intensión de pronunciar unas palabras...

—Sirvió mucho —le interrumpió—. Pero sabes... —Victor levantó su mirada y dejó que el agua se encargara de refrescar y quitar todo rastro de suciedad sobre su cuerpo—. No es suficiente.

El de lentes se puso de pie y se giró en dirección al lavabo que se hallaba a un lado de la bañera. Con rapidez, lavó sus manos y sin secarse, le dio la espalda a Victor para caminar en dirección a la puerta; se detuvo antes de irse.

—Es obvio, en el celo nunca es suficiente —se volteó a mirarle con una expresión de enfado—. No volverás a experimentarlo ya que te marcharás en la mañana. Quizás solo debí echarte antes —susurró y se dio la vuelta—. Así encontrabas un alfa y quedabas satisfecho.

Victor observó en silencio como el pelinegro abandonó el cuarto sin poder agradecerle antes. Al parecer, sus palabras habían ofendido el trabajo que se tomó en hacer por él, no era su intensión pero tenía razón. El vivir un celo no se puede calmar tan simple, se sentía mejor pero aquello le trajo varios recuerdos poco agradables, una voz que resonó con angustia en su mente: No es suficiente... No, no eres suficiente.

Apresurado, Yuuri caminó hasta la puerta de su laboratorio en el sótano y descendió las escaleras con una de sus manos arrugando la tela de su pecho. Se detuvo en el medio de la habitación y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Era complicado calmarse del todo pero quiso preocuparse en la tarea que debía realizar. Caminó hasta un interruptor detrás de la escalera que al presionarlo se encendieron varias hileras de luces en los laterales de las paredes. La gran habitación se iluminó con potentes luces blancas que dejaron en manifiesto la cantidad de objetos que poseía.  
El anterior foco que encontró Victor y no iluminaba lo suficiente, solo estaba allí y nunca se preocupó por quitarlo, sus remodelaciones fueron posteriores.

Limpió el sudor de su frente y comenzó a buscar en diferentes compartimientos diversos ingredientes, todos estaban bien sellados, tuvo que quitar varios candados en algunos. Pese a que solo él y Shiori conocían esa cabaña, guardaba todo con extremo cuidado, en un gran desorden pero de seguridad no faltaba. A continuación, sobre su mesa de trabajo se dedicó a elaborar de nuevo el elixir que había perdido. Un trabajo en donde las mediciones eran precisas, donde todo se necesitaba control y concentración absoluta.

Victor en cambio, una vez finalizó su ducha, salió vistiendo la vestimenta que Yuuri le había proporcionado, un suave kimono azul de una pieza cuyo largo rozaba sus tobillos. Se detuvo en el medio de la cocina y al juzgar la iluminación que desprendía desde el sótano, no le costó concluir que Yuuri se hallaba en ese lugar. Aún así, no quiso interrumpirlo o meterse en asuntos que a esta altura sabía bien que no era bueno.

Decidió calentar el resto de comida que les había sobrado para comer algo, quizás se lo podría recompensar con dinero o algún otro favor más adelante. Cuando tuviese la oportunidad de viajar a una ciudad se reabastecería con comida y demás cosas.

El lugar era muy silencio, tenía muchas dudas y curiosidad de querer asomarse para ver a Yuri pero aguantaba sus ansias. Los minutos transcurrían y en ese tiempo, se dedicó en asegurarse de que Makkachin estuviese en buen estado, por suerte solo dormía pacíficamente entre la hierba y pequeños animales nocturnos. Luego, dio un par de vueltas por la cabaña, revisando lo que tenía a su alcance, admirando alguna que otra decoración hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña.

Victor ingresó y lo primero que captó fue la cantidad de hermosas rocas adheridas en la pared, todo parecía irreal. El pequeño iglú en el centro del cuarto lo consideraba igual de fantástico hasta de asomarse a echar un vistazo en su interior. Shiori se encontraba dormida con un libro sobre su pecho y Victor lo tomó entre sus manos para revisar su tapa: Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, 1865.

—¿1865? —lo abrió para darle un par de hojeadas—. Pero si aún no estamos en ese año —al verlo de cerca notó que todas su hojas poseían una especie de cubierta trasparente que protegía las hojas de su deterioro—. ¡Oh! Es una reliquia —dijo maravillado.

Generalmente, todo material como escrituras o diversos objetos de la vieja civilización se los trataba como reliquias, ya que muchos se perdieron a causa del cataclismo. Los que lograron mantenerse a salvo en la vida subterránea, se echaron a perder con el tiempo con respecto a libros, por ejemplo. Aquellos rescatados que se llevaron a la superficie, miles de años después, son parte de elementos en museos o bibliotecas sin acceso a su lectura. Hoy en día hay nuevos libros, hay replicas de viejas historias pero es inusual que alguien posea un original con miles de años de antigüedad.

Victor dejó el libro a un lado y sacó a la pequeña del iglú de piedra para llevarla a descansar sobre su cama, así podría estirarse más cómoda. Le cubrió con su manta y regresó a sostener el libro en su mano del cual prosiguió a mirarlo por unos minutos más, en esa caminata de lectura fue cuando se detuvo frente a otra puerta. En silencio y asegurándose de que Yuuri aún se mantenía ocupado en su asunto, ingresó a la nueva habitación. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al descubrir el lugar que estaba pisando, una biblioteca. Lo incómodo de ver era la gran cantidad de libros desordenados por cada rincón, no los movió de su lugar pero sí levantó un par para revisar de qué se trataban.

Ese lugar, si debía ponerle un valor, era una mina de oro; a él no le interesaba en absoluto esto pero para otras mentes codiciosas si descubriesen esa biblioteca no tardarían en saquearla. Cientos de libros antiguos, libros de aventuras, medicina, biología, química y no solo antiguos, también de la nueva civilización que ha documentado el nuevo mundo. Victor al poseer un poco de ignorancia en el tema, ciertos libros no les dio gran importancia pero un par que tocó, si lo supiera temblaría. Había libros escritos por viejos hechiceros, los primeros que experimentaron con la nueva naturaleza, la mayoría muertos por sus propios experimentos. Esto era escritura prohibida en casi un 90% del mundo ya que estaba prohibido manipular a la naturaleza actual de forma que atente a la seguridad de la humanidad. Sonaba exagerado pero ese era el miedo que poseían muchos de que volviese a ocurrir otro apocalipsis.

Luego de un par de horas, siendo ya parte de la madrugada, Yuuri regresó a la superficie un poco exhausto por el trabajo. Logró reponer uno de sus elixires, avanzó con la pequeña botella en su mano, recogió su mochila de madera y caminó a su habitación. Se fregaba sus ojos por el cansancio ocultar. Al ingresar a su cuarto, colocó la mochila sobre la pequeña mesa en una esquina y la abrió para guardar el objeto. En esto ignoró por completo la otra presencia.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Victor.

Yuuri se dio la vuelta y encontró al platinado acostado sobre su cama mientras abrazaba una de sus almohadas.

—¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?! —exclamó de un susto—. No te di permiso de acostarte allí, tienes un sillón en el comedor.

—¿Heeee? Pero la cama de Yuuri es cómoda —giraba sobre las sabanas sin importarle de dejar en descubierto sus blancas piernas por la tela que se deslizaba por las mismas.

—¿Y qué? ¿Dónde dormiré yo? —cerró su mochila y la abandonó en su sitio—. Ah —recordó— ¿Y qué ocurrió con el celo? ¿Ya se te fue?

—Mmm, aún me siento un poco caliente y ya sabes, con necesidad. Pero puedo tolerarlo, ya no me afecta mucho. Gracias por ayudarme anteriormente, sé que no querías hacer eso.

—Ya, da igual. Seguro para la mañana estarás en perfecto estado —suspiró y se quitó los lentes para dejarlos sobre la mesilla—. Volviendo al tema, no dejaré que duermas en mi cama, vete al sillón —se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero —infló sus cachetes—. ¿Por qué? No haré nada malo, además tu cama es grande, entramos perfecto los dos —se quejó.

—Como sé que no me atacarás. Ya no confío en ti, ni siquiera debería dormir con tu presencia. Sería mejor quedarme despierto toda la noche para vigilarte —bostezó y la imagen de Shiori apareció en su mente—. Olvidé acostar a Shiori —masajeó su cuello.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Ya me encargué de eso, ella estaba dormida y la llevé a su cama.

Yuuri le miró con seriedad.

—No hagas cosas innecesarias —se relajó para no continuar enojándose.

—Y no haré nada, sé que he sido muy inmaduro e impulsivo, no debí haber hecho ciertas cosas. Pero no haré nada más que no quieras —se sentó sobre sus piernas con espalda recta—. Ya no haré nada que moleste a Yuuri y haga que desconfíe de mi —llevó una mano a su propio pecho, como jurando lealtad—. Si piensas que miento, usa aquel elixir.

—¿Qué elixir?

—El que usaste con el hombre del carro, que funcionó para obedecerte. Si desconfías de mí y crees que miento, hazme beber eso y pregúntamelo —dijo muy decidido, realmente quería que Yuri volviera a confiar en él.

El pelinegro lo pensó por unos segundos pero de usar eso ya lo habría hecho con anterioridad, como colocarlo en la comida y engañarlo para ordenar que se fuera o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, a él no le gustaba usar ese tipo de objetos con regularidad, porque era una droga muy potente y no había garantía que no afecte a nivel cerebral pese a que su efecto finalizara.

—No, está bien. No es tan fácil como lo dices —se acercó y se sentó en el borde de su cama—. Podría mejor aplicarte un somnífero y así dormir tranquilo sabiendo que no despertarás. Pero solo tengo dosis potentes para grandes bestias —reposó su mentón sobre su mano mientras cabeceaba del sueño—. ¿O encadenarte sería más sencillo? ¿Encerrarte de nuevo en el sótano? Mmm...

—¡Wao!, realmente no confías de mí —sonrió incómodo. Cuando notó que Yuuri dejó de hablar, se asomó por un lado para observar su rostro— ¿Yuuri?

El hechicero se había dormido. Con su mentón aún apoyado sobre su mano, su cuerpo parecía que se iba a caer hacia su derecha. Victor logró sostenerle antes de que ocurriera eso, dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre uno de sus brazos y de esa forma le ayudó a arrastrarlo hasta un lado de la cama. Cuando sostuvo el cuerpo de Yuuri, lo primero que pensó fue en lo liviano que era, su contextura era menor que la suya; entre sus túnicas no llegaba a apreciar del todo su cuerpo pero por respeto se guardó su curiosidad. Le había prometido que ya no haría nada que le molestara, ni dormido.

—Mañana debería marcharme —cabizbajo, admiró los rasgos faciales del muchacho—. Luce muy joven, ¿cómo terminó viviendo aquí? Y Shiori es su sobrina, ¿entonces tiene una hermana o hermano? ¿Por qué es un hechicero? —tenía muchas preguntas con respecto a ese chico y eso era malo. Él era una persona muy testaruda cuando algo le interesaba, muy pocas personas se llevaban su completa atención de esa forma; con apenas un día de conocer a Yuuri, no podía dejar de pensar con respecto a él y su vida. Quizás porque nunca conoció a una persona así, era extraño y misterioso.

Con la brisa helada que entraba por la ventana. Victor se levantó para cerrarla y en eso, dio un último vistazo hacia el paisaje nocturno que iluminaba la luz de la luna. Era demasiado bello entre esas pequeñas luces de pequeños animales, silencioso. Solía salir por los alrededores de su ciudad pero siempre vivió una vida en comunidad, siguiendo sus reglas de convivencia. Aquí no había reglas, vivían por cuenta propia, sin preocupaciones ni exigencias ajenas.

Al volver a mirar el rostro del pelinegro, tan pacífico y captar el desorden de ropas no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de envidia.

—Una bohemia vida.

...

Al despertar, Yuuri se encontró solo en su habitación, con las ventanas abiertas y sufriendo la potente luz del amanecer sobre su rostro. Se levantó mirando de un lado a otro y encontró la ropa que arrojó al suelo, doblada de forma prolija. El despertador sobre su cabeza sonaba pero Shiori no había ingresado para apagarlo, lo tuvo que hacer por su cuenta. Luego se dispuso a revisar su mochila, ya que al perder la vista de Victor en toda la noche, no podía confiarse de un nuevo robo. Por suerte, todo estaba en su lugar, nada faltaba.

Adormilado, caminó cual zombi hasta el sanitario para darse una ducha matutina y buscar la ropa sucia para comenzar a lavarla. Al revisar el cesto, no había ninguna prenda sucia, no le dio muchas vueltas a la cuestión pero cuando finalizó su momento en el baño y salió para asomarse por la ventana, la ropa sucia del día anterior estaba tendida en el exterior esperando a secarse. Además, al llegar a la cocina, sobre la mesa le esperaba un desayuno recién preparado.

Su mente aún estaba en blanco, ¿dónde estaba Victor? ¿Shiori ya se había levantado? No tuvo que buscar demasiado. Cuando abrió la puerta principal y miró por la extensión del valle, Victor estaba con Shiori, le explicaba algunas cosas, señalaba al cielo como si le enseñara algo; Makkachin se encontraba despierto y muy relajado cerca de ellos. En eso, la pequeña atraía a algunas águilas con diversos alimentos, se la veía más concentrada, no tan ansiosa. Victor le estaba enseñando a cómo acercarse correctamente con esos animales sin precisar de alguna hierba extraña.

Yuuri suspiró y regresó al interior para sentarse frente a la comida. No quería desconfiar en que algo malo le había hecho a la comida, aún no bajaba la guardia con ese muchacho. Se animó a probar el desayuno y pese a no querer admitirlo, sabía bastante bien.

Conforme los minutos avanzaron, el platinado ingresó a la cabaña llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar al pelinegro comiendo lo que le preparó.

—Buenos días —dijo con gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días —respondió con un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido cerca de sus labios—. Parece que ya no posees ningún síntoma raro.

Victor se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

—Parece que no —le observó comer con su mentón apoyado en el dorso de sus manos—. He vuelto a ser beta.

—Siempre fuiste un beta —refunfuñó enfocado en terminar su desayuno—. Entonces, ¿ya estás listo para irte?

—Pero mis ropas aún se están secando, las lavé hace poco —hizo puchero habiendo encontrado una buena excusa para quedarse más tiempo.

—Bien, cuando se sequen, te marchas.

Victor no podía contradecirle. En realidad, dentro de su bolsa de viaje, del cual mantenía apartada en un rincón, poseía otra muda de ropa de emergencia; decidió guardarlo en secreto para no ser echado antes de tiempo.

Shiori se divertía afuera junto al gran lobo, y los dos adultos se mantuvieron en silencio en el comedor por unos cuantos segundos. Yuuri no lucía muy participativo en querer hablar, lucía como si el tiempo de sueño no haya sido lo suficiente, suponía que el lidiar con otra persona le robó más energía de lo usual. Además, se notaba la distancia que quería marcar, como si construyera una pared invisible frente a él. Bastantes locuras fue víctima gracias a ese forastero, contradecía por completo su rutina.

—Por cierto. Hay algo que me resultó un poco curioso ¿puedo preguntarte? —dijo el platinado creyendo que esa duda no era muy relevante ni tan extraña.

—¿Curioso? Si tiene que ver con mi trabajo o algo similar, ya no te daré nada de información.

—No, no, no te preocupes. Ya sé que no me dirás nada de eso. Es otra cosa.

—Dime —se detuvo de comer para recostarse en el respaldar de la silla con ambos brazos cruzados en su torso, como señal defensiva.

—Verás, cuando me tocaste con tus manos en las ocasiones que estaba abajo o luego en la ducha, noté que una de tus manos estaba fría. No lo interpreté como algo raro ya que cada quien puede tener una temperatura corporal distinta... —elevó su mirada mientras pensaba con detenimiento—. Pero cuando te dormiste y te ayudé a acostarte, lo volví a notar. ¡Ah! No estoy diciendo que te haya tocado de manera rara o algo, no hice nada eso, lo juro —aclaraba agitando sus manos y mirando ahora fijamente a sus ojos—. Toqué tus brazos, uno es frío y el otro es cálido, ¿cómo es posible? Eso me resultó raro pero lo ignoré, ¿acaso tu cuerpo posee distinta temperatura de un lado que del otro o algo así? —preguntó intrigado.

Yuuri no interrumpió su posición, tampoco hizo alguna expresión extraña.

—Supongo. No es algo que debas darle importancia —evadió sus dudas.

—¿En serio? Bueno, si lo dices. No quiero molestarte con más preguntas —forzó una sonrisa y bajó su mirada. Si Yuuri no quería hablar de ello entonces ya no hacía falta indagar más—. Por cierto, vi algunos libros de tu biblioteca ¡Es realmente increíble, hay libros muy antiguos!

—¡¿Qué?! —por poco se ahogaba con su propia saliva— ¡¿Te metiste a mi biblioteca?! —se puso de pie rápidamente golpeando con ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—Eh... ¿sí?

Yuuri abandonó su asiento y corrió deprisa hasta la biblioteca, si esa persona se había asegurado de ordenar su ropa, lavar y hasta prepararle el desayuno, temía que también se haya metido en su lugar más privado para ordenar. Eso no se lo perdonaría tan fácil. Abrió la puerta y se esperó lo peor. El aire se le fue de los pulmones pero cuando miró que cada libro permanecía en su lugar, volvió a respirar. Aún no se quedó tranquilo, ingresó analizando veloz cada estante.

—Parece que no falta ninguno —susurró—. Están como los dejé —se agachó para recoger uno en particular que poseía una cubierta negra, sin letras y lo llevó hasta cierto escritorio.

—No te preocupes, no toqué nada. Pensé que no era un lugar del cual debiera meterme. Perdón si te asuste —dijo Victor que aparecía desde la puerta—. Este lugar es genial.

—Escucha, no debiste haber entrado aquí —mantenía su mano sobre el libro negro—. Este lugar, no es un museo para que lo admires —masajeó su frente con sus dedos—. Si otros supieran toda esta información...

—Yuuri, ¿acaso crees que diré algo de este sitio? —le miró severo—. Seré ignorante en algunas cosas pero hasta yo sé el valor de estos libros, ¿crees que me gustaría que te ocurriera algo malo? ¿O sacar algún provecho de esto? Entiendo que dudes así de mí pero sé que no eres una persona como las demás, aunque haya cosas que no quieras contarme, nunca te pondría en peligro.

—Soy un hechicero —pronunció con una voz apagada—. El alejarme de la civilización es mi medio de protección, soy yo mismo mi mayor peligro y si dejo que alguien como tú se crea con el derecho de indagar en mis cosas y conocer mis secretos, eso es jugar con fuego. Aunque me digas que guardarás mis secretos, me estoy comportando muy ingenuo. Debo proteger este lugar y a Shiori. Debería intentar borrarte tus recuerdos...

—¡Yuuri! —avanzó hasta él y le tomó con ambas manos su rostro—. ¡A dónde vaya y lo que me depare el futuro. Si me separo de ti. Nunca saldrá de mi boca un motivo de traición, nunca en mi vida he traicionado a nadie para ponerlo en peligro. Fui un tonto y traicioné tu confianza, ódiame si deseas por ello. Pero nunca te haría daño, antes prefiero morir que hacerlo!

Yuuri se quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido por esa acción en la que el muchacho prácticamente gritó frente a su rostro, manteniéndose tan cerca de él que hasta podía captar su esencia natural con su olfato. Dicen que los betas no desprenden aroma, no obstante, Yuuri percibía que aunque no sea ni hierba, ni flores ni frutas o la fragancia anterior a rosas se haya esfumado, Victor poseía una fragancia propia que no necesitaba ninguna feromona para ello; agradable, atrayente. Posterior a eso, Yuuri suspiró y apartó su mirada con un ligero temblor en su mano. Se apartó a un lado para abrir el libro negro, tomó una pluma que se hallaba en el mismo escritorio y abrió un par de páginas para escribir en un renglón la fecha del día anterior.

—Hoy conocí a un tonto impulsivo —escribió y relató en voz alta.

—¿He? ¡¿Por qué has escrito eso?! —se quejó ofendido.

Ese libro era el diario de vida de ese hechicero, que documentaba sus vivencias, hechos y experimentos más importantes.

—Porque lo eres —dijo de forma sarcástica, dejando escapar una sutil sonrisa.

De pronto, se oyeron unos pasos que ingresaron con prisa a la cocina, resonando el piso de madera. Yuuri y Victor salieron de la biblioteca y encontraron a Shiori que lucía emocionada.

—¡Tío, Victor! Makkachin se puso raro y comenzó a oler algo. Después corrió deprisa por el bosque —dijo con rapidez— ¡Y encontró a alguien que trajo con su gran hocico. Lo traía colgado de su camisa! —Carcajeó muy divertida.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Shiori? —preguntó Yuuri muy confundido.

—¡De él! —señaló hacia afuera.

A unos metros, estaba Makkachin sentado con la persona aún sostenida con sus dientes. El gran lobo parecía orgulloso de su hallazgo que su gran olfato se encargó de conducir, claro, aún poseía la memoria de la vieja prenda de la anterior búsqueda que había hecho.

—Perdón por la intromisión —se disculpó el muchacho que no conseguía que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

—¡Guang Hong!


	9. Nuevo viaje.

  
Con la presencia del nuevo visitante, Yuri plasmó toda una expresión de susto en su rostro, se mantuvo estático por cortos segundos hasta que optó por salir despedido en dirección a su cuarto. Nadie pronunció palabra alguna a medida de que Makkachin terminó por soltar a Guang de su hocico y provocara que cayera al suelo.   
En el proceso de que Guang se reponía y sacudía su vestimenta para quitarse restos de polvo, Yuuri reapareció demostrándose muy incómodo ante la presencia de ese chico que para empezar, no tendría que estar en su casa. Victor, al notar nuevamente al pelinegro a su lado, acercó su rostro cerca de su cuello ya que cierto olor le resultó familiar.  
  
—¿Acaso has vuelto a ser omega? —susurró con una sonrisa.  
  
—Por supuesto, para Guang Hong yo soy un omega, no quiero dar explicaciones ni armar un alboroto si se daba cuenta que ya no desprendía ningún aroma —suspiró y caminó hasta la entrada, con extrema seriedad.  
  
—¡Yuuri! Perdón que haya aparecido así... —habló despreocupado el castaño.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que vengas a este lugar, ¿cómo supiste en dónde vivía? —preguntó como si de un interrogatorio se tratase.  
  
Guang percibió esa actitud hostil hacia su persona y agachó su cabeza con pena. Era normal no ser bienvenido a un sitio al cual no fue invitado.  
  
—Lo siento, quería volver a encontrarme contigo. Caminé por toda la noche hacia la dirección del cual te marcharse —explicó—. Cuando llegué a un lago no supe hacia donde más ir, pero cuando caminé por las piedras encontré esto —buscó en su mochila y sacó un sobre de papel—. Este es el dinero que te dio mi madre ¿verdad? Reconozco sus iniciales. Entonces llegué al otro lado del lago y vi agua esparcida en la tierra, pisadas mojadas de gran tamaño, pisadas de lo que parecía algún gran animal de cuatro patas y un ave; no creí que fuese coincidencia. Me guié por las huellas hasta que no supe hacia qué dirección continuaban, solo seguí caminando y terminé cayendo por un barranco —rió por la torpeza—. Creo que me desmayé en ese entonces y desperté en el bosque que está a varios metros de aquí. No sabía que tu casa estaba tan cerca, pensé que estaba perdido pero luego se acercó un gran lobo...  
  
—Ya...—Yuuri le detuvo y masajeó su cabeza—. Nadie saltaría ese barranco sin ayuda, me sorprende que no te hayas roto un brazo —suspiró—. ¡Aún así, ¿qué haces aquí?! Pudiste haber muerto, mi buteo no deja que nadie se acerque en mi perímetro, tienes suerte que seguro te reconoció desde la altura porque estuviste conmigo antes.  
  
—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó juntando ambas manos—. Es que creí que no me ayudarías en esto si no te lo consultaba personalmente.  
  
—Mmm —Yuuri cambió su expresión a una más irritable, como si estuviese en un gran dilema, si escucharle o deshacerse de él; conocía a ese chico por mucho tiempo pero no le agradaba el hecho de que más personas conocieran la ubicación de su hogar.  
  
—¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —sugirió Victor a la vez que sabía que Yuuri no iba a aceptar tan fácil si no optaba por suavizar el ambiente.  
  
—¡Aah! —Shiori se acercó hasta Guang con tristeza—. No pude probar el pastelillo que me diste, ¡lo siento! Las águilas se lo llevaron —agachó su cabeza e hizo un puchero.  
  
—Ooh —sonrió cálido y apoyó su palma sobre los cabellos de la niña—. No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con este si deseas —buscó adentro de su mochila y sacó de un pequeño paquete un pastelillo más pequeño para dárselo.  
  
—¡Waaa! —lo aceptó muy alegre— ¡Lo comeré!  
  
Yuuri se relajó y miró con disgusto a Victor.  
  
—Bien, sentémonos —avanzó hasta la mesa—. Pero sé breve —le indicó al visitante.  
  
Con mayor tranquilidad, Guang ingresó y ocupó uno de los asientos frente a la mesa. También tomó asiento Victor, no le correspondía escuchar ni meterse en ese asunto pero Yuuri no se pondría a discutir en ese momento, al lado se sentó Yuuri y Shiori se dirigió afuera para poder comer su pastelillo junto a Makkachin que lucía interesado.  
  
—Primero te devuelvo esto —Guang le entregó el dinero—. No sé cómo terminó en ese lago pero deberías tener más cuidado.  
  
—Bueno, no fue mi culpa —aceptó el sobre—. Tampoco es una cantidad del que me afecte perder.  
  
—Aún así siempre es necesario. Si yo tuviese dinero las cosas serían más sencillas —apartó su mirada, pesimista, pero al segundo retomó su coraje y observó a ambos chicos con seriedad—. Quiero que me ayudes a llegar a Ombra, ¡por favor!  
  
—¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería ayudarte en eso? —el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos—. Yo no estoy para esos trabajos.  
  
—¡Pero tú manejas un gran ave! Sé que es arriesgado utilizarlo pero si volamos a gran altura no creo que alguien se percate, es rápido y llegaría a la ciudad en poco tiempo. Si es muy complicado para ti, enséñame alguna forma de poder volar con una, debe haber alguna manera en la que pueda ir sin tener que necesitar algún transporte terrestre. Nadie se ofrece a un viaje así sin una buena paga.  
  
—Sigue trabajando, tal vez en algún momento puedas comprarte algún transporte. Manejar un ave como la mía no es cosa de un solo día, hasta con métodos que las mantengan dóciles y obedientes es difícil. No seas caprichoso —Yuuri no tenía intensiones de negociar algo como eso. Ni siquiera lo discutiría.  
  
—No puedo costearme algo así... No ahora —afligió su rostro—. Me llevará años...  
  
—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de viajar a ese lugar? —preguntó Victor muy curioso.  
  
—Tú —Guang recordó que el platinado era aquel que lo había ayudado el día anterior junto a Yuuri—. No sabía que vivías con Yuuri, siempre creí que era un hechicero solitario, bueno, tiene a Shiori pero ya sabes, que siempre se quedaría soltero —soltó una risa pícara.  
  
—¡Oh! Bueno, de eso... —Victor llevó sus manos sobre su rostro y se avergonzó al propósito—. Ya sabes que aunque uno parezca difícil puede caer ante los encantos de un hombre como yo.  
  
—¡No digas eso! —Yuuri se enfureció y sujetó de la ropa del platinado para sacudirlo— ¡No le mientas! —se giró para mirar a Guang Hong—. Y tú no saques conclusiones, ¡apenas lo conocí ayer y se quedó por diversas cuestiones! No somos eso —su rostro se enrojeció sin saber si era por el enojo o la pena que los relacionaran con ese sentido.  
  
—Tranquilo —carcajeó el platinado—. Yuuri tiene razón, no somos eso —se tranquilizó con una sospechosa sonrisa dibujada—. Aún.  
  
—¡Victor!  
  
—Ya, está bien —volvió a reír—. Cuéntame ¿Guang Hong, dijiste que te llamabas? ¿por qué quieres ir hasta Ombra?  
  
—Pues verás —tomó aire y enfocó su vista a la superficie de madera—. Yo me crié con alguien al que quiero buscar, se llama Leo de la Iglesia. Como en mi ciudad no se permiten los alfas, él tuvo que irse cuando descubrieron su naturaleza. Nos hemos visto en diversas ocasiones pero para nosotros es complicado viajar recurrente. Él me prometió que cuando lograra terminar de construir nuestra casa en Ombra me buscaría, que hasta entonces me quedara con mi madre. He estado enviándole dinero para ayudar pero yo ya no puedo soportar esta distancia. Quiero ir con él, su familia tiene muchas deudas por lo que no puede ayudarle. Me da igual si debo dormir en el suelo, quiero estar con él.  
  
—¿No crees que será incómodo para él? —Preguntó Yuuri.  
  
—¿Incómodo? ¿Por qué se sentiría incómodo? —se sintió confuso.  
  
—Porque eres un omega, en tu ciudad no debías preocuparte de tentar a un alfa cuando tuvieses tu celo pero si vas a Ombra, ¿gastarás dinero en supresores? ¿o acaso dejarás que Leo se encargue de tu celo? Si aún no tiene la casa lista y está viviendo con su familia ¿no crees que será incómodo tener relaciones allí? Tal vez preferirían tener privacidad, por eso quiere tener una casa propia. ¿Tiene hermanos acaso? Imagina tener que escuchar a tu hermano saliéndose de control por su pareja omega.  
  
—¿¡He!? ¡Eso no es lo importante! —su rostro se enrojeció—. Ya sabremos cómo resolveremos ese tema, la cuestión es que ya no quiero estar lejos de él. Mi madre ya sabe que quiero ir con Leo, lo hablé con ella. He tomado esta decisión y no me echaré para atrás —se colocó de pie y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa— ¡Por favor, ayúdame! Si quieres dinero, prometo pagarte cuando pueda, lo que sea que quieras solo dime, pero necesito viajar hasta allí.  
  
Yuuri lo pensó por un breve momento y llegó a una rápida conclusión.  
  
—Bien, sé una forma para que llegues a esa ciudad.  
  
—¡¿En serio?! ¿Me ayudarás? —sus ojos se iluminaron.  
  
—Yo no, él —señaló a Victor con su pulgar—. Este muchacho se marcharía pronto, anda viajando de ciudad en ciudad, ¿no es perfecto? Pueden ir juntos a Ombra, tienen un destino en común. Yo no necesito moverme de aquí —sonrió como si hubiese encontrado la solución a su problema.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! —Victor dirigió su mirada a Yuuri, estaba indignado, como si recibiera un baldazo de agua helada—. ¡Es a ti a quién le está pidiendo ayuda!  
  
—¿Y qué? Es una solución, él quiere viajar, tú tienes un lobo y buscas asentarte en algún lugar, ¿por qué no preguntas en Ombra? No es necesario que yo vaya —actuó despreocupado.  
  
—Pero... —no encontraba alguna excusa porque sabía que ese chico tenía toda la razón. Si Guang buscaba ayuda para viajar y él mismo buscaba una ciudad para vivir, no era malo viajar juntos. El problema estaba en que eso significaría que ya tendría que despedirse de Yuuri, no quería. Aún deseaba conocer más detalles de ese inusual hechicero, aunque sea comenzar siendo amigos.  
  
De pronto, Shiori entró a la vivienda muy emocionada y aceleró su paso hasta detenerse a un lado de la mesa.  
  
—¡¿Viajar?! ¿A dónde? ¿Puedo ir? Tío, ¿vamos a viajar? —expresó con una gran sonrisa— ¡Quiero ir, quiero ir!  
  
—No, Shiori. No seremos nosotros los que viajaremos —Yuuri abandonó su asiento y se acercó a su sobrina para calmarla—. Solo ellos viajarán.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¿También se irá Makkachin? ¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotros también? Me dijiste que pronto viajaríamos, lo prometiste. Quiero viajar —infló sus mejillas y arrugó su ceño.  
  
—Shiori, pronto lo haremos. Sabes que he estado ocupado —sonrió nervioso—. Ellos solo vinieron de visita.  
  
La pequeña miró disgustada y le dio la espalda a su tío.  
  
—Mientes. Ya pasó mucho tiempo de nuestro último viaje, ya no te creo nada.  
  
—Oooh, Yuuri molestó a una niña —Victor se cubrió la boca—. Ha hecho sentir mal a una niña —decía con un tono acusador.  
  
—Deja de hacerlo al propósito —se molestó con Victor sin saber cómo aclarar la situación con la niña. Era lógico que se enojara ya que podía resultar agotador estar siempre en un mismo sitio, a ella le gustaba visitar otros lugares, conocer nuevos paisajes, era toda una aventurera—. Entiende Shiori, no es un viaje corto, te cansarás.  
  
—¡No lo haré! —se giró presionando sus puños con fuerza—. Hemos ido a muchos viajes largos, yo puedo.  
  
El pelinegro soltó un extenso suspiro. Aunque consienta a la niña de viajar, eso no significaba que el viaje tendría que ser con esas personas, no acostumbraba a viajar acompañado. Le resultaba exhaustivo tener que compartir sus tiempos con ellos, cabe agregar que una caminata en grupo se podría extender a dos días y más si se detenían en ocasiones. El conducirse con otro medio, como la gran ave, reducía mucho la tardanza. No era una buena idea ceder ante algo así, un capricho no lo valía.  
  
—Dijiste muchas veces que tenía que aprender a ver. Explorar, encontrar muchos objetos y saber para qué podrían servir. Ya exploré cerca de casa —la niña bajó su cabeza con tristeza—. Hay muchos lugares que has ido solo y me has dejado en casa. No es justo.  
  
—Bien. Si quieres viajar lo haremos, ¡pero no iremos con estos dos! —señaló a los dos muchachos que observaban asombrados.  
  
—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yuuri, no seas así! ¿Por qué no quieres ir con nosotros? —se indignó el platinado.  
  
—Y encima lo preguntas, eres el menos indicado para quejarte con todos los problemas que me has causado —le enfrentó.  
  
—¡Ya me disculpé y te dije que ya no haría nada para enojarte! Lo de ayer no se repetirá —se paró frente a Yuuri—. Sufrí un impulso y ya asumí las consecuencias —pronunció con seguridad—. Aunque no me molestaría volver a probar algún elixir de esos —finalizó con una torpe sonrisa.

—¡¿A esos le dices asumir las consecuencias?! —exclamó aumentando su enojo—. Tú no vas a cambiar.  
  
En ese instante, se oyó una risa proveniente de Guang que luchaba por no reírse demasiado fuerte ante la actitud de esas dos personas.  
  
—Ustedes sí que se llevan muy bien —mantuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
—¿Dónde ves eso? —Yuuri se tranquilizó y volvió a soltar otro gran suspiro, se sentía derrotado—. ¿Cómo es que terminé enredado en todo esto?  
  
—¡¿Vamos a viajar, vamos a viajar?! —Shiori jaló del brazo de Yuuri, por poco se colgaba con todo su cuerpo de la emoción.  
  
—Ya, tranquila —se acomodó sus lentes y brindó una mirada panorámica a cada persona de la habitación. Luego se enfocó en la niña y ante esa ilusión que trasmitía, se le hizo imposible negarse—. Apronta tu mochila de viaje.  
  
—¡Siiii! —la pequeña salió corriendo entre saltos en dirección a su cuarto.  
  
Al final, el pelinegro concluyó que su momento de tranquilidad todavía se iba a retrasar. Involucrarse con otras personas no era agradable, sería todo un dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, era un simple trayecto que también podría servir para crecimiento de su sobrina; todavía desconfiaba en Victor pero compartir un viaje no significaría que su relación se volvería más estrecha, lo que ocurrió la noche pasada no significó nada. Confiar en las personas no era una tarea fácil.  
  
—¡Esto será muy emocionante! —expresó Guang muy alegre.  
  
—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Victor de la misma manera—. Debo ver si mi ropa ya está seca.  
  
—Un momento —el pelinegro detuvo su charla y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta que derivaba al sótano.  
  
Victor y Guang lo siguieron con la mirada. Observaron como el hechicero se alejaba y descendía esas escaleras cuyo rechinar llegó hasta sus oídos. No pronunciaron palabra alguna, aguardaron unos minutos con curiosidad. Entonces, por la escalera volvió a ascender esa persona, pero esta vez poseía cierto objeto en su mano que provocó que a uno de ellos se le helara la sangre del miedo.  
  
—Yuuri... ¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó Victor con un ligero temblor en sus manos.  
  
—Será su pago por meterme en esto —levantó en una de sus manos una especie de jeringa con una aguja muy afilada—. Solo necesito un poco de sangre de ambos.  
  
—¡¿Por qué?! —se abrazó a sí mismo—. ¡Eso es terrorífico! ¿Qué harás con ella?  
  
—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —le miró con mucha tranquilidad mientras revisaba que la jeringa esté en perfecto estado—. No te preocupes, son descartables. Sangre de beta, sangre de omega, sirven para mis experimentos —miró a Victor como si esperara que con su mirada comprendiera a lo que se refería.  
  
—No sé para qué lo usarás, pero si lo necesitas por mí está bien —dijo Guang Hong ofreciendo su brazo sobre la mesa—. Confío en Yuuri.  
  
—¡¿En serio?! —Victor se sobresaltó. Le parecía increíble que ni siquiera preguntara la razón de ello. Él poseía una sospecha con referencia a los elixires, pero si ese chico desconocía que era para eso, ¿no preguntaría? ¿Acaso él era el único tan curioso?  
  
—Yuuri ha ayudado mucho a mi madre, sin su ayuda ella no podría ni caminar de sus dolores crónicos. Confío en todo lo que hace y respeto si hace experimentos de los que no sepa. Mi madre me enseñó que los hechiceros están inmersos en muchas cosas y nosotros no podemos entenderlo, pero que no están para hacernos daño.  
  
—Lamentablemente no muchas personas son como tú o tu madre —dirigió una mirada acusadora al platinado y se acercó con la aguja hacia el brazo del chico.  
  
—Aunque digas eso... —Victor no discutía que ciertos asuntos no le concernían, pero su curiosidad era más grande en ocasiones que su sentido común. No desconfiaba de Yuuri, si para él era necesario obtener un ingrediente como ese, después de ocasionarle tantos problemas, se lo daría. Solo que le asombraba eso. Si la sangre resultaba de un ingrediente primordial para un elixir para simular ser omega, beta o alfa, ¿qué otras cosas podría hacer? ¿Qué otros materiales utilizaba? ¿Hasta qué límites llegaba o no los había?  
  
—Bien —Yuuri una vez finalizó con Guang, guardó su sangre en un pequeño recipiente y buscó una segunda jeringa para el turno de la siguiente persona—. Te toca.  
  
—Hee... hee —Victor retrocedió un paso—. No soy muy amante de estas cosas.  
  
—¿Acaso le tienes miedo a las jeringas, Victor? —preguntó Guang mientras presionaba el área del cual recibió su pinchazo—. Acompañas a un lobo cuyas garras podrían desgarrarte el brazo y le temes a una aguja —rió.  
  
—¡No es lo mismo! Los animales son almas puras, ¡las jeringas son instrumentos de tortura! —tembló con exageración.  
  
—No seas exagerado y pon tu brazo —Yuuri sonrió con malicia—. No dolerá nada.  
  
—¡No me convence tu cara. Eres cruel, Yuuuuri!  
  
...  
  
Al cabo de varios minutos, quejas y lloriqueos. Todos se prepararon para el siguiente viaje que emprenderían. El pelinegro se aseguró de equipar su mochila con sus artículos más importantes entre ellos los elixires que utilizaba, en el transcurso era esencial mantenerse como un omega sin que Guang supiera de ello. En otro bolso guardó comida más objetos útiles para pasar la noche, ropa y dinero. Victor, por otro lado, se colocó su ropa ya limpia y seca, con su bolsa con más alimento, era todo lo que necesitaba.  
Claro que salir en un viaje no era sinónimo de abandonar la cabaña tal cual se encontraba, en eso el hechicero poseía demasiado cuidado. La habitación de la biblioteca fue construida para momentos como esos, no era un tonto para confiarse de que alguien se escabulle. Bastante bajó la guardia con Victor pero ante extraños sin su presencia, nunca lo haría. Con un botón oculto a un lateral de la pared de la habitación, el suelo de la biblioteca descendió lentamente a un subsuelo. Fue complicado poder crear un sistema mecánico que soportara grandes pesos de estantes llenos de libros, pero por alivio, muchos elementos resistentes eran mejor que cualquier metal existente. Una vez el suelo llegó a su límite a unos cuatro metros de profundidad, una nueva cubierta de madera cubrió el espacio, una especie de suelo de tatami que en este caso, soportaba el peso de algunas personas pero no grandes densidades. Después de todo, abajo continuaba siendo hueco. Con eso bastaba, que luciera como una habitación completamente vacía era lo justo.  
  
En cambio, para su laboratorio, sus ingredientes ya poseían su seguridad requerida. Además, la puerta del laboratorio subterráneo se cerraba con candado, tenía una doble puerta asegurada y una alfombra se encargaba de pasarla desapercibida.  
  
—¡Estoy lista! —Shiori sujetaba su mochila en su espalda y cubría su cabeza con una capucha para resguardarse del sol.  
  
—Supongo que es todo —pronunció Yuuri a medida de que todos abandonaban la cabaña. Antes de marcharse, se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta de entrada—. Aléjense unos pasos —advirtió.  
  
—¡Mi tío hará que nadie quiera acercarse! —Shiori les informó a los muchachos del cual sujetó de sus manos y los llevó más lejos de la cabaña.  
  
En eso, el pelinegro fue colocando rocas alrededor de la cabaña y las roció con una especie de polvo amarillo: Azufreto, elemento más potente en olor que el azufre, no daña vegetación pero posee un efecto duradero en los químicos que expulsa. Inhalarlo por mucho tiempo provoca mareos, desmayos y alucinaciones; con solo percibirlo, los animales no se acercarán a la cabaña. Si un humano se atreviera a ello podría sufrir la desgracia de desmayarse y en grandes dosis que continuara inhalando, morir. Solo un segundo compuesto es capaz de neutralizar por completo su efecto y claro, eso lo guardaría Yuuri para el regreso.  
  
—Supongo que es suficiente —el hechicero caminó hasta las tres personas y el gran lobo—. Mi ave se quedará ya que patrulla el área. Nosotros ya podemos irnos.  
  
—¿No crees que es muy extremo la seguridad que colocas en la cabaña? —preguntó Victor a medida que comenzaron a caminar entre los pastizales del valle.  
  
—No. Tengo muchas cosas importantes, ¿ya comenzarás con preguntas? y recién comenzamos el viaje —se quejó tomando de la mano a Shiori.  
  
—¡No seas así conmigo, Yuuri! —apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del pelinegro—. Sería aburrido quedarse callado en todo el viaje.  
  
—Pero piensa tus palabras —se apartó para no permitirle que se apoyara. Se notaba incómodo con esa cercanía—. Camina más lejos.  
  
—Pero Yuuri huele bien, me gusta ese aroma a menta —sonrió acercándose de todas maneras y chocando su hombro con el suyo—. Me gusta cómo huele Yuuri.  
  
—¡A mí también me gusta como huele mi tío! —exclamó Shiori.  
  
—¿Verdad que sí? —se complotó el platinado con la pequeña.  
  
Guang sonreía de la divertida escena, no obstante, su mente estaba ocupada en que pronto volvería a ver a Leo. Gracias a estas personas podría encontrarse con la persona que más amaba y eso le llenaba de optimismo. Solo tenía un pequeño temor de cómo se lo tomaría Leo cuando recibiera su presencia, después de todo, no le informó absolutamente nada de que iría hasta él. Sin importar su reacción, su decisión se mantendría firme, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba su calidez. Con sus dedos, acarició un lateral de su cuello, frotó unas marcas de cicatrices provocada por dientes, marca plasmada en su unión con ese alfa. Su mayor temor era que sentía que de a poco esa marca estaba desapareciendo. 


	10. Cicatrices.

El grupo prosiguió a su extenso viaje en lo que el paisaje se componía de vegetación, árboles y caminos de tierra. Con el sol en lo alto, cada uno avanzaba a la misma dirección, pese a poseer un mapa, Yuuri era quien conocía los trayectos mejor que cualquiera. El pelinegro aún se preguntaba a sí mismo el porqué había accedido tan fácil a un viaje con personas del cual no debería estar vinculándose. Después de tanto tiempo haciendo las cosas por su cuenta o con su sobrina, ¿cómo las cosas se tornaron de esta forma?

Quizás de Guang Hong no veía tanta la molestia ya que su familia eran clientes suyo y el joven siempre respetó su distancia, pero ¿Victor? Con todos los problemas ocasionados en solo un día, ¿era recomendable tenerlo con ellos aunque sea solo un viaje? Por más discurso de confianza le haya hecho, sus disculpas parecían sinceras, pero al verlo uno podía concluir que en cualquier momento podría salir con alguna locura. Parecía un niño cuya curiosidad lo arrastraba sin control, sin embargo, esa manera de arriesgarse y no tener malas intensiones con respecto a los hechiceros era algo que en muy pocas personas veía.

Makkachin era quien se encargaba de llevar algún par de bolsas sin mucho peso y de a ratos, a la pequeña Shiori sobre su lomo cuando sus pies no le permitían seguir el ritmo de los demás. La suma paz de la naturaleza se sentía en el aire, tan tranquila y predominante, en la que un reducido grupo se sentía minúsculo al deambular por su espacio o eso repercutía en la razón de Guang y Victor. En cambio, Yuuri observaba a su alrededor como fuentes interesantes de saber, qué minerales tendrá la montaña a lo lejos o si vería alguna planta de la que pueda sacar algún provecho.

—¡Aah! ¡Tío, ¿cuál es esa?! —Shiori se bajó rápidamente del lomo del lobo y corrió hasta las raíces de un árbol.

El grupo se mantuvo mirando expectante a su descubrimiento hasta que regresó con una extraña flor plateada entre sus manos.

—¿Una caléndula de plata? —Yuuri la levantó entre sus dedos—. Son buenas para muchos tipos de medicina, pero en exceso son venenosas. Pensé que ya habías leído los tipos de flores.

—Sí pero me olvido —dijo la niña recuperando la pequeña flor y saltando por alrededor de ellos—. ¡Quiero aprender de muchas cosas, como mi tío!

—¡Seguro que lo harás! —animó Victor mientras continuaban con el viaje—. Mírame a mí, yo ni siquiera conocía esa flor.

—¡Mi tío sabe mucho y me enseña! —comenzó a caminar a un lado del platinado y le jaló la vestimenta para que se agachara—. ¡Yo también puedo enseñarle a Victor si quiere!

—¡Wow, ¿en serio?! —sonrió y descendió a su altura. En ese instante, la niña colocó la peculiar flor a un lado de su cabello, sorprendiéndole.

—Se parece al cabello de Victor —pronunció ella con una gran sonrisa.

Victor, uniéndose a su juego, se levantó y miró hacia Yuuri con ambas manos apoyadas en su rostro y forzando una pose extraña.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué tal luzco? Shiori adornó mi cabello con esta flor, ¿a qué no luzco bien? —guiñó su ojo.

El pelinegro ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Sus pasos proseguían concentrado en el viaje, ya se anticipaba actitudes como esa de ese muchacho y no respondería a lo que buscaba.

—¿Por qué me ignoras? ¡Guang Hong! —entonces exclamó al más chico que se hallaba mucho más disperso en su mente.

—¿He? ¿Qué? ¿Me estaban hablando? —preguntó con confusión y captando la flor que poseía su compañero de viaje en el cabello.

—Tú sí me dirás que luzco bien, ¿verdad? —señaló a la flor con una expresión dominante e infantil.

Guang rió y asintió.

—Sí, luces bien —respondió divirtiéndose con el platinado y la niña.

Mientras esos tres por un lado conversaban entre ellos de diversos temas que cambiaban de uno a otro y se conocían mejor, Yuuri mantenía su silencio con calma y hasta esperando evitar no encontrarse a extraños por el camino. Por cualquier camino que tomasen era normal que algún que otro viajero intercepte con ellos, generalmente pocos decidían viajar a pie, la mayoría siempre optaba por algún tipo de vehículo. Para el pelinegro, si debía caminar cientos de kilómetros eso no era un problema, lo que menos temía era a la adversidad natural.

Con conocimiento y adelantándose al grupo, observó los cielos, la brisa y minúsculas flores abiertas al igual que el comportamiento de pequeños animales.

—Posiblemente llueva a la noche o a la mañana. Hay que poder resguardarnos para cuando suceda —informó a los compañeros.

—¿Lluvia? —Victor observó al cielo cuyo azul deslumbraba sin nube alguna— ¿Estás seguro?

—No me equivoco en eso. No te fíes solo de mirar el cielo —buscó de una de las bolsas un recipiente con agua para hidratarse un poco y con el mismo en su mano, caminó hasta el borde del camino en donde se hallaban las pequeñas flores que antes observaba—. Toda la naturaleza funciona como una sola —acercó el recipiente sobre aquellas plantas y estas se comenzaron a oscilar en dirección a cada extremo que meneaba el objeto—. Huelen el agua y miraran hacia dónde esperan que llegue —se alejó y volvió a guardar el recipiente.

—¡Oh! Entonces vendrán nubes del sur —dijo Guang sorprendido—. Aún nos queda mucho viaje, ¿dónde descansaremos a la noche si eso ocurre?

—Mmm —Yuuri miró a Shiori—. Lo que menos nos importa a nosotros es si nos mojamos por la lluvia, pero sí hay que descansar —suspiró—. Victor, dame tu mapa.

Victor sin perder el tiempo, revisó en su propia bolsa y le entregó el mapa.

—Bien —lo abrió y les indicó en dónde se hallaban—. Nosotros estamos aquí y debemos ir al oeste. Si aceleramos el paso, en unas cuatro horas podremos llegar a esta zona de montaña —señaló—. Aquí hay algunas cuevas, suelen estar ocupadas por animales salvajes pero un par están abandonadas. También hay un lago muy cerca si alguno quiere asearse.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Victor sin conocer mucho los diversos puntos del mapa—. Digo, que haya una cueva abandonada y eso.

Yuuri dobló el mapa y se lo devolvió.

—Porque yo ya he estado allí. Hay muchos minerales útiles en esas cuevas, los animales no pueden entrar en las que yo he trabajado.

A medida que el hechicero avanzaba su caminata, Victor y Guang lo observaron desde atrás, anonadados de que se metiera en lugares como esos, ¿hasta qué rincones habrá viajado para obtener ingredientes? Era interesante.

—Una vez fuimos hasta un volcán y mi tío lo provocó para que erupcionara —contó la niña que se subió de nuevo al lomo de Makkachin y se adelantaba para alcanzar a su tío—. Necesitaba recolectar algo que desprendía de adentro —dijo con un poco de desinformación—. ¡Tuvimos que escapar rápido! —carcajeó divertida.

Guang y Victor se miraron entre sí, perturbados.

—Hee... ¿Hay que seguirlos o nos perderemos? —dijo forzando una sonrisa Victor.

—Si... —contestó con cierto temor el castaño.

Sea lo que haga ese hechicero con su sobrina, la sonrisa de Victor se volvió más pícara, como si un sentimiento aventurero despertara en su interior. Sentía que esa espalda de ambas personas, que lucían tan distantes en su camino, pese a que pareciera que avanzaban en un mundo distinto, deseaba poder caminar a la par que ellos. Quería saber más y poner sus manos en ese fuego azul que imaginaba que envolvía a ambos familiares, un fuego que podría hacerte arder en llamas o ser parte de él.

Al descender el sol, el atardecer fue enrojeciendo el cielo y ciertas nubes grises se divisaban a la distancia como bien había indicado el pelinegro. Sus pasos no se detuvieron, el cansancio en Guang era demasiado notorio, al punto en que sus pies parecían caminar sobre agujas. Necesitaba detenerse y relajarse. Victor en cambio, era el hambre su mayor importancia, su cuerpo poseía buen estado físico como para no preocuparse.

Las montañas de rocas grises, cubrían distintos lares entre árboles y hierbajos. El hechicero señaló a una cueva en particular, casi aislada de otras cuevas y a unos dos metros de altura.

—Aquella —indicó—. Algunos osos usan las cuevas al nivel del suelo, si no los molestamos no harán nada. De todas formas, olerán a Makkachin y se mantendrán alejados.

—Aaah —suspiró Guang exhaustivo—. Por fin descansaremos, mis pies no lo soportan más —se quejaba con berrinches.

—No te quejes, eres tú el que nos arrastró a todo esto por no tener otro medio de transporte —dijo Yuuri quitándose la mochila de su espalda y masajeó uno de sus hombros—. Hay que preparar fuego, recojan algunas ramas secas, yo ingresaré para asegurarme que esté todo en orden.

—¡Enseguida! —exclamó Victor arrastrando de un brazo a Guang para cumplir con esa tarea.

—¡No me apures que mis pies duelen!

—Vamos Shiori —le mencionó a su sobrina y al acercarse a una de las paredes de la montaña, escaló la altura arrojando su mochila en el interior y luego extendió su mano a la niña.

Shiori se puso de pie sobre el lomo del lobo y sujetó la mano de su tío que con impulso logró adentrarse en la cueva. Yuuri caminó por su interior y apoyó su palma sobre la fría superficie de roca. Miró a cada rincón y a los metros que se adentraba en oscuridad por su profundidad.

—Candela —nombró— ¿Puedes alumbrar? —de un pequeño bolsillo del interior de su vestimenta, salió un colibrí candela cuyo halo de luz se dispersó al levantar vuelo en el área.

El delicado ser que se acostumbró a su compañía y alimentó en cada noche, como antes se mencionó, lo acompañaba en sus viajes como guía nocturno, también era muy útil para alumbrar sutilmente si no se poseía fuego.

El ave merodeó por un par de metros, dejando en brillo un par de minerales adheridos en las paredes, por suerte, ningún animal extraño se arriesgó a ocupar el lugar. Por el suelo, pequeñas rocas dispersas emanaban un olor no muy agradable para el olfato de grandes bestias por lo que seguramente preferirían marcharse a otra cueva.

—Todo en orden.

En el exterior, Victor y Guang Hong se dispusieron a buscar una que otra rama y tronco seco que pasaron a cargar entre sus brazos.

—Dime Victor —el castaño llamó su atención—. ¿Realmente has conocido a Yuuri en solo un día?

—¿Mmm? —le miró extraño—. Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que es como si ustedes se conocieran de mucho más tiempo. Yo he visto a Yuuri en muchas ocasiones de visita en mi ciudad, pero nunca logré acercarme tanto a él. Hasta pensé que iba a matarme por invadir por primera vez su hogar. Sé que no es una mala persona, confío en él como lo hace mi madre —murmuró con seriedad—. Pero... como bien se deshizo de aquel hombre que trató de engañarme, él no tiene culpa de matar si es por proteger a alguien o algo. Por eso me sorprende que te permitiera quedarte en su casa ya que él va hacia las personas pero nadie va hacia él, es cómo maneja su trabajo.

—Bueno... —conocía eso de Yuuri pero por alguna rara confianza, no creía que él se atreviera a matarlo. Quizás se arriesgaba demasiado pero si bajó tanto su guardia ante su presencia, es porque sabía juzgar bien qué persona se merecía ser castigada gravemente y quién no—. Tal vez porque somos parecidos.

—¿Parecidos?

—Lo de ponerse en peligro para saciar curiosidades —sonrió—. Llevemos estas ramas a la cueva, ¿había un lago cerca, verdad? Quiero asearme antes de que llueva y mi ropa se moje.

—Cierto. Démonos prisa.

Ambos caminaron hasta la ubicación de la montaña y allí aguardaba Makkachin sentado sobre el césped.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó Victor—. Hemos traído las ramas —se alejó unos pasos en sentido opuesto, ante la mirada confundida de Guang, y con un silbido hizo poner de pie al gran lobo. Tomó impulso y comenzó a correr con rapidez. Saltó sobre el lomo del lobo y ágil, se abalanzó escalando el borde de la montaña sin siquiera utilizar sus manos que llevaban la carga, escaló veloz y aterrizó en el interior de la cueva sin soltar ni una sola rama.

—¡Waa! —aplaudió Shiori.

—¿Genial, verdad? —se enderezó satisfecho de su hazaña pero Yuuri no lucía sorprendido como esperaba.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres increíble Victor! —halagó Guang que aún se hallaba afuera—. Pero ayúdenme con estas ramas, yo no podré subir de esa forma.

—Ese chico no sirve afuera de las ciudades —suspiró Yuuri mientras procedía a darle una mano al pobre compañero que necesitaba subir con ellos.

Victor captó una sutil sonrisa en Yuuri, parecía una sonrisa de hermano mayor, y sonriendo de la misma manera, dejó las ramas en un rincón y comenzó a ordenarlas.

La cueva era lo suficientemente espaciosa para cuando la lluvia decidiera comenzar el lobo también pudiera conseguir acostarse en su interior. Hasta ese momento, lograron encender una fogata y cada uno buscó la comida que precisarían cenar. Animales diurnos se escondieron y los nocturnos aprovechaban a salir antes de que el clima no se lo permitiera.

—¿Hacia qué lado está el lago, Yuuri? —preguntó Victor al hechicero que se sentó con su espalda contra la pared y revisaba uno de los libros que cargó con él.

—Por el borde izquierdo, si caminan unos minutos, la montaña termina y al girar a la izquierda hay un sendero. Derecho por ese sendero hay un gran lago cuya cascada de la cima de la montaña desemboca allí —continuaba pasando páginas.

—Gracias. Iré ahora antes de que llegue la lluvia. Guang, ¿quieres venir?

—¡Claro! Aprovecharé también.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —dio pequeños brincos la niña con una mano elevada—. ¡Quiero ir al lago! ¡Tío, vamos!

—Yo iré luego —sonrió—. Puedes ir con ellos si quieres, pero ten cuidado, no te alejes de la orilla.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó sin problema alguno.

Los tres abandonaron la iluminada cueva. Makkachin se hallaba por los alrededores cazando su alimento. Cuando Yuuri quedó solo, sacó una pluma entre sus objetos y comenzó a escribir en las hojas de ese libro de cubierta negra. Comía un par de bocadillos y continuaba su escritura como si disfrutara de su rato en silencio. Luego, buscó uno de sus elixires y tomó un corto sorbo para proseguir a mantenerse desprendiendo aroma a omega. Ese efecto le duraría otro día más.

...

—Quería que Yuri venga con nosotros —se quejó Victor—. Claro, él ya ha visto mi cuerpo pero yo no puedo ver el suyo, ¡es egoísta!

—¡Oh! —Guang se sonrojó y apartó su mirada—. No sabía que mantenían ese tipo de relación y ¡eso que apenas se conocieron! Vaya... —se agachó para cubrir los oídos de Shiori—. Ten cuidado con tus palabras Victor.

—¿He? ¡Aah! No, no... bueno no es tan así como crees —quería explicarse pero ¿qué diría?: ¿bebí un elixir que me hizo experimentar el celo de un omega y Yuuri me ayudó a masturbarme para poder calmarme? —. Olvídalo, olvídalo —cambió rápido de tema y aceleró su paso por el sendero indicado—. ¡Mira! Ahí se puede ver el lago.

Un expansivo lago se descubrió ante sus ojos, rodeado de rocas y algunos árboles, cristalino y con una cascada cuya agua surgía de una altura considerable. Era un sitio muy bello entre esos pequeños animales iluminadores que se reflejaban por la superficie del manto de agua y la luna aún posibilitaba reflejarse en la misma antes de que nubes aún no la cubriesen para apagar su luz.

—¡Estupendo! —Victor no tardó en despojarse cada prenda para colgarlas en un par de ramas— ¡Shiori, nademos juntos!

—¡Si! —la niña hizo lo mismo y se apresuró a correr. Con un gran salto se sumergió primero que todos y al descubrir su cabeza para tomar aire, agitó sus manos—. ¡Está fresca!

Victor se unió a ella y comenzó a salpicar agua con sus manos. Los dos reían con un alto tono, sin importar si su voz provocaba un eco o molestaba animales que precisaban dormir. Se convirtieron en dos personas jugueteando y nadando de un lado a otro. Guang era mucho más tímido, ingresó en el agua y tomó asiento con tranquilidad, dejando que la agradable sensación aliviara cada músculo que su cuerpo ardía.

—Por fin —suspiró con alivio. Sus pies se sentían en el paraíso. Al ver a Victor y Shiori jugando como locos, no pudo evitar sonreír—. Parecen padre e hija —de pronto, recordó a Leo y apoyó su mano sobre su cuello, donde se encontraba su marca—. Me pregunto si pronto podré formar una familia con Leo —apretó sus dedos sobre su marca, afligido, inseguro—. Rápido...

Al acabar con su tiempo de ocio y aseada. Los tres retomaron el trayecto inicial. Victor y Shiori cantaban una canción que no tenía sentido alguno y Guang, pese a estar más relajado, lo perseguía un incómodo peso sobre su cuello y espalda. No quería estar preocupándose por cosas que mero no ocurrían, no obstante, deseaba finalizar el viaje deprisa para poder ver a su pareja, hasta que no lo viera, su temor no cesaría.

Ayudándose entre sí, aparecieron nuevamente en el interior de la cueva y no encontraron mucho cambio en Yuuri, continuaba con su libro, inmerso en sus propios asuntos.

—Creo que mejor dormiré, ya estoy más relajado luego de ese baño —dijo Guang—. Quiero reponer energías para continuar mañana.

—Sí, si por la mañana la lluvia cesa, nos iremos temprano en el amanecer —sugirió Yuuri—. Así podremos llegar a la ciudad en el anochecer y no tener que pasar la noche de nuevo afuera.

Guang buscó entre sus pertenencias una manta que poseía doblada de manera que no ocupara mucho espacio y se acomodó con su cuerpo acostándose sobre el suelo, se cubrió y con la calidez de la llama del fuego, cerró sus ojos.

—Qué descansen.

Makkachin, finalizando su alimento, saltó al interior de la cueva y se recostó en contra de la pared opuesta.

—Usa a Makkachin como almohada —indicó Victor acariciando el pelaje de su lobo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Guang abrió sus ojos y se sentó cambiando la posición en la que estaba. No desconfiaba tanto del gran lobo pero nunca se acercó tanto a una bestia de ese tamaño. Si el platinado le aseguraba que era amigable, ¿por qué rechazarlo?

—¡Claro! Los cuatro podemos entrar perfectamente uno al lado del otro. Makka es muy suave y no se moverá nada cuando se duerma.

Guang se colocó de pie y se aproximó al lobo con lentitud. Se arrodilló frente a su estómago y lento posicionó su espalda contra él.

—¡Oh! Tienes razón... es muy cómodo —cerró sus ojos y se durmió al instante.

—¿He? ¿Ya se durmió? —Victor tocó su mejilla con su dedo—. Se nota que estaba cansado.

Shiori ni siquiera necesitó pedir permiso a Victor, ella misma, después de comer algo. Se subió sobre la espalda de Makka y como si lo abrazara, se recostó con todo su pequeño cuerpo y se dejó fundir por el sueño.

Ahora solo restaba Yuuri y Victor que tomaron el merecido descanso.

—¿Tú qué harás Yuuri? —preguntó al hechicero que se colocó de pie y caminó hasta el borde de la cueva.

—Aprovecharé a ir al lago. Será mejor que duermas también. No me tardaré —truenos se oían a lo lejos—. Las nubes no tardarán en llegar, debo darme prisa.

—De acuerdo.

El pelinegro decidió ir hasta el lago por su cuenta, decidió esperar a que los demás finalizaran sus propias tareas, sin involucrarse a seguir un mismo ritmo. En soledad, con el viento que aumentaba su velocidad de a ratos, caminó tranquilo hasta llegar al lago que ya conocía. Se quitó su ropa, la colgó en unas ramas y se quitó sus lentes del cual reposó sobre una de las rocas. Con su cuerpo desnudo, se arrimó a la orilla del lago y sumergió un pie para captar su temperatura. Lo siguiente fue avanzar hasta sumergir sus piernas y llevar una mano cargada de agua que escurrió sobre su cabeza.

La luna podía alumbrar su cuerpo, su reflejo como espejo se dibujaba en el centro de la superficie y sin anticiparlo... Victor siguió su rastro sin siquiera avisarle con antelación. Un beta sin aroma, siempre eran los más beneficiosos para escabullirse como ratas.

¿Por qué Victor decidió seguirlo? ¿Por qué se escondió como si estuviese haciendo algo malo? No tenía malas intensiones pero quería ver el cuerpo de ese muchacho, sin comprender porqué su curiosidad llegaba hasta ese punto. Creyó que solo vería un simple cuerpo de un joven, como cualquiera, sin nada raro. Sin embargo, lo que vio se robó todo aire en sus pulmones. Con sus ojos iluminados, tan brillantes como la misma luna, observó la espalda del chico. Sus marcas, sus cicatrices y con mayor énfasis la de su hombro ¿por qué lucía así?

En ese instante, un ruido de rama al pisarse, alertó al hechicero que no dudó en girar su rostro hacia el sonido. De la misma forma en cómo lo miraba el platinado, su rostro se transformó en uno inundado de sorpresa y terror.

—Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? —Yuuri retrocedió con un ligero temblor y hundió todo su cuerpo en el agua—. ¡Vete, sal de aquí, no me mires! —gritó con desesperación—. No me mires...

—Yuuri...


	11. Al filo de la tormenta.

Yuuri observó hacia sus alrededores, tratando de hallar alguna vía de escape para alejarse de ese muchacho que lo miraba desde la orilla. La única posición que pudo adoptar fue el mantenerse bajo el agua con intensión de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. No podía creer que Victor se haya atrevido a seguirlo para espiarlo de una manera tan descarada ¿por qué? ¿Ahora revelaba una faceta de pervertido acosador? No era tan tolerante para permitir este tipo de acciones. El enojo se apoderó de él ante lo que significaba que alguien lo haya visto desnudo, sabía que si vio sus cicatrices haría preguntas. Era suficiente, no podía permitir que esa persona siguiera descubriendo más cosas que a nadie le permitió ver antes.

Victor nunca tuvo la intención de incomodar a Yuuri pero su curiosidad lo continuaba impulsando a entrometerse en el mundo de ese hechicero, sabía que no fue lo ideal ni haberlo seguido ni siquiera verlo a escondidas ¿qué quería en realidad? ¿Por qué buscó ver el cuerpo desnudo de ese chico? No se esperó encontrar con tan extrañas marcas y pese a querer lanzar preguntas en relación a ellas, debía comprender el ambiente, Yuuri lo observaba con odio.

—¡Yuuri! Lo siento, sé que fui un idiota en venir hasta aquí —dijo desde lo lejos, con un volumen de voz que se propagaba por las paredes de rocas—. ¡Quería hablar contigo! No pensé que te incomodaría tanto verte desnudo, después de todo ambos somos hombres. Debí pensar mejor que para ti quizás lo veías diferente.

Esas palabras tenían sentido, según cada costumbre, a algunas personas no les molesta ver cuerpos desnudos si pertenecen a su mismo género, hasta Yuuri reconocía que la ciudad en la que se crió permanecían costumbres heredadas de lo que se conocía como la antigua Japón. En aguas termales, no era raro ver otros cuerpos; el problema es que a él sí le molestaba eso, no compartía esa costumbre, después de todo, vivió la mayor parte de su vida solo con su sobrina, no estaba acostumbrado para nada a esa muestra de intimidad. También, cabe agregar, su cuerpo no era el más agraciado en revelar o ese era su propio punto de vista.

—¡No me interesa! —exclamó desde el medio del lago, donde únicamente su cabeza emergía del agua—. ¡¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes? No necesito la compañía de nadie para darme un baño. Si no tienes otra cosa para decir, vuelve a la cueva!

—¡Pero, Yuuri. Ya que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no hablamos un rato? Ya me has visto desnudo antes, ¿puedo entrar contigo?! —respondió con torpeza, a la espera de que no lo tomara como algo tan malo.

—¡No. Te he dicho que te vayas. No quiero tus preguntas! —reacio, aguardó inmóvil.

—Entonces no haré ninguna —respondió con seriedad. El viento se volvió más violento a medida que las nubes cubrían el cielo—. Si Yuuri no quiere que le pregunte nada, no lo haré. Pero lo decía en serio de querer hablar contigo, pasar un momento de charla solo entre nosotros —suspiró decaído—. ¿Si me doy la vuelta y espero a que te vuelvas a vestir? Sin apresurarte, puedo esperar todo el tiempo que desees.

Yuuri tomó una actitud más tranquila y llevó su mano por sobre su hombro izquierdo, acariciando su cicatriz y sintiendo un enorme malestar. Aunque ese muchacho le diera ese espacio a esperar su salida, no podía quitarse de su mente que le haya visto con anterioridad, que ya tuviese noción de sus marcas. Si no preguntaba por ellas ahora, lo haría más tarde, desconfiaba en que algo haría, algo que lo termine involucrando.

—Dijiste... —tomó aire y lo observó con indiferencia—, dijiste que querías entrar conmigo ¿verdad? Bien, si quieres volver a entrar, puedes hacerlo —elevó su mirada al cielo, preocupado si la lluvia que se avecinaba venía acompañada de tormenta—. No estaré mucho tiempo de igual manera, pronto lloverá.

A Victor le sorprendió que haya cambiado de parecer tan rápido, ¿debía tomarlo como algo bueno a esa invitación? El pelinegro no lucía muy convencido de esa idea, tampoco quería obligarlo a que le permitiera ingresar, si molestaba debía rechazarlo. No quiso atormentarse demasiado, temía que cambiase de parecer nuevamente.

—¡Bien. No te preocupes, aunque sean pocos minutos, te prometo que no diré nada que te moleste, te daré tu espacio. Si quieres que estemos alejados por un par de metros, acepto mientras hablemos un rato! —intentó no sonar nervioso pero tenía muchas ganas de acercarse a él, hablar, conocerse... aunque no solo eso buscaba, con sinceridad su cuerpo le llamaba la atención, pero ¿cómo podía lograr que ese hechicero no se colocara tan a la defensiva con él? No poseía ninguna mala intensión, solo acercarse a esa inusual persona.

Entonces, Victor se quitó sus prendas y las colocó sobre una roca. A pesar del frió de la noche que se le sumó el viento, lo bueno de criarse en un país frío era que eso le daba mayor resistencia al mismo, se preguntó si para Yuuri era algo similar ya que no lucía como si le afectase. Luego, ingresó al agua y avanzó hasta sumergir su cintura, Yuuri continuaba agazapado hasta hundir sus labios y provocar un par de burbujas de aire sobre la superficie.

No sabía hasta dónde le permitiría acercarse.

—¿Yuuri? —se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia—. ¿Estás molesto? Si no querías que ingrese no me importaba si te negabas —dijo con una expresión perturbada—. Em... A pesar de que conozco a Yuuri muy poco, creo que en verdad eres muy amable. Aceptaste acompañar a Guang y en eso agregando que Shiori deseaba viajar, se nota que te preocupas por su felicidad.

Yuuri arrugó su ceño y levantó su mirada hacia el platinado, pese a la luna oculta por las nubes y su escasa visión al abandonar sus lentes en tierra, le sorprendía lo blanca que era la piel de ese muchacho, tan clara como su cabello que de haber nieve se camuflaría perfectamente. Tanta belleza yacía en un sujeto de mente tan arrebatada en sus acciones, tan positivo y arriesgado ante una persona que apenas conocía, eso le irritaba. Victor brillaba demasiado para sus ojos, el que haya alguien tan interesado en él le despertaba una rara emoción en su interior pero al mismo tiempo emergía el temor y la oposición a protegerse sin dudarlo, sin importar qué tantas buenas intensiones demostrara.

—Amable, dices —se levantó del agua, llevando el mismo nivel de agua que Victor al cubrir hasta su cintura y sin intercambiar miradas, presionó sus puños con vigor. Sus manos temblaron—. No me conoces, tienes razón, ¿y dices que soy amable?

Victor se asombró y no pudo evitar admirar el torso de ese chico y las cicatrices que se revelaron ¿qué debía hacer? Parecía que dijo algo que aumentó el enojo del pelinegro pero no lo hizo con mala intensión, ¿qué debía decir para tranquilizarlo?

—Es lo que interpreto, ¡también me ayudaste la noche anterior, cuando estaba experimentando el celo! Pensé que quizás ya no te molestaba tanto mi presencia. Me gustaría poder conocerte mejor y ver más facetas tuyas ¡pero también quiero que me conozcas a mí! —se acercó decidido, acortando la distancia hasta pocos centímetros. No le importaba saber el origen de sus cicatrices por el momento, ahora quería que Yuuri supiera sus reales intensiones—. ¿Crees que podamos comenzar de a poco? Simples conocidos si gustas, de a poco acercarnos más... —se relajó con una expresión más triste—. Quiero que confíes en mí, ¿no podemos?

¿Qué quería hacer Yuuri en realidad? Recordó que en su diario mencionó el conocer a una interesante persona, ¿Acaso se arrepentía? Su inseguridad le causaba graves tormentas internas, tan intensas como las ráfagas de viento, ¿conocerse, confiar, comenzar de a poco? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo quería usar como una simple forma de entretenimiento por ser un hechicero? ¿Esa era la razón por la que se quería acercar a su vida? No sería la atracción de nadie, los más curiosos por algo suelen actuar como niños pequeños que se emocionan por un nuevo juguete, pero cuando les aburre, lo descartan. No sería juguete de nadie.

—¿Acaso crees que has visto todo de mi como para concluir eso? ¿Tan curioso eres de lo que soy que tratas de acercarte? Esas ideas tan egoístas... —todo su cuerpo se tensionó y cruzó miradas con el platinado, una mirada que trasmitía rechazo y cuya actitud de disgusto se dirigió como si la misma tormenta fuese parte de su cuerpo.

—Yuuri...

Cuando Victor intentó volver a hablar, esta vez para mencionarle que era mejor que se retiraran del agua, sintió como un apretón en su cuello le ahogaba las palabras que quería expulsar. Fue un agarre tan fuerte que no podía creer que proviniera de solo un brazo. El hechicero le sujetó con su mano izquierda el blanco cuello y el impulsó provocó que cayera de espalda sobre el agua. Todo ocurrió de una forma tan imprevista que el platinado no supo cómo actuar. Con ambas manos tomó de la muñeca del pelinegro y abrió sus ojos para mirar su rostro, por suerte no sumergió su cabeza en el agua para ahogarlo.

—No sabes nada de mí, de lo que soy capaz de hacer y lo que ya he hecho —mantenía presionada esa garganta, luchando por calmar el temblor de sus dedos, luchando por tomar la sencilla decisión hacia cualquiera que considerara un peligro—. No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien como tú me saque información ¿realmente serás de confianza? ¿y si me engañas? ¿y si actúas amable para robarme todos mis secretos? ¿si provocas que mi vida y la de Shiori peligre? —sus ojos parecían fuera de sí—. No conoces límites, eres peligroso, no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo.

—¡Espera, Yuuri! —esbozó una mueca de dolor— ¡Te equivocas, nunca haría nada para provocar eso. Créeme! —habló con dificultad, sintiendo detrás de su nunca el agua. Pero aunque Yuuri le brindara un terrorífico paisaje con intensiones de matarlo, no le temía.

—¡Yo no soy amable. Deberías asustarte, he hecho muchos experimentos, ¿acaso no ves mis cicatrices? Todo a mi alrededor puede correr peligro. Soy un hechicero. ¿No te pareció raro que te haya pedido sangre a ti y a Guang? ¿Acaso no pensaste en que si necesito sangre para experimentar, no habré asesinado a otras personas? Puedo elaborar venenos mortales, secar todo un frondoso campo o hasta volverte loco si quisiera. No digas que soy amable, no soy amable! —esta vez sujetó su cuello con ambas manos—. Por eso nos odian, nos desprecian, nos temen y la misma naturaleza nos castiga, ¿nunca has escuchado el dicho: La curiosidad mató al gato?

—Yu... —no podía respirar y su cuerpo se estaba hundiendo. Pero para ser sincero, si quisiera, podía liberarse.

—¡Somos solitarios porque sabemos a lo que nos enfrenamos. ¿Por qué no te alejaste cuando tuviste oportunidad? Cualquier otro hechicero te habría matado apenas le hubieses invadido su casa. Ya no puedo permitirte más libertad! —desesperado y con las primeras gotas de lluvia cayendo. Un par de lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, sin siquiera sentir la necesidad de llorar o anticipando esa sensación ¿por qué? Si con otros peligros nunca tuvo el inconveniente de deshacerse de ellos, ¿por qué le ocurría esto?

—Si... —Victor consiguió tomar una bocanada de aire—. Si a Yuuri le parece correcto, entonces... seré ese gato —sonrió relajando sus propias manos—. Si este es el castigo que merece mi curiosidad, lo aceptaré. Si a Yuuri lo tranquilizará darme muerte, entonces, lo aceptaré.

No lo podía creer, el pelinegro no podía dejar de mirar esa expresión tan tranquila de esa persona ¿se volvió loco o era una táctica de psicología inversa? No lo consideraba tan inteligente como para usarla, lucía sincero, ¿cómo era capaz de poner su vida ante sus manos de esa forma?

—¡¿Eres idiota? ¿Te dejarás matar por algo así?!

—Si es lo que Yuri quiere, fue mi culpa por no respetar tu decisión desde un comienzo.

—No bromees... —esta no era la forma en que hacía las cosas. No era capaz de matar a alguien si actuaba de esa forma, no podía entender a Victor, nunca conoció a alguien tan determinado—. Sabiendo el monstruo que soy, ¿por qué?

Los azulados ojos del platinado apreciaron la culpabilidad con la que se reflejaban esos ojos cafés, no era la intensión hacerlo sentir así; pero agradecía no haberse equivocado, Yuuri era amable. Estiró su mano y rozó con la yema de sus dedos el rostro a la altura.

—Tienes tus razones para hacer lo que haces, no creo que seas un monstruo —llevo sus dedos hasta un lateral de su mejilla y apartó un par de gotas que reconocía que no eran de lluvia—. Ah... —suspiró—. Yuuri es hermoso.

Un fuerte golpe dentro del pecho del hechicero, retumbó descontrolando sus latidos ante tan vergonzosas palabras. Soltó el cuello de manera rápida y retrocedió unos pasos con su antebrazo cubriendo su rostro.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?. No lo soy, solo me quieres engañar para que no te mate y yo como un tonto caigo. Aaah! —se despeinó sus cabellos de la rabia y los llevó hacia atrás—. ¡Eres imposible!

Victor tosió y cuando logró reponerse, se levantó masajeándose su cuello. Luego volvió a tomar la muñeca de Yuuri y le dio la espalda para comenzar a acercarse hacia la orilla.

—No podemos estar en el agua con tormenta. ¡Ah! ¡Olvidaba las ropas! —se apresuró impulsando a Yuuri con él, como si todo el drama que ocurrió segundos atrás no resultara de ningún problema para él.

Cuando los dos salieron, Yuuri se aproximó bajo uno de los árboles en donde tenía una pequeña manta para secarse, por desgracia todo estaba empapado, al igual que su vestimenta. Solo necesitarían dejarlas secar en la fogata, no era la gran cosa. Victor se vistió pero la incomodidad de que la tela se le pegase al cuerpo no era agradable.

—Lo bueno es que tengo otra prenda en mi bolsa —sonrió en dirección al pelinegro que se colocaba su propia ropa y se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Otra prenda? —se puso el calzado, sus lentes y respiró hondo—. Si poseías más prendas de ropa ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Te presté ropa ayer cuando tenías de repuesto, ¿lo hiciste para no irte? —se arrimó controlando su enojo.

—Eeeeeh —actuó inocente—. ¿Lo siento?

En ese instante, Yuuri observó cómo unas marcas rojas comenzaban a notarse en el cuello del muchacho y no supo cómo sentirse por ello. ¿Se lo merecía o fue demasiado lejos? ¿Estuvo bien detenerse o debió finalizar con lo que comenzó? Victor no era malo, lo sabía. Todavía había un "pero"...

—No me has respondido bien a lo que pregunté antes —apartó ese tema y regresó al anterior que aún le acongojaba—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quieres acercar a mi sabiendo el monstruo que soy? ¿Tu simple curiosidad? No me convences.

—Mmm... —elevó su dedo índice y lo apoyó en su mentón, muy pensativo—. ¿Por qué? Si te digo que no es curiosidad mentiría, me da mucha curiosidad todo lo que te rodea. Pero, es extraño —sonrió—. Me pregunto si aunque no seas un hechicero me habría acercado, yo creo que sí. ¿Será la forma de vivir que llevas? ¿Tan bohemia cual envidio? ¿Será que quiero ver más allá de lo que me demuestras ahora como las risas que oí con tu sobrina? ¿Qué será? No lo sé bien pero quiero saber más de Yuri. Hay algo que brilla, algo distinto que me hace pensar: quiero conocer más a esta persona.

—Lo dices como si mi vida fuese tan interesante, ¿será que quieres quitarte el aburrimiento?

—Bueno, creo que arriesgarse a muchas cosas hace la vida interesante. Si tenemos eso en común, ¿no será más divertido que hacerlo solo? —dijo con gran sonrisa—¡oh, sin olvidar a Shiori!

—Ahora lo dices como si fuese un juego —apoyó su mano sobre su frente—. Además, tus palabras suenan como si no tuvieses intensión en quedarte en una ciudad ¿o crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Para qué vas a Ombra, entonces? Si planeas conocerme más entonces no tienes pensado en continuar tu viaje ¡¿verdad?!

—Eeh... —rascó su mejilla disimulando su jugada—. Eso no es cierto... si encontraba ciudad que me permitiera estar con Makka, iba a quedarme allí. Pero planeaba visitarte ocasionalmente.

Yuuri entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha.

—Me cuesta creerte.

—¡Es cierto!

—De igual manera, será mejor que regresemos a la cueva y nos coloquemos ropa seca —varios truenos resonaban en lo alto—. Espero para mañana la tormenta cese, no quiero que el viaje se retrase. No me agrada dejar la casa sola por tanto tiempo —comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al refugio, Victor lo siguió de cerca.

—¿Estarás bien, no te enfermarás al estar tanto tiempo mojándote? Yo estaré bien porque estoy acostumbrado al frío, además he entrenado en la nieve desde que soy un niño —le relató con entusiasmo.

—La gente no se enferma por el frío, se enferma por el virus, ¿cuántos casos conoces de gente enferma por resfrío o gripe? Son escasos y nada fuertes, nuestro cuerpo ya es casi inmune a virus tan débiles como esos —informó—. Y mi cuerpo ha estado en condiciones más críticas que una simple lluvia.

—Tienes razón —se asombró—. No sabía que también has estado en ambientes complicados —se aguantó de largar preguntas en torno a ese tema—. Pero aún así, ¡nunca se sabe lo que le podría ocurrir a tu cuerpo, pasar frío no es para nada agradable. ¿ves?! —agarró su mano—. Estás congelado.

Yuuri apartó su mano y detuvo sus pasos. Luego sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla del platinado.

—No está fría por el mismo frío. Este brazo siempre está frío.

Sin más palabras, Yuuri continuó caminando dejando ese simple dato que Victor ya conocía. Pero refrescando su memoria, ¿ese brazo no era el mismo cuyo hombro invadía una rara cicatriz? Victor siguió el trayecto sin dejar de ver al hombro del pelinegro, controlando sus ganas de querer tocar esa parte y preguntar tantas cosas...

Cuando los dos llegaron a la cueva, Guang, Shiori y Makkachin proseguían sin moverse, la fuerte tormenta no los interrumpió de dormir pacíficamente. Hasta el pequeño colibrí se hizo lugar sobre la cabeza del gran lobo como si fuese una pequeña bolita. Solo Makka llegó a abrir uno de sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de su compañero y Yuuri al ingresar, volvió a dormirse cuando se aseguró de quienes eran.

Victor y Yuuri se quitaron sus mojadas prendas y las apoyaron en un par de troncos sin quemar, las mantuvieron cerca del fuego para que éste hiciera su trabajo. Una vez que se colocaron prendas secas, se relajaron en vista al fuego para recalentar sus cuerpos. Lo mejor sería dormir un rato para reponer fuerzas y desear que por la mañana el sol resplandeciera en un claro cielo. El platinado, desde el otro extremo de la fogata, no dejaba de ver el hombro de ese chico y para nada lo disimulaba. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó lo incómodo que ponía a Yuuri esa mirada.

—¿Vas a dejar de mirarme así? —se abrazó a sí mismo con sus rodillas al pecho.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —se percató de que los chicos dormían y bajó el volumen de voz al instante—. Lo siento. Es que me quedó en la cabeza lo que dijiste antes.

Yuuri no sabía si se arrepentiría de saciar la curiosidad de ese muchacho, una parte de él le decía que se arriesgara, que no temiera a hablar de él si tanto deseaba conocerlo; quizás mientras más cosas perturbadoras supiera de su vida, con mayor razón se alejaría tarde o temprano, ¿era eso? ¿lo veía así o no quería admitir que en parte le alegraba que alguien sintiera tal curiosidad por él?

Con valor, Yuuri gateó hasta el lugar de Victor, con una fija mirada como evaluando que realmente se tomara en serio el mundo al cual se decidió sumergir, y sentándose frente a él, agarró su mano y la apoyó sobre su brazo izquierdo.

—Es frío, parece suave por fuera pero es duro por dentro —fue arrastrando esa palma por su antebrazo, subiendo por su codo hasta llegar a su hombro—. Cada fibra, cada conexión —abrió su camisa y le permitió ver su brazo descubierto, esta vez le permitió tocarlo directamente sobre la piel—. ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Qué pienso? —sus ojos resplandecían mientras acariciaba lentamente aquel brazo y ponía en énfasis la rara cicatriz—. No es un brazo normal ¿verdad?

—Me llevó mucho esfuerzo aunque es claro que no todo lo hice por mi cuenta, muchos hechiceros han dejado grandes descubrimientos —sonrió con dolor al recordar los riesgos a los que se exponía por rutina—. Mi brazo —agarró de nuevo la mano ajena y la acercó a uno de sus ojos—. Mi ojo —bajó la mano y la apoyó en su vientre—. Partes de mi abdomen, la mitad de mi hígado...algunos dedos de mi pie —las miradas uno de otro no se apartaron en ningún momento—. Los he perdido.

Un escalofrío recorrió por toda la espalda del platinado ¿a qué se refería con perder? ¿Cómo? Sin embargo, él no veía que algo le faltara a ese chico ¿poseía prótesis o algo similar? ¿Cómo lucían tan reales?

—No son iguales a los reales pero he reemplazado cada parte faltante —retiró su mano y observó su propio brazo—. Es demasiado complicado para explicar el proceso, no necesitas saberlo. Solo puedo decirte que he clonado mis células, cultivo de piel y poseo rocas.

El rostro de Victor parecía digno de una comedia, no comprendía nada pero se esforzaba por hacerlo y eso que Yuuri ni siquiera se molestó en hablarlo desde un lenguaje técnico-médico.

—¿Rocas?

—Hay rocas que sirven de conexión celular, como reemplazo de músculo y nervios —levantó su brazo y abrió y cerró sus dedos. Era divertido de ver cómo Victor parecía atormentarse por querer comprender—. No te compliques en entenderlo, tampoco es un método secreto el reemplazar partes del cuerpo con técnicas como estas, solo que la medicina prefiere aún no arriesgarse con elementos naturales cuyo efectos aún desconocen si son dañinos o no para el cuerpo.

—Pero... ¿tú sabías que colocar en tu cuerpo esos elementos podría ser riesgoso? ¿y lo hiciste de todas maneras?

—Por supuesto. No iba a colocarme implantes incómodos que me quitaran la sensibilidad del cuerpo, no he tenido complicaciones. Por supuesto que ha muerto gente por no utilizarlo de forma correcta o manipular elementos sin las precauciones correspondientes, yo he tenido suerte.

—¡¿Suerte?! —recordó de nuevo que los demás dormían y redujo el volumen de su voz—. ¡Has perdido partes de tu cuerpo! —susurraba furioso—. ¿Eso es suerte? Podrías morir.

Yuuri volvió a cubrir su brazo y cerró su camisa. Ni siquiera se inmutó por las palabras de Victor.

—Lo sé. Son los riesgos de ser un hechicero, ¿ahora lo entiendes?

Las palabras no podían expresarse con claridad, no tenía sentido que él se enojara. Se lo había advertido antes, esto no era un juego pero ¿valía la pena arriesgar tanto su cuerpo por su trabajo? ¿Tanto valía la pena investigar y experimentar con la naturaleza? Se dio cuenta que Yuuri lo superaba con creces en curiosidad, lo suyo no se comparaba en nada a las locuras que ese pelinegro era capaz de hacer. Pero si pensaba que por eso se echaría para atrás, se equivocaba. Victor se emocionó más en conocer todo eso.

—Antes dijiste que debías beber los elixires para mantenerte en alguna categoría y por eso no sabes a cuál perteneces en realidad —se abalanzó invadiendo su espacio personal—. Si vuelvo a beber el elixir de omega, ¿mi cuerpo lo necesitará constantemente? Si lo sigo bebiendo ¿me volveré dependiente a ello como tú?

—¿A qué viene ese tema? —intentó retroceder su rostro por la incómoda cercanía.

—Si puedes experimentar el celo de un omega o un alfa, pese a que tu cuerpo se vuelva dependiente a ellos ¿No crees que sería genial experimentarlo? ¿Nunca sentiste curiosidad de cómo tu cuerpo puede arder por un celo?

—Otra vez con eso —terminó apoyando sus codos sobre la superficie, Victor casi ya estaba que se tiraba encima—. Mi mente no está interesada en esas cosas como tú, no harás que tenga que soportarte de nuevo en ese tipo de estado. Ya te lo dije, nunca serás un omega. Además, omegas o alfas no se diferencian de simples bestias, ¿qué tiene de divertido no saber controlarse? Me da asco que se comporten de esa forma, somos humanos racionales, no necesitamos descontrolarnos por sexo, es por eso que la naturaleza se nos rió en la cara cuando colocó un celo en esas categorías. Se terminan atando por el descontrol, menos por amor —dijo con frialdad.

En ese instante, Guang masculló un raro sonido entre sus dientes y se giró para acomodar su posición. No parecía haberse despertado. Victor y Yuuri miraron rápidamente para asegurarse que dormía, por suerte y por la saliva que se escurría por la comisura de los labios del castaño, se quedaron tranquilos.

—Mejor durmamos —apartó a Victor apoyando su mano en su pecho—. Quítate ideas raras en tu cabeza o no permitiré que sepas más de lo que ya sabes. Una cosa más que llegues a hacer sin mi permiso y borraré tu memoria —amenazó colocándose de pie y acercándose hasta Makkachin para buscar un espacio del cual recostarse.

Victor suspiró obedeciendo sus palabras y decidió hacer lo mismo que él. Buscó un espacio y se dispuso a tomar descanso hasta que decidieran retomar el viaje. Se sentía un poco preocupado por la anterior información que Yuuri le compartió pero no era momento de pensar en eso, no conciliaría un buen sueño de ser así.

Por otro lado, Guang abrió sus ojos con una triste expresión en su rostro. Logró oír las últimas palabras de Yuuri cuando se despertó por esos murmullos que mantenían ambos, solo escuchó desde la parte en que dijo: _omegas o alfas no se diferencian de simples bestias, ¿qué tiene de divertido no saber controlarse? Me da asco que se comporten de esa forma..._ Le pareció irónico ya que Yuuri también era un omega, él estaba seguro de eso, entonces ¿por qué despreciar así a su categoría? Él no pidió nacer así pero no odiaba ser omega, deseaba tener un bebé con Leo, lo amaba, ¿eso lo convertía en una bestia que no se controlaba en el celo? ¿Su amor era falso solo por ser así? Él no lo veía de esa forma, no eran animales sin capacidad de elegir... ¿Por qué le dolió tanto escuchar eso de él? 


	12. Llegada a Ombra.

A la mañana siguiente, progresivamente, el grupo se fue despertando para captar los primeros rayos de luz del día. Para su beneficio, la tormenta había cesado mas algunas nubes grises todavía no se disipaban. Pequeñas gotas de agua se reflejaban como diamantes en las hojas del paisaje y mientras Guang aprovechaba a lavarse el rostro en la laguna, Yuuri, Victor y Shiori desayunaban en la cueva. A la vez, Yuuri estaba sentado detrás de la pequeña para proceder en peinar su delicado cabello.  
  
—Tío, ¿debemos caminar mucho más para llegar? —preguntó la niña con un trozo de pan en su boca.  
  
—No queda mucho, espero no te estés quejando cuando fuiste tú la que insististe —apartó el peine y abrió su mochila.  
  
—¡No me estoy quejando! —hizo puchero y continuó comiendo—. Me estoy divirtiendo.  
  
Victor se acercó con una sonrisa y se agachó frente a la pequeña.  
  
—Claro que nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿te gusta que más gente viaje con ustedes? —le preguntó muy carismático. Sabía que Shiori era una niña muy inteligente por lo que en ningún momento le hablaba con un tono de voz muy infantil o solo buscara conversación para llevarse bien con ella.  
  
—¡Si! —sonrió con diminutas migajas en su mejilla—. Pero sé que no es bueno, Victor y Guang son buenas personas pero hay que tener cuidado, no quiero que a mi tío le pase nada malo, él me cuida mucho por eso siempre evita que me pueda ocurrir algo.  
  
—Shiori, ya no digas más —Yuuri sacó un pequeño frasco con cierto polvo y en un recipiente con agua colocó una determinada cantidad del mismo para deshacerlo en el agua.  
—Tampoco le gusta que diga cosas lindas —frunció el ceño y dio otra mordida a su pan.  
  
—Si Yuuri te cuida a ti, yo podría cuidar a Yuuri, ¿Qué te parece? —pronunció Victor como una broma pese a que el pelinegro se sobresaltara por ello y la pequeña se emocionara por un breve segundo.  
  
—¡Yo soy muy joven para poder proteger a mi tío, si Victor puede hacer eso...  
  
—¡Shiori! —exclamó el hechicero y luego apoyó sobre su cabeza sus manos mojadas por la mezcla—. Quédate quieta.  
  
—¡Ah, lo siento!  
  
Victor no comprendía lo que continuó en hacer ese muchacho pero a medida que comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de la niña, éste se fue tornando de un color distinto y así avanzó de a poco hasta la punta del cabello, con suaves y profundos masajes. Su oscuro cabello sufrió una metamorfosis a un opaco color rojizo y el platinado quedó boquiabierto. Cuando Yuuri finalizó con ese cabello, hizo lo mismo con el suyo, mojó sus manos en el recipiente y comenzó a frotar su cabeza; de la misma forma, su cabello se tornó rojo en cuestión de segundos.  
  
—¡¿Eh?! —Victor se colocó de pie—. ¡¿Qué has hecho?!  
  
Yuuri y Shiori lo miraron extraño, como si para ellos no fuera la gran cosa alterarse su color de cabello.  
  
—Tranquilo, solo es una especia que nos tiñe el cabello. Puedo regresarlo a la normalidad cuando quiera —sacudió su cabeza y se peinó—. Bien, ¡Siguen los ojos!  
  
—¿Pero por qué haces eso?  
  
—¿Cómo que por qué? —revisó de nuevo dentro de su mochila—. En Ombra me conocen con otro aspecto, no puedo presentar una identificación luciendo distinto, ya me tienen registrado con este aspecto. Es mejor tener varias identidades ante cualquier inconveniente —tomó un pequeño frasco.  
  
—¡Yo allí me llamo Ori y mi Tío es Eros! —informó la niña que se recostó para que su tío le colocara un par de gotas en sus ojos.  
  
—¿Pero es así en cada ciudad que visitas? Sería complicado acordarse de cada identidad ¿No? —preguntó problemático el platinado, creando historias futuras en su cabeza como si él también tuviese que alterar todo su aspecto para acompañarlos a ellos en cada viaje que nadie le invitó.  
  
—No en todas, generalmente en dónde haya elegido ser omega, beta o alfa, en cada una suelo lucir con cierta apariencia—luego de colocar las gotas en los ojos de su sobrina, procedió a colocarse las mismas gotas en sus propios ojos.  
  
El color café que ambos mantenían de iris se tornó lentamente en un tono miel verdoso y cuando estuvieron listos fue entonces que Guang ingresó a la cueva y no supo cómo actuar al encontrarse a dos personas con tal aspecto. Supo que eran Yuuri y Shiori pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué les ocurrió? Antes de pronunciar alguna palabra, Yuuri le interrumpió.  
  
—Cambio de aspecto, soy hechicero, nada de qué preocuparse.  
  
—¡Oh! —Guang apartó su mirada y se rascó la mejilla, era extraño pero seguro la lógica estaba fuera de su común vida—. Lucen bien.  
  
—¡Por supuesto que Yuuri luce sexy pero ¿no te parece asombroso?, lo hizo muy rápido! Me pregunto si yo también podría usar algo así—dijo Victor entusiasmándose por algo tan simple.  
  
—No dije sexy —Guang no podía contra la actitud de Victor, era divertido pero no se asombraba tanto por las ocurrencias de inventos que podría traer un hechicero como Yuuri, sino por la audacia que poseía Victor en ni siquiera dudar en entrometerse en ello. Desconocía qué tan cercana era su relación pero Yuuri solo se ameritaba en ignorarlo, como si se rindiera en discutir.  
  
El mundo de los hechiceros lucía demasiado distante para Guang, para él era preferible conocer lo mínimo de ello.

...  
  
Nuevamente, el viaje se puso en marcha. Soplaba un viento fresco y Shiori se divertía montando el gran lobo del cual correteaba cerca de los chicos, acelerando o disminuyendo el trayecto pero nunca alejándose demasiado. Pese a que pudieran conversar de varios temas, como por ejemplo Victor al relatar su vida de adiestrador de animales salvajes, el castaño colocaba en énfasis su atención en Yuuri porque recordaba la conversación de la noche anterior. No quería hablar de ello pero ahora al saber que él despreciaba a omegas o alfas ¿cómo debería tratarlo? No comprendía del todo qué mirada tenía de él, si solo lo veía como una bestia o persona y si él se veía de la misma manera a sí mismo... Era bastante incómodo.  
  
—Por cierto, Guang —habló Victor—. ¿Tú pareja se llama Leo, verdad? Dime, ¿tienes un lazo con él? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad.  
  
—¡Sí, lo tengo! —respondió alegre y llevó su mano a un costado de su cuello—. Él me mordió dos años atrás cuando me visitó, yo tuve que salir de las murallas obviamente. No quiso regresar de nuevo a su ciudad sin dejar esta marca en mí, también me prometió que me buscaría cuando tuviese dieciocho y así viviríamos juntos en una casa. Pero la ansiedad me venció —rió con torpeza.  
  
—¡Ah, realmente la tienes! —se asomó Yuuri cuando apartó su mano—. Cicatrizó tanto que creí que solo te habías herido con algo, es raro que no se note.  
  
Con esas palabras, el castaño se giró y le observó con enojo, como si le hubiese dicho algo desagradable.  
  
—¡Eso... eso no importa! —aceleró su paso y decidió abandonar el tema. No es que ellos tuvieran la culpa, sin embargo, no podía negar la razón de aquella frase; por eso se molestó tanto, porque su marca estaba cicatrizando y con ello tarde o temprano desaparecería. El enojo y confusión de no conocer la real respuesta era producto de su gran ansiedad y decisión de volver a ver a Leo, solo así conocería esa respuesta.  
  
—¿Dijiste algo malo? —le preguntó Victor a Yuuri mientras miraban la espalda del muchacho que irritado continuaba su caminata varios metros por delante.  
  
—No —suspiró y acomodó sus lentes—. Si sabes lo que significa la marca en un omega, debes entender que ésta no desaparece si no es por una razón.  
  
—¿Abandono de pareja o muerte?  
  
—Exacto.  
  
Ante problemas como esos, uno nunca posee las palabras adecuadas, ni siquiera para que sirvan de consuelo. No obstante, sacar conclusiones apresuradas era lo peor que se podría hacer. Aguardaron la distancia hasta que la tensión se disipó y el grupo regresó a llevar el mismo ritmo.  
  
...  
  
Llevando un par de horas, de pronto, el paisaje sufrió un abrupto cambio frente a los ojos de todos. Del camino de tierra, árboles y plantas, ahora le proseguía camino de asfalto; una larga carretera donde los árboles se redujeron en cantidad y hasta el aire parecía haber cambiado.  
Un par de cabañas se visualizaban en algunas colinas, con un par de cultivos a su alrededor.  
  
—Solo quedan algunos kilómetros, a partir de aquí la zona es más urbana por lo que nos conviene continuar por el borde de la carretera ante posibles transportes —avanzó el hechicero—. ¿Ya has visitado zonas así, Guang?  
  
—No, aunque eso no significa que no sepa nada de tecnología, Leo me ha relatado muchas cosas. Estoy seguro que me acostumbraré rápido —sonrió positivo.  
  
—Dudo que puedas usar un teléfono móvil o un computador —se burló el pelirrojo entre risas.  
  
—¡Yo tampoco sé usarlos! Pero eso no es tan serio, no es que no existieran en Stammi Vicino, siempre preferí salir a la naturaleza y estar rodeado de muchos animales —dijo Victor en defensa del castaño—. ¿Tú sabes usar esas cosas, Yuuri? Tu cabaña no posee nada de eso —le resultó curioso.  
  
—Sí pero cada quién elige su comodidad, Shiori y yo nos la arreglamos con objetos propios. Aunque uno que otro tuve que conseguirlo por otros medios, como mis artefactos de investigación.  
  
—Pienso lo mismo, me gustaba la vida que llevaba pero no creo que me desagrade adaptarme a un nuevo ambiente. Si es por Leo, puedo estar en cualquier lugar —pronunció Guang, pacífico.  
  
—Deberías pensar un poco en ti también, si no te llegas a sentir cómodo no debes sacrificar tanto, son detalles que debes hablarlo con tu pareja —dijo Yuuri sin malas intensiones.  
  
—¡Eso ya lo sé. Pero si con Leo tenemos una casa en su ciudad, yo no seré tan quisquilloso de decir que no me gusta o algo similar. No me costará adaptarme! —nuevamente, aceleró su paso para terminar la conversación. Parecía ser un chico bastante molesto con ciertos temas, lo curioso es que esas molestias solo giraban en relación a Leo. No es que se forzara, pero quería complacer a su pareja, no había nada de malo en ello ¿verdad?  
  
—¡Aaah! —exclamó Shiori señalando a lo lejos con su dedo índice— ¡Murallas!  
  
Tal cual como oyeron esa palabra, como si comenzara a asomarse una extensa pared a lo horizontal, cuyo final no podía entenderse a simple vista, la muralla de Ombra se fue acercando ante sus ojos a medida que avanzaban por el borde de la carretera. Al saber de lo poco que bastaba en estar ante sus puertas, la ansiedad de Guang se incrementó al punto que desconectara de su mente el control de sus pies, aceleró su paso como si el cansancio no existiera, solo podía observar esas murallas en un llamado a su nuevo hogar.  
  
Yuuri se acomodó su túnica y su capucha, lo mismo hizo con Shiori, luego se adelantó para caminar junto a Guang Hong.  
  
—Guang, en Ombra me llamo Eros y Shiori es Ori, no puedes llamarnos como nuestros reales nombres. De todas formas, quiero que sepas que una vez crucemos las puertas, nuestros caminos se dividirán —informó con seriedad—. Buscarás a Leo por tu cuenta, este viaje no significa que seamos amigos ¿lo entiendes?  
Guang lo miró sorprendido pero era un detalle que no se escapaba de las posibilidades. Ser amigo de un hechicero que despreciaba alfas y omegas ¿quería eso?, todavía no se había hecho un juicio negativo de esa persona por lo poco que conocía, sí habría deseado hablar para tratar de aclarar estas incomodidades. Ya no importaba, nada lograría que cada quien camine por otros senderos; debía concentrarse en su propia vida.  
  
—Lo entiendo —dijo sin contrariedades.   
  
Por otro lado, Victor observaba a ambos y notaba esa extraña tensión. Lucían como dos niños que no se animaban a hacer las pases; quizás se relacionaba a que ellos ya se conocían con anterioridad, en referencia al trabajo de Yuuri, la diferencia era que nunca habían convivido tanto tiempo juntos, nunca se tomaron la molestia de hablar más de lo necesario, por eso nunca se afianzó una amistad y tampoco era que buscara eso el hechicero.  
  
El camino fue tomando distintas intersecciones, varios carteles apuntaban hacia varios puntos con el nombre de las ciudades hacia los que estaban dirigidos; ellos continuaron hacia adelante no sin antes Yuuri mirara de reojo cierto cartel que señalaba un camino izquierdo: Ágape, ¿Acaso conocía ese lugar?  
Personas entraban y salían de la gran puerta, comerciantes, viajeros que estacionaban o dejaban sus coches, otros llegaban y se marchaban caminando... Yuuri tomó a Shiori entre sus brazos y el grupo llegó a su destino no sin antes llevarse un par de miradas ajenas, con importancia al gran lobo que acompañaba al platinado; no era tan extraño pero mantenían su distancia al desconocer si la bestia atacaría o no.  
  
—Tranquilo, Makkachin —Victor acarició el lomo del gran lobo—. Sé obediente y mantente tranquilo ¿Si?  
  
Yuuri apoyó su mano sobre uno de los lados de la puerta y empujó para hacerse paso adentro. Al ingresar, lo primero que sugirió el paisaje era una especie de vestíbulo de gran espaciosidad, donde guardias procedían a analizar identificaciones y cargas sospechosas. Todo lucía bastante organizado, por un lado los que ingresaban y por el otro lado los que se retiraban.  
  
Cuando la atención se dirigió al inusual grupo cuyo animal congeló a la mayoría del personal, estos se acercaron con una expresión que anticipaba rechazo al ingreso.  
  
—¡Hey, ustedes! El animal se queda fuera de las puertas —anunció un guardia que poseía una libreta en su mano—. ¿Es un animal para investigación o asistencia médica? Debe estar afuera, es salvaje.  
  
—¿Qué? No, no —habló Victor para aclarar la situación—. Soy cuidador, éste animal es inofensivo, ¿no cree que si fuese peligroso ya hubiese atacado?  
  
—¿Mascota? —con toda seriedad anotaba quién sabe qué cosas en su libreta—. Debes conocer el reglamento de Ombra, mascotas de este tamaño está prohibido...  
  
A medida que Victor conversaba con ese guardia, otro señaló en un lateral a Yuuri y Guang para realizar el proceso de ingreso, como ellos no eran dueños de ese animal no poseían inconveniente alguno en poder ingresar. Pese a eso, no dejaban de prestar atención a la discusión, Shiori era la que más preocupada se demostraba.  
  
—Pero le he dicho que es inofensivo, su tamaño abarca lo mismo que un coche ¿cuál es lo malo? No tiene enfermedades ni nada, ¡mire! —buscó en su bolsa todos sus papeles e identificación de trabajo—. ¡Se ha criado con personas!  
  
—Son las reglas, no podemos arriesgar a la población —negó rotundamente el ingreso, desconfiando en cualquier prueba que presentara el extranjero.  
  
Entonces, Yuuri suspiró a medida que le entregaba su identificación al guardia y se giró a observar al otro guardia que negaba el paso a Victor.  
  
—¿Por qué no llaman a Magna, entonces? —sugirió como solución—. O como muchos le dicen de cariño, Mama.  
  
—¡¿Grand Mama?! ¿Le conoces? —se giró el guardia—. ¿Ya has estado en esta ciudad antes?  
  
—Solo ella puede parar a la fuerza el ataque de un animal salvaje, es muy intuitiva y sabrá si ese lobo puede o no entrar —finalizó. No le correspondía a él tener que salvar el ingreso de ese platinado pero la ayuda ya estaba hecha.  
  
—¿Mama? —muchas preguntas surgieron en la mente de Victor, ¿quién era esa persona?  
  
—Tú puedes marcharte, Guang —dijo Yuuri—. Busca a Leo, tenemos que arreglar esto. No pierdas más tiempo.  
  
Guang se expresó inquieto, agachó su cabeza y regresó su mirada a Victor, éste le dirigió una sonrisa como si le dijera que todo estaría bien. Agitó su mano suavemente, en señal de despedida, y el castaño marchó para la segunda puerta, la que separaba el vestíbulo de la gran ciudad.  
Minutos transcurrieron, en eso que otras personas adelantaban a su ingreso, Shiori se acercó hasta Makkachin y comenzó a jugar cruzando entre sus patas. Por instinto, el guardia la habría sacado de allí pero ante la mirada protectora de Victor, decidió no actuar. Aguardaron hasta que uno de los guardias encontrara a Magna y pudiera traerla a la entrada. Por suerte, el tiempo no se alargó demasiado, cuando se oyó la puerta abrir como si una ráfaga de viento chocase con la madera, la atención de todos se enfocó a esa persona que obstaculizó la luz del sol.  
Con una altura aproximada de 1.90 metros, músculos, cabello largo y oscuro, maquillaje exuberante pero muy elegante, delantal de trabajo... caminó un par de pasos el gran sujeto de facciones poco femeninas y divisó la presencia del extranjero pelirrojo.  
  
—¡Ah, pero si es Eros! —pronunció con una voz gruesa y con rapidez estrechó entre sus brazos a Yuuri—. ¡Pensé que ya no volverías a la ciudad, ¿cómo está la pequeña Ori? ¿Por qué viajas tanto? Deberías quedarte aquí para siempre! —sacudía el delgado cuerpo.  
  
—¡Mama, me asfixias! ¡Estamos bien! —soportaba el fuerte estrechamiento por tales músculos—. ¡Tranquila, por favor, mira el caso del muchacho de allí! —deseaba que lo soltara cuánto antes, uno necesitaba oxígeno para vivir.  
  
—¡Oh, ya sabes que me encanta cuando chicos guapos visitan la ciudad! —observó a Victor en breve distancia—. ¡Oooh! —exclamó llevando sus palmas hacia su rostro—. ¡Pero miren nada más esa belleza! Eros, no me digas que te conseguiste por fin un novio. Es obvio, un omega tan lindo como tú se merece una pareja con belleza similar —se acercó a Victor—. Oh...Eres un beta...  
  
—¡Mama, el lobo, ¿puede ingresar el lobo?! —Yuri comenzaba a irritarse.  
  
—¿El lobo? —observó al cánido que aguardaba tranquilo con la pequeña Shiori detrás de su pata delantera—. Mmm... —rodeó a la bestia y tocó con su mano en diversas partes de su cuerpo—. Es raro ver a una persona con esta especie de animal como compañero, ¿eres de Stammi Vicino? —preguntó a Victor.  
  
—¡Sí! —exclamó nervioso—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
—Es obvio, tu físico y por ser de las pocas ciudades que adiestran animales de este tipo —examinó la mandíbula de Makkachin—. No parece ser del tipo agresivo.  
  
—¡Exacto, Makkachin es inofensivo! —agregó—. Si no puedo ingresar a esta ciudad con él, deberé marcharme de nuevo y si eso pasa ¡Eros debe irse conmigo!  
  
—¡¿Qué?! —Yuuri enfrentó al platinado— ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué yo debo irme también? Quiero pasar la noche en una cama cómoda, yo ingresaré, me da igual si te echan a ti.  
  
—¡Pero, Yu... ¡Eros! —sujetó las manos del hechicero con una expresión de cachorro—. Hemos estado juntos con tan poco tiempo, ¿dejarás que nuestro amor se distancie de esta forma? Yo sé que no permitirás que me vaya de tu lado. ¡Y Mama está contenta de que vinieras a visitar la ciudad, qué tristeza que ya tengas que irte! ¿Verdad, Mama? —exageró todo el discurso sin apartarse de la cercanía de Yuuri, lo estrechaba entre sus brazos como si fuese su pareja.  
  
—¡Claro que no quiero que Eros se vaya aún! ¡Qué problema! —el gran sujeto se entristeció, dejándose llevar por el melodrama—. ¡Pero las reglas no pueden permitir que un animal salvaje ingrese sin estar seguros que no sea peligroso!  
  
—¡Hey, basta de tonterías! —susurró molesto el hechicero mientras intentaba alejarse de él.  
  
—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó Magna y buscó en su pantalón cierto objeto.  
  
—¿Una idea? —preguntó confuso el platinado.  
  
De pronto, de un fuerte jalón, Magna tomó de la muñeca a Victor y lo separó de Yuuri. Posterior a eso, lo colocó de espalda e incapacitó sus movimientos del fuerte agarre que propició. El objeto que sacó Magna de su pantalón fue un filoso cuchillo que colocó sobre la blanca garganta de Victor.  
  
—Te preguntaría el porqué posees marcas moradas en tu cuello, pareciera que alguien trató de estrangularte —susurró en el oído del platinado—. Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿tu lobo querrá matarme?  
  
Makkachin gruñó.


	13. Hechicero avergonzado.

El gran lobo, al sentir la amenaza que perjudicaba a su compañero, optó por una natural reacción de agresión lo que puso a todo el personal a la defensiva. Claramente, los animales atacan y defienden a miembros de su camada, no se los puede culpar de ello ya que es su naturaleza; Magna lo sabía, un animal salvaje no comprende si matar a un humano por proteger a los suyos corresponde a un castigo, pero esa era la razón para poner a prueba las palabras del platinado.

Cada persona se mantuvo estática y tensa, Yuuri observaba expectante, Shiori corrió hasta las piernas de su tío y los guardias no permitieron que la población entrara o saliera de la ciudad hasta que Magna finalizara de poner a prueba a los forasteros. Victor no pronunció palabra alguna, solo observó fijo al gran lobo mientras este gruñía y mostraba su filosa dentadura. En un gran e incómodo silencio, el animal era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que mientras cerca del cuello de su compañero haya algo que atente con su vida, no podía atacar.

La situación se resolvió de una manera rápida, en la cual, Magna no supuso que ese muchacho tuviera la agilidad de apartar su mano que poseía el arma. Victor aplicó fuerza en puntos de presión del brazo ajeno lo que proporcionó que al debilitar los músculos sea más sencillo para él hallar una abertura. Bastó con que lograra apartarse de la cercanía del cuchillo para que Makkachin se abalanzara hacia el extraño y de un impredecible arremetimiento con severa energía, chocara su cabeza contra el pecho del sujeto y por ende cayera de espalda en el suelo. Los guardias, alarmados, se prepararon para atacar pero ante la señal de Magna estos aguardaron ya que elevó su mano para que no hicieran nada.

Makkachin había apoyado su gran pata sobre el pecho del supuesto enemigo y de esa forma lo inmovilizó sin apartar su fija mirada del objetivo. Victor, por su parte, acarició su lomo y suspiró con tranquilidad. 

—Makkachin no te matará, en todos los años que lo he criado nunca ha asesinado a una persona. No está capacitado a matar por más peligro que yo corra, sabe que debe acatar mis órdenes y ante el mayor de los peligros, solo incapacita al enemigo. Nunca permitiría que un humano muera en mi defensa —argumentó Victor con total confianza y con un par de palmadas al lomo del lobo este apartó su pata de la persona.

—Se ve que lo has entrenado muy bien —Magna logró reponerse y sacudir su ropa. Todavía no tomaba una decisión—. El hecho de ponerte en peligro es por sentido común, esta es una gran ciudad y hay personas de todas clases, podría ocurrir que un borracho buscara pelea y lo que menos queremos es que termine despedazado por una bestia.

—Estoy consciente que es un animal y posee instinto, pero nunca permitiría que causara daño; para ser sincero, no he conocido un lobo tan dócil como Makkachin, es difícil adiestrarlos aunque uno lo tenga desde su nacimiento por lo que soy muy feliz por tenerlo de compañero. Aceptaría cualquier castigo, hasta la muerte si no consigo controlarlo —dijo con seriedad.

Magna lo pensó con detenimiento y suspiró.

—Permíteme hacer una llamada —sacó un móvil de su bolsillo y presionó el marcado rápido. Se alejó un par de pasos para mantener una llamada privada y a los pocos minutos regresó ante la presencia del chico con su lobo—. Las reglas de Ombra se mantienen en no permitir animales de estas características en la población, esto es con referencia a la instancia permanente ya que las instalaciones no están capacitadas a albergarlos. Con mi autorización y tomando completa responsabilidad, solo se te puede permitir el ingreso como visitante cuyo máximo de estadía sin extensión de plazo es por tres días. En ese tiempo, de igual manera, se debe vigilar al animal.

—Ya veo —Victor lucía deprimido pero no podía pedir demasiado, una de las razones de la construcción de murallas era justamente por la presencia de animales salvajes que atentaba a la seguridad humana, no podía pretender cambiar todas las reglas impuestas solo porque Makkachin sea una excepción. De encontrar una ciudad para estabilizarse, por supuesto que este hecho haría que la mayor parte del tiempo su lobo tuviese que estar afuera de las murallas, en la naturaleza y cazando, pero quería que posea la libertad de ingresar y dormir en la ciudad, así tal cual ocurría en Stammi Vicino. Debía aceptar que su ciudad era un caso especial, ¿acaso habría otra ciudad con una particularidad como esta?

—Bueno, a cualquiera le habrían dado un "no" rotundo. Tienes suerte que Magna posea poder en esta ciudad —dijo Yuuri acercándose a ellos.

—Yo no me hubiese ni molestado en ponerlo a prueba, habría negado su acceso pero solo porque es la pareja de Eros lo hice —sonrió el sujeto.

Yuuri no dijo nada para no perjudicar a Victor, si ya creía que eran pareja lo mejor sería dejarlo así hasta que se marchara, Magna odiaba las mentiras y no era bueno verlo enojado si lo descubriera.

—Entonces, ¿ya podemos ingresar? —preguntó el platinado, regresando a su buen humor y arrimándose a Yuuri, sacando ventaja de su supuesto lugar como pareja.

—Claro, los encaminaré. Si la gente me ve con ustedes no desconfiarán del lobo, me tienen mucho respeto en mis decisiones.

Luego de este momento, las puertas se abrieron para los extranjeros y la ciudad se hizo presente ante sus ojos. Personas caminaban de un lado a otro por extensas calles, había zonas peatonales y otras de transporte, tranvías, tiendas, viviendas, edificios que no superaban los cuatro pisos de altura, todo lucía bastante agradable y uno se podía percatar de los distintos niveles de economía a razón del aspecto de las diversas ciudades. Ombra no era una ciudad élite pero tampoco escaseaba en recursos, era una gran productora de artículos, el único problema que poseía recaía en el precio de las cosas, no era sencillo vivir allí. Uno de sus beneficios se lo atribuía su seguridad, pese a la convivencia tanto de alfas, betas y omegas, no eran muy usuales los ataques de alfas a omegas en celo, esto se debía a la contención de la población ante este tipo de sucesos y porque la mayoría conseguía pareja en la adolescencia.

Al comenzar a avanzar, las miradas y murmullos no se hicieron tardar, pero tal cual había dicho Magna, nadie se alarmó o salió despavorido a buscar refugio, observaban con curiosidad mas no abandonaban sus actividades. Yuuri detestaba ser centro de atención por lo que intentaba caminar lo más desapercibido posible, ocultándose detrás de su capucha, era todo un gran dolor de cabeza, esperaba a que pronto las personas de la zona se acostumbraran y dejaran de mirarlos.

—Lo mejor será que se queden en mi posada, hay un cobertizo donde puede dormir el lobo. Si necesita salir de la ciudad, deben avisarme antes. Mientras el lobo esté en la ciudad no puede apartarse de su dueño por lo que si requieres salir a recorrer, será mejor que lo hagas cuando el lobo salga afuera a cazar o lo que deba hacer —se dirigió a Victor sin detenerse de caminar—. Cualquier actitud que se considere peligrosa, se lo expulsará inmediatamente junto al dueño.

—¿Cómo te está yendo con la posada? ¿Sigue tan concurrido el bar como siempre? —Preguntó Yuuri cambiando el tema.

—¡Aah, claro! No hay día que no haya clientes. Por supuesto que hay uno que otro que te extraña —Magna guiño su ojo con una gran sonrisa.

—Aggh, ni me lo recuerdes —dijo pesimista con una expresión incómoda. Las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de visitar la ciudad, siempre terminó siendo huésped de la posada de Magna ya que era económico y a la vez, este sabía que él era un hechicero, únicamente Magna y su esposo conocían su ocupación. Un soltero omega y atractivo era blanco de cualquier persona, con mayor énfasis a esos clientes que con más de una copa encima se volvían más molestos.

El gran sujeto carcajeaba por los recuerdos. Victor, desconociendo ese pasado, no podía evitar sentir frustración y curiosidad ante todo eso, ¿quiénes eran los que extrañaban a Yuuri? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no quería recordar? No le gustaba ser excluido pero una de sus particularidades era la sinceridad de sus expresiones y el hechicero se percataba de esa pesada aura que trasmitía el platinado y lo invadía con su analizadora mirada.

—No es lo que crees —murmuró—. Sé defenderme muy bien ante cualquiera que quiera algo sospechoso conmigo —se cruzó de brazos con orgullo.

—Eeeeh —el platinado apartó su mirada intentando no dejarse dominar por sus celos—. No he dicho nada de todas formas, es obvio que Yu...Eros es atractivo.

—Espera —se percató del rumbo de la conversación—. En todo caso, ¿por qué te explico estas cosas? No es que seamos parej... —observó la expresión alegre de Magna que caminaba a pocos pasos de ellos—. Olvídalo.

En ese instante, al caminar por la vidriera de un local, algo robó la atención de Victor y no pudo evitar detenerse a observar sorprendido por lo que veía. Como se detuvo sin avisar, Yuuri y Magna lo hicieron de la misma manera preguntándose a qué se debía eso. El pelirrojo retrocedió y miró a la misma dirección.

—¿Qué miras?

—¿Esos son supresores del celo? —señaló a los objetos que se vendían en el lugar—. Es la primera vez que veo uno, ¡son bastante costosos!

—¡Oh, esos! —Magna se unió—. Aquí llegaron hace poco por lo que aún no tenemos precios bajos, esperamos a poder contribuir más en ellos y traer mayor cantidad a la ciudad. Es una buena alternativa ante aquellos solteros que no desean lidiar con su celo, de todas maneras aquí muchos prefieren tener una pareja estable y dejarse morder para reducir la producción de hormonas.

—Qué contradictorio que se nos ataque por jugar con la naturaleza pero ante la elaboración de artefactos así la gente lo ve como un bien común, ¿no iría contra la naturaleza? —Yuuri lo decía por su trabajo, a los hechiceros se los rechaza en lo usual porque atentan ante las leyes naturales o quieren manipular la naturaleza a su antojo lo que entraría en una herejía; pero ante profesionales que elaboran, por ejemplo, supresores del celo no se los critica, es más, se los apoya por sugerir un beneficio a la humanidad. No todos los hechiceros rompen reglas o causan daño, hasta elaboran medicinas muy eficaces y sanas, pero ni con eso se libran de su mala fama.

—Es todo un tema para gran debate —respondió Magna y su mirada observó a otro estante dentro de la tienda—. Bueno, pero tienen alternativas más baratas y es la que yo prefiero —les señaló a ambos chicos las cajas apiladas del estante.

—¡Wow! —a Victor parecía que sus ojos brillaron de la emoción cuando captó la variedad de condones a la venta—. Yuu, uy, Erooooooos —qué complicado era acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre—, ¿qué opina...

Antes de terminar la frase, Yuuri se había adelantado con Shiori en brazos para acelerar el trayecto e ignorar por completo a ese par de pervertidos. Ni en un millón de años le seguiría el juego a ese tonto beta, ¿por qué tuvo que terminar en compañía de un tipo así? Su rostro quemaba de la vergüenza y Shiori reía sin comprender lo que ocurría, pero le divertía el ver cómo Victor los perseguía haciendo una rabieta, más el lobo detrás, más Magna que no debía permitir que se alejaran sin vigilancia.

A los pocos minutos, el grupo se detuvo en la pintoresca posada y recobraron el aire del acelerado viaje.

—¡Eros, era una broma. No me mires así! —se abalanzaba arrepentido, en parte, le encantaba poner nervioso a ese chico cuyo rostro se tensaba—. ¡Makka, puedes ir a dormir un rato! Más tarde podrás salir a comer —le indicó al gran lobo a la par que le quitaba el par de bolsas que cargaba, el equipaje de ellos; y como si entendiera sus palabras, no vaciló en caminar al cobertizo y recostarse entre la hierba.

—Vaya obediencia —se sorprendió el hombre—. Bueno, entren, les daré una habitación para que se pongan cómodos.

Yuuri, Victor y Shiori, caminaron siguiendo a Magna y cruzaron la puerta de la edificación. Lo primero que se encontraron fue la presencia de un gran bar en donde, además de servir alcohol, ofrecían comida; varias mesas estaban dispersas en la habitación y algunos clientes observaron a los nuevos que entraron. Por una esquina, se hallaba una escalera del cual derivaba a la planta de habitaciones superiores.

—Es un lugar bastante agradable —dijo Victor contemplando todo el espacio.

—No ha cambiado nada —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa—. ¿Aún recuerdas este sitio, verdad Ori? —apoyó su mano sobre los cabellos de la niña—. Vinimos hace un año.

—¡Me acuerdo! —exclamó la pequeña—. ¡¿Dónde está Teo?! —preguntó emocionada, mirando hacia todos los rincones.

De pronto, por la escalera apareció corriendo un pequeño niño de edad cercana a la de Shiori, como si hubiese captado su nombre al instante.

—¡Ooooooh, Ori! —gritó el niño que se acercó saltando como langosta para jugar con la amiga que, pese al tiempo que no le veía, la recibía como si su amistad nunca desapareciera ni haya disminuido un poco. Los niños tienen buena memoria.

—¡Yeeeei, tío, jugaré con Teo!

—Bien, bien. Solo no te alejes demasiado, recuerda estar aquí cuando sea hora de cenar ¿entiendes? Nada de ir a calles de la ciudad, jueguen cerca —indicó el pelirrojo muy severo.

—¡Claro!

Ambos niños, tan alegres e hiperactivos, salieron corriendo para distraerse en sus juegos.

—Esos dos son un desastre cuando se juntan —dijo Magna sin problema alguno en que los niños jugaran por su parte—. Si nunca me hubieses dicho que Ori es tu sobrina habría creído que eres su padre —carcajeó admirando la actitud responsable del muchacho—. Bueno, eres un omega, no quiere decir que nunca llegues a tener un bebé —observó al platinado con picardía, como si su mirada admitiera que veía buenos genes entre dos chicos tan atractivos.

—¡Mama, danos la llave de la habitación ¿por qué hablamos de estas cosas en el medio del bar?! —molesto, avanzó hasta la barra de bebidas donde sabía que allí entregaba las llaves.

—¡Buuu, Eros siempre detesta cuando le mencionan bebés! —le dio un suave codazo a Victor—. Lo tendrás complicado.

No es que pudieran tener hijos de cualquier manera, había que recordar que Yuuri no era omega, ni siquiera sabía lo que era realmente ya que dependía de sus elixires para desprender su aroma característico; normal que le incomodara esas cuestiones de omega cuando no se sentía identificado para nada en ello, ¿qué más podía decir más allá de actuar desinteresado? Por otra parte, la idea de tener un bebé era muy bonita para Victor, si tan solo fuese un omega le habría gustado dar a luz a uno. Sin embargo, aceptando el hecho de que nunca podría cambiar su naturaleza de beta, llegar a tener una pareja omega y dar a luz a su hijo también era una muy interesante opción. No podía ser cruel en desear algo como eso, además, pese a ser interesante era completamente rechazado, los omegas siempre se terminan buscando a un alfa ¿Acaso no quería conquistar a Yuuri? Había cosas de las que debía renunciar para ganar otras.

Magna buscó en el mostrador un par de llaves y se la entregó a Yuuri.

—Suban y dejen sus cosas, espero sea de su agrado, habitación 5.

—Cariño, ¿tenemos nuevos huéspedes? —una voz desconocida surgió de una puerta continua.

Al abrir la puerta, un hombre de contextura media, castaño, de aspecto tranquilo y sombrero de chef, salió para averiguar quiénes eran las nuevas personas que requerían habitación. Se quitó sus lentes empañados por vapor y los limpió con su puño antes de mirar con detenimiento.

—¡Aah, miren nada más. Ha pasado tiempo! —se acercó el hombre hasta el mostrador—. Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de esta ciudad.

—¿Cómo podría? —Yuuri aceptó un apretón de manos del sonriente hombre.

—¿Y quién es el otro invitado? —preguntó en dirección a Victor.

—Victor, éste es Roy, es el esposo de Magna; ambos son dueños de este lugar y Teo es hijo de ellos —le informó Yuuri a Victor. Luego continuó hablando a Roy—. Emm... pues, como dije recién, este muchacho es Victor, de Stammi Vicino y viene como... bueno...

—¡Soy la pareja de Eros! —Victor estrechó con emoción la mano de Roy, parecía ser el único que se divertía con todo esto de ser parejas a excepción de Yuuri que luchaba contra la pena y murmullos a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Pareja?! —Roy agitó efusivo el fuerte apretón—. ¡Eros, el que se negaba a tener pareja algún día, que decía que no necesitaba una persona así... quién diría que caería en las redes del amor. Estupendo, los felicito! ¿Tienen pensado tener niños?

El hechicero tomó del brazo al idiota con sonrisa de corazón y lo arrastró hasta las escaleras para comenzar a subir y buscar la habitación.

—Cariño, no presiones a las parejas —dijo Magna apretujando entre sus brazos al chico mucho más bajo que él.

—¡Cierto! A veces lo olvido —sonrió.

El par terminó de ascender hasta el segundo piso y Yuuri ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio sobre sus hombros por todo el estrés vivido. No comprendía todavía el porqué siempre las personas más impulsivas lo terminaban invadiendo así, deseaba darse una ducha tibia y lograr relajarse.

—¡Vamos, Yuuri, que no te incomode el que crean que estamos juntos! —Victor continuaba en su estado de emoción latente.

—No importa, por suerte esto no durará mucho. Planeo marcharme mañana —se detuvo frente a la puerta con el número asignado—. Quiero descansar adecuadamente, escribir en mi diario, comer bien para regresar pronto a mi casa —colocó las llaves en la cerradura—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras por tu lado, si quieres recorrer la ciudad, hazlo. Solo mantente más tranquilo, si callado y tímido no me dejaban en paz antes, con una pareja tan llamativa será imposible —la palabra "pareja" resonó en su mente a medida que giraba la llave y se abría la puerta. Era una palabra bastante extraña, nunca se imaginó pronunciarla algún día pese a ser todo en actuación.

—¿Tranquilo? Mmmm —hizo puchero—. Pero me gusta que piensen que estoy contigo, ¡es divertido! —avanzó atrás de Yuuri y se detuvo abruptamente cuando este dejó caer su bolsa a sus pies—. ¿Qué ocurre? —observó al pasmado y en shock muchacho.

—Esto... —contra las paredes de la habitación había un armario, escritorio, otra puerta que derivaba al baño, pero el principal mueble estaba a pocos pasos de ellos—. No puede ser... —el hechicero no podía creer que, además de tener que compartir habitación con ese chico, la cama fuese de doble plaza, más otra más pequeña a un lado para niños.

—¡Puede ser! —llevó ambas manos a su rostro, de nuevo dejando salir su tonta sonrisa, ¿qué se pensaba que podía ocurrir aunque compartieran cama? No importaba, era emocionante—. Creo que volveré a la tienda anterior a por aquellas cajas —bromeó.

—¡Victor!

Este podía ser el momento de arrepentirse de dejar con vida a ese risueño platinado.

...

En otro lado de la ciudad, Guang Hong buscaba a Leo, desorientado y sin conocer absolutamente nada de la ciudad, no sabía qué calles tomar, si vivía muy lejos, si debía tomar algún transporte. Estaba cerca de arrepentirse de seguir por su propia cuenta y buscar de nuevo a Yuuri, pero no podía estar dependiendo de otras personas siempre, debía tomar el valor de hallar a su pareja por sus medios. La ciudad era grande pero no significaba que no podía pedir indicaciones, así lo hizo a un par de personas, preguntó por Leo de la Iglesia recibiendo el desconocimiento de todos.

No quería que la noche llegara y perder tiempo en tener que buscar alguna especie de hotel, no quería gastar dinero en ello. Pero, ¿acaso no pensó antes en que quizás de cualquier manera tuviese que hacer eso? Leo nunca lo trajo consigo a esta ciudad por esa razón justamente, no había lugar en el que pudiera quedarse con Guang; todavía vivía con su familia a medida que construía su hogar independiente y en su familia eran varios miembros como para permitir que otro ocupara espacio.

El castaño sabía lo egoísta que estaba siendo, sin aguardar a que Leo lo contactara primero vino sin avisar, pero ¿qué más podría hacer? Estar alejado de él dolía más, prefería hasta dormir en el suelo antes que continuar a la espera de poder por fin vivir juntos, la marca de su cuello estaba desapareciendo y eso no era cuestión para tomar a la ligera.

Con el anochecer cerca, Guang prosiguió a preguntar a un par de personas más.

—¿De la Iglesia? —pensó una mujer ante la consulta del forastero—. Conozco a unos con ese apellido, no están tan lejos, es más, te alejaste por dónde venías. Regresa por el camino que hiciste, cuando veas el cartel de la calle 230, gira a la izquierda; verás una cafetería con un gran cartel verde llamado Still Alive, la familia vive al lado.

—¡¿En serio?! —miró hacia atrás—. ¡Muchas gracias!

Guang no tardó en correr hacia la indicación de la mujer, corrió nervioso y deseando que sea la familia indicada. Suspirando del agotamiento, continuó lo más veloz capaz hasta que encontró finalmente la calle antes nombrada. Esquivando a un par de personas, giró a la izquierda abrazando su bolsa con fuerza para evitar perder algo. En el instante en que localizó la cafetería se detuvo con sus ojos abiertos, enormes del asombro, y miró a la pequeña casa ubicada al lado del local, ¿era esa? ¿Era la casa de Leo? ¿Y si resultaba en un error? Pero si lo era y se encontraba con él ¿qué le diría? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Se alegraría?

Cruzó la calle, con su mirada directo a la casa, pero de pronto, por la gran ventana de la cafetería, vio a una persona que se detuvo frente a la mesa de un par de clientes. Esa persona trabajaba allí y estaba tomando el pedido de esa gente, ni siquiera notó que alguien lo observaba desde afuera.

—Leo...—susurró Guang sintiendo un impulso de querer gritar su nombre.

Pero, en un momento dado, una muchacha que poseía el mismo uniforme que él se acercó clavando sus dedos en su espalda para darle un susto acompañado de cosquillas. Ambos comenzaron a reír y bromear entre ellos, Leo sonreía, se veía feliz, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué reía así? ¿Por qué no parecía sufrir estar lejos de su pareja? ¿Quién era ella? Guang acarició su cuello mientras sentía cómo su corazón se rompía a pedazos.


	14. El placer no entiende de categorías.

Yuuri levantó nuevamente su bolsa, se quitó sus zapatos, y se acercó a un escritorio para colocarla sobre la misma, de igual manera hizo con su mochila de madera, luego se acercó a una de las ventanas y la abrió para que circulara el aire. En eso, en apreciación del anochecer en auge, el pequeño picaflor que se mantenía oculto dentro del abrigo del hechicero, asomó su cabeza y salió despedido por la ventana, aprovechando a disfrutar de la noche, alimentarse y rondar por el bosque. Victor buscó la misma comodidad de despojarse de sus objetos y quitarse el largo abrigo que lo cubría.  
  
—¿Cómo haremos con esto? —preguntó Yuuri mirando en dirección a la cama—. Era obvio que no nos darían camas separadas.  
  
—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —el platinado se arrojó de espalda al colchón para sentir su suavidad—. Es bastante cómodo, además, ya hemos dormido en la misma cama en una ocasión ¿qué hay de diferente ahora?  
  
—Pero en esa ocasión no me di cuenta que me quedé dormido, tú prácticamente invadiste mi habitación sin permiso —respondió con disgusto y apartó la mirada—. ¡Duerme en la cama pequeña! —señaló a la cama para niños.  
  
—¡No entro ni la mitad! —se sentó deprisa, refunfuñando—. ¡No es que le vaya a hacer algo malo a Yuuri! —suspiró—. Ya sabía que no confiabas en mi —se cubrió el rostro—, eres muy cruel Yuuri Eros, a pesar de ser mi pareja —actuó de forma melodramática—. Ya no me tocas como antes...  
  
—¡Detenta ya! ¡y no somos —bajó el tono de voz por las dudas se escucharan sus exclamaciones hasta el piso de abajo—, no somos pareja —susurró furioso.  
  
—Aún —descubrió su rostro y guiñó un ojo.  
  
—¡Deja de ser tan molesto! —buscó uno de los zapatos y lo arrojó en dirección al platinado.  
  
Victor logró esquivar el zapato que cruzó a milímetros de su brazo y quedó sorprendido ante tal ataque. Se giró a buscarlo en silencio, como si preparara una venganza en su mente.  
  
—Yuuri, no puedes tirar a las personas con zapatos —se acercó hasta el pelirrojo y arrojó el objeto al suelo, con mucha seriedad se detuvo frente a sus pies—. ¿Estos son los modales que le enseñas a la niña?  
  
—¿Eh? Tú, tú te lo buscaste —retrocedió un paso ante la presencia irritable ¿por qué retrocedía? Sin problema alguno podría ponerlo en su lugar, dejarlo inconsciente si fuese necesario, pero no quería eso ya que reconocía que todo esto no era más que un mero juego; dejarse llevar por ese juego era lo extraño en él.  
  
—¿En serio? —sonrió con malicia—, entonces ¡tú te buscaste esto! —arremetió contra él para propiciarle unas violentas cosquillas por todo su abdomen.  
  
—¡Hey, ¿qué haces? Espera, espera! —trató de defenderse e interrumpir la acción pero solo conseguía removerse y sentir ese incómodo hormigueo de tortura en su cuerpo—. ¡Basta, para he dicho!  
  
Ambos comenzaron a ejercer fuerza entre ellos, entre uno que no detenía la serie de cosquillas y otro que luchaba por alejarse, interponer la mano ajena o empujarlo; tanto algunos inquilinos como los propietarios en el primer piso oían las duras pisadas del dúo en la habitación, acompañadas de exclamaciones. Eran ruidosos aunque para Magna solo creía que ellos estaban siendo demasiados "energéticos" y no le encontraba problema alguno, hasta se imaginaba qué cosas podrían estar haciendo.  
Yuuri logró liberarse y prosiguió en escapar por los alrededores del cuarto al grito de "¡no te me acerques!". Victor era terco y no desistiría hasta ver a ese chico relajarse, divertirse y ya que estaba, pasarla bien él también. Por su parte no detenía su efusiva risa a medida que intentaba capturar al hechicero y darle más cosquillas. En cierto momento, Yuuri perdió el equilibrio al no visualizar que detrás de sus piernas estaba la parte trasera de la cama, por ende, al caer y que Victor se aferrara a él los dos finalizaron cayendo sobre el colchón. El hechicero sintió todo el peso del platinado sobre su cuerpo.  
  
—Me aplastas —se quejó soltando un par de risas y aguardando a que se quitara de encima.  
  
—No estoy tan pesado —apoyó sus codos sobre las sábanas para elevar su cuerpo y conseguir mirar al muchacho desde arriba—. Por fin te ríes —dijo con una cálida sonrisa.  
  
—Qué... —asombrado, borró su risa pero reconocía que por un segundo se dejó llevar por ese instante de ocio. Sus risas siempre las dedicó a su sobrina y demás sonrisas ante otras personas eran por mera cortesía; no era sencillo para él relajarse y entrar en esa confianza de poder divertirse con tranquilidad. Aprendió a mantenerse alerta ante cualquier inconveniente a lo que significaba ser hechicero y a la vez, proteger a Shiori. No podía creer que una tontería como esta le haya hecho reír—. Tonto —apartó el rostro con su palma y con su pierna lo desvió de su posición para que se recostara a un lado.  
  
—No tienes que estar tan rígido —acostado boca abajo, acercó su dedo índice a la mejilla de Yuuri y la presionó—. Eres lindo cuando ríes.  
  
—¿Qué dices? —se giró para darle la espalda—. ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo soy si no me río? —preguntó en un tono apagado.  
  
—¡¿Qué?!¡Claro que no, lo eres siempre! Pero cuando reíste, ¿cómo decirlo? —se levantó y se asomó para poder observar el rostro ajeno—. No quise decir que no lo seas...  
Yuuri tenía su boca oculta detrás de su mano y se negaba a mirarlo, no podía creer que el platinado haya creído que se enojó por eso y se alertara así, no podía culparlo, no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar su lado sarcástico.  
  
—¿Te estás burlando de mi? —apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y lo obligó a mostrar su rostro—. ¡Te estás burlando de mí! —exclamó cuando se percató como el otro aguantaba su risa.  
  
—¿Y el rígido soy yo? —golpeó con su dedo índice en el entrecejo del refunfuñón muchacho.  
  
Victor relajó su rostro y lo observó fijamente, le agradaba esta sensación de conseguir que el hechicero estuviese más receptivo ante su presencia, de esta misma forma, esperaba conseguir saber más de él, conocer sus gustos, virtudes y defectos, su historia, complejos y deseos; tal vez sonaba muy exigente pero tampoco lo presionaba, sabía que si comenzaba a preguntarle muchas cosas quizás no obtendría la respuesta que buscaba, ¿por qué se interesaba tanto por él? Parecía que esta fijación la tenía desde el primer instante en que sus caminos se encontraron, ¿amor a primera vista? De lo que estaba seguro era que todo en Yuuri le parecía hermoso, curioso, enigmático y atrayente.  
  
—Dime Yuuri —se volvió a recostar—, ¿has asesinado a personas para tus experimentos? —recibió una expresión de sorpresa—. ¡No me malentiendas! No te estoy acusando, recordé el momento en el lago, cuando dijiste que debería asustarme de ti y si no me pareció extraño el que me hayas pedido sangre como a Guang. Perdón que haya sacado el tema de la nada, justo se me cruzó por la cabeza.  
  
—¿Y si fuese cierto, qué pensarías? —fijó su vista al techo, con seriedad, a la espera de una respuesta, no suponía una respuesta positiva.  
  
—Pero no fue cierto ¿o sí? —dijo ingenuo—. Alguien que asesine para conseguir sangre, ¿por qué tendría jeringas y lo pediría? ¿Tratabas de provocarme miedo?  
  
—¿Qué? Que se los haya pedido en esa ocasión es algo totalmente distinto —desvió su mirada, con algo de nerviosismo.  
  
—¿Sabes que nunca me darías miedo hagas lo que hagas, verdad? —sonrió—. Entonces, ¿aquello era cierto?  
  
Yuuri suspiró y luego de un par de muecas incómodas se animó a responder.  
  
—Nunca llegué a un extremo como ese. No es que no haya muerto gente por mí, así como ocurrió con el hombre que se quería llevar a Guang, no tengo simpatía con los que causan sufrimiento a otros. Pero en cuestión personal, por fines experimentales, claro que no. Si necesito algo, ya sea sangre, cabello o lo que fuese, prefiero que sea como un método de pago. Si usara a las personas para mis experimentos, mi cuerpo no habría sufrido como lo ha hecho —explicó.  
  
—Estaba en lo correcto —se sintió victorioso—. Porque Yuuri es amable.  
  
—Tu visión de amabilidad es un poco inusual —dijo en tono burlón—, ¿no andarás creyendo que todo el mundo es amable o sí? Es que siento que podrías relacionarte con malas personas y terminar herido, si no te ha ocurrido antes ya.  
  
—Waa, eso fue directo —se sentó, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Bueno, siempre fui una persona servicial, puedo admitir. A veces cuando uno más servicial es, pueden surgir personas que se aprovechen de pedirte favores. En mi ciudad, la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo pasaba con los animales —inundó su mente por el nostálgico recuerdo—, rescatábamos animales heridos o cuidábamos de crías que perdían a sus padres, muchas especies se criaron en cautiverio con la esperanza de restablecerlos a la naturaleza. Por supuesto, muchos se quedaban dentro de las murallas ya que era imposible que regresaran a la vida salvaje; como Makkachin. Ese gran lobo puede sobrevivir por su cuenta, cazar y defenderse, pero la conexión que logras establecer en muchas ocasiones es imposible cortarla —juntó sus rodillas y apoyó su mentón sobre las mismas—. Tuve compañeros adiestradores y si me pedían ayuda o cubrir sus turnos, yo no me negaba, pensarás que se aprovechaban pero yo amaba mi trabajo.  
  
—Y aún así abandonaste todo eso —se sentó también, mirando en su dirección—. Si es por esa ley de tener un hijo antes de los treinta, ¿por qué no lo intentaste? Ser un beta atraído por hombres no significa que un omega nunca se fijaría en ti, si formabas una familia no habrías tenido que abandonar tu ciudad.  
  
—No es tan fácil como lo dices —su voz se tornó lúgubre—. Muchos consiguen pareja desde la adolescencia, es lo que prefieren hacer la mayoría de omegas o alfas. Nosotros los betas nos conviene buscar alguna chica, si es beta mejor, nos aseguraríamos de nunca ser traicionados.  
  
—¿Dices que no existen los omegas solteros entre los veinte o treinta años? Eso no es así, estoy seguro que habrías encontrado a uno que te diera un hijo, es que posees mucho complejo que un beta nunca sería suficiente para un omega —suspiró—. Si sigues pensando así es obvio que no conseguirás a uno del que logres enamorarte, deberías ser más positivo y tener confianza en ti mismo...  
  
—¡¿Crees que ya no pasé por eso?! —elevó su voz con enojo—. ¡No quiero que me digas ese tipo de cosas tú justamente que cree que omegas y alfas solo son bestias sin control! —se percató de repente del poco control que tuvo de la situación y miró a Yuuri con mucha culpa—. Lo siento, no quise decir eso —levantó su mano y masajeó su frente—. Lo dije sin pensar, lo siento.  
  
Yuuri guardó silencio. Esa reacción fue inesperada, intentó sonar compasivo pero no pensó que eso le molestaría tanto a ese chico, no conocía nada sobre él, ¿quién era para dar consejos? Tenía razón, sonó muy hipócrita de su parte.  
  
—No, yo lo siento. Estás en lo correcto, no sé porqué saqué ese tema.  
  
—No, me alegra que lo dijeras. Sé que no tuviste malas intensiones —se tranquilizó—. Pero como acabo de decir, ya pasé por eso.  
  
—¿Enamorarte de un omega? —preguntó curioso.  
  
Victor se colocó de pie y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana. No buscaba que el tema sonara sombrío o como si aún le persiguiera, admitía que su pasado hizo que perdiera confianza en sí mismo pero no estaba cerrado a conocer a otras personas; no sabía si habría funcionado acercarse a Yuuri si fuese un omega, pero seguir adelante en cuestión de amor no le molestaba, solo era complicado.

—Sí —admitió—. Nunca me comprometí en serio con alguien —se sinceró—. Nunca me apresuré a querer formar una familia pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo. Mi familia confiaba en que yo algún día haría eso, sin embargo... —cruzó sus brazos, permaneciendo su vista a la ciudad—, siempre decían que para un chico beta lo mejor era encontrar a una chica beta, de esa forma no temías que al ser omega o alfa se fuera con alguien más y formara un lazo. Yo no lo creía así, pensaba que el amor era mucho más fuerte que eso, que si me enamoraba de un omega y me correspondía, me amaría lo suficiente para estar siempre a mi lado —hizo una pausa y regresó a su historia—. Al final, un día, conocí a un omega, eso fue hace seis años. Lo había visto es muchas ocasiones ya que vivía cerca de mi casa pero nunca pensé que se fijaría en mi. Salimos juntos, nos divertíamos... —masajeó el cuello con su mano—. Creí que había encontrado a la persona para mí, que formaríamos una familia y todo sería increíble, realmente lo creí así.  
  
—¿No funcionó? —preguntó compresivo.  
  
—Pasar por su celo... era terrible —sintió un escalofrío por su columna—. Decía cosas hirientes y las cosas se volvían muy incómodas —sonrió perturbado—: ¿Por qué tienes que ser un beta?, nunca comprenderás lo que yo necesito cuando siento mi celo, no es suficiente, ¿cómo quieres que algún día te de un hijo si ni siquiera puedes complacerme?, no es suficiente, no eres suficiente, ¿acaso solo eres una cara bonita?. Y lo repetía como si yo tuviese la culpa, cuando juró amarme por un tiempo, luego dejó de decirlo y demostrarlo. Lucía insatisfecho y malhumorado. Además, yo dejé de excitarme cuando su celo aparecía, no sabía qué hacer porque a pesar de todo... mantenía la esperanza de ser suficiente para él, que podríamos formar una familia. Hice todo lo posible a mi alcance, hablar con él, que me dijera qué debía hacer para hacerlo sentir bien pero ya no le importaba.  
  
—¿Terminaron por eso? —Yuuri se levantó y caminó hasta su ubicación.  
  
—Si me hubiese dejado porque yo no era suficiente, lo habría entendido. El celo de un omega solo puede contrastarse con la pasión de un alfa, llegué a esa conclusión —se giró y miró al hechicero—. Pero... él no terminó conmigo, parece que yo le agradaba como un amigo, hablar, tener citas... Una noche se escabulló creyendo que yo dormía, como si escapara sin importarle nada más que a sí mismo, corrió y yo fui detrás de él para no perderlo de vista, ¿a dónde iba? ¿Por qué se iba? Muchas preguntas surgieron a mi mente y fueron respondidas cuando su viaje finalizó.  
  
—¿Y dónde finalizó?  
  
—Bueno —sonrió—. En una casa, donde un alfa lo esperaba con sus brazos abiertos. Más tarde me enteré que esos dos tenían una relación por varios meses. Obvio que todo terminó allí, todos tenían razón, un omega solo podía ser complacido con un alfa, un beta nunca sería suficiente por eso comprendí lo que hizo; me dolió que no me haya dejado antes de lastimarme así, pero supongo que tarde o temprano debía ocurrir.  
  
Yuuri no podía quitar su expresión de espanto y cómo cierta ira comenzaba a nacer en sus entrañas, ¿por qué ese enojo le hervía la sangre?  
  
—¡¿Eres idiota?! —exclamó en su rostro—. ¡No es así como funcionan las cosas! ¡Es cierto que alfas y omegas poseen una conexión distinta, es difícil en cuestión del celo, ¿pero en serio crees que nunca hubieses podido complacerlo? Irse con un alfa, ¿Cómo se puede ser tan basura?! —comenzó a soltar su indignación.  
  
—Cálmate, Yuuri —lo tomó por sorpresa esa descarga—. Ya experimenté lo que siente un omega al estar en celo, por tu elixir, entendí lo difícil que es pasar por ese momento. Solo un alfa puede controlarlo.  
  
—¡Te he dicho que no es así! —gruñó—. Cuando omegas pasan su lapso de celo, la manera más rápida de sobrellevarlo, ¡es teniendo sexo! Sin importar si eres alfa o beta o también otro omega, sin protección es el alfa quien posee más probabilidad de embarazar al omega, si es mordido la sensación se potencia, pero con buena energía el sexo se siente bien con cualquiera, ¡¿Por qué tengo que estar explicando eso?, es vergonzoso! —caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, eufórico y molesto—. ¡Ese idiota omega no te dejó porque no se sentía complacido, es porque te quería ver como un alfa, quería ser mordido. Su complejo de ver a un beta de manera inferior es lo que provocó que no pudiera disfrutar el celo contigo. Encima hacerte sentir culpable, qué imbécil!  
  
—¡Wao, nunca imaginé escuchar esas malas palabras de la boca de Yuuri!  
  
—¡Es porque eres un tonto! ¿Esto era la causa de tu falta de confianza? Entiende, el omega no te dejó porque no seas suficiente, fue culpa suya. Jugó con tus sentimientos, ¿o acaso nunca disfrutaste tú al tener sexo? Eres un beta sin celo pero ¿nunca te sentiste bien?

—¡Oh! —se motivó de repente—. Bueno, yo siempre fui el de arriba y me he sentido bien así. La verdad, pensé que si yo fuese un omega y adoptara la posición de recibir, podría experimentar lo que ellos sienten.  
  
—Espera... —hizo un freno—. ¿Querías ser un omega para ponerte en la piel de ellos? O sea que creías que si era un omega, además de lograr concebir una familia, ¿te darías el gusto de experimentar lo que es pasar por un celo y ser el que recibe?  
  
—El celo de un omega es increíble, ¿por qué no querría vivirlo? —sonrió de manera torpe.  
  
—Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba —se quitó lo lentes y masajeó sus ojos—. ¿Acaso no sabes que todos los hombres tenemos algo llamado próstata?  
  
—¿Eh? Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso en el sexo?  
  
Yuuri dejó sus lentes sobre el escritorio, suspiró con paciencia y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, ¿por qué hablaba de estas cosas con ese tipo? Ya ni recordaba lo penoso que era, le parecía ridículo.  
  
—No puede ser que yo sepa más de sexo que tú.  
  
—¿Y cómo Yuuri conoce de estos temas? —se sentó a su lado y lo observó con sospecha—. ¿Acaso tú...  
  
Levantó su mano delante de su rostro para interrumpir lo que iba a decir.  
  
—Antes que tu mente vuele, no, no tengo experiencia, nunca me interesó tenerla, nunca sentí la necesidad, mi vida gira alrededor en mis experimentos y Shiori. Así que olvida la conclusión que estabas por sacar... Existen los libros. Tengo conocimientos anatómicos, hormonales y sexuales de las especies. Puedo entender cómo actúa el humano y las sensaciones del acto sexual sin tener que hacer eso, comprendo la función de la próstata ya que todo esto ha sido estudiado y escrito en libros, en sentido de estudio no me apena aprender cualquier tema. Por eso entiendo y puedo hablarlo.  
  
—O sea —colocó su dedo índice sobre su mentón—. Tienes libros porno.  
  
Yuuri estaba entre, asfixiar a ese sujeto con la almohada, tirarlo por la ventana o pedir cambio de habitación, ¿hasta dónde la tolerancia era admitida?  
  
—¡No son libros porno! —agarró la almohada y comenzó a golpearlo con ella—. ¡Tómate en serio lo que digo, tonto! —se enfureció a la par que su rostro se tornó más rojo que su teñido cabello.  
  
—¡Quién diría que leerías porno, Eros es todo un pervertido, estudiar le llama! —carcajeó incapaz de detener su risa. La reacción del hechicero era mucho más graciosa, le encantaba hacerlo sacar de sus casillas—. ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! —continuó riéndose a todo pulmón mientras interceptaba sus almohadazos.  
  
—¡Tonto, a pesar de que fui tan comprensivo contigo!  
  
Entonces, Victor sujetó de la muñeca a Yuuri e hizo que la almohada se cayera de sus manos, se arrimó contra él y lo acorraló de espalda en la cama, con su cuerpo sobre suyo. La calma regresó y con eso el asombro del hechicero que no comprendía a que venía ser inmovilizado, solo podía mirar estático al muchacho que cambió su expresión como si lo comiera con la mirada, prepotente y lascivo.  
  
—Según lo que has dicho, ¿el sexo se tiene bien de muchas maneras? ¿Aunque de o reciba, aunque sea omega, beta o alfa?  
  
—Obvio —tragó saliva con dificultad, ¿eran nervios lo que ahora le invadían? —. Si yo fuese un omega en celo y tú fueras mi pareja beta ¡lo digo de ejemplo! —aclaró—. Yo o cualquier omega en celo, serías suficiente, el placer se recibiría de la misma forma. Solo no encontraste al chico indicado.  
  
—Si tú experimentaras el celo de omega, ¿podría satisfacerte? Lo digo de ejemplo. Quizás lo digas pero no sea cierto. No conozco un omega que haya estado con un beta, formado una familia y sea feliz. No creo que tus libros estén correctos del todo —afirmó.  
  
—¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no conociste a la pareja de Magna hace un rato?  
  
Victor procesó esa escena, ¿de qué hablaba? Se distrajo tanto de conocer personas nuevas que no le dio interés al aroma que desprendían.  
  
—¿Qué cosa?  
  
—¿En serio? —suspiró con mayor malestar—. ¡Victor! Magna es omega, su pareja Roy es ¡beta! ¡Y tienen un hijo! Llevan años juntos, ¿eres tonto elevado a la mil? Sí, pienso que omegas y alfas pierden el control como bestias con el celo, pero pensar que un beta nunca podría formar pareja con alguno de ellos ¡es absurdo! Todo depende de la persona. Nunca esperé tener que hablar de estos temas contigo, la verdad, me daba igual tu complejo de inferioridad, no es que vayas a ser mi pareja tampoco... Yo no tengo interés en jugar con el celo, ni siendo omega ni alfa, y tú también deberías sacar eso de tu cabeza. No necesitas ser un omega ni experimentar un celo para comprender al omega que te engañó, debes encontrar a alguien que te ame realmente, solo así te sentirás completo física, mental y sentimentalmente.  
  
Por alguna razón, el platinado sintió como si un gran peso saliera de su espalda, ya no escuchaba más nada. Observaba al chico bajo él, quejándose y tratándolo de tonto, llevando sus explicaciones al plano lógico. Deseaba poder conocer más en cómo trabajaba esa mente, pero a la vez poseía la sensación que haber conocido a alguien con quién sentía una comodidad inexplicable, era agradable... le gustaba demasiado este muchacho.  
  
—Si Yuuri me demostrara su teoría me convencería mejor —descendió su torso y posó sus labios a un lateral del cuello ajeno.  
  
—¿Qué haces? ¿Demostrar qué? ¡No busques excusas! —los labios en su cuello se volvieron besos sobre su piel y la mano del platinado se ubicó a un costado de su cadera—. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡basta, aléjate, pervertido!  
  
—No digas eso Yuuri —como si hiciera una rabieta, continuó acariciando y viajando sus labios por la extensión de la garganta, hasta que succionó cercano a la nuez de Adán y dejó una pequeña marca—. Tú posees mera teoría, yo poseo malas experiencias y desconocimiento, ¿no te parecería increíble ponerlo en práctica? ¿Me sentiría bien si yo fuese el que recibiera? ¿Te sentirías bien si pruebas sentir el celo de un omega y tener sexo con un beta? —susurró a milímetros de su piel.  
  
—¡No! —colocó sus manos contra su pecho y ejerció presión para apartarlo—. Yo no juego con elíxires.  
  
—¿Y sin elíxires? Podría ceder ante esa condición —presionó su entrepierna con la pelvis del hechicero—. ¿No sientes tentación?  
  
—No... —sentía que la fuerza de sus brazos disminuía. No era débil, entonces ¿por qué era tan difícil apartarlo? —. No... no necesito sentir eso, nunca lo necesité, no me interesa —se le resultó complicado articular palabras, un extraño calor surgió de la presión que el platinado mantenía en su pelvis y cuando volvió a sentir suaves labios besando su cuello, no comprendía qué quería con exactitud ¿quería apartarlo? ¿Quería insultarlo? ¿Negarse? ¿Qué sucedía? Este tipo de calor, que quemaba, que viajaba en forma de hormigueo... ¿lo odiaba, le gustaba?  
  
—Yuuri no está siendo sincero —pronunció con seductora voz.  
  
Al escuchar eso, el hechicero se congeló. Su boca se abrió pero no logró decir ni una palabra, sus labios temblaron y Victor se percató de ese inquietante rostro, ¿ocurrió algo malo?  
  
—¡Lo siento! ¡No quise presionarte! —el platinado se preocupó y se apartó. Levantó el cuerpo del chico y lo estrechó entre sus brazos—. ¿Dije algo malo?  
Pero el hechicero no se inquietó por lo que hizo, fue por esa palabra, esa palabra que recibió como un baldazo de agua helada: sincero. Victor no parecía ser la clase de persona que ocultara cosas, daba por hecho que sería capaz de darle cualquier información sin tapujos. En cambio, Yuuri no era así, para revelar detalles no era bueno, se le dificultaba entrar en confianza. No obstante, no solo su mente no fue sincera ante lo que su cuerpo sintió a causa del tacto de Victor, él no fue sincero con otras circunstancias... Algo ocultó, algo que despreciaba y nunca vio la necesidad de revelarlo; en la actualidad no era importante para él, pero ante la sinceridad de esta persona le dolía mentir en ciertas cuestiones, ¿cuál era esa mentira que despertó la culpa de no ser sincero?  
  
—Victor... —nombró aceptando el abrazo—. Yo... en realidad...  
  
De pronto, la puerta se abrió con euforia e ingresó Shiori, saltando alegre, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en la habitación.  
  
—¡Tío, Victor! Magna dice que el comedor se abrirá enseguida para cenar, dijo también que si Victor llevaría a Makkachin a salir de las murallas que le avisara para acompañarlo —vio a los dos muchachos abrazados sobre la cama—. ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó con suma inocencia.  
  
—¡Nada! —Yuuri empujó a Victor y salió despedido de la cama para buscar sus zapatos y colocárselos rápidamente—. ¡Será mejor que vayamos a comer, ¿jugaste mucho?!   
  
—habló acercándose a Shiori—. ¡Debes cenar y luego darte una buena ducha!  
  
—¡Espera, Yuuri! —se quejó el platinado extendiendo su mano.  
  
—¡Rápido, rápido! —una vez el pelirrojo se colocó sus zapatos, salió del cuarto empujando a su sobrina. En el pasillo, Magna caminó con un móvil en su mano.  
  
—Eros, me acaban de llamar de la entrada de la muralla—informó—. El chico con el que ustedes venían quiere marcharse, lo retuvieron porque parece que perdió su identificación al correr.  
  
—¿Guang Hong? —se giró y miró sorprendido a Victor—. ¿Por qué Guang quiere irse? 


	15. Discusiones y malentendidos.

Yuuri, Victor, Magna y Guang, se encontraban reunidos en un comedor ubicado en la parte trasera del bar, que era la vivienda de Magna, su esposo Roy y su hijo; mientras tanto, Roy se encargó de distraer a los niños ofreciéndoles una cena en el comedor del bar para que el grupo pudiera conversar tranquilo del problema que atravesaba a Guang. El castaño, sentado con un vaso de agua frente a él, lloraba sin lograr explicar correctamente qué le ocurría.

Yuuri no sabía cómo manejar la situación y se quedó en silencio, sentado en la silla opuesta, aguardaba a que el muchacho se calmara un poco y decidiera hablar por su cuenta.

—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Deseas más agua o algo de comer? —preguntó Magna al acongojado chico del cual solo recibió una negación con su cabeza.

—¿Quieres hablarnos de lo que ocurrió y por qué te querías marchar de la ciudad? —preguntó ahora Victor con más impaciencia, creía que mientras más rápido se pusiera el problema sobre la mesa, se podría hallar alguna clase de solución, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

—Bueno, supongo que lo ideal es dejarlo tranquilo y que hable cuando lo desee —habló Magna en dirección al platinado—. ¿Llevarás tu lobo afuera de la ciudad?

—Sí, iba a sacarlo pero podemos esperar, no puedo dejar a Guang así...

—No se preocupen, yo me quedaré con él —habló Yuuri—. Vayan ustedes.

Guang no opinaba al respecto, de a poco calmaba su llanto entre una expresión malhumorada, sosteniendo el vaso de agua con sus dos manos y observando el reflejo de su rostro sobre la superficie. Victor y Magna se miraron entre sí, quedarse los cuatro en silencio no ayudaría en nada, por lo que decidieron dejar a Yuuri con Guang y ellos aprovechar a liberar a Makkachin afuera de las murallas.

—Bien, regresaré más tarde —dijo Victor en acompañamiento. Pese a no conocer a Guang lo suficiente, no podía obviar el hecho de preocuparse por ese estado tan sufrido, ¿qué le ocurrió? ¿No iba a buscar a su alfa? Sean o no tan cercanos, lo consideraba un amigo. Esperaba que no ocurriese algo demasiado grave.

El silencio reinó en esa habitación; Yuuri reconocía que ese chico no era un extraño, pero ¿en qué le ayudaría él? No quería involucrarse en una cuestión que no lo comprometía, lo que le haya ocurrido no debería importarle. Aún así, allí se encontraba, sentado y aguardando a que el otro se tranquilizara.

Al transcurso de un par de minutos, Guang levantó su mirada al hechicero, con extrema seriedad, visibilizando el rojo de sus ojos y respirando con dificultad a medida que sus lágrimas se detenían. Observó al chico frente a él con cierto enojo, como si descargara su tensión con la mirada.

—Bien, puedes reírte ahora, tenías razón —pronunció angustioso el castaño—. Alfas y omegas solo son bestias que no saben controlarse.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Acaso no fue eso lo que le dijiste a Victor? Que somos bestias, tienes razón.

—¿A Victor? —buscó en su memoria tales palabras y recordó el momento de charla que intercambió con esa persona en la cueva ¿pero a qué venía eso? Y ¿qué tanto había escuchado?—. Aguarda, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿A qué viene lo que estás diciendo? Creo que estás sacando las cosas de contexto.

—Te escuché decir que somos simples bestias que no se controlan en el celo, que se atan por ese impulso y no por amor ¿acaso estoy sacando las cosas de contexto? —presionó sus puños con ansiedad—. Eso debe ser verdad, ¡porque de no ser así, Leo me hubiese esperado antes de conseguir a otra persona! —exclamó regresando a su llanto—. Si no esperó por mi es porque no tenía con quién descargar su celo ¡es claro!

—Espera, espera —agitó sus manos—. Cálmate primero, escucha —masajeó su frente y suspiró del estrés—. Admito haber dicho eso pero es lo que creo cuando uno pasa por el celo, lo difícil que es controlarlo, esa pérdida de razón la asemejo a una bestia pero me disculpo ya que fueron palabras muy fuertes para compararlo con una persona. Cuando dije eso fue porque Victor se me encimó y debía escapar de alguna manera, no es que te coloque en el lugar de una bestia. En todo caso, ¿por qué dices eso de Leo? ¿Acaso te engañó? —preguntó incómodo, no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Guang mordió sus labios y apartó la mirada. Tomó aire y luchó por volver a tranquilizarse.

—A pesar que tú también eres un omega... —limpió sus lágrimas y bebió un sorbo de agua—. Leo se estaba divirtiendo con una compañera, solo lo vi trabajando en una cafetería y se veían muy cercanos... ¿qué quieres que piense?

—¿Y qué más?

—¿Qué más? —balbuceó—. Se notaba la confianza que había entre ellos, ¿cómo habrá sobrellevado sus momentos de celo Leo? ¿Cómo no voy a pensar que quizás ha estado con otra persona en mi ausencia?

Yuuri trató de entender aquellas palabras pero eran muy faltas de lógica.

—Pero, ¿entraste al lugar? ¿Hablaste con él o averiguaste qué clase de relación tenían antes de concluir con eso? —se mantuvo calmo, indagando en la situación.

—No. Solo me fui corriendo —concluyó su balbuceo con el vaso de agua cerca de sus labios.

—Entonces ¿cómo puedes decir que tienen algo si ni siquiera lo enfrentaste? Que sea amistoso con otra persona no lo vuelve infiel, no tiene nada de sentido lo que dices. Además, con el tema del celo pudo haberse contenido en esos momentos, tiene un lazo contigo y esa unión es incomparable con hacerlo con otra persona. No puedes asumir algo antes de hablarlo.

—¡Tiene sentido! Tú no sabes lo que es no ver a tu pareja por tanto tiempo y se lo vea tan contento tonteando con otra persona, ¡además la marca de mi cuello está desapareciendo. ¿Qué dices de eso? Si no me está abandonando ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?! —se colocó de pie exclamando con sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, por poco volcaba el vaso de agua.

—Aún así —miró en dirección de la mordida de su cuello del cual, afirmativamente, poco se pronunciaba—. Debes hablarlo antes, si tienes razón por lo menos debe darte explicaciones, terminar su relación de forma correcta, ¿qué sucede si estás equivocado?

—No estoy equivocado. No lo estoy, no quiero escuchar que consiguió otra persona, no quiero eso...

—¿Y qué harás? Tarde o temprano se verán, no creo que él simplemente deje las cosas así y no vaya a tu ciudad. Ya que estás aquí, enfréntalo, ¿te esconderás toda tu vida?

—No hablaré con él, no quiero verlo.

—¿Por qué te comportas así? Deja de asumir algo que no sabes que es así... —suspiró.

—¡Deja de decirme lo que debo hacer. Claro, tú tienes un beta, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. No tienes idea de lo mucho que esperé por venir hasta aquí y estar con Leo, deja de decir esas cosas como si fuese tan sencillo! Nunca te han abandonado, nunca te han mordido ¡no entiendes lo que estoy pasando! —con la última exclamación, Guang tomó las llaves del cuarto de Yuuri, que justo dejó sobre la mesa al abandonar dicho cuarto para traerlo hasta aquí, y corrió en búsqueda de las habitaciones para encerrarse allí y estar solo.

Yuuri ni siquiera logró dar alguna respuesta que el castaño desapareció de sus ojos y no alcanzó a detenerlo. No fue tras él ya que sabía que no llegaría a ningún acuerdo, Guang estaba demasiado cerrado en sí mismo para escuchar a otros.

...

Victor y Magna caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, con el gran lobo que seguía a su compañero y las personas se apartaban del paso, todavía miraban curiosos pero no asustados por la presencia de Magna que les otorgaba tranquilidad. Les faltaban pocas calles para llegar a la entrada de la muralla y salir. En eso, la gran presencia aprovechó a satisfacer un poco su lado curioso por la pareja.

—Y dime, Victor... —tosió—. ¿Hace cuánto que estás con Eros?

—Emm... —tenía que pensar rápido. Fue una pregunta inesperada pese a que se había mentalizado que esta charla podría ocurrir—. Bueno... No mucho, tres meses —arrojó un número al azar—. Esta ciudad es muy bonita, me gusta cómo luce con las luces iluminando las calles —intentó cambiar de tema de forma rápida.

—¡Sí, es una ciudad muy linda! —admitió emocionado—. Sabes, Eros vino por primera vez hace varios años —calculó por unos segundos en su mente—. Unos ¿seis años, creo? Debe ser la edad que ahora tiene Ori —dijo refiriéndose a Shiori—. Cuando vino cargaba a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos.

—¿En serio? —se vio con enorme curiosidad—. Eso no lo sabía, hay cosas que aún no sabemos del otro —sonrió disimulado para no parecer que en realidad se conocían hace pocos días.

—Él no tenía nada de dinero, me invade la nostalgia —miró hacia el cielo a medida que avanzaban su trayecto—. Estaba buscando clientes ya que en ese entonces ya era un hechicero, pero claro, debía tener cuidado, no todos confían en ellos. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo conocí? —miró de reojo al platinado, con una sonrisa traviesa, percatándose del interés de su expresión.

—¡Sí! Me gustaría saberlo —afirmó, mientras conociera más de Yuuri estaba contento por escuchar cualquier historia sobre él.

—Bien —sonrió—. Cuando ingresó a la ciudad buscaba un sitio en dónde dormir. Claro que para quedarse necesitas dinero, entonces llegó a mi bar; pidió comida calculando no gastar demasiado, no le importaba mucho si solo comía un pedazo de pan ya que le importaba más que la bebé pudiera tener su leche. Al principio, creí que él era un omega soltero y que la niña era su hija, fue una de las primeras cosas que le pregunté cuando aguardaba en su mesa a que mi esposo preparara su comida. Me aclaró que era su sobrina pero que él se ocupaba de ella, no me contó nada más allá que eso —hablaba en un tono tranquilo y afligido a la vez—. Noté que algo le molestaba, lucía demasiado cabizbajo, meciendo a la pequeña para que no llorara. Al preguntarle qué sucedía, solo respondió "nada". La verdad, yo no me habría quedado con esa simple respuesta pero luego supe lo que le sucedía, verás —observó a Victor—. Cuando él terminó de comer y le dio el biberón a la niña, yo le pregunté a mi esposo si había revisado la temperatura de Teo, mi hijo estaba enfermo y no podíamos descuidarlo; Eros nos escuchó por lo que me preguntó qué le ocurría a mi niño, fue muy rara la motivación e interés en que me preguntaba eso pero decidí contarle de la fiebre que lo atormentaba. En ese instante descubrí lo que era Eros, tomando confianza en no vernos como malas personas, se animó a ofrecer sus servicios de hechicero para ayudar a la fiebre de Teo —se cruzó de brazos—. Nadie dejaría la salud de su hijo a un desconocido, dudé demasiado pero él solo quería pasar la noche en un cuarto, a cambio de darle medicina a mi hijo yo le dejaría quedarse, pactó —rió—. Si me preguntaba si podía quedarse pero no tenía dinero para pagarlo, no me habría molestado, yo no podría dejar a una persona con una bebé en la calle. Al final acepté, di mi voto de confianza al chico que buscaba quedarse con desesperación. Con una mezcla de hierbas, la fiebre de mi hijo bajó unas horas más tarde.

—¡Oooh. Grandioso, ¿entonces dejó que se quedaran en un cuarto?

—Exacto. Era un muchacho muy misterioso, no hablaba mucho pero sabía que no era nada peligroso como a veces suele decirse de los hechiceros. Algunos clientes que lo miraban a lo lejos me llegaron a preguntar si su pareja alfa estaba cerca, concluían que Ori era su hija por lo que temían meterse en problemas con su pareja —carcajeó—. Yo les contaba la verdad, que era soltero, su sobrina y muchos no tardaban en acercarse para coquetear con él —volvió a reírse—. ¡Era tan antipático y tajante con sus palabras que todos fracasaban en conquistarlo! Es que... —sonrió con calidez—, se notaba que solo estaba para la niña, nadie más importaba en su mundo.

—Entiendo —sonrió con la historia escuchada—. Lo sigue siendo. Yo aún estoy acercándome a él, aunque estamos juntos no es que sea totalmente abierto conmigo.

—Sí, me pareció genial que ahora haya venido con compañía. Vino en otras ocasiones, cuando la niña fue creciendo, más conversador. Por suerte logró conseguir varios clientes en diversas ciudades razón de no tener escases de dinero. Me sorprendió el hecho que fueses un beta, no por creer que la unión de beta y omega sea imposible, sino que por lo general suelen decir que no funciona ¡cuando no es así, por supuesto! Con mi esposo llevamos muchos años juntos.

Ya no quedaba mucha distancia de la puerta, podía divisarse a la lejanía.

—Su esposo es beta —bajó su mirada al suelo, sin evitar recordar su relación fallida con un omega—. Sin querer sonar irrespetuoso, ¿Realmente nunca sucedió nada malo? Me refiero... tú eres un omega, en el celo... dicen que los alfas son los que satisfacen correctamente a un omega. Dudo a veces ser suficiente... —no lo decía en este caso ser suficiente para Yuuri, ya que sabía que él no era un omega, pero aunque oyó de él que no debía culparse por las palabras hirientes de su expareja, que no eran ciertas, quería conocer justamente la opinión de un omega que poseía de esposo a un beta por tanto tiempo, ¿realmente siempre fue suficiente, todo este tiempo se equivocó?

—¿Dices no ser suficiente para Eros? ¡Toda pareja tiene sus discusiones algunas veces. Pero en el sexo no puedo quejarme! —admitió sin importarle los cuellos de las personas que giraron al oír esas palabras. Se notaba que era una persona que no sentía vergüenza alguna por temas como estos—. Aunque veas a mi Roy como un sujeto tranquilo y amigable, es todo un semental en la cama, mi celo se satisface completamente —apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla, suspirando de amor por su esposo.

—¡Waaao!

—Podemos estar varias horas —admitió triunfante—. ¡Alternando varias posiciones! No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Eros debe sentirse muy satisfecho contigo —le dio un par de codazos un poco bruscos y rodeo con su brazo por detrás del cuello a Victor para atraerlo contra él. Poseía demasiada fuerza como para arrastrar y apretujar al pobre platinado a su antojo—. ¡Me caes bien! Espero sean una pareja muy feliz, sabiendo cómo es Eros seguro no quiere tener un bebé pero quién sabe, ¡quizás cambie de parecer ahora que te tiene a ti!

—Gracias —intentaba seguirle el paso sin caerse. No podía decir demasiado, ni siquiera era pareja de Yuuri pero debía fingir, Magna lucía muy feliz como para destruirle esa ilusión—. Pero supongo que con Ori es suficiente, estamos bien siendo tres —sonrió apoyando su mano en las costillas de Manga e intentando aplicar presión para conseguir aire y separarse.

—¡Claro, pueden seguir siendo tres también! —disminuyó su fuerza—. ¿Sabes también? Me costó mucho creer que Ori fuese su sobrina, no porque no le crea a Eros, es solo que las primeras veces que lo vi, siempre actuaba muy evasivo a otros, más con los alfas que querían conquistarlo. Llegué a pensar que quizás él pasó por una mala experiencia con un alfa, terminó siendo padre soltero o algo así... Pero solo fueron ideas locas mías.

—Una mala experiencia con un alfa —rió—. Imposible... —en ese momento, esa frase le sonó incómoda. Él estaba convencido que Yuuri no conocía su naturaleza real, que eso lo determinaban los elíxires, pero no pudo evitar que una escena anterior cruzara en su mente, cuando dijo: "Victor, yo en realidad..." Cuya frase no finalizó por la interrupción de Shiori, ¿en realidad qué?

Cuando llegaron a la puerta y prosiguieron a continuar, hasta cruzar la primera puerta y la segunda, Victor entró en un estado pensativo, inquieto y silencioso. No podía dejar de pensar y empezar a tener ideas raras en su cabeza, que Yuuri haya demostrado una expresión de shock al momento de decirle que no era sincero no parecía una coincidencia, ¿y si en estos días estaba creyendo una mentira de él? ¿y si todo este tiempo algo ocultaba, algo perturbador? Las palabras de Magna se incrustaron en su cabeza. Yuuri repudiaba el celo de omegas y alfas, ¿y si en esa repulsión se debía a una mala experiencia? ¡¿Y si en realidad todo este tiempo Yuuri fue un omega y Shiori era su hija?! Fue como si algo en él hubiese cambiado toda la percepción que poseía en el hechicero, ¿qué era lo que en realidad quería confesar y nunca oyó? ¿qué se perdió en esa interrupción? ¿Acaso era justamente esta verdad? ¿Iba a decirle que era un omega y Shiori era su hija? ¿Qué algo malo ocurrió con un alfa? ¿Acaso un alfa lo atacó en su celo? Comenzó a temblar y preocuparse, mientras acariciaba a Makkachin y este comenzaba a correr por los alrededores en búsqueda de comida, su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa, entre dudas, miedo y muchas preguntas que quería hacer a Yuuri pero... no quería sacar un tema del que quizás se estaba equivocando, además, ahora debían preocuparse por el bienestar de Guang. No saber mucho de quién era en realidad Yuuri lo estaba haciendo pasar un muy mal momento. Se autoconvenció de ser divagaciones .

...

—¡Tío! —apareció Shiori por la puerta y se acercó a Yuuri—. ¡Ya comí! ¿Dónde está Guang? ¿Se fue a dormir? —miró de un lado a otro.

—Aah... bueno, supongo —se imaginó al pobre llorando en la cama y qué deberían hacer con él, después de todo fue a su cuarto sin permiso—. ¿Te parece si vamos a ver? —sonrió.

—¡De acuerdo!

Juntos salieron de aquella habitación, Roy había llevado a su hijo a darse un baño para acostarlo a dormir por lo que Shiori regresó en compañía de su tío. Una vez subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación, Yuuri tomó el picaporte y aunque lo giró para abrirlo éste no cedía, no quiso perder la paciencia tan deprisa.

—¿Guang, acaso cerraste con llave? —movió el picaporte para hacer ruido. No obtuvo respuesta de adentro—. ¡Guang! —Golpeó sobre la madera pero de nuevo, no obtuvo respuestas—. ¡Guang, es suficiente. Si quieres quedarte búscate otro cuarto, tenemos nuestras cosas ahí adentro!

—Tío, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Guang no abre? ¿Se pelearon?

—Claro que no —sonrió nervioso—. ¡Guang, abre ahora!

Yuuri suspiró del disgusto y apoyó sus manos en su cadera, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Sus cosas estaban adentro y Guang estaba en modo infantil como si hiciera una rabieta, no podía quedarse para siempre encerrado. Pensó que si esto seguía así iban a tener que pedir otro cuarto para ellos.

—Guang, Shiori está aquí y ella debe descansar, abre ahora y termina con esta tontería.

—Guang, ¿estás enojado? —preguntó la pequeña—, no quiero que peleen.

Un par de ruidos se oyeron adentro. En ese instante, Yuuri recordó que su mochila estaba ahí adentro, su mochila de pociones, sus medicamentos, ¡sus elíxires de categorías! No creía que Guang fuese tan impertinente de andar revisando cosas ajenas pero no perdía la posibilidad de cruzar esa línea del respeto, dudaba de cualquiera que se acercara a sus posesiones.

—¡Guang, abre ahora. No hagas que tire la puerta abajo. Si no abres ahora... —la desesperación en que su mochila esté al alcance de ese chico, hizo que perdiera la sensibilidad de sus palabras—. ¡Serás un extraño para mí al igual que tu madre, no querrás que ella deje de recibir mis medicinas!

No tardó ni tres segundos y el seguro de la puerta se quitó. El castaño abrió de un fuerte jalón y miró al hechicero con extrema seriedad.

—No tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas —arrugó su entrecejo—. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Mi madre es lo más importante para mí, además de decidir alejarme de ella por Leo dices eso!

Yuuri observó a la mesa, en dónde vio que su mochila permanecía en el mismo sitio tal cual la dejó, cerrada. Temía tanto en que ese muchacho revisara sus cosas que no midió sus palabras, Guang nunca dudó de él, siempre confió en su trabajo como hechicero, nunca discutió el hecho de ofrecer sangre si eso requería para elíxires que desconocía, y a pesar de todo, desconfió y concluyó cosas equivocadas; solo dejó en manifiesto la poca confianza que tenía con otros.

—Lo siento... No quise decir eso.

Guang pasó de él, chocó su hombro para apartarlo y se alejó. Descendió las escaleras para marcharse y Yuuri no dijo nada para detenerlo, se sentía pésimo, siempre creyó que solo era él y Shiori, que nadie más importaba en su círculo, demás personas eran simples clientes, sin embargo se sentía mal herir a personas como Guang. Y Victor, a pesar de recibir su actitud hostil, aún se interesaba por él y lo aceptaba tal cual era, no quería lastimar a nadie pero tampoco sabía cómo tratar mejor a otras personas que entraban a su vida.

—Tío... —la niña, preocupada, jaló del pantalón del pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes... luego hablaré con Guang —sonrió y acarició su cabeza—. Esperemos a que venga Victor —dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, por alguna razón, sentía que si veía a Victor eso le traería más tranquilidad y pensar mejor las cosas.

—Bueno —tomó de la mano a su tío e ingresaron a la habitación.


	16. Más de un problema.

Victor se hallaba fuera de las murallas junto a Magna y Makkachin inspeccionaba el área olfateando u observando en las cercanías, Victor aprovechó a jugar unos minutos con el gran lobo del cual se alegraba de poder tener tanto espacio para correr.

—Es increíble que ese lobo sea tan dócil, generalmente se los ve cerca de la zona de montañas, al norte. En esta zona es más usual ver coyotes de lomo negro, por lo que se camuflan con facilidad en la noche, pero no se acercarán a tu lobo —dijo Magna mientras observaba al platinado acariciar al animal a medida que se alejaba y se acercaba de manera repetitiva.

—Cuando crié a Makkachin, la idea era liberarlo cuando creciera, ya que no poseía ninguna manada, pero al final se encariñó conmigo. En mi ciudad no muchos animales salvajes se apegan como lo ha hecho este lobo, después de todo, no dejan de ser salvajes y con instinto, siempre hay que mantener distancia con ellos, nunca se sabe cuándo atacarán. Makkachin siempre fue un caso especial, es como un cachorro —sonrió y una vez que el gran lobo decidió adentrarse entre los árboles de un bosque a un par de kilómetros, caminó hasta Magna con la intensión de regresar nuevamente a la ciudad.

—Cachorro... —suspiró—. ¿Tú conoces la historia de la civilización?

Victor se sorprendió ante esa pregunta.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Yo no estoy muy informado, se han rescatado gran variedad de libros históricos, pero la mayoría suelen poseerlos las ciudades con mayor prestigio, como si fuesen joyas antiguas del cual proteger; aún poseemos muchos conocimientos de los cuales se enseñan desde los colegios de cualquier ciudad, como por ejemplo, la civilización A. Es increíble cómo a pesar de tantos años de avance, formación de países, culturas, todo haya desaparecido por las guerras. Lo más increíble fue cómo la naturaleza se adecuó a estos cambios.

—Estoy consciente de ello. Nosotros somos la descendencia de los antiguos sobrevivientes.

—Exacto, pero este mundo tuvo cambios, el aire no es el mismo, el agua no es la misma, los seres no son los mismos; los débiles padecieron y los fuertes se mantuvieron. Por ejemplo, ya no hay perros y gatos, los conocemos muy bien ya que terminaron de extinguirse hace pocos años, pero ya no eran una especie que pudieran valerse en la naturaleza, eran débiles y por lo general una plaga para algunas ciudades. Es triste, pero tal parece que la historia podría volver a repetirse.

—¿Repetirse? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó curioso.

—Por tu lobo. Lo que sé es que gatos y perros tuvieron una evolución para ser lo que eran, antes eran bestias salvajes del cual los antepasados supieron adiestrar, darles alimento a cambio de protección. Las grandes bestias terminaron por ser dóciles ante un ser superior y perdieron su ferocidad, dejaron de cazar porque recibieron alimento de manera más fácil.

—La selección natural.

—Sí, la naturaleza elimina lo débiles o los evoluciona. Claro que eso es cuestión de evolución de miles de años —sonrió—. Pero somos una semilla y nada será igual en el futuro, todo lo que ahora hacemos tiene repercusión, por eso si muchos animales salvajes son adiestrados, es posible que evolucionen en un futuro a formas más pequeñas y dóciles.

—Aunque no estaremos vivos para ver eso —agregó el platinado—. Me imagino a la especie de Makkachin luciendo como un lindo caniche o algo así —carcajeó.

—¿Caniche? Eso era una raza de perro ¿no? —hizo memoria.

—Sí, ¡Eran muy lindos!

Ambos continuaron con sus charlas y risas mientras volvían a ingresar dentro de las murallas. En ello, Victor regresaba a dispersar sus pensamientos en sus inquietudes pasadas con referencia a Yuuri y a Shiori, pero él no era una persona que se quedara con dudas o una ansiedad acumulada, prefería ser el tipo de persona que iba de frente en preguntar algo que, sea equivocado o no, le atormentara.

—Por cierto —prosiguió Magna—. Tú como Beta, ¿crees que es una evolución o un retroceso que existan omegas o alfas?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? Pienso que es una evolución...

—Claro, pero muchos piensan que la existencia del celo y la necesidad de reproducirse que incluye al hombre, es similar a los animales por instinto. Es normal que las tres categorías humanas existan ahora, pero es difícil de controlar en muchos casos, un omega o alfa puede volverse agresivo, dominante o sumiso, son razones por la que se complica la convivencia y haya percances.

—Pienso —avanzaban por el camino, con esa interesante charla que involucraba a la naturaleza que vivían en carne propia—, que si así lo quiso la naturaleza debe ser por algo. Sin importar qué tan distintos seamos, sin importar la categoría a la que otro pertenezca, podemos convivir... —el platinado, pensativo, relajó su rostro y sonrió de forma muy tranquila—. Pero no creo que esté mal si también uno quiere romper las reglas naturales —vio a Yuuri en su mente, lo que era, lo que hacía, sus elixires y todo el misterio que lo envolvía. Palabras que ocultaban su aceptación completa al hechicero.

—¿Romper reglas? ¿Te refieres a usar supresores y cosas así?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro... —por supuesto que no era a lo que se refería, pero si revelaba demasiado se metería en problemas. No debía olvidar que cosas que involucraran a Yuuri, cuestiones que nadie conocía, en secreto debían mantenerse.

...

En el sanitario de la habitación, Yuuri se encargaba de ayudar a su sobrina a tomar un baño y compartía la bañera con ella, mientras él masajeaba su cabello con shampoo, ella jugaba con la espuma y las burbujas de jabón que se formaban. Progresivamente, el color rojizo de cada mechón de cabello comenzaba a tornarse del color natural que poseían. Por ende, el hechicero volvió a colocar la mezcla de especias anteriores para mantener el rojizo intacto.

Muchas cosas rondaban por la cabeza de Yuuri, cosas incómodas y frustrantes, entre recuerdos y emociones que prefería ignorar pero no era una tarea sencilla. Pensaba en Guang, pensaba en si cabía la posibilidad de que su pareja le haya hecho infiel realmente, no era algo imposible aunque era una aceptación bastante apresurada por parte del castaño. Por un lado, podía entender la angustia que ames tanto a alguien y llegar a perderlo, él experimentó varias pérdidas que no tenían relación de pareja sentimental pero sí familiares, el dolor era comparable según el amor que le otorgas a alguien, lo entendía porque el amor era uno de esos sentimientos que te podían arrastrar a la felicidad o al sufrimiento más profundo. La sonrisa y las lágrimas de su difunta hermana eran un ejemplo claro de ello.

—Tío —las pequeñas manos de la niña presionaron el rostro de su tío— ¡No me estás escuchando!

—Te escucho —balbuceó confuso y regresando de vuelta a la realidad—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Te pregunté si trajiste mi libro de cuesto —infló sus mejillas con enojo—. El de Alicia.

—Ah... —sonrió y apartó las pequeñas manos—. Por supuesto, ¿lo leerás antes de dormir?

—¡Sí! Me quedé en la parte de la fiesta de té —rió tomando un puñado de espuma y soplándola en dirección a Yuuri.

—Lo dices como si fuese la primera vez que lo lees —se rió también y abrió la regadera para quitarse el jabón y empezar a desagotar el agua de la bañera—. ¿Cuántas veces leerás ese libro? Debes sabértelo de memoria.

—Todas las veces que pueda —respondió orgullosa y saltó fuera de la bañera para tomar una toalla y comenzar a secarse por su cuenta—. Yo también quiero ser como Alicia y vivir cosas mágicas, ¡quiero un gato que hable!

—¿Qué locuras dices? —volvió a reír y la ayudó secando su cabello, prosiguió con hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo a medida que ambos se colocaban ropas limpias—. ¿No vives muchas aventuras mágicas ahora?

—Entonces, cuando sea más grande ¡haré muchas cosas de esas! Aprenderé de ti y podré ser una hechicera —anunció con extrema alegría.

En ese momento, Yuuri cambió su rostro a uno más serio, finalizó de vestirse y abrió la puerta del baño.

—Ve a buscar tu libro, está en la bolsa. Yo iré luego cuando termine de secar el suelo.

La niña salió de ese cuarto y se dirigió al objeto que su tío le indicó. Yuuri sabía que ser hechicero no era un trabajo que cualquiera podría hacer, él se estaba esforzando en descubrir y experimentar con diversos elementos, pero sabía que todo tenía cierto peligro; nunca involucró a su sobrina a esas cosas de las cuales su vida podría correr riesgo, tuvo que luchar en muchas ocasiones en no parecer que algo estaba mal frente a ella, si sufría algún malestar o un experimento le jugó en contra, siempre hizo todo por ocultarlo hasta conseguir sanarse. Tarde o temprano, cuando su sobrina creciera, seguro entendería lo que consistía en experimentar con elementos peligrosos, cuando ese momento llegase le daría total libertad si quería ser hechicera o alejarse de esos peligros, hasta si prefería tener una vida normal y tranquila en alguna ciudad, se lo permitiría. Por el momento, era pequeña y soñadora, era bueno que se divirtiera y no tenga consciencia de lo difícil que era vivir en este mundo.

Al salir, la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió. Hizo presencia Victor, que regresaba de su corto viaje con Magna. Se lo veía desorientado.

—¡Ah, Yuuri! —se acercó al hechicero que se quitaba la toalla de arriba de su cabeza—. ¿Dónde está Guang? Creí que seguirían en el comedor, ¿acaso se fue? —preguntó preocupado.

—No lo sé —bajó su mirada—. Tuvimos una discusión y bueno... —tomó la punta de su cabello con sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con ello—, él se molestó y se marchó, no quise ir a buscarlo para no empeorar la situación —se lo notaba nervioso, incómodo en cómo no pudo manejar la situación.

—¿Discutieron? —suspiró—. Entiendo —miró fijamente a Yuuri, en cómo este apartaba su mirada y a la vez hacía muecas de enojo, como si su orgullo estuviese en juego—. ¿Acaso eso te dejó molesto?

—¿Eh? —dejó de jugar con su cabello—. No es que me haya molestado, ¿por qué tendría? —volvió a apartar su mirada sin darse cuenta que inflaba sus mejillas, en una rabieta no asumida—. Solo dije cosas de más y él se fue, ¿qué se supone que haga? Ni siquiera quiere escuchar que la solución no es comportarse como lo hace si ni siquiera sabe si su pareja le hizo infiel o no, es un tonto. No debería ser mi asunto, si quiere andar llorando pues que llore.

Victor sonrió y dejó escapar una suave risilla, le daba gracia que ese chico, pese a decir que no era su asunto lo que le ocurría a Guang, se enojara, refunfuñara y se frustrara por no poder resolver ese problema. Era normal, se notaba que le preocupaba pero cada persona es un mundo distinto, se comportan de manera distintas y ven conflictos de manera distintas.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre los cabellos mojados del hechicero, luego acercó sus labios y los reposó sobre su frente—. Estoy seguro que Guang sabrá qué hacer, pero si dijiste cosas de más, no te olvides que debes disculparte.

—¡¿Y por qué debo disculparme yo?!, él invadió nuestra habitación para empezar y no quiso salir —se apartó y cruzó sus brazos.

—Entonces él debe disculparse también, pero si siguen enojados no resolverán nada —se volvió a acercar y apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro—. Busquémoslo e intentemos ayudar a Guang, ¿quieres?

Hubo un prolongado silencio, ¿por qué debería ayudarlo? Yuuri peleaba en su interior con lo que quería hacer realmente, ¿quería ayudar a Guang? ¿o ignorarlo? Lo ayudó antes, pero su intención nunca fue involucrarse de forma constante con ese chico; bueno, eso también entraba como ejemplo a Victor, aún así era difícil para él imaginarlo ahora como un desconocido, todo era bastante conflictivo.

—Le prometí a Shiori leer un cuento con ella —se giró para buscar la figura de la pequeña.

—No se preocupen, yo estoy bien —anunció la niña, que ya se había acomodado en la pequeña cama, tapada y con el libro frente a sus ojos—. ¡Mi tío hizo enojar a Guang! —bajó el libro y señaló con su dedo índice hacia Yuuri, recriminándole—. ¡Por eso él debe ser un adulto y pedir perdón. No podrá volver a la habitación hasta que ambos vuelvan a ser amigos! —volvió a elevar el libro frente a su rostro, como si su orden fuese la última y nadie la convencería de lo contrario, no le devolvería la mirada hasta que ambos se arreglasen.

—Ya la escuchaste —rió Victor—. ¡Ambos estamos de acuerdo!

—¡No comploten contra mí! —chasqueó entre dientes y buscó su abrigo—. ¡Iré, pero él deberá tener su cabeza fría porque no soportaré que vuelva a andar quejándose como un niño incomprendido! —colocándose sus zapatos, como si hasta los mismos sufrieran su ira, salió del cuarto con pisotones, circulando por el pasillo.

Victor elevó su pulgar hacia Shiori y ella se asomó devolviéndole el gesto, para después continuar con su lectura. Posterior, el platinado alcanzó los pasos del pelirrojo, bajando las caleras y continuando por la sala del bar, en dirección a la puerta de salida.

—Espero podamos encontrarlo rápido —dijo Victor. Esperando que el enojo del hechicero terminara rápido, de a poco su rostro se tranquilizaba a cada paso que avanzaban—. Por cierto, Magna regresó con su familia, tuvimos una charla muy interesante, me cae bien —abrieron la puerta y salieron—. Me sorprendió que Shiori no quisiera unirse a nosotros, me anticipaba que ella iba a querer seguirnos.

—De seguro lo habría hecho —terminó de calmarse—. Pero se acordó de su libro de cuento, debe estar cansada también.

—Debe gustarle mucho ese cuento.

—Si —se detuvo. Ambos estaban en la calle de la ciudad, donde personas circulaban, algunos negocios nocturnos seguían con su servicio y otros cerraban. No había muchas personas en la zona. Yuuri respiró hondo y miró hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas—. Ese libro le pertenecía a mi hermana, debe tener alguna conexión con su madre.

Yuuri giró y comenzó a caminar por un lado de la acera, sin saber a dónde se fue Guang, pero observando bien a cualquier rincón con la idea de hallarlo. No quiso hablar más del tema con relación al cuento y a su hermana, ya que no era una cuestión importante por el momento, hallar a Guang era ahora lo principal; pero eso no apagaba la curiosidad de Victor, se guardó sus preguntas. Yuuri muchas veces dejó aclarado que Shiori era su sobrina, era la hija de su hermana, pero ¿qué había pasado con ella? Por un momento se había convencido que la niña en realidad era hija del hechicero, y que quizás, la coartada de sobrina solo era una simple cubierta, que su hermana nunca existió. Era demasiado egoísta de su parte poseer esas ideas, no es que no le creyera a Yuuri, solo que Magna también le dio ese puntapié a imaginar cosas que lo llevaron a historias mentales que bien podían ser alejadas de la realidad o muy reales. ¿Por qué Yuuri odiaba tanto el hecho de ser omega o alfas? ¿el hecho de que estos experimentaran el celo?

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? A este paso estaremos caminando en círculos —pronunció Victor, agregando que él desconocía por completo las calles de la ciudad y con varias cuadras atravesadas ya no sabría cómo volver al bar, no podía perder de vista a Yuuri.

—Seguir caminando, supongo que nos volvemos si en media hora no lo vemos.

—¡Yuuri! Te rindes muy rápido —se quejó—. Mejor preguntemos a las personas de aquí, quizás alguien lo vio ¡y media hora es muy poco! Aunque también me está dando hambre —llevó ambas manos hacia su estómago—. Aaah, ¡una hora y regresamos a cenar!

—¿Cenar dónde? El bar de Magna ya cerró el comedor, todo por tener que escuchar el lloriqueo de Guang —suspiró sintiendo el hambre también.

—¡No digas eso! Encontraremos un restaurante abierto —divisó un par de personas caminando en sentido contrario—. ¡Disculpen! —levantó su mano con gran sonrisa—. ¡Tengo una pregunta!

—¿Es necesario ser tan ruidoso? — se avergonzó de tener que acompañar a esa persona que no tenía pena alguna de detener a cualquier por la calle y exclamar sus palabras con entusiasmo.

Entre metros que se alejó el platinado preguntando por Guang, Yuuri lo siguió con la mirada. A medida que caminaba, una persona, que circulaba en sentido contrario, cruzó por su lado y chocó contra su hombro. Ambos se detuvieron y cruzaron miradas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre, que no ocultaba su malhumor.

—No, está bien —Yuuri observó como ese sujeto prosiguió su trayecto, lo que le llamó la atención fue cierta insignia dibujada en el pecho de su abrigo. Por el aspecto del extraño, parecía como si buscara algo o alguien. No era la primera vez que veía esa insignia.

El hombre era un guardia de la ciudad Ágape, por lo general no abandonaban su ciudad, solo en casos específicos, podían ir a otras ciudades vecinas sin problema alguno. Si deambulaba con uniforme de trabajo, era porque estaba en medio de un trabajo.

—¿Lo habrá vuelto a hacer? —se preguntó a sí mismo el hechicero, sospechando de alguna situación antes vivida. Ignoró a esa persona y se regresó a su caminata, no era momento para pensar en otras cosas. Cuando regresó su vista al frente se sorprendió con la desaparición de su compañero de búsqueda—. ¿Victor?

En determinada calle, Victor se dio la vuelta y exclamó en dónde supuestamente creía que Yuuri lo seguía.

—¡Tengo datos! ¡Una chica dijo que vio a un chico castaño correr cerca de la plaza, podría ser cualquiera pero quizás... —se dio cuenta que Yuuri no estaba allí y se quedó congelado—. ¿Yuuri?

¿Y ahora qué? Tal parecía que sus caminos se dividieron de un segundo a otro, Victor se concentró tanto en pedir indicaciones que se confió en que el hechicero lo estaría persiguiendo, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? En ningún punto que su vista alcanzara veía rastro de Yuuri, ¿era mejor dirigirse a inspeccionar la plaza por su cuenta? ¿Quedarse quieto y esperar? En situaciones así es cuando más anhelaba tener un teléfono móvil, se ahorraría disgustos como estos y a la vez tendría contacto continuo con sus conocidos; no era algo de su interés hasta el momento en que decidió abandonar su ciudad. A paso lento, decidió avanzar por su cuenta, si no encontraba a Guang o a Yuuri, por lo menos cualquiera le podría indicar el recorrido hasta la entrada de la muralla, de allí sería más sencillo regresar al bar, cuyo tramo conocía.

Circularon un par de minutos en los que, a lo lejos, Victor observó cómo un grupo de personas se reunía en cierto punto de la calle; la gente parecía estar alterada y no comprendía qué alboroto había ocurrido para que estén en ese estado. Aceleró su paso, curioso por el hecho, y se detuvo ante el murmullo de unas mujeres que comentaban lo que vieron.

—Disculpen, ¿saben por qué hay tanto alboroto? —preguntó el platinado, ocasionando que ambas mujeres se giraran.

—Ah, parece ser que un omega tuvo su celo —respondió una de manera tranquila, no era un hecho raro que sucediera—. ¿No eres de aquí, verdad?

—No, ¿él está bien? —se preocupó, a diferencia de la seriedad y normalidad que presentaban esas mujeres.

—No te preocupes, los omegas aquí no sufren ataques, o es lo que evitamos que ocurra —dijo la segunda mujer para tranquilizar al extranjero—. Yo soy omega pero tengo pareja, una marca, sé cuando es mi ciclo, de igual manera los celos son complicados en la calle, puede provocar igual haya marca o no a otros por eso es recomendable no salir o tomar un supresor para evitar que algo como ahora ocurra. Pero si un omega sin marca despierta su celo, no se encerró en casa y decidió estar afuera, todo omega o beta cercano lo defiende, es algo que en esta ciudad estamos unidos a hacer sin dudarlo. La mayoría aún no tienen supresores. Los alfas despiertan su instinto ante el celo de un omega.

—Ya entiendo —miró como un par de personas se comenzaban a alejar incómodos, como si sufrieran del aroma que les atraía.

—Por eso es muy común que omegas y alfas formen pareja desde jóvenes, sino no debe salir de casa hasta que su celo finalice. Algunos alfas se vieron afectados por este problema, hizo que despertara sus celos e incapaz de tocar al omega, se fueran para intentar calmarse.

—¿Y cómo lo protegieron? ¿Qué hicieron con él?

—Lo encerraron en una tienda —informó—. Cualquier lugar cercano donde no entren alfas, seguro se comunicarán con su pareja, si tiene, o algún familiar que pueda buscarlo.

De a poco, el público se iba dispersando, una que otra persona le indicaba a los alfas del área que se alejaran, y la tienda dónde el omega se resguardaba estaba con un par de personas en su interior que se encargaban de preguntarle por información. El sitio era una relojería que poseía grandes ventanales que exponía diversos relojes y Victor observó fijamente al grupo en el interior, tratando de visualizar al omega.

Fue un mero segundo en que consiguió ver un color castaño claro de cabello y corrió deprisa chocando ambas manos sobre la puerta de vidrio del local, provocó varios sustos en el interior.

—Mmm —se movió de un lado a otro para cerciorarse de que era la persona correcta a la cual imaginaba, quería lograr ver su rostro—. ¡¿Guang?! ¿Es Guang? —se oyó su voz del otro lado del cristal.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres familiar o algo? —se acercó el dueño hasta la puerta que permanecía cerrada con llave.

El castaño, que se abrazada a sí mismo en el suelo, contra el mostrador del local, levantó su cabeza y se asombró de ver un rostro conocido, sin embargo, sabía que no le sería de ayuda, no quería escuchar nada, se sentía un completo idiota.

—¡Soy su amigo y soy beta, déjenme pasar! —exclamó el platinado a esos extraños.

—¿Este tipo es amigo tuyo? —preguntó mirando al agazapado omega, para que confirmara la identidad de ese beta.

Guang no respondió inmediatamente, se abrazaba con toda la fuerza que sus brazos eran capaces de provocar, rechinaba sus dientes y reprimiría con desesperación ese calor inminente que lo sofocaba hasta arrebatarle el oxígeno, se quemaba; no quería que nadie lo tocara, que nadie se acercara pero él sabía que su celo se aproximaba, solo que su plan no salió tal cual lo anhelaba.

Con esfuerzo, hasta pareciendo que se forzaba, asintió con su cabeza para dar su respuesta. Con ello, el hombre quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y permitió que ingresara el allegado del omega.

—¡Hay que ser cuidadoso con el celo! ¿Has venido a llevarte al chico? —preguntó mientras observaba como Victor corría y se arrodillaba frente al muchacho—. Si eres o no su pareja, solo podemos defenderlo si el celo llega de manera imprevista en la calle, pero ahora debe ir a resguardarse a su casa, si tiene algún supresor, que se lo inyecte, o haga lo que tenga que hacer con su pareja —se quejaba el sujeto. No tanto por la naturaleza de ser omega, sino porque él aún estaba en horario de atención al público y tuvo que cerrar a causa de resguardar a un irresponsable omega que se descuidó en su ciclo de celo y decidió andar por las calles.

—¡Estas cosas pueden ocurrir! —respondió Victor, defendiendo a Guang—. Gracias por ayudar a Guang —se dirigió al grupo, que conformaba unas cinco personas, omegas y betas—. Ya pueden retirarse, en serio, se los agradezco, hubiese sido terrible que un alfa lo ataque. Pero si olvidó que venía su ciclo no debe ser tan violento con el tono de sus palabras —se mantuvo agachado frente al cuerpo de Guang, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Uno no puede olvidarse algo así, ¡consigan un coche y vayan a su casa!, esta ciudad nunca duda de defender ocasiones como estas, es una razón por la que todos toman consciencia y controlan sus días de celo, ¡un omega sin pareja, o toma supresores, aunque aquí sean muy cotizados, o se encierra en casa hasta que finalice!

—Deje de hablar como si supiera todo. Claro que es así, pero esto fue un accidente, ¡además este chico tiene pareja, tiene un alfa! Esto solo fue un error. Por eso no debe ser tan irrespetuoso, ¡mi amigo lo está pasando mal! —continuaba protegiendo al castaño, que cada vez clavaba más profundo las uñas en sus brazos y suspiraba de manera agitada.

—¡Entonces, debería ir con ese alfa y...

Antes de que esa discusión continuara, Guang Hong tuvo suficiente y reveló nuevamente el rostro que ocultaba entre sus brazos, demostrando una mirada perdida pero ahogada de enojo y lujuria al mismo tiempo. Tantas sensaciones y emociones circulaban por su cuerpo que ya no soportaría escuchar a alguien seguir hablando de un tema que le irritaba y se clavaba en su pecho como una navaja al fuego vivo.

—¡¡¡Cállense los dos!!! —gritó el omega en celo, lo que provocó que todos allí dieran un salto del susto y se tragaran sus palabras. Luego, arremetió contra el beta y sujetó del borde del cuello de su camisa, ocasionando que un botón saltara por la agresividad—. ¡¡¡Deja de decir tú también cosas que a esta gente no debería interesarle, ¿crees que mi celo fue un accidente? Por supuesto que sabía que mi celo se acercaba!!! —descargó su furia frente al rostro del platinado que únicamente no opuso resistencia alguna, lucía aterrorizado—. ¡¡¡Tener un alfa. Siempre es así, si no lo tienes, debes soportar quemarte de deseo y sufrir si no lo sientes, ese maldito de Leo prefirió esperar y dejarme solo, aguantando mis malditos celos en soledad. Asqueroso hipócrita!!!

Yuuri, ajeno a ese hecho, caminaba, sin curso específico, observando si conseguía localizar a Victor. Sabía que su búsqueda principal era Guang, pero si ese impulsivo además de no conocer la ciudad, terminaba en una punta opuesta a varios kilómetros, sería más molestia acumulada. Pero si lo pensaba con claridad ¿eso tenía sentido? No es que Victor fuese un niño al cual buscar, era un adulto y no era ningún tonto como para no conseguir la forma de volver al bar o a la puerta de la muralla, entonces ¿por qué prefería encontrarlo primero? ¿O quizás solo quería pasar tiempo a su lado mientras buscaban a Guang juntos?

Sea cual sea su razón, la visión del camino se había tornado borrosa desde hacía varios minutos atrás y su paso se volvió tambaleante cual ebrio a la salida de un bar, ¿qué le ocurría? Tuvo que detenerse y apoyar su mano en una pared o sentía que en cualquier momento se caería en el medio de la acera. Llevó una mano a su pecho y comenzó a tomar aire por su boca.

—¿Tan rápido? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. Creí que aguantaría una hora más.

Lo que ocurría era que el efecto del elixir de omega que circulaba en su ser estaba perdiendo su eficiencia, siempre debía restablecer la dosis en determinadas horas o beber un elixir de otra categoría para no sentirse mal. Dependía de sus elixires pero ahora no estaba al alcance de ellos, estaba seguro que tenía tiempo.

—Victor... —susurró sintiendo opresión en su pecho. Luchó para no llamar la atención de alguien a su paso, pero necesitaba regresar cuanto antes al bar, debía buscar su mochila o algo malo ocurriría, ¿qué debía hacer?

Cuando Yuuri consiguió ver con nitidez por pocos segundos frente a él, vio como un par de personas salían de una tienda un poco molestas, sin querer involucrarse con algo. No lo pensó demasiado, en realidad no es que pensara con mucha claridad con su confuso estado, solo continuó caminando en línea recta, con su mano apoyada a lo que alcanzaba a sujetar para no perder la estabilidad. Algo en él le decía a su cuerpo que siguiera avanzando, que encontraría una solución a su estado, todavía lo malo no llegaba, sus pasos encontrarían lo que buscaba. Cual cuerpo poco controlado pero mente aún despierta, con su malestar, Yuuri sujetó el picaporte de una puerta y abrió, más que abrir fue como si pusiera el peso de su cuerpo para impulsarse a entrar.

—¡Victor! —exclamó el hechicero, mareado; su cuerpo comenzaba a doler. Tenía que volver a la habitación del bar cuanto antes, necesitaba ayuda.

El platinado se giró ante el llamado, con el omega que no soltaba su camisa y continuaba descargando su ira.

—¡¡¡Quería compartir mi celo con Leo. Pero no lo merezco, yo no me alejé de él porque pensara que me engañó o me hizo infiel. Al verlo tan contento con una chica, solo imaginé que si él llegara a estar con alguien más, yo no podría quejarme de ello, no tendría derecho a decir nada. Mi marca no está desapareciendo porque Leo me abandonó!!! —el omega, histérico, comenzó a llorar de forma descontrolada—. ¡¡¡Es porque yo lo engañé!!!

Victor no supo cómo reaccionar y su mente se puso en blanco, ¿Yuuri estaba mal? Quería correr deprisa a sus brazos para preguntar qué le ocurría, y qué podía hacer por él. Pero también tenía al omega en celo que revelaba el más oscuro de su sufrimiento y la causa inicial de todo este viaje a Ombra, ¿iba a abandonarlo a que sufriera en su celo sin nadie a quién acudir? Se aferraba a él como si realmente necesitara a alguien con quién llorar, la culpa lo destruía y no estaba seguro de qué era capaz de hacer en ese estado.


	17. Un encuentro, un rechazo.

Guang continuó aferrándose a la prenda de Victor, sin saber qué hacer en realidad, sabía que algo le sucedía a Yuuri pero a la vez temía a que si soltaba a ese beta, este se iría corriendo a proteger a ese omega y ninguno de los dos les interesaría ayudarlo. ¿Ayudarlo? ¿No quería que cualquiera se alejara de él y no lo ayude? ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan desesperado si quedaba solo? Todo esto fue su culpa para comenzar, pensó. Arrastró y se aprovechó de la amabilidad ajena, este castigo era merecido.  
Victor sujetó ambas manos del castaño y lo miró fijamente, demostrando la aflicción en sus ojos.   
  
—¡Guang. Vamos a ayudarte pero por favor, suéltame! Tengo que ir hasta Yuuri, quiero saber qué le ocurre, ¿puedes verlo, verdad? —pronunció rápidamente.  
  
Yuuri recuperaba su estabilidad pero no dejada de jadear y sentir un dolor horrible en su cuerpo, no podía permitirse colapsar en esta ciudad, nadie podía tener acceso médico a su cuerpo; si alguien averiguaba el uso que poseía de lo elixires lo retendrían como un conejillo de indias, imaginaba. Si conseguía llegar a beber de nuevo el elixir, su cuerpo se estabilizaría. Observó la escena que se efectuaba frente a él, ni siquiera sabía si allí estaría Victor, mucho menos Guang.  
  
Guang no pudo mantener su egoísmo, entendía lo difícil que era ver a la persona que quieres en mal estado, sea algo grave o no, te preocuparás en todos los sentidos por él. Si fuese Leo el que estuviese en problemas, no dudaría en apartar todo para acudirlo, no era justo pensar en sí mismo. Con sus lágrimas escurriendo cual torrente de sentimientos y dolor, soltó el cuello de la camisa del platinado y sin intercambiar miradas, con su vista fija al suelo, sintió como ese muchacho se arrastró de espalda para separarse de su cercanía y corrió deprisa directo a la persona más importante. Luego, con sus manos se abrazó a sí mismo, apretando su vientre por las sensaciones del celo y descendió su frente hasta tocar el suelo. Dolía, la soledad lo asfixiaba, el celo lo quemaba y le recordaba que este era su castigo, que nadie vendría a por él, que debería sufrir sus celos como venía haciendo este par de años: ojalá nunca hubiese nacido omega, concluyó en su mente.  
Cuando Victor sostuvo al pelirrojo, poseía la misma expresión con la que le pidió a Guang dejarlo ir, desesperada, preocupada...  
  
—No pongas esa cara, voy a estar bien —dijo Yuuri, sintiendo cierta incomodidad por esa reacción, era la primera vez que una persona, sin ser familiar ni nada, demostraba tal preocupación extrema ante él.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Estás pálido y estás respirando muy rápido, ¿te duele algo? Dime —apoyó su mano sobre su frente, para captar si poseía fiebre.  
  
—Es el elixir —informó, susurrante cerca del oído ajeno—. Está perdiendo su efecto, debo regresar al bar cuanto antes, antes de que se neutralice por completo en mis glándulas.  
  
—De acuerdo, te ayudaré, te llevaré deprisa —respondió sin hacerle más preguntas, cualquier duda que le surgiera por los síntomas de la falta de los elixires las podía hacer en otra ocasión. Solo se abstendría a realizar todo para ayudar a Yuuri. La presencia de Guang todavía le dificultaba tomar una decisión, pero la salud de Yuuri era lo primero, no dejaría a ninguno abandonado—. ¡Guang, ¿puedes esperar unos minutos hasta que ayude a Yuuri?! —preguntó mirando hacia atrás, al muchacho agazapado y llorando en el suelo.  
  
—Yo no puedo mantenerlo aquí por tanto tiempo, ¿nadie puede llevarlo a su casa? ¿Acaso eres otro omega en celo? —habló el dueño del local, que creía que la tercer persona era otro omega que estaba por llegarle su celo, no sabía y poco le importaba, solo quería que le dejaran trabajar.  
  
—Un minuto —respondió Yuuri cortándole las palabras al hombre. Luego, apartó a Victor con suavidad, para hacerse paso y caminar en dirección a Guang. Se arrodilló ante él y tomó aire, buscando soportar y controlar el sufrimiento propio—. Guang...  
  
El castaño no apartó su cabeza del suelo, no podía mirar a Yuuri.  
  
—Solo vete, ve con Victor, corre, necesitas ayuda y yo no puedo dártela, no se preocupen por mi —dijo con voz angustiante.  
  
—¡Yuuri, debemos ir al bar rápido! Señor, por favor, permita que se quede aquí unos minutos más, volveré lo más rápido que pueda —se dirigió el platinado al hombre, que lucía poco receptivo.  
  
—Está bien Victor, déjamelo a mí —informó el hechicero, queriéndose encargar de la situación. Algo tenía en su mente.  
  
—Pero...   
  
—Lo siento, Guang —continuó hablando Yuuri. Tranquilo, observando al chico frente a él—, cuando te encerraste en nuestro cuarto, dije cosas de más, por enojo, te lastimé, me disculpo por eso.  
  
—¡¿Qué dices?! —Guang por fin levantó su rostro, con puños sobre la superficie, tensando con ahínco sus nudillos—. ¡Fui yo el que no ha parado de causar problemas. Solo te causé problemas a ti, a Victor, que además de querer ayudarme le he gritado sin tener la culpa de nada! —intentó limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo—. ¡Me siento mal, no me gusta sentirme así y no sé qué hacer. Deben irse, esto es toda mi culpa, no merezco su ayuda. Váyanse!  
  
Yuuri observó al chico con compasión, ese chico que siempre había sido amable, cuidadoso y trabajador, por su madre y su pareja, el que nunca quiso ser molestia y aceptaba cualquier condición para ver felices a otros; ahora parecía comportarse como todo lo contrario, lloraba, se desquitaba con otros, quería ayuda y aún así prefería que lo abandonaran por sentirse como una carga. Guang no era malo, estaba desesperado, con culpa y dolor, y no sabía cómo procesar eso.  
  
—Escucha, solo pude escuchar que engañaste a Leo —levantó su mano y le ayudó a limpiar sus lágrimas—. Sin importa cuál sea la historia, abandonarte a ti mismo no es la solución. Debes hablar con él, contarle todo, es la persona que elegiste como tu pareja ¿no? Y él te eligió a ti, terminen mal o bien las cosas, ahora lo necesitas. Si me voy con Victor, no sabremos si seguirás aquí al volver, tampoco te podremos dar una respuesta a tu problema porque esto es algo que solo tú y él deben resolver, no podemos encerrarte en un sitio, ¿qué harás cuando partamos de la ciudad? ¿volverás a casa? ¿lo entiendes? No nos necesitas a nosotros ahora. Llorar y quejarte no servirá de nada.  
  
—Lo sé —sus lágrimas y voz afligida permanecieron, temía ver a Leo pero ¿qué camino le quedaba? ¿Dónde se encerraría para transitar su celo? ¿y los próximos? No se dejaría tomar por cualquiera. Era momento de dejar de comportarse como un niño y asumir el camino correcto.  
  
—Salgan bien o mal las cosas, solo nos podrás volver a buscar para contarnos el desenlace —sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuerpo y soltó un quejido.  
  
—¡Yuuri! —se acercó Victor para apoyar sus manos sobre sus hombros.  
  
—Decide ahora, te llevamos con Leo o te quedas solo.  
  
Guang, anonadado, apartando por un segundo lo que su cuerpo vivía, se posicionó en el lugar del malestar de Yuuri, sabía que su decisión debía ser instantánea, por su bien y para lograr elegir el camino correcto. Si lo llevaban con Leo, ¿acaso no sería perder mucho tiempo cuando el mismo hechicero ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie?  
  
—¡Quiero ir con Leo! Pero, ¿Cómo? Deja que Victor te lleve con algún transporte, no se preocupen por mí, tienes que preocuparte por ti —respondió alarmado, queriendo negar su ayuda. Si tomaba por su parte otro transporte tal vez sería lo mejor, hablaba de un transporte particular, de algún taxista omega o beta, iba a gastar dinero que no quería pero todo se recupera en un tiempo.  
  
—Déjame tirar los dados a mí, si es por el tiempo, ambos lo necesitamos —logró colocarse de pie y con ayuda de sostenerse de un brazo de Victor, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Nadie pronunció ninguna otra palabra, solo observaban qué haría el hechicero.  
  
Al volver a abrir la puerta, ante la mirada de cada uno, Yuuri se detuvo bajo el marco de la misma y miró al cielo, era una cuestión de suerte, arrojar los dados. Si no se equivocaba, lo siguiente iba a resultar aunque supiera en los problemas que acarrearía. Llevó dos dedos de su mano a su boca y juntó toda la fuerza que le quedaba en aspirar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, después lo soltó produciendo un sonoro silbido que aturdió a todos los cercanos a él, hasta la misma gente que circulaba en la calle. El silbido se propagó como el viento, viajando lo más lejos que sus ondas alcanzaban. Era cuestión de arrojar dados, como había dicho con anterioridad.  
El cuerpo de Yuuri se tambaleó pero allí estaba Victor para sostenerlo, mientras los demás, confusos, no supieron qué decir ante eso, ¿por qué esa persona silbó de tal manera? ¿Se volvió loco? El pitido de aturdimiento circulaba en cada tímpano. Los minutos se sintieron como horas.  
Guang solo observaba a ambos muchachos bajo el marco de la puerta, que obstaculizaban la luz de la calle, lucían tan bien juntos, tan complementados que hasta sintió un poco de envidia por ello. No era momento de esa clase de pensamientos, más inundaba su admiración y curiosidad de cómo Yuuri resolvería el problema de ambos.  
Entonces, el pelirrojo volvió a girarse y tomó del brazo al castaño para levantarlo del suelo.  
  
—Vamos, aguanta un poco más y dime a dónde está Leo, dónde lo viste —comenzó a caminar, arrastrando al chico afuera de la tienda.  
  
—¿Eh? Espera, te lo diré, ¿pero qué haremos? ¿cómo llegaremos?  
  
—Con él —levantó su rostro al cielo y se visualizó como se acercaba cierta criatura alada.  
  
Con grandes aleteos, el gran buteo rey se aproximaba con su gran presencia a toda velocidad ante el silbido que su increíble audición logró captar. Por supuesto, el gran ave no se encontraba lejos, por eso era una cuestión de arrojar los dados, o se hallaba cerca de la cabaña o al final decidió rondar en la cercanía del hechicero; Yuuri habría preferido que se quedara cuidar la cabaña pero con tantos viajes que realizó a su lado, sospechaba que la torpe ave lo siguiera en la lejanía. Su preocupación, por un segundo, fue que no traía el Leporem, esa hierba del cual el ave se mantenía dócil con él.  
Cuando la gente se percató de la enorme ave que se acercaba a la ciudad, con la intención de adentrarse, comenzaron a correr despavoridas. No era usual un ave de esas características, menos usual que se acercara a una ciudad con lo antisociales y ariscas que eran; normal el susto que les ocasionó.  
El ave llegó al medio de la calle, obstaculizando y deteniendo la circulación de otros transportes. Las personas continuaron corriendo entre gritos y los grandes aleteos que arrojó más de un cartel por la fuerza del viento. El buteo se detuvo y el reflejo de sus ojos captaron al hechicero.  
  
—Victor, sube, iré al medio y Guang adelante, te encargarás de sostenernos —indicó apresurado, arriesgándose a que el ave obedecería y no causaría daño.  
Victor obedeció, el hombre de la tienda, junto a otros, estaban boquiabiertos de todo lo que ocurría. Cuando el platinado logró subirse al lomo del ave, extendió su mano para ayudar a Yuuri y a Guang a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Cuando los tres subieron, Yuuri se sorprendió en cómo el buteo le observaba de reojo, como esperando a ser conducido por él, sin necesidad de ninguna hierba, creyó que el caso de Victor y Makkachin era sorprendente y raro, pero nunca creyó que ese ave resultara ser sumiso, ¿será la costumbre? Podía sentir la conexión de fidelidad. Tomó los amarres, las riendas colocadas, y levantaron vuelo hasta el nuevo destino.  
  
—Calle 230, hay una cafetería con cartel verde llamado Still Alive —indicó Guang, que ahora se aferraba al pecho del hechicero.  
  
—Entendido —respondió con seriedad.  
  
A medida que la vista de la ciudad se alejó del paisaje bajo sus pies, Guang se relajó un poco al sentir el viento frío chocar con su cuerpo, se encogió delante del torso de Yuuri y hundió su rostro entre la tela del mismo. Pudo sentir su calidez y se aseguró de elevar su mirada para captar cómo se encontraba esa persona, se notaba que se estaba esforzando por conducir las riendas del ave entre todo su malestar.  
  
—Lo siento, Yuuri. Por todo, no has parado de ayudarme y nos los traté como debería. Dime si estarás bien —dijo sintiendo un extraño aroma proveniente de esa persona. Extraño y poco descifrable, era como si su aroma natural similar a la menta se disipara; con su olfato que se intensificaba por el celo, podía captar con mayor facilidad los aromas ajenos y el de Yuuri era inexplicable, estaba allí pero disminuía en intensidad, no era normal pero no iba a preguntar.  
  
—Estaré bien —afirmó con dificultad y sudor en su frente—. Te has puesto muy hormonal —soltó una risilla—. Ahora ya sé cómo es Guang cuando se acerca a su celo y lo experimenta —volvió a reírse y el vuelo comenzó a descender a medida que se cercaba al lugar indicado.  
  
—Gracias —sonrió al saber que no estaba enojado y el último tramo del viaje solo cerró sus ojos. Ya no importaba si Yuuri despreciaba de alguna manera a alfas u omegas, hasta él se despreció a sí mismo por lo que no podía culpar que otros lo hicieran, seguro tendría más razones detrás y aún así se ofreció a ayudarlo, lo acompañó y apartó su malestar por él; nunca le bastaría el espacio de su corazón del enorme agradecimiento que tenía hacia él, también a Victor.  
  
Al llegar, únicamente las luces de la puerta trasera de la cafetería estaban encendidas, no se hallaban más clientes y por ende los trabajadores se macharon a sus casas. Eso no significaba que Leo desapareciera, después de todo, su casa estaba al lado de la cafetería, ¿pero a dónde se encontraba él? ¿en su casa? ¿era correcto ir a golpear? No fue necesario. A la par de un par de gritos de pocas personas que se hallaban en la zona, Leo estaba por cerrar la salida de la puerta que daba a un callejón. Los gritos despertaron su curiosidad para averiguar cuál era todo el alboroto desatado y caminó hasta que su cuerpo fue alumbrado por la luz de la calle. Se encontró con ese gran ave y lo primero que hizo fue quedar congelado del susto, pero cuando logró ver quiénes estaban arriba de la misma, su asombro fue mucho mayor al reconocer a Guang, su Guang.  
  
—¡¿Guang Hong?! —exclamó el muchacho y corrió hasta el animal, sin pensar si iba a ser atacado o no— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se posicionó a poca distancia.  
  
—Bien, hasta aquí es nuestro trabajo —Yuuri tomó de la parte trasera del cuello de la ropa de Guang y lo jaló para quitarlo de encima del ave. Eso provocó que el chico cayera pero su alfa lo atrapara entre sus brazos—. ¡Suerte!  
  
—¡Suerte chicos! —dijo Victor que se aseguró de sostener con cuidado al hechicero y juntos volvieran a levantar vuelo para alejarse en pocos segundos.  
Hubo silencio y confusión. Leo no entendía quiénes fueron esas personas y porqué Guang estaba con ellas, qué hacía en esta ciudad y porqué no sabía nada con anticipación. Poseía muchas preguntas al respecto, pero no sería el momento ideal. Guang lo rodeó con sus brazos y al instante, sintió ese penetrante y fuerte aroma a causa del celo.  
  
—¡Guang, ¿estás en celo?! —su cuerpo se contrajo.  
  
—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —dijo con angustia y frotando su nariz en el cuello de Leo, hipnotizado por el olor de su alfa—. Te extrañé tanto.  
  
—Maldición... —sabía que era malo que Guang esté en ese estado en el medio de la calle y además, a causa de ello, su naturaleza se estaba despertando, por el celo de su omega comenzaba a surgir el propio, quemándole y recorriéndole un electrificante escalofrío por su espalda—. ¡Ven, rápido!  
  
Leo sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo del muchacho y corrieron deprisa de vuelta al callejón, dónde sacó su llave y abrió la puerta antes cerrada. Ingresaron y circularon por un corto pasillo que derivaba a una sala, sala donde los empleados descansaban y había una que otra caja apilada. Como fue el encargado de cerrar, no se hallaba nadie más que ellos dos, estarían a salvo por el momento pero ¿Qué ocurriría? Leo aún tenía muchas preguntas, quería saber porqué Guang vino a su ciudad sin decirle nada y cómo permitió que su celo surgiera sin cuidado alguno, si un alfa desconocido lo atacaba sería lo peor del mundo.

—Lo siento, Leo. Vine sabiendo que mi celo se acercaba, pero no podía soportar pasarlo de nuevo solo, quería estar contigo —continuaba aferrándose por alrededor de su cuello, con sus brazos acercándolo contra su cuerpo, respirando con dificultad y excitado. Presionaba su entrepierna con la de su alfa, sin querer permitirle escapar.  
  
—Guang —luchando por reprimirse, abrazó el pequeño cuerpo, sintiendo el impulso de arrebatarle cada prenda de ropa y tomarlo. Su omega estaba allí, junto a él, ambos estaban en su celo y cualquier pregunta que tendría, debería esperar—. Pronto te sentirás mejor, yo me encargaré de ti —depositó varios besos por el lateral de su cuello.

Dejándose llevar por el placer, ambos unieron sus labios y comenzaron a besarse de forma sofocante y apasionada, tener sexo con el celo solo sacaba de ambos sus partes más entusiastas y desesperadas por desear unirse. No había tiempo para ser amables y lentos. En ese beso tan apasionado cuyas lenguas se mezclaban, Guang cayó de espalda sobre suelo y Leo se posicionó sobre él, queriendo saborear y acariciar cada rincón del cuerpo del omega.  
  
—Este calor, tu cuerpo, lo extrañaba tanto —metió su mano por la parte trasera del pantalón de Guang y con sus dedos tocó la zona del orificio, sintiendo la viscosidad de la lubricación natural de los omegas en celo—. Estás tan húmedo, quiero unirme rápido contigo —susurró cerca de su oído y lamió la extensión de su cuello.  
  
—Tómame rápido, ¡voy a explotar! —exclamó aprisionándolo con sus piernas.  
  
Cuando Leo, miró con detalle el cuello del castaño, iba a continuar en saciar el deseo de ambos pero no entendía porqué la marca que le había hecho, la marca cuyos dientes se tendría que realzar en la piel con nitidez, no lucía de esa forma. Parecía que se hubiese cicatrizado y a punto de disiparse, ¿por qué? No tenía sentido alguno, no se abandonaron ni ninguno falleció, ¿entonces por qué lucía así?  
  
—Guang... la marca —acarició con sus dedos en esa zona y observó como el chico se sobresaltó al mencionarlo, al punto de dejarlo perturbado.  
  
—Te hablaré de ello después, te prometo que te contaré todo —sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, con sus mejillas enrojecidas.  
  
Leo vio en esa expresión un profundo miedo pero decidió confiar en él, estaría dispuesto a escucharlo luego de que ambos lograran sentirse mejor. Por ende, apartó las lágrimas de su omega y volvió a besarlo, no quería verlo sufrir.  
  
...  
  
Victor y Yuuri llegaron con el buteo hasta la ubicación del bar, y tan rápido el ave colocó pata en tierra, Victor descendió junto al hechicero del cual llevaba en brazos, no le importó si podía caminar o no por su cuenta; tenía que ser rápido.  
  
—¡Gracias! —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el platinado y como si el ave comprendiera sus palabras, dejó a su compañero en sus manos y comenzó a levantar vuelo nuevamente, sabía por la reacción de la gente que no era bienvenido; se alejó para resguardarse.  
  
Victor corrió, cruzando la puerta y yendo directo a las escaleras. Magna reaccionó tarde al alboroto, no captó a los muchachos subiendo las escaleras porque salió apresurado, con una toalla enroscada en su cabeza, hasta la entrada para averiguar qué ocurría. Ya no había nadie porque cada persona se alejó del sitio en el que una gran ave había bajado del cielo y no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada.  
  
Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, ingresaron con el mayor silencio capaz para no despertar a Shiori que se había dormido con su libro encima.  
  
—La mochila —Yuuri se apartó del platinado, bajando de sus brazos y apresurándose a tomar su mochila para abrirla y buscar el elixir. Debía tomar otra dosis del frasco de omega. Con sus manos temblorosas, quitó la cubierta de la botella y consumió un pequeño sorbo; volvió a taparla para dejarla en su lugar. Fue un enorme alivio el que sintió pero sus síntomas no se disiparían fácilmente.  
  
—¿Estás mejor? —se acercó sin disminuir su preocupación.  
  
Entonces, el hechicero al sentir náuseas, volvió a apartarlo para dirigirse al baño. Ingresó y se arrodilló sosteniendo el borde de la bañera.  
  
—No lo devuelvas —respiró hondo—. Mantenlo, no lo devuelvas —se repitió luchando por no vomitar, no quería desperdiciar una dosis del elixir, tenía que aguantar.  
  
—Yuuri —Victor se posicionó a su lado y se dedicó a frotar su espalda. No tenía otra manera de ayudarlo, solo permanecer a su lado—. Tranquilo, respira —dijo con voz suave—. Ya pasará.  
  
—Lo sé —presionaba sus párpados con fuerza y se aseguraba de soportar el dolor, las náuseas y los mareos—. Debo asimilar la dosis, solo unos segundos más —contenía sus lágrimas y aguardaba con paciencia a que su cuerpo dejara de sentirse mal. Por lo menos, por alguna razón, la presencia y la fricción de la mano de Victor en su espalda era una ayuda para tranquilizarse, nunca se demostró en este estado ante nadie ni ante su sobrina.  
  
—¿Te traigo agua, quieres algo?  
  
Yuuri negó con su cabeza, solo quería que ese chico se quedara allí, era lo único que necesitaba.  
  
—Si no le indico a mis glándulas qué hormonas o no producir, básicamente mi cuerpo se descompensa —suspiró—. El efecto se acabó antes de evitarlo, fui muy tonto, debí haberme quedado en el cuarto —pensó mejor sus palabras—. No, si no encontrábamos a Guang él lo hubiese pasado peor.  
  
Victor sonrió y acarició los cabellos de Yuuri.  
  
—Realmente Yuuri es muy amable.  
  
—Deja de decir eso —apartó su mano—. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer —sintió que su cuerpo por fin se tranquilizaba y el aroma a menta se producía con normalidad—. Estuvo cerca.  
  
—Gracias por llamarme.  
  
—¿Qué? —lo miró confundido.  
  
—Cuando entraste a la tienda y te veías mal, me llamaste, me pediste mi ayuda; me sentí muy útil. Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor, quiero que me llames cada vez que necesites ayuda, depende más de mí como ahora. Siempre estaré para ayudarte, Yuuri. Sé que eres una persona fuerte pero quiero acompañarte, que veas en mi alguien al que puedas tender tu mano y apoyarte —sostuvo la mano del hechicero—. Verte así de mal me aterró, quiero saber más de cómo funciona tu cuerpo.  
  
—No tenía la intensión de buscar tu ayuda —apartó su mirada—. No sé porqué te llamé así, supongo que fue la desesperación del momento.  
  
—Pero Yuuri...  
  
—Eso no significa que deba precisar tu ayuda siempre —quitó su mano, sin dirigirle la mirada—. Voy a estar bien, perdón por preocuparte.  
  
—No es eso, no debes disculparte... —quiso acercar de nuevo su mano para tocarlo.  
  
—¡Dije que estaré bien! Deja de actuar como si fueras mi pareja, no somos pareja. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero es suficiente.  
  
Victor detuvo su mano y la alejó. Solo quería ayudar al hechicero y estar a su lado, pero esas últimas palabras guardaban una razón. Ellos no eran pareja, nunca oficializaron algo como eso, él tenía interés en el hechicero, un interés que iba más allá de una amistad pero ¿y Yuuri? ¿Cómo lo veía? ¿Acaso no podía depender de él sin ser pareja? Pero si tanta distancia quería marcar, ¿cómo debía actuar? Si era amable y quería estar a su lado, ayudarlo, que confiara en él, era incorrecto porque no era su pareja, ¿qué era actuar como pareja en realidad? ¿Acaso nadie nunca fue amable con él sin otro sentido más profundo? ¡Claro que Victor deseaba ser su pareja! Pero si no era correspondido, ¿cómo debía actuar? ¿Maleducado y frío?  
  
—Tienes razón, no somos pareja —afirmó—. Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi pareja, Yuuri?  
  
El hechicero lo miró serio, confuso, esperando a que le arrojara que se trataba de una broma. No era para nada graciosa; le dijo que no actuara como su pareja, ¡no que quería ser su pareja! ¿qué se le ocurría con eso? No es que el platinado esté enamorado de él, ¡era ridículo! Claro, Yuuri nunca creyó que Victor gustara de él de esa manera, pensaba que solo estaba a su lado, siendo tan invasivo por simple curiosidad, formar una clase de amistad, pero ¿amor? No caería en sus juegos, ya conocía lo impulsivo que podía ser, robarle un elixir, invadir su cabaña, invadirlo cuando se aseaba en el lago, terminar compartiendo habitación, ¡no se dejaría engañar de nuevo! Le permitió cada tontería anterior, hasta compartiendo información con él, permitiendo confiar en que no era una mala persona y otorgarle cierto afecto, pero esta broma ya era llegar demasiado lejos.  
  
—Como si fuera a aceptar algo como eso, ¿crees que soy tonto? Ni siquiera te conozco —dijo con desinterés—. Además, no es como si seguiremos juntos después de esto. Yo me iré con Shiori, fue un viaje interesante, espero que logres encontrar un sitio del cual asentarte. Pero cuando necesites el servicio de un hechicero, ya sabes dónde contactarme —rió—. Estoy seguro que conocerás a una buena persona algún día, quien será tu pareja, quizás un nuevo omega —apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y le dio un par de palmadas.  
  
—Aah... —sonrió—. Así que esto piensa Yuuri —se colocó de pie, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Entiendo, tienes razón, olvida lo que dije —caminó hasta la puerta—. ¡Iré a comprar algo de beber y comer en alguna tienda cercana, regreso enseguida! —con lo dicho, abrió la puerta y salió. Al volver a cerrarla, apoyó su espalda sobre la superficie de madera.  
¿Por qué le pidió ser su pareja? Se preguntó Victor, era obvio que no transcurrió mucho de cuando se conocieron, pero sus sentimientos eran reales; averiguar que el hechicero no poseía ni pizca de amor por él dolía pero no podía culparlo. Fue torpe de su parte el ser tan impulsivo, solo tenía miedo en que lo que dijo Yuuri resultara así, que después de este día ya no volverían a verse, separar caminos y quién sabe cuándo se reencontrarían. Si Yuuri no deseaba compartir el mismo camino, no podía obligarlo. Dolía ser rechazado de forma tan fría, ¿qué pretendía? Abandonó la habitación sin evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla.

Cuando Victor se marchó, Yuuri volvió a sentir náuseas pero esta vez no parecía ser por su malestar del elixir, ¿por qué era? El mar sabor de boca luego de decir sus palabras se mantuvo como un veneno, solo respondió su broma con otra broma, pero ¿por qué le sentó tan mal decirlo? ¿por qué dolía?


	18. Nuestra casa.

Esa noche, Yuuri y Victor terminaron de comer un par de bocadillos que Victor se atribuyó en llevar al cuarto, entre cortas charlas y una incomodidad mutua. Victor no deseaba demostrar su malestar por lo que simplemente se esforzó en sonreír y actuar como si nada raro hubiese sucedido, Yuuri no lucía del todo perturbado, es más, él se había convencido que lo anterior escuchado fue todo una broma. Y así tan rápido como comieron y se aprontaron para dormir, se dispusieron a acomodarse cada uno en su lado de la cama. Yuuri se acostó cerca de Shiori, que aún permanecía en su profundo sueño, dándole la espalda a Victor como si ya no hubiese nada más para decir o hacer, cerró sus ojos tan deprisa como su cuerpo tocó las sábanas.

El platinado se sentía inquieto, pero no tuvo otra alternativa que dormir con esa fría sensación del rechazo y pensar ¿no puedo tener más tiempo para conquistarlo? El amor no tenía que porqué ir a su mismo ritmo, dolía, pero enamorarse o el solo hecho de simpatizar y que te guste alguien es distinto en todas las personas, por eso quería tiempo, una oportunidad de poder acercarse más a ese hechicero. Tal vez suene muy intrusivo, pero sino ¿de qué manera podría conseguir permanecer a su lado?

Fue en esa madrugada, en la que Yuuri, al notar que Victor se logró dormir, abandonó la cama y caminó directo al baño nuevamente. El elíxir ya lo había bebido y surtió el efecto que debía surtir, no obstante, debido a su tardanza, su cuerpo aún realizaba ese ajuste hormonal que le podía conducir a algunos momentos engorrosos. Se sentó en el suelo y se quitó rápidamente su pantalón, nunca le hubiera permitido que Victor lo viera de esta forma, agitado, suspirando del calor y sintiendo ese ardor en su entrepierna que le provocó una erección. De solo estar consciente de esta forma que luchó tanto en reprimir y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría en salir, lo detestaba. Sus hormonas se estaban nivelando y por eso no era raro tener una subida brusca que se asemejara a un breve celo, no era tan intenso para ser lo mismo pero sí lo suficiente para estar excitado. No tuvo otra alternativa que ocuparse por su propia cuenta de su miembro, eso no era lo extraño para nada, no es que sea su primera vez en masturbarse, conocía su procedimiento, la manera de hacerlo, el hecho de ser una acción para obtener alivio; lo que más odiaba era justamente que ahora no se le resultaba tan sencillo ¿era porque sabía que del otro lado de la puerta descansaba Victor? ¿Temía que llegara a escuchar algún sonido?

Era vergonzoso y no le veía ningún sentido, era un proceso natural, se autoconvencía de ello. Pese a esto, no resultaba, su cuerpo lo traicionaba y dolía, como si fuese incapaz de eyacular, sentía una presión dolorosa que se lo negaba ¿por qué? Esto buscaba su cuerpo, buscaba alivio, hasta que sus glándulas se calmaran esto debía realizar, ¿entonces por qué no funcionaba? ¿Qué ocurría? Su frustración era notable mas no quería estresarse y entorpecerse peor ¿qué debía hacer? El calor se mantenía, las cosquillas en su vientre, sus músculos tensarse y sus manos que realizaban su trabajo que no funcionaba; las náuseas llegaban, luchaba por aguantarlas: rápido, vente ya, ¿por qué me haces esto, maldito cuerpo?, hazlo ahora. Se repetía donde el placer parecía convertirse en un sufrimiento, ¿qué más necesitaba? Esto nunca le había ocurrido antes, ¿qué más? Una imagen. Cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginar algo, una imagen, algo que le ayudara, algo, o alguien. En esa oscuridad, donde respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, una imagen apareció en su cabeza donde al principio fue un poco irreconocible. Era una persona acostada, veía piel, tan blanca como la porcelana, cabello suave, tan claro como la luna, una bañera, similar tamaño a la que ahora poseía a su lado, y la imagen terminó de concretarse; recordó esa vez en la que un impulsivo muchacho bebió un elixir de omega y tuvo que ayudar a superar el celo provocado, claro, la imagen de Victor suspirando, jadeante, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y su propia mano acariciando su entrepierna para aliviarlo fue la que llegó como un baldazo de agua helado y cuando Yuuri abrió sus ojos del susto, descendió su mirada y observó su mano, se percató que ya se había venido.

Como si de un zombi se tratase, se colocó de pie y con extremo silencio se lavó sus manos, con lentitud, secándose las mismas y aproximándose para volver a abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. Su rostro ardía más que en el momento en que ingresó al baño, la pena, la vergüenza le invadió y sin salir aún, se agachó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué imaginé a Victor?! —exclamaba en su propia mente—. ¡Yo no soy así. ¿Desde cuándo necesito pensar en otra persona para eso? Debe ser una confusión, una confusión hormonal. Mi cuerpo me está haciendo una broma. Es ridículo! —continuaba buscando una explicación para culpar—. ¿Qué soy? ¿Acaso un omega desesperado por carne ajena? ¡Deja de jugarme una broma! —se mantenía agazapado, cubriendo su rojo rostro y presionando sus párpados con ahínco—. ¡Déjate de bromas. No me gustan estas bromas!

De pronto, recordó las anteriores palabras de Victor: Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi pareja, Yuuri?

—No me gustan las bromas —pronunció esta vez en voz baja, llevando el puño de su camiseta a sus ojos y sintiendo como esta se empapaba por sus tibias lágrimas.

...

En la pequeña habitación trasera de la cafetería, Guang y Leo se besaban, se abrazaban, se mantenían tan cerca como podían, silenciando sus mentes y permitiendo que solo las sensaciones del contacto de sus pieles fuesen lo único a percibir, su calidez, su esencia, esa conexión que a pesar de todo era difícil de olvidar. El tiempo no poseía lógica, sostenerse por una hora parecían ser pocos minutos; hasta en la intensidad con la que vibraban no poseía pausa. Guang clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del alfa mientras este arremetía a su cuerpo una y otra vez, pese a su mente en blanco era muy consciente de su límite, todo esto había ocurrido de un manera tan impredecible que si dejaba que su celo tomara el control por completo no sería nada bueno. Ambos querían complacerse mutuamente, conocían su naturaleza pero también conocían los resultados de un sexo sin protección. Por ello, mientras Leo observaba desde arriba al pequeño cuerpo recostado bajo suyo, sostuvo el miembro ajeno para dedicarle un mayor placer en continuación de proseguir sus movimientos, podía escuchar su sonora voz, observar las diversas expresiones de su rostro y pese a que el placer los inundaba, no pudo dejar de preguntarse porqué ese chico llegó hasta su ciudad, porqué se volvió tan intranquilo y se preguntó si no fue lo suficientemente atento a su bienestar. De algo estaba seguro, que nunca dejaría que alguien más pusiera un dedo encima de él y que lo amaría como siempre lo ha hecho desde los años que caminaron juntos, por esa razón le dolía el poder captar como esa marca del cuello fue perdiendo tanto su notoriedad, ¿por qué?

En el instante en que Leo salió del interior del omega, antes de correrse adentro, acercó su boca con prisa a un lado del cuello, al mismo lugar donde yacía la vieja marca y volvió a morder con fuerza. Guang no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido y abrazar con mayor ahínco a su pareja, sintiendo esa electricidad y una calidez abrumadora al recibir esa mordida, se sintió tan bien que no pudo detener sus lágrimas. Por otro lado, Leo consiguió venirse afuera y con ello suspirar del alivio por lograr quitarlo antes de que se formara el anudamiento. Pero conocía a ese muchacho demasiado bien para saber que eso no sería suficiente, lo ayudó masturbándolo por un tiempo más, hasta que el omega consiguió de la misma forma correrse y sentir como el gran calor que antes lo sofocaba, poco a poco comenzaba a disminuir. Si tuviesen protección habrían continuado más rondas, no obstante con lo hecho se podían dar el alivio del que el celo ya no los estaría descontrolando. En lo que tomaron aire y se calmaban, Leo levantó del suelo a Guang y lo abrazó, como si tratara de consolarlo y acariciar sus cabellos.

—¿Estás más tranquilo? —preguntó depositando un beso en su frente y apartando las lágrimas de sus ojos—. ¿Quieres esperarme un momento? Me escabulliré a mi casa aquí al lado, te buscaré algo de ropa para que te quites la que ensuciamos. No tardaré.

Guang observó como el muchacho se alejó y lo único que podía hacer él era respirar de forma errática, con sus ojos enrojecidos y frotando la marca de su cuello; las ganas de explotar en llanto aparecían y pensó si no había sido muy egoísta de su parte que por su celo haya provocado que Leo tuviera que quedarse en acudirlo. Relaciones ya habían tenido en varias ocasiones, en cada visita de su ciudad en la que debía abandonar las murallas o solo ingresara por breve estadía hasta irse, con la promesa de que en una de esas visitas sea con la sorpresa de llevarlo con él. Él sabía la razón por la que no lo traía a su ciudad, era porque aquí aún no poseían un hogar, Leo tenía muchos hermanos y sería complicado convivir en un hogar así cuando muchos eran alfas y los supresores apenas eran una novedad. Sabiendo eso, no podía aguantarlo, porque la traición dolía más fuerte.

Cuando Leo regresó, le acercó las prendas.

—Ten, ponte esto. Iré por una bolsa y pondré tu ropa, quizás pueda lavarla en casa. Supongo que si le explico a mi madre que vienes de visita no habrá problema alguno, por eso no te preocupes —sonreía como si nada malo hubiese sucedido.

—¿Por qué no estás enojado? —preguntó el omega mientras se colocaba las prendas limpias.

—¿Debería enojarme? —fue guardando la ropa dentro de la bolsa—. Si decidiste venir hasta aquí debe ser por una razón. Solo estoy un poco enojado en que aparecieras con tu celo, ¿qué hubiese ocurrido si un alfa te atacaba? Tienes suerte que en esta ciudad no fuesen tan insensibles, pero debes entender que no puedo protegerte todo el tiempo, no estuve a tu lado, te trajeron hasta mí. ¿Por qué viniste? —se detuvo de lo que hacía y se sentó en el suelo, tratando de sonar comprensivo—. Creí que en tu ciudad estarías mejor, en tu casa con tu madre, ¿me extrañabas? Sabes que trato de visitarte tan seguido como pueda, pero es complicado con mis trabajos.

Al fijar su mirada al rostro de Guang, este parecía estar aguantando la respiración pero era su llanto que aunque se negara a dejar salir era inútil. Su rostro se volvió más rojo que antes y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control.

—Dijiste que esperara hasta que sea mayor ¡y ya tengo dieciocho!, dijiste que pronto tendríamos un hogar, ¡¿sabes lo difícil que es pasar un celo sin tu pareja?! Aguanté, cada vez que llegaba lo aguanté —sentado sobre sus piernas, presionaba sus nudillos sobre sus muslos y sus lágrimas caían sobre los mismos, todo esto esforzándose en hablar de forma clara y no balbucear—. Me encerraba en mi habitación, mi madre me cuidaba, me preparaba baños fríos y yo solo deseaba estar contigo. Muchos omegas de mi ciudad terminaban teniendo familia con otros omegas o betas, tenían compañeros sexuales, pero yo sabía que debía soportarlo hasta que un día llegaras y me sacaras de allí. Has ido a visitarme en mis momentos justos del celo para acompañarme, pero otros los tuve que aguantar solo y me preguntaba siempre si también sería tan difícil para ti —con su cabeza agachada, continuaba llorando—. El saber también que debía dejar a mi madre en algún momento me dolía, pero aguanté y aguanté, trabajaba, te mandaba dinero para ayudarte, y aguanté, siempre solo, aguanté.

Leo intentó acercar su mano para tocarlo, pero en ese momento Guang golpeó el suelo con su puño, haciendo que el alfa se sorprendiera.

—Un amigo de la panadería, que sabía que yo era un omega, empezó a preguntarme que porqué no dejaba al alfa que no venía por mí, decía que seguro era toda una mentira que estabas haciendo nuestro hogar aquí, que me estabas engañando. Lo odié y corté toda amistad con ese tonto beta, porque nunca iba a convencerme de la confianza que yo te tengo, ¡nunca! —levantó su puño para secar sus lágrimas—. Pero un día... él —su voz tembló.

—¿Él qué? —colocó ambas manos en su hombros y lo miró preocupado y aterrado a la vez—. ¡¿Él qué?!

—Él aprovechó un día a meterse en casa cuando mi madre trabajaba. Yo tenía mi celo. Él logró entrar y me miró peor que lo haría un alfa frente al celo de un omega, no sabía que tenía ese interés en mí. Pero yo...

—¡¿Te hizo algo?¿Acaso te hizo algo? Dime Guang, voy a matarlo de ser así! —Leo se alteró pero mantuvo la calma al segundo porque sabía que Guang necesitaba estar tranquilo para sincerarse.

—Él se quedó observándome pero luego me gritó: ¿Por qué decides pasar por esto solo? Deja al alfa, yo estoy aquí, ¿no puedo ocupar su lugar? —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y mordió sus labios—. ¡No, nunca, jamás! Lo negué tanto pero mi cuerpo se movió solo, fui hasta él y lo arrojé al suelo, mi cuerpo me decía que allí había alguien para aliviarme, que debía aprovechar, que así estaría mejor. Dejé que tocara un momento...

Leo no tenía palabras, quería oír toda la historia antes de decir alguna otra palabra.

—Pero las náuseas llegaron, si su mano tocaba mi pecho dolía, si tocaba mi cuello mis músculos se tensaban, era como recibir clavos y él lo sabía, porque yo era un omega marcado; si no fuera porque mi cuerpo comenzó a sufrir, no sé hasta dónde hubiéramos llegado. Logré detenerme antes de cometer el peor error de mi vida —llevó sus manos al pecho y presionó arrugando la prenda—. Él no logró tomarme porque las nauseas se hicieron tan insoportables que corrí al baño a vomitar, ¡me sentí tan agradecido de tener tu mordida! Porque pudo detenerme.

—Pero entonces... ¿Por qué estaba desapareciendo? —apoyó sus palmas en el rostro ajeno y elevó su rostro—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tenía miedo, una parte de mí deseaba sentir calor de otro cuerpo, te extrañaba demasiado, me sentí sucio, sentí que te traicioné, que no te merecía, aunque me haya detenido igual dejé que me tocara. Por suerte él decidió dejarme en paz luego de eso, entendió que no lograría lo que quería, que solo te pertenecía a ti pero de todas maneras, me odié por como actué; si no hubiese tenido tu mordida seguro las cosas habrían terminado peor. Me odié, pero tenía tanto miedo en que se repitiera algo así que decidí que debía marcharme cuanto antes y estar contigo, quería verte, pero la culpa me seguía: no te merezco, si él estuviese con otra persona sería lo mejor, pensaba. Sin darme cuenta la marca venía afectándose, por mi negatividad.

—¡¿Eres tonto?! —exclamó en su rostro— ¡Te detuviste. Y a pesar de todo no fue tu culpa, ese sujeto nunca debió haber ingresado con tu celo. Nada es tu culpa y luchaste por alejarte, no sé qué habría sucedido si no te hubiese mordido, pese a eso nada sería tu culpa! —lo estrechó entre sus brazos—. Perdóname por haberte dejado solo, pero tenía tanto miedo de no lograr protegerte en esta ciudad, aunque tu celo reaccionara solo a tu pareja, si te despertaba en algún lugar y no estaba cerca, no podías defenderte podía tentar a otro alfa, no podría estar tranquilo y en mi casa somos muchos. Creí que en tu ciudad estarías mejor, lo hiciste muy bien, yo también sufrí demasiado, siempre deseaba tenerte en mis brazos, aguantaba en soledad. Lo peor era cuando un omega tenía su celo cerca de mí y debía resguardarme hasta estar mejor. Los supresores son muy costosos, por lo menos quería darte un hogar del cual tuvieras para no pasar peligro. ¡Por eso no digas que eres sucio, menos que me merezco alguien mejor, nadie es mejor que tú, entiéndelo!

—Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti, me duele estarlo. No quiero tener que pasar por algo así de nuevo, quiero tener tu marca hasta lo que me reste de vida, trabajaré y te seguiré ayudando. Aunque deba dormir en un depósito, encontremos un lugar —se acurrucó en su pecho mientras fue calmando de a poco su llanto.

La breve calma sucumbió con un omega que logró dormirse por un momento, entre esos brazos que tanto había extrañado. Entonces, Leo al notar aquello, levantó al dormido chico para llevarlo con él. Salió al callejón y caminó hasta un auto estacionado que era el de su familia, metió a Guang en los asientos traseros y puso en marcha el coche para comenzar a conducir por la ciudad. Se dirigía a un sitio en especial, uno que no esperaba revelar en este instante.

Cuando Leo se detuvo, permitió que su pareja recobrara sus energías en el sueño. Es así, que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los rayos del amanecer fueron ingresando por el vidrio y este, encandilado, se levantara confuso sin conocer en dónde estaba.

—Buenos días —dijo Leo, abriendo la puerta y extendiendo su mano para que saliera.

—¿Dónde estamos? —aceptó la mano y salió.

—¡Ya lo verás! —se alejó deprisa por un camino de losa que finalizaba en una pintoresca entrada—¡Guang, aquí!

—¿Mm? —observó hacia el frente y vio como Leo caminaba hasta una puerta, sacando un par de llaves y abriéndola.

—Todavía no tiene ni siquiera muebles —pronunció con pena. Hizo un movimiento con su mano para que se acercara.

Guang caminó hasta esa casa, confuso, agarrando su bolsa de ropa, en silencio y siguiendo los pasos de ese muchacho, ¿qué hacían allí? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué le mostraba esta casa?

—Ven —caminó por un corto pasillo y abrió unas ventanas para que vaya ingresando la claridad de las luces del sol—. Como ves, aún faltan los muebles aunque hay una cocina y una heladera ¡y aquí está el baño! —exclamó entusiasmado y corrió a un pequeño cuarto—. ¡Aquí aún no hay puerta! —rió—. Pero ya tiene casi todo, hay agua pero no caliente —hizo una mueca triste pero prosiguió a caminar hacia otra habitación—. ¡Y aquí es la habitación principal. Waaa, qué oscuro! —dijo donde la luz no llegaba en su totalidad—. Pienso que la cama quedaría genial en ese rincón —señaló—. ¿Qué piensas, Guang?

—¿Eh? —anonadado, seguía sin entender qué sucedía—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—¿Qué dices? —sujetó su mano y lo llevó hacia otro cuarto—. ¿No es obvio? ¡Es nuestra casa! —anunció alegre—. Faltan cosas aún, pero en todo este tiempo logré pagar mucho, faltan varias cuentas y todo lo demás. Quería mostrarte la casa cuando estuviese terminada por completo, que tuvieses una cama, una mesa, estés cómodo —rascó su cabeza frustrado—. ¡No importa ahora! Ya estás aquí.

—¿Casa? —preguntó como un suspiro—. ¿Es nuestra casa? —asombrado volvió a mirar todo, su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro, como si no creyera lo que veía, ¿era real?

—Sí, casa —repitió—. Y este será el cuarto del bebé —caminó al centro de la habitación y extendió sus brazos—. Cuando todo esté listo, ya nada falte, llenaremos todo este lugar con una cuna y juguetes, ¡muchos juguetes!

Guang en este instante, levantó la bolsa de ropa y se cubrió el rostro. Lentamente, descendió al suelo, temblando y dejando salir un par de quejidos.

—¿Guang? —se acercó preocupado—. ¿No te gusta?

—¡Tonto! —apartó la bolsa mostrando el torrente de lágrimas que volvieron a surgir—. ¡¿Cómo no va a gustarme? Esto es todo lo que deseaba, nuestra casa. Me da igual si le faltan cosas, si necesita muchas cosas y dinero. Es perfecta... es perfecta!

—Quería darme prisa, pero aún no es un hogar...

—¡No importa. Me quedaré aquí, te ayudaré a trabajar, solo un par de mantas en el suelo, mientras haya alguna puerta con seguro, podré esperarte en mis momentos de celo si debes trabajar, te esperaré hasta que estemos bien nuevamente. Juntos conseguiremos todo, ya es un hogar. Deja de preocuparte si faltan cosas, eso no significa que no podamos usarlo!

—¡¿Eh, estás seguro? Mmm... Bueno, no creo que a esta altura te deje ir de vuelta a tu ciudad, tendría que saldar cuentas con ese sujeto que se atrevió a hacerte daño!

—¡No volveré, a menos que sea para visitar a mi madre!

—¡Deberemos conseguir un colchón aunque sea. La luz aún no está puesta. Velas! ¡Aaah, tanto qué pensar y hacer! —lo tomó de sus ambas manos—. ¡Bien, no te preocupes, funcionará, si debo adelantar préstamos lo haremos. Nos esforzaremos juntos, hablaré con algunos conocidos para que te den trabajo. Esto es tan improvisado!

Guang comenzó a reírse y sintió un extremo alivio luego de tanto estrés.

—Mi alfa —apoyó su frente sobre la suya—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Sí —sonrió—. No necesitamos tener todo ahora. Creí que te estaba protegiendo, de ahora en más te cuidaré aquí.

—Y yo te cuidaré a ti. Veamos crecer este lugar juntos.

...

En esa mañana, Shiori tarareaba una canción a la par de colocarse sus zapatos. Yuuri acomodaba su mochila y guardaba sus cosas para dejar todo listo al momento de su partida, planeaba desayunar en el bar, dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad y luego irse. Todo asumiendo que Victor pasaría otro día más allí, por ser visitante y tener permitido tres días. Después de todo, nada los unía para permanecer juntos y no había condiciones que los atara. Era un viaje compartido, nada más ni nada menos, si Magna llegaba a plantearse preguntas del porqué él se retiró antes dejando a Victor, solo debía dar la excusa de viajes por trabajo, no tenía que porqué andar dando tantas explicaciones aunque lo que menos quería era matar la ilusión de Magna si averiguaba que no eran pareja.

Pero los planes, al parecer se adelantarían más de lo esperado. Cuando el grupo se dispuso a aprovechar de un desayuno, Magna apareció en medio de esa comida con sus brazos cruzados y observando fijamente a Yuuri. Victor, Yuuri y Shiori observaron a la vez a esa persona que lucía notablemente disgustado.

—Eros, ¿acaso anoche provocaste algún disturbio en la ciudad? —preguntó con voz calma pero enojado en su interior.

—¿Disturbio? —miró de reojo a Victor—. ¿Qué clase de disturbio?

—Eeh... no lo sé —apoyó su palma con fuerza sobre la mesa—. ¡Quizás un gran ave planeando por el medio de las calles! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Varios testigos te describieron, a ti, a Victor y a otro chico, pero como tú controlabas el ave es que pusieron sus ojos en ti.

—Ya entiendo...

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ocurre con eso? ¡Pero si no pasó nada malo! ¡Solo ayudamos a Guang! No tienes que porqué enojarte Magna —dijo Victor restándole importancia y riendo nervioso.

—Magna no es el problema —habló Yuuri y se colocó de pie—. Vendré enseguida —dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza de Shiori y caminó hasta Magna.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupado.

—No te preocupes —dijo Yuuri y comenzó a caminar junto al gran sujeto—. Iré al cuerpo de seguridad, me harán preguntas y me acusarán de algo por ingresar un animal salvaje sin permiso —sonrió hacia Victor—. Cuida a Shiori por un momento, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo... —aceptó pero no sabía si continuar preocupado o solo esperar. Shiori no lucía del todo preocupada a diferencia suya.

—Seguro nos echarán o mi tío tendrá que poner mucho dinero —dijo la pequeña comiendo una manzana—. Pasó lo mismo en otra ciudad, pero allí unos hombres quisieron quitarle la mochila a mi tío, entonces él los puso a dormir —rió—. Algunos vieron eso y se pusieron a gritar diciendo que mi tío era peligroso, ¡y eso no es así! —Infló sus mejillas—. Y nos echaron porque también los hechiceros no podían estar ahí, y con lo que hizo tenían miedo. Nunca entendí porqué le tenían miedo —continuó con su desayuno, muy tranquila. Para ella, cualquier cosa que su tío hiciera no era rara ni mala, era lo normal.

—Ya veo —suspiró.

—¡Pero no importa! ¡Si tenemos que irnos ahora, volveremos a casa, y podré jugar en el bosque y regresar con mi entrenamiento. Ahora que está Victor y Makkachin, será más divertido! ¡Makka nos debe estar esperando, debemos desayunar rápido y cuando mi tío vuelva iremos juntos a casa!

Victor no pudo contestar.


	19. No me has dado tu respuesta.

Hasta que Yuuri y Magna no regresaran, Victor no podía ir hasta Makkachin ya que solo con Magna tenía permitido ingresar, solo quedaba esperar. Shiori se aburría de mantenerse en esa silla y el platinado podía notarlo, no tenía a nadie con quién jugar como lo era Teo, el hijo de Magna, ya que a diferencia suya, el niño concurría a un centro de educación, ella solo estudiaba en casa. Ya sea un colegio, un club, donde haya muchos niños, era algo que ella como niña nunca tendría la oportunidad de experimentar, tampoco le molestaba el hecho de no convivir con otros niños, sabía de la existencia de estos lugares ubicados en el interior de ciudades, pero la vida que ella conocía era la que prefería; sin lugares cerrados.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato? Quedémonos cerca por si viene tu tío —dijo Victor para distraer a la pequeña y de paso tomar un poco de aire.

—¡Claro! —aceptó ella con entusiasmo y abandonó la silla rápidamente para correr en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

Victor la siguió de atrás y juntos salieron para recibir la cálida luz del sol. Circulaban alguna que otra persona de un lado a otro y algunos transportes, era una bonita ciudad para ser sincero, con lo poco que lograron ver se notaba esa sencillez donde la gente se esforzaba por crecer como ciudad, se veía como desde temprano la gente se ponía a trabajar. A pesar de ello, y porque no podía estar siempre molestando a Magna con la cuestión de Makkachin, solo quedaría como una visita. Victor ya pensaba en qué otra ciudad tendría que tratar de ingresar con Makkachin si a partir de aquí se separaría del hechicero que regresaría a su casa. Si esto era un hecho, no podía actuar infantil y negarlo, seguir insistiendo.

—¡Quiero ver las tiendas! —sugirió la niña que extendió su mano para que Victor la tomara.

Él sonrió y sujetó la pequeña mano para caminar en zonas cercanas, mirar algunas vidrieras, tiendas como florería, o venta de objetos. A medida que los pasos iban a la par, unos grandes y unos pequeños, el reflejo de los vidrios en los que Victor observó, le trajeron una extraña sensación. Verse él de la mano de una niña, como si fuese su hija y seguro otras personas pensaran al verlos, sentía como si quisiera continuar sosteniendo esa mano, acompañar su sonrisa; si tan solo pudiera continuar a su lado, junto a Yuuri ¿el momento de soltar esa mano llegaría pronto?

—Victor, ¿te sientes mal? —preguntó la niña que se detuvo al ver que esa persona lucía cabizbaja— ¿Te hizo mal el desayuno?

—¿Eh? —espabiló— ¡Aah, no, no, estoy bien. Solo me distraje pensando en algo! —rió y recobró su humor para no preocupar a la pequeña.

—Yo me distraigo viendo —dijo fijando su vista a un par de flores de una florería que quedaba cruzando la calle.

Victor observó en la misma dirección.

—¿Te gustan aquellas flores? ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlas de cerca? —preguntó sonriente.

—Mmm... no —dijo con seriedad—. No entiendo porqué las personas cortan las flores, cerca de casa hay muchas flores y nunca se me ocurriría ponerlas así, ¿por qué las personas compran flores cuando pueden verlas en la tierra?

—Bueno... —no tenía una respuesta clara pero era curioso como muchas prácticas se seguían manteniendo al correr de los años. Pese a la nueva conciencia de la naturaleza, la gente seguía cortando flores para vender, seguía manteniendo ese ritmo de buscar dinero, tener cosas, una casa, vivir en sociedad. Él conocía la vida en Stammi Vicino y tampoco era muy distinta, distintas políticas, distintas costumbres pero yendo al mismo camino ¿habría ciudades más opuestas?

De pronto, a varios metros, Shiori divisó la figura de una persona y olvidó todo lo anterior para anunciar su llegada.

—¡Tío! —señaló y se dirigió con prisa hacia él del cual venía con Magna a su lado.

—¡Hey! —Yuuri la recibió elevándola por sus brazos—. Ya está todo bien, ¿no te aburriste sin mi?

—¡No! Estuve caminando con Victor.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —terminó en acercarse el platinado para recibir información de lo que ocurriría con Yuuri.

—Estuvieron discutiendo mucho. Al parecer hice enojar demasiado a las autoridades, cosas del orden público, peligro —suspiró—. Makkachin era una excepción porque estaba Magna vigilando, aún siendo difícil que permitieran que un lobo así ingresara... como que rompí su confianza en permitir que mi buteo volara en esta zona. Se sabe que las aves de tal tamaño no son de aquí y no se acercan a las ciudades, que haya esa probabilidad hizo que muchas personas se asustaran.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué decidieron?

—Solo porque Magna me defendió no tuve que pagar una gran multa o que levantaran cargos en mi ciudad natal —no es que pensara en darles el dato real tampoco—. Pero debo irme y no tendré permitido próximas visitas.

—Era obvio que harían algo como eso —dijo Magna—. No entiendo muy bien el hecho de que esa ave estuviese en la ciudad y tampoco quisiste dar gran explicación que solo llevar a un omega con su pareja. Pero ya no hay más nada que hacer —chasqueó entre dientes malhumorado—. No me agrada la idea que ya no puedas volver nunca más.

—No te preocupes. No es que se hayan deshecho tan fácil de mí —sonrió—. Tarde o temprano volveré. Pero ahora debo obedecer e irme —mantuvo su sonrisa ahora hacia Shiori del cual sabía que pronto regresaría a casa.

—Tienes una hora para terminar de aprontar tus cosas o puedes aprovechar ese tiempo en dar alguna vuelta. Yo debo regresar a atender el bar y luego continuar con mis tareas de administración —estiró los músculos de sus brazos y miró a ambos muchachos—. A la hora los escoltaré hasta la muralla.

—Bien —Yuuri miró a Victor—. ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

—Está bien —aceptó y Magna los abandonó para dirigirse a su labor.

Shiori comenzó a dar pequeños saltos cerca de ellos, sin alejarse demasiado y continuando en observar lo que podía de la ciudad. El pelirrojo y el platinado caminaron a la par, con lentitud y persistiendo esa incomodidad que ninguno hablaba de ello; uno recordaba su embarazosa experiencia en el baño, hasta logrando que verle el rostro lo apenara, no obstante, se esforzaba en no darle importancia. El otro, solo se preocupaba del rechazo recibido y separación de caminos. Era como si cada uno avanzara hundido en sus propias penas, penas que se involucraban mutuamente.

—¡Tío, Victor. Encontré una plaza de juegos ¿puedo jugar?! —exclamó Shiori que se detuvo en una esquina y a pocos metros se hallaba una gran plaza con árboles y flores, bancas y juegos diversos para niños.

—Claro, ten cuidado —le permitió Yuuri al momento en que ambos alcanzaron el mismo sitio y observó una de las bancas—. Estaremos aquí si nos buscas —le avisó señalando la banca.

—¡De acuerdo! —corrió deprisa hacia las hamacas.

Ahora, los dos se hallaban sentados en esa pintoresca banca blanca en la que el paisaje dibujaba la plaza entre una que otra persona y familias que jugaban con sus hijos. Yuuri a veces se preguntaba si esta clase de vivencias, el ver esas familias con niños, siguiendo una vida en comunidad, sería la que algún día Shiori preferiría, siendo una niña de seis tal vez ahora nunca se imaginaría vivir distinto en lo que respectaba su casa en medio de la naturaleza, pero al crecer, uno nunca sabe qué clase de vida se puede escoger y él siempre ha estado y estará para su felicidad.

—Es una lástima que no podamos estar más tiempo, es una bonita ciudad —se animó a hablar Victor para cortar con tanto silencio.

—Bueno... solo me echaron a mí —recostó su espalda en el respaldar del banco—. Puedes quedarte un día más si lo prefieres.

—Mmm... No —juntó sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. Me iré. Debo estar en un lugar donde no se le dificulte a Makkachin vivir, quizás otra ciudad lo permita, no lo sé —dijo con voz apagada—. Envidio un poco que puedas vivir en un lugar con tanta libertad, creo que no sería mala idea comenzar a vivir en el medio del bosque, una cabaña o algo así —rió nervioso.

—Podrías pero tendrías que estar alerta siempre de animales salvajes. Yo tengo los medios para alejarlos pero no sé si Makkachin estaría para protegerte en cada segundo.

—Lo sé —presionó sus manos, frustrado—. Debió ser difícil adaptarte en el momento en que decidiste vivir en las afueras, no conozco como llegaste ahí, pero cuidar de una niña, solo, y aparte dedicarte a tus trabajos, debe ser toda una responsabilidad.

Yuuri se sorprendió y quiso responder pero dudó un instante. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de él, pero observó a Victor, a ese chico tan complicado en tratar, tan opuesto a él pero sabiendo que no era una mala persona. Aún mantenía su confusión con respecto a lo que significaba su presencia, el porqué la noche anterior apareció en su mente, el porqué se sentía cierta incomodidad pero a la vez confianza y bienestar, muchos porqué surgían en su cabeza pero si decidía darle ese voto de confianza en dejarse conocer ¿qué saldría mal? No lo traicionaría, eso quería pensar.

—Mi abuelo fue hechicero...

Al momento en que dijo aquello, la atención y mirada de Victor se dirigió a él, curioso y silencioso por escuchar el resto.

—La mayoría de libros que poseo eran suyos, gran cantidad de libros que recolectó, intercambió, investigó, son los que ahora poseo y me ayudaron a ir por mi lado en el mismo camino que él. Aún lo recuerdo —sonrió con nostalgia—, desde muy pequeño me escabullía al sótano donde secretamente se ubicaban los mismos. Mi madre nos prohibía absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con los hechiceros y advirtió a mi abuelo nunca en la vida involucrarnos en eso —rió—. Pero fuimos niños curiosos y aunque mi hermana no tuvo el interés de saber más allá, yo sí lo tuve. Claro que mi abuelo sabía que yo leía sus libros, nunca le dijo nada a mi madre pero lo sabía, porque admiraba mi gran curiosidad por la naturaleza y por ello solía contarme muchas anécdotas y experimentos. Cada vez que decía que iba a reunirme con amigos o a realizar alguna actividad, en realidad me encerraba en el sótano a leer, estudiar y elaborar mis propias investigaciones. Mi hermana fue la que decidió cuidar del negocio de la familia, era un onsen, sabía que en algún momento de su vida encontraría pareja, tendría hijos y continuaría en ese trabajo, ya lo tenía todo planeado; pero yo quería ser hechicero. Detestaba esa ciudad, era difícil prosperar, había ataque de alfas u omegas, nacimientos no deseados, pobreza... —miró a Shiori a lo lejos—. Desde joven ya había decidido irme, no ser parte de una ciudad —muchos recuerdos viajaban en su cabeza, unos no tan agradables como otros—. Las cosas se complicaron en grande. Discusiones de mis padres con mi abuelo cuando averiguaron que yo hacía experimentos en secreto, imagina que lo averiguaron cuando perdí un ojo; fue gracias a mi abuelo que tiempo después tuve un reemplazo. El embarazo de mi hermana por un alfa que tenía esposa...

—Oh... así que Shiori sí es hija de tu hermana —susurró recordando su breve duda con respecto a su origen.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —agitó sus manos— continúa.

—Ocurrieron muchas cosas, y otras divertidas —sonrió—. Como cuando encontramos al buteo pichón perdido fuera de las murallas. Hicimos un alboroto con mi hermana haciéndole una casa en un árbol, llevándole comida —rió—, fue una locura, cuando logró volar obviamente no lo volvimos a ver por largo tiempo, se volvió muy salvaje; regresaba a veces volando en alrededores y fue cuando mi abuelo me enseñó el Leporem —suspiró—. Tuvimos muchas aventuras, hasta nuestros largos viajes en el ave que concluyó en una casa en mal estado abandonada —cerró sus ojos—. Una casa alejada de las murallas, era lo que yo quería.

En esa calma, Yuuri volvió a abrir sus ojos, borrando su sonrisa por un recuerdo doloroso. Recordaba gritos, recordaba la mano de su hermana, sangre...

—Cuida a Shiori, fue lo que ella dijo, cuídala.

Victor no comprendía que ocurría, pero se notaba la frustración y tristeza en el rostro del hechicero, de algo que parecía que no podía contar del todo. Agradecía que le haya tenido la confianza para relatarte un poco de su vida, no lo obligaría a hablar más si aún le dolía. Apoyó su mano en su hombro y lo atrajo lentamente para reconfortarlo.

—Está bien, has cumplido con sus palabras ¿cierto? —susurró cerca de su oído y juntos miraron a la niña a lo lejos mientras Yuuri reposó la cabeza en su hombro— No necesitas contarme todo con detalle, decidiste cuidar a Shiori y dejaste la ciudad ¿verdad? Eres muy fuerte.

—Pero fue cruel —se quitó los lentes y masajeó sus ojos—. Aún recuerdo a mi madre, mi padre, pidiéndome que no sea hechicero, que me quedara con ellos y Shiori; pero no podía, ese no era el mundo seguro que prometí darle a mi hermana.

—Espera, ¿tus padres están vivos? —se sorprendió.

—¿Y por qué crees que no lo estarían? —se colocó de nuevo sus lentes, más tranquilo.

—¡¿Eh?! —se apartó y lo miro perplejo, había sacados muchas conclusiones pasadas—. ¡Creí que estaban muertos. Como vivías solo con tu sobrina, viajando solo ustedes dos, no pensé que estaban vivos!

—¡Nunca dije lo contrario! —respondió con el mismo tono—. Pero era quedarme y dejar de ser hechicero, o buscar mi camino. Quizás suena egoísta, ¡pero no podía vivir en un lugar en dónde mi hermana sufrió tanto! ¿No fui cruel, verdad? —elevó sus manos y las apoyó en el pecho del platinado—. Irme luego de la muerte de mi hermana, a tan solo pocos años de la muerte de mi abuelo, desapareciendo con una bebé, desapareciendo sin volver a ver a mis heridos padres —agachó su cabeza y cerró sus puños con fuerza. Sintiendo que la respiración se le iba y su voz se afligía—. Nunca quise hacerles más daño, pero era peligroso si continuaba experimentando en ese sótano, mi madre quería deshacerse de cada libro de mi abuelo y no podía permitirlo... Pienso en ellos pero sé que me detestan, por irme, por no obedecer, por llevarme a Shiori.

—No es así. Sé que es difícil —abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza—. Pero todos tomamos decisiones, aunque sea complicado y lastimen a otros. Yo también dejé mi ciudad, mi familia, tomamos decisiones. Tus padres no deben odiarte pero al menos debes hacerles saber que te encuentras bien, que Shiori está bien, cuando veas el momento ideal en que la culpa no te persiga, debes hacerlo.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —aceptó el abrazo y escondió su rostro en su hombro—. Quiero ser fuerte pero también tengo miedo.

—Está bien tenerlo. Sé que llegará el día en el que te sientas tan libre, tan aliviado, que puedas contar toda tu historia, tu sufrimiento y dejar atrás tus miedos —dijo con una voz suave y cálida.

—¡Agh! —bufó—. ¡Eso es lo que me molesta de ti! —lo alejó estirando sus brazos rápidamente.

—¿¿Eh?? ¿Qué hice mal ahora? ¡¿Ah?!

—¡Haces eso! ¡Haces que hable, que cuente cosas que nunca le diría a nadie, me haces poner raro y escucho cosas que me confunden! —exclamó con enojo.

—¡Pero lo hago para ayudarte! —respondió con mayor confusión.

—¡Lo sé. Pero no lo entiendo ¿por qué lo haces? Yo no soy nadie, no me conoces del todo, me cuesta entrar en confianza y aún así estás aquí, hablándome, queriendo compartir tiempo ¿por qué? No soy tan interesante como crees, solo soy un simple muchacho que quiere experimentar con la naturaleza, no hay nada de magia, nada que llame tanto tu atención. Solo cuido de mi sobrina. Además eres tan extraño!

—¿Extraño? —¿Debía tomarlo como ofensa?

—¡Sí, robas mis cosas, debo ayudarte con un celo autoprovocado. Sigo enojado por eso; pero encima me involucras en un viaje, me espiaste cuando me aseaba en el lago y yo igual como tonto luego te cuento de las partes de mi cuerpo reemplazadas y no lo entiendo! —sacudió su cuerpo con sus manos— ¿¡Por qué me ayudas, por qué eres así conmigo!? ¡Haces que actúe raro también. Pero no sé cuándo tomarte en serio con tus tontos sarcasmos! Hacerme una broma de ser mi pareja ¡ves que no tienes límites!

—¿Broma? —apoyó sus manos sobre las de Yuuri— ¿Cuál broma?

—¿Eh? Pues la de anoche, cuando dijiste eso, no creas que soy tan tonto.

—Pero eso no fue ni una broma —presionó sus manos con fuerza—. ¡Yo lo dije en serio!

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué preguntarías eso? —observó las manos que no lo soltaban y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Es porque me gustas! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¿Por qué otra razón lo diría? —miró fijamente a sus ojos, al reflejo de los cristales, al rostro cuya expresión fue de desconcierto total.

—¿Q-Qué?¿Eh? —balbuceó con su mente en blanco—. ¿Qué cosa? Espera, espera, espera —intentó alejar sus manos pero las ajenas no las soltaban—. ¿Gustar? ¿Qué dices? Pero si no me conoces... si no... —aplicó fuerza para acercar sus propias manos hacia el rostro, para conseguir cubrirlo un poco—. ¿Qué dices? Debe ser una broma.

—¿Mmm? —Victor intentó asomarse, conseguir observar el rostro que se escondió entre sus brazos y encorvó su espalda—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Lo dije en serio! —volvió a decir y consiguió ver cómo las orejas del hechicero se enrojecían—. ¿Acaso te has sonrojado? —sonrió divertido.

—¡Claro que no! —se mantuvo agazapado por más tiempo, aún no procesaba lo que escuchó ¿pero por qué reaccionaba así? Ha habido personas pasajeras que en diversas ciudades, con esa actitud de poseer interés en él, los atraía, pero nunca tuvo el mismo interés por ellos. Los elogios, los piropos, nunca tuvieron sentido para él, no significaban nada. Entonces, ¿qué era tan distinto que haya sido Victor el que le decía aquellas palabras?

—¡Waaa, los encontré! —se oyó una voz familiar a lo lejos.

Yuuri se giró, tomando aire y Shiori se bajó de su hamaca.

—¡Es Guang! —se acercó a recibirlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —la tomó en sus brazos y miró a Leo—. Ella es Shiori es la sobrina de... —recordó que no podía mencionar sus nombres reales.

—No te preocupes, no es que sospeche de tu pareja —respondió Yuuri que se acercó a ellos—. Yo soy Yuuri, pero evita decirlo a otras personas —susurró en broma—. Como no creo regresar de nuevo a esta ciudad está bien, Eros no andará por aquí.

—¿¡Quéeeeeeeee!? —se alarmó el castaño—. ¡¿Por qué.? Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad? Hice que te metieras en problemas, ¡lo siento!

—No te preocupes, debía irme en cualquier momento —miró a Leo—. ¿Ya está todo bien?

—¿Pudieron resolverlo? ¡Guang Hong ayer estaba muy alterado! —dijo Victor.

—Sí, lo siento por eso de nuevo —respondió Guang apenado.

—Todo está perfecto —habló Leo—. Guang me contó de toda su ayuda, el viaje, estoy feliz que Guang haya podido estar a salvo con ustedes, me alegra ver que tiene buenos amigos.

—Amigos... —susurró Yuuri sin ser escuchado.

—Queríamos agradecerles invitándolos a tomar algo, pero ahora que sabemos que deben irse... Es una lástima, ¿Podría ocurrir en otro momento?

—Claro, ya me las arreglaré en algún momento para volver.

Shiori descendió de los brazos de Guang y tomó de la mano a su tío.

—¡Vengan los tres. Nos encantaría recibirlos en nuestra casa! —exclamó Guang, alegre.

—Bueno... eso —se incomodó el hechicero pero observó la ilusión que presentaba su sobrina y no tuvo las palabras para negar el hecho de venir los tres.

—¡Claro, ya veremos. No se preocupen, seguro nos volveremos a ver y reunir todos juntos! —procedió a decir Victor y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

—Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos —Yuuri hizo una leve reverencia—. Es hora de buscar las cosas e irnos. Les deseo lo mejor y no te preocupes por tu madre Guang, me aseguraré en que siga recibiendo su tratamiento.

—Muchas gracias —tomó las manos del hechicero, con una gran sonrisa—. Espero logres ser muy feliz, cuando pueda estaré yendo por esa zona, a ver a mi madre, te avisaré en esos momentos así decides si ir a La Parfum De Fleurs, así respeto tu privacidad y no vuelvo a tu casa, sé que estuve mal. No volveré a hacer nada que te moleste, porque somos amigos ¿sí?

De nuevo esa palabra: amigos. De ser conocidos, cliente, a considerarlo su amigo, no podía negarlo. Solo era un poco vergonzoso, a la vez le preocupaba el hecho de que ingresara esa clase de gente a su vida, con esa confianza peligrosa ¿estaba bien si decidía bajar su guardia?

—Gracias a ambos —agradeció nuevamente, emotivo y deseando volver a ver de nuevo a esas personas.

...

Con esa despedida, y la última caminata por la ciudad. Yuuri, Victor y Shiori regresaron al bar, buscaron sus objetos y al descender las escaleras, allí estaba Magna junto a su esposo Roy y el niño. Aguardando para ser acompañados a las murallas.

—¡Ori, ¿volverás?! —preguntó el niño que esperaba volver a ver pronto a su amiga.

—¡Sí, lo haré! —respondió dándolo por hecho.

—Tengan cuidado en su viaje —dijo Roy sonriente.

—Muchas gracias por la estadía —dijo Yuuri acomodando su mochila en la espalda.

—¡Gracias por todo! —dijo por su parte Victor a medida que el grupo comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta y se alejaba saludando junto a Shiori.

Y así fue como tuvieron que avanzar, tal cual habían llegado, con tan poco tiempo, de vuelta a la naturaleza para retomar el rumbo a casa. Paso a paso, las grandes construcciones se acercaban a sus ojos y Victor deseaba que el tiempo circulara más lento, se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando Yuuri, en si realmente esto era todo, si no sentiría una remota pizca de tristeza en que sus caminos se dividieran. Esto no podía ser todo.

Al cruzar la barrera y las puertas se abrieran, el extenso camino frente a sus pies apareció. A varia distancia se divisaba ese cruce de caminos, Yuuri debía continuar su camino en línea recta, Victor debía elegir qué lado ir.

De pronto, se escucharon fuertes pasos que temblaron la tierra. Makkachin corrió a gran velocidad para recibir a su compañero como si fuera un cachorro gigante, al gran lobo se lo veía radiante, divertido y ansioso por volver a reencontrarse con su persona allegada. Hasta a Shiori y a Yuuri les dedicó un par de suaves toques con su hocico.

—¡Waaaa, también te extrañamos Makka!

Yuuri extendió su dedo al cielo y el pequeño colibrí surgió para sentarse en el mismo. Magna solo observaba con una sonrisa, pensando en el grupo tan raro que tuvo la suerte de conocer.

—Bien, hasta aquí los dejo, yo vuelvo a la ciudad. Procuren no volver a armar alboroto a los próximos lugares que vayan —les guiñó un ojo.

—Hasta pronto, Magna —se despidió el hechicero. Colocándose la capucha de su abrigo, con su mochila de madera bien sujeta, el resto de su equipaje en una mano y tomando la mano de Shiori con la otra.

—¡Bye, bye! —saludó la pequeña.

—Gracias. Espero volver a verle pronto —dijo Victor. A su espalda se fueron alejando Yuuri y Shiori, y él miró a Magna con cierta preocupación pero no dejó de sonreír.

—No te preocupes —dijo el gran sujeto, con una reluciente sonrisa—. Les irá bien —elevó el dedo pulgar.

Victor rió y prosiguió en despedirse a medida que retomaba el ritmo de los demás. Se aseguró de que su bolsa estuviese bien amarrada al lomo del lobo y siguieron caminando. Ahora solo estaban ellos, en un camino, Shiori lucía tan contenta como siempre, Makkachin se ubicaba a su lado y los dos adultos permanecieron en silencio. Cuántas cosas que podían decir pero ninguna salía. Algo, una palabra, cualquier cosa, ¿por qué ahora no había palabras? Victor sentía la necesidad de sujetar a esa persona y no tuviera que irse. Aún no había escuchado su respuesta de su confesión, ¿lo tomó en serio? ¿Lo rechazaba, lo aceptaba? ¿Lo dejaría en la duda?

"Yuuri, ¿qué piensas de mi?"  
"Si nuestros caminos se separan, ¿cuándo te volveré a ver?"  
"¿Sigues enojado por haber tomado tu elixir? ¿Sigues enojado por querer saber más de ti?"  
"¿Qué significa que te hago poner raro y te confundo?"  
"¿Puedo tener una mínima esperanza?"  
"¿Me permitirás saber más de ti?"  
"Yuuri..."

—Bien, aquí es el cruce —se detuvo el hechicero—. Hay otras ciudades de un lado o del otro, ¿tienes tu mapa verdad?

—Sí... —reaccionó perturbado.

—¿Qué significa eso, tío? —preguntó la niña que aún no comprendía qué sucedía.

—Victor solo tiene que ir a otro lugar, Shiori —Yuuri descendió a su altura—. Algún día volverás a verlo, no te preocupes.

—¿Por qué? —se le borró su sonrisa—. ¿Por qué Victor y Makkachin no vienen con nosotros?

—Están ocupados —se enderezó con prisa y miró a Victor—. Será mejor que nos separemos pronto, cuídate.

—¿Por qué? ¡No me respondiste tío! ¿Están ocupados? Pero tú también sueles estar ocupado, ¿por qué no pueden estar ocupados juntos? —comenzaba a hacer una rabieta.

—Porque no —tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar en línea recta, llevando a Shiori consigo.

—¡Has caso a tu tío, Shiori! Estaremos bien, nos veremos pronto —exclamó sonriente el platinado para que ella no se preocupara y se quedara tranquila.

—¡Es mentira. Sé cuando mi tío miente, no nos veremos pronto. No quiero, no quiero! —la niña se volvió inquieta y quería negarse a que su tío la llevara de su mano—. ¡No quiero, no quiero ir, si no va Victor y Makkachin no quiero, tío, no quiero!

—Shiori, ¿qué te ocurre? —se negó a soltarla—. Con Guang Hong, Magna o su hijo no tuviste problemas en despedirte, ¿por qué haces tanto alboroto por Victor?

—¡Porque es diferente! ¡No quiero ir, no quiero volver a casa si no va Victor!

Yuuri no se detuvo, en algún momento su rabieta se detendría, patalee, se enoje, no importaba, no duraría para siempre. Era una niña, lo entendía, no pensó que se pondría de esa forma, nunca reaccionó de tal manera por otras personas.

A medida que se alejaban, Victor observaba lo dificultoso que se le estaba haciendo a Yuuri, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Sus pies se congelaron, su voz, todo en él, su visión se distorsionaba, quería ir por ellos, quería una oportunidad, una vez más.

"Yuuri, aún no me has dado tu respuesta..."

—¡No podemos irnos solos, tío! —gritó la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos y luchando por querer liberar su mano—. ¡No podemos!

Entonces, Yuuri levantó a su sobrina y decidió llevarla en sus brazos. Sus pasos no se detuvieron.

—¡Debemos ir juntos, ¿por qué? Victor es bueno. ¿Por qué no podemos estar con él?! —continuaba pataleando y llorando de forma descontrolada.

—¡Suficiente, Shiori! No lo entiendes, deja de hacerlo más difícil —decidió ignorar su berrinche y no soltarla, pero a la vez su llanto le desgarraba el alma, detestaba verla así.

—¡Victor! —exclamó sin saber si su voz llegaría a su oído, pero podía aún ver al platinado de pie, junto al gran lobo, en lo que su figura se iba achicando de su visión—. ¡Mi tío no te quiere dejar, está mintiendo!

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —se alarmó—. ¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es! —comenzó a discutir con su tío—. ¡Lo es, lo es! ¡Porque Victor es diferente!

—¡¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—¡Porque te he visto sonreírle, enojarte, abrazarlo! ¡Estabas abrazando a Victor como me abrazas a mí, porque en la plaza te veías cómodo con él. Nunca vi a mi tío así con nadie más que conmigo! ¡Por eso es especial, tú siempre alejas a las malas personas, nunca dejaste que nadie se acercara tanto como Victor! Estás mintiendo —se calmó levemente pero continuó con su torrente de lágrimas—. Lo estás porque ahora luces triste.

—Eso no... —la ansiedad llegó de golpe, tanto que hasta sus piernas temblaron pero no quiso detenerse. Abrazó fuerte a su sobrina y se mordió los labios. ¿"Eso no es cierto", eso iba a decir?

"¿Qué pienso de Victor?"  
"Realmente luzco triste, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dice que miento? ¿En qué miento?"  
"Ah... cierto, no le contesté nada a Victor cuando dijo que le gustaba, ¿debí darle una respuesta? De igual manera nada iba a cambiar"  
"¿Victor sigue mirando cómo nos alejamos? ¿Ya se habrá ido? ¿Debería mirar hacia atrás?"  
"¿Por qué me siento tan raro?"  
"¿Por qué esa persona se volvió tan complicada?"

—Siempre me dijiste que es malo mentir —balbuceó en su pecho, respirando de forma pausada, sin detener sus lágrimas.

—No uses la misma frase conmigo.

Victor sintió un fuerte latido en su pecho cuando observó que ya todo parecía ir mejor, pero... al mismo tiempo su corazón se comprimió.

"Quiero ir con ellos... búscalos... Yuuri, aún no me das dado tu respuesta"

—¡Aaah! —exclamó la pequeña cuando se asomó por sobre el hombro de su tío— ¡Vienen, es Victor y Makkachin! —sonrió señalando y devolviéndole la alegría a su cuerpo.

—¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Yuuri se giró rápidamente y era cierto, de la distancia que logró alejarse, se veía cómo ese tonto junto al lobo comenzaron a correr de vuelta a su cercanía, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía alejarse? ¿Debía enojarse? Su cuerpo no funcionaba, comenzó a agitarse y moverse de un lado a otro, sin sabe qué hacer, su mente daba vueltas.

—¡Tío, corre! —exclamó la niña a su rostro— ¡Corre hacia Victor! —carcajeo meciéndose y observando en dirección al platinado y el lobo con un gran brillo en sus ojos. Ese brillo parecía contagiarse.

Con pasos toscos, tropezones, confusión, dudas, pausas, la imagen del chico y su lobo cada vez más cerca, pasos que se convirtieron en un simple trote, trote que de a poco fue aumentando su velocidad ¿qué estaba haciendo? Sin notarlo, Yuuri ya estaba corriendo a la misma velocidad que Victor como nunca antes lo había hecho; con ello, sin saber si era por el viento frío entrar en sus ojos, un camino de lágrimas se dibujó por un costado de su rostro y la niña lo único que podía hacer era reír y abrazar a su tío.

—¡¡¡Yuuri!!! —gritó Victor— ¡No me has dado tu respuesta!—abrió con gran sonrisa sus brazos para recibir a las dos personas.


	20. Recuerdos de ojos esmeralda.

Yuuri se dejó aprisionar por los brazos del platinado junto a su sobrina en lo que se podía oír su risa, aún no comprendía del todo qué clase de relación buscaba en Victor, pero de algo estaba seguro, alejarse no parecía ser una opción que ni él ni su sobrina quisieran. La niña era más sincera con sus emociones, él apenas se estaba descubriendo a sí mismo y el hecho de dejar entrar a otras personas a su corazón. Se sentía vulnerable pero eso no era del todo malo, era como dejarse caer de espalda con temor y aterrizar en una montaña de flores.

Victor intentó observar el rostro del hechicero pero este no se lo permitía, se ocultaba entre su pecho y su sobrina, no quería que viera una expresión extraña o se burlara. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de calmarse, estaba en modo: trágame tierra. Había muchos detalles de los que quería aclarar pero no podría hacerlo hasta tranquilizarse, agregando que la sonrisa de Victor era obstáculo para su seriedad.

—Entonces, ¿debo considerar esto como tu respuesta? —pronunció el platinado cerca de su oído.

—Mmm —Yuuri sintió un escalofrío por el tibio aliento en su oído y se animó a levantar levemente su mirada, no del todo para descubrir por completo su rostro, pero sí lo suficiente para revelar sus mejillas enrojecidas—. No es... no es la respuesta del todo, quiero decir... —levantó su mano para frotar sus ojos—, dijiste que querías ser mi pareja. Yo no estoy listo para algo como eso, es raro.

—Lo sé —su sonrisa no podía borrarse de su rostro. Comprendía lo que Yuuri quería decirle—. Me darás la oportunidad de estar a tu lado hasta que te sientas listo ¿es eso?

Yuuri asintió y descendió su mirada. Su sobrina miraba curiosa, a los dos que mantenían esa interesante conversación.

—¡Tío, ¿Victor vendrá a vivir con nosotros?! —preguntó para asegurarse en que volverían todos juntos a casa, en saber que de ahora en más en su pequeña familia se unirían más miembros.

—Bueno... —para ser sincero, esa parte debían discutirla seriamente si le permitiría vivir con ellos. Que no se metiera en sus trabajos y respetara su espacio, que ayudara en las tareas, el planear la obtención de recursos... Claro que debían hablarlo, pero por el momento solo podía ver en esa persona un brillo en sus ojos y una felicidad cuyo lobo agitaba su rabo y el humano parecía agitar uno igual de forma imaginaria—. Si quieren venir con nosotros, creo que podríamos tratar de convivir ¡pero en el camino de vuelta hay que discutirlo, no voy a permitir que solo sean huéspedes sin trabajo!

—¡Yuuri! —Victor los abrazó con mayor fuerza, acercando su rostro al pelinegro, como si su mirada tratara de seducirlo—, daré lo mejor de mí, voy a hacer todo para que Yuuri no se moleste conmigo, te prepararé tu baño caliente y cocinaré deliciosas cenas, ¿debo ponerme un delantal sin nada debajo? —dijo con voz provocativa.

—¡¡Eso no era a lo que me refería. Lo haces al propósito!! —intentó forcejear. Su sobrina simplemente reía por los chistes de esa persona.

El grupo, en un momento dado, oyó como a distancia del camino, en dirección a la ciudad de la que partieron, se acercaba a alta velocidad un coche del cual debieron apartarse rápidamente o serían pasados por encima.

—¡Wow, ¿por qué la prisa?! —exclamó Victor y se quedaron viendo como el coche al final doblaba en la intercepción de caminos.

—Ese transporte —susurró Yuuri y se separó finalmente de Victor mientras acercaba a su sobrina hasta el lomo del gran lobo—. ¿Viste su escudo?

—¿Escudo? —preguntó confundido. Intentó mirar con detenimiento la figura a lo lejos pero se alejó tan rápido que no alcanzó a ver de qué escudo hablaba el hechicero.

—Traía pintado el escudo de la ciudad Ágape, está a unos 200 kilómetros de aquí. Ayer vi a uno de los guardias de esa ciudad deambulando por las calles.

—Oh, ¿pero porqué estarían en Ombra? Bueno, no entiendo mucho de los asuntos que puede tener una ciudad con otra, solo que es la primera vez que veo un coche tan rápido como ese.

—Eso es porque Ágape es una ciudad avanzada —dejó que su sobrina se acomodara sobre el gran lobo y prosiguió en buscar sus lentes y bolsas que se habían caído—. Hay ciudades que parecen haberse quedado en el tiempo, otras que eligieron un estilo de vida campesino, otros que apostaron con tecnología ecológica y luego están las que todavía explotan sus recursos como lo hacían hace miles de años, fábricas, contaminación, explotaciones de minerales conocidos; es como si en todo el planeta existiera rincones de mundos totalmente distintos uno de otros. Ágape está buscando la expansión de sus murallas, pero eso significaría una violación al sector de tierra que le corresponde, ya que hay que respetar que el área natural siga abarcando la mayor cantidad de superficie del planeta.

—Vaya, sabes mucho de estas cosas ¿verdad? ¿Cómo sabes eso de Ágape? ¿Has estado allí? —preguntó ansioso por escuchar más, a la par ayudaba a Yuuri y se preparaban para dar trayecto a su casa.

—Creo que Ágape quiere ganarse la simpatía de las ciudades cercanas, tal vez para más adelante hacer especies de convenios por las tierras, es lo que creo. ¿Realmente no has escuchado nada de esa ciudad? —se acomodó sus lentes y comenzó a caminar junto a Victor, el lobo siguió sus pasos.

—Quizás lo habrán mencionado alguna vez, pero no mucho.

—Ágape mantiene una monarquía, y pronto será el príncipe el que obtenga su corona. Ágape queda junto a Samarkand, ciudad que mantuvo su nombre por miles de años, cerca de la vieja Kazajistán; ellos, al igual que su ciudad vecina, poseen reyes. Por lo que la unión de sus hijos hará que ambas ciudades se unan y se convierta en la ciudad más grande hasta el momento. No dudo en que seguro deban estar haciendo propaganda de la boda o algo similar en otras ciudades.

—Entiendo, debe ser incómodo que te obliguen a casarte solo por intereses de ese tipo, me pregunto quiénes serán esos príncipes. Creo que no es como esos cuentos infantiles ¿verdad? —rió incómodo pero agradecía que por lo menos él tuviera la oportunidad de amar a quién quisiera sin ser obligado a nada, razón que al dejar su ciudad buscara esa libertad.

—Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin —respondió pensativo.

—¡¿También se llama Yuri?! ¡Qué coincidencia! —se asombró el platinado aunque la expresión del hechicero le provocó dudas, ¿por qué lucía como... triste?

—Coincidencia —soltó una risilla—, lo mismo dijo él.

—¿Eh? —pestañó rápidamente— ¿Acaso conoces al príncipe?

—¡Hemos estado en Ágape! —exclamó Shiori con una sonrisa— ¡Y hemos visto al príncipe. Pero lejos, parece como un hada de mis cuentos, su cabello es dorado hasta el hombro y ojos muy verdes, como los cristales de mi cuarto. Es muy bonito!

—¿Pero no hablaron con él?

—Nunca hablamos con él en su ciudad. Las personas se acercan a él, conversan. Solo que lo conocí cuando él era aún un niño. Shiori ni siquiera había nacido. Es una larga historia. Estaba pensando visitar Ágape pronto, no estaría mal ver cómo será la gran boda —se desperezó y aceleró su paso—. Pero primero quiero llegar a casa, relajarme, no tenía pensado realizar otro viaje, deberíamos aprontar bien nuestro equipaje. Además de aligerar abrigos, por esta franja la primavera se está acercando.

—¡Quiero ir a la boda, quiero ver! —exclamó Shiori.

—¡Yo también estoy muy curioso de ver cómo será! ¡Oh, ¿pero acaso irás con alguna otra identidad? —preguntó Victor, también preguntándose así mismo si debía hacer algo con la suya.

—En Ágape, los alfas y omegas poseen mayor poder que los betas, generalmente ocupan papeles de jefes, tienen algo así como un rencor ante esos betas que los trataron como animales antes de obtener los supresores que ya es algo normal allí. Supongo que ambos podríamos ir como alfas, ¡pero te advierto que eres tú el que decidiste meterte en esto! ¡Solo usarás los elíxires por esa ocasión ¿entiendes? No es un juego!

—¡Sí, entiendo, entiendo! ¿También cambiaré el color de mi cabello? ¿Usaré otro nombre? —preguntaba omitiendo por completo el: no es un juego.

—Creo que con Victor está bien, no es que sea un nombre único, podríamos cambiar tu apellido en la identificación. Y si hacemos tu cabello oscuro no llamarás tanto la atención, tu color es propio del norte.

—¡Waaa, tendré cabello oscuro, ¿me veré bien?! ¿Y tú?

—Bueno... solo me dejaré mi cabello negro y lo peinaré hacia atrás. Usaré un color de ojos más rojizo también, seré otro tipo de Eros —sonrió.

—Otro tipo de Eros, mmm —se hizo la imagen en su mente—. Creo que me gusta ese tipo de Eros.

—Calla... —le dio un ligero codazo y continuaron su viaje, dejando el tema atrás y conversando de otros datos al azar.

....

_Seis años atrás._

_—¡¿Pero qué clase de basurero es este?! —se quejó Mari mirando los rincones de la polvorienta casa ubicada en ese descampado—. ¿Realmente quieres vivir en este lugar?_

_—Ya he traído todas las cosas del abuelo, no voy a echarme hacía atrás. Solo debo terminar de acomodar cada cosa, limpiar un poco. En el subsuelo ya has visto las enormes habitaciones que tiene, estoy planeando terminar de repartir todos los libros aquí —señaló Yuuri hacia una puerta—, donde será la biblioteca. Pero también construiré alguna especie de mecanismo para ocultar los libros en el subsuelo, son artículos muy importantes._

_—Entiendo. Pero olvídate que te ayudaré en algo así. Ni siquiera debería haber volado con el ave hasta aquí con esta enorme barriga —acarició su vientre de ocho meses de embarazo—, mamá y papá se volverán locos si averiguan que no te deshiciste de todas estas cosas del abuelo._

_—Nunca podría —comenzó a abrir un par de cajas para sacar algunos objetos—. Le di mi palabra al abuelo que seguiría sus pasos, sería un deshonor a su memoria si al final no lo hago._

_—Lo sé —suspiró y caminó hasta la mesa para tomar un trapo y ayudar a quitar un poco el polvo en lugares donde no tuviera que agacharse—, si al final ya has decidido vivir aquí, solo me preocuparé no poder tener mis ojos en ti siempre, lo que haces es peligroso —habló seria—. Perdiste un ojo una vez, parte de tu hígado y nos asustamos mucho, si no tuviéramos a Minako y su medicina clandestina hubieras muerto, sabes que no puedes ir a hospitales normales. ¿Cómo sé si no te ocurrirá algo parecido ahora que buscas aislarte?_

_—No te preocupes, no cometeré los mismos errores de cuando era más joven. También estoy trabajando en la cuestión de clonación o restauración de órganos y partes del cuerpo —respondió elocuente, sin preocuparte realmente si era o no peligroso lo que hacía._

_—¿Y por qué no haces esos trabajos con profesionales? Sabes que podrían darte un buen lugar de investigador sin que todo tuviera relación con los hechiceros, ayudaría a muchas personas._

_—¡Ja! ¿Realmente crees que funcionaría? Menos en Hasetsu haría eso, robarán mis ideas, o me tacharán de hechicero y borrarán todo lo que conseguí. Por algo Minako atiende a algunos clientes confiables en secreto, usando otro tipo de técnicas que no aceptarían en un hospital normal, y en los normales sigue el protocolo. A nadie le interesa el bienestar del otro —llevó un par de cajas vacías hacia afuera—. Solo su interés propio y tener conejillos. El humano no ha cambiado por miles de años._

_—Ya, ya, no era mi intención sacar tu pesimismo de la humanidad, lo siento —sonrió con un tono burlón—. No tengas rencor por haber nacido en Hasetsu, te aseguro que llegará un día en que haya lugares que reconozcan el trabajo de los hechiceros._

_—No lo creo. No deberíamos usar elementos prohibidos —de una de las cajas sacó otra caja más pequeña de un material cristalino y más resistente que el acero. De esa pequeña caja que abrió, sacó otro pequeño estuche compuesto por diamante y en su interior resplandecía otro cristal pero de un negro más oscuro que la noche._

_—¡Oh, trajiste el diamante negro! —se acercó Mari para mirar a la joya aislada en diamante común—. Era la favorita del abuelo._

_—Sí... tan bello pero tan peligroso a la vez._

_—Más te vale no juegues con estas cosas —le reprendió con la mirada._

_—¿Acaso crees que podría jugar con un elemento capaz de desintegrar tu piel? —le devolvió la mirada con sus mejillas infladas._

_—No lo sé, no estaré cerca para vigilarte —bufó con voz graciosa._

_—Shh, shh, ya no soy un niño para que me vigiles —utilizó un mismo tono de voz—. Yo me cuidaré solo, tú deberás cuidar a tu hija._

_—Eso ya lo sé —se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el ceño. Al segundo, su mirada se transformó en tristeza, Yuuri lo notó._

_—Al final... ¿ese alfa seguirá con su esposa? ¿No te ayudará con lo que provocó? —preguntó con desprecio por el padre de la futura niña._

_—Ya sabes cómo son las cosas —se giró para proseguir con la limpieza—. Si su esposa, que encima no puede tener hijos, llega a enterarse que su esposo embarazó a otra mujer..._

_—¿Y la culpa es tuya? La culpa es de él que reaccionó como una bestia, todos los alfas son iguales... se piensan que pueden tomar a cualquiera solo por el celo..._

_—No digas eso. Ya te dije que la culpa fue de ambos, yo sabía que mi celo se acercaba, no tenía intención que apareciera cuando fui a su casa a terminar con él. Sabía que quien debía quitarse del camino era yo. Ya no importa, criaré a mi hija por mi cuenta, con mamá y papá, las cosas no tienen que porqué empeorar._

_—Aún así debió reprimirse, escapar o encerrarte. Pero decidió perder el control, como una bestia..._

_—¡Ya deja de decir eso! —Mari se molestó y le arrojó el trapo en medio de su rostro—. ¡Si él es una bestia , yo también lo soy, soy omega y mi celo provocó esto. ¿Soy una bestia? ¿Lo soy por haber perdido el control también?!_

_—¡Por eso debimos marcharnos de esa ciudad cuando tuvimos la oportunidad. Antes de que esto ocurriera, ¿por qué no tomas los elíxires que con el abuelo hemos trabajado tanto para que no tengas que sufrir por tu naturaleza? ¿No odias ser omega? Deja la ciudad!_

_—Otra vez con eso, no dejaré a papá y mamá. Prometí seguir con su negocio, ¡Y yo nunca dije que odiara ser omega! ¡Esta no es la forma de vivir que quiero! Es la forma que tú quieres, engañando a la naturaleza ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo? —decidió tomar asiento y tranquilizarse. El estrés no sería bueno para la bebé._

_—Eres tú la que no entiende que ese no es un lugar segur..._

_De pronto, afuera se oyó un grito y su discusión se detuvo al instante, ¿qué había sido eso? Asustados, abandonaron la casa y lo hicieron para encontrarse con el gran ave que traía en su pico a un persona; no sabían de donde la había sacado, tampoco era normal que anduvieran por los alrededores, por lo general el buteo los ahuyentaba pero esta vez decidió tomarla por sus prendas. Tal vez le llamó la atención el color del cabello._

_—¡Suéltame, tonta ave! ¡¿Acaso vas a comerme?!_

_En el pico, se agitaba un niño, de aproximadamente nueve o diez años, de cabello dorado claro y ojos verde esmeralda._

_—¡Déjalo ir! —exclamó Yuuri, tomando un palo y agitó su colgante con la hierba del Leporem y el ave, dócil, soltó al niño y retrocedió lentamente._

_El niño cayó adolorido, quejándose por lo bajo. El hechicero se acercó y lo apuntó con la vara entre medio de esos ojos verdes que se abrieron sorprendido._

_—Niño, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en esta zona? —preguntó serio y sin clemencia a pesar de ser más joven que él._

_—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a apuntarme con esa cosa?! —golpeó el palo con su mano y se colocó de pie. A pesar de su aspecto, era un niño con demasiado carácter—. Hablas con Yuri Plisetsky, ¡El príncipe de Ágape, ten más respeto! —lo observó egocéntrico._

_Mari se rió desde la entrada, no lo tomaba para nada en serio._

_—¿Príncipe? ¿y qué hace un príncipe aquí? Debe ser una broma —de igual manera, Yuuri no le creyó._

_—Quizás es un jovencito que peleó con su familia y se escapó —Mari continuaba riendo y caminó hasta ellos para ver de cerca al joven._

_—Bueno, ¡Eso sí es cierto lo de la pelea! ¡Pero sí soy un príncipe! —el enojo del rubio aumentó considerablemente._

_—Claro, claro —Mari llegó hasta ellos y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Yuri—. ¡Oye, ¿escuchaste que dijo "Yuri"? —miró a su hermano._

_—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó el niño que no le molestaba del todo que la mujer tocara su cabello, en realidad era bastante tímido ante las mujeres._

_—Qué él también se llama Yuri —le señaló al pelinegro._

_—¿¡En serio?! ¡Qué coincidencia! —esta vez, parecía que el niño abandonó su enojo por un instante._

_En ese entonces, Mari bajó su mirada y se percató que ese pequeño poseía un peculiar collar. Cuando analizó en pocos segundos la forma de su insignia, se quedó perpleja, pálida._

_—Yuuri —su voz tembló._

_—¿Qué? —dijeron al mismo tiempo el mayor y el menor._

— _¡No tú Yuri! —se refirió al niño— ¡le hablo a mi Yuuri! —Sujetó el brazo de su hermano y lo agitó desesperada— ¡Mira su collar, la forma! La forma... es el... es el..._

_—¿Qué, es qué? —miró al collar del niño._

_—¡Es el escudo real de Ágape! —gritó nerviosa—. ¡Oh no, no, si llegan a enterarse que este niño está aquí nos acusarán de secuestro!_

_El rostro de Yuuri se volvió tan pálido como el de ella, ¡¿Qué hacía este niño fuera de sus murallas?!_

...

Presente.

Yuuri, Victor, Shiori, Makkachin, el pequeño colibrí Candela que se perdió por los alrededores y el gran buteo que se veía volar a lo lejos, llegaron a la casa luego de tantas horas de viaje, descansos, charlas y una que otra incomodidad por parte de Yuuri que sentía que Victor se le acercaba demasiado.

—¡Llegamos a casa! —pronunció alegre la pequeña que corrió deprisa y se detuvo hasta el límite en dónde su tío había marcado la especie de azufre que alejaba a intrusos.

—Una vez entres, debes ir a tomar un baño antes que anochezca, deja tu ropa sucia afuera —Yuuri abrió su mochila y buscó uno de los ingredientes para suprimir el efecto de aquel elemento. La niña saltaba ansiosa.

—¡Claro! —cuando pudo cruzar el límite, continuó corriendo hasta la puerta.

—Ve con ella —le dijo a Victor—. Yo terminaré de quitar todas estas cosas.

—Bien, sí, iré —¿Por qué, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía tímido ahora? ¿Acaso esto no parecía ser como una familia? Caminó directo a la casa, del cual cuando la pequeña abrió la puerta él ingresó continuo. Makkachin decidió recorrer el campo, ya que la noche llegaría pronto y debería buscar su alimento.

—Baño, baño, baño —tarareaba la niña mientras dejó una de las bolsas del equipaje sobre una silla y comenzaba a quitarse sus zapatos—, tomaremos un baño, baño —miró a Victor—. ¡Victor, ¿entrarás conmigo? A veces nos metemos en la bañera con mi tío y jugamos con la espuma. Mi tío puede aguantar la respiración bajo el agua mucho tiempo! Yo no puedo —bufó y agarró su mano— ¡Vamos, estoy segura que a mi tío no le molestará!

—De acuerdo, iré contigo, pero ¿tu tío no se pondrá celoso? —la acompañó hasta el baño.

—Entonces tendremos que conseguir una bañera más grande ¡Mucho más grande! —extendió sus brazos— ¡Así podemos estar los tres!

—¡Wao, Shiori, tienes excelentes ideas! —su mente comenzó a divagar, imaginando baños de espuma junto al desnudo cuerpo de Yuuri, aprovechando cuando la pequeña se fuera a dormir— ¡Sí, excelente. Ese día llegará!

—¿De qué hablas? —interrumpió el hechicero que lo miraba sospechando de alguna clase de tontería que se imaginaba.

—¡Que haremos la bañera más...

—¡Que tomaremos un baño Shiori y yo! —El platinado cerró la puerta del baño. Ignorando a Yuuri y sin que supiera las disparatadas ideas que creó con la pequeña.

—Par de tontos —suspiró. Luego, se relajó ahora que por fin estaba en casa y buscó en su bolsa de equipaje las cosas para sacarlas, la ropa para lavar, los objetos para guardar.

En su mano sostuvo su diario, aquel en el que anotaba diversidad de sucesos o experimentos. Hojeó un par de páginas e hizo una mueca, pensativo. Las risas de la niña y Victor se oían hasta el comedor y Yuuri no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa por ello. Buscó una pluma, acomodó su tinta, tomó asiento y apoyó su punta en una página en blanco. Allí escribió un par de palabras, ocasiones de su viaje, de Guang, Leo, Magna... también su infortunio cuando el efecto del elixir se fue perdiendo en su cuerpo, pero también la ayuda de Victor y su pregunta: ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? Y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

La última frase fue: próximo viaje, Ágape.


	21. Día de misiones.

En los días transcurridos, no hubo muchas complicaciones con cuestiones de tareas en el hogar, generalmente fue Victor el que decidió ocuparse de la mayoría de estas, ya sea cocinar, lavar y demás. Le costó familiarizarse con la ubicación de los objetos o el uso de peculiares artefactos. Era bastante curioso para él cómo ciertas rocas podían refrigerar y mantener en estado los alimentos, o las que ardían en llama como si fuesen carbones y calentara el agua. El uso de ciertas hierbas, flores y cortezas para condimentar comidas, el peculiar cultivo ubicado detrás de la casa donde se alojaba gran variedad de verduras y frutas. Algunos de estos elementos nunca los había visto en su vida y tuvo que recibir las explicaciones del hechicero o la pequeña, cómo utilizarlos y para qué usarlos. Había varios libros de recetas que aprovechó a leer pero para lo demás, siempre estaba Shiori que lo llevaba de un lado a otro relatándole cada cosa a su alrededor. Yuuri la gran parte de su tiempo lo transcurría en las habitaciones subterráneas, donde realizaba sus trabajos y tenían el paso prohibido allí.

—Entonces, esta hace la comida más... —Victor levantó en su mano una hierba de tonos morados. Estaba elaborando el almuerzo junto a Shiori—, em... ¿dulce?

—¡Mal! —exclamó la pequeña a su lado, ella estaba de pie sobre una caja para poder ver lo que cocinaba Victor.

En la encimera se ubicaban varias verduras lavadas previamente y un par de codornices que cazó Victor junto a Makkachin por la mañana.

—¿Entonces? Si esta es igual que esta —levantó otra hierba en su mano.

—¡No! Esa es como orégano pero no es orégano, la que agarraste antes es Apium Purpura, y es picante —contaba la niña como si fuese lo más normal y obvio a saber. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que su tío le relatara todo lo que le colocaba a las comidas y para qué servían.

—Veamos... —tomó el libro de recetas y comenzó a leer detenidamente—, y a ti no te gusta el picante me has dicho. Ya hemos comido dulce, entonces, ¿dónde está la sal?

—¿Sal? —se bajó de su caja y caminó hasta una especie de baúl—. Aquí hay sal, pero tienes que abrirlo tú porque es muy pesado para mí.

—¿Quién guarda la sal en un baúl? —se dirigió hasta la ubicación de ella, que dio un paso atrás, y él tomó la manija del baúl para abrirlo, costándole realmente porque se había sellado con trozos de hielo desde el interior—. ¿Pero qué? —mantuvo abierto con ambas manos mientras que la niña metió sus manos rápidamente para tomar un trozo de ese hielo.

—¡Lo tengo! Puedes cerrar, ¡Wa, wa! —pasaba de una mano a otro el trozo por lo frío que estaba y congelaba sus dedos.

—Eso es hielo, no sal —cerró rápidamente y miró a la niña pensando que le estaba jugando una broma.

—¡Es sal! —rió y arrojó el trozo de hielo hacia el platinado.

Una vez en sus manos y apresurándose para arrojarlo en una olla, Victor agitó sus manos cuyo frío de a poco comenzó a atenuarse y en dónde debería ser agua la que se derritiera en su piel observó una especie de arena blanquecina. Lamió inseguro esas partículas, descubriendo que efectivamente sabía salado. A su vez, el hielo que cayó en la olla tampoco se derritió en forma de agua, se volvió polvo y de esa forma ahora sí lucía como la sal.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo consigue mi tío en las montañas, hay cuevas con muchos de estos —dijo la niña para informarle.

—Entiendo —hacía el trabajo por aprenderse todo lo que escuchara y se preguntaba hasta dónde Yuuri se iba para conseguir estos ingredientes, montañas, mar, bosque, si podía hacerlo por él no tendría ningún problema en buscarlos.

Hasta el momento, pese a que no hayan sido muchos los días en su nuevo hogar, no hubo gran avance de forma romántica como hubiera querido el nuevo integrante. Se aseguraba de no volver a hacer tonterías que incomodaran al hechicero pero hasta en muchas ocasiones creía que huía de él al propósito, le permitía dormir en su misma cama pero esta la dividía por un camino de almohadas en su centro, además que solía tardarse en sus trabajos y por ello no coincidían en dormir al mismo tiempo, a su pesar, el platinado aguardaba despierto a por él. Si se acercaba sin previo aviso o simplemente lo tocaba, ya sea su brazo o su espalda, Yuuri siempre reaccionaba como si constantemente estuviese en guardia, se sobresaltaba y buscaba una excusa para alejarse a realizar otra cosa.

Cuando el hechicero surgió por la puerta del suelo, este estiró sus brazos y su espalda luego de sus horas agachado observando por el microscopio, o midiendo ingredientes, leyendo, siguiendo procedimientos; Victor lo persiguió con la mirada y Shiori se entretenía revolviendo la comida en el fuego.

El pelinegro vestía con una liviana camiseta azul, pantalón blanco de mismo material y nada en sus pies, estaban en días donde el frío ya no incomodaba y se podía apreciar la calidez del sol que ingresaba por la ventana que miraba junto a la mesa del comedor. Sin notar que Victor lo analizaba tan fijamente, caminó tranquilo hasta la ventana y allí se quedó apoyado en el marco, juntando pequeños tubos de colores del cual sus pequeñas aves mensajeras dejaban. Cada tuvo era de una ciudad distinta y dentro de los mismos había mensajes sobre pedidos de sus clientes.

Con el simple hecho de ver a Yuuri leyendo esos mensajes, interceptando con su espalda los rayos del sol, a Victor le parecía sumamente hermoso, sea lo que hiciera, sus ojos no podían despegarse de él.

—¡Victor, va a hervir! —indicó la niña que no dejaba de revolver la comida con ahínco.

—¡Woo, neutralizar la roca! —se exclamó a sí mismo como si se repitiera las cosas que debía hacer en cada caso para no echarlo a perder. Las rocas que servían para arder en llamas no se apagan con agua, solo debía esparcirles un polvo que se ubicaba en uno de los tantos recipientes puestos en un estante—. Es... em... ¡El azul! —dijo tomando el frasco y arrojando una cierta cantidad del contenido sobre las rocas ardientes de la encimera. Al segundo, el fuego cesó.

—¡Victor eligió bien! —Shiori aplaudió festejando que haya elegido el frasco correcto.

—¡Si, elegí bien! —dijo con gran sonrisa y colocó su palma frente a la niña para que chocara su mano con la suya. Esto era un trabajo de equipo y le encantaba que hasta resultara un juego para ambos.

A la distancia entre comedor y cocina, Yuuri había levantado la mirada para captar esos festejos que divertían tanto a su sobrina. Entonces, dejó los mensajes sobre la mesa y se acercó para averiguar qué tanto hacían, además el hambre ya le venía encima con el simple aroma.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó curioso, queriendo unírseles.

—¡Tío! Estamos cocinando con Victor y yo revuelvo —le mostraba—, Victor eligió bien los ingredientes.

—Eso está muy bien, ¿y qué has cocinado con Victor? ¿Puedo ver?

—¿Quieres probar? —preguntó el platinado, tomando la cuchara y acercándosela a sus labios—. Di: aaaah.

—Emmm... no, está bien, estoy seguro que sabe bien, no es necesario —quiso negarse a probar, aunque no sea la gran cosa, era vergonzoso probar la comida de esa forma, prefería hacerlo por su cuenta.

—Pero no sabré si le falta algo sino —hizo puchero—, anda Yuuri, prueba. Shiori también se esforzó y si luego no te gusta le romperás el corazón.

—Mmm —miró de reojo a la niña y esta le devolvía la mirada de forma fija, como un cachorro. Usar a su sobrina para conseguir que probara su comida, qué sucio, pensó. Pero no podía negarse a eso... Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, abrió su boca y dio una probada.

—¿Y? ¿Sabe bien? —preguntó Victor, muy cerca del cuerpo ajeno, provocativo.

—Sí... sabe bien —respondió nervioso y alejándose de él sutilmente.

—Me alegra saberlo, ¿quieres probar más? —volvió a acercarse y colocó la cuchara que previamente probó Yuuri en su boca, lo similar a un beso indirecto.

—¡No es necesario! —se alarmó con un sonrojo intenso en su rostro y lo empujó sin brusquedad— ¡Prepararé la mesa!

Sin oportunidad alguna de acercarse mucho más al hechicero, este se alejó buscando los platos para comer ¿por qué se alteraba tanto? Victor no es que quisiera hacerlo enojar, pero si continuaba alejándolo así ¿qué debería hacer? No tenía otra opción que suspirar y respetar su espacio. No obstante, en su mente ideaba qué maneras podría reducir esa distancia latente o si solo era mera cuestión de tiempo en que se redujera por su cuenta.

Al final de ese medio día de almuerzo, Yuuri prosiguió en buscar su mochila e ir de un lado a otro por la casa, aprontándose.

—¿Yuuri, qué harás? —preguntó Victor confuso.

Shiori se preparaba para salir, pero ella, con libro en mano, quería ir a buscar rocas y observar flores de su libro.

—Tengo que volar a un par de lugares —ordenó unos paquetes sobre la mesa, con su mochila abierta, y mientras buscaba su abrigo continuaba relatando desde el cuarto—, ya tenía pedidos en estos días que nos fuimos y no quiero acumularlos. Trataré de no tardarme, tomaré rutas desiertas así podré volar tranquilo con mi ave. Quizás regrese para mañana en la noche ¿no te molesta quedarte con Shiori? —reapareció del cuarto y continuó en guardar todo en su mochila y cerrarla—, no creo que te provoque algún problema, no es necesario que viajemos todos por motivos como estos. Prefiero terminar con estos pedidos deprisa y así tener días libres para cuando vayamos a Ágape.

—Claro, no hay problema alguno. Te esperaremos.

—Bien, gracias —colocó su mochila en la espalda y salió de la casa dirigiéndose a Shiori—. Shiori, debo entregar unos pedidos, no me tardaré mucho —colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y sonrió—, te quedarás con Victor y Makkachin, así no estarás sola ¿sí?

—¡Bien. Me gusta estar con Victor! —respondió sin quejas. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que su tío a veces la dejara sola, no la llevaba en todos los viajes, se las arreglaba bastante bien por su cuenta. Pero ahora que tenía a Victor a su lado, sabía que las cosas serían más divertidas.

—De acuerdo —se agachó y la abrazó—, no le causes problemas.

—Yo me porto bien —dijo inflando sus mejillas.

—Sé que lo haces —rió y se colocó de pie, girando para ver a Victor. Se llevó la sorpresa en encontrar que este extendiera sus brazos frente a él ¿esperaba un abrazo?

—¿Para mí no hay? —mantuvo sus brazos abiertos de par en par y expresando tristeza en su rostro.

Yuuri apartó su mirada, sus labios temblaron con ligereza. Pudo decir que no y solo irse, sin embargo, esa persona se las arreglaba de siempre hacer esas cosas, cosas tontas que conseguían que su cuerpo obedeciera; ya se habían abrazado previamente, Victor no cambió su actitud en ningún momento desde que lo conoció, pero él mismo, él, no podía imaginar cambiando la suya, solo le daba demasiada ansiedad y pena como para admitirlo. Lo peor es que no quería decirlo, no quería decir que le daba pena porque la explicación no la tenía, ¿por qué le daba tanta pena demostrar cariño a esa persona? No eran pareja y sus sentimientos no estaban del todo aclarados a excepción de una de las partes para corresponderlo, pese a eso, todo lo que significaba cercanía a Victor lo atemorizaba, quería abrir su corazón de a poco, ¿pero cómo lo haría si ya sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento?

—Deja de poner esa cara —caminó hacia él, y le dio un rápido abrazo, esforzándose por contener su ansiedad y ser serio.

—Ten cuidado en el viaje —Victor lo estrechó de manera fuerte y cálida, con voz muy dulce—, te estaremos esperando.

En la mente del hechicero este exclamaba: ¡Aaah, ya suéltame, no hagas eso! Y el mareo azotaba en un golpe seco, era demasiado para él.

—Bien, ¡me voy! —de nuevo, como si escapara, alejó a Victor de forma brusca y corrió por el campo dando un fuerte silbido al cielo. El ave llegó para recogerlo y juntos desaparecieron en la espacialidad del horizonte.

Victor no tuvo ni un segundo para decir otra cosa, hasta se sentía rechazado.

—¿Victor, qué pasa? —preguntó la niña captando como el rostro del muchacho se frunció por completo— ¿Te duele algo?

—Buuu —descendió abrazando sus rodillas y miró a la niña, haciendo una escena como si fuese abandonado por su amado—, sabes que yo quiero a tu tío ¿cierto? Yuuri es muy lindo, pero creo que a mí no me quiere —tapó su rostro con su mano, con lágrimas de cocodrilo—, y no sé qué hacer para que me quiera, es triste.

—¡No es así, yo estoy segura que él te quiere! —le dio ánimos.

—¿Lo crees? —apoyó sus manos en el suelo y observó al cielo, hacia la dirección por donde el hechicero desapareció—, pero lo siento tan lejos, ¿será que realmente no soy una molestia aquí?

En realidad, estaba exagerando un poco, solo quería hacer una mala actuación. Sin embargo, los ojos de la niña no captaron eso, brillaban, como si tomara en serio cada palabra; ella apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él y solemne, decidió ayudarlo.

—Mi tío quiere que estés aquí. Tienes que hacer cosas que le gusten —se emocionó—, ¡prepara cosas especiales para él!

—¡Wow, ¿cosas especiales?! —sus ojos brillaron a la par y se arrodilló frente a ella—, ¿qué cosas te refieres?

—Hay cosas que le gustan a mi tío, seguro estará feliz si las preparas para él.

—¡Oh, ya veo. Dices de darle una sorpresa para cuando regrese, ¿prepararle las cosas que le gustan? Eso es genial! ¿Qué crees que podría ser? —se vio entusiasmado por la idea, ¿pero qué cosas le gustaban a Yuuri? Le hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para preguntarle detalles más allá de su trabajo, pero como escapaba o estaba constantemente en el subsuelo, fue casi imposible sacarle más información.

—Mmm, hace tiempo que mi tío quería comer algo —sugirió.

—¡Una cena, estupendo! ¿Qué quería comer? —buscó el libro de recetas— ¿está aquí?

—¡Katsudon! —exclamó.

—¿Kat-sudon? ¿eh? —hojeó las páginas para buscar ese nombre tan raro—, ¿qué es eso? —encontró la página y la leyó con atención, con la niña asomándose a un lado—, veamos... arroz, huevo, cerdo, salsa de soja... ¿estos ingredientes están en esa casa?

—Algunos —respondió sonriente—, pero hay que buscar el cerdo y huevo.

—¿Y hay de esos por aquí?

—Los hay, pero es mucho trabajo, por eso mi tío no quería hacerlo. Hay muchos cerdos por —caminó fuera de casa y señaló a lo lejos, pasando el bosque—, ¡allí! Muchos y muy malos —rió—, y huevos ¡allí! —señaló esta vez a lo alto de una montaña, donde enormes aves planeaban en sus copa— ¿Irás?

—Esto... solo para saber ¿tu tío ya lo ha hecho? —dijo conflictivo, ¿por qué poseía una intuición en que su vida peligraba?

—¡Sí, muchas veces!

Se tomó unos minutos para decidir si realizar esta misión o no, ¿qué podría salir mal? Con Makkachin sería más sencillo cazar, sería pan comido. Todo esto era por Yuuri, para darle una comida que disfrutara mucho, quería verlo feliz, nada iba a detenerlo.

—¡Entonces iré! Shiori ¿puedes esperarme aquí? No me tardaré nada —guiñó su ojo.

—Está bien, ten suerte.

¿Suerte? Sino fuese por la inocencia de la pequeña, parecería ser una advertencia, algo que necesitaría si o si. Y así fue, una vez que Victor cruzó el bosque junto al gran lobo, llegaron a un valle donde se extendía un pequeño lago entre praderas, localizó una piara de enormes cerdos ¿eso eran cerdos o qué? Nunca se imaginó que tuvieran un tamaño tan bestial, tanto como el de su lobo, peleándose entre sí, chillando enfurecidos y retumbando las tierras por las carreras que daban. Quiso acercarse muchas veces pero estos los alejaban en malón y terminaban escondiéndose como tristes perdedores.

—¿Cómo demonios hizo Yuuri para cazar estas bestias? Makka, nos van a matar —se quejaba detrás de una gran piedra, era demasiado patético. Pero Makkachin no quería rendirse tan fácil.

Luego de intentos fallidos, Victor tuvo una idea.

—Ya sé, seré el señuelo. Makka, tú por allí —le señaló a la izquierda—. Yo a la derecha —señaló hacia su derecha—, ataca de atrás —hizo seña con sus manos, el lobo parecía entenderle.

Fue así que pusieron el plan en marcha, Victor llamó la atención de la piara para que lo atacaran a él, mientras que Makka corrió desde atrás para atrapar uno desde la espalda. De igual manera, el plan se alteró de forma extraña. Makkachin terminó por cambiar el recorrido de los cerdos que iban hacia Victor, confundidos, unos llegaron cerca de un gran barranco del cual frenaron de forma brusca; los cerdos se salvaron de caer y alejarse enfurecidos del lobo, pero Makka consiguió que uno cayera y saltara sobre él para atacarlo con los dientes.

—¡Wao, Makkachin eres increíble! —aprovechando que los cerdos se alejaron, corrió hasta el barranco para asomarse y cerciorarse de que el lobo se encontrara bien—, ¡Makka, suficiente! —se aterró de la escena tan carnívora que sus ojos veían—, es la naturaleza, ¡cadena alimenticia! —se repitió a sí mismo, cazar no era una tarea tan sencilla como se imaginaba.

Al final, regresó a la casa con trozos del cerdo atados a una cuerda y Shiori solo disfrutaba de leer su libro en la sombra de la entrada. Ni siquiera le asombraba la cantidad de sangre que cubría el lobo.

—¡Lo consiguieron! —felicitó la niña— ¡Ahora falta el huevo!

—Iré ahora —respondió destruido, ¿quién lo mandó a vivir en una casa en el medio de la nada donde tuviera que conseguir todo por su cuenta? — ¡Debo ser fuerte! —se dijo a sí mismo golpeando su rostro con ambas manos y dejando el primer ingrediente sobre una manta—, ¡Volveré enseguida!

—¡Suerte! —observó cómo se alejó nuevamente Victor junto a Makkachin hacia las montañas. Se preguntaba por qué llegó tan cansado esa persona si su tío no tardaba ni un minuto en cazar.

Era como un juego macabro tendido por la inocente niña, Victor pasó el peor día de su vida intentando conseguir ingredientes en zonas tan salvajes, y el segundo no fue mejor que el primero. En la montaña, las feroces aves arremetieron hacia él en innumerables ocasiones, agresivas, defensoras de su nido. Creyó que se quedaría en una pequeña cueva para siempre. Afortunadamente regresó con un huevo en su mano, uno del tamaño de su propia cabeza. Sus ropas, su cabello, el lobo, todo estaba desastroso, como si regresaran de una guerra.

Victor, una vez puso pie cerca de casa, cayó con su cuerpo boca abajo sobre el césped.

—Voy a morir, he visto el infierno y regresé.

¿Estaba divagando?

—¿Qué es infierno? —preguntó la pequeña mientras tomaba el gran huevo y lo llevaba hacia el interior.

—Nada, una vieja historia cuando existía la religión —rió y se repuso rápidamente para colocarse de pie—, esas aves eran monstruos.

—Hubieras llevado el Leporem —mencionó la niña—, ellas son muy malas en sus casas, mi tío sube muy tranquilo hasta sus nidos con Leporem y trae huevos.

—Ugh —lo hubiera mencionado antes—, creí que serían más sumisas —suspiró—, no es lo mismo adiestrarlas individualmente que querer meterse en sus nidos ¡eso es cavar tu propia tumba!

Sin más, ya poseía los ingredientes faltantes, solo debía guardar lo que necesitaba para mantenerlo y comenzar a preparar la cena el día de mañana. Pensaba que con esto ya era suficiente.

—¿Sabes? Mi tío ama tomar baños con esencia de Rubus Idaeus.

—¿Y eso?

—Esto —le abrió su libro de elementos naturales, donde había unas pequeñas frutas rojas en racimo—, tiene un aroma muy bonito, cuando me tío las coloca en su baño se relaja mucho.

—¡Genial, las conseguiré! ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlas? —respondió entusiasmado, no dejaría que la anterior misión acabara con sus energías.

La niña salió y observó hacia las montañas.

—No me digas...

—¡Crecen en las cuevas de aquel volcán! —señaló alegre.

—¡Voy a morir! ¡Shioriiii!

Cuán sencillo tenían algunos que sorprendían a su persona amada con una flor o una carta.


	22. Regalos y petición.

Victor y Shiori estaban sentados en el césped, frente a un gran lago en el que Makkachin jugaba un rato mientras se quitaba toda la suciedad de su pelaje. Junto a Victor estaban los racimos de frutas rojas que logró encontrar en la cueva del volcán, por suerte, su búsqueda no había sido tan complicada como creía más allá de escalar un par de metros de piedras, si el volcán estuviese activo las cosas serían distintas. Shiori quiso acompañarlo, por lo que antes de volver a la casa decidieron tomarse un descanso y comer algunas frutas; había sido un largo día.

Ahora todo estaba más calmo, disfrutando de ese paisaje.

—Me pregunto si esto bastará para darle a Yuuri —mencionó el platinado observando las frutas—, además de hacerle su comida favorita...

—Le gustará —dijo la niña—, mi tío se pone feliz con cualquier cosa que yo le regale.

—Pero porque Shiori es Shiori, Shiori ya se ganó el corazón de su tío —sonrió.

—Umm, pero mi tío te dejó vivir con nosotros, entonces eso significa que también tienes una parte de su corazón ¿no? —pronunció totalmente convencida— Tío estará feliz.

—Si Shiori lo dice entonces tendré que creerle —rió y comió un par de las pequeñas frutas—. Estas son realmente dulces, ¿en serio a tu tío le gusta tomar baños con esta fragancia? Huele bien pero es demasiado dulce —no es no le gustara el sabor dulce, pero no era su favorito.

—Es que ese olor es similar al de mamá, las frutas y su hierba son dulces, parece manzanilla. Mi tío me dijo que si quiero saber a qué olía mamá, debía oler esta planta.

Victor se sorprendió.

—Entiendo... entonces le recuerda a tu mamá —juntó sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas, recostando su rostro a un lado y observando a la pacífica niña—, debe extrañarla...

—Mi tío me ha contado historias de ella, como lo mandona que era pero que siempre se preocupaba por él, lo ayudó en muchas cosas. Me ha dicho que era muy divertida y me leía cuentos cuando estaba en su panza.

—¿La extrañas también? —no quería tocar un punto sensible, pero no solo quería conocer cosas de Yuuri, cómo se sentía o qué le gustaba, quería conocer esas cosas de shiori también.

—Mmm —elevó su mirada—, yo la quiero mucho, pero no pude conocerla. Aunque mamá no esté, yo estoy bien con mi tío.

—Ya veo —llevó su mirada al frente, observando al gran lobo que correteaba en el agua a lo lejos—. Yo en cambio sí extraño a mi mamá, al igual que a mi papá.

—¿Y dónde están? —preguntó curiosa.

—Ellos están lejos, viviendo en una ciudad. Pero aunque los extrañe, ese lugar no era para mí —respondió con una sonrisa dolorosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Eeh... —ahora que sacó el tema no podía eludirlo, la curiosidad de los niños siempre estaba despierta. Tampoco quería darle una charla complicada a la niña, pero sabía que era inteligente y recordaría todo lo que le dijera—, bueno... en mi ciudad debía ser papá antes de los treinta para poder quedarme. Yo tengo veintiocho, o sea que en dos años debía ya tener una familia. Pero no encontré a esa persona allí.

—¿Debías ser papá para quedarte? ¡Qué raros! No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no te podías quedar en tu casa por eso? Umm... —infló sus mejillas del enojo—. Pero, ¿por qué no fuiste papá?

—Eeeh... —¿Cómo le explicaría a la niña sus fracasos amorosos?—, es que ya sabes... primero debes enamorarte y después llega el bebé para formar la familia. Yo no tenía mi enamorado.

—¡Oooh! —se puso pensativa—, pero mi mamá tampoco tenía enamorado y yo nací, ¿no podías ser papá sin enamorado?

—Bueno... —se puso nervioso, ¿nunca le hablaron de su padre? ¿La hermana de Yuuri fue madre soltera? Él no sería quién hablaría de esas cosas con ella. Seguro Yuuri quería esperar a que creciera para contárselo—. Es complicado ¡Pero ya no importa! —quiso apartar ese tema—, aunque extrañe a mis padres, no me arrepiento de haberme ido. Gracias a eso conocí a Yuuri y te conocí a ti.

—¡Waaa, es cierto! Conocimos a Victor y a Makkachin —dijo con gran sonrisa—, ¿entonces algún día serás papá con mi tío? —preguntó con toda la inocencia.

—¿Qué?

—¿Mm? Dijiste que para ser papá necesitas un enamorado, si a ti te gusta mucho mi tío y mi tío le gusta mucho Victor, entonces pueden ser papás ¿no? ¡Pero si eso pasa no volverás a tu ciudad! Aunque logres ser papá, viviremos juntos aquí ¿verdad?

Victor no supo qué contestar. Si Yuuri ni siquiera sabía la naturaleza con la que había nacido, ¿qué probabilidades de ser un omega tenía? ¿Podía ser posible? Pese a que su hermana lo haya sido, no significaba que compartieran la misma categoría... Sonaba agradable el pensar que algún día pudiera tener un hijo con Yuuri, pero no podía darle falsas ilusiones, eso no era importante. Lo importante era poder estar con él, Shiori llenaba también esa alegría de lograr ser familia; era bonito, de igual manera, las conclusiones que sacó la pequeña, su inocencia era adorable.

—No te preocupes ¡No volveré! —se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos—, nos quedaremos para siempre con ustedes, haremos muchas cosas divertidas, viajaremos a muchos lugares.

—¡Sí! También jugaremos, nadaremos en el lago, escalaremos montañas y buscaremos ingredientes para mi tío, ¡Patinaremos en el lago congelado en invierno! —exclamó.

—¿Lago congelado? ¿Aquí se congela un lago y patinan? —sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Sí! Tenemos patines y cuando hace muuuuucho frio podemos patinar.

—¡Oh! Eso es genial. En mi ciudad teníamos pistas de patinaje —sonrió—, yo patinaba como pasatiempo, lo hice desde niño.

—¡Wow, ¿en serio?! Entonces debes hacerlo muy bien. Yo suelo caerme —se quejó.

—Bueno, había competencias y llegué a competir en algunas. Las gané. Pero yo hacía otras cosas, por eso no continué. Cuando regrese el invierno y el lago se congele, ¿quieres que patinemos juntos?

—¡Si quiero! A mi tío le gusta mucho también —se colocó de pie—, ¡él va muy rápido y hace wooo! —comenzó a saltar y extender sus brazos—, ¡y gira mucho y va de un lado a otro, todo muy woooo! —exclamaba con gran emoción. Parecía ser que Yuuri era bueno en el arte de patinar también.

—Estoy ansioso porque ese día llegue. Pero deberemos esperar varios meses aún.

—Jeje, pero vamos a estar muchos inviernos juntos.

—Cierto.

Al final de esa conversación, se dirigieron a la humilde casa y Victor dejó todo listo para preparar los detalles del día siguiente antes que Yuuri regresara de su breve viaje. Esa noche, mientras el platinado descansaba en la cama y podía observarse la luz de la luna ingresar por las rendijas de las ventanas, recordó esa sensación de vacío que le provocaba aquellos días en los que tuvo que acostumbrarse el volver a dormir solo, sabiendo que su antigua pareja lo había cambiado por otro. Actualmente, no extrañaba a esa persona, hasta le deseaba felicidad sin rencores, pero imaginar que podría volver a pasar por algo similar, lo asustaba. Sabía que Yuuri nunca haría algo como eso, pero había posibilidades que nunca abriera su corazón ante él, quizás por eso actuaba tan insistente, tan entrometido y curioso, para hacerle saber que realmente estaba interesado por él y no era un simple juego. Yuuri era la primera persona, luego de varios años, que cautivaba su interés de esta forma. No quería mostrar ese lado inseguro, primero quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar, si conocer a Yuuri y este lo conozca a él lograrían formar ese lazo tan esperado.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri había tomado vuelo de vuelta por el trayecto inicial, surcando en la altura, hasta que en respectivo momento descendió su mirada por un camino y le pareció ver algo familiar. En un viejo vehículo con partes restauradas, cargando varias cajas en su parte trasera, ruido titilante de poseer mercancía de cristal o joyas, circulaba con su radio interna en alguna especie de música rock antigua, casetes que por obvias razones eran reliquias coleccionables. El interior del coche estaba adornado con diversos colgantes, papeles y tarjetas, un desorden ambulante.

Entonces, Yuuri hizo un vuelo rasante en dirección al suelo para detenerse frente al estrafalario coche que si no fuese que esa persona poseía buenos reflejos y ligereza en captar otros seres acercarse, se habría dado un susto de muerte. El coche se detuvo abruptamente y una persona de tez morena se asomó por la ventilla abierta, quitándose unos lentes oscuros y sonriendo ante la presencia de la sorpresiva aparición.

—¡Vaya, vaya, quién ha aparecido. Creí que te habían comido las águilas! —exclamó riendo.

—Phichit —pronunció el hechicero—, no esperé encontrarte por esta zona, creí que andarías en otro continente, eres como una especie rara de hallar.

—Debes sentirte afortunado —carcajeó—, estoy viajando para Ágape.

—¿Ágape? —se asombró—, planeaba hacer un viaje pronto a la misma ciudad, ¿por qué motivo te diriges hacia allí? ¿O es por simple comercio?

—¿No te esteraste? El príncipe de Ágape y Samarkand se casarán en un par de semanas ¡Debo aprovechar a ir y vender cosas! Irán personas de varios lugares, las calles estarán abarrotadas de gente, perfecto para aprovechar y vender algo, algunas hierbas, reliquias, joyas, adornos —frotó sus dedos en señal de obtener dinero—, la unión de dos ciudades no es algo que se vea todos los días.

—Sospechaba que algo así estaba ocurriendo, estuve en Ombra hace unos días y vi guardias de Ágape. No pensé que sería tan pronto...

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son en esa clase de ciudades, ¿y tú? ¿Quieres que te muestre algo de mercancía? Podrías aprovechar a llevarte algo útil, señor hechicero —rió.

—No por ahora, además pronto viajaré a la misma ciudad te dije, no sería raro encontrarnos allí. Ya estoy llevando algunas cosas que conseguí en las ciudades que estuve ahora, si te veo en Ágape consideraré hacerte alguna compra —sonrió preparándose para emprender vuelo.

—¡Bien, no hay prisa! —se volvió a colocar los lentes oscuros—, ¿llevarás a tu sobrina? Debe haber crecido mucho.

—Claro, no podría dejarla mucho tiempo sola, sigue siendo una niña.

—Pero la has dejado sola ahora ¿no? Eres un tío muy cruel —se burló al propósito.

—No está sola —respondió prepotente, haciéndole saber que esa broma no le haría sentir para nada culpable.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿No me dijiste que vivías solo con tu sobrina? —no obtuvo respuesta pero se quedó bastante confundido. Lo pensó por varios segundos, hasta que observó que el hechicero levantó vuelo.

—Suerte en el viaje, nos vemos en otra ocasión —se despidió dejándolo con las palabras en el aire.

—¡Espera, Yuuri ¿A qué te refieres que no está sola? ¿Acaso estás viviendo con alguien? ¿Qué me he perdido en todo este tiempo que no nos vimos? Yuuri!

El hechicero se alejó, riéndose por la exaltación de ese conocido. Phichit era un mercader nómada, que viajaba de ciudad en ciudad vendiendo sus objetos y comprando otros, solía tener artículos muy interesantes, hasta libros antiguos que solían ser del interés de Yuuri, era difícil encontrarlo por lo inestable que era en mantenerse en un mismo sitio pero ya lo conocía por diversos encuentros. Poseía una vista muy aguda, tan así que fue sencillo para él descubrir que Yuuri ocultaba su real color de cabello u ojos, descubriendo alguna que otra cosa más sin mucha indagación; Phichit conocía muchas técnicas propias de hechiceros, conocía experimentos y por eso se aseguraba de buscar ingredientes extraños para venderlos. Se volvió uno de los comerciantes más deseados en encontrar por un hechicero.

...

Victor ya tenía todo listo, se había asegurado de seguir de manera minuciosa la receta del Katsudon y había echado las frutas de Rubus Idaeus en la bañera, solo debía esperar cuando Yuuri decidiera tomar su baño para agregarle el agua caliente. Estaba ansioso por ver su reacción cuando probara su comida favorita, solo esperaba que el sabor estuviera bueno, se esforzó mucho en ello.

En el anochecer, se escucharon los grandes aleteos en el cielo y Shiori abandonó su puesto de ayudanta para correr hacia la puerta.

—¡Llegó mi tío! —exclamó abriendo la puerta y viendo al hechicero descendiendo del lomo del ave para acercarse a la casa.

—¡Shiori! ¿Me extrañaste? —llegó hasta ella y se agachó para abrazarla.

—Sí pero estuve con Victor y hablamos muchos de ti —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Waa... me pregunto qué cosas habrán dicho de mí —dijo sarcástico pero curioso, levantando la vista al platinado que actuaba torpe y lo ignoraba para continuar con su cocina.

Yuuri caminó hasta la mesa y colocó una bolsa arriba, luego se quitó su mochila para abandonarla en un rincón.

—Traje algunas cosas —se dirigió a la niña que se asomaba por el borde de la mesa. De la bolsa sacó un par de prendas de ropa—, debes probártelos, tus últimos pantalones ya te quedaban muy justos.

—¡Oooh, ropa nueva! —se alegró la pequeña aceptándolos con gusto—, ¡gracias tío, me lo probaré enseguida! —sin espera, salió a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto.

Luego, Yuuri se giró y miró a Victor del cual se dio la vuelta también, con una cuchara en la mano y sin entender porqué lo miraba tanto.

—¿Yuuri quiere un abrazo? —preguntó gracioso.

—No —apartó su mirada, vergonzoso—, esto —metió su mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó de allí unas prendas—, estaban todas a buen precio así que aproveché a traer algunas... Como solo tienes otro juego de ropas y las mías son pequeñas para ti, bueno... —extendió sus manos—, pensé que estas te entrarían. Puedes comprarte otras cuando viajemos, solo quise aprovechar ya que las vi... y eso —hablaba tartamudeante—. No es la gran cosa, puedes usarlas cuando nos vayamos, digo...

Victor dejó la cuchara a un lado y se acercó.

—¿En serio? ¿Conseguiste esto para mí? —las aceptó anonadado—, ¿realmente está bien? ¿No te costó mucho?

—Ya te dije, no es la gran cosa —respondió restándole importancia.

—¡Yuuri! —se abalanzó para estrecharlo entre sus brazos—, ¡El primer regalo de Yuuri! Gracias, pero no quiero que pienses que debes conseguirme cosas que me falten, ¡te prometo que me esforzaré mucho, no quiero ser un gasto más para ti!

—No lo hice por eso ¡solo acéptalas! —se sintió incómodo por el sorpresivo abrazo pero luego se terminó relajando y mirando directo a la cocina—, eso huele bien.

—¡Oh, lo notaste! —se separó de él—, ¡esa es mi sorpresa!

—¡Chan chan! —Shiori salió del cuarto en un salto, posando para que vean sus ropas nuevas— ¿Qué tal? —dio un par de giros—, ¿me queda bien?

—Shiori se ve increíble, muy bonita —halagó Victor con un par de aplausos.

—Perfecto —dijo Yuuri—, asegúrate de no ensuciarlas hasta que nos vayamos.

—¡Okey! —la niña se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto para cambiarse de nuevo su vestimenta.

Minutos después, todos estaban sentados para comenzar la cena. Victor, se esforzó en servir el primer plato tal cual figuraba en el libro de recetas, quería que luciera igual; mantuvo su tensión hasta que colocó cada tazón frente a sus comensales y se sentó frente a ellos, serio, expectante por la reacción.

Cuando Yuuri descendió su mirada y observó al peculiar platillo, se sorprendió al instante. Nunca esperó que Victor hiciera algo como eso... miró a la niña, sospechando que la idea había provenido de ella, sino ¿quién más supiera que esa era su comida favorita? Pero ella ya comenzó a comer primero y no dijo palabra alguna por ello.

—Esto es... —olía bastante bien. Tomó el par de palillos y se animó a probarlo.

—Pensé que te gustaría comer algo como esto, Shiori también me ayudó —no quiso llevarse todo el crédito—, tal vez no me salió igual, pero lo intenté.

—Sabe bien —admitió comenzando a comer y disfrutando de ello—, pusiste cada ingrediente de manera justa —sonrió de forma muy cálida, hacía bastante tiempo que quería comer katsudon pero no tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

Victor se sintió halagado, festejando en su interior.

—Mi madre... —comenzó a relatar—, me preparaba usualmente esto —su mirada se volvió nostálgica, comiendo más lento pero sin detenerse—, cada vez que me sentía triste ella siempre me lo tenía listo ese día. El de ella no puede compararse con ningún otro, pero aún así está delicioso.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —le alegró el saber que el paladar de Yuuri fue complacido, y agregar ese pequeño dato que lo llevó a ese recuerdo.

El hechicero no se sentía triste ya que él no se demostró así. Lucía feliz por esa nostalgia. Yuuri era la clase de persona que nunca se despegaba por completo de detalles del pasado, lo que mantenía agradable en su memoria, pese a que a las personas provenientes de las mismas no estuvieran con él las apreciaba. Luego del extenuante viaje repartiendo los pedidos de sus clientes, nada mejor que un estómago vacío que recibir a su platillo favorito. Si esto era constante, no se arrepentía para nada que Victor sea su chef personal.

En la casa se respiraba un ambiente cálido, tranquilo, se sentía como un verdadero hogar y el platinado se sentía feliz de dar a esas personas algo de los que complacerlos.

No obstante, la sensación pareció oscilar cuando esta vez, luego de finalizar la cena, Yuuri se dirigiera al sanitario con intenciones de tomar un baño.

La comida fue una sorpresa muy agradable, pero ¿por qué estaban esas pequeñas frutas en la bañera? Era cierto que solía tomar baños con estas. De nuevo, buscó la presencia de su sobrina pero esta actuaba como si no tuviera relación con el asunto. La pequeña se había dispuesto a ir a su cuarto e ingresar a su pequeño iglú de piedras, dejar que Victor estuviera con su tío para apreciar sus sorpresas.

—¿Tú fuiste a conseguirlos? —preguntó de pie bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Shiori me dijo que te relajaban —dijo esperando una respuesta similar a lo ocurrido con el katsudon. No obstante, la expresión ajena no lucía tan tranquila como lo fue antes, hasta se percató incomodidad, no esperaba obtener eso— ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso... —avanzó para abrir la canilla y permitir que la bañera comenzara a llenarse de agua. En esa caída del agua, las pequeñas frutas comenzaban a agitarse y producir su aroma dulce característico.

¿Qué era esa aura pesada que se sentía? Yuuri simplemente no dijo más nada, pero bastó una mirada para que Victor supiera que ya podía irse y dejarlo tomar su baño tranquilo. La puerta se cerró y el corazón del platinado se volvió intranquilo ¿hizo bien? ¿Hizo mal? ¿Le gustó o no? ¿Cometió un error? No podía saberlo, pero la reacción de Yuuri lo perturbaba.

El aroma dulce similar a la manzanilla se extendió por toda la habitación y el hechicero se quitó su ropa para sumergirse en las cálidas aguas, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran y levantara su vista al techo. Si tuviera que escoger una palabra para describir cómo se sentía no la tendría, solo sabía que ese aroma lo llevaba a retroceder varios años en el pasado, cuando disfrutaba de escuchar los cuentos de su hermana cuando era niño. Automáticamente pensó: Victor es un tonto. Hacer este tipo de cosas...

Esta vez, se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas. No pudo evitar que un par de gotas saladas se mezclaran con el agua del baño, que sus lágrimas se derramaran con este aroma no era raro, sentía que era arropado, una mezcla de tristeza y confort al mismo tiempo.

—¡Yuuri! —se oyó del otro lado de la puerta—, olvidaste tu toalla.

Yuuri observó los rincones de la habitación, era cierto.

—Voy a entrar, no te preocupes, no te veré —pronunció bromista.

—¡No, no entres! —alertó antes que lo hiciera, pero fue tarde, seguro no lo habría obedecido de igual manera. No quería ser visto en ese estado, ya imaginaba cómo se pondría Victor.

—No te preocupes, solo te dejaré la toa... —sus ojos vieron directo al rostro del hechicero. Se quedó en blanco, soltando la toalla sobre una silla y sintiendo que su cuerpo se helaba—, ¡Yuuri!

—¡No es nada, solo me entró agua en los ojos, puedes irte! —le dio la espalda, limpiándose sus ojos con el agua.

—¿Fue mi culpa? Tus ojos estaban rojos ¿seguro que estás bien? —se preocupó, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—No es nada... —terminó de limpiarse el rosto y se mantuvo dándole la espalda—, nada —su voz sonaba apagada, no podía ocultarlo.

—Entiendo —no podía quedarse tranquilo pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si insistía en respuestas posiblemente haría enojar a Yuuri.

—No lo digas de esa forma, decir "entiendo" como si la culpa te inundara. Solo harás que me sienta culpable yo —dijo mordiendo sus labios—. Sé que esto te lo dijo Shiori, al igual que el katsudon, ¿por qué has hecho estas cosas?

—Solo quería hacer algo lindo para ti, cosas que te gustaran. Perdón si hice que Shiori me contara estas cosas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías hacer estas cosas por mí? No son necesarias —suspiró, aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Son detalles, porque quería que sonrías, quería hacer algo agradable para ti, solo eso. Me permitiste quedarme contigo, no quiero que pienses que soy una carga, si puedo hacer algo lindo para ti, sea simple como una comida, lo haré...

—No tienes que ir con Shiori para saber cosas de mí —juntó sus manos y levantó entre las mismas un poco de agua—, hay cosas que no recibirás la sonrisa que buscas. No tienes que complacer a nadie ni hacer lo posible de no ser una carga. Sabes que perdí a mi hermana, su aroma me traerá muchas reacciones.

Victor recapacitó lo que ese regalo significaba y no pudo evitar caminar hasta el muchacho sumergido en el agua, que continuaba dándole la espalda, y arrodillarse para rodearlo con sus brazos. Apoyó su frente detrás de su nuca.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes —apoyó su mano sobre la suya colocada en uno de sus hombros—, solo sigue siendo Victor, no necesitas indagar en mí ni sorprenderme.

—Pero el Victor que conoces le gusta indagar en Yuuri —murmuró en su espalda—. Pero la próxima vez te preguntaré directamente, no quiero lastimarte.

Yuuri por fin se giró, apoyó sus brazos en el borde de la bañera, con su mirada baja y un par de gotas escurriendo por su cabello y su rostro.

—Cuando extraño a mi hermana es cuando suelo tomar baños con este aroma, no lo hago porque realmente me haga feliz, es una mezcla de muchas cosas. Sé que no lo hiciste al propósito, trato de no mostrarme nunca así ante Shiori. Este aroma me lleva a momentos agradables y así no recordar la forma en que murió...

—Sé que la extrañas... no sabía que algo como su aroma te afectaba así, fui insensible.

Yuuri extendió su mano, levantó su mirada y colocó su palma sobre la mejilla del platinado.

—En cambio, tú no posees ningún aroma... ni a hierbas, ni a frutas, pero tienes uno característico, tu aroma natural.

—¿Mi aroma? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, parece un perfume cítrico, mi olfato es muy sensible por lo que puedo sentirlo fácilmente. Por alguna razón, tu aroma me relaja —dejó escapar una sonrisa—, me siento tonto, no sé porqué —apartó su mano, avergonzado—, hace minutos me sentía por completo distinto, recordando este aroma nostálgico, pero te acercaste y provocaste que esa sensación se dispersara. Tienes un aroma extraño.

—¿Mi aroma fue el que te relajó? Mi aroma... —por alguna razón lo que escuchó provocó que su rostro ardiera al instante, al final la alegría se la terminó llevando él. Intentó cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos—, no digas cosas que me hacen poner así.

—¿Dije algo raro?

—Ataques inconscientes, esos son los peores —bufó entre sus manos y las apartó para revelar sus ojos— ¿Yuuri?

—¿Qué ocurre? —no comprendía muy bien esa actitud con mejillas enrojecidas, pero lo consideraba tierno ¿tierno? ¿Estaba pensando que Victor era tierno?

—¿Puedo lavar tu espalda y hablar más contigo? —dijo motivado.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Pero por qué debemos hablar aquí? ¿No es mejor esperar a que salga?! —se sintió tímido por un momento, no es como si no se hubieran visto desnudos ya, pero la situación era distinta.

—Mmm, sí, pero ya que estoy aquí no me molestaría lavar tu espalda. Pero si no quieres puedo irme —sonrió.

Finalmente, el hechicero solo se dio la vuelta, no era la gran cosa si ese muchacho quería lavar su espalda, además así no tenía que mirarlo por tanto tiempo al rostro que lo apenaba. Era curioso como terminaba cediendo en cada tontería que a Victor se le ocurriera. Desde que lo conoció no paró de repetirse lo invasivo, ansioso y molesto que era, y a pesar de todo eso, le permitía seguir allí y continuar acercándose cada vez más, como si todas sus negaciones significaran lo opuesto. Tal vez, pese a no admitirlo, el hechicero esperaba que algún día apareciera una persona que lo aceptara por completo, que no sea alguien peligroso y tampoco un simple conocido de paso, tal vez esperaba que alguien fuese tan insistente para quedarse con él y amenazas no lo asustaran. Alguien que no se fuera, alguien al cual poder confiar y derrumbar de a poco sus barreras, alguien que barriera la nostalgia guardada, sus inseguridades y soledad, alguien que lo recibiera con una sonrisa, lo escuchara, revelara sus incomodidades, su pasado, su presente e ideas futuras.

A medida que el pelinegro sentía como su espalda era frotada suavemente con un trozo de tela, se relajó y cerró sus ojos, por primera vez el aroma dulce no impedía una real relajación, hasta esa suavidad era similar a un masaje que ayudó a que sus hombros tensos se aflojaran.

—Yuuri, ¿puedo decir una petición?

—¿Petición? —abrió sus ojos.

—La verdad —apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros—, estuve pensando...

Yuuri giró lento su cabeza, sin cambiar su posición.

—Me preguntaba si quizás... solo lo pregunto, no debes aceptar si no lo deseas... pero —nervioso, apartó sus manos y presionó el trapo entre sus dedos—, me preguntaba si sería posible que yo pudiera aprender un poco más de lo que haces.

—¿De lo que hago?

—Tus experimentos. Creí que sería interesante aprender más de ellos, ayudarte en pequeñas cosas, sé que pasas mucho tiempo en el subsuelo, ocupado. La verdad es que me da mucha curiosidad lo que haces, ya sea para ser tu ayudante, prestando atención a lo que usas, si necesitas anotar cosas, medir ingredientes y eso... —para ser sincero tenía esta idea en mente apenas fue bienvenido a la casa, no simplemente quería ocuparse de tareas hogareñas, quería estar en ese mundo de Yuuri de manera directa, compartir su vida.

—¿Buscas hacer esas cosas para complacerme de nuevo? —preguntó con dudas.

—No es eso. Estoy dispuesto a pasar toda mi vida contigo, he sido una persona impulsiva, lo admito, pero no lo hago por obligación, quiero ser parte de todo esto, sin intención de arruinar nada.

—No sé cómo considerar eso con una persona que bebió un elíxir sin permiso... —trajo de vuelta ese infortunado incidente—, aunque hay que estar bastante loco para tomar algo de un hechicero desconocido —rió—. No tienes ni idea de lo que es este mundo, pero debía saberlo al permitirte venir conmigo, ya que tampoco pretendo que Shiori nunca aprenda de estas cosas, es su decisión. Me gustaría que solo te mantuvieras alejado, si te ocurriera algo...

—Me puede ocurrir algo a mí, como podría ocurrirte a ti —apoyó su mano en el brazo que poseía cicatrices—, puedes protegerme y yo puedo protegerte, no tienes que hacer todo solo.

—Realmente quieres convencerme ¿No? —suspiró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos— ¿No tienes miedo? —susurró.

—Mis temores nunca serán por mí —sonrió.

—Te lo advierto, no sabrás más de lo necesario, cosas básicas, deberás leer cada libro que te diga, estudiar y no tocar nada que yo no permita. Si cometes un error por no obedecer, se termina todo ¿entiendes? Con esto no puedo permitir juegos ni errores, debes tomártelo en serio.

Victor descendió su mano y sacó el brazo de Yuuri del agua, para luego sujetar su mano y depositar un beso en su dorso.

—Más que en serio.

—No tienes límites ¿verdad? —sintió un escalofrío en su espalda—, ahora ya puedes irte, debo salir o me congelaré.

—¡Claro! —con gran sonrisa, se colocó de pie y se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

Yuuri observó como este se retiraba y una vez que la puerta se cerró, extendió su brazo, frotándolo con su mano desde las profundas cicatrices de su hombro y captando su fría superficie. Por primera vez, alguien quiere estar allí para protegerlo, aunque eso signifique involucrarse en un mundo complicado, ¿por qué llegar tan lejos? ¿Esto significaba el gustar de Victor? "Estoy dispuesto a pasar toda mi vida contigo", la frase plasmada en su mente provocó que su corazón se acelerara.


	23. Llegada a Ágape.

Esa noche, Yuuri decidió quitar la hilera de almohadas que había colocado en el centro de su cama. La reacción de emoción estaba totalmente explícita en el rostro del platinado pero no quería ser lo bastante obvio, pese a que si fuese por él ya habría saltado encima para acorralarlo sobre la cama. Yuuri no era para nada ingenuo en los deseos de esa persona, ya de por sí se preguntaba si realmente estaba bien que ambos compartieran la misma cama, pero en todos estos días, Victor no había demostrado intensiones de no respetar su espacio sin permiso, parecía que esperara a que la distancia la vaya acortando el mismo Yuuri. Acercar un bocado de comida y esperar a que el otro la aceptara, abrir sus brazos y esperar a que aceptara su abrazo, preguntar si podía lavar su espalda... Aunque aún actuara impulsivo en ciertos momentos, se notaba que quería esforzarse en no actuar sin pensar pero no es que Yuuri quisiera que cambiara por completo para complacerlo. Él ya sabía su actitud cuando le permitió vivir con él.

Al recostarse cada uno, sin palabras de por medio, el sentimiento de una inexplicable comodidad era parte de ambos. El pelinegro estaba acostumbrado a siempre llegar a casa y tener que dormir solo, o en ciertas ocasiones estaba acompañado de su sobrina hasta que ésta se durmiera, pero estar acompañado de otra persona cuya relación no sabía hasta dónde escalaría era inusual, inusual pero al mismo tiempo cálido.

A los pocos minutos, sintió desde su espalda como una mano cruzaba por sobre su cadera y un torso de aproximó para mantener la cercanía entre los cuerpos. Este sorpresivo movimiento alertó a Yuuri que intentó girarse para observar el rostro ajeno, mas no pudo preguntar qué estaba haciendo. Se guardó sus palabras al ver que esa persona en realidad estaba dormida, no lucía como si fuese intencional. Finalmente, permitiendo que la mano continuara rodeando su cintura, Yuuri se giró para ver cara a cara al dormido. El que se debería haber dormido más rápido del cansancio no debió haber sido él, pero se imaginaba que no habrá resultado para nada fácil el haber traído los ingredientes para hacer un katsudon, a la vez que aquella fruta aromática para su baño; pensó que fueron cosas muy tontas e indispensables ya que nunca las pidió. No obstante, que alguien quisiera hacer esos detalles como un regalo, lo apreciaba, no es que nunca haya recibido regalos, tenía clientes de los cuales a veces le entregaban cosas o la misma Shiori le daba. Pero con Victor, se sentía distinto. Sin notarlo, sus pies se comenzaron a mover entre sí, juguetón, con su mirada fija al pálido rostro que lograba visualizar por la luz de la luna proveniente de la ventana, ya había notado antes las largas pestañas que poseía.

Yuuri levantó su mano y rozó sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Victor, además de lucir una piel como porcelana, era bastante suave. Sus labios eran de un ligero tono rosa y sus rasgos atractivos le hicieron concluir que lo más seguro era que ese muchacho habría sido muy popular toda su vida. Aún así, tuvo la mala suerte de no ser apreciado por el beta que era. Ser lastimado y aún con los ánimos de desear tener a otra persona en su vida, para Yuuri hacer algo así no podía entenderlo, si fuese herido de tal manera su confianza en las personas disminuiría considerablemente, más de lo que ya hacía. Tal vez esa era la principal razón por la que nunca se molestó en tener pareja, por la inseguridad de ser lastimado, antes de ser abandonado prefería ni siquiera experimentarlo. Eran bastante opuestos en ese sentido, uno que fue herido y continuaba intentándolo, otro que ni siquiera quería intentarlo para no sufrirlo. Pero allí estaba él, dejándolo compartir su cama, su vida, su realidad, abriéndose a la posibilidad de salir herido.

Si ambos se convirtieran en pareja, Yuuri pensaba, nunca sería capaz de lastimarlo, nunca haría algo que justamente él temería que le hicieran, ¿Victor nunca lo lastimaría?

Yuuri apoyó su frente contra el pecho del platinado y con la última sensación de su natural aroma en su nariz, se durmió profundamente.

...

Al siguiente día, el hechicero comenzó a organizar todo lo que llevarían para el siguiente viaje. Anotando cada objeto necesario sin llevar mucha carga, él no era de los que necesitara gran cantidad de equipaje, más de lo esencial y lo que pudiera aprovechar en cada viaje por fuente externa.

Shiori ya parecía bastante acostumbrada a ese ritmo, por lo que ya sabía qué colocar en su pequeña mochila. Victor se proponía en acatar órdenes en buscar lo que Yuuri precisara hasta que en un momento dado, pensativo, éste lo observó analizando su físico.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Victor, nervioso.

—Lo estaba olvidando —suspiró—, siéntate un momento y quédate quieto —mencionó acercándole una silla y luego yendo a buscar unos ingredientes.

—¿Qué olvidabas? —no entendía a qué se refería pero simplemente obedeció y aguardó tomando asiento.

Al rato, Yuuri reapareció con un tazón de agua del cual disolvió cierto polvo en él. Se colocó adelante y colocó sus manos en el tazón sumergiéndolas en el agua.

—Agacha tu cabeza —le indicó.

Al hacerlo, Victor sintió como su cuero cabelludo era masajeado suavemente por cada espacio hasta que el líquido terminó de cubrir cada hebra y de a poco sintiera cierto cosquilleo en el mismo. Sus finos y platinados cabellos de a poco comenzaron a alterar su color, se fueron oscureciendo hasta que lograron un tono muy similar al de Yuuri. Como Victor no podía verse bien, se colocó de pie y corrió hasta el sanitario para ver su rostro en el reflejo del espejo.

—¡Waaa! —exclamó tocando su cabello— ¡Está oscuro!

—Por supuesto. Te dije que pensaba en oscurecerlo, aunque sea un mínimo cambio, servirá —se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano—, acompáñame.

A medida que Yuuri se encargaba de arrastrar a Victor a su cometido, Shiori se disponía de tomar su merienda y observar por la puerta cómo Makkachin jugueteaba persiguiendo las águilas a lo lejos.  
El hechicero lo llevó al subsuelo en donde volvió a acomodar una silla contra una pared, Victor solo se dejaba llevar siguiendo cada movimiento de esa persona, todo parecía más un juego para él que otra cosa.

Buscando en un par de cajas, se aproximó con una cámara en su mano.

—¿Foto? ¿Por qué foto? —se exaltó, ¿a qué venía eso?

—Quédate quieto, necesito hacerte una identificación falsa —acomodó el lente de la cámara—. Ante cualquier inconveniente sería complicado para ti que tu real identidad esté implicada, solo déjame todo a mí.

Con una rápida fotografía que se reveló al instante, Yuuri se apresuró a buscar los demás elementos para elaborar la nueva identificación de Victor. Uno de los tantos cajones que poseía su mesa de trabajo dejó visible un gran puñado de identificaciones reales de personas desconocidas, ¿de dónde había sacado todas esas identificaciones? Cada una era como un documento de identidad, poseía nombre completo, ciudad, fecha de nacimiento, categoría a la que pertenecía y por supuesto, una foto.

—¿Quiénes son esas personas? —preguntó curioso el desinformado muchacho.

—No tengo idea —dijo con sinceridad, ocupándose en alterar la identificación—, deben ser personas que ya murieron. Cada una posee un sello de validez por lo que es difícil falsificar algo así, es más fácil hacerlo desde una ya existente.

—Pero, ¿Cómo has conseguido tantas?

—Con el tiempo simplemente las ciudades se deshacen de ellas o las reciclan para crear nuevas. Solo necesito a alguien que pueda acceder a ellas fácilmente.

—No sabía que conocías personas que hicieran eso por ti —miró curioso el trabajo que hacía Yuuri. Veía que no le molestaba que preguntara esas cosas por lo que aprovechaba a saber más de cada cosa que acometía—, ¿quién te las da?

Yuuri se lo pensó dos veces si responder a esa pregunta.

—Bueno... digamos que hay otro hechicero que le gusta burlarse un poco de la autoridad, roba y le gusta meterse en problemas.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero está bien que conozcas a alguien así? Otro hechicero... —no había pensando en que Yuuri se conocería con otros que realizaran el mismo trabajo.

—No te preocupes, solo lo encuentro en situaciones muy necesarias, no es que sea mi amigo ni nada.

—Entiendo —no lo convencía tan fácil pero no podía decir nada de ello. Prefería que consiguiera cosas por otra persona a que tuviera que robarlas el mismo Yuuri, aunque sonara preocupante de todas formas—, ¿Y cómo se llama?

Yuuri apartó su mirada.

—Emm... Christophe Giacometti.

La actitud nerviosa de Yuuri era por algo claro, ¡era imposible que alguien no conociera a Giacometti!

—¡¿Él?! ¡Pero si es el ladrón más buscado por todas las ciudades. Hasta se dice que es un asesino y más rumores! No sé qué tanto serán ciertos, pero hasta mi ex ciudad conoce a ese sujeto. Encima se infiltra en las ciudades y hasta que no ocasiona un alboroto nadie sabe cómo logró entrar. Yuuri, es peligroso conocer a alguien así. No sabía que era un hechicero.

—No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, solo lo encuentro cuando necesito algo. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es problema mío, cada hechicero independiente de lo que nos relacione el mismo trabajo, no se involucra en las acciones del otro.

—Mmm —arrugó su ceño pero terminó aceptando sus palabras—, bien, entiendo. Solo me preocupa que en algún momento quedes entre medio de algún problema por culpa de contactos así.

—A no ser que me atrapen en medio de una compra o algo por el estilo, entre hechiceros protegemos la seguridad del otro en el silencio. Por eso, ahora que por ejemplo sabes que conozco a Giacometti, no puedes decirlo a nadie, aunque en algún momento nos encontremos con él, no debe saber que yo te conté de él. No hablamos de otros hechiceros con otras personas. Si lo hice es porque eres tú.

Victor se sintió un poco feliz al oír aquello, Yuuri le revelaba cosas que no debería hacer, como señal de la confianza que estaba colocando en él. Al final, dejó el tema atrás y regresó a su buen humor. No importaba a quién conociera Yuuri, si eso era necesario en su labor, debía aceptarlo y confiar también.

...

Al finalizar todos los preparativos, estaban listos para iniciar el nuevo rumbo. Victor se colocó una mochila de viaje en su espalda, dónde había objetos que tanto Yuuri y él precisaban, mientras que Yuuri llevaba su mochila usual de madera y guardó dinero en un pequeño paquete atado en su pierna. Shiori se acomodó su mochila en su espalda y feliz alardeaba de la trenza que su tío le armó en su cabello.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —avisó la pequeña, ansiosa por dejar la casa.

—Bien, creo que no falta más nada —Yuuri sujetó una bolsa en una de sus manos y revisó que todo estuviera correcto— ¿Ya tienes lo tuyo, Victor?

—¡Todo correcto! —levantó su mano hacia su frente y se colocó firme. Shiori adoptó misma posición.

—De acuerdo, entonces andando.

En el viaje, Yuuri brindó un par de advertencias a Victor para que conociera un poco más de cómo funcionaba Ágape. Por ejemplo, le informó con anticipación que no se tenía que molestar en tratar de convencer en que dejaran ingresar a Makkachin porque estaba estrictamente prohibido cualquier animal salvaje dentro de las murallas, eso era indiscutible. Adentro se vivía mucha libertad, pero debía tener cuidado con los estafadores que aprovechaban a engañar a extranjeros. Ágape era una ciudad muy avanzada tecnológicamente, que disfrutaba de las noches de fiestas y juegos, apuestas, y una de las actividades más conocidas eran las peleas por dinero. Aunque pareciera una ciudad descontrolada, sus reglas estrictas marcaban el límite a todo esto. Una de las ventajas que poseían consistía en la posesión de supresores, razón que ataques por celo no sean tan frecuentes, aunque no significaba que no ocurrieran. Otro dato interesante, era que a pesar de permitir todas las categorías, alfa, beta y omega, los omegas eran quiénes encabezaban el poder, debajo seguían los alfas y por último los betas. Fue uno de los motivos por lo que Yuuri decidió que ingresaran como alfas, de esa forma serían tratados de una forma más balanceada en cuestión de respeto.

No tenían planeado quedarse mucho tiempo allí, Yuuri quería aprovechar a encontrarse con algún cliente, ver qué tal iría la boda, si encontraba a Phichit y solo pasar un rato visitando la gran ciudad.

El viaje fue extenso, y alejados de las carreteras se podían visibilizar otros medios de trasporte que se dirigían seguramente a la misma ciudad. Todo parecía un gran acontecimiento.

...

Muy poco faltaba para esa importante unión entre los hijos de las ciudades vecinas, Ágape y Samarkand. Plisetsky era hijo único de la familia real de Ágape, el único heredero y próximo rey de la unión de ambas ciudades, en cambio, Otabek poseía otros dos hermanos, uno mayor que él y otro menor, pero la razón por la que fue elegido para ser la pareja de Yuri fue por pertenecer a la categoría Alfa. Su hermano mayor era un beta y el menor un omega, con estas características no podían permitir que alguno de estos heredara. Como Yuri era omega, se buscaba que la sangre se perpetuara con futuras descendencias.

Una boda que sería llenada de lujos, visitantes de todo el mundo, la primera unión de dos grandes ciudades en una, ser rey ¿Qué podía haber de malo en eso?

—¡Te dije que me dejaras solo, maldita sea! ¿Qué quiere esa bruja de nuevo? —el malhumorado rubio, le gritó a la secretaria de su tía que solo fue a su cuarto a comunicarle un mensaje de ella.

—La señora quería comunicarle que pronto estará marchándose en un viaje de negocios. Por lo que precisaba que mantenga sus tareas reales al día hasta la llegada de la gran fecha. Dijo que era preciso que invitara al señor Altin para que compartieran un momento de cercanía ya que a pesar de estar comprometidos se sigue negando a ceder ante sus elogios.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Esa bruja mentirosa! Me da igual a dónde se vaya, mejor si no veo su asquerosa cara. Y no pienso pasar ningún momento con Otabek, ya dije claramente que no quiero casarme. ¡Ve y dile a la bruja que anule toda esta mierda!

—Señorito Plisetsky, sabe que eso es imposible. Su unión está pactada desde su nacimiento. Si no cumple con su deber, ya conoce las consecuencias, ¿acaso quiere perder su título, su hogar, su ciudad y pasar a ser negado por toda la sociedad?

—¡¿Y obligar a alguien a ser algo que no quiere tiene sentido?! ¡Prefiero ser una rata que viva en el bosque a tener que vivir en este lugar! ¡No soy un objeto! —agarró un florero colocado en una elegante mesa y lo arrojó estrellándolo contra la pared.

La mujer ni siquiera se inmutó, tal parecía ser algo usual.

—Señorito, es una lástima que esto se adelante aún siendo joven, casarse a los dieciséis no es fácil, tiene muchas responsabilidades. Pero es un hecho obligatorio, usted es el único heredero. Por favor, cumpla con la voluntad de sus padres —sacó un móvil de su bolsillo—. Mila, ven a limpiar en el cuarto del príncipe, rompió un florero —al finalizar la llamada, se giró hacia la puerta—. Piense mejor en su actitud y en el bien de la ciudad —con esto último, se marcho del cuarto.

La furia inundaba cada fibra del cuerpo de Yuri. Odiaba todo esto. Si tan solo hubiese podido escapar cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora ya era tarde, no podía salir de esa maldita ciudad y todos esperaban grandes cosas de su parte. Yuri no odiaba la gente de Ágape, todos eran muy amables con él y colaboraban en que sea una buena ciudad, pero él no quería ser su rey, no quería casarse con Otabek, no quería vivir encerrado con responsabilidades. Su boda estaba programada para cuando cumpliera dieciocho, pero a causa de la muerte de su padre y madre año atrás tuvieron que adelantarse sus preparativos mientras su tía se dedicó a controlar todo por este año. En realidad, Yuri sabía que en el tema de responsabilidad Otabek era el más adecuado; siendo amigos de la infancia, conocía todo de él y su sentido de seriedad, no era un mal muchacho... Pero...

...

Victor, Yuuri y Shiori llegaron finalmente a la gran muralla no sin antes tener que indicarle a Makkachin que se alejara hasta un próximo encuentro. No podían llamar la atención, más cuando ya había una larga fila de personas y coches esperando por ingresar a la ciudad. Tuvieron que tener paciencia hasta que fuese su turno, pero esto no sería algo tan fácil como entrar, que vean sus identificaciones y pasar libremente. Todo equipaje era revisado antes de permitir el ingreso, ya que cabía la posibilidad de peligro ante los príncipes ante alguien que atentara en el rechazo del matrimonio.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no era la primera vez que ingresaba y conocía muy bien a los guardias de allí.

Con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, su mirada de ojos rojizos, aire de mucha seguridad y sonrisa encantadora se acercó al par de guardias que pedirían sus identidades y revisar sus cosas.

—¡Caballeros, tanto tiempo sin verlos! —saludó Yuuri con gran sonrisa, sacando su identificación sin problema alguno pero no permitiendo que revisaran su mochila—, ¡Deben acordarse de mí. Vine con mi pequeña para presenciar la grandiosa boda! —colocó su palma sobre el cabello de Shiori y ella sonrió.

—¡Oh, claro que los recordamos! —miró la identificación sin mucho detenimiento.

—¡Y esta vez traje a mi hermano! —tomó a Victor por el brazo y le quitó la identificación del bolsillo para entregárselas—, ¿A que no es apuesto? Vinimos con el mismo trabajo.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano —dijo uno de los guardias, con un poco de desconfianza, parecía que Victor estaba algo nervioso.

—¿Puedo sacar una fotografía de ustedes? —preguntó el hechicero sacando una cámara de su bolsa—. Victor, anota, deprisa que estos hombres tienen mucho trabajo que hacer. Como fotógrafo y periodista ellos deben aparecer en la nota.

—¡Oh, pero ¿nosotros?! —comenzaron a peinarse muy avergonzados.

Básicamente, para ingresar con facilidad debían mentir en ser trabajadores de alguna revista que quisieran documentar la boda. Hay personas que les encanta figurar y Yuuri ya sabía lo egocéntricos que podían ser la guardia de Ágape.

—¡Por supuesto! Trabajadores tan aplicados como ustedes, se merecen ser reconocidos, sin ustedes Ágape no sería lo mismo —levantó la cámara centrando el lente en ambos—, sonrían. Quedará genial la nota para la revista.

Ambos guardias posaron dejándose llevar, y Victor, con libreta en mano, anotaba tonterías varias sin sentido, actuando como si realmente escribiera cosas importantes de ellos.

—Muchas gracias señores, pondré cosas muy buenas de ustedes.

—¡Gracias. Por favor, hagan un increíble reportaje de nuestro príncipe, y saque muchas fotos para que todo el mundo las vea!

—Lo haremos —Yuuri le dio un codazo a Victor y éste avanzó rápidamente con Shiori, saltándose la revisación del equipaje—, sigan haciendo su trabajo, son increíbles —con su falsa sonrisa y caminando de espalda, se alejó logrando ingresar y yendo hasta la ubicación de Victor y Shiori.

Victor no pudo contener mucho su risa.

—¿En serio así se logra pasar sin revisarnos? —soltó una carcajada—, no es una buena seguridad si lo pensamos con detenimiento.

—Lo sé, pero ya descubrí ese punto débil. Sería un gran problema si revisan mi mochila y descubren mis elíxires.

—Bueno, y ahora ¿dónde iremos?

Yuuri comenzó a avanzar. Cuando Victor observó con mayor detalle la ciudad, fue increíble la cantidad de gente que había. Las grandes avenidas, tiendas, vendedores callejeros, música y hasta una enorme noria a lo lejos. Era un mundo totalmente distinto a lo que conocía.

—Mantente cerca e ignora a cualquiera que quiera venderte algo.

Juntos caminaron por las calles, manteniéndose cerca pero Victor no olvidó de ver cada rincón que podía. La gente era muy alegre y hasta se oían algunas carcajadas provenientes de bares o centros de juegos. Se podían ver diversos carteles colocados en varios puntos anunciando la pronta boda de los príncipes, en ese instante Victor entendió cuando Shiori dijo que Plisetsky es parecía a un hada, el muchacho era tan bello que hasta se podía confundir con una muchacha por sus rasgos delicados. Le recordó su época adolescente, cuando al tener cabello largo jugaba con ese atractivo andrógino. En cambio, Otabek parecía todo lo opuesto, serio, hasta la misma fotografía emanaba un aire de guerrero que mataría si alguien tocara a su pareja, daba escalofrío.

Paso a paso, Yuuri se desvió por un atajo y avanzó por unas calles más angostas, donde el ruido ya no era tan molesto y las casas eran más humildes, sin que la gente dejara de circular, ¿a dónde iban? Victor no conocía absolutamente nada por lo que solo caminaba a la par. Entonces, finalmente se detuvieron en una gran puerta de madera y el hechicero la golpeó de manera extraña, eran toques rítmicos, como una contraseña.

Minutos pasaron hasta que lentamente la puerta se abrió un par de centímetros.

—¡Oh, vaya! —una anciana terminó de abrir la puerta de par en par y permitió ingresar al invitado—, ¡Cuánto tiempo! Entra, entra —miró a Victor con seriedad— ¿este viene contigo?

—Sí, es mi hermano —le anunció.

—¿Hermano? —miró con desconfianza pero permitió que ingresara igualmente—, bueno, no tengo idea de tus relaciones sanguíneas. Da igual —cerró la puerta—. Ya extrañaba que aparecieras en algún momento, te mandé un pedido hace varios meses, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí.

—Nunca podría —sonrió de forma encantadora y abrió su mochila—, aquí está lo que pidió señora.

—¡Aaah, lo que necesitaba! —aceptó el paquete muy alegre—, por favor pasa, hay un cuarto libre al fondo, ponte cómodo —lo trataba con extrema amabilidad.

—Muchas gracias. Ven —miró a Victor y los tres se dirigieron al cuarto indicado.

Claro que Victor iba a querer explicaciones. No eran la gran cosa.

—La señora Olga siempre me pide tratamientos para las arrugas, así que le doy una mezcla que la ayudan en eso, en cambio, si vengo a esta ciudad no debo preocuparme por tener que buscar algún sitio. Siempre es bueno hacerse de clientes que puedan dar algo así a cambio.

—Entiendo. Siempre tienes un As bajo la manga eh... —rió y se quitó la mochila de su espalda.

—Ya vengo, debo averiguar una cosa. Shiori, deja tu mochila sobre tu cama, en un rato iremos a caminar por la ciudad —le indicó a su sobrina.

—¡Muy bien!

—¿Tardarás? Entonces no me quitaré los zapatos si nos iremos —dijo Victor.

—Volveré enseguida, hablaré con Olga, solo serán unos minutos.

Al rato, Yuuri salió hasta la sala en donde la señora se acomodaba en su sofá con un espejo frente a ella para comenzar a colocarse la preparación en su rostro.

—Señora, ¿Sabe si Phichit vino a quedarse aquí también?

—¿Buscas a Phichit? Claro que vino, se queda en el cuarto frente al de ustedes. Pero él ya vino hace unos días y ahora anda vendiendo sus artilugios por las calles. Me dejó este nuevo y bello espejo —se lo mostró con extrema felicidad—, dijo que era una antigüedad de la vieja civilización y debía tenerlo alguien muy hermosa en sus manos, jojojo —la anciana reía. Con cualquier cuestión que se refiriera a su "belleza" ella era fácilmente endulzada.

—Entiendo —sonrió—. Bueno, muchas gracias, es bueno saberlo.

Sobre una pared, una pantalla iba pasando un par de noticias locales y de otras ciudades. Hasta que un momento surgió una fotografía media borrosa de una gran ave.

—¿Te enteraste lo que ocurrió en Ombra? —habló la anciana despreocupada—, parece ser que un muchacho dejó ingresar un gran ave y puso en peligro a las personas, ¡Qué terrible! Dicen que posiblemente se trataba de un hechicero de cabello rojo, ¿No lo conoces?

Yuuri suspiró. Esto se lo anticipaba, pero no le preocupaba. Solo pensó que Victor tendría que ver esa noticia para que entendiera lo bueno que era jugar con identidades, claro que no tuvo que haber dejado que el buteo ingresara a la ciudad esa y provocara el descontrol, pero ocurrió y si ahora tuviera el pelo rojo las sospechas serían enormes.

—Ni idea. No creo que sea hechicero igual. Quizás solo adiestró a esa ave.

—¡Tienes razón! Pero ya sabes cómo se pone alguna gente cuando escucha hechicero. Si tan solo supieran que son almas tan caritativas como tú, esas personas son egoístas, ustedes deberían ser aclamados.

—No es para tanto —sonrió—. Volveré al cuarto, pronto volveremos a salir.

—Bien, solo no pierdas la llave trasera, no te daré otra.

—Entendido.

Yuuri regresó al cuarto y allí estaban esperando Victor y Shiori.

—¿Quieren ir a dar una vuelta? Hay un conocido que anda vendiendo en las calles, quizás compre algo, es bueno que lo conozcas —le dijo a Victor.

—¿Otro conocido? Realmente tienes un gran repertorio.

—Ya te dije, todos los que conozco saco beneficio de algo. No son peligrosos —se acercó y le presionó su mejilla—, mantente cerca y no te distraigas mucho, será complicado si te pierdo como en Ombra y terminas estafado por no vigilarte.

—No me trates como un niño —infló sus mejillas.

—No lo hago —soltó una carcajada y sujetó a Victor del cuello de su ropa, sorprendiéndolo y jalándolo para poder acercar su nariz al cuello.

—¡Waa, Yuuri ¿qué haces?! —se asombró sonrojándose completamente.

—Quédate quieto —olió profundamente y luego se separó lentamente. Clavando una provocativa mirada en él—, hueles a alfa, tu aroma es interesante en esta categoría, parece sandía —volvió a reír.

—¡Yuuri, no hagas estas cosas! —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos—, con esta faceta tuya pareces un eros lascivo.

—¡¿Qué cosas raras dices?! Que Shiori nos está mirando, no creas cosas locas.

A Shiori ni le importaba lo que hablaban, ella solo quería caminar por la ciudad.

—En cambio, tu aroma es más ácido —agachó su cabeza y colocó sus labios en el cuello de Yuuri—, como el limón —sonrió y depositó un beso en él. Luego tomó la mano de Shiori y caminó con ella abriendo la puerta para salir.

—¡Eso... eso es jugar sucio! —cubrió su cuello con su mano, con un ardor en su piel y su rostro quemando.

—¿Qué dices?, no te escucho ¡Vamos a recorrer! —exclamó jugando con la niña y actuando como un desentendido de lo que hizo.

—... —respiró hondo y colocó su mano en el pecho—, cálmate.


	24. No es tan sencillo...

Los tres, Yuuri, Victor y Shiori comenzaron a circular por la ciudad de forma muy tranquila, sin perderse de vista. Ágape, por lo usual, solía mantener una energía alegre y positiva por costumbre, pero en las últimas semanas esa energía se veía potenciada como festejo de la pronta unión con la ciudad vecina, saber que la comunidad crecería los posicionaba en un lugar privilegiado. Pese a no haber enemistad entre otras ciudades, era un poco notable esa sutil competencia que se solía presentar. Las ciudades, cada cual a su ritmo, iban creciendo y avanzando en múltiples sentidos, eso daba paso a la pregunta ¿hasta qué punto la historia volvería a repetirse?

A cada paso que daban, era inevitable que un par de miradas se enfocaran en ellos, dos alfas tan atractivos como ellos lograban que los ojos se giraran automáticamente, por suerte no al punto de resultar incómodo; la gente era bastante respetuosa y hundida en su propio festejo y asuntos. Las calles anchas resultaban de facilidad para circular y uno de los detalles muy reconocibles a cada negocio que pasaban era que en su mayoría los jefes eran omegas.

En Ágape, por años a los omegas siempre se les otorgó una visión más sobresaliente que a las demás categorías, pero ¿qué los volvía especiales? Se podían decir muchas cosas desde que surgieron los primeros omegas, alfas, ciudades y un largo etcétera, para Yuri Plisetsky la respuesta era clara: nada, nada los volvía especiales. Ni su posición, ni su sangre real, ni poder concebir nueva vida, nada lo consideraba algo del cual alabar pero para otros eso era importante. Eso era algo que compartía muy bien con Yuuri Katsuki...

—Has dicho que ya has venido ante a esta ciudad ¿verdad? —habló Victor llevando a Shiori sobre sus hombros para que lograra ver todo desde lo alto.

—Sí, pero no mucho, aquí hay buen comercio y puedo conseguir repuestos si algo se me daña. También hay buenos contactos como clientes aunque no hay que fiarse mucho, a veces solo quieren estafar a las personas como yo —respondió Yuuri a medida que caminaba a su lado—. Sabes, hubo un tiempo en la vieja civilización donde la ciencia cobró un papel muy importante en la sociedad y prácticas como aquellas espirituales, astrológicas o energéticas se las consideraban falsas y engañosas. Se suele tener un mal concepto de lo que son los hechiceros hoy en día, algunos creen que somos como esas personas de antes y engañamos a la gente, les damos cosas que no les ayudan, todo para sacar dinero. Pero es falso, todo lo conseguido por la naturaleza sí funciona y no es tan dañino como algún fármaco. No por ello estamos alejados de la ciencia, es justamente ciencia pura.

—Entonces debes tener cuidado de no encontrar algún cliente que te trate mal o intente revelar quién eres, crear un alboroto si corre a cada esquina gritando que eres un hechicero ¿cierto? —pensó intentando posicionarse en el lugar de Yuuri—, puedo entenderlo. Yo sería el que te dijera: ¡demuéstrale lo que puedes hacer y vean que funciona! Pero luego está el peligro de tener mucha gente en contra.

—En contra o todo lo contrario, querer conseguir todos esos métodos que logramos, ¿cambiar de categoría a tu gusto? ¿Quién no quisiera? Algo tan delicado los haría romper la regla de respetar la naturaleza. Pero todo es cuestión de tiempo, si no es por mí será por alguien más —rió.

—¿Puedo considerar que eres bastante pesimista en ese sentido? —intentó burlarse de él.

—No pesimista —dijo orgulloso—, bastante realista, estamos condenados a perecer nuevamente en el futuro.

—Bueno, pero no será ahora, así que puedo considerarme afortunado de conocer a Yuuri en un tiempo donde podemos vivir sin preocuparnos por el futuro.

Yuuri soltó una inocente risa —si quieres verlo de esa forma, no suena tan mal nacer en este tiempo —calmó su risa y mantuvo su sonrisa—, aunque quien sabe, ¿imaginas que sea por mi culpa que todo vuelva a repetirse? Siempre los primeros innovadores resultan en los eslabones de avances mejores y por mejor no me refiero a bueno.

—Suena terrorífico —respondió sarcástico—, pero seguiré positivo, ser la pareja de quien provocó la destrucción del mundo suena como el título de un libro —carcajeó.

De pronto, una voz familiar se escuchó a lo lejos y fue aumentando su volumen a medida que se acercaban a la ubicación de esa persona. Con tono risueño, exclamando los objetos que vendía y atrayendo a la gente para ofrecerlos, estaba Phichit en la mitad de la acera de un puente con una manta extendida donde colocaba variedad de productos y muy cerca se hallaba estacionado su extravagante coche.

—Vaya, ¿te acuerdas que te mencioné que conocerías a una persona? —Yuuri señaló a la persona alejada metros de ellos—, allí está. Es Phichit, gracias a él he podido conseguir algunas cosas que solo están en la otra punta del mundo.

—¡Oh! Se ve que le va bastante bien al negocio, tiene muchas personas interesadas.

—Bueno, para vender a veces es necesario endulzar el oído ajeno y hacer que compres cosas que no necesites.

—¿Lo hizo contigo alguna vez?

—¡La primera vez que nos conocimos! —refunfuñó—, quiso venderme una roca muy rara de encontrar, pero era falsa, como él lo sabía creyó que yo sería fácil de estafar. Pero yo ya tenía experiencia tratando con ese mineral. Creí que se molestaría cuando se lo dije pero fue todo lo opuesto, se emocionó por conocer a una persona informada en la materia. No volvió a intentar engañarme luego de eso.

—Waaa... realmente son personas complicadas ustedes, vendedores estafadores, hechiceros ladrones o peligrosos.

—Aún tienes tiempo de escapar —le miró de reojo haciendo una mueca como si hiciera una rabieta.

—Me lo dices a mí, ¿eso quiere decir que tú ya no puedes escapar de mí? —lo dijo con intensiones claramente bromistas pero la reacción de Yuuri fue por completo tomada en serio.

—Deja de decir cosas raras —disimulando su timidez y sonrojo, se adelantó para ir directo hacia Phichit que apenas descubrió que Yuuri se acercaba lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Has venido! ¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó el de piel morena sin dejar de vigilar sus objetos y cruzando sus brazos—, esta ciudad está festejando cada día, he vendido hasta en plena madrugada. Tengo algunas cosas que quizás te interesen —susurró con su pulgar señalando al coche—, aunque por supuesto no puedo venderlo a cualquiera.

—¿No revisaron tu coche en la entrada?

—Claro que lo hicieron, pero el secreto está en crear un compartimento debajo del coche —rió en voz baja. En ese momento, notó la presencia de una segunda persona que se detenía detrás de Yuuri. A la niña la reconocía pero ¿quién era él?

—Ah... él es Victor —presentó el hechicero.

—Mucho gusto, eres Phichit ¿verdad? —extendió su mano de forma muy amable.

—Mmm —lo miró de pies a cabeza. Luego aceptó el apretón de manos pero no la soltó. Se acercó para mirarlo de más cerca, analizándolo—, mmmmmm —invadiendo su espacio personal lo observó con extrema sospecha.

—Phichit , ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Yuuri por la reacción tan extraña, aunque no le parecía tan raro, esa persona era bastante impredecible.

—Bien, bien —soltó la mano de Victor y colocó ambas manos ahora sobre los hombros de Yuuri—, excelente, bien. Ahora entiendo cuando dijiste que Shiori no estaba sola cuando te encontré en el camino, te has conseguido un hermoso semental como pareja, hasta yo hubiese accedido que se quede en mi casa, ¿el sexo es bueno?

—¡¡¡Phichit!!! —exclamó más rojo que un tomate. Algunas personas miraron sorprendidas ignorando qué clase de charla poseían esas personas pero con un grito así cualquiera miraría.

—¿Qué? ¿Dije algo raro? —volvió a mirar a Victor—, te conseguiste uno bueno —susurraba con pequeños codazos hacia el hechicero—, quien diría que el hechicero evasivo, el señor "yo estoy bien solo" cedería tarde o temprano.

—¡Calla ya! ¡Tú y tu mente corrompida! No somos nada de eso.

—¿Eh? No te creo, ¿qué son entonces?

Yuuri miró fijamente a Victor, notando su sonrisa tonta en forma de corazón y volviendo a apartar su mirada con vergüenza.

—No hablemos de eso, si vas a mostrarme tu mercadería, hazlo —tocó sus mejillas y se dio un par de palmadas para lograr calmarse.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya no te molestaré más, acompáñame hasta el coche —colocó una mano en el hombro de Yuuri y lo giró en vista al automóvil, no sin antes girar su cabeza hacia atrás y levantar el pulgar en forma de aprobación hacia Victor.

Victor no comprendía mucho qué ocurría pero le devolvió el gesto.

Al abrir una de las puertas laterales del automóvil, permitió que Yuuri revisara algunos elementos en una puerta escondida. Con total confianza, regresó con prisa a la ubicación de sus pertenencias ubicadas en el suelo y con una varilla golpeó en el suelo consiguiendo que un niño se asustara por el ruido.

—Señora, ¿puede vigilar a su niño? Noté que estaba por tocar una de las joyas, ¿acaso nunca le dijo a su hijo que no puede tocar lo que no es suyo? —su expresión se tornó a una atemorizante sin borrar su sonrisa—, tiene que tener cuidado, tengo ojos hasta en la espalda.

—Yo... no sabía que mi hijo iba a tocarlo, no era necesario ser tan irrespetuoso —sujetó la mano de su niño y lo alejó, clavando una mirada de enojo al vendedor y poniendo a las demás personas en incomodidad.

—¿Irrespetuoso? Cuido lo que es mío. Hace apenas diez minutos le dijo a su hijo: mira qué bonita joya, ¿no crees que mamá debería tenerla? Pero mamá no puede comprarlo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —puso actitud defensiva.

—¿Quiere que veamos quién miente? —se agachó hacia la manta y levantó un sombrero donde poseía debajo un pequeño grabador. Eso erizó todos los vellos de la mujer.

Con temor a que llamase alguna autoridad, la mujer agarró a su hijo y se alejó rápidamente.

—¿Dejarás que se vaya así sin más? Intentó robarte —preguntó Victor, sorprendido del control que poseía esa persona pero preocupado por el hecho de no hacer más nada cuando la mujer salió corriendo.

—Estoy acostumbrado, además nadie puede robarme. Bueno, quizás solo una persona —tuvo un muy mal recuerdo que provocó que su frente se arrugara.

Victor descendió a Shiori y ambos observaron más de cerca los objetos que Phichit vendía.

—Se ven interesantes y costosos.

—Claro, hay cosas muy raras y antiguas. Trato de mantener en el coche lo más prestigioso. Joyas, pinturas, cerámicas, repuestos... eso es para personas normales —guiñó un ojo.

Victor observó a la distancia cómo Yuuri terminaba de cargar un par de cosas en una pequeña bolsa y cerraba con cuidado la puerta del coche. Posterior se acercó a ellos.

—Ya conseguí lo que quería. Te saqué un par de hierbas y rocas —Dijo Yuuri y revisó en su pequeño paquete atado en su pierna para darle el dinero por las mismas.

—Bien, déjame que anote para quitarlas de la lista —miró dentro de la bolsa y sacó una pequeña libreta de su vestimenta para anotar rápidamente—, la hoja de Vocte recuerda hervirla para que libere su toxina.

—Lo sé.

—Bien —terminó de anotar y miró a ambos sujetos—, ¿qué harán ahora? ¿Planeas quedarte hasta el día de la boda?

—Es la idea, no es que interese mucho. Además tenemos un lobo afuera que es como un cachorro. De igual manera sabrás cuando ya no estemos —sonrió y caminó hasta Victor—. Cuando estés libre sentémonos a comer algo.

—¡Ooh! ¿Realmente me estás invitado a algo? Siempre rechazabas mis invitaciones antes —dijo emocionado.

—Es una invitación con fecha de caducidad —se burló, ató el cordel de la bolsa en su muñeca y tomó del brazo de Victor—. Seguiremos recorriendo, suerte con tus ventas.

—¡Eres cruel Yuuri! De acuerdo, tú sigue con tu cita. Tomaré tu palabra de la comida —dijo con tono de amenaza.

—No es una cita —negó sin dirigirle la mirada.

Victor giró su cabeza, a medida que comenzaron a alejarse y levantó su pulgar en dirección a Phichit, moviendo sus labios como si dijera: es una cita. Al parecer, esos dos podrían llevarse muy bien con su actitud sarcástica y positiva. Phichit le devolvió el gesto y terminaron separando caminos.

—Por cierto, la hierba que mencionó Phichit, ¿de qué era? —recordó Victor despertando su curiosidad.

—Oh, hablas de la Vocte. Digamos que ayuda a la circulación sanguínea —levantó su brazo izquierdo, aquel que él mencionaba como "falso", un reemplazo—, algo así como restablecer su flujo si ocurre un problema. Mi cuerpo a veces se pone rebelde y quiere rechazar las partes que interpreta como fuera de lugar, ya sabes... —miró a Victor esperando que no lo malinterpretara y se pusiera en modo preocupación—, si mi cuerpo rechaza alguna parte u órgano, tendería a descomponerse y fallar.

—Pero eso... ¡¿tienes controlado eso?! —exclamó pero al instante Yuuri cubrió su boca con sus dedos.

—Mi cuerpo funciona perfecto, de no ser así ya estaría muerto. Solo mantengo ciertos ingredientes de emergencia.

—Pero eso hace que piense... —apartó su mirada y suspiró—, ¿no es demasiado riesgo al punto de ser dependiente de otros elementos?

Yuuri se detuvo al instante y borró su sonrisa. Presionó la mano de Shiori que caminaba a su lado.

—¿Tío, qué ocurre? ¿Te duele el estómago? —preguntó con inocencia la pequeña.

—¿Me estás juzgando? Eres tú el que quería conocer más de mí. Por más riesgos que tome, yo decidiré hasta qué punto puedo llegar.

Victor se sorprendió e intentó remediar las palabras que había dicho, no quiso sonar como si lo acusase de algo, lo decía más en sentido de preocupación no para juzgar su trabajo.

—No es eso, sabes que me preocupo... —rascó su cabeza, problemático—, no te juzgo, sé qué camino tomaste, pero es normal que me interese tu salud. Pero confío en todo lo que haces, estoy en el mismo barco ¿o no?

Shiori interpretó como si esas dos personas estaban comenzando a pelear y se puso demasiada inquieta. Entonces, jaló la mano de su tío y le señaló a lo lejos para captar su atención.

—¡Allí, quiero ir allí! ¡Tío, Victor! ¡Vayamos allí!

Yuuri y Victor miraron al mismo tiempo hacia la dirección que apuntaba la niña y observaron el paisaje de la gran noria que resplandecía en diversas luces de colores. Con el anochecer cercano, esa gran construcción lucía mucho más bonita.

—¡Vayamos, vayamos! —insistía con gran sonrisa.

—¡Waa, ¿Shiori quiere subirse allí? Yo también! —Victor se le unió y tomó su otra mano libre—, hay que divertirse en este momento ¿verdad? —miró a Yuuri con una sonrisa—, subamos y veamos toda la ciudad.

—¡Sí, vayamos! —comenzó a saltar rápidamente.

—Bien, bien, vayamos —aceptó el hechicero—, pero no saltes así dentro de la noria.

—¡Me quedaré quieta! —sonrió la niña y comenzó a caminar siendo llevada por cada mano por esas dos personas.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de caminata intensa, el grupo de tres terminó llegando a la ubicación de la gran noria quedando Victor deslumbrado por su gigantesca infraestructura.

—¡Wooo, no parecía tan grande desde la lejanía! —parecía más emocionado que la niña.

—¡Sí, es genial! —la niña se le unió en la emoción y comenzaron a saltar juntos.

—¿Acaso cuido de dos niños? —dijo Yuuri recibiendo un par de risas de otras personas que esperaban en fila al igual que ellos.

—¡No seas antipático! —Victor se le encimó desde su espalda y colocó su mentón sobre su hombro—, si estuviésemos solos... quién sabe qué haría en esa noria.

—¡¿Qu-qué, qué di-ces?! —alarmado intentó alejarse de esa provocación—, ¡Te dije que no dijeras cosas raras!

—¿Serán ustedes tres? —preguntó una muchacha quitando la cadena para el pase a la noria—, tengan cuidado al pisar, por favor leer los carteles de seguridad para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

—¡Subamos, es nuestro turno! —empujó Victor mientras Shiori subía primera y se acomodaba en uno de los asientos.

—Harás que me caiga, ¿no escuchaste a la chica? Deja de ser tan ansioso —reprendió el hechicero aunque de igual forma fue arrastrado hacia el interior de una de las góndolas. Una vez se sentaron, la puerta se cerró y comenzó a moverse lentamente a medida que descendía gente de un par de vagones traseros. Una vez terminaron de subir la cantidad de gente solicitada, la rueda comenzó a circular lentamente.

—¡Subimos, mira tío, las personas se comienzan a ver pequeñas! —exclamó Shiori, con sus manos apoyadas al vidrio y asomándose para observar hacia abajo.

—No es la primera vez que subes —rió—, bueno, eras más pequeña.

—¡Pero me gusta mucho!

—Empezarán a verse como hormiguitas y mira —señaló Victor al lado de la pequeña—, los techos de las casas.

—¡Waaaa!

Mientras la niña seguía ilusionada, Victor miró al frente, donde Yuuri estaba sentado en el asiento contrario y sonrió. Yuuri captó la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Deberías mirar al paisaje, no a mí.

—Miro a ambos —seguía sin borrar su sincera sonrisa—, es que las luces de la atracción se reflejan en ti, me distrae lo lindo que eres.

—Tú... —el hechicero apartó su mirada pero no dijo algo como: deja de decir cosas raras o calla. Era vergonzoso pero sabía que ese muchacho seguiría diciendo cosas tan cursis como esas, pese a querer negarlas, sin importar qué tanto lo hiciera, seguiría escuchándolas. Con su codo apoyado en uno de los apoyabrazos, apoyó su mentón sobre su mano y se mantuvo en silencio, con un ligero temblor de sus pupilas y el calor latente en su rostro.

—¡Aah, mira tío! ¿Qué es eso? —señaló la pequeña hacia una construcción lejana.

—¿Qué cosa? —miró a lo lejos—, ah, eso... allí pelean.

—¿Pelean? ¿Por qué pelean? —preguntó curiosa.

—Hacen campeonatos de pelea, no es la pelea mala de personas enojadas —le explicó—, pelean sin golpearse fuerte, uno tiene que derribar al otro para ganar.

—¡Oh, ¿Cómo nosotros cuando jugamos a la lucha y siempre gano?!

—Sí, exacto —rió divertido, no se comparaba a una pelea de niños, pero entendía el concepto.

—No sabía que había algo como eso aquí. Por el tamaño debe ser una práctica importante —habló Victor igual de curioso.

—Sí, suele ser algo más como demostrar agilidad o manejo de armas, burlar al oponente. Suele ir mucha gente pero hay una persona que sobresale de cualquiera que concursa. O es hasta lo que pude ver la última vez que vine, solo vi un par de segundos el tablero de ganadores y me marché. No sé si seguirá en primer lugar.

—¿Quién?

—Yuri Plisetsky —suspiró—. Ese chico parece muy débil pero es bastante habilidoso, pelea muy bien. Solo una vez pude verlo para confirmarlo, pero no es de mi interés esas cosas, así que me fui.

—¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba —observó con cierto interés la reacción del hechicero, pareciera que algo le perturbó al mencionar a ese chico—, dime Yuuri... Mencionaste antes que conociste al príncipe cuando era niño, ¿me contarías más de eso?

Yuuri se sorprendió.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Bueno, supongo que debes considerar a ese chico como un amigo o algo así, sino no creo que habrías venido hasta aquí para observar su boda, realmente querías ver que él esté bien ¿o me equivoco? Aunque sea un príncipe ¿acaso no te reconocería si intentas ir hasta él para saludarlo?

—No puedo hacer eso —se negó rotundamente—, tampoco es tan especial, solo lo conocí por un corto tiempo.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿crees que no le daría importancia el verte?

—Es complicado —chasqueó entre dientes. Sabía que una simple respuesta no convencería a ese chico. Tampoco quería indagar tanto en esa historia pasada, era incómodo, molesto—. Ese muchacho —hizo un largo silencio y mantuvo su mirada hacia el paisaje a través del vidrio—, debe odiarme demasiado, si llegase a verme perderá la cabeza, seguro nos echará de la ciudad.

—¿Eh? Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿por qué haría algo como eso? —sus ojos se abrieron perplejos, había creído que tuvieron buena relación.

—¿Qué esperas? Ese chico escapó de su ciudad siendo un niño, odiando su destino y yo... fui quién lo entregó nuevamente al sitio que odiaba.

Victor guardó sus palabras. La situación parecía más conflictiva de lo que pensaba, pero sabiendo que lo odiaba, ¿por qué venir a su ciudad? ¿Acaso se sentía culpable y esperaba ver que le fuese bien en su boda? ¿Se sentía responsable y como acto masoquista quería ver ese destino que pudo haber cambiado de no entregarlo a la ciudad? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón?


	25. Sin tercera opción.

_Cuando los hermanos observaron la insignia que poseía aquel niño de cabello dorado colgada desde el cuello sintieron que su corazón se salía del pecho, ¿por qué el príncipe de Ágape estaba allí? ¿Realmente había recorrido toda esa distancia desde la ciudad por su cuenta? ¿Cómo logró escapar sin ser visto? Pero ahora lo más importante era una cosa, que claramente debían estar buscándolo. Para llegar a pie hasta la casa de Yuuri debió haber estado días caminando, cruzando caminos y bosques, era increíble que aún estuvieses ileso de pies a cabeza, o tuvo demasiada suerte o era demasiado ágil y perspicaz a pesar de su edad._

_Sin importar sus razones, excusas, ellos no podían resguardarlo. Si la guardia de Ágape llegaba a aparecer por zonas cercanas siguiendo su rastro, no solo la paz de vivir sin gente que supiera su ubicación se terminaría para Yuuri, sino que era probable que se vieran en un gran problema al punto de ser arrestados, sin importar que el príncipe los defendiera. Sin embargo, a pesar del momentáneo susto, Mari fue la primera que se calmó y miró fijamente al niño._

_—Bueno, ya veremos cómo resolveremos esto, por el momento, Yuri ¿quieres entrar a la vivienda? Déjame ver tus pies, has caminado muchas horas —propuso la mujer._

_—¡¿Dejarás que entre?! Mari... esto no es buena idea —dijo preocupado el hermano._

_—No voy a dejar que solo se vaya, debe estar hambriento, imagina todo el viaje que habrá hecho en el frío, sus pies deben estar muy mal. Sabes la clase de persona que soy, luego hablaremos bien de su situación —dijo autoritaria y sin cambiar de parecer._

_Yuri miró a ambas personas, él sabía que no podía confiar en cualquier persona ya que cualquiera podría aprovecharse de su status para secuestrarlo, pero no podía desconfiar de la muchacha, quizás eso se debía con mayor razón al enorme vientre que poseía. Temía que una mujer cerca de tener a su bebé se viera metida en problemas por su culpa, sin embargo, no sentía motivo de rechazar esa amabilidad. Además, por alguna razón, creía que no sería fácil de ser encontrado, ni supo cómo es que llegó a esta casa pero en todo su trayecto se aseguró de dejar rastros suyos en varios puntos para engañar su búsqueda; hasta ató pequeños trozos de prenda suya a ciertos roedores, básicamente si querían buscarlo con algún rastreador de aroma no sería fácil. También tenía suerte que aún no tuviese su primer celo, él ya sabía que era un omega en base a pruebas anatómicas de su cuerpo, otros lo descubrían en plena adolescencia; al no haber liberado un aroma más intenso por su categoría, era beneficioso._

_Mari terminó acompañando al niño dentro de la casa pese a que Yuuri no estuviese del todo convencido por ello; no podía discutir con ella. Una vez ingresaron, el rubio observó todo el lugar con una cara muy pesimista._

_—Este lugar es un desastre._

_—¿Es lo primero que dices? ¡Apenas estoy de mudanza! Jovencito príncipe, no tenemos asientos de seda para usted —dijo el hechicero de forma sarcástica. Los dos se miraron con reproche._

_—Ya, ya, ustedes dos. Ven, siéntate —indicó Mari acomodando una silla y posterior se puso a revisar una caja donde buscaba el botiquín de emergencia—, quítate los zapatos._

_Yuri obedeció en silencio y tomó asiento, comenzando a quitarse su calzado con un poco de dolor y haciendo muecas por ello. Mari preparó sobre la mesa algunas vendas y pomadas y buscó un contenedor con agua para limpiar bien cualquier herida que vea. Una vez dejó todo listo, se agachó frente al joven para mirar sus pies._

_—No es necesario que hagas algo, si me dejas las cosas puedo curarme por mi cuenta —dijo el rubio sintiéndose incómodo en que la muchacha se agachara así a atenderlo sumado a su enorme barriga._

_—No te preocupes, estoy bien. No pensé que el príncipe diría algo como eso, no pareces el típico niño mimado al cual le han hecho todo —se rió a medida que tomaba sus pies y los revisaba con detenimiento._

_—Tengo sirvientes pero siempre me enseñaron a ser independiente con mis tareas, desde que tengo memoria no he parado de leer libros y debo pensar como una persona que será rey de una ciudad algún día —dijo en tono pesimista._

_—Entiendo —sonrió mientras sumergía un trapo en el agua y limpiaba las ampollas formadas en el pie del niño._

_A todo esto, Yuuri escuchaba la conversación pero continuaba en ordenar todas las cajas apiladas en la sala._

_—Tus pies están muy lastimados —continuó hablando Mari—, ¿no te duele? A pesar de presionar tus heridas y lavarlas bien para que no se infecte, no te quejas._

_—Oh... esto no es nada —respondió tranquilo—, práctico varias actividades y aprendí a pelear con diversas armas, lastimarme era usual, aguantar el dolor no es nada para mí._

_—¿En serio? —levantó su mirada—, eso suena algo duro para un niño, ¿sabes que ser fuerte no es sinónimo de aguantar el dolor? ¿Verdad?_

_—Pero si me quejo o lloro ¿cambiaría algo? El dolor es pasajero, y llorar solo hace que quieras depender de alguien a que te consuele._

_—Mira, no sé cómo te habrán criado —interrumpió rápidamente secando sus pies y buscando una pomada para untar en sus heridas—, pero quieran o no consolarte, no eres de piedra, si quieres llorar llora, al igual que reír o enojarte, parece ser que tienes un carácter fuerte y malhumorado ¿sabes que el enojo es una emoción? Si puedes expresar esa emoción sin esperar que alguien te consuele en aliviar ese enojo, entonces también puedes expresar el dolor —comenzó a vendar con cuidado los pequeños pies y luego los presionó fuerte con sus dedos._

_—¡Auch! —se quejó finalmente cuando sintió esa presión violenta que hizo al propósito—, ¡Lo entiendo!_

_—¡Muy bien! —soltó sus pies y levantó el recipiente para dirigirse a volcar el agua._

_—Ella puede ser bastante mandona pero nunca se equivoca —habló Yuuri al niño a medida que le daba un par de bayas comestibles—. Ahora, si eres tan inteligente, debes comprender en el conflicto que nos estás metiendo._

_Yuri aceptó las bayas, más tranquilo y con su mente en frío._

_—Lo sé... —empezó a comer cabizbajo._

_—¿Tienes algún sitio al cual te estabas dirigiendo? ¿o caminabas sin rumbo? —habló Mari mientras secaba sus manos y caminaba nuevamente hasta ambos._

_—No, yo solo buscaba alejarme lo más que pudiera —contestó revelando que no tenía ni un plan elaborado en su mente—. Creí que podría encontrar alguna cueva o algo, hacerme una casa en un árbol y vivir fuera de una ciudad._

_—Tú... —Yuuri estampó su mano sobre su frente y suspiró—, ¿crees que es tan sencillo vivir fuera de las murallas? Debes ser muy ágil e inteligente pero conseguir todos los medios para lograr vivir plenamente en la naturaleza no es sencillo._

_—Prefiero vivir en una cueva que en mi ciudad._

_Mari intentó ser comprensible._

_—¿Hay una razón tan importante para preferir eso? ¿Qué hay de malo en ser el futuro rey de Ágape?_

_Yuri dejó de comer y miró sus manos, guardó silencio por unos segundos. Comprendía que esas personas no sabían todo lo que significaba ser lo que era, ser príncipe parecía una idea soñada para cualquiera, pero la vida no era tan fácil como sonaba. Cumpliendo los diez años apenas pocos meses atrás, era consciente del curso al cual encadenaba su futuro._

_—Yo no quiero mandar una ciudad, no quiero ser un rey que esté encerrado, quiero viajar, quiero conocer muchos lugares. Además... —mordió sus labios con incomodidad—, tampoco puedo elegir mi pareja, cuando sea grande me casaré con el príncipe de Samarkand, Otabek. No nos preguntaron a ninguno de los dos si queríamos eso, yo no entiendo nada, no quiero._

_Mari y Yuuri se miraron mutuamente, Mari lucía preocupada. Que decidan toda tu vida debía ser una horrible experiencia, no podía no pensar en su propio hermano, que pese a todas las barreras y críticas de ser un hechicero, decidió darle la espalda a todo eso hasta el punto de abandonar su familia y su ciudad; tomar decisiones para perseguir algo que uno cree justo, no siempre es justo para otros._

_—Pero eres muy joven para decidir un camino distinto —habló Yuuri—, primero debes estar seguro de tus alternativas, aun te quedan varios años más para ese futuro, si al llegar a ese momento sigues pensando como ahora, que no quieres ser rey ni casarte, entonces ahí tuviste que tener todo un plan bien armado para darle la espalda al mundo —dijo con tono autoritario, lo decía como modo catarsis reflejado en sí mismo. Él también pudo haberse ido de su ciudad siendo infante, pero lo pensó bien y decidió desarrollar un plan que como ahora a sus dieciocho años concretaba._

_—¡No sabes las exigencias que tengo en ese lugar, si seguía más tiempo allí me volvería loco. Hablas como si supieras de lo que dices! No sabes nada —molesto, apartó su mirada del pelinegro, inflando sus mejillas del enojo._

_—Tú... ¡Bien, pues sigue tu camino entonces en la naturaleza. A ver cuánto duras sin que te coma un lobo! —se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada de la misma manera._

_—¡Ustedes dos ya paren! —Mari reprendió a ambos muchachos._

_—No se preocupen, ya entendí lo molesto que soy, no tienen que decir más nada —el rubio abandonó el asiento y se volvió a colocar sus zapatos sin importarle el dolor de sus pies—, como bien escuché, seguiré mi camino y veré cuánto duro sin que me coma un lobo —orgulloso, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta con intenciones de abandonar la casa—, ¡gracias por su ayuda! ¡Adiós!_

_Sin siquiera esperar respuesta alguna, el niño prosiguió en cruzar la puerta y caminar por su cuenta, notándose un leve rengueo. Una parte de él sabía que fue demasiado irresponsable en escaparse, no subestimaba al poder de la naturaleza pero si eso significaba ser libre..._

_—¡Yuuri, tenías que ser un poco más blando con él! Si sigue por su cuenta terminará muerto y comido por animales._

_—Hay que decir las cosas en claro, no he mentido, ¿o acaso tú no me decías lo mismo cuando era más chico?: Yuuri, no puedes dejar la ciudad, aún eres muy joven, debes estar realmente seguro de lo que quieres, piensa con claridad, piensa en tu familia, es peligroso, ¿estás seguro? Y puedo seguir nombrando frases tuyas..._

_Mari se tragó sus palabras, tenía razón._

_Sin más vueltas, el hechicero suspiró varias veces, meditando sus acciones próximas. Ese chico no tenía nada que ver con ellos, pero si su guardia no lo encontraba por lo pronto, su tumba ya estaba escavada. Vaya molestia..._

_Decidió avanzar con mucho pesar, saliendo de su casa y observando la pequeña espalda que se alejaba sin mirar hacia atrás. Entonces, hizo unas señas en la dirección del gran buteo y este se acercó veloz al hechicero para que este se sostuviera de sus plumas y subiera a su lomo con mucho dominio. El niño oyó unos violentos aleteos detrás de él pero no le dio importancia hasta que el sonido se volvió tan cercano que no tuvo otra alternativa que girarse para saber qué ocurría. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto cuando el ave voló directo hacia él, exclamó unos balbuceos sin sentido e intentó correr por su vida, pero fue sostenido por su espalda a través de la mano de Yuuri que provocó que lo elevara del suelo y lo colocara sobre la misma ave._

_—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, loco?! ¡Bájame, voy a morir, bájame! —entre pataletas, se elevaron siendo vistos desde la superficie por Mari que se reía como si fuese algo divertido de apreciar._

_—Quédate quieto o te caes y no te salvaré de esa caída —alertó._

_El joven obedeció y se quedó congelado, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza._

_En unos cuantos segundos, notó que el aire ya no circulaba tan rápido y todo se sumió en una profunda calma. Para comprender qué ocurrió, abrió lentamente sus ojos, su color esmerarla pronto resplandeció con los rayos del atardecer y contempló una inmensa cama de nubes por todo su alrededor. Era la primera vez que veía algo como eso. El ave planeaba y el rubio olvidó cualquier cosa que su mente poseía, solo observaba frente a él, a sus costados, a la sensación de tranquilidad y libertad._

_—La naturaleza es algo hermoso, ahora debes sentir una gran sensación como si quisieras observar este paisaje para siempre ¿cierto? —habló Yuuri—, pero ¿cómo piensas conseguir esto? ¿Caminar por tu cuenta, herido, sin un plan? Sabes que morirás y nunca experimentarás esa libertad que estás buscando._

_—¿Y cómo la has conseguido tú? —levantó su vista, mirando al chico de lentes._

_—He sacrificado mucho. Yo en este momento solo tengo a Mari y no será por mucho, cuando su bebé nazca, estaré completamente solo. Escogí un camino en enfrentarme a la naturaleza, con sus consecuencias y sus beneficios, yo estoy preparado para ello. Pero no tú. Primero debes aprender a enfrentarlo y sobrevivir, conocer los caminos que circularás._

_—Y... —tomó aire—, ¿no puedes compartir esta libertad conmigo? Mis guardias nunca me encontrarán, si puedo quedarme aquí..._

_Automáticamente Yuuri cambió su expresión, arrugando su ceño._

_—Yo no comparto algo que no puede hacerse, solo me estás pidiendo que te de vivienda gratis para no ir a tu ciudad, ni siquiera me conoces._

_—Pero, yo no creo que sea peligroso. Te ayudaré en lo que sea, si tan solo.... —su frase no pudo ser finalizada. Repentinamente, el pelinegro colocó su mano sobre su hombro y lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que dejara el lomo del ave y cayera fuera de él—, ¡¡¡Aaaaah!!!_

_El chico cayó desde la altura. Extendió su mano con una expresión de terror en su mirada. Realmente creyó que iba a morir. No obstante, fue salvado pero sujetado por las enormes garras del ave cuyo aleteo se volvió inestable y brusco._

_—Te daré un día para que pienses bien. Solo tendrás dos opciones, o regresas a tu ciudad y no vuelves a pensar en escaparte hasta que consigas saber enfrentarte al mundo, o seguirás viajando solo poniendo en peligro tu vida. Quedarte no es una opción —dijo tajante y pronto tomaron rumbo de vuelta a la casa._

_Al acercarse a la casa, el ave abrió sus garras y soltó al niño del cual cayó sobre el césped. Luego descendió Yuuri del cual lo ayudó a levantar sin decir más nada. El rubio no quedó contento al no tener tercera opción, pero al menos se quedaría en esa casa por un día y tendría comida y cama, no era mala idea aprovechar eso. Si no podía quedarse, por supuesto que ya tenía decidido adentrarse en la naturaleza por su cuenta, volver a Ágape no era opción para él._

_—Será mejor que te quedes adentro. Pronto anochecerá y salen muchos animales, eso ya debes saberlo —dijo Mari con una sonrisa—. Sabes, Yuuri es muy amable —dijo mirando a su hermano del cual ingresaba a la cabaña—. Le gustaría ayudarte pero él también tiene una dura responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, no puede involucrarte en eso. Hoy descansa y mañana piensa bien qué quieres ¿sí?_

_Yuri asintió._

_—Bien, yo volveré a mi ciudad —informó, sacando su pequeño frasco de Leporem y acercándose al ave para usarla de transporte—, yo vivo en Hasetsu, solo vine para ayudar a Yuuri con sus cosas, mañana regresaré con ustedes, no te preocupes. Traten de no pelear o me enteraré mañana y se las verán conmigo._

_—¡No pasará nada malo! —aclaró, nervioso por tener una posible otra confrontación con el pelinegro ahora que su hermana iba a marcharse._

_—Ten cuidado —dijo Yuuri, asomándose por la puerta._

_—Nos vemos mañana —subió con cuidado sobre el ave. Estos serían posiblemente los últimos viajes que haría, ya no era fácil montarse con la bebé dentro suyo—, ¡Adiós!_

_En cuestión de minutos, Mari emprendió vuelo y se alejó del sitio dejando a ambos muchachos solos._

_..._

_Solo bastó un breve lapso de tiempo para que la situación de ambos se volviera sumamente incómoda. Una pequeña roca blanca resplandecía en el centro de la mesa y Yuuri no desistía de ir de un lado a otro, sacando cosas de las cajas y acomodándolas en diversos sitios. El rubio lo seguía con su mirada, curioso por cada objeto que transportaba. Un par de libros fueron apilados sobre la mesa y él los miró fijamente. Se quedó quieto sin tocar nada, solo hasta que el pelinegro llevó unas cosas hacia un cuarto y ahí aprovechó a hojear un par de páginas._

_Sobre esos papeles estaban escritas cosas muy extrañas, poco comprendía. Había detalles enumerados, como recetas, elementos de nombres confusos, descripciones de plantas o animales, ¿acaso era alguna especie de investigador o algo así?_

_—¿Qué haces? —Yuuri reapareció, le cerró el libro cerca de su rostro y se lo quitó—, no toques._

_—¿Qué eres?_

_Yuuri ignoró esa curiosa pregunta; únicamente juntó el par de libros y los alejó de la cercanía del muchacho._

_—Se parecen a los libros confiscados de mi ciudad —refunfuñó el rubio, levantando sus piernas y masajeando sus pies._

_—¿Libros confiscados? —eso le llamó la atención._

_—¿Ahora sí me hablas? No te contaré, ¡Jum! —apartó su mirada frunciendo sus labios._

_—Bien, no me lo digas, no es que me interese tampoco —devolviendo el juego, se enfocó en abrir otra caja, ignorando al niño._

_Yuri volvió a mirarlo. Era bastante aburrido. Sin darle mucha importancia decidió responder su pregunta, por lo menos tendrían conversación ya que todavía no tenía sueño._

_—Tenemos una biblioteca, hay muchos libros. Pero hay una zona que no dejan entrar a nadie, no es muy grande pero hay algunos libros en estanterías que están cerrados con llave. Una vez entré con Otabek cuando nadie nos veía, solo estábamos jugando. Uno de los estantes estaba con la llave puesta, la habían olvidado al parecer; entonces tomé un libro y leí un poco de lo que tenía —relataba con tranquilidad—. Tenía una lista de muchas rocas, plantas, decía cosas como combinarlas, cocinarlas y eso. No era la gran cosa, bueno, hasta cierta parte donde tuve que cerrar el libro ¡me dio escalofrío! —se frotó sus brazos exageradamente—. Ciertas partes mostraban imágenes de cuerpos, personas muertas donde les sacaban algunas partes o sus líquidos para combinar con otras cosas y no sé qué más, ¡Fue rarísimo! Tuvimos que salir deprisa de allí o notarían que andábamos haciendo travesuras._

_Yuuri lo miró asombrado._

_—¿Con muertos? Deben ser los experimentos de hace cien años —su rostro reflejó una gran emoción, pensativo—, no es fácil de hallar un libro así, ¿qué diría en esas hojas? Solo he probado combinaciones con gente en vida, en descomposición deben dar un resultado distinto ¿pero qué? Interesante, ¿y si tenía rocas o plantas que no he descubierto? Aaah —le devolvió una sonrisa—, me interesa leerlo._

_Cuando dijo aquello y lo miró sonriente, el niño lo estaba mirando con miedo, como si hubiese escuchado hablar a un real loco, ¿quién se emociona por eso?_

_—Hablé de más —el pelinegro se mordió la lengua—, lo siento._

_—¿Qué eres? —volvió a preguntar, serio—, soy una persona leal a mis palabras, si me dices lo que eres prometo que ni siquiera a la persona más cercana se lo diré, será un secreto entre ambos._

_Ese jovencito, apartó su miedo y en vez de temerle actuó de una forma muy madura. Si confiaba en ese muchacho al punto de quedarse en su casa, entonces quería que supiera que en él también podía confiar. En realidad, confianza no era la palabra adecuada que Yuuri le atribuía, lo consideró como algo más similar a saciar su curiosidad y dejara el tema atrás._

_—No te convendría tampoco decir lo que soy. Si sabes qué es un hechicero entonces ya no deberías preguntar más, pero te aclaro, no soy un loco como muchos dicen de nosotros. Da igual qué consideración tienes de mí —se agachó para continuar ordenando sus cajas._

_Plisetsky solo sonrió, sabía lo que era un hechicero, y nunca creyó los rumores de las personas. Bastante libros había leído para él mismo considerar a la naturaleza algo increíble para no quedarse en la línea de la contemplación, nunca fue su interés ser un hechicero pero los admiraba._

_En debido instante, Yuuri tambaleó sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza._

_—¿Estás bien? —abandonó la silla para acercarse al hechicero._

_—Sí, no es nada —lo apartó colocándose de pie y buscando con prisa su mochila—, solo debo tomar algo, no tuve constancia de la hora._

_Plisetsky solo observaba como el muchacho encontraba su mochila y la abría para manipular un pequeño recipiente con un líquido en su interior. Era curioso pero ya no quería preguntar detalles que quizás a esa persona no le interesaría decir, después de todo, lo que oía de los hechiceros es que nadie sabía qué hacían en realidad, qué tenían, más allá de mezclas simples cuyo servicio consultaban algunas personas en secreto para sanar algún mal de su salud. Muchas cosas se decían, desde las más simples como hojas de té como hasta controlar la mente de las personas, de los rumores nunca fiarse._

_Pero el olfato de Plisetsky era agudo y notó el cambio de aroma proveniente de su cuerpo y cómo al tomar aquel líquido desapareció por completo, era un aroma familiar y con familiar se refería a que lo relacionaba a personas que pertenecían a otras categorías, omegas o alfas._

_—Tu aroma, cambió, no fue mi imaginación, ¿qué es eso?_

_Las palabras del rubio dejaron boquiabierto al pelinegro, ¿cómo logró notar eso si apenas el elíxir anterior terminó su efecto por pocos minutos?_

_—¿Eres un beta o no? —la pregunta no fue directa, en realidad solo la dijo sin pensar demasiado. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que conseguía suprimir el aroma de su categoría, no sabía si asombrarse o cerrar su boca de una vez por todas. Al pelinegro no le hizo nada de gracia—, ¡Yo soy omega! Acaso ¿eres como y..._

_Yuuri dejó rápidamente sus elíxires y se abalanzó con enojo al niño. Cubrió su boca con una mano, no quería ser violento, pero ya no quería escuchar más._

_—Yo no soy eso... nunca —amenazó simplemente con su mirada, sin soltar sus mejillas—, no me compares con los de tu clase._

_Una vez soltó el rostro del nervioso niño, le dio la espalda._

_—Ve a dormir, hay un colchón en aquella habitación —señaló—, y quédate allí. Ya deja de entrometerte._

_Yuri colocó su mano sobre su pecho, captando el latir frenético de su corazón y tragó saliva con dificultad. Era lo mejor ya no entrometerse, lo entendió, a veces cruzar la línea de algo no era la mejor de las ideas. Pero fue doloroso que lo tratara de una forma despreciable, ¿no compararlo con los de su clase? Que ese idiota hechicero quisiera reprimir su real naturaleza no le daba el derecho de despreciarlo, no iba a recriminarle nada. Abandonó esa sala y se dirigió al cuarto para proponerse dormir. No quería pensar en más nada..._

_—Los de mi clase —Yuri, recostado, se abrazó a sí mismo—, no es como si a mí me gustara ser esto._

...

—Yo no lo traté muy bien, sabía que no tenía malas intenciones —luego de relatar esa breve historia, Yuuri miró a Victor del cual lo había escuchado con extrema atención en esa noria que pronto volvería a llegar al suelo—, pero no pienses mal, ese chico sacó conclusiones apresuradas, creyendo que yo había nacido en alguna categoría del cual era consciente. Ya conoces cómo funcionan los elíxires, simplemente si no los tomo las glándulas se descontrolan y segregan hormonas de cualquier tipo, seguro notó un incremento de alguna de estas. Cuando volví a beber la de beta mi cuerpo se fue regularizando nuevamente, en este lapso puedo segregar hormonas de alfa u omega sin control. Solo me molestó que asumiera que era igual que él, y ya sabes, yo detesto y pienso muy mal de las categorías esas. En ese entonces no tuve el mejor de los tactos al hablar, reaccioné mal. Al día siguiente, como se esperaba, el niño quiso irse por su cuenta así que básicamente lo llevé a la fuerza hasta Ágape y fin.

Victor se sorprendió de ese final simple, sin más, ¿eso fue todo? ¿Lo llevó a la ciudad y listo? ¿Realmente confió en que el niño no revelaría su identidad y ubicación cuando lo traicionó devolviéndolo a la ciudad? No podía ser tan simple, ¿por qué no le cerraba tanto ese final?

Cuando los tres descendieron de la atracción, continuaron caminado por las calles de la ciudad. Victor tenía una molesta sensación, como insatisfecho, no podía creer que así sin más terminara esa historia. Con tan malos términos, entendía que quizás el príncipe lo odiara pero mantuvo en secreto lo que era... todo de él. Yuuri no parecía interesado en continuar con ese tema por lo que se le hizo difícil volver a mencionarlo, lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Finalmente, sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucharon un par de bocinas cerca de ellos. Sin responsabilidad alguna y manejando tan salvaje como siempre hacía, Phichit apareció con su coche y lo estacionó de una fuerte frenada a pocos centímetros de ellos.

—¡Muahahaha! ¡¿Crees que te dejaría ir tan rápido?! —exclamó el de tez morena saliendo de la ventana del coche ¿es que no se le ocurría abrir la puerta? —. Como sé que tu invitación nunca se concretará si te marchas, ¡iremos a comer algo ahora! Perdón si interrumpo su cita.

—¡No es una cita! —exclamó el hechicero.

—¡Claro, claro! —caminó colocándose en medio de ambos y apoyó una mano en cada hombro—, conozco el lugar perfecto —sonrió—, comida exquisita y ¡alcohol!

—Hace tiempo que no me tomo una cerveza —mencionó Victor.

—¡Nada de alcohol! —recriminó el pelinegro.

—Nada de alcohol —repitió Phichit—, para la niña —gracioso, los empujó a un bar cercano.

Esto no sería para nada una buena idea.


	26. No me iré a ningún lado.

El grupo ingresó en un interesante restaurante con varias mesas y cierta cantidad de clientes, aprovecharon en ocupar una mesa vacía ubicada en un rincón; el lugar lucía animado pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo como para aprovechar a conversar un rato. Yuuri ya no podía obviar su previa invitación, de igual manera no era del todo malo compartir una comida con ese vendedor ambulante, siempre evitó compartir otro tiempo que no tuviera relación profesional y mantener cierta distancia pero decidió relajarse un poco en ese sentido.

Una vez que se sentaron y pidieron su orden de comida, como se esperaba, Phichit ordenó un par de bebidas para acompañar. Victor solía beber cerveza cuando vivía en su vieja ciudad, no la extrañaba pero le gustaba, uno o dos vasos por hoy no le vendría para nada mal. En cambio, Yuuri despreciaba el alcohol, solo una vez llegó a beber para ahogar sus penas posterior al fallecimiento de su hermana y nunca más volvió a tocar una botella, además, al poseer artículos importantes y tener el cuidado de una niña no podía darse el lujo de perder el control, sería bastante irresponsable.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que se conocieron? —preguntó Phichit sumamente curioso, quería indagar en todo lo que tuviese relación con Yuuri y su nueva ¿pareja? ¿Podía llamarla así?

—Ya sabía que comenzarías con estas preguntas —Yuuri no quería sufrir un interrogatorio tan deprisa, a excepción de él que no quería hablar de ello Victor lucía por completo emocionado por soltar todo el comienzo de su historia.

—¡Nos conocimos hace como un mes, primero a las afueras de Le Parfum de Fleurs y luego viajamos para ayudar a un amigo, fuimos a Ombra...

—Deja de relatar todo —Yuuri le presionó sus mejillas—, nos vimos por primera vez fuera de Le Parfum y luego ya nos involucramos en otras cuestiones. Solo eso —continuó diciendo Yuuri y soltó la mejilla de Victor.

—Pero es que decirlo así es muy simple —se quejó—, Phichit pensará que no pasó la gran cosa.

—Pero si no pasó la gran cosa —le discutió—. Solo quieres exagerarlo —le restó importancia, mirando hacia otro lado para ver si la comida llegaría pronto.

—Eso no es cierto —se puso serio—, verás Phichit —se dirigió al divertido muchacho que simplemente escuchaba con una sonrisa—, él no me dejaba acercarme, pero finalmente cuando nos fuimos de Ombra corrió desesperado hacia mis brazos para no separar caminos, ¡fue tan adorable con lágrimas en los ojos!

—¡¡¡Victor!!! —Yuuri se giró rápidamente y lo jaló de un lado a otro desde su vestimenta, sintiendo una terrible vergüenza en todo su ser—, ¡cierra la boca, eso no fue así, no!

—¡Ohh, ¿entonces no ocurrió? —preguntó el vendedor.

—Emm... —Yuuri no sabía qué responder, no era una mentira, pero la forma en que la dijo...—, no es que no haya ocurrido pero... no es tan así —tímido, no sabía hacia dónde mirar ¿por qué tenían que ponerle en esta situación? Nunca nadie lo avergonzó en el pasado, ahora se sentía completamente frágil con relación a sus emociones.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya no hablemos de eso —Victor, sonriente, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del hechicero—. Hablemos de otra cosa Phichit o este muchacho saldrá corriendo.

—¡Yo estuve ahí! —exclamó la niña—, yo lloraba porque no quería irme sin Victor y mi tío tampoco, ¡porque yo sé que mi tío quiere mucho a Victor!

—Wooo... —Phichit disfrutaba muy alegre cada cosa que escuchaba, le encantaba ver como el frío hechicero ahora no sabía a dónde meterse, temblaba como hoja al viento y no lograba articular ninguna respuesta coherente como defensa.

—¡Shiori, no es así! —quería negar con desespero.

—¡Shiori siempre tan adorable! —Victor abrazó a la niña que estaba a su lado—, pero tu tío nunca me dijo que me quería, me hace sentir triste —dijo en tono lúgubre, actuado, cubriendo su boca con su mano y soltando falsos quejidos de llanto.

—¡Yo sé que él te quiere mucho! —ella trató de consolarlo, cayendo en su juego.

Yuuri se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, a medida que la mesera llegó con sus platillos, las bebidas y fue acomodándolas sobre la mesa.

—Paren ya ustedes dos, me volverán loco —balbuceó entre sus manos.

—¡JaJaJa! —Phichit carcajeaba presionando sus manos en su estómago. Nunca creyó ver una escena como esta, pero le alegraba que por fin ese muchacho consiguiera un cambio drástico en su vida. Cada vez que se encontraba con él, más allá de haberlo visto con esa niña, no conseguía saber demasiado de su vida; era un chico muy distante y desconfiado, pocas veces lo vio sonreír, solo cuando interactuaba con su sobrina. De a poco supo que vivía solo con ella, que era su tío, pero evitaba responder cuando las preguntas se transformaban en más personales, se notaba que quería evitar afianzar relaciones, tener amigos. Todo lucía muy distinto ahora.

—¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso!

—¡Si lo es! —calmó de a poco su risa y sujetando una de las botellas de cerveza destapó la bebida y sirvió su contenido en tres vasos de cristal—, ¡mejor bebamos!

Shiori disfrutó de un jugo de frutas y el resto prosiguió en beber y comer diferentes mezclas de carne y verduras, el hechicero se vio reacio a probar el alcohol pero para soportar las charlas de esas peculiares personas, comenzó a beber casi de forma inconsciente.

—Sabes, hace poco estuve en el domo de pelea. Pude entender porqué a la gente le gustaba tanto una actividad como esa, deberían ir —dijo el moreno tras beber un sorbo de cerveza—. Los peleadores son bastantes hábiles, esquivan de forma muy rápida, controlan las armas como expertos, ¡y Plisetsky! ¿Conoces al príncipe, verdad? —suspiró ilusionado—, luce tan elegante hasta peleando, nadie logra ponerle un dedo encima, parece sacado de un libro de fantasía.

Yuuri prosiguió a comer sin decir algo con respecto a eso, demostrando su indiferencia.

—Suena interesante —respondió Victor, llevando su dedo índice en su mentón—, creo que me gustaría pelear con él si pudiera.

—¡¿Sabes pelear?! —preguntó asombrado.

—Bueno, he entrenado a animales salvajes por muchos años, por eso era usual ser atacado por alguno, solían ponerse agresivos cuando estaban heridos y uno quería ayudarlos. Si no era rápido podía tener la desgracia de ser partido al medio por unas feroces garras o filosos dientes. Si pude burlar a lobos o serpientes de varios metros, creo que podría burlar a un chico de dieciséis años —rió—. No digo que pueda ganarle, pero me gustaría probar su agilidad.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —habló el hechicero—, yo no estaré allí si piensas hacerlo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? —se quejó infantil—, ¿sigues pensando que él te odia y por eso no puedes verlo? No sabes si es así.

Phichit se sorprendió.

—¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué el príncipe te odiaría?

—¡No hablaré de eso! —apoyó con fuerza el vaso sobre la superficie de madera—, dije lo que tenía que decir —le alcanzó a Shiori un trapo para que limpiara sus mejillas con comida—, se supone que esta sería una comida para relajarnos, solo me están dando estrés —suspiró.

—Buuu —Phichit se cruzó de brazos—, no puedo hablar de ustedes, no puedo hablar del príncipe, ¿de qué puedo hablar entonces? —recostó su espalda en el asiento y jugó con el tenedor sobre la comida—, ¿puedo hablar de un tema que me interesa y quería preguntarte? —sonrió comiendo el trozo de camarón y clavando una mirada burlona.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Bueno... —apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa—, ¿te acuerdas cuando me consultaste por el diamante negro? —susurró.

Yuuri lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Para qué lo utilizaste al final?

De pronto, el ambiente se volvió silencioso y pesado. El hechicero no respondió y Victor desconocía completamente de lo que hablaban, hasta Shiori miró confusa ya que nunca había oído ni leído de eso, ¿qué era? Bien era sabido que el diamante negro era un mineral altamente peligroso, Yuuri poseía un pequeño ejemplar aislado en diamante común, herencia de su difunto abuelo.

Al final, cada tema que tocara en relación al hechicero parecía que tenía una restricción para todo; si no era incomodidad y vergüenza, era molesto y confidencial. Phichit no preguntaba esos detalles por maldad, le interesaba, él conocía lo que hacía esa roca pero no tan a fondo como para hallarle un uso lógico y sano. Hechiceros solían aparecer de muchas partes del mundo, requiriendo artefactos y demás ingredientes, pero eso, nunca. Sonaban tan terroríficas sus propiedades que se solieron crear leyendas de la misma, o algunos vendedores vendían réplicas falsas.

—¡Haces muchas preguntas! —exclamó—, te pareces a este chico —con su dedo índice picó la mejilla de Victor repetidas veces—, es molesto, quiere saber todo de mi y pone esa cara de cachorro como si yo fuese el malo —comenzó a hablar con entonación extraña, patinando algunas palabras—, ¡quiero ser un omega! Me decía, un omega —soltó una risa—, quería ser omega.

Los tres, tanto Victor, Phichit y Shiori observaron a Yuuri estupefactos, ¿qué le ocurría?

—¡Mi tío está muy feliz! —la niña aplaudía ver a su tío tan alegre y riéndose.

—No, no, no, no es feliz, estoy... emm... —se tambaleó casi volcando la bebida de su vaso—, ni sé cómo me siento, ¿cómo es Victor? Así, como cuando quieres gritar y reírte pero a la vez tirarte a un rincón a llorar.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Victor! —soltó el vaso y colocó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de él y se arrimó para mecerse de un lado a otro—, ¡Tienes que leer más libros, te dije que estudies! ¿No dijiste que querías seguirme en esto? Victor será mi aprendiz para estar toda la vida conmigo.

—¡Waaa, Yuuri está ebrio! —Phichit sacó rápidamente su móvil y comenzó a sacar un par de fotografías.

—Victor... ¿fue mentira? —se detuvo de mecerse y lo miró fijamente, como si buscara pelea.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Fue cierto, nunca le mentiría a Yuuri! —ni en sus sueños más alocados creyó que vería el hechicero en este estado, menos mal que él no tomó tanto como para acompañarlo en ello o ya se imaginaba que sería todo un desastre, se conocía a sí mismo ebrio—, ¡Phichit, no saques fotos y ayúdame!

—¿Por qué? ¡Es muy divertido!

Entonces, Yuuri se alejó de Victor y se tomó de la parte inferior de su buzo, quería subirlo para quitárselo pero sus movimientos inútiles no le ayudaban a conseguirlo.

—¡Yuuri, ¿Qué haces?! —Victor lo tomó de ambas manos para evitar que el muchacho comenzara a quitarse sus prendas en pleno restaurante.

—¡Pero tengo calor!

—¡Yuuri, qué atrevido! —alabó el de tez morena—, ven Shiori, creo que esos dos estarán ocupados hasta que se calmen —extendió sus brazos y la pequeña se acercó sonriente luego se sentó sobre las piernas de él—, yo cuidaré de ella, tú Victor aguanta al borracho —soltó una fuerte carcajada, algunos clientes miraron extraños.

—¡¿Quéeeee?! —el hechicero quiso extender su mano para agarrar a Shiori pero el vendedor la alejó—, Shiori se queda conmigo, estoy bien, puedo llevarla.

—Yuuri, primero tienes que calmarte, estás muy loquito ahora, no me la llevaré a ningún lado, solo la tendré yo —intentó ser elocuente pero el muchacho no parecía muy receptivo a escuchar, el alcohol lo tenía bastante perdido.

—Pero... —se mordió los labios—, nunca dejé a Shiori con nadie más que con Victor, y no debería, le dije a Mari que la protegería, que iba a cuidarla —sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse—, ¡Soy un fracaso de tío, no merezco tenerla, Shiori es un ángel! —apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro entre los mismos, sollozando y soltando varios quejidos.

La gente miraba hacia su mesa, preguntándose qué ocurría, el porqué del alboroto. Esto no iba a terminar tan bien, el jefe del lugar ya se estaba preparando para dirigirse a la mesa y por supuesto, demandar que hagan silencio o se vayan a otro sitio que soporte ese show.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, estamos llamando demasiado la atención —sugirió Phichit—, pobre Yuuri, ahora entiendo porqué no toma alcohol —siguió riéndose.

—Esto es algo nuevo —pese a que Victor se sentía responsable de cuidarlo, por otro lado lo veía muy divertido; imaginó compartir próximas bebidas con él, claro, no en una ciudad como esta, quién sabe con qué ocurrencias podría salir, ¿y si comenzaba a hablar de sus experimentos? Temía su seguridad.

—Bien, caminemos hasta mi coche, demos unas vueltas y volvamos a nuestro hospedaje, el aire le hará bien.

El grupo se puso de pie, pagaron la cuenta e hicieron lo que propuso el chico. Yuuri se colgó del cuello de Victor y este lo ayudaba a caminar sin que se tropezara. Balbuceaba y tarareaba cosas sin sentido alguno, hasta se emocionó como un niño pequeño cuando al salir vio la enorme noria iluminada pese a ya haberla visto antes, ¿por qué no reaccionó así desde el primer momento? Se preguntó Victor. Era gracioso pero agradable, parecía que el alcohol terminó aflojando un poco la frustración que cargaba el hechicero todo el tiempo.

—Tendremos que subir adelante, estaremos un poco apretados, atrás tengo todas mis cosas —dijo el vendedor abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que subieran.

Una vez adentro, apretados como mencionó, Shiori sentada en las piernas del conductor y riendo de ver a su tío aferrado a Victor, comenzaron a circular de forma tranquila por la calle.

—¡Victor! —abrazaba desde el torso con fuerza—, tu olor a alfa ya no me gusta.

—¿Eh?

—Me gusta más tu aroma natural —acercó su nariz a su cuello—, el tuyo, el común, me gusta...

—Shiori, no veas —Phichit soltó una mano del volante y cubrió los ojos de la niña.

—¡Oh, ah, sí, ¿eh?! —no sabía cómo tratarlo, ¿lo estaba provocando? Su rostro parecía hervir—, tranquilo Yuuri, ya iremos al cuarto a dormir.

—Shiori, no escuches —Phichit sacó la mano de los ojos de la pequeña y la llevó sobre un oído.

—¡No me refiero a algo raro! —aclaró—, ¡Nunca le haría algo a Yuuri en este estado!

—Claro, claro —se burló.

La situación se volvió demasiado cómica, hasta al vendedor se le dificultaba conducir de forma lineal. Primera noche y las malas influencias llevaron a esta graciosa escena. Yuuri se arrepentiría al día siguiente al no recordar nada de ello. En ese trayecto, mientras Victor aguantaba ser agitado de un lado a otro, abrazado con fuerza, recibiendo diálogos candentes como: me gusta tu aroma, tienes buen cuerpo, me gustan tus ojos, ¿realmente te quedarás conmigo? Y un largo etcétera, finalizaron el viaje llegando nuevamente a la residencia de Olga en donde cada quién tenía su cuarto.

La señora se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando observó al ebrio muchacho, siempre creyó que era alguien serio y responsable como para estar en ese estado. El grupo avanzó hacia la sala y Phichit, con la niña en brazos, señaló a los cuartos.

—Si les parece bien, ella se quedará conmigo, puedo distraerla con algunos objetos que tengo mientras hago el inventario. Cuando Eros consiga calmarse —por supuesto que Phichit sabía de las identidades de Yuuri, y con la presencia de Olga fue inteligente en no revelar su real nombre—, ven a buscarla.

—Gracias, Phichit. Veré si consigo que se duerma —dijo problemático.

—¡No quiero dormir, Victor, cuéntame más de ti!

—¡Bien, vayamos al cuarto rápido! —para evitar que siguiera diciendo locuras, sobretodo frente a la anciana, arrastró al hechicero hasta la habitación.

—Bien, ¿quieres ir conmigo? ¿te gustan las piedras? Tengo unas muy bonitas para mostrarte —le dijo el vendedor a la pequeña del cual asintió de manera alegre.

Cuando ambos ingresaron a la habitación, Yuuri continuaba abrazando de forma asfixiante al pobre muchacho, ¿tanto le gustaban los abrazos? Con esfuerzo, Victor se agachó y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos para que estuviesen más cómodos.

—¿No quieres darte un baño o algo?

—¡No quiero! —lo miró desde arriba con mucho enojo.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Porque eres un tonto —dijo sin más y caminó pateando uno de sus zapatos, desató la bolsa que colgaba de su muñeca y la arrojó sin importancia a un rincón. En vez de sentarse sobre la cama, le erró y lo hizo sobre el suelo. No volvió a ponerse de pie, usó la cama para recostar su espalda y levantar su vista al techo.

Entonces, Victor se aproximó y se arrodilló frente a él, acariciando su rostro con su mano.

—¿Quieres que te busque agua? —sonrió—, seguro me responderás con algo sin sentido, mejor iré a buscarlo —Intentó ponerse de pie para buscar el agua que había dicho, pero sintió un jalón en el puño de su camisa que le impidió irse—, ¿quieres que me quede?

Yuuri asintió.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré —eligió obedecer y sentarse frente a él, para vigilarlo y seguirle el juego ante cualquier tontería que le dijera—, ¿por qué no puedo ir a buscarte agua? —sonrió divirtiéndose de la situación.

—Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo —balbuceó.

—Sí, lo hice. Pero iba a volver ¿acaso tienes miedo de que no vuelva? —preguntó con ironía.

Yuuri infló sus cachetes y levantó su pie para patearlo suavemente en repetidas ocasiones.

—¡Tengo calor! —exclamó buscando hacer lo mismo que quería hacer en el restaurante, lograr quitarse sus prendas.

—¡Bien, bien, entiendo! Espera —apartó su inquieto pie y se acercó a él—, te ayudaré a quitarte la parte de arriba así te refrescas un poco, solo eso, quédate quieto —ayudó con lo propuesto y comenzó a levantar su buzo y su camisa para quitárselos y así respirara aliviado—, ¿mejor?

El hechicero asintió y masajeó su rostro, se tambaleaba, cerraba sus ojos por unos segundos y volvía a abrirlos para mirar al muchacho frente a él, ¿en qué pensaba? Luego, levantó su mano y la llevó al pecho ajeno.

—¿No te quitarás la ropa?

—¿Eh? —dio un sorpresivo sobresalto—, eh, eh, no, no es necesario —agitó sus manos en negación—, estoy bien, no tengo calor —sí lo tenía, pero bastante autocontrol estaba teniendo para no saltar sobre el adorable Yuuri que actuaba tan sincero y desprotegido, no quería reaccionar como una bestia salvaje.

—Bien.

¿Acaso respondió desilusionado?

—¿No tienes sueño?

De pronto, el hechicero se abalanzó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y consiguiendo que Victor cayera de espalda sobre el suelo de madera. Con tal acción, el sobrio no sabía cómo reaccionar, o dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera, apartarlo ¿aguantar?

—¡Victooooor! —balbuceaba recostado sobre su pecho—, sé mi aprendiz, Victor.

—Pero ya lo soy.

—¡Victoooor! —volvió a nombrar con voz graciosa, ¿con qué otra cosa saldría?—, Victor...

—¿Qué ocurre? —apoyó sus manos sobre su espalda, frotando suavemente, estaba comenzando a sentir como la saliva de hechicero humedecía su ropa.

—Victor —continuaba repitiendo su nombre—, ¿por qué quieres estar conmigo?

Eso fue inesperado. Por su tono, era claro que seguía ebrio, ¿debía responderle con seriedad o devolverle una respuesta ilógica, cambiando de tema o continuar en tratar de calmarlo? No sabía si dijera lo que dijera ese chico recordaría lo de esa noche. No tenía problema en responderle con total sinceridad, estaba curioso por saber qué otro diálogo le devolvería. Tampoco deseaba en sacarle información o aprovecharse de la sinceridad del alcohol, después de todo, el acercamiento que quería con Yuuri lo buscaba conseguir a su propio ritmo, sin ninguna influencia extraña como una bebida. Cuando Yuuri eligiera ser totalmente sincero y abierto con él, ese sería el instante en que por fin se sentiría en misma sintonía. Nadie los perseguía.

—Porque quiero saber más de Yuuri, lo que le gusta hacer, lo que le apasiona y me comparta eso que ama —le respondió.

—Pero... —con su oído apoyado sobre su pecho, podía escuchar ese cálido latir de corazón—, ¿y si te hago daño?

—Yuuri nunca me haría daño —dijo convencido.

—Es la segunda vez que bebes un elíxir para cambiar tu categoría, ¿Victor no se siente mal? —se aferró con una mano en el pecho.

—Estoy bien.

—Si no vuelvo a beber otra dosis, me sentiré mal —dijo recordando aquello, el alcohol no le impedía acordarse de cuestiones serias de su salud—, no tienes que tomarlo tanto, Victor no tiene que suprimir ser beta, me gusta que seas beta.

—Pero ahora soy alfa por esta ciudad, cuando regresemos a casa seguiré siendo beta —soltó una risilla.

—No tienes que ser alfa, ser alfa es malo, lastimarías a personas —levantó su mirada y se acercó al rostro ajeno, mirándolo desde la altura y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos—, tampoco tienes que ser omega, beta estás bien, ¿te molesta que no logres tener un bebé?

—¿Qué? —lo observó perplejo, se sentía un poco intimidado ser acorralado y sostenido de esta forma—, no, ya no quiero eso, estamos bien así. Yo quería ser omega para formar una familia, pero ya podemos ser una familia, tú, Shiori, yo, ya no necesitamos más.

—Yo no quiero que Victor salga lastimado, ¿realmente te quedarás conmigo? —dijo con voz afligida.

—Lo haré, y ya te dije que Yuuri no me lastimará —apoyó sus manos sobre las suyas y le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Siempre tuve miedo, prometí a mi hermana cuidar y proteger a Shiori —sus manos comenzaron a temblar—, Shiori era tan pequeña y yo tenía que recuperar mi brazo, y tenía que tener cuidado de no desangrarme, siempre tuve miedo de dejarla sola si algo me ocurría.

—Lo entiendo, tranquilo —levantó su espalda del suelo y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Yuuri, para calmarlo. Este se quedó sentado sobre sus piernas, soportando el temblor y aguantando sus lágrimas—, tranquilo, shh —comenzó a acariciar su cabello—, debes estar muy sensible, estoy aquí, no me iré a ningún lado.

—Yo no quería perderla, no quería —habló en contra de su pecho, ocultando su rostro—, pero cuidé a Shiori, hice lo mejor por ella. Fue difícil, no tenía a nadie.

—Entiendo —besó en un lateral de su frente.

—Mari decía que ser fuerte no significaba no expresar emociones, pero si mostraba mi miedo, mi tristeza, Shiori se preocuparía, no podía hacer eso, debía cuidarla y sonreír para ella, mostrarle que todo estaría bien. No quiero mostrarme así, no quiero preocupar a nadie, no quiero que me ayuden, debo aguantar, debo seguir por Mari, debo...

—Yuuri, ya, tranquilo. Lo has hecho muy bien, te aseguro que tu hermana debe estar orgullosa de ti, Shiori es una niña increíble, feliz, que te ama. Has hecho lo mejor —continuaba reteniéndolo entre sus brazos, mimándolo.

—No quiero que me consuelen, porque... —sus labios temblaron y presionó sus párpados con fuerza—, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan molesto? —sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas brotaran, siguió quejándose, rodeado en ese cuerpo que le trasmitía tanta paz y bienestar como si, no solo por el alcohol, sintiera que estaba bien hacer eso, que allí estaba cómodo, seguro, que nadie le haría daño—, no quiero hacerte daño... yo... no debí haber lastimado a ese chico, yo...

—¿De quién hablas? —se arrepintió de preguntar eso, no debía, tenía que calmarlo no sacarle conversación de culpas, no era lo correcto—, olvídalo, no te preocupes, todo está bien —intentó mirarlo a su rostro y lo tomó de sus mejillas para apartar las lágrimas que caían desconsoladas sin detenerse—, tranquilo.

—Yo soy como él y aún así... —olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir y miró rápidamente de un lado a otro del cuarto—, Shiori, no está Shiori.

Desde la sala, la señora Olga se levantó de su asiento, dejando su bello espejo a un lado y caminó lento hasta la gran puerta de madera del cual alguien golpeó con la secuencia conocida. Quitando el seguro, abrió la puerta y miró con malhumor al nuevo invitado que ocultaba su cabeza con una capucha.

—¿No te dije la última vez que viniste que te consiguieras otro sitio al cual quedarte?

—Señorita, hermosa e inteligente Olga, ya me disculpé muchas veces por intentar robar sus pendientes. Juré por mi vida no volver hacerlo, por favor, déjeme quedarme en un cuarto, no conseguiré ningún otro lugar al cual quedarme —hizo una expresión de víctima, como si moriría de hambre en la calle.

—Solo queda un cuarto, ¡es la última oportunidad que tienes! —alertó.

—¡Oh, cuartos ocupados, es raro que no tengas espacio, debes tener huéspedes interesantes! —sabía que Olga no dejaba quedarse a cualquiera, siempre eran personas con particularidades especiales, vendedores prestigiosos, hechiceros...

—Todo un grupo interesante —le abrió la puerta y dejó que ingrese.

—¡Gracias por dejarme ingresar! —el nuevo huésped dio un paso al interior y se quitó la capucha. Ojos verdes, cabello corto y rubio, largas pestañas.

—Giacometti, tu cuarto será el primero de la derecha.


	27. Personas problemáticas.

Yuuri se distrajo rápidamente por la ausencia de la niña olvidando por completo lo que anteriormente estaba diciendo, sabía que estaba con Phichit pero simplemente decía cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente, la parte suya protectora seguía latente pese al alcohol y era entendible, nunca en su vida se puso ebrio con el cuidado de su sobrina ¿qué lo hizo bajar tanto su guardia?  
  
—Shiori... —volvió a nombrar murmurando a Victor como si esperara a que le dé una respuesta.  
  
—Phichit la está cuidando —respondió apoyando sus manos en la cintura del hechicero—, pero ¿acaso quieres que tu sobrina te vea en este estado? Tienes que calmarte primero y dormir —sonrió.  
  
—Mmm —infló sus mejillas—, ¡Yo estoy bien! Tú tienes que calmarte.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque sí —parecía que solo quería buscar razones para discutir—. Jejeje —comenzó a reírse de forma muy torpe y graciosa, aún seguía sentado sobre las piernas de Victor sin apartarse, parecía estar cómodo, además de reírse y mecerse de un lado a otro, colocar su mano sobre la mejilla ajena y balbucear cosas sin sentido. Parecía un niño pequeño.  
  
—Realmente pienso que te haría bien una ducha tibia ¿qué dices? —sabía que esto iba a tardar demasiado tiempo si solo se quedaban allí sentados en el suelo. No es que no disfrutara de la divertida escena, pero no podía aprovecharse del estado de Yuuri, tenía que tratar de calmarlo.  
  
—Mmm —lo miró fijamente, acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos y presionando el rostro con la punta de los mismos como picándolo—, ¿y Victor se duchará conmigo? —volvió a soltar una risilla.  
  
—¡Wao! —se hizo la imagen en su cabeza pero al segundo enfrió su mente—, ¡creo que esta vez Yuuri debería bañarse solo, puedo ayudarte. Pero no creo que sea buena idea! —sonrió nervioso.  
  
—¿Por qué? —arrugó el ceño y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Victor, hablando muy cerca al punto de hacer notar su aliento de alcohol—, ¿no te gusto? ¿No dijiste que te gustaba? ¿Entonces rechazas hacer estas cosas con la persona que te gusta? ¿Fue mentira entonces? —soltó una serie de preguntas que dejaron al otro confundido—, ¿es porque no soy guapo? Seguro es eso —apoyó su frente sobre la suya y clavó una intensa mirada de enojo y tristeza a la vez—, ¿no te gusta mi cuerpo, verdad? ¿Es por mis cicatrices? Lo sabía.  
  
—¿Qué? Espera, espera, Yuuri, calma. No es eso, ¡amo todo de ti! Debes tranquilizarte.  
  
Yuuri detuvo sus movimientos inquietos, relajó su rostro y sintiendo un ligero mareo bajó su mirada, ¿en qué pensaba? Victor se mantenía en silencio, observando lo que hacía o diría, ¿sería mejor levantarlo a la fuerza y llevarlo al baño? De pronto, Yuuri llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho.  
  
—Amor —susurró—, ¿qué dices? —sonrió de una forma muy cálida—, ¡Victor es todo un romántico! —rió tratando de ponerse de pie.  
  
—¿Te burlas de mí? —le ayudó a levantarlo, sosteniendo sus manos para que no se caiga—, Buu, Yuuri ebrio es tan sincero, seguro no debe creerme —apartó su mirada con desilusión. Igual no tomaba demasiado en serio lo que Yuuri decía, era divertido.  
  
—¡Te creo! —soltó sus manos y caminó tambaleante hasta la puerta—, pero ¿Victor me seguirá queriendo cuando sepa más de mí? Jeje —tomó el picaporte de la puerta—, ¿Victor no me dejará, verdad? —con una última mirada dolorosa, abrió la puerta y decidió salir al pasillo, balbuceando cosas sin sentido.  
  
—¡Espera Yuuri, ¿A dónde vas?! —intentó detenerlo y se apresuró a ir tras él. No podía dejar que ande montando un espectáculo allí afuera.  
  
Victor lo alcanzó y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. La señora Olga ya no estaba en la sala pero de igual manera debían regresar al cuarto, podía ser capaz de salir de la residencia y llamar la atención con alguna locura. No se encontraron con Olga, pero de un sillón se asomó una cabeza rubia que por aquel inesperado bullicio interrumpió su lectura para averiguar de qué se trataba. La mirada de Victor y el rubio se encontraron, Yuuri proseguía distraído pero miró a esa persona una vez se colocó de pie.  
  
—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué coincidencia! —exclamó Giacometti—. No sabía que también estarías en esta ciudad, Eros —se acercó rápidamente.  
  
—¿Quién es este? —preguntó Victor, ¿a qué venía esa confianza?  
  
—He estado muy ocupado de un lado a otro, hace tiempo no sé nada de ti —Chris observó al instante al muchacho que sostenía de sus hombros al silencioso hechicero—, ¿Y tú eres?  
  
De pronto, Yuuri estrelló sus manos en sus mejillas, resonando aquel golpe y señaló con su dedo índice frente a los ojos del rubio.  
  
—¡Aaah! ¡este tipo de aquí! —se giró a mirar a Victor—, no te acerques a él Victor, te robará algo, ¡No es confiable!  
  
—¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? —se sintió ofendido.  
  
—Es Christophe Giacometti, ¡un ladrón! Waaa, Phichit estará muy enojado —soltó una carcajada y se colgó del cuello de Victor—, pobre Phichit, no le digas que está Christophe, se ocultará —volvió a reír con fuerza.  
  
—Un segundo —el rubio le miró minuciosamente y acercó su rostro para respirar profundo su cuerpo—, ¿Acaso está borracho? —se sorprendió— ¡Esto es tan extraño! ¡Eros bajando su guardia para ponerse así! ¿Acaso lo has drogado o algo? —preguntó refiriéndose al chico que aún desconocía su identidad. A la par, sonreía por saber quién podía ser esa tal persona que consiguió acercarse tanto a un hechicero tan evasivo.  
  
—¡Por supuesto que no! —abrazó a Yuuri—, solo bebió un poco, estará mejor en la mañana.  
  
—Pero me sorprende, ¿acaso eres su pareja o algo así? —colocó su mano sobre el mentón, pensativo—, tu cabello es oscuro, hueles a alfa... dos alfas, interesante. Dime la verdad, ¿qué eres de Eros?  
  
—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —desconfiado, no quería que se acercara a Yuuri en su estado tan desprotegido, sean o no conocidos—, solo llámame Victor, y si quieres saber si soy pareja de Eros, sí lo soy, sin importar la categoría en la que estemos —pronunció orgulloso.  
  
—Parejas... entiendo. Tampoco necesitas estar tan a la defensiva —retrocedió un paso y elevó las manos—. Eros es compañero de igual trabajo, si tiene pareja me alegro por él. No te dejes llevar mucho porque me llame ladrón —descendió las manos y rió—, si llegase a meterme contigo podría matarme, no gracias.  
  
—No lo digas de esa forma —se relajó un poco—, quizás se enoje si haces algo pero no llegaría al límite de hacerte daño.  
  
Christophe elevó una ceja y apoyó sus manos sobre su cintura.  
  
—¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? —preguntó en tono bromista.  
  
No parecía que la conversación estuviese en misma sintonía, ¿acaso cada uno tenía una proyección distinta de Yuuri?  
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —Victor ya no quería perder más su tiempo, no entendía porqué seguía conversando con ese tipo. Debía llevar a Yuuri al cuarto.  
  
—¡Aah! —de repente, dejó el tema completamente de lado cuando sus ojos se dirigieron directo al brazo del compañero y prepotente se abalanzó para tomar ese brazo y mirarlo de cerca—, ¡pasó tiempo que no observaba este brazo! ¡Siempre me deja maravillado!  
  
—¡Hey! ¿qué haces? —Victor intentó apartarlo.  
  
—Deja de tocar mi brazo ¡Sucio pervertido! —acusó el ebrio muchacho—, siempre queriendo mirar mi brazo, vete, no me toques —se aferró con mayor fuerza a Victor—, no te permito que me toques.  
  
—¿Eeeh? —colocó una expresión de tristeza exagerada—, ¡pero sabes que me encanta el trabajo que tiene tu brazo, qué egoísta! Pero dejas que este chico te toque como quiera, ¡no es justo!  
  
—Victor es Victor.  
  
Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, Chris se percató como una de las puertas del pasillo se cerraba lentamente, como si alguien se hubiese asomado a espiar y para que no lo descubran tratara de volver a encerrarse. Eso le despertó su curiosidad al instante, tanto que su vista ya no veía a las dos personas frente a él, ¿quién los espió?  
  
—¿Sabes quién es el huésped de la puerta del fondo de la derecha? —preguntó el rubio, cambiando de nuevo de tema.  
  
Como Victor no entendía y desconocía cierta información, creyó que no habría problema alguno si revelaba quién estaba hospedándose en ese cuarto. Si Yuuri estuviese sobrio era probable que inventase una excusa, pero en su estado actual eso sería imposible.  
  
—Un comerciante, Phichit —reveló con total inocencia.  
  
Al momento que Christophe escuchó ese nombre, una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.  
  
—Vaya, vaya, así que Phichit se hospeda aquí —llevó su mano sobre su boca, ocultando su divertida risa—, tratando de ocultarse.  
  
Entonces, como si su foco de atención se sumergiera en una única persona, caminó directo hasta apartar a ambos sujetos que obstruían su camino, y con pesados pasos comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo.  
  
Dentro de aquella habitación no se oía ningún ruido, un profundo silencio como si nadie se encontrase, pero nadie lo engañaría, se notaba que hasta la puerta tenía puesto el seguro. De forma educada, Chris brindó un par de golpes a la puerta de madera y aguardó tranquilo a ser atendido.  
  
—Phichit, ¿estás allí? ¿Por qué no sales a darme la bienvenida? —pronunció alegre.  
  
No se escuchó respuesta alguna.  
  
El hechicero ladrón ya sabía que esto sucedería y tan descarado como lo era, sacó de su bolsillo unas ganzúas para comenzar a forzar la cerradura y abrirla. Desde la sala, Victor solo se preguntaba qué locura estaba haciendo, pero como no obedecía a nadie iba a perder su tiempo si le decía algo... Solo le tomó un par de segundos hasta que se oyó el sonido de la puerta destrabar su seguro. Luego, con su palma abierta, empujó la puerta y la abrió de un fuerte jalón.  
Victor, sin importar qué asuntos tenían, mero se precipitó a acercarse rápido hasta la puerta para ver a Shiori, lo que hagan luego esos dos no le importaba. Cuando se asomó, Phichit estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando con odio al rubio que irrumpió en su cuarto, Shiori solo se maravillaba de ver un par de joyas distribuidas sobre una pequeña mesa. La pequeña al ver a Victor y a su tío aferrado desde su cuello, sonrió y abandonó los objetos en su lugar para ir hasta ellos.  
  
—¡¿Ya es hora de dormir?! —pasó por al lado del rubio que ignoró completamente y sostuvo una de las manos de Victor.  
  
—Sí, es hora de dormir —respondió con prisa y sujetó la pequeña mano para llevar a Shiori y a Yuuri a su propia habitación.  
  
...  
  
La mirada del moreno se clavaba como un puñal frío ante ese no bienvenido sujeto como si esperara a que comprendiera que debía marcharse por el camino que había tomado. Pero Christophe era reconocido por ser terco y demasiado invasivo ante otros, por lo que decidió dar un paso adentro.

—¡Phich... —extendió sus brazos como si esperara ser recibido con un abrazo.  
  
Sin lograr terminar de decir su nombre, Phichit se colocó de pie con gran velocidad y se aproximó hacia la pequeña mesa del cual tomó con agilidad la manta donde en su superficie se colocaban los diversos objetos de valor; envolvió con una única mano los objetos atándole un fuerte nudo y luego de su abrigo sacó una navaja que apuntó directo al rubio. Marcó el límite al instante sin permitir que siguiera avanzando, ¿cuán malos términos traían ambos?  
  
—Woo, woo, calma —dijo despreocupado el que se tomaba todo sin grandes proporciones—, podrías herir a alguien con eso.  
  
—Es la idea —el moreno esbozó una tétrica sonrisa—. ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a robarme e irse como si no ocurriese nada? Debería cortarte los dedos.  
  
—Phichit cariño, te pagué lo que robé, ¿sigues rencoroso por eso? No vine a robarte tus cosas —hizo puchero.  
  
—¡Ja! El dinero no me devuelve la vasija egipcia de la dinastía IV que me perdiste por algún lado, ¡¿Crees que es sencillo encontrar estos objetos?!  
  
—¿Dinastía? No tengo ni idea, ¿y para qué coleccionas esas cosas? Vendes unas, compras algunas y conservas otras, tu casa es una pocilga, te hice un favor.  
  
—Tú... —chirrió sus dientes y comenzó a atacar al molesto ladrón empedernido—, ¡Vete a molestar a otro lado!  
  
Christophe esquivó fácilmente cada navajazo que cruzaba cerca de su cuerpo, es más, aprovechó a cerrar la puerta con su pie y viajar de un lado a otro del cuarto, por sobre la cama, como burlándose del comerciante enojado que quería echarlo de su cercanía. Las jugarretas no duraron demasiado, Phichit era ágil en pelea pero no tanto como Chris que lo superaba por tantos años peleando y siendo prácticamente una rata para adentrarse en los lugares más protegidos. Después de unos minutos esquivando y saltando de un lado a otro, Chris le golpeó detrás de sus rodillas lo que provocó que el moreno cayera de espalda sobre la cama. Al mirar sobre él, el habilidoso ladrón ya estaba sobre su cuerpo, incapacitándole el movimiento y le había quitado su navaja, todo en cuestión de segundos.  
  
—No debes jugar con estas cosas, no quiero que tu linda cara se lastime —acarició con sus dedos por el mentón inferior del chico que aún no borraba su expresión furiosa.  
  
—Quítate de arriba o te cortaré en la entrepierna la próxima vez —sin rendirse volvió a sonreír dejando en claro su amenaza.  
  
—Qué triste, si me cortas allí ¿cómo tendremos sexo? —dijo en tono sarcástico, arrojando la navaja al suelo.  
  
—¿Quién quiere tener sexo contigo? —preguntó con expresión presuntuosa—, un omega como tú debería estar bien que le den por detrás, poco la necesitarás, ¿no es lo que te encanta?  
  
—Oh, andamos con lengua de víbora —rió—, creí que eso te encantaba a ti, un beta sin compromisos —arrastró su mano por detrás de la espalda del moreno hasta que agarró con fuerza una de sus nalgas—, ¿quién grita más fuerte?  
  
—¿Te refieres a quién te hace gritar a ti? —levantó su mano y la estampó con dolor sobre el trasero del rubio.  
  
Luego, silencio. Cada uno se miró fijamente, sin palabras, serios y fulminantes, ¿pelearían de nuevo? ¿Quién atacaría primero?   
  
...  
  
Victor, ya en el cuarto que les correspondía, ayudó a Shiori a colocarse su ropa de dormir mientras vigilaba que Yuuri no estuviese haciendo alguna tontería en la ducha, se lo podía oír reír y jugar con la espuma. A medida que Victor terminaba de ayudar a la pequeña y arroparla, se dedicó a revisar la mochila del hechicero a por los elíxires que necesitaban sumistrarse.  
  
—Yuuri, debes tomar el elíxir —ingresó en el sanitario y descendió su mirada cuando vio al pelinegro, sonriente y tratando de hacerse un sombrero de espuma—, ¿Qué haces?  
  
—¿No me queda bien? Jiji —sonrió de forma encantadora.  
  
El corazón de Victor se sentía ser robado una y otra vez por esas adorables expresiones.  
  
—Sí, te queda muy bien, pero debes tomar el elíxir o te sentirás mal —se arrodilló frente a él con la pequeña botella en mano—, me pregunto si hará mismo efecto si estás así.  
  
—Elíxir, ¡oh, el elíxir! Si, si —acercó su mano con espuma sobre la cabeza de Victor y frotó sus cabellos sin cuidado—, buen chico, siempre tan atento, hoy tienes buen puntaje como ayudante.  
  
—¿Me das puntaje? —tocó su cabello que quedó todo desordenado y con jabón—. Bien, Yuuri, por el momento solo toma el elíxir, no quiero preocuparme si te llegas a descompensar, anda —destapó la bebida y se lo acercó.  
  
—Mmm... no quiero —apartó su cabeza y miró hacia otro rincón, ¿acaso era un niño que no quería tomar su medicina?  
  
—Yuuri, no empieces por favor, esto es serio —¿qué debía hacer? Si sabía que Yuuri ebrio iba a ser tan problemático lo habría detenido antes de llegar a este estado, ¿qué haría?—, Yuuri, hazme caso.  
  
—¡No!  
  
¿Y ahora? Victor estuvo pensándolo demasiado, ¿y si preparaba algún té y hacía que se lo tomase? ¿Pero si no lo quería tomar tampoco? ¿Alguna comida? Decidió ponerse de pie con el frasco en mano, mirando repetidas veces al frasco y al infantil Yuuri que se negaba a mirarlo, agazapado mientras abrazaba sus rodillas bajo la ducha. Pero luego la atención de Victor se distrajo por un momento, se asomó por la habitación y miró a la cama de Shiori, ella se había acostado, no se dormía aún pero estaba en el proceso, luego miró hacia la puerta. Un raro ruido parecía oírse desde afuera, ¿qué ocurría? Inconsciente de la situación, decidió abrir unos centímetros la puerta y sacar su cabeza para oír mejor. No debió haberlo hecho. Desde la puerta vecina se podía escuchar en su interior varios ruidos salvajes, si debía escoger una palabra para describirlo, y frases demasiado lascivas como para mencionar, agregando gemidos, muchos gemidos.  
  
Victor cerró lentamente de nuevo la puerta, como si no pasara nada, no escuchó nada, fue su imaginación. Regresó al baño y se agachó de nuevo frente a Yuuri.  
  
—¿Tomarás el elíxir?  
  
—¡Nop! —apartó de nuevo su rostro.  
  
Victor se preocupaba demasiado por Yuuri como para ignorar darle ese elíxir solo por una rabieta de un ebrio, si lo recordaría o no, esperaba que no. Esto no sería considerado como algo serio pero debía hacerlo. Con el frasco destapado colocó un par de gotas en su lengua, midiendo con cuidado su cantidad, en esa concentración el mareado hechicero regresó su mirada hacia lo alto, el agua había ayudado a despejarlo un mínimo pero no lo suficiente para sacarlo de su condición, se preguntó qué hacía Victor pero en ese momento no era algo que le interesaría preguntar.  
No obstante, con alcohol en sangre fue inevitable que de igual forma sus ojos se abrieran estupefactos cuando fue sostenido desde sus mejillas y abierto a la fuerza su boca para que una lengua ingresara en su interior. Yuuri no comprendía lo que ocurría, el agua cayendo, sus mejillas doliendo, su falta de fuerza y mareo, la sensación tibia de lo que usurpaba en su boca y se aseguraba de ir hasta lo más profundo para conseguir que el elíxir descendiera por su garganta. La respiración de ambos se volvió agitada, para Victor esto no quería que fuese contado como un beso, fue la única forma que halló para que Yuuri pudiera beber el elíxir o le seguiría negando aquello; le hubiese gustado disfrutar de un beso de Yuuri de forma más íntima y consciente pero pensándolo bien ¿Yuuri alguna vez hizo algo como esto? Si siempre evitó el contacto ajeno, ¿era la primera vez que alguien cruzaba esta línea? ¿estaba bien haberlo hecho? Pero no era un beso, ¿o sí? ¿lo era? ¡pero no había otra alternativa!  
Cuando Victor creyó que Yuuri logró beber el elíxir, por obvias razones, tuvo intenciones de dejarlo y abandonar su boca. Era la única tarea que buscaba por haber hecho lo que hizo, nada más. Sin embargo, una vez se separó del hechicero y soltó sus mejillas, Yuuri no apartó su rostro, se quedó congelado y con una expresión como si ansiara más. Mejillas enrojecidas, labios abiertos, suspiros calientes, saliva tragándose cual sed latente, Yuuri descendió su mirada a los pálidos labios de Victor y quiso acercarse a por más.  
Victor se sobresaltó y colocó sus dedos sobre la boca del hechicero, negando esa acción.   
  
—Yuuri, será mejor que salgas y vayamos a dormir ¿sí? —aconsejó incómodo, su misma respiración y corazón no se tranquilizaba pero sabía que no podía seguirle el juego al Yuuri de ahora, no era la ocasión, no podía aprovecharse.  
  
—... —en silencio, como si se desilusionara, se levantó y decidió irse por su propia cuenta hasta la cama, sin preocuparse por secar su cuerpo y mucho menos ponerse ropa. Se arrojó desnudo sobre las sábanas y así tal cual cayó, se durmió automáticamente.  
  
Victor soltó un extenso suspiro, ¿qué había sido eso? Sentía que su corazón explotaría de su pecho, Yuuri nunca haría algo como eso sobrio ¿cierto? ¿Qué fue eso entonces? ¿Lo vio como un juego? ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? ¿Debía contarle al día siguiente sus acciones? ¿Se molestaría? Su mente era un caos.  
  
...  
  
En una gran casa con increíbles lujos, silenciosa, donde cada luz se apagaba al ser hora de dormir, un joven se hallaba acostado en su amplia cama con una pequeña lámpara encendida a su lado. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, estaba molesto. Su expresión se mantuvo igual después del ingreso de una muchacha a su cuarto. La muchacha de cabello rojizo caminó hasta el lado de su cama con una pequeña taza de té de jazmín.   
  
—Creí que te haría bien beber algo para tranquilizarte, ¿no puedes dormir? —dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y procedió a sentarse sobre el colchón.  
Mila era sirvienta del lugar pero nunca actuaba con alguna norma que pusiera distancia con el príncipe, ella desde pequeña se crió por los alrededores y tarde o temprano serviría a la familia real, creció junto a Yuri como una hermana mayor. La mayoría de trabajadores de la familia actuaban como parientes cercanos, la única ley que había era no aceptar alfas, ya que nunca se sabía si por cualquier descuido el príncipe podría tener su celo y sería nefasto si corriese peligro, a pesar de poseer supresores, se debía evitar cualquier percance.  
  
—Me casaré pronto —dijo pesimista.  
  
—Lo sé...  
  
—Sabes que no odio a Otabek —tomó la taza de té y la acercó a sus labios, primero captando su aroma.  
  
—Pero no quieres aceptarlo —apoyó sus manos sobre las sábanas y miró a través de los grandes cristales de la ventana—, pasar el resto de tu vida amar sin ser amado, no es tu culpa, Otabek te ama pero si los sentimientos no son iguales no puedes obligarte. Yo no puedo decir que sé cómo te sientes porque no puedes evitar que suceda, ya sabes que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con este sistema que te obliga a seguir una vida que no quieres —dijo comprensiva.  
  
—La vida que quiero está allí afuera —miró a la misma ventana, viendo algunas estrellas en el firmamento—, en un lugar donde pueda ver un cielo más amplio, como un pájaro —sonrió—, o sobre uno.  
  
Mila lo observó, analizando esa expresión que solo colocaba cuando se refería de un mundo distinto al de esta ciudad. Era triste de apreciar, si pudiera ayudarlo a organizar un escape que le confiara total seguridad de nunca ser encontrado, lo haría, pero era imposible. Además, había otro serio problema, ese mundo que soñaba... era de la persona que por nada del mundo permitiría que viera, conocía la historia, si llegaba a ver a la persona de ese pasado, no dudaría en actuar para interponerse y deshacerse de él. Era peligroso, ese hechicero.  



	28. Un terrible secreto.

Al siguiente día pocas cosas podía recordar Yuuri de la pasada noche, pero sí poseía un único pensamiento al respecto: ¿cómo pudo perder el control de esa forma? Era impensable para él que después de todos esos años siendo responsable en no cometer un acto tan irresponsable como este sucediera sin más. Lo que recordaba era estar escuchando la conversación de esa cena entre situaciones incómodas que lo distrajeron de lo que bebía. Por suerte al despertar en el nuevo día, observó que Victor y Shiori se hallaban allí en la misma habitación y parecía que no ocurrió nada transcendental de lo que podría preocuparse, sabía que el mismo Victor lo cuidó y hasta le dio el elíxir correspondiente esa noche; admitía que resultó en ser un muchacho bastante consecuente cuando se lo proponía, pese a eso, claro que tenía preguntas, ¿qué hizo o dijo? ¿Habrá dicho cosas de más? Se desconocía ebrio por lo que no tenía idea alguna de cómo actuó en ese estado.  
Lo que ahora debía soportar era el intenso dolor de cabeza y cansancio, por suerte tenía algunas hierbas para eso. Esa mañana, cuando los tres estaban despiertos, no surgió la conversación de aquello, Victor no lucía como si quisiera decir algo a no ser que Yuuri le preguntara primero. Yuuri al parecer se sentía un poco nervioso y temeroso si es que llegaba a escuchar algo que no quería, si actuó o dijo algo que en su estado sobrio no haría o diría, le avergonzaba de solo pensarlo ¿y había algo más?  
  
—¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar algo? —preguntó Victor mientras observaba a Yuuri colocar el calzado a su sobrina.  
  
—Eh, claro... vayamos —respondió sin más sin siquiera mirar por demasiado tiempo a su rostro. No disimulaba para nada su incomodidad.  
  
Victor sería la clase de persona que simplemente diría que no se preocupara por lo de la noche anterior, dejarlo tranquilo, pero había un detalle que no se quitaba de su mente, la forma en la que decidió pasarle el elíxir. Se quería convencer que no había sido la gran cosa, que fue algo imposible de evitar, pero para él... para él de solo sentir la calidez de Yuuri era sumamente importante y que él no pudiera recordarlo, no sabía bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Si se lo decía, ¿lo consideraría como algo tonto? ¿Le restaría importancia? ¿Se enojaría?  
Los dos se notaban tensos entre sus propias dudas. Shiori simplemente no entendía porqué ambos estaban tan silenciosos, creía que quizás se pelearon por algo.  
  
—¿Iremos a comer afuera? —preguntó la niña con una sonrisa—, ¿Phichit no vendrá con nosotros? Ayer me mostró unas piedras muy bonitas.  
  
—¿Piedras? ¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó curioso el hechicero.  
  
—Ayer, Phichit puso muchas cosas bonitas sobre una mesa en su habitación, muy brillantes y me contó historias —le contó emocionada—, tú estabas con Victor aquí. Phichit me dijo que Victor te estaba haciendo dormir.  
  
En ese entonces Yuuri levantó su vista con seriedad hacia Victor.  
  
—Victor, ¿eso es cierto? ¿Dejaste a Shiori con otra persona?  
  
—Bueno, no podía dejar que Shiori te vea en ese estado ¿o sí? —dijo como si fuese una obviedad.  
  
—¿Qué tan distinto pude actuar en ese estado? Soy responsable de cuidar a Shiori —suspiró—, bastaba con que ella estuviese en nuestro cuarto.  
Victor se sorprendió.  
  
—¿En serio lo dices? Bueno, no quería decirlo ahora, pero si deseas te cuento exactamente qué cosas hiciste ayer, luego de eso me darás la razón que no era recomendable que Shiori estuviese con nosotros —rió.  
  
La expresión del rostro de Yuuri se tensó.  
  
—Mejor vayamos a desayunar —ignoró la conversación para salir de la habitación. Todavía no estaba listo para escuchar eso, no quería sentir ansiedad desde tan temprano. Con el estómago lleno y tranquilidad quizás estaría más predispuesto a escucharlo.  
  
Los tres salieron del cuarto y cuando caminaron un par de pasos por el pasillo, otra puerta se abrió y salieron dos personas que ya discutían apenas pusieron pie afuera. Phichit no quería que Chris caminara cerca de él, lucía molesto por algo mientras el otro simplemente reía. Cuando fijaron su vista al frente y vieron a Yuuri junto a Victor y la niña se quedaron en silencio.  
  
—¿Christophe? —se asombró Yuuri. Se sorprendió de ver a ese hechicero en el mismo lugar y ¿con Phichit? Bueno, eso no era tan raro, su relación no era relevante, lo importante era ¿qué hacía en esta ciudad?  
  
—¡Oh! Se ve que ya luces mejor —se adelantó Chris y colocó su mano sobre su hombro—, ¿qué tal amaneciste? Ayer fue muy entretenido verte.  
  
—¿Ayer? ¿Te vi ayer? —aterrorizado, miró deprisa a Victor—, ¿lo conociste ayer? ¿No te dijo nada raro, no?  
  
—¿Algo raro, Chris? No... —eso fue extraño de escuchar, ¿acaso Yuuri no debería estar más preocupado en que él mismo dijera algo raro? El que estaba ebrio no era Chris.  
  
—Eros, por favor, ¿qué crees que podría decir? Fue interesante conocer a tu pareja, no me quería dejar acercarme a ti, nunca creí que encontrarías a alguien —dijo Chris divertido.  
  
—¿Pareja? —Yuuri clavó una mirada molesta a Victor. Ni siquiera podía mantener una simple mentira de ser su hermano, ¿a qué venía eso? No quiso molestarse tanto al respecto, de igual forma se trataba de Chris, no iba a ser fácil que dijera que tenía un hermano cuando solo lo conocía por estar solo con una niña. Decidió olvidarse de ello y dejar que Chris y Phichit lo consideren como prefieran. No argumentaría nada en contra a esta altura, ¿pareja, hermano? Ya no importaba, pareja no sonaba tan mal—, bueno, no tenemos tiempo para charla, nos íbamos a desayunar.  
  
—¡Entonces podemos...  
  
Yuuri no permitió que Chris terminara su frase, ya sabría lo que diría: ir a desayunar juntos. No estaba con demasiado humor para compartir un desayuno junto a Chris y Phichit, ya los conocía, separados eran más tranquilos pero juntos... No se recuperaba del todo de la resaca como para escuchar a esos dos.  
  
—Queremos desayunar solo nosotros. Además tenemos cosas que hacer, seguro que ustedes también —miró a Victor para que se complotara en su negación.  
  
—¡Cierto! —afirmó Victor.  
  
—Pero ayer no pudimos conversar bien —dijo Chris—, además les quería relatar mi plan maestro de mi nuevo robo —informó con orgullo.  
  
—Plan maestro ¡ja! Ese ego te terminará llevando a un calabozo —habló Phichit mientras sujetaba una gran bolsa para salir a vender algunos artilugios—, no le hagan caso.  
  
—¿Plan maestro? —preguntó Shiori—, tío, ¿qué sería plan maestro?   
  
—¡Oh, la señorita si está curiosa! —exclamó el rubio.  
  
—No tomes las palabras de una niña a tu beneficio. Da igual a donde robes, solo no nos causes problemas a nosotros —suspiró Yuuri y avanzó junto a Victor y su sobrina. Phichit se dirigía a la misma dirección aunque claramente separarían caminos una vez pisaran calle. Nadie quería saber de las locuras de ese loco hechicero y sus robos escandalosos.  
  
—¡Ustedes se lo pierden! ¡Luego no se sorprendan cuando consiga mi mejor robo de la historia!  
  
Prosiguiendo a dejar al sujeto hablando solo, cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo. Como se hospedaban en el mismo sitio era claro que se volverían a ver. Al final, mientras Yuuri y Victor buscaban algún lugar para desayunar, de nuevo se propagaba el silencio, no tenía sentido esa incomodidad entonces ¿por qué estaba?  
Pero antes de poder elegir un sitio, Yuuri elevó su vista al cielo y levantó sutilmente su mano, se detuvieron al instante, Victor sin comprendía qué hacía, mas luego se percató cómo una pequeña ave apareció velozmente para posarse sobre el dedo del hechicero, el colibrí candela.  
  
—Lo siento pequeño —dijo culpable—, como anoche no estuve en todos mis sentidos me olvidé que Candela seguía aquí —miró minuciosamente sus pequeñas patas—, al parecer no hay trabajo nuevo aún.  
  
—Ah, cierto que las aves transportan tus mensajes, pero ¿no te habían llegado en tu casa antes?   
  
—Sí, pero no son todos de esta ciudad —indicó a la pequeña ave que continuara volando por la ciudad, seguro encontraría algún hueco para descansar hasta que llegara la noche de nuevo—, por el momento debo hacer una entrega —miró a Victor—, eso me recuerda, ¿no irás a ver cómo está Makkachin?  
  
Victor se sorprendió que Yuuri tuviera consideración de su gran lobo.  
  
—No sé si me permitirán salir e ingresar con normalidad sin que resulte sospechosa esa acción.  
  
—Inténtalo —sugirió el hechicero y bajó a su sobrina de sus brazos para que caminara a su lado de la mano—, yo iré a ver a mi cliente. Nos podemos reencontrar en un mismo lugar a cierta hora, ¿qué te parece en dos horas en la noria?  
  
—De acuerdo —Victor aceptó pese a tener todavía palabras atoradas en su garganta.  
  
—Bien.  
  
¿Realmente a Yuuri no le interesaba lo que ocurrió la noche anterior? ¿qué dijo, qué hizo? Suponía que no debía forzar las cosas y tal conversación se podría desarrollar luego. Tiempo poseían y Yuuri ahora estaba ocupado para querer hurgar en esos temas que no debían ser importantes para él.  
Que Yuuri debiera hacer una entrega era cierto, que Victor aprovechara a saber cómo estaba el lobo en las periferias también lo dijo con sinceridad, pero con más razón el conseguir esa breve separación fue prácticamente "pensar". La noche anterior fue algo que nunca pensó que descuidaría, eso no era tan pesado de superar, lo suyo era algo más profundo. Sentía que Victor era importante y muy cercano a su relación mutua y con Shiori, en tan poco tiempo sí se volvió muy significante, pero pese a admitir que no quería que se vaya de su lado, sus sentimientos todavía no se aclaraban o él no aceptaba. Con una situación en su mente, todo se descontroló a niveles altos en ese mar de pensamientos que ya no eran lógicos ni serios, ya no podía ser metódico como lo fue siempre en cualquier dificultad que vivía; la situación de su mente se relacionaba nada más ni nada menos que la forma en que Victor le dio su elíxir. Hasta ese momento poco recordaba, casi nada, tenía lagunas mentales pero no podía olvidar el sonido de la ducha, espuma y la voz de Victor cerca. Estaba seguro que ese recuerdo al sentir sus labios no era un sueño, no se engañaría con buscar una excusa para obviar un hecho, estaba ebrio, pero ese instante se quedó plasmado de forma muy nítida.  
Estuvo aguantando desde que salió de la vivienda de Olga hasta este momento, a solas junto su sobrina, para largar un extenso suspiro y sentir demasiada vergüenza. Vergüenza, pena, confusión, ¿cómo debía considerar aquello? ¿Acaso era el único que lo estaba sintiendo de una forma tan intensa? ¿Era por ser su primera experiencia con algo de ese tipo? ¿Un beso? ¿Acaso Victor besó en su pasado a tantas personas que no lo vio importante? Si no fue importante y solo una manera de darle el elíxir, ¿por qué no se le resultaba para él sencillo en restarle importancia? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué quemaba? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Cuándo sucedió que sus emociones y acciones se volvieron un desastre?  
  
...  
  
Victor suspiraba y pensaba en su trayecto solitario con claro sentido a dirigirse a la entrada, no obstante su atención se vio profundamente alterada cuando diversas personas comenzaron a correr emocionadas a un sitio en común ¿qué acontecía? Entonces, aprovechó a consultar a una muchacha del porqué y a dónde iban esas personas.  
La respuesta fue rápida y comprensible: van al complejo de pelea, el príncipe estará defendiendo su puesto.  
Ver al príncipe de Ágape siempre era todo un gran acontecimiento de apreciar, sus elegantes movimientos y agilidad, su manera de manejar diferentes armas, su gran gracia de vencer hasta personas que le triplicaran de tamaño; por años sus duros entrenamientos lo convirtieron en un gran luchador, resaltando su facilidad de aprender cosas. Para Plisetsky, pelear no era una forma de demostrar su agilidad o poder, ridiculizar a alguien o algo por el estilo, él lo hacía por una simple razón: descargar estrés. Eso era todo, si necesitaba relajarse y nada le servía, siempre acudía a pelear. Su competitividad se originó por esa causa inicial.  
A Victor le despertó unas intensas ansias por verlo, más allá de fotografías, quería conocer al príncipe de la ciudad y qué tan bueno era en esa habilidad. Creyó que este impulso no molestaría a Yuuri y que tendría tiempo suficiente para echar un vistazo y luego continuar en ir a ver a Makkachin. Cada uno era propio dueño de sus decisiones y por supuesto que realizar una cosa como esta no tendría que resultar en ninguna complicación.  
Finalmente, el curioso muchacho decidió seguir a la gente. En su antigua ciudad no existía una actividad como pelear uno con otros, sí deportes varios y pruebas de fuerza, entrenamientos para enfrentar peligros externos, pero siempre pensaban en la seguridad de los pares por lo que pensar en pelear por diversión y usar armas sería una locura para Stammi Vicino. Victor sabía pelear, era experto gracias a tener que sobrevivir si un animal salvaje atacaba, por lo que deseaba poder analizar las técnicas del príncipe.  
Luego de un par de minutos de viaje, Victor llegó sorprendido por la gran arquitectura con forma de un prepotente coliseo, parecía que ese modelo de construcción fue inspirado por creaciones del pasado, recordaba haber visto en libros antiguos esa forma particular de armado. Ágape poseía muchas más construcciones por la ciudad, porque llámese ciudad no correspondía a pocos kilómetros de extensión, pero para visitarlas significarían horas de viaje; Ágape era visionaria, experimentaba con el arte y la tecnología, eso se veía a fácil escala.  
  
Finalmente Victor ingresó y subió un par de escaleras cuyo sonido a lo lejos resonaban por las paredes, personas exclamaban y animaban a los participantes como si fuese todo un gran acontecimiento a festejar. Las voces se oyeron en todo su esplendor al momento que Victor puso pie al exterior y sus ojos captaron la cantidad de personas ubicadas en toda la circunferencia cuyo foco principal lo acontecía su centro con una gran arena. Un par de soportes de metal sostenía diversos elementos de combate, todo para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno a distancia como armas de disparo o alguna que provoque daños significativos; pero sí se observaban espadas, cuchillos, bates, etc. Al juzgar la pelea que se desarrollaba en el terreno, no parecía que fuesen relevantes de usar en todo tiempo, como sospechaba, la agilidad y habilidad era lo más importante.  
Victor no pudo tomar asiento ya que se mantuvo observando de pie como esa cabellera dorada se agitaba de un lado a otro, delgado y delicado cuerpo que lucía como una serpiente en ataques rápidos, su seria mirada de concentración se sentía hasta en la tribuna. Yuri Plisetsky era increíble.  
Era imposible de no admirar, su contrincante parecía un pequeño ratón y Yuri un animal depredador que jugaba con su comida, se burlaba como quería y lo hacía caer cuando quería. La emoción de Victor se incrementaba, el chico no era un animal, lo sabía, pero ¿qué tan habilidoso podría ser? ¿Superaba a un animal salvaje? Interesante, sumamente interesante. Con su mano en su mentón y una sonrisa arrogante, Yuri Plisetsky parecía ser la segunda persona que llamaba tanto su atención, aunque con vínculos diferentes.  
El combate acabó sin contratiempos, rápido y Yuri solo secó un poco de gotas de sudor en su rostro. Los aplausos resonaban, varios chicos y chicas murmuraban frases aludiendo a su belleza y capacidad, "tan guapo, tan increíble e inteligente" "Otabek es un chico con suerte" eran los comentarios más repetidos.  
  
—¡Nuestro increíble príncipe lo consiguió una vez más! —se escuchó una voz resonar de un parlante—, sigue sin haber alguien que logre equipararlo, ¿quién será el próximo participante?  
  
Victor no pensaba con claridad, poco tomaba en cuenta sus acciones, solo actuó sin pensar cuando levantó su mano entre la multitud y exclamó eufórico.  
  
—¡Yo quiero!  
  
Las miradas de las personas se giraron confusas. El mismo Yuri al escuchar aquello miró extrañado, ¿a quién se le ocurre contestar esa pregunta? Las reglas del lugar eran claras, la persona del altavoz lo decía para dar paso al siguiente participante en la lista que esperaba en el pasillo de ingreso de la arena.  
Cuando Yuri miró a esa persona, arrugó el ceño, ¿era de la ciudad? Era imposible conocer a todos los habitantes. Cabello negro, ojos azules, todo resplandecía con vehemencia por los rayos del sol; su sonrisa le molestaba, ¿quién se creía tan valiente y confiado para hablar de esa forma pisando cualquier norma del sitio? No importaba, Yuri nunca se echó atrás a cualquier reto.  
  
—¡Bien, baja de allí y ven! —exclamó el rubio.  
  
Cada persona murmuraba peor que antes: ¿quién era ese chico? Es muy guapo, es alfa, ¿es de aquí?  
A Victor no le hizo falta usar las escaleras, solo usó la pared que rodeaba la arena para deslizarse desde la altura; ¿eran unos 5 metros aproximadamente? ¿Quién se atrevía a bajar de esa forma sin romperse una pierna? Pero lo hizo. Pese a parecer que buscaba intimidar o ser egocéntrico en su habilidad, Victor no hacía esto para nada con esas intensiones, solo quería pelear sin perder el tiempo, estaba emocionado. Esa imagen fue toda contraria hasta para el mismo Yuri que desde que lo observaba acercar clavó su vista con frialdad.  
  
—¿Nombre?  
  
—¡Victor! —respondió con alegría.  
  
—Bien, puedes elegir algún arma, supongo que saber que aquí no se busca lastimar al otro, sino saber burlar y ser astuto.  
  
—Sí, te estuve observando, ¡eres genial! —elogió sin maldad alguna y una amplia sonrisa en forma de corazón se dibujó.  
  
Yuri solo oscureció mucho más su expresión, ¿lo estaba subestimando con esa actitud?  
Victor miró cada elemento a su disposición pero ninguno le llamó la atención, escogió lo más familiar y básico para él: un palo. La gente murmuraba con mayor volumen, eso le bastó a Plisetsky para no tener ninguna piedad con él, si así quería subestimarlo y creerse superior, bien, lo dejaría en ridículo en solo un segundo, así se tragaría su actitud egocéntrica.  
  
—¡Empiece la pelea! —anunció el altavoz.  
  
En un milisegundo, imaginando que una serpiente buscaba morderlo, Victor se impresionó cuando el rubio arremetió sin arma alguna y comenzó a atacar desde manos o pies, para conseguir quitarle el palo y desprotegerlo por completo, o golpear en sus piernas para que caiga. Se sorprendió y no pudo evitar que retrocediera, fue esquivando cada uno de sus ataques aunque un poco tambaleante y esforzándose en seguir cada movimiento ¡era muy rápido! Pero desde ya que consiguiera esquivar, sin ser tocado, por más de diez segundos, todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Hasta el mismo Yuri descubrió que no era simple soberbia ese tipo, sino que sabía lo que hacía, pero esquivar no era nada, si no devolvía los ataques no servía de nada.  
Y así fue que luego de unos segundos estudiando los movimientos del príncipe, Victor se animó a dar su devolución, su sonrisa se borró y con velocidad similar fue su turno de contraatacar. La sorpresa esta vez se la llevó el menor que no tuvo alternativa que agarrar una lanza y defenderse. El choque de madera continuo mantuvo a todos expectantes, esquivaban, ocupaban toda la superficie de un lado a otro, atacaban, parecía una danza sincronizada.  
No obstante, en ese tiempo, algo parecía perturbar al príncipe que sentía que por lapsos se distrajera con algo ¿qué era? Rápidamente no regresaba su enfoque en la pelea, pero eso seguía allí, eso extraño, si no fuera por eso sentía que esta pelea habría terminado deprisa; mientras más peleaba y se acercaba a Victor, más parecía captar en él esa peculiaridad que lo desorientaba, ¡era molesto!  
La concentración no era sublime en ambos, Victor ya se percataba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en entretenerse con esto, la idea no era pelear con el príncipe, el tiempo circulaba deprisa y si no se encontraba con Yuuri a la hora acordada se enojaría.  
  
—No te distraigas —anunció el príncipe acercándose y buscando burlar a su oponente mientras lo rodeaba.  
  
—Lo mismo digo, tus movimientos se ralentizan —brindó una ágil patada que consiguió retroceder a Yuri pese a no conseguir golpearlo una sola vez. Luego apoyó su mano en el suelo y se alejó un par de metros con un par de vueltas mortales hacia atrás.  
  
—¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? —preguntó respirando con dificultad. Era la primera vez que alguien conseguía cansarlo en pelea.  
  
—Yo no aprendí a pelear —sonrió en la leve distancia—, aprendí a defenderme de seres más grandes que tú.  
  
—Bien, admito haberme distraído y no encuentro la razón de ello todavía. Pero ya me pondré más serio en esto, además no tengo mucho tiempo. Mi idea era tener un recreo —se burló y en esta ocasión, sacó de sí un estado más hábil que hasta ahora nadie había visto. Tan así que entre saber técnicas de diferentes disciplinas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo no aseguraba que pelear con su 100% no lastimara al otro.  
  
Victor conoció a algo peor que una serpiente gigante y supo que ya no llegaría demasiado lejos. El chico era demasiado bueno, debió haber entrenado todos los años de su vida para conseguir ser así de fuerte a su edad, era un hecho. Pero la derrota no fue cantada, se avecinaba pero ¿qué ocurrió?  
Ni Plisetsky lo pudo entender, su fuerza, su agilidad, todo en él, descendió como si de estar al 100% se convirtiera en un 10% en un pestañar. Ese sujeto, ese extraño que decidió pelear con él traía encima ese algo que cuando su olfato pareció sentirlo con mayor grado, todo su cuerpo se alteró inexplicablemente. Cayó de rodillas llevándose el susto de las personas que creyeron que algo malo le ocurrió a su príncipe y Victor también se preocupó.  
  
—¡Hey, ¿qué ocurrió?! —descendió a su altura para observar su rostro.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —llevó su mano hacia su boca, para cubrirla junto con su nariz—, tu aroma... tiene algo.  
  
—¿Mi aroma? —no lo entendía, ¿su aroma? ¿Qué tenía de raro? ¿Se refería al aroma que desprendía el elíxir? Sí, olía a alfa, pero nada fuera de lo común—. Lo siento, no sé qué ocurrió pero debo irme, podremos pelear en otra ocasión, alguien me espera.  
  
Al escuchar esas palabras, Plisetsky se colocó de pie, lo miró desde la altura, causando sombra entre la luz de sol, y lo observó frío y perturbador.  
  
—No te irás a ningún lado. Vendrás conmigo para hacerte un par de preguntas —elevó su mano en dirección a un par de sujetos de su personal de custodia, personas capacitadas en cualquier tarea, tanto seguridad como salud, por eso ya se habían puesto alertas cuando el príncipe se arrodilló. Con su mano confirmó que esperaran, posterior hizo unas señas que se dirigían a Victor, estas significaban "arresto".  
  
No lo supo en el instante, pero cuando Victor captó esas personas que comenzaron a acercarse hacia él trasmitiendo aura intimidante su cuerpo por sí solo optó en salir corriendo, si lo que hizo fue bueno o malo, no lo sabía pero se atribuyó en escapar ocasionando que el alboroto se intensificara.  
El personal de Plisetsky no permitirían que se escapara fácilmente y sin previo aviso, la pelea que parecía ser interesante y entretenida culminó con una persecución incomprensible. Si Victor no hizo nada malo ¿porqué huía? No huía porque supiera que hizo algo malo, solo se asustó y se movió inconsciente, ser atrapado en una ciudad desconocida, con identidad falsa, con elíxir que cambió su categoría, ¿cómo podría dejarse retener con esos peligros? Una lección tenía aprendida: nunca llamar la atención en una ciudad desconocida.  
De alguna manera, Victor consiguió abandonar el complejo, empujando algunas personas, tropezando, tomando lo que sea en sus manos, pañuelos, para ocultar su identidad; debía esconderse, esto se salió de control por completo, era una locura ¿cómo pudo terminar así?  
La noticia no tardó en propagarse de boca en boca: un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos celestes, camisa morada, le hizo algo al príncipe cuando peleaban, escapó y ahora lo buscaban por toda la ciudad. Noticia que horrorizó a Yuuri cuando salía de la casa del cliente, luego de otorgar el pedido con Shiori en brazos. Lo primero que pensó fue: es imposible que sea Victor, cualquiera podría tener esas características. Pero cuando recordó en la noria que a Victor le daba curiosidad ir al complejo de pelea... ¿no habrá sido tan tonto de ir realmente, o si? Sin embargo, nunca haría nada malo al príncipe, no podía ser él, imposible.  
Yuuri estaba convencido que Victor no era el culpable de ello, pero para cerciorarse se apresuró deprisa en ir a la noria. Si resultaba ser él, no andaría dando vueltas por la ciudad para dejarse atrapar, esperaba que sea lo suficiente astuto para hallar una forma de ocultarse. Seguía deseando que no fuese él, bastantes problemas provocó en la ciudad pasada para que esta se llevara otro mal disgusto.  
Tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo, Yuuri se detuvo cerca de la noria y miró hacia todos los rincones, esperó nervioso. Si Victor aparecía a la hora acordaba sin complicación, entonces podría respirar tranquilo, si no era así... cualquiera sea el tiempo, si aparecía ahora o debiera buscarlo en toda la ciudad antes de que lo atrapen, iban a tener que irse sin pensarlo dos veces.  
El corazón del hechicero sintió un vuelco cuando de un callejón vio una persona con lentes y un pañuelo en su cabeza, ¿era cierto?  
Hasta que no oyera una explicación razonable Yuuri no quería desilusionarse, decidió confiar en él y manteniendo la compostura caminó hasta la ubicación de Victor. A los lejos se observaban personal de Ágape buscando minuciosamente.  
  
—¡Victor, ¿qué es esto?! —exclamó eufórico pero en voz baja—, ¿qué ocurrió?  
  
—Yuuri —le tomó del brazo y lo adentró más hacia el callejón, preocupado pero intentando no asustar a Shiori que ya observaba confundida a ambas personas—. No sé qué ocurrió, hace unos minutos estaba peleando con Plisetsky y de un segundo a otro quiso capturarme, solo corrí.  
  
—¡¿Y qué hacías peleando con él? ¿cómo se te ocurre?! No sé qué locura le pasó a Yurio para querer hacer eso, pero no habría pasado si hubieses hecho lo que te dije ¡¿Victor, entiendes lo que esto significa?! —respiró repetidas veces y abrazó a Shiori para mantenerla tranquila—. Si te atrapan y te mantienen más de un día, notarán los elíxires, se irá el color falso de tu cabello, ¡te podrían culpar de hechicero! ¿qué has hecho?  
  
Victor se afligió.  
  
—Yo solo quise pelear con Yuri, a él le ocurrió algo raro cerca de mí, te juro que no quise que esto pasara. Perdóname —bajó su cabeza, sentía ganar de llorar de la impotencia.  
—Olvídalo, ahora debemos escapar de esta ciudad —pensó tomando aire, queriendo enfriar su cabeza.  
  
Lamentablemente, alguien era mucho más rápido que su personal. Como siempre. Desde uno de los techos de la tienda que correspondía el lateral del callejón, una persona descendió por el tubo de desagüe, y luego rebotó con su pie en una de las paredes para caer en el centro del callejón. Yuuri y Victor miraron anonadados, sin palabras, fue como si un gato cayera del cielo. Yuuri podría ser un buen hechicero, hábil, controlar un ave enorme, pero aquí él no era nada, ante el poder de la autoridad, no era nada y detendrían a cualquier ave en vuelo si se adentrara una en la ciudad, esto no era Ombra, ni Parfum de fleurs...  
  
—Oh no... —Yuuri retrocedió un paso y apoyó su mano sobre el cabello de Shiori.  
  
—¿Tío? —preguntó la niña sin entender todavía qué ocurría.  
  
Era la primera vez, desde que Victor conoció a Yuuri, que este lucía con miedo, como si viera un fantasma, temblando y como una pequeña ave enjaulada.  
—Tranquilo, no dejaré que te haga nada malo —Victor lo contuvo y observó frío a ese muchacho.  
  
—Lo sabía... lo sabía.... —repetía una y otra vez el chico, Yuri Plisetsky. Su boca balbuceó y sus ojos miraban fijo al hechicero resguardado entre los brazos de su anterior contrincante—, ¿por qué lo abrazas así? ¿Quién eres de él? —su expresión hacia Victor cambió repentinamente, en un profundo odio.  
  
—No sé qué ocurrió, pero por favor, déjanos ir —dijo Victor, ocultando su temor a que los lleven y la identidad de ambos se descubriera, protegería a Yuuri con su vida si fuese el punto.  
  
—Dejar ir... pff —Yuri ocultó una tétrica risa entre su mano—, dejar ir ¿te refieres a como él quiso hacer cuando yo era un niño? "debes irte, regresa a tu ciudad" ¿quieren eso? ¿Quieren irse? ¿Ser libres?  
  
—¡Conozco tu historia con Yuuri! —exclamó Victor, abrazando con más fuerza a Yuuri y Shiori—, no descargues tu rencor en él, ¡fue por tu bien!  
  
—¿¡Ah!? ¿y qué historia te contó? —caminó un paso cerca de ellos—, ¿cómo encontré su cabaña? ¿Cómo su hermana me ayudó con mis heridas? ¿Cómo supe que era un hechicero que ocultaba su categoría?  
  
Lo último lo sorprendió, ¿eso lo sabía también?  
  
—No te contó toda la historia ¿verdad? —sonrió como disfrutando del momento—. Es una sorpresa, mi olfato no me engañó ¡Ese sujeto apesta a tu aroma! ¿Un alfa? ¿En serio? ¿Es alfa real o es una pantalla de mentiras? ¡Cierto! Tú eres un beta —avanzó otro paso hacia ellos.  
  
Victor no podía retroceder, si lo hacían serían vistos por la gente que circulaba.  
  
—Un beta... —repitió y rió—, claro que no... después de todo, Yuuri no es un beta.  
  
—Suficiente Yurio, por favor, ya no sigas —habló Yuuri aterrado y presionando la camisa de Victor con sus dedos, su voz se quebraba—, es suficiente, si me odias lo entiendo, pero ya no hables más. Me iré, no debí venir a esta ciudad, cometí un error. Pero no sigas, te lo suplico.  
  
—Yuuri... —Victor estaba perplejo, ¿tanto miedo le daba ese muchacho? Era entendible, pero...  
  
—No me digas que... —miró a la persona a su lado—, ¿él no lo sabe?   
  
—¡No conozco a esta persona por mucho tiempo! —Yuuri alejó a Victor con su mano apoyada en su pecho—, no sabe todo de mí, no empeores las cosas. Dije que me iré, pero te lo pido, no hagas que mi identidad se sepa, ¿qué debo hacer para que no arruines nuestras vidas?  
  
Yuri se mordió los labios, bajó su vista al suelo y luego miró serio a Yuuri.  
  
—Ahora es tu vida la que no quieres que se arruine... cuando arruinaste la mía —chasqueó entre dientes—. Bien, ¿quieres proteger lo que eres? —terminó de reducir total distancia ante ellos, luego tomó su cabello rubio y lo apartó a un lado. Dejando visible su blanco cuello.  
  
El hechicero se petrificó... debía ser una broma... era imposible.  
  
—Entonces —en su cuello dejó visible una cicatriz producida por una profunda mordedura—, hazte cargo de lo que me hiciste, alfa.

  



	29. Un conflicto fuera de control.

No había palabras correctas para describir la incómoda situación que se presenciaba en ese angosto lugar que se componía de distintas miradas, una mirada tensa y apática por parte de Yuri, una mirada temblorosa y descendente por parte de Yuuri, una confusa y sorprendida por parte de Victor y otra preocupada y con miedo por parte de Shiori. Al juzgar el silencio del hechicero y el ser incapaz de mirar al rostro de alguien, sin negar lo dicho por el príncipe, provocaba en Victor un mar de preguntas ¿cuántas cosas no sabía de Yuuri? ¿Qué ocurrió realmente en el pasado? Si era un alfa ¿por qué nunca se lo dijo? Pero a pesar de todo, no juzgaba el hecho de no escuchar por parte de Yuuri todas sus vivencias o secretos ya que eso dependía del tiempo o confianza que en cada persona puede variar, estaba dispuesto a esperarlo en todo tipo de acercamiento e historias. Su enojo no iba a Yuuri, sino a ese muchacho que se creía con el derecho de pedir algo que era claro que para ambas partes no funcionaba igual. Si todo este tiempo Yuuri se mantuvo alejado y pedía que lo dejara ir era porque claramente no quería estar con él, ni ser su pareja pese a que la culpa se demostrara con facilidad ¿quería manipularlo? Si Yuuri mordió a ese muchacho por error era muy distinto a aceptar que sea su pareja, pero ¿por qué su marca seguía allí?  
"Un lazo entre alfa y omega puede desaparecer con el tiempo si una de las partes muere o deciden no seguir la relación", ¿cuánto tiempo tenía esa mordedura? Si seguía allí... ¿acaso había un sentimiento mutuo que se aceptaban como pareja? Victor no podía creer esto, de lo que conocía a Yuuri hasta ahora parecía ser el único al que comenzó a abrir su corazón de una forma tan cercana sin ser su sobrina, Yuuri nunca tuvo experiencia en el amor, siempre tuvo ese temor de aceptar una persona en su vida entonces ¿por qué? "¿Por qué?" No deseaba sacar conclusiones tan deprisa pero sentía la necesidad de escuchar y entender qué ocurrió realmente en esa historia que parecía incompleta hasta el momento...  
La actitud fría y calculadora del príncipe se mantenía como haciendo notar su poder en este caso.  
  
—Si no quieres que tu rostro o nombre quede circulando por cada rincón, si no quieres ser acusado por un crimen nefasto. Entonces aceptarás acompañarme y obedecer en lo que diga —pronunció sin muestra de sensibilidad en su rostro, luego observó a Victor que no se apartaba de sujetar al hechicero—. Tú no me interesas.  
Victor, como si sus manos estuviesen atadas a esas personas, borró todo rastro de simpatía y miró por encima a ese príncipe, no le importaba su posición o su poder, dejaría en claro que sus órdenes no impedirían que se alejara de ellos.  
  
—A mí sí me interesas, me interesa saber qué ocurrió y por qué quieres llevarte a Yuuri. Seas o no un príncipe si quieres llevarte a Yuuri tendrás que llevarme también. Tal vez ahora veas que él te obedezca y tenga temor a que reveles su identidad, pero si me haces daño no se te será fácil controlarlo y yo no me rendiré en perseguirte, ¿me encerrarás? ¿Me echarás de la ciudad? Nada te funcionará —dijo decidido—. Ahora ¿estás seguro que te irá bien así? Sabes, Yuuri ya trató de estrangularme una vez, ¿crees que eres más importante para que no te lastime?  
  
Yuuri se asombró de escuchar esto pero sabía que Victor nunca lo diría con sinceridad ya que nunca lo lastimaría al propósito y temía hacerlo, pero en cambio, Yuri no estaba del todo seguro que no ocurriese eso, es más, retrocedió un paso y cubrió su cuello como si no negara que podría hacerle daño.  
  
—Bien, si quieres escuchar la historia, vendrás. Pero si tú no obedeces a lo que diga, también te caerá el castigo.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Yuri en ese instante, miró al rostro asustado de la niña y suspiró. Luego tomó un dispositivo de comunicación para dar su posición y precisar un transporte, no quería seguir motivando al descontrol y parecer que los arrestaba con la niña observando todo, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Ni siquiera esperaba que tuvieran a esa niña ¿quién era?  
Después de unos minutos, un coche se detuvo fuera del callejón y obedeciendo las acciones del príncipe el grupo decidió subirse deprisa para no llamar la atención. Una vez adentro, el coche avanzó por las calles.  
  
—Príncipe, ¿cuál es la situación? Varios de los guardias siguen buscándolo junto a estas personas —dijo su chofer observando a los dos adultos junto a la niña en la parte trasera y al príncipe sentado en el asiento de acompañante.  
  
—Me estoy encargando de eso —respondió con el móvil en su mano—. Primero iremos a casa, y así aclararé todo el alboroto.  
  
—Su tía aún no regresará de su viaje por lo pronto, estará alterada si se entera de todo esto.  
  
—No es necesario que lo sepa —levantó sus piernas y las apoyó sobre el maletero delantero, posicionándose más cómodo—. Yo me encargaré de todo.  
  
—Como usted diga.  
  
Cualquiera que trabajara para la familia real podía comentar u opinar de muchas cosas, nunca hubo problema en ello ya que Yuri nunca les prohibió hablar o no saber de ciertas cosas, pero en cuestión de decisión, hiciera lo que hiciera, debían obedécelo y en eso nadie lo contradecía.  
La parte trasera se mantenía en silencio por parte de Yuuri con su sobrina sobre sus piernas, por otra parte, Victor se dedicaba a sonreír y distraerla contando historias absurdas y funcionaba. En eso el hechicero se esforzaba de sonreír pese a que el dolor sea difícil de simular. Al ver esa imagen por el espejo retrovisor, al príncipe le parecía increíble como en un segundo ese sujeto que demostró tanta decisión y seriedad, ahora reía y jugaba con la niña con una faceta tan distinta. Si no fuese por él seguro ella seguiría insegura y con miedo, parecían... una familia.  
Malhumorado, el viaje finalizó ante unas enormes rejas y largas extensiones de murallas de ladrillo blanco que parecían rodear el terreno perteneciente al hogar del príncipe. Al abrirse las rejas, el coche prosiguió su avance por un camino rodeado de lagos y árboles. Así fue como ese trayecto restante culminó con una gran mansión blanca con detalles de adornos celeste cielo, escaleras de mármol, varias flores rodeando la edificación y una persona que salió de la puerta principal abriéndola de par en par y aguardando en el último escalón, enojada y con brazos cruzados.  
Yuri descendió del coche y luego lo hicieron las otras personas. El rostro de la muchacha que los seguía con la mirada se tensionó y arrugó el ceño.  
  
—¡Yuri! ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Crees que no nos enteramos del disturbio de la arena? Y ahora apareces con estos extraños ¿Quiénes se suponen que son? —exclamó la muchacha sin moverse de su posición—. Tienes prohibido traer invitados no autorizados a la residencia. La tía no se encuentra.  
  
Yuri comenzó a subir las escaleras, esperando a que los otros lo siguieran. Levantó su vista a Mila sin darle importancia a sus palabras.  
  
—Sí, sí, ya me encargaré de arreglar ese problema, solo fue un malentendido —pronunció comportándose como si escuchara a su propia madre—, siempre tan histérica. Estos son amigos míos, dile a la cocinera que prepare un poco de té, Mila.  
  
—¿Amigos? —miró a los dos chicos y a la niña—, ¿amigos dices? Pero si tú no tienes amigos, demasiado que das confianza a Otabek y a mí, nunca vi a estas personas. Además... —cuando esos extraños ascendieron hasta acercarse lo suficiente ella notó el aroma de ambos y automáticamente alejó a Yuri de ellos y se colocó adelante—. ¡Son alfas! ¡¡Yuri, ¿cómo traes alfas al lugar?!!  
  
—¡Deja de exagerar! —molesto, salió detrás de ella y se colocó de nuevo adelante de esas personas—, mi celo aún no está cerca y ellos son invitados. Sigo siendo el príncipe en este lugar, ¡así que obedece! Y no se te ocurra decirle a la tía, será un dolor de cabeza si regresa antes.  
  
—Tú... —Mila suspiró furiosa y miró a esas personas como sus enemigas, era la primera vez que Yuri usaba su poder para que obedeciera, si no fuese porque no quería provocar una discusión en el momento ya le hubiese estirado las orejas frente a esos invitados—. Bien, haz lo que quieras —se giró y entró con pisotones a la residencia.  
Posterior, el príncipe también caminó para cruzar la puerta. Cuando los invitados ingresaron no pudieron evitar asombrarse del increíble interior de la casa y la serpentina escalera al fondo de la gran sala que derivaba a los pisos superiores. Solo Yuuri ignoraba esos detalles ya que poco le interesaba lugares como estos, ¿qué tenía planeado Yurio? Era la pregunta que no se quitaba de su mente, con hacerse cargo de la mordedura ¿qué buscaba? ¿Obligarlo a aceptar ser su pareja? Pero si él se casaría pronto, ¿qué locura quería provocar?  
  
Al ascender un piso, su viaje culminó en una habitación que parecía usual para reuniones. Había muchos sillones de terciopelo rojo, mesas delicadas para el té, grandes ventanales y cortinas doradas y rojas, las decoraciones de cristal brillaban por el sol que ingresaba.  
  
—Siéntense en donde gusten.  
  
Los tres se sentaron en uno de los sillones y Shiori se asomó por la ventana detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndose por el hermoso jardín que de allí se apreciaba, tantas fuentes y rosas.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el rubio sentándose frente a ellos, en el medio había una mesa baja para el té.  
  
La niña se giró al escuchar esas palabras pero no respondió. Simplemente se volvió a acurrucar cerca de su tío, no confiaba en ese chico por más bello que pareciera, siempre creyó que las lindas hadas de sus cuentos eran buenas y ese chico parecía una, pero no sentía que fuese buena.  
  
—Así que es tímida —apartó su mirada con disgusto—. En todo caso, ¿quién es ella? ¿Acaso tuviste una hija con otro omega que abandonaste? —rió en burla.  
Yuuri se decidió a levantar su mirada finalmente, más calmo y acariciando la cabeza de la niña.  
  
—Es mi sobrina. La hija de Mari.  
  
—¿En serio? —se sorprendió—, ¿acaso ella también está en la ciudad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
—No, solo somos nosotros.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tienes tú a su hija? ¿Dónde está Mari? No pude saber nada de ella una vez me trajiste de vuelta a mi ciudad, era una buena mujer —dijo recordando esos seis años en el pasado, la amabilidad de la muchacha.  
  
—Murió, al poco tiempo de tener a Shiori —no quería hablar de ello pero obviar el tema solo lo extendería.  
  
—¿Murió, dices? Ella... —sus ojos se abrieron enormes sin poder dimensionarlo—, vaya. Realmente es así... —luego recordó cierto hecho y se alteró—, ¿¡acaso no fue por aquello que hiciste o sí!? Cuando la empujaste...  
  
—¡Claro que no! —respondió con enojo—, no fue por eso, fue por otra circunstancia que no tiene nada de relación con lo que ocurrió esa vez.  
  
Yuri al ver esa actitud, tranquilizó su tono de acusación y decidió creerle; por una parte le aliviaba que su muerte no la haya provocado aquel violento percance. Hubiese sido demasiado duro. El tema principal ahora era otro, no obstante, no podía creer que Mari haya muerto pese a no poder conocerla lo suficiente, dolía enterarse de algo como eso, ¿acaso Yuuri estuvo cuidando de la niña todo el tiempo? ¿Hace cuánto que estaba con ese tal Victor?  
De pronto, la puerta se abrió e ingresó Mila con una bandeja con tres tazas de té y una de chocolate para la niña. Colocó cada taza sobre la mesa y se enderezó sin salir de la habitación, queriendo ser parte de la conversación que estaban teniendo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿me dirás de dónde conociste estas personas?  
  
—Ahí vas de nuevo —se quejó el príncipe.  
  
—Aunque me digas que me vaya y no me involucre, sabes que aún puedo avisarle a la tía de igual forma, no me echarías de la casa si no obedezco, no tienes a nadie más que quieras tanto como a mí y te entienda tan bien —dijo egocéntrica y aprovechándose de su posición.  
  
—¡Eres una molestia! Solo entiende que son invitados, ¿por qué tan curiosa? —apoyó su mentón sobre su mano.  
  
—¿Invitados que se irán pronto? Y claro que estaré curiosa, no tienes otros amigos cercanos en la ciudad, debemos saber con quiénes te relacionas con más razón si son alfas.  
  
—Claro que no se irán pronto —tomó la taza de té—, estarán aquí de forma indefinida. Sumado a que posiblemente el casamiento tendrá que posponerse —respondió con tranquilidad.  
  
Todos se petrificaron.  
  
—¿Qu... qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Acaso quieres dejar a estas personas quedarse en esta casa?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Posponer el casamiento? ¿Te volviste loco? ¡¿Otabek sabe de esto?! —Mila quedó boquiabierta ¿qué clase de rebelión era esta? Ese chico no podía hacer lo que quisiera ni con su posición, su tía seguía controlando todo y el casamiento era obligatorio.  
  
—¡¡Eso es imposible!! —Yuuri se levantó de su asiento y de la precipitosa acción pateó el costado de la mesa lo que provocó que una de las tazas cayera y se volcara su contenido.  
  
Victor estaba igual de asombrado, ¿quedarse? ¿A qué se refería con quedarse de forma indefinida?  
  
—¡¡No puedo quedarme aquí. Debo marcharme antes del anochecer, ya te dije que lo que seas que tengas en contra mía no tiene sentido hacer lo que haces. Debo irme!! —exclamó el hechicero furioso.  
  
Shiori se acercó deprisa hacia Victor.  
  
—¿Invitados? —Mila miró a Yuri esperando explicaciones—, ¿Un invitado que reacciona así? ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!  
Yuri dejó nuevamente la taza sobre la mesa y los miró a todos y cada uno.  
  
—De acuerdo, diré la verdad. No son invitados, los estoy reteniendo contra su voluntad ¿entonces qué? ¿Irás a decirle a la tía? —su sarcástica sonrisa irritaba a su compañera.  
  
—¿Y haciendo esto creerás que podrás evitar que la boda suceda?  
  
—Por supuesto —elevó un tono petulante de voz—, ¿recuerdas cuando me decías que tarde o temprano la marca de mi cuello debía desaparecer? Bien —señaló a Yuuri con una expresión de malicia—, ¡te presento a la persona que me mordió! ¡La persona que provocó un lazo, el alfa y dueño de esta mordedura, Yuuri Katsuki!  
  
Mila se congeló y miró rápidamente a esa persona, ese chico era aquel que mordió al príncipe, la persona que lo resguardó seis años atrás, el hechicero que tanto mencionaba Yuri asombrado de su vida y que al mismo tiempo odiaba. Odiaba por hacer que regresara a su ciudad, pero nunca reveló ni su identidad a otros ni su ubicación, solo Mila sabía el real nombre y le prometió nunca decirlo. Ni siquiera se lo dijo a Otabek, su futuro esposo ¿Por qué quería protegerlo tanto?

—¿Él? —Mila trato de pensar con claridad, darse un minuto y respirar. Esto era una locura—, aguarda —abandonó la bandeja de plata sobre la mesa y apoyó su mano sobre su frente—, dices que esta fue la persona responsable de eso —lucía perdida buscando aclarar sus pensamientos—. De acuerdo, acuerdo —respiró hondo y cayó sentada en otro de los asientos—, trataré de ser lo más comprensible posible. Supongamos que sí, este chico es quien te mordió, ¿acaso solo por eso harás que la boda se cancele? ¿Crees que eso convencerá a alguien de anular algo tan importante como la unión de dos ciudades? Ni siquiera diciendo que esta persona será tu pareja lograrás eso, Otabek seguirá siendo tu esposo ¡no puedes provocar una escándalo! Todos piensan que fue Otabek quien te mordió, ¡¿qué crees que ocurra si todos descubren que hay un tercero?!  
  
—¡Yo no soy su pareja, ni seré su pareja! —respondió por su parte Yuuri—, ya lo admití y me hago responsable de mi error, ¡yo fui quién mordió a Yuri Plisetsky! ¡Pero no soy su pareja! Esa mordedura debió desaparecer hace muchos años ¡no somos pareja, no existe tal unión!  
  
—¡Sí existe! —Yuri se colocó de pie, exclamando de la misma forma—, ¡existe y te harás cargo! ¡Si la marca no desapareció ¿crees que podré unirme a otra persona?! ¡¿Tú tampoco lo entiendes?! —observó a Mila—, ¡Si me caso con Otabek ¿acaso piensan que podremos tener una descendencia si mi cuerpo no puede reaccionar a nadie más que el dueño de esta mordedura?! ¿El egoísta soy yo?  
  
Mila se sorprendió. Un omega que se fuerce a estar con otra persona, manteniendo el lazo con otro, solo le provocaría dolor, nauseas, mareos, hasta la posibilidad de perder el embarazado si llegase a ocurrir, su cuerpo no puede reaccionar bien si no es con quien mantiene el lazo. Si esa marca desapareciera esto no ocurriría... ¿por qué no desapareció?  
  
—¿Qué más quieres de mí? —el hechicero cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, se veía totalmente desesperado—, nunca debió ocurrir, ¿por qué sigue allí? Ya te dije que no te reconozco como pareja ¡nunca ocurrirá eso! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quieres que me arrodille y pida perdón?  
  
—Yuuri, tranquilo —Victor se puso de pie y lo tomó entre sus brazos—. Esto ya es suficiente, Plisetsky. Entiéndelo, Yuuri nunca te aceptará ni querrá ser tu pareja, da igual cómo y cuándo haya ocurrido, ¡tienes que aceptar ese hecho tú mismo! Acepta que no son ni serán pareja, estás confundiendo a tu cerebro y tú mismo cuerpo, estás engañándote a ti mismo ¡por eso tu marca no desaparece!  
  
—¡Tú no hables! No tienes idea de nada. Lo que él dice es una mentira, ¡la marca solo desaparece si ambos decidimos no aceptar la relación! Mi marca sigue aquí —levantó su mano y la apoyó cerca de la misma—. Sigue aquí. A pesar de haber dicho que no quería regresar, ¿cómo se puede ser tan cruel de dejarme una marca y luego tirarme como una basura del cual deshacerse? Todo este tiempo, sabía que algún día regresaría y aún así... aún así —con mirada ahogada en furia y una línea de lágrimas dibujándose en sus ojos, clavó tal mirada en el sujeto cercano a Yuuri—, aparece con otra persona, ¿acaso viven juntos? ¿Eres su pareja? ¿Qué eres?  
  
—¡Lo soy, soy su pareja, vivimos juntos, ¿eso quieres hacer? Ya te lo he dicho! No hay nada que puedas ganar de esto, ¿por qué no asumes que las cosas no ocurrirán como quieres?  
  
—A ti... a ti sí aceptó quedarse a su lado, ¿y viven juntos? —presionó sus puños con fuerza—, ¡¿Por qué a ti sí permitió ser parte de su vida y no a mí?! ¿Es porque soy un príncipe? ¿Por qué a ti sí y a mí no?  
  
—¡¡Es suficiente!! —exclamó Mila y todos se callaron—. No puede estar ocurriendo esto a tan pocos días de la boda.  
  
—Es mi culpa... —murmuró Yuuri—, nunca debí volver, si esto no hubiese ocurrido...  
  
Mila caminó hasta la niña del cual estaba a punto de llorar y sacó un par de caramelos de su bolsillo para dárselos.  
  
—Tranquila —sonrió amigable—. Están asustando a esta niña, ¿no pueden controlarse un poco? Esto es demasiado complejo —suspiró y se quedó al lado de la pequeña—. Culpar a uno no sirve de nada, hechicero —miró a Yuuri—. Si tu no aparecías la marca seguiría allí, sería el mismo problema si Yuri se casaba de igual manera con Otabek, todos lo sabíamos, la tía, yo... Si no aparecías en la ciudad, me pregunto ¿qué locura habría provocado este príncipe? —ahora se dirigió hacia Yuri que apartó su mirada rápidamente—. ¿Hubieras decidido casarte de todas formas o lo habrías ido a buscar a la fuerza?   
  
Mila decidió levantar a la niña del sillón y tomarla en sus brazos.  
  
—Sigo pensando que eres peligroso, Yuuri Katsuki. Y que nunca debiste aparecer en la ciudad, pero esto no se podrá resolver hasta que no enfríen sus cabezas, los dos tienen cierta culpa de todo esto. Plisetsky, relájate y piensa claramente lo que conllevaría todo esto que quieres hacer, si realmente beneficiará a alguien, no eres un tonto, actúa bien —ella se volvió a dirigir al hechicero—. Lo siento, pero conozco a este terco adolescente, no podrán irse por el momento. Será mejor que se queden hasta que se pueda resolver bien la situación, ¿puedo llevar a la niña al jardín? Se ve muy consternada entre tantos gritos.  
  
—Mi tío... quiero ir con tío —pronunció en voz baja Shiori, aguantando no llorar.  
  
—No pueden salir aún —dijo tajante el príncipe, dándole la espalda al grupo—, solo la niña.  
Yuuri trató de mantener la calma y sonrió a su sobrina.  
  
—Escucha Shiori, nosotros estaremos hablando por un rato más. Por el momento, esta señorita te llevará a recorrer el bello jardín que viste desde la ventana, ella no te hará nada malo —sonrió—, confía en ella ¿sí?  
  
Shiori miró a la muchacha y volvió a mirar a su tío nuevamente. No quería separarse de él pero no quería volver a escuchar que se gritaran entre ellos. Las palabras de su tío siempre fueron serias y verdaderas para ella, si le decía que la chica era de confiar, entonces le creía.   
  
—De acuerdo —asintió sin ánimos.  
  
—Ve a jugar un rato, luego nos volveremos a ver, aprovecha a almorzar. Aquí deben tener comida deliciosa —Victor le guiñó el ojo.  
  
—Está bien —aceptó finalmente que la muchacha la llevara afuera.  
  
Cuando la presencia de su sobrina ya no se hallaba en la habitación, Yuuri soltó un largo suspiro. El estrés estaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo pero luchaba por tranquilizarse, detestaba que ese caprichoso príncipe lo metiera en este aprieto sin embargo, aceptaba la parte de su culpa, ¿pero qué ocurriría ahora? No podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el lugar... los elíxires. Su mochila estaba en el cuarto de la residencia de Olga, si no tomaba su elíxir en la noche...  
  
—¿Qué debo hacer para que nos dejes ir? —preguntó desganado y rendido. No quería discutir.  
  
—No. Hazte cargo de haberme mordido —fue la respuesta del príncipe.  
  
—Si me hago cargo ¿qué debo hacer?  
  
Victor balbuceó, no permitiría que esto continuara de esta forma. Pero cuando intentó hablar, Yuuri lo miró de reojo, serio, frío, trasmitiéndole que no abriera la boca, ahora él estaba llevando las riendas de la conversación y no permitiría que lo protegiera. Victor tragó saliva con dificultad, sudaba pero guardó sus palabras.  
  
—Deberás ser mi pareja. Puedes continuar con tus experimentos en esta casa, puedo conferirte todo lo que desees y tendrás el poder de ir a dónde desees, ¿no suena genial? —Yuri lo miró imaginando un plan ideal—. Viajar de un lado a otro, al ser rey tendrás permitido usar el ave con libertad y llevarme contigo, podemos ampliar las libertades por tu trabajo y así no pasaré también tanto tiempo encerrado aquí. No me interesa si con eso la unión con Samarkand desaparece, ¿no crees que sería genial ser un rey hechicero? Aquí nadie podría negarte nada con tu poder.  
  
—¿Y por qué me darías ese poder? ¿Solo porque te mordí? ¿Realmente quieres pasar toda tu vida conmigo? —preguntaba con tono monótono de voz.  
  
—Por supuesto —tartamudeó—. Si debo casarme ¿por qué no hacerlo con quien me mordió? Con la persona que es mucho más genial que un príncipe aburrido como Otabek.  
  
—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que me amas?  
  
Yuri se sorprendió.  
  
—Amar... —miró a su izquierda—, podría decirse que sí, te he amado desde que te conocí.  
  
Luego de eso hubo silencio. La seriedad de Yuuri no se apartó del príncipe, el temor e inseguridad que demostró en un principio pareció haberse revertido.  
  
—Entonces, ¿estarás de acuerdo con dejar que te tome? Soy un alfa, tú un omega —caminó deprisa hasta detenerse frente al rostro del rubio que lo miró retrocediendo un paso y sin poder articular otra palabra—. ¿Me amas verdad? Si te pido que te abras de piernas ¿lo harás? Al tener tu celo te retorcerás como el asqueroso omega que eres, provocarás a este alfa como siempre hacen los omegas ¿cierto? ¿Quieres verte sumiso y jadeante debajo mío? Quizás me ponga muy violento y quiera golpearte ¿lo aceptarás también verdad? Después de todo me amas.  
  
Las piernas de Yuri comenzaron a temblar.  
  
—Yo...  
  
—¿Sabes lo que hacen mis elíxires cierto? Lo viste en aquella ocasión, debo beber alguno cada día ¿quieres ver qué ocurre si no lo bebo? ¿Aún así quieres retenerme aquí sin ellos? Dices que me amas y sabes que necesito mis elíxires, ¿me amas realmente?  
  
—Yo... —el aire se le dificultaba mantener en sus pulmones. Tenía miedo.  
  
—¡¿Tú qué?! Deja de tartamudear omega, me das asco.  
  
Yuri se mordió los labios, ¿quién se creía para hablarle de esa forma?  
  
—Una cosa más que digas, y todos en la ciudad sabrán quién eres, inventaré algo para arruinar tu imagen, no me provoques. Si debo usar esto para que te quedes aquí, lo usaré, así que deja de hablarme de esa forma y obedece —dijo tenso.  
  
—Amor... —nombró despectivo—, no sabes lo que es el amor.  
  
—¿Y tú sí lo sabes? —dijo en mismo tono.  
  
Yuuri no necesitó responderle, solo miró hacia un costado, hacia donde Victor estaba de pie.  
  
—Cuando alguien te lo demuestra con sinceridad, sí, ese significado cobra sentido.  
  
Ese gesto, esa mirada, esa tranquilidad como un aire fresco que trasmitió el hechicero con una simple mirada hacia el tercero que observaba, robó el aliento del adolescente cuya envidia salió a flote en esas dos personas, él no creía estar equivocado. No perdería tan fácilmente.  
  
—¡Tonterías! —regresando a una expresión apática sujetó del brazo a Yuuri y lo comenzó a encaminar hasta salir del cuarto—, ¡Sígueme y no digas nada!  
Yuuri decidió seguirlo y detrás fue Victor.  
  
—¡Hey, ¿A dónde lo llevas?!  
  
—Victor, silencio —pronunció el hechicero.  
  
Era demasiada impaciencia y frustración para Victor tener que obedecer en lo que ese príncipe deseara, ¿hasta cuándo?  
Luego de cruzar un largo pasillo, se detuvieron en un cuarto cuya puerta de madera fue abierta por una llave que el rubio guardaba en su bolsillo junto a otras correspondientes de la casa. La habitación al abrirse mostró un extenso espacio, una habitación con una gran cama y sillones, ventanas con gruesas rejas.  
  
—Aquí me encerraron los primeros años que me regresaste a la ciudad, y mis posteriores celos en soledad, quise escaparme muchas veces hasta que crecí y decidí aceptar mi responsabilidad. Si nunca me hubieses traído, yo no hubiese tenido que soportar todo esto —Yuri empujó a Yuuri adentro y cerró la puerta nuevamente con llave.  
No tardó un solo segundo que observó a Victor abalanzarse sobre él para quitarle la llave pero logró esquivarlo rápidamente.  
  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Victor, su paciencia cruzó el límite.  
  
—Se quedará allí por un tiempo, ¿te preocupa saber qué podría ocurrirse si no bebe el elíxir? Es un estupendo castigo ¿no crees? —giró el manojo de llaves en su dedo—, ¿vas a quitarme las llaves?  
  
—¡¡Estás loco!! ¿Quieres que muera? Ya vi cómo su cuerpo se descompone si no lo bebe a tiempo, ¿eres idiota? Esto ya no es gracioso, ¡estás poniendo en peligro su vida! Es suficiente, si no lo sacas de allí en cinco minutos te juro que voy a romper tu cuello —los ojos de Victor estaban ahogados de furia. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que actuaba tan enojado ante una persona, ni siquiera con su ex y la persona con la que lo engañó llegó a enojarse de tal manera, ni las exigencias de su ciudad por tener un hijo antes de los treinta ni ninguna otra experiencia vivida, nada, nunca nada lo molestó a este nivel, tanto que quisiera matar a una persona. Con Yuuri no permitiría que nadie lo dañase, ni siquiera un adolescente terco, absolutamente nadie.  
  
—Inténtalo. Un simple rasguño que me causes y ambos son hombres muertos. Mi ciudad, mis reglas.  
  
—Si Yuuri muere, lo que menos me importará es que ambos lo hagamos.  
  
—Qué intenso... —se rió—. No te preocupes, él no morirá.  
  
—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
  
—Lo estoy. Porque ya sé lo que ocurre si no los bebe, eres tú el único que aún no sabe nada de él, y te haces llamar su pareja.  
  
Mientras tanto, Mila entretenía a Shiori con un recorrido por el jardín pero a la vez aprovechó a hacer una breve llamada.  
  
—Bien... no le digas esto a nadie más, ven solo y di que te invitaron a pasar unos días. Necesita aclarar su cabeza y creo que puedes ayudarlo.  
  
—Estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda —respondió una voz grave del otro lado.  
  
—Gracias, Otabek.


	30. Una bestia.

Victor no podía dejar de mirar a Yuri con desprecio, esto era inaudito, intolerable; tal vez él no conocía muchas cosas de Yuuri pero no por ello le restaría importancia hasta la cosa que menos pareciera peligrosa, bastante aguantaba que este príncipe lo moleste de esta forma. Lo único que quería ahora en su vida era poder hacer feliz a Yuuri y Shiori, los que intentaran impedir esa felicidad serían etiquetados automáticamente como enemigos, sin importar sus razones, sus excusas... pero ¿qué exactamente quería lograr Yuri con todo esto? ¿Qué quería demostrar encerrándolo? Pareciera que estuviese queriendo llevar al límite acciones desesperadas que pendían de un hilo entre terminar arruinando todo o esperar a que de alguna forma ¿saliera bien? No se sabía qué cruzaba por la cabeza de ese adolescente pero no parecía dócil en escuchar, se ahogó completamente en una idea como si solo se escuchara a sí mismo.

Pese a ese acto egoísta, Yuuri no se quejó, no golpeó la puerta ni gritó para que lo sacara; no quería provocar más alboroto innecesario, pero esperaba que afuera la situación no empeorara o Victor se tranquilizara y no hiciera algo que a Yuri no le agradara y terminara con el peor desenlace. Tal era la situación que sabía que las cosas no mejorarían por ahora. Al echar un vistazo por el lugar se lograba evaluar que la habitación no lucía fuera de lo normal, hasta había un baño continuo, lo que incomodaban eran las gruesas rejas de acero que interrumpían la luz exterior, levantar la vista a esos extensos ventanales era como tomar el lugar de un ave dentro de una jaula, que sin importar qué tanto quisiera salir y volar de un lado a otro, nunca cruzaría por esos barrotes.

El deseo de Yuri Plisetsky siempre fue abandonar su ciudad y ser libre, entendía su frustración, pero un joven de diez años como él hacer algo como eso sin siquiera tener noción de los peligros exteriores era como colocarse una cuerda al cuello, ¿entendía eso? ¿o seguiría culpándolo de regresarlo a su ciudad? Pese a que seguir, por el momento, las órdenes del príncipe, le restaba el temor de sufrir un castigo, prefería ser odiado por él a que continuara insistiendo. Lo normal habría sido ese camino, ser odiado por una mordida sin consentimiento, mas el caso resultaba distinto, ¿acaso tenía que transformarse en el peor monstruo para ser temido y alejado? Si se transformaba en ese monstruo, ¿por fin lo dejarían solo? ¿Debía perder todo rastro de amabilidad y compasión para sobrevivir?

Pensar en algo así parecía un camino indudable, sin embargo, no podía obviar la conexión que poseía con ciertas personas que no deseaba perder; Victor creía que era bueno, amigable y quería que siguiera pensando de esa forma, era una de las pocas personas que vieron su lado bueno y pese a ver el malo lo aceptaba, intentaba comprenderlo, quedarse allí para él. No quería perder eso. Ni siquiera sabiendo que ocultó muchas cosas y mintió en otras, ni en esos detalles no persistió en continuar protegiéndolo y creyendo en él, dándole su tiempo y no culpándolo de nada. Era la primera vez que era amado de esta forma. Pensó, si debía estar en este cuarto aún con el efecto del elíxir desapareciendo, cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, deseaba no verlo hasta que todo se tranquilizara.

...

Cuando Mila finalizó la llamada, se dirigió a la niña y se agachó a su lado observando las pequeñas rosas frente a ella.

—¿Te gustan? —sonrió abrazando sus rodillas—, uno de mis pasatiempos es cuidar el jardín, cuando estoy aburrida me gusta pasar el tiempo aquí.

—Me gustan —respondió Shiori—. Pero estas están mal aquí —pronunció y levantó su vista hacia todo el jardín.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —se asombró.

—Porque estas necesitan mucha agua, con mi tío las hemos visto y nunca están en el campo, siempre están en el borde de lagos. Mi tío me dijo que estas desprenden mucho rocío de sus pétalos, amm —pensó con empeño—, son como flores salvadoras, algo así me dijo. Porque al crecer cerca del agua, absorben mucha y sueltan en el aire como pequeñas lluvias. Entonces las plantas más lejanas que no llegan al agua son como regadas por ellas —levantó sus manos abiertas sobre la flor y fue levantando su mano lentamente—, ¡así como una nube! Que lleva agua y semillas a otro sitio. Aquí no tienen un lago y necesitan agua todos los días.

—¡Ooooh! —se emocionó—, ¿entonces es por eso que debo regarlas tanto cada día? Creí que algo malo tenía la tierra ya que siempre se me secaban, no encontraba qué tipo de rosa era. Ya veo, necesita mucha agua, hay un lago en otro lado del terreno, quizás allí estarían mejor —apoyó su mano sobre su mentón—. Debería cambiar a otra planta, llevará trabajo.

—Con mi tío nos gustan las Jades Lucem, son bonitas y a los colibrís Candelas les encantan. Cuando miramos afuera de noche alumbran como estrellas y las flores pueden usarse para medicina.

Mila no podía dejar de escuchar asombrada lo que la niña relataba.

—Todo eso, ¿lo aprendes con tu tío?

—¡Sí! —sonrió—. Él es muy bueno conmigo, aprendo muchas cosas, es muy inteligente y divertido. Me gusta viajar con él pero me gusta también estar en casa, él suele estar ocupado pero siempre juega conmigo, me cuenta cosas, me lleva de paseo, y ahora con Victor y Makkachin todo es mucho más divertido. Los dos son muy buenos conmigo.

—Ya veo... ¿Makkachin, qué es eso?

De pronto, la mirada de la pelirroja visualizó a una mujer que se acercaba con unas tijeras de podar en sus manos y secándose el sudor con un paño sobre su frente.

—Oh no...

—Mila, ¿ya terminaste de cambiar las sábanas? —habló la mujer a medida que se acercaba por un camino de piedras que circulaba por el pintorezco jardín—, ¿el príncipe regresó o sigue en el recinto de peleas?

—Renata —se colocó de pie y trató de ocultar a la niña detrás de sus piernas aunque eso no ayudaba para nada—. Sí, regresó hace poco. Hubo un pequeño percance en la arena del cual no le pude informar antes, pero ya se resolvió todo, fue un malentendido sin grandes contratiempos. Yuri debe estar en el piso superior, bebía té.

Renata era la sirvienta principal de la casa y mano derecha de la señora Baranovskaya, la tía de Yuri. Era una mujer con demasiada energía, que se ocupaba de muchas tareas de la casa y claro, fiel obediente a las órdenes de la señora principal, por lo que no dudaría en informar cualquier circunstancias que el príncipe pasara.

—¿Percance en la arena? Mmm —iba a preguntar si la señora sabía de eso pero la apresencia de la niña se robó su atención—, ¿quién es la niña?

—Emm... —sonrió y buscó una excusa—, es la sobrina de uno de los guardianes. Tuvo un percance y nadie podía cuidarla —se rascó un lado de su mejilla—, así que la estoy cuidando por un tiempo, es muy tranquila así que no hará ningún alboroto, no se preocupe.

—No se supone que tu tarea sea ser niñera...

—Lo sé, ¡pero debía ayudar. La pobre no tenía a dónde ir, pasaría sola muchas horas, llorando. Una tragedia! —exageró mientras la pequeña solo miraba confundida en silencio.

—Ya, ya, haz lo que quieras. En todo caso, ¿dices que el príncipe está arriba? Bien —caminó en dirección a la puerta principal—, iré a revisar si ha estado haciendo sus tareas reales, no puede estar todo el tiempo en ocio y peleas, ¿invitaron al príncipe Otabek como sugirió la señora?

—¡Sí! —aunque al final la invitación fue por una circunstancia distinta pero no se lo diría.

—Está bien.

Cuando la sirvienta ingresó a la casa, rápidamente Mila marcó el móvil de Yuri.

Entre la tensión en el pasillo que se liberaba entre Yuri y Victor, que aguardaban a que uno de los dos diera el primer movimiento si atacar o decirse algo... sonó el móvil del rubio lo que no disipó su concentración pero ¿quién le llamaría en un momento tan crucial? Sin despegar sus ojos de ese sujeto, buscó lentamente el móvil y lo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, un detalle que traía este artefacto era que colgaba una delgada cadena desde un extremo hasta el borde de su pantalón, como impedimento si llegaba a caer o perderse. Como no observó que Victor se moviera de su lugar, decidió contentar la llamada.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó Mila—, ¡la sirvienta te está buscando! No le dije que trajiste a estas personas pero deberás encontrar una excusa si te ve con ellos, ¡estarás en problemas, ya sabes cómo es ella!

—¡Agh, olvidé por completo a esa mujer! ¡Mierda! —se quejó y mordió sus labios. Su concentración se perdió por completo, ya no tenía sentido alguno pelear o confrontarse con Victor. Los planes debían cambiar—, ya veré qué hago.

Yuri guardó su móvil sin perder más tiempo y se acercó a Victor, su guardia estaba por completo desprotegida, demostrando que no tenía intensiones de pelear.

—Escúchame con atención —apoyó sus manos a cada lado de los brazos de Victor—. Una de mis sirvientas más serias me busca y si descubre que están aquí será un desastre... —se mostró problemático—. Debes ocultarte y guardar silencio, por favor. Esto no es algo que yo quiera, pero ella no me escuchará, solo escucha a mi tía, diga lo que diga revelará todo de ustedes a ella. No podré hacer que se calle como Mila, me acusará sin pensarlo, ustedes son alfas e ingresaron sin autorización, ¡podría inventarse cualquier locura para acusarlos de algo! Escúchame en esto, por favor.

Victor observó a los ojos esmerarlas que demostraban miedo y preocupación, que no cesaban de mirar a cada instante por el pasillo con temor que la sirvienta apareciera. Todo esto era por su culpa, por haberlos traído hasta aquí pero debían evitar que todo empeorase, y esa sirvienta dificultaría las cosas, la impulsividad del príncipe hizo que olvidara por completo algo tan importante.

—Entonces abre la puerta y déjame ir con Yuuri, nos ocultaremos allí.

El rubio levantó su mirada, desorientado, no quería dejarlos en el mismo cuarto pero no había tiempo de pensar deprisa. Parecía que los pasos de la sirvienta comenzaran a hacer eco por las escaleras. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió buscar alguna otra habitación para encerrar a Victor, debía apresurarse.

—¡Bien, bien, entra rápido, apúrate! Solo no hagan ruido hasta que ella no ande merodeando, suele irse luego de la cena —abrió la puerta con temblor en las manos y una vez ingresó Victor volvió a cerrar deprisa y soltó un extenso suspiro. Pensó que solo debía dejar a Victor allí hasta después de la cena, no habría problema hasta ese entonces, luego lo sacaría y Yuuri se quedaría solo, eso debía ocurrir.

Pronto, la presencia de la sirvienta surgió por el pasillo y captó al príncipe que se enderezó regresando a la calma y caminando en el sentido opuesto.

—Señorito, lo buscaba para saber cómo siguen sus tareas, ¿ha estado estudiando? Muéstreme sus libros de apuntes, ¿no debería estar en la sala de estudio? ¿Qué hacía?

La mirada severa de la sirvienta se clavó analizadora, él no tenía ningún problema en enfrentarla, hasta ya le había arrojado en una ocasión un vaso de vidrio que se estrelló en una pared. Era usual lidiar con ella y odiaba que cualquier provocación no le moviera un solo cabello.

—Eso no te interesa, ¡iba ahora mismo allí! Igual no creas que estudié o hice algo, recién volví de pelear —la ignoró y fue seguido por ella desde atrás.

—Su tía ordenó que siguiera sus tareas, el príncipe Otabek vendrá dentro de poco y usted ni siquiera se ha preparado para recibirlo.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿De qué hablas? —se giró anonadado y furioso—, ¡Yo no lo invité!

—Mila me informó que sí, y si no lo hacía ella lo haría yo, es orden de su tía.

—Ustedes.... —rechinó sus dientes.

—¡Andando! —aplaudió—, deje de ser un gato salvaje, debe ducharse y cambiarse esos harapos de pelea. La cocinera debe comenzar a preparar las comidas...

Las palabras siguieron pronunciándose como un torrente de tareas por hacer mientras el rubio le discutía y era empujado por ella.

...

Cuando Victor ingresó a la misma habitación se mantuvo de pie cerca de la puerta, miró a Yuuri y este le devolvió la mirada, luego este se sentó en el borde de la cama, apartando su rostro.

—No creí que te dejaría entrar —habló calmo.

—Hubo una complicación y era mejor estar ambos ocultos. Parece ser que tiene una sirvienta complicada que nos meterá en problemas si sabe que estamos aquí —le informó.

—¿Y Shiori? —arrugó el ceño—, ¿qué ocurrirá con Shiori? Desde aquí no puedo verla desde la ventana, ¿hasta cuándo se supone que estemos aquí? No quiero que crea que la abandoné o me extrañe y llore.

—Todo estará bien —se acercó y se sentó a su lado—. Shiori es una niña muy inteligente, la chica esa, Mila, parece ser más amigable y clara, deberemos confiar en ella por el momento.

Yuuri guardó silencio y suspiró. No podía brindar otra expresión en su rostro que no sea preocupación y tristeza, nada de esto debía estar ocurriendo. Su corazón se estrujaba, el nudo en su garganta lo asfixiaba, podía ser fuerte en muchas cosas pero reconocía a veces que no era así, que podía ser tan frágil como una pieza de cristal. Muchos dolores experimentó en su vida y ninguno de ellos lo convirtieron en un ser frío y sin sentimientos, alejarse las personas era un medio de protegerse y ya no sufrir por otros pero pese a eso, sufría. Ser un hechicero no parecía traer nada bueno a su vida pero nunca se arrepentiría de seguir ese camino, tal vez estos eran los castigos por romper las reglas de la naturaleza.

—Yuuri —susurró—, ¿qué ocurrió hace seis años?

El hechicero tomó aire, junto sus manos y apretó sus dedos. Observando a la nada aflojó la tensión de sus hombros y abrió su boca.

—Hace seis años...

_La noche que Yuri se quedó en la casa del hechicero fue bastante tranquila, él ocupó una de las habitaciones pero por la parte inferior de la puerta aún alumbraba la luz del comedor y cómo diversos sonidos le indicaban que el hechicero continuaba ordenando los objetos del lugar para deshacerse de las cajas._

_Cada objeto que acomodaba lo hacía con extremo cuidado, en particular los que necesitaba para sus experimentos y ordenaba en el subsuelo mientras anotaba cada cosa sin olvidar nada. Siendo tarde en la madrugada, se sentó un segundo frente a la mesa y abrió su diario personal, allí escribió un par de detalles de su día y por supuesto, mencionó al obstinado príncipe que invadió su hogar. De alguna manera sentía entendimiento por él, si él estuviese en su lugar odiaría estar obligado a ser parte de una ciudad si eso le impedía la libertad de ser el hechicero que quería. Pero él no era el salvador de nadie, y debía hacerle entender a ese muchacho que todavía era muy joven para tomar una decisión tan arriesgada, cuando estuviese seguro de poder vivir por su cuenta y saber sobrevivir, la cuestión tomaría otro matiz. Cabe resaltar que reconocía su valentía, no cualquiera se arriesgaba siendo tan joven a abandonar su zona de confort para buscar lo que deseaba._

_A la mañana siguiente, con el sol en lo alto, el príncipe salió de la habitación con un enorme bostezo y observó que ahora la sala lucía mucho más ordenada que antes. Sobre la mesa se ubicaba un desayuno con varias piezas de frutas y tortillas de cereales con mezclas de diferentes hierbas y otros ingredientes que seguro no sabría qué eran, pero lucía más nutritivo que unas simples bayas de la noche anterior, ¿preparó eso para él? Se preguntó el rubio mirando al muchacho que seguía circulando de un lado a otro asegurándose de ir tildando cada cosa de su lista de objetos. En silencio tomó asiento mientras disfrutaba del desayuno y lo seguía con la mirada._

_—Mmm, necesitaré arreglar mejor el techo —miró hacia arriba—, y construir un huerto —murmuraba para sí mismo—... me faltan materiales —pensativo, buscó una pala que lucía bastante resistente y predispuesto a salir de la casa._

_—¡¿A dónde vas?! —se colocó de pie el joven._

_—¿Sigues aquí? ¿Has terminado de desayunar para irte a tu ciudad? —se giró interrumpiendo su trayecto._

_—¡No me iré todavía! Además no planeo irme hasta que Mari regrese, ella dijo que hoy vendría —salió del asiento y se acercó a él—, ¿a dónde irás?_

_—Eso no te interesa, quédate aquí adentro hasta que vuelva —siguió caminando y llamó a su gran ave de un silbido. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna después de unos minutos, sospechaba que aún estaba cerca de Hasetsu y quizás Mari estuviese de camino con la misma—, debía sospecharlo._

_Miró a la lejanía, tenía planeado volar a las montañas pero cambió de plan. Comenzó a avanzar en línea recta hasta que oyó detrás de él el ruido de otras pisadas._

_—¿Por qué me sigues?_

_—Tengo curiosidad —respondió el príncipe siguiendo el camino que planeaba el hechicero, sin pedirle permiso si podía acompañarlo._

_—Cuando Mari llegue volverás a tu ciudad ¿lo sabes no? Si eliges continuar caminando solo por estos lugares, no esperes que te ayude —dijo tajante y continuó caminando._

_Los dos no hablaron hasta la siguiente hora que se detuvieron desde lo alto de un gran acantilado y debajo se observaba un enorme cráter._

_—¿Y eso? —preguntó sorprendido el chico._

_—Por el momento hay sequía, es un lago cuando llueve y el río crece. Surgió por la caída de un meteorito hace millones de años —clavó la pala en el suelo y se acomodó su calzado, estirando sus piernas._

_—¡Oh! ¿y qué harás ahora? —se asomó desde la increíble altura y observaba los movimientos del pelinegro, sin comprender el porqué hacía eso como preparándose para algo._

_—Descender. Debo aprovechar a recolectar un poco de Lonsdaleíta antes que la temporada de lluvia llegue, y por aquí es el único camino más rápido._

_—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero quieres matarte? —deprisa se acercó a él y sujetó de su brazo queriendo impedir que se tirara al vacío._

_—Hey, tranquilo, ¿qué cosas dices? —trató de no reírse—. Por eso debiste quedarte en la casa, ahora ya que estás aquí ayúdame a recolectar un poco de ese material, sabrás como es ya que parecen piedras metálicas —agarró la pala y se la dio al joven que pasó a sujetarla antes de que cayera. Luego se agachó delante de su cuerpo y lo tomó de sus piernas para llevarlo en su espalda—, agárrate, si te caes te dejaré tirado para que te coman otros animales._

_—¿Qué se supone que significa..._

_Sin permitir que finalizara la frase, Yuuri se arrojó del acantilado y comenzó saltar roca por roca que sobresalía por los bordes del paredón de color ceniza. El rubio comenzó a gritar como si creyera que estaban a punto de morir, aferrándose del cuello del hechicero._

_—¡Vas a asfixiarme! —intentó aflojar el agarre pero el chico no escuchaba. Era todo un dolor de cabeza._

_Ni siquiera cuando llegaron al suelo se detuvo de gritar, presionar sus párpados con fuerza y aferrarse como un desquiciado. Cuando se percató que ya no había movimiento alguno fue cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos, ¿cuándo llegaron abajo?_

_—Estamos vivos._

_—¡Claro que lo estamos! ¿En serio, crees que me arrojaría de allí sin saber descender? No soy tan suicida. Ya puedes dejar de llorar —se burló a la par que le quitaba la pala y continuaba caminando hacia el cráter._

_—¡No estaba llorando!—Refunfuñando, dio un paso hacia adelante y sintió de repente un ligero mareo que lo movió a un lado e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero se repuso de inmediato. Dedujo que fue a causa de esa terrible experiencia que aceleró su pulso._

_En ese breve tiempo, Yuri observó como el hechicero evaluaba minuciosamente el lugar, si llegaba a encontrar algún otro elemento de su interés; con cuidado fue tomando algunas rocas que parecían ser las que había descrito, eran sumamente pesadas para sus débiles brazos pero se esforzó en ser de ayuda; si fuese más fuerte y más alto seguro sería de mucha más utilidad, pensó. Quería saber muchas más cosas de todo esto pero Yuuri en ningún instante demostró interés en acercarle más información._

_Al regreso a la casa, Mari los estaba esperando junto al ave._

_—¡Ah! ¡Aquí están! ¿Dónde se habían metido ambos?_

_—Búsqueda de material. El molesto niño me siguió como pichón a su madre —el hechicero caminó hasta el interior de la casa._

_—¡No eres divertido para nada! —volvió a sus quejas mientras ingresaba también y depositaba las rocas que le ayudó a recolectar, ni siquiera le dio un simple gracias por ser de ayudante, aunque él mismo se metió en eso sin permiso._

_Mari reía y apoyó su mano sobre los rubios cabellos._

_—¿Tus pies están mejor? Déjame ver —se arrodilló frente a sus pies e intentó tomar uno._

_—¡Ya estoy bien! No es necesario. Ya no duelen y pude ponerme los zapatos y caminar —se avergonzó y retrocedió._

_—¿Es así? Bueno, si estás mejor entonces no debo preocuparme —se volvió a colocar de pie y miró a su hermano—. Yuuri, mamá y papá preguntaron por ti. Quieren saber si irás a casa pronto, ellos siguen sin aceptar que dejes la ciudad pero quieren verte, ellos harán una bonita fiesta para cuando Shiori nazca que será pronto._

_—Mmm... —Yuuri masajeó su cuello—. Supongo, claro que querré estar ahí cuando mi sobrina nazca. Pero no quiero escuchar las palabras de ellos intentando convencerme de nuevo que deje de hacer lo que hago, es frustrante._

_—Sabes que no lo hacen al propósito, se preocupan por ti._

_—Ya lo sé..._

_En esa incomodidad, el príncipe se dirigió a la muchacha y observó su barriga._

_—¿Nacerá pronto? —preguntó nervioso, no era usual para él actuar amable, preguntar por otros._

_—Sí, muy pronto —Mari sonrió y tomó la mano del chico para colocarla en su vientre—. Es una niña muy tranquila pero energética en ocasiones, es como si supiera cuando alguien quiere sentirla —rió—. Estoy ansiosa por conocerla._

_Los ojos de Yuri brillaron cuando sintió como una pequeña patada golpeó en su mano._

_—¡Ooh! Y yo... ¿podré verla cuando eso ocurra?_

_La sonrisa de Mari se borró y observó a su hermano que no dudó en expresar rechazo con solo girar a verlos a ambos._

_—Escucha, Yuri —se volvió a arrodillar frente al chico—. Mejor te diré Yurio, así te diferencio de mi tonto hermano —se burló y regresó su sonrisa—. Comprendo las cosas que has vivido pero debes entender que debes regresar a tu ciudad._

_—Yo no quiero eso —se frustró._

_—No es cuestión de lo que quieras o no ahora —Yuuri se tranquilizó y trató de ser razonable, uniéndose en esa charla—, eres muy joven, no sabes cómo vivir por tu cuenta, no tienes fuerza, ni agilidad, nada que te beneficie que sobrevivirás y yo no puedo darte esa comodidad, no puedo ser quién te facilite la vida que buscas, esta vida la escogí yo, la construí yo, y yo decidiré con quien la comparto. No estoy siendo egoísta, ser caprichoso es lo que te hace a ti egoísta._

_Al escuchar esas duras palabras, el príncipe descendió su mirada al suelo._

_—Yurio. Tienes tiempo para elegir qué quieres en tu vida. Tu gente te debe estar buscando y si descubren este lugar, con quien estuviste, ¿crees que es justo que suframos las consecuencias por tus decisiones? —Mari acarició su cabello y descendió su mano hasta tocar la insignia de Ágape—, no puedes quedarte aquí ni dando vueltas por un bosque. Quizás en unos años, cuando te conviertas en un muchacho fuerte, escogerás adecuadamente._

_—Pero si regreso no podré salir nunca más. Harán de todo para que no vuelva a ocurrir que escape. Ustedes no entienden que esta es mi última y única oportunidad, no habrá otra —dijo doloroso._

_Hubo un prolongado silencio._

_—Si antes de tus dieciocho años, antes de tu boda arreglada, no lograste escapar. Entonces consideraré ayudarte —habló Yuuri—, pero ese trabajo te corresponde a ti. Solo seré tu ayuda final, si realmente quieres irte de allí._

_—Tú..._

_—No estoy haciendo una promesa —aclaró—, y si eso ocurre y sales de tu ciudad, no me acompañarás, tu camino será distinto al mío ¿lo entiendes?_

_Al príncipe aún le resultaba difícil considerar regresar a su ciudad... ¿era lo mejor regresar, hacerse más fuerte e independiente y así volverlo a intentar? Lo que no le agradaba tanto era el hecho de conseguir otro camino, ¿podría hacerlo solo? ¿Cómo haría eso? Le interesaba conocer cómo Yuuri logró su libertad, cómo un ave le obedecía y podía surcar los cielos, si pudiera volar para siempre sería grandioso, ¿por qué no le permitía quedarse con él? Solo le bastaba con ser un simple ayudante, se esforzaría en todo lo que le demandase, esta vida lucía mucho más interesante que cualquier otra... por supuesto, solo estaba siendo caprichoso._

_—Creo que eso podría servir, ¿no es así, Yurio? —la muchacha despeinó sus cabello y se volvió a enderezar tomando por debajo de su vientre—, debo dejar de hacer esto, esta niña pesa horrores._

_—Es porque no te quedas quieta —le reprendió su hermano._

_—Bla bla bla, yo sé hasta dónde puedo llegar, tienes suerte de no poder embarazarte, los pies se hinchan, te mareas y sientes náuseas, ¡qué envidia la vida de hombres alfas y betas!_

_—La envidia es a los betas mejor dicho —rectificó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos—, sin impulsos, sin celos, sin embarazos no deseados..._

_A Mari no le gustó para nada esas frases pero eran usuales de escuchar de su hermano, siempre estaría despreciando esas categorías, decidió no contradecirle. Por una parte le daba la razón, era triste que al ser seres racionales la naturaleza decidiera darle una vuelta drástica a la vida, como mecanismo para sustentar la especie pudo tener sentido pero el humano no se extinguiría para obligarlo a reproducirse. Odiar la categoría a la que uno pertenecía no cambiaría este hecho, Yuuri se esforzó en conseguir junto a su abuelo elíxires que contrarrestaban los síntomas y conseguían engañar al mismo cuerpo en producir cada hormona correspondiente, pero el cuerpo seguía perteneciendo a la categoría inicial, sin importar qué tanto quisiera engañar y romper las reglas de la naturaleza._

_—Bien, bien —Mari agitó su mano para dejar ese tema y se dirigió a la puerta—. Iré a buscar algunas manzanas aquí cerca, se me antojan._

_Ella salió y quedaron los muchachos solos._

_Yuuri se dedicó a continuar revisando su lista de elementos e ignorando al príncipe._

_Plisetsky estaba llegando a una decisión, ese lugar era agradable pero no era bienvenido, el hechicero no tenía ninguna responsabilidad hacia él para ayudarlo o permitir que se quedara. Al final, no tendría otra solución más que esperar, seguir siendo un ave enjaulada hasta lograr otro escape pero... tenía miedo si aún siendo un adulto le sería incapaz de caminar por su cuenta en el amplio mundo, si cortaban sus alas por tantos años ¿eso no le afectaría en el futuro? Temblaba de solo imaginarlo, de solo imaginar que tanto trabajo lo llegara a terminar convirtiendo en alguien inservible de vivir por su cuenta._

_El mareo volvió a sentirse y su visión se distorsionó por segundos, ¿qué ocurría? ¿de nuevo ese mareo? Frotó su rostro y parpadeó repetidas veces para aclarar su visión, pero no servía, ¿era cansancio? Se sentía extraño. No podía moverse de su lugar y progresivamente sintió como si la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara de forma considerable; su mano tocó su cuello, era incómodo, ¿qué le ocurría a su cuerpo? Se estaba sofocando. No pudo evitar querer arrancar el cuello de su vestimenta para conseguir respirar mejor y en eso el collar se rompió, rebotando en el suelo de madera._

_Aquel ruido llamó la atención del hechicero que lo observó extraño._

_—¿Qué ocurre? —dejó la lista sobre le mesa y se acercó al muchacho._

_Yurio no podía hablar, de un momento a otro parecía estar ardiendo en llamas, y pesadas gotas de sudor cayeron en la superficie, solo pudo levantar su mirada y mirar con desespero a Yuuri, como si su mirada le indicara que lo ayudara, que era insoportable esa agonía._

_El rostro de Yuuri se congeló y retrocedió alterado, el aroma que desprendió el príncipe lo golpeó en un fuerte mareo que lo sacó de su sentidos._

_—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás teniendo tu celo?! —la voz tembló y miró desesperado hacia todos los rincones—, elíxires, ¿dónde dejé los elíxires?_

_No recordaba dónde los había colocado, entre tantas cajas, organizar, acomodar, la confusión del repentino celo del chico, no podía pensar con claridad. Sin importar si en ese instante Yuuri estuviese alterando sus glándulas en omitir por completo que siendo alfa estas produjeran sus hormonas correspondientes, bien sabía que el celo de un omega podía conseguir que estas ni elíxir existentes negaran que haga su trabajo natural. Al captar ese fuerte aroma proveniente del rubio su cuerpo comenzó a salir del efecto de simulador de beta y surtiera efecto su verdadero ser. Si conseguía beber más elíxires confundiría nuevamente a su cuerpo, serviría para omitir nuevamente que sus hormonas de alfas se produzcan... ¡¿Dónde estaban?!_

_—¡Aléjate, rápido! ¡¡¿No entiendes que estás teniendo un celo?!! —Yuuri se balanceó de un lado a otro, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza—, vete, necesito beber mis elíxires, no puedo perder el control así, maldición, ¡muévete omega, ¿qué esperas?! Yo no puedo... maldición —su mano apretaba su otra muñeca con tanta fuerza que comenzó a dejar heridas a causa de sus uñas._

_Yuri no podía moverse aunque quisiera, se petrificó y no conseguía dejar de temblar. Era la primera vez que le ocurría esto, ni siquiera lo comprendía, no sabía qué sucedía._

_—Maldición, no puede estar pasando esto, debí haber bebido una dosis mayor —cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a respirar errático, las venas de su cuello parecían que iban a estallar y su mirada se clavó al chico a pocos pasos. No podía hacerle daño, era un niño—, no puedo, no puedo, maldito cuerpo ¡por favor, Yurio, vete, por favor, yo quiero hacerte daño! Ghh —era imposible de soportar, necesitaba beber su elíxir, la dosis de beta se desvaneció rápidamente—, ¡¡Mari!! —gritó desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos._

_El príncipe en ese instante no parecía que controlase su cuerpo, solo extendió su mano temblorosa al hechicero que lo veía sofocado. Su mirada perdida visualizó a esa persona que olía tan bien, era muy joven pero su cuerpo no entendía la lógica, solo captó que había un alfa cerca. Extendió su mano hacia él y lo miró en una súplica._

_Solo fueron unos rápidos segundos en los que Yuuri no recordó qué sucedió realmente, en un instante sintió un intenso dolor en su brazo de sus propios dientes clavándose con extrema presión, provocándose una horrible herida. Debajo de él el príncipe temblaba al ser arrojado de espalda en la superficie, parecía que estaba viendo a una bestia._

_—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero —repetía en un balbuceo presionando con mayor fuerza sus dientes sobre su piel—, no soy alfa, ¡no soy como la persona que lastimó a Mari! No lo soy, no soy alfa —se esforzaba por controlarse, por no tocar al chico, luchaba hasta lo imposible de sus límites._

_Era una escena terrorífica, las gotas de sangre del brazo del hechicero caían sobre el blanco rostro del príncipe, reflejando su imagen en sus enormes ojos esmeralda. Su cuerpo le indicaba que tomara a ese chico, que saciara el celo, que lo embarazara, pero su mente lo negaba, no podía hacer eso, era una aberración; la lucha estaba desesperando a Yuuri que no comprendía que era real y que no._

_Y de un segundo a otro, el afligido alfa soltó un sonoro grito como si le apuñalaran el corazón y cuando se percató de nuevo lo que hacía o dónde estaba, sus dientes estaban sintiendo una piel que no era suya. Apretaba con sus fuertes manos uno pequeños hombros y enterraba sus dientes en un delicado cuello que parecía que se rompería en cualquier instante._

_—¡¡¡Yuuri!!!_

_La voz femenina exclamó desesperada, arrojando varias manzanas al suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó una silla y golpeó a su hermano con ella. Mari tenía fuerza en sus brazos lo que provocó que Yuuri soltara al chico y cayera a un costado con todo el peso de su cuerpo, pero sabía que eso no lo detendría._

_—¡¡¿Dónde están tus elíxires?!! —miró al chico que se mantenía recostado mirando al techo, sin moverse, jadeando en descontrol—, ¡rápido, no es seguro! —Mari intentó levantar al muchacho del suelo pero apenas puso una mano encima sintió un violento empujón. Ella soltó un grito y cayó del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, colocando su mano en su vientre, preocupada que su niña hubiese sufrido algún daño. No obstante, cuando levantó de nuevo su vista a su hermano este parecía volver a tener la intensión de colocarse arriba del príncipe, esta vez intentando quitarle su prenda inferior— ¡No, Yuuri!_

_Ella se esforzó en colocarse de pie y se abalanzó sobre la espalda de su hermano, sujetó su cuello aplicando presión con su antebrazo._

_—¡¡¡No lo toques, es un niño. Yuuri, reacciona, detente, cometerás una locura!!! —presionó con mayor fuerza._

_Eso consiguió interrumpir la acción de Yuuri que sintió la falta de aire de su cuello y buscara quitar el brazo de encima._

_—¡Suéltame! —exclamó agitándose de un lado a otro, no pensaba en su hermana en el momento, solo quería tomar a ese omega, era lo único en su cabeza ahora. Mari no ocupaba su realidad, ni su sobrina. Cuando ya no consiguió respirar con normalidad, abandonó la cercanía de Yurio y se colocó de pie, rasguñando el brazo de su hermana y luchando por quitarla de su espalda._

_—¡¡Yuuri, escúchame. No te dejes llevar por esto, aguanta!! —Mari sufría de la misma forma porque realmente quería evitar que esto ocurriera. Si Yuuri llegaba a tener sexo con ese chico se arrepentiría toda su vida, ya con solo mirar la mordedura que le dejó en su pequeño cuello le partía el alma. No podía dejar de gritarle en su oído y llorar, desear que esto no ocurra, que se detenga._

_Entonces, casi sin poder soportar más el dolor de los rasguños de su hermano y cómo ya no poseía casi fuerza para contenerlo miró hacia la puerta de la habitación subterránea y con un último esfuerzo consiguió abrirla con su pie y soltar a Yuuri._

_Unos abruptos ruidos resonaron por las escaleras del alfa que cayó por ellas y aterrizaba en el duro y frío suelo inferior. Temblando como nunca lo hizo, Mari cerró la puerta y colocó el candado. Esto parecía irreal, ni ella podía creer que lo que ocurrió; sus manos temblaban descontroladas y su rostro reflejaba conmoción, estaba en shock. Su garganta se secó y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos._

_Luchando por recuperar su estabilidad, gateó hasta al príncipe y lo miró desde arriba. El niño seguía desorientado y no lograba expulsar ninguna palabra._

_—Está bien, tranquilo, ya pasó, shh —se esforzó en levantar su espalda del suelo y lo tomó entre sus brazos—. Respira, solo estás en celo, ya pasará —hizo lo posible por tranquilizarlo._

_No era usual que alguien tan joven tuviera su celo, por lo general estos se presentaban a partir de los trece o catorce años, no obstante, no era imposible. En ocasiones el sistema reproductor se desarrollaba más deprisa en algunas personas, no era su culpa. Esto no debió ocurrir..._

_El vientre de Mari comenzó a dolerle y a sentir como aumentaba un mareo que hacía girar la habitación ante sus ojos, puso demasiado esfuerzo sumada a la caída que sufrió. Lo sabía, tenía que regresar cuanto antes a su ciudad, debían ver si su niña estaba bien. Pero temía dejar al niño con su hermano pese a que este se hallara confiscado en el subsuelo._

_—Todo estará bien —repitió._

__


	31. Sentimientos al mismo nivel.

_Mari se mantuvo centrada y analizó la situación en la que se encontraban, buscando serenarse y tomar las decisiones más beneficiosas; el niño entre sus brazos seguía en celo y con una herida en su cuello, su hermano estaba encerrado en el subsuelo luchando con su propio celo y ella estaba exhausta y con dolores abdominales. El chico se aferraba a su blusa pero debía ayudarlo, por lo tanto, lo apartó y puso esfuerzo en colocarse de pie, expresando su incomodidad y malestar en mantenerse de pie; Yuri la miró preocupado a pesar de la debilidad que enfrentaba su propio cuerpo y lo sofocado que se sentía, quería ayudarla o detenerla para que descansara pero sus palabras no salían de su boca._

_—Buscaré los elíxires, espera aquí —informó comenzando a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro._

_El príncipe no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir y tampoco podía buscar al hechicero aunque su cuerpo lo deseara, los síntomas del celo se mantenían pero se redujeron a causa de la anterior mordida, era una extraña sensación porque por una parte era como si su cuerpo experimentara una mezcla de emociones, felicidad por un lazo creado, necesidad de aceptar ese emparejamiento pero por otro lado lo rechazaba. Esto era común en omegas mordidos ya que las mordidas mezclan saliva de alfa en la sangre del omega, cuando esto ocurre el cuerpo asimila esa conexión como algo especial, aceptación como pareja de vida y mantener la descendencia; posterior a eso es cuando el cuerpo se calma, sin el descontrol de hormonas que es cuando la mente se enfría y se analiza mejor si aceptar lógicamente o no a esa persona. Si las parejas no son correspondidas con el tiempo la marca desaparece._

_Este caso se pudo ver en Guang Hong cuando la marca de su cuello estaba desapareciendo, no fue porque no amara a su pareja Leo, sino por la culpa de una situación su mente quería dejarlo ir y con eso el cuerpo interpreta separación, pese a ello fue a buscarlo y evitó que esto ocurriera. A Mari le ocurrió una situación similar, cuando estuvo con el alfa que la embarazó fue mordida por él pero ambos aceptaban que era imposible su relación, él era un hombre casado que no dejaría a su esposa. Con el acuerdo de relación imposible el cuerpo lo asimila y limpia ese lazo lo que progresivamente daría la cicatrización completa de dicha mordedura. Para Yuri debía ser lo mismo, cuando sus mentes se aclararan y concluyeran que fue un accidente, no una unión ni lazo correspondido, la marca debería desaparecer con el tiempo._

_Finalmente, Mari logró hallar los elíxires en otra habitación y se apresuró para llevarlos hasta Yuri que continuaba abrazándose a sí mismo, confuso y jadeante._

_—Escucha, los elíxires ayudan a regularizar la producción de hormonas, si bebes uno de estos tus feromonas se tranquilizarán un poco, aunque sea para que no estés padeciendo tanto —explicó y tomó el frasco de omega—. No quiero suprimirlas por completo ya que desconozco los efectos secundarios de esto, por eso no te doy de beta, solo hay que calmarte._

_—Esos... él bebió uno la noche anterior —habló Yuri con dificultad—, ¿él ha suprimido ser alfa todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué?_

_Mari no respondió. Le acercó el frasco y se lo colocó en su mano, su misma mano temblaba._

_—Bebe, por esta ocasión._

_Yuri desconfió del contenido de esos frascos pero entre continuar sintiéndose tan extraño prefirió arriesgarse. Dio un sorbo de esa bebida de color azul y a los minutos captó cómo su cuerpo ya no quemaba como antes, de a poco el mareo cesó y le devolvió el frasco para que vuelva a taparlo. Él sabía que nació omega pero no sabía que los celos eran esto, todavía no lo asimilaba ¿debía pasar por esto cada determinado tiempo? ¿Debía pasar por esto y descontrolar a los alfas? Él, que tenía ideado vagar sin rumbo, ¿qué hubiese ocurrido si se desataba su celo y atraía a alfas en el área? Si Mari no llegaba a salvarlo, si no detenía a su hermano a tiempo... Se paralizó por completo de solo pensarlo._

_—No te preocupes por la marca del cuello, desaparecerá en poco tiempo —dijo la chica sonriendo—. Ahora, iré a llevarle los elíxires a mi hermano. Él debe estar pasándolo peor que tú._

_—¡¿Irás?! —se alarmó—, ¿si te hace daño?_

_—Estaré bien, debe estar soportándolo ahora, no ha estado haciendo ruido o intentando abrir la puerta. Debe estabilizarse... yo preferiría que su celo se suavice por sí mismo pero debe estar sufriendo mucho. No te muevas de aquí._

_Con lo dicho, ella volvió a poner esfuerzo para caminar y acercarse hasta la puerta del suelo. Con el elíxir en mano y extremo cuidado quitó el candado; no se oía absolutamente nada y por supuesto que temía que intentara atacar, sin embargo, debía hacerlo. Esta era la segunda vez que veía a su hermano con un celo, desde que él era pequeño estuvo pendiente de los experimentos de su abuelo y al estar consciente de los síntomas de alfas y omegas quiso lograr con él un método para no experimentar los celos, Mari sabía que también lo hacían por ella. En la ciudad de Hasetsu los supresores no llegaban, por lo tanto, celos debían vivirlos con parejas, compañeros sexuales o mantenerse encerrado el tiempo que durase. Finalmente, cuando Yuuri vivió su primer celo en la adolescencia su abuelo experimentó los elíxires con él. Fue un riesgo, por supuesto, ¿si no servían? ¿Si salía algo mal? ¿Si las dosis no eran correctas? Por suerte no hubo consecuencias y descubrieron con los mismos que las glándulas segregaban las hormonas que ellos le indicaran con cada frasco, y claro, si se excedían en la ingesta podía derivar de un celo; era un control inimaginable, lo más cercano a un supresor. No obstante, la naturaleza seguía ganando cuando el celo de otro influía, Yuuri sabía que debía alejarse de celos de omega porque sus elíxires no aguantarían su efecto. A pesar de ello, consciente de lo conseguido, Mari se negó a ser partícipe de tal creación, ella no odiaba ser omega y pese a sufrir sus celos se responsabilizaba recluyéndose en casa, conocía sus fechas exactas de sus ciclos. Por lo tanto, era de suma obviedad que ella se responsabilizaba también del embarazo, porque supo que su celo de acercaba cuando estuvo con aquel alfa; solo se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos egoístas._

_Mari comenzó a descender las escaleras, buscando en la poca visibilidad dónde se encontraba su hermano, se imaginó miles de escenas terroríficas entre que escapara, la encerrara, la atacara, pero juntó valentía y confió en que nada malo ocurriría. Para su alivio, sus pensamientos negativos cesaron cuando encontró a Yuuri en un rincón, temblando, llorando, recostado en el suelo mientras que su brazo estaba cubierto con numerosas mordeduras._

_—Yuuri —pronunció con tristeza y se arrodilló a su lado—, bebe el elíxir._

_—Yo... ¿no hice nada más o sí? Él, ¿lo mordí? ¿Él está bien? ¿Me odia? No pude controlarme, no pude —su voz temblaba—, me quema... quiero ir con él, quiero ir, quiero ir —tartamudeó y presionó de nuevo sus dientes en su brazo—, no debo..._

_—Ten, deprisa, él está bien —le acercó el frasco de beta—, suprime rápido tus feromonas._

_Era difícil pensar con claridad, insoportable, pero Yuuri logró en su momento de lucidez sujetar la pequeña botella y sin dudarlo se bebió el frasco, no bebió un simple sorbo, vació la botella por completo y Mari se preocupó por la extrema dosis ingerida._

_—¡Yuuri! ¿no te afectará beberlo entero? —apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y lo miró asustada._

_—Está bien, no quiero producir ni una pizca de hormona de alfa, ni una. No pasará nada, si no lo hago seguiré así. Yo no quiero ser alfa —se recostó sobre su espalda y respiró profundo, soltando la botella vacía y sintiendo una gran tranquilidad a los pocos segundos. Sentirse normal estaba bien, si fuese beta todo estaría bien —cerró sus ojos por un instante—. ¿Por qué te sigues negando a beber los elíxires, Mari? ¿No lo puedes ver? Lo que ocurrió ahora, omegas y alfas son como animales, podrías no sufrir esto._

_—Yo no odio lo que soy y siento, Yuuri. Está bien que no quieras actuar acorde a tus instintos pero ¿vale la pena odiarse tanto? —acarició su frente—. Ojalá algún día puedas aceptarte y entender como yo misma me acepté, no es resignación. Si algún día conoces a alguien que te ame y quieras amar, no juegues con las categorías, te amará sabiendo qué eres en realidad._

_Con esas palabras, Yuuri soltó una risa y la miró a los ojos, como si escuchara la cosa más absurda en su vida._

_—Yo elegí una vida de soledad, un hechicero no puede involucrar a otros. Por eso me fui de Hasetsu y pronto casi no podré ni verte, el amor no es necesario para nosotros._

_Mari sintió dolor ante lo que escuchó pero luego, un intenso pinchazo se extendió por su vientre._

_—¡¡Aaah!! —un sonoro grito resonó en eco por la gran habitación, el mareo e intenso dolor hizo que cayera y sostuviera su vientre con fuerza—, ¡duele, duele mucho!_

_—¡¡Mari!! —Yuuri se abalanzó hacia ella, con miedo, y sin saber dónde colocar su mano se alteró por completo, ¿estaba herida? ¿Era la bebé? ¿Qué ocurría?—, ¡dime, ¿dónde te duele? Te llevaré deprisa a la ciudad!_

_—No, no —levantó su mano y agarró la manga de su camisa con fuerza—, es demasiado, ¡va a venir, Yuuri, tengo miedo! —comenzó a llorar y la presión inferior era insoportable, quería quitarse su pantalón._

_Cuando Yuuri observó su parte inferior, vio agua, Mari había roto bolsa._

...

Esa tarde, Yuri estaba en la sala de estudio, observando desde la ventana en dirección al jardín. Mila estaba con la niña desenterrando unas rosas y con una carretilla a su lado, ¿qué se le ocurría? No tenía ni idea qué locura tramaba con el jardín pero la niña lucía bastante entretenida por lo que no debía preocuparse en que ocasionara un alboroto por no estar con Yuuri y el otro sujeto. De igual manera, le preocupaba el hecho de dejar a esos dos solos encerrados, esperaba que la sirvienta principal no se le ocurriera ir a ese cuarto por alguna cuestión. Debía esperar el tiempo necesario para ir, cuando tuviera ese momento fuera de peligro les llevaría algo de comer y los separaría.

Realmente ¿qué quería con todo esto? Tarde o temprano se sabría que estas personas estaban en la casa, cuando eso ocurriera ¿debía decirle a todos que Yuuri fue quién lo mordió y se responsabilizaría de eso? ¿Qué reacciones obtendría?

Sentado en el umbral de la ventana, con su libro en mano y su vista a través del vidrio, no parecía que pensara en profundidad, él no quería creer que estuviese haciendo mal, ¿acaso no era lógico que la persona que lo mordió se haga cargo? ¿No lo era? ¿Acaso ese hechicero necesitaba algo más? Estaba dispuesto a darle todas las comodidades que demandara, ¿qué tenía ese tal Victor que no pudiera tener él? ¿Era por ser omega, príncipe? Su capricho se mantenía enfocado en cosas equivocadas.

De pronto, por la puerta ingresó una persona y Yuri giró su cabeza para percatarse de quién era, se notó como sus cejas temblaron por un segundo pero luego controló su seriedad y apartó su mirada.

—Así que al final has venido, ¿te invitaron para pasar tiempo con tu futuro esposo? —dijo con desinterés.

—Esperaba que me invitaras más seguido por tu parte —dio un paso adentro y cerró la puerta—. Me has estado evitando desde que la fecha se volvió más cercana —caminó quitándose su abrigo de cuero y tomó asiento en un sillón cercano a él—. Somos amigos desde niños, ¿qué cambia que me evites ahora?

—Otabek.

El pelinegro lo observó con seriedad.

—Yo no quiero casarme contigo —dijo el rubio sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana.

—Lo sé.

—¿Aún así estás de acuerdo con que la boda siga en pie?

Otabek descendió la mirada, juntó sus manos y volvió a dirigirle la mirada pese a que este se negara a verlo.

—No es una cuestión que podamos decidir —se colocó de pie y esta vez caminó hasta su cercanía lo que llevó a que por fin de dispusiera a mirarlo. Se detuvo frente a la ventana y lo observó tranquilo, su seriedad del rostro era usual pero no por ello indicaba molestia—. Esto es algo que tuve que asumir como responsabilidad, siempre lo supe pero ¿sabes algo? Te conozco por tanto tiempo que también sabía que sería difícil que asumieras algo así por tu parte, era obvio. Siempre me pregunté: ¿por qué esa marca en tu cuello no desaparecía? —se inclinó y apoyó una mano en el vidrio. Yuri lo miraba fijo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna—. Quién era el que la ocasionó y nunca me quisiste decir, ¿amabas a esa persona que esperabas a que viniera a rescatarte algún día? Como los cuentos de princesas atrapadas en un castillo.

Yuri arrugó el ceño.

—Yo no podría ser tu príncipe si esa marca seguía allí, te observé por tantos años, cómo te volvías tan fuerte y con carácter, imponiendo poder a cualquiera, no queriendo recibir órdenes... pensé ¿realmente él aceptará casarse sin problemas? Me parecía extraño, siempre creí que en cualquier momento saldrías con alguna locura —sonrió—, y no me equivoqué —apartó su mano del vidrio, suspiró y colocó ahora las manos en sus bolsillos. Continuando con su tranquilidad descendió su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo, a centímetros de distancia—. El alfa que te mordió aquella vez, la marca del que toda tu familia y la mía se alarmaron cuando regresaste a la ciudad, la que se trató de ocultar y luego engañar a todos diciendo que yo la provoqué... ese alfa, ¿en qué parte de la casa lo tienes?

—Qué —Yuri se congeló y el libro se cayó de sus dedos. Sus labios temblaron y tragó saliva con esfuerzo—, ¿Mila te dijo?

...

Mila se dedicaba a sacar una por una las plantas de rosas celestes que no le beneficiaban estar en ese jardín, planeando plantarlas cerca del lago y cambiarlas por otras plantas que aún no tenía pensado cuáles elegiría, pensaba en las que le nombró la niña pero no sabía de dónde las sacaría. Posiblemente tendría que dar una vuelta por la ciudad y encontrar algún florista que le brindara información; Si hubiese estudiado lo suficiente para el jardín o contratado un jardinero profesional sería todo más sencillo, esto pasaba porque a nadie le daba importancia el cuidado del jardín de forma tan intensa como a ella le gustaría. Bastante ayuda le daba la sirvienta principal. Siempre pensaba que si ella mandase en el lugar mejoraría todo de manera drástica, un jardinero sería lo primero en contratar, luego pintar y cambiar algunos detalles de la mansión, las paredes con tanta intensidad de blanco te quemaba los ojos cuando el sol golpeaba de frente ¿a quién se le ocurría? La tía Baranovskaya estaba más pendiente con cuestiones políticas o económicas junto al parlamento y no tenía tiempo en cuestiones superficiales.

La pelirroja suspiró, por lo menos tenía a una pequeña ayudante que disfrutaba de quitar tierra, parecía acostumbrada a trabajos de ese tipo, para Shiori plantar o desenterrar era pan comido, tenía experiencia con la huerta detrás de su casa.

La pelirroja, agachada con sus rodillas apoyada en la tierra y algunas manchas de suciedad en parte de su ropa y rostro, no sintió cuando una persona caminó detrás de ella, asomándose por un costado de su oído y pronunciando un "bu!" de repente.

—¡Waa! —se giró rápidamente colocando su mano en el oído, y con ello ensuciándose más de lo debido—, ¡¿Qué, quién?!

Shiori miró asombrada y levantó su vista a la persona que asustó a Mila.

—¿Qué es todo este desastre? —preguntó un muchacho, castaño, alto, ojos oscuros y bastante elegante en su postura.

—¿Eh? Tú... ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? —el rostro de la muchacha palideció—, se supone que solo debía venir tu hermano —miles de cosas cruzaron por su mente, ¿qué hacía el hermano mayor de Otabek en la casa? Otabek debía venir solo, sin nadie ajeno que pudiera enterarse del problema que acontecía dentro de casa, ¿y si descubría que el alfa que mordió a su cuñado estaba allí? ¿si descubría la intensión de suspender la boda? Entre otras cosas, ¿y si se le ocurría informar a su familia? ¿Qué se le ocurrió a Otabek trayéndolo?

—Sí, pero hace mucho tiempo que no veníamos, insistí en que me traiga en su motocicleta. Él ya subió a ver a Yuri, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto que esté aquí? No es la primera vez que venimos, parece como si vieras a un fantasma.

—No es eso...

—¿Y la niña? —se fijó en la presencia de la pequeña.

—Em... es, sobrina de uno de los guardianes reales —dijo lo mismo que le comunicó a la sirvienta principal.

—Mila —el muchacho se agachó y miró a la muchacha, sonrió y con su mano limpió su mejilla quitando una gran mancha de barro—, eres malísima mintiendo —soltó una carcajada—. Siempre te tiemblan las pestañas cuando estás por decir una mentira.

—¡Yo, yo no estoy mintiendo! —apartó su mano y avergonzada se frotó ella misma el rostro con sus manos—, ¿para qué has venido, Ermek? ¿A molestar? ¿A dar vueltas aburrido? Se supone que Otabek y Yuri pasen tiempo solos.

—Te estás ensuciando peor la cara, tonta —sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y ayudó a la chica a limpiar su rostro—, ¿necesitan ayuda?

—Creo que ya sería hora de una merienda —miro a la niña—, supongo que podríamos continuar más tarde, además tenía planeado ir a la ciudad a consultar por una planta en alguna florería.

—¿Qué clase de planta? —preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad.

—Jades Lucem.

—Las conozco —se enderezó y elevó su mano para que Mila la tomara y jalara de ella para ayudar a levantarse.

—¿En serio? ¿De dónde? —ayudó a levantar a Shiori y le quitó un par de hojas del cabello.

—En mi ciudad tenemos muchas, me hubieses dicho antes y te traía algunas, ¿y por qué estás haciendo todo esto sola? El jardín es enorme —tomó una de sus manos y las frotó—, encima ¿por qué no tienes guantes? Sigues siendo una chica y arruinar tus manos es un desperdicio.

—¿Viniste para eso? —lo miró con indiferencia—, príncipe, mis manos pueden tener todas las ampollas que quiera, si quiere una chica fina y femenina no soy de las muchachas adineradas que seguro suele ver.

—Auch —rió— ¿Todos los de Ágape tienen este temperamento?

—Quizás —se burló orgullosa—, no tienes que estar de pareja con un Ágapense, es genial para ti.

—Pero mantengo una amistad con ustedes desde niños, ¿no crees que ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus temperamentos? Supongo que si estuviera en pareja con uno ya tendría la armadura preparada para sus ataques.

Mientras los dos continuaban su discusión y se reían, Shiori observó de un lado a otro y a las ventanas superiores, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tenía que seguir esperando hasta ver a su tío y a Victor, pero ella era una niña fuerte por lo que solo esperaba y se mantenía en compañía de esa chica. Al mirar las rosas que habían sacado recordó esos instantes con su tío, cuando iban al borde del lago y él le explicaba con entusiasmo lo que hacían, en eso se cruzaba el recuerdo de verlo enojado hablando con el príncipe; no le gustaba, no le gustaba estar en un lugar donde su tío pusiera ese rostro. Quería volver a casa, todos juntos... Deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido para volver a verlos e irse.

...

Yuuri detuvo su historia hasta el momento en que Mari estaba por dar a luz a Shiori, sus manos presionaban sus rodillas con cabeza agachada y suma tensión en sus hombros. La culpa le golpeó de nuevo, tomó aire y mordió sus labios.

—No hubo mayores complicaciones con Mari pero en todo eso, todo lo que ocurrió, con Yurio, que Mari sufriera mis acciones —suspiró, su rostro lucía asqueado, con una mirada lejana—, todo por perder el control por el celo de un omega, esa clase de bestia ¿qué sentido tiene ser alfa u omega? ¿Es necesario esa clase de instinto? ¿Cómo se le puede perdonar a la naturaleza que nuestro cuerpo quiera ser capaz de dañar a alguien contra su voluntad? ¿Espera que creamos que es válido para perpetuar la especie? Sí, suena tonto dirigirse a la naturaleza como una persona, pero yo no puedo aceptar estas reglas.

Victor mantenía su mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri, guardando silencio, escuchando con atención, sin ocurrírsele decir algo impulsivo, se mantenía cerca.

—Sé lo que soy, cómo nací, sé que mi cuerpo nunca dejará de ser lo que realmente es, alfa, te mentí todo este tiempo —liberó la tensión de sus manos y suspiró, su mirada cambió, pensativo, en profunda catarsis—. Pero decidí jugar a mi manera, engañarlo aunque sea sutilmente con elíxires, que otros me consideraran lo que yo quería ser considerado, arriesgarme a experimentar con lo que dirían no permitido, hasta dónde podía llegar —sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas que aún no caían—. Nunca le daría la razón que fuese válido lastimar a otros por instinto, yo no quería ser esa persona. Nunca me perdoné de ello, nunca perdoné a la persona que embarazó a Mari pero otro lado mío lo sabía... que no puedo juzgar a cada alfa u omega por nacer así, mi desprecio propio no puede arrastrar a la mayoría de la población del mundo. Cuando vi tu sinceridad, escuché tus palabras, cuando me decías que querías estar conmigo dudé —sus labios temblaron—, ¿si supiera que soy alfa me querría de la misma forma? Pensé, ¿cambiaría su mirada de mí? Siempre creí que no debía preocuparme, que seguiría mi vida de hechicero, mis experimentos, cuidaría de Shiori, la vería crecer, tomaría cada día mis elíxires... creí que cada inseguridad, miedo o pesar se enterrarían conmigo para siempre, que no necesitaría hablar con nadie, pero ahora todo es tan distinto —tomó una bocanada de aire y un par de lágrimas se arrastraron por su mejilla—. Quería decirte tantas cosas de mí pero no sabía cómo, mi inseguridad ahogaba mis palabras pero intenté decirte más de mí. Cuando estuvimos en Ombra, en la habitación que nos dio Magna, ¿recuerdas que quise decirte algo y Shiori ingresó interrumpiendo?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —mantuvo su calma, comprensivo.

—Te iba a decir que nací alfa pero al final lo pospuse y le resté importancia —se giró y esta vez tenía a Victor de frente—. ¿Recuerdas cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a descomponerse en la misma ciudad? En ese instante que tú estabas con Guang Hong y él tenía su celo?

—Sí.

—El efecto del elíxir estaba desapareciendo porque se adelantó la pérdida, tenía tiempo hasta tomar la siguiente dosis, pero el celo de Guang me afectó, me fue fácil encontrarlos por él. Si su mordida hubiese estado intacta seguro no habría afectado a los alfas a su alrededor, pero era débil el lazo y por eso sí afectó y debía resguardarse, un omega no puede estar mucho tiempo sin hacerlo con la pareja que le ha mordido. Mi dosis fue desapareciendo por él, pero logré soportarlo hasta que regresamos a la habitación, he mejorado los compuestos actualmente para soportarlo mejor, pero mis glándulas de igual manera se afectarán ante un celo de omega y querrán salir. Si hubiese llegado un minuto tarde a tomarlo habrías olido mis feromonas de alfa, habrías visto mi celo —confesó.

—Entonces... —Victor no podía creer que lo de aquella vez sucedió realmente así, pensaba que solo su cuerpo necesitaba su dosis diaria y que sus malestares eran por la simple dependencia de ellos—, ¿qué ocurre si no los bebes? ¿Vuelves a ser alfa? ¿Solo eso?

—Pero no es tan simple —secó sus lágrimas y continuó con sus sinceras palabras—, tiene sus efectos negativos. Suprimir por tanto tiempo la producción natural de hormonas hace que si no bebo un elíxir éstas terminan desbordadas, es como si todo el tiempo yo colocara un parche y ese parche sufriera una fuga si un omega tiene un celo cerca de mí, o la dosis del elíxir pierde su función el parche se sigue rompiendo y necesito reponerlo cuanto antes, de no ser así... —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo— es un celo automáticamente, no me lo advierte, tendré un celo, las hormonas salen como una catarata. Ya hice la prueba en solitario, deje de consumir los elíxires un tiempo y siempre terminaba retorciéndome, lo detestaba —apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Victor y descendió su frente para apoyarla en el medio del mismo—. Tengo que beber uno si o si antes de la noche, Victor, no podré aguantarlo.

Victor presionó el cuerpo de Yuuri entre sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, ese príncipe vendrá, saldremos de aquí, tomarás tu elíxir, no tendrás que pasar por un celo y estarás bien —susurró en su oído.

—¿Y si eso no ocurre? ¿Si lo sufro? ¿Si no abre la puerta a tiempo? —sollozó—, tendrás que encerrarte en el baño, tiene seguro desde adentro. Prométeme que si no llega a tiempo y el elíxir comienza a desaparecer en mí, mi celo se acerca, prométeme que no te acercarás a mí —lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en él—, promételo. Que no me ayudarás, que no tratarás de contenerme, por favor. Querré hacerme daño, hacerte daño, promételo.

—Yuuri...

—Ya no quiero lastimar a nadie, si ocurre... prométeme que te alejarás —repitió conflictivo.

Victor redujo la fuerza del abrazo, lo apartó lentamente y apoyó sus manos en su rostro, elevándolo y observando sus titilantes ojos.

—No te preocupes, no ocurrirá —dijo seguro—. Y si ocurre —decidió seguir lo que su corazón le dictaba—, lo siento Yuuri, pero no puedo prometerte que me alejaré.

Yuuri se asombró.

—¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes prometer algo tan importante? No quiero que me veas en ese estado, ¿qué te crees que ocurrirá? ¿Quieres jugar al domador de bestias conmigo? ¿Te quieres burlar de mi acaso? Si te hago daño me odiarás! —se alteró al instante, presionando la camisa ajena y arrugándola.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es porque te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y no podría abandonarte nunca! ¡Seas alfa, beta u omega, aceptaré todo lo que seas o quieras ser! Y te aceptaré hasta en tus peores momentos —apoyó su frente sobre la suya, demostrando su determinación, su mirada decisiva.

—No entiendes... esto no es algo que puedas...

Las palabras de Yuuri se interrumpieron, fue callado cuando sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, tiernos, como una caricia que buscaban tranquilizarlo, trasmitirle paz entre esa tempestad.

—No te lo dije, pero nuestros labios ya se encontraron anoche... cuando estabas ebrio, te besé para darte tu elíxir —dijo Victor, en un susurro a milímetros de los labios que selló su esencia y de ahora en más serían los únicos labios que le gustaría tocar— ¿me odias por eso?

El hechicero no reaccionaba a tiempo, vacilaba en sus propias respuestas, esa persona podía lograr que su cabeza se volviera un desastre en cuestión de segundos.

—Yo... lo recuerdo —admitió.

—¿Me odias por eso? —repitió su pregunta, sin apartar sus manos de las enrojecidas mejillas, su mirada de esos confusos ojos que se esforzaban de no apartarse.

—No puedo odiarte por eso... —apoyó su mano sobre la de Victor.

—Yo tampoco puedo odiarte —sonrió—, un Yuuri que pierda el control por un celo, nunca podría odiarte, nunca lograrás que pueda odiarte, entiende que la forma en la que otros te ven no será la misma con la que tú ves —con su dedo pulgar acarició sus pómulos y borde de sus labios—. Ojalá puedas amarte y verte como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.

El corazón del hechicero se estrujó, latiendo con ahínco.

—La persona... —tartamudeó. El hechicero cerró sus parpados con fuerza y al volver a abrirlos dejó salir más lágrimas que cayeron incesantes—, la persona que me ame como realmente soy. Eres un tonto.

—¿Eso significa que me quieres? —rió apreciando ese rostro feo de llanto—, me abrazas, lloras ante mí pero sigo sin ser correspondido, qué tristeza de mí —dijo con sarcasmo.

Yuuri se enojó y tomó el rostro ajeno con ambas manos, si iba a comenzar con sus palabrerías graciosas y sin sentido era mejor callarse. Por lo tanto, lo acercó y le devolvió su beso, pero esta vez no fue suave, golpeó sus labios con fuerza queriendo actuar con valentía pero con claro nerviosismo y falta de aire. Prácticamente se dedicó a presionar piel con piel con notable ligero temblor de sus pestañas que Victor podía ver sorprendido.

—Entiende que soy una persona más de acciones y tú de palabras —concluyó en rojizo y acalorado rostro y falta de aire, como si se hubiese animado a la batalla más fuerte de su vida.

—¡¡Yuuri!! —exclamó precipitándose sobre él como un cachorro que viese a su dueño luego de muchas horas de ausencia—, ¡otro!

—¡Victor! —la emoción del otro lo tenía acorralado sobre la cama sin poder quitarlo de encima—, ¡cálmate, no es el momento, todavía estamos encerrados en este lugar!

Victor de pronto se quedó quieto, con sus brazos rodeando el torso de Yuuri y su rostro hundido en su cuello. Al hechicero le pareció extraño que se inmovilizara de repente, pero continuaba sobre él y no era liviano. Aún así Victor se mantuvo aferrado y sonriente, en su interior desbordaban sentimientos de felicidad extrema, sentía que por fin encontró el amor que siempre deseó, no tenía que ser perfecto, cada uno tenía sus defectos y debilidades, pero estaba bien, si podían salir adelante juntos estaba muy bien.

—Te cuidaré para siempre —pronunció en una promesa, su lazo no venía con mordedura pero sí con un sentimiento mucho más profundo.

Yuuri no respondió pero sí sonrió de una manera muy cálida, sin pensar demasiado por el momento en cosas negativas y permitió que Victor se quedara un rato más aprisionándolo y recostándose cerca de su cuello, con su mano acarició su cabello como si lo estuviese arropando. Ser amado y amar era un sentimiento indescriptible.

Sin embargo, en esa sonrisa la preocupación era destacable; en su vida ahora debía proteger a dos personas, Shiori y Victor, por ellos aguantaría hasta que la solución sea la más tranquila, sin extremos escándalos, una solución que les indicara que juntos saldrían por la misma puerta que ingresaron. Si el desarrollo de los hechos se oscurecía, debía tomar una desición si al final seguirá obedeciendo a las denuncias del príncipe o se enfrentaría a salir por su cuenta, pese a que todo el mundo supiera quién y qué era, los atacarían y se armaría una guerra... Yuuri podía destruir todo a su paso si quisiera y al príncipe no le convendría ver al real monstruo enojado, si verlo en su celo de alfa lo asustó, no le gustaría ser espectador de sus técnicas más destructivas de hechicero, sus elíxires no eran sus únicas herramientas. Pero no debía imaginar ese plano futuro, no llegaría a ese límite, no quería ser temido. Meció con delicadeza su rostro y apoyó su mejilla sobre el cabello de Victor.

"Yo también te cuidaré para siempre", dijo en su mente.


	32. Donde tu mano se extiende.

Yuuri y Victor se hallaban recostados en la cama, ambos de lado y mirándose de frente como si solamente aprovecharan ese tiempo a charlar un poco y tomarse con calma el curso de los hechos; no significaba que no hubiese preocupaciones pero decidieron esperar y no alterarse ante un problema que por el momento no se resolvería de esa manera. Aprovecharon en hablar algo de ellos, Yuuri relató un par de recuerdos alegres compartidos con su sobrina o qué tipo de libros poseía y esperaba que Victor leyera, estudiara, Victor habló de sus pasatiempos en Stammi Vicino, las temporadas de invierno en la nieve cuando jugaba con Makkachin a deslizarse colina abajo por las montañas y ser reprendido en diversas ocasiones por provocar avalanchas, de su familia y estrictos padres respetables de la ciudad, ciertas amistades; básicamente ocuparon el tiempo en temas diversos sin tocar cuestiones muy profundas, solo se distraían y de paso se conocían mucho mejor.  
  
En determinado momento el tema retomó a los elixeres .  
  
—Creo que ahora te comprendo un poco más, como cuando me negaste y te molestaste cuando bebí el elixir de omega. En ese momento solo pensé en mí mismo, en experimentar lo que ellos sienten. No es algo con lo que uno debería jugar, no querías verme tener ese celo ¿cierto?  
  
Yuuri suspiró.  
  
—Fue demasiado molesto, si yo no hubiese bebido el elixir de beta apenas hora antes tal vez me hubiese afectado aunque no puedo negar que sí estaba incómodo. Con Guang Hong mi dosis tenía que ser renovada por eso se adelantó. Como dije, mis elixires son mejores que años atrás, pero si en ese momento en que tú te bajaste la botella de omega y tuviste el celo el efecto del elixir en mi cuerpo hubiese sido débil seguramente las cosas habrían resultado distintas. ¿Entiendes que pudo haberte ocurrido algo malo?  
  
—En ese entonces desconocía por completo todo esto. Pero de saberlo o no, nunca debí hacer aquello. No voy a mentir, un lado mío sigue siendo egoísta y no se arrepiente de lo que hizo. Me habría hecho responsable si eso repercutía en ti también, ¿te molesta que haya sido tan curioso? —observaba al rostro del pelinegro que no demostraba otra expresión que tranquilidad.  
  
—Solo porque no hay maldad en tu corazón y eso lo aprendí con tu presencia con nosotros es que ya no puedo molestarme, también porque de alguna forma me gusta que seas así —sonrió.  
  
—¿Te gusta que sea curioso? ¿Aunque me meta con tus cosas?  
  
—No me temes, no pones distancia ni tratas de chantajearme o estafarme con algo, aceptas lo malo y bueno en mí, quieres aprender, eres gentil. Por eso puedo confiar y decidí aceptarte; hay muchas personas curiosas pero arriesgarse a algo nuevo sin saber cómo podrían resultar las cosas no lo hace cualquiera. Eres raro.  
  
—¿Me dices a mí raro? Yuuri es el raro —rió—. Pero espero de ahora en más conocer más de ti, seguir escuchándote y mostrarme el mundo en el que vives, vivir juntos hasta que seamos viejitos y Shiori se convierta en una bella mujer de la que nos cueste aceptar si consigue pareja —volvió a reírse de su propia tontería.  
  
—Ya te has imaginado toda una vida en el futuro —elevó una ceja—. Soy de los que prefieren mirar en el presente —levantó su mano y la apoyó en la blanca mejilla de Victor.  
  
—Tu mano está fría —la sostuvo y la llevó a sus labios para besarla—, este es tu brazo reconstruido ¿cierto?  
  
—Sí —descendió su mirada y apartó la mano para abrir su palma entre medio de ambos cuerpos—, te contaré algún día todo lo que posee este brazo. Hay cosas que no bastan con sencillas explicaciones.  
  
Victor levantó su mano y apoyó su palma en la mano ajena, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, luego entrecruzó los dedos y presionó esa unión.  
  
—Todo lo que quieras decirme lo escucharé en el momento que más desees. Quiero aprender de muchas cosas —sonrió y reposó las manos unidas sobre el colchón.  
  
—Gracias —dijo sin nada que agregar. Sin prisas, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, progresivamente iría revelando más de sí mismo.  
  
...  
  
En la habitación donde se ubicaba Yuri y Otabek el ambiente no resultaba demasiado agradable. El príncipe se negaba a decirle en dónde se ubicaba Yuuri, totalmente a la defensiva y sin siquiera querer dar explicaciones. No quería lidiar con Otabek o que este intentara arruinar el curso de los hechos, ¿qué haría si encontraba a Yuuri? ¿Se enfrentaría a él? ¿Lo dejaría ir? ¿Se enojaría? No quería saberlo. Impediría que ambos se encontraran, nadie tenía que interrumpir lo que quería hacer, ni siquiera a su amigo de la infancia le permitiría que se involucrara.  
  
—No tienes derecho a preguntar algo como eso —se agachó a recoger su libro, regresando a la calma y hablando con seriedad—, si has venido a causar problemas será mejor que te retires.  
  
—Tienes razón pero no lo pregunto como si tuviese algún derecho, lo digo como tu amigo y persona que se preocupa por ti. Si siento que algo anda mal no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Mila me dijo que ese alfa estaba contigo, que lo trajiste hasta aquí pero no lo veo en ningún lado, ¿acaso lo has encerrado o algo así? ¿Qué se te cruza por la cabeza?  
  
—¿No quedarte de brazos cruzados? —rió sarcástico—, ¿y qué crees que puedes hacer tú? Nada cambiará lo que yo quiero, ¿acaso tienes miedo? —abandonó el libro a un lado y recostó su espalda en el vidrio, superponiendo sus piernas y observándolo de manera despectiva—. Me imagino lo que debes sentir, la persona que me dejó una marca y nunca desapareció, seguro te convenciste todo este tiempo que desaparecería y si no lo hizo antes de casarnos resultaría una vez seamos esposos, ¿creíste que todo saldría bien para ti? Y ahora que ese alfa está aquí, lo elija por sobre ti te debe estar enfureciendo demasiado ¿no es hora de romper este pacto y te quedes en tu ciudad?  
  
La expresión de Otabek no cambió para nada, por más dolorosas sean sus palabras; mantuvo su indiferencia y soltó un extenso suspiro. Posterior a eso, viendo la actitud de Yuri, tan irritante y presuntuoso, decidió regresar al asiento que inicialmente tomó apoyándose con tranquilidad en el apoyabrazos y miró de reojo al príncipe.  
  
—Bien, bien, si es lo que quieres hacer, hazlo. Pero no me iré, después de todo hice un largo viaje, me quedaré a cenar y a dormir. Por cierto, Ermek también vino, ¿debería ocultarle a él también que la persona que te mordió está en la casa? Nos quedaremos hasta mañana posiblemente, luego nos iremos y puedes continuar con lo que sea que tienes en tu mente.  
  
Yuri se sorprendió y arrugó el ceño al instante.  
  
—¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Eso es todo? —se quedó sin palabras—. ¿No dirás nada más?  
  
—¿Qué quieres que diga? No conozco a ese muchacho, ¿acaso te corresponde? ¿Vino a la ciudad para hacerse responsable de la mordedura? Si hay un final feliz que me digas para ambos, yo me apartaré. Entonces, responde eso, ¿el está aquí para hacerte feliz o lo retienes como un capricho?  
  
El príncipe presionó sus puños con fuerza, no podía mentir, era inútil hacerlo a Otabek. Si le respondía que ese chico estaba encerrado contra su voluntad con su pareja actual y que además tenía una pequeña sobrina por la que en momento estaban separados ¿qué diría?  
  
—Si las cosas no son como la has dicho, ¿interrumpirás?  
  
Otabek mantuvo su silencio por varios segundos, la expresión que ahora poseía Yuri cambió a una más inquieta y hasta temerosa.  
  
—Supongo que eres tu el que debe hacerse cargo de tus propias decisiones. Por más en contra que esté, solo te apoyaré si eso encamina a tu felicidad sin dañar. Si haces algo que esté mal y aún así quieres continuar actuando mal no tendrás ninguna simpatía mía y me alejaré para siempre. Está en tu consciencia qué camino escogerás.  
A Yuri le enojaba esa actitud del príncipe de Samarkand, siempre tan elocuente, siempre escogiendo la lógica y las palabras que sabía que lo golpeaban en su impulsividad egoísta, siempre diciéndole que escogiera hacer el bien ¿pero qué era el bien? ¿Este camino acaso no beneficiaba a su felicidad y le otorgaba beneficios a la otra persona? ¿Acaso estaba bien que lo obligaran a casarse siendo atado a obligaciones que rechazaba? ¿Por qué eso estaba bien y lo que quería hacer él estaba mal? Si todos podían ser egoístas en su propia libertad entonces él también podía serlo.  
  
...  
  
El anochecer se acercaba y en el comedor principal la cocinera había preparado varios platillos para el príncipe y los invitados. Como no se tenía noción de Yuuri o Victor no fueron agregados, los platos correspondientes eran para Yuri, Otabek, su hermano Ermek, Mila y Shiori. Los demás trabajadores del lugar comían en lugares apartes o cada uno en sus hogares cuando abandonaban la gran vivienda; Mila vivía en la misma casa y ocupaba un cuarto en el ala opuesta del piso superior en donde se hallaban los otros dos resguardándose.  
Pronto la sirvienta principal, Renata, abandonaría el lugar, se aseguraba de tener todo controlado por el día de hoy. Por supuesto que se enteró acerca del alboroto en la arena de pelea, pero al final nadie tenía que agregar algo más cuando se aseguró de hacer preguntas, ni guardias, solo que fue un malentendido y la persona culpable ya se había marchado sin gran contratiempo. Era sospechoso de igual manera pero mientras el príncipe estuviese a salvo nada más importaba. Hasta que la señora a cargo no regresara de sus asuntos con el parlamento de ambas ciudades se debían asegurar que las cosas mantuvieran su calma, ella estaba tranquila al saber que Otabek fue invitado de visita en Ágape. Todo debía marchar bien hasta el gran día de la boda.  
En la mesa estaba cada uno sentado frente a su plato, silenciosos, parecía que había una escena del crimen de la que ni uno quería hablar. A Ermek todo le parecía extraño, desde las mentiras de Mila, la niña que parecía tranquila pero insegura, la seriedad de Yuri y Otabek como si hubiesen discutido y ahora no se atrevieran a dirigirse la mirada, ¿qué tanto ocurría y nadie decía?  
  
—Entonces... —habló Ermek—, ¿están ansiosos por la pronta boda?  
  
Yuri le dirigió la mirada con rechazo.  
  
—No te hagas el inocente, ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí, ¿has venido a vigilar que realmente todo marche bien para informar a tus padres? —con su tenedor apuñaló un trozo de comida y comenzó a comer sin nada de modales.  
  
—Siempre tan malhumorado, ¿solo me ves como un infiltrado? —comía con total calma y buena postura.  
  
—Siempre andas como una sombra asegurándote que tu hermanito tenga todo lo que desee, sino ¿a qué has venido? ¿Me dirás que solo estás de visita para pasarlo bien?  
  
—No empiecen —se quejó Mila—, Yuri, no dejan de ser invitados, no es correcto si la tía se entera que estuviste acusando y tratando mal a los príncipes de Samarkand —miró a la niña a su lado, asegurándose que ede su comodidad pese a que no estuviera dispuesta a comer demasiado, casi lo hacía obligada y sin ánimos.  
  
—No es que quisiéramos un trato distinto —habló Otabek—, después de todo nunca hubo formalidad en tratarnos cuando éramos niños. Solo no empiecen a discutir, mañana nos volveremos a nuestra ciudad.  
  
—¿Tan pronto? —se sorprendió la pelirroja, pensó si acaso tuvo tiempo de hablar del asunto con Yuri o simplemente lo dejó pasar, ¿se marcharía sin siquiera optar en hacer algo? ¿solo lo dejaría en su libre albedrío cometer la locura que manejaba?  
  
—No es que haya otra cosa que quisiéramos hacer, a no ser que Yuri quisiera compartir su tiempo con nosotros o recorrer por la ciudad, pero no luce como si quisiera eso, yo no puedo obligarlo a nada.  
  
—Siempre has sido igual —se burló su hermano—, te manejas a lo que este joven quiere, si quieren funcionar como un matrimonio deberían comenzar a entenderse y ambos tomar decisiones a la par.  
  
—Como si fuéramos a casarnos —balbuceó el rubio con el tenedor entre sus dientes, creyó que nadie había oído eso.  
  
Ermek automáticamente lo miró deductivo, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón sobre sus dedos, con una pintoresca sonrisa.  
  
—Si no me equivoco ¿acaso está ocurriendo algo de lo que no me he percatado? Señor Plisetsky, ¿puedo saber quién es esta niña que come con nosotros?  
Mila clavó una severa expresión como si dijera: ya te lo he dicho. Sin embargo, conociéndolo y siendo tan transparente en sus mentiras, claro que no le bastaría con el engaño de que Shiori era la sobrina de un guardia que estaba ocupado.  
  
—¡Te he dicho que es sobrina de un guardia! —pronunció primero Mila por las dudas si Yuri comentaba una versión distinta.  
  
La pequeña movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, a cada rostro de esas personas y sin pronunciar alguna palabra, poco entendía y solo esperaba a que le dijeran donde estaba su tío y Victor para marcharse.  
  
—No eres buena mintiendo, Mila. Chicos, los conozco a todos desde que estaban en pañales ¿por qué no dicen directamente qué está ocurriendo? No me hagan ver como el malo de la historia, si es algo tan serio que nadie debe saberlo entonces lo mantendré en secreto, pero no soy tonto, mienten y te escuché decir eso, Yuri —miró al rubio— "Como si fuéramos a casarnos", ¿es algo que cambiará los planes de la boda? ¿Qué ocurre? —se cruzó de brazos, serio y esperando las explicaciones.  
  
—Ustedes dos solo deben regresar a su ciudad y quedarse allí, es lo único —finalizó de cenar, pensando en esos otros dos que continuaban encerrados en la habitación seguro estaban hambrientos de no comer nada en todo el día, pero su mayor preocupación estaba en Yuuri que posiblemente al no beber un elixir podría llegar a tener su celo pronto, si no se apresuraba en llegar a ese preciso instante su aroma apestaría por toda la casa y se descubriría fácilmente lo que ocurría, aún así, se enteraran o no lo que sucediera no iba a dejar que se interpusieran.  
  
De pronto, por la puerta ingresó Renata.  
  
—Jóvenes, es hora de retirarme, ante cualquier problema no duden en llamarme —comunicó la mujer. Ella vivía en una de las instalaciones de la misma hectárea y solo bastaba con una llamada para que apareciera en minutos para acudir.  
  
—No se preocupe, descanse —le dijo Mila.  
  
Asintiendo, Renata se marchó y eso significaba una cosa, un peligro menos.  
  
Yuri suspiró y miró a Mila, tratando de disimular a los dos muchachos lo que ocurría. Otabek sabía que esa sirvienta era un impedimento en mantener un alfa oculto, nadie lo permitiría por ello comprendía la clara relajación del príncipe. Pero ¿qué tenía pensado hacer?  
  
Mila, ¿aún hay comida preparada en la cocina? Me gustaría servirme otro plato.  
  
—Sí, creo que sobró, ¿quieres que te busque?  
  
—No es necesario, iré yo, no me tardaré —dijo colocándose de pie—, puedo servirme yo solo. Mientras tanto ustedes sigan comiendo —obviamente, él no quería ir a la cocina a buscarse comida para sí mismo, quería ir deprisa a buscar comida y llevarla a la habitación donde estaban Yuuri y Victor y así separarlos ahora que ya podía asegurarse que Renata no rondaba por el lugar.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando el rubio comenzó a alejarse unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, Shiori se giró a mirarlo.  
  
—¿Y mi tío y Victor? ¿Por qué no vinieron a comer? —preguntó sin intenciones de armar revuelo, solo quería saber de ellos.  
  
Yuri se detuvo abruptamente.  
  
—¿Victor? ¿Y ese? —Ermek estaba confundido, ¿de quiénes hablaba la niña?  
  
—¡Shiori! —exclamó nerviosa la pelirroja—, ya sabes que debes esperar a tu tío a que venga por ti, pronto lo verás, no viene a comer.  
  
—Pero vinimos los tres...  
  
—¡Shiori! —Mila la interrumpió rápidamente antes que continuara hablando y arruinara todo, el hermano de Otabek colocó una expresión extraña—, ¿no quieres algún postre? Tenemos muchas cosas ¿te gusta el pudín?  
  
Finalmente, Yuri continuó avanzando hasta que abandonó el cuarto, ignorando la situación anterior y apresurándose en cruzar los pasillos para ir a la cocina.  
El ambiente del comedor se sentía sofocante y Mila observó a Ermek, a la par acariciaba la cabeza de la niña, ella sabía que no valía de nada ocultar todo esto, no quería que se supiera lo que sucedía dentro de la casa al exterior. Debían confiar en esa persona, todos los de allí se conocían desde pequeños, se criaron juntos prácticamente y nunca ninguno actuó cruel con el otro. Después de todo, si Yuri decidía ya no proseguir con la boda ¿Qué sentido tenían las mentiras? Por ello, cuando Otabek terminó de comer, se colocó de pie y miró a la pelirroja.  
  
—Mila, puedes comentarle si quieres lo que está ocurriendo.  
  
Y sin más diálogo, el heredero de Samarkand también abandonó la habitación. Ahora solo había tres personas en ese cuarto y silencio. Mila nunca desconfió del hermano mayor de los Altin, era todo lo contrario, pero si elegía mantener el secreto, ¿a quienes beneficiaba el asunto? Por un lado era como si la pelirroja quisiera que mandaran al frente a Yuri, que lo detengan pero lo necesitaban hacer sin que ninguno corriera peligro, y otro lado suyo le decía: si tan solo ese hechicero lo correspondiera, ¿le podría dar esa felicidad que por tanto tiempo ha estado buscando? Nunca pudo hacer la gran cosa por Yuri, pese a verlo crecer y volverse cada día más y más negativo, odiando y rechazando el querer ser rey algún día, no podía hacer nada por él. Siempre se aseguró de aligerarle las cargas, de encargarse por él de sus tareas, de estudiar economía, política o diversas disciplinas, aconsejarlo, pero tarde o temprano ya no podía ocupar ese lugar, si Yuri se convertía en rey de la unión de dos ciudades toda responsabilidad caería en la espalda de ambos reyes. Sin importar qué tantos lujos, agua y comida se le pusieran en la jaula de un ave, seguiría en una jaula, lo entendía. Ella amaba su ciudad y haría lo posible de hacer felices a las personas, pero si ese mismo sentido no lo tenía Yuri, era injusto imponerlo. Entonces ¿qué se supone que debía ocurrir?  
  
—Las cosas deben estar bastante jodidas —pronunció Ermek, sonriendo y dejando de lado toda formalidad.  
  
—Nunca usas esas palabras —Mila soltó una risilla y sin notarlo un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos—, ¿eh? —de manera brusca se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa—, ¿qué me ocurre? No sé porqué estoy llorando.  
  
—Mm —Shiori tiró de su manga y le alcanzó una servilleta.  
  
—Ah... gracias —aceptó la servilleta—, deberías ser tú la que llorara por lo que ocurre, ¿cómo una niña puede ser más fuerte que yo?   
  
—Porque mi tío dijo que confiara y Victor dijo que luego nos veríamos, por eso, si lloro los preocuparé. Debo esperar, no sé dónde están pero ellos están bien ¿o no?  
  
—Sí, ellos están bien, no te preocupes —sonrió—. Pronto los verás —tomó aire y miró al mayor de los Altin—. Lo que está ocurriendo es...  
  
...  
  
Yuuri se mantenía recostado en la cama, descansando. En cambio, Victor observaba por la ventana protegida por las rejas, la luna ya estaba en lo alto y no dejaba de preocuparse, sabía que tarde o temprano el príncipe aparecería con la intensión de separarlos, acción que no le permitiría pero sus nervios eran visibles. Si no se apresuraba en salir y no convencía al príncipe de dejarlo ir a buscar los elixires, todo sería una catástrofe, no podía dejar solo a Yuuri tampoco, tenía que llevarlo con él; hacer todo en tan poco tiempo ¿alcanzaría? ¿Por qué el príncipe no aparecía?  
Cuando observó su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, notó que el color de su cabello había vuelto a su color platinado, el falso tinte que convertía su cabello en negro terminó desapareciendo y eso provocó miedo en él. Si eso ya se esfumó ¿cuánto tiempo les quedaba para que lo hagan los elixires de las categorías?  
El hechicero dormía pero de a ratos se veían muecas incómodas en su rostro y cómo su respiración se volvía brusca, desconocía si poseía alguna clase de pesadilla o si se debía al efecto del elixir, cualquier cosa lo atemorizaba. Victor se sentó a su lado y no dejó de frotar su espalda, besaba su cabeza en ocasiones, se mantenía cerca y esperando que el malestar no apareciera.  
Sin embargo, supo que las cosas ya no irían bien para nada; de su propio cuerpo captaba que el aroma de antes que emanaba al simular ser alfa se iba desvaneciendo, poco a poco ya no despedía la fragancia cítrica propia de alfas y comprendió que el simple beta que era, el que no producía feromona alguna, regresaba al lugar que le correspondía. Como Yuuri ya tenía en su ser el elixir de alfa corriendo por su cuerpo, era difícil saber en qué momento iba a tomar efecto la producción más fuerte de sus glándulas, el elixir lo regulaba pero al perder el efecto de la bebida ya no habría parche alguno que lo contuviera. Con los malestares sabría que sería el momento.  
De pronto, se oyó el picaporte girar y cómo el seguro por afuera fue quitado con cuidado. Victor se levantó deprisa.  
  
—No se muevan de donde sea que estén —habló el príncipe asomándose por una pequeña abertura que dejaba alumbrar con la luces del pasillo hacia el oscuro interior de la gran habitación—, ¿por qué no encendieron alguna luz?  
  
Victor no respondió. Yuri ingresó y vio de pie al ahora ¿platinado? Podía notar las hebras brillantes como la distintiva luna que resplandecía por los mismos rayos que se reflejaban en sus cabellos, también el escaso aroma a alfa que anteriormente poseía, luego vio cómo el hechicero dormía en la cama. En su mano poseía un gran plato de comida que pasó a dejar sobre un mueble justo al lado de la puerta.  
  
—Bien, es hora que te vayas a otro cuarto —anunció el rubio.  
  
—No me iré a ningún lado —respondió tajante.  
  
—No es una decisión que te corresponda.  
  
Las muecas del hechicero se volvían cada vez más inquietas y forzadas, su cuerpo se empezaba a mover y acurrucar en la cama.  
  
—¿Qué piensas hacer si me voy? ¿Dejarás a Yuuri aquí solo? ¿Acaso quieres castigarlo y hacerlo sufrir un celo en soledad? No tiene nada de sentido —entonces, Victor se calló de repente y descendió su mirada, balbuceó y pensó con detenimiento ¿y si no era realmente eso lo que quería hacer?—, a no ser que tú... —levantó su vista de nuevo, estupefacto, hacia la fría expresión del príncipe—, no lo quieras dejar solo.  
  
—La única persona que mi cuerpo reconocerá como su pareja es él, un alfa y un omega —llevó una de sus manos hacia su antebrazo y mordió sus labios—, debe entender que soy su pareja, si me quedo con él su instinto le ayudará que no hay otra persona que la que ha mordido, así es como funciona la naturaleza.  
  
—¡Estás loco! —gritó Victor, eso provocó que Yuuri abriera sus ojos por el alboroto—, yo me quedaré con Yuuri, ¡debes dejarnos ir o ve a buscar sus elixires. Esto ya es suficiente! Me da igual lo que quieras hacer, si amenazas con revelar nuestras identidades, ya no importa ¡Has lo que quieras! Si con eso crees que harás feliz a alguien, ¡bien! Arruina la vida de las personas, pero no te perdonaré que le quieras hacer daño de esta forma. ¿Cuándo entenderás que lo de aquella vez fue un accidente? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que él se preocupó por ti todo este tiempo? Luchó para no hacerte daño ¡pero sigues pensando en ti mismo!  
  
—¡Nunca nadie piensa en mí, ¿por qué no puedo pensar en mí en esta ocasión? Si tú no estarías aquí nosotros ya estaríamos juntos. Él se haría cargo de lo que me hizo hace seis años, me llevaría con él, sería libre, pero no, tuvo que aparecer con otra pareja y ni siquiera recordó lo que me dijo en este entonces. Actuó como un miedoso sin querer hacerse cargo de nada, entonces si se casa conmigo...  
  
—¿Si se casa contigo, qué? Él ni siquiera te debe nada, tu marca del cuello tuvo que desaparecer, ¿por qué no asumes que no te quiere como pareja? ¿Qué tanto has confundido a tu cerebro para aferrarte a Yuuri? ¿Qué quieres de él?  
  
—Lo que quiero... yo —Yuri tembló en su mirada. Sus manos temblequeaban e intentaba controlarse.  
  
De la cama, Yuuri se arrodilló y apoyó su mano sobre su frente. Captó la atención de los que discutían.  
  
—¡Yuuri! —Victor se acercó a él.  
  
—Victor —arrastró su mano hasta su boca y se meció levemente—, no me siento bien.  
  
El cuerpo de Yuuri estaba manejando los últimos efectos del elixir, como si sus glándulas que funcionaban con tranquilidad experimentaran que algo raro ocurría. Si su cuerpo no se regula y por tanto tiempo reprime su función natural es normal que su sistema se descontrolara, como el síndrome de abstinencia. Tal vez si Yuuri abandonara por completo el consumo de elixires, progresivamente, su cuerpo se nivelaría por sí solo pero no era el caso en este preciso momento. Sin la dependencia de un elixir segregaría de manera automática las hormonas y tendría los celos que le correspondían de su naturaleza.  
  
—Tranquilo, estoy aquí —dijo el platinado para mantenerlo en calma.  
  
—No... debo tomar... debo —intentó ponerse de pie, con dificultad en no caer y se aferró a la camisa de Victor. Su respiración de volvió errática, como si buscara recuperar el aire luego de una intensa maratón. Lo apartó para moverse en dirección al baño y en eso, su mirada osciló al rubio que lo observaba estático desde la puerta—, si te me acercas, juro que te mataré.  
  
Ante esas palabras que lo golpearon como un balde de agua helada, Yuri dio un paso adelante y extendió su mano. Ese movimiento lo llevó a ese viejo recuerdo de cuando sufrió por primera vez su celo que afectó a esa persona y extendió su mano como una súplica para alcanzarlo, la persona que reaccionó a su celo y su cuerpo identificaba como propicia pareja.  
  
—¡Él no es tu pareja! —exclamó Victor, rodeando al hechicero entre sus brazos—, es mi pareja.  
  
—Pero tú... eres solo un beta.  
  
Sin importar lo que dijera, Victor no se apartó, como si estuviese dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo con el pelinegro. El príncipe observó al platinado, asombrado por esa actitud y vio al hechicero, que a pesar del malestar que cada vez se potenciaba se aferró al pecho de ese beta como si su cuerpo reconociera a quién quería acudir. Su mente que se confundía por las hormonas de alfa que comenzaba a producir en su cuerpo de manera intensa luchaba por volver consciente sus acciones y solo aferrarse a esa persona, a ningún otro.  
  
El príncipe descendió su mano, mientras a más intensidad captaba como el celo de ese alfa se acercaba su mismo cuerpo le indicaba que despertara el suyo: ese es tu alfa, el que te mordió, únete a él, ve con él...  
No hubo más palabras, los ojos de Yuri se volvieron vacíos y sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, su pecho se estrujaba, pese a que por dentro sintiera una rendición por fuera solo demostraba seriedad. Entonces, se giró y caminó para salir de la habitación. En silencio, cerró la puerta lentamente y una vez se ubicó en el pasillo observó a la ventana frente a sus ojos, una de las ventanas de ese largo corredor del cual comenzó a caminar sin hacerlo de manera recta. Su cuerpo ardía y ya no iba a detener que su celo proviniera pero no se dirigió hacia Yuuri, caminó esforzándose en alejarse.  
  
Cuando levantó su nublada vista, visualizó a un muchacho que estaba de pie en el comienzo del pasillo.  
  
—¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Te aprovecharás de mi fragilidad? —quería mantener su malhumor pero su cuerpo no poseía apenas energía y se atribuyó a caer con su hombro contra la pared y arrastrarse hasta sentarse en el suelo.  
  
Otabek avanzó hacia él, sin inmutación alguna y apoyó su mano sobre su frente.  
  
—Vamos.  
  
Sin oponer resistencia, Otabek levantó al rubio entre sus brazos y lo llevó cargando. Yuri se sentía patético pero no dijo nada. Sin importar lo que hiciera, lo que ocurriera, Otabek siempre seguía siendo Otabek, aunque tuviesen posiciones diferentes o se desarrollara una fuerte discusión, él estaría allí para detener todo y ayudarlo si hacía falta. El príncipe de Samarkand no se diferenciaba mucho de él, ambos fueron criados de la misma manera, para crecer y ejercer el papel de príncipes y reyes algún día, lo único distinto era que se convirtieron en aves de distintas jaulas y él se mantenía obediente y observando lo que hacía el ave de la jaula de al lado. Que la jaula se agrandara para ocupar dos aves en una misma ¿qué sentido tenía?  
Lentamente, avanzaron hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una habitación. Otabek abrió la puerta, era el cuarto de Yuri. Luego lo llevó hasta su cama y lo recostó con suavidad. El príncipe se sentía incómodo, con suspiros rápidos y sudor que empapaba su cuerpo. Otabek no era el alfa que su cuerpo deseaba, su celo no afectaría a esa persona ya que la mordedura seguía allí y solo a su pareja correspondía. Pese a eso, necesitaba ayuda.  
Otabek en ese preciso instante no era el celo de Yuri el que lo provocaba, solo el hecho de ser Yuri en él producía fuertes emociones. Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma y revisó en los cajones del príncipe a por sus pertenencias.  
  
—¿Qu-qué haces? —preguntó confuso y siguiéndolo con su mirada.  
  
Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, Otabek destapó un objeto que poseía una filosa aguja y sin previo aviso la incrustó en la pierna del rubio.  
  
—¡¡Aaah!! —gritó e hizo una intensa mueca de dolor. El líquido del supresor ingresó en sus venas y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía cómo aquello apaciguaba sus síntomas—, ¿por qué?  
  
—No vale la pena que tengas tu celo —quitó la aguja y arrojó el supresor sobre la mesita de noche—. Ese alfa no hará nada contigo y yo tampoco. Ninguno de los dos puede darte lo que deseas —cayó sentado sobre el colchón, con sus antebrazos apoyados en ambas piernas y su vista al suelo.  
  
—¿Qué sabes lo que yo deseo? —aguantó sus lágrimas, observando el techo de la habitación, con sus brazos extendidos y una sensación de pérdida absoluta, como si ya nada valiera la pena, ya nada podría hacer para sacarlo de este profundo agujero en el que tropezó, nadie lo sacaría de allí, nadie le daría lo que deseaba.  
  
—Porque te conozco, sé lo que deseas.  
  
—No lo sabes, solo eres un príncipe que quiere casarse conmigo.  
  
—Sí quiero casarme contigo —se colocó de pie—, sé que no quieres casarte conmigo. Sé que no quieres estar con ese alfa, sé que no lo amas, sé que no me amas, sé lo que amas.  
  
—¡No lo sabes! ¡Si lo supieras me ayudarías a tenerlo! —cubrió su rostro con sus manos pero no tuvo tiempo de dar más quejas.  
  
Otabek lo tomó de su brazo y lo jaló brusco para levantarlo de la cama, eso lo sorprendió en extremo pero más lo sorprendió cuando lo arrastró hasta la cercanía del gran ventanal. No comprendía lo que ocurría pero luego sintió como una fuerte ráfaga lo golpeara en su rostro, se cubrió con su mano libre y cerró sus ojos con ahínco. Luego, una suave y refrescante brisa que movía sus cabellos surcó por los alrededores y lento apartó su mano de su visión. Sus ojos se encontraron la presencia de la ventana que Otabek abrió y permitía ingresar el viento exterior. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes.  
  
—Eso —Otabek lo llevó hasta el borde del umbral y le señaló el cielo—, eso es lo que quieres, no una persona, te quieres aferrar a un trozo de libertad que ese alfa te dio una vez pero no te llevará allí. Eso es lo que amas en realidad.  
  
La luna se reflejó en las pupilas del rubio, atónito, derramando lágrimas y extendiendo sus manos a su dirección. Todo este tiempo quería extender su mano a una persona que algún día lo llevaría a la libertad que buscaba, eso era; se confundió tanto a sí mismo, se engañó al punto de mantener una marca que sabía que nunca sería real, era un espejismo. Tenía tanto miedo de abandonar su cargo y obtener el rechazo de toda su ciudad que pensó que si ese muchacho lo ayudaba, se quedaba con él, lo acercaría a ese amplio cielo del que una vez pudo tocar.

Yuri cayó de rodillas al suelo, con sus manos presionando el umbral y estalló en un desgarrador llanto.


	33. Del tormento a la liberación.

  
La suave brisa movía las livianas cortinas de la gran ventana abierta que dejaba ver el limpio cielo cubierto de estrellas que Yuri podía vislumbrar desde su cama, aún se reponía de las intensas lágrimas que había derramado; recostado de lado y con mayor tranquilidad tenía a Otabek acostado detrás, que no le hacía preguntas, solo se podía sentir que acariciaba su cabello. En determinado momento, la mano de Otabek tocó en su cuello, en el lugar donde alojaba la mordedura.  
  
—No te preocupes, seguro desaparecerá finalmente en poco tiempo —dijo el rubio, sin mucha energía en su voz.  
  
—Ese alfa, ¿Estará bien? —pronunció su primer pregunta y apartó su mano. Esa persona no le dirigía la mirada pero sabía que observaba al cielo.  
  
—¿Pensabas en ese alfa? —guardó silencio unos segundos, luego decidió levantarse y quedarse sentado en el borde de la cama, sin apartar sus ojos de la ventana—, cuando regresé a la ciudad en ese entonces, nunca quise mencionar quién era ni en dónde vivía, temía que fueran a por él y le ocurriera algo. A pesar que solía contarte que pude sentir la libertad o vi paisajes que nunca tuve la oportunidad de apreciar antes, sabiendo que era lo que prefería y no ser rey o casarme contigo, nunca me discutiste en ello o insististe en que te dijera quien era —se giró y lo miró—, ¿por qué?  
  
—¿Por qué? —se sentó lentamente y suspiró—. Siempre fui tu amigo, me preguntas del porqué nunca me interpuse y es sencillo, nunca te obligaría a algo, si decidiste no revelar quién era y te emocionaba contarme lo que viste ¿por qué interrumpiría eso? En esta ciudad nunca nada te motivaba tanto como eso. Pero quería ver qué hacías realmente, hacia dónde apuntaban tus objetivos. Poco a poco comenzaste a obtener más fuerza, destreza, agilidad, seriedad, y sé que nunca abandonaste la idea de escapar. Creí que algún día llegaría el momento en que te enfrentarías a lo que realmente querías, y si eso decidías, yo te apoyaría. Al final caíste en un gran error.  
  
—¿Error? ¿Te refieres a que quería que Yuuri se casara conmigo y me acercara a esa libertad?  
  
—Así que se llama como tú, eso no me lo esperaba —sonrió.  
  
—Mientras no se lo digas a nadie —frunció el ceño.  
  
—No te preocupes —apoyó su mentón sobre su palma—. Siguiendo lo de antes, sí, ese error. Básicamente el día de la boda se acercaba y ahora que apareció por fin ese alfa quisiste desligarte de toda responsabilidad y encerrarlo aquí, ¿tanto temías volver a intentar escapar o tener el rechazo de todos, la ciudad, tu familia? No pensabas en nada de eso hace seis años. Entiendo que eras un niño y fue bastante peligroso, pero te volviste poco a poco más inseguro en animarte a cruzar la muralla a pesar de lo mucho que te esforzaste cada día en entrenar. ¿Realmente lo esperabas a él?  
  
—Creo que llegué a pensar que nunca más podría tener otra oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, ya que al final conseguí una mordedura de un alfa y justo de alguien que podía lograr cosas distintas de un humano común, si aparecía, quizás podría aferrarme a él. Nada garantizaba que eso ocurriría, después de todo la boda se adelantó, se suponía que me casara a los dieciocho; apenas capté su aroma comencé a actuar, sin pensar en las consecuencias o su actual pareja, nada... Tienes razón, me coloqué en el lugar de los cuentos de princesas que esperan ser rescatadas ¿cuándo fue que me volví tan temeroso?  
  
—Es normal, después de todo has estado toda tu vida aquí, una rutina, te has acostumbrado a estar en un mismo sitio y cuesta animarse a salir del nido.  
La charla era bastante tranquila pero a la vez sombría, como si analizaran y dijeran lo que guardaban por tanto tiempo.  
  
—Después de todo, eso también significaría dejar atrás personas que aprecio, no es como si no hubiese nada en esta ciudad que no extrañaría —suspiró—. Al final te he dicho tantas veces que no quería casarme contigo, que no te amaba pero intenté hacer lo opuesto a mis palabras y obligar a alguien que tampoco lo hacía. Soy terrible.  
  
—Esa persona, antes mencionaste de su actual pareja ¿acaso también está aquí? Solo había escuchado que trajiste al alfa que te mordió pero no tuve más información.  
  
—Si lo está, también vino con su pequeña sobrina que es la niña que está cuidando Mila.  
  
—¿Encima planeabas toda esta locura delante de las personas que él ama? Sí, mucho más terrible —apoyó su mano en su frente y masajeó—. Y tu celo se adelantó, ¿acaso su celo también llegó? No pude notarlo, quizás no era muy intenso cuando llegué al pasillo.  
  
—Exacto. Ya sé que hice todo mal, ya no me meteré con ellos. Seguro su pareja podrá manejar su celo, fue mi culpa en parte que lo despertara... No quiero que me odien más de lo que seguro ya lo hacen. A pesar que él me amenazó con matarme si me acercaba, no retrocedí por esa amenaza, lo hice porque la forma en que ellos se aferraban entre sí, como si no hubiese nadie más para los ojos de cada uno, sentí que no tendría las agallas de romper algo como eso. Tal vez muy dentro de mí ya sabía que solo era una ilusión que yo me cree y lo de ellos sí era real —finalmente, se colocó de pie y caminó hasta el umbral, apoyó sus antebrazos en los mismos y levantó su vista al cielo—. Las personas suelen caer en sus propias ilusiones para escapar de la realidad, ahora que me enfrento a la realidad me doy cuenta lo egoísta que fui. Tengo miedo, a pesar del tiempo que dediqué en fortalecerme físicamente, debí trabajar mejor en eso emocionalmente —descendió la mirada, abatido. La imagen que daba ahora era derrotista, como si ya no hallara más respuestas.  
  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?  
  
Esa pregunta perturbó un poco al rubio ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Podía hacer otra cosa? Si quería escapar no lo lograría con la gran seguridad que Ágape poseía, y si lo intentaba ¿qué ocurriría? ¿Irían a por él? ¿Solamente debía resignarse a casarse con Otabek? Entre esos pensamientos, su mirada se regresó al firmamento.  
  
—Yo...  
  
—¿Quieres salir de la ciudad? —preguntó Otabek sin dejar que terminara su oración—, sé directo con lo que quieres, deja de dudar. Debes estar pensando en las consecuencias, solo responde lo primero que dicta tu corazón. Tus ojos siempre están mirando hacia afuera, seguro si te pregunto ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Mirarás a la ventana, sabes bien lo que quieres.  
  
—Y si respondo que quiero irme ¿crees que no tengo preocupaciones? Mi mentalidad ya no es la de un niño que quiere ignorar lo de su ciudad, pienso en muchas cosas.  
  
—Pero todo tiene sacrificios, a veces debes abandonar cosas para buscar lo que realmente quieres —elevó sutilmente su voz, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al rubio, deteniéndose delante de él—, deja de buscar excusas.  
  
—¿A quién se le ocurre decir palabras que lo perjudicarían? ¿Das ánimos a la persona que te gusta y podrías perder de casarte con él para que busque otro camino? ¿Eres masoquista?  
  
—Sigo siendo tu mejor amigo, prefiero verte ser libre aunque eso significara ya no verte, que verte cada día y sufrir por tu tristeza —pronunció con seriedad.  
  
Yuri se preguntó cómo ese chico podía decir tales palabras con una expresión tan seria, si decidía sacrificar lo que conocía para tomar otro camino, eso también significaría que Otabek estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la cercanía que tenían, el verse constantemente... Se apreciaban mutuamente, pero si miraban hacia caminos diferentes se debía tomar una decisión por más dura que fuese.  
  
—Siempre has sido así —sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Pensó que el príncipe de Samarkand se equivocó en cierto aspecto, no es que él siempre mirara hacia afuera, sí llegó a mirar a su dirección en varias ocasiones; Otabek siempre estuvo allí, lo acompañó, lo vio crecer, pasaron muy buenos momentos juntos, siempre apreciaría el hecho de conocer a su mejor amigo desde niños y compartir tantas cosas—, pero también quiero que seas feliz.  
  
—Supongo que ya veré qué planes tiene la vida para mí —sonrió de la misma forma y colocó su mano sobre la blanca mejilla—, entonces ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? —repitió su pregunta.  
  
Yuri tocó su cálida mano, agradecido, sin borrar su sonrisa, cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos respiró hondo y tomó su decisión.  
  
—Yo, ¡voy a irme! —exclamó—, ¡saldré de aquí, como pueda, saldré de la ciudad y seré libre!  
  
—Esa es la mirada de guerrero que esperaba ver.  
  
Ambos se miraron sonrientes por un tiempo y luego el príncipe sugirió arreglar algo del desastre que había provocado.  
  
—Antes, aunque sé que Yuuri no está solo en su celo, hay que buscar sus elíxires o algún supresor de alfa —expresa con incomodidad—. Ya admití que actué egoísta, debí pensarlo mejor antes y no a que llegara este punto, pero si puedo lograr...  
  
—Espera —Otabek lo apartó, sorprendido—, ¿elíxires? Él... ¿es un hechicero?  
  
...  
  
Yuuri sentía como si su cuerpo se fundiera en un mar de fuego del que no podía apagar ni escapar y se esforzaba en soportarlo, sabía que pese a buscar reprimirse nada impediría que ocurriera lo que más detestaba. Los síntomas iniciales comenzaban a manifestarse, el aumento del calor, los mareos, náuseas, los primeros minutos eran tolerables; se dirigió al baño y lo único que pensó fue en buscar agua fría. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, hasta desesperantes si uno lo viera y eso era lo que presenciaba Victor que se aseguraba de seguirlo y ayudarlo en lo que buscaba.  
  
Abrió la ducha fría, ayudó a Yuuri a quitarse la ropa, lo cual se complicaba ya que no paraba de moverse y querer sumergirse con todo y ropa debajo de la lluvia, y después lo sostuvo con cuidado cuando simplemente se mantuvo arrodillado a la ansiedad de buscar enfriarse como si quisiera que el agua cayera más fría de lo que era capaz. Yuuri no miraba a su alrededor, ni a Victor, estaba concentrado en su propio cuerpo y soportar. Respiraba por su boca y tomaba aire profundo, sus párpados estaban cerrados, era complicado mantener la calma. Su incomodidad y malestar surcaba por cada fibra de su ser, surgía la sensación de querer retorcerse acostado en el suelo.  
  
—Esto no va a funcionar —pronunció apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Victor—. Solo ayúdame a salir.  
  
¿Qué podía hacer Victor por Yuuri? Por el momento solo seguía sus movimientos, preocupado y sin apartarse de su lado.  
  
—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tus síntomas están empeorando? —preguntaba a medida que lo ayudaba a colocar de pie y buscaba alguna toalla en uno de los armarios de la habitación. Envolvió a Yuuri y observó su rostro.  
  
—Te dije que el baño tenía seguro desde adentro, si me quedo aquí con el celo querré abrir la puerta, por eso debes quedarte tú aquí y yo intentaré soportarlo en el otro cuarto —respondió apresurado, ignorando su preocupación y se movió tambaleante, abrazándose a sí mismo con la toalla y caminando hasta la puerta que separaba ambas habitaciones—, quédate aquí, no podré controlarme por más tiempo.  
  
Victor lo detuvo y lo sostuvo de su brazo, para girarlo y ponerlo en frente a su cuerpo.  
  
—Yuuri, ¿qué te había dicho? Yo no me alejaré, déjame ayudarte.  
  
—No sabes lo que dices, no lo sabes —su voz tembló, todo en su cuerpo tiritaba y no por el frío—, enciérrate y déjame solo —cubrió su boca con su mano, como si quisiera vomitar y retrocedió un paso. La sensación se volvía insoportable y a la vez esa oleada de calor y electricidad se enfocaba en sus partes íntimas, en el deseo que se incrementaba en querer unirse con alguien—, hazlo —pronunció sin energía y empujó a Victor para que se quedara adentro del baño y cerrara con seguridad.  
  
—Pero Yuuri... —intentó volver a poner una mano sobre él pero fue apartada de manera brusca.  
  
—Aunque no seas un omega podría hacerte daño —en su pecho sentía como los latidos golpeaban cada vez más fuerte, no quería discutir, solo quería que comprendiera. No quería que Victor se llevara una responsabilidad que no le correspondía, agradecía su preocupación y amor por no abandonarlo pero estaría bien mientras lo soportara, en algún momento los síntomas cesarían aunque eso llevase muchas horas.  
  
Dejando al platinado con una expresión intranquila y a punto de responder, tomó el picaporte y cerró la puerta, sin soltar el mismo.  
  
—Cierra, coloca el seguro —comunicó desde el otro lado de la puerta, el pelinegro quería oír que obedeciera. En ese silencio, apoyó su frente en la madera y continuó con su respiración errática, manos débiles que podría abrir sin esfuerzo la puerta de nuevo la otra persona. Aguardó temeroso, estaba llegando a su límite.  
  
Para su tranquilidad, cuando estaba por soltar el picaporte y dejarse caer, se oyó cómo Victor terminó por asegurar la puerta, realmente no esperaba para nada que lo hiciera. Una parte suya estaba tranquila por ello, pero otra se cuestionaba por la facilidad con la que obedeció cuando antes pareció decidido a no dejar que lo soportara solo. No quiso pensar mucho en ello, simplemente lo agradeció y se separó con lentitud de la puerta, caminando de espalda y cayendo al suelo con su espalda apoyada en la parte trasera de la cama. Volvió a tomar aire profundo y levantó su mirada hacia un punto nulo, se sentía terrible. Las náuseas ya no parecían ser partícipes pero sí como en su vientre comenzaban a sentirse cosquillas insoportables que provocaba que se presionara con sus manos en esa área, el calor llegó a un punto culmine. Se quitó la toalla que rodeaba en su espalda y la usó para envolver uno de sus brazos del cual sabía que sentiría las ansias de morder, de esa forma también se aseguraría de soltar frustración.  
Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron enormes, como si sufriera una intensa punzada en todo su cuerpo y se recostó en el suelo, retorciéndose con inmensa tensión en todos los músculos. Los dedos de sus pies se estiraban y se contraían al igual que sus piernas, como si quisiera arrastrarse en la superficie pero sin moverse del mismo lugar.  
  
—Odio esto, ¡no quiero esto! —se quejó y mordió la toalla con extrema fuerza, al igual que cerró sus párpados arrugando su rostro y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Se quemaba, su interior le daba cosquillas, su respiración se dificultaba y no podía pensar con claridad, su excitación llegó a su miembro y en un acto automático empezó a tocarse a sí mismo.  
  
Su mente negaba y repudiaba esas sensaciones, pero lo que su cuerpo experimentaba no era dolor, no era las náuseas de antes o un calor sofocante, un celo podía odiarse por todo lo que significaba y Yuuri no quería poseer; pero cada sensación era agradable, intensa y hasta adictiva, si no se saciaba siempre provocaba sufrir pero no por las sensaciones sino por el hecho de no poder compartirlo con alguien. Sea un mecanismo para unir a dos categorías, sea algo injusto que se llegara a una particularidad que te lleve a un placer como si la naturaleza te obligara, no podía negarse que era como encontrarse en una nube de calor y goce. De igual manera, con solo sentirse bien no bastaba, si tuviese en mano algún elixir lo habría bebido sin dudar, estaba perfecto si no sentía esas cosas, no eran necesarias, pensaba.  
No había otra alternativa en optar, debía aguantar, dejar que su cuerpo sintiera lo que quería sentir y que le bastara con masturbarse, solo eso. No debía pelear contra sí mismo en reprimirlo, mientras más rápido satisficiera su necesidad, más rápido terminaría. Le costaba que con sus manos fuese suficiente pero se ayudaba con imágenes mentales, así podría correrse rápido, esta vez apartó todo rastro de vergüenza y se imaginó a Victor del otro lado de la puerta, en cualquier estado, desnudo o como si le susurrara cosas al oído. El atractivo que siempre destacó en el platinado, el cuerpo desnudo que logró ver en diversas ocasiones, la imagen de Victor cuando sufrió el celo en su casa a causa del elíxir, el rostro rojizo que vio, sus labios semiabiertos entre suspiros. No le costó que fuese su referencia para excitarse, estaba seguro que ningún otro cuerpo lo provocaría de esta forma como el suyo y eso ayudaba que tocar su propio cuerpo se volviera un acto más satisfactorio. Odiaba el celo pero a la vez lo disfrutaba, como una maldición que te volvía esclavo del placer.  
Antes que pudiera llegar al primer climax, soltó un suspiro y gimió ahogando el sonido en su garganta. Sus ojos no se apartaron de la puerta, imaginando eróticas escenas que nunca en su vida creyó en imaginar de alguien, hasta se sentía como un pervertido; un arrebato de sus pensamientos se veía tirando la puerta abajo para tomar a esa persona, sentir su piel, su calor, escucharlo gemir, lo deseaba, lo quería poseer...  
Como si no reconociera la realidad a la ilusión, observó cómo la puerta del baño se terminó abriendo lentamente, donde la única luz que provenía de allí aclarara la oscura habitación en la que él se encontraba. La luz llegó al brillo de sus ojos y detuvo el movimiento de sus manos para percatarse que no era una ilusión o su imaginación lo que ocurría. Unos pies descalzos avanzaron y se detuvieron frente a su cuerpo yacido en el suelo. Con temor levantó su vista siguiendo un camino de piel en apreciar, pies, tobillos, piernas, entrepierna, vientre, brazos, pecho y un rostro. Boquiabierto, vio ahora como esa persona descendía a su altura, con otra toalla que dejó caer detrás de él; pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo y caían al suelo, los ojos de esa persona daban una mirada cálida.  
  
—Perdón si te hice esperar —acarició su mejilla—, quería prepararme correctamente. Ya me lavé y me aseguré de estar lo suficiente listo para que puedas tomarme, no sé si lo habré hecho bien pero creo que funcionará.  
  
Yuuri estaba perplejo, estaba en una mezcla de confusión pero al mismo tiempo un delirio, queriendo saltar encima de esa persona.  
  
—¡No, no, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —despertando de su shock, cerró sus ojos y se arrastró lejos de esa persona, no quería mirarlo, no quería que lo provocara más, no quería que sufriera por su culpa—, ¡vuelve, vuelve allí! No me hagas esto, sabes que es difíc... —mordió su brazo en varias ocasiones, cubriendo con saliva la toalla y negando a abrir los ojos. Su ansiedad se incrementó y al captar que no había más camino que una pared, apoyó su espalda en la misma y sin soltar de morder su brazo se acurrucó. No quería esto, ¿por qué Victor no lo escuchaba?  
  
Nuevos pasos se oyeron y se sobresaltó.  
  
—Yuuri, escucha —dijo con suave voz—. No quiero que pienses que esto es solo una táctica para que tu celo finalice más rápido, no quiero que creas que me estoy sacrificando, soy sincero en decirte que no sé qué ocurrirá o cómo me sentiré con una persona que sufre su celo de esta forma pero estoy seguro que podríamos disfrutar mucho un encuentro, deseo algún día sentir tu interior, aunque eso en este momento solo lograría lastimarte. Quiero que dejes que tu cuerpo te encamine a lo que desea, no luches contra él, si quieres besarme, si quieres tocarme, lo que quieras, estoy por completo abierto a ti. Yuuri ¿me escuchas? —tocó una de sus mejillas, hablando cerca de su rostro que se esforzaba en apartar y no abrir los ojos—. No me harás daño, me sentiré bien ¿acaso no te atraigo?  
  
—No es... no es eso —le costó responder, balbuceando en su toalla. El sudor viajó por su frente—. No quiero que nuestra primera vez —tomó aire—, sea por esto, por un celo que no debió suceder, no quiero dejarme llevar, quiero tratarte bien, como tú lo haces.  
  
—¿Sabes?, hay muchas parejas de alfas y omegas, o como me dijiste alguna vez que betas también podían estar con alfas y omegas y funcionara, como Magna y su esposo, ¿acaso crees que cuando Magna sufre su celo se esconde y no quiere lastimar a su esposo? ¿No crees que esos sean momentos muy íntimos que deben disfrutar? ¿Crees que cualquier otra pareja de alfas u omegas deben alejarse entre ellos también? Dices que son como bestias, que se dejan llevar por el placer por sobre la razón, pero acaso ¿ellos realmente sufren cuando lo comparten entre sí?  
  
—No es lo mismo... no es lo mismo —repitió—, no voy a atacarte, no quiero atacarte.  
  
—Yuuri —sostuvo su rostro, apartando que siguiera balbuceando en la toalla y lo besó en sus labios—, no me estás atacando, no estás haciendo nada en contra mi voluntad, te estoy dando mi consentimiento, por eso no es lo mismo. Si me quieres, no lo pienses más. Si aún crees que debería darte más tiempo, dilo con sinceridad.  
  
—Yo... —se le dificultaba mantener sus ojos cerrados, el cuerpo desnudo de Victor lo tentaba. Podría apartarlo si quisiera, mantenerse centrado en aguantar todo solo, pero sabía y no podía engañarse a sí mismo, que pese a estar o no el celo, deseaba a Victor. Mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba con anterioridad pero sus sentimientos aún no estaban del todo claros, lo deseaba demasiado.  
  
—Bien, entiendo —apartó sus manos de su rostro y se enderezó—, regresaré al baño. Perdóname si te sentiste acorralado.  
  
La silueta de Victor deslumbraba con solo quedarse de pie por unos segundos y al girarse avanzó para regresar al baño nuevamente, Yuuri no supo si lo hizo al propósito pero si su delantera era atractiva ¿cómo podía no encenderse más con su parte trasera?  
Pisadas rápidas se oyeron y Victor miró detrás; alcanzó a volver a girarse sin tiempo a poder detener como Yuuri chocó con su cuerpo el suyo y eso provocara que cayera al suelo. Intentó levantarse con sus antebrazos apoyados y su otra mano masajeó su cabeza, fue una caída sorpresiva.  
  
—Yuuri, podías detenerme de otra manera, mi trasero comenzará a dolerme antes de tiempo...  
  
Quería continuar bromeando pero el pelinegro lo rodeó con sus brazos e interrumpió sus palabras con un profundo beso. El desnudo cuerpo del hechicero estaba sobre él, con sus rodillas a cada lado de su cintura y lo besaba nervioso, se sentía sus labios temblar pero cada vez succionaba con mayor fuerza. Ingresó con su lengua en su boca y Victor posicionó sus manos alrededor de la espalda ajena, acercándolo más a su piel e intensificando el frotamiento de sus lenguas. Después, las manos de Yuuri se colocaron en los hombros y presionó sus dedos como si buscara clavar sus uñas; parecía como si quisiera comerlo entre las mordidas que le proporcionaba, sus labios terminarían hinchados a este ritmo.  
Cuando Yuuri por fin lo miró a los ojos, se podía apreciar una mirada embelesada, sumergida en un deseo febril y aunque quisiera tratarlo con delicadeza a Victor, se apresuraba, lo besaba y mordía a cada segundo, se detenía por breve lapso para presionar sus dientes y chirriarlos pero reponía su acción sosteniendo a Victor por sus hombros como si lo quisiera inmóvil. Mientras lo sostenía su boca fue directo a uno de sus pezones y lo mordió sin cuidado.  
  
—¡Auch! —exclamó el platinado.  
  
—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —aprovechó a disculparse alterado pero luego fue atrapado por unos brazos que lo volvieron a acercar al pecho que antes mordió.  
  
—Seguro se me hinchará un poco, pero no te preocupes, también se sintió bien, sigue mordiendo allí.  
  
El hechicero no lo dudó, empezó a morder y jugar con sus pezones, pellizcándolos y succionando entre breves mordidas. Sentía los suspiros de Victor sobre su cabello. No era suficiente, su miembro le dolía, solo quería tomarlo allí mismo, la tensión de su rostro era demasiada obvia. Al detenerse, Victor notó esa incomodidad y levantó su mentón.  
  
—¿Quieres otra cosa? —descendió su mirada a la entrepierna del pelinegro que lucía con pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal brotando—, te aliviaré un poco y luego puedes ir hasta el final ¿sí?  
  
Yuuri no comprendía bien sus palabras, llegó a un punto en que solo se dejaba conducir, se sentía demasiado bien, pensaba en unirse a Victor pronto porque sino explotaría, su agitación era demasiada intensa, sediento de más. Victor intercambió las posiciones y lo recostó en el suelo, él no quería, quería aferrarse a él pero cuando se percató cómo el platinado descendió hasta posicionar su rostro frente a su miembro no supo dónde colocar sus manos. Su extensión fue sostenida con firmeza y luego se adentró a una cavidad caliente, Victor lo trataba con cuidado y lo saboreaba, succionaba, jugaba con su lengua... Como Yuuri ya estaba cerca de eso, no tardó demasiado tiempo en soltar lo que guardaba. Que alguien más cuidara de esa parte, Victor tenía razón, recordó ese momento en el baño cuando él experimentaba un celo, era una mejor sensación que hacerlo solo.  
  
—¡Espera, me vendré, Victor espera! —apoyó sus manos sobre el platinado cabello y presionó sus hebras. Victor lo continuó succionando hasta que una corriente provocó que su espalda se arqueara y gimiera a lo alto junto al líquido que se derramó dentro de la boca que lo atendió.  
  
Un pequeño tormento se liberó y el mareo lo sucumbió al hechicero, era como estar en un sueño. Fue gratificante pero requería de más, al descender su mirada observó cómo Victor quitaba su boca de esa sensible parte y con algo del viscoso líquido que escurrió en sus dedos, llevó los mismos hasta su zona trasera. Victor estaba apoyado en el suelo con una mano y sus rodillas, manteniendo el equilibrio de conseguir esparcir el líquido en los bordes de su orificio. Como antes había dicho, él ya se había tomado el trabajo de prepararse en el baño, lubricarse y suavizar su zona pero un jabón no sería suficiente para mantener la viscosidad, él no podía segregar lubricante natural como lo hacían los omegas. El semen de Yuuri ayudaría.  
Esa vista fue exasperante en muchos sentidos. Volviendo a tomar a Victor por los hombros, Yuuri lo sacó de esa posición y lo presionó contra el suelo, éste, sorprendido trató de observar al pelinegro de reojo del cual se sorprendió más por una expresión absorta y jadeante que le demostraba, quería penetrarlo y lo intuía. Sintió unas manos que sujetaron con fuerza sus nalgas.  
  
—Aguarda Yuuri, ya lo sé, no aguantas más, déjame que me acomode mejor, no me gusta de espalda, ¡no puedo verte! —antes que sintiera la punta del miembro ajeno rozar su entrada, se giró deprisa para tenerlo frente a frente y así colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera—, así me gustará mejor, ahora pue...  
  
Ni siquiera logró terminar su frase, con potencia sintió como ingresó en su interior la calidez de un objeto que le robó el aire. Demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo, no pudo evitar tensionarse y temblar, su cuerpo consiguió aceptarlo de una completa penetración pero dolió horrores. Él temblaba, Yuuri temblaba mientras buscaba recuperar aire.  
  
—Perdón, no quise hacerlo así tan deprisa, lo sacaré, perdón, Victor —con esa culpa intentó salir del interior de Victor aunque le costara abandonar ese lugar, pero al final Victor no se lo permitió; lo volvió a aprisionar con sus piernas y lo abrazó.  
  
—Ya no te disculpes, estoy bien —sonrió con unas pequeñas lágrimas brillando en sus pestañas—. No pensé que serías tan intenso —pronunció con voz sensual—, Yuuri me tomó tan rápido que me dejó sin palabras, ¿cómo se siente allí abajo? ¿Te gusta?  
  
—¡Victor! —no podía luchar contra su instinto si continuaba de esa forma. Su cadera comenzó a agitarse rápidamente y poseerlo—, no me podré detener.  
Victor no podía disimular su dolor, sin embargo, cuando el lugar se volvió más y más suave con el mismo miembro de Yuuri que se introducía y abría su zona, el dolor se fue atenuando, la fricción era más sencilla de deslizarse. Estaba teniendo sexo con Yuuri y era una sensación increíble, buscaba ver el rostro de la persona que amaba y al juzgar su expresión estaba feliz de ver que también lo disfrutaba.  
  
—Está bien si no te detienes, aquí estaré para ti, quiero todo de Yuuri —dijo dando cortos besos por todo su rostro.  
  
Yuuri, que lo observaba solo a él, como si para su mirada no existiera nadie más, continuaba adentrándose en él con velocidad, escuchándose el choque de caderas y volvía a unir los labios y morderlos. Los jadeos y gemidos se combinaban, por un instante el hechicero olvidó por completo sus preocupaciones y pasó a solo pensar en Victor, su mente era todo Victor, lo bello que era, lo cálido y suave que era, su voz que resonaba junto a la suya. Su mente y su cuerpo que se traicionaban entre sí por fin llegaron a un acuerdo y podía disfrutar. Por supuesto que su celo seguía siendo el culpable del comienzo de esta unión pero ahora pensaba que aunque su celo desapareciera en este preciso instante, no se detendría, se mantendría en esos brazos, en el lugar que quería pasar el resto de su vida.  
  
—Victor, ¡se siente muy bien! —descendió su rostro y lo hundió en su cuello—, tu aroma, tu calor, tu sonrisa, todo, todo en ti me gusta, no quiero hacer nada de esto con nadie más que contigo —confesó dejando salir un llanto que desconocía porqué lloraba, tal vez eran demasiadas emociones para controlar. Si esta circunstancia de unirse a alguien más habría surgido por accidente, o atacando a Victor sin aviso, seguro se habría odiado para siempre. Pero veía que él disfrutaba, lo besaba, lo aprisionaba dándole un amor que nunca pensó vivir. Su hermana tenía razón, algún día encontraría a la persona indicada y no valdría la pena ocultarle lo que era, un alfa, su naturaleza lo brindó de un celo, caía la desgracia que celos de otros omegas lo provocaran, pero ya no estaba solo, tenía a Victor, alguien que lo amaba y le daba todo de él ¿cómo no podía darle todo de él también?  
  
—Me hace feliz escuchar eso, me encanta todo de Yuuri también, luces muy sexy ahora —rió y arrastró sus manos en su oscuro cabello, apartando su rostro a un lado para que él pudiera disfrutar mejor de su cuello que parecía que le gustaba de oler y lamer—. Podremos hacer esto todas las veces que quieras, se siente muy bien como tocas cierto lugar que me lleva al cielo, quiero que Yuuri algún día sienta eso en su interior también ¿me dejarás?  
Se oyó una risilla en su cuello.  
  
—Por supuesto, mientras nos sintamos bien, Victor puede hacer lo que quiera aunque ahora estoy en el mismo lugar que tú —su boca se abrió y no pudo evitar ,cuando a la vez brindó movimientos más profundos, enterrar sus dientes en el cuello de Victor.  
  
—¡Aaaah! ¡Yuuri, lo que haces... —el grito salió sin contenerlo pero soportó en cómo el hechicero enterró sus dientes en su piel, como si lo marcara. No era un omega, sabía que no lo mordió por ser omega, pero era un acto que solían hacer al llegar a un climax, si ellos penetraban buscarían marcar al omega para eyacular en su interior de no estar marcados, eso lo solían hacer con parejas que no fuesen omegas también, o si eran penetrados a veces se mordían a ellos mismos o a la otra persona.  
Cuando Yuuri levantó su cabeza y se percató de lo que hizo se asustó.

—Victor —observó a su pareja que contuvo su respiración y se mordió su propio dedo que era más soportable que la mordedura que sufrió—, no quise... ¡No te estoy tratando como un omega!  
  
—Lo sé —respiró hondo y soltó el aire, llevando su mano en el lugar que obtuvo la mordida—, sé que Yuuri no me prefiere como omega, aunque eso dolió —rió con dolor—, pero ahora me preocupa un poco lo de ahí abajo, ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora?  
  
Yuuri no se dio cuenta que junto a la mordedura, terminó de eyacular en el interior de Victor y vaya que sí era un alfa, el platinado no podía moverse siquiera ya que la mordedura no era nada comparado en dolor con lo que significaba el nudo de un alfa. Los miembros de los alfas, si no salían del interior de su pareja antes de eyacular, provocaba que se creara un nudo, como un grosor que le impediría salir hasta que finalizara la eyaculación, eso podría durar varios minutos.  
  
—¡Lo siento, estoy haciendo todo mal, no quise, es que... ah! —Victor lo volvió a abrazar.  
  
—Nadie nace sabiendo, ni tus libros que te explican la naturaleza de un alfa seguramente te anticiparían que lograses hacer algo así a la perfección —lo mantuvo recostado sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda—, solo deja que salga.  
  
—Pero siento que esto no será suficiente —dijo cómodo y sintiendo esa enorme sensación. Pero con decir que no sería suficiente era porque seguro una vez el nudo finalizara, buscaría continuar teniendo sexo, una vez no bastaría con un celo reprimido por tanto tiempo.  
  
Por un instante, Victor se sorprendió y detuvo su caricia. Yuuri no había sido lo bastante específico con esas palabras, daban posibilidad de malinterpretaciones.  
  
—No será suficiente...  
  
—Ya sabes, es que mi cuerpo necesi... —intentando levantarse con cuidado pero sin mover mucho la zona baja para no provocarle dolor, miró a su rostro para especificar sus palabras, no obstante, quedó en shock cuando notó que Victor comenzó a llorar—, ¡¿Qué, qué?, Victor, ¿te hice doler o algo? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué ocurre?! —se alarmó al instante, como si el celo o el placer pasaran a segundo plano, se preocupó.  
  
—No, no es eso, solo que dijiste... que no era suficiente —apartó su mirada y ocultó su rostro con una de sus manos, sollozando por unas palabras que le trajeron ciertos recuerdos.  
  
De pronto, Yuuri recordó cuando Victor relató que su ex repetía tanto el que no era suficiente, que nunca lo satisfacía, hiriéndolo, yéndose con otra persona, después de todo, la idea de Victor en querer ser omega nació para comprender cómo se sentían ellos en un celo, esa intensidad que solo la complacían los alfas. Se sintió como un grandísimo idiota, su ex omega le decía que no era suficiente y ahora un alfa que lo tomaba le decía las mismas palabras, ¡pero no tenían los mismos significados!  
  
—¡No, no es eso, déjame explicarte bien, no es lo que me refería! —lo estrechó entre sus brazos, conteniendo su llanto para calmarlo, era difícil hacerlo cuando a la vez era apretado allí abajo con mayor esmero desde que comenzó a llorar— ¡entiendes mal! ¡que dejes de llorar! —Yuuri apartó su mano y lo miró fijo a los ojos, deteniendo su lloriqueo por la sorpresa—, no soy como ese maldito, mi cuerpo aún querrá hacerlo por más tiempo, no quise que sonara de esa forma. Si Victor puede continuar quiero seguir una vez termine el nudo, pero si no puedes aguantar más no es porque no seas suficiente, se siente increíble contigo —se sonrojó.   
  
—Lo sé —sonrió como un tonto y apartó sus lágrimas—, solo recordé que en el pasado nunca me había sentido tan bien como ahora, a pesar de ser herido con esa frase de no ser suficiente, sé que no lo dijiste con esas intensiones, Yuuri nunca me diría eso.  
  
—Entonces... ¿por eso lloras?  
  
—Sí, porque me siento feliz. En ningún momento repetiste aquellas palabras con maldad o insatisfecho, sino con deseo, eso calentó mucho mi corazón. Puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras, pero cuando me canse ¿me dejarás descansar un momento? A pesar de que sigas dentro mío y duela, la calidez que me llena y solo ahora estar así charlando, que estés en mis brazos me dan el aliento que necesito, siento que nunca me cansaré de Yuuri.  
  
—¡No me asustes así! —hundió su rostro en su pecho.  
  
—Perdón, perdón —volvió a reír—, Yuuri me está haciendo un bebé ahora, ¿qué nombre deberíamos ponerle?  
  
—Qué tonto —se escuchó una risa que ahogó en el pecho y luego apoyó su oído en la zona del corazón del platinado, consiguiendo escuchar sus agradables latidos.  
  
—Yuuri, ¿podemos ir a la cama? Mi espalda me está matando aquí en el suelo —dijo quejoso.  
  
Estaban en el suelo, Yuuri sobre él, con un nudo que no cesaría aún, ¿acaso no se le ocurrió antes eso? Ni intentado con delicadeza se podrían mover sin hacerse doler, la impulsividad del platinado era algo que no cambiaría jamás.  
  
—No digas locuras, luego llorarás si te hago doler.  
  
—Ese dolor no será nada cuando sea mi turno de hacerte llorar.  
  
El mal chiste provocó que nuevamente levantara su cabeza y cuando vio como Victor guiñó su ojo, orgulloso de sus planes futuros, suspiró y se volvió a recostar en su pecho.  
  
—Estoy dudando en qué me habré fijado en ti.  
  
—¡¿Eeeeeh?, Yuuri no seas cruel! —lo abrazó y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro.  
  
—¡Aaah, no te muevas, Victor, que duele ahí!  
  
Siempre, por más seria o preocupante que sea la situación, terminaban con las conclusiones más torpes y agradables. Había momento para ser serios, fuertes y enfrentar problemas, eso se vio a lo largo de los hechos, pero era bueno que buscaran esos instantes para solo reírse y bromear un rato, lo que al principio parecía ser una terrible tempestad ahora ya no parecía tan grave como creían. Era bueno que se tuvieran ambos. Los problemas no se resolverían aún, mas no debían olvidar en mantenerse positivos, respirar, reírse un poco y continuar, si se dejaban vencer por el estrés y negatividad nunca pensarían mejores soluciones, además, divertirse no era malo, tarde o temprano regresarían a sus vidas, eso nadie se los impediría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que están siguiendo esta historia por aquí! sean nuevos o quienes ya me seguián en otra plataforma. <3


	34. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

A Yuri le extrañó aquella inesperada reacción por parte de Otabek al oírle decir que Yuuri era un hechicero, entendía que podía ser inesperado pero no es que no supiera la existencia de ese tipo de personas ¿Acaso tenía alguna clase de prejuicio? No lo había pensado.

—¿Te sorprende que sea un hechicero? —preguntó nervioso—, sé que no te lo dije antes, pero ya sabes que no quería revelar nada importante de él. Creí que estaría bien decirlo ahora, él no es como muchos dicen de ellos. Mila solo ha sabido hasta ahora que el alfa que me encontré hace unos diez años es un hechicero pero porque me insistió demasiado, realmente no quería decir nada de él, no quiero que pienses que no confiaba en ti. No sé si debí decirlo o no ahora, solo tienes que saber que necesita sus elíxires o algún supresor por el celo que se liberó ahora por mi culpa. No se lo dirás a nadie más, ¿verdad?

La expresión por parte de Otabek demostraba más distracción que cualquier otra reacción incómoda o negativa, escuchó las palabras de Yuri pero en su mente tenía otras palabras que lo dispersaban.

—¿Me has escuchado? ¡Otabek! —llamó su atención.

—¿Qué? Sí, sí lo hice —reaccionó pero proseguía intrigado, ni siquiera miraba al rostro de Yuri. Luego sintió dolor en una de sus mejillas cuando fue pellizcada—, ¡hey, ¿qué haces? Dije que te escuché!

—No lo parece ¿qué tanto piensas? —se percató ahora de otra extraña expresión del otro—, ¿acaso estás sonriendo?

—¿Qué? —confundido llevó su mano a su boca y notó esa ligera curva que sus labios hicieron—, no, no sonreía, no es nada de eso —aflojó su expresión para volver a su seriedad.

—¡No me mientas! ¿Qué escondes? Primero te sorprendes, luego te distraes en tu mente, sonríes, ¡estás muy raro! Solo porque te enteraste que ese alfa es hechicero, ¿a qué viene esa reacción? Creí que te molestaría.

—No, para nada ¿por qué me molestaría? Es solo que es la primera vez que escucho de un hechicero, quiero decir, que esté presente. No suelen involucrarse con personas con gran influencia como nosotros, ya que prefieren trabajar para aquellos de bajos recursos, aquellos que no pongan en peligro lo que son y hacen. Por eso me sorprende que justamente alguien como él se involucrara contigo, me da mucha curiosidad qué sucedió realmente hace diez años. Me parecen personas interesantes.

—¿Interesantes? No esperaba que los consideraras de esa forma —dijo con asombro—. De igual manera, no se lo digas a nadie, ni a tu hermano. Por ahora deberíamos interrumpir su celo, supongo.

—Me habías dicho de sus elíxires, ¿acaso sabes en dónde están? Podríamos buscarlos.

—No, debe tenerlos en algún sitio donde se hospede o algo así, pero no creo que quiera decirlo en este momento, lo que menos debe querer ahora es verme.

—¿La niña? Dijiste que era su sobrina, ¿ella podría decírnoslo? —sugirió esa alternativa.

—Tienes razón, si le decimos que es para ayudar a su tío tal vez nos diga el lugar —aceptó proseguir con ese plan.

Posterior a eso, ambos salieron del cuarto para dirigirse al comedor principal, deducían que allí continuaría Mila, Ermek y la niña, pese a que ya había transcurrido su tiempo y posiblemente se encontraran en sus cuartos para descansar. Yuri ya se sentía más tranquilo desde que tomó la opción más acertada que creía para él, pero esa opción aún no tenía una verdadera solución, ¿qué tenía en su mente ahora? Habiendo dicho que abandonaría esa ciudad, ¿cómo lo haría? No era tan sencillo como solo decirlo, lo sabía.

Al circular los pasillos y continuar para encontrarlos, pudieron observar a lo lejos la silueta de Mila que llevaba a la niña de la mano, ella la llevaría a su cuarto para que durmiera esa noche con ella ¿dónde estaba Ermek? Lo sabrían luego. Ahora necesitaban hablar con la niña antes que se durmiera. Se apresuraron y de un llamado, Mila detuvo sus pasos y se giró para ver a ambos muchachos que se acercaban apresurados.

—¡Yuri, Otabek! ¿En dónde estaban? Yuri, dijiste que ibas a buscar otro plato de comida y al final no regresaste, ¿acaso se lo llevaste a esas personas? No tenías que ir en secreto ¿sabes? Bastante involucrados ya estamos con esto —suspiró molesta.

—Lo siento, Mila. Pero ahora hay algo más importante —Yuri se arrodilló frente a la niña.

—¿Más importante?

—Escucha, ¿eres Shiori, verdad? Shiori, necesito que me digas una cosa ¿podrías ayudarme? —el rubio intentó actuar amable, pese a que su expresión no se suavizaba totalmente, lidiar con niños no era su fuerte.

La niña simplemente se escondió detrás de la pierna de la muchacha, pero no apartó su mirada de él. Era claro que desconfiaba.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Mila los miró con enojo—, intentas hablar con ella cuando sabe que te enojaste con las personas que quiere.

—Eso ya lo sé. Solo déjame hablar y entenderás —volvió a dirigirse a la niña—. Shiori, tu tío necesita ahora sus elíxires —notó que la niña reaccionó a esa frase con interés—, eso es importante para él ¿cierto? ¿Me podrías decir en dónde están para traerlos?

Shiori se asomó, antes demostró incomodidad y nervios pero ahora su actitud cambió completamente, ella con seriedad enfrentó al príncipe, con una mirada que no parecía de una simple niña insegura.

—Nadie puede tocar la mochila de mi tío. Él no deja que nadie la lleve, solo él —dijo manteniendo su seriedad—. Si mi tío no me da permiso, no puedo decirte porque es algo muy importante para él.

—¿Aunque te dijera que las necesita? ¿Aunque te dijera que sería mejor que vaya a buscarlas para dársela? —no entendía esa actitud, ¿tanto poder tenía la palabra de Yuuri que pese a que otro dijera que quería ayudarlo esa niña no le diría nada?

—Aunque muriera.

Los tres se asombraron al escuchar eso de la pequeña.

—Nunca revelar nada, si mi tío no lo dice, no puedo decirte nada. Es importante, para él, y si alguien me quiere obligar a decir algo, yo debo defenderme. Eso dijo mi tío, si él no está y alguien quiere conseguir algo de nosotros, yo puedo atacar.

—¿A qué te refieres con atacar? —preguntó Otabek.

—Si me siento amenazada y él no está para protegerme. Mi tío me dijo hoy que confiara en Mila, que lo esperara, por eso yo sé que él volverá. Pero si me sintiera en peligro me debo defender, si quieren que diga cosas importantes de mi tío, me debo defender, si alguien entra en nuestro territorio, me debo defender. Eso pasó cuando conocí a Victor. Victor se acercó a nuestra casa y mi tío no estaba cerca, por eso yo intenté atacarlo con una navaja, pero luego apareció mi tío y ya no tuve que hacer nada —ella presionó la mano de Mila—. No puedo decirte dónde está su mochila, y si me insistes, yo me puedo defender.

Los tres pudieron deducir fácilmente que esa niña había sido educada para proteger y protegerse en cualquier cuestión en que sus vidas quedasen expuestas. La mirada de la niña no estaba de juego, lo mejor era ya no insistir en eso y buscar otra alternativa. Desconocían qué tanto fue enseñada esa niña para "atacar" como había dicho.

—Está bien. Puedo entenderlo en parte —Yuri se enderesó y rascó su cabeza—. Entonces los elíxires están descartados.

—¿Me dirás qué ocurre? —a Mila le estaba irritando más que no le digan claramente lo que ocurría.

—¿Acaso no sientes su aroma? —recordó que los betas no tenían un olfato tan desarrollado en captar los celos a larga distancia—, él está teniendo su celo, quería hacer algo al respecto.

—Intentemos dándole un supresor de los míos —sugirió ahora Otabek—, en mis pertenencias debo tener alguno. Están en la habitación que comparto con Ermek.

—Si no hay otra alternativa...

—Celo... —Mila soltó a la niña y se acercó a Yuri, con miedo y alterada—, ¿estuviste en su cuarto? ¿Él no te hizo nada? ¿Cómo que celo? Maldición, no pude olerlo, ¿a ti no te afectó? ¿o tomaste tu supresor a tiempo? ¡no puedes acercarte a él, ¿y si te vuelve a ocurrir de nuevo lo de hace diez años?! Él no debe estar aquí...

—¡Mila, cálmate! —la apartó—, todo está bien, no me ocurrió nada. Solo quédate con la niña y yo me encargaré de todo.

—No me vengas a decir que te encargarás de todo, hace poco ibas a cometer una locura ¿cómo puedo confiar en que todo saldrá bien? —miró a Otabek—, ¿tú estás en esto también?

—Mila, lleva a la niña a dormir —demandó el rubio—. Por la mañana aclararé mejor las cosas y la decisión que he tomado.

Ella no pudo continuar hablando, ambos muchachos se alejaron por su cuenta abandonándola con muchas preguntas en el aire. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que esta vez lucían más centrados en otro tipo de solución, suponía que meramente debía confiar en ellos y aguardar hasta la mañana. Si algo no le parecía adecuado daría su opinión al respecto, por ahora les confirió que la apartaran.

—Shiori, ¿tendrás paciencia para esperar a tu tío y Victor hasta la mañana? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La niña asintió. Ella más que nadie confiaba en que pronto los vería.

—Bien, vayamos a dormir entonces. Mañana las cosas estarán mucho mejor, te lo aseguro —acarició su cabeza.

...

Esta vez, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto asignado para los dos hermanos. Por obviedad, ese cuarto no iba a estar solo, sería tonto pensar que Ermek continuaría en el comedor si Mila no lo estaba. Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba el hermano mayor recostado en una de las camas individuales con una sola luz prendida de una lámpara. No dormía, tampoco era el tipo de persona que durmiera temprano, a excepción de su hermano menor que si estuviesen en su ciudad ya estaría en su quinto sueño.

Otabek simplemente ignoró la presencia de su hermano y buscó en su equipaje lo que le interesaba. Ermek no apartó su mirada en ningún momento de ambos.

—Aquí está —dijo Otabek sosteniendo un pequeño tubo en su mano.

—Debo suponer que ese supresor no es para ti, hermano, ¿cierto? —Ermek se sentó, observando también a Yuri que aguardaba desde la puerta—. Cuando se lo lleven, ¿podrían venir ambos de nuevo al cuarto? Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Otabek había avanzado para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo cuando oyó esa petición. Miró a Yuri y éste, sin objetar, asintió hacia Ermek para aceptar la futura charla.

Finalmente, con su intensión de arreglar el problema inicial, los dos quisieron regresar al cuarto en dónde estaban Yuuri y Victor, pero ¿qué iban a hacer? Entrar como si nada ocurriera y solo decir: ¡hey, aquí tienes un supresor, lo siento! No parecía una opción fiable, además, porque desde afuera, a través de la puerta, se podía escuchar como era muy probable que no quisieran ser interrumpidos. Tal vez ya no sería necesario un supresor, dedujo Yuri. Aún así, tomó el supresor de la mano de Otabek y lo arrojó por debajo de la puerta.

—¿Eso es todo? —susurró el príncipe de Samarkand—, ¿solo lo pasas por debajo de la puerta?

—¿Y qué más quieres que haga? ¿No los escuchas? —intentó ocultar un sutil sonrojo de sus mejillas—, parece que la están pasando bien, no voy a entrar allí.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —tosió incómodo y miró de reojo a Yuri—, era bastante obvio que iba a ocurrir eso, son pareja después de todo... —volvió a toser.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero oír a otros hombres gemir —comenzó a alejarse sumamente avergonzado.

Otabek se mantuvo observando la reacción de Yuri sin poder evitar reírse en el camino. Por lo menos le aliviaba haber estado en lo correcto todo este tiempo, hubiese sido doloroso si al final Yuri sí llegase a haber sentido algo por el hechicero, él no era quién para negarle de quién podía enamorarse pero prefería sentir el dolor de no ser correspondido a verlo dar su corazón a alguien más, no habría estado allí como verlo.

...

En el cuarto donde se hallaban Yuuri y Victor, ahora ambos se encontraban mucho más cómodos a cómo inicialmente estaban. Los dos abandonaron el duro suelo para ubicarse en la gran cama de suave sábanas; luego de que el nudo se hubiese discipado, la excitación perduró. Yuuri no quería dejar a Victor y continuó besando cada rincón de su piel, mordiendo, acariciando... Victor respondía con acciones similares, sabía que a ese muchacho no le bastaría con solo correrse una vez dentro suyo, por lo que se ayudaban mutuamente a complacerse. Las eyaculaciones de Yuuri eran con creces más intesas que las suyas, como si de una sola eyaculación podría llegar a embarazar a cualquier omega y ciertamente, agradeció el hecho de ser él quien lo recibiera y nadie más.

Entre los besos y caricias, cambiaron de posición con Victor sentándose sobre su cadera.

—Déjame a mi ahora —susurró el platinado, meciendo su cintura y sin separar la unión que mantenían—, avísame si estás por correrte de nuevo —sintió en sus entrañas como el miembro de Yuuri parecía que se hacía más grande, ¿era por la vista del paisaje? ¿La posición?

—¡No es justo! —el hechicero cubrió su rostro pero sin dejar de mirar el esbelto cuerpo de Victor.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué no es justo? —se hizo el tonto sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me voy a terminar corriendo de nuevo —con su rostro quemándole hasta las orejas, prosiguió en apoyar sus manos sobre los blancos muslos de esa persona—. Es demasiado intenso —contrajo sus músculos y presionó la piel con sus dedos, quería que se moviera.

Y así lo hizo, Victor continuó en agitar su cadera de arriba hacia abajo y así lograse llegar a puntos más profundos de su interior; no podía creer que su cuerpo pudiera tener esa capacidad de ser tan sensible, el miembro de Yuuri se lograba deslizar con facilidad y golpeaba una y otra vez su lugar más excitable, logrando que su voz no pudiera ser contenida, que la ola de placer los arrastrara a ambos a un mundo ideal, era increíble lo especial y majestuoso que resultaba unirse a la persona que amas.

Mientras Yuuri conseguía en que ambos se movieran a la par, subiendo su extensión en cada oportunidad que Victor descendía, no desistía de maravillarse por el bello cuerpo de su pareja, aunque son solo el hecho de ser él se maravillaba, tanto que no pudo evitar acariciar su trasero y ayudarlo a frotar su miembro, para hacerlo sentir mejor sin importar si se corría antes que él, quería que se sintiera igual de bien aunque eso ya era bastante obvio en ver que lo disfrutaba.

—¡Wao!, que Yuuri me toque de esta forma sin pedírselo —exhaló un tibio aliento y colocó sus manos sobre el sudado pecho del hechicero—, ¿te gusta lo que ves y lo que tocas?

—Creo que me hace sentir un poco acomplejado —apartando un poco la excitación del momento, analizó con mayor concentración lo que su tacto y vista apreciaban.

—¿Acomplejado?

—Es que esto —sus dedos frotaron la extensión ajena lentamente desde su base a la punta—, es mucho más grande que el mío, y tú trasero es perfecto.

Victor detuvo el movimiento de su cadera y miró asombrado al hechicero que notó que hablaba en serio. Después no pudo contener su risa y estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Muchas gracias, solo eso puedo decir! —continuó riendo—, pero Yuuri, tu cuerpo es hermoso también, ¿acaso no ves lo mucho que disfruto? Tienes un buen tamaño, y tu trasero ya lo he visto, ¿crees que es sencillo para mi no cambiar de posición y tomarte? Tienes unas nalgas redondas y apetitosas... creo que me estoy tentando ahora.

—¡No, no, no! Olvida lo que dije, ¡ya entendí! No estoy listo mentalmente, solo sigue moviéndote —nervioso, apartó su mirada.

—No sé si podré ignorarlo —descendió su torso y frotó sus pezones con los suyos, con su dedo índice acarició el mentón del hechicero—, ¿cuál es tu parte favorita de mí? ¿Adelante o atrás?

—¡Victor, suficiente, no responderé! —su parte inferior estaba sufriendo la situación del que el otro no se moviera y lo provocara, pero casi podía intuir que solo se correría con simples palabras de Victor, cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera era una provocación para él.

—¿Por qué? Si me mirabas con tanto deseo, para mi todo de Yuuri es mi favorito —hablaba con voz seductora y pasó de mover su dedo índice en su barbilla hacia su cuello, lentamente, siguiendo un camino hasta rozar su pecho y hacer círculos consecutivos alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

—Espera, ¡deja de hacer eso!

—¿No te gusta que acaricie allí? ¿Quieres que baje más? —siguió arrastrando su mano hasta sus costillas y a su vientre, masajeando suavemente con sus dedos.

—Me da cosquillas... —dijo con temblor.

—¿Solo cosquillas? —apoyó sus labios en la clavícula de Yuuri y succionó para dejar una marca y morder.

—¡Sal, sal, me vendré! —sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de salir por su cuenta. Yuuri sostuvo con ambas manos por debajo de la línea del trasero de Victor y lo jaló hacia arriba para conseguir salir rápidamente antes que se volviera a crear otro nudo.

—¡Yuuri! —la intensa fuerza dejó asombrado al platinado que aún recostado sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, sintió como el miembro en su interior salía con prisa y un líquido se esparcía a una de sus nalgas. Con risa nerviosa miró fijamente al rostro de Yuuri, que lucía sofocado y sin aire, lo besó en sus labios, luego intentó levantarse y separar sus cuerpos lentamente.

Cuando Yuuri descendió su mirada, observó como en su vientre también poseía un desastre proveniente de Victor que tampoco consiguió contener.

—Lo siento Yuuri, debí avisarte que yo también estaba en mi límite —posicionado en cuatro sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del otro, solo duraron pocos segundos en mantenerse mirándose mutuamente.

Yuuri, de nuevo, arremetió contra Victor y lo abrazó con fuerza, buscando volver a morder su cuerpo, su parte baja continuaba firme, como si a pesar de las horas transcurridas no tuviera suficiente. Como si apenas su celo volviera a nacer, Yuuri quería continuar haciéndoselo, quería más.

—Victor, de nuevo —dijo en imploración.

El platinado tragó saliva con tensión, ¿de nuevo? No tenía problema en ello, pero requería aunque sea unos minutos para recobrar el aire, habían estado en el suelo y en la cama por ¿Cuántas? ¿Dos horas ya?

—Está bien, no estés impaciente, mi cuerpo aún puede seguir —acercó su palma a su mejilla y lo acercó para besarlo, sin embargo, su pareja decidió morder su labio inferior provocándole un pequeño corte en él. Con una mueca de dolor, apartó su rostro.

—¡Perdón! ¿Te dolió? —tomó su mano y miró a su boca preocupado—, no quise morderte fuerte.

—Estoy bien, no necesitas pedir perdón por todo, Yuuri —soltó una risa—. Te pones muy intenso —cuando su mano fue apartada, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre surcaron por su labio—, ¡oh!

—¡¡Perdón!! —se alarmó—, ¿por qué tengo que morder tanto? Perdón, no volveré a hacerlo, estás sangrando —tomó la sábana e intentó limpiar la herida.

—Está bien, Yuuri, tranquilo —volvió a ocultar la herida con su mano—. Iré a lavarme en el baño y regresaré ¿puedes esperarme unos minutos? Fue solo una mordida, la de mi cuello es mucho más profunda.

—Es por eso... —bajó su cabeza como un cachorro reprendido—, te esperaré aquí —arrodillado sobre la cama, se quedó allí con la culpa encima y su entrepierna todavía entusiasmada por continuar. Su castigo sería esperar.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo —beso sobre su cabello y caminó elegante hasta el baño—, volveré rápido, esperame con la pose más sexy que tengas —bromeó y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Yuuri soltó un largo suspiro y con su mirada baja, observó cómo aún no cesaba su excitación, se estaba sintiendo increíble pero era claro que esto podría continuar hasta el amanecer y no era la idea, no quería ser tan cruel con el cuerpo de Victor. Además, el deseo de continuar queriendo penetrar su cuerpo y morderlo, era como si las ansias se incrementaran en vez de cesar, no quería ser agresivo ni lastimarlo. Era la primera vez que sentía esto y lo compartía con alguien, sabía que Victor seguiría allí hasta que él se sintiera mejor, disfrutando a la par, sin embargo, todavía no aceptaba del todo que sea su celo el que lo arrastrara a hacer lo que hacían. Su deseo hacia Victor no debía ser confundido por el deseo de su celo en querer reproducirse, mantenía eso en su mente siempre.

Antes que Victor volviera a aparecer en su cuarto, escuchó un extraño ruido que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Algo brindó ligeros toques en la ventana, Yuuri observó con rareza la ubicación de la ventana y se levantó de la cama; tomó la sábana, cubrió su cuerpo, luego caminó hasta el vidrio y tomó una de las manillas para jalar y abrir una de las hojas de crital cuyo sonido de las bisagras resonó hasta que la frescura de la noche ingresó al cuarto. Los gruesos barrotes de acero separaban la salida pero se alcanzaba a mirar sin problemas el exterior, ¿qué había sido aquel ruido?

Al asomarse un par de segundos, una mano que se asomó de un costado casi le provocó un infarto.

—¡Hola!

Del otro lado, apoyado en un ancho alfeizar, estaba Chris manteniendo un excelente equilibrio y pasando a agarrar los fuertes barrotes mientras miraba a Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Chris, ¿qué haces aquí?! ¿En dónde estás parado? —intentó asomarse para ver sus pies—, vas a matarte.

—Eso debo preguntarte yo, ¿qué haces ahí adentro? Iba cruzando de ventana en ventana hasta que te vi desnudo en esa cama, tengo demasiadas preguntas, ¿qué haces en la mansión del príncipe? ¿por qué estás ahí desnudo? ¿y por qué estas rejas son tan gruesas? Espero no haya unas iguales en otras ventanas o se me hará imposible entrar. A no ser que se puedan quitar de alguna manera —las analizaba a la par que continuaba su charla.

—No importa lo que yo haga, ¿a ti qué se te ocurre apareciendo en esta casa?

—Se los dije antes y no quisieron escucharme —con vestimenta oscura y una pequeña bolsa atada en su cintura, sacó unos pequeñas ganzuas que agitó entre sus dedos—, si logro entrar por algún lado ¿puede salir de ahí o necesitas una ayuda?

—¿Lo dijiste? —intentó hacer memoria y una frase golpeó en sus recuerdos, cuando Chris mencionó que iba a cometer uno de sus mejores robos—, ¡¿Vas a robar en esta casa?! —sus gritos en realidad eran susurros intensos.

—Por supuesto, debe haber muchas joyas, si consigo algo muy valioso podré venderlo a buen precio.

—Tú... —suspiró—, vas a provocar un alboroto. No quiero que me saques, no estoy solo, Victor está conmigo. Hagas lo que hagas, no alertes a nadie, te diría que te vayas pero no me harás caso. Si descubren que hay un ladrón movilizarás a todo el lugar, si descubren quien soy me meterás en graves problemas. La tía del príncipe no está en la casa, si aparece estaré en aprietos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? Juegas con fuego, eh... Bueno, tus problemas tendrás. Ya veo que lo estás pasando de maravilla si estás con Victor —guiñó un ojo—. No te preocupes, he hecho robos en los que ni se han dado cuenta que les he robado hasta días después, bastante rápido burlé la seguridad, hay algunos guardias merodeando por la hectárea y ni siquiera me han visto. Entraré deprisa, sacaré lo que me sirva y desapareceré.

—Eso no me tranquiliza pero confiaré en ti.

—Por cierto, puedo oler un intenso aroma ¿estás en tu celo? —ladeó una sonrisa provocativa—, es la primera vez que te veo de esa forma, si no estarían estas rejas me hubiese aprovechado.

—Ni muerto, y estarías muerto primero antes de dejar que me toques. Anda, desaparece —le dio la espalda, asegurándose de cubrirse bien ante la mirada carnívora de ese tonto omega.

—Bien, bien, sigue divirtiéndote —lanzó un beso y se arrojó para continuar con sus escaladas por la casa.

El hechicero, restándole importancia a la sorpresiva presencia del ladrón, avanzó por el cuarto hasta que consiguió ver en el suelo un extraño objeto y se apresuró en levantarlo, ¿un supresor? ¿Qué hacía un supresor allí? Se preguntó, ¿quién se lo dejó allí? Nunca había probado uno y lo miró para asegurarse de que era para alfa, lo era. Si Yuri era un omega, sería imposible que tuviera uno de esos, sin permitir que ningún otro alfa viniera a la residencia, no hubo otra respuesta que concluir que Otabek se encontraba con él.

Victor se tardó más tiempo en el baño ya que además de limpiarse su labio, quiso asegurarse que todo estuviese bien allí atrás, Yuuri se había corrido demasiado en su interior y fuera de su cuerpo también. Se limpió en el corto tiempo que tuvo hasta notar en el reflejo del espejo la cantidad de mordeduras y marcas que tenía en su piel. Para él eran como un sello del amor de ambos y a la vez atemorizante, desde el lado fogoso que le nacía sonreír con entusiasmo, le encantaba lograr tener sexo con Yuuri de esta forma, adoraba la delicadeza de caricias y besos, pero también adoraba la intensidad con la que podía disfrutar; Yuuri lo tenía embelesado por completo, como si quisiera ponerse a saltar y gritar internamente por el pequeño cuarto.

Cuando salió, con control y habiendo recuperado el aliento, vio a Yuuri cubierto con una sábana y sentado en el borde de la cama, parecía que miraba algo.

—¿Yuuri?

—Victor, esto... —abrió su mano y le mostró el supresor que poseía.

—¿Un supresor? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —se acercó asombrado. Después, notó que su interior estaba vacío.

—Estaba en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, creo que alguien lo dejó allí, seguramente Otabek llegó a la casa.

Victor observó la tranquilidad que presentaba ahora el hechicero, el intenso aroma ya no estaba, se lo veía calmado.

—¿Te lo inyectaste?

—Sí, lo hice —sonrió y dejó el objeto a un lado—, me ayudó a calmarme aunque sé que mañana deberé volver a tomar mis elíxires. Seguro Yuri ya habrá recapacitado de esta locura, ya no es necesario que sigamos haciéndolo, ya estoy mejor.

—Pero... —no es que a Victor le molestara que Yuuri estuviese mejor, era lo que quería en un principio, que algo lo ayudara a que no sufriera un celo que no quería. Por ello, no lo dejó solo, se quedó con él y lo saciaría el tiempo que deseara, así ambos se sentirían bien. Con la actitud tan tranquila que ahora presentaba, entendía que el celo lo había excitado y provocaba que estuviese mucho más intenso, sin embargo, ¿solo con el celo lo vería así? Era como si ahora por aquel supresor que apaciguó el celo, ya no lo mirara con deseo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Victor sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Tomó una parte de la sábana y se cubrió con ella, abrazó a Yuuri y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Me alegro que estés mejor —besó a un lado de su rostro.

—Victor —hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, besó en el lugar en donde le provocó aquella profunda mordedura—, gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—Siempre —mientras Yuuri estuviese con él, sin importar si la intensidad del deseo variaba en ambos, solo importaba que Yuuri lo amara. Nada más importaba.

...

En la habitación de los hermanos Altin, Ermek ocupó una silla de un escritorio ubicado frente a la pared de las dos camas y Otabek y Yuri se sentaron lado a lado en una de las mismas para esperar la razón de la charla que requería el hermano mayor de Otabek.

Después de un breve silencio. Ermek se cruzó de brazos y observó al príncipe Plisetsky.

—Escuché por Mila sobre la persona que trajiste. Primero, no vengo a culparte de nada sobre tus acciones, no es la razón por la que quiero hablar. Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Yuri estaba a la defensiva pero le permitió que opinara al respecto, mientras no actuara en su contra.

—¿Qué harás al final realmente? Solo quiero saber eso, qué cruza por tu mente, ¿Te casarás con mi hermano o no?

Yuri miró a Otabek que guardaba seriedad y trataba de colocarse en la misma defensiva que él, como si ante cualquier decisión de su hermano, él lo protegería.

—Decidí marcharme, si realmente querías saberlo, ahora lo sabes, me iré de esta ciudad —se cruzó de brazos de la misma manera, decisivo y sin dudar de sus palabras.

—Mila me dijo que planeabas quedarte primero con el alfa que trajiste, el que te mordió años atrás, ahora eliges irte... No debo analizar demasiado para darme cuenta quien te volvió a abrir los ojos sobre tu deseo de siempre.

Ermek no era un mal hermano, pero aún así siempre se preocuparía por ese grupo y si algo no le parecía bien, lo diría, si pensaba que una acción aún era muy precipitada, se interpondría; porque conocía a esos muchachos, porque sabía que solo con un deseo de dejar una ciudad no significaba que la vida fuese tan fácil. Era inevitable que cierto recuerdo llegase a él...

_Cuando Yuri tenía siete años, cierto día, se lo encontró llorando desolado en su jardín. Ermek tenía doce años y llegó a la casa de los Plisetsky como visita. Días antes, Otabek, de dos años mayor que Yuri, se anticipó en viajar para pasar más tiempo de juego con su mejor amigo y Mila, de la misma edad que Otabek, era una niña alegre que amaba jugar en el mismo grupo, prácticamente ella ocupaba un papel de líder pese a que en muchas ocasiones no la escucharan y terminaran escapándose los muchachos en su rebeldía. Más de una vez fueron reprendidos por circular solos por la ciudad y adentrarse en edificios sin permiso._

_Pero ese día, no había tanta alegría como Ermek esperaría. Su hermano y Mila intentaban darle ánimos al pequeño príncipe que lloraba agachado sobre el césped. Caminó hasta ellos para averiguar lo que ocurría._

_—¿Por qué Yuri está llorando?_

_Mila y Otabek se giraron._

_—¡Ermek! —exclamó la niña—, el pajarito de Yuri murió pero él no quiere escucharnos, no fue su culpa._

_—¿El pájaro?_

_Meses atrás, los padres de ambos hermanos de Samarkand le regalaron al príncipe de Ágape una pequeña ave del paraíso. Fue regalada en una gran jaula para que pudiera moverse a su gusto, sin embargo, a Yuri no le agradaba la idea de que estuviese encerrada. Ambas familias poseían una gran relación, producto también de aquel contrato futuro que beneficiaba la boda de ambos príncipes, por ello los regalos eran lo común._

_Yuri terminó liberando al ave, creyendo que la ayudó a ser libre, pero se encontró con la terrible sorpresa de hallarla muerta entre un par de plantas del jardín._

_—¿Y por qué estaba afuera de su jaula? Era obvio que no iba a sobrevivir afuera, fue criada desde que nació por personas, no sabe siquiera buscar su propio alimento._

_—¡Pero no lo sabía! Fue un accidente —habló Otabek, que intentando calmar el llanto de Yuri no podía contener el suyo._

_De pronto, desde la puerta de la gran casa, la bella señora Plisetsky, con su larga cabellera dorada, se acercó a los niños con una pequeña caja de cartón y se arrodilló al lado de su hijo._

_—Yuri, ya no llores más, no fue tu culpa —dijo con voz calma y con cuidado recogió el ave para colocarla en el interior de la caja—, ¿por qué no me ayudas a enterrarla en un bonito lugar? Les diré que no vuelvan a regalarte un ave de nuevo ¿sí? Ven —la dama se puso de pie y tomó la mano de su hijo—. Yuri regresará pronto a jugar, chicos, no se preocupen._

_A medida que el niño se alejaba con su madre Ermek miró a Otabek._

_—Yuri me había dicho que odiaba que el ave esté encerrada. Yo le dije que hiciera lo que le pareciera lo correcto —Otabek siguió con su mirada al suelo—, él temía dejarla libre pero cuando le dije eso, él la liberó. Yo no sabía que esto ocurriría, si lo hubiese sabido..._

Regresando a la actualidad, Ermek miró a ambos muchachos y concluyó en una importante cuestión: los dos no habían cambiado en nada desde que eran niños.


	35. Lilia Baranovskaya.

  
En esa mañana, Yuuri fue el primero que abrió sus ojos, apenas el cielo se aclaraba y poco descansaron ambos adecuadamente. La primer vista que captó fue a la persona que dormía a su lado, tan sereno, tan profundo, como si necesitara unos minutos más para recobrarse. El pelinegro se lo permitió, depositando un beso sobre su frente y abandonando la cama para preparse, asearse, colocarse su ropa, aguardar a que Victor también despertara y luego tener la paciencia en que aquel caprichoso príncipe apareciera para dejarlos en libertad.  
Por suerte, no debió esperar demasiado; mientras se encargaba de hablarle a Victor dormido y lo agitaba para despertarlo, fue entonces que la puerta se abrió con lentitud. Inseguro, Yuri se asomó para revisar el estado de esos dos. Se sorprendió cuando vio al hechicero despierto, a un lado de la cama y devolviéndole la mirada con seriedad; el plato de comida estaba vacío, el supresor fue usado pese a que sabía que llegó tarde para eso. El príncipe no tenía excusas para lo que había hecho, sus razones no le daban el derecho de negar libertades ajenas, no negaba eso, reconocía lo culpable que era. Al escuchar al platinado removerse en la cama, la sábana que lo cubría descubrió su cuerpo lo suficiente para revelar las numerosas marcas de besos y mordidas en su piel, una con mayor impacto que otras, la del cuello.  
Yuri, automáticamente, acarició su propia marca del cuello y apartó su mirada avergonzado. Por su culpa, esa persona recibió un celo que nunca debió haber ocurrido y su cuerpo recibió el castigo de ello. Quiso decir unas palabras pero cuando levantó su mirada, observó cómo Yuuri se sentó a su lado y comenzaba a pellizcar sus mejillas para despertarlo.  
  
—¡Ya deja de dormir, Victor! Anda, podrás descansar cuando nos vayamos.  
  
—Mmh, Yuuri —se giró dándole la espalda—, no quiero, tengo sueño, me duele todo.  
  
—Lo entiendo, pero hay que irnos —lo sacudió de nuevo—, ¿dónde te duele? Si puedes caminar es suficiente, lo siento Victor pero no hay otra opción.  
  
—Estómago —murmuró.  
  
—¿Ah?  
  
—Estómago —repitió, acurrucándose más debajo de la sábana.  
  
Yuuri lo comprendió. Luego de la acción nocturna, agregando el haberse corrido en su interior, era lógica que le doliera el estómago; fue un error de su parte no asegurarse en que se limpiara correctamente, no sabía bien qué hacer, nunca le ocurrió algo como esto, lo que menos se le ocurrió es que al siguiente día Victor pudiera sufrir de esa forma las consecuencias. Estaba consciente también de las marcas en su cuerpo, él también poseía pero no eran nada en comparación, temía también por su cuello, en que sufriera alguna infección.  
  
—Está bien, de igual manera sería complicado que salieras así. Escucha, iré a buscar mis elíxires y los traeré, mientras tanto intenta reponerte como puedas, volveré, así bebes el elíxir de alfa y oscurezco tu cabello de nuevo. No hay que descuidar la identidad con la que llegaste a la ciudad, luego intentaré darte algo para los dolores —apoyó una mano en su cabello—, ¿puedes esperarme?  
  
Victor se giró y tomó su mano.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? Si me cubro la cabeza tal vez podamos salir, no quiero que te tomes el trabajo de irte para regresar de nuevo, podrían verte —en eso, notó la presencia del príncipe pero apartó su rostro como si estuviese profundamente indignado.  
  
—No te preocupes, me daré prisa. Ve a darte una ducha —miró al príncipe—, si puedes hacer que le traigan toallas limpias ¿no? —demandó como si ahora tuviera el poder para hacerlo.  
  
Yuri solo asintió, con su rostro malhumorado pero sin otra opción.  
  
—Anoche quise ir a buscar tus elíxires, le pregunté a tu sobrina por su ubicación, pero ella negó decírmela, se puso muy a la defensiva. Traté de ayudar —dijo el rubio, como si buscara aliviar más sus culpas.  
  
—Eso es normal. Nadie tiene permitido tocar eso. Ella hizo bien, aunque hayas tenido la buena intensión de buscarlo para mí, sin importar quién sea, ella sabe qué debe hacer. Me alegro que así haya sido y no hayas insistido —se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta—. Victor, no tardaré.  
  
Victor sonrió.  
  
—Aquí te esperaré.  
  
Luego, Yuri y Yuuri salieron del cuarto, la tensión aún se sentía entre ellos, lo suficiente para que sea complicado conversar con normalidad.  
  
—Puedo pedirle a Otabek que te lleve cerca del sitio que le indiques —sugirió.  
  
—¿Me lleve? ¿Cuál es su transporte? —caminaban a la par por el pasillo.  
  
—Una motocicleta. Tienes que tener cuidado que la sirvienta principal no te vea, a esta hora ella se encuentra en el ala opuesta de la mansión, debes darte prisa en salir. Si vas con Otabek puedo avisarles por móvil cuándo ingresar de nuevo, si es que debemos distraer a la sirvienta. Una vez consigas regresar y tu pareja reciba los cuidados, dejaré que se vayan, tu sobrina debe estar siendo alistada por Mila en estos momentos. No volveré a meterme con ustedes y pueden dejar la ciudad si quieren —comunicó el príncipe, cabizbajo y sin detener su paso.  
  
Yuuri sí detuvo el suyo y lo miró extrañado.  
  
—¿Eso es todo? ¿Hiciste todo esto para solo dejarnos ir de nuevo? Nos retuviste, nos encerraste, tuve que pasar por mi celo y Victor tuvo que aguantarlo para ayudarme, me alejaste de mi sobrina ¿qué te ocurre? No tiene sentido. Tus locas ideas no parecían que iban a cambiar de un día a otro, ¿qué está mal contigo? —dijo conteniendo su enfado.  
  
—Lo sé, sé que parece que no tiene sentido, actué mal. Solo me confundí en lo que quería, no es fácil de explicar para mí —se detuvo y rascó su cabeza—. Mi situación me hizo perder el control y busqué culparte. No tienes que perdonarme, tampoco te pido ser mi amigo. Solo acepta esto, date prisa en buscar tu mochila e irte, no quiero darte más problemas de los necesarios.  
  
A Yuuri le sorprendió la sinceridad con la que decía tales palabras, su expresión era incómoda, como si quisiera borrar lo que ocurrió ayer. Por ahora, el hechicero decidió hacer eso, apresurarse en buscar su mochila. No había tiempo para arreglar malos términos o hablar adecuadamente.  
A los minutos, Otabek ya lo esperaba afuera y se aseguraban de mirar hacia todo rincón para no encontrarse con la sirvienta principal. La cocinera se hallaba en la cocina, otros sirvientes apenas se despertaban de su descanso. Yuuri avanzó por las escaleras, cruzó el salón principal y salió sin problema alguno para recibir uno de los cascos de Otabek, era la primera vez que se cruzaba en persona con el príncipe de Samarkand; creyó que tal vez le miraría con cierto desprecio, no dudaba que éste ya conocería quién era él, el alfa que mordió a su futuro esposo, pero no fue así. Otabek estaba allí para ayudarlo y su seria expresión no era como algunos lo pintaban. Una vez se colocó el casco y se subió a la parte trasera, la motocicleta avanzó por el largo camino en dirección a la salida de la propiedad.  
Una vez la motocicleta cruzó la puerta de rejas principal, Yuri creyó que ya no había nada más de qué preocuparse, que ellos regresarían y de la misma forma inadvertida continuaría la idea, hasta que consiguiera irse finalmente. Sin embargo, el accionar de las rejas principales se activó al poco tiempo en que Otabek cruzara por la misma; los choferes personales no aparecían si no eran demandados, los guardias ya habrían cambiado de puesto en la madrugada, entonces ¿quién la accionó?  
El rubio caminó hasta la puerta y a lo lejos apareció un automóvil que reconoció al instante, su expresión y su mismo cuerpo se congelaron ante la venida de la persona que no anticipaba su llegada por lo pronto, su tía. Ella debía regresar en estos días, pero no esperaba que fuese hoy, mucho menos ahora, no podía culparla tampoco, conocía que era muy desprevenida en sus idas y venidas. No perdió su tiempo y se encargó de avisar a Mila, Otabek y Ermek al respecto. Por su parte, se mantuvo inmóvil en la entrada hasta que el coche se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, haciendo presencia la elegante mujer, tan estricta y reservada como siempre, Lilia Baranovskaya.  
Mantuvo la calma, respiró hondo; la mujer se acercó con su bolso de terciopelo negro en mano y un ajustado abrigo amarillo, subió las escaleras y miró a su sobrino.  
  
—Yuri Plisetsky, qué sorpresa verte despierto a horas tan tempranas —miró de un lado a otro—, ¿Mila ya está despierta? Renata debe haber comenzado sus tareas.

—Seguro bajará pronto, en todo caso ¿por qué no avisaste que vendrías tan pronto?  
  
—¿Debería? Nunca te interesa cuando me marcho o regreso, eso es raro —caminó un par de pasos hasta el salón y se detuvo al instante, observando el suelo—. O quizás, ¿querías pasar más tiempo con Otabek? ¿Él vino, verdad? Puedo notar tierra en el suelo, alguien ha estado entrando y saliendo sin limpiarse los pies o quitarse los zapatos, ¿cuántas veces se los he dicho? Ya no son unos niños —giró hacia su izquierda y avanzó hasta una especie de gran armario donde guardaban varios pares de zapatos, se quitó los que poseía y se colocó los de interior.  
  
Renata apareció por un pasillo y se acercó a la señora con prisa.  
  
—Señora Lilia, perdón que me haya tardado en recibirla, estaba ocupada ordenando —recibió su bolso—, he pedido que preparen el desayuno para usted, le está esperando.  
  
—De acuerdo, iré enseguida —miró de nuevo a su sobrino—. Yuri, Otabek vino de visita ¿cierto? ¿Por qué se marchó? He visto cómo se alejaba con su motocicleta con otra persona detrás, ¿era Ermek? —preguntaba pensativa—, diles que no pierdan tiempo dando vueltas, también quiero verlos, tenemos que desayunar todos juntos y hablar sobre la boda.  
  
Yuri ni siquiera respondió una sola pregunta, su tía se autorespondía casi siempre, ella se terminó alejando en dirección al comedor. El príncipe estaba en aprietos, ahora debía hacer que tanto Shiori como Ermek no aparecieran frente a su tía, después de todo ella creía que Otabek se marchó con su hermano, y no le parecía que inventar que la niña era conocida de alguien funcionara, Lilia conocía la existencia de todos los contactos y trabajadores de la familia. Aprovechó a correr desesperado por los pasillos, primero buscó a Mila, ella pensaba que Yuuri con su pareja y su sobrina se terminarían marchando a primera hora, no esperó que ese mensaje con la llegada de Lilia apareciera.  
  
—¡Mila! —Yuri ingresó sin permiso al cuarto de la chica—, ¡esto es serio!  
  
—¡Eso debería decir yo! ¿Cómo que ella ya regresó? ¿Y por qué me mandaste que Otabek y Yuuri se fueron y regresarían de nuevo? ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! ¿Sabes lo loca que se pondrá si averigua que dejaste entrar a dos alfas?  
  
—No se supone que vendría tan pronto, Ermek sabe que ellos se marcharon pero le envié el mismo mensaje que tú acerca de mi tía, si ella lo llega a ver en casa se preguntará entonces con quién se fue Otabek. Fueron a buscar los elíxires de Yuuri, los necesita ¿Crees que la sirvienta vendrá a limpiar a este lado de la mansión? Si ingresa al cuarto de Ermek será un problema, si viene hasta aquí y ve a la niña, ¡será un problema! —miró a Shiori que estaba sentada frente a un tocador con espejo y Mila le había hecho dos coletas—, ¡Si llega a ir hasta el cuarto en donde está Victor, será triple problema!  
  
—¡Tranquilo! Conozco la rutina de Renata —colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros—. No vendrá a este lado hasta dentro de una hora, soy quien la ayuda. Pero yo debo salir, Shiori no puede quedarse sola.  
  
—Puede quedarse con Ermek, él no puede salir por el momento hasta que Otabek regrese. Además, mi tía quiere que desayunemos todos juntos.  
  
—¡Esa mujer! —respiró hondo—, ya, ya, calma —puso sus dedos índices a cada lado de su propia cabeza y masajeó, concentrándose—. Hagamos eso, Shiori se quedará con Ermek, nosotros nos vamos a desayunar con Lilia. La distraemos hasta que Otabek y Yuuri regresen, cuando Yuuri vaya de nuevo al cuarto de Victor, Ermek puede reunirse de nuevo con Otabek y Shiori regresa con Yuuri y Victor ¡perfecto! Ellos se quedarán en el cuarto hasta que terminen lo que tengan que terminar y en silencio dejarán la mansión.  
  
—¡Sí, eso. Creo que a eso iba!  
  
Shiori no comprendía qué tanto hablaban pero sí entendió cuando dijeron que ella estaría con el chico llamado Ermek, el porqué estaban tan atareados ellos dos, lo ignoraba. Todavía esperaba a su tío y se mantenía tranquila.  
Finalmente, Shiori fue dejada en el cuarto de Ermek, tal cual planearon y Ermek aceptó, se convirtió en otro cómplice más de todo este ajetreo. Y los dos jóvenes distractores, se dirigieron hasta el comedor en continuar con lo ideado y acompañar a la tía Lilia. Fue bastante incómodo para Ermek el quedarse a solas con esa niña, dos personas extrañas entre sí y no sabía qué conversación entablar con ella, más que animarse a preguntarle si le gustaban las flores.  
  
...  
  
Otabek y Yuuri se detuvieron cerca del callejón en dónde se ubicaba la residencia de Olga, y con el duplicado de llave que ella le otorgaba a cada inquilino, abrió deprisa la puerta para dirigirse a su cuarto. No tenía nada más en mente que buscar su mochila. Al ingresar a la habitación, todas sus cosas seguían tal cual las había colocado, todos sus elíxires, hierbas o piedras estaban en su ubicación correspondiente. Siempre se aseguraba de revisar cada pertenencia sin importar el lugar en donde estaba, más si transcurría demasiado tiempo alejado de ellas. Con la mochila en su espalda, salió con la misma prisa pero no sin antes que su mirada se distrajera con la puerta enfrentada a su cuarto. La habitación perteneciente a Phichit. La puerta estaba abierta por pocos centímetros y cuando empujó la misma, no había nadie allí, todas las cosas de Phichit no estaban. ¿Acaso eso era raro? Sí, lo era, bien había dicho que se quedaría hasta el día de la boda de los príncipes, no era usual que desapareciera así. Pero después concluyó en algo que lo corroboró cuando se dirigió al cuarto asignado a Chris, que estaría al lado. De la misma manera, estaba igual de vacío, sin pertenencias, sin personas, ambos se marcharon.  
Yuuri intentó averiguar por parte de Olga en qué momento fue que se fueron y si sabía algo, pero la señora ni siquiera había salido de su cuarto aún, dormía y no se despertaría hasta más tarde. Una nota sobre el pequeño comedor de la residencia, junto a una bolsa con monedas de oro, informaba de la pronta partida de ambas personas, deseándole la mejor de las suertes.  
El hechicero no tenía nada qué decir al respecto, era obvio que cuando eso ocurría correspondía a que alguna fechoría en complot tenían organizada, a medida que se largaba del lugar y retomaba el asiento trasero de la motocicleta de Otabek, pensó en esa situación. Chris consiguió robar algo de la mansión, por ende, antes que alguna especie de alarma o aviso a las autoridades apareciera, debió abandonar la ciudad, porque ante una alarma de robo tan importante, la entrada y salida a la ciudad se paraliza.   
  
—Tenemos un problema en la mansión —dijo Otabek antes de acelerar mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo.  
  
—¿Qué problema?  
  
—La tía de Yuri está en casa.  
  
—La tía... ¿la que nos meterá en problemas si averigua lo que ocurrió? Bueno, solo me apresuraré a ir con Victor y nos marcharemos antes que lo note —intentó restarle importancia.  
  
—Esa mujer tiene una intuición aguda, deberás tener cuidado —mencionó y se puso en marcha.  
  
...  
  
En el comedor, Yuri y Mila compartían desayuno con Lilia, diferentes sirvientes ya ocupaban sus tareas matutinas y eso empeoraba que alguno llegase a notar algo raro. Los cuartos personales no eran sus áreas a limpiar, por el momento Ermek, Shiori y Victor estaban a salvo. Ambos muchachos intentaban disimular y comer tranquilos frente a la señora, que aprovechaba a hacer preguntas con referencia a cómo estuvo sus días en su ausencia entre demás temas. No les quedaba alternativa que responder con lo mínimo e indispensable, la ansiedad aumentaba conforme desconocían del paradero de Otabek y Yuuri.  
  
—Estuviste hablando con Otabek con respecto a la boda ¿Yuri? —Lilia limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta—, tienes que volver a probarte el traje, hay que revisar de nuevo que el tema de la decoración y la comida vayan en orden, no debe faltar nada, quedan pocos días y debes estar listo.  
  
Yuri no respondía, comía en silencio.  
  
—El parlamento está ansioso por la llegada del famoso día, estuve reunida con los miembros y todos asistirán, llegarán personas importantes de otras ciudades por lo que debes recordar en dar una muy buena impresión, ¿estuviste ensayando tus diálogos? ¿Has practicado correctamente tu actitud para ese día? Le dije a Renata que se asegurara que volvieras a ensayar en estos días todas las veces necesarias. Aunque la boda se realizará aquí en Ágape, vendrán muchas personas de otros lugares y todos querrán ver a los futuros reyes de la nueva ciudad unida. Sé que sueno muy exigente con esto y no te gusta escucharme, pero te lo repetiré todas las veces que sean necesarias, debes ser serio con esto. Una vez sean reyes, las leyes se tendrán que amoldar, el proceso de la unión de las ciudades apenas es el comienzo con la boda. Más tarde te evaluaré en tus conocimientos, necesitas conocer la situación y cómo beneficiará esta unión en cuestiones políticas, sociales y económicas. ¿Leíste el último libro que mandé a pedir? Allí están unas estadísticas que debes....  
  
—¡¡Tía, ¿puedes cerrar la boca ya?!! —exclamó furioso el príncipe, golpeando con su puño la mesa y volcando una taza de té en el proceso.  
  
Uno de los sirvientes se apresuró a limpiar el desastre.  
Mila suspiró y estampó su mano en su frente, se avecinaba que esto ocurriría, a nadie le sorprendía. Lilia ni siquiera pestañó, continuó bebiendo de su café, observando severa a su sobrino. Rechazaba por completo esa actitud y le decepcionaba que a esta altura de su vida, con tantas responsabilidades que le competía, aún no tomara cargo de su posición y continuara enojándose cuando le ordenaban sus labores correspondientes.  
  
—Siempre es lo mismo contigo —apoyó la taza en su plato, negando con su cabeza—. Cuando te conviertas en rey, ahí será el momento en que podrás mandarme a callar, hasta entonces debes obedecerme, ¡Yuri Plisetsky!, digo todo esto para ayudarte, ¿acaso crees que funcionaría igual si nadie te aconsejara? Sería una deshonra para los reinos.  
  
—¡Si tan mal futuro rey puedo ser, ¿entonces por qué siguen insistiendo en que lo sea?!  
  
—Ahí van de nuevo... —Mila seguía por su parte revisando su móvil, informando de la situación. Si Yuri y su tía continuaban discutiendo entonces tendrían un poco más de tiempo de distracción asegurado.  
  
...  
  
Otabek y Yuuri pidieron regresar a la gran mansión, no sin antes vigilar a cada rincón que veían, Yuuri no se quitó el casco en ningún instante, más le valía que su rostro no fuese visto y evitar cualquier confrontación. Por el momento, conocían que Lilia continuaba discutiendo en el comedor, pero debían tener cuidado con otros sirvientes, y apresurarse. Primero se asomaron desde la puerta principal y al no divisar ninguna presencia, avanzaron a paso rápido hasta las escaleras, para dirigirse al piso superior. Todo funcionó ideal, avanzaron por el pasillo hasta que de pronto, una puerta se abrió y salió una sirvienta con una pila de cortinas en su mano. Captó a los dos muchachos por el pasillo.  
  
—¡Ah, señores Altin! —exclamó la sirvienta. Ambos se detuvieron sin girarse—, acababa de quitar las cortinas para limpiarlas, de la sala de piano. Hace un instante la señora Renata nos avisó que la señora Lilia está en casa, ¿les avisaron también?  
  
—Sí, lo sabemos —respondió Otabek—. Iremos enseguida a desayunar con ella. Gracias.  
  
—¡Oh, bien!  
  
Otabek tocó la espalda de Yuuri y juntos continuaron. Su avance prosiguió hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de los hermanos. Por otra parte, la sirvienta que prosiguió el camino opuesto con intensiones de ir a la lavandería de la casa, no notó nada extraño al principio, creyó que ambos eran Otabek y Ermek, pese a que le resultara extraño que mantuviera su casco puesto, ignoró ese hecho, quizás estaban apresurados por enterarse que la señora llegó a la casa. Pero a medida que seguía caminando, siguió sus pasos hasta descender el primer piso y continuara dicho trayecto más allá de los pasillos, su caminata fue desacelerando velocidad; su rostro cambió, mucho más confuso. Al ser beta, como otros sirvientes, su olfato no era tan agudo pero era lo suficientemente útil para detectar una categoría cuando uno caminara cerca de ellos... Ella pensó en ese momento en que se detuvo frente a la puerta del lavadero: Ermek, ¿Acaso olía a alfa?. Recordando que éste era un beta.  
Cuando la puerta de la habitación de los Altin se abrió, allí estaban Ermek y la niña, él la distrajo armando unas figuras de papel. Casi que la niña no necesitaba que la persona que ingresó al cuarto se quitara el casco, en el preciso instante en que lo hizo y se lo devolvió a Otabek, ella abandonó su lugar y corrió a toda velocidad hasta los brazos de su tío.  
  
—¡Shiori! —la levantó en sus brazos—, ya estoy aquí, ¿cómo te portaste?  
  
Shiori no podía hablar, abrazó con fuerza a su tío, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, se quedó así mientras él apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza y palmeó suave un par de veces. Ella siempre fue una niña fuerte y obediente, nunca le molestó el quedarse sola en su casa si su tío necesitaba viajar a alguna ciudad solo, siempre fue independiente en ese sentido. Pero el que la alejaran en una ciudad, con personas desconocidas, sabiendo que su tío no se encontraba bien, que estuvo enojado el día anterior, por supuesto que le generó un intenso estrés que ahora solo podía calmar en sus brazos.  
  
—Chicos, vayan ahora a ver a esa señora —indicó Yuuri hacia los hermanos—. Iré con Victor y nos marcharemos cuando estemos listos.  
  
—¿Cómo te avisaremos cuando es seguro que salgan? —preguntó Otabek.  
  
—¿No tienes móvil? —preguntó el desinformado Ermek.  
  
—No uso de esos.  
  
—¿En serio? —se preguntó de qué forma entonces se comunicaba ese muchacho con otras personas pero no era tiempo para ese tipo de preguntas. Sacó su propio móvil del bolsillo y se lo dio—, ten el mío. Te avisaremos allí. Cuando puedan salir, déjalo en algún arbusto cerca de las rejas, lo iré a buscar después.  
Yuuri no tenía tiempo para dudar, solo lo aceptó y salió del cuarto con la niña en brazos.  
  
—Vaya chico extraño —dijo Ermek, mirando a su hermano—. Será mejor que vayamos al comedor.  
  
...  
  
Después de toda esa agitada circunstancia, Yuuri suspiró y llegó al cuarto en donde se hallaba Victor. Todo funcionó sin contratiempos, consiguió buscar su mochila y reencontrarse con Shiori que continuaba aferrada como un koala. En la habitación, el platinado aguardaba disipando su amargura cuando por fin consiguió ver a Yuuri y Shiori a salvo. El color regresó a su rostro, pero poco podía emocionarse y correr hasta ellos, su espalda baja dolía.  
  
El hechicero avanzó y se sentó al lado suyo en la cama.  
  
—¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
—Mejor, y mucho mejor que llegaste ¿vamos a poder irnos sin problema? ¿Hablaste con el Yuri ese? —arrugó el ceño—, espero nos deje ir sin darnos más disgustos, quiero irme de aquí, volver a nuestra casa.  
  
—Ya está todo solucionado, debes beber el elíxir y te volveré a oscurecer el cabello —meció su torso para mostrar la mochila—, prepararé algo rápido para aliviarte, pero debemos darnos prisa porque la tía de Yuri está en casa, parece ser que es mucho más estricta que la sirvienta y nos armará más problemas si nos ve.  
  
—¡¿Su tía?! Entiendo, entonces apresurémonos —descendió su mirada hacia Shiori, aferrada a Yuuri y con su rostro estampado en su pecho—, ¿Shiori? Ya puedes dejar a tu tío, ya nadie te separará de él —intentó tranquilizarla.  
  
—No fue fácil para ella —Yuuri soltó una risilla y trató de ser comprensible con su sobrina—, Shiori, Victor necesita ayuda ahora ¿lo entiendes? Si no me sueltas no podré abrir la mochila. Luego puedes abrazarme más tiempo, ahora estamos ocupados.  
  
Shiori quería quitar su mano de la camisa que arrugaba del apretón, pero sus manos temblaban y le costaba alejarse.  
  
—Está bien, ¿nos extrañaste mucho, verdad? Te preocupaste —el platinado ayudó en tomar su pequeña mano y de a poco la quitó de su tío. En el momento en que consiguió que se separara de él, básicamente cambió de persona y se aferró a Victor.  
  
—Bueno, puedes tenerla tú —trató de no reírse el hechicero—, me encargaré ahora de todo lo demás —dijo a medida que se quitaba su mochila y comenzaba a preparar los elíxires.  
  
—Buena niña, lo hiciste muy bien —Victor la alagaba con voz suave, abrazándola y viendo cómo Yuuri se encargaba de utilizar sus frascos. Todavía las cosas no habían terminado, pero con tener a esas dos personas importantes de nuevo a su lado, sentía que podía sonreír, le daban fuerza. Sabía que Yuuri sentía lo mismo, y con la agradable sonrisa de Shiori que ahora presentaba en su rostro, por fin en la seguridad de su familia, los tres estaban felices.  
  
...  
  
En el comedor, la situación parecía ir de mal en peor. Otabek y Ermek llegaron encontrándose con tía y sobrino discutiendo todo el asunto de la boda a los gritos, el que más cara densa colocó fue Ermek, pensó que había quedado en claro qué elección iban a proceder con su charla la noche anterior. Se le olvidó muy rápido al rubio. Mila intentaba que dejaran de discutir pero ninguno le hacía caso en sus palabras.  
  
—¡Tú no piensas en mí, solo piensas en política!  
  
—¡Es la voluntad de tus padres! ¡Tienen un contrato!  
  
—¡Vieja bruja!  
  
—¡Si no lo quieres hacer por tus padres, hazlo por tus abuelos!  
  
—¡No me chantajees con la familia, bruja, juegas sucio!  
  
—¡Tienes que dar la imagen!  
  
—¡No me casaré!  
  
Eran algunas de las frases que se lanzaban uno de otro, parecía la típica relación de un adolescente rebelde ante uno de sus padres.  
  
—¡Yuri, es suficiente!  
  
Esa frase proveniente esta vez de Otabek, bastó para que el rubio sacara la atención hacia su tía y escuchara a su amigo. De nuevo, se había dejado llevar por el enojo del momento ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se olvidó el hecho de distraer a su tía para que Yuuri y Victor escaparan, pero se perdió en la frustración en la que su tía le exigía tanto ocupar su rol.  
  
—¿No ibas a actuar de una forma distinta? ¿Dónde está la decisión que tomamos? —preguntó el príncipe de Samarkand.  
  
—Ya lo sé, ¡pero ella me hace enojar! —exclamó cruzándose de brazos.  
  
—¿Decisión? ¿De qué solución están hablando? —Lilia no comprendía de lo que hablaban, todos estaban de pie en el medio del comedor, ni siquiera Mila comprendía de esa decisión ya que no estuvo en la charla. A juzgar la mirada de los tres muchachos, no se traían nada bueno a escuchar, lo sabía.  
  
Yuri iba decirlo directamente, sin vacilar, tomando la decisión correspondiente para no ser rey, para no casarse. Antes que tomar un plan arriesgado de solo intentar escapar, tomaron la elección más sensata de hacerlo por vías formales. Esto era solo el anuncio, lo siguiente a proceder iría a cargos más distintivos. Lilia nunca se imaginaría que su sobrino estaría pensando , junto a quien iba a ser su futuro esposo, en provocar el futuro desacato a ambas ciudades, algo que podría resultar en un desastre: abdicar.  
Sin embargo, eso no iba a ser lo peor de todo. Una de las sirvientas estaba corriendo por los pasillos, sus pasos acelerados retumbaban cual eco, correr estaba prohibido dentro de la instalación pero esto era una situación de gravísima importancia. Tan así que asustó a todos en el comedor cuando ingresó empujando con fuerza la puerta y haciendo que golpease en la pared.  
  
—¡Señora, es terrible!  
  
—¿Y ahora qué ocurre? —Lilia ya estaba cansada, quería que esta discusión terminara para poder descansar en su cómoda cama. Sea lo que tuvieran en mente los chicos, no importaba mientras no interrumpieran la boda, no alcanzó a escuchar a su sobrino confesar su decisión. Todos miraron a la sirvienta que respiraba con grandes bocanadas de aire y su rostro expresaba un miedo intenso.  
  
—¡La habitación... la habitación!  
  
—¡Habla bien, ¿qué habitación?!  
  
—La habitación de los difuntos reyes, ¡entré para abrir las ventanas pero... —tomó aire y unió sus manos que temblaban descontroladas—, las ventanas ya estaban abiertas... alguien forjó la cerradura, ¡y los anillos reales no están, los anillos heredados al príncipe para su boda, no están! —gritó desesperada.  
  
Cada uno se quedó en shock.  
  
—¡Hay un intruso en la mansión, antes pude olerlo, no es un error! —señaló a Otabek—, ¡otro alfa acompañaba al señor Altin! ¡Un alfa que ocultaba su rostro! ¡Él habrá robado el anillo!  
  
—Qué... —Lilia no procesaba con claridad lo que ocurría. Pero a excepción de su sirvienta, ella solía pensar más en frío pese a la exasperación, no dudó en mirar a Otabek, con enojo en su mirada—, Altin, ¿a quién llevabas en tu motocicleta? ¡Quiero explicaciones ahora!  
  
Cuando Lilia se enojaba de tal forma, congelaba a más de uno.


	36. Complot.

Los chicos sabían que inventar cualquier argumento no sería sencillo para convencer a Lilia de lo que ocurría, bien podrían explicar con la verdad quién era Yuuri y sus acompañantes, pero no podían explicarse a ellos mismos cómo y quién pudo haber ingresado en la noche para robar el anillo real. Yuuri o Victor no fueron, estaban encerrados con llave, mucho menos pudo haber sido la niña, ninguno de estos tenía el motivo tampoco. Alguien del exterior, bastante astuto, se las arregló para ingresar sin siquiera provocar el mínimo de ruido, con la suma de haber hecho un trayecto sin siquiera haber sido visto por guardianes. Estaban sorprendidos por este hecho, pero sería injusto que llegasen a culpar a un par de personas que terminaron en esta mansión por capricho del príncipe.  
Lilia observaba severa a Otabek ya que desconocía aún todo el contexto, estaba centrada en tratar de indagar en la acusación de su sirvienta, ¿por qué Otabek estaba acompañado de otro alfa? ¿Bajo cuál autorización? Siendo un completo desconocido sería el primero en sospecha.  
  
—¡Un segundo! —interrumpió Yuri— ¿No crees que es muy apresurado acusar a alguien de robo? Acaba de decir que ingresó una persona por la ventana, seguro habrá ocurrido en la noche mientras dormíamos, ¿qué sentido tiene que Otabek esté con el ladrón ahora, lo lleve en su motocicleta y lo vuelta a traer? ¡No tiene para nada de sentido!  
  
La sirvienta titubeó.  
  
—¿Y por qué el señor Altin estaría con un alfa desconocido que oculte su rostro? ¡Seguro aún debe andar por la casa. Podría estar robando algo más! —acusó indignada.  
  
—¿Estás diciendo que Otabek es cómplice? —despreció con su mirada.  
  
—Yo solo... yo solo digo, no es que... —dudó de sus palabras, sintiéndose insegura, no quería perder su trabajo por hacer enojar al príncipe Plisetsky; decía lo que pensaba de la situación.  
  
—Suficiente —habló Lilia—, lo más importante ahora es el robo del anillo, hay que avisar cuanto antes a las autoridades. Amalia —mencionó a la sirvienta que seguía alterada—, ¿estás segura que no te confundiste con el aroma de la persona que mencionas? Otabek y Ermek acaban de aparecer hace un momento, ¿quién más pudo haber estado con Otabek que su hermano?  
  
—Nunca cometería ese error, señora. Tenemos el trabajo de estar pendiente ante cualquier problema que involucre la seguridad del príncipe, nunca acusaría sin estar segura.  
Al escuchar la fuerza de sus palabras, conociendo la responsabilidad de cada miembro trabajador de la familia, supo que se iba a tener que llegar a fondo en esto. Sin embargo, la acusación de robo todavía no la tomaba como relevante, que un alfa ingresara a la casa no lo convertía en automáticamente en el ladrón.  
  
—Bien, primero, ordena a cada guardia a realizar inspección por toda la zona. Avisa a la autoridad principal en bloquear las puertas de la muralla, que mantengan la calma y vengan a investigar el robo directamente. Nadie que esté dentro de la mansión podrá salir hasta la corriente investigación —ordenó a su sirvienta del cual se apresuró en obedecer.  
  
Entonces, Lilia volvió a dirigirse al grupo de jóvenes frente a ella.  
  
—Entonces, ¿quién era ese alfa? Si sigue dentro de la mansión, las autoridades no tardarán en llegar y no podrá salir, es posible que se lo atrape y lo acusen. Quiero explicaciones claras, si ese alfa estuvo aquí y se marchó con Otabek para regresar después, no sería raro que se haya llevado algo en sus bolsillos.  
  
No era sencillo responder aunque debían hacerlo, no había escapatoria. El suceso empeoraría con una falsa acusación si no pensaban con claridad. Este desastre del robo, no involucraba al desastre del alfa que Yuri trató de retener.  
  
—Esa persona no es el ladrón —respondió Yuri, tratando de controlar el momento, tranquilizarse a sí mismo y ser maduro en sus acciones—. Te explicaré lo que ocurrió y porqué es imposible que lo sea, luego puedes molestarte por permitir que un alfa entrase a la mansión pero escúchame primero sin enojarte.  
  
Lilia, con su expresión seria particular, brindó que su sobrino explicara, solo porque le demostró una actitud más sensata que gritos de adolescente rebelde. Por ende, mientras los demás asumían también parte de su culpa en encubrir al príncipe caprichoso, escuchó con atención ese resumen que al final a medida que más palabras oía, más se hinchaban las venas de su frente.  
Afuera, ya se habían puesto en marcha el personal para la búsqueda de cualquier tipo de sospechoso.  
  
—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que trajiste a la casa al alfa que mordió tu cuello hace seis años y lo encerraste en un cuarto mientras tenía su celo, se fue hace un momento a buscar pertenencias y regresó? ¿Dices que no querías que lo viera por temor a que me enojara y sufra algún castigo? ¿Qué llegó de visita a la ciudad con su familia? ¿Es eso únicamente? ¿Por qué siento que la historia está incompleta?  
  
—Solo eso —lo que se guardó fue el hecho de que quería obligar a Yuuri a quedarse con él, que era un hechicero y que por su culpa sufrió el celo—. Creí que armarías un descontrol si la persona que me mordió estaba en la casa, no ocurrió nada con él. No salió en toda la noche que estuvo en celo y tomara un supresor que Otabek le dio, es imposible que haya robado el anillo.  
  
Básicamente, Yuri no quería agrandar el problema, mientras más simple sonara, más rápido podría hacer que éste se marchara; aunque una parte de él le gustaría irse de la misma manera, o que lo ayudara a escapar. Esta vez no dependería de otros.  
  
—Mmm —Lilia no estaba del todo convencida. Además, si la marca del cuello de su sobrino todavía no había desaparecido, ¿realmente ese alfa vino de visita y se marcharía? No creía que fuese la verdad pura, nadie mantendría una marca de lazo si no estuviese convencido que el alfa causante sea su pareja de vida. ¿Y si su sobrino estaba ideando alguna especie de plan para escapar con ese alfa y arruinar la boda? Era imposible que no sospechara a esta altura de todo, además, que desaparezcan unos anillos valuado en gran cantidad de dinero, justo con la aparición del alfa, no sería extraño que lo vendieran para obtener dinero en el exterior. Por supuesto, Lilia sacaba conclusiones sin pruebas definitivas, pero era sospechoso, demasiado—. Si esto es así, entonces, ¿no habría problema alguno si vienen ahora a hablar conmigo, cierto? Quiero ver a ese alfa, quiénes lo acompañan y escuchar su versión de los hechos.  
  
Era obvio que algo así podría ocurrir. Simplemente, Yuri obvió detalles, no sabía qué tanto iba a querer su tía en indagar pero lo importante era que no llegaran a una acusación falsa. El grupo estaba tenso.  
  
...  
  
En el cuarto, Yuuri se había encargado de oscurecer el cabello de Victor y éste volvía a conseguir el aroma de alfa tras beber una dosis del elíxir sumado a unas hierbas para aliviar el dolor de su cuerpo. No podían saber aún todo el movimiento que acontecía afuera, solo esperaban a recibir el aviso en el móvil para poder salir y marcharse tranquilos, tal como se planeaba. Sin embargo, en ningún momento el móvil recibía algún mensaje, tampoco querían ser ansiosos ya que debían buscar el momento ideal para salir.  
  
—¿Tu cuerpo te sigue doliendo? —preguntó el hechicero con timidez aprovechando el tiempo en hablar mientras terminaba de guardar sus ingredientes en la mochila.  
  
—No tanto. Creí que por ser mi primera vez me dolerían más las caderas pero el dolor fue más a causa de no usar protección, no pudo evitarse —rió por los buenos recuerdos.  
  
—¡No hables de esa forma frente a Shiori!  
  
—No te preocupes, ella se durmió hace un rato —miró a la niña que dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos—. Es probable que le haya costado dormir en una habitación desconocida.  
  
Yuuri suspiró y sostuvo una especie de parche en su mano, levantando el mentón de Victor y colocándolo en la zona de la mordedura mientras presionaba y masajeaba con sus dedos la zona.  
  
—Nada de esto debió haber ocurrido, lo único que me alivia es que Shiori no haya estado en la misma habitación cuando sufrí lo de anoche, pero para empezar, ese tonto príncipe llegó demasiado lejos en provocar que suceda —terminó de aplicar el parche—. Esto te ayudará a que no se infecte, es una herida profunda. Perdón por eso.  
  
—¿Seguirás disculpándote? Es como si cualquier cosa que te diga no bastarán en cesar tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa, si volvieras a tener tu celo, encantado me gustaría ayudarte de nuevo. Quiero que entiendas que tener tu celo no es lo mismo que dañar, la mordedura fue tu instinto de querer marcarme como tu pareja, no me has hecho nada malo de lo cual disculparse.  
  
Yuuri todavía no aceptaba del todo aquello, tenía mucha cosas de las cuales pensar pero en este lugar no conseguiría aclarar nada.  
  
—Está bien. Podremos hablar de eso en otro momento —cerró su mochila—. Ahora deberíamos poder salir de aquí —tomó el móvil prestado por Ermek en su mano—, esto sigue sin sonar ¿estará roto o qué ocurrirá?  
  
—¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —Victor lo tomó prestado y lo observó minucioso—, llegué a tener uno que otro móvil en mi vida pero decidí no traer uno conmigo cuando me marché de la ciudad, iba a ser problemático. ¿Nos avisarían por aquí cuándo podríamos salir? Mmm...  
  
—No quiero arriesgarme a que salgamos por nuestra cuenta, ya tuve la mala suerte de casi ser atrapado por una de las sirvientas. Supongo que no tardarán —suspiró y revisó su bolsillo para sacar otro objeto—. Aprovecharé a dejar esto por algún lado del cuarto.  
  
Victor observó cómo el hechicero sacaba un collar del bolsillo con intensiones de dejarlo en el cuarto, como una forma de devolución.  
  
—¿Y eso? —preguntó curioso.  
  
—Es el collar de Yurio. Bueno, el que traía puesto la vez que invadió mi casa en el pasado. En el momento que cayó de su cuello cuando lo ataqué, toda la situación hizo que olvidara por completo que quedó en el suelo. Me di cuenta del mismo cuando él ya había sido llevado hasta Ágape. Lo traje conmigo creyendo que de alguna forma iba a poder devolvérselo, la idea no era encontrarme con él, solo ver la boda, dejar el collar de alguna forma que él pudiera recuperarlo e irme. No pensé que las cosas cambiarían tanto. Seguro él sabría que fui yo, no asumí que alguna otra cosa más ocurriría —observó la habitación para pensar en dónde lo dejaría, si sobre la cama, sobre alguna mesa, en el armario...  
  
De alguna manera, Victor se sintió incómodo con esas palabras, no porque no le creyera a Yuuri, sino porque le parecía extraño que pensara que nada ocurriría si de alguna manera le dejaba el collar, era como si mismo objeto fuese un mensaje de: estoy en tu ciudad, ¿qué harás?  
  
—Yuuri —mencionó con voz suave y tomó la mano que traía el collar, llamando su atención—. Aunque te sintieras culpable de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, temieras encontrarte con el príncipe. Si él seguía hasta el final sin actuar y la boda se realizaba, asumiendo que no encontró forma de escapar a ese destino, si no me equivoco... ¿ibas a ayudarlo a escapar? ¿Ibas a mantener tus palabras que le dijiste antes? Que lo ayudarías si no conseguía escapar.  
  
Conociendo los peligros que eso significaba, tales palabras que dijo al príncipe fueron cuando aún no tenía noción que estaría a cargo de Shiori, agregando ahora la presencia de Victor, pero si había alguna posibilidad, una mínima posibilidad... probablemente no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados.  
  
De pronto, las puertas del cuarto se abrieron por sorpresa, provocando que el collar cayera de la mano del hechicero pero Victor lograra tomarlo a tiempo. En el sitio, la presencia de uno de los sirvientes los miró con seriedad y detrás de él se hallaba Yuri, con mirada inquieta.  
  
—Lo siento chicos, pero mi tía quiere hablar con ustedes —dijo el príncipe.  
  
Victor guardó el collar en su bolsillo y se levantó de la cama, con la niña dormida en brazos y miró a Yuuri, ¿qué ocurría? El hechicero no podía adivinar en qué problema ahora se estaban involucrando, los planes cambiaban de nuevo, era inevitable no dudar de ese adolescente una vez más.  
  
—¡No se preocupen! Ella solo quiere escuchar cómo llegaron aquí y quienes son... —nervioso, trató de que no creyeran que algo malo les ocurriría—. Ocurrió un robo anoche, si les dicen que han estado encerrados en todo ese tiempo no creo que ocurra nada.  
  
Con solo escuchar la palabra: robo. El cuerpo del hechicero parecía emanar un aura oscura, "Giacometti" fue el primer nombre que cruzó por su mente. Pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se colocó la mochila en la espalda, jaló de la camisa de Victor y caminaron hacia la puerta, saliendo del cuarto y siguiendo a esas personas hasta la ubicación en la que estaría la mujer que quería hablar con ellos.  
  
—Príncipe, no diga más palabras de las necesaria, recuerde que lo vigilo —dijo el sirviente que los conducía a la sala de té. Vigilaba que no haya alguna especie de charla sospechosa para que acomoden la versión de los hechos o algo similar.  
  
A juzgar la actitud del hechicero, no se veía perturbado ni asustado, era todo lo opuesto, estaba bastante confiado en no dejar que sea acusado injustamente o algo por el estilo.  
  
—¿Un robo? ¿Cómo que robo? —susurraba Victor, él sí estaba nervioso, bastante—, ¿no se supone que tendríamos que irnos? ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
A medida que avanzaban, se observaba varias personas que entraban y salían de diferentes cuartos, movimiento en el exterior. Lo normal sería de sospechar de un par de personas desconocidas, como lo eran ellos.  
  
Llegaron a la sala de té y en el interior, Lilia terminaba de conversar con un par de oficiales que investigaban en la casa, tomaban nota de todos los hechos ocurridos, personas que entraron y salieron, a Mila, Otabek y Ermek interrogaban por otro lado. Fue entonces que Lilia observó a las personas que fueron traídos hasta ella, inspeccionando primero superficialmente sus aspectos, aún no sabía cuál de los dos era el famoso alfa, podía ser cualquiera ya que ambos lo eran en categoría, pero no el que mordió a su sobrino.  
  
—Vaya, vaya. Realmente trajiste a desconocidos a la casa mientras no estaba —miró a la pequeña que dormía en los brazos de Victor—, no es hija de ustedes ¿cierto?  
  
—Es mía, señora —respondió Yuuri, sonriendo—, yo soy Eros y este es mi hermano Victor, vinimos hace poco a la ciudad al enterarnos de la boda del príncipe.  
  
—Ya veo, hermanos —apoyó su mano en su mentón, pensativa—. Bien, lo único que importa es que anoche ocurrió un robo, quién sea el alfa que creó un lazo con mi sobrino no es tema que ahora quiera indagar. Siéntense y digan lo que hicieron ayer, cuando llegaron y en dónde estuvieron.  
  
Tal cual había dicho Yuri, contaron la versión más simple, con tranquilidad. Llegaron, tomaron el té por un momento, luego estuvieron encerrados mientras Yuuri transitaba su celo, nada más que eso. Lo cierto. Yuuri dudó demasiado si decir algo con referencia a Christophe, no quería que sospecharan que lo conocía, además, si decía que vio a alguien saltando por las ventanas, ¿por qué no dijo nada cuando salió y Otabek lo llevó en su moto? Cualquier cosa podría sonar como encubrimiento. De igual manera, que estuviesen preguntando sin tener alguna prueba hasta ahora, solo le indicaba a Yuuri que apenas recién las autoridades aparecían en la casa, ya que conocía muy bien la clase de robos que Giacometti hacía.  
  
A los pocos minutos, mientras tomaban nota de la historia de los dos alfas, uno de los personales de inspección apareció en el cuarto sosteniendo algo dentro de una pequeña bolsa transparente. Se acercó al que parecía un oficial superior y comentó lo que encontraron. Apenas Yuuri vio ese paquete, supo bien qué era, menos mal que ese tonto ladrón no había olvidado algo tan importante.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con autoridad Lilia.  
  
—Señora, al parecer acaban de encontrar una pista importante al robo dentro de la caja fuerte donde se hallaban los anillos —el oficial le mostró una pequeña nota que sellaron para posterior investigación.  
  
La nota traía escrito el nombre de Christophe Giacometti con su particular firma y el dibujo de un beso con una rosa al lado, nota que dejaba orgulloso en cada uno de sus robos, para que supieran quién los provocó, quién era la mente brillante, quién se les reía a todos logrando cada robo y escapando con facilidad. Un ladrón tan hábil que hasta ahora nunca nadie conocía su rostro, nunca nadie vio siquiera su sombra, ¿Cómo sería tan torpe de encontrarse sentado en ese cuarto siendo interrogado?   
  
—Manden informe de cada persona que ha ingresado y salido de la ciudad en las últimas horas —ordenó el oficial a su camarada—. Revisen la señal de seguridad, el sistema de movimiento de los campos periféricos.  
  
Lilia miró a los muchachos, los robos de Giacometti eran conocidos, hasta lo poco que se sabía de cómo se perpetuaban, vendría la inhabilitación de la seguridad, burlar a guardias escapándose de su vista, e ingreso de manera silenciosa, en lo particular por alguna ventana, después ni siquiera una caja fuerte era suficiente para proteger algo, desconocían cómo se le resultaba tan sencillo descifrar claves o abrir poderosas cerraduras.  
  
—Es imposible que haya logrado robar esos anillos y salir de la ciudad en el momento —Lilia lucía furiosa, al punto de morderse las uñas—, ¿cómo puede ser que ese sujeto siga saliéndose con la suya? Los anillos eran sumamente importantes, no por su costo, ¿cómo se casarán los futuros reyes sin ellos? ¡Dense prisa e investiguen bien todo, saquen huellas, algo, lo que sea. Algo debe traer esa nota!  
  
—En eso estamos señora —respondió desganado el oficial, ni las ciudades con más seguridad existente han logrado atraparlo, ¿qué garantizaba que ellos lo harían? Aún así, se pusieron en marcha y salieron del cuarto.  
  
Todos se miraron en silencio, esperando que la mujer dijera algo. A Yuri mucho no le preocupada esos anillos, no es como si fuese a usarlos de todas maneras, y era bastante notable por su expresión.  
  
—Bueno, no creo que consigan nada, así que deja ir a estas personas. No tienen relación con lo ocurrido —pronunció en defensa de los alfas.  
  
—Parece que te apresura que ellos salgan de este lugar ¿Cuál es la prisa? —la mujer se cruzó de brazos, fulminando con su mirada.  
  
—¿Te parece justo obligar a retener a unas personas que no han hecho nada? —vaya pregunta contradictoria para alguien que lo hizo justamente el día anterior.  
  
—Eso aún no se confirma del todo. En todo caso, si obviamos el tema del robo, suponiendo que ninguno de ellos es Giacometti, todavía estás en aprietos por permitir su ingreso sin mi permiso. Todos ustedes hicieron algo a mis espaldas, conociendo los peligros de exponer al príncipe a un alfa —habló en general y volvió a dirigirse al príncipe—. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si alguno te atacaba y nadie te protegía? ¿Crees que no te pudo ocurrir lo mismo que en el pasado? Que poseas una marca no te vuelve invencible ante ellos, y el producto de un embarazo no deseado sería terrible para la unión de ustedes. Uno de estos es el alfa dueño de la marca, lo más probable es que reacciones con él, sabiendo eso a la perfección lo dejaste ingresar, ¿crees que soy una tonta? Si no correspondieras a ese alfa lo habrías ignorado, te habrías resguardado alejando su presencia. Pero además que estuvo viviendo su celo dentro de la casa, ¡todos lo han cubierto! ¿Qué planean? Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que las cosas se aclaren.  
  
—En mi defensa, yo no apoyé las acciones de Yuri desde el comienzo —habló Mila—. Pero confiaba en que las cosas no se saldrían de control.  
  
—¿Qué hay de ti, Otabek? —Lilia se dirigió a él, molesta en que se complotara también él—, el alfa que mordió a tu futuro esposo vino a la casa, ¿por qué lo ayudaste?  
  
—Bueno... —Otabek miró a Yuri—. Futuro esposo... solo ayudé a mi amigo. Él es un adulto para tomar sus decisiones.  
  
—Después de todo siempre van a terminar haciendo lo opuesto a lo que se les ordena —se rió Ermek, como si la seriedad ya no tuviera lugar.  
  
Lilia estaba estupefacta, todos parecían que se burlaban en la cara, la gravedad de las circunstancias no eran motivo de risas.  
  
—Además, no alcancé a terminar de decírtelo antes, nos interrumpieron —prosiguió el rubio—. Que el alfa esté o no aquí no es el punto, después de todo, la boda no se realizará. Espero que encuentren el anillo, no diré que no es importante, ya que es algo que mis padres llevaron, pero no tendrán uso.  
  
El rostro de Lilia palideció.  
  
—Todo este tiempo siempre quise escapar de esta responsabilidad como príncipe, pero obligarnos a consumar un matrimonio solo por motivos políticos, no es algo que esté de acuerdo y nunca lo estuve, lo sabes bien. Otabek me apoya, Ermek igual, lo hablamos bien. Primero pediremos al parlamento de ambas ciudades a realizar una apelación, pediré la abdicación de mi puesto.  
  
—Abdicación... —balbuceó—, ¡Abdicación! ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! —la mujer perdió la calma por completo—, ¡su unión está puesta en un contrato irrevocable. La abdicación no está aceptada ya que eres el único heredero al trono. Yo solo soy una suplente hasta que puedas obtener el asumido título. Es un contrato que perpetúa que haya descendencia. Si eso no ocurre toda esta ciudad está destinada a perder la nobleza!  
  
—Que la pierda entonces —dijo indiferente—. Por lo menos intentaré perder el trono de una manera formal y directa, y no saltando una muralla. Si al final niegan mi abdicación, por lo menos habré actuado de forma madura ¿no es eso lo que querías? ¿Qué sea serio y no un adolescente rebelde? Que no quiera asumir ser rey no es rebeldía, estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero en mi vida y nadie, ni las reglas, me dirán qué quiero y necesito.  
  
Tanto Otabek, como Ermek y Mila, se sorprendieron de la forma en que el príncipe hablaba, tan seguro con sus palabras, era la primera vez que lucía tan convencido con su decisión. Pese a que sean por motivos que no convenían a las ciudades, nadie negaría que esa actitud era digna de aplaudir.  
  
—¿Y si la niegan qué harás? Supongamos que se te permite esa apelación. Supongamos que al final organizan una junta y debes hablar en frente de todo el parlamento para escuchar tus razones, ¿qué harás luego que te nieguen lo que buscas? ¿Te casarás igual?  
  
Yuri no apartó su mirada de su tía, no podía responder a esas palabras sin sentirse con náuseas. Si negaban su apelación, ¿escaparía? ¿Asumiría su derrota y se casaría, significando nunca ser libre?  
  
—Sigo sin entender porqué quieres irte tanto de esta ciudad, aquí tienes todo, la unión de ambas ciudades hará que prosperemos todos, tu esposo sería tu mejor amigo, ¡nada te falta en este lugar! ¿por qué te niegas tanto a aceptarlo? —dijo indignada la mujer.  
  
—Aquí no está lo que yo quiero, esas cosas no son las que yo quiero.  
  
—¿Qué quieres? ¿Libertad? ¿Acaso crees que afuera de la muralla hay libertad? ¿Qué sabes qué hay afuera? Sin ciudad hay hambre, muertes, peligro, ¿eso es libertad para ti? —señaló a la ventana, ridiculizando las razones de su sobrino.  
  
—Calmémonos, no sigan así —Mila se paró al lado de ambos pero ninguno la miraba.  
  
—¿Tú qué sabes lo mucho que he estudiado acerca del exterior? ¿lo mucho que he entrenado físicamente y mentalmente para enfrentarme a lo de afuera? Claro que no lo sabes, no sabes nada de mí.

—Ridículo. No importa lo mucho que sepas, el parlamento nunca te dejará ir por tu cuenta, la sangre del único heredero, no te darán el derecho de abdicar sabiendo que el único heredero esté allí afuera en peligro que se lo coma un animal salvaje.  
  
—Esto ya me está molestando bastante —susurró Yuuri, que tenía que escuchar la discusión de esas personas y él solo quería marcharse de allí.  
  
Victo vio cómo Yuuri estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y eso significaría que se involucraría con la discusión, bastante complicada era la situación para ponerle más sal al asunto. Dejó a Shiori dormir sobre el sillón y se levantó antes que Yuuri hiciera algo.  
  
—¡Calma, calma, todos! Así no se resolverán las cosas —dijo Victor, cuando al punto de colocarse de pie, el collar del príncipe cayó de su bolsillo y rebotó por el suelo de madera hasta tocar el pie de Lilia.  
  
Cada uno observó confuso qué fue lo que cayó y cuando Lilia se agachó a recogerlo, su mano tembló y miró acusadora a esa persona, creyendo al instante que al poseer esa joyería de la realeza, entonces podría estar conectado al robo del anillo. Yuri, sin embargo, reconoció al instante ese collar, porque era único en su elaboración, nunca creyó que lo volvería a ver después de tantos años.  
  
—Espera tía Lilia, antes que digas lo que piensas. Ese collar no lo robaron de este lugar, es el collar que perdí hace seis años cuando me escapé. Recuerda que yo regresé a la ciudad sin el mismo —aclaró rápidamente el rubio—, si me equivoco, no tendría que tener las iniciales Y. P. detrás.  
  
—¿Tu collar? —volvió a mirarlo, haciendo memoria y lo giró para ver su reverso—, es cierto... pero entonces —se dirigió ahora a Victor—, ¡¿Por qué lo tienes tú?!  
Yuuri se levantó para defender a Victor, tenía intensiones de contar cuando Yuri llegó a su casa, el suceso que provocó que su collar se cayera y lo tuviera bajo su dominio hasta ahora.  
  
—¡Iba a dárselo a Yuri antes que nos trajeran a esta habitación! —habló Victor por su parte. Esta vez no permitió que Yuuri hablara y lo defendiera, tenía algo en mente—. Sabe que él conoció a un alfa de más joven y perdió su collar allí ¿cierto? No nos ataque en cada cosa que le resulta sospechosa, nosotros no somos el enemigo de nadie —caminó hasta el rubio y tomó su mano para colocar el collar en su mano—. Eso es todo.  
  
—Porque todo es demasiado sospechoso, es sospechoso que justo aparecieran cuando la boda se acercaba, es sospechoso que ahora Yuri se decidiera en cancelar todo y apelar en abdicar, es sospechoso que el anillo con el que se usaría obligatoriamente en la boda desapareciera, que no le hayan dado el collar antes si es que dices que lo devolvían, porque ahora cayó de tu bolsillo es que se lo das. No me culpen por dudar, la lógica no apunta en que ustedes no estén involucrados en algo raro.  
  
—¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos tendrán aquí sin llegar a nada? Nosotros no tenemos relación con todo esto, es simple coincidencia —habló Yuuri—. Esto es suficiente. Si le suena sospechoso, no es nuestra culpa. Deje que sigan investigando el robo, no encontrarán nada que se relacione con nosotros, deje que el príncipe busque abdicar para salir de la sucesión, tiene la libertad de preceder en algo así, los resultados se resolverán luego.  
  
—Bien, seguiremos investigando, es así. Entonces, ¿no te molestará que pregunte qué traes en tu extraña mochila? La has estado cargando en todo momento, ¿qué guardas allí? Si no traes el anillo, no te molestará dejar que mire ¿cierto? —dijo intimidante.

Las palabras de Yuuri se ahogaron en su garganta. No, no traía ningún anillo, pero exponerse en ser hechicero, ¿por qué tenía que merecer todo eso? Su imagen empeoraría ante los ojos de la mujer si descubría sus elíxires, cada cosa seguía embarrando la imagen de ellos, si esto seguía así no sería extraño que los acusaran de algo sin ser cierto.  
  
—Bien, le diremos la verdad, señora Lilia —interrumpió Victor, ¿qué se traía entre manos?  
  
—No me dirigí hacia ti, le pregunté a tu hermano.  
  
Victor arrimó a Yuri sosteniéndole de su hombro y acercándolo a su cuerpo.  
  
—Se ve que buscará indagar en cualquier cosa para culparnos de algo. Somos sinceros en que ese robo no nos involucra y lamentamos el infortunio —habló con formalidad. Yuri no comprendía a qué se debía ese contacto físico tan incómodo—. Ninguno de nosotros es Giacometti, podemos darle nuestra identificación si desea, mi hermano y yo somos simples reportero y fotógrafo, vivimos lejos de aquí, mi hermano me convenció mucho de no venir pero yo no hice caso. El averiguar de la boda de Yuri, hizo que mi corazón se estremezca.  
  
Todos se miraron con muecas extrañas, ¿qué locuras decía?  
  
—Lo importante ahora es el proceso que hará que Yuri deje la corona, y eso no podrá detenerlo. Todo lo que usted sospecha, seguro lo hará el parlamento, el alfa que mordió a su sobrino de joven será el sospechoso que dirán que provocó que el futuro heredero de la corona abandone la ciudad. Pero no nos podrán encontrar culpable del anillo, ¿en serio cree que alguno de nosotros sea o esté involucrado con ese sujeto? Nadie lo conoce. Estamos ante asuntos completamente ajenos. ¿Realmente cree que ese conocido contrato sea irrevocable? Su ansiedad no lo hace ver así, ¿tanto teme que Yuri logre irse? —Victor, con aire solemne, apoyó su otra mano en su pecho—. Yo, como el alfa que mordió a Yuri, iré con él para que autoricen su abdicación, porque ambos nos correspondemos, siempre lo hemos hecho desde que él sufrió su mordedura, es por eso que hasta ahora no ha desaparecido. Soy su única pareja y vine a por él.  
  
Yuri quedó petrificado, con una mirada distante. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, Yuuri ya estaba que le gritaba a todo pulmón qué demonios se le estaba ocurriendo. Pero Lilia retrocedió con terror y levantó sus manos para cubrir su cabeza.  
  
—Mientes... es que lo sabía, esa mordedura que no provocó Otabek no podía durar tanto tiempo, ¡el parlamento no puede enterarse que el príncipe está en una disputa de amoríos! ¡Arruinará por completo su reputación!  
  
Mila fue la primera que comprendió todo con la misma rapidez. La preocupación que poseía Lilia con la presencia del alfa, si llegaban a culparlos de robo tal vez el problema los mantendría alejados si es que Yuri precisaba ir al parlamento, seguro negarían su apelación. Pero, lo que no parecía que el alfa dueño de la mordedura estuviera allí con motivo romántico, las sospechas de Lilia iban por ese camino, en que todo estuviese relacionado con que el príncipe quisiera irse con ese alfa. Ahora que, con una falsa actuación en que Victor asumiera que fue ese alfa para proteger a Yuuri, un enredo que colocara al príncipe entre medio de su futuro esposo y un amante, eso shockearía mucho más al parlamento que solo escuchar al príncipe en no querer casarse. El peso que arruinara la imagen del príncipe sumaba más a favor de no permitir que sea un rey, ya poseía bastante algunos mal ojos por otras autoridades diciendo que era muy inmaduro para el cargo, convencidos que casarse y tener a Otabek a su lado lo ayudarían a enderezarse, además del conocido escape; esto resultaba en la gota más grande para rebalsar el vaso. Mila ocultó su risa detrás de su mano, deseaba poder ingresar a esa sala del parlamento para escuchar a los viejos volverse locos cuando supieran todo esto.  
  
Ermek y Otabek no supieron qué decir, Ermek esperaba que Otabek dijera algo al respecto, ¿no le molestaba esto? Aunque sea falso. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, con cualquier cosa que beneficiara a Yuri, él lo apoyaría. Por otro lado, el hechicero respiraba con pesadez, ¿valía la pena que Victor tomara esta responsabilidad? ¿Tanto quería llevarse la atención para que él no sufriera las consecuencias o sea expuesto? Si contradecía esa historia, perderían la distracción que ahora Lilia presentaba, tan nerviosa y asustada. No podía pensar con claridad, pero cuando miró al príncipe y éste con la misma cara de susto le devolvió la mirada a él, como si esperara de su parte que hiciera algo, solo asintió. Ya verían hasta qué tan lejos podían llegar, este complot ahora los unía al mismo Yuuri y Victor. ¿Podrían ganar ante toda una ciudad?  



	37. Actuar y ocultar.

  
Lilia caminaba de un lado a otro, le pidió minutos atrás a una de las sirvientas que le trajeran un par de calmantes, siempre pudo lidiar contra cualquier inconveniente hasta ahora pero esto la superaba. Por el momento, Victor consiguió que la mujer no pusiera a Yuuri en su foco principal, sabía lo que significaba involucrarse con el príncipe; pero prefería involucrarse de esa forma y no que una simple visita sonara tan sospechosa. De alguna forma iban a tratar de culparlos, así que sería interesante que esa mujer perdiera en su propio juego, no pensó que la idea de que el alfa que mordió al príncipe funcionara como una pieza para dejar el trono resultara tan bien. Lilia estaba que perdía de los nervios.  
Parecía que cada uno quería decir algo pero no podían bajo la presencia de esa mujer, Yuuri quería decirle unas cuántas cosas a Victor sobre lo que estaba haciendo, si bien Lilia por fin perdió su seriedad, no podía permitir que llegaran a involucrar a Victor de alguna forma, forma en la que lo culparan por lo ocurrido años atrás ¿y si sufría una sentencia por eso? No había que olvidar que Yuri era solo un niño cuando fue mordido por accidente, ¿Y si malinterpretaban lo ocurrido? ¿Si al final trataban de eliminarlo para continuar con la boda? Cabía la posibilidad que vieran este supuesto amor como una ilusión a causa de la mordedura y al eliminar al alfa ya no tuvieran que preocuparse de la misma. Era imposible no pensar en algo tan descabellado, desconocía hasta qué punto de tiranía podía llegar esa ciudad si no les importaba obligar a consumar un matrimonio sin el consentimiento de estos. Sin embargo, si al final estas probabilidades llegaran a querer cumplirse, entonces el mismo príncipe tendría que estar dispuesto a ir al mismo límite para ser libre, ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de actuar para sumarse a este juego? Por parte de Yuuri, si todo se salía de control y Victor corría peligro, era claro que se interpondría de la peor manera, por el momento se mantendría con un perfil bajo.  
  
Yuri, por su parte, sus planes se alteraron de forma imprevista y debía pensar en qué decir, cómo actuar para no echar a perder todo. Él planeaba ir por cuenta propia al parlamento, admitía que esos viejos no lo escucharían con preocupación, pero sumando una historia como esta de estar implicado con el alfa que lo mordió no descartaba que eso funcionara para repudiar al parlamento. Victor lucía muy sumergido en su papel, sin apartarse de su lado, nunca pensó que haría tal invento solo para que Yuuri no tuviera la atención. Proseguiría con el desarrollo de los hechos, esperaba que funcionara bien.  
A medida que Lilia pensaba y tomaba su calmante, el príncipe observó en su mano el collar devuelto. Todo este tiempo creyó que nunca lo recuperaría, pero allí estaba, cuando cualquiera seguro lo habría vendido, el hechicero lo guardó en todo ese tiempo trayéndolo hasta la ciudad ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siguió cargando con eso y se tomó la molestia de dárselo? Agregando el acto egoísta del príncipe de haberlo retenido y provocado su celo, pensó que era lo suficientemente odiado como para no recibir nada. Quizás solo era un acto de devolver lo que a uno no le pertenecía, pero hasta ahora se seguía preguntando porqué ese hechicero vino a la ciudad, porqué vino días antes de su boda, ¿solo a mirar? ¿Solo a devolver su collar? Si su impulsividad egoísta y furiosa no hubiese actuado como lo hizo un día antes, ¿qué hubiera ocurrido?  
  
—Renata ¿segura que no notaste nada sospechoso el día de ayer? ¿Cómo se te pudo escapar el ver que Yuri trajo a desconocidos en casa? —culpaba a su sirvienta principal de tal falta de responsabilidad.  
  
—Lo siento señora, fui demasiado despistada.  
  
Mientras Lilia hablaba con la sirvienta, Yuuri cargó a Shiori de nuevo en sus brazos, acariciando su frente, era raro que durmiera tan profundo sin ser su casa. Uno de los oficiales principales hablaba con otra autoridad, más agentes entraban y salían y otros investigaban en la habitación precisa del robo. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que su mochila volviera a ser foco de interés y uno de los oficiales fue acercándose hasta el grupo de nuevo, seguro para hacer preguntas y continuar indagando en el robo. Entonces, Yuuri decidió hablar.  
  
—Disculpen, sé que dijeron que nadie podía salir de la mansión, pero mi niña está muy cansada y necesita un cambio de ropa, ayer no tomó un baño, ¿no podrían tenerme consideración en ir a buscar un par de prendas para ella?  
  
Lilia se giró al escucharlo.  
  
—¿La niña? ¿Acaso no saliste antes con Otabek a buscar pertenencias y te olvidaste de eso?  
  
—Es que no creí que nos retendrían por este problema, solo necesitábamos algunas cosas para poder alistarnos e irnos, y en donde residimos íbamos a poder ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa —dijo tranquilo—. Además, creo que también les serviría a ustedes que tuvieran nuestras identificaciones ¿cierto? No las tengo ahora conmigo.  
  
—Iba a pedirles eso justamente —habló el oficial—, no los estamos culpando del robo pero al desconocer sus identidades, ocupaciones y demás información es que precisamos la identificación con la que ingresaron a la ciudad, ¿dónde la tienen?  
  
—En una residencia humilde, allí está nuestro demás equipaje. No tengo ningún problema si algún cuerpo de seguridad va conmigo, si es que sospechan que haga algo extraño, a no ser que a la señora le moleste —miró a Lilia con cautela, demostrando suavidad en sus palabras, como si no tuviera nada qué ocultar.  
  
—Me pregunto qué tanto habrás traído entonces momento atrás —pronunció volviendo a fijar sus ojos en la mochila.  
  
—No se preocupe —prosiguió el oficial—. Ya seguirán las preguntas, como he dicho, necesitamos sus identificaciones, y para eliminar sospechas sería preferible que nos dejen inspeccionar su equipaje donde sea que lo tengan. Ordenaré que vayan tres agentes con usted —se dirigió hacia el hechicero y se contactó con los trabajadores desde el móvil —. Les indicará en dónde está la residencia y permitirá que investiguen en sus pertenencias, si no hay nada extraño podrá regresar con un par de cosas que se le permita, como ropa, nada más.  
  
—No estoy de acuerdo en que abandone la mansión, si uno traía un collar en su bolsillo, pueden tener otras pertenencias —Lilia continuaba dudando—, ¿por qué no lo investigan ahora qué trae encima?  
  
—¡Otra vez con eso! ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en querer verlos culpables? —se molestó el principe pero fue ignorado.  
  
Yuuri guardó en silencio, esperó a que el oficial no obedezca a las palabras de esa mujer, aunque ella tuviera autoridad por ser su casa y poseer su título de nobleza, el oficial no quería que le ordenara cómo hacer su trabajo.  
  
—Mis trabajadores son muy calificados, cuando lleguen al sitio tendrán tiempo de revisar por completo todo, no despegarán sus ojos del muchacho, quédese tranquila. Volverán con el informe de lo que vieron y cualquier objeto sospechoso será confiscado —aclaró el hombre.  
  
—Podrán revisar lo que gusten, ahora mi prioridad es mi niña —se acercó a Victor y se agachó para darle a Shiori—. Hermano, cuida a Shiori mientras tanto, regresaré enseguida —su voz era tranquila pero la expresión que le brindó a Victor fue sumamente severa, transmitiendo que quería que comprendiera que lo que quería hacer era necesario, que solo continuara con el plan. Una vez le dejó la niña caminó hasta el guardia.  
  
A Lilia todavía no le agradaba del todo que ese muchacho se fuera pero por otro lado lo veía conveniente, si le revisaban hasta la más mínima cosa quizás encuentren algo, así también se quitaría la sospecha en que tuviera más objetos encima. Fue sencillo que su preocupación volviera a dejar de estar puesta en Yuuri para regresarse a su sobrino y el otro alfa, de él veía más peligro, no sabía qué hacer para evitar que el príncipe fuera al parlamento con ese escándalo. Si no encontraban nada en las pertenencias de Yuuri y Victor, si se quedaban en que el robo lo hizo ese tal Giacometti y no estaba relacionado con ellos, entonces ya no habría más nada que hacer, el príncipe iría sin complicaciones al parlamento. De ser así, Lilia ya tenía pensado hacer una llamada especial a un miembro de esta organización, a Yakov Feltsman.  
  
...  
  
Yuuri descendió las escaleras con el oficial al lado y en la planta baja estaban esperando los tres agentes antes mencionados. Recibieron cada indicación del superior y se colocaron a cada lado del hechicero para proceder en el viaje. Afuera había varios coches estacionados y se observaban a varias autoridades merodeando por todo el campo. Le indicaron a Yuuri que se subiera en la parte trasera de uno de los coches y cada agente ocupó los asientos sobrantes. El coche se puso en marcha y avanzaron de acuerdo a las indicaciones que les diera el muchacho en dirección a la residencia solicitada.  
En ese trayecto, Yuuri mantuvo la calma, con su mochila sobre sus piernas y no recibiendo palabras de más de esas personas, más de una vez notó la mirada del conductor por el espejo retrovisor pero no se intimidó en ningún momento. Si se demostraba incómodo o nervioso sería peor.  
El hechicero no podía indicarles hacia qué calle tomar ya que debía actuar como si desconociera la ciudad, solo informaba cerca de qué negocio o edificación se encontraba el lugar, cuánta distancia tomaba desde la puerta de la muralla hasta la residencia; no eso los agentes se tenían que saber ubicar, eran los que mejor conocían el plano.  
  
—Desde esta avenida, ¿por dónde más circularon? —preguntó el conductor.  
  
—Desde aquella noria no queda muy lejos, ya puedo reconocer mejor las calles —hablaba luciendo un poco desorientado—. Es una ciudad muy grande, menos mal que la gente es amable y ayudan a forasteros con indicaciones... ¡Ah, por aquella calle, doble antes que la pierda! —exclamó tomando por sorpresa al conductor que giró el volante de manera rápida.  
  
—¡No asustes así!  
  
—¡Vas a hacer que nos mates! —culpó otro de los agentes que se llevó un susto con el intenso giro.  
  
—Lo siento, es que reconocí la calle tarde —sonrió, con su mano terminando de cerrar con cuidado su mochila—. De aquí en más no pueden entrar coches, es un callejón hasta la residencia.  
  
—Lo que faltaba, ¿qué tan profundo de los callejones está? —preguntó el agente a su lado.  
  
—No mucho, pueden seguirme, los llevaré hasta la puerta. La dueña se llama Olga, es muy amable.  
  
Sin más que agregar, los tres agentes junto a Yuuri descendieron del coche y comenzaron a caminar a través del callejón. Estos callejones no estaban en mal estado o fuesen peligrosos, todo lo opuesto, es dónde muchas personas vivían en casas aledañas o negocios sencillos, lo único que escaseaba era de calles grandes por lo que ningún transporte podía circular, tal vez alguna bicicleta. Mientras más callejones circularan, en ese caso, sí había algunos sectores más lúgubres de lo usual, probable encontrarse con algún borracho durmiendo en algún rincón. A los agentes les pareció extraño que siendo visitantes tuvieran la memoria de atravesar esta clase de sitio, desconociendo la ciudad, ¿cómo encontraron esa residencia para empezar? ¿o se la pasaron recorriendo callejones para hallar un sitio en dónde dormir que sea económico?  
Por fin la caminata terminó con la puerta del lugar frente a sus ojos, uno de los agentes iba a golpear pero Yuuri se adelantó.  
  
—No creo que la señora le abra si golpea, aún es temprano y seguramente esté durmiendo. Déjeme que abra yo, tengo un duplicado de la llave, la dueña se la permite a sus inquilinos —dijo adelantándose y abriendo la puerta. Sería más sospechoso si averiguaban que la dueña solo abría la puerta con una clave de golpes—. Listo, pueden entrar —retrocedió permitiendo que ingresaran primero.  
  
Hasta ahora, ninguno le había dado la espalda a Yuuri, pero como llegaron al sitio que debían investigar, bajaron la guardia e ingresó el primero de ellos.  
  
—Bien, ¿en dónde están las habitaciones? —preguntó el mismo, girándose para mirar a sus dos compañeros—. Si la dueña duerme hay que despertarla.  
  
Ambos compañeros se quedaron de pie en su sitio, sin moverme, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.  
  
—Si la busca, su habitación está en aquella dirección —señaló el hechicero, el agente miró hacia donde apuntó el muchacho.  
  
Entonces, cerca de la nariz del agente, Yuuri acercó la boquilla de uno de sus elíxires, sin darle a tiempo de reaccionar de otra manera que petrificarse. Los tres agentes perdieron completa autonomía de sus cuerpos, como si durmieran con los ojos abiertos.  
  
—Agh, odio usar esto —se quejó el hechicero, alejando el frasco y volviéndolo a tapar con rapidez. El contenido funcionaba como una especie de somnífero pero colocando al sujeto en un estado de letargo, no estaban dormidos por completo pero poco recordarían si salían del mismo. No era lo mismo que el líquido del cual convertía a la persona obediente cual zombie.  
  
Empujó a los agentes de afuera al interior y cerró la puerta. Soltó un largo suspiro y escuchó una voz.  
  
—¿Quiénes se suponen que son esas personas? —preguntó Olga, apareciendo desde una puerta, terminando de acomodar su cabello—, ¡No están permitidos invitados!  
—No se preocupe, ni siquiera pueden escucharla —informó, agotado y acercándose a uno de los asientos de la habitación para sentarse cayendo con todo su peso—. Están bajo efecto de un elíxir. Perdón que invadan su casa así, pero vienen a inspeccionar mis cosas. Hubo un robo en la mansión del príncipe, donde estuve anoche por error, y para hallar culpables deben revisar mis pertenencias, larga historia.  
  
—¿Un robo? No me di ni cuenta que ustedes no volvieron anoche, ¿en serio no pueden escucharme? —avanzó colocándose frente a los agentes y agitando su mano frente a sus rostros—, qué interesante.  
  
—Debo apresurarme en arreglar todo como si nada raro pudieran encontrar. Dejar las cosas normales y esconder en otro sitio mis elíxires. Si llegan a descubrir que soy un hechicero todo empeorará, no me quiero imaginar las excusas alocadas que podrían inventar por descubrir a un hechicero cerca del príncipe —se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta el cuarto—. Olga, ¿podrías ayudarme?  
  
—¿En qué se supone que puedo ayudarte? —preguntó la anciana, sin perturbarse por lo que oía—. Por cierto, si no me equivoco, apuesto a que fue Giacometti quien entró a robar a ese lugar. Recién acabo de ver que se marchó junto al vendedor, sin aviso, desapareciendo como unos perros con el rabo entre las patas.  
  
—Lo conoces bien —rió—. Búscame alguna bolsa, necesito colocar mis artículos que no quiero que vean.  
  
La mujer decidió contribuir con el hechicero y buscó una bolsa de tela para dársela. Yuuri se dirigió a la habitación y revisó deprisa en el equipaje que habían traído, ropa, libros, artículos de aseo personal, y fue metiendo dentro de la bolsa lo que resultaría complicado de explicar, como algunos libros de invaluable información, su diario, algunas rocas. Para el final vació toda su mochila y en su lugar reemplazó los elíxires con objetos ordinarios, entre otros.  
  
—Lo extraño es que no se ha oído nada con referencia a un robo, deben estar manteniéndolo confidencial —hablaba Olga desde la puerta—. Debí suponer que Giacometti solo traería problemas —chasqueó entre dientes—. ¿Cómo se las arreglarán? La verdad no es mi asunto indagar en esto, debe ser bastante problemático, pero ¿estarán bien? ¿No puedes utilizar tus elíxires para algo más? No lo sé, envenenarlos o algo.  
  
—¿En serio quiere que me persigan por asesino? —se rió tomándolo en broma—. No hay de qué preocuparse, solo somos simples personas que vinieron a una ciudad —cerró la bolsa y caminó saliendo del cuarto—. Necesito dejar esto en un lugar donde esté a salvo y nadie vaya a encontrarlo.  
  
—Mmm —la mujer miró de un lado a otro—. No tengo muchos lugares que ayuden, veamos... —observó a uno de sus sillones—, ¿qué te parece debajo del asiento de ese sillón? O quizás —se acercó hacia una de las paredes que poseía una cubierta de pequeñas tablas de madera y golpeó para escuchar una de las partes huecas—, aquí creo que podría funcionar —tomó desde la punta de unas de las tablas y jaló sacándolas de su lugar. Tosió debido al polvo que se esparció—. Menos mal que no reformé todavía estas paredes, aquí ¿qué dices? —le mostró el área de la pared hueca y con cierto mal estado.  
  
—Oh... sí servirá. Pero deberías reformar cuánto antes, se te llenarán de plagas, las arañas ya se ven muy cómodas allí —dejó la bolsa en el lugar y volvieron a colocar las tablas, como si nada raro hubiese ocurrido—. Pero este lo debo llevar conmigo —mostró uno de sus frascos en su mano, el elíxir de alfa que sin alternativa tendría que llevarse con él, no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían en la mansión y Victor debía continuar simulando ser alfa y él mismo controlar su celo—. Sería el último favor que te pida, Olga —le brindó una pintoresca sonrisa y le comentó cuáles serían los planes finales hasta poder marcharse de la residencia—. Te prometo regalarte muchos tónicos de belleza la próxima vez que volvamos a esta ciudad, si todo sale bien.  
  
—Esperaba algo como eso —suspiró, complacida por los artículos—. Eres el único hechicero más eficaz que conozco, y leal en sus promesas —ella se acercó a él y luego palmeó sus mejillas—. Si quieres que todo vaya bien, primero cambia tu expresión, ahora luces ansioso, como si fueras a llorar.  
Yuuri no se había dado cuenta que se iba perturbando por el estrés de la situación, menos mal esa anciana se lo mencionó, respiró hondo y cambió su rostro, no debía dejarse vencer por esto. Finalmente, volvió a abrir la puerta, sacó a los dos agentes afuera, el primero lo dejó en su sitio hasta donde había avanzado dentro de la sala, sacó otro de sus elíxires que contrarrestaba el efecto anterior, y lo aplicó en cada uno de ellos. Regresó a su lugar con prisa y aguardó en silencio. El elixir utilizado lo tenía en su mano, detrás de su espalda.  
  
—¡Oh! ¿Acaso tengo invitados? —escucharon la voz de una mujer aproximándose desde el callejón—, había ido a realizar compras matutinas.  
  
Los agentes y Yuuri observaron hacia donde provino la voz, Olga se aproximaba con una bolsa de frutas en su mano.  
  
—¿Acaban de llegar? ¿Quieren habitación? —preguntaba incrédula y se aproximó hasta detrás del hechicero, fingiendo que apoyaba su mano en su espalda pero en realidad tomó el frasco de su mano y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su larga falda—, pasen, pasen. Eros, no sabía que vendrías con invitados.  
  
—No somos invitados —habló uno de ellos—, somos autoridades de la realeza, estamos investigando, si no es de su molestia, solo precisamos revisar las pertenencias de este inquilino suyo.  
  
—¡Vaya! ¿Te has metido en problemas, Eros? —se sorprendió.  
  
—Señora Olga, no interrumpa a estos trabajadores. No he sido culpado de nada, pero deben eliminar sospechas.  
  
—Díganos dónde está el cuarto, también denos la mochila —le dijeron al hechicero que la dio con gusto.  
  
Olga los condujo al cuarto y los tres agentes comenzaron su precisa revisión de todo el equipaje de esas personas. Cada cosa que veían las anotaban como manera de informe, como se esperaba, no encontraron absolutamente nada sospechoso. Al abrir la mochila del hechicero, hallaron algo de dinero, notas de periodismo, una cámara... Yuuri se mantenía de pie, a vigilancia de ellos, observando sus movimientos. Estuvieron indagando por casi una hora, provocando un desorden que así dejarían.  
  
—Veamos los otros cuartos —indicó uno, como si en otras habitaciones pudieran esconder algo.  
  
Yuuri simplemente permitió que vieran lo que querían, cada cuarto estaba vacío.  
  
—¿No tiene más inquilinos? —preguntó uno a la señora.  
  
—No suelen quedarse mucho tiempo, hace varias semanas no tengo clientes. Debe ser porque este no es un lugar que se encuentre muy fácil, yo solo ofrezco un lugar barato —menos mal que no elaboraba alguna especie de inventario o lista de clientes que llegaban, o estaría en aprietos si se lo pedían y veían algún nombre peligroso, como Giacometti, aunque este último era muy raro que utilizara ese apellido, solía cambiarlo siempre.  
  
—Aquí están las identificaciones —salió otro, mostrándoselas a sus compañeros—, aquí no hay nada, no encontraremos nada. Estas personas ni deben tener relación con el robo, solo terminaron en el lugar equivocado, deberíamos estar buscando más pistas de Giacometti, no revisar en las cosas de un fotógrafo y periodista.  
  
—¿Puedo buscar ya las cosas que necesito llevar para mi niña? —preguntó Yuuri por la autorización.  
  
—Busca, pero debemos ver qué te llevas. A tu rara mochila, déjala, solo lleva la ropa.  
  
—¡Déjame darte una bolsa! Así no cargas todo en las manos —sugirió la anciana y fue a buscar una bolsa de tela—, ten, guarda bien.  
Ante los ojos de los agentes, colocó prenda por prenda dentro de la bolsa.  
  
—¿Regresamos? —preguntó un agente a sus compañeros.  
  
—Todavía no —respondió uno—. Revisemos por las dudas los demás cuartos, incluidos baños, la habitación de la anciana. No perdemos nada con descartar más sitios.  
Olga y Yuuri miraban con cara larga cómo estos comenzaban a revisar hacia cualquier rincón, cómo si el anillo pudiera aparecer mágicamente; sabían que sus superiores estarían contentos si hallaban algo, pero no funcionaría así. Menos mal que las paredes pasaron desapercibidas por completo, ni se les ocurrió que éstas o el suelo tuviesen espacio hueco.  
  
Por un momento, los agentes veían extraños algunos paquetes o polvos que la mujer guardaba en su baño, pero como olían a hierbas solo concluyeron que eran medicinas naturales. Poco conocían de lo que eran. Dándose por vencidos, decidieron asumir que esa persona y sus acompañantes estaban libres de material sospechoso y decidieron terminar con la investigación y regresar a la mansión.  
  
—Bien, solo volvamos —dijo uno de ellos—. Lamentamos el disturbio —se dirigió a la anciana—. Tenga un buen día.  
  
—Tengan un buen día también, no ha sido molestia alguna.  
  
La anciana solo pudo observar cómo el grupo de autoridades acompañaban al hechicero por la extensión del callejón. Tenía la curiosidad del cómo y porqué esa persona se pudo ver inmersa en este problema, ¿qué hacía con el príncipe? Personas jóvenes en su círculo eran Otabek, Ermek y Mila, que toda la ciudad conocía, que fuesen allegados al príncipe. No creía que el hechicero haya decidido invadir la mansión por alguna razón y cayera en esta acusación. No estaba segura del todo, pero por lo poco que sabía, con tener en cuenta un robo en la mansión, esto complicaría que la boda de los príncipes se desarrollara con normalidad. Ella no podía hacer nada por esas personas, solo les deseaba suerte. Cuando le prestó la bolsa anterior para colocar la ropa, fue entonces que el elíxir de alfa se mezcló con las prendas. Lo que contenían los elíxires, ella poco conocía, pero como alguien que apoyaba a los hechiceros completamente, no dudaba en darle una mano más si era justamente ese hechicero.  
  
...  
  
Cuando regresaron a la mansión, todo seguía igual, a excepción de Lilia, que mantenía una llamada privada en otro cuarto. Shiori se había despertado de su breve siesta y los chicos continuaban recibiendo preguntas de los oficiales, sin nada valioso qué rescatar. Tal parecía que se quedaban sin pistas, más allá de continuar investigando en la escena del crimen y no tratando de saber algo de esas personas.  
Dejaron a Yuuri reunirse con los demás y recibió a Shiori en sus brazos. Para Victor fue un gran alivio que Yuuri apareciera de nuevo, estaba asombrado que haya logrado librarse de los agentes y no hallaran los elíxires, fue un gran alivio.  
Todavía no era cómodo poder tener una conversación tranquila con todos, sin embargo, no serviría de nada tener a los jóvenes sentados por tantas horas sin llegar a nada conciso. El oficial permitió que el grupo se relajara y procediera en continuar sus actividades, siempre que no abandonaran la mansión, ya sea desayunar, dormir...   
  
—¿Podemos ir a alguna habitación? ¿O volver a la que nos asignaron? —preguntó Yuuri—, quiero que Shiori tenga su baño.  
  
—Bueno, ya que por fin nos permiten movernos con tranquilidad —habló Mila—. Los llevaré a otro cuarto más cómodo, debo limpiar en ese lado de la mansión.

No iban a permitir que Victor se quedara en el mismo cuarto que el príncipe, pese a la falsa actuación, Mila debía manejar todo de la mejor manera posible y seguro Lilia prefería tenerlos separados.  
  
Baranovskaya no poseía noción todavía con respecto a la falta de sospechosa y libertad que le dieron a los chicos, pero ella continuaba conversando con el móvil, manteniendo una llamada con Yakov.  
  
—¡¿Cómo se supone que esto vaya bien?! —exclamaba yendo de un lado a otro y rechinando sus dientes—. Eres un miembro importante del parlamento, ¿cómo se supone que cada miembro se pondrá de acuerdo en no permitir que el príncipe abdique con todo este desastre? En todos estos años, ni sus padres, ni yo, logramos que tomara seriedad en su puesto, nadie lo querrá de rey a esta altura de los hechos, ¡ni siquiera me interesa el robo del anillo! Es claro que ese Giacometti ya habrá dejado la ciudad apenas consiguió salir victorioso —Lilia, que siempre mantuvo su elegancia y seriedad, se le dificultaba hasta mantener su perfecto peinado recogido—. Ese alfa nunca debió aparecer en esta ciudad.  
  
—Lilia, sabias que tarde o temprano ese chico iba a conseguir algo para no ser rey, desde que quiso escapar la primera vez se debía venir ver algo como esto. Me sorprende que me comentes que el alfa que lo mordió haya aparecido y sea correspondido...  
  
—¡Es una tontería!, Otabek ni siquiera está peleando por Yuri, ¡él se había comprometido a estar con él y se rinde tan fácil! ¡Todos parecen que nos quieren ver como los enemigos y son ellos que no quieren aportar al bien de las ciudades! ¡Debemos hacer algo! Si al final, los miembros de la realeza, los de Samarkand, cada miembro del parlamento, deciden por mayoría permitir que el contrato se rompa por el mal ejercer de las responsabilidades de Yuri, ¡será un desastre! Esta ciudad ya tiene bastantes problemas económicos y deudas, nadie lo nota pero prosperamos con préstamos, las pocas materias primas no son suficientes, o nos expandimos o perdemos... Tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir.  
  
—No culpes al príncipe por el mal funcionamiento de la realeza y funcionarios de Ágape por varias décadas. Si tanto te preocupa la ciudad, ¿por qué solo quieres que Yuri tome un peso que no quiere? Sabes bien cuál es la otra alternativa y ni siquiera te lo planteaste por un segundo, si dejas que Yuri abdique entonces...  
—¡No lo digas! —mordió sus labios—, esa no es la voluntad de los anteriores reyes.  
  
—¿Entonces crees que el derecho de imponer y alterarte con que Yuri sea rey es válido, pero no tomaste en cuenta el otro camino? ¿Al menos se lo has preguntado? La segunda opción siempre estuvo ahí, creo que es momento de ponerlo en charla con ambos reinos.  
  
—No quiero hacer eso...  
  
—Lilia, no seguiré con esta conversación. Sea como sea que salgan las cosas, solo represento mi puesto como uno más del parlamento, ni siendo presidente del parlamento tengo control en que al final se decida en que Yuri se vaya. Si al final, se obliga a Yuri a casarse, también se decidirá con todos los presentes. No tienes autoridad para impedir nada, solo tu postura. Me pondré en contacto con los miembros y el príncipe, si quiere la autorización de apelación, debe acercarse al parlamento primero, eso ya debe saberlo. Solo se puede atrasar unos días la reunión, por la cuestión del robo, pero el debate se podría realizar sin dificultad alguna en una semana. Te veré entonces.  
  
Yakov cortó la llamada y Lilia dejó caer su mano, con mirada baja. Sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta en su actuar, cuando siempre reprendió al príncipe por ser un chico inmaduro y rebelde, ahora ella estaba actuando inmadura, solo discutiendo sin permitir que ese chico escogiera su voluntad. Era muy egoísta y lo reconocía, mantener a la familia reunida, querer protegerlo, no valía la pena hacerlo de esa forma. Las aves no deben encerrarse en jaulas. Ella era consciente que la abdicación de Yuri siempre pudo ser considerada, pese a que prefirieron educarlo como si esa opción no existiera, pero había una condición importante para que eso ocurriera...  
No faltaría mucho para que los reyes de Samarkand recibieran esta noticia.  



	38. Proteger.

  
Mila acompañó a Yuuri, Victor y Shiori hacia su respectiva nueva habitación. Por más que ella quisiera decir algo no tenía nada en mente que pudiera ser de ayuda para ellos, suponía que algo podrían estar ideando pero por el momento simplemente se debía esperar a cómo continuarían los siguientes sucesos, dependiendo del actuar del príncipe, el parlamento, los oficiales acerca del robo... Lo único en que podían despreocuparse era que si realmente ellos no cometieron ningún delito, no tenían nada qué ocultar, no hallaban nada de lo que podrían ponerlos como culpables, no inventarían algo para lograr lo contrario; a pesar de las acusaciones de Lilia, era claro que unas personas no pertenecientes a la ciudad desconfiarían por todo el problema en el que los envolvieron. A pesar de todo, tomando en cuenta que estarían involucrados hasta el final de la solución de los hechos, Mila dudaba de ciertos aspectos porque sabía bien que solo de una única manera las cosas se conseguirían como el príncipe quería. Una mínima acción, o mejor dicho, un silencio, haría caer todo abajo sin conseguir lograr nada. En realidad, Mila era consciente de varios detalles que giraban en torno a toda la ciudad, superaba en conocimiento a Yuri; detalles que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar.  
  
—No tengo mucho que decirles, no sé hasta cuándo tendrán que quedarse en la mansión pero solo quiero mencionar que esto se resolverá pronto, no pueden bloquear la entrada de la muralla tanto tiempo ya que deben ingresar y salir personas, hay personas que siguen llegando por la boda. Será muy sospechoso si no dan explicaciones de lo que ocurre —dijo Mila dejando que ellos ingresaran al nuevo cuarto—. Me encargaré de avisarles cuando estará la comida, tal vez les permitan poder salir al jardín en ocasiones, lo hablaré con Lilia. Ella puede sonar muy dura pero es hasta que se tranquilice un poco, todo esto la estresó demasiado.  
  
—No te preocupes, esperaremos lo que tengamos que esperar, ya sabemos que no podemos hacer mucho —respondió Victor con una sonrisa—. Será mejor que vayas o sospecharán también si hablas demasiado con nosotros.  
  
—No creo que sea tan así —sonrió divertida—. Realmente, no debieron estar involucrados en esto pero todo estará bien —dijo entusiasta—. Si no pueden confiar en los demás, en mi tía, confíen en mí y en los chicos, no dejaremos que algo injusto les ocurra.  
  
—Suenas bastante segura, ¿cómo sabes que todo saldrá bien? Las leyes o el parlamento, lo que sea que tenga poder en esta ciudad puede llegar a meternos en más problemas que no hemos hecho. No quiero que algo le ocurra a Victor si por decir que fue el alfa que mordió al príncipe eso empeora su situación, ¿cómo sé realmente que nos dejarán ir sin culparnos de algo? Es como si todos los ojos estuvieran sobre nosotros —respondió Yuuri, abrazando a Shiori en sus brazos y no queriendo dejarse engañar por fantasías y promesas vagas que les otorgue un final feliz si todo parecía indicar lo contrario.  
  
Sin embargo, Mila no borró su sonrisa.  
  
—Porque me crié en este lugar, soy bastante observadora y te aseguro que no eres el único con miedo. Sé que no basta que solo lo diga, no soy nada especial pero esperen. Hay buenas personas dispuestas a escuchar.  
  
Con lo dicho, Mila los dejó en su habitación y se marchó para continuar con sus tareas.  
  
Yuuri, sin importar qué tantas palabras escuchara se mantenía inseguro, mas ahora solo le importaba ocuparse de su sobrina y claro, encontrar un sitio en el que pudiera ocultar el elíxir para conseguir que Victor y él lo tuvieran a su alcance cada vez que lo necesitaran.  
  
—Yuuri, ¿qué ocurrió cuando te fuiste con los oficiales? Me sorprendió que hayas podido regresar sin problemas, estuve muy preocupado —caminaba detrás de él mientras Yuuri llevaba a su sobrina al baño para prepararle la bañera con agua—, si conseguiste que no descubrieran nada, sea como sea que lo hayas logrado, me alivia. Quiero saber si todo está bien.  
  
—Sí, no te preocupes, no hay nada de que preocuparnos con eso ahora, te contaré bien cuando deje a Shiori tomar su baño.  
  
—Tío, ¿nos tenemos que quedar aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaba ella curiosa y molesta en parte, obedecía lo que tenía que hacer pero ya no le era agradable pasar tiempo en la mansión, no era divertido.  
  
—A ti también te explicaré bien, tendremos que quedarnos un tiempo más pero no será mucho —acarició su cabeza, bajándola al piso y abriendo la canilla de la bañera—. Traje tu ropa, avísame cuando termines ¿si? —colocó sus prendas a un lado de la bañera y se llevó el resto de prendas de la bolsa con el elíxir en su interior.  
  
—Está bien —respondió decaída y quedándose en el baño para continuar su aseo.  
  
En la habitación, Yuuri sostuvo la botella y miró hacia los rincones del cuarto.  
  
—Debemos esconder esto —se dirigió a Victor con la botella del elíxir de alfa en mano.  
  
—¡¿Trajiste ese elíxir?! Wao, ¿conseguiste hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta? Ah, cierto, me explicarás en un momento, lo siento —se disculpó por ser impulsivo—. Debe ser en un lugar dónde no se molesten en limpiar muy seguido. Por cierto, ¿con mi cabello qué ocurrirá?  
  
Yuuri observó sobre uno de los armarios junto a la cama.  
  
—Creo que funcionará dejarlo en un rincón sobre el techo de ese armario, ayúdame a subir —le indicó, ambos caminaron hasta el armario y Victor lo ayudó elevándolo mientras lo sostenía de sus piernas y echaba un vistazo sobre el mueble. A juzgar por el polvo era claro que no limpiaban demasiado en ese sitio, por lo que dejó el elíxir allí—. No te preocupes por lo del cabello, ya me aseguré que sea de larga duración, no se te irá el color hasta que lo revierta.  
  
—Entiendo. ¿Listo?  
  
—Listo.  
  
Cuando Victor intentó descenderlo nuevamente, Yuuri se giró y cayó con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, aferrándose fuerte a él.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Victor, extraño por ese sorpresivo abrazo.  
  
—Sí, solo déjame estar unos segundos así.  
  
Victor lo contuvo los segundos necesarios que necesitaba, no fueron demasiados, ni siquiera alcanzó a abrazarlo de la misma manera que Yuuri reaccionó apartándolo deprisa y alejándose de forma rígida.  
  
—¡Ah, emm, debo explicarte, cierto. Perdón por abrazarte así de forma imprevista! —exclamó avergonzado y con su mano elevada entre medio de ambos cuerpos.  
  
—¿Eh? Sí lo sé, pero ¿por qué te disculpas por abrazarme? Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras —respondió con tranquilidad a excepción de Yuuri que además de intranquilo parecía que se alejaba al propósito.  
  
—No, es que... —apartó su mirada—, no es nada, solo pensaba de más.  
  
—¿Pensar de más? —no comprendía porqué estaba actuando ahora tan nervioso, si se demostraba tan serio cuando fue a buscar su mochila, luego cuando se encargó de los elíxires, de colocar el parche en su mordedura, ¿acaso esa actitud la mantenía porque estaba estresado y enfocado en lidiar con otras personas? — ¿En qué piensas?  
  
Yuuri no sabía a dónde meterse, quería ser sensato y concentrarse en explicar lo sucedido, hablar acerca de lo que harían o lo que podría ocurrir, pero una vez notó que ahora solo podían esperar, mientras abrazó a Victor, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior con más detalle. Se esforzó en no darle demasiada importancia, sin obviar la salud de Victor, no obstante, recordar su actitud, cómo se tocaron, qué hicieron, él nunca se imaginó en esa posición de atacar a alguien de esa forma y disfrutar de un acto así. Con la imagen de Victor luciendo provocativo ahora era imposible no sentirse tímido ante él. Nunca habría tomado la iniciativa si Victor no fuese el primero en acercarse, odiaba el celo pero gracias a él se unió de una forma tan íntima con esa persona, no le desagradaba, todavía debía procesarlo adecuadamente.  
  
El cerebro de Yuuri parecía echar humo.  
  
—Yuuri, tu cara está demasiado roja —quiso colocar su palma sobre su frente.  
  
—¡Estoy bien, solo dame uno minutos. Debo calmarme! —se agachó cubriendo su rostro.  
  
—Yuuri está actuando raro —se agachó frente él, observándolo mientras se divertía con la situación. De alguna manera, este lado vergonzoso le gustaba muchísimo del hechicero, se imaginaba acerca de qué podría estar incomodándolo pero simplemente aguardaba sin decir nada, ocultando su risilla.  
  
...

Esa tarde, Mila se encargó de sus actividades de limpieza junto a los demás empleados y continuó sus tareas en el jardín, terminando de quitar las plantas que quería cambiar.  
  
Era claro que era una persona que no se podía quedar quieta sin hacer algo, le gustaba mantenerse ocupada. Continuaba poniendo su atención a los oficiales pero mientras no interrumpieran sus tareas no le daba importancia. Yuri se quedó junto a Otabek, en la sala de lectura y Ermek caminaba por la casa, espiando en ocasiones toda la investigación. Lilia, como si mantuviera una actitud ofendida, no volvió a demandar hablar con los muchachos o culpar a alguien, eligió que las autoridades se encargaran, además, bastante le costaba tranquilizarse como para descargarse en ellos.  
Ermek decidió buscar a Mila, saber qué tanto estaba haciendo, que se quedaran en la mansión no significaba que no pudieran conversar. Cuando revisó el jardín, se encontró con la muchacha que desenterraba planta por planta, con una carretilla y pala a un lado. Lo sorprendía que a pesar de todo el ajetreo se dedicara a hacer todo ese tipo de tareas. Se acercó a ella y esta vez no consiguió sorprenderla cuando caminó silencioso por detrás.  
  
—¿Te aburres? —preguntó frotando su frente con su antebrazo para quitar el sudor. Mila se giró a mirar el muchacho que se acercaba.  
  
—Oh... Estás con la guardia arriba esta vez —sonrió, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos y observando las plantas—, ¿qué harás con todo esto?  
  
—Llevarlas al lago —respondió seria, comenzando a cargar un par de plantas sobre la carretilla—, según sé ahora, cerca del agua estarán mejor. Después podré traer otras flores.  
  
—¿Jades Lucem?  
  
—Exacto.  
  
—¿No crees que podrías descansar? Sentarte un rato, podemos tomar algo juntos y encargarte de esto luego.  
  
—Si no lo hago ahora, las plantas se marchitarán —sujetó cada manija de la carretilla.  
  
—En serio... —suspiró—. Esto te ocurre porque siempre quieres hacer todo por tu cuenta —apartó sus manos de las manijas y las tomó para llevar las plantas él mismo hasta el lago, que cabía aclarar que no era tan cercano de la casa.  
  
—¡Hey. ¿Por qué te metes? ¿Volverás a decir que una chica no puede arruinarse sus manos y tonterías como esas? Porque ya sabes que... —Mila se cayó cuando observó el rostro tranquilo de Ermek, que ignoraba sus palabras y avanzaba el trayecto llevando las plantas. Para un príncipe, agregando que no era de la ciudad, que estuviera haciendo estas tareas no era lo más lógico en aceptar, pero sabiendo que no la escucharía sujetó la pala y decidió avanzar a su lado. Mila sabía que Ermek no la ayudaba porque creyera que no podía, lo sabía.  
  
Cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente de la atención de los oficiales, sin descontinuar el trayecto hacia el lago, fue cuando Ermek decidió continuar la conversación.  
  
—¿Cómo crees realmente qué irá todo si Yuri consigue la reunión en el parlamento?  
  
Mila lo miró sorprendida, sin tener una respuesta clara.  
  
—Eso no lo sé, podrían dejar que se vaya o todo lo contrario, obligar que se case.  
  
Ermek avanzó junto a ella por varios metros más, sin mucha conversación de por medio. El camino al lago se hallaba a unos treinta o cuarenta metros, camino rodeado de un par de árboles en la zona. A llegar, se detuvieron frente al pequeño lago y Mila se adelantó con su pala en mano para observar su alrededor y decidir en dónde comenzar a escavar.  
  
—Es raro, ya que sabiendo que la unión de Yuri y Otabek es a través de un contrato irrevocable, digas que haya la posibilidad en que lo dejen ir. Creí que la unión de ambas ciudades era más importante que cualquier escándalo que surja, ¿crees que solo porque su alfa viniera a decir que lo llevará con él, que se aman y toda esa historia ficticia, bastaría con permitir que Yuri abdique y la unión se termine?

Mila, dándole la espalda, se ubicó en un sitio y comenzó a escavar, sacando tierra para elaborar un hoyo para cada planta. Lucía como si solo quisiera concentrarse en escavar y no contestar. Escavaba y escavaba, consiguiendo la profundidad que quería y continuando en los siguientes hoyos, apresurada.  
  
—Mila, ¿por qué no me respondes?   
  
—¿Qué quieres que te responda? Ya te respondí la pregunta, ¿por qué quieres seguir hablando de eso? ¡No lo sé! Tal vez sí, ese escándalo baste para que pueda abdicar. Yuri quiere irse, se irá igual de cualquier manera, no hay nada que hacer, lo del parlamento es solo la primera opción, si lo consigue será perfecto ya que se librará de meterse en problemas, pero si no lo aceptan es seguro que intentará irse con otro plan —continuaba escavando con mayor fuerza, presionando la empuñadura de la pala al punto de hacerse daño en sus manos—. Es inútil, sin importar qué tanto ella haya querido que se quedara aquí y se casara, Yuri se irá.  
  
—¡Mila, detente un poco, ¿por qué escavas así?! La tierra no tiene la culpa, te estás lastimando —caminó a ella para quitarle la pala de sus manos.  
  
—¡Déjame! ¡No he terminado! —evitó que le quitara el objeto, levantando su rostro.  
  
—¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
Mila estaba alterada, jalando la pala con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
—¡¿A quién se le ocurrió llegar tan lejos para esto? Es inútil. Todo estuvo mal desde un principio! Y a pesar de todo... a pesar de todo... creyendo que era lo mejor —descendió la fuerza de sus manos y cayó de rodillas sobre los trozos de tierra que ensuciaron su ropa—. Él se esforzó tanto en aprender de todo, menos de lo que comprendía la ciudad, haciéndose fuerte. Su primer escape no iba a ser el último, todos los sabían, ese contrato —soltó la pala y apoyó las manos en el suelo, dejando caer sus lágrima en el césped, gota tras gota, con extrema aflicción—. El exterior no es un cuento de hadas, un omega caminando por allí por más fuerte que sea, no es seguro, pero ¿qué se supone que es lo adecuado? ¿Encerrar a Yuri y vigilarlo las 24 horas para que no intente irse? Él se irá, lo conseguirá.  
  
—¿Tú no quieres que se vaya? —se agachó frente a ella.  
  
—Queríamos protegerlo —respondió con voz rota—. Fuimos egoístas. Pero al final... —tomó aire—, lo conseguirá.  
  
—Entiendo su preocupación, pero aunque el contrato no pueda quitarse, aunque la boda no se realice, aunque Yuri consiga de alguna forma salir y nunca volver a la ciudad. Siguen siendo personas importantes para él, todos nosotros y él lo debe apreciar, preocuparse por él no está mal —tomó sus manos y acercó su rostro para soplar en las pequeñas heridas que Mila se hizo en sus palmas—. Pero no siempre podemos controlar a otras personas, pese a que nuestras intensiones sean buenas, no siempre se consideran del todo buenas —agarró de la parte inferior de su propia camisa y la rompió para mojar el trozo de tela en el lago—. Despedirse de las personas es triste.  
  
Las lágrimas de Mila se detuvieron, con sus palmas elevadas y observando al muchacho limpiar y envolver sus manos con la tela mojada.  
  
—Te dije que no soy como esas chicas delicadas que tú prefieres, mis ampollas seguirán allí aunque no te gusten —dijo calmando su llanto y respirando de forma pausada.  
  
—Siempre dices lo mismo, no me interesa si tus manos están así, pero debes cuidarlas o se infectarán. Sé que te gusta hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, porque lo disfrutas, pero no descuides tu salud, tu espalda, manos, ¿si comienza a afectarte a la salud, qué harás? Si Yuri consigue irse, tú seguirás en esta casa y necesitarán aún tus manos.  
Mila apartó su vista hacia el lago, no podía contradecirlo porque era cierto.  
  
—Aún así, esto es muy cliché —dijo en tono gracioso—. El príncipe demuestra su caballerosidad rasgando sus prendas y atendiendo las heridas de la damisela, ¿acaso lo aprendiste de algún cuento?  
  
—¡No arruines mi escena cliché! Se supone que ahora te sonrojas y agradeces con mirada de cachorro —se quejó.  
  
—¿Acaso te lees revistas de adolescentes? Pff... —comenzó a carcajear, ahora lloraba pero no de tristeza—, ya termina de envolver, igual se me caerá en unos minutos —continuaba riéndose hasta dolerle el estómago.  
  
—¡Eres imposible!  
  
Entre medio de esas risas, el móvil de Ermek sonó. Antes que todos abandonaran la habitación en la que se encontraban, cuando Yuuri se levantó del sillón con Shiori en brazos dejó caer el móvil al lado de Ermek, el que le había prestado. Fue muy desapercibido para que otros lo notaran y consiguió guardarlo deprisa en su bolsillo, si llegasen a saber que el móvil del príncipe Ermek lo tenía Yuuri se agregaría peor sospechas hacia ellos. Fue un alivio que consiguiera estar atento a él.  
Ermek revisó el mensaje llegado, era de su madre. La reina de Samarkand le envió ese mensaje a su hijo indicándole que Lilia ya se había encargado de informarle la situación que acomplejaba en el lugar, y que en prontos días se pondrían en marcha para visitar Ágape. El mensaje explicaba cada indicación, que ellos esperaran allí y que los reyes partirían cuando confirmaran que se realizara una junta de ambos parlamentos. Lo más seguro era que la reunión se realizara en el parlamento de Ágape con los invitados responsables, en dicha junta era de importancia la concurrencia de las cabezas principales de la realeza. Primero aguardarían a que el príncipe Yuri pidiera su apelación, cuando confirmaran la reunión, se acercarían cada autoridad a la demanda.  
  
No le sorprendió el mensaje. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue cuando revisó el buzón de mensajes del móvil, notó que había uno en modo borrador, cuando él nunca había escrito nada que quedara así. Al abrirlo leyó el comienzo del mismo que decía: No confío en ti pero debo hacerlo, porque cuando consiga irme no lo podré hacer de la misma forma en que ingresé, te conferiré el mayor riesgo que nunca hice a un desconocido, creo que lograrás la inteligencia de buscar el momento adecuado, no es seguro pedírtelo cara a cara. Por favor, si consigues leer esto a tiempo, es un pedido que de alguna manera me encargaré de devolverte, si aceptas, continua leyendo esto y te diré qué tienes que hacer... El borrador fue escrito por Yuuri.  
  
...  
  
Yuri abandonó la habitación en la que estaba y buscó a su tía, encontrándola en otra sala, bebiendo el té con la vista del atardecer en su espalda, rayos rojizos ingresantes por la ventana. Algunas autoridades terminaron abandonando la mansión y otros continuaban su trabajo pero ya no tan ruidosos como antes. Fueron avisados que en la madrugada un coche sospechoso abandonó la ciudad pese a no ser el único que salió de la misma, el más sospechoso justamente fue el de Phichit por sus mercancías que vendía; en el momento que cruzó por los guardias y fue revisado con prisa, nadie se percató si poseía algo que no le correspondía. Varias patrullas estaban en marcha para intentar encontrar algún paradero fuera de las murallas.  
  
El príncipe caminó hasta la presencia de su tía y se detuvo a varios pasos de ella, la mujer no le dirigió la mirada, continuó bebiendo su taza de té.  
  
—Me puse en contacto con Yakov y ahora iré a la sede a firmar mi apelación. Tomando en cuenta que soy el príncipe no tardarán en trabajar rápido con lo que pida.  
  
—Lo sé —respondió sin emoción.  
  
—Él dijo que lo más probable es que la reunión se realice antes de la boda, ya que querrán hallar una solución rápida a esta demanda sorpresiva para todos. Sea lo que pida, lo discutirán adecuadamente el día en que se confirme que cada miembro del parlamento pueda asistir. Quería decírtelo ya que no andaré haciendo las cosas a tus espaldas, que estés de acuerdo o no, no me interesa, pero quería que lo sepas.  
  
—Sabes mi opinión y aún así quieres que lo sepa, solo quieres molestarme —abandonó su taza a un lado y miró a Yuri fijamente a los ojos—. Haz lo que quieras pero tengo una condición que me gustaría que cumplieras.  
  
—¿Qué cosa? —que la cumpliera o no, no era obligación pero quería oír lo que tenía que decir antes de irse.  
  
—Que si no aceptan que abdiques y quieren que te cases, no escaparás o no intentarás hacerlo. Si planeas dejar las murallas, aún teniendo tu título de príncipe estarás en búsqueda constante y lo sabes, si escapas, si tienes cómplices, como lo sería el alfa que te mordió, tendremos el poder de buscarte y traerte de vuelta, aunque también se vean implicadas esas personas. Por eso, si se te lo niega, promete que te quedarás y cumplirás con tu responsabilidad.  
  
Yuri guardó silencio. Nunca pensó en implicar a Yuuri o a Victor si buscaba escapar, pero a tal punto, sabiendo que supuestamente Victor se autoproclamó como su pareja, era claro que estaría en la mira. No quería que ninguna de sus acciones perjudique a terceros.  
  
—Está bien —respondió frío y abandonó la habitación. Fue una respuesta rápida, confiaba en el plan A, pero si tenía que recurrir a un plan B, quizás se lo iba a tener que replantear.  
  
Al conseguir abandonar la mansión, con la autorización del parlamento del cual estaban avisados los oficiales que investigaban el robo, Yuri se encontró con Otabek, que se encargaría de llevarlo; no quería perder tiempo en hacer los trámites por la mañana, antes que anochezca quería poseer la autorización de la reunión. Era mejor que ambos fueran a presentarse, si el mismo Otabek estaba de acuerdo con las acciones de Yuri eso aceleraría todo el trámite.  
  
...  
  
Cuando Yuuri pudo calmarse y terminó de relatarte a Victor lo ocurrido, apoyó su espalda en una de las ventanas, Shiori se peinaba su cabello sentada sobre la cama y Victor estaba sentado en el borde de la misma cama.  
  
—Entiendo... entonces cuando todo termine, se supondría que no habría ningún problema. Si los elíxires están a salvo, por el momento no hay que preocuparnos —dijo Victor con una sonrisa.  
  
—Sí. Ahora solo la preocupación es la famosa reunión, seguro querrán que hables también, tomando en cuenta que eres tan especial para el príncipe, solo bastaría con que sepan lo mínimo, lo demás dependerá de Yurio.  
  
—Solo nos queda ser pacientes —se recostó con su mirada al techo y Shiori también cayó de espalda para recostarse sobre su pecho.  
  
—¡Yo también seré paciente! —dijo la niña.  
  
—¡Claro, Shiori también se portará bien y pronto nos iremos! —rió tocando la punta de su nariz. Shiori rió y Victor extendió su mano hacia el hechicero—. Ven tú también, si ya no piensas en cosas raras —pronunció en tono gracioso.  
  
—¡Tonto, no lo hago! —con vergüenza se arrojó a su lado, con su rostro hundido en la cama.  
  
—Todo saldrá bien —giró su rostro en su dirección.  
  
—Eso espero —se asomó sutil mirando con un solo ojo hacia su mirada. Se acurrucó cerca de su cuerpo y lo rodeó con un brazo y una pierna. Sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su cabello.  
  
—Sé que aún no me mencionas el hecho del porqué quise culparme acerca de ser el alfa que mordió a Yurio, aunque debes sospechar porqué lo hice, ¿te molestó que sea así de impulsivo? —susurró—. Pensé que mientras menos llamaras la atención sería lo mejor, además, de esta forma creí que le serviría a Yuri con la cuestión de abdicar. Esta vez, déjame a mí que te proteja aunque no pueda hacer mucho.  
  
—Tener la atención no significa que no sospecharían, no quiero que te responsabilices de algo en lo que podría ser peligroso —abrazó con mayor fuerza—. Yo puedo protegerme solo.  
  
—Yuuri, ya no estás solo, entiende que hay gente que te ama y quiere protegerte también —acarició su mejilla—. Ni siquiera se te ocurra considerar en revelar lo que eres si todo se sale de control, ni lo pienses —dijo como si fuese una amenaza.  
  
Yuuri se asombró y levantó su cabeza.  
  
—¿Crees que haría algo como hice en Ombra con Guang Hong?  
  
—Planeabas ayudar al príncipe a escapar si llegase esa alternativa.  
  
—Vaya... —se volvió a recostar ahora en su pecho—. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan predecible?  
  
—Desde que te conozco mejor —rió y rodeó a ambos cuerpos con sus brazos—, nada de locuras, saldremos todos por la puerta, ¿verdad? —miró en dirección a Shiori—, ¿umm? ¿Se durmió de nuevo?  
  
Shiori se había vuelto a dormir profundo.  
  
...  
  
Finalmente, la petición fue aceptada al instante en el parlamento de la ciudad, solo restaba en que llegara a cada encargado y se confirmara la junta. Varias caras perturbadas siguieron los movimientos del príncipe hasta que abandonó el establecimiento. Yakov, que finalizaba su trabajo y estaba a punto de marcharse a su hogar, fue el primero en recibir la noticia que conocía con anterioridad, tuvo que largar un extenso suspiro cuando supo que no podría marcharse todavía a descansar. Un asunto tan importante como este, era claro que retendrían a los miembros presentes hasta que tomaran la decisión acertada de continuar por la mañana; sabía que los dos príncipes no esperarían. En su oficina observó una fotografía que yacía sobre su escritorio y apoyó su mentón sobre su mano, observando a las personas del recuadro.  
  
—Supongo que todo ocurrirá como lo sospechaste, tanto que quisiste protegerlo —habló hacia una de las figuras en particular, la madre de Yuri.  
  
La fotografía era un recuerdo en el jardín de la mansión de los Plisetsky donde se festejaba el cumpleaños del príncipe, estaban los reyes de Ágape y la reina tenía en sus brazos a un Yuri de apenas un año de edad, estaban los reyes de Samarkand con Ermek y Otabek siendo apenas unos infantes, el tercer hijo aún no existía, en el fondo había un par de mesas con otros invitados. También se podía ver a un grupo de sirvientes en donde Mila se encontraba sobre los hombros de la sirvienta Renata. Concluyendo con el paisaje, Lilia, elegante como siempre, estaba al lado de su hermana y al otro extremo de ella, estaba de pie Yakov, cuando en aquel entonces seguía casado con ella.


	39. Una solución, una lección.

Los días transcurridos resultaron más tranquilos de lo que se esperaba, el paradero de los anillos seguía desconocido, no hubo forma de hallarlos más allá de conocer el nombre del causante y la sospecha del vendedor que abandonó la ciudad en plena madrugada con su acompañante. Lo difícil de casos como estos era que una vez el o los culpables abandonasen las murallas, la búsqueda se dificultaba increíblemente, lo único que podían hacer era alertar a otras ciudades ante cualquier información sospechosa. En Ágape no eran usuales los robos, era una ciudad bastante tranquila en ese aspecto, su mayor seguridad estaba destinada en proteger y no tanto en la cuenta de la realización de posibles robos, iban a tener que ser más precavidos en el control de entrada y salida de la muralla de ahora en más; esta tuvo que ser reactivada a las pocas horas ya que la fila de visitantes comenzaba a incomodar y preocupar, con riguroso control todo regresó a la normalidad. La búsqueda no iba a cesar fácilmente, pero por el momento un tema más importante estaba en juego.

En la mansión, todos actuaron de forma tranquila pese a que la tensión se podía adivinar con la mera mirada. Lilia lucía inquieta y pensativa, esperaba a que varias de sus preguntas en mente sean resueltas en la pronta reunión, en relación al alfa vinculado con su sobrino, ese alfa que podía observar desde su ventana cuando salía junto a su hermano y la niña al jardín a tomar aire. En todos los años de dudas y temor por la perturbable mordedura, nunca creyó que tendría a ese alfa conviviendo con ellos, que apareciera ahora todavía no la terminaba de convencer; ese alfa era todo lo opuesto a lo que creía que era, sin embargo, seguía siendo un desconocido.

Los chicos pudieron mantener conversaciones entre ellos a medida que los días avanzaban, sin que fuesen charlas en profundidad de la situación, ya que aún eran vigilados. Era interesante que consiguieran relajarse medianamente y tratar de distraerse con temas al azar, no significaba que eso los convertiría en amigos pero nada resolvería mantener rencor y agregar estrés a la ocasión. Eso ayudó también a Shiori que a pesar de no estar tan risueña como siempre, se reía y curioseaba por la cercanía, Yuuri se aseguró de estar pendiente con ella, no parecía que estuviese enferma, sin embargo, no podía descartar que el estrés le esté cobrando malestar, ella estaba acostumbrada a la tranquilidad y que reaccione más evasiva y quisiera dormir tanto podía considerarse alguna especie de mecanismo de defensa.

La reunión ya había sido programada y en la ciudad no eran tan incrédulos para no descubrir que habría junta de ambas ciudades en el parlamento de Ágape, la mayoría concluía que esa llegada de autoridades de Samarkand tenían relación a la unión de los príncipes, algún asunto oficial que la población no consideró que podría resultar en algo diferente. Es más, recibían con regocijo los miembros honorables a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad. Los reyes de Samarkand, de la misma forma, harían presencia en breve.

La mañana tan importante de la reunión cada uno se alistó como si quisiera dar una grata impresión, Victor recibió prendas de ropa más formales ya que, como se esperaba, también se lo precisaba para hablar de su estado con el príncipe; se peinó con gel su cabello, se afeitó, perfumó y vistió como si fuese el alfa más aclamado por mujeres y hombres. Ni la formalidad de los demás se equiparaba al atractivo que desprendía él.

—Hey, es Yurio quien debe resaltar en la reunión, no tú —susurraba Yuuri en la sala de la mansión, mientras los concurrentes se unían uno por uno en la misma habitación para posterior ir todos juntos al parlamento.

—Yuuri, no puedo evitar nacer con este cuerpo —rió con narcicismo—, además, si ven que él estará en buenas manos quizás sea un punto a favor —guiño el ojo.

—Solo mantente a la raya, no hagas un show —suspiró acomodando el moño de su corbata y alejándose nuevamente para no tener mucha cercanía con él. Yuuri podía asistir a la reunión pero solo de espectador, sin capacidad de opinión.

Los últimos en aparecer en la sala fueron Otabek y Ermek, desprendiendo elegancia, como si los trajes fuesen hechos a la medida para ellos. Mila se sentía bendecida por ver a ese grupo de muchachos luciendo tan guapos y arreglados, no era común que Yuri vistiera así ya que por lo usual rechazaba fiestas o reuniones, a los hermanos Altin los vio en diversas ocasiones de esa forma y siempre quedaba anonadada, Yuuri y Victor también eran demasiados atractivos para su pobre corazón. Estaba encantada y no lo disimulaba.

—¡Lucen tan bien cada uno de ustedes! ¡Tan guapos! —aclamaba observando cada detalles de ellos.

—Tranquila, no somos los únicos, tú también luces bien —mencionó Ermek.

—¿Yo? Claro que no —bajó su mirada a su traje de doble pieza magenta con falda hasta su rodilla—, solo estaré mirando la reunión como invitada, me puse lo más apropiado que tenía, tampoco es la gran cosa.

—La ropa no es importante, solo basta con que esos viejos noten que el tema es lo bastante serio como que me vean bien vestido —habló Yuri—. No necesitan querer lucir como si iremos a una fiesta —miró hacia Otabek, que se aseguraba de tener prendidos los botones de su chaqueta.

Otabek notó su mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Yuri se giró molesto —¡Nada! ¡Que ya es hora de irnos, solo eso!

—¿Por qué te enojas ahora? —Mila se acercó al príncipe y lo abrazó por atrás, bromeando y estrujándolo para que se relaje—, ¡si vas con esa cara asustarás a todos!

—¡Calla, no estoy enojado y suéltame, no te me cuelgues!

Lilia apareció en la sala, observó a cada uno de ellos, manteniendo la seriedad y tomándose su tiempo para hablar. Los chicos captaron su presencia y la observaron en silencio. La mujer liberó la tensión de sus manos, levantando su vista y tomó un profundo respiro.

—Los coches están esperándonos.

Con esa simple frase, se alejó de ellos. El grupo se miró entre sí y avanzó posteriormente hacia la misma dirección que conduciría a la salida de la mansión. Por fin había llegado la hora, cada uno ocupó su asiento en los coches asignados y emprendieron el trayecto al parlamento. Apenas el viaje se acercaba más al punto de destino, se divisaban otros transportes ajenos de diversos personales que concurrían al mismo sitio, hubo miradas tranquilas como otras que se clavaban en claro rechazo. Una reunión a esta altura resultaba ridículo para muchos, no querían tratar con las ocurrencias actuales de los príncipes, parecía que estaban convencidos en que la boda se realizaría y ya no habría contratiempos, pero no. Las acusaciones hacía Yuri no tardaron en surgir, el descontento que muchos se anticipaban, las típicas frases de: Era obvio que saldría con algo como esto, desde niño fue un rebelde, si intentó irse antes, el príncipe Altin no merece sufrir esta vergüenza ¿realmente está de acuerdo o ya se rindió con ese muchacho?, dicen que Plisetsky tiene otra pareja ¿será un rumor?

La gran sala del parlamento se fue llenando a medida que la hora se fue acercando, cuando el reloj apuntó a diez minutos antes de las tres de la tarde, las grandes puertas se abrieron para el ingreso de los reyes de Samarkand. La sala se conformaba con asientos escalonados en ubicación circular, la mitad era ocupada por los seleccionados del parlamento de Ágape y los miembros de la realeza, y la otra mitad el parlamento seleccionado de Samarkand con los reyes que fueron ocupando su principal asiento en primera fila. En un piso superior se hallaban los balcones para invitados que solo eran permitidos aquellos aceptados por la realeza como familiares o amistades, razón en que allí estuviese Mila, Yuuri, Shiori y la familia conformada de la realeza de Samarkand, tíos, primos... A excepción de Ágape, ellos sí se conformaban con una larga línea de sucesión numerosa. La realeza de Ágape siempre tenía la desgracia de enamorarse de personas solitarias o sin compatibilidad con sus cuerpos, se les resultaba bastante complicado engendrar hijos. Por ende que la unión de Yuri y Otabek iba a poder ser una solución a esto.

Lilia se ubicaba en primera fila, enfrentada a los reyes de Samarkand y Otabek, Yuri, como el principal del caso, tenía su asiento exclusivo en el medio de la sala, con mesa en frente y su vaso de agua, el presidente del parlamento, Yakov Feltsman ocuparía el estrado. Era algo similar a un juicio; por lo usual estas reuniones se operaban en cuestión de leyes, cuando se requería cambios, apelar por nuevas causas y demás. Lo que se requería era una charla amena, donde cada quien opinara dándole el espacio y respeto a cada quién, no significaba que a veces la tranquilidad no resultada del todo, algunos rostros se veían reacios.

A la hora puntual, Yakov ocupó su lugar y los murmullos se atenuaron ante el comienzo de la junta.

...

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo a que se permita que el príncipe Plisetsky abdique —habló una mujer conformando el parlamento de Ágape.

Se había leído la apelación de Yuri para conseguir abdicar a su cargo, su clara actitud en no ejercer sus tareas, su negación a consumar un matrimonio en donde el príncipe Altin tomó posición en ser partícipe de esta decisión. Básicamente la disputa estaba en permitir o no que todo se realice a pesar de obligar a las partes.

—¡Estamos hablando de una cuestión que involucra a todos y estamos conscientes que la unión por este matrimonio es un beneficio que los reyes decidieron arreglar con anticipación. Sería ridículo que se acepte que Plisetsky abdique, ¿dónde quedaría la importancia del contrato?!

—Pero estamos hablando de un asunto de moralidad al mismo tiempo —se colocó de pie un participante del parlamento de Samarkand—, yo no contradigo el poder de ejercer el contrato que nuestros reyes tuvieron con los príncipes en su infancia, sin embargo, si ambos niegan el querer casarse ¿no podemos plantearnos otra resolución?

—Más que moralidad, pido la palabra —levantó la mano otro sujeto responsable de Ágape—. El príncipe Plisetsky ha demostrado su incompetencia a lo largo de los años, hay que ser directos y sinceros, yo he sido uno de los que no ha estado de acuerdo con esta boda desde el principio, ¿cuáles serían las ventajas de continuar con la boda? Las acciones del príncipe son inestables.

Yakov poseía varios papeles sobre su escritorio y permitía el debate, anotando todas sus observaciones. La familia real de ambas ciudades primero querían escuchar las opiniones ajenas de los miembros del parlamento, esta reunión iba a durar demasiado tiempo hasta que cada quién opine al respecto.

—Nuestros difuntos reyes esperaban lo mejor para nuestra ciudad, sin concebir otro hijo en la línea sucesora ¡el príncipe Plisetsky no debería ser tan egoísta, solo piensa en sí mismo. Debería pensar en el bienestar del pueblo!

—Por favor, no levantemos la voz y mantengamos la calma —habló Yakov—. Es un asunto demasiado delicado, entiendo el descontento de muchos pero hablemos con tranquilidad.

Entre murmullos no parecía que la calma se pudiera mantener de manera continua...

—Tomaré la palabra —la reina de Samarkand se acercó al micrófono de su escritorio y todos se callaron al instante. Con rostro severo como su hijo heredó, cabellera ondulada color café como sus ojos y traje entallado de tonos azulados y zapatos de tacón alto, su poder a unísono con su marido del cual se pusieron de acuerdo en quién hablaría primero, miró en dirección a Yuri—. Primero, agradecer a todos los que aceptaron asistir a este debate y mi reconocimiento hacia el príncipe Plisetsky por elegir acudir a esta alternativa. Entiendo la posición de cada uno, en términos legales y suma importancia de la unión de las ciudades, pero voy a dejar un poco de lado la formalidad de este asunto. Quiero dirigirme al príncipe Plisetsky como el chico que conozco desde su nacimiento, el chico que creció junto a nosotros y la estrecha amistad que mantuvimos con los difuntos reyes de Ágape, que aún hoy lamentamos su pronta partida.

Todos escuchaban expectantes a la reina.

—Además de cuestionar la actitud de Yuri en rechazo a su cargo, hay que mencionar un asunto que me parece es demasiado grave como para seguir adelante con esta boda. Señores —se dirigió a todo el parlamento—, el príncipe Plisetsky posee otra pareja que no es mi hijo y esto habrá llegado a oídos de todos los de aquí. No estoy culpándolo y es por eso que quiero aclarar este punto, estoy segura que el mismo príncipe iba a hablarlo. Todo este tiempo se ha ocultado que mi hijo Otabek haya sido el causante de la mordedura que posee en su cuello, muchos de aquí ya lo sabían, que Yuri regresó años atrás de su escape con una mordida provocada por un alfa desconocido; con el alivio que no haya resultado en algo mucho más grave se consideró que desaparecería con el tiempo y se ignoraría el hecho. Este acontecimiento no cabía lugar a dudas en que después de todos estos años, el príncipe continuaba reconociendo al alfa que provocó esa mordedura como su pareja, hay que tomar en cuenta las consecuencias al obligar unirse con un alfa diferente.

—Mi reina, el príncipe Plisetsky era solo un niño, ¡debe estar cegado por ese accidente. Es imposible que ese alfa y él sientan amor, ni siquiera se conocen, no han convivido nunca. Es notable que es todo un plan absurdo para sumar a favor de su abdicación! Es más, lo consideraría un crimen —interrumpió otro de los participantes.

—¿Y tú qué sabes si nos amamos o no? Sí, era un niño en aquel entonces pero ahora tengo la edad de elegir quién es la persona ideal para mí, aún si apareció hace pocos días, la conexión la he sentido desde siempre. Otabek lo sabía —habló Yuri y señaló a lo lejos a Otabek—. Él siempre supo que nunca se iría esta mordedura y nunca sería correspondido, ¿por qué no aceptan que esta unión será imposible? Todos aquí quieren encontrar una razón que nos obligue a casarnos, pero yo no voy a cambiar de parecer, ¡no importa sus opiniones! Si nos obligan, yo estoy dispuesto a buscar otra forma de irme.

Los murmullos aumentaron de volumen, indignados.

—Sé que mi presencia es muy reciente —habló esta vez Victor, colocándose de pie y llevando la atención de todos. Más de uno se sonrojó cuando lo escuchó y miró en totalidad, ya se había robado las miradas antes pero todos mantenían su seriedad—, pero que Yuri elija o no querer estar conmigo no creo que sea la cuestión más importante, por supuesto que quiero que se vaya conmigo, esto demuestra que no puede estar con Otabek, quiere una vida fuera de esta ciudad y yo puedo darle esa seguridad —relataba tranquilo y convincente—. Sin embargo, espero que él pueda salir por las puertas de la muralla conmigo, por eso creo que deberían aceptar que abdique, tienen que aceptar que él nunca será el rey que todos quieren, su camino lo eligió hace mucho tiempo.

Yuuri, que observaba desde arriba, se quedó satisfecho por la prudencia de Victor.

El debate avanzó por una hora más, algunos queriendo llevar el contrato de igual manera, otros queriendo otorgar la abdicación del príncipe. De a momentos el debate parecía discusión, alguno que otro no podían lidiar con sus nervios, se tomaban descansos, bebían agua...

—Simplemente, si Yuri no quiere casarse conmigo, no lo obligaré, solo seguí siendo parte de esto porque el contrato nos obligaba, quería contentar a mis padres en ese sentido, yo hubiese estado de acuerdo en casarme con él sin contradicción alguna, pero pienso en su bienestar —hablaba ahora Otabek—. De nada sirve esta unión si debo ver cada día a Yuri rechazarme, no quiero ser rey de esta forma, pueden considerar mi actitud como irresponsable si desean también, pero soy el segundo en la línea de sucesión, no es una exigencia para mí como lo es con Yuri, él no tiene alternativa, solo me escogieron por ser alfa. No participaré en esto —pese a que Otabek controlaba sus expresiones, se mantenía severo, era claro que sus palabras le dolían, eran ciertas pero dolían, Yuri lo sabía y agradecía que esté de su lado, era complicado sacrificar un sentimiento tan importante.

Luego de cada opinión, fue el turno de Lilia la que pidió la palabra y esta vez diría todo lo que quería decir desde el principio. Yuri se preparó, tenso y preocupado por lo que diría esa mujer ante todas las autoridades presentes.

—Honorable cámara del parlamento, reyes, todos aquí reunidos —juntó sus manos, firme y habló estricta de su posición—. Podría sonar a opinión personal lo que diré, no estoy culpando este hecho ante cabe tener la duda al respecto, y es algo que se está dejando de lado, hace días ocurrió un robo en la mansión, los anillos reales fueron robados desconociendo aún su paradero por lo que la boda se tendría que aplazar pese a esta reunión; unos extraños, entre ellos el alfa dueño de la mordedura de mi sobrino, apareció en el preciso momento que los anillos desaparecieran, mi sobrino ahora apela para abdicar e irse con ese alfa que ni siquiera conoce. Dirán que es coincidencia pero yo no quito la sospecha en que podría estar vinculado.

—¿Acaso el perpetrador no fue Giacometti? Estoy al tanto del caso, el alfa junto a su hermano y su niña fueron investigados, no presentan pruebas, se admiten las sospechas pero no pueden presentarse como válidas para contrarrestar la abdicación —dijo Yakov.

—El caso todavía está abierto, yo no estoy de acuerdo en permitir que abandonen la ciudad hasta descartar realmente que Giacometti no esté ligado con ellos en todo esto.

—¡Nadie sabe quién es Giacometti, ¿en serio crees que nos meteríamos con ese ladrón? Si quiero irme de la ciudad no necesito que alguien se lleve esos anillos. Solo quieres culpar a otras personas! —se molestó el príncipe.

—No he terminado de hablar — reprendió Lilia, y continuó hablando—. Pero bien, vamos al punto clave de esto, haya razones, haya problemas con permitir a Yuri ser rey, el contrato de la unión de las ciudades es irrevocable ¿o estoy equivocada?

Yakov observó a los reyes y revisó los papeles de su escritorio.

—Lo cierto, fue un contrato irrevocable que buscaba la unión de las dos ciudades. No obstante, si se suman estas incompetencias por una o las dos partes, se podría considerar la anulación del mismo, se tendría en cuenta la votación por mayoría.

El rey de Samarkand se colocó de pie y tomó la palabra.

—Pido un receso de veinte minutos, necesito hablar con mi esposa llegando a estas circunstancias, sigue estando en nuestro poder parte del contrato. Tomando en cuenta todas las opiniones consultaremos en breve con el presidente a cargo de la cámara y Lilia, posterior a eso retomaremos el debate, si están todos de acuerdo a esperar.

Finalmente, Yakov salió de su asiento y acomodó sus papeles.

—Receso de veinte minutos.

En ese descanso, los chicos pudieron reunirse en el pasillo y se sentaron en un pequeño vestíbulo donde había bocadillos y bebidas. Estaban exhaustos entre escuchar opiniones por casi dos horas. Yuri se aflojó el moño de su camisa, sentándose en un sillón y olvidando toda formalidad existente.

—Esos viejos, ¡son tan tercos! Si continúan contradiciendo que no abdique, amenazaré con suicidio si continuán así —se quejó furioso.

—¡No bromees así! —Mila pisó su zapato—, ¡mantente firme, están escuchando tus palabras también!

—¡Auch, no me pises, bruja! —quitó su pie—, les da igual, solo quieren obligar que nos casemos de todas formas, no entienden que no conseguirán nada si lo hacen.

—Tienes que entenderlos a ellos también —habló Ermek—, quizás tú pienses en ti mismo y tu libertad, pero allí adentro hay personas que posicionan al pueblo primero que tus deseos, en eso puedo entenderlos perfectamente, la mayoría desea que cambies tu opinión, por el bien de todos.

—Pero no lo haré.

—Yo lo único que quiero es que tu tía deje de querer vernos como los enemigos y causantes del robo, me está poniendo de los nervios —dijo Yuuri, alcanzándole un bocadillo a su sobrina que se sentaba a su lado—. A este paso nos confiscarán en una celda.

—Esa mujer me eriza los vellos del cuerpo —Victor sintió escalofrío—. Lo único que deben entender todos es que ¡yo amo a Yuri Plisetsky y quiero ser feliz junto a él! —exclamaba para que los pasantes cerca de ellos escucharan—, ¿por qué nadie quiere permitir que nuestro amor ocurra? ¡Moriré si mi omega se separa de mí, ya estuve muchos años esperando poder encontrarme con él! ¡Es injusto!

—No exageres... —susurró Plisetsky.

—¡Sí, es terrible, cuando por fin mi Yuri se encontró con el amor de su vida los quieren separar! —Mila se unió a la tontería y corrió abrazando a Victor—, ¡mi apoyo está con ustedes!

—¡Mila! —aceptó el abrazo—, estoy seguro que el cálido corazón de esas personas verán que esto es lo correcto.

Con su llanto falso, los demás los observaban con caras largas.

—¿Estas bebidas no tendrán alcohol o sí? —preguntó gracioso Ermek.

—Mientras no se pongan a bailar o algo más raro —sonrió Otabek.

Yuri pudo reírse ante esa actuación, relajándose un poco y luego su mirada se dirigió hacia Yuuri, que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de involucrarse en este asunto, se preguntaba si en algún momento podrían hablar correctamente. Se preguntaba si se interesaría en saber que esa mordedura no continuaría por mucho tiempo en su cuello, que no debía preocuparse y que no había culpa de por medio.

En la distracción, los veinte minutos circularon demasiado deprisa como para percatarse. Los chicos se colocaron de pie, abandonando los sillones y circulando de nuevo por el pasillo en dirección a la sala principal. En ese camino, Mila se detuvo y observó la espalda de los muchachos, su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, era una sonrisa que escondía nostalgia, calidez pero dentro de todo, cariño por esas personas; conocía a unos más que otros pero cuando sentía la empatía que proyectaba no era difícil para ella encariñarse rápido. Y de todos ellos, Yuri siempre fue el hermano menor que consideró apenas conoció, recordaba esos momentos en compañía y las palabras que en su mente quemaban como fuego: debemos proteger a Yuri.

El padre de Mila ya había intercambiado palabras con ella del camino más probable que se tomaría en toda esta reunión, y si se consideraba ese hueco en el contrato que hasta ahora Lilia, Yakov y los reyes no mencionaron, iba a ser momento de revelar esa mentira creada para que Yuri no abdique.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel. El profundo silencio reinó en la sala, esta vez se discutiría una posible solución que Lilia casi estaba preparada en negar, se mordía los labios del enojo, no estaba para nada de acuerdo en que se discutiera eso, no obstante, había escuchado minutos atrás las palabras de los reyes y Yakov en torno a ese asunto, Lilia era la única que lo rechazaba.

—De acuerdo. Hemos podido escuchar diversas opiniones, y podemos continuar con este debate. Sin embargo, con la confirmación de los reyes de Samarkand pero la disconformidad por parte de Baranovskaya, responsable momentáneo al cargo real en Ágape, y yo, como presidente de la cámara del parlamento en apoyo a los reyes de Samarkand, se sugiere el artículo 54 narrado en la página 5 del contrato real en el dictamen siguiente y cito: esta unión, conformada por descendientes de ambas familias es inexorable a su fin.

Los miembros del lugar se miraron entre sí, ¿si la unión se debía realizar de cualquier manera uniendo a descendientes, entonces qué sentido tenía el debate desde un inicio? Pero entonces, ante la confusión de varios, Yakov continuó hablando, observando como el rostro de Lilia se transformaba como si quisiera obligarlo a cerrar la boca. Yakov, aunque no haya funcionado su matrimonio mutuo, la respetaba, pero sabía bien que si Yuri abdicaba el contrato no lo obligaba a casarse, solo que nadie creía que esas palabras podrían guardar tal laguna en el mismo, "unión conformada por descendientes de ambas familias".

—Por lo tanto, la unión por medio del matrimonio debe efectuarse, la firma de los difuntos reyes no puede suprimirse. Mas no especifica que los elegidos a esta unión sean el príncipe Plisetsky y Otabek Altin, mientras haya otro en la línea sucesora la unión de ambas ciudades se puede desarrollar sin contratiempos y aceptar la abdicación de Yuri Plisetsky.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron enormes, ¿de qué hablaba ese hombre? Él era hijo único, el único restante en la línea sucesora, nadie más podría reemplazarlo. Lilia apoyó sus manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio e interrumpió.

—¡Yuri es hijo único, con sangre directa de los reyes, nadie más puede ocupar ese puesto. Es ilícito, ni un medio hermano merece ese puesto, menos otro familiar, ni primos, él debe ocupar ese lugar!

—Espera, ¿acaso me estás diciendo que otro miembro de la familia podría ocupar mi puesto y casarse con alguno de los príncipes Altin? ¡Pero no hay otro familiar, solo soy yo y mi tía!

—Lo siento Yuri, pero tu tía te ha mentido, no solo ella, todos lo hicimos por tu bien —habló la reina—. Desde nuestro lugar, solo buscamos tu protección para que no abandones las murallas, pero tu madre siempre sospechó que podrías querer irte en cualquier momento.

—Si la siguiente en la línea sucesora no tiene complicaciones en acceder a tu puesto, no hay razón de negar tu abdicación. Además, se ve que no estarás solo —Yakov miró a Victor y luego levantó su vista hacia el piso superior en donde estaban Yuuri y la niña.

_Años atrás, mientras la madre y el padre de Yuri observaban a su hijo por la ventana jugar con los reyes de Samarkand, Yakov los acompañaba en la oficina de la mansión ante una visita temprana, ellos revisaban el contrato elaborado por las familias reales de ambas ciudades._

_—Estoy segura que él querrá volver a irse, a pesar de haber llegado con esa mordedura en su cuello —la mujer de larga cabellera dorada apoyaba su mano en el cristal, observando el rostro de su hijo, desilusionado por haber regresado a su ciudad pero esforzándose en divertirse con sus amigos—. Deseo más que nada que esté a salvo y sea feliz... Pero si llegase un día en que nada lo pueda detener, si al cumplir los dieciocho decide que aún quiere marcharse, lo dejaremos ir._

_El rey de Ágape miró a Yakov._

_—Si llega un día en que nuestro hijo con formalidad decide en apelar para abdicar, tanto los reyes de Samarkand como nosotros estaremos de acuerdo con permitirlo, tú como presidente tendrás en cuenta ese artículo._

_—Pero, ¿eso no significaría que entonces ella sea la siguiente sucesora? —preguntó Yakov conflictivo._

_—Exacto. Solo si al final mi Yuri quiere irse; mi deseo es verlo con nosotros, siendo un gran rey, casándose con Otabek que me imagino crecerá como un increíble muchacho —habló la reina—. Pero si nada funciona, si al crecer su vida continúa estando allí afuera, no creo que consigamos cambiar su parecer, tenemos hasta sus dieciocho años para saber si escoge quedarse, quizás para ese entonces piense distinto de ahora._

_—¿Lilia está de acuerdo con esto?_

_—Nosotros somos los reyes, Lilia amará mucho a Yuri, es su sobrino más preciado, pero deberá estar de acuerdo con nosotros si ocurre lo temido. Confío en que en ese futuro él escogerá quedarse a nuestro lado._

Nadie se hubiese esperado que los reyes perderían la vida y la boda de Yuri y Otabek se adelantaría, pero finalmente, el niño nunca cambió de parecer y la voluntad se obedecería pese a todos los esfuerzos de ocultar esta alternativa. Solo llegando a la abdicación de Yuri se consideraría revelar por fin la mentira que Lilia no quería revelar colocándose en contra de la voluntad de todos.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —Victor lucía más confundido que todos los de allí. Yuri lo miró confuso, Otabek y Ermek miraban confusos—, ¿eso significa que te puedes ir con nosotros? Pero ¿quién es el siguiente en la sucesión?

Desde las escaleras superiores, pasos se escucharon provenientes de afuera y las puertas aledañas se abrieron de par en par. Todos los presentes observaron a la persona que surgió, que esperaba impaciente a que se mencionara ese punto para dejar salir todo lo que su madre le obligó en ocultar por el bien de su primo.

—¡Eso significa que Yuri es libre y yo tomaré su puesto! —apoyó su mano en su pecho y reveló el colgante como miembro de la realeza. Estaba ansiosa y anticipándose a que resultara esta opción para apoyar a Yuri. Pese a que contenía con todas sus fuerzas sus lágrimas ya que era una de las personas que no quería que Yuri se marchara—, como prima de Yuri, hija de Lilia Baranovskaya, y siguiente en la línea sucesora, yo... —tomó aire, esforzándose en no explotar de llanto—, Mila Baranovskaya, acepto ser reina en la unión con uno de los descendientes de Samarkand.

Muchos estaban boquiabiertos, Victor, Yuri, Yuuri, Otabek, Ermek, Lilia, Shiori solo comprendía que algo grande ocurrió, ella sonreía y aplaudía por alguna razón.

—¡Tu apellido es Babicheva! —gritó Yuri.

—¡Ese es el apellido de la sirvienta Renata!

—Eeeeeh —Victor miró al balcón superior, la expresión de confusión de Yuuri lo tenía perdido, no había planes para este giro de acontecimientos.

Todos murmuraban en un desorden de conversaciones, Yakov repitió varias veces que guardaran silencio pero la mayoría estaban tan asombrados que no lo escuchaban.

—¡No, no permito esto, Mila, prometiste que no dirías nada. Prometiste que guardarías el secreto, todos, ¿en serio están de acuerdo con que Yuri abandone la ciudad? Afuera de las murallas es peligroso, todos serán culpable si muere! —Lilia exasperada, no se controlaba, acusaba a todos, estaba furiosa.

—¡Claro que no, Yuri vendrá conmigo! —Victor abandonó su asiento y se acercó a Yurio—, ¡nada le ocurrirá, le daré una vida feliz y será libre fuera de esta ciudad. Mila es una increíble chica, logrará ser una estupenda reina! —acercó a Yuri junto a él y le guiño el ojo, para que siguiera el juego y reaccionara del shock en el que estaba.

—¡No, mi hermosa Mila, ella es demasiado buena para casarse con Otabek!

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —sonrió la reina con un aura maligna.

Yuri cayó en cuenta con esas palabras que su abdicación iba a él mismo, pero Otabek continuaba formando parte de la sucesión de los Altin y era el primero en consideración por ser alfa, poseer mejor facilidad en tener hijos, Mila siendo beta iba a poder concebir de cualquier manera. Por poco Yuri estuvo a punto de tirar toda la farsa a la basura, por poco, iba a gritar un increíble "NO" a todo pulmón, su mente se puso en blanco, sin conocer la razón, solo pensaba que para él ver a Mila y Otabek juntos era demasiado raro, no quería eso, siendo libre afuera de la muralla lo perseguiría ese malestar toda la vida.

No obstante, antes que eso ocurriera, desde el balcón, una persona levantó su mano y habló justo antes que él.

—No tiene que ser Otabek, yo soy el hermano mayor, se consideró a Otabek porque era un alfa y esa unión con Yuri siendo omega era beneficiosa, si formaban una unión con mordedura sería lo ideal. Pero Mila puede casarse con cualquiera siendo alfa, beta u omega...

—¿Qué predispone señor Ermek Altin? —preguntó Yakov.

—¿Eh?... —bajó lentamente su mano, procesando lo que había dicho, descubriendo lo que significaban sus palabras—. ¿Qué puedo casarme con ella?

De nuevo, el shock de todos los presentes se dibujó en cara rostro. La misma Mila iba a mencionar que no tenía que ser Otabek quien se case con ella, pero no pensó que sería Ermek quien le quitara las palabras de la boca, estaba preparada para un rechazo por su parte, tener que casarse con Otabek o el hermano menor. Su rostro se volvió de color tomate intenso.

—Vaya, vaya... —la reina de Samarkand ocultó su risa detrás de su mano—. Lo siento Lilia, pero deberás cumplir la voluntad de tu hermana.

Lilia no podía creer lo que ocurría, nadie podía.

Por parte de Yuuri, soltó un extenso suspiro y observaba todo ese paisaje desde el balcón superior, a Mila y Ermek observándose fijamente con sus rostros enrojecidos hasta las orejas, a Yuri que no procesaba el momento y era agitado por Victor de un lado a otro, a Otabek que estaba tan aliviado como él. Si todo resultaba como imaginaba, ya solo debían aguardar a que por fin les permitieran irse. Los latidos del corazón del hechicero volvían a su ritmo normal, sus ojos no se apartaban de Victor y meditó en lo breve en que si no hubiese tenido paciencia, en que si no hubiese dejado que Victor ocupara su lugar, ¿habría resultado de la misma forma? Si Yuuri se sentía acorralado habría escapado por sus medios, lo más probable, esta vez no tuvo que llegar a un límite como ese; eso le hacía pensar en quién resultaba ser más impulsivo en realidad, si Victor o él mismo, solo que su propia impulsividad podía ser la más peligrosa. Recibió una valiosa lección. Miró su mano derecha y suspiró nuevamente. Luego, una pequeña mano se posó sobre su palma.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Shiori con toda su inocencia.

Yuuri sonrió y presionó su pequeña mano.

—No, todo está bien —regresó su vista hacia las demás personas—. Todo está más que bien.


	40. Despedida con futuro reencuentro.

  
Después de todo ese debate se llegó a un acuerdo final concediendo que Mila y Ermek reemplazaran los cargos de Yuri y Otabek en ser los próximos herederos al trono consumando el matrimonio para la unión de las dos ciudades. Fue tan inesperado ese cambio de planes que iban a tener que decidir la organización de dicha boda, en la ciudad se encontraban diversos visitantes que llegaron de ciudades lejanas para ser espectadores de la boda de los príncipes, las calles abundaban de arreglos, el centro principal en dónde se realizaría ya se encontraba casi preparado para el famoso día, todos estaban impacientes y agradeciendo que obtendrían días sin lluvia en toda esa semana, ¿valía la pena retrasar todo? Los anillos faltaban, eso no quería decir que no podrían casarse de igual manera, se podían utilizar unos de reemplazo hasta hallar los originales, si es que se hallaban; no sería impedimento.  
  
Mila y Ermek ni siquiera lo habían conversado con anterioridad, no habían tenido tiempo de aclarar sus sentimientos, si es que querían casarse por el bien de las ciudades o realmente se gustaban, las reacciones de ambos eran bastantes notorias. Sin embargo, era claro que necesitarían un momento a solas para aclarar muchas cosas. Lilia no poseía conflicto en permitir que Mila y Ermek se casaran, siempre quiso para su hija lo mejor, ella era bastante aplicada y trabajadora, se notaba demasiado su motivación en pensar en el bienestar ajeno, nunca se quedaba quieta, estaba segura que haría un gran trabajo junto a otro gran chico como lo era Ermek, ambos se llevarían estupendamente; aún así, eso significaría que al final Yuri podría irse, tomar otro camino, ella no era necia como para no darse cuenta que su actitud sobreprotectora y exagerada en obligar en que el príncipe permaneciera era bastante perjudicial, no beneficiaba en que su sobrino sería feliz, pero tenía demasiado miedo por el exterior, en que algún día descubriera que su sobrino cayó en las garras de algún animal o malas personas. El regreso del niño con una mordedura en su cuello estaba plasmado en su retina y a excepción de su hermana y cuñado, ella quería que se quedara en la ciudad rechazando por completo su autonomía, donde estaría seguro.  
Frente al estrado estaban Yuri, Victor, Otabek, Mila, Ermek de pie, mientras los demás miembros se acomodaron en sus asientos, Yakov iba a relatar los arreglos finales en los que cada autoridad y familia real creyó conveniente.  
  
—De acuerdo. Luego de estas intensas horas escuchando opiniones, soluciones con referencia a la abdicación del príncipe Yuri Plisetsky, se ha llegado a una resolución. Primero —Yakov se dirigió a Mila y Ermek—, me gustaría anunciar que se concede que la sucesión al trono de ambas ciudades estén suplidos por la princesa Mila y el príncipe Ermek, con esto y en claro asentimiento de las dos partes, se decidió que la boda inicial como se tenía planeada no sea cancelada, por diversos motivos de organización e invitados concurrentes. Pactado para el día después de mañana, ¿están de acuerdo? Si es así se dará aviso inmediato a las ciudades del sorpresivo cambio, estoy seguro que tendrá confusas a muchas personas y es por eso que mañana se presentará un discurso público con los príncipes dando su explicación y promesa a la ciudad.  
  
—¿Pasado mañana? ¿No es muy pronto? —preguntó Mila nerviosa—, es todo tan deprisa, no tengo preparado nada, ni sé qué diré en el discurso —se giró a mirar a Ermek.  
  
—No se preocupen, los secretarios y ayudantes se están poniendo en marcha desde ahora —agregó Yakov—, los reyes de Samarkand, todo el equipo asesor, han aceptado en contribuir y ayudarlos. Lilia posee cada contacto con referencia a los arreglos del festejo, sus trajes, para mañana cada detalle será abordado sin contratiempos.  
  
Mila observó a su madre, a pesar de no haber escuchado aún su opinión de todo esto y sabiendo que estaba en contra de esta decisión sabía que no tenía más remedio que actuar eficiente en hacer cumplir ahora este desarrollo de los hechos. La princesa asintió y miró a su padre.  
  
—Si es la decisión que se ha tomado y creen que se puede seguir adelante la boda, entonces yo no tengo problema alguno, pero ¿Ermek? —descendió la mirada, no quería que él se sintiera presionado con todo esto, a pesar de haber aceptado estar con ella.  
  
—Es inesperado, pero estoy de acuerdo en que se realice ese día, hay muchas personas esperándonos, tarde o temprano nos casaremos, por eso no creo que sea necesario hacerlos esperar —dijo Ermek con tranquilidad.  
  
Mila levantó su mirada hacia él, tímida y ansiosa, no podía decir más nada. Todavía creía que estaba en un sueño.   
  
Una vez se trató este asunto, Yakov prosiguió al punto principal que competía a Yuri, en esta ocasión, observó a Victor y Otabek, ubicados a cada lado del príncipe.  
  
—Bien. Antes me gustaría preguntar una cosa al joven Victor.  
  
—¿Eh? ¡Sí, diga! —respondió ingenuo.  
  
—¿Qué intenciones tiene con Yuri Plisetsky? Directo y claro, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones una vez cruce la muralla? ¿Qué seguridad le otorga? —dijo severo.  
  
Victor se calmó e intentó ser elocuente, para ser sincero estaba pensando en largar palabras cursis de amor eterno y promesas románticas como un héroe protector, pero no creyó que decir eso sea lo más acertado. Sabía, pese a conocerlo poco, que Yuri había batallado mucho para conseguir abandonar esta ciudad.  
  
—Lo cierto es que si todos conocen aquí a Yuri, sabrán que es bastante hábil e inteligente, si habla de protección en fuerza, yo no soy mejor que él. Por sí mismo podría enfrentar a bestias salvajes sin mi ayuda, y eso lo puedo afirmar —habló en referencia a la breve pelea que tuvo la gracia de participar en el domo, luego continuó con la simple mentira pero sinceridad detrás de esas palabras—. Una mordedura por accidente no significa que las personas están atadas de por vida, aunque la conexión exista, Yuri es joven, soñador y con un gran futuro, obviamente no tengo intensiones de estar con él como pareja romántica, lo digo porque él apenas tiene dieciséis años, ¡eso no significa que en un futuro no consiga estar con su alfa! Para ese entonces, la espera valdrá la pena —dijo en tercera persona, no se refería a alguien en concreto, el príncipe bien podía elegir no tener pareja en varios años y enfocarse en su propio camino, si algún día se enamoraba entonces sucedería y ya—. Hasta entonces puede vivir en nuestra compañía, con mi hermano somos de viajar continuamente, eso lo organizaríamos después de esta reunión.  
  
De lo último no era algo asegurado, Yuri desde un principio planteó un camino sin involucrar a nadie, pero decir eso tal vez aliviaría a todos los presentes en la sala.  
  
—Me parece muy acertado lo que dices —consintió Yakov—. Yuri es joven para tener una pareja, me parece adecuado que lo comprendas, en relación también a la diferencia de edades, estaríamos más conformes en que Yuri sea mayor de edad para tener esa facultad. Con esto, de igual manera, está vinculado con la decisión inicial de los reyes de Ágape al decidir que cuando Yuri cumpliera los dieciocho se le permitiera la abdicación si la disponía. Razón que —observó a Yuri—, se seguirá esto al pie de la letra. Se ha aprobado la abdicación del príncipe Yuri Plisetsky pero hasta el cumplimiento de la edad de dieciocho años, hasta entonces, deberá seguir ocupando su título y estar en la ciudad.  
  
—¡¿Dieciocho. Me harán esperar hasta entonces para poder irme?! —objetó el príncipe.  
  
—Yuri, estás olvidando que esta ciudad está sujeta a leyes, y tu independencia solo se cumpliría con la boda y ascensión a rey, o el cumplimiento de la mayoría de edad; continúas al cargo de Lilia, dentro de poco tendrás diecisiete, no creo que se te dificulte esperar otro año más.  
  
—¡Pero...  
  
—Es mejor eso que nada —habló Victor viéndolo como algo bastante lógico—, tienes tiempo para prepararte y ordenar bien tu mente, cosas que llevarás al irte y esas cuestiones. Esperaste muchos años, un poco más no te matará.  
  
—Tienes razón, pero quería irme pronto —suspiró.  
  
—Se te permitirá salidas de la muralla por un límite de cuatro días cada tres meses, siempre y cuando vayas acompañado. Es el límite que se te confiere, si superas el plazo de días no se permitirá volver a salir, ¿entiendes? Hasta entonces sé un buen chico y aguarda con paciencia la abdicación oficial —finalizó el presidente de la cámara.  
—De acuerdo —aceptó sin más.  
  
...  
  
A la salida del parlamento, siendo horas de la tarde, el grupo abandonó el establecimiento junto a demás personas, habiendo concluido con este asunto. Mila, preocupada por la expresión disgustada de Yuri, quiso hablar con él y disculparse por haber ocultado todo este tiempo que ella pertenecía a su familia, pero Lilia la interrumpió antes de poder hacerlo.  
  
—Mila, hay que aprovechar el tiempo y prepararte para la boda, si llamo enseguida a la modista de la familia te esperarán en pocos minutos para probarte los atuendos, hay mucho qué hacer. Hay que darse prisa —miró a Ermek—. Tú también, debes ir con tus padres, tu vestuarista te estará esperando con varios trajes en un cuarto de la mansión. Anda, anda... —apresuró.  
  
Mila no podía contradecirle y se subió deprisa a uno de los coches.  
  
—Yuri, tú debes prepararte para el discurso de mañana. No pierdas mucho tiempo también, ve con Otabek.  
  
Todos estaban ocupados por el escaso tiempo que tenían, había muchas cosas por hacer y organizar, llamadas, arreglos, papeles, anuncios... Estaban tan ocupados que no iban a conseguir conversar antes del día de la boda, Yuuri y Victor se sentían aliviados que la cuestión del robo haya quedado en un plano ajeno a ellos. Por lo siguiente, concurrirían al día de la boda y luego decidirían dejar esta ciudad, no había sospecha alguna que los retenga, por fin tenían libertad en sus acciones, pudiendo observar cómo las personas de la ciudad y cada organizador estaban inmersos en la pronta ceremonia.  
El anuncio de los cambios de quiénes se casarían en realidad asombró por completo a la ciudad, hubo muchas teorías al respecto. No obstante, se aseguraron de dejar conformes a la población ante el compromiso que presentaron Mila y Ermek en sus propios discursos, los aceptaron rápidamente cuando sintieron mayor calidez y responsabilidad que el príncipe Yuri, ninguno lo criticaba, algunos no estaban demasiado conformes con el cambio, pero la mayoría aceptó las palabras del príncipe en admitir su incompetencia en tal puesto pidiendo disculpas. Mila era bastante conocida por los habitantes por su amabilidad siempre que la veían por las calles, mas nunca se imaginaron que esa muchacha sería miembro de la realeza, todos asumieron que era sirvienta de la mansión, estaban en shock, pese a eso el trato hacia ella no cambió para nada, la familiaridad se mantenía y Ermek era igual de sensato que su hermano, razón de no contradecir ante esta inhóspita circunstancia. Debían acostumbrarse a considerar la visión de los nuevos reyes siendo una noticia tan reciente.  
  
Con pocas horas de sueño encima, hubo personas de la ciudad que se ofrecieron de voluntarios en ayudar ante los últimos detalles como adornos, transporte... No se alteraron tanto los adornos iniciales, se tuvo que quitar los que poseían los nombres de los príncipes Yuri y Otabek o imágenes de sus rostros, por lo demás se mantuvo la sencillez. La ceremonia de intercambio de anillos se realizaría en la zona más alta de la ciudad, una lomada que daba vista a la misma, rodeada de bella vegetación y árboles florales.  
Era increíble todo lo que había ocurrido en tan pocos días, hubo un secuestro reteniendo a un alfa en celo, un chico buscando ser libre, un robo, sospechas, discusiones, una reunión para abdicar, elección de nuevos príncipes para ser reyes, tensiones, era una locura casi imposible de procesar. Seguramente transcurriendo meses todavía sería complicado digerir los cambios. Mila sentía que en su estómago poseía un nudo que le provocaba náuseas, deseaba no vomitar en el momento en que tuviera que intercambiar anillos o se moriría de la vergüenza. Mirándose en el espejo de su habitación, sentaba frente a su tocador, repetía en su mente que esto era real, que se casaría y sería reina, que todo saldría bien, que Yuri estaría a su lado por un tiempo más; a escasas horas de tener que subirse al coche para dirigirse a su boda sentía tristeza de no haber podido disculparse con su primo, sabía que lo podía hacer en cualquier otro día, pero el malestar la perseguía, no quería estar disfrutando de una fiesta sabiendo que Yuri continuaba enojado con ella.  
  
En su cuarto, Lilia ingresó y pidió a las asistentes que las dejaran a solas por un momento.  
  
—Estás hermosa —dijo Lilia con un ligero temblor de sus labios—. Nunca creí que te vería así.  
  
Mila se levantó de su asiento, poseía un largo vestido color salmón, con pequeñas piedras brillantes y guantes del mismo color, recogieron su cabello de una manera muy delicada, dejando mechas onduladas caer por su rostro, su maquillaje también era muy sencillo, no quería nada sobrecargado; aun siendo sencillo, lucía preciosa.  
  
—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa sumada a una mirada triste—, ¿y Yuri? ¿Has podido hablar con Yuri? Sigue molesto con nosotras, ¿cierto?  
  
—No te preocupes, él irá a la boda. Ya podremos hablar con él en otro momento —se acercó colocando una flor a un costado de su cabello.  
  
—Mamá, debes disculparte con él, seguirá creyendo que solo queríamos retenerlo. Debe saber que queríamos protegerlo, que teníamos miedo. Prométeme que no serás orgullosa, que no te guardarás las palabras hasta que él cumpla los dieciocho, no quiero que te arrepientas cuando ese día llegue. Todo este tiempo has sido una persona demasiado estricta y seria con él, debe pensar que lo odias —tomó las manos de Lilia—. Somos familia, quiero disfrutar cada día con ustedes, por favor.  
  
La mirada de Lilia se suavizó.  
  
—Lo sé. Necesitamos hablar todos juntos, decir muchas cosas. Él debe tener mucho en mente también, ahora todos te están esperando a ti y a Ermek.  
  
—Ermek... —susurró y presionó las manos de su madre con fuerza—, cierto, yo ¡Me casaré con él! ¡No es una broma ¿cierto?, no puedo asimilarlo aún, ni hemos tenido una sola cita, ¿y si dice que no cuando sea momento de ponerme el anillo?! —sus nervios salían a flote.  
  
—Estarás bien —regresó a su firmeza—, entiendo tus nervios pero tranquila, todo saldrá perfecto.  
  
—Espero no vomitar...  
  
...  
  
El atardecer tan esperado reunió a cientos de personas y otras que miraban la ceremonia desde sus pantallas en el hogar. Había fotógrafos, reporteros, gente de varias ciudades, el ambiente era ruidoso pero festivo y alegre al mismo tiempo. Mila sería acercada a la cima de un extremo de la loma en mano de sus ambos padres, Lilia y Yakov, y desde el otro extremo se acercaría Ermek, en mano de sus ambos padres también; con violín y piano de fondo el recorrido concluiría con ambos llegando al mismo tiempo y viéndose cara a cara. Las manos de la muchacha no cesaban de temblar y el mismo Ermek se esforzaba en controlar sus piernas al caminar, los padres de ambos príncipes debían esforzarse de que una no les corte la circulación de los brazos de lo fuerte que presionaba y el otro de no caerse rodando cuesta abajo.  
  
—Son un par de idiotas —dijo Yuri, observando a esos dos que se encontraban en la cima de la loma, entre los aplausos de la multitud que daría comienzo a las palabras de la unión de ambas personas.  
  
—La llevaré de recuerdo —contestó Yuuri, sacando una fotografía con la cámara que había traído, después de todo él llegó a la ciudad como un fotógrafo.  
  
—¡Una increíble nota para la revista! —habló Victor con su libreta en mano—, ya tenemos muchas entrevistas para la nueva columna —rió llevando su papel encarnado.  
—¡Quiero sacar una foto también! —Shiori estaba interesada por la cámara.  
  
—Ya, ya, se mira por aquí y aprieta el botón de arriba, no la dejes caer —respondió Yuuri que poseía a su sobrina sobre sus hombros, consiguiendo observar mejor la ceremonia desde lo alto, y le prestó la cámara.  
  
—Waaaaa, miro por aquí, y aprieto por aquí —seguía al pie de la letra lo indicado por su tío, era un poco pesada la cámara y salió torcida la fotografía pero ella estaba contenta.  
  
—¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarán? —preguntó Otabek que los acompañaba.  
  
—Una vez termine esta ceremonia y comience el festejo nos iremos, no tenemos planeado quedarnos a fiestas, ya estuvimos demasiado tiempo y queremos ir a casa —respondió Yuuri—. Nuestro equipaje está listo.  
  
—No se vayan sin decírnoslo, debo llevarlos hasta la salida de la muralla —Otabek miró a Yuuri de reojo—, Ermek se debía encargar de algo que le pediste ¿cierto?  
  
—Así que lo sabes —sonrió—. Si lo consiguió estaré sumamente agradecido.  
  
—No te preocupes, nadie se dio cuenta. Yo lo ayudé.  
  
Luego guardaron silencio, continuando en observar ese panorama festivo. Otabek no pudo evitar desviar su vista en repetidas veces, estaba feliz por su hermano, por Mila, por el logro de Yuri; era consciente que él mismo fue de ayuda en conseguir que el deseo de ese muchacho se mantuviera en pie, muchos recuerdos lo acompañaban y lo que temía era llegar un día en que Yuri enloqueciera por verse acorralado, la desesperación de buscar que el hechicero se responsabilizara de un acto incorrecto, retenerlo, estaba cerca de esa pérdida de su camino. Estaba contento de presenciar que consiguió volver con su vista al cielo que quería alcanzar, la mirada con la que él también quería ser observado... aceptó por el momento que estaba bien si los sentimientos no estaban en sintonía con los suyos. Ambos eran jóvenes, tal vez algún día esos bellos ojos verdes tendrían intensiones de fijarse en él.

El nuevo matrimonio se consumó sin problemas, con las manos unidas de Mila y Ermek frente al gran público que los aclamaba y arrojaban pétalos de flores. La pelirroja desbordaba de emociones pero se le dificultaba mirar a su esposo a los ojos, era demasiado irreal mas su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Ermek sonreía de la misma manera y antes de descender nuevamente de la colina, le dio un suave beso en su mejilla con la sencilla pregunta: ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? Después nadie comprendía el porqué la princesa Mila comenzó a carcajear y cubrir su rostro con ambas manos. El mismo Yuri que la veía a lo lejos fruncía el ceño por lo tonta que era, pero era un alivio que se haya relajado tan rápido, ya había notado antes lo tensa que avanzaba por la colina.  
  
—Parece que esos dos estarán bien —Yuri se dirigió hacia Otabek.  
  
—Claro que lo estarán —asintió.  
  
La alegría se respiraba en el aire. Una anécdota más para recordar, otras personas que se agregaron a la lista de interesantes... Shiori estaba exhausta, sin embargo, se mantenía despierta al saber que estaría a punto de volver a su hogar. Después de un breve discurso de apertura del festejo por parte de Ermek, toda la ciudad comenzó con la música y los bailes. Yuuri, Victor llevando esta vez a Shiori, Yuri y Otabek, comenzaron a alejarse por la calle con intensión de buscar el equipaje y acercarse a la puerta de la muralla. No querían marcharse sin despedirse, pero tampoco querían interrumpir la boda de los príncipes. No obstante, Mila, entre risas y aceptación de felicitaciones, se percató que ese grupo no podía hallarlo en ningún lado, su mirada no los ubicaba.  
  
—Ermek, ¿dónde se fueron los demás? —preguntó a su esposo a un lado.  
  
—¿Los demás? ¿No estaban cerca? —observó hacia donde su vista alcanzaba—, o quizás... decidieron irse. Ellos ya están absueltos de cualquier acusación, seguramente habrán aprovechado en marcharse ahora.  
  
—¡¿Eeeh?! ¡Pero no se han despedido de nosotros! ¡Esos tontos! —agarró la mano de Ermek y lo jaló entre medio de los invitados—, vamos, no debieron haberse ido muy lejos, hay que despedirnos de ellos en la muralla.  
  
—¡¿Qué? ¡Pero no podemos dejar el festejo, todos nos están viendo! —era llevado por la fuerza de la muchacha y la personas fueron apartándose del camino.  
  
—¡Podrán esperar!—elevó su voz a todos allí presente— ¡Sigan festejando, todos, volveremos enseguida! —vio a su madre que se percató de la inquieta pareja—. ¡Madre, distrae a los invitados, volveremos en minutos!  
  
—¡¿A dónde se van?!  
  
Entre medio de la multitud se escucharon un par de silbidos y gritos graciosos a la frase de: el novio está siendo secuestrado por la novia.  
El grupo de cuatro, primero se detuvieron en la residencia de Olga, del cual se despidieron de ella agradeciéndole y tomaron todo su equipaje para proseguir en la siguiente localización, la puerta de la muralla. Como era notorio, los guardias en las puertas esta vez se tomarían su tiempo de revisar cada una de las bolsas, mochilas, vestimenta, cada equipamiento que consideraran que podría albergar algo, estaban obligados a procesar todo. Yuuri no poseía nada qué ocultar, el mismo elíxir de alfa que estuvieron usando esos días lo tuvieron que descartar a este punto, en casa no habría que preocuparse ya que las dosis se podían restablecer, se aseguraron de beber el último sorbo para el viaje de vuelta.  
  
A medida que el personal revisaba todo el equipaje y las luces resplandecían a lo lejos en pleno festejo y música, los cuatro aguardaron pacientes, otro de los guardias se aseguraba de revisar en bolsillos de sus prendas. A los príncipes Yuri y Otabek tuvieron que inspeccionarlos también aunque con mayor respeto y permiso, aún siendo de la realeza era obligatorio que cualquiera que saliera o entrara en la ciudad pasara por la inspección, control de identidades, firma de expedientes... Mila y Ermek tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta la puerta de la muralla, cansados por apresurarse en vano.  
  
—¡Princesa Mila, Principe Ermek, ¿qué hacen aquí?! —preguntó uno de los guardias, anonadado por el par que se fugó de su festejo.  
  
—¡Ustedes, ¿qué es eso de irse sin despedirse?! —exclamó la muchacha, recuperando el aire y soltando la mano de Ermek—, eso es de mala educación.  
  
Victor y Yuuri estaban asombrados, Victor vio eso como un acto muy agradable que Mila y Ermek hayan pensado en querer despedirse, si fuese por él lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, Yuuri no quería interrumpir y tampoco lo veía como muy importante despedirse, no creía que fuesen grandes amigos como merecer despedirse correctamente, pensó que estaban exagerando.  
  
—Aunque no nos conozcamos demasiado, aunque no hayamos podido conversar demasiado, sé que no son parte de esta ciudad pero siempre son bienvenidos —Mila caminó hasta ellos y los abrazó en conjunto—. Comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero me caen bien, por eso cuando tengan más tiempo regresen de nuevo. Esta vez nos sentaremos tranquilos a tomar algo —se alejó y sonrió—. Quiero saber más de ustedes.  
  
—Eres una exagerada —se burló Yuri—. Te encariñas muy rápido de las personas.  
  
—¡Son tus amigos también! —reprendió la pelirroja—, ¡Todos somos amigos! Me da igual lo que digas —señaló con su dedo índice y arrugó el ceño. Después recordó que Yuri aún no la había perdonado por mentir, su molestia la notó al instante luego de su burla ya que regresó a su amargura y apartó la mirada de ella.  
  
—Tendrán las puertas abiertas siempre —dijo Ermek y se despidió de ellos también—. Lo mismo que dijo Mila, me interesa saber más de ustedes, siento que todo este conflicto nos unió más de alguna forma.  
  
—¡Por supuesto que regresaremos! —confirmó Victor—, además, Yuri debe irse a los dieciocho, para ese entonces seguro volveremos a vernos.  
  
—¡No quiero recién verlos en más de un año. Avisen cuando vengan, escriban aunque sea! —habló Mila, quejosa.  
  
—No se preocupen, hay muchas cosas de las que ocuparnos, pero es seguro que regresaremos, solo espérennos. Mientras tanto disfruten de su festejo, de sus días como esposos, sean felices y tengan muchos hijos —con gran sonrisa, Victor hablaba en un claro tono provocativo, del cual funcionaba a juzgar de sus expresiones que se tornaron incómodas y avergonzadas.  
  
—No te burles de ellos —habló Yuuri—. Seguro volveremos a vernos, no puedo decir cuando.  
  
Esas palabras bastaron para tranquilizar a ambos jóvenes, no debían ser tan insistentes, la vida de un hechicero era misteriosa, debían aceptar los tiempos de cada uno.  
  
—Yo vendré algún día a volver a jugar con Mila —mencionó Shiori, después de un bostezo y una enorme sonrisa—. Me divertí con Mila.  
  
La muchacha se sintió feliz con esas palabras y se quitó la flor de su cabello para colocarla sobre la oreja de la niña.  
  
—Te estaré esperando a ti también. Cuando vuelvas a ver el jardín quedarás maravillada por todas las Jades Lucem que resplandecerán rodeadas de muchos Colibrís Candela, será un jardín precioso en el que podremos jugar juntas.  
  
Shiori se emocionó y le devolvió otra gran sonrisa —¡Sí!  
  
Finalmente, la última puerta se abrió y dirigieron una última mirada a los futuros reyes. Yuri y Otabek los acompañarían por un breve trayecto hasta que se separaran y los príncipes regresaran de nuevo al interior de las murallas. Mila y Ermek agitaron sus manos hasta que los cuatros comenzaron a caminar dándoles la espalda.  
  
Los cuatro caminaron y caminaron, en dónde las murallas se achicaban de su visión, debían proseguir a una ubicación en particular.  
  
—Entonces, Ermek te comentó lo que le pedí —Yuuri habló hacia Otabek mientras sus pasos no se detenían.  
  
—Sí. Sabes, pedirle a mi hermano que buscara tus elíxires y consiguiera sacarlos de la muralla no era sencillo, ¡si nos atrapaban llevando carga sospechosa nos meterías en problemas!  
  
—¿Y cómo lo consiguieron? —la curiosidad lo dominaba, ¿acaso no pasaron por el control riguroso en la entrada?  
  
—Mi motocicleta tiene sus espacios secretos —dijo sin demasiado detalles—. Lo que importa es que conseguimos sacar esa bolsa con tus elíxires, la escondimos en el bosque de aquí cerca.  
  
—¿Cuándo ocurrió eso que no me he enterado? —Yuri quería ser partícipe de ese hecho del cual lo apartaron.  
  
—¿En qué momento ibas a saberlo si tu tía te tenía en la mira, y a mí, a Victor? Me las arreglé de pasar el mensaje a Ermek, no tenía otra alternativa, tampoco era la gran cosa, solo pedí su ayuda en conseguir sacar a salvo mis elíxires. A nosotros nos iban a revisar todo, cada rincón, sería imposible cargar con esa bolsa. La verdad me siento demasiado aliviado que lo hayan conseguido, me interesa demasiado en cómo no se percataron en su motocicleta lo que escondía. Lo importante es que estoy muy agradecido, realmente —no era usual en el hechicero agradecer de esa manera, pero su alivio era mayor, sabía que para empezar esto no tuvo que haber sucedido así; no quitaba el trabajo en que los hermanos Altin se tomaron en conseguir salir de las murallas con la bolsa de sus elíxires, siguiendo cada indicación de ir a la residencia de Olga, buscar en la pared la bolsa oculta y lo siguiente en lograr salir con la misma. Estaba convencido en que los príncipe de Samarkand no serían investigados, pasarían sin mayor esfuerzo.  
  
Los pasos prosiguieron hasta que el camino fue rodeado por altos árboles, ya estaban lo bastante lejos de las murallas, nadie los veía. Apenas se acercaron a ese lugar, tanto Yuri como Otabek sintieron un intenso escalofrío recorrer por su columna, como si algo los estuviera observando. A los breves segundos, el suelo pareció retumbar, como si un terremoto surgiera de la nada; no era un terremoto. Un increíble y enorme lobo, que captó el aroma de su compañero, llegó corriendo a toda velocidad y dando un gran salto que provocó que Yuri se pusiera en guardia, cual preparado para una batalla con la bestia. Sin embargo, Victor se colocó en medio y extendió sus brazos.  
  
—¡¡¡Makkachin!!! —exclamó descendiendo a Shiori a sus pies y recibiendo al emocionado lobo que lo acorraló en el suelo y frotaba su gran cuerpo ante el desprotegido humano—, ¡no me aplastes! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿nos extrañaste mucho? Lo siento Makka, te abandoné por tantos días, no lo hice para siempre, espero no hayas creído que lo hice, lo siento tanto! —lamentaba Victor, abrazando al gran lobo que parecía un gran cachorro cariñoso que solo quería jugar con esas personas.  
La misma Shiori corrió y se lanzó sobre el pelaje del lobo y carcajeaba feliz.  
  
—¡Makka, Makka! Waaaa, ¡es Makka! —se aferraba a un costado de lobo mientras este continuaba primero dándole mimos a su persona favorita.  
  
—Un... ¿un lobo? ¿De ese tamaño? —Yuri estaba perplejo—, ¿tienen un lobo de este tamaño? Tan dócil.  
  
—¿Te asusta? —intentó burlarse el hechicero pero cuando se percató del brillo de los ojos de rubio se guardó sus palabras. Era como si estuviese frente a la criatura más increíble que haya visto, esa expresión le recordó cuando voló en el lomo de su ave, el chico no había cambiado en nada al pasar los años.  
  
—¡¡¡Es increíble!!! —gritó—, ¿P-puedo tocar? ¿Puedo? —caminaba con sus piernas temblando de la emoción.  
  
—¡Claro, Makkachin es muy amigable! —permitió Victor.  
  
En esa escena, Otabek miró a Yuuri.  
  
—Bueno, mientras ellos se entretienen, ¿te llevo hacia dónde escondimos la bolsa?  
  
—Claro, aprovechemos —aceptó percatándose que su colibrí Candela andaba volando en la cercanía.  
  
Otabek y Yuuri dejaron a los tres divertirse con la bienvenida del lobo y avanzaron por su parte adentrándose un par de metros en el bosque. El sol estaba cerca de ocultarse en el horizonte, debían aprovechar la poca luz solar restante para encontrar la bolsa y acabar con esto para poder despedirse. Apartando un par de ramas, en un no tan profundo pozo tapado de hojas, se hallaba la tan esperaba bolsa en la que Yuuri guardó sus cosas preciadas. Cuando se agachó a recogerlo dio un rápido vistazo a su interior, estaban sus libros, frascos, hierbas, rocas, todo, suspiró atenuando la tensión de sus hombros y abrazando la bolsa entre sus brazos.  
  
—¡Menos mal!  
  
—¿Está todo en orden, cierto? Por las dudas, no sacamos nada, aunque nos dio curiosidad de lo que había adentro —aclaró Altin.  
  
—Eeeeh, así que vieron mis cosas... —clavó una mirada de indiferencia—, espero esté todo aquí, mira que si algo falta los buscaré para vengarme —se rió en broma.  
  
—No te preocupes, solo miramos, no tocamos nada —le devolvió la risa—. Aunque la verdad estaba muy interesado en conocer cada objeto, pero sé que no me lo dirás. Me parece increíble lo que haces, desconozco para qué funcionan, pero es increíble. Seguro te ha llevado muchos años en lograr experimentar con esos elementos...  
  
Antes de continuar alagando al hechicero, Yuuri lo interrumpió.  
  
—Puedo preguntarte, ¿de dónde has sacado tu motocicleta?  
  
Esa pregunta sorprendió a Otabek.  
  
—¿Mi motocicleta?  
  
—Desde el primer momento en que vi ese transporte noté que no era usual. Te aseguraste en que resultara en una simple motocicleta pero déjame adivinar, no funciona a motor, ¿allí es en dónde colocaste mi bolsa, cierto? El mecanismo es extraño, su fuente de energía es natural, en el simple viaje cualquiera con conocimiento lo notaría, silenciosa, ¿has utilizado rocas como fuente? La conexión de cableado aislado en grafeno, excelente conductor, pero posee rocas mucho más extrañas, ¿te la vendieron así? ¿La pediste construir? ¿Qué otros elementos posee?  
  
—¡Entiendo, entiendo! —interrumpió—. Me sorprende que hayas podido analizar mi motocicleta con un vistazo... —tomó aire y cruzó los brazos—. Nadie me la vendió, yo mismo la construí.  
  
—¿Tú? —se asombró—, ¿tienes conocimiento de mecánica avanzada? Es la primera vez que veo un transporte que haya experimentado con los elementos no permitidos, tiene conexiones que desconozco, ¿de dónde sacaste ese conocimiento? ¿Qué elementos posee?   
  
—Siento que me estás interrogando —sonrió comprometido—. Mmm... por dónde empezaría... —meditó sus palabras—. Primero, ¿sabes qué es lo que quiere hacer Yuri una vez salga de las murallas?  
  
—¿Yuri? No le he preguntado, ¿no quiere viajar y conocer lugares?  
  
—Verás, la mayor cantidad de libros que posee Yuri son acerca de la naturaleza, los animales, Yuri ama a los animales, lo habrás notado por su reacción con el lobo. Desde que regresó a la ciudad luego de su escape me ha relatado lo increíble que eran las enormes aves, los paisajes... él quedó maravillado. No sentía temor por descubrir qué había en la naturaleza que en muchos de sus libros no contaba, qué animales desconocidos podría encontrar, cómo actuaban, si podría ver el cielo como un ave lo haría, supongo que tuvo ese tipo de diversión cuando llegó contigo hace seis años, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
—No es que haya visto demasiado... —se rascó su cabeza, ¿acaso fue la llave para aumentar su motivación?  
  
—Por eso quiere ser libre, tener las herramientas de explotar la naturaleza, el mundo en el que muchos temen caminar, en el que la mayoría prefiere resguardarse dentro de unas murallas. Su vida se enfoca en otras especies, en otros seres, por eso ha estado estudiando y entrenando tanto, llegar a documentar estos seres y pasar ese conocimiento a más personas. Es un chico muy emprendedor, hasta a mí me sorprendió, no solo quiere conocer y viajar, quiere aprender y divulgar, ser parte de la minoría que pisa fuera de la ciudad, los arriesgados ante la dominante naturaleza.  
  
—No es algo fácil y es peligroso, pero si es el camino que escogió no soy quién para negárselo, pero ¿en qué se relaciona eso contigo?   
  
—Que mi interés está en el otro polo, los seres sin vida, los materiales, los elementos, ahí es en dónde me quiero especializar yo. A excepción de Yuri, en mi ciudad yo tenía permitido salir de las murallas, no era ningún impedimento, llegué a salir en muchas ocasiones, he viajado y me he adentrado en zonas en las que no debería haberme metido... No quiero profundizar demasiado en ese tema —guardó un breve silencio y prosiguió—. Yo, probablemente también abdique a mi puesto, para tener mayor libertad en mis investigaciones, mi familia ya sabe demasiado de lo que hago... era casarme con Yuri o...  
  
—Espera —levantó su mano para detener su diálogo—, ¿tus previos conocimientos, de dónde los obtuviste? —tuvo un lejano recuerdo de un niño rubio que contaba que solía jugar con su mejor amigo y meterse en la biblioteca principal de Ágape.  
  
—Una vez con Yuri nos metimos a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca...  
  
—No digas más —masajeó su entrecejo—, príncipe Altin, ¿acaso eres un hechicero?  
  
—Mmm... Yuri no tiene interés en serlo, aclaro, a mi me queda un largo camino para considerarme oficialmente en uno, apenas pocas cosas me han resultado. Sé que no dirás nada acerca de tus experimentos, por lo que yo también cerraré la boca por mi lado. Giacometti es bastante astuto en eso también —revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un móvil.  
  
Las palabras de Yuuri no consiguieron salir de sus labios, ¿Otabek conocía a Giacometti, sabía que era un hechicero, cómo? Muchas preguntas surgieron. Se quedó pasmado, solo al captar que el móvil voló hacia su dirección es que despertó de su perdida mente y lo atrapó al instante.  
  
—Pienso que Giacometti quería hacerme enojar con el robo de los anillos, no tengo relación con él, lo conozco, solo eso. Lo encontré en algunas ocasiones, no quiero que pienses que es mi amigo o algo por el estilo. Si lo encuentro me encargaré de hacer que devuelva lo que robó —señaló al móvil que le dio—. No tienes uno de esos ¿cierto? Puedes quedarte con ese, estoy seguro que no te gustan estos aparatos, no quieres dejar rastros en los que puedan hallarte, pero está personalizado para ser incapaz de ser localizado. Está conectado directamente de forma satelital y aunque quisieran dar con ese móvil disparará una señal a cualquier punto del planeta. Giacometti tiene uno similar que me encargó hace mucho tiempo... Tenía su número, ¡pero el necio me bloqueó apenas consiguió robar el anillo! Habrá cambiado el código apenas se marchó y ahora es imposible dar con él. Agregué los números de los demás también, Mila, Yuri, Ermek, puedes llamar cuando gustes, si tienes problemas, si necesitas que te repare algo, la tecnología y la mecánica es mi fuerte.  
  
Yuuri volvió a interrumpir levantando su mano, los grillos cantaban sumado a las risas que se oían en el fondo.  
  
—Esto debe ser una broma —se sentó un momento y apoyó su mano sobre sus labios.  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien, ¿cómo se te ocurre ocultar algo así hasta ahora? Dame un respiro!  
  
Otabek se agachó frente a él.  
  
—Trataré de seguir un futuro camino investigando con Yuri, probablemente él odiará eso al principio, ni siquiera se lo he comentado, aunque esté a su lado solo como un amigo, el futuro es muy incierto. Pero cuando consigamos salir de las murallas juntos, en el siguiente año —extendió su mano para recibir un apretón—, espero nos volvamos a encontrar, compañero hechicero.  
  
Yuuri miró a la mano, miró a su rostro, aceptó el apretón y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora risa.  
  
—No mueran en el intento, jugar con la naturaleza no es para cualquiera, hasta entonces, les deseo la mejor de las suertes.  
  
Ambos se colocaron de pie, sin separar ese apretón como si de camaradas se tratasen y juntos regresaron a encontrarse con el resto.  



	41. Es inevitable cometer errores.

Cuando Yuuri y Otabek regresaron de vuelta para reunirse con los demás, Yurio estaba demasiado entretenido acariciando al gran lobo que se recostaba con sus patas alzadas, tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle a Victor, lamentablemente solo ahora podía encontrar el único tiempo de hablar de estos temas, lo que no pudo hacer en la mansión y con todo el problema que trataban de resolver. Sin embargo, sabía que tampoco los podía retrasar, más allá de una corta conversación que se interrumpió cuando aparecieron los otros dos.

De todas formas, no significaba que no habría comunicación alguna de ahora en más, después de todo el contacto persistiría, pero claro, cada lado entendía que trazaban un camino individual en donde dependía de ellos aprender y crecer.

—¿Está todo en orden? —preguntó Victor que se colocó de pie luego de estar acariciando a Makkachin, apenas se levantó, el gran lobo hizo lo mismo y aguardó sentado.

—Sí, ya tengo mis cosas. Deberíamos irnos, la noche se acerca —confirmó Yuuri queriendo organizar la forma en la que llevarían el equipaje—. Es un viaje largo, nos ausentamos varios días por lo que dudo que mi ave ande cerca.

—No te preocupes, Makka nos ayuda a agilizar el viaje. Pero sí, deberíamos darnos prisa ya que algún animal salvaje nos podría obstaculizar, aunque de solo ver a Makka se asustan.

—Solo quiero llegar y descansar adecuadamente, Shiori también está bastante agotada —sonrió hacia su sobrina y la elevó para colocar sobre el lomo del lobo—. No te duermas, si tienes mucho sueño avísame, no quiero que te caigas de Makkachin.

—Está bien, tendré cuidado —respondió la niña acomodándose.

Otabek y Yurio los observaban con paciencia hasta que decidieran que estaban preparados para emprender viaje. El rubio lucía inquieto, como si quisiera decir muchas cosas pero a la vez no podía ponerlas en orden, jugaba con sus manos ansioso. Yuuri se dio cuenta de esto, hasta le resultaba gracioso.

—Yurio, no tienes que decir nada, no hace falta —dijo el hechicero sin necesidad de escuchar explicaciones o disculpas, no las veía necesarias, no guardaba rencor, él mismo se sintió culpable inicialmente por ser el alfa que lo mordió pero decidió que lo mejor era dejar ese pasado atrás, fue un error. Yurio era muy joven para percatarse lo insurrecto que era de niño, invadiendo una propiedad imponiendo una actitud y desconociendo su real naturaleza de omega.

—¡Aún asi... —descendió su mirada—. Los involucré en esto, ¿acaso no están enojados? ¿No me odian? Las cosas pudieron haber salido diferentes.

—Pudieron, pero no salieron mal. Cualquier equivocación que alguno haya cometido no tiene sentido mantener un rencor que no nos llevará a ningún lado. No estoy diciendo que sea sencillo dejar de lado la culpa, cada uno tendrá sus propios fantasmas sobre su espalda, solo no hay que agrandar tanto las cosas. Ya dije que no hace falta decir nada, no guardaremos ningún tipo de rencor.

—Entiendo —intentó seguir sus palabras y no discutir. Luego observó a la niña y recordó a Mari, tuvo una sensación de pesadumbre al instante—. Yo, nunca pude despedirme de ella y agradecerle.

Yuuri, terminando de colocar el equipaje a cada lado de Makka, se giró a mirarlo confundido.

—Me refiero a tu hermana, gracias a ella es que en ese momento las cosas no salieron peor, pero mientras yo me recuperaba al beber aquel elixir, no pude volver a hablar con ella... nunca le pude agradecer correctamente —recordaba en aquella casa, mientras se tranquilizaba, el momento cuando Yuuri cargó a su hermana fuera de la casa para llevarla sobre el ave a un lugar que desconocía; solo pudo ver como la muchacha sostenía su vientre, tratando de calmarse y respirar. No volvió a verla, ya que cuando Yuuri regresó sin ella fue cuando fue su turno de ser devuelto a su ciudad, sin siquiera palabras de por medio, dejando una tensión que perduró todos esos años.

—No creo que haya sido necesario agradecerle, ella hizo lo mejor. Simplemente queda hacernos fuertes, es lo único que seguro habría querido —sonrió y miró a Victor—. Sigamos.

—Bien —Victor le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a los príncipes—. Suerte chicos, espero volvamos a encontrarnos pronto ¡Pórtate bien, Yurio!

—¡No soy un niño, ¿y quién les permitió que todos me digan Yurio?!

—Tranquilo, Yurio. Crece sano y no te olvides comer tus verduras —rió dándole unas palmaditas a Makkachin para que comenzara a caminar al lado de ellos—, hasta pronto.

—Cuídense mucho, nos volveremos a ver —dijo Otabek serio y elevando su dedo pulgar.

Yuuri asintió, sonrió a ambos y continuó avanzando con su familia. Shiori agitaba su mano con un poco de timidez, ya que ella no había podido entrar en real confianza con ellos, ella era astuta pero aún una niña como para olvidar tan fácil que su tío y Victor lo pasaron mal en esa mansión, se esforzaba en darles una oportunidad de verlos como amigos o simples conocidos.

Sin más palabras, el grupo comenzó a alejarse a medida que avanzaban por el camino. La mirada de Yuri guardaba por una parte alivio de que por fin este problema haya acabado, pero otra parte envidiaba que ellos pudieran ir por un lado al cual él le hubiese gustado avanzar en este preciso momento. Esperar a tener dieciocho lo impacientaba. Sin más, Otabek y Yuri continuaron su propio camino de vuelta a la ciudad, un camino nada agradable de retomar.

—No te preocupes. El tiempo viaja deprisa —quiso tranquilizar Otabek.

—Ya lo sé —respondió malhumorado—, ¿y qué hay de ti?

—¿De mi? —preguntó confundido.

—Sé que somos mejores amigos pero no tienes que venir a verme de ahora en más si no te sientes cómodo. Algún día me iré. No creo que sea lo mejor que te sigas atando a mí... después de todo, yo a ti te gus...

—Me alegra que te preocupes por mí —sonrió—. Pero esto apenas comienza. Apresurémonos, todos siguen en el festejo de la boda de Mila y mi hermano, no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí afuera, rápido, rápido —apresuró el paso—. Espero puedas contarme de una vez por toda la historia completa de cuando huíste en ese tiempo.

—¡No me dejes atrás, hey! —lo persiguió desde atrás, abandonando su anterior diálogo y en cambio, sonrió conociendo muy bien que era obvio que su mejor amigo no se iba a alejar, sin importar lo que dijera—, no es una historia tan interesante, más allá de lograr ver un hermoso cielo ¿te conté que había un hechicero? 

Ambos rieron, caminando lado a lado.

...

En su viaje de vuelta, Yuuri aprovechó a relatarle a Victor lo que Otabek reveló ante él mientras buscaban la bolsa con objetos. Fue una completa sorpresa para él también que el mismo Otabek estuviese relacionado con actividades similares a las de Yuuri, pese a que aún no se considerara un hechicero, mostró el móvil que le regaló y lo inspeccionó mínimamente. Yuuri todavía no confiaba del todo en la seguridad de ese aparato, aunque su fuerte no era esta clase de tecnología lo más probable era que lo examinaría una vez llegaran a casa. El móvil no poseía las grandes herramientas o sistema complicado de entender, era lo bastante sencillo para elaborar la acción más acorde a su función que era la comunicación. Se conectaba por vía satelital, sin necesidad de efectuar algún coste por enviar mensajes. Era muy interesante para el hechicero, nunca confió en ese tipo de tecnologías pero si tal como decía Otabek había una forma en no dejar ni un tipo de rastro o señal, quizás sería más conveniente utilizarlo. No obstante, su propio sistema de aves adiestradas para enviar y recibir mensajes de pedidos sería siempre su método por excelencia; no podía andar pidiendo el número de móvil a cada cliente que conocía.

Luego de varias horas de viaje, exhaustos, llegaron finalmente a casa siendo horas cercanas al amanecer. Victor se encargó de llevar a Shiori en sus brazos para recostarla en su cama y Yuuri se encargó de revisar que todo estuviese en orden, en esos días de ausencia tenía que asegurarse que su cultivo estuviese sano, que por suerte parecía que en esa zona había llovido un poco; más allá de polvo del cual deberían hacer una limpieza intensiva, nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió. Por ahora debían preocuparse en reponer correctamente sus energías y ya en la tarde proponerse a limpiar o realizar cualquier otra actividad.

—¿No se despertó? —veía a Victor salir del cuarto de Shiori mientras él se encargaba de colocar las bolsas sobre la mesa y tomó asiento estirando sus piernas y apoyando su nuca en el borde superior del respaldar de la silla.

—No, está muy cansada. Espero esté mejor más tarde —es acercó y se ubicó detrás de su silla, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros—, ¿por qué no dormimos nosotros también?

Yuuri se enderezó y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo.

—Pero quiero revisar este aparato, quiero saber más cómo está conformado...

—Puedes hacer eso después.

—Pero debo ordenar las cosas, hay ropa para lavar y...

—¡Después! —colocó sus manos debajo de las axilas del hechicero y lo quitó de la silla, luego lo levantó para llevarlo colgando sobre su hombro—, ¡hay que descansar! Hay tiempo para lo demás.

—¡Puedo ir solo! —oponía fuerza, bullicioso. Pero Victor consiguió llevarlo hasta el cuarto y lo lanzó en la cama—, ¡hey, espera, quiero cambiarme la ropa aunque sea, no quiero llenar la cama de tierra!

—Ya tiene tierra. Luego cambiamos las sábanas —se arrojó con un brazo sobre su torso y de allí no se movió, cerrando sus ojos para actuar dormido y no dejar escapar a Yuuri.

—¡No te hagas el dormido! —se mantuvo recostado observando el techo. Victor no pronunció ni una palabra más—, Victor, ¿me escuchas? —fue ignorado.

Rindiéndose, le hizo caso y decidió descansar primero; hasta ahora la única persona que lo reprendía para descansar o no despertarse muy tarde siempre era Shiori, se sentía raro que otra persona lo tratara de esa forma, pero el que otras personas se preocuparan por esos detalles era una sensación agradable.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir deprisa, ni siquiera notó cuando se quedó dormido y despertó con el sonido de las aves y un gran cielo soleado deslumbrante desde la ventana.

Victor no se encontraba allí. Cuando se asomó al comedor lo encontró ya habiendo comenzado con la limpieza, se encargaba de barrer y había lavado la ropa con anterioridad del cual colgaba en la soga de afuera.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó molesto mientras masajeaba sus despeinados cabellos.

—¡Oh, ya te has levantado! Es que te veías muy relajado, quería que descansaras todo el tiempo que necesites. He aprovechado en hacer algo de comer también —sonrió alegre con la escoba en mano.

—Mmm —miró de un lado a otro—, también te encargaste del equipaje por lo que veo. Solo querías dejarme sin hacer nada de trabajo.

—Porque luego te vas a encerrar en tu laboratorio a continuar con lo tuyo, esto no es nada para mí, cuando termine de limpiar seguiré estudiando los libros —dijo motivado.

—Pero antes tengo que regresar tu color de cabello al original.

—¿El cabello? —se tomó un mechón—, ¡cierto, se me había olvidado! Bueno, te dejaré hacerlo y luego continuaré con mis tareas.

Yuuri no tenía ninguna contradicción que decirle, era bueno verlo laborioso y tomando responsabilidad en aprender del mundo en que se metió. Sin embargo, a quién no veía y creía que jugaba por el campo era a Shiori.

—¿Shiori?

—Ah... ella sigue durmiendo. La quise despertar pero solo me balbuceó y se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo. El viaje la debió haber agotado demasiado.

Al descubrir que Shiori continuaba queriendo dormir le pareció demasiado extraño, no era la primera vez que viajaban juntos y a pesar de todo su sobrina siempre tenía bastante energía. No era un hecho que podía obviar, en esos días la niña no había presentado ningún otro síntoma más que cansancio. Enfermarse tampoco era usual, en todos sus seis años de vida la habrá visto enferma una o dos veces, enfermedades como la gripe no eran tan presentes hoy en día. Decidió ir al cuarto de la niña para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Se sentó en su cama y la meció hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

—Mmn...

—Shiori, ¿te sientes bien?

—Tío... —estaba un poco confundida en lo que trataba de despabilar y masajear sus ojos—. Mmm, solo tengo sueño.

—Veamos —colocó un mano en su frente, se sentía un poco caliente—, acompáñame un momento al subsuelo, te revisaré bien la temperatura y cualquier otro síntoma que puedas tener, por las dudas analizaré tu sangre.

Ella no tenía demasiados ánimos pero obedeció tratando de salir de la cama. Bostezando y caminando como si se tomara todo el tiempo del mundo, siguió a su tío y cruzó el comedor. Victor se percató que la actitud de Shiori no era usual ya que por lo general le habría deseado un buen día con gran entusiasmo, o habría querido correr afuera para jugar con Makkachin. Caminó extenuada, bajando las escaleras y deteniéndose frente a la mesa de trabajo de su tío. Yuuri siempre se encargaba de hacer exámenes rutinarios cada mes o un par de meses con relación a la salud de ella, como si fuese el propio médico de la casa. No significaba que Yuuri tuviera los grandes conocimientos de salud, pero sí era bastante conocedor, después de todo la mayoría de sus medicinas naturales funcionaban de acuerdo a cada dolencia que se aseguró de estudiar y hallar soluciones.

Sentó a la niña sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisar sus pupilas, pulso, temperatura...

Victor continuó su limpieza, ya descubriría en breve si todo estaba bien con la niña. Con el tiempo transcurrido, Shiori mejoró sus ánimos cuando subió con pasos más acelerados por las escaleras, sin embargo, todavía lucía cansada y no poseía ganas de jugar o hacer cualquier actividad que le desgaste su energía, quería estar tranquila, sentarse y leer algún libro.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Victor hacia Yuuri que apareció suspirando.

—Si, está todo bien. Solo parece que tiene una leve infección, una especie de virus, no es la primera vez. Con el estrés y haber cambiado de aires seguramente su sistema se debilitó, por eso está cansada, también tiene algo de fiebre. No es grave, es como un resfriado; ella ya tiene su vacunación por eso no tiene síntomas más intensos —observaba a la niña que pasó a sentarse frente a la mesa—. Que siga descansando, si su fiebre aumenta o tiene algún otro síntoma que se agregue veré si necesita un nuevo refuerzo.

—Entiendo —miró a Shiori—. ¡Aguarda un segundo Shiori, ya calentaré tu comida! —volvió a mirar a Yuuri—. Se ve que estás muy pendiente de su salud, eso es genial, los niños aún son propensos de enfermar —se acercó a la cocina para comenzar a calentar la comida para Shiori—. ¿También tienes de esos refuerzos aquí?

—Claro que no. Ese tipo de vacunas yo no puedo hacerlas —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Tengo que llevarla a otro sitio, a alguien que también tiene su historial médico. Por eso, ojalá y su estado no empeore, o tendré que llevarla allí.

—¿Y en dónde es eso? —continuaban conversando mientras buscaba una cuchara.

—Ese lugar... —se masajeó el cuello y miró a la lejanía—, es con Minako... en Hasetsu.

—Hasetsu —repitió—, Hasetsu, me suena ese nombre, ¿Hasetsu? —hizo memoria con la cuchara apoyada sobre sus labios— ¡Ah, es el lugar dónde naciste! ¡Lo recuerdo, me lo dijiste! ¿pero está bien que vayas a esa ciudad? Si es que tienes que ir.

—Preferiría no ir. Pero no es que no haya ido antes, la primera vez que Shiori se enfermó y tuvo una fuerte fiebre fue a Minako a la primera que acudí. Ella siempre fue la médico de la familia, fue quien atendió a Mari en su parto. Solo me disgusta que tenga que ser Hasetsu a donde tenga que ir para encontrarla, si preguntas si estaría bien que vaya ¿te refieres a mis padres?

—Claro, no los has visto desde que abandonaste la ciudad con Shiori ¿cierto?

—No los veo a ellos. Ni siquiera ingreso por la puerta principal, solo veo a Minako.

—¿En serio? —Probaba la comida con cierto malestar en escuchar eso—, pero podrías aprovechar a verlos si vas, ¿no te parece correcto?

—Sabía que dirías algo así —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a descender de nuevo las escaleras—. No es tiempo aún. Seguiré con mis trabajos.

—¡Yuuri! —no pudo detenerlo a tiempo—, ¡primero come algo antes de empezar con tus cosas!

—¡Comeré más tarde! —exclamó desde abajo.

—¡Ese chico! —refunfuñó.

Desde la mesa se oyó una risilla y Victor miró como Shiori se reía al ver esa escena. Él se giró a verla y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ya estará pronto lo tuyo, ¿quieres darte un baño tibio, después? Yo también debo lavar mi cabello, me gusta cómo me queda el negro pero prefiero mi color ¿a ti qué te parece Shiori? ¿Con cuál prefieres verme?

—¡Con cualquier color, Victor es lindo con cualquier color! —afirmó sonriente pero ojos que le pesaban del cansancio.

—Waaa, Shiori me hará sonrojar —bromeó sacándole más risas a la pequeña.

...

_Cuando Shiori apenas era una pequeña de un año de edad fue cuando se enfermó por primera vez. Para ese entonces, Yuuri había pasado todo un año adaptándose al cuidado de la criatura, fue el período en que más viaje desarrolló para conseguir el dinero necesario y la leche que la bebé requería. Para su beneficio, en ocasiones le ofrecían de manera gratuita algunos víveres en distintas ciudades cuando creían que era un padre soltero y sin hogar o trabajo. Sus elementos como hechicero no podían ser ofrecidos a cualquier cliente, generalmente las mismas personas que necesitaban soluciones diferentes tenían el aspecto desesperado de querer encontrarse con uno de ellos._

_Cuidar de una bebé no era una tarea sencilla, no todas las personas eran amables, no siempre la naturaleza era amable. Pero siempre supo que debía batallar ante cualquiera que quisiera arrebatarle un trozo de su libertad; cuidar a Shiori nunca fue una carga, era una promesa pero también su calidez en esa soledad que decidió transitar. Era la luz que debía proteger, así también se haría más fuerte él, más fuerte ella._

_Nunca descuidó la salud de la pequeña, no obstante, era común que en algún momento pudiera enfermarse; el problema resultaba en que, pese a que diversas enfermedades ya no existían o surgían nuevas, hasta que el cuerpo humano no alcanzara la madurez de ser más inmune a todas ellas, un bebé podría caer fácilmente hasta en la más débil. Yuuri todavía no podía darle ninguna medicina independiente si no conocía lo que padecía realmente ¿era un simple resfriado?, un bebé no era igual a un adulto y no podía usar a su sobrina como un experimento para saber qué le servía y que no. Ciertas hierbas ayudaban a aliviar su fiebre, mas eso no atribuía que el virus que le acongojaba sea eliminado._

_Fue una noche muy preocupante, ¿qué había hecho mal? Hizo lo posible para intentar que la fiebre se redujera, pero ya nada funcionaba, los síntomas surgieron demasiado deprisa para procesarlo. Para ese entonces no quería dejar a Shiori en manos de ningún extraño, ni siquiera un médico. Porque ella era una bebé no era necesario pedir su identificación en cada puerta de las ciudades, pero si era atendida en un hospital iban a requerir sus datos. Shiori aún no tenía registro alguno, no había hecho nunca ninguna identificación para ella, si no probaba que la niña era suya, no poseía algún registro, iba a ser bastante sospechoso y no quería problemas._

_¿Qué debía hacer? Se sentía incompetente de no poder hacer nada por su sobrina, tener una vida fuera de las ciudades no significaba que él poseía todas las respuestas y conocimientos del mundo, no tenía la solución para aliviar a la bebé._

_En un vuelo abrupto, se apresuró hacia el único lugar del cual podía depender de algo así, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría esa persona cuando después de desaparecer por todo un año regresaba de esa manera? No lo pensó en ese instante. Cuando aterrizó con su ave a pocos metros de la entrada de Hasetsu, tuvo un momento de vacilación; no quería ingresar por esa puerta. Pero él más que nadie conocía el mapa de esa ciudad y más de una vez había conseguido ingresar y salir sin tener que cruzar por esa puerta. Hasetsu se ubicaba en la periferia del río Kherlen, y poseía canales de desagüe, a su vez, varios de estos canales eran conexiones abandonadas, túneles que pertenecieron a una pequeña parte de la civilización que vivió bajo tierra y para Yuuri era usual de pequeño curiosear en ellos. Uno de esos varios túneles se conectaba con las alcantarillas superiores, solo debía recorrer ese laberinto aprendido de memoria. Así hizo cuando, luego de todo su intenso marchar, llegó al punto clave que desembocaba hasta la rejilla que derivaba a un callejón. Al salir y poner pie en el pavimento de piedras, su vista fue recibida por una puerta._

_Bastó con dar un par de golpes en la puerta que en cuestión de minutos abrió un muchacho que lo observó con seriedad. Vestía con un guardapolvo blanco._

_—Minako, ¿dónde está Minako? —preguntó Yuuri, no reconociendo quién era ese sujeto._

_—Conoces a Minako._

_Ese lugar no era un consultorio médico o un hospital, mucho menos la casa de Minako. Era un sitio que ofrecía asistencia médica gratuita a quiénes más lo necesitaban y no podían costear el pago del servicio en otro lugar. Hasetsu para ese entonces todavía escaseaba de cosas importantes, entre ellas el ofrecer ciertas atenciones médicas que valían demasiado dinero, los supresores del celo también eran un elemento impensable para que llegue a esa ciudad. Minako trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad, pero aparte en sus días "libres" operaba en un centro clandestino. Solo las personas de bajos recursos accedían y conocían ese sitio, nadie revelaba información perjudicial._

_El desconocido llamó a la mujer y de paso permitió que Yuuri ingresara. Había una sala donde un par de personas aguardaban sentadas; Minako terminaba de asistir a un paciente y atendió el llamado de su ayudante. Bastó con cruzar un pasillo y ver a Yuuri con un bebé en sus brazos que se quedó petrificada al instante, creyendo que era una ilusión o tantas horas de trabajo le estaban jugando un engañoso espejismo._

_—¡Minako! Shiori..._

_Minako reaccionó. Yuuri estaba preocupado, cansado y respirando con dificultad, solo quería que viera a la bebé. Después de no saber paradero alguno de ese chico por todo un año, aparecía de esa forma... Ella se contuvo en ese momento para apresurarse en ocuparse de lo más importante, la salud de la bebé. Fue difícil para ella ver a ese chico a los ojos, tomó a la niña y se la llevó a otro cuarto para hacerle un examen físico._

_Yuuri aguardó lo necesario hasta que Minako reapareció con las noticias de la pequeña. Como parecía, la bebé solo necesitaba sus vacunas, por lo demás solo descansar y cuidar que de a poco se recupere, iba a estar bien pero pudo haber sido peor. Una vez que Minako le explicó que estaba fuera de peligro y Yuuri se relajó, la mujer lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó a otra habitación, donde otros pacientes no pudieran verlos. Entonces, cuando ella soltó su mano observó al muchacho con severo desprecio._

_—Lo siento Minako, por interrumpir tu trabajo, no pensé que..._

_La frase del pelinegro no logró ser terminada, cuando levantó su vista, en el silencio resonó una fuerte bofetada que recibió en su mejilla. Se sorprendió por ello, sin embargo, sentía que lo merecía, ni siquiera podía ver a los ojos de esa mujer._

_—¿Acaso piensas que un bebé es tan fácil de cuidar? ¿Acaso creías que sería sencillo vivir allí afuera con un bebé en tus manos? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre abandonar la ciudad de esta forma?¿Tienes idea del sufrimiento que has hecho pasar a tus padres? ¿a mí?! —su mirada se clavaba con furia pero al mismo tiempo las lágrimas hacían presente—. Tal vez esta ciudad no sea la mejor, ¡pero el camino que escogiste tú no tenía que ser arrastrando a tu sobrina en esto! ¡¿Piensas que ser hechicero te hará poderoso, que podrás encontrar toda respuesta, que podrás salvar a cualquiera que quisieras, que podrás proteger?! ¡Entiende sus limitaciones!_

_—¡Yo las entiendo! —respondió alterado— ¡Por supuesto que las entiendo. Descuidé algo como esto pero soy humano, yo haría todo para darle lo mejor a Shiori, no importa en dónde sea criada. Sabes que Mari la dejó en mis manos y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. No quiero que me tengas que decir tú estas cosas ahora, ¿crees que no tuve miedo? Siempre quiero evitar cometer errores! —Yuuri retrocedió y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, luego cayó sentado al suelo y soltando sollozos escondidos— Hago lo mejor que puedo..._

_En el silencio solo se escuchaban dos personas calmando su ira, sus lágrimas, su respiración..._

_—Yo misma te he visto al borde de peligro —se agachó frente a él, esta vez le habló con seriedad—, sé que no te puedo quitar a Shiori, pero nunca, prométeme que nunca en la vida, ¡nunca! Vuelvas a descuidarte en algo como esto, y siempre que necesites ayuda, sin importar lo que sea, sobretodo con la salud, vendrás conmigo. Sé que tu cuerpo es el más expuesto a padecer peligros por tus experimentos, pero te juro que si algo le llega a ocurrir a Shiori por tu culpa... —se mordió los labios._

_—Nunca dejaré que eso pase —respondió descubriendo su rostro—, prefiero morir antes que le ocurra algo a ella._

_Minako suspiró y estrechó al pelinegro en sus brazos._

_—Está bien. Por otro lado, estoy aliviada de ver que ambos están a salvo._

_—No pueden saber que he estado aquí —aceptó el abrazo, afligido y deseando poder marcharse de nuevo._

_—Lo sé._

_..._

En esa tarde, Victor ayudaba a enjabonar la espalda de la niña, que se sentía con mucho sueño para conseguir bañarse sola; sentados en la bañera a medida que la ayudaba, Yuuri, con su camisa arremangada y pantalones cortos, se encargaba de lavar el cabello de Victor para recuperar su color natural. La fiebre de Shiori no había mejorado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer _._

—Llevaré a Shiori a Hasetsu —comunicó hacia Victor.

Cuando Victor se giró y levantó su mirada, las hebras de su cabello se fueron tonalizando a su platinado y sonrió.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—No iré a jugar, ni a pasear, solo llevaré a Shiori ante Minako y regresaré.

—Pero me gustaría conocer a Minako también, es una persona importante para ti ¿cierto? Te ha ayudado mucho, creo que ella estará más tranquila al ver que alguien más está contigo, que no estás solo. Se alegrará —aguardaba a una respuesta positiva—. No diré nada innecesario, solo que soy la pareja de Yuuri.

Yuuri dudó demasiado, apartó su mirada en repetidas veces, lo pensó metódicamente.

—Eeeeeh, no recuerdo haber aceptado ser tu pareja —respondió irónico y actuando inconsciente a lo que Victor se refería—, ¿cuándo habrá ocurrido eso? No sé de qué hablas...

—¡Yuuri! —se alarmó presionando la esponja con jabón y consiguiendo que escurriera la espuma al agua— ¡pero en Ágape tú y yo, lo que ocurrió en la habitación, Yuuri!

Cuando Yuuri vio como Victor comenzaba a tartamudear e inquietarse de nervios, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, su estómago le dolía de la risa.

—Perdón, perdón, no pensé que caerías tan fácil —cubrió su risa con su mano—. Está bien, puedes venir conmigo, no te asustes así, solo bromeaba —sonrió de forma muy cálida.

Las mejillas de Victor se inflaron y tomó al hechicero de la cintura.

—¡No vuelvas a bromear con eso! —lo arrastró consiguiendo que cayera adentro de la bañera y el agua saliera salpicada hacia afuera.

—Waaaaa —Shiori se sorprendió pero luego comenzó a reírse por lo que Victor le había hecho a su tío— ¡ahora los tres nos bañamos!

Yuuri quedó sentado sobre las piernas del platinado, su ropa quedó completamente empapada. Shiori reía mientras él estaba en una incómoda posición en la que claramente Victor lo había hecho al propósito para sonrojarlo y devolverle la broma de mal gusto.

—¡Aaah, aléjate. Debemos salir, aprontarnos para irnos! —su rostro quemaba a medida que era retenido por ese chico que acompañaba la risa de la niña pero él se acercaba sabiendo lo mucho que lo avergonzaba— ¡no es momento para estas cosas! —rindiéndose, se quedó quieto más rojo que el atardecer.

Consiguiendo lo que quería, Victor lo dejó ir.

—¡De acuerdo, ahora sí podemos salir!

—¡Si! —Shiori fue la primera que salió y buscó su toalla para secarse.

—Ya me disculpé —balbuceó el hechicero, consiguiendo mirar a Victor a los ojos, tímido pero feliz al mismo tiempo—. Pero en Hasetsu no hagas nada tonto, tendrás que seguirme, luego podrás preguntarme de ciertas cosas, mi historia. Ahora solo iremos y nos regresaremos rápido, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —sonrió depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Olvidé mi ropa —anunció Shiori que los observaba a ambos todavía juntos en la bañera, ¿ya terminaban de darse cariñitos?

—¡Aah, Shiori! —Yuuri se alejó y se levantó rápidamente para salir con torpeza del agua—, vamos a tu cuarto mejor.

Victor disfrutaba en ver cómo ambos se alejaban, el hechicero continuaba con su rostro enrojecido y envolviéndose con otra toalla, hasta su cuello estaba rojo, le parecía demasiado adorable. Vivía con dos personas increíblemente adorables, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.


	42. Fantasmas del pasado.

  
El viaje hasta Hasetsu no era demasiado lejano, dependía la movilidad, en vuelo de ave tardaba aproximadamente llegar en media hora desde la casa de Yuuri. En este caso, debían ser ayudados por Makkachin, ya que el gran lobo estaba demasiado energético y queriendo pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque sea llevándolos en su lomo resultaría como un juego.

Yuuri simplemente llevaría a Shiori a que Minako vuelva a revisarla y le otorgara el refuerzo necesario en su vacunación, era consciente que en ese tipo de vacunas, después de un par de años, requerían este trámite; no lo olvidó, solo no pensó que Shiori podría llegar a enfermarse ahora. Por suerte, la mayoría de enfermedades graves eran cosa del pasado, sin embargo, nunca se debía subestimar a que nuevas surgieran.

Decidieron tomar rumbo deprisa hacia la ubicación de la ciudad, en un trayecto al Este que circulaba a través del bosque y cruzando varios kilómetros de llanuras, donde diversos grupos de animales herbívoros se hacían paso ante el gran lobo que cruzaba por su camino. Shiori estaba envuelta con una manta, que pese a no hacer frío no le convenía recibir el aire violento. Yuuri era quien le indicaba a Victor hacia qué dirección avanzar, con la velocidad a la que iban seguramente estarían cerca del sitio en poco más de cuarenta minutos.

Una vez que las murallas comenzaron a hacerse visibles fue cuando tuvieron que oscilar para dirigirse hacia una zona lejana a las puertas principales, en dónde afluente del río circulaba por lo largo y cuyo borde que formaba un acantilado de no más de cuatro metros de altura desembocaban grandes canales de desagüe conectados con el interior de la ciudad. Instalaciones de purificación de agua, comunes en toda ciudad, lograba que toda agua proveniente del interior regresara a su origen sin contaminar. Cabe agregar que en la actualidad se poseía mucha consciencia en usar recursos renovables, ni siquiera existían antenas eléctricas o uso de combustibles fósiles. Hasta las ciudades más extravagantes seguían este ritmo, sin obviar la existencia de corrupción o ciertas explotaciones de minerales conocidos y codiciados. Hasta el momento, gran cantidad de los nuevos elementos se salvaban de no ser incautados y usados, pero hasta el mismo Yuuri sabía que todo eso era cuestión de tiempo, así como él y otros hechiceros utilizaban, seguro llegaría un tiempo en que la mala reputación de los mismos se revirtiera convirtiéndose en extremadamente aclamados por sus descubrimientos, pero este no era ese tiempo; apenas eran los cimientos.

Los canales de agua mantenían una red por debajo de la ciudad, pero los túneles subterráneos se hallaban en grutas inferiores donde mayoría de estas podían descender centenares de kilómetros hasta las antiguas ciudades abandonadas, ciudades clausuradas en todo el mundo.

Makkachin aguardaría mientras recorría por alrededores, como si no le molestase su simple tarea, aparte de ser un lobo muy curioso. El grupo prosiguió a descender con cuidado por el acantilado y caminar por sobre las piedras hasta detenerse en el gran conducto.

—Por la noche suele haber mayor presión de agua. Hay una conexión con los túneles subterráneos en una parte. Supongo que cuando construyeron las tuberías no quisieron simplemente enterrar la antigua ciudad para nunca más ingresar —habló Yuuri, explicándole a Victor—, está prohibido pero los túneles siguen intactos. La idea es ir por ellos y no por el desagüe, así evitamos mojarnos, además que la mayoría de los canales están enrejados. Es más sencillo de circular por debajo—avanzó primero por el conducto, donde el agua apenas alcanzaba pocos centímetros.

—Entiendo —Victor lo siguió con Shiori en sus brazos—. Siempre me pareció interesante la cuestión de las ciudades abandonadas, cómo lucieron o cómo lucen ahora, ¿realmente ya nadie las ocupan?

—Simplemente son túneles, habitaciones. Por supuesto que viviendo por tantos años en esos lugares consiguieron expandirse y crear verdaderas sociedades, pero vivir en un ambiente alejado de la superficie fue difícil para cualquiera. Puedes leer sobre ello cuando gustes, tengo varios libros al respecto —caminaron hasta cierto desvío cuya compuerta derivaba al túnel inferior—. Por aquí.

Yuuri sacó un par de rocas de su bolsillo y las golpeó, del cual se iluminaron para hacer visible el camino. Descendieron y continuaron.

—¡Wow, realmente son grutas! —exclamó Victor maravillado.

—¿Yo ya he estado aquí? —preguntó Shiori sin recordar el lugar.

—Claro que sí, pero eras muy pequeña, seguramente hasta te habrás olvidado del rostro de Minako aunque ya te he hablado de ella —sonrió Yuuri—. Cuidado al pisar.

—¡Minako-sensei! —respondió la pequeña—. Así debo decirle ¿cierto?

—Exacto —rió.

—¿Por qué Minako-sensei? —sintió curiosidad del platinado.

—Aah... es costumbre, la llamaba así cuando era pequeño, es cómo decirle maestra; además que solía explicarme muchas cosas médicas. La mayoría de mi conocimiento en ese campo es gracias a ella, como niño curioso en aprender iba constantemente a su clínica y observaba lo que hacía, hasta en operaciones.

—¿En serio? Un niño viendo esa clase de cosas, no soy muy tolerable a la sangre —reveló con temblor de solo imaginar ser espectador de una operación.

—El cuerpo humano siempre me pareció fascinante, por supuesto que quería ver cómo estaba compuesto, no solo en imágenes; cómo se conecta, cómo funciona... —levantó su brazo izquierdo disimuladamente, evitando hablar en profundidad de ese tema cerca de su sobrina—. Ella me ayudó —miró de reojo a Victor, esperando a que comprendiera a qué se refería.

Victor recordó las conversaciones que había tenido con Yuuri anteriormente y esas partes del cuerpo que había perdido por circunstancias desafortunadas. Entonces, se refería a que en esos momentos acudió a esa mujer para recuperar sus partes, en cada ocasión que lo requirió; pero con ayudar no se refería a que la médica fue la que se encargó de hacer toda la operación por su cuenta, a excepción de uno de sus ojos ya que era un niño en ese entonces. Básicamente trabajaron en conjunto, Yuuri, consciente en todo momento.

Siguiendo un trayecto que el hechicero conocía de memoria, se detuvieron frente a una pared de rocas de las cuales escondían un gran agujero que destinaba a una de las compuertas de los canales que circulaban sobre ellos. Yuuri ayudó a quitar las rocas y abrir la compuerta para volver a subir al desagüe, primero subió Yuuri y Victor le alcanzó a Shiori para que sea su turno de subir. Una vez lo consiguieron, unas escaleras metálicas se posicionaban frente a ellos.

—Si subimos ahora por aquí, llegaremos al callejón en dónde está la clínica. Debemos tener cuidado en que no haya nadie cerca, nadie tiene que saber que hay personas que se pueden infiltrar de esta forma.

—De acuerdo, subiré primero. Saldré en cuanto no vea nadie cerca —propuso agarrando los barrotes de la escalera y comenzando a subir—. Tendré cuidado.

—Bien.

Finalmente consiguieron salir a la superficie sin persona alguna en la cercanía, por suerte la zona en la que se hallaba Minako no era muy transcurrida, aunque a juzgar por la observación de Yuuri, algunas cosas habían cambiado sutilmente en los pocos años de ausencia, lucía más reformado.

—Solo quédate a mi lado y no respondas cosas tan impulsivo, si es que Minako te pregunta algo —respiró hondo el hechicero y ocultó su cabeza con su capucha, también cubrió a Shiori. No sabía si apenas al entrar podría haber pacientes esperando y prefería no ser visto por nadie, mucho menos reconocido.

—Eeeeh, haré lo que pueda, tampoco me puedo quedar callado —dijo Victor con un poco de nervios. También estaba curioso viendo a su alrededor pero no se podía apreciar mucho la ciudad desde esta ubicación, le hubiese gustado poder ver más de la ciudad en la que nació Yuuri.

Al golpear la puerta un par de veces, aguardaron en silencio esperando a ser atendidos. No se escuchaba ruido alguno desde adentro, pero en un par de minutos unos pasos toscos se oyeron, como si alguien apresurado y torpe se acercara a recibir a los desconocidos visitantes. Luego silencio de nuevo y posterior la puerta se abrió lentamente, asomándose un chico con un interesante color de cabello.

—Entra, Minako me dijo quién eres.

Yuuri miró al desconocido confundido y luego miró a Victor. Antes de preguntar algo, decidió ingresar jalando del brazo a su acompañante y una vez adentro observó a cada rincón para cerciorarse de que no haya personas.

—¡No te preocupes, aquí no hay nadie. Los pacientes están en otra sala! —anunció el energético muchacho—, si lo preguntas, Minako está terminando de vendar una herida y en la sala en donde atiende hay un monitor, ella te vio cuando aparecieron afuera —rió—. Hace un tiempo que pusieron una cámara en la puerta ya que nunca se sabe cuando alguna autoridad golpee. Simplemente me dijo: ¡Minami, ve a abrir la puerta, es Yuuri! Así que eso hice ¡mucho gusto! Soy Minami Kenjirou, ayudante de la doctora Minako desde hace dos años, estudiante de medicina —se paró derecho frente a ellos y después, mirando a esas personas con mucha curiosidad se dirigió hacia Yuuri—, ¡Minako me ha hablado algunas cosas de ti, que eres un chico al que le tiene mucho aprecio. No te preocupes, nadie más que nosotros dos sabemos que vienes a esta ciudad para buscar a Minako, tu secreto está guardado conmigo!

—Emm... —Yuuri no sabía por dónde comenzar, ¿qué clase de ayudante se consiguió esa mujer?

De pronto, a lo largo de un pasillo, otra puerta se abrió y avanzó rápidamente Minako, del cual se detuvo detrás de Minami y lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme para alejarlo unos pasos atrás de los muchachos.

—¡Tranquilízate un poco. Dije que les abrieras no que los recibas a los gritos. Vaya chico! Anda a darle a la señora que acabo de atender su lista de cuidados —lo giró y le dio un empujón hacia el pasillo.

—Perdón, iré enseguida, buuu —pesimista, obedeció a la médica y se alejó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de sus vistas.

Minako se regresó a observar a Yuuri.

—Lo siento, puede ser bastante entusiasta, pero no es mal chico.

—Entiendo. Qué peculiar que consiguieras un ayudante tan ruidoso —sonrió en burla.

—Bueno, su entusiasmo en aprender es muy similar al tuyo de cuando eras un niño —se rió.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes y ella se acercó para abrazar al pelinegro.

—Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien —se separó de él, mirando ahora al chico que se hallaba a su lado y poseía a la pequeña en sus brazos—, ¿y él?

—Aah... larga historia. Este es Victor y bueno —se rascó la mejilla—. Solo traje de nuevo a Shiori ya que comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, supongo que vendría bien que vuelvas a revisarla y que reciba su refuerzo con la vacuna.

—Si, si, lo recuerdo. Ella ya debe estar cerca de cumplir los siete, sí, lo necesita —asintió y se acercó a Shiori para inclinarse y ver mejor su rostro—. Hola pequeña, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí —dijo amigable y tocando su mejilla—. Has crecido tanto.

—Minako-sensei —habló Shiori—. Mi tío me dijo que eras buena y le has ayudado, por eso puedo confiar en ti.

Minako se enderezó y colocó ambas manos en su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Waaa, es tan adorable. Qué niña tan inteligente!

—Por supuesto que lo es, la he criado yo —dijo egocéntrico el hechicero.

—Eso está en duda, creo que sacó la inteligencia de la madre —se burló la médica colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos y girándose para caminar por el pasillo— ¡Mejor síganme, las charlas serán después!

—Vayamos con ella.

El grupo siguió a la médica hasta otro pasillo y llegaron a una especie de oficina con varias sillas, gabinetes, un escritorio... el lugar había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que vino Yuuri.

—Nos hemos expandido un poco —explicó—, antes solo contábamos con un piso, pero desde que la dueña de esta edificación nos otorgó los pisos superiores hemos acomodado mejor el espacio. Ahora los pacientes esperan en otra sala, así que no te preocupes en ser visto. Además, tengo otros compañeros que me ayudan, se me aligera el trabajo. Como la ciudad en estos últimos tiempos es más accesible a los servicios de salud, no hay demasiados pacientes como antes por aquí. Eso es bueno —se volvió a dirigir hacia la puerta—. Buscaré lo que necesita la niña, puedes sentarla sobre el escritorio, volveré enseguida.

Fueron abandonados en ese cuarto por breve tiempo. Yuuri dejó a Shiori sobre el escritorio y Victor tomó asiento a un costado. Un par de minutos transcurrieron.

—Se ve que es buena persona y luce muy joven —habló Victor.

—Por las dudas no le preguntes su edad —se rió quitando la manta de su sobrina.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos tiene?

Sin perder el tiempo, Minako apareció rápidamente con su equipamiento en mano, entre ellos los que utilizaría para dar un análisis a la pequeña. Victor se calló al instante, suponiendo que ella no había escuchado esas preguntas.

—Bien, bien... será mejor que comience. Sé que eres un chico ocupado, pero debo asegurarme bien del estado de la niña, deberán tener paciencia —anunció Minako, acomodando sus cosas y mientras proseguía a atender a la obediente niña, miró de reojo al platinado que estaba sentado en silencio—. Tu eres Victor ¿cierto? Dime... ¿eres pareja de Yuuri?

Yuuri tosió de repente.

—¡Minako-sensei!

—¿Qué? Traes a ese chico contigo, con tanta confianza cargando a Shiori, ¿en serio crees que no me daría cuenta que tienen algo?

—Umm... no es que lo ocultara, solo vine a que veas a Shiori...

—Relájate. Nunca creí que llegarías a aparecer con alguien más aparte de Shiori, ¡he estado conteniendo mi asombro! —continuaba hablando a medida que inspeccionaba la salud de la niña con sus instrumentos.

—¡Ah! —Victor se colocó de pie— ¡Soy Victor Nikiforov, veintiocho años, de la ciudad de Stammi Vicino. He estado viviendo con Yuuri estos últimos meses y nos hicimos pareja hace poco tiempo. Gracias por haber estado ayudando a Yuuri todo este tiempo! —se inclinó el platinado como si estuviese ante una figura demasiado importante.

—Eh... no necesitas tanto respeto, no es como si fuese su madre —trató de no reírse—. Es un gusto, Victor. Gracias por estar con Yuuri, si él te eligió entonces debes ser bastante especial.

—¡Para nada. He sido una gran molestia pero Yuuri me ha permitido estar a su lado, soy muy afortunado!

El hechicero estampó su mano sobre su rostro.

—Te quejas de mi asistente y tu novio irradia la misma energía —dijo con sarcasmo Minako, pareciéndole sumamente interesante que alguien tan intenso sea la pareja de ese chico. Por un lado le parecía muy agradable, conocía lo suficiente a Yuuri para saber sobre su lado amable como también el divertido o serio, el más importante era ese lado que mantenía cierto límite en permitir que alguien se acercara lo suficiente a él, permitir que ingresara a su corazón; con solo ver la actitud del platinado, sin conocerlo demasiado, podía percatarse que era una persona muy cálida, de esas personas dispuestas a ayudar y alegrar, suponía que Shiori también lo quería mucho por la sonrisa que plasmaba de solo escucharlo.

—No es que me haya quejado —objetó.

—Bueno, creo que está todo en orden por aquí —dijo terminando de revisar a la niña y colocando el refuerzo con una inyección—. Con esto dudo que vuelva a enfermarse, se sentirá mal por un par de días pero estará como nueva en poco tiempo. Eres una niña muy buena —le sonrió y sacó unos caramelos de menta de su bolsillo para dárselos.

—¡Gracias! —los recibió alegre.

Minako se acercó hasta Victor y con cierta seriedad también le dio un caramelo.

—¿También yo? —colocó su palma para recibirlo—, gracias.

—En realidad, ¿te molestaría salir un momento con Shiori? Esperar en la sala. Me gustaría hablar de algunos asuntos con Yuuri, no es que quiera apartarte pero ya sabes —susurró—. Hay cosas que no quiero hablar frente a la niña, ¿podrías?

—Oooh —Victor no tuvo inconveniente alguno de permitir que hablaran en privado—. Claro, no hay problema alguno, estaré en la sala —caminó hasta la niña y la levantó en sus brazos—. Te estaré esperando, tómate tu tiempo —dijo dirigiéndose a Yuuri.

—¿Estás seguro? Mmm —miró a Minako—. No sé qué tanto quieres hablar conmigo, pero si es lo que buscas, solo sé breve por favor, quiero volver a casa rápido —después se volvió a dirigir a Victor—. No me tardaré.

—No te preocupes —guiñó el ojo—. Vamos Shiori, contemos cuántas baldosas hay de aquí hasta la sala.

—¡Sí!

...

Ahora, en esa oficina quedaron solos la mujer y el hechicero. Yuuri sospechaba que esa cercana conocida de la familia aprovecharía esta breve visita en averiguar algunas cosas con respecto a esa prolongada ausencia viviendo apartado de las ciudades. Lo entendía, Minako siempre estuvo ligada a su familia desde que él tenía memoria, siendo amiga de su madre por tanto tiempo. Era una persona muy profesional con su trabajo pero a la vez amigable y servicial, que nunca le negó la curiosidad de un niño en aprender, preocupándose por él, por su hermana, Shiori...

—Ese muchacho, me sorprendió que lo trajeras —habló ella, observando al joven que decidió tomar asiento—. Un beta... dijo que él vivía con ustedes, eso quiere decir que conoce lo que haces ¿cierto? ¿Lo de los elíxires y demás? ¿Todo?

—Umm... la mayoría, aún hay algunos detalles que no le he contado pero pretendo hacerlo.

—Vaya... —sonrió—. Realmente me agrada que hayas dejado que alguien más se quede contigo, quiero decir, si tomabas la decisión de vivir por tu cuenta solo junto a Shiori, era una decisión totalmente válida también. En mi caso todas mis relaciones fueron fallidas pero ahora me siento muy bien viviendo por mi cuenta, supongo que depende de cada uno si compartir o no la vida con alguien. Victor se ve muy amigable, me gustaría conocer más de él pero entiendo que solo quieran regresar a casa, después de todo no te agrada para nada estar en esta ciudad.

—Amigable, bueno, amigable puede ser una característica —se puso pensativo—. Puede ser un dolor de cabeza en ocasiones, muy impulsivo, realmente nunca sé con qué cosa podría salir, es demasiado impredecible —masajeó su frente—. La forma en que lo conocí fue de la más desafortunada ¡demasiado molesto! En serio, no entiendo cómo pude tener tanta paciencia con todo lo que hizo. Pero aún sabiendo que era un hechicero, que también podía ser peligroso, ¡cualquiera mantendría la distancia, ¿no?! —exclamó hacia la mujer que lo miraba asombrada—. Pero hizo todo lo opuesto, ¿a quién se le ocurre? Si te contase las locuras en las que se involucró conmigo, ¡es como un niño!

Minako comenzó a reírse.

—¿En serio es tu novio? Parece que solo lo criticas.

—No es perfecto —suavizó su expresión—, yo tampoco. A pesar de todo, contradictoriamente, me gusta que sea así —juntó sus manos y jugó con sus dedos, descendiendo su mirada—. Es amable y divertido, se arriesga, y aún sabiendo lo que significa estar conmigo —comenzó a sentir un poco de pena—, él quiere seguir allí... es muy cálido. Nunca conocí a alguien como él... es demasiado cálido —apartó sus ojos, con vergüenza y sonrojo en sus mejillas—, mmm.

—Entiendo —colocó su palma sobre el cabello de Yuuri y lo acarició—. Eso es muy bueno, atesora ese tipo de personas que te dan esa calidez, son muy importantes —sonrió muy contenta de poder escuchar a ese chico actuando de esa forma, hubiese deseado que los padres de Yuuri pudieran escucharlo de la misma forma que ella—. Además, que soporte la mordedura de un alfa sin ser omega, debe quererte demasiado —carcajeó.

—¡¡¡¿Aaaah?!!! ¿C-cómo te diste cuenta de eso? ¡No es lo que piensas, no es que haya querido morderlo... no es así, no es que...! —balbuceó colocándose de pie rápidamente.

—Bueno, pusiste un parche cicatrizante en su cuello, una opción era que se hizo una herida por accidente o que lo hayas mordido... acabas de darme la respuesta —soltó una risilla pícara—. Tranquilo... sé que Yuuri es un adulto, me alegro de también saber que has dejado salir tu real naturaleza, nunca me pareció sano que lo reprimieras tanto, pero eso es una cuestión que no tocaré ya que nunca me permitiste analizar esos elíxires, mientras no dañen tu salud...

—Ya —se dio unas palmadas en el rostro para calmarse—. Todo va bien, mi celo sigue saliendo si los dejo de beber pero solo es eso, puedo manejarlo.

—Pero siendo seria y como médica, ¿han tenido sexo, cierto? Si ocurrió con tu celo, ¿pudo aguantarlo? —preguntó con total seriedad—. Con esas hormonas que tanto has contenido, podría ser muy dañino para ambos, ¿no lo lastimaste o sí?

—Claro que no. No me veas como una bestia violenta solo porque mi celo haya salido en alguna ocasión, solo ocurrió una vez que resultó así y pude suprimirlo después. La verdad deseo que no vuelva a suceder de esa forma... —respondió incómodo.

—¿Sigues odiando ser alfa? Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

—No es que lo odie, actualmente supongo que algo lo acepto... pero sigo sin preferir que unas feromonas me controlen, no quiero y no quiero que Victor prefiera eso también.

—Entiendo. Bueno, tampoco te maltrates. La vida de pareja tiene muchos matices, ten confianza en explorarla, es sano que no te restrinjas tanto y solo disfrutes. Por otro lado —acercó su mano y la apoyó en el brazo ajeno, sujetando el antebrazo y elevándolo a la altura de sus ojos—, tu cuerpo ¿algún cambio? ¿Te has sentido bien?

La expresión de Yuuri cambió y apartó su brazo. Apoyó su mano en el mismo y lo presionó.

—Ninguna molestia hasta ahora —miró su mano y abrió y cerró los dedos—. Funciona perfecto. Todo mi cuerpo funciona bien, ¿lo dices más por lo que tiene adentro mi brazo, cierto? Todo está bien, controlado.

—Ya veo —con cada movimiento del brazo de Yuuri, Minako solo podía verlo insegura, no era un trabajo del que estuviese orgullosa; mientras funcionara no quería preocuparse de manera paranoica—. Lo cierto es que me gustaría preguntarte muchas más cosas, luego desaparecerás y no sé cuándo volveré a verte, hasta me gustaría hacerte un examen médico por mi cuenta, pero sé que no me dejarás hacer eso. Mmm... —comenzaba a frustrarse—, ¿no piensas contactarte con tus padres aunque sea?

—Minako, ya sabes lo que pienso. Todavía no creo que sea el momento.

—No crees que sea el momento —suspiró—. Sabes bien que tus padres no te insistirán en que vivas con ellos y Shiori, ya no te pedirán que le dejes a la niña, considera verdaderamente en verlos. No tiene que ser hoy, pero debes dejar de posponerlo. No son tus enemigos y tú no lo eres para ellos, no es de ellos de quien debes proteger a Shiori.

Con una mirada lejana, Yuuri se apoyó en el escritorio y suspiró pesadamente.

—Ya lo sé. Todavía quiero pensarlo bien, además de volver a recorrer esas calles debo asegurarme en que nadie sepa quién soy. No quiero que se revivan los viejos rumores.

—No te preocupes de las personas, solo preocúpate de tus padres y su vivir con la pérdida de una hija y la ausencia de un hijo y una nieta. Solo eso.

Yuuri no respondió, eso ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, no era sencillo, debía asegurarse de muchas cosas antes. Los viejos recuerdos se convertían en fuertes puñaladas de solo pensar en colocar un pie por esas calles, no quería escapar pero sería terrible que la imagen de su hermana agonizando regresara a su retina, la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, la frustración de que te arrebaten algo preciado, el no lograr una justicia satisfecha por el asesinato. Esos oscuros recuerdos no tenían que continuar siendo arrastrados, lo sabía; pronto llegaría ese día.

...

En la sala, Victor conversaba con Shiori de temas al azar, ella escuchaba como si de cuentos se tratasen, le gustaba escuchar y así lo prefería, no poseía demasiada energía para jugar o hablar con el mismo entusiasmo. Recostada sobre el pecho del platinado mientras la mecía, sentía que sus párpados pesaban buscando descansar, ella sabía que debía descansar así pronto lograría volver a jugar; era muy cómodo ser mecida en los grandes brazos de Victor, a pesar de ya no sentirse como una bebé, le agradaba estar de esa forma. No tenía muchos recuerdos de cuando era más pequeña pero sí recordaba en varias ocasiones cuando su tío la llevaba de esta manera, o cuando se quedaba dormida en sitios que no eran su cama y su tío la cargaba hasta la misma, las caricias y los cantos. Shiori sabía que tuvo una mamá y tuvo un papá, pero la familia que tenía ahora era la que más feliz la hacían.

—¿Se ha dormido? —Minami apareció por el pasillo susurrando, por lo usual se hubiese acercado energético y ruido pero comprendió la situación y se mantuvo calmado.

—Eso parece —acomodó la manta que envolvía a Shiori y se aseguró de cubrir bien su cabeza, que estuviese arropada—. Yuuri vendrá dentro de poco y nos iremos, Shiori ya recibió lo que necesitaba.

—Entiendo —sin borrar su sonrisa. El chico miró de cerca a la niña—. Se parece mucho a su madre, Minako tiene fotos de ella que he podido ver. Es terrible lo que le ocurrió, por lo menos su hija sabrá que tuvo una madre que arriesgó su vida para protegerla, ojalá eso nunca hubiese ocurrido para empezar —dijo con tristeza—. Ese caso fue muy famoso en la ciudad.

Minami siempre fue un chico que nunca se guardaba nada de lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, solo soltó esa charla considerando que el platinado sabía de lo que hablaba.

—¿Caso? —Victor no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería ese chico— ¿Cuál caso?

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Del caso del asesinato de Mari Katsuki, estuvo en boca de todos cuando ocurrió, yo era muy joven en ese entonces pero lo recuerdo. Cuando la culpable se suicidó todos apuntaron a que Yuuri lo provocó, es un historia terrible, hubo muchos rumores y más aumentaron cuando un día desapareció con la hija de su hermana ¡todos hablaban de ello! La mayoría de los clientes del Onsen de sus padres llegaban casi siempre para escuchar de eso, imagínalo... Por suerte ahora ya no tienen ese tipo de clientes, son unas personas muy agradables, deberían visitarlos.

—Ah... si, quizás algún día lo haremos —Victor simplemente respondió como si aquello no lo hubiese perturbado, por suerte Shiori se mantenía dormida y él continuaba meciéndola, casi en un estado automático. Prefería no haber escuchado esas palabras, un nudo se creó en su garganta sin saber de qué manera podría volver a ver a Yuuri a los ojos. El hechicero progresivamente le contaría sobre su vida, ¿acaso le podía contar de tan terrible historia? Se sentía ansioso y no de una buena forma, ¿cuánto dolor tuvo que soportar la persona que ahora tanto amaba? Tal vez no bastaba con imaginarlo.

De algo estaba seguro, sin importar el dolor del pasado, sin importar su propio dolor, de las experiencias que ambos hayan pasado... él lo escucharía en cualquier momento que quisiera. En este presente el dolor se podía convertir en emociones más amenas. Ellos eran una familia.


	43. Exploración.

A los pocos días, Shiori parecía haberse recuperado por completo y había recobrado la energía que necesitaba, se sentía completamente nueva para continuar sus tareas usuales, jugar, aprender, y aprovechar a recuperar ese tiempo en divertirse con Makkachin. Los días en esta época eran calurosos pero con brisas frescas que llegaban desde las montañas, aún así Yuuri se aseguraba en que su sobrina no saliera sin antes colocarse un aceite protector, además de advertirle que jugara bajo la sombra de los árboles. El hechicero continuaba trabajando en el subsuelo, juntando varios pedidos para entregarlos en un mismo día y Victor se dedicaba a leer algunos libros mientras podía observar la plenitud del campo y a Shiori corretear de un lado a otro junto al gran lobo. De a momentos se dirigía hacia Yuuri y aprovechaba a escuchar, observar y ayudar en los experimentos que elaboraba.

—Victor, no te distraigas —habló el hechicero a medida que separaba un par de ingredientes sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—¿Eh? No me distraigo —respondió el otro cuyos brazos se apoyaban sobre la mesa y observaba sonriente a esa persona.

—Hace minutos que ya dejaste de ver mis manos y solo observas mi rostro, no soy tonto —suspiró colocando cada ingrediente en determinados frascos y sellándolos para guardarlos.

—Lo siento —soltó una risilla divertida—, es que ya has estado muchas horas aquí abajo, ¿qué te parece si te tomas un descanso y subimos? —se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta posicionarse detrás del pelinegro, luego colocó sus manos en sus hombros y los masajeó—. El sol te hará bien.

—Bueno, planeaba darme un respiro. Además si me andas mirando tan fijo no puedo concentrarme...

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

—¡No lo decía en ese sentido! —se giró a mirarlo y se encontró con el rostro alegre del platinado—. Deja de mirarme así, no sé cuando tomarte en serio —dijo avergonzado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya paro —lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó el rostro sobre su cabeza—, ¿subimos?

—Está bien —aceptó intentando relajarse por la cercanía que intimaba su pareja, en esos días desde el regreso de Ágape se ha estado mentalizando que en realidad tenía una pareja, era sencillo ponerlo en palabras: tener novio. Pero para él parecía un concepto muy extraño, no extraño de manera negativa sino extraño en las maneras de actuar que se tenían, sabía que Victor quería tocarlo, aprovechar cada instante en estar a su lado pero Yuuri apenas se estaba acostumbrando a esto. El solo hecho de tratar de dar una iniciativa lo ponía de los nervios, había confianza mutua, más facilidad en entablar conversación, abrazarse pero esos momentos en los que Victor buscaba cruzar la línea, era cuando se tensaba y hasta simples besos se convirtieran en pocos naturales. Cuando él tuvo su celo en aquel cuarto en Ágape fue como si la pena hubiese desaparecido por esas escasas horas, ¿qué debía hacer para animarse a tales actos sin precisar del celo? ¿Podría ser tal vez que también lo estuviese idealizando un poco? Victor parecía que era el más notorio en seguirlo con la mirada, pero Yuuri era quién más exageraba en su interior por tener a alguien tan atractivo y agradable a su lado, ¿Por qué no podía ser más sincero?

Al subir, la puerta principal estaba abierta y permitía que la ligera brisa ingresara, arrastrando un par de hojas y flores en el proceso y de paso, la brisa trajo consigo a la carismática niña que resoplaba las hojas incrustadas en su cabello.

—Mira estos pelos —Yuuri caminó hasta ella y apartó un par de hojas—, ¿por qué no te lo atas antes de jugar?

—¡No me gusta! —agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, consiguiendo inflar su cabello—, me gusta dejarlo suelto, es más cómodo.

—Entonces, ¿te lo corto? Tu flequillo ya te cubre los ojos —acarició un par de mechones—. Sentémonos afuera y deja que te corte este desastre, así estarás más ligera.

La niña se emocionó y corrió deprisa al baño, para colocar una silla frente a un estante y tomar unas tijeras de allí.

—¡Tendré un corte de cabello! —apareció de nuevo otorgándole las tijeras a su tío y mirando a Victor—. Victor, ¡voy a tener un nuevo corte! ¿Vas a mirarlo?

—¡Claro! Quiero ver qué tal te queda, seguro estarás muy bonita —se unió en su emoción y corrió con ella hasta afuera de la casa—, ¡rápido Yuuri, que ya queremos ver cómo le queda!

—Tranquilos, no me pongan presión o terminaré cortando de más, a nadie le gustaría tener un hueco sin cabello ¿o sí? —salió junto a ellos abriendo y cerrando la tijera mientras sonreía de manera tétrica.

—¡No, me quedaré quieta y callada! —Shiori se sentó sobre la madera del pequeño porche y se mantuvo estática.

—Bien, bien —buscó un peine y se sentó detrás de ella para proseguir a hacerle el corte.

Victor observaba y al mismo tiempo se enfocaba en su lobo que ahora descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Notó también un par de aves que revoloteaban a lo lejos.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está Vicchan, tu buteo? No lo he visto desde que llegamos —recordó.

—Debe estar en las montañas, a veces suele ausentarse por varios días, no es tan dependiente como lo es Makkachin —rió a la par de peinar e ir recortando las mechas de cabello de su sobrina.

—Hey, Makkachin es independiente, puede valerse por sí mismo si me ausento —dijo con orgullo—. Solo que prefiere estar pendiente de su familia.

—Veo que tu concepto de familia es muy amplio, no solo entran personas, también animales.

—¡Por supuesto. La familia se crea con lazos, no importa con quienes sean. Compartir sangre no es lo importante!

Yuuri no podía evitar resultarle sumamente interesante ese tipo de pensamiento que tenía Victor, no es que él no sintiera empatía con otros seres, pero por lo general ser una familia siempre lo vio en un sentido muy estrecho y selectivo; podía entenderlo, esa conexión que se podía crear con otras personas, amigos e incluso animales, después de todo, cada ser vivo compartía el mismo mundo y en ocasiones uno no se sentía tan diferente.

—¡Listo! —el hechicero limpió algunos cabellos sueltos de los hombros de la niña.

—¿Ya está? —ella se colocó de pie y tocó su cabello que ahora lucía más corto y lo sentía más liviano— ¡¿Cómo me queda?! —les preguntó a ambos.

—¡Precioso! ¡Shiori luce demasiado linda. Tu tío hizo un increíble trabajo! —respondió Victor—. ¡Espera, esto se merece una fotografía!

—¿Eh? Pero si solo es un corte —habló Yuuri, sin decirlo en un sentido frío, pero no era la primera vez que cortaba el cabello de la niña, tampoco lo decía como si nunca hubiese sacado fotografías a su sobrina, solo que no eran importantes para él ese tipo de cosas.

—Un corte que le queda hermoso —recalcó el platinado trayendo la cámara que llevaron a Ágape—, ¿acaso no quieres en un futuro ver fotografías de lo pequeña y adorable que era tu sobrina hasta que se convierta en una increíble jovencita?

—¡Espera, aún no! —Shiori se alejó unos pasos y posó entre medio de un par de flores del campo—. Estoy lista.

—¡Wao!, muchísimo mejor —sacó la fotografía—. ¡Listo!

Ella sonrió y continuó tocándose el cabello, le daba cosquillas la sensación de la brisa en su cuello pero le agradaba. Yuuri sonrió de la misma forma, observando a ambas personas y recordó un par de palabras que Minako le dijo antes de despedirse de ella.

_—Yuuri, conozco la clase de persona que eres, a pesar de cualquier situación que pueda ocurrir, ahora tienes a dos personas de las que preocuparte y cuidar. No actúes tomando decisiones arriesgadas, y como siempre te he dicho, no subestimes el poder de la naturaleza. Prométeme que ante cualquier dificultad, si sientes que algo anda mal, vendrás conmigo. Te lo repetiré todas las veces que sean necesarias aunque no quieras escucharme a mí, escucha a tu cuerpo, si te sientes cansado descansa, si tienes dudas en que algún experimento podría ser peligroso escucha tu intuición. Estoy segura que lo entiendes y responderás que lo sabes a todo esto, a pesar de eso, siempre cuídate y cuida a las personas que amas, no ocultes cosas de las que podrían llegar a ser serias, confía en quien está dispuesto a quedarse contigo. Y nunca olvides que aquí también hay personas que se preocupan por ti, no pospongas compromisos mientras puedas cumplirlos, el tiempo viaja muy deprisa, hay una casa en la que aún te están esperando, no lo olvides._

El tiempo viaja muy deprisa... nunca venían de más escuchar verdades para recordarle en que siempre debía aterrizar en la realidad y apreciar de cada pequeño recuerdo que la vida le daba, enseñanzas dolorosas que lo han colocado en este momento.

—No hay ninguna de nosotros... —murmuró el hechicero.

Victor se sorprendió.

—¿Te refieres a la fotografía? ¿Quieres que nos saquemos una? —lo miró expectante.

—¡No voy a repetirlo. Es lo que has escuchado, solo saca una y continuemos con otra cosa!

—Aah... Aah —sus manos temblaron—, la primer fotografía con Yuuri, ¡Shiori, ven, tu tío quiere una fotografía también! Ponte y la sacaré.

—¡Sí! —se arrimó deprisa sentándose sobre las piernas de su tío y Victor se ubicó al lado de ellos— ¡Tío sonríe así, una sonrisa grande con dientes, así! —le explicaba la pequeña estirando sus mejillas para que lo hiciera—, ¡una sonrisa grande!

—Ya, ya, ya entendí, una sonrisa grande, entendí.

—Victor también, ah, ya la tiene —rió la pequeña acomodándose en el medio de ellos y preparándose para que Victor sacara la fotografía.

—¿Listos? ¡En tres segundos! —anunció el platinado.

Cuando la fotografía fue tomada, automáticamente Shiori se giró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Tío, no diste una sonrisa grande con dientes! Es trampa.

—¿Eeeeh? Pero si me esforcé en salir bien, dame un respiro —la tomó por sus mejillas y las presionó con ambas manos—, ¡una sonrisa grande con dientes!

Los dos comenzaron a forcejearse y ella también tomó del rostro de su tío para estirar sus mejillas.

—¡Aaah, sonrisaaa!

Victor no entendía qué ocurría pero parecía divertido, no pudo evitar reírse e ingresar nuevamente para guardar la cámara, al volver a salir los dos continuaban forcejeando. Se paró frente a ellos y dio un fuerte aplauso.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

—¡Yo, yo! —Shiori levantó su mano para hablar primero.

—Tiene la palabra la jovencita —señaló.

—¡Exploración!

—¿Exploración?

—Quiere decir ir a recorrer los bosques, alrededores para encontrar elementos, como hierbas, encontrar animales, describir flores. Básicamente lo que hacemos siempre —explicó Yuuri—. Bueno, es lo mejor para mi ya que tomarme descansos es lo mismo que buscar ingredientes.

—¡Se me ocurre una idea! —exclamó Victor juntando sus manos—. Iremos de exploración pero al mismo tiempo haremos un picnic, llegaremos hasta el lago bajo las montañas para descansar y disfrutar del lugar, ¿qué dicen? Preparemos la comida ahora, así aprovechamos el resto del día.

La niña dio un salto.

—¡Quiero!

—¿Qué dice el hechicero?

—Bueno, por hoy no me molesta hacer una excepción. Pero debemos regresar antes del anochecer, todavía no hice el inventario —aceptó acercándose a Victor para disponer en ingresar y preparar todo para la excursión. Tampoco se alejarían demasiado de la casa por lo que no era necesario llevar demasiadas cosas, lo importante era la comida.

Esa tarde el grupo cargó sus mochilas y en compañía de Makkachin comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, a la par, daban observaciones de cada rincón del sitio; a pesar de ya haberlo recorrido miles de veces nunca eran suficientes las veces para continuar aprendiendo. Shiori tenía su pequeña libreta en la que casi siempre hacía pequeños dibujos para recordar qué planta o animal fue el que vio, luego en casa se ayudaba de los grandes manuales para estudiar sobre ello. A Victor esto también le ayudaba bastante, más con descripciones de varios elementos que desconocía y Yuuri se aseguraba de darle explicaciones mientras avanzaban por el camino.

Se podían escuchar sutiles sonidos de la naturaleza y aquel ruido de las ramas chocar entre sí a causa del viento. No solo se apreciaban diferentes insectos y pequeños animales, algunos se escondían por la invasión de esas personas y otros observaban a lo lejos, hasta las especies peligrosas mantenían distancia del grupo a pesar de ser presas para sus ojos, el lobo intimidaba, y no solo el lobo. Ciertas especies con agudo sentido parecían que espiaban al hechicero con distancia.

—Mira Victor —llamó la niña, agachada observando un pequeño agujero en la tierra.

—¿Qué encontraste? —se acercó.

—Hyacinthum, son unos gusanos que les atrae el color azul y absorben los pigmentos de flores azules, cuando salen por la noche dejan rastros por donde van, subiendo árboles, todo color azul. Luego en la punta de los árboles hacen su capullo y en invierno son mariposas.

—Su pigmento es muy intenso —agregó Yuuri—, es uno de los que uso para mis elíxires, el azul del elíxir de omega lo tiene —continuó avanzando.

—Espera... —Victor analizó esos datos—, pigmento, rastros... —su rostro palideció—, ¿¡Eso quiere decir que usas la orina de estos gusanos, y yo bebí una vez de eso!?

—No es para tanto —soltó una risilla—, lección aprendida de no tomar lo que no te pertenece.

—¡No puede seeeer!

—¡Sigamos, sigamos! —jaló de la mano Shiori, divirtiéndose e ignorando al platinado que ahora se atormentaba mentalmente sobre qué otro tipo de ingredientes extraños ha estado consumiendo todo este tiempo.

La vida en la naturaleza era muy diversa.

Luego de un par de horas recolectando, observando y anotando, llegaron a uno de los lagos junto a una gran montaña de cima nevada en la que podía divisar varias aves gigantes revoloteando por la altura. Bajo la sombra de un árbol se sentaron y Victor abrió su mochila para sacar un par de recipientes con bocadillos, Yuuri se encargó de sacar el té que preparó con anticipación en una vasija cerrada de cerámica y acomodaron todo para comenzar a comer. Makkachin lo primero que hizo al ver el lago fue correr y saltar adentro del mismo para comenzar a cazar algunos peces.

—Es muy bonito este lugar —mencionó Victor—, ustedes deben estar acostumbrados, en dónde yo vivía antes había este tipo de paisajes pero al ser una zona muy montañosa prácticamente era tener nieve la mayor parte del año, Stammi Vicino es una ciudad muy elevada.

—¿Te gustaba? —preguntó Yuuri tomando un bocadillo.

—¡Claro! Aunque todo era muy blanco, era agradable, estoy acostumbrado al frío. Además era muy común los deportes de hielo, entre ellos el patinaje.

—¡Yo me acuerdo! —habló Shiori—, que Victor me contó que le gustaba patinar y yo le conté que aquí en invierno el lago se congela y se puede patinar.

—Sí, aquí suelen haber inviernos muy fríos también y el lago es perfecto para usarlo —dijo Yuuri—. Patinaje... —murmuró observando el lago—, no soy tan bueno en eso pero es entretenido dejarse deslizar por el hielo.

—Me agrada esa sensación también —Victor, con nostalgia, recordaba esos momentos en su ciudad natal, era un buen lugar, a excepción de sus estrictas leyes—. ¿Sabes qué sería divertido? ¿Te imaginas que existieran realidades alternativas y en una de esas realidades nosotros en realidad somos competidores de hielo?

—¿Qué locuras estás imaginando? —bebía de su taza de té con una expresión de burla.

—Déjame divagar —continuó su historia—. Yo aquí aprendo de ti en cosas de hechiceros, entonces en la otra realidad ¡yo soy tu entrenador! Y nos conocimos de alguna manera divertida, como que tú estabas ebrio y me bailabas sexy o algo así.

—Pff... —carcajeó ahogándose con el té—, ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Nunca haría algo como eso! —continuó riéndose.

—Pero luego me dejas abandonado y yo cruzo todo el mundo para buscarte, y me trasformo en tu entrenador para querer hacerte ganar en una competición.

—¿Y por qué te harías mi entrenador, no dijiste que serías competidor? —calmó su risa mientras se secaba los restos de té que quedaron en su rostro.

—Mmm... cierto —pensó—. Bueno, sería algo así como que ya no podía seguir patinando y Yuuri me conquistó dándole un nuevo sentido a mi vida —pronunció como damisela enamorada—, así como ahora le ha dado un nuevo sentido en esta vida —guiñó el ojo hacia él—, a que te he vuelto a enamorar.

Yuuri bebió un largo sorbo de té.

—Claro, claro, estoy rendido ante tus pies.

—¡Eso no sonó muy convencido!

—¡Yeeeeeeee!

El grito de la niña los interrumpió del imaginativo momento divertido y observaron como Shiori, aprovechando a subirse al árbol mientras los dos estaban distraídos, corrió por una larga rama que sobresalía hacia el lago y saltó desde el borde para caer sobre el mismo, provocando que los salpicara. Para Makkachin fue sinónimo de juego y corrió hasta la niña para buscarla bajo el agua, al encontrarla la elevó sosteniéndola de su ropa con los dientes.

—Jejeje —rió satisfecha de su travesura.

—¡Shiori! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que desde los árboles no te arrojes al agua? Ni siquiera te quitaste la ropa, apenas te acabas de recuperar y ya quieres tomar frío —reprendió su tío.

—Pero si me siento bien, el frío refuerza mi sistema.

—No me devuelvas mis enseñanzas —suspiró—. Luego no te quejes cuando baje el sol.

—¡No me voy a quejar! —Trepó por el hocico del lobo y se subió sobre su cabeza—, vamos Makkachin, ¡a buscar peces!

Victor carcajeó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el hechicero ignorante de la situación, simplemente lo tomó por sorpresa que el otro comenzara a desnudarse sin aviso alguno.

—Mi ropa quedó algo mojada, quiero dejarla sobre una rama. De mientras, también quiero aprovechar a refrescarme en el lago, ven tu también —se quitó cada prenda y luego de colgarlas se apresuró para arrojarse al lago.

—Yo estoy bien —se mantuvo sentado sobre el césped, acurrucado.

—¡Vamos, está muy fresca! —lo llamó desde la orilla, extendiendo su mano—, te ayudará a aliviar la tensión de tus hombros.

—Tú me estás dado tensión en los hombros —reprochó.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo? —recostó su rostro sobre sus manos y lo observó como cachorro abandonado—, mmm...

Yuuri trató de apartar su mirada e ignorarlo, pero a juzgar las acciones del platinado no iba a cesar de mirarlo constantemente con esa expresión, aún sabiendo que fingía tristeza, sentía la presión y la culpa de la cual iba a perder en ceder ante su petición. Ya era bastante débil ante él. Sin palabras de por medio, el hechicero se colocó de pie y decidió acompañarlo, comenzó a quitarse cada prenda, la sonrisa pícara del platinado lo mosqueaba. Finalmente, avanzó a su ubicación y comenzó a sumergirse en el lago.

—¿Contento?

—Mucho.

Victor sujetó su mano y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó nervioso.

—¿Qué estás pensando en qué pienso hacer? —lo miró fijamente—. Tranquilo, no haré nada raro, Shiori está jugando a un par de metros —le dio un suave beso en su mejilla.

—No puedo bajar la guardia contigo, te lo advierto —colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros—, nada raro.

—Lo sé, lo sé —sonrió rodeando su cintura con ambas manos—. A pesar de que quiero hacer muchas cosas con Yuuri, desde que llegamos de Ágape no hemos podido hacer casi nada, hemos estado cuidando de Shiori.

—Umm... con muchas cosas, ¿a qué nivel son muchas cosas?

—¡Por supuesto que hablo del sexo!

Yuuri cubrió su boca estampando su mano sobre sus labios.

—¡No exclames esas cosas, Shiori puede escucharnos! —se alteró con claro sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Entiendo, no quise hacerme el tonto preguntando eso... es solo que, bueno —quitó su mano, demostrando inseguridad—, entiendo que ese tipo de situaciones sean normales, lo que cualquier pareja haría pero para mí sigue siendo muy extraño. Aquella vez en Ágape todavía sigo cuestionándome si realmente eso fue real o un simple impulso de mi celo, si aquel placer fue a causa de ello o gran parte de mí sí quería hacerlo contigo.

—¿No te sentiste bien en ese momento?

—¡No lo digo en ese sentido! —intentaba que no se malentendiera lo que decía—. Yo siempre odie todo lo referente al celo, a dejarse llevar por esos instintos, pero cuando me dejé llevar no pude evitar admitir que fue una sensación muy agradable. Sin embargo, si no hubiese sido con Victor estoy seguro que no habría funcionado, a pesar que pudo haber sido más grave y violento, me contuve lo suficiente para no hacerte más daño más allá de la mordida —rozó con sus dedos en su cuello, donde ya no había un parche y podía notarse las marcas de los dientes que clavó en aquella blanca piel—. No sé cómo conseguí controlarlo, te aseguro que tu cuerpo habría sufrido peores consecuencias de dejarme fundir por completo en el celo, cuando me inyecté el supresor creí que eso sería lo mejor. No quiero que ese tipo de encuentro resulten de esa manera, y no quiero que pienses que no me gustó o no fuiste suficiente —levantó sus manos y colocó sus palmas a cada lado del rostro ajeno, observándolo con extrema devoción—. Quiero ser consciente de cada sensación de mi cuerpo cuando esté contigo.

—Yuuri —susurró y con una sonrisa lo estrechó entre sus brazos—. Estoy feliz en que me digas lo que piensas, de todas las formas posibles en las que estemos juntos, haya o no celo, quiero experimentar todos esos momentos juntos. Mi cuerpo no es de cristal y soy muy consciente en que sin el celo tu serías más tímido, me agrada el Yuuri que se sonroja, el que se le dificulta mirarme a los ojos, también me gusta el Yuuri que me deja abrazarlo y besarlo, el que de a poco me permita conquistar cada rincón de su mente y su cuerpo, todo. Por eso no te atormentes, puedes hablarme de lo que desees y hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

El corazón del hechicero comenzó a latir con fuerza, era demasiado vergonzosa la situación, su cuerpo temblaba y no del frío. La voz en su oído y el calor del cuerpo que lo atrapaba hacían que su propio cuerpo ardiera y deseara enterrarse a mil metros bajo tierra, la pena lo inundaba.

—Con lo de hablar de lo que desee —dijo inquieto—, ¿hay algo de lo que tú también desees hablarme?

Victor se separó lentamente de él, por supuesto que había muchas cosas de las que quería hablar con Yuuri, sin embargo el momento ideal no lo había encontrado o esperaba en no llegar a pisar una bomba con todo lo que quería saber del hechicero.

—En eso, ya sabes que quiero conocer todo de ti, no sabría con qué empezar... de lo que quieras decirme siempre te voy a escuchar —eligió responder eso, dándole la oportunidad que sea Yuuri quien decida si hablar de algo importante o dejar el tema de lado.

—Entonces...

Esta vez, el ambiente pareció cambiar radicalmente, Yuuri quería tener total confianza con Victor y hablar sin impedimento, tan cual él le comunicó. Quería estar seguro que ese cariño continuaría allí a pesar de todo. Apoyó su fría mano izquierda sobre el rostro de Victor y expresando aflicción decidió revelar cierto detalle.

—No quise decírtelo antes para no empeorar la situación, pero cuando estábamos encerrados en esa habitación de la mansión de Yurio, de no haber encontrado un rápida solución para salir de allí, escapar y buscar mis elíxires... yo... —tomó aire, vaciló pero continuó hablando a los segundos después—. Seguro habría optado por escapar, pero en eso habrían llegado consecuencias. Por ejemplo, la manera más rápida de salir hubiese sido llamando a mi ave, pero Ágape es muy eficiente en defensa por lo que lo más probable es que hubiese sido un fracaso. De solo imaginar la situación, nada bueno habría resultado.

—¿Cuál es la imagen que hubiese resultado? —preguntó comprensivo.

—Sentirme acorralado, si corrieras peligro, si Shiori corriera peligro, si al querer escapar nos vieran como enemigos, si nos culpaban del robo, si Vicchan saliera lastimado... todos esos escenarios catastróficos. Verías como con solo mi mano convertiría esa ciudad en un infierno. Más nocivo que cualquier ácido, el elemento que no puede tocarse, enterrado en cuevas de las que nadie se animaría en acercarse, el único elemento que solo puede aislarse con otro diamante —relató nervioso—, el diamante negro, con solo tocar cualquier otra superficie lo derrite. Yo perdí mi brazo a causa de esto, pero consiguiendo reconstruirlo adentro del mismo tengo incrustadas varia piezas del mismo —acarició con sus dedos la mejilla de Victor, él lo observaba sin inmutarse—, si conseguía quitar lo que lo aísla, ¿entiendes lo que hubiese ocurrido en esa ciudad, cierto? Todo lo que consiguiera tocar con ese elemento se extendería como gusanos descomponiendo un cuerpo.

El platinado mantuvo la calma.

—¿Por qué...tienes eso en tu brazo? —tragó saliva con dificultad, Victor no temía de Yuuri, pero le daba escalofrío que lo estuviese tocando con algo tan tóxico que básicamente lo separaba de pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Siento que la naturaleza es difícil de domar muchas veces, te da advertencias, pero supongo que soy bastante terco en ese sentido. Lo que más puede ayudarte también puede destruirte —apartó su mano—. Voy a explicártelo... Pero antes, ¿no te asustan estas cosas? A pesar de lo peligroso que puede sonar, está bien si me tienes miedo, no puedo prohibirte que te sientas inseguro a mi lado aunque nunca me permitiría que a ti o a Shiori les ocurriera algo malo...

—¡Nunca! —dijo sin dudar, con voz severa y seriedad en su rostro—, nunca habrá nada en lo que Yuuri me diera miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Mi único miedo es relacionado a perder los seres que amo. No me iré a ningún lado —se aferró a él y suavizando el turbio ambiente comenzó a nadar lentamente, le dio la espalda y llevó las manos ajenas detrás de sus hombros, para que Yuuri sea llevado por él—, cuéntame mientras te doy este paseo.

Con la mirada del hechicero en su nuca, una risilla se escapó de sus labios y fue abrazado desde atrás, sintiendo el rostro del pelinegro recostarse en su espalda.

—Bien, te contaré más de ello.


	44. Rincón secreto.

A medida que ambos cuerpos flotaban en el cristalino agua y Yuuri se relajaba recostado sobre la espalda de Victor mientras éste se encargaba de conducirlo con suma tranquilidad, la charla continuó con más detalles en relación al cuerpo del hechicero. Sus operaciones, sus momentos de riesgo, el día en que acudió a Minako sin un brazo que si no murió desangrado fue por su instantánea acción de interrumpir el sangrado con torniquetes, y del otro brazo cargaba a la niña que no dejaría sola ante esa complicación.

—Entonces, ella te ayudó a reconstruir tu brazo. Pero si la causa de esa tragedia fue por esa piedra tan tóxica, ¿por qué la volviste a usar? —Victor continuaba el hilo de la charla, curioso.

—Porque la vine estudiando por muchos años, te mencioné una vez que mi brazo poseía conexiones. Sola es tóxica, pero aislada permite una conexión neuronal increíble, es como si reemplazara huesos, músculos o tendones sin problema alguno, algo así como ¿un camaleón? Ya sabes, camuflándose en el ambiente, esto es algo similar. Creo que la causa del porqué al tocarla produce que el objeto en cuestión se deteriore, podría ser porque al tener tanto poder cognitivo algo con una conexión más débil lo conduce el proceso contrario, descomponer y dividir cada átomo, al reducir su particularidad funciona como un imán...

—Creo que ya me estoy perdiendo un poco...

El hechicero suspiró.

—No te preocupes, solo tienes que entender que lo usé para probar si funcionaba o no en un cuerpo. Y lo hizo, la movilidad de mi brazo es perfecta, como si no pareciera que en su mayoría tiene esa roca. Lo que resultaría peligroso para mi entorno es llegar a lastimar mi piel, dejar en revelación la roca aislada y luego romper ese aislamiento, con solo permitir un centímetro de la misma sin protección alguna bastaría con que al tocar otra cosa sufriera lo que expliqué antes. Supongo que utilizar eso como un arma sería terrible.

Victor se detuvo, tocando con sus pies la superficie de tierra bajo el agua, cuya altura cubrían sus hombros, y se giró a mirar al hechicero, este había apartado sus manos de él, sin comprender el incómodo silencio que cargaba el platinado y la mirada perturbada que ahora exponía.

—Entonces, si nada resultaba bien en Ágape, ¿tú habrías utilizado eso? ¿Aunque eso significara que muchas personas murieran? ¿No pensaste que tanto Shiori como yo también pudimos haber peligrado con eso? ¿Personas que no tenían motivo alguno para correr esa desgracia?

Aquellas palabras paralizaron al pelinegro, ¿por qué Victor lo miraba de esa forma? ¿Acaso ahora lo despreciaría por aquello? Pese a haber advertido el tipo de persona que era ¿ahora le molestaba?

—Lo dije, aunque nunca me ocurriría ponerte en peligro a ti o a Shiori, si no podíamos salir de allí, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Yo priorizaría mi bienestar y mi libertad, si injustamente nos encerraban y nos culpaban de algo que no hicimos ¿eso me convertiría en el malo de la historia si escojo algo tan extremo? —dijo apático.

—No lo digo en ese sentido —Victor trató de suavizar la situación, no quería que Yuuri creyera que estaba en su contra o lo despreciaba de alguna forma—. Solo que no deberías manchar tus manos, creer que cualquier obstáculo en dónde te acorralen deberías optar por ese tipo de camino sin pensarlo bien antes. Quitarle la vida a otra persona, ¿no ocasionaría en ti un duro peso? Sé que no eres tan indiferente para decir que no te dolería si inocentes muriesen por tu culpa, sé que hasta ahora nunca has puesto a un inocente en peligro; y aunque quisieran hacerte daño, hay cosas que pueden resolverse de otra forma.

Yuuri sentía esas palabras como una recriminación. Entendía lo que Victor trataba de decirle, no es que él quisiera que ocurriera una catástrofe por su culpa, pero seguía manteniendo que si el mismo mundo se pusiera en su contra él lucharía para sobrevivir, era supervivencia no causar daños al propósito. Sin dar una respuesta, Victor se volvió a acercar a él y lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Sé que Yuuri nos pondrá primero, pero ante cualquier problema prométeme que lo pensarás más de dos veces antes de elegir algo como eso. Tampoco quiero que a ti te ocurra algo, ¿esa roca podría hacerte daño también?

—Si no la toco directamente, no, pero podría si cometiera algún error, como ha pasado antes. Si te conté esto era para que supieras más de mí, no quiero que estés paranoico, ya han pasado varios años por lo que quiero que estés tranquilo. Al igual que ocurrió en Ágape y aguardé a que la solución llegara diferente, confié en ti, puedo prometerte que tendré la misma paciencia de ocurrir algún otro mal momento. Sé que no quieres que resuelva las cosas solo, y yo tampoco quiero.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Yuuri —pronunció con voz suave, colocando la mano detrás de su nuca mientras Yuuri recostaba el rostro bajo su cuello—. Quiero cuidarte al igual que lo quieres hacer tú, por eso sigue confiando en mi, siempre.

Yuuri se tranquilizó, sonrió y arrastró sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Victor, apoyando sus manos en ambos omóplatos y soltando un largo suspiro. Era increíble cómo un simple abrazo de Victor lo llevaba a rincones misteriosos de su mente, como si su defensiva se olvidara por completo y solo pudiera apreciar calidez. Para Victor era igual, poder sentir tan cerca a Yuuri y poder hablar de temas como estos, sin entrar en conflictos, era lo mejor, debían ser sinceros ambos con lo que pensaban y llegar a acuerdos, ninguno caminaba solo. Ese tema fue dejado a un lado y se dispusieron a disfrutar de lo que restaba la tarde.

Después de un tiempo de conversar y nadar, que Shiori se uniera a ellos y jugaran juntos. El atardecer anunciaba que debían regresar pronto a la casa, por lo cual salieron del agua, se vistieron y guardaron todo para emprender el viaje de vuelta. Cuando llegaron a la casa, vaciando nuevamente sus mochilas, Shiori se dirigió a su cuarto con la libreta en mano.

—¡Ponte ropas limpias primero! —exclamó el hechicero antes que se encerrara en su cuarto.

Como siempre, la niña se pondría a buscar en sus libros y comparar lo que apuntó en su libreta; acción que bien Victor tenía que seguir de la misma manera pero él prefería la luz del día por lo que lo haría en la mañana.

Mientras Yuuri observaba la espalda del platinado que se encargaba de ordenar y limpiar los recipientes, como si algo se le cruzara por la cabeza, se dirigió al cuarto con la mochila en mano y después de un par de minutos volvió a salir con la misma en su espalda. Victor lo miró confuso.

—¿Irás a algún lado?

—Sí —respondió sin muchos detalles—, recordé algo que tengo que hacer. No te preocupes, regresaré pronto y te contaré más de ello. Shiori suele acostarse mientras lee sus libros, si en veinte minutos se duerme ve a guardar su libro y llévala a la cama, debe estar en su iglú de piedra. No me tardaré.

—Claro, no hay problema —sin oportunidad de saber nada más, vio como Yuuri salía de la casa, con ese anochecer en lo alto y se alejó en dirección al bosque. No comprendía qué ocurría pero simplemente permitió que el hechicero hiciera lo que tenía que hacer y él prosiguió con las demás tareas, ordenar los objetos, quitar un poco de tierra y revisando si Shiori continuaba o no despierta.

Cuando Victor terminó de arropar a la niña y revisar la hora, aguardó a que el hechicero volviera a aparecer, ni siquiera le había especificado cuánto tiempo tardaría. En el instante en que finalizó de acomodar la cama que compartían fue cuando ese muchacho regresó colocando pie en el comedor y con las manos vacías. Parecía que el hechicero escondía algo ya que lucía bastante sospechoso.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó el platinado bastante curioso pero aguardando a la respuesta que aclarara su ansiedad.

—Sí, todo bien, emm —miró al cuarto de Shiori—, ¿Shiori, sigue despierta?

—No, se acaba de dormir hace unos minutos, ¿dormirás también? Debes estar cansado.

—No... es que, bueno —señaló hacia la puerta—, es que hay algo que quería que vieras. Si es que quieres, solo será un momento y ya podremos regresar a dormir. No es la gran cosa pero se me ocurrió que quizás te interesaría, no lo sé.

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron sorprendido. Seguía sin comprender qué ocurriría pero Yuuri lucía tan inquieto que no negaría nada de lo que propusiera. Sin preguntas, se acercó hacia él y tomó su mano.

—Cualquier cosa que Yuuri me muestre me interesará —sonrió—. ¿Qué quieres que vea?

—Sígueme —apretó su mano y lo encaminó hacia afuera, con silencio y cuidado, cerrando la puerta y esperando a que Shiori no llegara a despertarse, por suerte cuando la niña se dormía era difícil que su sueño se interrumpiera.

Al avanzar por el prado, a Makkachin le llamó la atención las dos personas que avanzaban juntos pero Victor le comunicó una seña para que aguardara y no lo siguiera. El gran lobo obedeció y se quedó recostado cerca de la casa. Ambas personas caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque e ingresaran al mismo. Yuuri era quien lo conducía sin soltar su mano, no era necesario ir de la mano pero a Victor eso no lo molestaba para nada, le agradaba bastante. No había demasiada luz como para tener una vía visible, solo la luna era el referente. Se aseguraron de ir con cuidado, Yuuri era el que mejor conocía cada sitio sin perderse pero Victor debía asegurarse de pisar bien y no chocar con alguna rama.

—Queda poco —anunció el hechicero, con su vista al frente.

—Mmm, me pregunto a dónde me estás llevando, ya quiero llegar —respondió impaciente y notando cómo la mano del chico se volvía sudada y temblorosa, ¿por qué lo ponía tan nervioso?

Con un par de pasos más, Yuuri apartó un follaje que interrumpía la vista al fin de esa caminata y cuando las ramas se hicieron a un lado y Victor pudiera posicionarse a su lado, consiguió ver lo que tanto quería mostrarle. En un sitio donde no crecieron árboles, se hallaba una planicie de un par de metros de longitud, dónde la luz de la luna lograba iluminar perfectamente el verdoso césped; a poca distancia se veía el alto borde del acantilado en donde caía por su superficie de rocas hilos de agua proveniente de un arrollo en su parte superior y creaba otro pequeño arrollo que circulaba por el bosque. En el centro se hallaba un único árbol de ramas secas y a su lado Yuuri había colocado una manta rodeada de pequeñas rocas brillantes.

—No es el árbol más bello pero quería que vieras esto —aún tomándolo de su mano, lo llevó hasta la cercanía del árbol para que lo viera con mejor atención—, este árbol ha estado sin brotes desde que llegué a aquí, habrá muerto hace mucho tiempo, de igual manera este sitio sigue siendo bonito, con el ruido del arroyo, el cielo se puede ver sin problema. Suelen volar algunas pequeñas aves nocturnas, entre luciérnagas y colibrís. Hemos venido un par de veces aquí con Shiori, a veces a recostarnos a mirar las estrellas o jugar, contarnos historias. Como verás, en la corteza del árbol hay tallados muchas palabras y dibujos.

Victor lo miró con detenimiento, tenía razón. Como si hubieran tallado con cuchillo, había muchos dibujos infantiles, otros más elaborados, de flores, animales u objetos que ellos conocían. Había especies de momentos cómicos donde claramente eran Yuuri y la niña, agachados viendo alguna planta, corriendo o juntos de la mano, había dibujos donde Shiori parecía estar más pequeña, líneas más torcidas, como si fuesen hechos por la pequeña años atrás, también había marcas como si hubieran medido sus estaturas. Todo el tronco estaba tallado con gran variedad de siluetas.

—¿Todo esto lo han hecho ustedes? —sus ojos brillaron—, ¡es demasiado increíble! Hay tantos dibujos, también están sus nombres, ¡oh, encontré a Vicchan! —se agachó—, ¡Aquí, ¿estos son libros, verdad?! ¡Y aquí, Shiori te dibujó dormido bajo una pila de libros! —carcajeó—, qué niña tan creativa.

—¿Quieres tallar algo?

Victor levantó su vista y el hechicero había sacado un cuchillo de su bolsillo para dárselo.

—¿Tallar algo?

—Sí, puedes poner lo que quieras —apartó su mirada, esperando a que agarrara el cuchillo. Se sentía demasiado apenado por algo como esto, creía que Victor pensaría que era demasiado infantil como para ponerse a tallar cosas en un tronco.

No fue así, el platinado aceptó sin dudar el cuchillo, como si le hubiese otorgado una importante misión en su vida.

—¡¿Realmente puedo? ¿Lo que sea?! —tomó con ambas manos el instrumento y miró con emoción al hechicero, aguardando a que le diera aquel permiso.

—Eh... sí, no es la gran cosa. Además, seguro Shiori querrá venir también en otra ocasión cuando se entere que te dejé venir a nuestro "lugar secreto" —a las últimas palabras las remarcó haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Por supuesto que era un lugar importante, pese a ser como cualquier sitio del bosque, era el que ellos escogieron como su pequeño rincón favorito. Para Yuuri, con el hecho de permitir que Victor viviera con ellos resultaba en un ingreso a su privacidad muy grande, por lo que permitirle también ingresar a este espacio no parecía la gran cosa. Aunque tratara de restarle importancia, por supuesto que lo ponía nervioso, era un lado muy vulnerable suyo, su lado más infantil y amoroso que podía revelar en toda su vivencia con su sobrina. Agregar a Victor a ese rincón de su vida, ¿Victor comprendía lo especial que significaba?

—Haré algo rápido, seguro que Shiori dibuja más lindo que yo, pero haré lo que pueda, ya verás. Tú mira hacia otro lado —dijo concentrado en su tarea.

—Claro, claro —se dio la vuelta para permitir que haga su obra de arte tranquilo.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos, Victor se esforzaba en hacer un buen trabajo, a juzgar su extenuante concentración uno creería que se estaba tomando el trabajo de hacer algo espectacular. Sin embargo, solo pudo hacer un simple dibujos de palitos que reveló orgulloso ante el hechicero.

—¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece?

Yuuri se giró y en un espacio libre Victor había tallado a dos personas como si caminaran de la mano, a un lado una especie de lobo y otra persona más pequeña sobre su lomo, también hizo a un ave en la altura, era complicado de visualizar la forma. Tenía razón con lo que dijo antes, hasta Shiori dibujaba mejor con su edad.

—¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Eso es Makkachin? —tapó su boca con su mano—, ¿es una oveja gigante o una alpaca? Pff... —aguantaba su risa con esfuerzo.

—¡Me esforcé, no sé dibujar! Lo importante es que se entienda. Tus dibujos tampoco son los mejores.

—Pero los míos se entienden —intentó calmar su risa aunque era prácticamente imposible.

—¡Yuuri, no seas tan cruel! —soltó el cuchillo y arremetió contra el hechicero, levantándolo con sus brazos y colocándolo sobre su hombro—, ahora no voy a soltarte.

—¡Victor, está bien, ya no me río, pero me harás caer, hey! —palmeaba en su espalda y agitaba sus piernas para que lo soltara—, ¡bájame!

—Tú mismo te caerás si te agitas así —rió sujetando sus piernas con un brazo y con la mano libre la apoyó en uno de sus glúteos—, ¿sabes? Esta parte tuya es bastante atractiva.

A Yuuri le dio un escalofrío y se sobresaltó al instante, yéndosele toda la sangre al rostro.

—¡¿Qué me estás tocando? Ya bájame, deja de tocarme allí, no te hagas el tonto, sé que me estás mirando el trasero con una cara de baboso!

—Uy, fui descubierto —tosió caminando hasta donde estaba la manta y lo bajó lentamente para dejarlo sobre la misma.

—Siempre haciendo lo que quieres —balbuceó haciéndose a un lado para que el otro se sentara a su lado. Tratando de calmar el calor de su rostro.

Victor se ubicó a su lado y se recostó dejando caer el peso de su espalda, extendiendo ambos brazos y observando el firmamento cubierto de estrellas.

—Waaaa, qué gran vista.

En ese breve silencio en el que ambos observaron el cielo, disfrutando la paz de la naturaleza, los sutiles sonidos y las pequeñas luces que flotaban a su alrededor. Victor observó la espalda de Yuuri que se mantenía sentado y abrazando sus rodillas, con su vista a lo alto, pese a que el tiempo que estaban juntos aún no era demasiado sentía que había encontrado a una persona muy valiosa pero estar en este punto parecía una ilusión caída del cielo.

—¿Realmente te molesta eso? —preguntó el platinado.

—¿Qué cosa? —intercambió miradas con él, confuso por tal pregunta.

—Que haga lo que quiera —llevó sus manos sobre su pecho, sin apartar su mirada del cielo, pensativo y reflexivo—. Pienso en varias ocasiones que no quiero hacer algo que te moleste, pero siento que muchas de mis palabras no van al mismo nivel que mis acciones. Dijiste una vez que no tenía que cambiar lo que era yo, solo que no tenía que ser tan impulsivo... Creo que nunca me disculpé correctamente por todo lo que hice desde el principio.

Yuuri se sorprendió y se recostó de lado, para continuar mirándolo y escuchándolo.

—Desde que dejé mi ciudad, sin importar las dificultades que podía tener en encontrar un nuevo hogar con Makkachin, sentí que mi cuerpo estaba mucho más liviano y libre. Simplemente quería ser yo, poder explorar este nuevo mundo fuera de lo que ya conocía. Nunca pensé que podría encontrar a alguien que se robara mi atención tan rápido, al principio fue pura curiosidad e interés, pero de alguna manera esa curiosidad se volvió más profunda. ¿Me odiaría, me alejaría, sería una carga? Aunque pudiste alejarme en muchas ocasiones, te dejaste arrastrar conmigo, hasta cuando Guang te pidió una ayuda donde no tenías porqué cumplir con su capricho, lo hiciste. Pensé que Yuuri era una persona demasiado amable aunque pensara lo contrario de él mismo, ¿por qué no me alejaste? —se giró para poder mirarlo de frente de la misma forma que él.

—Bueno... —Yuuri no pensó que tendrían este tipo de conversación, mucho menos que Victor reflexionara tanto de su persona—. Supongo porque eres diferente. Es complicado de explicar para mi, pero alguien que estuviese tan entusiasmado conmigo, queriendo insistir en lo que era o hacía sin importarle lo que otros pensaran, eso me habrá atraído hasta ti. Realmente creí que te darías por vencido, pero era claro que no eras el tipo de persona que entendiera con un solo rechazo.

—¿Te cuento algo curioso? Eres la primer persona con la que actúo de esta manera —sonrió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, tan invasivo, impulsivo, acepto que me he pasado en ello y no hice lo correcto cuando apenas te conocí. Solo que no lo pensaba con detenimiento, todo era tan nuevo para mi, tan emocionante que me dejé llevar, cuando algo atrapa mi atención no puedo evitar querer acercarme más, quise explorar esos límites desconocidos. Me ocurría con los animales que ayudaba en mi ciudad, pero con personas la situación era diferente.

—¿En serio? ¿y cómo actuabas con ellos?

—Mmm... —expresó ciertos recuerdos no tan agradables de visualizar—, como en mi ciudad ser beta era complicado de llevar, entre tantos comentarios de que iba a tener que enamorarme de una mujer para formar una familia, que nunca funcionaría estar con un omega, que debía tener un hijo, esa presión... Aunque en mi adolescencia no me preocupaba demasiado creyendo que tendría tiempo para eso, trataba de ser agradable a todo el mundo. Sonreír siempre, ser agradable y respetuoso, ser el típico novio perfecto que esperaba con un gran regalo a quien llevara a una cita. Creo que nunca fui totalmente sincero con alguien, me aseguraba de nunca cometer errores para no ser rechazado. A veces sentía que eso incomodaba a otras personas, comenzaban a verme como algo fuera de su alcance o que no cubrían las expectativas de alguien como yo. No lo entendía pero tampoco quería bajar esa guardia, si no conquistaba a un buen omega para que me diera una familia antes de los treinta sentía que perdería ante un alfa más perfecto. Pero no funcionó, cuando creí que por fin tenía a alguien a mi lado, que me había elegido, no resultó así. Con mi última pareja no intenté ser perfecto pero tampoco me relajaba lo suficiente, si algo lo molestaba luchaba por repararlo pero cuando ya nada funcionaba dudaba demasiado de mi ¿quién era en realidad? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Era mi culpa? Tanta presión. Estaba tan cansado, si la persona para mí no era un omega, ¿cómo podía ser yo mismo y enamorarme solo de la persona si debía estar pendiente en que fuera un omega, que pudiera darme un hijo? Si había tantos estigmas con los betas, ¿cómo podía estar con una mujer si no las quería?

Yuuri no lo interrumpió, parecía que Victor necesitaba soltar todo eso para estar más tranquilo.

—Cuando abandoné la ciudad dejé todo ese estrés atrás, ya nadie me diría qué era o no lo correcto para mi, ya no tendría pesos en mi espalda obligado a formar una familia. Quería conocer a alguien con total sinceridad, que viera cualquier lado mío, que me aceptara y yo lo aceptara. Cuando conocí a Yuuri y se robó toda mi atención, me dejé llevar por un impulso que por muchos años no sentía. Quería que me conocieras y conocerte, que me permitieras estar a tu lado y que a tu ritmo me dejaras ingresar a tu corazón, al tener por completo mi atención, robándote todos mis sentidos, tiré todas mis barreras abajo desde el primer momento; podía salir lastimado pero no me importó porque Yuuri sería la primer persona de la que me enamoraría siendo totalmente yo mismo. Cuando pensé que ya no podía insistir más, que nuestros caminos serían diferentes desde la salida de Ombra, tú viniste corriendo hacia mi —llevó su mano para cubrir sus ojos—. Fui tan feliz, que Yuuri eligiera compartir su camino conmigo, la persona que no me apartó. Por fin encontré esa persona, pensé... la persona para mi, sin importar si aún no me amabas, prometí que te cuidaría y cultivaría ese amor de a poco. Soy feliz de poder compartir esta vida contigo, pudiendo sonreír de esta forma, por fin sonrisas sinceras.

Yuuri oía como las palabras de Victor salían con dificultad, con una voz afligida pero no de tristeza. Ese muchacho estaba llorando, liberando esas cargas que pasó en su pasado, siempre tratando de impresionar y ser perfecto, y nunca resultando ser suficiente para nadie. Ni siquiera para toda una ciudad que obligatoriamente lo arrastraban a formar una familia, Victor solo quería ser feliz con alguien, sin presión, solo vivir, divertirse, de la misma forma en que Makkachin le daba esa alegría al corretear por el bosque, solo eso quería y nada más, que alguien lo quisiera. En su adolescencia era cuando más sincero se sentía pero todo quedaba en algo pasajero e infantil, y cuando buscaba ser más serio y perfecto, ocasionaba otro tipo de rechazo, se relacionó con personas incorrectas. Finalmente, si no abandonaba esa ciudad se iba a terminar consumiendo y siguiendo un simple camino donde se emparejaría con cualquier mujer. La infelicidad estaba a un paso, si cruzar o no esa puerta.

—No te preocupes —Yuuri se sentó nuevamente y tomó la mano de Victor, apartándola de su rostro, donde pequeñas lágrimas brillaron por la luz lunar—. Puedo aguantar que me des uno que otro dolor de cabeza —rió—. Me alegra que no te hayas rendido conmigo y yo eligiera aceptarte en mi vida. ¿Soy cruel si pienso que esas personas que te dejaron me hicieron un favor ya que ahora estás aquí? Piensa que también te hicieron un favor a ti, ya no tienes que fingir. Ya que fuiste tan impulsivo e insistente en meterte en mi vida, ya no podrás arrepentirte —se arrojó sobre su cuerpo—, ahora estás atrapado conmigo y Shiori. No te dejaré ir —colocó ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de Victor y lo miró fijamente, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro y sonriendo ampliamente—. Eres parte de la vida de este hechicero.

El corazón de Victor latió con fuerza. Llevó sus manos hasta la cintura ajena y lo apartó de arriba para cambiar de posición, apoyando cuerpo a cuerpo, acercándose a su rostro y sintiendo la respiración tibia que intercalaban. Sin apartar la mano de la delicada cintura del hechicero, Victor arrastró su otra mano por el lateral del rostro y subió su caricia hasta quitar los lentes azules. Mirada con mirada, ambos captaban la calidez que emanaban y la saliva que tragaban como si se devoraran con la mirada, Yuuri ni siquiera experimentaba su celo y su cuerpo lo confundía porque aún así con solo captar el cuerpo de Victor tan cerca sentía que se estaba quemando por completo y cada parte de su cuerpo temblara codicioso por la breve distancia que sus rostros mantenían.

La idea solo era compartir un momento conversando, un momento mirando el cielo y tallando tonterías en un árbol. Pero con esos sentimientos a flor de piel, los dos comenzaron a besarse con intenso deseo, los brazos de Victor rodearon el cuerpo de Yuuri y éste colocó los suyos por detrás del cuello del platinado. Sus labios se movían incesantes entre sí, hasta que sus lenguas se tocaron y se aferraran con mayor ímpetu. Cuando la respiración del hechicero se volvió más pesada, aceptando esos labios, esas caricias, sintiendo como si su cuerpo flotara en un mar de nubes, tan caliente, tan sofocante, realmente se convenció que no necesitaba para nada de su celo para que ese muchacho lo encendiera de esta forma.


	45. Dos pervertidos.

  
Ambos continuaron besándose por un tiempo, con movimientos suaves y lentos de sus labios. Esto no era algo del cual Yuuri aún se acostumbrara, pero se permitía relajar su cuerpo y conseguir mantener el mismo ritmo que la otra persona conducía; cada sensación calentaba sus pieles como si la brisa fresca de la noche no tuviera efecto en ellos. Pese a que la situación haya escalado de esta forma y los dos estuviesen profundizando cada vez más en sus bocas y ejercieran fricción entre sí, esto no era el plan en un principio y Yuuri no estaba del todo preparado para hacer algo indecente en el medio del bosque. Por un momento su mente se dispersó de tal manera que se dejó llevar perdiendo la noción del tiempo.  
Victor comenzó a introducir su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Yuuri, consiguiendo acariciar el costado de sus costillas. No había queja alguna, el hechicero se encontraba demasiado concentrado en el intenso beso del que podría volverse fácilmente adicto a ellos. Obviamente, no es que alguno quisiera detenerse pero una situación así no podía librarse de manera sencilla. Mientras que Victor continuaba acariciando su torso y consiguiendo elevar la prenda a la altura del pecho, Yuuri sintió que algo se estaba olvidando.  
Cuando se percató que sus partes inferiores estaban reaccionando, fue el momento en que el usual inconveniente que se estaba olvidando salió a flote como debía ocurrir. A pesar de haberse excitado de tal manera y su cuerpo le indicara que continuara avanzando, el hechicero comenzó a sentir que algo se revolvía en su estómago y automáticamente alejó a Victor de un intenso empujón. Esto provocó que el otro retrocediera y quedara totalmente confundido de lo que ocurría, creyó al instante que pudo haber hecho algo que lo incomodara.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Yuuri, está todo bien? —preguntó nervioso, observando con preocupación a Yuuri del cuál éste se cubría su boca con su mano—, ¡¿Hice algo mal, te molestó algo?!  
  
Yuuri no respondió, se levantó sin decir una palabra y con una mirada difusa.   
  
—No es eso... —balbuceó sin apartar la mano sobre su boca y agachando su cabeza—. Olvidé tomarlo.  
  
—¿Olvidaste tomarlo?  
  
—El elíxir —terminó de responder con sus latentes náuseas y sabiendo que no le quedaban muchos minutos para que el incómodo calor llegara y nuevamente tuviera que sufrir lo que su real naturaleza indicaba. Pero en esta ocasión, él no quería eso. No quería pronunciar ni una palabra más porque empezaba a sentirse cada vez peor, si volvía ahora a la casa seguro llegaría a tiempo. Por otro lado, sentía cierta culpa de haber olvidado algo tan importante, inusual en él, y haber arruinado este momento con Victor. Su mente progresivamente se confundía pero quería explicarse, quería que Victor supiera que debía beber el elíxir y no quería tener que convencerlo de ello, no quería que nuevamente las cosas se desarrollaran con su celo como ocurrió en aquella habitación de Ágape...  
  
Sin embargo, no fue necesario que Yuuri explicara algo. Con solo su mirada y sabiendo que esto no era una situación donde no tuviera otra elección que solo dejarse llevar por el celo, Victor comprendió rápidamente lo que debía hacer. Apartó esos pensamientos ansiosos de ese momento íntimo que tenían, y sin dudarlo buscó la mochila del hechicero y se la dio. Luego, tomó a Yuuri entre sus brazos y lo cargó para correr en dirección a la casa.  
  
—¡Waaa, Victor! —se sostuvo con fuerza—. ¡Ten cuidado por donde pisas!  
  
—No te preocupes, conozco el camino, tú solo sostente fuerte. Te llevaré rápido así bebes tu elíxir —continuó avanzando como si fuese todo lo que importara ahora.  
Sin más respuestas, obedeció y se dejó encaminar hasta la casa, ¿realmente no le molestaba? Cuando finalmente llegaron al umbral, a medida que Victor recobraba el aire, descendió a Yuuri del cual se dirigió tambaleante a buscar uno de los elíxires, daba igual cual sea, lo importante era neutralizar el pronto celo de alfa que quería surgir si no lo controlaba. Desde la mochila de madera que buscó en su cuarto, volvió hacia el comedor con la pequeña botella que se dedicó a sorber su dosis. Victor suspiró y observó al hechicero.  
  
Yuuri terminó de beberlo y poco a poco su cuerpo se volvió a calmar y las náuseas a desaparecer. No obstante, sintió que había perdido una oportunidad por su descuido y una vez volvió a tapar el frasco observó a Victor que se quedó de pie sin decir nada. Ambos se miraron hasta que terminaron soltando una divertida risa.  
  
—Gracias. Te juro que no fue al propósito haberme olvidado esto...—se excusó Yuuri—. Me descuidé, y bueno...  
  
—No te preocupes, ¿estabas tan impaciente en que continuemos con aquello? —se burló caminando hacia él con una sonrisa.  
  
—Pensé que ibas a tratar de convencerme de que dejara que el celo siguiera su curso.  
  
—¿Y por qué te pediría eso? —apoyó su mano sobre su mejilla—. La última vez no tenías otra opción. Fue excitante cuando Yuuri se volvió más agresivo en ese estado —guiñó el ojo provocando que se sonrojara—, pero no es que lo necesitemos y sé que en esta ocasión tú no lo querías ¿cierto? Así que está bien, si quieres por hoy solo vámonos a dormir.  
  
Cuando Victor terminó de hablar, sin borrar su sonrisa, la mirada de Yuuri se volvió seria y miró hacia abajo.  
  
—Victor.  
  
—¿Mm?  
  
—Sigues excitado —señaló a su entrepierna.  
  
—¡¡Ah, eso!! —se cubrió rápidamente y se giró—. No te preocupes por eso, si Yuuri ya no se siente con ánimos de seguir no te tienes que preocupar por mí. Habrá otra ocasión para nosotros... —rió incómodo.  
  
—Solo no quería que mi celo se interpusiera —apartó su mirada—. No es que no quisiera continuar, tonto —pronunció en voz baja.  
  
Victor se sorprendió y en un silencio de pocos segundo, analizó la expresión del pelinegro, con cierta vergüenza y negándose a volver a intercambiar miradas pero sin moverse, como esperando a que respondiera algo o captara lo que quería trasmitirle.  
  
—Yuuri, tu... entonces —tragó saliva—. ¿Quiéres que sigamos?  
  
—¡Bueno, de igual manera seguro iba a interrumpir allí en el bosque, aparezca o no mi celo no iba a querer que ocurriera allí! —se alteró pero trató de mantener la voz baja sabiendo que Shiori descansaba en la habitación continua—. Es que, ya sabes... no me preparé ni nada. No es que dejara que solo ocurriera y ya. Quiero darme un baño —de a poco volvió a calmar su voz—, aunque apenas hace pocas horas estuvimos en el lago, ya sabes a lo que me refiero con bañarme. Solo espérame en el cuarto.  
Yuuri caminó deprisa hasta el baño y miró a Victor por última vez.  
  
—No voy a repetirlo, ¿lo entendiste? —abrió la puerta e ingresó.  
  
Victor quedó anonadado de a momento pero posterior se apresuró a ir al cuarto y luego de un par de vueltas inquietas, se mantuvo sentado sobre la cama, pensando en qué debería hacer o decir... Yuuri pronto aparecería por esa puerta, no sabía porqué estaba nervioso pero lo estaba. Posiblemente siempre estaría nervioso en cada encuentro de este tipo, su mente podía imaginarse las mil expresiones de Yuuri pero tenerlo frente a él no era comparable. Estaba ansioso.  
Por otro lado, el hechicero se encontraba en mismas circunstancias mientras se daba la ducha correspondiente. No podía dar marcha atrás aunque tampoco quería hacerlo pero no era sencillo, con el celo de la anterior vez se sentía con los ánimos de arrinconar a Victor como una bestia y ahora parecía que se hubiese convertido en la presa. Aún así sabía que quería hacer esto, lo deseaba y ya no lo negaba. Demostraría que no necesita de su celo para querer tocar a Victor y este lo toque, demostraría que la anterior ocasión el celo no fue la única excusa para unirse.  
  
Entre tantos pensamientos, tiempo después, de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Victor se sobresaltó. Estaba tieso, aguardando en el medio de la cama, aguantando su excitación y observando cómo Yuuri cerraba la puerta despacio detrás de él. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la habitación se dejaba iluminar por la ventana abierta que permitía que la luz de la luna ingresara.  
Victor extendió su mano y Yuuri se acercó, aceptando la mano y subiéndose a la cama para abrazarse. Yuuri tenía una fina bata de seda que se deslizaba por sobre su piel y eso provocaba mucho más al platinado que no podía evitar colocar sus manos sobre la tela y presionarla, arrastrando sus palmas por el largo de la espalda ajena y descender hasta llegar a los glúteos. Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente y Yuuri se sentó sobre él, donde podía sentir la entrepierna de Victor rozar con la suya.  
Entonces, Yuuri comenzó a introducir sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Victor para quitársela y una vez lo hizo, sin detener los besos que se daban, colocó sus dedos en el borde del pantalón para tirar de él y mirar fijamente al platinado.  
  
— Ahora tienes que quitarte esto —murmuró procediendo a apartarse de arriba de él y con intenciones de quitarle su pantalón.  
  
—¡Wow, wow, Yuuri, espera! —dijo sorprendido—, ¡yo puedo quitármelo, ¿no estás siendo muy atrevido?! ¿No tienes el celo, cierto?  
  
—¿Y qué? No quiere decir que me quedaré quieto y dejándote que hagas todo —tiró nuevamente de la prenda inferior de Victor y terminó sacándole el pantalón y su ropa interior para arrojarla al suelo—. Listo.  
  
...  
  
—Bueno, si Yuuri andará de esa forma entonces ¿No tengo que contenerme, cierto? —se abalanzó hacia él y lo observó desde arriba, donde el cuerpo expuesto del pelinegro se dejaba contemplar.  
  
—¡Por supuesto que si! —se quejó—. Vas a entrar en mí, no todos los cuerpos son iguales y no sé cómo voy a reaccionar, si me duele o no, no lo sé. Aunque me preparé, es mi primera vez de esta forma.  
  
—¡Lo dice el chico que no tuvo compasión conmigo en Ágape!  
  
—Es diferente, estaba en celo —apartó su rostro.  
  
—Bueno, quizás yo me estoy sintiendo en celo también ahora —rió sarcástico.  
  
—¿El celo de un beta?—soltó una risilla—. Ya, ya, entiendo. No te estoy pidiendo que te contengas, solo que tengas cuidado, yo... no volveré a hacerte daño como un alfa.  
  
Victor se asombró.  
  
—¿Acaso eso aún te preocupa? ¿Crees que me hiciste daño cuando tenías tu celo?  
  
—¿No lo hice?  
  
—Fuiste salvaje, ¡pero nunca me hiciste daño! Es más, me sentí triste cuando decidiste beber luego el supresor, la verdad me hubiese gustado compartir más tiempo contigo en la cama, pero Yuuri ya no tenía ánimos de hacerlo —balbuceó.  
  
—Oh... no lo sabía... —tomó su mejilla y se la pellizcó—, ¡pero no era el momento oportuno para eso! —suspiró—. Creo que ya es suficiente charla...  
  
—En eso pensamos lo mismo —sonrió y descendió para apoyar sus labios en el blanco cuello del hechicero—, ahora ya no debemos preocuparnos, no estamos en una ciudad, ni tenemos un problema más importante —recorrió su piel con pequeños besos que fue depositando mientras acariciaba su pecho.  
  
—Pero, ¿para lubricar o condones? No pensé en nada de eso una vez estuviésemos en casa —dijo avergonzado, sintiendo las caricias y besos ajenos y apoyando sus manos en la amplia espalda.  
  
—No te preocupes, ya me encargué de eso —se separó por unos segundos y buscó en uno de los cajones una especie de aceite y una caja de condones que arrojó en la cama— ¡Todo preparado!  
  
—¡¿Eh?! ¿Y de dónde sacaste esas cosas?  
  
—Antes de abandonar la ciudad me encargué de un par de compras, ¡una de las necesidades tan importantes en la vida, Yuuri, claro que no lo olvidaría!  
  
—Mmm... —miró con seriedad—. Apenas lo hicimos en esa ocasión en Ágape y ya debiste hacerte toda una historia en tu cabeza de lo que haríamos cuando estuviésemos en casa ¿cierto? ¿Quién es el pervertido aquí?  
  
—Soy muy pervertido —admitió orgulloso—. Quiero hacerlo mucho con Yuuri, cada día si pudiera —volvió a abalanzarse sobre él.  
  
—Eso se discutirá más tarde. Tenemos trabajo que hacer... —apoyó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Victor y presionó con fuerza— ¡Suficiente charla, harás que se me baje!  
  
Victor carcajeó y apoyó su pecho sobre el suyo, llevando una mano al muslo de Yuuri y acariciando suavemente, viajando hacia su parte trasera y manoseando sus nalgas hasta llegar a rozar sutil en su orificio. A Yuuri le dio un intenso escalofrío.  
  
—Entonces te volveré a calentar todo lo que haga falta para que eso no ocurra —dijo con una provocadora sonrisa.  
  
El rostro de Yuuri se enrojeció y lo atrapó con sus brazos para atraerlo nuevamente a sus labios. Como bien había anunciado, a medida que continuaban los besos, las caricias, el frotamiento mutuo de sus pieles, la entrepierna de ambos estaban lo suficientemente estimuladas como para jadear apenas se tocaban entre sí. Victor juntó ambos miembros con una mano y continúo en masturbarse a la par.  
  
—Yuuri, tú también, tócame —pronunció entre suspiros y tomó la mano de Yuuri para que juntos se frotaran entre sí—, así —jadeó apoyándose con su otra mano sobre el colchón, teniendo a Yuuri acostado debajo de él y participando en el tocamiento.  
  
El hechicero no pronunció ninguna palabra, solo podía observar esa escena de tener el miembro de Victor entre su mano, tan caliente, ver cómo el blanco rostro de esa persona expresaba placer y se enrojecía como el suyo. No podía evitar morderse los labios y que el deseo de sentirlo más directamente sobresaliera. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que alguien lograra excitarlo de esta forma, entregarse, exponerse y en eso sentirse tan cómodo; había cierta vergüenza ante este tipo de acciones pero a este punto se aceptaban tanto entre ellos, se tenían tal aprecio que su conexión era intensa.  
  
Después de que juntos terminaran corriéndose en sus manos, se miraron extenuados por unos segundos.  
  
—¡Ah, no traje para limpiarnos! —dijo Victor con su mano también sucia.  
  
—Tonto, solo límpiate en las sábanas, mañana las lavamos, solo sigue —cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo, respirando arduo sin cerrar sus piernas, como si quisiera que entendiera en la situación en la que estaba. Lo que menos le interesaba era ensuciar la cama.  
  
—Lo siento, tienes razón —tomó el aceite y colocó un poco en su mano—. Entonces, seguiré con esto. Dime si te incomoda algo.  
  
Victor apoyó sus dedos en la entrada de Yuuri y comenzó a masajear lentamente. Yuuri intentó cerrar sus piernas por autoreflejo, pero se esforzó en relajar su cuerpo, su brazo continuaba apoyado sobre sus ojos como si se negara a mirar pero a la vez espiaba curioso. Los dedos se movían lentos, le daba cosquillas; de a poco uno de los dedos comenzó a ingresar y masajear de forma más profunda, la incomodidad le sacó una mueca molesta.  
  
—En el baño, ¿tocaste esta parte cierto? Se siente más fácil de lubricar, ¿cuántos dedos metiste? —preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida, descendiendo su torso para susurrar en el oído de Yuuri sin detener el movimiento de su dedo.  
  
—¿Por qué preguntas eso? No es que lo haya hecho para dejártelo más fácil... —miró hacia el lado contrario de donde Victor se aproximaba, dejando su cuello desprovisto.  
—Imaginarte haciendo eso me excita más —procedió a morder el cuello de Yuuri.  
  
Entre la mordida y el dedo que se hacía paso en su interior, Yuuri soltó un gemido del cual apartó su brazo de sus ojos y cubrió su boca, moría de la vergüenza.  
  
—Yuuri, ¡no te cubras! —exclamó—, ¡la voz de Yuuri es muy hermosa! ¡Quiero escucharte! —decía acelerando el movimiento de su dedo en el interior de Yuuri e introduciendo otro al propósito.  
  
—¡Espera, no hagas eso! —quitó la mano pero sostuvo el brazo de Victor, no quería que sacara sus dedos pero no sabía qué hacer. Ahora lo sentía mucho más intenso, los dedos de Victor lograban llegar profundo y a tocar aquel punto donde provocaba que sus dedos se contraigan— ¡Espera, se siente raro!  
  
—¿Raro de malo o raro de bueno? —preguntó haciéndose el tonto y palpando scon mayor presión en esa zona— ¿Aquí?  
  
—¡Waaaa! Lo haces al propósito, ¿qué es esto? —presionó sus párpados, dejando que un par de lágrimas se escurrieran por un lado de su rostro. No eran lágrimas de dolor, se sentía demasiado bien.  
  
—¿No lo dijiste antes? Es tu próstata ¿se siente bien? —disfrutaba de ver esa expresión tan temblorosa y deleitante, conseguía que quisiera estar en su interior deprisa.  
  
—¡Me voy a venir si sigues tocando así! —clavó las uñas en su brazo—. Ya, Victor, ya déjalo... es demasiado —abrió sus ojos, suplicante, suspirando como si demostrara las ansias de que continuara con lo siguiente, los dedos ya eran suficiente—. Victor —llamó nuevamente.  
  
Aquella mirada provocó en el platinado cierto cortocircuito, no lo dudó ni un segundo. Quitando los dedos del interior del Yuuri, lo cual hizo que soltara un pequeño quejido, buscó rápidamente la caja de condones para abrirla de manera alterada. Las manos de Victor temblaban, se apresuraba en buscar uno y colocárselo deprisa.  
  
—¿Ya? —Yuuri observaba, muy inquieto y tragando saliva de forma tensa.  
  
—Dame unos segundos —respondió extendiendo la protección en su miembro, luchaba por no ser ansioso pero no pudo evitar ser brusco en ponérselo, eso hizo que el mismo se rompiera— ¡Ah!  
  
—¿Seguro que has usado uno antes? Pff... —Yuuri se aguantó la risa—, tranquilo, puedo estar aquí toda la noche —dijo bromista, moviendo sus piernas de un lado a otro—. Oh... pero parece que mi excitación se está yendo.  
  
—¡Yuuri! —buscó otro— ¡Lo haré lento esta vez, dame un segundo!  
  
Yuuri no podía contener su risa y con su pie le apartó el siguiente condón de su mano. Con la sorpresa del platinado, rodeó con sus piernas en su cadera y lo atrajo con un fuerte jalón hacia él.  
  
—Olvida eso, entra así —dijo con valentía. No pensó que se vería tan ansioso como él pero por esta ocasión, no importaba si usaba o no protección, luego se encargaría de los restos que quedaran. Por esta vez, siendo su primera vez de esta manera le permitía no preocuparse de ello. Después de todo, cuando tomó a Victor en Ágape tampoco se protegió. Comprendía la importancia de hacerlo, pero quería sentirlo directamente.  
  
—Pero Yuuri... te podría causar malestar.  
  
—No te preocupes por eso, solo entra... quiero que entres así. Rápido —susurró acariciando con sus manos en su rostro y viajando sus dedos por las plateadas hebras que caían sobres su frente—. Victor...  
  
No necesitó escuchar más. Si Yuuri le imploraba de esa manera... tomó su cintura, apartó el sudor de su frente y observó decidido hacia su pareja del cual le miraba con el mismo anhelo. Posicionó su miembro en su entrada y tomó aire.  
  
—Voy a entrar, Yuuri —con aquellas palabras y paciencia, ingresó lentamente al cálido interior del pelinegro. Sintió como al instante éste se contraía y se detuvo—, relájate —dijo conflictivo.  
  
—¡Lo intento! Ve más lento, no es como los dedos —agarró la punta de la sábana y se la llevó a su boca para morderla y no lastimarse.  
  
—Soy más grande que los dedos, Yuuri —no quería hacer chistes entre medio de esto pero si Yuuri no se tranquilizaba y relajaba iba a causarle daño—. Golpéame con tus pies o rasguña mis brazos pero relájate.  
  
—¿Eres masoquista? —balbuceó con la sábana en su boca.  
  
—¡Solo quiero ayudarte! —se adentró unos centímetros más.  
  
—¡Ah!  
  
Victor sintió como el talón de Yuuri golpeó fuerte detrás de su pierna lo que le provocó un fuerte calambre.  
  
—¡Eso dolió! —el adolorido platinado terminó recostándose sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, con ligeros temblores.  
  
—¡Dijiste que podía patearte y lo hice inconsciente! —apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo el peso sobre él—, ¡no te mueras!  
  
—Es tarde, Yuuri me dejó fuera de servicio —decía en voz baja, inmóvil.  
  
—¡No es gracioso!  
  
—Yuuri...  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Ya estoy adentro tuyo —dijo ahora y levantó su rostro con una cálida y complacida sonrisa. El haber distraído a Yuuri de esa forma hizo que el otro no se diera cuenta, o mejor dicho, se relajara lo suficiente para lograr ingresar en su totalidad.  
  
El hechicero se congeló y observó hacia abajo. Sentía una ligera molestia pero era tolerable, lo más importante era que Victor estaba adentro suyo, parecía irreal. La vergüenza irradiaba por todos sus poros y volvió a atrapar a Victor con sus piernas, de la misma forma, lo rodeó con sus temblorosos brazos.  
  
—Es tan raro... —murmuró apoyando su mejilla en la de Victor.  
  
—¿Qué es raro? —murmuró de la misma forma, llevando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y abrazándolo con aprensión. Besó su mejilla y se acurrucó en su cuello, esperando que Yuuri se acostumbrara a su intromisión.  
  
—Si te hubiese tratado con el mismo cariño aquella vez, todo fue muy rápido y ahora tú te aseguras que esté bien y me relaje... —sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su cabeza y los labios de Victor que acariciaban a un lado de su cuello, besando también por detrás de su oreja.  
  
—Yuuri no podía evitar dejarse llevar por su celo. Ya te dije que igual lo disfruté, además, no quiere decir que nunca tengamos un momento igual de intenso. Esto recién comienza.  
  
Yuuri buscó su rostro y unieron sus labios, de forma apasionada. A la par, Victor comenzó a moverse a un ritmo pausado, sintiendo como la respiración de Yuuri comenzaba a sincronizarse con sus penetraciones. Fue lento hasta que consiguió salir y entrar con mayor facilidad.  
El beso era complicado de continuar cuando comenzaron a unirse jadeos entre ellos. Era una sensación demasiado extraña como para explicar, Victor parecía que se hacía cada vez más grande adentro. El interior del hechicero era tan cálido, tan agradable que Victor se esforzaba en no correrse prematuramente, era una sensación increíble y lo mismo resultaba para Yuuri, siendo la primera vez que alguien lo poseía de esta forma. Suponía que porque era Victor se sentía tan placentero.  
  
—Se siente bien, Victor —admitió el pelinegro para también darle mayor tranquilidad a esa persona, para que pudiera ir más rápido si quisiera.  
  
—Me alegra saber eso, yo también me estoy sintiendo bien, demasiado bien —Victor elevó su torso y apoyó ambas manos sobre las palmas de Yuuri, para cerrar sus dedos y continuar penetrando con mayor velocidad.  
  
Yuuri apretó sus dedos con fuerza y su rostro se tensó cuando comenzó a sentir los potentes golpes en su interior, no porque doliera, eso lo sabía Victor. Dejó salir su voz transformada en gemidos, removiéndose sobre las sábanas y resultándole difícil atraparlo con sus piernas, parecía que la fuerza de las mismas desapareciera. Su vientre quemaba, el miembro de Victor frotaba ágil, abriendo sus entrañas y estimulando constantemente su próstata.  
Con sus cuerpos sudorosos, el acto no se detuvo. Luego de unos minutos en la misma posición, Victor levantó a Yuuri, despegando su espalda del colchón y haciendo que se sentara sobre él.   
  
—Es... muy profundo —dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y rodeando el cuello de Victor con sus brazos.  
  
Las embestidas continuaron, la voz de Yuuri en el oído de Victor lo provocaba a un nivel que no sabía si había un límite. Yuuri se aferraba mientras que su cuerpo subía y bajaba, las manos de Victor estaban en su trasero y lo ayudaban a impulsarse. Como si tuvieran las energías para no descansar, mantuvieron ese ritmo incesante.  
  
—¿Qué hago, Yuuri? Se siente tan increíble adentro tuyo que no quisiera salir nunca más —se detuvo por un instante y recuperar aire.  
  
—Eso sería un problema —jadeó pesadamente, quiso reír pero no tenía el suficiente aire para hacerlo.  
  
—Date la vuelta.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Sin previo aviso, Victor levantó a Yuuri, logrando salir completamente de su interior. El pelinegro gimió, también se sintió por unos segundos vacío de que hiciera eso, todavía no estaba satisfecho pero como si su cuerpo fuese de trapo Victor lo giró de espalda hacia él y lo volvió a tomar de su cadera. Ingresó nuevamente, sin mucho cuidado en esta ocasión, golpeando fuerte en lo más profundo y provocando que sacara un sonoro gemido de su garganta. Jadeante, Yuuri apoyó su espalda en el pecho de Victor y giró su cabeza a un lado. Los cálidos labios del platinado se apoyaron en su frente, besaron su tabique, sus mejillas... su cuerpo era atrapado por fuertes brazos que no permitían que se alejara y la impaciente cintura volvía a agitarse para penetrar de nuevo, chocando en un sonido lujurioso. Parecía que perderían la razón en cualquier momento... Realmente, no había que envidiar nada a alfas u omegas por su celo. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría engañar o dejar a un hombre como Victor diciendo que no era suficiente? ¿Dónde no lo era? Nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Eso ya no importaba, no se lo daría a nadie.  
  
Como un movimiento involuntario, la mano de Yuuri se arrastró por detrás de la nuca de Victor y lo jaló hacia adelante. Las embestidas de Victor se detuvieron y de reojo observó como los labios de Yuuri se apoyaron en su garganta y clavó sus dientes con profundidad. Para un omega, la mordida de un alfa era dolorosa pero extremadamente placentera, para un beta... solo podía haber dolor, soportaba todo de Yuuri y sabía bien que esa acción era propia de su especie, marcar o morder cuando se sentían demasiado bien, solo podía aguantar el dolor. Era la segunda vez que lo mordía y parecía que en esta ocasión fue mucho más doloroso que la anterior. Entre la mezcla de dolor y placer que ya poseía, Victor no pudo evitar correrse. A causa de ello, Yuuri se percató de lo ocurrido y observó la mordida provocada.  
  
—Ah... ¡Lo siento, no quise...  
  
—Yuuri... no te disculpes por esto, no es nada —miró dándose cuenta que Yuuri aún no se había corrido— ¡Ah, me corrí primero, y tú sigues sin hacerlo!  
  
—¿Por qué te quejas de eso? —rió dando unas palmadas en la cabeza de Victor y se separó de él, logrando que Victor saliera de su interior y el semen se escurriera por sus muslos—. Aún puedes ir otra ronda ¿cierto? —se giró para tenerlo en frente de nuevo y apoyó su mano sobre su pecho para empujarlo y hacer que éste cayera de espalda al colchón.  
  
—¡¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro, sí! —respondió tartamudo y viendo a Yuuri gatear sobre él para sentarse sobre su vientre.  
  
—Entonces, sigamos. Curaré tu herida más tarde —sonrió rozando con sus dedos en la mordedura. Detrás de él sintió cómo Victor volvía a endurecerse rápidamente y procedió a tomar de la base del miembro ajeno para elevar su cadera e introducirlo por su cuenta.  
  
—¡¡Yuuuuuri!!  
  
La emoción consiguió que ambos continuaran teniendo sexo hasta la mañana.

  



	46. Siguiente viaje...

  
Las aves comenzaban a escucharse cantar y Yuuri y Victor se encontraban acostados en el medio de la cama, abrazados entre sí, con sus piernas una arriba de la otra y sus energías agotadas. Ambos poseían marcas visibles en sus cuerpos y pese al cansancio aún no se habían dormido. Yuuri podía sentir el aroma natural de Victor con su rostro muy cercano a su cuello mientras él acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar, estaban tranquilos, como si apenas hubiesen terminado de cesar en la apasionada acción.

—Está amaneciendo, si no descansamos un rato estaremos muy cansados en el resto del día, Shiori despierta temprano —dijo el pelinegro, con un tono apagado de voz, sus ojos casi se cerraban solos.

—Pero si fue Yuuri el que quería más rondas —bromeó el platinado.

—No mientas, te pedí las dos primeras y tú continuaste las demás —contradijo.

—Es que te veías tan sexy y lo disfrutabas, a pesar que dijiste que no sea tan exigente por ser tu primera vez así pero demostraste una encantadora faceta. Yo que creía que el Yuuri salvaje solo lo vería si estaba en celo —relataba complacido.

—¡No digas eso! —llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro y se cubrió avergonzado—. Es tu culpa, tú me has hecho así.

—¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué mía? ¿No será que Yuuri siempre fue así pero no tenía a nadie con quién revelarlo? —se rió tratando de descubrir su rostro—. No te avergüences, ya sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Si tú lo disfrutas yo también lo disfrutaré.

—Mmm —asomó su mirada entre sus dedos—. Lo sé... solo que no estoy acostumbrado a actuar de esta forma con alguien. Quiero continuar teniendo este tipo de momentos contigo, y no complicar mucho las cosas. Es que a veces pienso si realmente merezco ser así de feliz con alguien, si está bien relajarme y no preocuparme demasiado.

Victor sonrió y lo volvió a estrechar en sus brazos.

—Por supuesto que te mereces serlo, no me iré a ningún lado, hay muchas personas que te aprecian también. Cualquier problema que ocurra en el futuro, lo resolveremos. Está bien tomarse las cosas con calma.

En esa calidez, Yuuri podía sentirse más relajado y cálido, el cuerpo de esa persona calentaba demasiado su corazón. A pesar de nunca sentirse solo ya que su sobrina siempre fue su rayo de sol, tener a este chico de una forma tan íntima y especial era un tipo de amor tan diferente que ahora podía entender un poco mejor cuando había leído alguna vez esa extraña metáfora de cuando te enamoras sientes mariposas en tu estómago.

—Bien... Pero Victor también es muy apreciado. Y para que lo sepas, lo disfruté mucho, ya sabes —dijo apenado—. Es imposible que no seas suficiente.

Victor analizó las palabras y se percató de lo que quiso decirle, causando que tuviera un aura prepotente.

—Yuuri —su voz cambió a una más sensual—. Que pueda conectarme así contigo, seamos tan compatibles, hace que no quiera dejarte ir, si me lo dices de esa forma...

—Hey, hey, no lo dije para provocarte —retrocedió su cabeza—. Tenemos que dormir —descendió su mirada hacia cierto toque en su parte trasera—. Para, ¿dónde estás poniendo tu mano?, deja de masajear mi trasero.

—¡Es que eres muy adorable!

—Suficiente, continuaremos en otro momento...

—Mmh —sonrió—. Estaré ansioso por ese otro momento —tomó la sábana y se encargó de cubrir a Yuuri—. Entonces, ahora debes descansar.

—Antes de eso, quería recordarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Shiori —bostezó—. Es un par de semanas, nunca hacemos algo muy especial en esas fechas. Quizás podríamos hacer algo en esta ocasión... además, ya tengo su regalo preparado que deberé ir a buscar. Luego te diré bien a donde iré, ya que no puedo llevarme a Shiori —sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Claro, si puedo ayudar en algo podríamos hacer algo mucho más divertido para ella...

Victor no pudo continuar relatando sus ideas ya que Yuuri terminó cayendo dormido apenas sus ojos se cerraron. Estaba agotado y él igual. Lo arropó y después de un beso en su frente, ambos se durmieron un corto tiempo. Como era de esperar, Shiori despertó primero para comenzar en alistarse por su cuenta, lavar sus dientes, cambiarse de ropa y demás. Como Victor sabía esto, se aseguró de no dormir lo suficiente para que ella no despertara a Yuuri todavía, quería que descansara un rato más sabiendo que se exigía más que cualquiera en el resto del día.

Victor salió primero del cuarto, convenció de que dejara a su tío dormir unos minutos más mientras continuaron preparando el desayuno juntos.

Cuando Yuuri despertó, escuchando las risas en la cocina, se envolvió con las sábanas y caminó adormilado directo al baño. Ni siquiera se percataron los demás hasta que oyeron la puerta cerrarse. Mientras Yuuri se duchaba, Victor aprovechó a cambiar las sábanas y Shiori a colocar la comida sobre la mesa. Pese a que ambos adultos no habían recuperado por completo sus energías, eso no los detenía de continuar con su día y actuar frente a la niña como si estuviesen por completo renovados, bueno, el buen humor de pasar una fogosa noche también omitía por complejo cualquier cansancio como resultado.

Una vez se reunieron los tres para desayunar, entre charlas y jugar a cortar frutas de diferentes formas mientras las comían, Victor notó que el móvil que Otabek regaló a Yuuri y se hallaba sobre una de las repisas con elementos, titilaba en una pequeña luz en su pantalla.

—Yuuri, ¿es normal que el móvil haga esa luz? —Victor se colocó de pie y buscó el artefacto para verlo.

—Ah, sí, creo que ocurre cuando llegan mensajes pero no les he dado mucha importancia.

—¿Quiénes envían mensajes? —preguntó la niña mientras unía trozos de manzana con palillos para armar una figura—. ¿Cómo llegan ahí? ¿Son como tus aves, tío?

—Algo así —rió—. Son mensajes de las personas de Ágape ¿las recuerdas? Yurio, Mila, Otabek, Ermek...

—¿Y por qué los ignoras? —dijo Victor volviéndose a sentar y comenzando a revisar los mensajes—, ¡tienes varios de ellos! Yuuri, no seas tan cruel.

—Yo nunca dije que mantendría contacto constante con ellos, solo utilizo la comunicación para cosas importantes, como las aves donde me ayudan a recibir pedidos de clientes. Ellos solo preguntan cosas al azar, qué hacemos o qué comemos, ¿por qué respondería a eso? No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Yuuri, es importante mantener contacto con tus amigos, demostrar interés en ellos. Yo me encargaré de responderles —leía cada mensaje sin conocer mucho cómo utilizar ese objeto, después de todo, nunca necesitó uno antes pero se le hacía profundamente interesante.

—No te distraigas mucho con eso, también estás ocupado y debes continuar estudiando —suspiró.

—¡Yo también quiero enviarles! ¡Quiero mandarle a Mila! —exclamó Shiori entusiasmada.

—¡Claro! También hay un mensaje para Shiori de Mila—leyó—. Dice que ya están plantando muchas Jades Lucem en el jardín y en algún momento espera poder mostrártelas.

—¡Ooooh, dile que algún día iré, y jugaremos en el jardín!

Shiori y Victor se unieron en escribir los mensajes, entre borrar y no saber qué botones apretar, ignorando al hechicero que les advirtió que no se distrajeran demasiado. Por su parte, decidió relajarse y dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran.

—Cuando termines con eso, déjame curar tu cuello —le mencionó al platinado.

—Sí, sí —respondió distraído—, aquí hay un mensaje de Otabek y parece molesto porque no respondes.

—¿Él también? —balbuceó con una fresa entre sus dientes.

—Dice que pronto viajará, parece que lo envió hace un par de días. Estará buscando algunos materiales y aprovechará a averiguar acerca de viajeros mercantes que hayan aparecido recientemente en algunas ciudades —miró a Yuuri—. Supongo que está investigando por su cuenta con quién se marchó Christophe.

—Bueno, eso estaría complicado, los comerciantes van y vienen, Phichit y Chris se mueven constantemente. Aunque Otabek conozca a Chris, no creo que hasta ahora ambos sigan juntos en su viaje. Para cuando sepa algo de ellos, los anillos ya estarán en manos de otros. Debería rendirse.

—Bueno si, pero supongo que cualquiera quisiera recuperar algo que le robaron, eran los anillos de los padres de Yurio...

—Otabek ya conoce cómo es Chris, seguro sospechó que haría algo como eso. No sé qué tanto se conocerán pero no parece que lo odiara por lo que hizo; quizás y hasta buscaba beneficiarlo en parte, ya sabes, ¿cómo se casarían sin anillos? Algo así a último momento podría atrasar o cancelar la boda por un tiempo. Bueno, solo digo por decir, no tengo la verdad absoluta.

—¿Tú crees que sea así? —siguió leyendo el mensaje—, además dice que si conoces algún lugar interesante en dónde haya mucho comercio o le sirva para conseguir materiales le sería de ayuda que se lo digas.

—Mmm... —pensó—. ¿Viaja solo acaso, no está con Yurio? No sé por dónde estará ahora, si está muy alejado de las mejores ciudades para eso.

—No dice que estuviese con él, se refiere a sí mismo en singular.

—Hay muchas ciudades, pero por ahora, supongo que "L' Homme Armé" le servirá mucho a él con el tema de metales maleables, posee un gran comercio de ello y hasta de piedras interesantes aunque no son legales de extraer... No es un lugar con mucha seguridad por así decirlo.

Victor escribía el mansaje a medida que escuchaba.

—Yo también planeo ir allí pronto.

Victor se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿Es tu siguiente viaje? ¿Queda muy lejos?

—Varios kilómetros, planeo estar un par de días lejos de casa.

—¿Vamos a viajar juntos de nuevo? —preguntó la niña, curiosa.

—No es esta ocasión —sonrió—. Esa ciudad es bastante ruidosa últimamente, será mejor que ambos se queden aquí. Aún no decido cuándo me iré pero quizás sea en dos o tres días, debo aprovechar a llevar algunos pedidos.

Shiori arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada en contra. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que su tío tuviera que viajar, además, ahora estaba con Victor. Solo que a ella le gustaba viajar también, conocer lugares nuevos, pero sabía que no debía ser demasiado egoísta, su tío trabajaba muy duro.  
Victor tampoco podía pedir demasiado, él aún estaba aprendiendo y mientras Yuuri continuaba en tomar y llevar pedidos, él por su lado debía continuar estudiando. Aunque la niña y el platinado lo comprendían, ambos arrugaban su frente como si se les haya pegado las mismas mañas desde que viven juntos. Era divertido de ver.

Dejando que los dos refunfuñaran solos, Yuuri se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde una de sus aves llegó con un pequeño papel atado a su pata. Leyendo el pequeño mensaje, se giró hacia ellos, seguro antes hubiese ignorado ese mensaje, pero decidió hacer algo distinto.

—Hey —captó la atención de ambos—. Guang Hong está en Parfum de Fleurs visitando a su madre, ¿por qué no vamos un rato? Debo llevarle una nueva dosis a la señora Ji de paso.

—¡Aaah! ¡Quiero ir! —dijo emocionada la niña, saltando de su silla—. ¡Vayamos!

—Bien, bien, a la tarde iremos un rato.

—¡Sí!

Shiori continuó desayunando y Victor se acerco hacia Yuuri del cual observó por la ventana cómo el ave volvía a marcharse. El platinado pasó sus manos por sus caderas y lo abrazó desde atrás, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro.

—¿Seguro que quieres ir? ¿No prefieres descansar un rato más? No dormiste mucho, tu cuerpo ¿está bien? —susurró reposando su cabeza contra la suya mientras se mecía lentamente.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tengo mucha resistencia ¿sabes? —dijo acariciando su cabello—. Vamos, te colocaré un parche a esa mordedura, perdón de nuevo por eso —giró su rostro para mirarlo.

—Ya te dije que no es nada, puedes hacerme todas las marcas que desees.

—No digas eso —rió dándole un beso en su mejilla y se separó de él—. La próxima vez hasta no te vendría mal ponerte un collar de omega —se burló llevándolo de la mano hasta la silla.

—¿Debo tomarlo como una broma? —por alguna razón no tuvo imágenes muy inocentes en su mente de la idea de usar un collar en un acto como ese.

—Claro... —continuó burlándose mientras buscaba los elementos para curar la mordedura en el cuello de Victor.

...

Esa tarde decidieron hacer el breve viaje hasta esa ciudad que quedaba a pocos kilómetros del lugar, el tiempo estaba siendo demasiado agradable últimamente con la llegada del calor, se podía disfrutar de la brisa en la velocidad que iba el gran lobo. Provocaba en Yuuri pensar que sería agradable poder trabajar en el aire libre y no tanto tiempo en aquel laboratorio bajo tierra; era extraño para él desear eso con lo acostumbrado que estaba a esa rutina, era notable esos diversos cambios en su forma de pensar, más relajada.

Una vez llegaron e ingresaron a la ciudad, por supuesto que en la misma Yuuri ocupaba el lugar de omega, caminaron hasta dirigirse a la casa de la familia Ji.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, se encontraron con Leo del cual los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Vinieron! Guang no tenía esperanza alguna de que vinieran —se apartó de la puerta—. Entren, entren, él y su madre están en el jardín, estábamos reparando unas sillas del jardín de ella.

—Con permiso —el grupo llegó a la sala que daba continuo a la gran ventana que se conectaba al jardín y allí se aproximó Guang Hong, limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

—¡Yuuri, Victor y Shiori! Realmente pensé que me ignorarían —dijo el castaño con entusiasmo—. Bienvenidos, lo cierto es que me hubiese gustado pasar primero por su casa pero desde la última vez que causé una gran molestia en aparecerme allí no me pareció correcto hacerlo.

—Pensaste bien —Yuuri soltó a Shiori de su mano y ella se dirigió hacia el jardín para saludar a la señora Ji. La familia ya conocía a la pequeña pero no la veían muy seguido—. También debía aprovechar a traerle la siguiente dosis a tu madre.

La señora Ji apareció por la puerta del jardín con la pequeña de la mano, se la veía bastante bien, no tan adolorida de sus piernas o espalda como solía estarlo.

—Qué alegría verte por aquí, ¡oh! —la mujer miró a Victor—. Guang Hong me había comentando sin muchos detalles que tenías pareja pero no pensé que sería tan guapo.

—¿Qué andas esparciendo información ajena? —Yuuri miró a Guang Hong con seriedad.

—¡Lo siento, no dije mucho, solo lo comenté ya que mi madre quiso saber cómo me fue en el viaje a Ombra, no podía no contarle que fuiste tú quién me ayudó junto a Victor!

—No te preocupes, Yuuri —calmó Victor—. Es un gusto conocerla, señora. Su hijo es un chico muy bueno —tomó de las manos de la mujer con una sonrisa que se ganaba la simpatía de cualquiera.

—¡Tan educado! El gusto es mío. Mi niño tiene tan buenos amigos —feliz por la visita de tan agradables personas que su hijo conocía, se agachó frente a la niña—. Shiori, estuvimos horneado ricas galletas en la mañana, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a preparar el té y colocarlas en un plato para comer todos en el jardín?

—Waaaa —sus ojos se iluminaron ya que le encantaban las galletas o pasteles que hacía ella y Guang Hong— ¡Ayudaré!

—¿Quieren esperar en el jardín? —preguntó Guang—. Mi madre nos aprovechó a mi y a Leo para reparar cosas en esta visita —dijo agotado—. Pero aún hay sillas que pueden usarse.

El grupo se dirigió al jardín y Yuuri, Victor y Leo, aprovecharon a sentarse primero mientras la señora Ji, Shiori y Guang se dedicaban a preparar los bocadillos para tomarse un descanso junto a los invitados.

—Ya han pasado unos meses desde la última vez que nos hemos visto, aunque no pudimos conversar demasiado desde que tenían que abandonar Ombra —habló Leo—. ¿Cómo les ha estado yendo?

—Mmm... poner todo en palabras se haría muy extenso —recordaba todo el suceso posterior en Ágape.

—¡Increíbles aventuras! —compartió Victor, viendo el vaso medio lleno a pesar de los problemas que vivieron—. Han pasado algunas cosas complicadas pero también hemos hecho nuevos amigos, y desde que vivo con Yuuri y Shiori todo es demasiado bueno.

—Por lo que sé ustedes son pareja ¿Cierto? Guang Hong es el que mejor los conoce, luego de que ustedes se marcharon de Ombra él me contó con lujo de detalles cómo lo ayudaron a llevarlo hasta a mí, quién sabe qué le pudo haber ocurrido si no lo ayudaban, aún me sigo molestando el hecho de que haya considerado querer ser transportado por un completo desconocido en la primera ocasión que abandonó esta ciudad. Guang es un chico demasiado ingenuo —suspiró.

—Ni me lo digas. Más le vale no se vuelva a meter en ese tipo de problemas —habló Yuuri.

—Todo está tranquilo ahora, llevamos una vida tranquila en Ombra mientras construimos nuestra casa —sonrió—. Somos felices. A Guang Hong no le agradaba la idea de nunca volver a verlos ahora que pasó a vivir en Ombra, y sabiendo lo ocupados que estaban, por eso es un gran alivio que decidieran venir un rato en esta ocasión.

—Siempre es agradable encontrarse con personas que uno va conociendo en su camino —dijo Victor—. Sin importar qué tanto tiempo pase o la distancia, es bueno siempre mantener el contacto.

Los demás aparecieron, la señora Ji con la tetera, Guang llevando las pequeñas tazas y Shiori con el plato de galletas. Una vez las acomodaron en la mesa, se sentaron a disfrutar de la merienda.

—¡Lo olvidaba! —Guang se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa y regresó con un par de bolsas.

—¿Y eso? —Yuuri recibió los paquetes de Guang sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

—No sabía si vendrían pero de igual manera preparé todo eso, son distintos bocadillos, pasteles que le gustan a Shiori también, estuve tejiendo algunas prendas para un futuro si con Leo planeamos tener un bebé y aproveché a hacerles bufandas y eso —decía apresurado—. No sabía qué podía darles, sé que deben pensar que no es necesario, pero yo les agradecí mucho cuando me ayudaron y no pude darles nada a cambio. No soy muy bueno en otra cosa y Leo me ayudó en preparar todo esto...

Victor aprovechaba a asomarse junto a Shiori, sumamente curiosos.

—Realmente no era necesario —respondió Yuuri—. No es como si tuviesen que darnos algo a cambio.

—Yuuri, los regalos no se rechazan —los tomó Victor para echar un vistazo mejor—. Es un lindo detalle.

A Shiori ya se le hacía agua en la boca de solo verlo.

—Ustedes dos, eso se guardará y se comerá de a poco, mucha azúcar para ti no, niña —reprendió a su sobrina. No le prohibía comer ese tipo de alimentos de vez en cuando, tampoco es que tuviera siempre la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero todo con moderación, no quería después tener que estar cuidando de dos indigestados en la casa.

—Buuu, Yuuri mamá apareció —Victor miró a Shiori—. Ya escuchaste a Yuuri mamá, hay que guardarlo, Shiori.

—Sí, sí, Yuuri mamá puede ser estricto a veces —le siguió la pequeña.

—¡Vaya par! —la señora Ji carcajeaba.

La charla continuó a medida que bebían té y comían las galletas, solo hablaron de temas variados, Yuuri nunca era de los que hablaban de su trabajo como hechicero y eso lo respetaban. Abundaba cuestiones de la pastelería, la vida en la ciudad de Ombra, algunas aventuras en el bosque, hablaron también de Ágape y la noticia de la boda de los nuevos reyes; detalle que Yuuri y Victor actuaron desentendidos y sonrientes, no podían andar diciendo que se envolvieron en esa cuestión con mayor razón que no utilizaban sus reales identidades, había cosas que la simple confianza no podía revelar.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo planean quedarse aquí? —preguntó Victor a la pareja.

—Dos semanas, tal vez. Ya saben que los alfas necesitan un permiso especial para quedarse un tiempo determinado en esta ciudad —habló Leo.

—Le dije a mamá que se vaya con nosotros pero no quiere, no quiere alejarse de sus amistades y vecinos —Guang Hong hizo puchero—. Prefiere ver a su hijo de vez en cuando, qué cruel.

—Ay, no es tan así —rió la señora—. Amo esta ciudad, pero el día en que formen una familia con mi primer nieto no me podrán quitar de encima para ir a verlo, seguro decidiré llevar un bolso para quedarme varios días.

—Ugh —Leo no pronunció palabra alguna.

—Si no fuera porque ahora no pueden ingresar a Ombra, los invitaría también a ustedes chicos, si en algún momento queremos tener un bebé sería lindo que vayan a visitarnos —se quejó el castaño—. Solo por un pequeño alboroto con un ave y ya no pueden ingresar, qué tontería.

—Es entendible, reglas son reglas y yo las rompí —Yuuri bebió el último sorbo de su taza—. No se preocupen por eso, siempre habrá alguna manera. Aunque ya saben que tenemos horarios muy complicados, si no fuera porque ahora estábamos en casa y esta ciudad queda cerca, era muy poco probable que nos tomemos un momento de venir. Hay muchos viajes que hacer aún.

—Cierto, cierto. La vida de un hechicero es muy agotadora, entonces ¿viajarán pronto? —preguntó el castaño.

—Ya tengo un nuevo viaje programado —miró de reojo a Victor y Shiori que apenas dijo esas palabras ambos arrugaron el ceño de la misma forma de cuando lo comentó en el desayuno.

—Tío Yuuri nos quiere dejar a Victor y a mí en casa. Si no fuese porque ahora tengo a Victor sería muy aburrido —dijo la niña.

—Aah, alejarse de la persona que uno quiere debe ser difícil —agregó la mujer con tristeza.

—Pero lo mejor es el reencuentro, ¿o no? —Leo se dirigió hacia la pequeña del cual sonrió deprisa.

—¡Sí! Mi tío es el mejor y siempre trae algo nuevo de todos los lugares a los que va. Tengo muchas prendas de ropa bonitas —alardeó.

—¡Waaa, eso es genial!

Yuuri por un momento se puso muy pensativo, por un instante se le cruzó algo por su cabeza que antes ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado tomar como opción. Pero observó a Victor, a la niña y luego a los demás, que sonreían y se sentían cómodos entre sí. Una de las razones por la que Yuuri debía viajar era para aprovechar a hacer negocios, pero además quería ir a buscar el regalo de la niña, no quería que ella supiera eso, era una sorpresa después de todo. Ir y venir, llevar pedidos, hablar con diferentes personas de lo cual en ocasiones se debía ser precavido, no siempre llevando a una niña se podía hacer. Había ciudades más tranquilas pero en la siguiente en particular "L'Homme Armé", era bastante ruidosa como anteriormente se había mencionado, no solo eso, corrupta y violenta de acuerdo con quiénes te encontrabas, una ciudad donde decir que eres hechicero no era algo tan sorprendente. Lo lamentable era que algunos se autoproclamaban hechiceros para vender placebos. Por suerte, Yuuri ya se había hecho valer su presencia en ese lugar.

Se acercó a Victor y codeó en su brazo para llamar su atención, él lo miró confundido y acercó su oído.

—Victor, estaba pensando en algo pero no sé si estaría correcto —murmuraba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Siguieron murmurando, Victor asentía y reflexionaba de lo que oía. Los demás que conversaban entre sí no notaron esto hasta que Guang se dio cuenta que los dos muchachos ya no se los escuchaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó logrando que los dos salieran de su burbuja.

—Ah, no, no. Solo hablábamos de algo... pero recién se me ocurrió esto y la verdad no sé si debería comentarlo —dijo el hechicero, inseguro.

—¿Qué cosa?

Yuuri miró a la niña.

—Bueno... —rascó su cabeza—. Solo que pensé que pronto tendré que irme de viaje a una ciudad y no puedo llevar a Shiori a ese lugar. Planeaba que Victor se quedara con ella pero también sería bueno para él acompañarme, hay varios trabajos para hacer y sería lo mejor para él que hiciera su parte. Pero no puedo dejar a Shiori sola. Antes solía quedarse sola en ocasiones cuando mis viajes eran muy breves pero no por tantos días, no podría hacer eso. Solo consideré que quizás, si no hay problema, mientras ustedes están de visita en esta ciudad, ¿no podría ella quedarse con ustedes?

El grupo se sorprendió.

—No es algo que se haya decidido, ni siquiera lo consulté antes. Pero sería muy conveniente, solo por esta ocasión.

—¡Nosotros no tendríamos ningún problema con ello! —exclamó Guang Hong—. Después de lo mucho que nos ayudaron antes, además, Shiori es una niña muy buena, sería feliz que me dieras la confianza de cuidarla por unos días.

—Shiori es una niña increíble, podríamos cocinar mucho juntas, también hay algunos niños agradables en la ciudad. No sería problema alguno —agregó la señora Ji.

—Estaría sumamente agradecido, pero depende de Shiori —Yuuri se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la niña, girando su silla y agachándose frente a ella—. No tienes que quedarte si no quieres, solo se me ocurrió porque para Victor sería de mucha ayuda practicar con los clientes. Si no quieres, volveremos a casa y Victor se quedará contigo —le aclaró a su sobrina—. Estaremos varios días afuera, por eso no quiero que te sientas incómoda si no estamos los dos contigo.

A la niña no parecía molestarle, solo estaba sorprendida.

—Si mi tío tiene que irse con Victor, ¡yo estaré bien! Yo sé que mi tío y Victor están ocupados, y aún así pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y es divertido —sonrió—. A mí me gustan estas personas, son buenas, los amigos de mi tío y Victor son mis amigos también. Me divertiré y esperaré hasta que regresen.

—¿Segura?

—¡Muy segura! Podremos viajar juntos otro día.

Yuuri abrazó fuerte a la niña.

—No me agrada el hecho de dejarte en estos días, pero me aseguraré de apresurarme para volver cuanto antes ¿sí?

—Aaaah, ¡ya estoy extrañando a Shiori! —sufría Victor—. Podría quedarme igual, ya sabes, Yuuri, puedo ir contigo en otro momento también...

—No te escapes —reprendió—. Debes aprender a tratar con la gente y esa ciudad será una prueba dura para ti.

—Entonces debemos preparar una cama para Shiori —la señora Ji ya comenzaba los preparativos—. Me hace imaginar el día cuando mi Guang llegue a tener a su primer hijo, la presencia de un niño en casa siempre multiplica las alegrías, ¡y Shiori es adorable! —se dirigió a la niña—. Vamos a divertirnos mucho.

—¡Sí! Antes buscaré mis cosas, mis cuentos y ropa. Le voy a enseñar a Guang Hong a cómo hacer pasteles con diferentes formas de animales —dijo entusiasmada.

A pesar que la niña ya había aceptado y ellos no tenían problema alguno en cuidarla, Yuuri no estaba del todo seguro aún. No era sencillo dejar a la niña varios días sin saber de ella, ¿y si le ocurría algo malo? Era cierto que a Victor le serviría tomar lugar como hechicero para probar qué tan bien funcionaba en este ámbito, agregando que sería más fácil para Yuuri buscar el regalo de la niña sin que ella sospechara. Si algo malo le llegaba a ocurrir sería por completo su culpa por permitir que se quedara, bueno, no es como si ella estuviese por completo segura a su lado, entre un hechicero y personas comunes que no estaban cerca de ningún peligro, era claro en dónde estaría mejor pese a que nunca permitiría que ella corriera riesgo.

—Ella estará bien —Victor trató de tranquilizarlo, al percatarse de su rostro conflictivo—. No nos alejaremos muchos días.

—Si pudiéramos tener contacto mientras están afuera sería lo ideal para que estuviesen tranquilos —habló Guang.

—¡Oh! Tal vez ¿alguno tenga móvil? —Yuuri sacó su móvil del bolsillo—. No estoy acostumbrado a esto pero si tienen...

—¡¿Tienes?! Claro, yo tengo —Leo buscó su propio móvil—. Guang Hong no usa pero yo hace tiempo que poseo uno, les daré mi código. Había asumido que no utilizaban este medio de comunicación.

—Lo obtuve hace poco —aclaró esperando recibir el código.

—Eeeh... yo también quiero de esos —habló el castaño con un poco de envidia.

—Lo romperías al segundo —le respondió Leo burlándose.

...

En la ruidosa ciudad de los metales, Otabek se hallaba a poca distancia mientras circulaba su trayecto en motocicleta, cargando interesantes objetos y esperando encontrar otros materiales de su agrado una vez llegara. La ciudad dividida entre las fábricas, clase baja y los que gozaban de privilegios, clase alta.

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse la parte de las fábricas se oscurecía junto a la noche para dar lugar a las luces en los excesos nocturnos de la mitad de los derrochadores de lujos. Una muchacha de piel morena terminaba su turno en la metalúrgica para apresurarse a llegar a casa y así alistarse para viajar a la otra mitad y así atender en un bar del casino de los ricos.

—Me iré ahora, regresaré en la madrugada —avisó la chica que se apresuraba en dejar todo para irse de la fábrica.

Dos muchachos continuaban trabajando doble turno en la fabricación de objetos de metales para su posterior transportación.

—¡Ten cuidado, avísame cuando llegues, Sara! —exclamó uno de los muchachos, quitándose los lentes protectores.

—¡Lo haré! —se despidió a lo lejos—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Mickey, Emil!


	47. Entre luz y oscuridad.

  
Al día siguiente que todos acomodaron su equipaje, regresaron a la ciudad de Parfum de Fleurs para que Shiori se quedara junto a la familia Ji por unos días. La niña cargó en su mochila algunas pertenencias y una vez que esas personas le abrieron la puerta era momento de despedirse momentáneamente de su tío y Victor.

—No serán demasiados días, sé que te portarás bien —dijo Yuuri frente a la pequeña que aguardaba en la entrada de la casa Ji con la familia detrás de ella.

—Voy a divertirme, ¡estaré bien, tío! —le respondió la niña muy tranquila—. También cuídense mucho.

—Lo haremos, lo haremos —dijo Victor acariciando la cabeza de ella—. Los dos tendremos cuidado y volveremos a buscarte pronto —observó a Guang Hong, la señora Ji y a Leo—. Se la dejaremos a su cuidado, gracias por su consideración.

—No se preocupen, asegúrense de no meterse en problemas —rió Guang—. Estaremos en contacto por cualquier cosa, quédense tranquilos.

—Vayan con cuidado —dijo la mujer.

—De acuerdo, bien, no desobedezcas a estas personas ¿sí? —siguió Yuuri dirigiéndose a su sobrina—. Asegúrate de comer bien, dormir temprano, no te quedes leyendo hasta muy tarde...

—Tío, ya entendí —infló sus mejillas—. Voy a portarme bien.

—Sé que eres una niña muy buena, mmm... —Yuuri aún se sentía inseguro, sabía que no necesitaba decirle esas cosas a su sobrina, ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa e independiente, pero no era fácil alejarse varios días y dejarla al cuidado de alguien más—. Si me quieres decir algo puedes mandarme un mensaje con el móvil de Leo, responderé enseguida.

La niña asintió.

—Lo haré —Shiori se acercó a su tío y lo abrazó—. Voy a estar bien, tío.

—Lo sé —la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Pero estás segura que quieres quedarte?

—Tío... —la niña sabía que su tío no quería dejarla, pero no sabía qué más decir para que esté tranquilo de que realmente estaría bien.

—Yuuri, no estaremos lejos por mucho tiempo —Victor apoyó una mano en su hombro—. Fue tu idea después de todo —rió—. Si nos damos prisa regresaremos más pronto.

—Ggh —Yuuri se separó de la niña, denotando su malhumor en el rostro—. Ya lo sé, no es fácil alejarme así de Shiori, pero sé que todo estará bien —se dio un par de palmadas en el rostro y se colocó de pie—. ¡Bien! Si sigo así no podré irme nunca y no querré dejar a Shiori.

—Tengan un buen viaje —se acercó la señora Ji para tomar la mano de la pequeña—. Los estaremos esperando.

—¡Nos vemos, Shiori! —Victor se aproximó a la niña y la levantó entre sus brazos—. No nos extrañes mucho —le hizo un par de cosquillas.

—¡Waaa! —carcajeó fuerte—. ¡No me extrañen mucho ustedes! —siguió riendo mientras ambos, Yuuri y Victor, le dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

—Te amamos mucho —dijo Yuuri por última vez antes de partir.

—¡Yo también!

Con una gran sonrisa, la niña descendió de nuevo al suelo y con un último abrazo de los tres, ambos muchachos se alejaron de esas personas, despidiéndose a medida que caminaban. Todos agitaron su mano, Yuuri no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Solo sería un par de días, pero su trabajo de cuidar siempre a la niña por su propia cuenta lo tenía demasiado interiorizado; hasta una parte suya le traía cierta culpa de dejar a la niña con otras personas, confiar de esa manera en otros no era sencillo. Victor estaba a su lado, y su sonrisa le traía la tranquilidad que le faltaba. Al volver con ella los días de siempre regresarían, por el momento, lo importante era centrarse en ese viaje, los días pasaban rápido así que no debían de preocuparse demasiado.

Volvieron a casa para alistar bien el equipaje liviano que llevarían, pero antes, debían también prepararse ellos mismos sobre qué usarían y qué nombre utilizarían. Yuuri ya sabía bien qué atuendo se colocaba en aquella ciudad, ahora debía asegurarle uno a Victor, simplemente debía ser oscuro para camuflarse mejor y ser uno más, los colores oscuros eran usual. Las prendas ya las tenían. Lo importante era el cabello y algún que otro accesorio, todo ese tipo de material lo tenía guardado Yuuri en el subsuelo, eso de cambiar su aspecto a cada lugar que vaya era una costumbre.

Una vez se prepararon correctamente, luego de su tiempo de preparación, Yuuri dio las últimas advertencias a Victor.

—Ya lo sabes, no seas demasiado gentil pero tampoco grosero, sígueme el juego y esta vez no actúes por tu cuenta como la última vez. Serás mi pareja pero te tendré evaluándote todo el tiempo. Allí eres mi asistente, somos comerciantes, hechiceros para el lado de la clase más baja, "Scuro", y somos investigadores médicos para el lado de los ricos, "Illumi". De igual manera haremos un repaso nuevamente mientras viajamos.

Victor miraba fijamente a Yuuri, lo estaba escuchando pero observaba su apariencia.

—Te sienta bien ese color de cabello.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —apartó su mirada, tocándose el cabello y con cierta pena. Luego volvió a mirar a Victor que continuaba observándolo sonriente—. A ti también te queda bien.

—¿Estoy guapo? —alardeó jugando con las gafas que traía puestas.

—No hay tiempo —decidió cambiar de tema y buscar las cosas para comenzar el viaje—. Llamaré a Vicchan, llegaremos más rápido si vamos volando.

—¡Solo quería que Yuuri me dijera si estoy guapo! —quejoso, tomó su mochila y una vez la colocó en su espalda salió junto a Yuuri—. Ah, entonces ¿no llevaremos a Makkachin? Aunque se quede afuera de las murallas.

—Mmm, el problema es que afuera de las murallas hay campeonatos de caza por la zona... lo consideran un deporte de alto riesgo ya que la mayoría muere comido por los animales —trató de no burlarse pero no tenía empatía alguna por esa gente—. Un animal como Makkachin puede entrar en la ciudad pero los permisos son muy diversos, hay quienes usan los animales para vender e ingresan con jaulas y hay otros que son simples mascotas de los poderosos. Obviamente, lo que hagan con los animales es una clara violación de las normas generales a la naturaleza, pero hay ciudades de ese tipo y es complicado que otras ciudades interfieran, L'Ombre Armé ya viene sumando varios problemas a las reglas mundiales.

—¿Y vamos a ir a ese lugar? —se tensó.

—Es bueno para mí también observar qué camino lleva ese lugar, hay personas muy complicadas de tratar pero lo más importante es el uso de los metales. Saber cómo manejarlos o qué estudios se están llevando, la última vez que fui aún no se atrevían a tocar ciertos materiales pero esa ciudad ha avanzando demasiado y no en tan buenos aspectos —suspiró—. Si Makkachin va, deberá ingresar, pero si observan lo dócil que es no será raro que quieran ofrecerte dinero por el mismo, al mismo tiempo tendremos más respeto, pero no me gustaría usarlo de esa forma, no seríamos diferente a esa gente.

—¡No te preocupes! Ya sabes que Makkachin solo me obedece a mí, y si andaremos de un lado a otro de la ciudad y Makkachin nos puede ayudar a que no se pasen de listos entonces también estará contento de ser útil —dijo emocionado.

Yuuri no estaba del todo convencido pero no podía negarse al rostro de Victor.

—Bien, pero aún así llamaré a Vicchan, debe percatarse que estaremos de viaje para que vuele cerca de nuestra ubicación, nunca se sabe si le necesito ante cualquier percance —salieron afuera y silbó con sus dedos en sus labios para atraer al gran ave—. Tardaremos un poco más yendo con Makkachin.

—Tengo entendido que son bastantes kilómetros, más lejos que las ciudades a las que hemos ido, llegaremos mañana.

—Exacto —observó a lo lejos, el ave se tardaba—. ¿Otra vez? No es la primera vez que el buteo no viene a mi llamado, no lo he estado viendo en estas últimas semanas ¿qué ocurre? —divisó cómo en la altura comenzaba a acercarse el gran ave—. Ahí está.

Pero mientras el ave se acercaba, no fue solo su figura la que fue apareciendo, se acercó otra figura más a su lado y a los pocos minutos dos aves descendieron al suelo.

—¿Y esto?

Al lado de Vicchan estaba un ave mucho más pequeña, un pichón de su especie del cual no se despegaba del ave más grande. Yuuri procesó la información y cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—¡Ya entiendo porqué estuvo tan desaparecido! —miró a Victor—. ¡Tuvo una cría!

—¡Ooooh! —la mirada de Victor se iluminó—. ¡Qué increíble! ¿Dónde está la mamá?

—Debe estar en el nido. Estas aves no se alejan mucho del nido ya que otras aves de su misma especie pueden robarlo, se alejan con la cría cuando le enseñan a volar y cazar —observó cómo el gran ave permitía que su cría estuviese cerca de ellos sin ponerse agresiva—. Obedeció a mi llamado pero trajo a la cría consigo.

—¿Qué hacemos? No le conviene estar cerca de una ciudad que sale a cazar, sobretodo con una cría.

—Lo sé —caminó hasta Vicchan y acarició su pico—. No deja de ser un ave libre que también merece tener su propia familia. No puedo ser egoísta y continuar llamándolo si debe atender a su familia —sonrió.

Victor caminó al lado de Yuuri y se agachó para extender su mano al ave más pequeña.

—Ellos también son parte de nuestra familia. No es como si nunca los volviésemos a ver —el pichón, inseguro, observaba la mano, tembloroso y en avance y retroceso, nunca había visto humanos pero como su padre estaba tranquilo entonces se animaba a acercarse cada vez más hacia la mano—. Pero por ahora lo mejor será que se queden aquí.

—¿No crees que a Makkachin algún día le ocurra lo mismo?

—Emm... —trató de no escuchar esas palabras a medida que la cría se dejaba tocar sin demasiada confianza—. ¡Makkachin estará toda su vida conmigo, no sé de qué hablas Yuuri!

—Ah... la etapa de la negación —se burló.

Una vez que Vicchan les dejó conocer a su cría, Yuuri le indicó que volviera a irse y así, nuevamente el gran ave levantó vuelo y se alejó con la más pequeña. Esta era la forma en la que las personas no podían dominar a la naturaleza, cada ser tiene un ciclo y cuando algo lo interrumpe comienza a desestabilizarse la vida en general. Mientras más respeto se le tenía a la naturaleza esta te devolvía el mismo respeto, Yuuri lo sabía mejor que cualquiera, es por ello que romper sus reglas le ha traído sus problemas.

Makkachin se preparó para el viaje y una vez Victor y Yuuri se subieron a su lomo, avanzaron al siguiente destino.

A medida que proseguían surcando por los senderos, Yuuri revisó su móvil del cual estaba pendiente si su sobrina se trataba de comunicar con él pero también revisando si es que alguien más se contactaba. Efectivamente, Otabek le respondió el anterior mensaje que Victor se había asegurado de mandarle con la información de la ciudad de los metales, este comentó que era una de las ciudades de las cuales aún se hallaba cerca y planeaba visitar. Pero Otabek no sabía que Yuuri y Victor estaban por ir al mismo lugar, después de todo poseían intereses diferentes, además, ellos seguirían a su propio ritmo con la identidad que ahora ocupaban, posiblemente hasta podrían cruzar caminando por al lado de Otabek e ignorarlo completamente.

Entre descansos, el largo viaje avanzó encontrándose con otras ciudades de las cuales no hicieron parada. En el anochecer del siguiente día, por fin las grandes murallas comenzaron a surgir, grandes puertas de acero con su distintivo cartel del mismo material cuyo nombre de la ciudad resplandecía... En las mismas puertas que se abrían de par en par se encontraba una división de dos caminos, una que daba el ingreso a la parte de Scuro, dónde por lo general ingresaban comerciantes, personas que vivían en la misma zona, y la segunda daba al ingreso de Illumi, dónde se destacaba la llegada y salida de gente pudiente, autos lujosos, animales codiciados. El dúo decidió primero buscar un resguardo en Illumi, donde podían estar tranquilos por la casi nula actividad criminal, sus objetos estarían a salvo en cualquier posada. Además, si a su lado estaba Makkachin podrían circular con normalidad, sería muy diferente si tal calidad de lobo estuviese en la parte industrial. Desde ya, apenas se colocaron desde el camino hacia Illumi las personas a su cercanía los observaban con mucha más simpatía, evaluando a lo lejos el pelaje del lobo o analizando a las dos personas que se encontraban al lado del gran animal.

El ingreso de Makkachin fue autorizado pero solo con la tenencia de un bozal y protectores en sus garras, agregando una larga cadena que uno debía de controlar. No parecía que aquello le molestara demasiado al lobo, mientras pudiera estar cerca de ellos ni siquiera le importaba. Por lo general quiénes poseían la tenencia de esta clase de animales salvajes los enjaulaban o estaban lo suficientemente drogados como para que no tuvieran la voluntad de atacar. Se notaba mucho lo relajado que lucía Makkachin y eso atraía cumplidos por alrededores.

Al hacerse paso al interior de la ciudad, pese a ser de noche, las luces parecían simular ser de día, todo lucía bastante lujoso, como en una fiesta eterna. Las personas caminaban con sus ostentosos trajes, gente carcajeando, reluciendo su mercancía, omegas acompañados de bellezas de alfa o lo opuesto, alfas con omegas dóciles y hermosos. Aquí no importaba a qué categoría pertenecías, lo que importaba era la cantidad de oro que poseías.

Caminando por las calles, hacia el lado en dónde se ubicaba Scuro se podía observar cómo una extensa avenida en el centro de la ciudad dividía cada parte. Cuya manera de dirigirte hacia la otra zona fuese como conseguir un boleto de feria, solo podías cruzar con permiso especial de trabajo, pagando una suma como visitante o teniendo un privilegio especial como contactos con dueños de fábricas o dueños de otras edificaciones importantes de la zona de Illumi; después de todo, Scuro trabajaba para los de Illumi, todo lo que producían iban a los dueños que controlaban toda la ciudad, Scuro se quedaba con una parte mínima que les permitiera sobrevivir.

Mientras Makkachin se quedaba en la zona de resguardo, un extenso campo techado para animales de clientes en la posada de Anastasis, Yuuri y Victor aprovecharon a dirigirse a su cuarto y dejar su equipaje. Apenas las cosas fueron abandonadas, Yuuri se arrojó a la cama y se mantuvo recostado con su rostro contra la cama.

—¿Cansado por el viaje? —preguntó Victor, recostándose a su lado.

—Solo quiero descansar un rato. La medicina hace su efecto pero al quedarme quieto siento como si hormigas estuvieran mordiendo mi espalda baja —balbuceó.

—¿A qué te refieres? No sentiste molestias antes al ser llevado por Makka —dijo sin comprender exactamente a lo que se refería.

—A ti también te di un relajante aquella vez ¿o ya te olvidaste? Con el movimiento brusco en el lobo es normal que el malestar persista. No tengo que andar diciéndote en detalle de qué hablo, Victor por favor —frustrado, se giró dándole la espalda.

Por unos segundos, Victor se percató por fin de lo que hablaba.

—¡¿Te refieres a eso?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te seguía molestando? Te pregunté antes si tu cuerpo estaba bien —se asomó para ver su rostro—. Lo siento. Descansa hasta que te sientas mejor, ¿quieres que te de un masaje allí abajo? —preguntó divertido.

—No, solo dormiré un rato —se acurrucó a sí mismo, aún con la pena.

Victor sonrió y besó su mejilla. Luego se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, para abrir sus cristales y que la brisa ingresara. Se hallaban en un piso alto, donde el paisaje de toda la ciudad se lograba ver con sus intensos colores, publicidades, música y allí a lo lejos la oscuridad absoluta, lugares tan distintos y conviviendo tan cerca de sí.

...

Otabek avanzaba por calles de Scuro, parecía que la noche se cubría de neblina pero eran los vapores que emanaban desde las fábricas. A diferencia de la otra mitad, la luz era escasa, algunos faroles iluminaban ciertos rincones. El lugar se ocupaba más de habitar la cantidad de gente obrera en edificaciones de barrios unos apilados junto a otro, negocios cerraban temprano, algunos bares abrían, no había personas que se les pudieran llamar sin hogar ya que todos eran recompensados con un pago y una casa mientras trabajaran fieles a los de Illumi. Pero tal zona no simplemente trabajaban sin convicciones, el comercio era una actividad muy común, intercambio de objetos, fabricaciones exclusivas si tenías el dinero para pagarlo, tráfico de objetos invaluables o raros, ya sea alguna piedra sumamente rara o así también alguna reliquia antigua. Lo inusual de todo esto era que muchas de esas personas que vivían allí y conseguían objetos interesantes no solían venderlas para guste personal, a veces eso terminaba en manos de los de Illumi con el simple beneficio de ascender a un buen puesto de trabajo o contentar a sus jefes, eran como ovejas ciegas que no veían otra posibilidad de vivir mejor y mientras se le recompensaba con una moneda más ellos aceptaban agradecidos.

Se podían escuchar algunas peleas de grupos reunidos para beber y tabernas de shows nocturnos. Otabek se detuvo cerca de una de las fábricas y ocultó su motocicleta entre unos cestos de basura, el resto del trayecto avanzó a pie, vestido de cuero negro y vigilando en todo momento. Actuaba despreocupado, como si solo paseara por la zona. La fábrica que observaba estaba a punto de apagar su sistema, los pocos trabajadores abandonaban el lugar para dirigirse a sus hogares. Otabek caminó acercándose a uno de los sujetos, tambaleante, actuando como si estuviese mareado y ebrio, chocó con el hombro de uno de ellos.

—Agh, ¿cuál es tu problema? —se quejó el hombre—. Asqueroso borracho, uno que trabaja todo el día y estos que desperdician su vida en alcohol.

—Déjalo, ni te escucha —le dijo el sujeto a su lado del cual palmeó su hombro y continuaron caminando.

Cuando las personas desaparecieron de su visión, Otabek se repuso, sujetando en su mano la identificación del tipo que había chocado, aquella que le permitía acceso por la puerta trasera de la fábrica.

Silencioso, se dirigió hacia la puerta y utilizó la insignia para que el escáner permitiera que la puerta se abriera. No había nadie en el lugar, el último turno se aseguraba de suspender la maquinaria hasta que el primero de turno que apareciera en la mañana reanude el trabajo. No había demasiada seguridad en la fábrica, a nadie se le ocurriría robar en su fuente de ingreso. Otabek no tenía planeado robar nada pero el acceso a las fábricas estaba prohibido si no trabajas allí, mucho menos te permitían ver en las zonas de extracción. Ayudándose a ver con una linterna de fabricación casera, fue ubicándose en las área que recorría hasta que llegó a una de las zonas donde se hallaban grandes piscinas de diferentes tipos de minerales.

Se acercó y comenzó a evaluar que se trataran de componentes permitidos aunque a juzgar por la enorme cantidad de piletas, tomando en cuenta que solo era una sola fábrica, era claro que la explotación era visible. Su labor era conseguir materiales útiles para su trabajo pero si descubría que esta sociedad usaba aquellos no permitidos o estaba causando un daño irreparable en el lugar, las pruebas podían poner a la ciudad en una situación peor de la que ya poseían con las normas mundiales.

Otabek comprendía que estas personas solo hacían lo que demandaba su labor, sino ¿de qué iban a comer? Sonaba un poco hipócrita por parte de Otabek el hecho de poner en aprietos esa ciudad, él mismo experimentaba y usaba diferentes tipos de minerales, creaba artefactos con muchos de ellos. Pero no podía permitir que se usaran de una manera incontrolada, además que solo beneficiara en gran parte de una mitad que utilizaba a estas personas.

—¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

Una voz se oyó a metros detrás de él. Se congeló al instante pero mantuvo su seriedad. Se suponía que no había nadie en el lugar... Cuando se giró pudo captar la figura de un hombre, el rostro no se distinguía con facilidad, la poca visión no permitía que los dos vieran el rostro del otro. Con la linterna en mano, Otabek se mantuvo quieto.

—¿Estás robando en nuestra fábrica? Si tienes algo en tu bolsillo te conviene dejarlo en donde está. No es que te sirva mucho un pedazo de piedra sin siquiera fundir.

—¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Quién es tu jefe?

—¿A qué vienen esas preguntas y por qué debería decírtelo? Cuesta mucho extraer todo eso, así que detente de lo que haces y no te reportaré con los Illumi —comunicó con misma seriedad, ni siquiera hablaba molesto o sorprendido, le importaba poco ese extraño en realidad.

—No estoy robando —dijo Otabek.

—Eso no tiene sentido... —bufó—. ¿Entonces, qué haces?

—Documentando.

El sujeto no respondió. En la oscuridad no se podía ver el rostro que hacía, pero esa palabra no fue complicada de analizar, esta vez, su actitud cambió y el modo negociación se esfumó.

—Entonces no puedo permitir que te vayas.

En la poca visión, el sujeto se acercó hacia Otabek en extrema velocidad y atacó con motivo de atrapar a Otabek e inmovilizarlo. Otabek se percató deprisa de dicha acción y soltó la piedra que tenía en su mano, acto seguido comenzó a esquivar los ataques de esa persona, no podía conseguir ver quién o cómo era y al esquivar y usar sus antebrazos para amortiguar los golpes no le permitía usar su linterna correctamente.

—¡Espera, harás que caigamos en una de estas piletas! Es peligroso pelear en una zona así —intentó calmarlo pero sus palabras eran ignoradas. Consiguió, luego de uno de los golpes, iluminar con su linterna a los ojos del sujeto y así encandilarlo.

Cuando el sujeto retrocedió, incómodo por la luz, aún siendo iluminado por el intruso apartó su mano y clavó una mirada severa.

—Nada de lo que ocurren en estas fábricas puede salir afuera, sé lo que tratas de hacer. Toda nuestra vida depende de esto y no dejaré que te vayas ahora que dijiste eso.

La identidad del sujeto era Michelle Crispino. Entonces, unos pasos se escucharon en la lejanía, otra persona se aproximaba corriendo y con una gran sonrisa que no se podía ver pero se notaba con el tono de voz juguetón que exclamó.

—¡Mickey, ¿encontraste tus llaves? ¿No las dejaste cerca de los hornos?! —Emil distrajo por completo a Michelle.

Con eso, Otabek aprovechó en apagar la linterna y empujar a Michelle del cual provocó que cayera al suelo y lo siguiente fue proseguir a correr pasando de Emil que no comprendía nada de lo qué ocurría.

—¡Emil, imbécil, ¿por qué te quedas quieto? Ese maldito es un intruso!

—¡Oh! Eso es malo, ¿no robó nada o sí? Sino no hay problema —dijo despreocupado.

—¡Tonto, es algo mucho peor!

...

Cuando Yuuri pudo recuperar un poco de sus energía, despertó en plena madrugada y aprovechó a darse una ducha. Victor se había recostado también unos minutos y despertó cuando Yuuri salió del baño.

—¡Ah, Yuuri! ¿Estás mejor? —masajeó sus ojos.

—Lo estoy, ya bebí mi elíxir también, no debo preocuparme de eso por ahora —caminó hacia él, dejando la toalla sobre sus hombros—. ¿Pudiste descansar también?

—Sí, con energía para continuar con nuestra misión —sonrió colocando sus manos sobre su cintura y atrayéndolo para que se sentara sobre sus piernas—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Me gustaría primero ver a alguien —susurró rodeando con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Pero no estoy seguro que sea un lugar al que te gustaría ingresar.

—¿Mmm? Vine hasta a aquí preparado para cualquier cosa, vayamos. ¿Quién es esa persona? —preguntó curioso y abrazándolo con cariño.

—Alguien que tiene el regalo de Shiori —sonrió.

Esa respuesta fue muy extraña pero Victor se mantuvo expectante a qué clase de persona tendría el regalo de la niña y en dónde. No lo comprendía. Confiaba en Yuuri, entonces, abandonando la lujosa posada fueron primero a buscar a Makkachin. El sitio al que se dirigían permitía el ingreso de animales y también les daría la imagen perfecta que necesitaban.

Al complejo que concurrieron se encontraba rodeado de fuentes de agua, esculturas hermosamente talladas, un camino que se dirigía a una especie de mansión. Resultaba en ser un increíble casino dividido en bares, juegos, shows y habitaciones para pasar la noche. En todo momento Victor se sentía que no encajaba para nada en tanto lujo pero se aseguraba de actuar tan prepotente como pudiera, Yuuri actuaba tan natural que parecía como si concurriera a lugares como estos usualmente. Uno de los guardias analizó sus identificaciones y como si su rostro cambiara al ver la identificación de Yuuri no dudó en apartarse y permitir que ambos junto al animal ingresaran sin problema alguno.

Subieron un par de escaleras y otro guarda les abrió unas enormes puertas doradas para que ellos avanzaran a la siguiente habitación.

Frente a sus ojos una enorme sala apareció, bar por un lado, mesas por otro, distintos juegos de azar, pasarelas y tubos de striptease, zonas vip, luces en tonos rojos y música vigorosa. En ciertos rincones restringidos alfas se regocijaban en bebidas caras y riendo con omegas semidesnudos; mujeres con mujeres, hombres con hombres, mixtos. Una bella omega recibía masajes y era servida de champagne por el grupo de alfas que la acompañaban. Quien tenía el poder, el dinero, conseguía la obediencia de cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a ofrecerse por ello.

Las miradas se dirigieron al dúo que ingresó y al lobo que caminaba tranquilo a su lado.

—Mmm —la mujer omega parecía babosearse con la figura de los dos hombres. Tomó sus antiguos binoculares de teatro con piedras preciosas y los observó sonriente—. ¿Serán ambos alfas?

Victor y Yuuri se ubicaron en uno de los rincones vip que se podía cubrir con cortinas para mayor privacidad, sillones de terciopelo rojo y una mesa de cristal en medio.

—Yuuri, esto luce demasiado lujoso ¿cómo haremos para pagarlo? —preguntó Victor preocupado y con cierta inseguridad de los ojos que se enfocaban en ellos. Makkachin se recostó cerca.

—Tranquilo. Tengo una tarjeta especial que solo utilizo en esta ciudad —extendió su mano para acariciar la cabeza del lobo y luego hizo una seña a uno de los camareros.

—Señores, ¿qué puedo servirles?

—Quiero que solo una de las camareras de aquí nos sirva en lo que resta de la noche —le otorgó su tarjeta para que haga el pago—. La señorita Sara Crispino.

—Enseguida —el camarero se alejó.

—¿Sara? ¿Es la persona que dijiste que tenías que ver? ¿Qué hace? —preguntaba Victor confuso.

A los pocos minutos una chica se dirigió hacia ellos, sin saber quiénes la precisaban. Cuando vio quien era fue como si un gran alivio sintiera en su cuerpo. Vestía un corto vestido negro y altos tacones blancos. Desconocía la presencia de Victor pero a Yuuri sí lo conocía.

—¡¡Katsu!! —exclamó la morena, apresurándose para sentarse junto a Yuuri, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal—. Ha pasado tiempo, he estado esperando que volvieras y no olvidé lo que me pediste aquella vez —sus ojos brillaban y tomó una de sus manos—. Te extrañé.

—Hola, Sara.

El rostro de Victor se arrugó por completo. Miraba a Yuuri y a la mujer, sin procesar lo que ocurría, ¿por qué esa chica tenía tal confianza? ¿De qué hablaba? Luchaba por mantener su sonrisa y no pensar de más. No se comprendía si su sonrisa era amigable o una asesina. La muchacha de alguna manera sintió un fuerte escalofrío que provenía de ese desconocido de larga cabellera, algo le indicaba que era mejor que soltara esa mano.


	48. El comienzo de algo serio.

En el instante en que Sara captó que Victor irradiaba esa actitud hostil de ver que alguien se comportaba de esa manera tan cercana a Yuuri, soltó su mano pero no se alejó de él. Para ser sincera le parecía muy curioso y divertido el ver que Yuuri venía acompañado, agregando de ser por una persona bastante atractiva. No conocía al hechicero en profundidad como para saber con quiénes se relacionaba pero sí lo tenía como una persona que se mantenía bastante distante, como si el trabajo fuese todo lo importante. No solo le sorprendió ver al atractivo sujeto sentado frente a ellos, también le sorprendía el que posean semejante ejemplar de lobo gigante, tan manso y relajado... Lo que sabía de Yuuri, o como ella lo conocía, "Katsu", era que trabajaba de médico investigador, recolectando datos, atendiendo casos particulares, haciendo experimentos y sobretodo cerciorándose de identificar posibles enfermedades; como las ciudades no resultaban en ser grandes extensiones como formaban antes los países, el que ocurriese algún tipo de epidemia sería catastrófico. Por supuesto, no es que Yuuri en realidad desempeñara este tipo de trabajo, pero en áreas como estas una labor como esa significaba que las personas poderosas anduviesen precavidas y asegurándose que un investigador no encontrase nada raro que atente contra la salud de la población. No podían negar la entrada a estas personas y la mayoría de gente poderosa terminaban dándoles muchos privilegios y hasta sobornos.  
  
—Esta persona viene contigo ¿cierto? Vaya... —observó Sara a Victor—. ¿Trabajan de lo mismo? ¿Son pareja? No quiero sonar entrometida, pero ya sabes que soy bastante curiosa. Ha pasado tiempo que no vienes por estos lugares.  
  
Yuuri iba a responder pero Victor antepuso su palabra para presentarse por su cuenta.  
  
—Puedes llamarme Niki. Y a las demás preguntas las respuestas son afirmativas. ¿Tú eres Sara, verdad? ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se conocieron? —sonrió amable.  
  
—Oh, pensé que ya hubiesen hablado de eso antes de venir hasta aquí.  
  
—No habría demasiada conversación sino —respondió el hechicero—. Además, era seguro que volvería a preguntar aunque ya supiera la historia.  
  
—¿Por qué haría eso?  
  
—Una corazonada, ¿o no Niki? —Yuuri esbozó una falsa sonrisa.  
  
—¿Acaso dices que volvería a escuchar de la boca de esta chica la historia de cómo se conocieron para cerciorarme que coincida con la que tú me cuentes? ¿No me tienes confianza? ¡Qué cruel! —se quejó el castaño inflando sus mejillas.  
  
—Es una posibilidad —se rió y se regresó a Sara—. Bueno, ya que tienes la autorización de quedarte con nosotros no viene mal hablar un poco de eso, y de paso me informas cómo está la situación en la ciudad.  
  
—Claro —Sara se colocó el cabello detrás de su oreja y antes de conversar se dirigió a buscar bebidas y algo para comer. De esa forma se podían poner cómodos y tener la larga charla.  
  
La zona estaba lo suficiente aislada para que sus voces no se escucharan al resto de la sala, pese a que la vista lejana de algunos clientes no se despegara de ellos. Sara sirvió vino en elegantes copas y acomodó los platos con bocadillo sobre la mesa, los trabajadores tenían prohibido comer o tomar pero si los clientes les permitían hacerlo, tenían la elección de aceptar, lo importante era que los clientes queden complacidos con el servicio. Sara podía estar cómoda de que con Yuuri y Victor se podía relajar.  
Entonces, Sara comenzó a relatar la historia que tanto le interesaba a Victor.  
  
—Hace un par de años Katsu llegó a la ciudad, no era la primera vez que venía pero sí fue la primera vez que lo conocí. En ese entonces, mi hermano, Michele, y yo trabajábamos en un restaurante cercano de aquí. No sé si sabrás —miró a Victor—, pero esta ciudad tiene muy dividida las clases, el lado de Scuro y el de Illumi. Con mi hermano y nuestro mejor amigo, Emil, tuvimos que trabajar desde jóvenes para poder sobrevivir. No siempre fue esto así, solíamos pertenecer a los Illumi cuando éramos niños, los tres fuimos adoptados por una buena familia que poseía varios negocios de aquí —su mirada se entristeció—. Pero no sabíamos que ellos en realidad hacían fraude y cuando trataron de engañar a un hombre mucho más poderoso que ellos todo se vino abajo... terminaron en bancarrota y con grandes deudas del cual nunca se hicieron cargo, decidieron quitarse la vida para dejarnos esa carga a nosotros —bebió un sorbo de vino—. Perdón si hablo de mi vida pero así podrás entender qué hecho nos relaciona con Katsu —sonrió hacia Victor. Él escuchaba con atención—. Tuvimos que buscar trabajo de manera exhaustiva para conseguir pagar las deudas y además poder comer y vivir en un lugar, solo en Scuro podíamos conseguir un sitio barato. Michele y yo logramos trabajar en el restaurante que dije antes, éramos meseros, pero el problema venía en que el lugar era demasiado terrible, al punto de tener que tolerar que algunos clientes quisieran sobrepasarse con nosotros. Emil por su parte como había aprendido administración con anterioridad, tenía un mejor puesto y a su vez siempre buscaba darnos beneficios convenciendo al jefe. De esa manera en ocasiones teníamos mejores sueldos y nos daban los supresores que mi hermano debía tomar siempre. Como te habrás dado cuenta, yo soy beta, mi hermano nació omega y Emil alfa, ninguno de los tres habíamos sufrido alguna vez algún tipo de abuso, menos mi hermano pese a ser omega. Él siempre se defendió y tomó sus supresores a tiempo, aunque odiaba que parte de su paga tuviera que destinarse a eso. Sin embargo, que haya clientes que coqueteen o quisieran tocarnos solo nos quedaba sonreír y no armar problemas...  
  
Victor no sabía qué decir con lo que oía, estaba indignado pero él quería escuchar la historia y ella estaba dispuesta a contarla.  
  
—Un día, unos compañeros de trabajo notaron que nos daban ciertos privilegios que a ellos no por hacer el mismo trabajo. Sabían que Emil estaba en la parte administrativa, que era nuestro amigo, y sabían que nos beneficiábamos de ello. Por supuesto, esto creó tensión en el trabajo y cuando comenzaron a hostigarnos supimos que las cosas empeorarían. Aunque el trabajo resultara insoportable no podíamos darnos el lujo de cambiarlo como si fuese algo sencillo, podían ser capaces de mancharnos diciendo que causamos problemas y fuimos despedidos, lo que ocasionaría que anduviéramos perdidos sin hallar otro nuevo. Entonces, nuestros compañeros decidieron tender una trampa para provocar que renunciemos —su frente se arrugó por los recuerdos—. No me gusta entrar en detalles en esto, pero un grupo atacó a mi hermano unos minutos antes de terminar su turno, él salió a sacar la basura y fue en el callejón en donde unos cuatro o cinco sujetos se abalanzaron sobre él. Adentro en el restaurante no se podía escuchar nada y fue tarde cuando noté que él no había regresado —mordió sus labios y se esforzó en mantener la compostura—. Era claro que todo fue preparado, vi cómo se reían mis compañeros y desesperadamente abandoné mi puesto para buscarlo, avisé a Emil y sin importar si nos acusaban de dejar el puesto, fuimos a por mi hermano —agachó su cabeza—. En ese momento, al pisar el callejón lo encontramos... no pudimos pensar con claridad lo que había ocurrido, pero mi hermano estaba respirando con dificultad en un rincón, cubriéndose el cuello con sus manos, parecía que había peleado con todas sus fuerzas aunque su ropa estuviese destrozada. Frente a él estaba Katsu. Emil al principio creyó que Katsu le había hecho algo malo, pero Mickey lo defendió al momento en que Emil tuvo la intensión de acercarse y golpearlo... —cubrió su boca con su mano sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla—. Katsu apareció en el instante en que vio cómo mi hermano se defendía y decidió ayudarlo, no supimos cómo consiguió luchar con tantas personas por su cuenta y mi hermano no recuerda mucho de ello ya que solo le importaba protegerse, evitar que lo muerdan y es claro que sufrió cierto trauma de ello.  
  
A Victor parecía que las palabras se le atoraban en su garganta.  
  
—Perdimos nuestro trabajo, los tres, pero Katsu decidió ayudarnos, sin conocernos, sin saber nada de nosotros... no entendíamos porqué lo hacía pero aceptaríamos cualquier tipo de ayuda, bastante agradecidos estábamos por lo que hizo por Michele pero no negamos que nos salvara de esa situación. Nos sugirió dos opciones, elegir una fábrica u otro trabajo de servicio al cliente, como en casino u hoteles. Al parecer podía convencer a los dueños de darnos trabajo si él quisiera y luego entendimos porqué. Los tres comenzamos a trabajar en una metalúrgica y aprender el oficio desde cero, aunque la paga era buena el trabajo era duro, pero no nos quejamos. Y por otra parte, como uno de los dueños le gustó mi apariencia me contrató para servir en este sitio. Pese a lucir peligroso tengo bastante protección aquí, nadie puede sobrepasarse conmigo. Puedo pasar tiempo con clientes pero negarme a cualquier petición que considere obscena, ese privilegio me alivia... —retomó su actitud más optimista al segundo—. Y claro, luego supimos de Katsu que era médico investigador y lo que significaba para los más poderosos eso, si nos dejaban sin empleo se podía considerar como descuido a nuestra salud, sea cual sea el trabajo, debemos tener manera de alimentarnos y acceso a centros de salud.  
  
—En ese momento sentí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, menos de alguien siendo atacado de esa manera —Yuuri desvió la mirada, con desprecio. ¿Tal vez de alguna manera se vio reflejado en ese tipo de ataque hacia un omega como él llego a realizar una vez?  
  
—Siempre estaremos agradecidos con él. Conseguimos aprender rápido el trabajo en la fábrica, la segunda vez que vimos a Katsu fue en una visita a la fábrica... parecemos como pequeños pichones cuando ven a su madre —rió avergonzada—. Aún seguimos sin conocer demasiado a Katsu, pero es inevitable alegrarnos cuando sabemos que está en la ciudad.  
  
—Ya les he dicho que actúen con normalidad, exageran demasiado.   
  
—Mickey y Emil estarán contentos cuando te vean. Ellos se están esforzando mucho también, aunque Mickey aún tenga ciertos problemas en su actitud, hace tiempo no sale a beber y buscar peleas.  
  
—¿Eso no podía causarles problemas a ustedes si la empresa se enteran de esa actitud? —preguntó Victor. No era el tipo que le agradaban las personas conflictivas que buscaran pelean en cualquier lado.  
  
—Lo sé, por eso en estos últimos días ha estado más tranquilo. Lo que pasa es que el rencor con la ciudad no puede apaciguarlo fácilmente, la situación en la que estamos. Además, no es que odie a los alfas o algo de ese estilo, pero mi hermano prefiere mantener distancia o no entablar amistades cercanas. A raíz del anterior percance, obligó a que Emil mordiera su cuello para controlar mejor el celo y no gastar demasiado dinero en supresores. Mi hermano y Emil son mejores amigos pero también mantienen una relación física solo por esa cuestión, del cual Mickey detesta ya que siente que está jugando con los sentimientos de Emil... —se percató que habló de más y decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente—. ¡Perdón! Creo que hablé de más. ¡Ya no importa, lo importante es que debemos seguir esforzándonos para sobrevivir! Quizás algún día terminemos de pagar todas las deudas. Cuando eso ocurra puede haber posibilidad de intentar abandonar la ciudad y buscar una nueva vida... —dijo positiva.  
  
—Entiendo —habló Victor sorprendido—. Realmente, siento que hay muchas cosas que no sé de este mundo, hay tantas personas en situaciones difíciles cuando no debería de ocurrir. Se supone que cada ciudad beneficie de cierta manera a cada persona, no que su vida sea una batalla constante.  
  
—Agradezco tu empatía. Es difícil, pero confiamos en que saldremos de esto. Si mis padres hubiesen sido honestos no estaríamos así pero no podemos llorar y quejarnos, solo seguir, quizás el día de mañana podremos darnos el lujo de descansar correctamente —sonrió.  
  
—¡Disculpen, ¿puedo interrumpir?!  
  
En ese preciso instante, la mujer omega que los había observado en la lejanía decidió aparecer para interrumpir su conversación. La chica, que lucía bastante elegante entre joyas, abandonó su asiento dejando a los alfas que la servían a su espera, y se aproximó para conocer a esos atractivos muchachos.  
  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Victor sin interés alguno.  
  
—Lo siento, no quise ser impertinente —se acomodó su tapado y miró a Sara—. Querida Sara, se ve que eres muy cercana a estos caballeros ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a chicos así?  
  
—¿Debería? —ladeó una media sonrisa forzada.  
  
—¡Qué graciosa! —exageró—. Me presento, soy Isabella Yang —extendió su mano hacia Yuuri con intensiones de que éste la reciba.  
  
Sin embargo, Yuuri no soltó su copa de vino, miró de reojo a la señorita y sonrió.  
  
—Isabella Yang, prometida de Jean Jacques Leroy, hijo de uno de los dueños de varias fábricas en Scuro y hoteles en Illumi. Trabajabas en la metalúrgica antes como supervisora, ¿fue ahí que Jean te conoció? ¿No crees que te meterás en problemas si sabe que estás en un sitio así?  
  
La muchacha apartó su mano y borró su sonrisa al instante.  
  
—¡¿Qué...?! Para tu información solo vengo a pasar el rato y ver los shows. ¿Me acusas de infidelidad o algo por el estilo? —carcajeó—. Se sabría fácilmente si llego a cometer algo así, los alfas que me rodean me protegen. Respeta más antes de abrir la boca, me acerqué con educación.  
  
—Entonces no haga cosas que se malinterpreten, desde que llegamos que nos estás vigilando como un tigre hambriento, y mi palabra puede ser tan poderosa como la tuya, ¿o por qué crees que sé quién eres? No creo que a Leroy le agrade escuchar que nos coqueteaste.  
  
Isabella quedó boquiabierta y completamente indignada. Miró con recelo a Sara y se giró para darles la espalda y alejarse con pisotones de ellos.  
  
A Victor parecía que sus ojos se iluminaban por ver cómo Yuuri se deshacía de esa mujer de una forma tan inteligente. Lo que menos hubiese querido es tener a esa desconocida sentada junto a ellos con intensiones raras.  
  
—Eso no me lo esperaba —Sara rió divertida—. No sé si Isabella le habría hecho infiel a Leroy, pero tiene la reputación de coleccionar alfas por así decirlo... le gusta que le sirvan y sentirse poderosa ante ellos. Supongo que ese poder no lo tenía antes cuando estaba en misma situación que nosotros. Ha cambiado mucho —suspiró—. Debe estar furiosa de que un alfa la haya dejado en ridículo. Ten cuidado que no los acuse.  
  
—Dudo que lo haga —respondió Yuuri.  
  
—¿La conoces? ¿Acaso trabajó en el mismo lugar que tú? —preguntó Victor a la muchacha.  
  
—Sí, ella era muy amable cuando empezamos a trabajar en la industria. Además, fue mi novia por varios meses.  
  
Victor se sorprendió.  
  
—Pero cuando conoció a Leroy no dudó en cambiarme —dijo aburrida y sin importancia—. No es que me haya dejado de mala manera, hasta se veía culpable cuando lo hizo y me pidió perdón, pero dijo que sus sentimientos cambiaron. Ahora es esta clase de persona.  
  
—Hay todo tipo de personas —suspiró Yuuri.  
  
—Tienes razón. Pero olvidemos eso, por cierto, el pedido que me habías di... —cuando Sara intentó hablar ahora acerca del regalo que habían pedido para Shiori. Sara sintió como si su garganta se cerrara y su cuerpo se contrajo, comenzó a toser.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —Yuuri creyó que ella se había ahogado.  
  
—Sí, estoy bien, me suelen dar estos síntomas cuando trabajo mucho, mientras no me enferme estaré bien —colocó su mano sobre su garganta y presionó con su otra mano en su abdomen.  
  
Yuuri en ese instante notó algo extraño. El sudor en la frente de la chica comenzó a brotar y era claro que estaba sintiendo una clase de dolor del que no quería hablar. Sin permiso alguno, acercó su mano y la apoyó en la frente de la muchacha.  
  
—Sara, tienes fiebre. ¿Cuántas horas has estado trabajando? ¿No sería mejor que descanses?   
  
—Estoy bien, cuando llegue a casa dormiré un par de horas y me despertaré como nueva —respondió tomando aire e intentando dejar la cuestión de lado.  
  
—El estrés no es bueno para el cuerpo de nadie —aportó Victor.  
  
—Vámonos —anunció Yuuri hacia Victor y se colocó de pie, tomando de la muñeca a la muchacha—. Pagaré el resto de la noche para que puedas irte a casa ahora, no te preocupes por las horas que te faltan cubrir.  
  
—No tienes que hacer eso, dije que estoy bien —repitió pero casi no podía oponer fuerza alguna ante él.  
  
El lugar no poseía demasiada iluminación clara, pero Yuuri contaba con buena visión como para notar algo mucho más raro cuando el cabello de Sara se apartó sutilmente de su cuello. Observó una especie de mancha oscura y esta vez se puso más autoritario.  
  
—Vamos a tu casa. Necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente.  
  
Ella no comprendía a qué se refería, mucho menos Victor. Pero Yuuri comenzó a caminar llevando a la chica de la muñeca y acercándose a uno de los supervisores para otorgar una buena paga para darle el pase libre a la chica por esa noche. Algunas miradas deducían pensamientos equivocados, hasta Isabella arrugó el ceño al instante cuando observó cómo la chica era llevada junto a ambos muchachos. Seguro tendrían un trío muy divertido esa noche, pensó de mala manera y con desprecio.  
Daba igual lo que pensaran los demás, los tres abandonaron el lugar de manera rápida. Sara no poseía fuerza para rehusarse y se dejaba conducir un poco preocupada e incómoda.  
  
—¡Ve más despacio, Katsu! —exclamó Victor agarrando la mano libre de Yuuri y jalándolo para detenerlo—. ¿No ves que ella apenas puede seguirte el paso? ¿qué te ocurre?  
Yuuri se sorprendió y al percatarse de eso se relajó y miró a Sara.  
  
—Cierto, lo siento.  
  
—No, está bien... ¿pero por qué me obligas a irme así? Ya te dije...  
  
—Te diré cuando lleguemos a tu casa —se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó en la espalda de la muchacha—. Niki, ¿puede Makka llevarla en su lomo? —lo miró decidido y serio.  
Todo ocurría sin manera de procesarlo correctamente. Victor no tenía problema alguno en tal petición, ¿pero por qué Yuuri actuaba de esa manera con esa chica? No quería armar una escena de celos pero si ella se enfermaba por estrés del trabajo, Yuuri no podía andar sacándola todo el tiempo de su trabajo solo para obligarla a descansar. Ni siquiera le correspondía esa decisión. Sin embargo, se guardó sus palabras y aceptó que la chica se subiera en el lomo del gran lobo, sabía que Yuuri era muy amable. Sin intercambiar muchas palabras en el camino, avanzaron a su tiempo, cruzando la mitad de la ciudad e ingresando hacia Scuro para proseguir en ir a la casa de Sara junto a sus indicaciones. La chica lucía bastante cansada y tosía de a momentos.  
  
Paso a paso, se sumergieron en la oscuridad de esa zona poco iluminada. Victor observaba cada rincón sorprendido del gran cambio; la extraña neblina que rodeaba las calles daban un aspecto como si en cualquier momento saliera alguien a atacar. Como muchos se despertaban temprano para continuar trabajando no se veían muchas personas circular, solo algunos sitios de ocio. Yuuri avanzaba confiado y sin detenerse. La muchacha señaló dónde quedaba su humilde vivienda y se detuvieron.  
El revuelo en la fábrica había atrasado la llegada de Michelle y Emil del cual debían detallar a las autoridades acerca de la invasión que había sufrido el lugar. Fue extraño para la chica que al ser esa hora los chicos no estuviesen descansando en sus camas, ellos se despertaban mucho más temprano que ella para cubrir turnos de mañana por lo que ya deberían estar en casa.  
  
—Gracias por acompañarme —agradeció ella, bajándose del lobo con ayuda y devolviendo el abrigo a Yuuri—. Iré ahora a descansar, no tienen que preocuparse.  
  
—Niki, ¿puedes quedarte un momento afuera con Makka? Entraré con Sara unos minutos.  
  
El rostro de Victor palideció al igual que el de la muchacha.  
  
—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¿Por qué? Ella necesita descansar, ¿por qué quieres entrar? ¿por qué quieres que me quede afuera? Explícate primero —sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, casi perdía el aire.  
  
—Necesito revisarla, no necesitas estar allí, ¿cuál es el problema? —no comprendía la conmoción.  
  
—Espera, espera, espera —la chica agitó sus manos—. Sé que eres médico pero no necesitas revisarme ¡Ya me ayudaste suficiente, solo debo descansar!  
  
—¡Sí, solo necesita descansar! —exclamó también el pelilargo. Realmente no es que desconfiara de Yuuri, para nada, pero la situación era tan impredecible que no pensaba con claridad, Yuuri ni siquiera era un médico real, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto?  
  
—Ustedes dos... —suspiró pesadamente y miró de lado a lado por el caos que estaban haciendo frente a la casa y no quería andar despertando a los vecinos—. Cálmense un poco. Bien, perdón si no me expliqué bien antes, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza por algo que vi... —masajeó su frente—. Mira —Yuuri acercó su mano al cuello de Sara y corrió el cabello para que Victor mirara la misma mancha que él vio—. No quiero preocuparte Sara, pero tienes una extraña mancha en tu cuello y creo tener una idea de lo que es, pero necesito ver que no esté en otras áreas de tu cuerpo. Esto puede ser serio, conozco en cierta parte estos síntomas y espero equivocarme. Debí explicarlo antes para no causar malentendidos. Si resulta ser lo que imagino habrá un gran revuelo —dijo serio—. Por favor, necesito revisarte —miró después a Victor—. Quédate tranquilo, confía en mí, debo verla —la mirada que proyectaba a su pareja era tan seria que Victor no podía colocar excusa alguna. Si lo decía de esa forma entonces era una cuestión real donde debía apartar pensamientos egoístas.  
  
—Está bien —asintió—. Perdón por actuar sin pensar. Sé que no dices las cosas por azar.  
  
—Pero... —la chica los miraba asustada.  
  
—Sara. Esto se relaciona con tu salud, es serio. Necesito verlo, permíteme verlo. No te miraré con ojos extraños, solo me atrae el cuerpo de este chico —dijo dándole un manotazo al pecho de su pareja.  
  
Eso bastó con que Victor sonriera de una manera tonta y nadara en una nube de fantasía y amor.  
  
Sara estaba preocupada pero confiaba en esa persona. No comprendía del todo esa preocupación por su salud, no pensaba que tuviese algo serio pero si lo decía de esa forma era imposible negarse solo por el hecho de no querer ser vista. El pavor se debía dejar a un lado cuando la salud estaba en juego, pero tenía miedo, ¿le ocurría algo muy malo?  
  
—De acuerdo... —asintió presionando su mano en su pecho—. Puedes entrar.  
  
Yuuri miró por última vez a Victor, trasmitiéndole que se quedara tranquilo. Sara abrió la puerta y permitió que el hechicero ingresara a la intimidad de su hogar. Era una casa pequeña con lo justo y necesario, aunque demasiado pequeño para tres personas, hasta la habitación para dormir era compartida por los tres.  
  
—Apresúrate o si llegan los chicos van a malinterpretar la situación —dijo apenada y encendiendo una pequeña lámpara.  
  
—No me gustaría meterme en problema con ellos —sonrió rascando su mejilla—. Bien, quítate el vestido y siéntate en la cama.  
  
Sara no sabía hacia dónde mirar, aunque ese chico ni siquiera sintiera vergüenza alguna con lo que decía, ella se sentía bastante nerviosa. No es como si nunca se hubiese desnudado frente a alguien pero si era frente a alguien tan atractivo era normal para ella sentirse así, era una lástima que ese chico solo tuviese ojos para el guapo beta que lo acompañaba... Temblorosa, abrió el cierre y comenzó a quitarse la prenda de una pieza hasta que cayó al suelo y tomó asiento. Su rostro estaba rojo pero se mantuvo quieta.  
Yuuri primero acercó la mano al cuello de la muchacha y miró de cerca la mancha morada de ese sitio.   
  
—Si duele algo dímelo.  
  
Continuó observando y presionando con la yema de sus dedos en la piel. No parecía que sintiera dolor en esa parte. Pero como el hechicero temía, había más manchas en otras partes del cuerpo de la mujer.  
  
—¿Sabías acerca de estas manchas? —preguntó concentrado.  
  
—Sí, había visto algunas pero creí que era una reacción alérgica de algo que había comido...   
  
—Esto no es alergia —se agachó frente al abdomen de la chica y tanteó las manchas de su costillas— ¿Hace cuánto que viste la primera?  
  
—Mmm... —trató de hacer memoria—, dos meses, quizás.  
  
—Dos meses —descendió su mano hasta una de las manchas con mayor tamaño que se ubicaba en el vientre bajo de la muchacha y presionó con sus dedos.  
  
—¡Auch! Ahí duele —se quejó ella.  
  
Yuuri apartó su mano.  
  
—¿No fuiste a un médico?  
  
—Es complicado ser atendida sin tener que esperar varias horas y no puedo perder tiempo de trabajo. Solo me coloqué una pomada. Creí que se iría al poco tiempo.  
  
—Los síntomas que has tenido van desde cansancio, dolor muscular, fiebre, vómitos y pérdida de visión por segundos ¿ciertos? Sumado a estas manchas.  
  
—Si... los he tenido a todos —se preocupó—, ¡¿es serio?! ¡¿Me ocurrirá algo malo?!

Yuuri mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, meditando la situación.  
  
—Conozco estos síntomas porque yo también los he tenido —informó—. Estas manchas son características porque son moradas con una sutil aureola negra, no te puedo decir hasta dónde pueden escalar los síntomas porque yo me sané a las pocas semanas. La razón de eso es porque no he conocido a nadie que le haya ocurrido esto además de mi. Esto no es una enfermedad, es un envenenamiento.  
  
Ella se sorprendió.  
  
—De una roca en especial. Para que esto ocurra deberías estar expuesta a la cercanía de un mineral llamado diamante negro, de los más tóxicos que existen. Es imposible tocarlo directamente sin perder una parte de tu cuerpo, este tipo de síntomas que tú tienes solo aparecen si cerca de ti hay grandes cantidades, de manera en que los gases que libera se vayan adhiriendo a tu piel o los respires. Como no le das a tu cuerpo el tiempo de purificarse te envenenas. Has estado cerca de un mineral tan peligroso y no entiendo cómo o en dónde, y eso me está molestando demasiado. No se supone que esté al alcance de las personas, ¿cómo, dónde y por qué? Si me entero que hay concentraciones de este mineral en alguna zona de la ciudad que esté jugando con la vida de las personas... —no quiso continuar con la frase porque sintió que estaba asustando a Sara. Estaba enojado y debía calmarse. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada pero esto le hervía la sangre. Iba a reducir la ciudad en polvo si descubría algo tan peligroso, nadie, absolutamente nadie se podía acercar a eso. Sabía que la chica no estaba involucrada o lo hubiese dicho. Tal vez ni siquiera estaban usando ese mineral, era imposible de manipularlo y no servía para cosas que ellos conocieran, lo sabía porque solo él conocía la manera de aislarlo, razón de poseerlo en su propio cuerpo en especial su brazo izquierdo, si no resultaba peligroso para él era justamente por el aislante. Pero eso podía resultar en algo incluso peor el desconocimiento, en el caso de que se hallara en alguna zona una cantidad concentrada que la gente ignorase, no supiera mientras inhalaban esa toxicidad, esto los llevaría a perecer. ¿Qué decía hacer? ¿Dónde debía ir? ¿tenía que visitar cada zona en dónde Sara concurría? ¿Michele y Emil podrían tener los síntomas? Esto era desastroso.  
  
De pronto, un ruido alborotado se oyó desde la entrada y como objetos caían entre pasos acelerados.  
  
—¡¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?! —ingresó Michele al cuarto con un grito. Detrás de él Victor lo sostenía luchando por detenerlo.  
  
—¡Lo siento, Katsu. Intenté convencerlo de que no ingresara, que debías revisar a Sara pero no me escuchó. Enloqueció! —se lamentaba Victor.  
  
Entonces, todo quedó en silencio. Los ojos de Sara se abrieron como platos, Yuuri seguía cerca de ella y ella no tenía prenda de ropa alguna. Michele ni siquiera escuchaba a Victor, estaba a punto de decir algo violento pero Sara agarró su zapato de tacón y se lo arrojó a su hermano dándole en la cabeza.  
  
—¡Salgan todos ustedes! ¿Quién les permitió entrar y verme así? ¡Se van todos afuera y no entran hasta que yo lo diga, par de tontos! ¡Ahora! —exclamó la chica tratando de cubrirse en lo que podía y sacando todo su enojo. Si no obedecían le caería un castigo peor.  
  
No tuvieron alternativa que quedarse afuera y Michele con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza. Seguía molesto pero admitía que a veces se dejaba llevar por su complejo sobreprotector hacia su hermana, se negaba a aceptar que ella era una adulta y no tenía que porqué interrumpir si quería estar con alguien.  
  
—Mi pequeña Sara... traer a un hombre, ¡y encima Katsu! ¿Como no lo vi venir? —Michele aguantaba sus lágrimas y se quejaba con los otros dos a cada lado suyo mientras aguardaban en la puerta.  
  
—Ya te dije que entendiste todo mal... —Victor sentía que le hablaba al aire.  
  
—¡Mi Sara!  
  
—Ja ja ja. Tienes que aceptar que ella ya creció, Mickey —Emil solo reía de la situación y empeoraba todo.  



	49. Una ciudad complicada.

Otabek se había resguardado en un pequeño hotel en Scuro, sabía que los dueños de las fábricas de la zona se enterarían que alguien estuvo fisgoneando pero por suerte nadie había visto quién era y continuamente entraba y salía gente de la ciudad, si no lo atrapaban en el momento básicamente había poca probabilidad de averiguar más, aunque sería previsible que andarían haciendo preguntas por la zona. Que alguien, sin ser trabajador, estuviese invadiendo fábricas para ellos no era un asunto de poca importancia.  
Otabek no tenía la intensión de andar involucrándose en cuestiones conflictivas, pero le molestaba que la gente abusara de algo como si no tuviese repercusión en algún momento, no se debía volver a cometer los mismos errores que los llevó a la casi extinción ¿pero eso realmente se podría evitar? ¿Ellos mismos, hechiceros, no estaban dando los primeros rastros para que en un futuro todo escale a mejores experimentos? Y con mejores no se refería exactamente a todos beneficiosos para la humanidad. De igual manera, la culpa nunca debía ser del objeto, el material o el descubrimiento que se haga, sino de cómo la persona lo use y busque. Ellos quizás tengan las mejores intensiones en indagar sobre lo que la naturaleza pueda ofrecer, de manera curiosa, aventurera e intelectual, pero siempre estaría el otro lado de la moneda, los codiciosos, egoístas... básicamente siempre habría lucha ya que el mundo nunca sería solo blanco o solo negro. Pero si no se comenzaba a detener a ese tipo de personas que solo buscan dañar y llenar su propio ego, efectivamente, se volvería a escalar y llegar a un momento de la humanidad similar a la anterior.  
  
Luego de un largo suspiro, Otabek, en su pequeño y poco iluminado cuarto, se quitó el abrigo negro y tomó su móvil, había unos cuantos mensajes figurando, todos de Plisetsky. Luego de leer sus mensajes y ver que no era por algo muy importante como una emergencia, decidió llamarlo.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Otabek cuando la llamada fue atendida.  
  
—¡¿Preguntas eso?! A ti qué te ocurre —dijo la voz molesta del otro lado—. Te dije que avisaras cuando llegaras a la ciudad, siempre me mantienes informado a dónde vas o qué haces cuando viajas, y ahora pasaste todo el día sin enviar nada, ¡por lo menos di que estás ocupado o algo!  
  
—Aaah, lo siento, es que estuve viajando de forma continua y apenas llegué a aquí fui directo a realizar una cosa... no creí que te molestaría que no te avisara nada, por lo general eres el primero que se queja diciéndome que no te interesa qué estoy haciendo.  
  
—Que me queje es mi problema pero igual siempre lo haces, es claro que si te desapareces por tantas horas sacaré conclusiones malas —chistó entre dientes. El rubio se hallaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama, no había dormido ya que esperaba a que Otabek se pusiera en contacto con él primero. De los dos, Yurio aún no tenía permitido tener esa clase de viajes y ya había gastado su salida permitida a una ciudad cercana por lo que ahora le quedaba aguardar un par de meses para un nuevo permiso, cuando cumpliera sus dieciocho y abdicara a su puesto de príncipe definitivamente era claro que comenzaría a viajar de la misma forma que hacía Otabek. Debía tener paciencia pero sentía mucha ansiedad cuando Otabek tenía esa especie de viajes en los que se alejaba por tantos días, se aburría, pese a tener a Mila o a Ermek con él, no era lo mismo...  
  
—Entiendo. No lo olvidaré la próxima vez. Ni mi madre me controla tanto —se burló ocultando su risa.  
  
—¡No te controlo! ¡Es sentido común! —exclamó agitando una de sus almohadas para descargar su enojo.  
  
—Es broma —suavizó su voz—. Sé que te preocupo y eso me hace feliz.  
  
Hubo un breve silencio.  
  
—Obvio, es porque somos amigos... es normal preocuparse por los amigos ¿no? —comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.  
  
—Exacto —a Otabek no le molestaba esa clase de palabras, todavía entre él y Yurio nada avanzaba a algo más que amigos, las cosas seguían de forma unilateral y no lo apresuraba. Cuestiones como el amor se podían dar con el tiempo o no, pero por el momento, mantener esa amistad cercana luego de todo el problema que vivieron cuando estaban obligados a contraer matrimonio estaba bien. Mejor una amistad con sentimientos sinceros a un matrimonio forzado y sin amor correspondido. El solo hecho que Yurio presentara tal preocupación por él estando lejos, era suficiente para contentarlo.  
  
—Bien... Ahora que sé que está todo bien entonces me iré, tengo sueño. Además, no creo tener muchas horas para dormir, Mila ya comenzó a remodelar el jardín y comienzan temprano en la mañana, ¡son sumamente molestos!  
  
—Ah, la reina y sus remodelaciones —rió—. De acuerdo, descansa, seguiremos en contacto.  
  
—Antes de irte —se puso más serio—. ¿No estarás metido en nada peligroso, o si? No creas que soy tonto, te conozco por muchos años.  
Nuevamente el silencio. Otabek sonrió.  
  
—Define peligroso. No te preocupes, ni siquiera estaré mucho tiempo en esta ciudad, solo conseguiré unas cosas y me marcharé.  
  
—Espero no me estés mintiendo.   
  
—No lo hago. Descansa.  
  
—Bien.   
  
Una vez la llamada finalizó, Otabek se sentó en la cama, sin borrar su leve sonrisa y miró hacia la pequeña ventana.  
  
—Siempre tan perspicaz —susurró.  
  
...  
  
Por otro lado, Yuuri, Victor, Sara, Michele y Emil se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa circular que poseían junto a la cocina y que incómodos podían entrar los cinco y compartir una taza de té. Michele no desistía de observar a Yuuri de manera sospechosa, hasta se había sentado entre medio de él y Sara pese a que ya se le había explicado que estaba malentendiendo la situación. De igual manera, a Yuuri no le molestaba los malentendidos, lo que le molestaba y no dejaba de pensar era en cómo Sara se había expuesto a tal toxicidad con un mineral que no debería estar cerca de esa ciudad. En la explicación que habían hablado al efusivo Michele acerca de las manchas en el cuerpo de su hermana, él negó tener alguna similar, Emil también... Sea el caso, era claro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y tenía planeado visitar la fábrica en donde trabajaban, era el primer lugar para sospechar.  
  
—Aunque haya sido una revisión médica, ¡no me importa! No sé qué intensiones quieras con mi hermana, es claro que cualquiera que viera así a mi hermana caería a sus pies, ¡ella es hermosa! ¡Seguro te enamoraste de ella! —se quejaba Michele al hechicero.  
  
—¡Mickey, deja esa tontería ya! Siempre haces estos shows, ni a mis anteriores parejas dejabas en paz. Además, ¿no ves que esos dos están juntos? —señaló a Yuuri y a Victor—. ¡Así que deja de comportarte tan lamentable!  
  
—Sara... —el hermano se sentía cabizbajo cuando su hermana le hablaba de esa forma, pero siempre que se pasaba de la raya y recibía su reprimenda no tardaba más de pocos segundos en calmarse y dejar de inventarse historias raras. Para él era más importante que su hermana sea feliz a sus tontos celos, ni siquiera se oponía a que tuviese pareja pero igual siempre debían pasar su evaluación. Era bastante sobreprotector ya que solo se tenían a ellos.  
  
Michele podía ser un poco exagerado en ocasiones, pero tanto como Sara y Emil, siendo más disimulados, también estaban constantemente pendiente de él, sabiendo que al ser omega la podía pasar peor en esa ciudad, que tomase sus supresores era algo que no le permitían olvidar. Si algo le ocurría a uno de ellos, los otros estarían allí para involucrarse aunque todos terminasen involucrados. Si Sara estaba enferma, si algo le ocurría, Michele y Emil no dudarían en ayudar.  
  
—Ahora vayamos a lo importante —habló Yuuri—. Ya les mencioné acerca de las manchas, pero ahora es necesario entrar en más detalles. Conozco esos síntomas y hay que hacer algo para que no escalen a más. Si tanto tú como Emil —dijo dirigiéndose a Michele—, no los tienen, entonces el problema no está en esta casa. Si no lo notaste, tu hermana ahora tiene fiebre y necesita descansar.  
  
—¿¡Fiebre!? ¡¿Tienes fiebre, por qué no me lo dijiste?! —se alarmó colocando su mano en su frente—, ¡hierves!  
  
—¡No es nada...! Es solo un poco de fiebre, si duermo me despertaré mejor por la mañana —respondió restándole importancia.  
  
—Sea fiebre o algún otro síntoma, esto no se resolverá con solo seguir la rutina de siempre —apoyó su mentón sobre su mano, pensativo—. Hay que averiguar de dónde proviene la causa de esto.  
  
—¿Tienes alguna hipótesis de lo que puede ser o en dónde? —preguntó Emil.  
  
—La fábrica es lo primero que se me ocurre... tienen minas subterráneas ¿no? Si han estado sobreexplotando en alguna zona peligrosa, sin saber qué mineral puedan encontrar, es probable que allí esté la causa. Para ello debería ir a dar una inspección —respondió.  
  
En ese momento, Michele recordó el percance con el sospechoso que invadió la fábrica.  
  
—¡Ah! Eso me recuerda al tipo que me encontré hace un rato. Alguien se infiltró a la fábrica, sin querer robar nada, no creo que tenga relación de igual manera, no lo sé —se rascó la cabeza—. Él dijo algo como que estaba observando, tenía una roca en su mano de las piletas de almacenamiento, no se quería llevar nada, como si estuviese recolectando información. Para infiltrarse así era claro que no tenía permiso, no le darían permiso a cualquiera que hiciera eso. Yo sé que la fábrica, y no solo en la que estamos, sobreexplota los túneles mineros... todos ahí son conscientes al firmar el contrato y no debería estar revelando esto. Si los superiores se enteran ya nos estaríamos despidiendo de nuestro trabajo y quién sabe qué más nos harían —arrugó el ceño—. Por eso quise detener a esa persona, porque si sale hacia afuera ese tipo de información y pruebas, las fábricas corren peligro de que quieran venir a inspeccionar algún órgano más poderoso y es nuestro trabajo después de todo, es lo que nos mantiene vivos —miró a Yuuri con intensidad a los ojos—. Pero si ocurre algo que pone en peligro a mi hermana, no dudaré en hacer lo posible para detenerlo.  
  
—Mmm... —Victor se cruzó de brazos, algo no lo mantenía tranquilo—. Yo no quiero ser aguafiestas —dijo con cierto nerviosismo—, pero no creo que tengamos el poder suficiente para detener a personas que poseen tanto control, ¿no sería suficiente con renunciar y buscar otro trabajo? No quiero sonar como un miedoso o del tipo de dejar que algo malo ocurra mientras a nosotros no nos pase, darle la espalda al problema. Solo quiero ser realista, ¿qué tanto se puede hacer? Si averiguamos dónde está la raíz del problema, ¿cómo se detendrá? Si esa información sale hacia afuera ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos hasta que la ayuda llegue? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sara?   
  
—Eso se verá después. Primero hay que saber en dónde está y tomar pruebas, avisar. Al ser investigador médico, no hay razón para que me impidan dar una inspección, si es que no hay nada que suponga peligro en la salud de los trabajadores... Si encuentro algo lo reportaría. Pediría una solución, el cese momentáneo de la fábrica en todo caso, el traslado de los trabajadores a otro sector y cosas similares —respondió Yuuri.  
  
—Eso sería lo ideal en una ciudad que no sea tan corrupta —Michele rió sarcástico—. Si llegas a quejarte seguro te dirán que harán algo, y así te tendrán a las vueltas. Estamos atados bajo contrato por lo que nos harían continuar trabajando allí, no hay cupos para tantos trabajadores en un nuevo sitio.  
  
—Soy consciente de ello. Por eso vamos por partes, desde lo más básico a lo más extremo. Pero no me quedaré a ignorar todo esto. Sara, deberías quedarte en casa por estos días, ¿puedes pedir un permiso de descanso laboral? —preguntó a la muchacha mientras el hermano volvía a tomar la temperatura de su frente y le susurraba que sería mejor que vaya a recostarse.  
  
—Si no es algo más serio como una operación, o algo por el estilo, no lo permiten. Si tengo fiebre dirán que me ponga un paño frío y continúe, por eso nadie quiere enfermarse. Y si me otorgan el permiso al ver que es muy grave, no me pagarán esos días, y es posible que me descuenten mucho más. Ya he tenido fiebre antes, con un buen descanso bajará. Solo espero mis síntomas no empeoren, pero por ahora iré igual al trabajo.  
  
—Sara, tu salud es más importante que un trabajo. Si te despiden entonces Emil y yo seguiremos trabajando, buscarás otro.  
  
—Con lo que nos costó tener estos, con la deuda que cargamos, ni en broma —apartó su mano y se colocó de pie—. Entiendo su preocupación, pero no estamos en situación para descansar y no quieran convencerme de ello porque bien saben la clase de ciudad en la que estamos y bajo quiénes nos gobiernan —sin más palabras, dio la espalda y se dirigió a descansar al cuarto.  
  
Los chicos se quedaron callados y con mal sabor de boca, básicamente tenían todo en contra por la clase de ciudad que era, lo sabían. Pese a eso, y Victor conociendo a Yuuri, era claro que seguiría adelante, iría a investigar y todo lo demás, pero si al final lo ignoraban y no le daban solución, ¿qué haría? Victor tenía razón con lo anterior dicho, si la solución no estaba allí y tenía que venir de afuera ¿cuánto tiempo era eso y llegaría realmente?  
  
—Michele, con lo que comentaste de la persona que invadió la fábrica... ¿quién era esa persona o escapó? Es raro que alguien esté investigando, eso quiere decir que viene de afuera y conoce datos de la ciudad, quizás lo mandaron para ese motivo.  
  
—Escapó, y ni siquiera vimos el rostro.  
  
—Pero vestía de negro, eso sí —agregó Emil—. Y lo último que se escuchó fue una especie de motocicleta, debió ser el medio por el que escapó.  
  
Con esa frase, Yuuri se sobresaltó pero decidió actuar desconociendo el tipo de persona que podría ser, tenías unas ligeras sospechas que se aseguraría de resolver más tarde. Por el momento, solo quedaba regresar a la posada donde residían en la parte de Illumi y pensar minuciosamente lo que harían a partir de ahora.  
  
—Bien, será mejor que nos marchemos. Ustedes deben descansar también. Si la fiebre de Sara no baja, no le aconsejaría que vaya a trabajar. De igual manera, buscaré la forma de tener el permiso de inspeccionar mañana la fábrica. Conozco el dueño al punto de poder hablar personalmente con él y me respete, pero no quiere decir que haga algo que le pida.   
  
—Bien, si necesitas algo me dices, alguna zona en particular de la fábrica, puedo llevarte hasta la zona minera si es necesario.  
  
—Lo tendré en cuenta —miró a Victor—. Vámonos por ahora.  
  
El grupo se levantó y salió de la casa en dónde Makkachin al verlos se colocó de pie al instante.   
  
—Ese gran lobo me llamó mucho la atención, es sumamente dócil. No cualquiera es acompañado con un animal así —habló Michele y observó a Victor—. Tu pareja debe ser alguien sumamente adinerada.  
  
Yuuri rió.  
  
—No somos de Illumi, ya lo sabes. Y mi pareja no es esa clase de gente, no te preocupes y no lo mires despreciándolo de antemano.  
  
—¿En serio? —volvió a mirar a Victor y cómo este pasó a sonreír de una manera infantil mientras se acercaba a acariciar al gran lobo como un cachorro—, oh.  
  
—Te lo dije —soltó una tímida risilla mientras miraba a su pareja alejada un par de metros distraído con el lobo. Su expresión reflejaba un gran cariño, la mirada de un enamorado.  
  
Ante esa expresión, Michele quedó impresionado, las anteriores ocasiones que tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con esa persona no proyectaba ese tipo de expresiones, ni una sola vez lo vio sonreír así, parecía una persona muy ocupada. Toda duda que tuviera relación con su hermana desapareció al instante, podía estar totalmente seguro que con esos ojos nunca la vería a ella, no es que siguiera dudando de ello, pero ahora ya estaba del todo tranquilo.  
Finalmente, Yuuri y Victor se despidieron y continuaron el viaje de vuelta al hospedaje. Makkachin se resguardó en el patio especial para esos animales y los dos ascendieron en el edificio para dirigirse al cuarto. Como eran horas ya muy tardes Yuuri no podía ponerse en contacto con su sobrina por lo que esperaría a la mañana para hacerlo... aún tenía varias tareas para hacer, entre ellas dar visita a sus clientes para llevar los pedidos, pero estaba mucho más centrado en conseguir el permiso para visitar la fábrica primero. A todo esto, Victor aún seguía intranquilo por las decisiones que tomaba el hechicero, él no era el más adecuado para decirlo, sin embargo sentía que debían ser más precavidos.  
  
—Yuuri, dime, si encuentras la fuente del diamante negro, si lo reportas pero las cosas siguen igual, o empeoran... viéndolo desde el lado de la clase de personas que manejan estos lugares, ¿qué harás? Veo que esta cuestión de ese mineral te ha perturbado bastante —dijo Victor acomodándose su largo cabello en una coleta y quitándose los lentes de su disfraz para dejarlo sobre una pequeña mesa, luego se sentó en la cama.  
  
—¿Cómo no me va a perturbar? Es peligroso. Y como ya dije, si lo descubro haré lo posible para que lo resuelvan de una manera pacífica —respondió a medida que se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa y buscaba algo para ponerse más cómodo—. Sino habrá que alejar a los chicos, otro trabajo, no lo sé, veré cómo puedo arreglarlo. Pero deben solucionar lo del diamante —colocó su mano sobre su rostro y lo masajeó de la frustración—. Hay posibilidad además de que les llame la atención, eso sería peor, aunque igual no saben cómo aislarlo, los tontos mandarán a matar gente si se acercan así como así. Tiene que solucionarse, no dejaré que algo como eso perjudique a las personas, si esto sigue así podría empeorar...  
  
—Entiendo, pero sea la respuesta que tengas, aunque no quieran solucionarlo, si eso ocurre, ¿esperarás a la ayuda de afuera, no?  
  
—Si a pesar de todo, queda recurrir a una ayuda exterior... de todas maneras habría que alejar a las personas del lugar que esté expandiendo esa toxicidad. Yo no dejaré que Sara ni ningún otro siga empeorando hasta la muerte. Me da igual el contrato que los ata.  
  
—O sea que te opondrías al poder de los que mandan, sabes que eso puede perjudicarte, ¿cierto? Ya ha habido problemas en otras ciudades, en Ombra ya no tienes permitido ingresar como Eros de cabello rojo, en Ágape las cosas casi se salen de control aunque por suerte todo terminó bien... y esto...  
  
—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? —preguntó con seriedad—. Te recuerdo que primero fuiste tú el que me arrastró al viaje hacia Ombra junto a Guang, claro que yo decidí ingresar al ave y fue lo que trajo problemas, pero fue necesario. Y te recuerdo que en Ágape fuiste tú el primero que provocó a Plisetsky retándolo a pelear, cada cosa que ha pasado hemos tenido ambos la responsabilidad de ello. ¿Qué es diferente de ahora? Ahora soy yo el que quiero involucrarme y parar todo eso sabiendo las consecuencias que habrá si dejamos las cosas sin hacer nada, y parece que buscas escusas para ignorarlo.  
  
—¡No es eso! No digo que no hagamos nada, obviamente sé la gravedad de esa roca, me lo has contado. Pero siento que si las cosas no se resuelven de forma pacífica te termines metiendo en serios problemas, ¡es una gran ciudad con gente muy poderosa! Seguro hasta podrían hacerte desaparecer si quisieran. Estoy evaluando los límites, porque me preocupo. Soy una persona impulsiva en parte, si algo me parece injusto querré hacer algo, sé que es injusto que personas inocentes pasen esto... ¿pero qué ganaríamos si nada se resuelve y terminamos perjudicados nosotros también? Hay una niña que nos está esperando, lo sabes.  
  
Yuuri se quedó sin palabras, estaba molesto pero no es que pudiera contradecir a Victor. Él tenía razón, si hacían algo que disgustara a la gente de Illumi los primeros en salir perjudicados serían ellos, y Sara y los demás si se enteraban de la conexión. Si lograban sacar a los chicos de la ciudad, eso no detendría que otros terminen en la misma situación.  
  
—Bien, escucha, como ya dije, intentaré resolver las cosas de manera tranquila. No haré nada que nos perjudique, dejaré mi mente en frío. Pero ellos saben que si encuentro algo y lo reporto, esto saldrá de la ciudad. No les quedará otra alternativa que solucionarlo o les irá peor, eso quiero pensar. Por cierto, creo que Otabek es la persona que debe andar investigando por su cuenta también, es una corazonada, podríamos tratar de hablarlo con él también si es que estoy en lo cierto. Quizás encontremos más soluciones —se sentó a su lado, frustrado.  
  
Victor sonrió, colocó su mano en su hombro para acercarlo y apoyó su cabeza a un lado de la suya.  
  
—Es bueno tener más aliados con nosotros, si él puede ayudar será mejor. Pero de nuevo, intentemos ser precavidos, si dices que fue Otabek el que se infiltró en la fábrica, si lo hubiesen descubierto habría sido muy malo. No sé si las maneras de hacer las cosas así son las correctas.  
  
—Por su parte no es que pueda usar su influencia para entrar —se apartó sutilmente—. Él sabe que no se lo permitirían de igual manera, y sería muy sospechoso. Entiendo que te preocupa que nos metamos en problemas, pero confía en mí, iremos con calma. Así que, tranquilo, no seas tan pesimista, no es común en ti —dijo bromista, pero pareció como si Victor lo tomara en serio, su rostro realmente se veía preocupado.  
  
—Tienes razón. Lo siento, es solo que realmente no quiero pasar por ningún peligro, me gustaría que regresemos a casa, con Shiori, los días de siempre, sin problemas... —apartó la mirada.  
  
—¿Y desde cuándo nuestra vida ha estado fuera de peligro alguna vez?  
  
Victor se sorprendió y volvió a mirar rápidamente a Yuuri, éste volvió a estar serio.  
  
—Entiendo que tu trabajo no nos excede de peligros, pero no es que lo busquemos al propósito, pueden ocurrir accidentes. Pero otra cuestión es buscarlo y supongo que me volví un poco más serio en esto viendo cómo en Ágape las cosas pudieron empeorar, Shiori estuvo lejos de nosotros, nos separaron de ella y estuvimos encerrados con un celo que no querías pasar. Ella lo pasó muy mal. Quiero que regresemos a casa sin ningún problema esta vez, por eso te pido que elijamos mejor las decisiones y no hacer nada peligroso... —intentó ser comprensivo.  
  
Yuuri se colocó de pie y miró a Victor molesto, entendía a lo que se refería pero parecía que no confiaba en él, ¿qué más tendría que decirle para que se quede tranquilo? ¿qué se pensaba que haría para ponerlos en peligro?   
  
—Es obvio que volveremos a casa, te dije que confíes en mi, ¿acaso crees que nos mandarán a matar si comento que hay un problema en una instalación y deben resolverlo? Déjame a mi ver qué puedo hacer, ayudar a los chicos, no pasaré límites. Listo, ya solo espera, deja de imaginarte el peor de los escenarios.  
  
—De acuerdo, confío en ti, lo sabes.  
  
—Bien —cierta tensión se podía sentir en el aire—. Me ocuparé mañana de eso yo. Será mejor que tú vayas a repartir los pedidos que tengo en la ciudad, te servirá de práctica también y conocer a los clientes.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Debo ir solo? —preguntó nervioso.  
  
—Ya conoces cómo se debe hacer, eres amable, les caerás bien, solo di que vas de mi parte. No podrás regresar hasta que entregues por lo menos la mitad ya que a veces las personas podrían no estar en sus casas, solo por eso no te pido que entregues todos. Y espero buenas críticas —dijo exigente. Pese a ser su pareja no dejaba de ser también su aprendiz.  
  
—Ugh —a Victor no le parecía del todo correcto hacer esa tarea solo, no porque no pudiera hacerla, sino porque no estaría cerca de Yuuri para ver que todo estuviese marchando bien. Pero si le exigía acompañarlo, sentía que la tensión aumentaría, no quería que Yuuri pensara que no confiaba en que pudiera hacer las cosas por su cuenta. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir esto? Él quería ayudar a las personas pero... ¿hasta dónde podían poner las manos en el fuego?  
  
...  
  
—¡Ese alfa. Yo solo me acerqué amable hacia ellos y me trataron como una cualquiera! —Isabella se quejaba refunfuñando en su lado de la gran y lujosa cama de la habitación que compartía con su prometido Leroy.  
  
—No te preocupes cariño, no dejes que unos sujetos cualquiera arrugue tu bello rostro enojándote —Jean se acercó a su lado y tomó su mano para darle un beso en su dorso—. ¿Quieres que salgamos mañana de compras? Puedes pedir todo lo que desees.  
  
—Tú siempre sabiendo cómo reconfortarme —sonrió—. De igual manera, no me quedaré tranquila dejando las cosas tan fácilmente. Ellos estaban acompañados de un hermoso ejemplar de lobo gigante —acarició con su dedo el rostro de su prometido—. Me gustaría tenerlo, ¿se lo comprarías para mí?  
  
—¿Un lobo? Claro, no tengo problema en ello. Les ofreceré el dinero que quieran por él.  
  
—Aunque no creo que quieran venderlo —hizo una mueca triste—. Pero realmente lo quiero, es muy lindo.  
  
—¡No te preocupes! Me aseguraré de obtenerlo para ti, no hay nada que no pueda conseguir para ti —respondió decidido.

—¡Eres el mejor!  



	50. No todo lo tóxico surge de una roca.

Al siguiente día, Yuuri fue el primero que abandonó la residencia para ocuparse del asunto que lo inquietaba. En una nota detalló a los lugares de los cuales Victor tendría que hacer el reparto, mientras tanto, él aprovechó a dirigirse hacia una de las oficinas principales del cual sabía que se encontraría uno de los dueños de las fábricas, específicamente en la metalúrgica de los chicos.  
Yuuri conocía ese tipo de personas, su influencia, lamentablemente todos eran poco empáticos con referencia a la gente de Scuro; si no fuese por petición suya, al ser tan bien recibido, de seguro no habría conseguido el nuevo trabajo para los chicos anteriormente. De igual manera, pertenecer a Scuro significaba caer en cualquier trabajo exigente y sin buena posición económica. Para ser sincero, si Yuuri pudiera sacar a esa gente y que buscara trabajo en otra ciudad sería lo ideal, pero ninguno abandonaba la ciudad ya que la mayoría tenía deudas millonarias y serían perseguidos de intentar irse. Hasta que pudieran pagar lo que deben, mínimo, deberían obtener puesto saludables, bien remunerados, no pasar problemas de salud como estaba acarreando Sara.  
  
Al llegar pidió a la recepción que avisara al dueño si podía recibir una breve visita a lo que luego de esperar unos pocos minutos una de las secretarias acompañó a Yuuri hasta la oficina del último piso del alto edificio. Al ingresar se hallaba un sujeto de mediana edad disfrutando de un cigarro de muy buena calidad mientras miraba su deporte favorito en la gran pantalla. Trabajo de oficina era eso para esa gente, no tenían nada que hacer, eran jefes, de los asuntos de control de las fábricas se encargaban demás empleados, supervisores, ellos solo recibían y gastaban su dinero.  
  
—Vaya, vaya, si es el joven Katsu —el sujeto se levantó de su cómodo sillón y se acercó a Yuuri con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Quieres vino, fumas?  
  
—No gracias. Solo vine a intercambiar un par de palabras con usted, señor Leroy.  
  
El hombre era el padre de Jean Jacques Leroy, Alain Leroy. Después de la breve reunión, el sujeto, con aires egocéntricos, observó al hechicero de manera minuciosa, juntando sus manos con sus codos apoyados en el escritorio.  
  
—Una inspección dices —tosió—. Bueno, nuestras fábricas están en perfecto estado, nada que suponga peligro para los trabajadores.  
  
—Si esto es así lo pondré en la planilla y me marcharé. Si no hay nada malo como usted dice entonces no debería haber problema alguno en que vaya a asegurarme, es una inspección de rutina —sonrió.  
  
—Tienes razón —respondió con seguridad—. Bien, entonces le diré a uno de mis supervisores que lo acompañe en su recorrido, le indicará cada zona así no se pierde. Aunque no es la primera vez que visita —recostó la espalda en su asiento y cruzó las piernas—. Tiene conocidos allí, después de todo, los chicos a los que sugirió dar trabajo —sonrió—. No deberías relacionarte con gente de Scuro, te terminarán robando algo, ¿Acaso quieres asegurarte que están en un buen lugar? —miró con sospecha.  
  
—Mi trabajo es general, es la salud de cualquier persona, no solo ellos.  
  
El sujeto apartó la mirada y giró su silla para darle la espalda.  
  
—De acuerdo. Tiene autorización para ir. Espero una vez termine su trabajo y vea que todo está en orden me acompañe a tomar un copa de vino.  
  
—Si no ando ocupado en otros asuntos, aceptaré con gusto —dijo por cortesía. Luego se colocó de pie y se dispuso a marcharse del sitio.  
  
Seguro un supervisor sería avisado en la fábrica para recibirlo. Del solo hecho en que el dueño Leroy mencione tanto que todo estaba bien y en orden daba a sospechar todo lo contrario, lo asumía demasiado, eso lo daría por hecho una vez fuera por su cuenta. De todas formas, Yuuri no era tonto, aunque tuviera la autorización era claro que el supervisor lo conduciría a su antojo, se le sería difícil ir hacia algún área restringida...  
  
...  
  
Victor, cuando fue su momento de salir a hacer su trabajo, junto a Makkachin, comenzó a avanzar por las distintas calles buscando las ubicaciones de los clientes. En esta ciudad no era tan inusual el conocimiento de hechiceros, se ignoraba en muchos casos qué hacían realmente; lo que llamaba la atención de Victor no era lo que repartía, sino su apariencia y el lobo que lo acompañaba, tan dócil. Pese a que Victor no tuviera su real apariencia, aún así proyectaba atractivo a cualquier lugar que se dirigiera.  
Victor iba muy inmerso en sus propios pensamientos como para fijarse si era o no visto por otros, andaba cabizbajo por el hecho de que ni siquiera Yuuri se había despedido de él en la mañana y tuviesen que estar haciendo tareas divididas. Sentía que había quedado tensión entre ellos, Yuuri estaba demasiado involucrado con el tema del diamante negro y Victor solo quería protegerlo y que no tomara decisiones tan arriesgadas, no quería que creyera que no lo entendía o no lo apoyaba.  
No transcurrieron demasiadas horas hasta que ciertas personas, mezcladas entre las que circulaban por las calles, pusieran sus ojos en Victor pero esta vez no por su belleza. Un par de sujetos lo localizaron y se dispusieron a vigilarlo de manera disimulada. Se les pidió que primero los localizaran, quiénes fueron los sujetos que se encontró Isabella, dónde se hospedaban...  
  
Un tercer sujeto se acercó hacia Victor para chocarlo al propósito y así detenerlo.  
  
—Lo siento, no me fijé por dónde iba —se disculpó el hombre.  
  
—No se preocupe, no ha pasado nada —respondió Victor sin importancia y queriendo volver a avanzar su viaje.  
  
—Espere ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —habló y miró al lobo junto al pelilargo—. Ese lobo que va con usted...  
  
Victor lo miró sorprendido.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre con él?  
  
—Es la primera vez que veo a uno tan dócil, aunque lleve protección se nota que no tiene nada raro para que vaya atontado, ya sabe a lo que me refiero. Por lo general van mucho más encadenados o controlados con diferentes objetos, o directamente en jaula. ¿Cómo logra que lo siga así de tranquilo?  
  
—Mmm —miró a Makkachin—. Simplemente porque es mi compañero. En esta ciudad puede ingresar pero debe llevar bozal, protector en sus garras y una cadena, cuando son innecesarios para este lobo. No me desobedece nunca y nunca atacaría a nadie sin mi permiso, nunca en su vida le hizo daño a un humano.  
  
—Wow, es increíble —halagó el sujeto—. Y muy raro, las personas normales no tienen compañeros animales. De seguro no piensa venderlo aunque le traiga mucha fortuna ¿cierto?  
  
—Nunca en la vida —negó rotundamente—. Si me disculpa, debo seguir haciendo unas cosas.  
  
—Oh, claro, perdón por hacer perder su tiempo. Puede continuar.  
  
Cuando la charla finalizó, Victor se giró y siguió caminando por su lado. El sujeto suspiró de forma pesada y tomó su móvil para llamar a su jefe.  
  
—Señor Leroy.  
  
—Dime —respondió Jean Jacques.  
  
—Los dos sujetos están haciendo cosas por separado, pero el que lleva el lobo trata al animal como su amigo parece. No lo ofrecerá por nada. ¿Qué hacemos? Es inútil intentar comprarlo.  
  
—Eso es muy malo —suspiró—, Isabella realmente quiere ese lobo —pensó unos segundos—. Síganlo hasta saber que regresó al hospedaje, ya veré qué hacer con la situación. No creo distraer a Isabella con otra cosa, cuando quiere algo es muy terca. Avísenme, si debo ir a negociar personalmente, lo haré. Sino habrá que utilizar alguna otra táctica. Denme la información del segundo sujeto.  
  
—Entendido.  
  
...  
  
Cuando Yuuri llegó a la puerta de la metalúrgica allí ya estaba esperándolo una persona que se encargaría de escoltarlo por el lugar. Él no objetó nada, avanzó por la instalación anotando cosas al azar, típico informe que iba asegurando que cada área se encontrara en perfecto estado. Más de un trabajador observó a Yuuri de manera extraña, hasta incómodo y básicamente se aseguraban de continuar haciendo su labor como si esa persona no estuviese allí, hasta les convenían actuar como si realmente les gustara estar trabajando y se esforzaban al máximo. Más de uno lucía cansado pero cuando captaban que Yuuri los miraba, se reponían al instante y continuaban con sus tareas.  
Cuando llegó al área de fundido en dónde se encontraría Michele y Emil, estos apenas lo vieron por poco se les escapaba un saludo pero cuando observaron que estaba acompañado por uno de los supervisores no pudieron decir nada; lo ignoraron como todos los demás. Michele era el que más molesto se veía por eso, él quería tener la oportunidad de llevarlo a las áreas más restringidas.  
  
A simple vista todo lucía como una fábrica común y corriente, diverso movimiento, maquinarias, todo en perfecto funcionamiento...  
  
—Tengo entendido que las minas de extracción están en el subsuelo ¿cierto? —preguntó Yuuri al que lo acompañaba.  
  
—Sí, pero esa parte no nos corresponde a nosotros. Todos los que trabajan en la metalúrgica no descienden a las minas, ese sector pertenece a otro personal. Aquí se manejan los metales ya extraídos.  
  
—Sé que las minas pertenecen a un conjunto de dueños que luego se distribuye a distintas fábricas, para entrar allí necesitaría la autorización de cada uno. Aún así, el área que pertenece a ésta metalúrgica no deja de ser de este lugar, por lo que también sería un lugar autorizado a inspeccionar si tengo el permiso ¿no? —intentó persuadir.  
  
—El dueño solo mencionó la fábrica —dijo tajante.  
  
—Ya veo —respondió desinteresado—. Bueno, por lo menos debería poder ir hasta la zona límite dónde comenzaría la mina ¿no es así?  
  
—Eso sí.  
  
Yuuri continuó avanzando hasta que llegaron a una zona en específico pasando las áreas de fundido o aleaciones; en donde se trabajaba con químicos si no se ingresaba con equipo especial solo podía observar desde los paneles de vidrio. Y a lo largo de un pasillo se encontró con la zona de pulido de piezas en dónde Sara ocupaba un puesto. Varios tipo de piezas de diferente uso llegaban para revisiones finales. Pese a que cada trabajador estaba ocupado se les notaba en sus rostros lo exhaustos que estaban, ni siquiera para disimularlo. Hasta el mismo supervisor observaba el lugar con preocupación y apresuraba a Yuuri para que siguiera avanzando a otro sitio.   
  
—Esta parte, ¿Es una de las zonas finales de la fábrica, cierto? ¿dónde comienza la mina? —preguntó al sujeto.  
  
Sara, que solo se concentraba en su trabajo, cuando notó la presencia de Yuuri se sintió contenta pero no podía decir nada. Se secó el sudor de la frente y continuó mientras disimuladamente seguía con su mirada al peliazul. Su fiebre ni siquiera había bajado lo suficiente para sentirse del todo bien.  
  
—El siguiente pasillo es la entrada de la mina donde se encuentra el ascensor para descender a ella.  
  
—La mina... dice que su entrada está al final del siguiente pasillo, ¿pero está alejada de la fábrica?  
  
—¿Eh? —el sujeto no veía preocupante ese tipo de preguntas—. La mina, está justo debajo de estas salas. La entrada solo desciende al área principal y dónde se controlan las maquinarias, pero la red se extiende por todo el subsuelo.  
  
Yuuri observó a sus pies.  
  
—¿Me está diciendo que escavan a pocos metros de las salas de trabajo?  
  
—Sí, pero la distancia es cientos de metros, no hay peligro de derrumbe o algo similar.   
  
Cada trabajador se miró a sí mismo un poco perturbados, como si esas palabras no las creyeran del todo.  
  
—¿Realmente nunca ocurrió algún problema? ¿un derrumbe? ¿alguna parte que decidieran no escavar por algún motivo?  
  
—No que yo sepa —el hombre se veía ignorante en ello.  
  
—Pero sí hubo un derrumbe hace poco —habló una de las chicas de allí, insegura y luciendo tan cansada como Sara. Habló con temor de que el supervisor se molestara por hacerlo sin permiso.  
  
—Pero nadie sufrió ningún peligro —aclaró el hombre rápidamente—. Solo se derrumbó una pequeña área que cerramos, era una habitación de depósito. Pero no fue culpa de las minas, ya que repito, estas están alejadas cientos de metros y ese derrumbe fue por una parte que al parecer estaba hueco y nadie lo sabía.  
  
—¿Y repararon la parte?  
  
—Quedó clausurado. No era una zona que se usara mucho de igual manera.  
  
—¿Está lejos de aquí?  
  
—No, está a unos metros de aquí, en la habitación de al lado. ¿Quiere ir allí? No hay nada, solo un montón de cosas inservibles, nadie trabaja en esa parte por lo que no sugiere ningún problema —el supervisor solo quería terminar con todo esto y que ese investigador se marchara. Ya había visto lo suficiente, ¿para qué quería saber de una zona que bien aclaró que no se usaba y estaba restringida?  
  
—Iré allí —pronunció dándole la espalda y caminando—. ¿Dónde es? Si no puedo ingresar a la mina por lo menos no le molestará mostrarme ese depósito que no se usa ¿cierto?  
  
El sujeto suspiró con molestia y obedeció en llevarlo como bien quería.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta sacó su identificación y abrió la puerta del cual presentaba un cuarto en oscuridad absoluta. Luego presionó el botón de la luz y se iluminó un depósito nada fuera de lo común. Solo cajas, metales que serían desechados... y justo cerca de un rincón estaba un agujero que se formó producto del derrumbe, estaba cubierto de láminas y con carteles de no acercarse.  
  
—Seguro pronto lo cubrirán. Ya revisaron otras áreas, solo aquí ocurrió esto, no es que todo el subsuelo esté hueco.  
  
Yuuri, como si no lo oyera, caminó al rincón y comenzó a quitar las láminas para observar más de cerca.  
  
—¡Hey, ¿qué haces?! —se acercó e intentó detenerlo.  
  
—Quiero mirar, si realmente es solo un agujero y dice que es imposible que llegue a ocurrir en otra parte entonces ya daré por concluida mi visita y me iré. Solo mencionaré esta parte en el informe en espera a que lo reparen, es por cuidado para que nadie llegue a caer por accidente, aunque se ve que al estar restringido no supondría ese peligro. Aún así, quiero asegurarme que todo está realmente bien.  
  
El sujeto al no poder detener a Yuuri solo observaba, si solo era mirar no tenía nada de malo. A él le especificaron que acompañe al investigador por la fábrica y no la mina. Que quisiera mirar esta parte no iba en contra la petición.  
Sin embargo, cuando el hechicero logró levantar las láminas y el agujero se presentara frente a él no necesitó observar demasiado cerca, ni siquiera oler con profundidad para que retrocediera al instante y se cubriera el rostro con su antebrazo.

—¿Qué-qué ocurre? —preguntó confundido el supervisor.  
  
El rostro de Yuuri estaba en shock. Intentando calmarse, se volvió a acercar al agujero, tragando saliva con dificultad. No se podía observar nada en su interior, solo extrema oscuridad pero a juzgar por el olor que emanaba era claro que allí abajo nada estaba bien. Con su mano temblorosa buscó en uno de sus bolsillo y sacó una piedra del cual al golpearla con el suelo ésta se iluminó; luego la levantó en el aire y la arrojó para que esta caiga hasta la profundidad del agujero.  
Solo bastó para que descendiera unos pocos segundos y está hizo resplandecer un misterioso cristal que se reflejó su luz en el brillo de la oscuridad. Al ser un material tan oscuro, no se veía más que brillo. Ese color, ese aroma tan penetrante y tóxico...  
  
Ahora era obvio porqué Sara se sentía enferma, el porqué de esos síntomas y el porqué cada trabajador del mismo área de Sara también lucía enfermo. De seguro poseían también manchas en sus cuerpos y no lo decían, continuaban trabajando. Yuuri no podía reaccionar, solo cubría su nariz y boca con su antebrazo y mantenía su vista fija en esa parte. No estaba seguro de la cantidad de diamante negro que habría allí, pero para que restringieran la zona y ni siquiera la tocaran, era claro que no sabían nada en absoluto. El suelo se derrumbó y taparon como si no pasara nada grave, prohibieron ingresar pero nadie se dio cuenta que desde el agujero se comenzó a expandir la toxicidad de ese mineral.  
  
—Ya vi suficiente —tomó de nuevo las láminas, cubrió la zona y se colocó de pie—. Debo marcharme.  
  
Dijera lo que dijera, no detendría el trabajo actual de todos allí. ¿Qué decía hacer? ¿y si no solo se hallaba allí ese mineral? Debía informar al dueño de esto, poner a los trabajadores fuera de peligro hasta que se decidiera qué acciones tomar, no bastaría con solo volver a cubrir el suelo. Se debía investigar en toda la zona subterránea.  
Mientras el hechicero comenzó a alejarse de manera rápida, el supervisor lo siguió detrás.  
  
—¿Es todo? Hey, ¿por qué esa prisa? Debo informar al jefe que ya finalizó su visita...  
  
Yuuri solo quería darse prisa e informar el problema cuánto antes. Pero mientras más lo pensaba más conflictivo se sentía, ¿Leroy haría algo? Ese hombre seguro sería capaz de reírse en su cara y no tomarlo en serio, mientras el informe de que todo está en orden se presentara ya estaría bien, si había que reparar algo lo haría, el agujero del suelo tarde o temprano se cubriría. Pero eso no era lo importante, era lo que estaba debajo...  
En su prisa, giró por una de las esquinas y no vio cuando un sujeto se aproximó del lado contrario y chocó con este.  
  
—¡Lo siento! —Yuuri se disculpó, por suerte ninguno cayó pero cuando levantó su vista se encontró con un rostro conocido.  
  
—Descuida, pero deberías tener cuidado —lo miró con detenimiento—. Hey, ¿tú eres Katsu, cierto? ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía, no has cambiado en nada! —carcajeó.  
  
—Jean Jacques Leroy.... Qué sorpresa —dijo pesimista.  
  
—¡Hey, ¿qué hay con ese ánimo?! Mi padre no me dijo nada que estabas por aquí —se acercó y rodeó su cuello con un brazo. Luego miró al supervisor—. Ya puede irse, me encargaré de acompañarlo yo.  
  
—¿Eh? Sí.  
  
—¿Tú qué haces en este lugar? —preguntó el hechicero, incómodo que ese tipo caminara junto a él y con tanta confianza de colocar su brazo sobre él.  
  
—Qué preguntas haces, es la fábrica de mi padre, ¿por qué no puedo andar por aquí? —rió mientras caminaban—. No pensé encontrarte aquí a ti. ¿Todo en orden? ¿recién llegas o estás por marcharte?  
  
—Por marcharme... —su rostro lucía todavía perturbado. No tenía tiempo de andar lidiando con este egocéntrico. No es que fuesen amigos, ni nada, solo lo vio un par de veces en el pasado ya que como nunca tenía nada que hacer ese tipo siempre andaba circulando y actuando como si fuese el dueño de todo. Al parecer eso no había cambiado.  
  
—¡Qué lástima! ¿por qué no me acompañas a almorzar? Yo invito. Salgamos de esta parte de Scuro y vamos a un buen restaurante. Tengo mi coche afuera ¿qué piensas?  
  
—Es que... —en ese momento, cuando se proponía en negar rotundamente esa invitación, Yuuri lo vio como una oportunidad interesante. Si él le comentaba acerca del peligro que había en la fábrica quizás podría servir de algo su ayuda. Jean era un tonto superficial, pero no significaba que podría ser tan mala persona de ignorar algo así ¿o si? Si tenía al hijo de su lado, si formaba una especie de amistad, sería más sencillo persuadir al dueño—. Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer ahora...  
  
—¡Perfecto! Vamos entonces.  
  
Posterior al viaje que se alejó de Scuro, Yuuri pensaba con cuidado en qué cosas decir, en ser simpático con Jean pero a la vez no ser tan notable en que quería usarlo. Jean siempre fue ese tipo de persona, altanera, pese a que quisiera demostrarse agradable con todos, al final terminaba desagradando a más de uno, lo tachaban de molesto y narcisista. Vivía en una nube en el que creía que el dinero solucionaba todo, que tenía la libertad de ir y hacer lo que quisiera por ser hijo de padre poderoso.  
El hechicero seguía tenso y estresado por lo que ocurría, pero se tranquilizó mientras llegaban al restaurante y tomaban asiento frente a una de las mesas y la carta del menú les llegó con rapidez al ver que se trataba de Leroy quién se sentaba. Ni siquiera podía pensar en escoger alguna comida de su agrado, le daba igual, la pierna de Yuuri no paraba de agitarse por la ansiedad. Leroy simplemente hablaba sin parar de tonterías que ni siquiera le interesaba a él, alardeando de sus posesiones o lo bella que era su prometida.  
  
—Y sabes, mi bella Isabella fue la noche anterior a su club favorito y me comentó que dos sujetos le faltaron el respeto ¿puedes creerlo? Ella solo quería intercambiar unas palabras, pero bueno, a ella le molesta mucho cuando no le hacen caso —mencionó Leroy riendo.  
  
En ese momento Yuuri se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, era obvio que su prometida se lo comentaría, por suerte ella desconocía la identidad de ellos. Igual, aunque Jean supiera que fueron ellos los que la rechazaron no sería motivo de conflicto. El mismo Leroy sabía que su prometida podía ser muy berrinchuda con trivialidades.  
  
—Quizás solo fue un malentendido —habló Yuuri bromista y tomando de su copa de vino a la espera de que llegaran los platos de comida.  
  
—Sí... ella es muy amable en realidad, solo que a veces cuando quiere algo no le gusta que se lo nieguen, ya sea compartir una simple copa de vino —elevó su propia copa frente a sus ojos—. Así cómo el simpático Katsu está ahora compartiendo conmigo —sonrió—. Aceptas comer conmigo pero no pudiste aceptar una simple charla con mi prometida.  
  
Yuuri descendió su copa al momento y se puso serio.  
  
—Sabías que era yo.  
  
—¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? —miraba al hechicero con sobervia, meciendo su copa de vino con lentitud—. No creas que por eso voy a enojarme contigo. Pero por lo visto estás acompañado de otra persona que no está contigo ahora —bebió un sorbo de vino—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?  
  
—¿Un trato? —arrugó el ceño.  
  
—Verás. A Isabella le encantó el gran lobo que poseen, y ya me enteré que la persona que te acompaña no quiere venderlo.  
Yuuri allí mismo se enteró que los habían investigado, ¿cómo sabía que Victor no lo vendería? ¿encontraron a Victor? ¿lo siguieron? ¿Leroy sabía que estaba en la fábrica y por eso lo invitó a comer? ¿sabía todo y actuó como si no lo supiera?  
  
—¿Qué quieres decirme?  
  
—Bueno. Si me dan ese lobo para ella olvidaré todo el problema que ocurrió, ella también olvidará la falta de respeto. Tengo mucho dinero para ofrecerte, oro, diamantes, lo que quieran puedo dárselos. Cualquier favor que quieras, mientras me lo den puedo hacer lo que desees.  
  
Hacer lo que desee...  
  
—Quiero preguntarte algo antes.  
  
—¿Mm?   
  
—Si le comento a tu padre que cierre la fábrica y saque los trabajadores porque podrían estar en peligro, ¿lo haría?   
  
En ese instante Jean carcajeó fuerte.  
  
—¿Estás bromeando? —continuaba riéndose—. Nunca haría eso, mi padre es la persona más tacaña que existe. Podría haber una plaga dentro del edificio y él igual los obligaría a trabajar. ¿Crees que ya no ha tenido problemas? Ha tenido quejas de mejorar el sueldo de sus empleados o un mejor seguro de salud... No sé qué planeas pera toda esta ciudad es así. No es que yo no le haya dicho nada a él, porque algún día podrían venir de afuera y ahí estarían todos los dueños en problemas, ya han tenido muchas advertencias en mejorar los espacios. Sería lo ideal que mejoraran un poco las fábricas, después de todo yo seré el futuro dueño y no me gustaría perder dinero solo porque crean que nunca ocurrirá nada. El problema es que tampoco exigen lo suficiente, el control que regula la naturaleza a nivel mundial da muchas advertencias pero poco accionar.  
Yuuri se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pensó que Jean era un completo idiota, pero tal parece que por lo menos sabía dónde pisaba y las consecuencias.  
  
—¡Entonces! Podríamos intentarlo —sugirió—. En la fábrica en la que estuve hay algo sumamente peligroso que necesito detener antes que comiencen a morir personas. Si me ayudas con tu padre a convencerlo quizás podamos cambiar la situación. La fábrica debe ser investigada por completo y los trabajadores evacuados. ¡Es algo de vida o muerte!  
Jean se quedó sin palabras, ¿de qué hablaba? Necesitaba detalles. Antes que los platos de comida se acercaran Jean apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y volvió a sonreír.  
  
—Bien, claro. Puedo ayudar en ello.  
  
—¿En ser... —la emoción no duró demasiado.  
  
—Pero a cambio, dame el lobo. Si me das el lobo para Isabella, yo haré lo necesario para el bienestar de esa fábrica, haré lo necesario para convencer a mi padre. Sino, no hay trato.  
  
Yuuri se tensó. Una gota de sudor surcó por su mejilla.  
  
—¡Es tu oportunidad de mejorar una fábrica que heredarás ¿y sugieres eso?! ¿No te preocupaba que se metieran en problemas si seguían sin hacer nada? —se colocó de pie apoyando con fuerza las manos en la mesa.  
  
El mesero se detuvo perturbado creyendo que los comensales estaban por librar una pelea.  
  
—No es que fuese la única fábrica que tengamos en la familia. Tendríamos mucha pérdida pero nada como para no reponernos fácilmente —extendió su mano frente a él—. No quiero hacer las cosas de esta forma, pero me gusta complacer a mi prometida también. ¿Tenemos un trato?  
  
¿Cómo podía ofrecer a Makkachin de esa manera? Ni siquiera era suyo, ni siquiera era un simple lobo, era parte de la familia. Yuuri no podía pensar con claridad, era obvio que nunca daría a Makkachin así, ni siquiera tendría que ser parte de la discusión, ni un trato. Si Victor estuviese ahora a su lado seguro le estaría gritando en la cara de Jean, tomaría la mano de Yuuri y se largarían del lugar sin formar trato alguno.  
  
—De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato —Yuuri estrechó su mano ¿En qué estaba pensando?


	51. Encrucijada.

  
Yuuri y Jean terminaron saliendo del restaurante juntos, Jean aún se comportaba con Yuuri como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, carcajeando y hablando de sí mismo.

—Pero realmente no creía que fueses tú el que se encontró con Isabella, me sorprendí cuando me dieron tu información, después de todo mi padre confía mucho en ti —dijo colocando su brazo de vuelta por detrás del cuello ajeno—. Pero bueno, si dices que hay problemas en la fábrica deberíamos darnos prisa.

—Primero deberías convencer a tu padre que mande gente capacitada y comience a trasladar a las personas.

—¿No tendrías que darme al lobo primero? —preguntó sarcástico.

—Te lo daré, pero primero debo hablarlo con mi pareja. Debería prepararse para cuando vengan a buscarlo, no quiero que aparezcan sin que sepa nada. Y como fuiste tú quién propuso el trato en primer lugar, ¿no me deberías garantizar que realmente tu padre hará algo? Yo no me iré de la ciudad hasta ver una solución, así que no te deberías preocupar que no te entregue el lobo, no podría escapar a ningún lado. En cambio, de la parte de tu trato sí desconfiaría que se cumpla. Garantízamelo antes y el lobo será tuyo.

Leroy, sonriente, se detuvo y sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

—Bien, entonces ¿tienes un medio de contacto? Te pasaré mi código y dame el tuyo. Cuando esté todo en orden y logre hablar con mi padre, te avisaré. Haré que él se ponga en contacto contigo también.

Yuuri dudó por segundos. Aún no agregaba a nadie que no fuese gente medianamente cercana, de igual manera no había forma que ofrecer ese dato presentara alguna especie de peligro hacia él ya que bien su móvil era incapaz de ser localizado.

—De acuerdo. Esperaré hasta mañana. No puedo darte más días en que convenzas a tu padre ya que es la salud de las personas que están en riesgo y me niego a que sigan trabajando allí más días —le ofreció su contacto y lo miró con seriedad—. Espero realmente cumplas.

—Sí, sí. Espero cumplas también tu parte —dijo con su tono sobrante usual y prosiguió a subirse a su coche—. ¿Te llevo a algún sitio?

—No gracias. Iré por mi cuenta desde aquí.

—De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego! —sonriendo por última vez, cerró la puerta del coche y se alejó del hechicero.

Apenas Leroy se marchó, Yuuri comenzó a caminar a la par de escribir un mensaje en su móvil. Sinceramente todavía no se sentía ni siquiera confiado de caminar solo por esas calles, ahora que supo que Leroy se atrevió a vigilar y sacar información de ellos era como si una alerta de paranoia se activara en él. Debía encontrarse con cierta persona de la manera más sutil posible y a la vez que esa persona no sufriera la desgracia en que descubrieran que se encontraron. Por ahora quería pensar que ya no los estarían vigilando, Leroy ya obtuvo la información que quería, saber quiénes hablaron con Isabella y hacer el trato. Por su parte ahora debía esperar. Mientras tanto no podía solo ir al hospedaje y sentarse a aguardar noticias, debía continuar operando por su lado lo siguiente.

Luego de un trayecto que lo adentró nuevamente en Scuro, el hechicero se aseguró de observar minuciosamente que nadie lo estuviese siguiendo, observando hacia la avenida principal que separaba ambas mitades. No parecía que alguien siguiera sus pasos, sin importar el tiempo que esperara a escondidas desde la entrada de Scuro, nadie proveniente de Illumi ingresó sospechosamente en su búsqueda; decidió relajarse en ese tema y continuar avanzando por los callejones...

En su móvil figuraban coordenadas que le fueron enviadas y se dispuso a trazar. Los callejones de Scuro podían resultar en un infierno de laberinto si se iba sin rumbo alguno pero por suerte Yuuri ya conocía lo suficiente. En un momento dado se detuvo cerca de una pared donde daba el fin de la dirección y creyó por poco que podía haber sido un error. Sin embargo, al escuchar un chistido éste se giró y vio como una madera se movía dando la apertura de una especie de entrada.

—Por aquí —habló Otabek permitiendo que Yuuri lo siguiera.

Yuuri se adentró deprisa y cubrió de nuevo la entrada con la madera. Cuando se volvió a girar se encontró con una pequeña casa y junto a la misma la motocicleta cubierta con un toldo oscuro.

—No creí que estuvieses en un lugar así, ¿de quién es? —preguntó el hechicero curioso, ingresando al pequeño sitio y quitándose su mochila.

—Ven —avanzó por un corto pasillo y subió unas viejas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación.

Todo el ambiente era demasiado oscuro y rústico, como si nadie viviese en ese lugar por muchos años.

Cuando Yuuri ingresó al cuarto se encontró con una cama de un lado, cosas de Otabek por otro y en el medio una mesa baja con varios papeles sobre la misma, anotaciones y libros. Yuuri se acercó y dio un vistazo sin permiso, el libro era de diferentes tipos de minerales y había información de distintos dueños de las fábricas, planos de las mismas, números, contratos, y una libreta detallando las sospechas de estos lugares, la sobreexplotación, datos de empleados y demás.

—¿Vas a decirme porqué luces de esa manera? —Otabek encendió una lámpara y se sentó frente a él.

—¡Oh! —tocó su cabello dándose cuenta que Otabek no conocía sus cambios de aspectos—. Debería darte un resumen muy rápido. Lo que sorprende es que me hayas dejado ingresar luciendo así, ¿no sospechaste que podría ser alguien más?

—Bueno, cuando me asomé dudé, ¿pero quién más iba a ser si estabas observando el móvil que te di y confundido por las coordenadas? Agregando la mochila que cargas. Cuando vi tu rostro más de cerca no había duda alguna —hubo un breve silencio y miró con seriedad—. Me enviaste que debías encontrarte conmigo urgentemente por problemas en las fábricas, ni siquiera me dijiste que estabas en esta ciudad también. Tengo muchas preguntas la verdad, ¿qué sabes de las fábricas? ¿y cómo sabes que a mí me interesaría eso?

—Fue una tirada de dados. Un conocido dijo que por la noche alguien se infiltró en la metalúrgica, usando ropa oscura y escapó en motocicleta. Alguien sin intención de robar, sino informar. Creí que podría ser algún investigador de control de afuera, pero de ser así lo sabría. Se me ocurrió que alguien con esas características y ya teniendo un historial de infiltrarse a lugares sin autorización serías tú. Y si me confundía, de igual manera necesitaría tu ayuda.

Otabek ladeó una sonrisa.

—Mi intención al principio no era descubrir la corrupción de estas fábricas, era conseguir materiales para mi uso personal. Pero apenas llegué todo fue demasiado perturbador y raro, conocía la fama de esta ciudad, sin embargo, conociendo tanta variedad de minerales que existen, me sorprendió que mucha de la gente de Illumi tuviese joyas de piedras tan difíciles de obtener, piedras que se necesitaría explotar kilómetros y kilómetros de tierras. En la parte de metales maleables exportan toneladas impresionantes. Debía ver con mis propios ojos de dónde lo obtenían.

—Y te sorprenderás más qué material me encontré yo y está poniendo en peligro a las personas.

—Cuéntame —prestó atención al compañero.

Cuando Otabek oyó en resumen la historia del hechicero no podía creer que fuese cierto aquello. No es que desconociera el diamante negro pero nunca lo vio de cerca y por lo general se hallaba en cuevas subterráneas muy profundas ¿qué hacía debajo de una fábrica? Lo único que se le ocurría podría ser que la ciudad haya sido construida en donde antes se hallara una montaña y ésta la explotaran. De por sí quería presentar pruebas y datos que aportaran para que llegaran de afuera a poner un alto o un control restringido, pero esto lo cambiaba todo.

—Lo que habría que hacer sería que las personas no trabajan allí, primero asegurar que el lugar quede vacío y luego ver qué se puede hacer al respecto.

—Si puedo conseguir la prueba del diamante negro podría ayudar al reporte. No puedo garantizar mi influencia pero yo aún sigo siendo príncipe de Samarkand, tengo poder político, ayudaría a mover los trámites si personalmente presento esto. Ahora que la ciudad se unió a Ágape es actualmente la ciudad más grande existente, por lo que otras ciudades escucharían y abrirían en debate lo que hace esta ciudad.

—Sería perfecto. El problema es que eso tardaría y las personas están afectadas de salud, esperar más días podría suponer que empeoren o lo peor, mueran —suspiró y masajeó su frente—. Por eso le pedí la ayuda a Jean Jacques Leroy.

—¿Leroy? ¿El hijo del dueño de la metalúrgica?

—Sí. Como ese hombre seguro ignoraría cualquier acusación o pedido de ayuda, quise probar que el hijo lo convenciera —balbuceó con pésimo ánimos—. El problema es que hice un trato horrible.

—¿Qué trato hiciste?

—Mmm —apartó su mirada—. Le ofrecí a Makkachín, el lobo de Victor, a cambio que convenza a su padre.

Otabek se sorprendió, sin borrar su expresión de sorpresa apoyó su rostro sobre su mano.

—Eres de lo peor.

—¡Ya lo sé! —se exaltó colocando su mano sobre su cabello y acurrucándose con culpa—. Lo sé, sé que hice mal, pero necesitaba obtener la ayuda de Leroy. ¡De igual manera no pienso dejarle el lobo. Se lo quiere regalar a su prometida por lo que no creo que le haga daño! Sin embargo, no pienso permitir que se quede con ella. Primero me debe confirmar que su padre ha hecho lo que le pedí, y si eso ocurre y viene a por el lobo quiero planear de alguna manera conseguir quitárselo después. Si su padre se pone en marcha con la cuestión de la fábrica, dudo que dé marcha atrás porque su hijo aparezca de nuevo llorando en que no lo haga porque no cumplí con mi parte del trato. De igual forma, lo importante primero es que los trabajadores se alejen de allí, estén a salvo y sus cuerpos empiecen a desintoxicarse. Si consigues la prueba del diamante y mandas toda la información hacia afuera, el trámite podría empezar a hacerse. Cuando esté garantizado que la ayuda vendrá, que estas fábricas estarán en aprietos si no mejoran, entonces ya podría ir a quitarles a Makkachin y escapar.

—Veamos. Pongamos las cosas en orden —tomó una hoja de papel y fue anotando—. Primero, te aseguras que el padre de Leroy pondrá a los trabajadores a salvo. De mientras, yo podría conseguir la prueba del diamante negro, una fotografía, datos de las personas afectadas, organizo el informe con lo que tengo e iré poniéndome en contacto con mi familia, ellos deben estar más informados en el tema también. Entonces, el trato que tienes con Leroy estaría cerrado, Makkachin estaría con Isabella y hasta que la ayuda llegue y garantice el bienestar de todos, luego secuestrarás a Makkachin y se irán.

—Es la idea.

—Mmm —dio pequeños golpes con el lápiz en la hoja—. Suena un poco utópico. ¿Y cómo sabes que el lobo de Victor estará en un buen lugar? Si llega a ponerse nervioso porque no está cerca de ustedes podría presentar un peligro y que lo sacrifiquen o lo vendan a alguien más.

—Makkachin no es esa clase de lobo. Seguro nos esperará. Imagino a Isabella como una consentida que querrá alardear a todos del lobo que consiguió.

—Se pueden imaginar muchos caminos, o cómo podrían resultar las cosas, pero no afirmarlas. No conoces a estas personas en totalidad —dejó el lápiz a un lado—. Ni siquiera yo conozco del todo lo que hay en esta ciudad, pero sí sé por lógica cómo tratan a los animales y eso lo ves simplemente caminando por la calle ¿Pondrás a ese lobo en esa clase de estrés para llevar tan lejos tu plan?

Yuuri se perturbó. Por supuesto que no quería, ¿pero qué podría hacer? ¿cómo podría lograr que el padre de Jean sacara a las personas de esa fábrica si no era por palabra de una de las personas más cercanas a él? Si por pocos días debían aguantar que Makkachin estuviese con alguien más al final valería la pena, las personas afectadas recuperarían su salud, la ayuda de afuera llegaría, irían a buscar a Makka y el trabajo estaría finalizado ¿no era un buen plan?

—No te preocupes por eso. Por tu lado, ¿te infiltrarás de nuevo a la fábrica? Puedo decirte en dónde está el diamante negro. Si yo regreso sería sospechoso.

—Dijiste que tenías conocidos allí que te contaron que me infiltré ¿verdad? —masajeó su mentón, pensativo—. Deben ser esos dos que me encontré. Sería entonces mucho más fácil ingresar esta vez —sonrió—. Ellos pudieron andar por la noche allí sin problema, deben ser de los últimos en marcharse, ¿pueden contribuir en el plan?

Yuuri sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Por supuesto! Veamos... No creo que la fábrica la cierren hoy si todo funciona bien. Hablaré con los chicos en la noche, así mañana te esperan al final de su turno. Yo seguiré esperando que Leroy me confirme lo de su padre. Iré a hablar con Victor ahora antes de dirigirme a la casa de los muchachos e informe lo demás.

—Bien. Quedamos así, esperemos el plan no sufra cambios. Mándame un mensaje cuando tus amigos confirmen que me ayudarán a infiltrarme.

—Perfecto.

La tarde estaba en auge y Yuuri aprovechó a recibir y enviar mensajes con su sobrina. Abandonó el lugar que residía Otabek y continuó su trayecto esta vez de vuelta a la posada. Continuos viajes lo dejó totalmente agotado y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Quería relajarse un rato, se preguntaba si a Victor le habrá ido bien en toda la mañana con los pedidos. A pasos cansados, sabiendo que pronto surgiría el atardecer, llegó a la posada y se asomó hacia el jardín para revisar si Victor había llegado primero.

Cuando se adentró al gran lugar vio en el extenso jardín asegurado a Makkachin que disfrutaba de su alimento y apenas vio a Yuuri a lo lejos agitó el rabo muy alegre. El hechicero sonrió pero ni siquiera podía sonreír con sinceridad, sintió una gran apuñalada de ver lo feliz que se veía ese lobo y cómo lo reconocía en la lejanía. Pese a que su plan lo traería de vuelta, ¿cómo le explicas a un lobo que estará en un lugar desconocido, con personas desconocidas y que pronto regresará de vuelta con ellos? Yuuri no quiso atormentarse con ese pensamiento. Primero era necesario hablarlo con Victor, capaz él lo entendería y vería lógico lo que él planeaba... eso creía.

Yuuri ingresó al cuarto y allí halló a Victor recostado sobre la cama, con sus brazos extendidos y agotado hasta la médula. Cuando el pelilargo oyó la puerta abrirse y notó la presencia de Yuuri sus energías regresaron al segundo aunque aún se sintiera exhausto.

—¡¡Yuuri!! ¡Estás aquí! —se levantó deprisa y se acercó para estrecharlo entre sus brazos—. Yuuri, no me hagas ir de nuevo solo. Había personas que me querían invitar a tomar algo aunque les insistía que debía continuar trabajando, me perdí en muchas ocasiones, confundí un par de pedidos ¡pero por suerte llegaron a la persona correcta! Hay clientes que ya pidieron cosas para la próxima visita. Mis pies me duelen mucho, creí que no terminaría nunca ¡tampoco me dijiste que había clientes de una punta de la ciudad a otra!

—Ya, ya —le dio un par de palmadas en su espalda—. Pero lo hiciste bien ¿no? ¿No hubo quejas de clientes?

—Todo salió bien pero fue muy estresante —suspiró—. Además como pensaba que Yuuri seguía molesto conmigo no me podía concentrar, quería verte rápido y hablar contigo —se separó y tomó sus manos—. No quería que creyeras que no te apoyaba en todo esto de ayudar a los chicos, solo tenía miedo que estemos en peligro por eso quería que lo planeemos juntos.

—Em... con respecto a eso —tembló—. Hoy pasaron muchas cosas...

—¿Qué cosas? —se preocupó.

—Bueno... pude ir a la fábrica. Descubrí dónde está el diamante negro y bueno —se sentía inseguro de continuar hablando—. Escucha, estuve hablando con Jean Jacques y luego pude hablar con Otabek... ¿cómo te lo explico? —tomó aire y levantó sus manos para colocarlas en los hombros de Victor, lo empujó e hizo sentar sobre la cama—. Por favor, escúchame con calma. Creemos que esto puede funcionar pero necesito que me escuches bien primero.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿y qué tiene que ver Jean en todo esto? No sabía que te encontrarías tan pronto a Otabek, ¿ya le informaste de todo? —preguntaba ignorando la situación.

—A eso voy —mientras Victor se mantenía sentado en la cama, él pasó a relatar el plan caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Con tranquilidad, Yuuri le contó a Victor todo lo que hizo y hablaron, desde que salió y se reunió con el padre de Jean Jacques, hasta su visita en la fábrica, el almuerzo que compartió con Jean, el trato, el encuentro con Otabek, todo. Conforme más relataba el rostro de Victor se perturbaba, pero como bien le pidió, él escuchó con atención. Yuuri se aseguraba de mencionar a cada momento que confiara en él y que todo saldría bien.

—Dices entonces... la idea es que se lleven a Makkachin una vez que se sepa que los chicos están fuera de peligro, ¿eso dices? Y luego ir a recuperarlo, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —la voz de Victor se pronunció grave, con una expresión en severa frialdad.

—En teoría... —ni siquiera podía verlo correctamente a los ojos. Victor tenía una actitud que nunca creyó que pondría ante él. Ese tono de voz, esa seriedad... la sonrisa de antes desapareció.

—Yuuri, entiendo que quieres ayudar a los chicos. Entiendo que querías que el dueño de la fábrica aceptara, entiendo que Jean ayudara en eso... No es nuestra culpa que su prometida sea tan egoísta en pedir algo que no le pertenece, lo peor es que ese Leroy además la complazca con algo así —se colocó de pie—. Pero es mucho peor que encima tú aceptaras —remarcó tajante.

Un inquietante escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hechicero. Victor se paró frente a él con una mirada de decepción.

—¡Pero lo recuperaremos! Si todo marcha como planeo, iremos a por él...

—Si, si, escuché tu plan, Yuuri. Todo marchará de maravilla y conseguiremos rescatar a Makkachin y escapar ilesos como si nada malo ocurriera ¿te estás escuchando realmente? —dijo severo.

—Si confiaras en mi...

—¡No es cuestión de confianza! —exclamó y retrocedió un paso de él, luchando por no perder la compostura—. ¿Por qué no esperaste a que hablemos y busquemos otra solución? ¿por qué te empeñas en querer decidir todo por tu cuenta? En serio Yuuri, si te molestó que ayer no sonara tan seguro de todo esto por temor a que ocurriera algo malo, bien, ¿pero esto? ¿en serio? Admito que he tomado malas decisiones antes, fui parte culpable de los problemas que nos metimos, ¿pero esto?

—¡No hice el trato porque estuviese enojado contigo! ¡No tenía alternativa!

—¡Makkachin no es una moneda de doble cambio! —volvió a exclamar esta vez más fuerte, dejando salir su enojo frente a él—. Yo nunca, ni siquiera por un segundo consideraría darte a ti, ni a Shiori, como parte de un trato.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo, nosotros somos personas y... —al mirar a los ojos de Victor se guardó sus palabras, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Que porque ellos son personas sería grave intercambiarlos por un trato pero como Makkachin era un animal entonces no era tan grave? ¿eso le iba a decir? Ni siquiera necesitó completar la frase para que Victor apartara la mirada y negara con su cabeza.

—Entiendo Yuuri que los animales no significan lo mismo para ti que para mí. Te conocí usando Leporem, al ave que tenías creías que solo te obedecía por esa hierba, no notaste el vínculo que habían formado —suspiró—. Pero eso no te da derecho a decidir sobre un animal que no te pertenece y que para mí es mi familia —volvió a mirarlo aguantando no llorar en el proceso—. Y me decepciona que para ti sea algo tan simple, ¿qué te crees que sienten los animales? Makkachin es obediente, nunca hirió a nadie, es mi fiel compañero, ¿qué crees que pensará si ve que se lo llevan? ¿cómo entenderá que no está siendo secuestrado? ¿cómo entenderá que iré a por él después? Una cosa es que él esté afuera de las murallas, libre, donde sabe que me volverá a ver, pero no de esta forma ¿Crees que permitirá que lo encadenen, metan en una jaula? ¿Crees que no lo drogarán para que no ataque? ¿crees que me creerán si digo que no hace daño? ¡¿Qué crees Yuuri!?

Yuuri retrocedió y se cubrió la boca con sus manos. Sus ojos se aguaron y su voz se quebró.

—No lo hice con mala intención —balbuceó—. No creo que le hagan eso...

—Crees y supones, Yuuri. Supones y adornas para no aceptar que cometiste un error. Prometí que te ayudaría pero no voy a contribuir a este plan. Tendrán que arrestarme porque voy a golpear a cualquiera que se acerque a llevarse a Makkachin. Ve y cancela ese trato, porque yo no voy a exponer a mi familia a esto, no voy a dejar que lo utilices y sufra a cambio de otro beneficio. ¡Esto no es sacrificar una cosa por otra! Y ni siquiera a ti, Yuuri, seas mi pareja a la que tanto amo, ni siquiera a ti, perdonaré esto.

El corazón del hechicero pareció romperse en miles de pedazos... no podía entender ese enojo, no podía entender porqué Victor no veía que su plan podía al final beneficiar a todos... Pero tenía razón, ¿y si le hacían daño a Makkachin? ¿si lo drogaban y encerraban? ¿si creía que lo abandonaron? ¿si se ponía nervioso y quería atacar a alguien? ¿valía la pena ese sacrificio? ¿pero qué podía hacer? Si no conseguía que las personas no trabajen en esa fábrica ¿qué podía hacer? El tiempo seguía su curso ¿y si moría alguien? ¿qué debía hacer? No sabía. Victor estaba enojado, no podía responder, su pecho dolía. Victor posterior a lo que dijo, tomó su bolsa, guardó las prendas de ropa que había sacado, se colocó el calzado y abrió la puerta.

—¿Dón-dónde vas? —tartamudeó el hechicero, casi sin aire y a punto de llorar.

—Pediré otro cuarto. No quiero estar cerca de ti ahora, Yuuri. Necesito pensar a solas —sin dirigirle la mirada se marchó y la puerta se cerró desapareciendo de la vista de su pareja.

Yuuri ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de detenerlo, lo arruinó completamente. Más tarde tenía que reunirse con los muchachos para informar que ayudaran a Otabek, su mente ahora era un caos. Quería seguir con su plan, ¿debía seguir así? ¿mejor era ponerse en contacto con Jean y cancelar el trato? ¿qué debía hacer primero? Pensaba y pensaba pero la expresión de Victor no se borraba de su cabeza. Se sentó en el suelo incapaz de detener sus lágrimas, el estrés lo consumía... solo quería ayudar.

Tenía que elegir. Si realmente quería ayudar a las personas no podía tomar acciones egoístas en sacrificar a otro ser, aunque se quisiera convencer que lo tratarían bien, no podía asumirlo, no conocía a esas personas. Decepcionó a Victor, iba a lastimar a Makkachin por su culpa. No había alternativa, su plan iba a tener que cambiar. Pero antes tenía que calmarse a sí mismo y dejar de llorar, eso no solucionaría las cosas con Victor. Debía calmarse pese a que el dolor sea insoportable. No quería imaginar que Victor llegara a romper con él por lo que hizo, y si eso ocurría no era momento de sufrirlo ahora.


	52. Personas desagradables.

  
El hechicero se hallaba a horas de la noche en la casa de los muchachos, sin un muy buen aspecto y ellos lo notaron. Sara tenía planeado irse a su segundo trabajo pero los chicos se lo negaron, salió de la metalúrgica peor que el día de ayer y con una fiebre más elevada. Sin importar si la despedían de su trabajo no permitieron que continuara descuidando su salud de esta forma, sabiendo las consecuencias de esto; si es que ellos tenían que recorrer toda la ciudad para buscar algún otro trabajo, lo harían. No era sencillo, si la fábrica hubiese cerrado días antes quizás ella no tendría que estar en esta situación. No podían exigir que Sara continúe trabajando día a día hasta que colapse finalmente y sea demasiado tarde.  
Sara, recostada en su cama, se lamentaba no poder haber aguantado más, aunque no sea su culpa se culpaba no ser un poco más fuerte. Tenía miedo que por faltar al trabajo, pese a que avisara que sea por problema de salud, la despidieran, perjudicara a su hermano y compañero, no les ofrecieran otro trabajo cuando se recuperara...  
  
—Perdón. Cuando pueda levantarme recorreré todo rincón buscando trabajo, lo haré —continuaba lamentándose mientras su hermano cambiaba el paño mojado de su frente.  
  
—No te preocupes más por eso. Nosotros nos encargaremos, descansa ahora. No perderás tu trabajo porque de esto se enterarán afuera ¿si? Nos ayudarán —dijo Michele acariciando la mejilla de su hermana—. Lo importante ahora es que tu fiebre baje y te sientas mejor.  
  
Todos estaban sumamente preocupados por ella. Michele no sabía qué hacer. Dejando que Sara aprovechara a dormir un rato, Michele se regresó al comedor y se sentó junto a Emil y Yuuri que lo esperaban en la mesa.  
  
—¿Tú te encuentras bien? —preguntó Michele al hechicero, notando sus enrojecidos ojos.  
  
—Sí... no se preocupen —respondió frotando sus ojos y tomando aire para reponerse y enfocarse en el orden de los planes.  
  
Yuuri les explicó al dúo lo siguiente que necesitarían hacer, detallando su conexión con la persona que se infiltró y ellos sorprendieron. Antes Michele y Emil desconocían la gravedad que acarreaba la fábrica, pero desde que la salud de Sara pasó a formar su prioridad esta vez contribuirían en cualquier cuestión que significara ayudar a terminar con el problema. Si necesitaban dejar entrar a esa persona para que consiguiera más pruebas, lo harían. Solo debían ser sumamente cuidadosos ya que no sabían si estarían custodiando de manera más rigurosa desde la última infiltración.  
  
—Solo deben ayudarlo a que pueda infiltrarse sin problemas, conseguir lo que necesita y solo eso bastará —suspiró—. Yo me encargaré del resto, debo hablar con su jefe cuando se ponga en contacto conmigo. Cuando consiga cerrar la fábrica, las cosas irán bien —relataba sin demasiada energía, masajeando su frente y suspirando a cada segundo—. Por ahora es solo esperar y que salga bien la ayuda de ustedes, mañana en la noche podrían hacerlo ¿pueden?  
  
—Podemos —afirmó Emil—. ¿Pero podrás conseguir que el dueño cierre y traslade al personal?  
  
—Eso creo, pero primero tengo que saber si el hijo puede convencerlo. Tengo que arreglar un trato, modificarlo —hablaba mirando un punto fijo de la mesa, con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, no quería demostrarse estresado pero sabía que todo este problema lo agotaba; no quería desistir pero necesitaba escoger decisiones que no terminaran perjudicando a unos y beneficiando a otros. Cometió el error de usar a Makkachin de una manera sucia y ahora la culpa lo destrozaba, intentaría ver si podía cambiar algo, no podía volver a escoger una opción por impulso creyendo que no sería tan malo mientras sacara ventaja de otra cosa.   
  
—Katsu —Michele colocó su mano sobre su hombro, captando su atención—. Si esto es demasiado para ti no necesitas cargarlo. Agradecemos la ayuda que quieres darnos, fuiste el que logró darnos trabajo o ahora estaríamos quizás buscando comida en la basura. Sé que quieres sacarnos de allí y a las personas que están sufriendo lo mismo que Sara y pueden empeorar, también queremos que todo cambie. Pero no luces bien. Podemos intentar hacer algo diferente si no conseguimos que el dueño cierre el lugar, no necesitas arriesgarte a tanto.  
  
—¿Y qué propones con algo diferente?  
  
—Si conseguimos que la ayuda de afuera venga una vez se exponga lo que ocurre aquí, tal vez solo debamos esperar a ellos. No nos importa quedarnos sin trabajo si es necesario, la salud de Sara es lo primero.  
  
—¿Y los demás trabajadores? —apartó su mirada—. ¿Realmente dejarán de ir y perderán su trabajo hasta que la ayuda llegue? No lo creo, así como Sara quería continuar yendo, seguro ellos continuarán. Si la ayuda llega tarde, podría morir gente. Es necesario que el dueño restrinja el sitio.  
  
—¿Sabotear el lugar? —propuso otra alternativa—. No lo sé, explotar alguna caldera, algo que consiga que el sitio cierre momentáneamente.  
  
—Eso conseguirá que solo cierren una parte y reemplacen la maquinaria al minuto —habló Emil a la propuesta de Michele—. Quizás podamos poner dinamita que busquemos de las minas y llevemos al área en donde trabaja Sara, o algo así.  
  
—¿Estás loco? —dijo Yuuri—. Romperás todo el subsuelo en dónde está lo tóxico y empeorará todo. Es mejor ir a lo menos peligroso, no sabotear nada de esa manera. Si el dueño logra cerrar será mejor, y sin sospechas de que alguien atentó con el lugar, los primeros en la mira seríamos nosotros.  
  
—¿Y qué ocurrirá si nadie lo convence? Ese desgraciado tiene demasiado poder, ni siquiera las autoridades harían algo si nos quejamos...  
  
—Por eso mencioné que no se preocupen. Haré lo posible para que lo haga, tengo un trato entre medio —Yuuri se colocó de pie y se dirigió al cuarto en dónde Sara descansaba.  
  
Cuando Sara notó la presencia de Yuuri lo miró con una expresión más cansada que él, cubierta por una colcha gruesa y dando ligeros temblores. Yuuri se agachó a su lado y tocó su piel para captar su temperatura. Cuando lo hizo ella sintió un poco de alivio ya que él poseía su mano sumamente fría, como una piedra congelada. Los muchachos miraron desde la puerta y cuando el hechicero les devolvió la mirada parecía que ellos no querían marcharse de la cercanía de ella, la observaban demasiado preocupados y esperando a que el hechicero dijera algo de su salud.  
  
—¿Pueden irse un momento? Debo volver a revisarla, quiero saber qué tan avanzada está la toxicidad.  
  
Sin siquiera inventarse un drama, esta vez Michele asintió sin dudas algunas. Sabía que no había tiempo de tonterías y locuras de hermano celoso, esto era serio. Tomó el picaporte y cerró la puerta, pasando a sujetar la mano de Emil y arrastrándolo con él hacia la cocina.  
  
—No pensé que lo dejarías revisar a Sara sin quejarte —Emil intentó ser gracioso pero cuando observó la espalda de Michele que temblaba descontrolada, se asomó y captó cómo su compañero lucía tan aterrado, conteniendo sus lágrimas.  
  
—Sara estará bien ¿verdad? Ella solo debe descansar, ¿cierto?  
  
—Mickey —Emil se acercó hacia él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos—. Lo estará, pronto todo esto terminará. Perdón por no hacer demasiado por ustedes, si pudiera los sacaría de aquí y los llevaría lejos... siempre quise que vivamos en un lugar bonito, sin sufrimiento —susurró en su oído—. Pero si nos marchábamos nos perseguirían toda nuestra vida por la deuda. Me siento miserable. Trato de sacarles una sonrisa a ustedes pero al final no pude hacer nada.  
  
—No digas eso —se aferró a él—. Has estado siempre con nosotros, nos has defendido cuando has podido, no dudaste ni un segundo en convertirte en mi compañero para que el celo no me complique más la vida. Nunca nos negaste nada. Los tres saldremos adelante, lo haremos.  
  
—Claro que lo haremos. Sara es más fuerte que cualquiera, volveremos a verla sana y fuerte como siempre... tengamos paciencia.  
  
—Sí.  
  
En la habitación, Yuuri observó cómo las manchas del cuerpo de Sara parecían haberse extendido, no era muy notable pero la diferencia era clara. Junto a la cama había un recipiente si es que poseía la necesidad de vomitar ya que las náuseas se hicieron más constantes. Desde la mochila del hechicero sacó un par de cápsulas de distintas hierbas que ofreció a que tomara y ayudarían a fortalecer mejor las defensas de su cuerpo, hasta que su cuerpo no comenzara a desintoxicarse adecuadamente la chica debía quedarse en reposo. Sara no debía acercarse ni volver a inhalar más de lo emanado del diamante o sus células continuarían causando destrozos, ni siquiera Yuuri estaba del todo seguro que aunque su cuerpo expulsara las toxinas éste no tuviera cierto daño irreversible. Podría perder algún órgano o que mutara a alguna enfermedad.  
  
—Gracias —dijo la muchacha—. Aunque no tenemos nada que ofrecerte, nos ayudas igual. Eres una muy buena persona —sonrió.  
  
Esas palabras no sonaban agradables para Yuuri, dolían, si debía agregar. Él no sentía que era una buena persona, ni siquiera sabía qué significaba en realidad ser bueno o malo. No era la primera vez que oía que le decían que era una buena persona, y aún así cometía actos que a nadie le parecería de una buena persona. No le gustaba que lo etiquetaran de algo como buena persona ya que cuando hacía lo contrario sentía que decepcionaba a otros y a sí mismo.  
  
—No luces muy bien. No descuides tu salud también —dijo ella notando el cambio de rostro del hechicero—. Si algo pasó, sonríe y trata de resolverlo.  
  
—Ojalá fuese sencillo —respondió volviéndola a cubrir con la cobija—. Una persona se enojó mucho conmigo por algo malo que hice.  
  
—Nosotros también —ella soltó una risilla—. Hemos peleado muchas veces, Mickey, Emil y yo, en varias ocasiones hasta nos íbamos de casa y no nos hablábamos por muchos días. Pero siempre volvíamos juntos, pedíamos perdón, porque estar juntos era más importante que cualquier pelea. Si cometiste un error, intenta solucionarlo y pide perdón, todas las veces que sean necesarias.  
  
Sara por fin logró dormirse. El hechicero sonrío ante aquellas palabras y salió de la habitación.  
  
—Déjenla descansar y controlen su fiebre —aclaró a los chicos—. Si empeora me avisan.  
  
—De acuerdo —pronunció Michele separándose de Emil.  
  
—Mañana mi amigo los esperará a la salida de sus turnos de trabajo. Él se encargará de todo.  
  
El dúo asintió y Yuuri se marchó para regresar a la posada. Victor aún no aparecía ante él y tuvo que pasar esa noche durmiendo solo. Hasta que no consiguiera cambiar el trato que anteriormente hizo con Jean seguro Victor no querría dirigirle la palabra, por lo que debía darse prisa y ponerse en contacto con Leroy. A la mañana siguiente se pondría en marcha, primero averiguaría si Jean logró conversar con su padre y de no ser así cambiar las condiciones del trato, si no aceptaba planeaba postular otras condiciones, las necesarias para convencerlos. Si nada daba fruto no se quedaría a ver que la fábrica continuara su curso usual, iría hasta el final para conseguir que todo se detenga, sin importar qué.  
  
Las horas transcurrieron. Yuuri poco logró conciliar el sueño al igual que Victor que se hallaba mucho más conflictivo con todo esto, por su parte pensaba cómo resolver esto, estaba enojado con Yuuri pero no quería que las cosas quedaran así. Esperaba a que haya recapacitado su pésima elección y revirtiera el asunto, confiaba en que lo resolvería y no permitiría que se llevaran a Makkachin. Victor se esforzó en buscar también otras soluciones, anotó muchas opciones entre ellas escapar con los chicos si hacía falta, qué otros tratos se podrían formar con el dueño pese a que supiera que una simple persona no lograría mucho. Todos estaban en una pésima situación contra una fuerza mayor, se debía hacer lo justo y necesario pero no más de la cuenta, Victor estaba siendo lo suficientemente realista porque revelarse ante personas así no ganarían nada, y sacrificar algo en tratos egoístas tampoco era algo lógico. Esperaba que Yuuri comprendiera que no siempre las cosas se podían resolver idealmente como quería, y que si personas podían fallecer en el proceso por lo menos habrán hecho algo significativo esperando la ayuda de afuera, no se podía jugar al héroe.   
  
...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Victor no sería aquel que perdonara tan fácil a Yuuri. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber si éste se había propuesto en resolver el tema del trato, creyó que en la mañana Yuuri lo buscaría, le hablaría, le pediría perdón, imaginaba que desesperadamente se arrepintiera de lo que cometió y diciendo que iría deprisa a aclarar todo, a negar que Makkachin sea parte del trato. No obstante, Yuuri no lo buscó, ni siquiera averiguó en qué habitación se cambió. Esto aumentaba la ansiedad de Victor, ¿acaso iría a resolver el problema por su propia cuenta? Si haría eso también sería bueno, pero no le costaba nada comentarlo, pensó.  
Tampoco podía culpar a Yuuri en que no lo buscara para resolver las cosas, él bien le había dicho que necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Quizás por eso el hechicero le dio su espacio. Pero mínimo quería saberlo, ¿se arrepintió? Si Yuuri ya no quería seguir con el trato, si le dolía la pelea que tuvieron ¿lo lógico no sería ir hasta tu pareja, pedir perdón, llorar, rogar y buscar una solución juntos? Era lo que Victor pensaba.  
  
—¿Y si al final no cambió el trato y buscan a Makkachin? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. No... Yuuri no sería capaz —temió.  
  
...  
  
Corriendo por las calles, lo más rápido que pudo, el hechicero corría a pocos minutos de recibir temprano el mensaje de Jean Jacques del cual confirmaba que su padre quería hablar con él. No aclaraba que haya cedido a la petición de cerrar la fábrica, ni siquiera sonó convencido del todo ese mensaje, solo: ven a la oficina de mi padre, hablará contigo, estaré también.  
Lo más conveniente habría sido recibir una llamada, no importaba, se dirigió hacia el lugar deprisa. Si Jean estaba allí también entonces aprovecharía a cambiar parte del trato.  
Pero si Alain Leroy finalmente terminó convencido de cerrar la fábrica y trasladar a los trabajadores, seguro Jean no accedería a alterar el trato, un trato era un trato; de ser así todo tendría que seguir el curso inicial y rescatar a Makkachin si terminaban llevándoselo... Primero lo primero, escuchar de la boca de ese hombre qué pensaba con respecto a lo que ocurría.  
  
Yuuri llegó al edificio y fue conducido a la oficina. Al abrir la puerta padre e hijo conversaban y se callaron cuando la presencia del hechicero apareció.  
  
—Bienvenido de nuevo —dijo Alain y señaló la silla frente a su escritorio.  
  
Jean se hallaba al lado de su padre, de pie, totalmente despreocupado.  
  
—Señor Leroy, si fui llamado hasta aquí...  
  
La mano del sujeto se levantó para que detenga sus palabras.  
  
—Déjame hablar a mí —prosiguió a continuar, con una asquerosa sonrisa egocéntrica en su rostro—. Estoy al tanto de lo que me ha comentado mi hijo. Sinceramente aprecio que seas amigo de mi hijo y la preocupación que presentan con mi fábrica, pero ¿por qué debería clausurarla?   
  
—Su fábrica está poniendo en peligro a las personas, hay minerales tóxicos que los está enfermando —buscó en su abrigo y sacó una especie de informe detallando todo lo que vio en su visita al sitio—. Ya hay gente afectada, vi de dónde proviene el peligro, si no cierra morirá gente.  
  
Alain tomó los papeles y leyó por un segundo, sin prestar atención.  
  
—Bueno, arreglamos en dónde viene ese peligro y que la gente siga trabajando.  
  
—No está entendiendo —mantuvo la calma—. Todo el lugar debe investigarse completamente porque no se sabe qué tanto de eso se encuentra.  
  
—Señor Katsu —suspiró desinteresado—. No me está dando los detalles que quiero, no puedo acceder a nada si solo me dice que hay peligro, ¿peligro de qué? ¿Qué es lo tóxico?  
  
—Diamante negro —antes hubiese dudado en revelar este dato, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era convencer a ese sujeto, aunque supiera de algo tan extraño.  
El hombre apenas escuchó "diamante" se le abrieron los ojos como si escuchara la palabra "ganancia".  
  
—Continúa.  
  
—Pero es imposible de tocarlo, como le he dicho, es algo tóxico. La gente está muriendo por los gases que emana.  
  
—¿No se puede usar? —regresó su mal humor—. Entonces no me interesa. Si pierdo uno o dos trabajadores puedo reemplazarlos rápidamente, ¿qué gano clausurando todo? No puedo usar ese diamante y la fábrica genera mucha demanda, no me estás dando nada que me beneficie. Cerrarla me traería pérdidas, olvídalo.  
  
Yuuri estaba por perder la compostura.  
  
—¡Ayudar a las personas! ¿Acaso quiere terminar en una prisión general de afuera? Si permite que la gente muera por esto será acusado de asesino, por no haber operado por su salud sabiendo el problema que había.  
  
El sujeto carcajeó.  
  
—¿Y por qué se enterarían de ello? —tomó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y levantó las hojas que presentó ante él, prendiéndolas fuego frente a sus ojos—. Si me entero que sale información de este estilo afuera, el perjudicado serás tú.   
  
Que esos papeles se perdieran no era lo importante para Yuuri, Otabek ya poseía la información suficiente, era bueno que no supieran de él. ¿Pero qué haría ahora? ¿qué podía hacer para convencerlo? Yuuri tomó aire y miró fijo a los ojos del hombre.  
  
—Yo... —tartamudeó—. Yo puedo lograr aislar el diamante. Si cierra la fábrica ahora, puedo ayudarlo a extraerlo.  
  
Obtuvo la atención de Alain.  
  
—Conozco la forma de controlarlo para que no sea tóxico —continuó—. Puede usarse para muchas cosas útiles. Pero debe cerrar la fábrica ahora y se lo demostraré. Hay maneras de quitar la toxicidad del mineral para que se convierta en diamante normal, toneladas de diamante serán suyas si hace lo que le pido —esto último fue una completa mentira, pero si eso lo convencía sería suficiente. Si conseguía que la fábrica cerrara hasta que la ayuda de afuera llegara, que se destape la mentira después era lo de menos.  
  
—¿Y cómo puedo creerte? ¿Cómo me lo demostrarás?  
  
Yuuri levantó su brazo izquierdo.  
  
—Porque poseo ese mineral en mi cuerpo. Si toca mi mano y todo mi brazo izquierdo notará el cambio de temperatura, puede analizar mi brazo si desea para que lo vea con sus propios ojos —su corazón latía con fuerza, intentaba tranquilizar sus nervios. Era su última arma para usar en convencerlo.  
  
—Mmm —el hombre pensó, le interesaba demasiado todo esto—. Muy curioso, interesante. Sería increíble si es cierto. Pero entonces me lo demostrarás primero, muéstrame que puedes aislar ese diamante negro que dices, quiero ver personalmente que esa cosa tóxica se transforme en un real diamante y luego cerraré la fábrica como deseas. Hasta le daré mejores sueldos a todos los trabajadores de allí si deseas, tendrás muchos beneficios si me demuestras que lo que dices es cierto.  
  
La mano de Yuuri tembló.  
  
—¡Primero cierre la fábrica! De aquí al tiempo en que logre eso y vea que es cierto, ¡las personas morirán!  
  
—Será una triste pérdida, pero les irá mejor a los demás cuando vea que todo ese diamante será mío.  
  
—¡Así no es cómo se deben hacer las cosas! —exclamó golpeando el escritorio con sus manos—. Solo lo ayudaré si cierra ahora, no después. No haré nada si no me confiere eso, olvide el diamante, no hay trato si no saca a esas personas de ese lugar.  
  
Nuevamente escuchó la carcajada del sujeto.  
  
—¿Y crees que podrás salir de aquí fácilmente? No me interesa quién muera. Ahora que me has dicho que ese diamante puede purificarse, ¡eso es algo muy grande! —frotó sus manos—. ¿Estás acompañado de otro muchacho y un lobo, verdad? Al parecer tú y mi hijo hicieron un trato antes. Si trabajas para mi, haré que te devuelvan el lobo sano y salvo.  
  
—Qué... —Yuuri observó el rostro de Jean, que se mantenía en silencio y solo elevaba sus hombros, proyectando como si hubiese hecho todo lo que pudo pero ahora ya no había nada qué hacer. Su padre mandaba.  
  
—Ahora deben estar por buscar al lobo —revisó en su cajón unos papeles que colocó sobre el escritorio, un estuche de tinta y un bolígrafo—. Esto es un contrato de trabajo. Firma y deja tu huella, esto dejará en claro que estás bajo mi dominio. Luego podemos arreglar parte de nuestro trato con respecto al diamante pero si firmas ahora ya no podrás desobedecerme. Si firmas, Jean llamará ahora mismo a sus hombres y detendrán que se lleven al lobo, ¿estupendo, cierto? Trabajarás para mí bajo contrato, y cuando me demuestres que puedo obtener ese diamante entonces cerraré la fábrica.   
  
—Debe ser rápido —habló Jean—. Están por llegar en cinco minutos a la posada que ustedes residen —mostró la pantalla de su móvil que indicaba el mensaje de los hombres que se dirigían al lugar.  
  
El hechicero asumió que esas personas nunca tenían intensión de ayudar a las pobres personas de la fábrica desde un principio. Solo sacaban beneficios personales, quién sabe, quizás si no hubiese hecho el trato con Jean con respecto a Makkachin de igual manera algo habrían inventado, quizás lo amenazarían con llevárselo de todas maneras o a Victor. Ya no importaba, si por lo menos esto haría que no pusieran un dedo sobre ellos, firmaría. Solo quería arreglar por su parte el estúpido trato que nunca debió haber hecho. Ni siquiera dudó en tomar el bolígrafo y firmar el documento, colocar su huella y devolver los papeles; con eso se transformó automáticamente en empleado de Alain Leroy.  
  
—Cumple ahora tu parte —dijo con seriedad el peliazul a Jean para que detuviera a los hombres que irían a buscar a Makkachin.  
  
Alain recuperó sus papeles y observó sonriente el increíble contrato. No obstante, Jean no avisó a los sujetos absolutamente nada, guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y prosiguió a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
—¡Hey, diles que no vayan. Muéstrame que se lo dirás! —intentó detener.  
  
—Mi prometida sigue queriendo a ese lobo —pronunció sonriente y empujó al hechicero para alejarlo—. Estás bajo contrato de mi padre y no puedes tocarme, ni siquiera hablarme si yo no lo permito, mucho menos golpearme si eso deseas ahora. Rompe una norma y te irás directo a la prisión de la ciudad.  
  
La expresión de Yuuri quedó en shock. Por un instante la habitación pareció dar vueltas, se sintió vacío, molesto, triste, era un conjunto de emociones que comprimieron su ser, desprecio, asco, miedo. Jean se marchó y su nuevo jefe tenía la expresión más repugnante que haya visto en su vida. Yuuri no pronunció ni una palabra hacia él, solo se propuso salir de ese lugar para ir hacia Victor...  
  
—¡Puedes irte por ahora pero cuando te llame te quiero al minuto frente a mi!   
  
Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó del asqueroso hombre con una risa tétrica de fondo. La mente del hechicero pareció hundirse en unas espesas aguas oscuras, su visión se distorsionaba y corría sin siquiera pensar hacia dónde iba, corría en automático hasta la posada. Podía escuchar su ligera respiración, los latidos del corazón que retumbaban en sus oídos, murmullos, sonidos apagados, parecía tener un instante de una horrible desrealización. El mundo que lo rodeaba se sentía irreal, como si estuviese corriendo en una pesadilla, una pesadilla sin fin. Ni siquiera podía sentir del todo su cuerpo, era como un muñeco sin vida que avanzaba sin importar si chocaba a otras personas.  
Yuuri odiaba a las ciudades, nunca sintió que debía pertenecer a una. Odiaba las reglas, odiaba que otros le dijeran qué podía y no podía hacer. Odiaba no tener la libertad suficiente. Su odio ahora incrementó a niveles altísimos, no podía meter a todas las ciudades en el mismo saco pero lo que menos pensaba ahora era creer que había buenas ciudades. Si desaparecieran todas sería lo ideal, el odio lo consumía. Lo único que mantenía su tibio corazón era su familia, Victor, Shiori que estaban en su mente y lo ayudaban a no perderse por completo, la sonrisa de ellos era todo lo que deseaba en este mundo. Cuando saliera de aquí los días usuales volverían, estarían juntos como una familia, se reconciliaría con Victor... todo saldría bien. Cuando estuviesen a salvo las risas volverían, una cómoda casa en el medio de la naturaleza en dónde nadie molestara. Allí no se preocuparía que otros sufrieran, allí solo se preocuparía por su familia y en su propia felicidad, ya no tendría que preocuparse de más en querer ayudar a otros... ya no tendría que ser una buena persona. De ahora en más le daría cada minuto de su vida a las personas más cercanas a él, eso sería suficiente.  
La visión borrosa del hechicero se aclaró cuando llegó al lugar y vio a la propietaria anonadada por lo que ocurría. Aún se sentía un poco aturdido... luego se escuchó un desgarrador grito que le puso los vellos de punta. Cuando se acercó vio una de las peores escenas que sus ojos hayan visto nunca, de las peores escenas desde el fallecimiento de su hermana. Su estómago se revolvió encontrándose en ver cómo un par de sujetos tenían inmovilizado a Victor en el suelo y éste gritaba una y otra vez.  
  
—¡¡Makkachin!! —se removía luchando por quitárselos de encima—. ¡¡No se lo lleven, no se lo lleven!!  
  
Un grupo de desconocidos con distintas armas asustaban al gran lobo, desorientado sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. En su pata le habían disparado un par de dardos tranquilizantes y eso lo había atontado muchísimo peor. En la calle aledaña, un gran camión esperaba con una jaula para ingresarlo cuando éste haya caído sedado por el líquido.  
Yuuri estaba en shock. Quiso dirigirse a su pareja para ayudarlo pero cuando colocaron una inyección en su cuello fue inútil. A Victor no le harían daño pero debían dejarlo a un lado para conseguir llevarse al lobo de manera tranquila, por eso decidieron dormirlo. Aún con el tranquilizante en sus venas, Victor siguió luchando unos segundos más, repitiendo "Makkachin". Lo último que vio, sin embargo, no fue a Makkachin. Su vista giró hacia la persona que apenas llegó y observaba esa escena, a Yuuri.  
Ni siquiera pudo decirle algo o demostrarse enojado. Victor estaba lastimado y a medida que sus ojos se cerraban sus lágrimas fueron suficientes para que Yuuri supiera cómo se sentía.  
Yuuri no podía hacer nada. Si ejercía pelea ante ellos terminaría sedado de la misma forma, además estaba bajo un contrato que lo incapacitaba a cualquier movimiento en contra. El gran revuelo finalizó con los sujetos marchándose del lugar con un lobo dormido en una gran jaula y la gente chismosa regresando a su vida habitual.  
Hasta que el tranquilizante finalizó su efecto en Victor, transcurrieron varias horas de ello. Seguía mareado y desorientado, levantándose tambaleante y aún mencionando a Makkachin repetidas veces. Cuando su visión regresaba en sus sentidos, captando que ya no había nadie allí, lo segundo en sentir fue una profunda desesperación pero luego se encontró con la presencia de una persona de pie a pocos metros de él.  
  
—¿Yuuri?  
  
El hechicero no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, solo respiraba hondo y observa el cielo estrellado sobre él. Poseía sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos y aguardó pacientemente a que Victor despertara.

—Si quieres golpearme, hazlo. No me apartaré.  
  
Victor no se sentía del todo bien, su cuerpo apenas se reponía sin salir de la anestesia por completo ¿si golpeaba a Yuuri, qué ganaría? No era esa clase de persona que se desquitara con su pareja a los golpes, ni siquiera estaba odiando a Yuuri en este momento, no quería escuchar nada de él ahora. Lo único que tenía en su mente era lograr correr para buscar a Makkachin, lo único. No importaba la fábrica, no importaba el perdón de Yuuri, nada, solo Makkachin.  
  
Cuando volvió a levantar su vista, Yuuri se agachó frente él y sintió su fría mano que se reposaba en su mejilla.  
  
—Escucha Victor. Recuperaremos a Makkachin, tengo un plan.  
  
—Olvida tus planes —balbuceó y apartó su mano. Pero al instante que hizo eso, la mano de Yuuri volvió a colocarse en su rostro y esta vez levantó su mentón para que lo mirara fijo a los ojos. Esa mirada lo aterró por completo.  
  
—Te prometo que funcionará. Otabek te guiará hacia donde tienen a Makka. Sigue los pasos que te indicaré ahora, si lo haces, esta noche estarás afuera de la ciudad junto a Makkachin. Hazlo, por favor. Es el único plan que te garantizo que funcionará.  
  
—¿Qué harás? —preguntó asustado.  
  
—Confía en mí.  
  
Victor estaba teniendo una crisis en su interior, quería negarse, pero esa mirada, esa expresión que poseía Yuuri como si pusiera cada parte de sí en esto, como si fuese su carta final, el plan definitivo... ¿qué ocurriría?


	53. ¿Quiénes son los reales monstruos?

_  
—¡Victor! —llamó un sujeto—. Llegó uno nuevo._

_En la región de Stammi Vicino, un joven Victor se encontraba ayudando a una de las crías de tigre del norte del cual a causa de una herida de su pata no podía ser puesto en libertad junto a su camada. En dónde él se hallaba trabajando era una enorme reserva natural que se ocupaba de atender a aquellos animales que sufrían algún percance y de permanecer en la naturaleza podrían perder la vida, los rehabilitaban y una vez conseguían sanarlos eran reinsertados en el exterior de las murallas._

_Había ciertas especies de animales que pese a su intento de liberarlos pasaban tanto tiempo desde el nacimiento con ellos que muchas veces se apegaban a los humanos, o, sufrían problemas de salud que los incapacitaba volver a la naturaleza como antes, a ellos los resguardaban y cuidaban hasta el resto de sus días. Un día, en pleno trabajo, Victor fue precisado para ayudar a una cría de lobo gigante pardo, según informes solo pudieron encontrar al cadáver de su madre pero ningún rastro del resto de la jauría. El lobo hembra había sufrido heridas de ataque punzante, como si trataron de cazarlos pero consiguió huir y no ser hallados, sin embargo, las heridas resultaron fatales. En la patrulla usual de Stammi Vicino por las áreas abiertas fue cuando encontraron al lobo y a su cría que no se apartaba de su lado._

_Una de las razones por las que precisaron que Victor interceda resultaba en que la pobre cría no quería que se acercaran a él. Estaba en perfecta salud pero su miedo era atroz, estuvieron buscando al resto de la jauría para llevarlo con ellos pero se habían alejado demasiado para hallarlos. En el recinto se encontraban varios lobos gigantes, madres, que posiblemente podían conseguir que lo adoptaran, pero el pobre no podía acercarse a nadie, ni a otros animales. Victor era uno de los cuidadores que poseía mucha calidez, paciencia y amor para acercarse a cualquier animal y entraran en confianza con él._

_Al principio, el lobo actuaba demasiado arisco, pero lo hacía por miedo a creer que le harían daño. Victor se acercó a él al principio con protección en sus brazos ya que el lobo constantemente atacaba con sus garras y dientes. Poco a poco, Victor conseguía que su presencia no resultara en un peligro cuando el lobo se fue acostumbrando, poco a poco fue aceptando que lo tocaran y de esa forma, con paciencia, el lobo comenzó a sentirse cómodo apenas veía al cuidador. Aún era un cachorro, pero teniendo pocos meses de vida su tamaño alcanzaba el medio metro de altura._

_Algunos compañeros de trabajo solían advertirle en muchas ocasiones a Victor que permaneciera en distancia del animal y nunca se quitara los protectores o podía ser fatal para él. Conforme el tiempo los unía, él sentía que ese lobo no era como los demás, se notaba cuando un animal mantenía su instinto salvaje, pero el cachorro se volvió un animal juguetón y cariñoso que terminó cual enamorado del cuidador. Aún así, no dejaban de advertirle que como era un cachorro todavía esa actitud podría ser común, veía a Victor como una imagen materna, y que cuando creciera se volvería salvaje y agresivo. Comenzaron a comer juntos, dormir juntos, el lobo seguía obediente a su cuidador y cuando cumplió los dos años su tamaño alcanzó la altura del cuidador, una edad que ya se consideraba un joven adulto y potencial peligro._

_Muchos temían que tarde o temprano el lobo matara a Victor por la cercanía que él no abandonaba, sin protección; sin embargo, nunca vieron ni rastro en que el lobo actuara agresivo o desafiante, en más, comenzó a aprender trucos que Victor empezó a enseñarle. La intención era que el lobo lograra crecer sano y enseñarle a vivir en la naturaleza, pero era claro que ese cuidador terminó adoptando al lobo como su compañero y éste correspondió. Era increíble de ver cómo el gran animal pese a ser liberado afuera de las murallas correteaba y regresaba alegre a Victor, no tenía intensiones de irse._

_—¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó una suave voz cuando vio al cuidador y al lobo jugando entre los árboles afuera de la muralla, allí, pasara lo que pasara nadie podía responsabilizarse de Victor. Quién abandonaba la muralla sabía a los peligros que se exponía, si poseía el permiso para hacerlo y no estaba en horario de trabajo como patrullar, si algo malo le ocurría nadie se haría cargo._

_—Lu-Luka —tartamudeó el platinado—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_—Pregunté a los chicos en dónde estabas y me dijeron —Luka, un muchacho de cabellos platiados y ojos morados, observó con cierto temor al gran lobo recostado sobre la hierba. Él también se estaba arriesgando demasiado a estar allí. Poseía un par de flores entre sus manos—. Además, la nieve se está derritiendo y han salido flores muy bellas por el valle. Me gustaría plantar nuevas semillas en casa —sonrió._

_—Usual en ti —le devolvió la sonrisa—. No te preocupes por Makkachin. Estoy seguro que nunca le hará daño a nadie, es mi fiel compañero —miró al lobo con mucho cariño._

_—¿Makkachin? —aguantó la risa—. Conociéndote seguro fue lo primero que se te ocurrió, aunque no es mal nombre —observó al lobo, con inseguridad—. ¿Puedo acariciarlo?_

_—Claro, confío mucho en Makkachin, no te lastimará, ¿confías en mí? —dijo reposando su cabeza sobre sus brazos._

_Luka se agachó, sin dudarlo, y colocó su mano sobre el pelaje del gran lobo, tan suave. El lobo disfrutaba de los primeros rayos de sol de la primavera y ni siquiera sentía molestia alguna en que otro lo tocara, se sentía muy relajado._

_—Wow, es increíble —se maravilló—. Nunca conocí a alguien que lograra que un animal así fuese tan dócil. Debes tener alguna especie de sexto sentido o algo así._

_—¡Qué cosas dices! —rió._

_En ese instante, Luka apartó su mano del lobo y la colocó sobre la mejilla de Victor, sorprendiéndolo._

_—Deberías actuar así también con otras personas —presionó su mejilla—. Todos dicen que eres muy cálido y amable con los animales pero cuando quieren ser tus amigos hay cierta distancia que colocas, a veces sueles ser muy frío con las personas. ¿No estás buscando pareja estable? Sé que dentro de poco cumplirás veintiuno, los treinta pueden llegar muy rápido sin que te des cuenta._

_Victor apartó su mirada, cabizbajo, y volvió a mirar al lobo._

_—Ya sabes que es complicado para mí. Soy beta y gay, los omegas y alfas prefieren estar juntos, mujeres no son opción para mí y un hombre beta no puede tener hijos. Si no formo familia antes de los treinta simplemente consideraré irme de la ciudad._

_—Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien. No todos los omegas prefieren a alfas —sonrió y se colocó de pie—. Si se enamoran todo es posible ¿no lo crees?_

_Victor levantó su mirada, observando a ese bello muchacho que trasmitía tanta tranquilidad. Luego, Luka tomó una de las flores que poseía y se la ofreció._

_—Si cumples años en unos meses y sigues soltero, ¿considerarías estar conmigo?_

_El platinado se asombró y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espalda._

_—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué? —se mordió la lengua—. Pero eres omega y yo beta..._

_Luka dejó la flor sobre el pecho de Victor y se volvió a agachar para susurrar a su oído._

_—¿Confías en mí?_

_Ante esa pregunta que dejó a Victor sin palabras, Luka se volvió a enderezar y continuó su camino hacia las murallas, donde Victor lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció a lo lejos. Era la primera vez que sentía que su corazón latía con tanta locura, sus ojos habían perseguido a ese muchacho antes, pero asumió que nunca se fijaría en él. Fue tan vergonzoso que solo optó con arrojarse sobre el pelaje del lobo y ocultar su rostro en él._

_—¿Qué te parece a ti Makkachin? —levantó su rostro para ver la expresión relajada del lobo—, ¿confías en esa persona?_

_Él decidió confiar demasiado en quién se convirtió en su futura pareja, el omega a quién creyó que sería el padre de sus hijos algún día._

...

De vuelta al presente, la mente de Victor no se aclaraba y lo único que se preguntaba era en dónde se podrían haber llevado a su lobo. Transcurrieron un par de horas desde que perdió el conocimiento y solo escuchaba a Yuuri pidiéndole que confiara en él, pensó que había confiado lo suficiente para llegar hasta donde llegaron... ¿podía seguir confiando en él? ¿no había aprendido su lección de no confiar tanto en las personas de esa manera cuando éstas lo traicionaban? Cuando conoció a Yuuri prácticamente se zambulló exponiéndose por completo, como si ya no temiera que le hagan daño o nunca podría volver a amar de nuevo. Pero ahora con todo esto... con el peligro que terminó afectando a Makkachin, era normal que se lo pensara más de dos veces si continuar confiando en él, tenía todo el derecho de retroceder un paso y pensar si realmente las cosas funcionarían como ahora su pareja planteaba.

—¿Qué harás? —repitió esa pregunta ante el hechicero.

Yuuri sacó su móvil del bolsillo y agarró la mano de Victor para colocarlo en su palma.

—Otabek te esperará, él sabe dónde confiscan a los animales que atrapan hasta que le fijan un destino. Estuve hablando con él de lo que ocurriría, él te indicará todo. Yo crearé una distracción.

—¿Distracción? ¿De qué tipo? —no aceptaría seguir un plan de manera tan fácil hasta que le diga con detalle qué haría realmente. No dejaba de preocuparse por él, claramente.

—El dueño de la fábrica al final no tenía intención de formar ninguna especie de buena solución, no pude conseguir que cerrara la fábrica y la gente se alejara del peligro. Sara está empeorando y seguro los demás trabajadores también. Se me ocurre provocar alguna especie de incendio en la fábrica, hay muchos químicos allí. Eso bastará con que la atención se dirija al lugar, tendremos a las autoridades puestas en ese lugar y el dueño estará en problemas. No te preocupes por mí, no me descubrirán. Me encontraré con ustedes cuando consigan salir. Lo demás te dará todos los detalles Otabek.

—¿Pero cómo conseguirás escapar? ¿Si te atrapan? ¿Cómo sé que estarás bien? —tomó su mano, sumamente preocupado—, ¿no sería mejor si escapamos todos juntos?

—Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro. Debemos darnos prisa —presionó su mano con fuerza y colocó su frente sobre la suya—. Perdón por todo esto y lo que ocurrió con Makka, arreglaré todo, nos iremos de este lugar. Entiendo si no quieres perdonarme pero ahora debemos salir e irnos, es lo que importa.

Victor colocó su mano por detrás de la nuca del hechicero y clavó una mirada severa y de confianza.

—Te disculparás correctamente cuando estemos todos afuera, regresando a nuestra vida en nuestro hogar ¿sí? Confiaré en tu plan, por eso, prométeme que nos volveremos a ver, sanos y salvos.

Yuuri sonrió.

—Lo prometo.

Ambos se miraron por última vez, Yuuri le entregó su mochila a Victor y Victor buscó las cosas faltantes para marcharse al encuentro con Otabek. El hechicero necesitaba estar ligero, si necesitaba correr y lograr escapar ante cualquier inconveniente. Eso era lo que había dicho. Mientras que Victor se alejó, se puso en contacto con Otabek para encontrarse en un punto determinado.

El hechicero comenzó a avanzar por su propio lado, respiró hondo, no había lugar para arrepentimientos ahora. Esta ciudad debía recibir el castigo necesario para que abrieran los ojos y además, estaba seguro que esto ayudaría a que la ayuda exterior se pusiera enseguida a actuar. No quería llegar a este punto pero ya no daría oportunidades, las cosas se pudieron resolver de una forma más pacífica pero ahora el hechicero no tenía ni una pizca de paz en su interior, ni siquiera compasión.

...

A medida que Victor se apresuraba, encontró a Otabek que lo esperaba sobre su motocicleta y le indicó que se subiera sin dudarlo. Lo hizo y aceleró para llevarlo al lugar del cual conocía en dónde mantendrían encerrado al gran lobo.

En ese mismo sitio del cual se dirigían, ciertas personas se encontraban observando la situación. El grupo de hombres habían puesto al gran lobo en otra jaula mucho más pequeña, con una gruesa cadena corta sujeta al bozal que poco le permitía moverse. Todas las veces que Isabella precisó obtener algo, Leroy se lo otorgaba. Los animales que ella poseía se encontraban en extensos terrenos cercados que pese a que ella poco se acercara a ellos, le gustaba verlos. Era la clase de persona que le encantaba tener lujos, animales exóticos y cuando recibió el aviso de su prometido en que había conseguido el lobo para ella lo que creyó sería que lo recibiría como todos los demás. En su jardín.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó ella cuando la hicieron ingresar a un pabellón que poseía cientos de jaulas con distintos animales, muchos estaban sedados y otros se agitaban, gritando para querer liberarse.

—El lobo que nos pidió Leroy está en aquella jaula —señaló uno de los sujetos—. Se ha despertado hace poco. Nosotros ya hicimos lo acordado, ahora usted debe tener la forma de llevárselo.

—Creí que lo llevarían a mi casa. ¿Jean no arregló eso con ustedes? —dijo perturbada.

—Ya no nos manejamos así, o nos paga extra. El lobo está ahí, tiene hasta mañana para sacarlo de este lugar o pasará a ser nuestro, es un buen ejemplar para venderlo por más dinero —rió el asqueroso sujeto y se alejó de la mujer—. Tiene cinco minutos. Por la mañana puede llevárselo.

Isabella miró al lobo y sintió una inquietud extraña, ¿Jean no compraría al lobo? ¿Entonces por qué lo tenían estos hombres? Y si no lo compró o igual precisó la ayuda de estos sujetos para transportarlo, ¿por qué estaba en esa jaula y de esa forma? Nunca un animal que ella demandó lo vio de tal manera, ¿era así porque resultaba en ser el primer animal de tal tamaño que quiso? Quería entender la lógica, después de todo un animal así atacaría sin dudar si se lo llevaba un extraño, creyó normal que recibiera ese trato para tenerlo controlado. Ella se acercó a la jaula y lo miró de cerca. El lobo estaba despierto, calmado y sin siquiera tirar de la cadena que lo inmovilizaba, cuando miró a Isabella ni siquiera gruñó o intentó alejarse, el lobo observaba de un lado a otro, confundido, como si buscara a alguien.

—No te preocupes, mañana te llevaré a mi casa, podrás correr mucho, tengo un jardín muy grande —habló como si éste comprendiera pero el lobo seguía buscando con su mirada, además de confusión era clara la tristeza que poseía—. Seré mejor dueña que esas personas que te tenían.

¿Estaba segura de ello? Solo bastaba con echar un vistazo en dónde estaba parada. Jaulas, animales tristes, desesperados, en pésimo estado, sin aire, en suciedad...

...

Cuando llegaron al sitio que Otabek investigó, se detuvo a un par de calles y descendió de la motocicleta junto a Victor que pasó a mirar fijamente.

—Tú también cambiaste tu aspecto —mencionó recordando los cabellos azules del hechicero. Luego retomó el tema principal—. Bien, escucha. El lugar al que iremos es un enorme galpón, los sujetos andan circulando de un lado a otro, no es que nadie sepa de este lugar. Haremos así, me presentaré como un comprador, y te mandaré una señal cuando encuentre la jaula. Cada jaula debe estar bien asegurada, lo más rápido que nos dará una primera distracción es conseguir liberar a un animal, un ave por ejemplo, alguna jaula que no tenga la suficiente seguridad. Yuuri ahora debe estar preparando su propia distracción. De aquí se verá el humo y esa será la señal.

—¿Resultará? ¿Cuando veamos la señal liberarás al animal?

—La idea sería liberar a todos, en realidad. La primera distracción pondría a los sujetos a atraparlo. Seguro intentarán usar dardos tranquilizantes ya que tienen prohibido matarlos, cuestan demasiado —sonrió—. Y yo me encargaré de ellos —abrió el compartimento de su motocicleta y sacó una especie de arma de allí.

—¡¿Arma de fuego?! —se sorprendió.

—Claro que no. Es similar, solo lanza a menor velocidad y no utiliza balas o algo similar. Es como una ballesta que construí con distintas rocas —miró la mochila que cargaba Victor—. Abre eso, tengo permitido sacar algo de allí.

Victor abrió inseguro la mochila de Yuuri, nadie tenía permitido tocar su mochila de esa forma pero decidió confiar en él y en Otabek y permitió que echara un vistazo en su interior. Otabek miró rápidamente y tomó un par de frascos.

—Estos necesito, son los que indicó. Parece ser que estos líquidos permiten hacer dormir al instante a alguien, unos son tan potentes que duermen a grandes animales.

—¡Oh! —Victor recordó cuando Yuuri lanzó uno a Makkachin la primera vez que pensó que el lobo lo atacaría—. Lo recuerdo.

—Utilizaré esto con esas personas.

Con todo lo que oía, Victor se sentía muy inseguro. Mientras Otabek se encargaría de distraer e inmovilizar a los hombres, ¿él solo debía liberar a Makkachin y salir de allí? ¿Cómo saldría Otabek después o lograría subirse al lobo a tiempo? ¿Podría liberar a cada animal?

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —preguntó—. ¿No tienes miedo si algo malo ocurre o no funciona como creían? ¿y si te pasa algo? ¿Si no conseguimos abrir la jaula?

—Sí, hay muchas posibilidades. Pero prefiero ser el tipo de persona que primero prueba en hacer las cosas, y si salen mal pues saldrán mal, el sentido es que funcione bien. Yuri siempre se enoja conmigo cuando me meto en problemas, no es la primera vez —rió—. Y seguro se enojará bastante si se entera en lo que hice en esta ciudad, pero como escuchas, prefiero pensar que todo funcionará. Soy el tipo de persona que le gusta la adrenalina, aunque tampoco soy un suicida, si creo que algo se escapa de mis límites no dudaré en cambiar mis planes. Supongo que también sigo aprovechando mi poder de príncipe, ya que si me meto en problemas y me atrapan, mi familia se encargaría de ayudarme. Debería tratar de calmarme cuando abdique por completo. Pero por ahora —aseguró la motocicleta y miró a Victor—. Hagamos que esta ciudad enloquezca, se merece sufrir un castigo. Y si caigo, sigue sin mí.

—¡No seguiré sin ti! ¿No pensabas que funcionaría? —comenzaron a caminar juntos.

—Sí, bueno. Pero nunca se sabe —sonrió.

—¿Qué está mal con ustedes?

...

El hechicero llegó a las oficinas de Leroy e ingresó sin esperar a que la secretaria diera aviso alguno. Ni siquiera tenía programada una visita, era hora para que el dueño se retirara hacia su casa y todo estaba por cerrar. Yuuri caminó por el vestíbulo y la mujer intentó detenerlo.

—¡Espera! ¿Leroy permitió que entraras? No puedo dejar que subas hasta que lo confirme.

Yuuri simplemente dirigió una mirada desinteresada a la mujer e ignoró por completo. Siguió caminando hasta dirigirse al ascensor. En ese instante, la mujer regresó deprisa a su escritorio y marcó el número de Leroy para avisar de la inesperada visita.

Alain se había colocado su abrigo y apagó el cigarro para marcharse. En ese momento fue cuando su secretaria le avisó de la persona que se dirigía hacia él y el hombre lo único que hizo fue dar una fuerte carcajada, ¿qué quería ese sujeto, ahora?, pensó. Si venía a reprocharle lo del contrato o lo que hicieron con el lobo iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, el edificio tenía cámaras de seguridad y apenas el hechicero ingresó sin permiso se dio aviso a los guardias. Si ese sujeto atentaba contra el dueño, no tardarían en reaccionar rápidamente. Alain fácilmente podía negarse a abrir su oficina y llamar a que arrestaran al intruso, sin embargo, se sentía tan poderoso y buscando a humillar de nuevo al muchacho que no negaría su visita. Si quería entrar, que lo hiciera, lo haría llorar si fuese necesario para que entendiera cuál era su posición.

A todo esto, era claro que el plan que Yuuri comentó no era el mismo que iban a seguir, él le había dicho a Victor que provocaría un incendio en la fábrica, pero no estaba haciendo eso.

Los pasos del hechicero se escucharon por el último pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de Leroy. Estaba abierta. No necesito esperar autorización, Alain sabía que el muchacho estaba allí esperando y pidió que entrara.

—Nos volvemos a ver —pronunció el hombre, meciéndose en su silla frente al escritorio—. ¿No crees que es muy tarde ya? Podríamos hablar mañana.

Yuuri se acercó y decidió sentarse en el borde del escritorio, dirigiendo su mirada desde arriba al repugnante sujeto.

—Le dije que era necesario que la fábrica cerrara y traslade a los trabajadores a otro lugar. Era muy sencillo —suspiró—. Quise optar por las formas más pacíficas posibles, las personas ya estaban muy afectadas de salud, ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en comunicárselo pero hasta que la ayuda exterior llegara seguro sería muy tarde para ellos. Aún así, no quiso colaborar, le importó más su bolsillo.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres quejarte ahora? —observó en dónde se sentó el chico y arrugó su frente al instante—, si no te bajas de mi escritorio lo vas a lamentar, no soy un jefe compasivo.

—No eres mi jefe —se burló—. Quemaste mis papeles y yo también puedo quemar ese contrato. Realmente no tengo demasiada paciencia con personas como usted, pero lo intenté. Asesinar a alguien no es la opción que prefiera.

Alain se petrificó, ¿dijo asesinar? ¿Ese patético chico quería asesinarlo? ¿Era broma? Iba a arruinarse la vida porque fue engañado, ¿qué ganaba? Terminaría él también muerto. Esto igual no era gracioso, tenía mucho qué proteger y no dejaría que ese niñato arruinara todo. No tenía tiempo de lidiar con delirios sin gracia.

—Ya estoy cansando. Seré bueno contigo —Leroy abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un arma de fuego, apuntó al hechicero y sonrió—. Lárgate de aquí y no me hagas perder mi tiempo, no presentaré cargos si te retiras ahora. No quiero matarte, quiero saber cómo purificas ese diamante pero si no obedeces terminarás con un agujero. A mí no me afectará.

—Pensaba que las armas de fuego estaban prohibidas para uso personal, solo los guardianes de las ciudades poseen y no son lo primero que se opta usar —respondió sin sentir temor ante ese objeto—. Qué despreciable.

—¡Ja! ¿crees que no se trafican de estas? El mundo nunca será un lugar ideal, se sobrevive con poder, lujos, y proyectando miedo. Cosas como estas siempre estarán controlando el mundo, así que si entiendes cuál es tu lugar te irás ahora o prepárate para un agujero en tu cabeza.

El hechicero, con su fría seriedad, acercó su mano izquierda y cubrió la boquilla del arma.

—Dispara entonces.

¿Se había vuelto loco? Alain no podía creer lo que ese chico decía e hizo, ¿quién en su sano juicio tapaba un arma con las manos? ¿Quería perder la mano? Era suficiente, si quería retorcerse del dolor y llorar se lo tendría merecido. Sin titubear, el hombre jaló el gatillo y sonrió después como anticipándose en que vería al muchacho gritar y arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

—¡Lo tienes merecido, maldita rata! —exclamó victorioso pero cuando vio al chico, su sangre se heló.

La mano del hechicero no se había destruido, ni siquiera faltaban dedos, ni siquiera desprendía chorros de sangre, ¿qué era eso? Como si la bala cayera como la cera derretida, la palma de Yuuri solo se destruyó la piel que la recubría, y las placas de diamante común que aislaban el diamante negro sufrieron su desprendimiento. A causa de ello, el mineral tóxico quedó expuesto como una gran mancha negra en su mano.

—¿Quería ver el diamante negro? ¿No me creía? —se abalanzó sobre el escritorio y pateó el pecho del hombre, lo que provocó que cayera de espalda al suelo.

—Qué... ¿qué es eso? —tembló aterrado, no entendía qué ocurrió, qué era eso y porqué no sufrió daño, ¿eso era el diamante negro?

—Es el mineral más tóxico actualmente existente, destruye y corroe cualquier otro material que lo toque, apenas las toxinas que emana afectó a los trabajadores cerca del mismo ¿quiere saber lo que se siente cómo descompone las células? —miró con asco y acercando la mano a centímetros del rostro del hombre.

Alain apartó su rostro pero no dejaba de mirar esa mancha, como si fuese el mismísimo agujero negro del infierno. El aroma que emanaba bastó para lograr arder sus ojos y las náuseas golpearan al instante, un mareo hizo que sus sentidos se confundieran. Quería tomar el arma y dispararle de nuevo pero sus dedos se durmieron y era incapaz de dominarlo con facilidad. Oler eso tan de cerca quemó el interior de su nariz y a los pocos segundos comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

Yuuri no sentía compasión y le daba igual su sufrimiento, solo que no le gustaba ser esta clase de persona. Con su palma abierta, la apoyó sobre la cabeza del hombre y un grito resonó en todos los rincones del edificio. Como si un ácido carcomiera la carne y se expandiera rápidamente, Yuuri se colocó de pie y dejó que el hombre muriera a causa de ese contacto que era imposible de detener. La toxicidad poco a poco comenzó a extenderse por el suelo, llegando a las paredes y el hechicero sabía que ahora debía irse, él no era inmune a ello. No podía tocar nada ahora con su mano sin que eso significara que lo destruya, no podía oler de cerca, ni cerrar su palma, ni tocar otra parte de su cuerpo con la misma o él se terminaría consumiendo.

Salió de la habitación y continuó arrastrando su mano por el borde del pasillo, dejando un rastro de mancha negra que prosiguió a avanzar por su cuenta, debilitando la construcción, descomponiendo todo material como si fuese un demonio que se tragara todo. Nadie comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, la poca gente del edificio comenzó a correr cuando una de las secretarias al llegar al pasillo se encontró frente a frente con el hechicero; solo vio un par de segundos cómo a su espalda todo parecía caerse en pedazos y retrocedió gritando por ayuda, buscando escapar y alertar a todos que se alejaran.

Yuuri continuó tocando con su mano algunos espacios mientras descendía hasta el primer piso. Los guardias hubiesen actuado en detener al intruso, pero nadie entendía qué sucedía ni siquiera sabían cómo actuar al respecto. Todo se descomponía, la misma gente de afuera miraba aterrada al notar cómo ese alto edificio se consumía desde la parte más alta, no era fuego, no era una explosión, era algo raro de explicar. Parecía que todo se volvía cenizas sin siquiera arder en llamas y muchos se acercaron curiosos. Las personas de Illumi no tardaron en avisar a las autoridades, nadie podía explicar lo que ocurría. No fue hasta que un horrible olor comenzó a distenderse por las calles que las personas empezaron a sentir que algo muy peligroso se venía.

Observaron cómo el hechicero salía del edificio, y se alejaba a la par que todo se desmoronaba. Solo unos minutos y los ojos de las personas de afuera les comenzó a arder y uno que se animó a acercarse al edificio y tocarlo soltó un terrible grito de sufrimiento cuando su mano se le comenzó a caer en pedazos y la descomposición se fue extendiendo por su brazo. La desesperación llegó a la ciudad. La gente espantada comenzó a correr y escapar, gritando y atropellándose entre sí. Las personas de Scuro podían escuchar los gritos de las personas de Illumi y salieron de sus casas queriendo saber lo que ocurría.

...

En el pabellón de los animales el mismo plan que tenían seguía el curso inicial. Otabek se hallaba en el interior, echando un vistazo por las jaulas junto a uno de los tipos que le detallaba las especies y su precio. Victor esperaba a que la señal apareciera y Otabek liberara el primer animal para escabullirse hacia la ubicación de Makkachin, todo parecía ir con normalidad. Cuando Otabek avanzó lo suficiente vio a lo lejos la gran jaula que tenía al gran lobo en su interior y reconoció, pero frente a la jaula se encontró con alguien que no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Isabella se giró a mirar al chico que se detuvo abruptamente cuando la vio a ella. ¿Qué hacía esa chica allí? ¿Por qué estaba junto a la jaula del lobo? ¿Acaso era la prometida de Jean? Otabek intentó disimular, ya conocía la ubicación del lobo, no importaba si esa chica estaba ahí, ¿pero si no se marchaba cómo haría Victor para escabullirse al mismo?

Las llaves serían fáciles de robar al hombre que le daba el recorrido, colgaban de sus pantalones, dormirlo sería sencillo, ¿debía hacer eso con Isabella también? ¿Alcanzarían todos los frascos?

La muchacha estaba por ignorar a ese chico cuando notó que el lobo agitó su rabo cuando captó la presencia suya, ¿por qué? Al parecer, Makkachin aún lo reconocía desde la primera vez que lo vio en Ágape, tenía buena memoria. Era claro que ese lobo conocía al chico, Isabella sospechó al instante.

Cuando Otabek cruzó caminando al lado de ella, estaba por decirle un par de palabras, seguro le preguntaría el porqué el lobo lo reconocía y si intentaba llevárselo, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, todo cambió desprovistamente. Otro de los sujetos ingresó a los gritos, alertando a todos los de allí.

—¡Algo está ocurriendo en Illumi! ¡Hay veneno, algo, nadie sabe, todos están corriendo!

Fueron las palabras que anunció. Todos se miraron entre sí sin entender con claridad, luego escucharon el grito de las personas que corrían despavoridas desconociendo el mal que se extendía.

En realidad, el diamante negro sí se extendería, seguro perjudicaría a varios edificios en la manzana, pero no significaba que consumiría la ciudad por completo. De ser así, Scuro también sufriría de ello y ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. La toxicidad llegaría a un punto y se detendría, pero no lo sabían, creían que todos morirían y por eso se alejaban con intensión de ir a la puerta de la muralla y salir. La autoridad no podía controlar la desesperación de las personas.

—¡¿Dónde es eso?! ¿En dónde ocurrió? —preguntó Isabella rápidamente al hombre antes que decidiera salir corriendo para escapar también.

—¡No lo sé, las oficinas de Leroy dicen, no se sabe bien. Escapen rápido! —gritó y salió corriendo junto a las demás personas.

La mujer en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que en Jean, ¿él estaba allí? Jean en realidad estaba en su casa pero recibió el aviso de lo que ocurría y no tardó en abandonar su hogar para correr a la ubicación de su padre. Isabella estaba asustada pero sin pensarlo tomó la llave que pertenecía a la jaula del lobo y se la dio a Otabek.

—Sé que vienes por él. Intenta sacar a todos los que puedas —dicho eso, Isabella se quitó los tacones altos y comenzó a correr saliendo del sitio y dirigiéndose hasta las oficinas de Leroy, pese a que la gente corriera en sentido opuesto.

¿Qué giro de planes era este? ¿Veneno? ¿Qué ocurría? Otabek estaba confundido, Victor estaba confundido pero debían aprovechar la situación. Todo se facilitó ahora que la gente comenzó a correr por sus vidas y dejaron a los animales abandonados. Victor ingresó deprisa y fue hacia donde estaba Otabek.

—¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

Apenas Makkachin oyó la voz de su compañero fue como si la energía regresara al instante en su cuerpo, se alegró y se colocó de pie, esperando a que sea liberado.

—¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! Solo puedo suponer que Yuuri hizo algo pero no sé qué. No importa, ha funcionado, saquemos rápido a Makkachin. Abriré las demás jaulas.

—¡Espera, ¿qué dices?! —el sujeto que lo acompañó no se había marchado todavía, pero no permitiría que dejara salir a los animales.

—Deme las llaves —Otabek sacó el arma y apunto frente a su rostro—, ahora.

La ciudad se volvió un caos a los pocos minutos y las personas que llegaron a la puerta de la ciudad empezaron a empujar y abrir por su cuenta para salir. Lo interesante es que pocos se dispusieron a ir del lado de Scuro, donde estarían más a salvo, nadie pensaba con claridad. Algunas personas de Scuro también optaron en evacuar desconociendo lo que sucedía. Por parte de Michele, Emil y Sara, ellos ya sabían que algo provocaría este tipo de suceso, pero ninguno pensó que alcanzaría esta escala.

Michele llevó en su espalda a la enferma Sara y los dos muchachos tomaron algunas de sus posesiones, dinero que ahorraron y decidieron dejar el lugar, la ciudad en sí. Fue lo que Yuuri les sugirió, de alguna manera él les anticipó que ya no tendrían que preocuparse de Leroy, su temor de escapar antes ante una deuda que estaban pagando ya no era algo de lo que preocuparse. Esta ciudad no era el infierno que se merecían. Alguien los estaría esperando afuera de las murallas y debían aprovechar a poder irse cuando nadie controlaba ahora a la gente que salía despavorida.

...

Jean Jacques sabía que no se podía acercar hasta donde sus ojos observaban esa extraña toxicidad negra que cubrió algunos edificios y calles transformando al área en una ciudad fantasma. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo podía existir algo tan peligroso, tan potente, tan aterrador y cómo ocurrió? No podía avanzar hacia dónde estaba su padre, ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad, en dónde estaba su padre era imposible de ir; dolorosamente tuvo que asumir que cualquier persona que haya quedado atrapada en esa parte no seguiría con vida. Lo que sea que sea eso, retrocedió lo suficiente al punto de no sentir que sus ojos quemaban al igual que su nariz. Todos se alejaron aterrados y la autoridad aún no decidía qué hacer, alertaba que no se acercaran y al mismo Jean hicieron retroceder más de lo permitido. Esto debía ser controlado pero nadie tenía el dominio ni el conocimiento para hacerlo, lo importante ahora era saber si eso continuaría extendiéndose, la ciudad estaría en problemas de ser así, tendrían que evacuar a todos a ciudades cercanas hasta hallar una solución. Por ahora, lo que conocían era que lo afectado se detuvo en determinada distancia, nadie podía tocar nada de allí y lo segundo ¿quién fue el culpable y en dónde se escondió?

Jean solo podía observar ese paisaje con una expresión de terror, su madre intentaba ponerse en contacto para recibir explicaciones que nadie tenía. Isabella encontró a su prometido y supo que no podía preguntar nada porque respuestas no obtendría, estaba tan confundida y aterrada como él. La noche se volvió en un infierno en pocos minutos, como si el mismo diablo subiera a la superficie y les diera una advertencia, sí, era solo una advertencia porque pudo resultar en algo mucho peor.

Como si vieran a la muerte personificada, Jean e Isabella localizaron sobre uno de los edificios a Yuuri que los miraba a lo lejos, con aquel abrigo gris largo y su capucha, la mirada de los tres se cruzó por unos segundos. Ninguno alertó nada, ni siquiera se atrevían a señalar que ahí estaba el culpable. La pareja guardó silencio, se tragó sus palabras y más les valía que de ahora en más pensaran bien qué decisiones tomar y con qué personas se iban a meter, porque nunca sabían la clase de persona que podían conocer. Yuuri al final desapareció de la vista de ellos, buscando resguardarse, planeando cómo haría para salir de la ciudad sin que notaran su mano, eso sería imposible.

—Jean... —susurró Isabella, destrozada—. ¿Tú sabes algo de todo esto, cierto?

—Es... es, un monstruo —respondió temblando.

Isabella no sabía nada del fenómeno del diamante negro, no sabía nada de lo que su padre y él conocían de la fábrica, no sabía que tomarías a ese lobo y lo encerrarían de esa manera. Pese a no saber, era claro que tenía parte de culpa y al ver sus pies lastimados de tanto correr fue como si tuviera un duro golpe de realidad, ¿en qué se había transformado?

Una por una, se quitó las joyas que la adornaban y las arrojó al suelo. Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, en sí misma...

—¿Quiénes son los monstruos en realidad? —le preguntó dándole la espalda.

...

En el otro lado de la ciudad, varios animales comenzaron a dejar de la misma forma que los humano las murallas. Seguro no eran todos los animales que ellos tenían encerrados, en otras partes de la ciudad debían tener más, pero por ahora esto era todo lo que podían hacer. Otabek y Victor abandonaron el pabellón, Otabek se subió a su motocicleta y Victor al lomo del lobo para comenzar a alejarse rápidamente.

Victor no sabía en dónde se encontraba Yuuri y se aseguraba de observar a todo rincón para localizarlo, ¿lo esperaría afuera? El fin del plan era que todos se reunirían en el exterior de la muralla pero nada lo garantizaba.

El caos de animales provocó que las personas se apartaran de la estampida y por las puertas finalmente saliera el chico de motocicleta y Victor con Makkachin. Todo era contra reloj, aprovechando el desconcierto oyeron el llamado de Emil que junto a Michele y Sara avanzaron varios metros lejos de la ciudad y aguardaban a la presencia de ellos, ¿pero en dónde estaba Yuuri?

—¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí! —exclamó Emil.

Victor encaminó a Makkachin hasta ellos y se detuvo.

—¡Rápido, Michele y Sara suban a Makka. Emil, sube con Otabek! —sugirió.

—¿Katsu? ¿Y Katsu? —preguntó Sara que muy débil era ayudada a subir entre medio de ambos chicos.

...

Yuuri estaba en aprietos. Tenía que buscar cómo conseguir escapar de la ciudad sin que lo detuvieran y supieran que él había sido el culpable de esta catástrofe. Fue algo casi inconsciente cuando decidió colocar sus dedos en su boca y silbar lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —susurró a sí mismo.

Por alguna razón, sabiendo que era en vano, llamó a su ave de la misma forma que hizo en Ombra cuando ayudó a Guang Hong, ese ave siempre andaba cerca cuando viajaba a lugares lejanos. Sin embargo, este no era el caso, el buteo ahora tenía familia y era inútil volver a usarlo, ahora debía estar cerca de su cría, el ave eligió esa vida en la naturaleza no ser el transporte de un humano. Eso lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien...

Yuuri pareció rendirse a conseguir escapar de alguna manera que no terminara acorralado. Las autoridades iban de un lado a otro, las personas seguían corriendo y él poseía una mano expuesta con ese material. No iban a pensarlo más de dos veces en asesinarlo si observaban el potencial peligro que era. Por lo menos pudo ayudar en algo... confiaba en que Victor había logrado rescatar a Makkachin, que los chicos estarían afuera. Si eso resultaba así, indicó antes a Otabek que llevara deprisa a Sara junto a Minako, Victor le indicaría hacia dónde quedaba Hasetsu. Todo estaba hecho, ojalá hayan podido lograrlo, pensó.

Este percance llegaría veloz a todo rincón del mundo.

—Supongo que ya hice suficiente —suspiró sentándose un momento en aquel techo del edificio. Con la mano en el aire—. Por lo menos es una linda noche —dijo extendiendo su mano.

Los ojos del hechicero siguieron observando ese manto de estrellas y pensando también en su sobrina, ella seguro estaría bien aunque su tío no llegara a su lado. Si Victor iba a por ella, estarían bien... estaba en buenas manos, ¿acaso se estaba rindiendo? ¿Hasta aquí había llegado su viaje? ¿No tenía que disculparse correctamente ante Victor?

No siempre se podían cumplir todas las promesas.

De pronto, una sombra se interpuso frente a la luna y un chirrido lo sacó de sus pesimistas pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

Lo imposible se hizo posible, ¿por qué el buteo apareció volando hacia él?

—¡Vicchan, ¿qué haces?! —le gritó como si estuviese haciendo algo malo—. ¡Se supone que te quedarías en las montañas, tu cría, tu pareja, tonta ave! ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí? ¡¿En qué pensabas?!

Aunque dijera todas esas palabras, el buteo descendió y Yuuri se levantó deprisa, corrió al borde del edificio y logró saltar sobre su lomo teniendo el gran cuidado de no apoyar su mano izquierda sobre él. Debía esforzarse en sostenerse con una sola mano y no caer. Las pocas personas de Illumi vieron cómo esa gran ave voló sobre ellos, fue extraño pero sumado al escape de los animales en el galpón no sería raro que esa ave haya estado encerrada allí también y ahora escapara.

...

Victor sabía que cuando observó al gran buteo rey volar entre las nubes era momento de alejarse. Yuuri no estaba solo, debía confiar en él y que estaría bien. Vicchan, su compañero, llegó para ayudarlo.

Un grupo de jóvenes se alejó por un lado, en un largo viaje. Y otro muchacho junto a un ave voló en sentido opuesto. Sobrevolando un extenso bosque y consiguiendo alejarse lo suficiente de la ciudad, Yuuri indicó al ave que se detuviera un momento y así lo hizo.

Entre medio de los árboles el ave descendió lentamente y cuando tocó el suelo el hechicero cayó, aún con su mano elevada para que nada lo tocase.

—Aléjate, aléjate ahora —indicó, respirando exhausto.

El buteo lo observaba fijamente, comprendía que algo malo había allí pero se mantuvo aguardando a que el hechicero volviera a subirse sobre él.

—Tonta ave... —dijo recostado de espalda sobre el césped, recuperando el aire y buscando tranquilizarse.

Segundos transcurrieron y Yuuri dejó su palma boca arriba, aunque no tocara la tierra ni ninguna planta, a su alrededor las hierbas comenzaron a secarse por la toxina que le era llegada. Después de reponer el aire de sus pulmones, no pudo evitar hacerse a un lado y vomitar. Yuuri se sentó y retrocedió chocando su espalda con un árbol y miró al ave.

—Dije que te vayas, ¡¿Te quieres morir?! —respiraba hondo, seguía agitado y sin importar lo que dijera, Vicchan se quedó a esperarlo—. ¡Te dije que te largaras, ¿no ves que soy un monstruo?! —al exclamar eso último intentó tomar una piedra junto a él y arrojársela al ave, pero cuando observó la tranquila mirada del animal sabía que no podía hacer eso.

El ave seguía allí, quieta, mirándolo fijamente, no se iba a ir a ningún lado. Ese era su compañero.

—No puedes entenderme, ¿para qué me esfuerzo?

Vicchan caminó hasta el hechicero y decidió recostarse a su lado, del lado derecho donde sabía que la rara cosa peligrosa de la mano izquierda de Yuuri no lo lastimaría. Luego con su pico comenzó a dar suaves picotazos en su hombro, como si le indicara que se pusiera de pie, que debían seguir viajando, acarició su pico sobre su cabeza y así continuó haciéndolo un rato más.

Al sentir aquello, las lágrimas de Yuuri comenzaron a salir descontroladas, recorriendo sus mejillas y cayendo sobre sus piernas, fue un llanto como de un niño pequeño que tenía mucho miedo, miedo de sí mismo, se lastimar a lo que apreciaba y del amor que recibía y sentía no merecer.


	54. No hay lugar para distracciones.

Después de un veloz viaje, el grupo se detuvo entre unos árboles para tomar un breve descanso. Los chicos debían asegurarse que Sara se encontrara estable, que a pesar de su horrible fiebre ésta no empeore. Debían descansar un poco, comer algo para continuar el trayecto hasta Hasetsu, del cual desde L'Homme Arme era una viaje bastante extenso y no llegarían hasta el siguiente día.

A pesar de tener la responsabilidad de viajar hasta la antigua ciudad de Yuuri para encontrarse con Minako, Victor se encontraba demasiado alterado por no conocer la situación de Yuuri. Pese a saber que el gran ave llegó para buscarlo, nada garantizaba que las cosas estuviesen bien, además, le inquietaba el no saber qué hizo el hechicero para crear esa conmoción en la ciudad. Las personas que corrían solo decían "veneno", y Victor no sabía si se refería a alguna especie de veneno como poción o algo mucho peor, ¿qué había hecho? Sabía que no podía regresar y buscarlo, era importante que los chicos llegaran cuanto antes a la ciudad. Solo le quedaba el confiar que las cosas estaban bien y que Yuuri había logrado marcharse de allí, escapar y dirigirse a casa.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sara? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Estás bien con esta manta? ¿Quieres más abrigo? —preguntaba Michele a su hermana que se encontraba tapada y temblando.

—Estoy bien, no tengo tanto frío.

—¡¿Quieres mi abrigo?! ¡Puedo dártelo si quieres! —exclamó a punto de quitarse su abrigo para dárselo a ella.

—¡Mickey! Harás que transpire mucho y tú no debes pasar frío también, ¡si le das el tuyo yo te daré el mío! —dijo Emil queriendo darle su abrigo a Michele.

—¡Paren los dos! —los reprendió la muchacha—. ¿No pueden calmarse un segundo o qué?

Al ver aquello Victor no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Ustedes tres sí que son unidos —mantuvo su sonrisa—. Es bueno que mantengan su buen humor a pesar de todo, creí que estarían un poco pesimistas por la idea de abandonar la ciudad.

—Bueno —habló Michele ya más tranquilo—. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, podemos preocuparnos y a veces sentirnos acorralados pero hace mucho tiempo nos propusimos que nunca cambiaríamos, sin importar qué tan mal estemos.

—¡Cierto, cierto! —dijo sonriente Emil—. Y ahora lo importante es que Sara esté mejor, luego continuaremos con nuestras vidas, buscaremos un nuevo hogar, nuevo trabajo. Sin importar qué tanto cueste, hemos salido de muchas malas situaciones y esta no será la que nos detenga.

—Mantenerse positivos, puedo entenderlo —habló Otabek. Y de pronto comenzó a sentirse sumamente incómodo.

Los chicos continuaron conversando mientras se alistaban para volver al viaje, sin notar que Otabek estaba lidiando con algo desconocido que después de percatarse que comenzó a moverse de forma extraña lo miraron extrañados y confundidos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Victor viendo como Otabek parecía buscar algo dentro de su abrigo de una manera frenética, parecía tener cosquillas.

Entonces, Makkachin sintió una profunda curiosidad y acercó su hocico para comenzar a oler cerca del abrigo del compañero.

—¡Hay algo en mi ropa! ¡Algo está caminando! —Exclamó sin lograr atrapar lo que estaba invadiendo el interior de su vestimenta y el mismo Makkachin parecía querer ayudar a atraparlo.

Entonces, por el cuello de su camisa algo saltó y cayó al césped, acurrucándose y observando a todo ese grupo de desconocidos de una forma muy temerosa. Era un pequeño animal.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué hacía en mi ropa? —Otabek sintió un escalofrío. No había notado que algo se había infiltrado con él, seguramente buscando calor— ¡Eso no estaba allí antes! —volvió a tocar su torso esperando que no haya algo más.

—Eso —Victor intentó acercarse y ver de cerca—. Parece ser un pequeño felino, a juzgar por su forma es una cría —se sorprendió—. Quizás estuvo viajando en tu motocicleta sin que te dieras cuenta y ahora intentó buscar un lugar donde dormir —rió—. Pero no es normal que haya de estos aquí. Parece un lince gris.

—Mmm —Otabek hizo memoria—. Tal vez estaba entre los animales de las jaulas, no sería raro que se haya prendido en mí y no me haya dado cuenta. Menos mal no cayó cuando íbamos a toda velocidad.

—¡Es tan boni...! —dijo Sara comenzando a toser y no consiguiendo terminar sus frases.

—Será mejor que sigamos —Michele frotó la espalda de su hermana y miró a los muchachos.

—Tienes razón. Será mejor que subamos y continuemos —Victor miró al pequeño felino que no se movió de su lugar, tenía la cola entre las patas y sus pequeñas orejas abajo, se notaba que estaba asustado. Si él viviese aún en Stammi Vicino no dudaría en llevarlo hacia allá, si lo dejaban aquí abandonado no duraría demasiado.

—De acuerdo —Otabek se agachó frente al felino y abrió su chaqueta—. Anda, entra.

Con esas simples palabras el animal se apresuró para ingresar en la prenda y acurrucarse. Otabek subió el cierre y se levantó para caminar hacia la motocicleta.

—¡¿Lo llevarás contigo?! —preguntó Victor—. ¿Sabes cuidarlo? ¿O lo dejarás en algún lugar que puedan hacerse cargo de él?

—Bueno, ya que vino conmigo tendré que responsabilizarme. Luego veré qué puedo hacer por él —respondió sentándose en su motocicleta y esta vez teniendo cuidado de que el felino no llegue a sufrir algún inconveniente.

—Está bien. En todo caso si no consigues encontrar un buen lugar puedo darte la ubicación de Stammi Vicino, allí sabrán cómo cuidarlo, hay personas especializadas como yo —informó y comenzó a ayudar a Michele a subir a Sara en el lomo de Makkachin.

—¿Tú eras de esa ciudad? —preguntó Michele desconociendo por completo esto. Normal, en realidad no sabían nada de Victor, más allá de llamarlo como Niki y que sea la pareja de Katsu.

—Ah... sí. Pero la abandoné hace mucho —dijo.

—Ya veo —subieron a Sara y luego se subió él detrás de Victor—. Yo había escuchado que todos en Stammi Vicino eran de piel clara al igual que los cabellos, por eso se me hizo raro teniendo en cuenta que el tuyo es castaño. Entonces no son todos como dicen.

Victor en ese momento pensó que mejor era cambiar de tema.

—¡Ja ja ja. Claro! ¡Andando, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, rápido Makka! —prosiguió a avanzar de nuevo con el lobo.

...

Yuuri apenas estaba reponiendo sus ánimos para querer continuar el vuelo con Vicchan. En realidad no quería colocar al ave en peligro significando que si llegaba a apenas tocarle una pluma el resultado sería trágico y definitivo. No podía estar con esa mano expuesta ya que cualquier cosa corría el riesgo de perecer y su propia salud estaba en juego también. Si llegaba a casa deprisa podría buscar en el subsuelo los materiales y herramientas para reparar esa parte, no era complicado pero era un trabajo laborioso y de extrema concentración, si no sellaba nuevamente esa parte continuaría esparciendo las toxinas que él ya estaba respirando.

Era difícil levantarse y estar enfocado en el cuidado de esa mano, ningún error debía cometer. Pero también se preguntaba qué ocurriría si Victor una vez abandonara Hasetsu, habiendo dejado allí a los muchachos, regresaba a casa, ¿qué le diría? Era claro que mintió, para empezar, una parte de él temía que si Victor se esteraba que usaría el diamante negro tratara de detenerlo. Ahora que ya lo usó ¿qué pensaría de él? ¿Qué diría al ver esa mano? ¿Temería? ¿Se alejaría? ¿Se enojaría? No sabía la respuesta, pero ahogarse en ansiedad no ayudaría en nada.

Por ahora toda su concentración debía ir a su mano, a tener cuidado, a no respirar muy cerca. Demás preocupaciones podrían tener lugar después.

...

Siendo el siguiente día, el grupo divisó a lo lejos cómo las murallas de Hasetsu comenzaban a surgir pero en vez de ir directo a la puerta Victor hizo una seña hacia Otabek para que dirigiera su motocicleta hacia los laterales, para indicarle que por la puerta no entrarían. No comprendió muy bien pero de igual manera lo siguió.

Se detuvieron al borde del río donde claramente iban a tener que descender y caminar para ingresar por los acueductos, directo al lugar dónde estaría Minako. Aunque vayan sin aviso, claramente Minako no negaría a una paciente.

Otabek observó por dónde irían pero él no descendió de su motocicleta.

—Entonces, yo volveré a mi ciudad por ahora. Aún debo presentar todos los documentos con referencia a la ciudad que estuvimos.

El grupo se miró entre sí.

—Ni siquiera pudimos intercambiar demasiadas palabras —habló Michele—. Los planes se alteraron mucho y solo te vimos cuando quisiste infiltrarte a la fábrica, si hubiese sabido antes todo el problema que afectó a Sara no hubiese actuado tan a la defensiva tratando de detenerte.

—No te preocupes por eso, actuaste cómo tuviste que hacerlo. Quizás en un futuro nos volvamos a ver todos, quién sabe —miró a Victor—. Dales después mi contacto del móvil —dicho esto giró con la motocicleta dándoles la espalda.

—¡Gracias por todo, Otabek! —habló Victor—. Seguiremos en contacto.

—Bien. Mantenme informado del curso de los hechos.

—Otabek... —susurró Emil—. Ese nombre se me hace conocido.

No se percataron que esa persona era un príncipe, pero el nombre sí lo habían escuchado alguna vez, ¿qué pensarían cuando se dieran cuenta del tipo de persona que estuvo ayudándoles tanto? ¿Cambiaría su desprecio hacia aquellos con alto poder?

Dicho lo dicho, Otabek eligió continuar su trayecto esta vez para la dirección de Ágape, todos sus papeles servirían mucho para la investigación en L'Homme Arme y era mejor apresurarse con ello para que se haga una correcta restricción en aquella ciudad, era claro que la conmoción del hecho alertaría a más de un curioso que querrá ver y analizar por cuenta propia. Otabek no nombró nada acerca del diamante negro hacia Victor por el momento ya que dudaba que Yuuri haya podido utilizarlo de alguna forma, él desconocía que ese hechicero lo mantenía aislado en su brazo, pero a juzgar por la reacción de la gente era lo único que podía ocurrírsele. Si se salió todo de control por ello, quizás se podría ahorrar esa culpa con el yacimiento mal controlado que se encontraba debajo de la fábrica, la cuestión sería ¿cómo se manipuló para que hiciera su efecto en las oficinas de un edificio? Eso llamaba notoriamente la atención de Otabek, si se utilizó ese material ¿cómo lo hizo? El problema también sería que más de uno hablaría por ser testigos, una persona que pudiera manejar un material tan peligroso y haya causado tanto daño y muertes, ¿lo dejarían en paz tan fácilmente? Si esto llegaba a conocimiento de otros hechiceros también cabía la posibilidad de que haya incomodidad y malestar, ser hechicero no te hacía entrar a una especie de secta, no había reglas ya que cada quién tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con la naturaleza, siempre y cuando se utilice más por motivos de investigación y usos que no hagan peligrar a las personas, como las medicinas naturales que suelen ser la más cotizadas hacia Yuuri. Así como se suelen controlar las ciudades que rompen las reglas abusando de la naturaleza, si un hechicero cobraba fama de causar daño, caos y mal uso de sus experimentos, no solo autoridades querrán detenerlo, mismos hechiceros lo tomarían como una amenaza.

Los hechiceros son conocidos por romper las reglas del mundo natural, son curiosos, innovadores y suelen perjudicar más su propia vida que en la de otros. Pero nadie toleraría que uno de ellos se terminara convirtiendo en una especie de monstruo, no es la fama que buscaban. Mismo caso resultaría si Otabek, por ejemplo, comenzara a fabricar armas potentes, las traficara y las usara contra otras personas asesinando. Hay un límite para todo. Y claro, Yuuri nunca utilizaría lo que está en su brazo con ese fin, pero sintió que debía hacerlo para personas que se lo merecían, el uso principal para él fue obtener partes de su cuerpo con una perfecta conexión celular, que es unas de las propiedades más raras e increíbles que posee aislado. Sin embargo otros, tal vez, no lo interpretarían de esa forma. Pese a que Yuuri cuidara de ir con aspectos e identidad diferente debía tener más cuidado...

El grupo prosiguió a caminar por el borde del río e ingresar en esos tétricos túneles que conducían la parte inferior de la ciudad. Victor los guió pidiendo que no divulgaran por dónde ingresaban o estarían en serios problemas. Obviamente, ninguno diría nada, con la ayuda que hicieron por ellos y recibiría Sara no podían estar más agradecidos que haciendo cada cosa que les demandaran.

Cuando llegaron a la ubicación, y se aseguraron que nadie anduviera cerca del callejón, ascendieron deprisa y golpearon la puerta del consultorio médico de Minako. La presencia de los cuatro fue captada desde la cámara exterior pero no fue descifrada la identidad de alguien que ellos conocieran, eran personas nunca vistas y por ende Minako y las personas de allí andarían con cautela.

Uno de los médicos que ayudaba a Minako fue quien decidió abrir, y miró al grupo con sospecha. Sara estaba recostada en la espalda de su hermano y a simple vista se veía que la chica no estaba nada bien, la atención no se la negarían a nadie pero el sitio era clandestino por lo que de alguien debieron enterarse que operaban allí.

—A ti no te vi antes —habló Victor—. Escucha, conozco a Minako-sensei. Por favor, debe atender a esta chica, exclusivamente ella.

—Primero entren —respondió mirando de un lado a otro del callejón.

Una vez los chicos entraron Victor siguió insistiendo.

—Solo puede verla Minako —dijo autoritario.

—Aquí cualquiera está capacitado para atender a la chica, ¿son de la ciudad? No recuerdo sus rostros, ¿o son de otro lugar?

—¡No hay tiempo! —exclamó Michele contra el sujeto. No entendía el porqué de tantas dudas y sospecha, solo quería que vean a su hermana. Se percató que el lugar no era un sitio común y corriente pero creía que se darían prisa a atenderla.

Minako siempre estaba atenta a las personas que ingresaban a su clínica, tenía vigilancia en todos los sitios y mientras trataba a otros pacientes sabía de las nuevas personas que vinieron a ser atendidas.

—Parece un grupo problemático —habló Minami observando unas de las pantallas que presentaba al grupo de personas discutiendo con el otro médico.

—Sigue tú —le dio la aguja para que continuara cociendo la herida de un paciente—. Iré a ver qué ocurre.

—¡Sí!

Cuando Minako hizo presencia y observó de cerca al grupo tampoco reconocía a ninguno, era la primera vez que eran atendidos por ella, ni siquiera a Victor reconoció al instante a causa de esos cabellos largos castaños y lentes. Pero no era tonta, solo bastó con acortar un poco más la distancia para percatarse de quién era.

—Yo me encargaré de ellos —dijo Minako a su compañero—. Prosigue con otro paciente, atenderé a la chica.

El hombre obedeció y Minako caminó hasta la muchacha para tocar su frente.

—Voy a necesitar explicaciones —dijo la médica observando de reojo a Victor. La situación era muy extraña y más extraña era que se presentara solo y no con Yuuri ni su sobrina ¿en dónde estaban? ¿Por qué lucía con ese aspecto y por qué traía a estos desconocidos a su lugar de trabajo tan abiertamente? Esas preguntas tendrían lugar después. Era importante estabilizar a la chica y disminuir la fiebre, aún desconocía el porqué de sus síntomas.

Michele y Emil dejaron a Sara al cuidado de ella, sin otra opción que aguardar en espera ante noticias. Colocaron a la chica en una camilla del cual someterían a diversos exámenes médicos. Por ahora controlarían su fiebre. Cuando Minako ayudó a cambiar las vestimentas de la muchacha por algo más cómodo fue cuando vio las perturbadoras manchas, eso la desconcertó y recordó rápidamente los mismos síntomas que vio en Yuuri una vez.

A medida que buscaba unas jeringas Victor se hallaba en la misma habitación que ella.

—Ella tiene esos síntomas... —habló Minako.

—Sí. Los mismos que sufrió Yuuri ¿cierto? —respondió—. La chica estuvo expuesta a las toxinas del diamante negro por varios meses, según lo que dijo Yuuri su cuerpo debería comenzar a desintoxicarse, pero los síntomas de ella están bastante graves a comparación de los suyos que desaparecieron en pocas semanas.

—Tengo conocimiento atendiendo a Yuuri, pero él y esta chica son mis únicos pacientes que se vieron afectados por eso ¿Hay más perjudicados?

Rápidamente, Victor le otorgó un resumen de lo que sucedió en la ciudad a medida que la médica se hacía de cada instrumento de trabajo y Minami por otro lado colocaba el suero a la muchacha. Minako no podía creer lo que oía, regresó a la habitación de la chica consternada pero concentrada en hacer su trabajo. Victor continuaba al lado de ella pero debía marcharse pronto, solo quería despedirse de Sara.

—Ella es una buena médica, te ayudará en esto, confía en ella.

—¿Estarás esperando con los demás o te irás? —preguntó Sara mientras observaba a esas personas ir de un lado a otro con cosas.

—Me iré. Debo encontrarme con mi pareja. Pero no te preocupes, estaré al tanto de noticias tuyas.

—Espera, antes, yo no pude darle lo que Katsu me pidió antes, fue un pedido del cual trabajamos con mucho cariño. Estuve dándole la última pulida para que quedara muy bonito, dile a Mickey que te lo de. No sé si los volveremos a ver pronto, por eso llévatelo. Ojalá a Katsu le agrade —sonrió con un poco de tristeza por la idea de no saber si los volvería a ver dentro de poco o no.

—¡Oh, cierto! —recordó ese detalle—. De acuerdo. Muchas gracias. Y no te preocupes, seguro él vendrá a ver cómo sigue todo por su cuenta.

—¡Eso espero!

Cuando Victor abandonó el cuarto, Minako lo siguió de atrás y cerró la puerta para dirigirle unas últimas palabras.

—Por Katsu debo asumir que se refiere a Yuuri ¿cierto? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Está bien? ¿Está con Shiori? —preguntaba preocupada, no podía enfocarse deprisa en ayudar a la chica con estas preocupaciones en su cabeza.

—Todo está bien, nuestros caminos se dividieron y debo ir a casa ahora, Shiori también está bien. Hubo problemas con aquella ciudad pero logramos salir a salvo, quizás las noticias se terminen esparciendo en breve —explicó tratando de demostrar que realmente todo estaba bien—. Te dejo a Sara en tus manos. Por cierto, los chicos no tienen ningún lugar a dónde ir, si pueden quedarse aquí les sería de ayuda, por lo menos hasta que Sara se encuentre bien, sino puedo ayudarles a buscar otro sitio, algún hotel cercano.

—No te preocupes por ellos. No pueden quedarse a dormir aquí pero conozco un lugar —suspiró—. Solo dejen de meterse en problemas, en serio, ese chico no para de darme preocupaciones. En unos días si tienen tiempo pueden venir a ver cómo sigue la salud de la chica, por ahora ve con él, más les vale que no me entere de más cosas que no me cuenten o se las verán conmigo. Ahora vete, estoy ocupada.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, perdón por venir así de la nada...

—Sí, sí —agitó su mano y abrió de nuevo la puerta—. Manda mis abrazos a Shiori y que me la traiga o lo golpearé —finalizó ingresando al cuarto para atender a la chica.

Victor se reunió nuevamente con Michele y Emil y les dijo cosas similares, que ahora debía marcharse pero posiblemente los volvería a ver pronto. Ambos muchachos le dieron su agradecimiento y que se lo dijera también a Yuuri, además que querían decírselo en persona cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de encontrarse de nuevo.

Luego, Michele le dio el regalo que Yuuri había pedido hace un tiempo, el regalo que sería de Shiori para su cumpleaños, envuelto en un pequeño sobre de tela con flores. Esto no había terminado aquí, la situación de Sara estaba en incertidumbre pero para Victor la mayor ansiedad y dudas las poseía en Yuuri. ¿Estaría en casa? ¿Se encontraba bien? Había ayudado a estos chicos como bien su plan se había trazado esta vez y se sentía agradable el que haya salido bien, seguro Yuuri se hallaría más aliviado cuando se enterara, pensó.

Volviendo al exterior y encontrándose con Makkachin que aguardó tranquilo a por él, se montó en él y emprendió el regreso a casa, esperando encontrarse con su pareja. Victor no quería preocuparse excesivamente, aún estaba enojado con lo que hizo con Makkachin, pero eso daría lugar después, debía verlo y asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Después recibiría su debida reprimenda, que se disculpara, toda la comunicación merecida que necesitaban para que algo así no volviera a repetirse, pero ahora sabía lo que era más importante, su salud. Además, también debían buscar a Shiori que aguardaba a que fueran a por ella, sin embargo, si algo malo le ocurría a su tío eso dificultaría enormemente que la buscaran.

Victor junto a Makka fueron lo más veloz que podían, con el atardecer detrás suyo. Victor quería estar tranquilo pero el miedo se hallaba presente, detestaba el hecho de sentir que ese hechicero realizaba cosas que lo hacían sentir alejado de él, planeando, actuando como si aún estuviese solo. Sabía que no demandaba una relación dependiente, lo aceptaba, Victor nunca pensó en colocarle alguna traba, conocía a lo que estaba expuesto. No obstante, no quería sentirse desplazado o que Yuuri no hablara correctamente con él, deseaba que confiara en decirle cualquier cosa que se le pasara por su mente y planeara, resolver las cosas juntos. Lo de decidir por el trato con Makkachin fue algo sumamente hiriente e insensible, ¿pero por qué no intentó que lo resolvieran juntos? ¿Por qué decidió hacer todo solo y mandarlo a él a repartir el trabajo con los clientes? Entendía que esa era su prioridad, sin embargo, eran un dúo y dirigirse a un callejón sin salida por voluntad propia no tenía sentido, no estaba solo. Pudieron buscar solución en Ágape, ¿por qué esta vez fue tan distinto?

Quizás Yuuri todavía no se acostumbraba a eso de tener una pareja y depender más de la misma. A dialogar y buscar soluciones juntos, quizás por un instante chocó contra su yo del pasado, solitario y hasta insensible en ocasiones. Por suerte, por la discusión que tuvieron ante el hecho del cruel trato el hechicero pudo percatarse de su error, pero percatarse de ese error lo llevó a de nuevo buscar una solución que lo terminó perjudicando a él, como si se culpara de poner en peligro a un ser indefenso como Makkachin y tomara el lugar de sacrificio él mismo. ¿Por qué empujarse a esos límites?

De a poco, Victor se fue acercando a su hogar, solo quedaba saltar el acantilado y llegaría a la planicie donde su casa estaría esperándolos.

Al descender y la casa apareciera ante sus ojos, Victor observó sorprendido cuando logró ver que alguien estaba allí. Sentado en la entrada, sobre el delicado porche de madera; Yuuri había llegado poco tiempo atrás y miraba aquel atardecer del cual daría paso a la pronta oscuridad que le traería mayor dificultad si quería ocuparse de su mano.

Victor descendió casi a tropezones, respirando de manera errática y fue cuando Yuuri consiguió ver a ese chico que se acercaba deprisa hacia él. No lo pensó más de dos veces para detenerlo.

—¡No te me acerques! —gritó consiguiendo que su pareja, y hasta Makkachin, se sorprendieran.

—Qué... —intentó entender la situación, ¿qué ocurría?

—No te me acerques —repitió—. Es peligroso, solo necesito que busques unas cosas por mí, pero no me toques. Mantén distancia, si te acercas mucho será malo... solo... —descendió su mirada y mordió sus labios, no sabía cómo explicarse pero lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

—Está bien, tranquilo —Victor se acercó lentamente y observó cada esquina de su cuerpo—. Solo explícame qué ocurrió y qué necesitas, no haré nada que no quieras.

Yuuri levantó su mirada, conteniendo sus emociones y levantó su mano temblorosa.

—Debo aislar el diamante de mi mano, si te acercas podrías morir —dijo con su voz quebrada—. No quise entrar y buscar las cosas en el subsuelo por temor a contaminar el ambiente, no quiero que Shiori llegue a respirar algo de eso u ocurra algún error que destruya la casa. Me quedé esperando aquí a que llegaras...

Victor estaba asustado pero no por lo que a él mismo podría ocurrirle, estaba preocupado por Yuuri.

—¿Y estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Dime todo lo que necesitas, sin obviar nada, paso a paso todo lo que requieras —miró fijamente a sus ojos—. Confía en mí.

Se podía sentir cómo esas palabras calaban profundo en el corazón del hechicero, pese a que había hecho algo tan malo con Makkachin, no le haya contado con anticipación lo que haría con el diamante negro, los peligros que acarreaban... Victor no reclamó nada, no se enojó y no hizo que perdiera más tiempo. Toda la atención estaba en esa mano, conseguir aislar el material y proteger su propia salud.

—Bien... deberé trabajar aquí afuera, es peligroso hacerlo en un lugar cerrado. Mientras tanto, será mejor que le digas a Shiori que aguarde un poco más por nosotros, ¿si? Envíale un mensaje —dijo con tristeza—. Ella si me ve quizás entienda lo grave que es, pero sigue siendo una niña, no quiero asustarla o que se me acerque despistada y ocurra algo, es mejor que esté a salvo hasta que consiga resolver esto.

—Está bien —asintió.

—Yo... en serio, lo siento por lo que hice —intentó disculparse pero Victor lo interrumpió.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar o disculpas, Yuuri. Ahora pon toda tu concentración en tu mano, en todo lo que necesitas y debo buscar, solo eso. Te escucharé después y me escucharás también, pero ahora solo debemos pensar en esto.

—Tienes razón. De acuerdo —se mantuvo fuerte y relató todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar la labor. Debía juntar la fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse vencer por los mareos que lo golpeaban de a momentos o las náuseas repentinas. No eran síntomas que podría ocultar ante Victor, era claro que debería decírselos ya que un malestar como ese sería atroz que lo hiciera cometer un error. Victor tendría que ser su ayudante y vigilarlo, estar atento a que no peligrara hasta que estuviese a salvo.


	55. Siempre estaré contigo.

L'Homme Arme pasó a ser una ciudad con una parte de mucho ocio y derroche de dinero a prácticamente quedar clausurados su mayoría de complejos. Hasta que no hicieran una correcta investigación y se declarara fuera de peligro la ciudad no se podría regresar a los anteriores hábitos. Las autoridades cerraron varias calles hasta donde la toxicidad avanzó, muchas personas viajaron a ciudades vecinas, los que presentaban síntomas relacionados a aquel material desconocido fueron trasladados a ser atendidos también en otras ciudades; la noticia del hecho se esparció rápidamente y comenzaron a venir personas de otros lugares interesados por el suceso aunque tuvieran prohibido el paso. A ciertas personas sí se les permitían ingresar y ver con sus propios ojos lo ocurrido, por ejemplo, investigadores, autoridades superiores de control de ciudades, pero todo con el permiso debido.

Los más afectados económicamente caían en las personas de Illumi que se quejaban en alto volúmen demandando que resolverían cuanto antes lo ocurrido ya que no podían controlar sino su manejo de los negocios, sus empleados. Todo debía volver a lo de antes sin perder un segundo de tiempo, para el lado de Scuro parecía un suspiro de descanso sin saber hasta cuándo duraría eso y si algo bueno vendría después. Básicamente la ciudad se regía en lo que parecía una dictadura, donde solo los dueños podían hacer y demandar lo que quisieran ante una mitad indefensa y pobre que terminaba dependiendo de ellos para sobrevivir. Esto debía regularse cuánto antes, ahora que la ciudad se ubicaba en el centro del ojo de varias otras ciudades y entes de mayor poder, no se quedaría todo como antes. Cuando averiguaran que ese material peligroso también yacía bajo fábricas más de uno se metería en problemas.

Pero la mayor pregunta y que muchos detestaban era ¿quién provocó eso? ¿Quién terminó arruinando su habitual vida tan tranquila? Ya era de conocimiento popular que una persona fue la causante del caos, varios testigos vieron al hechicero y ahora querían saber quién era.

—Vaya —un sujeto se cubrió la nariz y boca con un pañuelo—. Sí que huele fuerte.

—¿Cómo pudo llegar esto aquí? ¡Es la primera vez que veo esto! —respondió el segundo.

En el lugar del hecho, a varios metros distanciados de la toxicidad, Chris y Phichit cambiaron deprisa su rumbo de viaje cuando comenzó a escucharse en varios sitios lo sucedido en esta ciudad. No dudaron en hacerse pasar por autoridades de control para conseguir entrar y ver de cerca este fenómeno que tanto les llamó la atención. Alguien que pudiera controlar un material tan peligroso era algo que no dudarían en ir investigar un poco, ya que bien sabían que no cualquiera lo haría y si un hechicero era capaz de eso no solo ellos estarían interesados, muchos otros hechiceros también, tanto por lo bueno como por lo malo.

—Había escuchado del mismo pero nunca que alguien se animara a utilizarlo —dijo Chris observando todo el panorama—. Es un desastre, ni siquiera podemos acercarnos. Sería interesante saber cómo se logró manipular pero la pregunta es ¿sólo sirve para provocar esta destrucción?

—Algunas personas decían que la persona que salió del edificio que se derrumbaba como cenizas tenía una extraña mancha en su mano ¿eso realmente puede estar en el cuerpo de alguien? —respondió incómodo—. ¿Cómo no se autodestruye? ¡¿Crees que valdría millones si se logra controlar?! —preguntó emocionado al rubio.

—Yo no lo robaría para averiguarlo —se burló—. Algo tan peligroso debe quedarse bajo tierra, donde no dañe a nadie... ¿Cuál era la necesidad de exponerlo así? ¿Qué puede provocar que alguien tome como opción esto?

—Bueno... —Phichit observó a lo lejos a un par de personas que continuaban discutiendo con una autoridad, quejándose en que limpiaran el lugar porque debía buscar sus joyas en uno de los edificios que terminó consumido por la toxicidad. A veces argumentar con personas que solo pensaban en sí mismas era una pérdida de tiempo—. Hay bastante gente despreciable en esta ciudad. Yo no soy quién para juzgar, después de todo también vivo por el consumo, comprar y vender, aunque yo prefiero ser del tipo coleccionista y no derrochador, pero no llegaría al punto de esta ciudad de pisar a otros como hicieron.

—Es como un castigo que surgió de las tinieblas—rió—. Debería aprovechar a meterme en alguna vivienda desocupada a llevarme algo —pensó—. Después de todo muchos se fueron.

—Creo que tú eres peor que ellos —le dio un codazo riéndose.

—¡Es robar a los ricos! —dijo orgulloso—. Ellos han conseguido esas cosas de manera egoísta, le daré un mejor uso.

—¿Cómo cual?

—¿Y si te construyo un castillo en el lugar que tú quieras? —dijo el coqueto rubio provocando al moreno.

—Con las veces que he sido tu chofer ya me tendrías que haber hecho un castillo hace tiempo ¡sin olvidar las veces que me has robado y escapado!—pellizcó su mejilla para que terminara de bromear.

—¡Auch, auch! ¡Eres cruel! Si sabes que siempre nos reencontramos ¡es el destino! —continuaba acercándose más hacia él y tonteando.

De pronto, la visión del rubio vio la silueta de cierta persona. Cuando esa persona se detuvo a poca distancia a observar hacia misma dirección que ellos analizaban, Chris tomó la mano de Phichit y lo arrastró de manera disimulada de regreso por el camino que vinieron, donde otras autoridades circulaban de un lado a otro...

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Phichit confundido.

—Shh... hay alguien que no quiero que me vea —susurró. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente para que esa persona no notara sus presencias soltó su mano y se mantuvo mirando a lo lejos al muchacho que parecía registrar todo lo que observaba.

Phichit miró hacia la misma dirección que el rubio.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Esa persona —sonrió y no era una sonrisa agradable, era una sonrisa similar a cuando ves a un viejo rival después de mucho tiempo—. Es Seung-Gil Lee. A diferencia de nosotros que nos metimos infiltrados, él sí es una autoridad oficial de control de ciudades.

Phichit se sorprendió.

—¿Y por qué te escondes?

—Ya me conoce. No es para nada tonto, por eso está dónde está —explicó sin apartar sus ojos de esa persona—. Cuando algo ocurre que pueda perjudicar el orden de una ciudad a un nivel dónde la autoridad de dicha ciudad no está capacitado en lidiar aparece este tipo de persona. Cuando practiqué varios robos en una ciudad determinada no tardó demasiado en descubrir quién era y en dónde sería mi próximo robo —suspiró disgustado—. De ahí fue que comencé a hacerlo de manera al azar y en diferentes lugares, solo un robo por ciudad y escapar. Mi caso sigue vigente —rió—. Por lo general, Seung se encarga de los hechiceros, muchos habitan en ciudades y en aquellas donde su reputación no es muy agraciada suelen llamar a estas autoridades. Si el hechicero posee cosas que se pueden considerar sospechosas o no permitidas, puede sufrir diferentes sanciones o hasta que lo encierren. Pero claro que son en casos muy específicos. Con las pruebas en que este caso lo haya hecho un hechicero, si lo llega a encontrar, Seung le daría una muy mala represalia.

—¿Cómo cuál? ¿Qué lo encierren?

—Hasta yo puedo imaginarlo. Primero se lo llevarían, tratarían de sacarle toda la información posible, con algo tan raro como este material intentarían analizar su cuerpo. Si intenta revelarse u oponerse, directamente lo matarían. Ya de por sí el crimen de esta gravedad lo lleva a la muerte. Hay muchas reglas que hemos roto en el orden natural, algunas permitidas, viajeros nómades que no temen enfrentarse a lo que hay afuera de las murallas pero en todo hay un límite, y traer eso y exponer al peligro a una ciudad sería algo imperdonable.

Seung continuaba tomando informe de lo captado en la escena, aprovechaba a hablar con oficiales o guardias, recolectar información, palabras de testigos, archivos de personas de ingreso o salida de la ciudad, todo del cual muchas autoridades de la misma ciudad venían preparando y se la ofrecían. Por supuesto, él mismo tenía muchas dudas en su mente que trataría de resolver progresivamente. Nunca era de juzgar a alguien a priori, no sin antes recolectar la suficiente información para formar un perfil.

—¿Y dónde está Leroy? —preguntó el pelinegro a una de las autoridades de allí.

—Por ahora está en la estación. Ya recibió tratamiento médico y parece que está en perfecto estado, pero aún sigue en shock por lo ocurrido, no responde a ninguna pregunta.

—Es comprensible, después de todo su padre falleció. Pero él tuvo contacto con esa persona —revisaba una especie de tableta digital donde figuraba información de las visitas a la oficina de Leroy otorgada por la secretaria, información de testigos cuando se lo vio a Leroy comiendo en un restaurante con esa persona, hasta el suceso con un gran lobo para su prometida... Seung iba hilando—. Solo necesito unos minutos con él.

Mientras tanto, Chris y Phichit continuaron yendo por otras áreas.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? ¿A ti te interesa todo esto del diamante negro? —preguntó Phichit.

—¡Claro! Quiero saber también quién está detrás de esta maravilla —sonrió—. Así que ¡robemos información!

—Con robar información ya me imagino lo que quieres hacer —dijo pesimista—. Pero que no te atrapen, andan con mil ojos ahora.

...

Afuera de la casa, Victor se había puesto a traer una por una las herramientas que Yuuri necesitaba mientras él iba acomodando los objetos a su alrededor, debía tener cuidado de no olvidar que no podía tocar nada con su mano izquierda. Con cuidado se había colocado una especie de armazón que sujetaban sus dedos y cada conexión se extendía hasta el largo de su brazo del cual eso imposibilitaba que cerrara su mano de alguna manera; tenía distintas herramientas de punta de diamante, único material que podía tocar el diamante negro, estuches con láminas de diamante, líquidos del mismo material, todo servía para conseguir cubrir esa zona de manera cuidadosa y sin errores a cometer. Llevaría su tiempo ya que cada lámina poseía un espesor de pocas micras y se necesitaba unir varias capas apiladas y perfectamente selladas, sin olvidar después el injerto de piel... Era un trabajo con severa paciencia y tiempo.

—¿Necesitas que busque algo más? —preguntó Victor observando todo lo que consiguió traerle.

—Creo que eso es todo. Ahora me pondré una máscara para no continuar respirando esto tan directo. Deberías alejarte un poco o continuar haciendo otras cosas. No es recomendable que te quedes aquí, aunque esté al aire libre las toxinas pueden esparcirse por el aire.

—Mmm... pero quiero vigilar que todo vaya en orden —hizo puchero—. Que necesitas ayuda.

—No te preocupes, debo concentrarme y si me miras tan fijo no creo poder hacerlo —mencionó nervioso.

—Oh, tienes razón —se percató que tener a alguien mirándote tan fijamente podía incomodar a cualquiera así que lo entendió y se alejó un paso atrás—. Entonces, estaré comunicándole a Shiori que pronto iremos a por ella y nos espere un poco más. Voy a estar cerca, aprovecharé a guardar el equipaje y limpiar. Pero si te sientes mal o algo dímelo deprisa. Te dejaré un cubo a tu lado por si lo necesitas —informó—. Estaré espiándote de a ratos —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo sin más como en automático, su mente estaba concentrándose en el trabajo. Acomodando lo faltante, posicionando su mano frente a una especie de caja y dispersando las diferentes herramientas en orden de tamaño y utilidad.

Victor quiso dejarlo tranquilo e ingresar a la casa pero entonces Yuuri hizo un ruido de molestia con su boca, entonces se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Eh... no —dijo con cara disgustada—. Es que me olvidé ir al baño antes...

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos.

—Pero no puedes entrar.

—Lo sé. Me iré cerca de un arroyo—se colocó de pie—. Vendré rápido.

Entonces, cuando quiso avanzar por su cuenta, Victor decidió seguirlo con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro. Yuuri se detuvo y lo miró serio.

—¿Por qué me sigues? Puedo ir solo, Victor.

—¡Yuuri, no seas tan tímido! —exclamó tomando su mano sana y siguió avanzando—, solo puedes usar una mano y sería peligroso si te distraes, yo te ayudaré, soy tu pareja.

—¡¿Quée?! No, no, no. Yo puedo solo —intentó ejercer fuerza—. No necesitas hacer eso, ¡qué vergüenza! No es para tanto, solo debo tener cuidado, basta, regresa a casa, puedo solo.

—¡Yuuri, será más rápido si te ayudo! —rió—. Ya te he visto todo, no sé qué vergüenza puedes tener.

—¡No es lo mismo! Yo a ti no te veo hacer tus necesidades —siguió quejoso y sin que el otro le hiciera caso.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, ambos volvieron a casa y Yuuri ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. Victor simplemente sonreía y se sentía satisfecho de ser útil, ni siquiera lo veía como algo tan grave a excepción de Yuuri que su rostro estaba sumamente rojo.

—Bien, ¡te dejaré que sigas ocupándote de tu mano! Si me necesitas me dices —mencionó Victor y esta vez sí ingresó en la casa.

Yuuri tomó aire y regresó su concentración en el trabajo. Aunque en voz baja se mantuvo susurrando "tonto, Victor", sus preocupaciones a veces podían ser muy exageradas.  
Una vez se tranquilizó, continuó y ahora correctamente preparado fue limpiando las láminas, el sellador y demás, todo de una manera lenta y cuidadosa. Además de su máscara para no respirar directamente la tóxina poseía unos lentes especiales de aumento para captar cada área de unión de manera minuciosa.

Victor aún poseía ese cabello largo castaño y lo estaba incomodando, pero hasta que Yuuri no consiguiera terminar con su trabajo no podría utilizar nada para regresar su cabello habitual. Seguro provocaría desastre. Shiori parecía no tener problema alguno en que ellos se tardaran, aunque era claro que ella nunca demandaría nada, esperaría el tiempo necesario. Ella los extrañaba pero como niña inteligente entendía que su tío y Victor estaban ocupados, por suerte Guang Hong, Leo y su madre eran personas muy cálidas y divertidas por lo que no perdía tiempo en aburrirse.

Victor se aseguraba de no hacer ruidos innecesarios, acomodando la casa, objetos y en ocasiones se asomaba por la ventana para ver que Yuuri estuviese bien. Pese a algunos sonidos al azar, por suerte el hechicero no se distraía tan fácil, cuando se concentraba en algo se volvía muy serio en ello. Como pronto ser haría de noche Victor decidió buscar una de las mantas que tenían guardadas y salió hacia la ubicación de Yuuri, todavía no se distraía. Buscó una escalera del subsuelo y comenzó a cubrir un lado del porche, como una especie de toldo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el hechicero cuando se percató de los movimientos.

—Tú sigue, no me hagas caso. Cubriré un poco tu alrededor ya que en la noche se levanta mayor viento, sería malo que se volaran algunas cosas importante que estás usando —continuó esforzándose.

Yuuri siguió con su trabajo. Eso había sido una buena idea por parte de Victor que él no consideró al principio, además que justo cubría el lado en dónde venía la dirección del viento. Pese a que su pareja no pudiera hacer mucho por él como reparar su mano, aún podía hacer esos detalles que se tenían en cuenta. Contribuía a un trabajo en conjunto.

El tiempo transcurría y el hechicero se tomaba breves pausas por el cansancio de su vista y dolor de cabeza. Y Victor se ocupaba de ir de un lado a otro por la casa, buscando vegetales para preparar una comida, luego yendo con Makkachin a buscar algún animal... la concentración de Yuuri no cesaba pero en esos momento que regresaba a la realidad podía ver cómo ese chico no se quedaba quieto y actuaba como siempre lo hacía. Por una parte era agradable de ver que su personalidad con él no había cambiado pero por otra parte se preguntaba el porqué no lo trataba con indiferencia o demostrar aunque sea mínimo, que estaba molesto. Cualquiera al hacer lo que hizo mantendría su distancia, ya sea por el trato con Makkachin y lo que significaba el que haya utilizado el diamante negro, pese a eso, Victor no lo juzgaba, se preocupaba y no parecía tener intención de abandonarlo, ¿por qué? Creía que le había dado razones suficientes para que viera que era peligroso. Yuuri se atacaba mucho a sí mismo, y así como no comprendía porqué un ave se quedó a su lado como un fiel compañero, no comprendía porqué recibía tanto amor con tales acciones que cometía.

Pero como bien le dijo Victor, ya habría tiempo de charlas y disculpas, no podía perder su concentración ni en breves descansos. Su salud todavía estaba en juego. Sin embargo era difícil, su visión de a ratos de distorsionaba, se mareaba y las náuseas golpeaban. Debía parar porque no sabía si iba a terminar vomitando sobre su trabajo, por suerte Victor con el recipiente que le dejó a un lado podía hacerlo allí. Era molesto, mientras más interrumpían los síntomas, más tiempo perdía en terminar de sellar esa mano.

Cuando Victor regresó con Makkachin, se apresuró a ingresar a casa y dejar los ingredientes para volver y agacharse frente al hechicero.

—¿Te sientes bien, Yuuri? —preguntó preocupado, sus síntomas eran notables—. Te buscaré agua, espera un poco —se regresó con una taza de agua y decidió sentarse un momento cerca suyo—. ¿Te duele algo?

Conociendo cómo era Yuuri era probable que no diría demasiado de cómo se sentía realmente.

—Mi cabeza duele y me siento un poco cansado —respondió bebiendo el agua—. Siento más náuseas aunque vomito poco, es sólo el síntoma. Pero igual me distrae porque debo dejar todo y tomar el recipiente —suspiró—. Es complicado. Ya terminaré pronto y podré respirar el aire limpio, eso me ayudará a desintoxicar el cuerpo —explicó. Esta vez no quiso omitir nada, porque entendía que esa persona estaba preocupada e interesada. No lo apartaría.

—¿No hay alguno de tus elíxires que puedan ayudarte en aliviar los síntomas?

—No demasiado —bostezó—. Espero Sara comience a sentirse mejor, ella lo debe tener peor.

—Apenas llegamos Minako comenzó a atenderla y le haría estudios para ver la gravedad de su cuerpo —bajó su mirada—. Si continuas expuesto a ese material... —imaginó—. Tus síntomas irán a peor también. Pero no se sobreesfuerces. Te haré algo de comer, intenta comer si puedes aguantarlo ¿sí? Te dará energías.

—De acuerdo —aceptó observando cómo ahora Victor ingresaba a la casa y se apresuraba en elaborar algo para él.

Yuuri sonrió y continuó su labor más motivado.

...

En el consultorio de Minako, ella analizaba las imágenes del interior del cuerpo de Sara con extrema seriedad. Minami se hallaba con la paciente del cual distraía charlando y cambiando el suero. Le relataba sus vivencias junto a la médica y cómo se aseguraba de aprender gracias a ella. El entusiasmo y el no parar de hablar, prácticamente, provocaba que Sara se distrajera de sus síntomas y de vez en cuando se riera. Sin embargo, era claro que estaba muy adolorida y exhausta.

Minako, cuando finalizó de analizar el resultado, llamó a los allegados de la chica y junto a ella pasó a relatarle su estado y qué acciones debería hacer en lo siguiente. Michele se quedó al lado de ella tomando su mano y esperando a que la médica pudiera darle buenas noticias de su hermana.

—Aunque tu cuerpo esté batallando para expulsar la toxicidad —le presentó las imágenes que iba pasando en un monitor—, hay órganos que han sufrido daño. No parece que se siga extendiendo aunque en unos días deberé hacerte otro estudio para corroborar que efectivamente se ha detenido y solo queda que te desintoxiques por completo. Con esto, si ves aquí —le señaló las partes oscuras de algunos órganos—, ya es tejido muerto.

Sara se sorprendió y miraba todo sumamente asustada.

—Deberé operarte para extraer lo que ya no sirve y es imposible de restaurar. Hay órganos de los cuales vivirás perfecta aunque no estén completos, pero una parte de la toxicidad que se extendió en tu vientre bajo afectó a tus ovarios y útero —con mucha delicadeza, a medida que le explicaba sujetó una de sus manos y miró fijamente a sus ojos—. Tendré que extirparlos. Lamentablemente ya están perdidos y mantenerlos allí podría dar a infecciones más graves, ¿entiendes? Es mejor manejar síntomas menopáusicos a algo mucho peor. Eres una chica muy fuerte y la mayoría de tus órganos vitales están a salvo y no necesitas trasplantes. Pero esto es inevitable.

A medida que Sara escuchaba aquello, entendía, pero sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y sus labios temblar. Dolía mucho y no era un dolor físico. Ella era una chica muy joven, una chica beta que no le importaba si su pareja era chico o chica porque para ella el amor no distinguía de sexo, imaginaba que quizás un día conocería a alguien y podría tener bebés. No era sencillo de digerir, tal vez en un futuro ella superaría esto y encontraría a alguien que pese a no poder tener hijos igual se quedaría con ella y la amaría, pero por ahora primero debía aceptar esta realidad.

—Sara... —Michele solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza.

Emil acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Estoy bien, voy a estar bien —ella no podía detener sus lágrimas aunque dijera esas palabras y se aferraba al abrazo de su hermano mientras su cuerpo daba ligeros temblores.

—Entonces ¿ella ya está a salvo? ¿Se recuperará? —preguntó Emil aún preocupado en que esa rara toxicidad no la perjudique más.

—Primero la someteremos a la cirugía y la tendremos monitoreada. En unos días sabremos cómo prosigue —suspiró—. Solo tenemos que esperar ya que todo esto también es raro, ya deben saber que algo así no es común en ningún lugar. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Gracias —dijo la muchacha pese a escuchar esas noticias. Por lo menos alguien se aseguraba de curarla y hacer todo por ella, una cuestión que seguro en su vieja ciudad nunca habría tenido tal oportunidad. Agradecía todo lo que hacía por ella.

Sara tuvo que quedarse a descansar en el mismo lugar, a la mañana siguiente la someterían a cirugía. Michele y Emil debían pasar la noche en otro sitio, pero antes de irse Michele se quedó unos minutos más junto a su hermana.

La chica, acostada, sonreía hacia su hermano que aún no soltaba su mano y aunque ella ya había calmado sus lágrimas las de él seguían saliendo.

—Ya, voy a estar bien. Gracias a la medicación me siento un poco mejor pero igual es como si me hubiese caído una roca enorme arriba —bromeó—. Minako dijo que será una operación larga y quizás vaya en partes y me de tiempo a descansar.

—Sí —luchaba por tranquilizarse y sonreír, acariciando la mano de ella—. Yo estaré esperándote hasta que salgas. Con Emil ahora iremos a descansar también y volveremos en la mañana.

—Está bien —levantó su mano y quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Pero ya no pongas esa cara, cuando todo esto termine vamos a poder conseguir una vida mejor, esto es solo un mal momento.

—Siento que en parte es mi culpa —sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas—, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de los síntomas que tenías, no lo sé, debímos habernos ido de allí antes. Ahora tienes que vivir con esto... soy un idiota.

—No, no voy a permitir que te culpes de esto. Hubiese sido peor si tratábamos de escapar, esos sujetos habrían hecho nuestra vidas miserables —presionó su mano—, pero ahora es diferente. Katsu nos ayudó, hemos peleado muchas batallas y esta solo es una más.

—Es que encima aunque esté tan enojado ya sé que ya no podemos cambiar lo que ocurrió, es como dices, podremos conseguir una vida mejor.

—Exacto —soltó su mano—, ahora ve con Emil. Él te hace reír más que yo, lo necesitas —se burló pellizcando su mejilla.

—Tonta. Tú también eres graciosa —se colocó de pie y le dio un beso en su mano—. Los dos siempre estaremos a tu lado. Descansa —se acercó hacia la puerta.

—Ahora podré ser la tía sin hijos que prefieran estar tus hijos más conmigo que con ustedes —rió.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? —preguntó confundido— ¿Y a quiénes te refieres con ustedes?

—Los hijos que tendrás en un futuro con Emil, por supuesto.

Michele actuó como si eso se escuchara ridículo, ni siquiera era pareja con su mejor amigo, su mordida y companía era una conveniencia por la ciudad en la que estaba. Claro que no serían algo más, claro que no, ¿no?

—¡Me voy! Duerme —abandonó el cuarto cubriendo el rostro con su mano.

Cuando Emil lo vió, se acercó a él.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Estás bien? —preocupado intentó mirar de cerca su rostro hasta que se percató que no eran lágrimas—, ¿por qué estás tan rojo? ¿tienes fiebre?

—¡Callate! ¡vámonos ya!

—¿Y por qué te enojas conmigo ahora? ¡Mickey!

Minako, finalmente, se aseguró de llevarlos a un lugar cercano y hospitalario del cual no tendrían problema alguno en permitir que se quedaran. Ellos quisieron pagar con lo ahorrado que llevaban, pero la dueña se negó con una gran sonrisa y les dijo que mientras ayudaran a limpiar el Onsen y algunas habitaciones, sería el pago suficiente y sería su trabajo momentáneo hasta que su amiga se recuperara. Minako le había detallado a esa mujer la situación de los muchachos que no tenían a dónde ir y la chica que estaba siendo atendida por ella, la señora no tuvo dificultad alguna de abrir su puerta a ellos.

Los muchachos decidieron tranquilizarse y dejar todo en manos de la médica. Se despidieron momentáneamente muy agradecidos.

—¡Sólo llámenme Hiroko! —dijo la alegre mujer que les brindó un rápido recorrido por el negocio familiar—. Mi esposo es Toshiya, si tienen algún problema sólo pregúntennos.

—¡Si quieren beber algo pueden sentarse con nosotros! —dijo Toshiya a lo lejos donde se hallaba sentado junto a otros huéspedes en una amplia habitación mientras disfrutaban de un gracioso programa en televisión.

—Eh... claro, gracias —respondió Michele.

—¡Yo me apuntaré más tarde! —dijo Emil apoyando su mano en el hombro de Michele—. Anda, no seas tímido.

—Entras en confianza tan rápido —le respondió incómodo a su compañero.

—¡Les seguiré mostrando los cuartos y los llevaré al suyo. Quizás quieran descansar un poco! —continuó Hiroko y condujo a los chicos a uno de los cuartos del cual abrió de par en par la puerta—. Hay mantas en el closet si tienen frío, el Onsen está abierto hasta las diez y a la mañana se limpia antes del amanecer para los clientes ¿sí?

—¡Sí, gracias de nuevo! —Michele no sabía qué más decir por lo agradecido que estaba por toda la ayuda que recibían.

—¡Ya, ya. No hay que ser tan formales! —rió ella—. Además tener a muchachos tan fuertes y con energía es genial para nosotros —colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y sonreía agradeciendo en su interior a Minako por traer esta ayuda a su Onsen.

—Entonces la ayudaremos mañana temprano con todo ¡cuente con nosotros! —Emil, entusiasmado, observó por el pasillo antes de ingresar a la habitación—. Serán algunos cuartos también ¿cierto? Para limpiar. Solo mencione cuáles y lo haremos estupendamente.

—¡Sí! Serán algunos, hay personas que solo vienen a usar el Onsen y se marchan y otros piden cuartos para quedarse. A la mañana salen a desayunar y luego se van, o piden pasar más días. Yo les daré la lista.

—¡Bien! —luego Emil miró a lo lejos una puerta cerrada e inocentemente señaló—. ¿Allí hay un depósito o es otro cuarto?

Hiroko se asomó para ver hacia cuál cuarto se refería. Entonces, cuando fijó su vista a la puerta que culminaba al final del pasillo su sonrisa desapareció por un breve segundo; pero luego, ahora un poco más tranquila, volvió a sonreir con mucha amabilidad.

—No, ese cuarto no es necesario entrar. Es de mi hijo.

—Oh... así que tiene un hijo ¿Trabaja en la familia también? —claro que desconocía todo lo que ocurrió en esa familia, pero tanto Michele como Emil desconocían la historia. Emil preguntaba curioso y con respeto, no por querer ser entrometido. Eran nuevos en esa ciudad a excepción de casi todos allí que conocían la desgracia de la familia Katsuki.

—Él... —hizo una corta pausa, con una mirada nostálgica—. Viaja mucho... por eso no está ahora. Pero su cuarto siempre está preparado para cuando vuelva.

Emil sentía como si el ambiente se sintiera un poco pesado de pronto, como si sacara un tema que no debió haber hecho. Hiroko después se alejó unos pasos de ellos.

—Bueno, seguiré con preparar la cena. Son bienvenidos de ir a probar un rico plato de katsudon si desean ¡les avisaré cuando esté listo! —con su sonrisa usual, continuó avanzando.

—¡Gracias! —volvió a agradecer Michele mientras la mujer se alejaba.

...

Era de noche, Victor había ayudado a Yuuri a colocar diversas rocas luminosas a su alrededor para que pudiera trabajar en la oscuridad. Pequeños animales nocturnos comenzaban a surgir, entre ellos los colibrís candela que no se acercaban al hechicero en esta ocasión pese a que estaban acostumbrados a su cercanía, presentían el peligro.

El mismo colibrí que tan apegado estaba al hechicero volaba cerca pero cuando quería posarse en él su vuelo cambiaba para alejarse de nuevo, se confundía. No podía culparlo.

Victor y Yuuri habían comido un poco pese a que se resultó dificultoso para el hechicero no llegar a vomitarlo, ni siquiera podía soportar beber alguno de los elíxires de las categorías sin sentir que lo devolvería en cualquier momento. Todavía el trabajo no estaba finalizado. Sentía el cansancio y la necesidad de finalizar pronto pero esa ansiedad no sería buena para él, no valía el riesgo el apurarse por estar cada vez más cansado.

A medida que la noche y las horas transcurrían, sus ojos pesaban horrores y se esforzaba en no dormirse. Sacudía su cabeza o mojaba su rostro con el agua que Victor le había traído.

—Yuuri, si estás muy cansado sería mejor que duermas un poco —aconsejó Victor del cual había traído una manta ya que la noche podría llegar a ser muy fría en ese sitio.

—No puedo hacer eso. Si llego a moverme dormido y apoyo la mano en algo o en mí ¿qué crees que pasaría? —se quitó los lentes de aumento y masajeó sus ojos con su mano sana. Solo necesitaba un segundo para continuar, pequeños descansos.

—Y si te caes dormido sobre tu mano será peor —regañó.

Entonces, Victor se acercó y le quitó la herramienta para apartarla a un lado.

—¿Qué haces? —observó confundido.

—Déjame sentarme detrás de ti —dijo cruzando su pierna por detrás de él y queriendo que se hiciera lugar hacia adelante para lograr entrar.

—¡¿Pero qué harás?! ¿qué piensas? —el hechicero terminó haciéndose hacia adelante y levantando su mano tóxica con cuidado de no tocar nada y no patear los elementos.

—Ven —Victor apoyó su espalda en la pared. Su pareja que quedó sentada entre medio de sus piernas, apoyó su mano en su pecho e hizo que se recostara sobre él. Luego tomó la manta y lo cubrió, sin tocar la mano—. Yo sostendré la mano con el diamante. Me aseguraré que no la gires y se mantenga alejada. No puedes cerrar la palma por lo que estará bien. Puedes dormir un rato y yo sujetaré tu antebrazo, así —tomó por detrás del antebrazo—. Me quedaré despierto.

—¡¿Qué?! No, es peligroso. ¿Y si te duermes también? —se alarmó— ¿Si te descuidas, consigo moverme de manera brusca y ocurre algo? No puedo exponerse a eso, ¡además ahora estás respirando la toxina! Te puede perjudicar. No tienes que hacerlo, yo estaré bien. Si me apresuro podré terminar de cubrirlo. Solo me queda una pequeña parte y la primera capa estará sellada. No voy a dormirme.

—Yuuri... —apoyó sus labios en su mejilla dándole un suave beso; mantuvo su mejilla apoyada sobre la suya, sin soltar su brazo y con su otra mano la apoyó sobre el vientre del hechicero, dándole lentas caricias—. Está bien, shh. Descansa un momento. No me pasará nada. Te sientes muy mal ¿verdad? Si no duermes un poco tu cabeza dolerá mucho más, solo unos minutos, relaja tu mente un momento.

—Pero... —miraba hacia su mano y el agarre de Victor y aún así sentía temor, no quería hacerle daño— ¿No tienes miedo?

—Mmm... —sonrió—. Una vez me dijiste algo similar. Te enojaste mucho ¿te acuerdas? Cuando viajamos la primera vez juntos con Guang Hong y yo me metí a ese pequeño lago junto a ti. Primero desconfiaste de mí, me sujetaste del cuello y dijiste cosas de manera alterada como que no eras amable o que todo a tu alrededor podía correr peligro... Si la curiosidad mató al gato a mi no me molestaba ser ese gato con tal de conocerte más —soltó una risilla—. Nunca te vi como un monstruo aunque tú te tratabas así y como lo dije allí lo vuelvo a decir: Yuuri es hermoso. No te tuve miedo casi sin conocerte y mucho menos te tengo miedo ahora. Cuando todo mejore tendremos una larga charla pero ya debes saber que mis sentimientos por ti seguirán de esta forma.

Yuuri no podía dejar que de nuevo la culpa lo atacara, no quería llorar ahora. Aunque no pronunciara ninguna palabra, Victor ya era bastante consciente de las emociones del hechicero, Yuuri no podía esconder tan fácil esos sentimientos tan conflictivos. Sabía que allí había un muchacho arrepentido de errores tan graves que provocaron la anterior pelea.

Yuuri contenía sus lágrimas y apoyó su mano sana sobre la de Victor que tranquilizaba su inestable estómago, giró un poco su cabeza y a medida que su pareja depositó un par de besos en su frente se sumió a un cómodo sueño entre la calidez de ese cuerpo.


	56. ¿Fuera de peligro?

Al tiempo, Yuuri fue abriendo sus ojos y a penas lo hizo no tardó en sobresaltarse al recordar su mano y a Victor, como quién despierta de una pesadilla con el corazón latiendo a mil. Su brazo seguía sujeto con fuerza casi al punto que los dedos ajenos se clavaban en la piel para que el brazo siguiera en el mismo lugar, al mirar detrás de él, Victor se mantenía despierto y lo había vigilado tal cual había dicho.

—¿Cuánto dormí? —preguntó confuso el hechicero.

—Mmm... creo que unas dos horas. No ha sido mucho, puedes seguir descanso un poco más —dijo tranquilo, sin problema alguno de mantener su lugar si así lo necesitaba su pareja.

—No, está bien—masajeó su frente—. Creo que es suficiente, ¿tú te sientes bien? —se cercioró que Victor aún estaba en buen estado.

—Sí, solo estoy un poco acalambrado por estar en la misma posición por dos horas —rió—. Y nada más, me siento bien por eso te sugerí dormir un rato más.

—Es mejor seguir —se sentó derecho y meció su cuello de un lado a otro—. Si quieres puedes ir a dormir un rato, yo seguiré con esto. Cuánto antes termine será mejor.

—Entiendo —intentó colocarse de pie lentamente—. Aaah, mis piernas —fue estirando sus piernas y las masajeó mientras volvía a dejar al hechicero que continuara con su trabajo—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien —fue acomodando las herramientas nuevamente frente a él.

—De acuerdo, entonces descansaré un momento...

Antes de ingresar a la casa, Yuuri lo sostuvo de su pierna y lo detuvo. Victor se giró pensando que quería pedirle algo.

—Gracias por lo de antes, haberme vigilado y dejarme dormir... ya sabes —dijo apenado.

Victor sonrió, se acercó para besar su mejilla y se alejó nuevamente.

—No hay de qué, mi Yuuri —susurró—. Si te sientes mal, no te sobreexfuerces ¿sí?

Luego de aquello, parecía que Victor había ingresado a la casa para ir directo a la cama a descansar pero no tardó más de cinco minutos y él estaba regresando de nuevo al frente de la casa. Esta vez trajo una almohada y otra manta del cual una vez posicionó la almohada cerca de la puerta, se recostó en el piso y se cubrió para dormirse.

—Despiértame en dos horas —pronunció cerrando sus ojos.

—¡¿Pero por qué duermes aquí?! —hizo que volviera a abrir sus ojos del grito—. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir a la cama que es más cómodo? No necesitas estar a mi lado, yo voy a estar bien.

—No, no, no. Si necesitas algo no podré escucharte, además no quiero llegar a dormirme y que las horas se me vayan. Si Yuuri debe estar incómodo y pasando frío aquí afuera, entonces esto no es nada para mí —dijo con seguridad—. Ya hemos dormido en la intemperie antes en nuestros viajes. No me dejes dormir mucho ¿escuchaste? —clavó mirada demandante antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos y querer dormir.

Ese chico terco, claro que no haría lo que Yuuri dijera, le haría ver que era bastante serio con estar pendiente de la salud de su compañero. Victor ni siquiera quería dormirse profundamente, al igual que Yuuri que se despertó apenas pasando dos horas debido al estrés de estar enfocado en algo tan peligroso, su mente estaba en igual situación. Los dos no podían relajarse del todo con algo así.

Yuuri dejó que descansara a la cercanía, tampoco es que estuviese al lado suyo pese a que igual le preocupara que siguiera respirando de esa toxicidad. Por suerte, sabía bien que a Victor no lo afectaría demasiado; pronto sellaría la mano totalmente, de por sí solo quedaba una pequeña parte expuesta para que la primer capa esté finalizada. Con eso solo era suficiente para que no afectara demasiado, de igual manera debía recubrir con las demás para asegurarla correctamente, ya que no solo debía aislarlo para que no se esparciera lo letal, sino que sea lo suficientemente resistente para que aguantara a los impactos.

Las horas transcurrían, Victor se había despertado y cada uno proseguía en sus tareas. Victor limpiaba el recipiente de emergencia periódicamente, también se aseguraba de pasar un paño frío en la frente del hechicero cuando notaba el sudor o que su dolor de cabeza le incapacitaba seguir. Se quedaba a su lado en sus descansos y elaboraba bocadillos para que el hambre no sea una molestia para él.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntaba curioso Victor—, ¿aún te falta mucho para terminar? —no quería preguntar aquello para ponerlo ansioso sino para estar al tanto de ese trabajo, le interesaba.

—No mucho, la última capa y estará listo para colocar el injerto de piel —respondió entre uno de los descansos, ya siendo de día y observando cómo a lo lejos parecía que se aproximarían prontas nubes de lluvia—, espero terminar hasta que lleguen esas nubes.

—Si la lluvia o el viento te complican puedo cubrir mejor tu alrededor.

—No creo que sea necesario, la lluvia llegará hasta la tarde, para ese entonces estoy seguro que esto estará terminado —explicó aprovechando a estirar sus brazos y sus piernas un rato antes de volver al trabajo—. Solo un poco más —suspiró—. Lo primero que haré será darme una buena ducha cuando acabe con esto.

—Cierto, Yuuri comienza a oler —rió.

—¡¿Es tan así?! —olió su propia camisa—. ¿Huelo muy mal?

—¡No lo decía de esa manera! —dijo a medida que comenzaba a revisar el móvil y mandar más mensajes a Shiori en el proceso—. Yo soy beta por lo que no percibo los aromas de otras categorías tan fuertes, pero tu aroma se ha hecho un poco más intenso en estos días y puedo notarlo. Debe ser por eso que no te has duchado en estos días, tu aroma propio se ha acentuado, ¿creo? Es como limón pero ya sabes —intentaba explicarse—, pero mucho más fuerte y agrio, y no es desagradable, pero a la vez como que parece que se mezcló con otros aromas —se enredaba explicando—, debe ser por tu sudor, no sé, pero no es feo.

—Dices cosas demasiadas raras —él no sentía que poseía un aroma tan fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que su sentido del olfato era mucho más agudo que el de Victor—. Además tengo el efecto del elíxir de las categorías, así que lo único que estás oliendo es mi feo sudor de suciedad, tienes raros fetiches.

—¡Claro que no! —intentó volver a explicarse pero Yuuri se había puesto a continuar de nuevo con su tarea—. No es eso, es que siempre hueles rico, pero no es por lo que dices, no me entiendes...

De pronto, las palabras de Victor se detuvieron cuando recibió un mensaje en el móvil. Esta vez provenía de Yurio, no era usual que el rubio mandara mensajes si no era porque los demás, Otabek, Ermek o Mila, estaban con él. Al parecer lo primero que figuraba era que Otabek había llegado a la ciudad y después...

Victor tomó una gran bocanada de aire y aguantó la respiración para tratar de calmarse, casi se colocaba de pie repentinamente y exclamaba el nombre de Otabek, pero recordó que no podía hacer eso o podría provocar que Yuuri cometiera un accidente. Pero comenzó a hacer tantas muecas y a responder el mensaje de manera tan rápida, ¿cuándo aprendió a manejar el móvil tan dinámico?, que obviamente el hechicero lo notó y se preguntaba qué pudo haber ocurrido para que enloqueciera en silencio tanto su pareja.

—¿Qué... —ni siquiera necesitó terminar la pregunta.

—¡Esto!

El hechicero observó la pantalla y la fotografía.

—Ese animal se había metido de polizón junto a Otabek y se lo llevó con él, ¡pero debía llevarlo a un centro de cuidado especializado! ¿Qué harán esos dos con una cría de esa especie?

—Bueno, es muy lindo, ¿realmente crees que no podrán criarlo?

**_\- Victor: ¡No era un regalo para ti, Yurio! Lo deben cuidar personas profesionales._ **

**_\- Yurio: Cállate viejo, es adorable y es mío. Ya le pregunté a personas que saben y me dejan tenerlo._ **

**_\- Victor: ¡¿Quién te dejaría tener a ese animal?! Pueden crecer hasta dos metros de largo, ¿quieres que te termine devorando?_ **

**_\- Yurio: ¡Tú tienes un lobo el doble de tamaño y no te ha comido! Me tienes envidia, mi Puma Tigre Escorpión es más bonito, por eso te quejas._ **

**_\- Victor: ¡Yo soy profesional! Y Makkachin es hermoso, el mejor lobo del mundo, no me provoques... ¿y por qué Puma Tigre Escorpión? Es todo menos esos._ **

**_\- (Otabek abrió grupo). Otabek: Estará controlado y vigilado, ambos felinos._ **

**_\- Victor: ¿Ambos?_ **

**_\- Yurio: ¡Otabek, sé porqué dijiste eso! ¡No soy uno! Dejo de responder, iremos a jugar con mi bello lince junto a Mila y Ermek. (Yurio salió)_ **

**_\- Victor: ..._ **

**_\- Otabek: ¿Yuuri ya está en casa?_ **

Cuando la conversación, ahora, solo encerró a Otabek y Victor, estos continuaron conversando pero Victor trató de obviar el dar información muy directa. Mientras supiera que Yuuri estaba con él era suficiente por el momento, conocía a Yuuri lo suficiente para que supiera qué cosas y no decir. El móvil no era privado, lo compartían, así que tarde o temprano el hechicero podía leer las conversaciones, si el hechicero no lo decía por su cuenta cuestiones tan serias como lo que estaba en su mano Victor no sería el que se lo diría a Otabek.

El hechicero prosiguió, dejando que su pareja se distrajera con los mensajes entre amigos, debía terminar cuanto antes. Soportó los síntomas lo mejor que pudo, incómodo y adolorido pero lo lograba.

Las nubes grises cada vez se acercaban más... Eso preocupaba a Victor por la cuestión anterior mencionada, el viento que comenzaba a acelerarse y junto a la lluvia podría empeorar el trabajo, si el agua salpicaba no sería fácil continuar. El clima se mantenía calmo, pero el hechicero sabía que era una batalla contra reloj, no se aseguró de observar o perder tiempo en las nubes, no apartó sus ojos en todo ese lapso restante de su mano. Por suerte se hallaba en la etapa de la colocación de piel, como parches que se fijaban sobre el diamante y debía asegurarse que se mantuvieran en su lugar, fijarse correctamente tardarían mucho más días por eso una vez finalizara con ello iba a tener que cubrir su mano con una venda por un tiempo.

Victor no hacía ruido ni lo interrumpía, estaba ansioso. El cielo se iba oscureciendo y el mismo Makkachin había decidido resguardase en su cómoda caseta bajo los árboles. Minutos transcurrían, el hechicero estaba mareado pero su mirada no se apartaba de los toques finales. Yuuri, cuando terminó de aplicar el injerto de piel, sabía que no había terminado del todo. Debía asegurarse que el trabajo había sido bien hecho. Entonces, no dudó en levantarse deprisa ante la mirada sorprendida de Victor, y correr entre la hierba para caer con su mano sobre la tierra y presionarla con cuidado. Sabía que las plantas eran las más sensibles ante la toxicidad del diamante, si notaba apenas un pequeño cambio en ellas sabría que el sellado no era del todo seguro.

Acarició el césped por unos segundos, escuchando los truenos a lo lejos, después frotó una piedra y observó de cerca, no parecía haber cambio. Cuando se cercioró que estos no corrieron un daño fue que se animó a tomar con su mano derecha la palma del trabajo. Con cuidado, primero acarició con la yema de sus dedos, tenía que evaluar que su mano sana no fuese consumida o dañada. Estaba seguro que había hecho un buen trabajo con el diamante, pero nunca debía confiarse con algo tan peligroso. Así lo hizo por un largo rato, tocando, presionando, colocando finalmente su palma izquierda sobre su mejilla con un ligero temor... parecía que todo estaba en orden.

Después, se regresó nuevamente frente a la casa y tomó una venda para cubrir la zona.

—Lo haré yo —dijo Victor tomando la venda por su parte.

Yuuri se lo permitió. Dejó su palma abierta frente a Victor que comenzó a envolverla con cuidado. Cuando la venta quedó bien sujeta y el hechicero abrió y cerró su mano sin peligro alguno, por fin el trabajo había finalizado.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Lo lograste? ¿Realmente tu mano ya está bien? —preguntaba Victor aún observándola de cerca, tomándola y tocándola por su cuenta.

—¡Sí, ya está! Parece que no hay peligro, no hay toxinas que se esparzan —Yuuri sonrió.

—¿Sí? —un gran peso parecía que se despegaba de sus hombros y observó emocionado al hechicero.

Yuuri no dudó en arremeter contra él en un gran abrazo que lo arrojó sobre la madera y los dos terminaran en el suelo recostados, uno sobre el otro. Era un gran alivio para ambos, pero el hechicero simplemente quería aferrarse a esa persona que no lo abandonó y estuvo a su lado para ayudarlo en todo momento. Su cuerpo aún temblaba a pesar que ya no había peligro en esa mano, no podía realizar trabajos de manera normal todavía hasta que la piel se aferrara perfectamente, pero asumía que no había nada del cuál preocuparse. Parte de su temor también se encontraba en sus inseguridades, en esas negativas hacia su persona y conseguía que desconfiara si Victor de ahora en más se quedaría allí con él o a pesar de todo decidiría apartarse por razón del peligro que podía vivir en su cercanía. Sabía que Victor no lo dejaría, pero nunca creyó que temería tanto que alguien pudiera irse de su lado, se arrepintió mucho cuando hizo el trato por Makkachin sin pensarlo en profundidad, significando que eso podría dar causa a una separación el miedo fue atroz. Sabía que había obrado mal, solo que su mente no fue del todo sensata en ese momento, se sintió acorralado...

—Gracias... Gracias por seguir a mi lado —dijo el hechicero sin apartarse de él, con todo el peso sobre ese cuerpo y aferrándose con fuerza—. Perdóname.

—Ya todo está bien —respondió abrazándolo con mayor fuerza—. Intentaste revertir ese cruel trato que habías hecho ¿cierto?

—Yo pensaba que tenía sentido en ese instante, pero no pensé, solo actué —comenzó a hablar de manera rápida y ansiosa—. Solo quería ayudar a todos y creí que Makkachin estaría bien mientras lo buscáramos después, pero no lo pensé bien y fui insensible. Realmente no quería hacerle daño, nunca lo haría y lo sabes. No quería pero no sabía qué hacer y solo actué por mi cuenta, fui un tonto —se levantó apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el pecho de Victor y levantando su vista. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sumamente afligido—. Pensé que me odiarías y ya no querrías estar conmigo, quise reparar todo... No te dije nada pero solo quería que todos pudieran salir de esa ciudad y decidí hacer el último plan aún sin decírtelo por completo. Si averiguabas que usaría el diamante negro seguro me detendrías pero pensé que sería lo mejor, si seguíamos esperando muchos morirían...

—¿Estás consciente que hacer algo así fue prácticamente un autosacrificio? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si Vicchan no iba a tu rescate? Si hubiese sabido que estabas con esta mano expuesta no me habría ido junto a Otabek y los demás, ¡porque pudiste haber muerto! —sujetó sus mejillas y las presionó—. ¿¡Entiendes que pudiste haber muerto?! ¿Por qué decidiste esto por tu cuenta?

Victor despegó su espalda del suelo y se sentó, Yuuri quedó entre medio de sus piernas, mirándolo triste como si recibiera una gran reprimenda que ni su madre hizo alguna vez con él.

—Lo sé... pero no pensé en mí, pensé en ustedes —sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

—Yuuri, siempre habrá otras opciones pero sacrificarte no es una. No diré que seguro pudimos haber encontrado otra solución en el que todos termináramos felices y sin daño, realmente no lo sé. Pero no tienes que tomar decisiones solo —chocó su frente en la suya—. No me apartes, háblame. Si te acorralan nos acorralarán juntos pero no te quedes solo. Si yo te hubiese perdido... ¿qué crees que sería de mí? Ante cualquier peligro que haya, si quieres ser egoísta, si necesitas hacer algo que crees correcto, aunque sea peligroso yo estoy contigo.

—Sí... lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo —cubrió su rostro entre sus brazos sin conseguir detener sus lágrimas—. No quería que todo terminara allí, quería volver a verte, aunque me considere un monstruo. No me dejes.

—No lo haré, ya te lo dije antes, mis sentimientos no cambiarán —lo volvió a acercar y abrazar—. Yo también me dejé llevar diciéndote todas esas cosas cuando me enteré que hiciste un trato con Makkachin, me enojé mucho, pero que te hayas dado cuenta de lo mal que actuaste y arrepentirte es suficiente. Si tu forma de ver las cosas se hubiesen mantenido insensibles ante Makka, quizás no habría actuado igual. Makkachin es como mi familia y así como te veo a ti y a Shiori como mi familia, debes ver a Makkachin también como una. Las familias no se cambian, no son el trato de nadie. Te arrepentiste de ello y con eso te perdono, entiendo todo lo que ocurrió, tu desesperación. Ya no necesitas sufrir por esa culpa, ¿sí?

—Sí... —respondió intentando calmarse, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Era complicado calmarse, pero debía hacerlo ya que el respirar de manera agitaba empeoraba sus síntomas.

—Cuando te sientas mejor y la pronta lluvia que vendrá se detenga, irás a pedirle perdón a Makkachin y le debes muchas cepilladas a su bello cabello —bromeó mordiendo su mejilla.

—Auch, sí, sí, lo haré, le daré muchos mimos, lo iba a hacer aunque no me lo pidas —por fin volvió a sonreír mientras Victor seguía mordiéndolo y lo apretujaba provocándole cosquillas—, ¡pero no hagas eso!

—¿Hacer qué? No estoy haciendo nada —sus manos comenzaban a meterse en el interior de su ropa y apoyó sus labios en el cuello del hechicero para darle besos muy ruidosos.

—¡Basta ya, que me das cosquillas! ¡Y te dije que quiero ducharme, huelo mal! —intentaba cubrirse pero la diferencia de fuerza era notable, una parte suya quería que lo dejara y así ir a asearse pero la otra le brindaba una agradable sensación de querer que continuara haciendo eso—. Yaaa, ¿quieres que te vomite?

—Yuuri, matas lo romántico —se separó de él y prosiguió a ponerse de pie. Lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó—. Entonces iremos a ducharnos.

—¡Espera, espera! Debo guardar las cosas, no puedo dejarlas aquí, viene la lluvia.

—Entonces te dejo en el baño y te quitas la ropa, yo entraré todo esto y me uniré contigo en un rato —detalló mientras avanzó para llevarlo al baño.

—¿Y por qué entrarás conmigo? ¿Quién te dio permiso?

—Yo me lo doy, y además habría que cubrir tu mano con algo para que no se mojen las vendas. Igual no podrás usar tu mano para limpiarte, ¡es mi trabajo! —dijo orgulloso.

—¡Ya tuve suficiente con ayudarme a hacer mi evacuación natural en el arroyo, ¿ahora me quieres asear?! ¿Dónde está tu vergüenza? —empezó a agitarse.

—Ya te dije que te he visto todo y tocado todo, Yuuri cariño, te preocupas demasiado —carcajeó abandonándolo en el interior del baño y regresándose para juntar las herramientas.

Yuuri soltó un largo suspiro y se acurrucó un segundo abrazando sus piernas. O su novio era un tonto, o demasiado detallista y adorable, no podía decidirse pero cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera continuaba sacándole reacciones que nunca en la vida pensó que haría ante alguien. Si el amor volvía idiota a las personas, lo podía confirmar, él mismo se incluía en ello, o no estaría hecho una bola en el suelo con su rostro completamente rojo.

—¡Ah, no te olvides prender la caldera antes! —exclamó abriendo un poco la puerta o no tendrían agua caliente.

—¡Entendido! —respondió a lo lejos a medida que juntaba uno a uno cada objeto e iba colocándolos sobre la mesa. Luego lo podrían organizar mejor para guardarlas correctamente, ahora lo importa era resguardarlas de la lluvia. Las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer.

Con el viento levantándose más agresivo y gota a gota cayendo con mayor intensidad, todo se cerró y Victor finalmente ingresó al baño. Yuuri había comenzado a llenar la bañera. Cuando consiguió subir a buen nivel y a temperatura deseada, como si su cuerpo lo deseara y tuvieran merecido, los dos se quitaron sus prendas e ingresaron a la vez. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

—¡Entonces, yo lavaré tu cabello! —fue lo primero en decir Victor.

Yuuri no tendría alternativa. Con su mano izquierda que caía afuera para que no se mojara, su pareja comenzó a lavar bien y masajear el cuero cabelludo del hechicero.

—Harás que me duerma si masajeas tanto —rió—. Hazlo rápido y así sigues con el tuyo, tienes que colocarle el líquido para que tu cabello vuelva a cambiar de color. La extensión falsa saldrá fácil.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero primero es a ti, si te duermes te continuaré lavando.

—¡Y así aprovecharás a toquetearme dormido! Claro que no —respondió dándole la espalda y soplaba la espuma que se hacía alrededor de él.

—Yuuri, por favor, ¿me crees capaz de eso? Qué falta de respeto —dijo con un tono sarcástico y ayudando a enjuagar la espuma con cuidado para que no ingresara en sus ojos.

—Te creo capaz de todo —se giró y tiró de su oreja—. Lava el tuyo ahora, para ser sincero me gusta más tu platinado corto. Te ves muy raro así.

—Pero me veía sexy —colocó el elíxir en su cabello y empezó a escurrir el falso color para regresar al natural—. A mí me gustas en todos tus aspectos.

—Lo sexy no se te quita pero a mi me gustas como te conocí —con su mano derecha frotó su cabello como si fuese un cachorro.

—Si sigues frotándolo así pasará a ser un afro y me vas a tener que querer igual —se rió terminando de lavar su cabello.

Los dos continuaron bromeando entre sí, quedando bien limpios y disfrutando del cálido agua para que sus músculos se relajaran. Al terminar de asearse, se mantuvieron un tiempo tranquilos, Yuuri se recostó delante de Victor y él lo mantenía cerca, con su mano reposándola en sus mojados cabello y acariciándolos lentamente.

—Cuando la lluvia cese tendremos que buscar a Shiori. La extraño demasiado —pronunció Yuuri totalmente relajado y cómodo, los masajes de Victor lo llevaban a otro mundo. Además de no haber descansado lo suficiente, su cuerpo se sentía de pluma.

—Cierto. Ella debe extrañarnos mucho también. Aah... esta casa sin risas de Shiori es como si faltara algo. Iré a buscarla rápido cuando el clima mejore. Tú puedes quedarte a descansar —apoyó su mejilla sobre la suya, hablando en voz baja—. ¿Cómo sigue tu cuerpo?

—Mi cabeza sigue doliendo, pero ya verás que en unos días estaré bien. Cuando estaba infectando por la roca, la primera vez, los síntomas fueron peores y duraron un par de semanas. Esto no es tan malo, ni siquiera tengo manchas en el cuerpo como antes y se vieron peor en Sara.

Yuuri se giró para tener a Victor de frente, y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los suyos y comenzó a besarlo de manera lenta y profunda.

—Oh, me gusta este servicio —susurró entre sus labios.

—No lo arruines —sonrió y volvió a unir los labios de ambos, abriéndolos e ingresando su lengua.

Los dos empezaron a besarse cada vez más profundo, se notaba que sus cuerpos se habían extrañado, como si el cansancio pasara a segundo lugar los besos incrementaron de velocidad y Victor llevó sus manos hasta la espalda del hechicero, bajando en una caricia hasta que presionó sus nalgas y la mirada de ambos se encontraran, traían el mismo mensaje.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó el platinado.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —llevo sus labios hasta su oreja y comenzó a jugar con ella, lo provocaba al propósito sin dejar de mecer lentamente su cadera debajo del agua. Sentía como esa parte de ambos incrementaba en tamaño.

—Pero si te sientes mal... mm... —ser fuerte en esta cuestión no era para nada su talento. Cuanto más sentía que Yuuri se frotaba contra él más ansias de poseerlo nacía. Lo sostenía como si no le permitiera que se separara de su cuerpo.

—Te dije que estoy bien, no ocurre...

En ese instante, Yuuri sintió un mareo que provocó que recostara su frente sobre el hombro de Victor. Las náuseas atacaron de nuevo; no sentía necesidad de vomitar pero el malestar le sacó una mueca de disgusto al instante, maldijo por lo bajo, no quería que se detuvieran.

—No te presiones, podemos hacerlo en otro momento, lo sabes —apartó el cabello de su frente, colocó la mano en su mentón y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara—.Yuuri, será mejor que descanses.

—Lo dices con algo animado que me está rozando allí abajo —sonrió bromista y levantó su mano para apoyarla en su mejilla—. ¿Si me lo haces lento? Yo te detengo si no puedo seguir.

—Yuuri, ¿tanto quieres hacerlo? Eres más lascivo que yo —acercó su rostro al suyo, dándole cortos besos en sus labios—. No quiero que empeoren tus síntomas, tu estómago está sensible.

—Pero ya estoy caliente —mordió su labio inferior—. Y no se bajará fácil, o lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

—Me pones en situación crítica —rió y continuó besándolo, con mucho cariño.

Por alguna razón, además de sentir demasiadas ansias con querer sentir el cuerpo de Victor, Yuuri no comprendía del todo las sensaciones de su cuerpo, su cabeza dolía como si hubiese recibido un martillazo y su estómago se comprimía como si los próximos alimentos que recibiera le darían más batalla para no devolver. Estos síntomas no eran raros, como mencionó, fueron peores la primera vez cuando su estado fue más grave. Sin embargo, sabía que nunca debía subestimar a la naturaleza y nunca debía asumir que ese material en su interior lo conocía por completo.

De pasar a ser su pesadilla, a su salvación... ¿sería de nuevo su pesadilla?

¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento que algo ocurría? No sabía qué, no sabía si era muy grave, solo eso: algo ocurría. Quizás la naturaleza estaba en proceso de darle un castigo por desobedecerla después de todos esos años y él no lo sabía.


	57. Las probabilidades...

Seung se hallaba reunido en una habitación con finos sillones de cuero, revisaba una lista de apuntes y los mensajes que intercambiaba con otros organismos que estaban en contribución de la investigación del suceso en la ciudad. Frente a él, cabizbajo y perturbado, estaba sentado Jean-Jacques Leroy en un estado como si el mundo se le hubiese caído encima y aún no se recuperara. Isabella por el momento se distanció de él para pensar acerca de su futuro y Leroy debía aclarar por su cuenta qué quería hacer él también. Aunque quisiera, no podía negarse a tener que responder un par de preguntas de esa persona que aparecía en su privacidad.

—No es como si fuese el fin del mundo —habló Seung—. Dentro de poco el área afectada quedará restringida, se seguirá investigando pero todo regresará al ritmo de siempre. Por supuesto que la ciudad se verá sumida en regulaciones a medida que se presentan más hechos que confieran que han roto las normas del orden mundial, pero eso no te debería afectar tan negativamente. Solo debes aprender a aplicar las correctas leyes con las empresas que ahora queden a tu cargo.

—No me interesa escuchar eso ahora —levantó su oscura mirada hacia esa persona—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya lo sabes, toda la información que puedas tener de la persona responsable del asesinato de tu padre.

—No creo que pueda decirte algo que otros no te hayan dicho.

—Leroy, tienes que colaborar —bajó su tableta electrónica y suspiró—. Sé que se te vio con esa persona almorzando, estuviste en la misma oficina con tu padre y él, la secretaria lo confirmó ¿acaso no crees que puedo sospechar en que colaboraste con esa persona para matar a tu padre y quedarte con sus negocios?

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —se alarmó.

—Entonces tienes que hablar. Tienes que contarme absolutamente todo, desde el primer momento en que te encontraste con él, todo lo que sepas, quién lo acompañaba, qué hablaron —dijo con seriedad—. ¿Acaso no quieres que lo atrapemos pronto para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir un desastre como este?

Leroy se tensionó, ¿qué garantizaba que podrían atraparlo sin correr un riesgo? Él también pensaba en su propio bienestar, ¿y si contribuía en revelar información y esa persona se enteraba y regresaba para vengarse? ¿y si utilizaba de nuevo esa cosa tóxica? ¿No sería mejor que lo dejaran en paz? Después de todo esto se hubiera evitado si ellos no hubiesen hecho todo lo contrario a su petición, ellos lo hicieron enojar y le dieron la espalda, además de involucrar a su acompañante y el lobo. Pero, ¿valía también la pena callarse y que creyeran que estaba complotado con Katsu?

Obviamente, a Seung no le importaba su bienestar en estos instantes, sabía que Leroy podía estar asustado pero a él solo le importaba hacer un buen trabajo; bastante irritante era el hecho de que los hechiceros sean tan hábiles para escaparse como si quisieras apretar un jabón con la mano, pero para algo existía una organización para garantizar control en el mundo, si se seguía permitiendo tanta libertad a ese tipo de personas ¿en qué terminaría de nuevo el planeta? En realidad tener ese pensamiento solo era taparse un ojo con una mano ya que hechiceros eran una minoría que experimentaba lejos de leyes de ciudades, y las mismas ciudades eran las que cada vez más empezaban a jugar a su propio juego de intereses. Pese a eso, claramente, Seung no era el malo de la historia.

—¿Aunque sea algo merecido? Aún así... si se considerara un ataque personal en el que no se presenten cargos en contra, ¿aún así se lo buscaría?

Ese tipo de preguntas mantuvo a Seung callado por un momento, ¿tan asustado estaba que buscaba deshacerse cualquier tipo de responsabilidad?

—Si tu padre estuviera vivo y anuncia eso, solo quedarían afuera del caso. Pero, primero, fue asesinado, y segundo, perjudicó a más de una persona. Solo tienes una opción o se te considerará sospechoso, decide. Estoy a un dedo de presentar arresto en tu contra.

—Arrestado o no, ¿acaso piensas que no sé que aquí no terminarían las preguntas? No me dejarán en paz.

—La única diferencia es que no terminarás encerrado si colaboras, ¿vale la pena perder tanto por evitar responder un par de preguntas que nos ayuden?

Leroy esbozó una sonrisa desanimada junto a una mirada desesperanzada, como si se sintiera entre la espada y la pared.

—Si me encierran por lo menos podré evitar que él venga a por mí, y no quiero morir de esa forma —al terminar esa frase colocó sus manos en su rostro, temblando. Al parecer veía mucho mejor que lo encierren y tener protección de esa forma, a que colabore libremente y ante sus ojos el monstruo que tiene el poder de destruir todo lo buscara para darle el mismo fin que su padre. Una exageración, claramente, su realidad era esta.

Seung dio un pesado suspiro y simplemente se colocó de pie. Avanzó hacia la puerta y observó a Leroy por última vez.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esta decisión.

Y abandonó la habitación.

...

Victor y Yuuri continuaban besándose de manera lenta y profunda, Yuuri estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Victor mientras podía sentir las manos ajenas deslizarse por cada rincón de su cuerpo, pese a que la sensación de ese tacto y el calor de la boca de Victor aliviara su malestar no se podía obviar que se sentía mal. No se estaba forzando, Yuuri realmente quería estar cercano a ese chico, en esos días ni siquiera pudieron dedicarse un momento de intimidad; el deseo que se tenían mutuamente era latente, la vergüenza ya no era la misma, esta vez estaban a un paso de sentirse realmente conformes uno con el otro, ya sea física como mentalmente.

¿Cómo no vas a desear tocar, besar y sentir tanto a la persona que amas, con mayor razón si está desnuda y tomando un baño contigo? Había un real deseo, sin necesidad de celo y era lo que a Yuuri le agradaba, que aunque la primera vez de ambos haya resultado por un percance propio del celo de un alfa, las siguientes disfrutaban por su propia voluntad y podía ser tan intenso como un alfa con un omega. También era algo que Victor estaba comprendiendo, con su vieja idea en que un beta nunca sería suficiente para satisfacer a otro omega y muchos menos a un alfa; la relación que poseía con Yuuri daba en cuenta de la falsedad que era mantener esa idea. Malas experiencias no significaban que fuese la norma, la intensidad del amor nacía de las personas, no de las categorías.

Las manos de Victor comenzaron a masajear las nalgas del hechicero y éste apoyó sus palmas sobre el pálido torso del platinado en donde con sus dedos inició un rozamiento en los pezones.

—Eres muy sensible en esta parte ¿cierto? —Yuuri sonreía cuando sentía entre sus piernas la respuesta a cómo lograba estimular a su pareja con ese simple roce.

—¡Claro que lo soy! ¿No lo eres tú también? —como venganza sacó una mano del agua y pellizcó suave en uno de los pezones de Yuuri.

—¡Aah! —se sobresaltó cerrando sus párpados con fuerza—. ¡No hagas eso de la nada! —masajeó con mayor presión el pecho ajeno para devolverle la jugada.

—¡No es justo! —levantó sus rodillas sutilmente y acercó el torso del hechicero hasta su boca de cual le brindó una mordida en el que dejó una marca en su piel.

—¡Victor! —quejoso, mientras daban esa torpe pelea provocaban que por los movimientos el agua comenzara a salirse de la bañera, las vendas se terminarían mojando si continuaban. Cual niños forcejeando, devolvió otra mordida pero en el cuello.

—¡Waaa! Tú... ¡astuto alfa, ¿no te cansas de marcarme el cuello?!

Yuuri rió y se lamió los labios.

—Entonces duplica las marcas que yo pueda darte —volvió a rodear con sus brazos detrás de su cuello, intentando sonar sensual pero la seriedad no duró demasiado. A los pocos segundos su rostro se enrojeció y tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente—. ¡Mejor olvida lo que dije!

Victor no podía evitar reírse y a la vez parecerle demasiado adorable, por supuesto que cualquier tipo de provocación surgía efecto en el platinado.

—No tires la piedra y escondas la mano, Yuuri, yo no olvido nada —entre risillas silenciosas continuó abrazando y depositando pequeños besos por todo el torso y el cuello del hechicero que se esforzaba por disminuir la pena que cargaba.

Yuuri por un instante se silenció, acariciaba los suaves cabellos de esa persona que lo mimaba tanto, se sentía muy bien pero de nuevo estaban esas sensaciones desagradables, dolor de cabeza, náuseas, su cuerpo le pesaba. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, respirando hondo. Victor al levantar su vista se percató que no lucía muy bien.

—¿Quieres que paremos y nos recostemos en la cama? —llevó su mano a su mejilla, arrastrando un poco de agua para quitar sus cabellos del rostro. Miró preocupado a su pareja, no continuaría si sabía que los malestares estaban afectando tanto ese cuerpo.

—¿Me cargarás hasta la cama? —preguntó sonriente y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Por supuesto —susurró—. Y te arroparé mientras escuchamos el sonido de la lluvia.

—Suena bien.

Ahora los dos decidieron acostarse desnudos en la cama, con la manta cubriendo la mitad de sus cuerpos, abrazados. Yuuri se sentía un poco más fresco, tal vez el agua caliente ayudaba a relajar sus músculos pero mucho calor le afectaba de otra forma. Con la lluvia que caía, su sonido, y el calor del cuerpo desnudo junto a su piel, la sensación se volvió mucho más agradable. Por supuesto que la excitación de ambos no cesaba, abrazados de lado, sus manos podían aprovechar en continuar acariciándose por el largo de sus espaldas. Las manos de Victor seguían masajeando el redondo trasero de Yuuri y a la vez aventurarse en que sus dedos jugaran con su orificio.

Los suspiros de los dos se sentían muy cerca, el hechicero acariciaba bajo la manta sus entrepiernas, sintiendo el placer en ambas áreas conseguía que su cuerpo se contrajera con pequeños espasmos y sus jadeos fueran atrapados por los labios de Victor que se robaba cada sonido que quisiera expulsar.

—¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? ¿No quieres descansar? —preguntó el platinado extasiado.

—Me seguiré sintiendo mal por un par de semanas, ¿no tendremos sexo por todos esos días, entonces?

—Quiero tener sexo contigo cada día —besó en la punta de su nariz—. Pero puedo masturbarme por estas semanas hasta que te sientas mejor, no es que vayamos a morir —dijo en broma.

Pese a ser una broma, el rostro de Yuuri cambió de repente, quitó su mano del trabajo que hacía debajo y su actitud se volvió inestable, como si la excitación desapareciera de un segundo a otro. Victor observó a Yuuri y creyó que de nuevo el malestar de su cuerpo lo estaba incomodando, decidió sentarse y mirar desde arriba al pelinegro.

—¿Te traigo agua? No te exijas demasiado.

—¿Nunca pensaste en eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confundido. Sujetó el borde de la manta y quiso cubrir el cuerpo del hechicero.

—¿Nunca pensaste que eso podría ocurrir? Quiero decir... —elevó su mano para mirar aquella con la venda—. Si en esta ocasión no hubiese regresado... si no conseguía aislar el diamante, yo...

Por supuesto, Yuuri no quería sonar pesimista, pero las probabilidades de no volver con vida estaban. Por ahora los caminos, las decisiones que había tomado, no lo llevaron a un fatídico destino pero ¿si las cosas resultaban diferentes? ¿Y si Vicchan nunca llegaba volando a la ciudad y escapa a tiempo? ¿Y si el diamante negro por error lo consumía a él también? Sumado a la probabilidad en que no siempre sus experimentos lo mantuvieran a salvo, la opción de que un día terminara siendo el último era una probabilidad muy cercana a su estilo de vida. Victor no era un tonto, no lo ignoraba...

Cuando Yuuri levantó su mirada, sin llegar a terminar todo lo que estaba diciendo, se encontró con el rostro de Victor cuyas lágrimas empezaron a caer y sus labios a temblar. Soltó la manta y le dio la espalda al hechicero.

—¡Victor, perdón! ¡No quería decir eso, espera, no llores! —exaltado, se sentó junto a él y quiso mirar de cerca el rostro que ahora se negaba a mirarlo directamente— ¡Está bien, no quería sacar el tema así, no te sientas mal, no quería hacerte llorar! —apoyó su mano en su brazo—. Mírame, no hablaré más de eso. Encima que te hice preocupar con todo esto de mi mano, lo arruiné de nuevo, ¡soy un tonto!

—No es eso —negó con su cabeza—. Solo no quería pensarlo.

Yuuri no sabía qué decir ahora, ¿por qué no sacó ese tema en otro momento? ¿o por qué mejor no decía nada con referencia a la muerte? Es obvio que tu pareja se sentirá mal si haces que se imagine que uno puede morir en cualquier momento, el dolor de perder a un ser querido era desgarrador.

—Yo decidí aceptarte como eres —continuó hablando Victor. Con palabras dolorosas e intentando tranquilizarse—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando te vi allí sentado con esa mano tan peligrosa? ¿Cómo me sentí cuando dijiste que no me acercara? ¿Lo que sentía cuando estabas durmiendo entre mis brazos y tan cerca de mi podía observar esa toxicidad? Soy bastante consciente de todo, Yuuri.

El hechicero, cabizbajo, simplemente podía aferrarse a esa persona y escuchar lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué ocurrió en esa ciudad? ¿Por qué podía verse ese material tan tóxico en tu mano? ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Te recuperarías? ¿Tu malestar mejorará? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Realmente todo estará bien? Mi mente está llena de preguntas, Yuuri. Y como te dije antes, ¿qué crees que hubiese sido de mí si te perdía? No quiero perderte. No quiero pensar que en cualquier momento las cosas podrían salirse de control, que algo te ocurra —apoyó su mano sobre el dorso de la mano de Yuuri—. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¿Acaso dejarás todo si te digo que me preocupa tu seguridad? ¿Abandonarás ser un hechicero? Sé que no lo harás. Yo no estaría haciendo algo que no me gusta tampoco, no soy tu aprendiz para demostrarte algo falso. Pero si te digo que no tengo miedo sería mentir, lo tengo. Sé que estás acostumbrado a esto, no es la primera vez que corres peligro y seguro Shiori debe saber qué hacer si algo te ocurre... aunque me llegue a acostumbrar a este ritmo, no puedo evitar tener miedo y seguramente siempre lo tendré.

—Lo sé —apoyó su frente en su brazo y presionó la mano que tocaba la suya—. Tampoco quiero que cambies, este es el Victor que me gusta, ¿cómo voy a obligarte a que no te preocupes? Por supuesto que no quieres pensar en lo que ocurriría si muero, fui insensible en decirlo de esa forma. Yo también tengo preocupaciones, ¿si algo te afecta a ti y a Shiori? ¿Y si comento un error que los perjudique a ustedes? Hay muchas posibilidades y no quiero nada de eso. Agradezco que no me des a elegir entre mis experimentos o a ti.

—No sería tan egoísta, sé que no serás feliz si te prohíbo algo, no me corresponde —apartó sus lágrimas—. Estoy comprometido a que esto realmente funcione —más tranquilo, se acomodó para estar sentado frente a Yuuri, tomando sus manos y hablando con mucha comprensión y seriedad—. De ahora en más tenemos que tener cuidado, tomar decisiones juntos, preguntarse qué riesgos valen la pena y cuáles no. Si tienes dudas o yo las tengo, hay que tomar las cosas con calma, y hablarlas.

—Sí, te lo prometí. Yo no quiero ser impulsivo con lo que hago, a veces siento que es lo correcto pero debo aprender, si ocurre un accidente no lo sabremos... pero quiero proteger esto, esta vida, contigo y Shiori, ser más precavido. Quiero proteger lo que tenemos —ayudó a apartar sus lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Aunque mi trabajo presente riesgos, me esforzaré para que las cosas vayan bien, quiero vivir muchos años a tu lado.

—Eso parece una propuesta —sonrió captando su atención.

—Propuesta, ¿propuesta de qué tipo de propuesta te suena?

—De la propuesta en la que muchos usan un bonito anillo en su dedo, esa propuesta —tomó su mano y brindó un beso entre sus dedos.

Yuuri, al instante, ocultó su risa con su mano, no para burlarse; se sentía avergonzado, aunque ni siquiera pertenecían a una ciudad como para consumar ese tipo de prácticas y además la vea innecesaria, no podía evitar sentir que ese pensamiento se le escapara en un lapso de tiempo por la ventana y se emocionara.

—Quizás, no sé, no estoy viendo el anillo, tal vez, en un futuro, quién sabe... —pronunció tonteando.

—Tal vez, me conformo con eso, quién sabe —rió y se abalanzó sobre él. Las piernas de Yuuri rodearon su cintura y volvieron a besarse.

Entre sonrisas y besos, nuevamente el malestar de Yuuri parecía interrumpir.

—Agh, detesto esto, me siento cansado.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Será mejor que te quedes a dormir un rato, la lluvia se está deteniendo —besó su frente—. En un momento saldré a buscar a Shiori, puedes quedarte a dormir.

—Mmm ¿de qué manera puedo llamarte? Siempre te digo Victor. Me dijiste cariño, yo quiero llamarte de otra forma, un apodo.

—Como tú quieras, ¿qué te parece Vitya? Es una forma cariñosa y cercana de pronunciar mi nombre.

—¿Vitya? —se sorprendió—, mmm, Vitya, suena bien.

—Yo te diré mi Yuuri, cariño, mi lindo hechicero, mi Katsudon —comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con sus labios en el cuello.

—¿Katsudon?¿Qué clase de apodo es ese? —el hechicero carcajeó—. Yuuri está bien, no hagas inventos raros —su risa se calmó y cerró sus ojos, reduciendo la fuerza en que sus piernas aprisionaban el cuerpo de Victor—. Estoy mareado.

—Descansa. Me prepararé para buscar a Shiori ¿sí? Espérame en casa, no me tardaré mucho.

—¿Qué harás con lo de abajo? Terminemos de bajarlo un poco por lo menos —sonrió—. Porque así ninguno podrá ni dormir ni viajar.

—¡Cierto! —rió—. Acabemos entonces por ahora —besó en su mejilla y lentamente descendió su mano para atrapar el miembro de ambos y frotarlos entre sí.

Yuuri ayudó con su mano sana, masturbándose mutuamente a la par de continuar besándose. Por supuesto que los dos querían hacer algo más que masturbarse, ya habría oportunidad en otra ocasión, con esto además era suficiente, pudieron darse mucho cariño en ese tiempo, sentirse de cerca. No siempre las cosas debían terminar en sexo con penetración, los pequeños roces, las cálidas palabras, las miradas, todo eso con el gran cariño que se tenían significaba mucho. Sentían que ya no había ningún tipo de muro entre ellos, la confianza perfecta para que todo funcionara de ahora en más.

Con el frotamiento que se aceleró y duró un par de segundos más, Victor terminó eyaculando primero pero no detuvo el movimiento de sus manos hasta que Yuuri consiguió hacerlo al poco rato y con cada mirada chocando entre sí, su respiración pesada y el aliento que buscaban recuperar, se besaron nuevamente, con besos cortos y otros profundos, mordidas y pequeños roces de los labios en juego.

—Tengo que irme —dijo el platinado recostado sobre él—, afloja tus piernas de mi cadera.

—Mmm —se quejó—. Bien —obedeció apartando sus piernas y sus brazos, para así extenderlos sobre la cama y a la vez abrir sus piernas ante la mirada de Victor que al elevarse logró captar mejor su cuerpo.

—Lo haces al propósito, Yuuri —miró de arriba hacia abajo apreciando el cuerpo de su pareja pero para no caer en la tentación tomó deprisa la manta y lo cubrió, envolviéndolo mejor dicho, para que no prosiga a exponer más carne.

—¡Perdón! —rió—, ya, no lo hago más. Me quedaré tranquilo —asomó su rostro entre la manta—. Los esperaré a ambos.

—¡Bien, te quiero ver dormido y tranquilo cuando llegue! —dio un suave golpe con su palma sobre la manta en el lugar donde estaba el trasero de Yuuri—. Iré a buscar ropa.

—Me vengaré de esa en otro momento —lo siguió con la mirada.

—Si crees que podrás provocar algo ante la firmeza de mi parte trasera, suerte con eso —respondió a medida que se limpiaba con un trapo su abdomen y encontraba ropa en al armario que fue colocándose para marcharse ahora que la lluvia cesó, las nubes mantenían el cielo gris.

Yuuri solo podía sonreír y observarlo. Cuando Victor terminó de vestirse, se acercó de nuevo a Yuuri para darle un beso.

—No andes haciendo experimentos hasta que regrese, por hoy duerme, repone energías.

—Me quedaré en la cama, no me escaparé. Anda, date prisa que quiero ver a Shiori deprisa —lo besó—. Ten cuidado.

—Lo haré.

Posterior a eso, Victor abandonó el cuarto. Se oyó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, Yuuri se quedó recostado envuelto en la manta, escuchando cuando Victor llamó a Makkachin y por ende dedujo que ya se había marchado hasta la ciudad a recoger a su sobrina. Ahora estaba solo, debía aguardar a que ellos regresaran, esperaba que la lluvia no volviera a caer.

La mirada del hechicero se mantuvo observando en dirección a la ventana, en dirección el cielo gris y notando el gran silencio que poseyó la casa. No le gustaba este tipo de silencio pero por el momento simplemente debía dormir, calmar su mente, hacerle un favor a su cuerpo. Los malestares continuarían allí, nada podía hacer contra ellos. No tenía sueño.

—Ah... el regalo de Shiori —susurró hablando consigo mismo—. Victor lo trajo.

Yuuri decidió salir de la cama y caminar lentamente a buscar la larga túnica de seda para cubrir su desnudez. Luego salió del cuarto para ir al comedor y observar a cada rincón, en uno de los estantes halló envuelto el pedido que le había hecho a Sara. Lo tomó y lo inspeccionó. Cuando resultó ser tal cual lo había detallado a la chica se sintió feliz, pensó que seguro a Shiori le gustaría mucho cuando lo viera. Ahora debía ocultarlo porque no lo debía ver ella hasta su cumpleaños. Lo llevó hasta la biblioteca y decidió guardarlo en el cajón de su escritorio, escritorio que como siempre había varios libros apilados sobre el mismo.

Necesitaba regresar al cuarto a descansar pero cuando vio el usual diario en dónde se aseguraba de escribir vivencias o información útil, pensó detenidamente en un asunto. Aunque se sintiera mal decidió por unos minutos sentarse frente al escritorio, abrir el diario en la última página en blanco y buscar una pluma. Colocó cerca una de las piedras luminosas y continuó en escribir.

Anotó un par de detalles, con referencia al suceso del diamante negro entre otras cosas... bien sabido era que siempre documentaba en diarios lo que consideraba importante, sean sucesos o personas. En lo que fue organizando su área de trabajo y la escritura en el diario, abrió otro de sus cajones y sacó una pequeña caja que traía un documento doblado, al abrirlo lo leyó rápidamente y lo dejó a un lado. Después, buscó una hoja en blanco y siguiendo lo que ya había puesto en el viejo documento pasó a actualizarlo.

—Si algo ocurre, Shiori te dará esta carta —dijo a medida que completaba la hoja—. Ir con Minako... sean hechiceros o destruye todo...

Su escritura se detuvo cuando sintió una punzada en su estómago. Tomó aire y continuó escribiendo para finalizarlo. Yuuri siempre tomaba todas las posibilidades negativas que traía su vida, a pesar que su mayor deseo actual era pasar una larga y feliz vida junto a esta sencilla familia que lo acompañaba, nunca subestimaba a la naturaleza. Él mejor que cualquiera conocía sus riesgos.

Cuando terminó de escribir con un "los amo" junto a su firma, dobló la hoja y la volvió a guardar en su sitio. Ese documento tenía una guía si algo le ocurría, y por supuesto, era a la vez su testamento.


	58. Amiga de la infancia.

En Parfum de Fleur, Shiori continuaba distraída y ayudando en la panadería como una pequeña ayudanta feliz de sentirse útil, varios clientes se habían encariñado con la pequeña en pocos días cuando al ingresar a comprar la niña recibía a cada uno con una gran sonrisa. Ella ya estaba esperando el poder regresar a casa y sorprender a Yuuri y a Victor preparando algunas galletas como le habían enseñado, a pesar de estar divirtiéndose con las personas en esta ciudad no podía evitar estar contando los minutos en que regresaran a por ella, poder ver a Makkachin, aprender en el bosque...

—Me pregunto si continuará lloviendo por la noche —dijo la madre de Guang mientras acomodaba un par de masas en los estantes de venta—. En esta época el tiempo siempre se vuelve muy inestable.

—Es posible, será complicado que viajemos de vuelta si llega a haber tormenta —respondió Guang terminando de recibir el pago de un cliente que se retiraba.

—¿Piensan irse pronto? —se sorprendió—. ¿Acaso vendrán a buscar a Shiori?

—¡Ah! No te lo dije. Victor avisó que venía a buscarla, ya debería estar llegando.

—¡¿Van a venir?! —la pequeña escuchó le conversación desde la cocina y apareció de repente en la puerta— ¡¿Vienen?!

—Sí, ¿ya juntaste tus cosas? —sonrió el castaño.

El rostro de la niña se emocionó de manera significante y no dudó en darse la vuelta para dirigirse deprisa a acomodar su mochila juntando todas sus pertenencias.

—Aaah —suspiró la mujer—. Realmente va a irse, es una niña tan adorable, ¿y quieres marcharte tú también con Leo? —dijo cabizbaja—. Fueron días divertidos.

—Te ofrecí que te vinieras con nosotros a vivir y no quieres, si en esta ciudad aceptaran a los alfas nos quedaríamos pero solo tienen permitidas visitas por pocos días...

—Lo sé —repuso sus energías—. Pero aún no es el momento, mi hogar está aquí y espero que sigan visitándome. Cuando los extrañe demasiado o al ser abuela no pueda soportar la soledad, entonces será momento de ir a molestarlos —rió—. Imaginar que en algún momento tengan a una niña o niño tan adorable como Shiori, aaah —se sumió en sus fantasías mentales—, ¡Qué felicidad!

—Madre, no te adelantes tanto, ni siquiera tenemos la casa terminada para formar familia, no me des presión.

—¡No lo hago! —rió.

Al poco tiempo, por la puerta ingresó un muchacho del cual se quitó la capucha del abrigo, y observó al interior de la tienda.

—¡Hola de nuevo! —exclamó Victor—. Ya estoy aquí.

Ambas personas se percataron de la presencia de Victor y dibujaron una gran sonrisa, Leo abandonó la cocina para recibir también a esa persona.

—¡Viniste rápido! —habló Guang dejando su puesto de trabajo y recibiendo a la visita—. Shiori se fue a juntar sus cosas, seguro vendrá enseguida. Fue una niña muy buena, se comportó de maravilla.

—¡Sí! Me ayudó mucho —habló la mujer—. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? —ella observó detrás de Victor— ¿Acaso Yuuri no vino? ¿O los espera afuera?

—No, no pudo venir —respondió el platinado muy tranquilo—. Fue un viaje largo y no se sentía muy bien, así que le sugerí que descansara y vine por mi cuenta a buscar a Shiori. Pero seguro nos volveremos a reunir todos en otra ocasión.

—Oh, entiendo. Ojalá se sienta mejor pronto, él siempre es muy atento y me ha ayudado mucho por mis dolores, es una lástima que no pueda ofrecerle algo a cambio para ayudarlo también.

—No se preocupe, él mejorará pronto, solo está cansado. Nosotros estamos agradecidos que hayan podido cuidar de Shiori en estos días.

—¡No hay nada qué agradecer! —dijo Guang Hong avergonzado—. Como hicieron ustedes para ayudarme, pueden pedirnos ayuda siempre que ustedes quieran, lo que sea, estaremos ahí sin falta.

—Cierto —Leo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su pareja—. De ahora en más si necesitan algo que esté a nuestro alcance, no duden de decirnos.

—Gracias chicos —Victor sonrió a medida que escuchaba unos pequeños pasos acelerados que se acercaban a la ubicación del grupo.

Shiori apareció despeinada y con la mochila en su espalda, apenas vio a Victor sus ojos se iluminaron y no tardó ni medio segundo en atropellarse para correr hacia él y saltar en sus brazos.

—¡Victoooooor! —exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Mi Shiori! ¡Waaaa! ¡Por fin te veo, te extrañé demasiado, estás tan grande! —la levantó entre sus brazos agitándose de un lado a otro y frotando su mejilla en la suya.

—¡No crecí en tan pocos días! —lo corrigió riéndose.

—¡Para mí sí! ¿Te divertiste? Tienes que contarme todo lo que hiciste, estoy tan feliz —continuaba abrazándola y girando en el mismo lugar mientras ella solo reía de la felicidad.

Los otros tres disfrutaban de la escena pese a sentir cierta tristeza de tener que despedirse de esas personas pronto.

—¡¿Y mi tío?! ¿Está afuera? ¿Por qué no entra? —preguntaba con la misma emoción creyendo que Yuuri también había llegado para irse todos juntos.

—Yuuri está en casa, estaba un poco cansado, ¡él también quería venir a buscarte! Pero se quedó a descansar. Ahora volveremos a casa y nos estará allí esperando, feliz de que estemos de nuevo reunidos —le aclaró y acarició sus cabellos.

—Aaaah, tío está cansado —respondió sin hallarle problema alguno—. ¡Démonos prisa, entonces! ¡Quiero verlo!

Ante la ansiedad de la pequeña de desear regresar a su hogar, Victor no quiso hacerla perder más tiempo. Agradeció nuevamente a esas personas y con la niña en brazos se dispuso a marcharse nuevamente.

—¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, Guang, ¿tienes lo que te pedí? —preguntó el platinado al muchacho que por poco olvidaba un detalle.

—¡Sí, aquí está! —dijo sacando una nota de su bolsillo y dándosela—. No te pases con las medidas —rió.

—Gracias —guardó el papel en su bolsillo ante el desconocimiento de la niña que simplemente estaba pensando en su tío—. Bien, entonces ¡hora de irnos!

—¡Gracias! —exclamó la niña también despidiéndose de esas personas.

—Esperamos volver a verte pronto —respondió la mujer tomando la pequeña mano de ella—. Envíale muchos saludos de nuestra parte a tu tío y cuídate mucho ¿sí?

—¡Sí!

A la despedida de la cálida familia de Guang, el trayecto de regreso Shiori relataba a Victor todo lo que había hecho en esos días, ni siquiera la velocidad en el lomo del lobo tranquilizaba que sus palabras salieran una tras otra y además se dirigiera a Makkachin como si éste la comprendiera. Con el anochecer acercándose, se apresuraron aprovechando que las nubes grises estaban calmas. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia en los pastizales se levantaban ante las duras pisadas del animal lo cual para ella eso era mucho más emocionante extendiendo sus manos para que choquen en su palma, mucho más divertido que estar en la anterior ciudad; claramente se divirtió en esos días, pero regresar a lo que estaba acostumbrada le brindaba una chispa distinta.

Al llegar al hogar, de la misma forma que se alborotó para recibir a Victor, hizo lo mismo en bajar del lobo a través de su pelaje sin siquiera aguardar a que la ayuden.

—¡Tío, estoy en casa! —exclamó abriendo la puerta principal rápidamente.

—Shiori, tranquila —habló Victor siguiéndola desde atrás—. Él debe estar descansado en su habitación, no grites mucho.

La niña se mordió la lengua cuando recordó que él posiblemente debía estar durmiendo, entonces se quitó los zapatos y se apresuró a dirigirse a la habitación, deprisa pero al mismo tiempo tratando de ser silenciosa. Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto todo era tal cual Victor le había dicho, si ahora no entendiera que su tío estaba cansado seguro le habría saltado arriba de su estómago como sus violentas despertadas cuando a él se le pegaban los ojos en la mañana.

Caminó hacia la cama y se asomó por un lado para ver el rostro dormido de su tío. Se quitó la mochila y gateó sonriente hasta sentarse a su lado. Yuuri estaba envuelto en la manta, profundamente dormido y acurrucado en sí mismo. Cuando la niña lo vio de cerca apoyó su mano en su mejilla y miró a Victor.

—¿Tío está enfermo? —preguntó ella.

—¿Mm? —Victor se acercó—. Se siente un poco mal pero está cansado, ¿por qué lo dices?

¿Cómo había notado que su tío no se sentía bien?

—Cuando mi tío no duerme bien o hacía muchos experimentos y no dormía, se le hacían debajo de los ojos manchas grises. Cuando tenía dolor de estómago siempre se duerme así —intentaba explicar—, él se hace como un bollo, mi tío siempre duerme derecho ¿Le duele algo? ¿Está malo del estómago?

Victor sonrió, le pareció increíble que ella sea tan atenta ante los cambios de su tío a pesar de ser aún una niña, era bastante perspicaz.

—Sí, se sentía un poco mal pero él mejorará en unos días, por eso hay que dejarlo descansar —aclaró para que se quedara tranquila—. ¿No quieres comer algo?

—No —decidió recostarse al lado de su tío—. Ya comí con Guang, me quedaré a dormir con mi tío hasta que se despierte.

—De acuerdo, si eso quieres —tomó una parte de la manta y cubrió el cuerpo de la niña—. Entonces, yo me iré a un lugar ahora pero regresaré rápido. Si Yuuri despierta dile que fui hasta Minako.

—¿Minako-sensei? ¿Por qué irás?

—Hay unos amigos nuestros ahí que también están un poco mal, iré a ver cómo están y volveré deprisa —acomodó la manta a ambos—. Descansa con tu tío un rato, si te despiertas antes y él sigue descansando déjalo dormir.

—¡De acuerdo! La próxima vez vayamos todos a ver a Minako-sensei, quiero visitarla también —respondió acercándose más a su tío y abrazándolo.

—Está bien, le diré que la visitaremos pronto los tres. No me tardaré.

Victor no podía quedarse quieto en un sitio ya que quería asegurarse primero del estado de los muchachos, si Yuuri no se sentía del todo bien para volver a viajar en lo próximo, entonces se aseguraría de traer las noticias por su cuenta y así aliviar cualquier duda que se encontrara en la situación de ellos. Lo único con lo que se quedó al marcharse de Hasetsu era que Minako analizaría la salud de Sara, mientras que Yuuri y Shiori dormían aprovecharía ese tiempo a una nueva visita para resolver sus dudas. Claramente, era probable que no pudiera presentarse ante los muchachos de forma directa ya que ellos no lo conocían con ese aspecto usual de cabello platinado y ojos azules, pero estaba bien si no los veía o no se daban cuenta que era él, sería una visita esporádica del que probablemente no habría una siguiente en un largo tiempo. Todo dependía de lo ocupado que estaban y el interés de Yuuri en hacerlo también, después de todo él ya se había alejado de esa ciudad hace tiempo y solo regresó cuando Shiori se sintió mal tiempo atrás; no quería apegarse de nuevo a ese lugar o extrañar.

Quizás a Yuuri le molestaría que Victor estuviese yendo y viniendo pero se aseguraría de que sea algo sin contratiempos. Para Makka esto era básicamente paseos divertidos, parecía un real cachorro enorme corriendo a toda velocidad con sus orejas hacia abajo y su lengua afuera, de lobo feroz no tenía ni pizca.

Siendo de noche era difícil de adivinar si Minako estaría en la clínica o estuviese en su casa por disfrutar de una cena y a dormir, sin embargo, seguro alguien estaría en el lugar y le podría beneficiar datos de los chicos. Con el usual cuidado de no ser descubierto, ingresó como siempre ilegal a la ciudad y surgió por las alcantarillas que derivaban al callejón frente a la puerta de la clínica. Prudente golpeó la puerta en espera de ser atendido. Solo bastaba con que vieran por la cámara que se trataba de un rostro conocido y quién abrió para atenderlo fue nada más ni nada menos que Minami.

—¿Victor? —el joven se sorprendió—. No esperaba que vinieras hasta aquí, ¿Minako sabe algo?

—Lo siento, vine de improvisto, me iré deprisa. Solo quería saber la situación de Sara.

—Pasa primero —dejó que entrara y cerró la puerta.

—¿Minako está?

—Ella se retiró hace una hora. Si le hubieses avisado hace un tiempo que venías quizás te habría esperado ¿no tienes su número? —respondió buscando una tarjeta—. Pensé que ella te había dado su contacto.

—Ah, quizás le dio a Yuuri, no tengo idea —dijo ignorante pero aceptando la tarjeta—. ¿Entonces vine en vano?

—No tan así —sonrió—. No puedo hablar muy fuerte porque hay pacientes que ya duermen a esta hora apenas el sol se oculta, comen temprano —explicó—. Si te refieres a la situación de los chicos, Emil y Michelle ¿cierto? Ellos no están aquí, parece que la señora Hiroko los tiene en su Onsen. Y Sara, a ella tuvieron que operarla. Ahora está descansando de su primera operación.

—Espera, espera, ¿operación?

—Ah... —Minami trató de explicar con más calma y no tirar tanta información de golpe, como todo médico haría—. Sí, el estudio que hizo Minako descubrió varias áreas de los órganos de la chica dañados y no había otra alternativa que operar para quitar las células muertas. Pero ella se recuperará, la única pérdida significable fue su útero y ovarios, es muy triste, no sé si debería estar contándote esto pero como eres su amigo y Yuuri también es claro que se enterarían de alguna fuente, Minako te habría contado lo mismo. Ella estará bien.

—Entiendo... —su rostro se tensó, no pensó que la situación sería de esa índole—. Si dices que estará bien te creeré —suspiró—. Por cierto, no le digas a los muchachos que vine ahora, y tampoco digas algo de mi aspecto o mi real nombre, ellos no saben nada de eso y no creo que sea necesario explicárselos, es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Minami no comprendía muy bien todo ese problema en que no supieran sus reales identidades si eran amigos cercanos pero no discutiría algo así, si le pedían cerrar la boca lo haría.

—No hay problema —respondió firme.

—Por cierto, mencionaste que los chicos estaban en el Onsen de Hiroko, con Onsen te refieres al Onsen ¿de la familia de Yuuri? —recordó que Yuuri le había contado que su familia tenía uno, no pudo imaginarse que alguien más tuviera uno en la ciudad.

—¡Ah! Sí, es el mismo. Hiroko es una mujer muy amigable, su esposo también, como los chicos buscaban un lugar dónde quedarse ellos los recibieron muy bien, estarán trabajando un tiempo allí —respondió—. Hace un tiempo te había contado que la gente llegaba al Onsen por la tragedia ocurrida en la familia Katsuki, actualmente en estas fechas y cuando el frío comienza hay más personas que llegan a la ciudad, ya no le dan importancia a lo que ocurrió antes pero aún así es un lugar muy hospitalario y relajante, los turistas y residentes empiezan a llegar y tienen mucho trabajo. Emil y Michelle les serán de mucha ayuda.

—Pero, ellos no conocen la tragedia de la familia ¿cierto? Hablo de Emil y Michelle. Temo que lleguen a preguntar algo indebido, o lleguen a relatarles lo que ocurrió en su vieja ciudad —dijo preocupado.

—¿Lo que ocurrió en la vieja ciudad? ¿Qué ocurrió en su ciudad? —preguntó curioso.

Por alguna razón, Victor no se sentía cómodo revelando tal información en este momento, ¿qué iba a decirles? ¿Yuuri ocasionó un desastre y escaparon de la ciudad? ¿Que puso en peligro a las personas? Si Minako se enterara de algo tan peligroso seguro pondría el grito en el cielo, estaba convencido que Emil o Michelle tampoco contarían algo de su ciudad o no a gran detalle, no estaban del todo seguros que nadie vendría a buscarlos, ¿y si Jean los rastreaba para cobrar la deuda a su padre? Con estas cuestiones no se podía ser demasiado relajado.

—No importa —sonrió con tranquilidad—. Gracias por contarme todo esto, se lo contaré a Yuuri cuando regrese.

—Viniste de nuevo solo, ¿él ya no vendrá más a aquí?

—No es eso, está ocupado —agitó sus manos de un lado a otro—. Vendremos en otra ocasión, se los prometo, Minako me había dicho que quería ver a Shiori de nuevo.

—Entiendo —lo tomó con calma—. Bien, entonces, yo ahora debo volver a controlar a los pacientes. Hoy me toca a mí el turno de la noche ¡por suerte ya comí demasiados dulces para no dormirme!

—Aaah, entonces me marcharé, no quiero interrumpir más tu trabajo. Nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión. Gracias por todo.

Habiendo terminado la conversación, con la información que el platinado requería, se dispuso a marcharse finalmente. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta Victor no se esperaba que de pronto una persona apareciera casi cayendo al suelo, por suerte pudo lograr mantener el equilibrio y salvar la fuente que sostenía en su mano. Victor retrocedió sorprendido. La presencia de esa persona se trataba de una muchacha de cabello castaño recogido, ropa con algunas gotas de lluvia sobre la misma y algunas que caían de la punta de su cabello.

—Aaaah —dio un gran suspiro—. ¡No se cayó! Qué bueno —dijo observando la fuente envuelta con una bolsa—. Creí que ya no llovería, hace un momento comenzó a gotear de nuevo, ¡y no traje paraguas! —levantó su mirada y encontró a Minami acompañado con un extraño, ¿quién era?—. Em... ¿un paciente?

—¡Yuko! —exclamó el muchacho—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Minako le dijo a Hiroko que hoy te quedabas toda la noche y Hiroko sabe que solo comes dulces cuando quieres mantenerte despierto —dijo en todo de reprimenda—. Entonces me pidió que te trajera para que comieras esto —se lo acercó a sus manos—. Tienes que alimentarte bien ¡aún sigues en crecimiento! Yo estaba por ir a casa ahora, Nishigori está cuidando a las niñas —volvió a mirar al platinado.

—¡Siempre me tratan como a un niño, yo me alimento bien! —se quejó pero aceptó la comida—, cuando vea a Hiroko le agradeceré correctamente.

Yuko no apartó sus ojos del extraño. Victor prácticamente no sabía qué decir, su único asunto ahora era marcharse.

—Bueno, yo debo irme, solo vine a ver el estado de una paciente. No soy nadie que valga la pena saber su nombre —rió incómodo—. Gracias Minami —avanzó hacia la puerta y tomó el picaporte.

Yuko, aun manteniendo su atención a esa persona y cruzando sus brazos, se colocó seria y volvió a hablar antes que se marchara.

—Tú...

Victor se giró al escuchar esa mención y miró a los ojos de la chica.

—¿Tú sabes en dónde está Yuuri?

Esa pregunta petrificó a Victor, fue demasiado raro escuchar eso, ¿por qué? ¿De dónde sacó eso? ¿Acaso había oído la conversación anterior que estaba teniendo con Minami? ¿Es alguien relacionada con Minako y se enteró por ella? ¿Qué era de Yuuri? Victor no supo qué responder, básicamente se quedó congelado y observando anonadado a la expresión severa de la muchacha. Después de unos segundos, el platinado soltó el picaporte y enfrentó a la muchacha, relajándose.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin responder de manera directa, no revelaría nada ante alguien que desconocía completamente.

—Yo —la chica relajó sus brazos y ahora expresó una mirada más compasiva—, ¿realmente sabes en dónde está él? ¿lo sabes, cierto? —avanzó para detenerse a centímetros de su cuerpo y levantar su mirada—. Te escuché, Yuuri, Shiori, es imposible que haya una coincidencia así, tú... —tomó la mano del platinado y la levantó implorando—. Es la primera vez en años que escucho de él, ¿sabes algo? ¿Quién eres? Por favor...

Minami se acercó a Yuko e intentó apartarla de Victor.

—¡Yuko, calma! Espera un segundo... no puedes preguntar esas cosas.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —se giró a mirarlo esta vez con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Los escuché! Llegué a la puerta y escuché, creí que había oído mal, ¡pero no fue un error! ¿Cierto? Escuché bien... ¡Solo quiero saber dónde está, cómo está, ambos! ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha sido para nosotros no saber nada? ¿de Hiroko, de Toshiya? ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

—Si eres o fuiste algo de Yuuri, entonces debes saber bien porqué él no ha vuelto y no quiere que sepan de él —dijo Victor tajante—. No pensé que estuvieras escuchando lo que dije, pero será mejor que pretendas que yo no vine, que no oíste nada.

Yuko respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la compostura y tomó del brazo de Victor.

—¿Quién eres? Solo quiero que me respondas cosas simples, no pido mucho. Por favor —imploró nuevamente—. Respeto la decisión de Yuuri, y si no quieres que le diga a sus padres no lo haré, pero por favor... solo quiero saber un par de cosas, por favor —insistió—. He sido su amiga de la infancia, me ignoró por muchos años cuando se sumió ser hechicero... no pude hacer nada por él, nunca, siempre me mantuve al margen de lo que hacía, no fui una buena amiga. Pero por lo menos solo quiero saber de él, de la niña, solo eso para estar un poco más tranquila —bajó su cabeza—. Por favor. Lo ocultaré si es necesario pero no me aparten.

¿Debía confiar en ella? No parecía una mala muchacha, ¿amiga de la infancia? Yuuri ni siquiera llegó a mencionarla una sola vez.

...

Desde el Onsen, Hiroko con ayuda de Emil se encargaban de repartir los platillos de comida a los clientes del lugar mientras todos conversaban y disfrutaban de ver el televisor. Toshiya debatía con otro hombre de trivialidades como el deporte a medida que cambiaba de canales. Michelle terminaba de reponer las toallas en los casilleros del baño y se reunía en la misma habitación. Entre el ambiente ruidoso, el dueño del Onsen detuvo el cambio de canal hasta las noticias internacionales y lo que vio Michelle y Emil los paralizó por completo.

"El lugar de área afectada se encuentra momentáneamente restringida y los investigadores se están encargando de lograr averiguar cuál fue el detonante de este extraño deterioro que se sospecha fue causante de una persona que se la vio salir del edificio en dónde el dueño de las grandes empresas de metalúrgica Leroy, al parecer, fue asesinado a causa del desconocido y tóxico material... Hay muchas hipótesis que aún no se corroboran, una de ellas es que el culpable pudo haber sido un hechicero y de ser así la organización internacional de control ya se encuentra investigando en la zona, de acuerdo a testigos..."

La noticia continuaba explicando el hecho proveniente de la ciudad que los chicos abandonaron y no podían decir absolutamente nada, más que escuchar y preguntarse, ¿acaso fue eso lo que ocasionó el caos que ayudó a que abandonaran la ciudad? ¿Eso lo hizo Katsu? ¿y si fue él, qué era eso?

Al lado de ellos, Hiroko también se detuvo de manera abrupta cuando la notica apareció, ella sabía muy bien lo que era ese material a simple vista. Pero... ¿cómo? Solo conocía a su padre el único que llegó a saber cómo aislarlo y era imposible que llegue a un sitio de la nada para que destruya algo, imposible a no ser que esa persona consiguiera conocer la forma de manejarlo.

"Una de las personas de allí dijo haber visto a un muchacho de cabello azul y con una mancha negra en su mano, a los testigos no se les permite revelar más detalles hasta que los investigadores consigan analizar y ordenar las suficientes pruebas que comprueben que esto fue efectivamente un atentado a la seguridad de la ciudad por parte de este posible hechicero..."

Hiroko no quería sacar conclusiones, ¿cabello azul? Podría tratarse de un hechicero desconocido que haya logrado averiguar cómo mantener esa piedra tan peligrosa, tenía conocimiento que su padre llegó a enseñárselo a Yuuri, pero su hijo nunca haría algo como eso. Estaba segura que su hijo nunca pondría en peligro a otras personas, por ende decidió quedarse con la opción que ese caso tenía en sospecha a alguien completamente distinto a Yuuri, sin relación alguna.

...

Cuando Yuuri abrió sus ojos lentamente sintió a alguien tibio entre sus brazos y al conseguir volver a sus sentidos una sonrisa se dibujó automática en su rostro. Shiori se hallaba dormida y casi babeando su brazo, vaya manera de volver a encontrarse. Besó su frente y permitió que la niña siguiera durmiendo el tiempo que deseara, el reloj marcaba casi la media noche y se levantó observando el resto de la cama, ¿y Victor?

Aún se sentía un poco cansado pero no tanto como antes, ahora sentía hambre al haberse salteado la cena, ¿acaso Victor lo esperaba en la cocina? Cuando se dirigió al comedor le pareció extraño que tampoco se hallara allí, ¿dónde estaba? Revisó el baño, la habitación de Shiori, la biblioteca, se asomó hacia afuera... ¿se marchó? Si Shiori estaba en la casa eso quería decir que la buscó y volvió, ¿para marcharse de nuevo? ¿Hacia dónde? Como tenían un móvil compartido no podía comunicarse con él de manera rápida. Notó que Makkachin no se encontraba en el exterior, era una obviedad que se fue hacia un lugar que desconocía y quizás Shiori lo sabía pero no quería despertarla.

Decidió no darle mayor importancia y solo esperar su regreso. Buscó su mochila que colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina y tomó uno de los elíxires que por rutina debía beber. Estaba bastante tranquilo y pensando en qué podría cocinar, sería bueno hacer algo para los tres. Bebió un sorbo del elíxir de beta, lo tapó y lo guardó. Avanzó unos pasos hacia la cocina y de pronto sintió ese incómodo mareo que creyó se iría rápidamente, cerró los ojos por un momento pero al volver a abrirlos el mareo no cesó, tuvo que apoyar su mano en una pared porque sintió como si la habitación comenzara a dar vueltas de una manera violenta, ¿qué era esto? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Era un síntoma más de la toxicidad del diamante? Pero nunca sintió algo como esto cuando le ocurrió la primera vez. Debía mantener la calma, debía respirar hondo, esto pasaría pronto...

Solo era un mareo. Por el momento, eligió sentarse unos minutos en el suelo a medida que respiraba de manera pausada y profunda.

—Estoy bien... ya va a pasar —se decía a sí mismo—. Estoy bien.


	59. Pensar en positivo.

Esa noche, Yurio se encontraba despierto en su cuarto observando hacia la gran ventana, en esa zona las nubes grises ya habían pasado. Junto a su cama consiguió para el pequeño lince otra cama más pequeña y juguetes para que el pequeño se entretuviera, seguramente en los meses que continuara creciendo todo eso no resultaría para su tamaño pero por el momento lo mimaba con un pequeño niño.

Lilia le había advertido en reiteradas veces que el animal se quedara afuera, en el jardín, ya que adentro pese a ser un ambiente nuevo se había asegurado de rasgar unas cortinas y saltar sobre estanterías y mesas con objetos lujosos. Tuvieron que cambiar de ubicación ciertas cosas, por suerte no dejaban al animal solo y Yurio estaba pendiente del mismo a cada minuto, sin embargo era imposible controlarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Por el momento, el llenar de juguetes por todo el suelo del cuarto funcionaba bastante bien el tenerlo distraído, corría de un lado a otro saltando por sillones, escondiéndose debajo de estos y saltando como si cazara cada peluche.

Alguien golpeó en la puerta un par de veces y lentamente se abrió haciendo presencia la persona que había llamado. Otabek ingresó al cuarto observando como el lince se acercó corriendo hasta sus pies, dio un par de brincos y salió de nuevo despedido por debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Yurio simplemente reía.

—¡¿A que no es el mejor!? —exclamaba orgulloso.

Otabek sonrió y se acercó hacia él.

—¿Puedo saber para qué me has llamado? Y siendo tan tarde...

Yuri desvió la mirada y despegó su espalda de la ventana para dirigirse a un rincón donde se hallaba un escritorio, agarró un papel y se acercó de nuevo a Otabek. Con total seriedad, extendió la hoja frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó esperando a que lo leyera y diera explicaciones.

Otabek agarró el papel y leyó con atención. Era la impresión de una noticia, justamente la del suceso en la anterior ciudad de la que había venido, una noticia que aún no confirmaba muchas cosas pero se envolvía en rumores preocupantes que él no pasaría por alto. La acusación que un posible hechicero haya perjudicado y asesinado a personas, el saber que Otabek estaría allí investigando, figuraba también el asunto del escape de animales salvajes obtenidos en caza ilegal ¿de dónde sacó el lince que había traído si esa especie no era propia de esta área? Yuri no era tonto. Luego de ese descontrol que se extendió mundialmente, el que apuntara a hechiceros como culpables... no podía evitar asumir que Otabek estaba relacionado con eso.

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto? Es cierto que algo ocurrió en esa ciudad, pero ese material tóxico aún está siendo investigado, no se pueden sacar conclusiones.

—Dijiste que recolectabas información ya que esa ciudad estaba rompiendo varias normas sociales, ¿pero por qué terminó así? ¿Qué hiciste en realidad? Si te pregunto es porque no quiero estar ignorando este tema si sé que te involucraste, ¿hubo más hechiceros? ¿Por qué utilizaron eso? —preguntaba ansioso.

—Hay cosas que yo tampoco sé, cómo ocurrió ese desastre, no lo sé. Pero la ciudad en sí tenía yacimientos de ese material en el subsuelo, si se investiga más todo puede quedar como un desafortunado incidente... —suspiró devolviéndole la hoja.

—¿Incidente? —se sorprendió—. Sabes que no fue un incidente, ¿por qué harías eso? Si un hechicero provocó la muerte de personas, ¿por qué querrías que quedara como un incidente? Aunque en esa ciudad hicieran mal las cosas, ¿era necesario que les ocurra eso?

—Yuri...

—No me estás dando las explicaciones que quiero. Es como si fueras cómplice de un crimen.

Ante la mirada desafiante del rubio, Otabek no lograría nada en apartarlo. No podía explicar cómo Yuuri provocó todo eso, pero era claro que él contribuyó a que el plan se desenvolviera, era en parte responsable.

—Está bien —tomó su mano y lo encaminó a los sillones para que se sentara a su lado—. Te contaré todo lo que ocurrió desde que llegué a la ciudad hasta que me fui. Solo espero entiendas y mantengas la calma, y no te enojes con quiénes me encontré también.

—Quiénes... bien, estaré calmado. Solo cuéntame —se cruzó de brazos sintiendo en sus pies cómo el lince comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos—. ¿Qué haces Potya? —levantó al pequeño felino y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, acariciándolo con cariño.

Ante la sonrisa del rubio y el juguetón animal, Otabek se quedó embelesado mirándolos. Cuando Yurio se giró a mirarlo de nuevo para escuchar el relato, Otabek levantó su mano y lentamente llevó sus dedos por detrás de la nuca del rubio. En ese instante, Yurio se sorprendió y quedó estático.

—¡¿Qué-qué ha-ces?! —tartamudeó nervioso.

—La marca —dijo apartando sus mechas doradas—. Está desapareciendo de a poco —sonrió.

—¡Claro que debe desaparecer! —retrocedió cubriendo su cuello con su mano—. No debería estar ahí para empezar... ¡Y no sonrías así! Lo haces como si fuese bueno para ti.

—Bueno, tu celo empezará a afectar a los alfas ya que la mordida ayudaba a atenuar el efecto, ahora deberás cuidarte más. Yo tengo bastante fuerza de voluntad pero no me lo compliques demasiado, sé responsable con tu cuerpo.

—¡Obviamente que andaré con cuidado! No me consideres tan irresponsable —hizo puchero y siguió jugando con Potya, haciéndole cosquillas en su vientre—. No voy a dejar que me vuelvan a morder de nuevo, nunca más.

—Bien, bien —suspiró. Ya tenía asumido esa personalidad de Yuri, prefería que nadie lo vuelva a morder aunque él también se incluía en esos.

—De igual manera, no es lo mismo que me muerda cualquiera, si ocurre un accidente por ejemplo en el que por error me muerdas, es distinto. O sea, eres Otabek, no eres un alfa cualquiera... solo después esperaría que desapareciera la mordedura y ya...

Otabek se asombró y sus ojos se abrieron enormes.

—¿Quieres decir que si te muerdo yo no sería malo a que lo haga otro?

—Claro, pero no significa que te acepte como pareja, quiero decir —hablaba sin detenerse de jugar con el lince, quizás no estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que decía—, es que eres Otabek, ¿me entiendes? Eres bueno, seguro me pedirías perdón de rodillas —rió—. Y me regalaste a Potya, ¿verdad que Otabek es bueno, Potya? —se dirigió ahora al lince con una voz infantil. Cuando regresó su vista hacia él quedó confundido del porqué lo miraba de esa manera ¿dijo algo raro?

—Entonces deberías dejar que te muerda y así ya no tendrás problema con otros alfas —soltó una risa suave en broma.

—¡¿Qué dices?! No te dije eso como para dejar que hagas algo así, ¿qué conclusiones sacas? Tonto —su rostro se enrojeció pero seguía sin comprender porqué actuaba así—. ¡No digas cosas raras, te aprovechas de mi confianza! —levantó al lince entre medio de ellos para cubrir su rostro—. Olvida todo lo que dije, háblame de lo que hiciste en la ciudad esa, basta de hablar de esto.

—¿Y por qué te pusiste tan nervioso? —continuaba riendo e intentando apartar sus manos con el animal pero Yurio se negaba—. Deja de usar al pobre Potya de escudo, mírame.

—¡No! Solo habla, déjame.

—Anda, quiero verte —insistía a la par que el lince golpeaba con sus patas las mechas del cabello de Yurio que caían frente a él.

—¡No! ¡Le enseñaré a Potya a atacarte si sigues así!

—¡Qué cruel! Es nuestro pequeño hijo, no le puedes enseñar esas cosas.

—¡Hij...! —asomó su rostro indignado por lo que escuchó y encontró el rostro de Otabek que continuaba riéndose de sus bromas, ¿por qué jugaba así con él? No era gracioso. Pero de todas maneras, no debería afectarle ese tipo de comentarios, solo eran bromas, ¿acaso algo ocurría muy profundo en su mente, algo que se estaba germinando y se aclararía en un futuro?

...

Yuko aún se mantenía insistente de querer obtener información de Yuuri pero Victor no reaccionaba muy colaborativo. Entendía la preocupación de la muchacha, pero sin saber nada de ella ¿cómo confiaría que realmente no dijera nada a otras personas? Por el momento, podía corroborar que tanto Minako como Minami habían guardado el secreto muy bien, pero a este paso si bajaba la guardia podían correr peligro en que se dispersara datos de Yuuri, no podía decirle en dónde vivían, ni siquiera que habían venido a la clínica anteriormente.

—Solo puedo decirte que él está bien, la niña también. Solo eso, entiendo tu preocupación pero será mejor que las cosas sigan así —explicó apartando amablemente su mano—. Te aseguro que algún día podrás verlos, no ahora y no puedo decirte si ocurrirá pronto o no, no puedo prometer algo que no sé si se cumplirá. No me corresponde decirte más. Espero lo comprendas.

Yuko mordió sus labios, frustrada, pero no podía culparlo. Suponía que no le correspondía ocupar un espacio que perdió hace mucho, aunque ella sería capaz de guardar un secreto hasta la muerte no significaba que otros lo interpretaran así, era una desconocida. Si Yuuri y Shiori se encontraban bien entonces debería conformarse con esas palabras y desear que realmente algún día regrese a la ciudad.

—Entiendo... —respondió con tristeza—. Perdón por reaccionar así. Si ves a Yuuri, por lo menos, ¿puedes decirle que nadie lo culpa? Está bien si no se lo dices, pero yo lo defendí, no quiero que piense que estuve en su contra. Nunca pude decírselo, no es que odiara que sea hechicero, solo estaba preocupada por él, tenía miedo.

Victor sabía que en esa ciudad había personas que apreciaban a Yuuri, pero todo tenía su tiempo.

—De acuerdo —asintió y se preparó para irse—. Espero todo les siga yendo bien —dijo ahora hacia Minami con respecto a Sara.

—¡No te preocupes!

Victor sonrió y abandonó el lugar, dejando atrás a la joven que guardaba dolor al tener que apartarse de nuevo de la vida del hechicero y esperar, como ella, su esposo, los padres de Yuuri estuvieron haciendo por esos años, apartarse y esperar a que ese muchacho decida animarse a regresar.

—Tú tampoco deberías preocuparte —dijo Minami espiando la comida que recibió—. Si ellos son felices ustedes deben ser felices también. Preocuparse y aguantar una ansiedad deseando algo, no garantiza que ocurrirá, entonces solo hay que seguir viviendo, cuando algo ocurra solo ocurrirá.

Yuko lo observó asombrada y no pudo evitar sonreír, sentirse un poco reconfortada.

—Dices cosas muy interesantes a veces, solo cuando no andas hiperactivo —rió.

—¡Siempre digo cosas interesantes! —se quejó—. Debo seguir con mi trabajo.

—Está bien —pellizcó suave su mejilla—. Regresa la fuente cuando puedas a Hiroko.

—Gracias, ¡saludos a tus niñas!

—Lo haré. Bye bye —se despidió del joven y abandonó la clínica. Tenía muchas dudas de quién pudo haber sido ese extraño muchacho de cabello platinado y tan guapo, ¿compañero, amigos, amantes? Pero si tenía la confianza de Minami y por consiguiente la de Minako, eso quería decir que era una buena persona, si alguien así estaba junto a Yuuri entonces se alegraba por él.

...

Cuando Victor regresó a casa, lo hizo creyendo que Yuuri y Shiori estarían descansando a la par. Pero al momento en que cruzó el umbral halló a Yuuri sentado en el suelo y con su hombro y cabeza apoyado contra la pared. Al instante creyó que algo serio le había ocurrido y se aproximó hacia él.

—¡¡Yuuri!! ¿Qué ocurrió? —lo sostuvo y observó su rostro de cerca, colocando su mano en su mejilla—. ¡Yuuri!

—Mmm... —murmuró abriendo sus ojos—. Solo estoy mareado, tranquilo —recostó ahora su cabeza en el pecho del platinado, como si su cuerpo buscara esa tranquilidad que le brindaba esa persona—. Quería cocinar algo y todo dio vueltas.

—Está bien. Debiste esperarme —trató de ayudarlo a colocarse de pie—. ¿Sigues mareado? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes caminar?

—Necesito un segundo —logró colocarse de pie pero se aferró a él, manteniendo su cuerpo en el suyo, sus ojos cerrados y luchando por respirar hondo.

—Ven, vamos afuera, el aire fresco te ayudará.

Con cuidado salieron lentamente y se sentaron en el final del suelo de madera. Victor mantuvo a Yuuri en sus brazos, apartando sus cabellos del rostro.

—Respira tranquilo. La lluvia refrescó el ambiente, ¿lo percibes? —susurró cerca de su oído—. Yuuri, no estás respirando hondo, lo haces rápido.

—Lo intento —colocó un mano en el pecho de Victor y presionó sus dedos con fuerza—. Lo intento. Pero no sé porqué me siento tan agitado, me he mareado antes pero ahora todo giró muy fuerte, y quiero respirar bien pero no puedo —dijo en un balbuceo.

—Sí puedes. Solo escucha y sígueme —acarició su rostro—. Escucha mi voz, inspira tres segundos, mantén y suspira lentamente —tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre—. Enfoca en tu estómago el aire, siente tu mano que se eleva y luego desciende, enfócate en tu mano y respira. Respiraré contigo.

Yuuri intentaba escucharlo pese a que su mente parecía un caos, pero la voz de Victor era poderosa y se sentía seguro.

—Respira conmigo, uno, dos...

Victor ayudó a que Yuuri se tranquilizara, lucía demasiado ansioso. Podía reconocer que esto podía deberse a un síntoma del diamante, pero el que se asuste de esta forma y creyera que no podía respirar cuando ahora lo estaba consiguiendo, era ansiedad pura, ¿qué lo hizo sentirse tan ansioso? A medida que el hechicero conseguía volver a su respiración habitual y el mareo cesara trajo consigo un breve llanto que se esforzaba en controlar, si Shiori se despertaba no quería que lo viera así. No quería preocuparla.

—¿Estás mejor? ¿Sigues mareado? —sostuvo su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas y besando su mejilla.

—Sí, algo —en los siguientes segundos se mantuvo aferrado en sus brazos y respirando de manera pausada. No hubo palabras de por medio. Makkachin por alguna razón sintió que algo ocurría y se acercó para sentarse frente a ellos, observando, como si esperara a que el hechicero le extendiera la mano.

—¿Acaso te sentiste preocupado? —preguntó el platinado mimándolo.

—Creo que pensé de más —respondió sin mucha energía—. Desperté y no estabas, cuando comencé a sentirme mareado empecé a preguntarme qué pasaría si Shiori se despertaba y me encontraba así, estuve también pensando en muchas cosas... por un momento realmente le temí a la naturaleza del diamante y me pregunté si debía continuar con esto, exponerse a algo peligroso podría traer otros efectos, pese a que en la anterior ocasión no trajo complicaciones colaterales, aún es un material que guarda sus misterios. Quiero ser más prudente y protegerlos. Sigo siendo humano y que mi cuerpo se esfuerce en limpiar la toxicidad creo que le estoy exigiendo algo que concluya en muchos caminos, que mi cuerpo se debilite, que aparezcan otras enfermedades. Pero quería mantener la calma y no arrastrar esta preocupación hacia ti. Esperar a que los síntomas se atenúen en unas semanas y no imaginarme un escenario que desconozco.

—Sabes... acabo de venir de la clínica de Minako, quería saber cómo seguía el estado de Sara.

Yuuri lo observó curioso.

—Minami me dijo que tuvieron que operarla, sus órganos se afectaron por ese material pero que estará bien mientras se recupera. Cuando escuché eso me pregunté si a ese nivel te podría ocurrir a ti también. Antes me dijiste que perdiste partes de tu cuerpo. Utilizas un material peligroso pero que te ha servido también. ¿Realmente está bien que solo esperes? ¿y si empeoras? —dijo expresando su preocupación.

—Sara estuvo expuesta por varios meses aunque no de manera directa —se mantuvo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho—. No pensé que sus órganos se afectarían así —suspiró—. Yo no pienso que mis síntomas sean tan graves por el momento. Mañana analizaré mis niveles de sangre. Conozco ciertas recetas que pueden ayudarme a fortalecer mi sistema. Si mis síntomas empeoran o no logro controlarlos, acudiré a Minako.

—No te obligaré a hacer ahora algo que no quieras, pero ¿estás seguro que puedes con ello?

—Sí, ahora me siento mejor, estoy más tranquilo. Gracias y perdón por preocuparte.

—Perdón por irme sin avisarte —abrazó—. Si necesitas mi ayuda en lo que sea para aliviarte lo haré, algún ingrediente que necesites buscar, recorreré cualquier lugar para conseguirlo. Cuéntame cómo te vas sintiendo, está bien tener miedo. Yo lo tengo, si algo te preocupa no te lo aguantes.

—Lo sé, todo estará bien.

De pronto, en la puerta hizo sombra un pequeño cuerpo que limpiaba uno de sus ojos con el puño de su camisa, sus cabellos estaban alborotados.

—¿Tío? Desperté y no estaba en la cama... —balbuceó. Cuando vio que Victor se apartaba y Yuuri se asomaba en sus brazos, el sueño abandonó el cuerpo de la niña al instante— ¡Tío!

—¡Shiori! —extendió sus brazos.

La niña corrió hacia los dos y se arrojó en medio de ambos con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Me terminé durmiendo! Quería despertarme antes que tú, ¡debiste despertarme! ¡tienes que escuchar todo lo que hice con Guang y su familia! ¡me enseñaron muchas comidas y galletas! —dijo ansiosa.

—¡Oh! Deberíamos intentar cocinar algo de eso —miró a Victor—. ¿Cierto Victor?

—¡Sí! En estos días podríamos preparar muchas cosas, queremos escucharte, ¿qué hiciste en la panadería? ¿Tuviste muchos clientes? —habló el platinado con sus dos personas favoritas cerca.

—¡Sí, y los ayudaba con lo que pedían! La señora Li me nombró empleada de la semana —dijo orgullosa—, no sé si eso es bueno pero me regalaron un lindo broche para mi cabello ¡lo tengo en mi mochila! ¡Lo buscaré ahora! —se levantó con mucha energía y corrió de nuevo al interior de la casa para buscar ese regalo.

—Apenas la veo y el cansancio se me va del cuerpo —dijo Yuuri riendo.

—El poder de la gran Shiori —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Detrás de Yuuri sintió de repente como algo lo golpeaba de forma suave y al girarse se encontró con el hocico de Makkachin que al haberse cansado de ser ignorado ahora pedía atención del hechicero.

—Makka, no te estaba ignorando —dijo el pelinegro acariciando el pelaje del lobo.

—Aún no le pediste perdón, ahora mímalo todo el cariño que te pida, sin excepción —recalcó Victor haciéndole el recuerdo de su error en la ciudad pasada.

Yuuri sintió un horrendo escalofrío con la culpa incrustada de su mala decisión.

—¡Lo sé! Lo estaré cepillando todos los días —dijo acelerando la acaricia hacia el lobo que poco le importaba lo que había sucedido antes, solo reaccionaba alegre ante la atención recibida.

Por fin las cosas parecían volver a una cierta calma... las nubes se iban despejando. Había preocupaciones pero por el momento debían sobrellevar las cosas de la mejor manera y no ser pesimistas. Todo podía mejorar, eso era lo que más debían tener en cuenta.

En los siguientes días, Yuuri se mantuvo tranquilo y trabajó lo suficiente sin exigirse, haciendo los debidos descansos si se sentía mal. En su sangre podía detectar que su cuerpo aún peleaba por expulsar la toxicidad que circulaba, Victor y Shiori estaban contentos por seguir las misiones que Yuuri les encomendaba para que buscaran ingredientes en la naturaleza para él.

Shiori notaba que su tío no se sentía bien pero desconocía si era algo grave o no, aún así se aseguraba en ayudar el doble de lo que hacía en el hogar, limpieza, cocina, cosecha, sin descuidar sus estudios... El cansancio de Yuuri era notable pero se aseguraba en ser positivo, más frente a la niña. Hubo noches en las que tuvo que ser acompañado con Victor a tomar nuevamente aire afuera, los dolores paralizaban su cuerpo por algunos segundos, a veces sentía que lo que comía fuese una bomba para su hígado.

Victor deseaba que su pareja ya no sintiera esos malestares, pese a acompañarlo en todo momento, solo podía estar en su mente el que llegara un día en que dijera que por fin ya no se sentía mal, que no estaba empeorando.

Una de esas tardes, Yuuri se sintió con la energía suficiente para cocinar algo por su cuenta. Ciertas mezclas de hierbas con otros elementos parecían haber beneficiado a su cuerpo que se sentía más fuerte, todavía no podía comer lo que quisiera ya que su hígado parecía avisarle que no toleraba hacer su trabajo, hasta los elíxires de las categorías debía poner esfuerzo en no devolverlos. Temía en que si su cuerpo no continuaba peleando sus órganos comenzaran a sufrir su daño, era sabido que él no poseía un hígado completo; eso podía contribuir a que sea más débil, lo único que lo ayudaba a que sus funciones sean eficientes siempre fue el diamante negro aislado. Parecía contradictorio que lo que lo estaba dañando también lo ayudara.

—Yuuri —Victor se acercó por la espalda del hechicero y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de él y continuó hablando en voz baja—. Shiori está distraída con Makkachin, deberíamos hacer esto —sacó una nota de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

Yuuri tomó la nota, era complicado de leer bien si tenía a ese chico como garrapata haciéndole cosquillas con el rostro detrás de su cuello.

—Espera, quédate quieto —rió luchando por apartar su rostro de encima pero el tonto continuaba jugando.

—Si puedes leerlo bien —se burló buscando morder sus dedos.

—¡Vitya! —entre las risas logró mirar bien la nota. Era una receta para un pastel— ¿Un pastel?

—Tenemos el cumpleaños de Shiori en unos días. Le pedí a Guang que me diera una rica receta para hacerle un pastel a ella ¿qué te parece?

—¡Ooooh! Genial idea —aceptó contento—. Ya tenemos varios bocadillos guardados, ella no sabe nada de la pequeña fiesta sorpresa. Serán lindos recuerdos para ella. Tenemos la cámara también.

—Sí, será otro lindo recuerdo. Cuando en unos años seamos ancianos y veamos las fotografías, ella a nuestro lado dirá ¡¿se acuerdan de ese cumpleaños?! —rió muy positivo en esa imagen futura.

Yuuri sentía que su corazón se entibiaba cuando escuchaba esas palabras, sus ojos se mantuvieron en ese rostro y cómo se le contagiaba esa imagen mental también. Sería muy lindo poder llegar a ese futuro, a él le costaba poder mantener pensamientos de ese estilo, una mirada tan alejada, siempre se preocupó vivir el presente, pero no era malo desear que ese tipo de futuro vaya por ese camino... Ojalá ambos lograran llegar a ser ancianos juntos, ¿quién no querría eso con la persona que amas?


	60. Insensatos.

En aquellos días, Michelle y Emil discutieron en privado acerca del suceso de su antigua ciudad pero su mayor preocupación derivaba en que si eso repercutiría en todos ellos si llegaban a considerar que un crimen de este estilo sería castigado, pese a que ellos desconocían lo que el hechicero había hecho para escapar de allí, si investigaban, si por alguna razón descubrían la relación que mantenían, ¿eso no los perjudicaría? La cuestión no era que estaban en contra de Yuuri, si debían defenderlo lo harían, pero temían por su seguridad con respecto a quiénes lo buscarían si es que lo estaban haciendo. ¿Qué garantizaba que en esta ciudad estarían a salvo? ¿y si perjudicaban a las personas que ahora también los ayudaban? Esa inseguridad no querían traspasarla a Sara que debía recuperarse con el menor estrés posible, pero era inevitable no pensar en que quizás sería necesario continuar viajando, moverse de un lado a otro y hacer lo posible para esconderse, ¿pero cómo? Si ingresar a otras ciudades requería de identificación y en Hasetsu estaban de forma ilegal, ¿vagar en las afueras los beneficiaba en algo? Debían pensar seriamente en todo esto... No podían aprovecharse de la amabilidad de estas personas.

Sara debía tomar reposo, luego de las operaciones se encontraba débil y necesitaba atención constante, una de las enfermeras del lugar se encargaba de atenderla si Minako o Minami estaban ocupados. Michele y Emil podían ir a verla un rato durante el día pero lo importante es que por el momento se logró quitar lo que se tenía que quitar y el cuerpo de la chica se mantenía estable, desintoxicándose en el proceso, sus órganos ya no tenían daño que significara peligro. Pero claro, todavía se debía vigilar su estado.

Esa tarde Michelle y Emil visitaban a Sara a medida que ella, despierta, trataba de escuchar más que hablar, los analgésicos la ayudaban a no estar tan adolorida pero poco podía moverse sin ayuda. Minako al ingresar con la planilla se dirigió a los muchachos.

—Chicos, necesito que ahora me dejen a solas con ella. Espérenme afuera hasta que termine de cambiar sus vendas —indicó.

—Claro —Michelle soltó la mano de su hermana—. Volveremos después —le dijo a ella antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Minako prosiguió a los cuidados, revisar su estado, signos, cambiar el vendaje y mientras lo hacía, Sara mantenía la consciencia.

—Le pagaremos sin falta algún día, lo que sea que pida... por ayudarnos —susurró la paciente a la médica.

Minako detuvo por un segundo la limpieza que hacía de la herida post-operación y creyó que había quedado en claro antes que de eso no debían preocuparse.

—No te preocupes, mientras sanes no es algo que debería importar ahora. No es que espere algo a cambio, aunque aún así siempre los pacientes que he tenido aquí han regresado ya sea para darme algún regalo o un medio de pago. Entendemos que hay personas que requieren atención médica y no tienen forma de costearlo en el momento. Nosotros no les colocamos una obligación a futuro, una deuda, nos basta con que estén bien.

—Lo sé. Pero nosotros siempre trabajamos, siempre hemos querido devolver si nos dan algo. Somos tercos —trató de no reírse para no causarse daño—. Katsu nos ha salvado y estamos siempre agradecidos con él, nos trajo hasta aquí. Tanta amabilidad nos hace sentir culpables, aunque no quieran, de alguna forma contribuiremos en algo —hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el líquido desinfectante sobre su piel.

—Sé que él no se rodea de malas personas —dijo en referencia al hechicero—. Por ahora lo importante es que sanes, todo está yendo muy bien, ¿te han atendido bien los demás compañeros del lugar? —sonrió.

—Sí, mucho —sonrió de vuelta—. Son todos muy buenas personas, Minami es muy alegre y me da muchos ánimos para mejorar. Las enfermeras también con muy amigables.

—Es bueno oír eso —arrojó las vendas sucias en un cesto y prosiguió a colocar las limpias—. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Por supuesto.

—Creo no haber preguntado de cuál ciudad vienen, ¿me dirías? —preguntó con tranquilidad—. Es solo para saber, no necesitas decírmelo si no deseas.

Sara lo pensó con cuidado pero sentía que no podía mentirle a esa mujer, además, aunque supiera de la ciudad a la que habían escapado no significaba que se pondría en contacto con la ciudad si es que los buscaban por la deuda no pagada, Minako no haría eso.

—L'Homme Armé.

—Aah, he escuchado de ese lugar. Le dicen la ciudad de los metales ¿verdad? —terminó de cubrir la herida—. Bueno, sus razones tendrán de irse de allí, pero si vivirán en otra ciudad deberán hacer identificaciones nuevas. No tienen que olvidarse de eso.

—Sí, lo sabemos. Gracias —no estaba segura de cómo harían eso si ni siquiera dieron el alta en la antigua ciudad pero era lógico, no podían estar en un sitio de forma ilegal, si los descubrían sería terrible.

—Bien. En minutos vendrán a cambiarte las sábanas. Estaré un momento con los muchachos, trata de descansar y cualquier molestia nos llamas ¿sí?

—Lo haré. Muchas gracias.

Minako salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia los muchachos que aguardaban a que la médica terminara de atender a la chica. Minako solo les indicó que la siguieran un momento a su oficina, ellos no comprendieron al instante el porqué precisaba hablar en otro lugar, se preocuparon pensando por un instante en el estado de Sara. Pero cuando Minako se apoyó en su escritorio y los observó a los dos, se cruzó de brazos y habló con una voz tajante.

—¿Ustedes son de esa ciudad en dónde las noticias indican que un hechicero colocó a las personas en peligro?

Los dos se miraron entre sí, ¿por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta que era Katsu el culpable?

—Emm... —habló Michele—. Lo somos, ¿es eso un problema? —preguntó inseguro.

—Todo acto que ponga la salud de las personas en peligro es algo que rechazo. Eso no significa que negaré la ayuda que les estoy otorgando. Pero sin mentiras, sin obviar nada, tendrán que contarme qué ocurrió o lo que saben. Porque la forma de daño que sucedió allí solo una persona conozco que puede hacerlo, si son cómplices o no necesito saberlo. Esa persona es muy cercana a mí. No doy juicios hasta que tengo la información suficiente, y no lo haré hasta que esa persona también me explique su punto de vista qué ocurrió. Recurrieron a mí por ayuda, supongo que tengo el derecho de saber más de esto ¿no?

Ellos comprendieron el asunto, tenía razón. No comprendían demasiado el suceso que provocó el hechicero, dirían lo que sabían y cómo los ayudó. Minako era justa, no asumía que Yuuri era una clase de hechicero asesino, no era esa clase de persona, pero tampoco se dejaba llevar por sentimentalismo. Si lo que conociera de estos chicos no coincidía en ningún punto a la historia que exigiría que Yuuri le contara en algún momento, ahí desconfiaría.

...

En la ciudad de los metales, Seung había salido de la ducha hasta el cuarto usando una bata. Ocupaba una habitación en un hotel a la par que en esos días se encargó de recopilar información, hacer interrogatorios y demás. Jean-Jacques Leroy fue puesto en arresto domiciliario y si continuaba sin otorgar información sería llevado junto al equipo de investigación a Almavivo, lugar dónde estaba la sede que contribuía al control de seguridad de forma internacional y estaban las cárceles más estrictas del mundo.

Seung termina de revisar su tableta y ordenar los últimos archivos.

De pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta ¿Quién vendría sin aviso? Dejó el artefacto sobre una pequeña mesa y caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Disculpe. Vengo a entregarle el servicio gratuito de la tarde, el hotel confiere estos bocadillos y un poco de té para acompañar —dijo un chico con el uniforme del hotel, utilizaba un cubre boca y guantes, sus manos colocadas en una especie de carrito de comida cubierto con un largo mantel blanco—. Con su permiso procedo a dejarlo en su habitación.

—Pero yo no pedí ningún servicio.

—Es gratis señor. Si no lo desea puedo retirarme ahora, o probar nuestros ricos bocadillos y nuestro mejor té de la zona. Nuestro hotel se especializa en su sabrosa comida. Este servicio lo conferimos a nuestros grandiosos clientes que han elegido nuestro servicio.

Seung suspiró.

—Haz lo que quieras. Solo déjalo por ahí —señaló en la habitación.

—Perfecto —el chico ingresó y colocó el carro al lado de la mesa. Luego se giró—. Bien, disfrute del servicio.

Entonces, Seung se apartó de la puerta esperando que ese chico se vaya pero el chico se acercó a él de forma tímida.

—Disculpe, una última cosa. No quiero que piense que vine hasta aquí solo para esto. Pero acabo de verlo, su nombre me llamó la atención y creí que no era esta persona... ¿usted en serio es Seung-Gil Lee. Uno de los mejores investigadores?, ¿vino por lo ocurrido hace pocos días, verdad? —tosió sutil—. Perdone si pregunto esto tan insensato. Nuestros hoteles no han estado yendo tan bien desde que ocurrió la catástrofe, estoy muy maravillado que alguien de su calibre haya venido hasta aquí, eso me da tranquilidad que todo se esté investigando para encontrar al culpable de tanto descontrol —exageró su tono de voz.

—Claro —se sintió incómodo—. Si quieres decirme algo no me lo digas en mi espacio de relajación, y no estoy para ser alagado, estoy haciendo mi trabajo, así como tú debes hacer el tuyo.

—¡Sí, lo siento! —exclamó angustiado—. Es que todo esto nos supera y tener a alguien como usted tenemos la fe puesta en que se realizará una adecuada investigación y atrape al culpable —tosió—. Como puede ver, yo no estoy enfermo pero sí inhalé un poco de ese extraño químico —tosió dos veces seguidas—. Yo estuve cerca del lugar y no supe qué tan peligroso sería, es terrible, médicos ya me han asistido pero no hay una explicación a esto, hay muchas personas que estuvieron expuestas y que están haciéndoles muchos análisis para encontrar algo de esta rareza.

—¿Fuiste testigo? —se sorprendió—. ¿Por qué no te acercaste a nosotros cuando requerimos interrogatorios?

—Es que estaba asustado, ¡no sabía qué hacer! Y además yo trabajo aquí hace mucho y no podía abandonar mis horas de trabajo. Me iban a despedir si los buscaba —una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla y tomó las manos de Seung—. No crea que no quise contribuir con ustedes, pero todos los negocios de aquí son muy exigentes, entiéndame. Y no debería estar haciendo esto porque corro peligro de que me echen, por favor no me acuse con mis jefes. Podré darle toda la información que desea en mi tiempo de descanso, ¡pero casi no tengo ni descanso! Con mi pobre madre anciana vivimos de lo que gano, tengo tres trabajos —cubrió su rostro para continuar llorando.

Seung no sabía qué hacer ahora. Si esa persona tenía información entonces le daría su medio de contacto y en un descanso responder a sus preguntas, ¿a qué venía la escena?

El muchacho volvió a toser y esta vez cayó de rodillas.

—Hey, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Perdón, me he mareado, debe ser por esto raro, ¿acaso moriré? —bajo esa fachada del uniforme, el cubre boca, la historia, se ocultaba Phichit que estaba esperando a que Chris terminara de bajar la información de la tableta de Seung.

Chris estaba debajo del carro de comida, había agarrado el aparato y conectado un par de dispositivos de almacenamiento que poseían diversos archivos de desbloqueo de seguridad más otros de transferencia. Eran cosas básicas que él tenía, sobretodo servía cuando debía desconectar seguridades en casas a las que entraba. Phichit se encarga de distraer a Seung para que no se diera cuenta que su tableta ya no estaba en la mesa.

—Avisaré al servicio del hotel que vengan a por ti entonces, y ve a un médico —Seung intentó alejarse del chico para tomar el teléfono pero en eso justamente observó a la mesa y se dio cuenta que algo faltaba.

Phichit tembló por un segundo y decidió cerrar la puerta deprisa, al susto de Seung, Phichit corrió hacia él y se abalanzó sobre él para arrojarlo sobre la cama.

—¡Perdóneme, no me odie! —exclamó el moreno apretujando en sus brazos al muchacho—. Era mentira que me sentía mal, pero lo demás es cierto. Solo quería hablar un poco más con usted porque lo admiro mucho, pero si el hotel no me deja o me despide será terrible. Quiero que me pregunte pero no solo eso. Lo admiro mucho, ¡salga conmigo por favor!

—¡¿De qué hablas, tipo raro?! Suéltame, ¿qué clase de trabajador le hace esto a un cliente? Maldito loco, me da igual si te echan, ¡solo responderás mis preguntas! Detesto que me toquen —se agitó intentando apartar a ese loco de encima— ¿Tienes noción de lo que significa que hagas esto con un investigador internacional? ¡Pediré ya tu nombre e identificación! Tendrás represalias por este acoso.

—¡No lo haga, por favor, mi madre tendrá un infarto! ¡¿Quiere que una señora vieja y enferma muera por mi culpa?! ¡Lo siento, me iré ahora, lo dejaré en paz! Deme su autógrafo aunque sea y lo soltaré. Pero no me odie, se lo pido —continuaba insistente.

Seung no fue fácil de distraer, la sospecha apareció enseguida. Su tableta no estaba y esta persona lo había hecho enojar con creces. Levantó su cabeza y le dio a Phichit un cabezazo tan fuerte que ahora sí que sintió el mareo antes anunciado. La fuerza se le fue de las manos y Seung se liberó para ir hacia la mesa. Por un instante sospechó de ese carro de comida pero cuando acercó su mano al mantel para quitarlo, localizó su tableta en el suelo, a un lado de la mesa, ¿cómo llegó hasta ahí, acaso se le había caído creyendo que la colocó encima?

Levantó el artefacto y lo encendió para revisar que estuviese en buen estado. Phichit se recuperaba del golpe, masajeando su frente y quejándose del dolor.

—Lárgate de mi habitación, ahora —anunció a Phichit—. Si lo haces no presentaré ningún cargo.

Phichit al observar que ese chico tenía aquello en su mano, asumió que el plan había salido a la perfección.

—¡Lo haré, lo siento, lo siento! —intentó buscar el carro de comida para llevárselo—. Pediré que le traigan un mejor servicio, señor, lo mejor para usted por mi incompetencia.

—No te llevarás nada —amenazó—. Lo dejas y te largas.

—Mmm... —bajó su mirada—. Está bien, vendrán a retirarlo más tarde. Realmente lo siento —Phichit caminó hasta la puerta.

—No. No te vayas —esta vez habló otro tipo de voz.

Phichit se giró.

Chris decidió abandonar su escondite y salir lentamente. Seung no apartó sus ojos de él, ni siquiera se inmoló ya que se había dado cuenta de esto. Si Phichit se marchaba solo era para que no sean dos contra uno.

—Eres como un águila —habló Chris—. Si ingresaba por la noche te despertarías al instante, si me hacía pasar por alguien más lo notarías, supongo que mi compañero no sirvió para distraerte adecuadamente. Sabías que la tableta no se cayó, y aunque la dejara correctamente sobre la mesa por un centímetro de diferencia sabrías que alguien lo tocó.

—Siempre tan suicida. Si sabías que me daría cuenta ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Te rendiste y te quieres entregar? —rió Seung sacando un filoso cuchillo que escondía en el protector de su tableta—. Te has hundido por completo. Robar información, ¿acaso estás involucrado con el atentado del hechicero?

—No. Solo quiero saber lo mismo que tú, solo que tu capacidad de recopilación es mejor, no me disculparé por ser curioso.

—Irás a prisión, la curiosidad mató al gato ¿o no lo sabías? Pero gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de entregarte por tu cuenta —él ya había presionado un botón de llamado de emergencia para que las autoridades y compañeros vinieran a su habitación.

—He mejorado mis archivos ¿lo sabías? —el rubio sonrió.

No sabía qué ocurría con el sistema pero Seung no conseguía hacer la llamada, ningún botón parecía funcionar ¿qué había hecho? Solo se le ocurría una única solución ahora, básicamente atacar y escapar de ese cuarto, buscar ayuda para que impidieran que estos dos anduvieran en la ciudad, debían arrestarlos y que no salieran de la ciudad con información robada. Es un gran crimen y Chris era buscado hace tiempo, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

—Seré bueno con ustedes, si se marchan pasaré por alto esto. ¿O acaso crees que toda la información la tengo aquí? Mis compañeros tienen copias y sus propios aportes. No quiero lidiar ahora con ustedes.

—Ya nos conocemos y obviamente no harás eso, al instante que de un pie afuera tendremos a un grupo de autoridades rodeándonos.

—Es lo que merecen ¿no? ¿o qué? —sonrió de manera malvada—. ¿Vas a silenciarme? ¿Me atarás para que no anuncie nada? ¿Quieres agregar más causas a tus crímenes? ¿Tanto quieres morir?

—¡Exacto! —el rubio expresó una gran sonrisa—. Deberemos silenciarte, solo un ratito hasta que podamos salir sanos y salvos, no te preocupes, no te haremos nada.

—¡Malditos locos! —Seung arremetió contra ellos arrojando su tableta en modo de distracción, Phichit se agachó a tiempo.

—¡Chris, cuidado! —exclamó Phichit cuando vio que el pelinegro avanzó al rubio con la navaja en mano.

Pero Chris logró esquivarlo y sujetar de la muñeca a Seung. Ambos sabían pelear pero Chris no tenía intensión de pelear.

—¡Tu... —cuando Seung observó al rubio con intensión de dar otro tipo de ataque, no vio venir en cómo el rostro ajeno se acercó al suyo.

Los labios del rubio se unieron con fuerza a los de ese muchacho que abrió sus ojos asombrado, soltando su arma al suelo. Phichit también quedó boquiabierto, era una mezcla de intriga de saber porqué había hecho eso, y a la vez divertido por el espectáculo. Por la comisura de los labios del investigador se escurrió una especie de líquido que el hechicero tenía en forma de cápsula oculta todo tiempo en su boca. Estaba buscando el momento ideal para hacer lo que hizo. Sus labios se separaron y se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

—Estuviste buscando a Giacometti en una ciudad, tu odio hacia mi hirvió cuando descubriste que el ladrón era el chico con el que te habías acostado aquella vez, me seguiré escurriendo para que tu venganza nunca sea cobrada —sonrió.

—Hechicero... —pronunció con odio. Su cuerpo se sintió débil con lo que sea que había bebido.

—¡Esa historia no me la contaste! —exclamó Phichit son sus ojos brillantes—. ¿De qué me perdí? Cuéntame más ¿Acaso además de acostarte con otros y robarle sus cosas, también lo haces con investigadores para robar su información?

—¿Qué? Claro que no —tomó el cuerpo de Seung entre sus brazos y lo llevó sobre la cama—. No conocía lo que hacía esta persona en ese entonces, solo saciábamos una simple necesidad. Quién hubiera pensado que él sería el investigador en ese entonces y yo el ladrón —rió—. Casi me atrapa en esa ocasión.

Seung no quería dejar que esas personas se vayan, su cuerpo no reaccionaba bien, si ellos se iban sería otra derrota. No lo permitiría pero pese a toda la fuerza que quisiera ejercer solo podía moverse de manera mínima, se apoyó en la cama y extendió su mano para tomar de la ropa del rubio.

—Pobrecito —Phichit avanzó hasta el investigador y se agachó frente a él—. Él solo hace su trabajo.

—Sí, lo sé —Chris también se agachó al lado de Phichit—. No te preocupes, no dañé tus archivos, puedes recuperarlos de ese artefacto —le dijo a Seung—. Y si quieres saberlo, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el hechicero que buscas, ni sabemos quién es, por eso estamos robando esta información. Entre hechiceros es bueno mantenernos alerta de quién es peligroso y quién no.

—Todos ustedes son iguales —respondió con enojo—. Solo piensan en ustedes mismos.

—¿Ustedes no hacen lo mismo? —preguntó sarcástico—. Sé bien que no respetas todas las reglas de Almaviva, ¿o quieres que te recuerde nuestra conversación que tuvimos aquella noche? —rió—. Quieres creer que haces justicia para alimentar un poco tu ego pero odias las reglas, odias a los hechiceros porque siguen una libertad que no te permiten. Y admites que hay sanciones que ni siquiera tienen sentido, y no puedes decir nada porque ya eres ese investigador estricto al que todos temen —sujetó su mentón—. Cuando te canses de ser algo que no te gusta, deberías dejarte llevar, eres adorable cuando dejas que tus deseos te invadan.

La mirada de odio del muchacho estaba impresa, esto lo hizo enfurecer mucho más, quería arrancar la lengua de este sujeto.

—¡Yo creo que ya es adorable así! —dijo Phichit acariciando el rostro del chico—. Es muy lindo. Lamento mucho que este idiota te cause tantos problemas, a mí también me los provoca —señaló a Chris—. Cuando gustes nos complotamos y lo castigamos, ¿qué dices?

—Hey, ese tipo de planes no sirven si lo escucho, ¿eres tonto? —Chris lo miró con disgusto.

—Da igual, por cierto, ahora que lo huelo de cerca este chico es un alfa —acercó su nariz al cuello de Seung que aunque repudiara ese acercamiento no lograba apartarse— ¿ Esa noche él te dio o tú le diste?

—¿Eso importa? —conversaban con tranquilidad como si nada malo ocurriera—. Nos turnamos.

—¡¿Eeeh?! No es justo, a mi rara vez me dejaste penetrarte, sucio omega —infló sus mejillas indignado.

—Porque a ti te encanta que te den, gimes pidiendo más cuando lo hago, a pesar que eres un beta pareces más omega en celo que yo.

—No puedo argumentar ante esa lógica.

—¡Cállense! —Seung apoyó sus manos y luchó por levantarse, sus brazos temblaban—. No los voy a perdonar nunca, hacerme esto... —su orgullo estaba herido—. Los voy a encerrar hasta que se pudran en una celda.

—¡Es como un cachorrito! —Phichit lo tomó de sus mejillas y le robó un sonoro beso—. Enciérrame cuando gustes, me gusta usar esposas y juguetes.

—¡Para ya! —Chris lo tomó de su ropa y lo jaló hacia atrás para alejarlo del investigador—. Mejor vámonos.

—Buuu... quería jugar más tiempo con él —quejoso, se tranquilizó al segundo y acomodó su prenda. Luego se volvió a acercar al investigar—. Entonces déjame que me despida de él —cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y esta vez lo volvió a besar de una manera más suave.

El otro que era incapaz de moverse, se mantenía con sus antebrazos apoyados sobre el colchón y cerrando sus párpados con fuerza al igual que sus labios lo cual provocó una pequeña herida con los dientes.

—Nos vemos, lindo investigador —se separó el moreno y miró a Chris—. Listo.

—No hagas eso —dijo Chris hacia Seung—. No lastimes su labios —anunció volviendo a tomar de su mentón y lamiendo la herida que se había hecho—. Suerte con tu investigación —susurró antes de dejarlo.

Seung se sentía ridículo. Esos dos sujetos finalmente se alejaron, continuando hablando entre sí y a él lo dejaron con esa debilidad en su cuerpo del efecto de cierto elíxir que desconocía. Era inútil tratar de hacer algo, lo abandonaron burlándose de él y saliéndose con las suyas. Sentía una ira en su interior que lo quemaba, se mantuvo recostado sobre el colchón y abrazándose a sí mismo. Ese omega y beta, si los volvía a ver les caería el peor castigo que haya impuesto nunca antes. Solo podía insultar y maldecir, y culpar que esa ligera tentación que le habían provocado y su entrepierna traicionaba era por culpa de ese elíxir, pese a que ese efecto no contaba en el mismo.

...

A medida que Victor cocinaba el pastel de cumpleaños para Shiori, Yuuri decidió salir para ir con su sobrina y jugar un rato con ella sin que entrara a la casa ya que si la fiesta era sorpresa, el pastel también lo era claramente. Al ir con ella, Makkachin reposaba sobre la hierba y observaba a la altura de un árbol en dónde había un par de manzanas. Shiori apuntaba con arco y flecha una de esas para conseguir bajar una.

Yuuri se mantuvo cerca, viendo si lo conseguía, no quería distraerla porque lucía muy concentrada.

Lanzó una flecha y lamentablemente le erró.

—¡Ah! Estuvo cerca —dijo con tristeza.

—Relaja tus hombros —habló su tío.

—¡Tío! —miró apenada al percatarse que la estaba observando sin saberlo—. Si lo hice —volvió a apuntar una nueva flecha.

—Alinea tu codo, siempre cometes el mismo error —sonrió señalando sus fallas—. Tu mano no debe temblar, si disminuyes la fuerza y controlas el temblor la flecha saldrá de igual manera o terminarás de romper la cuerda.

Ella se volvió a concentrar y esta vez siguió la indicación, controló la tensión y apuntó con mayor precisión. Tenía experiencia en esas prácticas, Shiori disfrutaba de hacer muchas actividades aunque aún aprendía en el proceso. Esta vez cuando lanzó la flecha consiguió que atravesara la manzana y Makka fuera a buscarla con emoción.

—¡Lo hice!

—¡Buen trabajo! —apoyó su mano sobre su cabello.

—¿Te sientes mejor, tío? —preguntó ella sonriente— ¿Y Victor?

—Sí, mejor, gracias por preguntar. Victor está ocupado haciendo unas cosas en la casa, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo nosotros con Makka?

—¡¿Qué haremos?! —expresó muy alegre—. ¡Tengo una idea! Hagamos cerámica, aún no le hemos hecho un plato personal a Victor.

—¡Wow, qué inteligente! No me había percatado de eso. Tendremos que ir al arroyo a buscar arcilla.

—¡Vamos! Makka nos puede ayudar con sus grandes garras a romper la arcilla de la tierra ¿verdad, Makka? —habló la niña hacia el gran lobo que sin comprender agitaba su rabo— ¡A la carga! —señaló ella hacia un punto donde a lo lejos seguro estaría el lugar al que se referían.

En eso, Yuuri sonrió notando cómo el lobo lo miraba fijamente.

—Vamos —le indicó el hechicero a Makkachin y este obedeció caminando muy cerca de él. Al punto de apoyar su hocico en su hombro—. Me estás echando tu aliento encima, Makka, camina un poco más lejos —apartó con su mano su hocico, pero el lobo parecía sentirse muy apegado a él, sumamente mimoso—. Eres imposible —terminó rindiéndose entre risas y acariciando debajo del mentón del lobo que continuó caminando a su lado.


	61. Como en el país de las maravillas.

Hasta lo que cubrió la tarde y Victor finalizaba en hornear el pastel, decorarlo y guardarlo para el cumpleaños de Shiori... Ella y Yuuri se entretuvieron elaborando algunos utensilios, platos y figuras de cerámica. Cuando Victor decidió salir para ver qué estaban haciendo en su ausencia, ellos ya tenían apartado para dejar secar todos estos objetos, cabe destacar que tanto sus manos, brazos y ropa estaban cubiertas de barro y arcilla. Makkachin no se había salvado demasiado de esto aunque con un chapuzón en el arroyo estaría como nuevo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Son un desastre! —intentó el platinado no reírse.

Habían utilizado la parte lisa del suelo de madera exterior para tener una superficie más estable y estirar lo que posterior fueron el amoldado de la forma de platos, Shiori se encargaba de tallar algunos dibujos divertidos.

—Algunas cosas —respondió el hechicero sin mucha información—. Tienen que secarse ahora para poder meterlos al horno.

—Wow —se agachó para mirar de cerca—. ¿Y luego?

—¡Luego se esmaltan y de nuevo al horno! —respondió la niña pero cuando levantó su mirada decidió cubrir rápidamente su trabajo— ¡No, Victor no puede ver nada de esto!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? Me siento excluido —respondió con tristeza.

—No, no. No puedes ver, esto solo lo hacemos tío y yo, lo verás después —siguió cubriendo la pieza y se mantuvo allí esperando a que él se marchara.

Yuuri sonrió hacia Victor como para que captara el porqué lo hacía.

—Está bien, me iré. Pero dense un baño después, tienes manchada la cara también Shiori —miró a Makkachin—. ¿Te hicieron cómplice también Makkachin? —pronunció al lobo sentado detrás de ellos en la hierba, asomándose para colocar su hocico cerca del hombro del hechicero—. Ve al arroyo o estarás mojado en la noche.

Makka, incomprendido, no se movió de su lugar, pese a que no supiera qué hacían esas personas simplemente observaba.

—Makkachin está demasiado curioso parece —se burló el pelinegro.

—¡Makka! —elevó la voz el platinado y captando la atención del lobo hizo una señal para indicarle que fuera a asearse. Sin embargo, aunque eso el lobo sí lo comprendiera no obedeció, decidió quedarse en su lugar—. ¿Eh?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yuuri al ver cómo el rostro de Victor se petrificaba.

—¡Makkachin nunca me ha desobedecido en su vida! ¡¿Qué clase de rebelión es esta?!

—Quizás no tiene ánimos de hacerlo ahora.

—¡Makkachin quiere aprender cerámica, quizás! —habló la niña pasando su pequeña mano sobre el pelaje del lobo, ambos estaban sucios por lo que no hacía mucha diferencia.

Pese a parecer divertido, Victor conocía más que cualquiera las acciones de ese lobo, Makka lucía sumamente apegado a Yuuri. No lucía interesando particularmente en lo que realizaba, era como si el lobo estuviese concentrado en él, como si algo ocurriera. Que decidiera no alejarse ante una orden de Victor era inusual, no sabía si darle importancia a esto o creer que se estaba preocupando demasiado y quizás no era la gran cosa. Los lobos tenían un sentido de percepción muchísimo más desarrollado que las personas, lo comprendió en mayor profundidad cuando una de las cuidadoras en donde antes trabajaba falleció a causa de una enfermedad, algunos de los lobos que más cuidó esa persona se volvieron sumamente protectores y no se apartaron de ella en todo el transcurso de su enfermedad. Yuuri lucía sutilmente mejor que anteriores días, parecía que su cuerpo se estaba desintoxicando adecuadamente y varias medicinas lo habían aliviado... Tal vez solo estaba exagerando.

—Está bien. Sigan con lo que están haciendo —Victor se colocó de pie y volvió a mirar a Makkachin con rareza. Luego de calmó e ingresó a la casa.

Días después, distrajeron a la niña para que cada uno pudiera armar la pequeña sorpresa hacia ella. Se turnaron para desaparecer en el bosque, pese a sus preguntas del porqué cada uno desaparecía a cada momento, consiguieron que no se dirigiera hacia dónde tenían preparado todo. Frente al árbol tallado del rincón secreto finalizaron acomodando cada detalle sobre una mesa, Victor fue el último al colocar el pastel. Yuuri se quedó con Shiori en la casa mientras acomodaba su cabello con el broche que le regaló la madre de Guang y un bello vestido azul que tiempo atrás Mari había hecho para ella en su embarazo, cuando creciera.

—¡Perfecta! —exclamó el hechicero.

—¿Perfecta para qué? Este vestido me quedaba un poco grande antes, me acuerdo —dijo ella estirando la parte baja para verlo—. ¿Me queda bien?

—Sí, ¡pero ya es muy tarde! Mira la hora que es.

—¿Qué hora es?

Yuuri sin pronunciar alguna palabra más, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa para avanzar rápidamente por la pradera en dirección al bosque.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! —ella no comprendía hacia dónde se iba pero decidió seguir su rastro.

Shiori avanzó observando cómo su tío se alejaba pero conociendo el camino, sabía que por allí estaba el rincón secreto ¿pero por qué corría? Cuando su tío aceleró la velocidad creó que ya no lo alcanzaría. No quería que las ramas llegaran a dañar su lindo vestido por lo que tuvo cuidado en dónde circulaba y en dónde pisaba. De pronto, cercana la ubicación, Shiori apartó unas frondosas ramas que obstaculizaban su visión. En la planicie dónde se hallaba el gran árbol tallado junto al cristalino arroyo que caía del acantilado, una mesa con diferentes bocadillos y un pastel tenían a dos personas sirviéndose tazas de té. Yuuri se colocó unas orejas de conejo hechas de corteza y Victor un alto sombrero de hojas. Makkachin simplemente estaba sentado cerca.

—¡No hay sitio! —dijo Victor mirando a la niña.

Por un momento la pequeña quedó en estado de cortocircuito, intentando comprender qué ocurría, todo parecía muy familiar o como si lo relacionara a algo que había leído. Cuando su mente volvió a la tierra sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Hay un montón de sitio! —ella se dirigió a sentarse en uno de los asientos vacíos y miró lo que había sobre la mesa y a esas dos personas. Parecía que iba a explotar de la emoción.

—Toma un poco de vino —le dijo Yuuri.

Shiori miró hacia la mesa pero allí solo había té.

—No veo rastro de vino.

Era claro lo que estaban haciendo y por eso ella se divertía tanto. Estaban recreando la escena de la fiesta de té de su libro favorito: Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Tantas veces que lo había leído sus diálogos podía decirlos, Yuuri y Victor tuvieron que aprenderlos o no conseguirían equipararse a ella.

—Claro que no hay —respondió Yuuri.

—Entonces no es muy amable de su parte ofrecerlo.

—Tampoco fue muy correcto de tu parte sentarte sin que te invitaran.

—No creí que la mesa fuese solo de ustedes —dijo ella—, está servida para muchos más que tres.

Todos continuaron el juego hasta que Victor sacó un reloj de su bolsillo, lo observó actuando preocupación, lo sacudió y preguntó.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Es día cuatro.

—¡Dos días de error! —exclamó el platinado.

—No, hoy es seis—rectificó Yuuri interrumpiendo el diálogo de la escena.

—¡No era lo que sigue! —se molestó ella corrigiendo.

Entonces, el hechicero le quitó el reloj a Victor y lo colocó en frente de ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shiori —pronunciaron los dos.

La niña no recordaba algo como eso, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza la razón de todo esto ya que estaba acostumbrada a que siempre jugaran con ella. Era la primera vez que hacían algo tan loco como recrear su cuento favorito, estaba tan inmersa que no sospechó que era el día de su cumpleaños.

—¡Aaah, mi cumpleaños! ¿Hoy en mi cumpleaños? —ahora la emoción se multiplicó el doble. Cuando bajó la mirada y miró el reloj, lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó— ¿Esto es para mí?

—Lo hicieron unos amigos con mucho cariño, ¿Te gusta?

Ella lo volvió a observar de cerca, nunca pensó que llegaría a tener un reloj como el conejo de la historia. Para ella la fiesta de té era suficiente, todos los días eran como un cumpleaños.

—¡Sí, me gusta mucho! —respondió con extrema felicidad, aferrándose a su nuevo reloj—. ¡Pero todos los días me dan regalos de no cumpleaños!

—¿Regalo de no cumpleaños? —preguntó Victor confundido.

—Aaah —suspiró Yuuri—. Eso es del segundo libro.

—¡¿Segundo libro? No me leí ese! ¿y ahora qué digo? —exclamó el conflictivo Victor que desconocía todo esto y se ahogaba en un vaso de agua.

Shiori comenzó a carcajear y a la risa se le unió Yuuri por la reacción del platinado que pensaba que se burlaban de él.

—¡Ey, no se rían! Siempre saben más que yo.

El resto de la tarde siguieron divirtiéndose y comiendo pastel, para ser la primera vez que cocinaba un pastel a Victor no le había salido tan mal.

—Como es mi cumpleaños entonces es el no cumpleaños de ustedes, ¡Victor ya tiene su regalo! —dijo Shiori señalando hacia el plato en dónde comía él.

—¿Mi regalo?

—Con mi tío hicimos ese plato para ti, yo te dibujé y escribí tu nombre —le explicó a medida que terminaba su trozo de pastel.

Victor no se había dado cuenta de eso, cuando pudo observar mejor el fondo del mismo allí estaba tallado un dibujo que hizo Shiori donde dibujó su rostro y escribió su nombre, obviamente de una manera muy tosca y divertida, ella sabía escribir pero debía practicar todavía su caligrafía, lograba entenderse que era lo importante.

—¡Mi propio plato, gracias! ¡No lo noté! ¡Pero no es mi cumpleaños! —dijo alegre y conmovido.

—¡Es tu no cumpleaños! —rió.

—Entonces también es el no cumpleaños de Yuuri —señaló a su pareja.

—Me puedes dar ese regalo más tarde —respondió el pelinegro bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de té y observándolo de manera provocativa.

Victor ante esa inesperada respuesta gritó internamente, era una lástima que aún sea de día. Ignoró deprisa haber escuchado aquello porque estaban en una fiesta para Shiori y no era momento en que su mente volara hacia fantasías con la forma del hechicero.

—¡Ah! Mejor sigamos jugando a algo —le dijo a la niña cambiando de tema—, la del cumpleaños elige.

—¡El croquet! Como el croquet de la reina de corazones —dijo en mención al libro.

—No trajimos pelotas —remarcó Yuuri.

—Hay algunos frutos verdes que se han caído de sus árboles, podemos usar eso y palos —ideó el platinado.

—¡Yo los busco! —se apresuró en hacerlo por su cuenta la niña.

Los dos adultos la siguieron con la mirada, Victor estaba por ponerse de pie para ir a ayudarla pero se quedó en su lugar cuando sintió que Yuuri recostaba su cuerpo en el suyo.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado, a ella le hace feliz cualquier gesto, es muy sencilla. Te esforzaste en hacer su pastel y no estuvo mal. Ojalá podamos pasar más días como estos —habló muy tranquilo—. Si quieres puedes ir a jugar con ella yo me quedaré sentado un rato más.

—¿Te sientes bien?—observó que apenas había tocado su trozo de pastel—. ¿No te estás sobreesforzando, o si?

—Estoy bien, solo que mi estómago aún está sensible. Tomaré más té y me uniré luego —atrajo su rostro y besó su mejilla—. Ve.

—Está bien, pero si te duele algo me dices ¿de acuerdo? —miró a Makkachin—. Makka te hará compañía —le devolvió el beso y ahora sí se levantó para ir con la pequeña.

En ese alejamiento donde el hechicero observaba a esas dos personas, Makkachin aprovechó a acercarse a Yuuri y chocar su cabeza a un lado de la suya. Él levantó su mano y acarició al gran lobo debajo de su barbilla.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres mimos? —se giró para acariciar mejor con ambas manos la gran cabeza del animal pero al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos lo notó extraño, era como si lobo estuviera triste—. ¿Qué?

Makka apoyó ahora su cabeza en el pecho del hechicero y se quedó allí por un rato, las manos del pelinegro no cesaron de acariciarlo y abrazarlo, ¿él estaba reconfortando al lobo o el lobo lo reconfortaba a él? A metros de distancia pese a que Victor estuviese jugando con la niña, su atención no desistía en enfocarse constantemente en Yuuri, no quería lucir preocupado o que Yuuri notara en su rostro alguna expresión pesimista.

De esa manera el resto de la tarde, antes del atardecer, juntaron las cosas y era momento de regresar a la casa.

Shiori fue la que más exhausta quedó y se dio un baño antes, no cesaba de mirar continuamente su nuevo regalo, como si fuese otro tesoro para ella que cuidaría toda su vida. Esa noche, una vez que Yuuri la arropó y se durmió, fue turno de ellos de darse un relajante baño y de la misma manera decidir descansar después de un largo día de juegos.

En la amplia cama, Victor fue el primero en arrojarse al medio con sus brazos extendidos y largando un extenso suspiro. Estaba semidesnudo, simplemente usando su ropa interior como le gustaba a él descansar. En cambio, Yuuri prefería los kimonos de seda porque le agradaba la sensación en su piel, era su costumbre aunque desde la llegada de Victor poco lo usaba a la hora de dormir si de igual manera terminaba en el suelo.

—Fue un día muy divertido, Shiori estaba muy feliz —dijo el platinado—. Siete años, yo a esa edad recuerdo que estaba en un instituto muy estricto por la mañana y por la tarde hacía actividades como deportes en nieve, o tocar instrumentos.

—¿Te gustaba? —Yuuri se acostó a su lado.

—En ese entonces sí, en la adolescencia fue cuando comencé a hacer menos cosas y salir con personas. Pero de pequeño recuerdo que nos educaban acerca de los omegas, betas y alfas, como los cuerpos no terminan de desarrollarse hasta la adolescencia nunca se podía saber con certeza a qué categoría uno pertenecía, aunque en los omegas sí había más posibilidad de hacerlo por su útero. Era todo muy extraño para mí —lo rodeó con su brazo y lo acercó—. Y desde ahí nos explicaban que antes de los treinta debíamos formar familia, esa afirmación nunca dejó de pronunciarse en cada oportunidad que tenían.

—Es una ley bastante absurda. No es como si la ciudad vaya a desaparecer si alguien no los tiene o los tiene después de los treinta.

—Creo que es una cuestión de expansión. Una ciudad mientras más personas tiene, más posibilidad de expandir sus murallas tiene. Pero mi ciudad no acepta otras personas con distinta descendencia, por eso incentiva a que tengan hijos —dijo burlón—. Por suerte eso ya no me importa, si no me hubiese ido no te hubiera conocido, fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida.

—No es para tanto —restó importancia apartando su rostro pero solo demostraba lo avergonzado que se sentía al escuchar eso.

—¡Sí lo es, es tanto! —contradijo estrechándolo en sus brazos, atrayéndolo para colocarlo sobre su cuerpo y rodearlo con sus piernas mientras comenzó a besar su cuello y hacer ruidos en él.

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí. Pero no me hagas cosquillas, basta! —intentaba hablar en voz baja y no gritar para no despertar a Shiori pero no podía aguantar esos juegos—. ¡Para ya, Vitya! —reía luchando por quitarlo de su cuello—, ¡Te digo que pares! —descendió su mano y pellizcó a un costado de su muslo.

—¡Auch! Hey, eso es violencia.

—Te voy a atar en la cama y vas a ver lo que es violencia —respondió aún riéndose.

—¡Wao, Yuuri anda agresivo! —lo giró para colocarse sobre él—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, me gustaría ser igual de agresivo con Yuuri pero su cuerpo aún no se recupera del todo, es una lástima para mí —susurró apoyando su mano a un costado de su pierna y arrastrando sus dedos por todo el lateral de su cuerpo para hacerse paso entre la fina seda y así descubrir aquel cuerpo que le extasiaba ver. Sus labios se acercaron a los suyos y comenzaron a besarse.

—Mi cabeza ya no duele, no tengo mareos, ni dolor —susurró—. Ahora sí puedo aguantar más —llevó ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo volvió a atraer para continuar besándose.

—¿Realmente crees que tu cuerpo está consiguiendo desintoxicarse del todo? —preguntó un poco perdido en sus besos, en la acción dónde se besaban con mayor fluidez más provocaba en él que despierte su deseo de poseerlo. Su ropa interior continuaba en su lugar pero Yuuri estaba expuesto abajo suyo, eso provocaba que quisiera quitarse la prenda que estorbaba.

—Seguro —sus piernas lo tenían aprisionado pero buscaba frotar con el lateral de su pantorrilla la ropa interior de Victor para que se la quitara.

Victor no tardó en cumplir lo que ambos querían y se quitó deprisa la prenda inferior para volver a abrazarse con Yuuri y presionar sus partes íntimas entre sí. Ambos soltaban jadeos entre el frotamiento que realizaban, su piel rozándose, cómo el calor aumentaba al igual que la ansiedad y el placer que los arrastraba poco a poco.

Estaban impacientes y continuaban besándose con mayor intensidad, con sus tibias lenguas y sonidos lascivos.

—¿Qué posición quieres, Yuuri? —preguntó el platinado con respiración acelerada.

—Siéntate sobre mi —propuso besando y mordiendo su labio inferior—, quiero verte desde abajo.

La mirada que se fundía en fuego entremedió el cuerpo de Victor que no dudó en buscar el lubricante guardado y con una sonrisa apoyó sus rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo del hechicero, una mano lo ayudó a mantener el equilibro reposada en el cabezal de la cama y con la otra libre se colocó el lubricante para llevarla en su parte trasera, preparándose ante la mirada del pelinegro que no despegaba sus ojos de él.

—¿Esta vista es la que te gusta? —con un tono provocativo suavizaba su zona, sintiendo la mano del hechicero que se arrastraba por su pecho y se acercaba a su zona íntima para tomarlo de su base y frotarlo lentamente. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca para soportar la provocación.

—¿Esto te gusta? —sonrió jugando con sus dedos; detenía el frotamiento para simplemente acariciarlo con la punta de sus dedos o masajear en su punta.

—¡Yuuri, no me tientes! —dijo con dificultad, esforzándose por lubricarse al mismo tiempo en el ingreso de tres dedos.

—¿Qué? No hago nada —sarcástico, no detuvo la tentación. Él también estaba en su límite pero lo soportaba, le encantaba ver ese paisaje de ensueño con tal hombre lubricándose para él, sin embargo si no se apresuraba las ansias lo ganarían.

Con cierto enojo, Victor se quitó los dedos y tomó con fuerza la base del miembro del hechicero, lo cual le dio una gran sorpresa. Deslizó la protección en el mismo y sin esperar se posicionó para ubicar la punta en su entrada, descendiendo sin mucho cuidado para que ingresara en él.

Victor soltó un quejido, hundiendo sus manos en el colchón. Yuuri se sujetó de esos brazos y flexionó sus piernas a medida que el platinado realizaba tal acción, no pensó que se apresuraría tanto, parecía que no estaba preparado mentalmente. Consiguiendo que su pareja lograra que toda la extensión entrara en él, los dos soltaron un ruidoso suspiro para darse un segundo en recuperar el aire. Por supuesto que esto no terminaba ahí. Ante la expresión conflictiva del hechicero, una mezcla de presión y placer combinados, Victor rió satisfecho.

—¿Seguirás jugando? —preguntó descendiendo su rostro cerca del suyo, donde pequeñas gotas de sudor cayeron sobre él. De repente, sintió como un fuerte golpe resonó en uno de sus glúteos y se sobresaltó exageradamente. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes— ¡Mh!

—Te dije que te lo devolvería.

Victor recordó cuando le había dado la nalgada por sobre la manta la vez que Yuuri se quedó en la cama para él ir a buscar a Shiori, ¡pero no se comparaba ese nivel de golpe!

—¡Eso no se vale! Tenías una manta que amortiguó mi mano y no fue tan fuerte —se giró para observar su trasero— ¡Yuuri, que se puso rojo!

—¡Tú me provocaste! —comenzó a reírse sin poder detenerse, aunque mantenían la posición fue inevitable hacer aquello y no reírse, admitía que se había pasado un poco de fuerza y asumiendo lo blanca que era la piel de Victor la marca se plasmaría como un sello—. Perdón.

—¡Pero no te dejas de reír! Yuuri, eres terrible —en venganza comenzó a moverse. Su cuerpo inició un moviendo ascendente y descendente y con ello las risas del hechicero se apagaron.

—Espera, es muy rápido —jadeó apoyando sus manos en la cadera ajena y pese a quejarse de la velocidad él mismo contribuía en que se moviera.

—Me parece que te gusta que sea así de rápido, Yuuri, tu rostro se ve encantador —acoplándose al mismo ritmo de respiración de los movimientos ágiles que realizaba, descendió su torso para volver a besarlo. Su cadera redujo la velocidad pero en cambio, Yuuri siguió moviéndose por su cuenta para no darle descanso —Sí, ahí Yuuri.

—¿Aquí? —empujó de nuevo mucho más fuerte y lo abrazó por detrás de su espalda, elevando un poco su torso para poder lamer y morder sus pezones.

—Mm... —jadeó apoyando su mano en el rostro del pelinegro—. Quiero ser tan agresivo como estás siendo tú Yuuri, eres injusto.

—Creí dejar en claro que podías —con sus palmas que colocó ahora en el pecho del platinado, empujó para que cayera de espalda y la breve separación no duró demasiado, se ubicó entre medio de sus piernas y nuevamente volvió a penetrar.

—¡Ah!... No te arrepientas luego, Yuuri —respondió sudoroso, sintiendo como era invadido de nuevo, con ese calor que arrasaba en su vientre y lo jaló por detrás de su nuca para que sus bocas chocaran.

Después de un par de movimientos más, los dos estaban hechos un desastre y el hechicero se tomó un breve descanso recostado sobre aquellos pectorales que de paso aprovechó a dejar una que otra marca y mordida. No obstante, el muchacho debajo de él no tenía planeado que descansara lo suficiente; sus respiraciones eran pesadas pero apenas se corrieron dos veces y en lo que buscaba otro condón, Yuuri se quitaba el usado para arrojarlo y al elevar su mirada observó cómo ahora se lo colocaba Victor en su propio miembro.

—Yuuri —pronunció con una expresión angelical—, date la vuelta y levanta tu pelvis.

Yuuri tembló.

—¿No entrarás así sin lubricante, no? No lo digas de esa manera que me asustas —obedeció colocándose de espalda a él y descendiendo su torso, parecía como si su Eros decidiera tomarse un descanso por unos minutos y el tímido Yuuri ahora sea su turno de ser parte. Elevó su pelvis y se quedó quieto, sin saber qué ocurriría.

El líquido lubricante se escurrió entre medio de las piernas del pelinegro y un dedo ingresó en él pero no solo eso, Victor comenzó a lamer en esa parte y automáticamente de la extraña sensación Yuuri quiso volver a descender la cadera pero Victor no se lo permitió.

—¡Espera, no hagas eso!

—¿Qué no haga qué? —se sentó cómodamente sujetando una pierna con un brazo, lo que impedía que pueda moverse, mientras que su mano libre se encargaba de mover con sus dedos en el interior cálido y usaba su lengua para unirse y lamer en la zona de sus testículos. Podía sentir cómo sus dedos eran apretados.

—¡Es demasiado, y estás tocando muy profundo, me voy a venir! —dijo tembloroso y estrujando las sábanas con fuerza, su rostro se tensionaba y jadeaba a la vez.

—Hazlo —hundió sus dedos más profundo y presionó en su próstata repetidas veces para terminar de estimularlo.

Yuuri no pudo soportar correrse tan rápidamente, sentía que no podía aguantar ni medio minuto. Todo lugar que Victor tocaba lo dejaban sumamente sensible. Si estar adentro de Victor se sentía en la gloria, esa sensación se compartía cuando le permitió que pudiera descender su pelvis pero en cambio sintió como era abrazado desde su torso y algo comenzaba a hacerse paso adentro de él.

—¡Vitya! —gimió con la calidez que expandía sus entrañas y de la misma forma que él hizo antes ahora arremetía contra él sin cuidado.

—Eres hermoso, Yuuri —comenzó a besar detrás de su cuello sin detener sus movimientos—, te amo.

El hechicero estaba dominado por las oleadas de placer que sentía pero en esa posición no podía verlo y se estaba sintiendo incómodo.

—Déjame girarme —indicó.

Victor se detuvo y permitió que cambiara la posición. Luego Yuuri lo aprisionó con sus piernas para volver a permitir que entrara en él. Así lo hizo hasta que la totalidad ingresó y se mantuvieran unos segundos mirándose fijamente, Victor se meció lentamente con movimientos circulares, un breve instante de tranquilidad que no descendía en goce. Continuaron besándose al punto en que sus labios comenzaban a doler.

—Yo también te amo —dijo el pelinegro acercándolo más para abrazarlo con ímpetu y sus labios acariciaran a un lado del cuello al que acostumbraba morder. El aroma de ese beta le traía tranquilidad y adicción.

Para Victor, el aroma de Yuuri era mucho más adictivo, intenso. Tenían en común que era una adicción mutua. Hasta que se volvieron altas horas de la noche continuaron dándose amor, teniendo que recuperar sus energías posteriormente o amanecerían muertos. En lo que restaban en mantenerse acostados en cercanía, terminando de darse besos como si no pudieran dejar de hacerlo, el hechicero colocó sus dedos entre medios de los labios para interrumpirlo.

—Suficiente, debo tomar mis elíxires, libérame —rió.

—Mmm, está bien, pero regresa rápido —besó en su cuello y quitó su mano de su cadera para que vaya.

—No me tardo —salió de la cama despacio y buscó su kimono para cubrirse. Luego salió hacia el comedor en donde había dejado su mochila la última vez.

Yuuri estaba devastado pero con la fuerza suficiente para buscar y beber de sus elíxires. En esos días sentía que su cuerpo estaba mejor que los primeros días mas sabía que no estaba totalmente recuperado, las molestias en la zona de su hígado eran difíciles de mitigar, se le dificultaba disfrutar cualquier comida, por suerte esos dolores en esa zona no eran tan insoportables. Esperaba que algo como su hígado no estuviese sufriendo la mayor consecuencia a todo esto.

Bebió el elíxir y como si todo se desarrollara normal, volvió a guardar el elíxir en su lugar. Pasaron unos segundos y el rostro del hechicero cambió de repente; sintió como de un absoluto rechazo unas intensas náuseas lo golpearon tan fuerte que ni siquiera consiguió aguantarlo. Corrió hacia el fregadero y vomitó todo lo que estaba en su estómago.

Hubo un lapso como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Su reacción a lo ocurrido fue de un intenso terror al instante pero trató de mantener la calma, esto podía suceder, estaba cansado, su cuerpo no se recuperaba del todo... decidió buscar otro de los elíxires y dio otro sorbo para recuperar la dosis que había perdido. Esperó su tiempo convencido que ahora sí resultaría. Pero de la misma forma, el elíxir no soportó ni un solo segundo en su estómago y tuvo que vomitar otra vez.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —se preguntó a sí mismo, respirando hondo.

Habiendo vomitado por segunda vez, se sumó un intenso dolor en la zona de su hígado, ¿por qué ahora? ¿No había apaciguado los síntomas? ¿Tenía que probar otras mezclas para corroborar cuál tenía mejor eficacia? Pero no había tiempo. Necesitaba beber los elíxires de las categorías o entraría en celo. Buscó probar la última categoría que faltaba, bebió de esa botella y deseó poder aguantarlo.

Respiró hondo y esperó pero de nuevo las intensas náuseas que surgieron fue imposible de aguantar. Como se había tardado su tiempo Victor terminó asomándose desde la habitación.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Está todo bien? —al observar lo que ocurría encontró cómo Yuuri respiraba agitadamente frente al fregadero y salió deprisa hacia él—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué sucede, estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No puedo —dijo agitado—, no puedo beberlos —apartó a Victor y regresó de nuevo hacia la mochila sobre la mesa para abrirla y revisar rápidamente su interior—. Si pruebo alguna medicina para el dolor, náuseas, eso debe funcionar —pronunció con un ligero temblor de manos, intentando abrir otras pequeñas botellas y sobres para buscar contrarrestar esa reacción de su cuerpo, siempre y cuando consiga soportar los elíxires de las categorías, era lo único que le importaba.

—¡Espera Yuuri, no puedes mezclar de todo así! —detuvo sus manos y Yuuri lo observó con miedo.

—Pero no puedo beber de mis elíxires de las categorías, entraré en celo. Si no los bebo... —su rostro era de confusión, miedo y ansiedad al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer.

—Primero debes calmarte y respirar, si entras en celo no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí ¿no? Si pudiste pasarlo una vez conmigo puedes pasarlo todas las veces que sean necesarias, tienes que dejar de temerle a tu celo, Yuuri. Pero si tu cuerpo los rechaza debe haber una razón pero si te pones así del mismo miedo harás que vomites, tranquilo —lo tomó de sus mejillas—, tranquilo, ¿si?

—Sí, debo estar tranquilo pero...

En ese instante, una intensa punzada apareció en su hígado como si alguien lo hubiese apuñalado y cayó de rodillas, apoyó con su mano en esa zona, incapaz de mantener la respiración, incapaz de moverse.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! —se agachó—, ¿Dónde te duele? Dime.

—Creí —lo miró con sus labios temblando— que estaba mejorando.

Entonces, como si ahora el tiempo se acelerara, Yuuri no pudo mantener la consciencia y cayó sobre el suelo. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil y su rostro empezó a palidecerse. Victor era el que ahora debía mantener la calma, colocó al hechicero boca arriba y revisó rápidamente sus signos vitales, si respiraba normal. Por tranquilidad eso estaba correcto, pero parecía que su cuerpo empezaba a subir de temperatura. No dudó ni un segundo y corrió para cubrirse con una bata, levantó el cuerpo de Yuuri y salió silbando para que Makkachin se acercara, él no tenía la capacidad de llamar a Vicchan por desgracia o quizás irían más rápido hacia lo de Minako.

Makka no se hizo tardar, parecía que comprendía la situación ya que al acercarse comenzó a oler desesperadamente el cuerpo del hechicero y soltar quejidos como un cachorro asustado. Victor se subió sobre el lomo de Makka, sujetando el cuerpo de Yuuri y le indicó que comenzara a avanzar. No pudo avisarle a Shiori que al despertar no habría nadie en casa pero esperaba que ella pudiera esperarlos paciente, sabía que ella era inteligente y esperaría. Ahora todo lo que importaba era llegar cuanto antes junto a Minako, Victor se aferró con increíble fuerza al pelaje del animal que corría a gran velocidad sabiendo bien hacia dónde debía ir.

No podía pensar en nada, la mente del platinado estaba en blanco. Horas atrás festejaban el cumpleaños de Shiori, minutos atrás habían pasado un hermoso momento en la cama, y ahora segundos atrás todo se revertía como si la naturaleza estuviera castigando su felicidad. Solo deseaba sin creer en ningún ser místico, que si este existiera perdonara a Yuuri por romper las reglas de la naturaleza, pero que no se lo arrebate.


	62. Rompiendo una importante regla.

En Ágape, luego de un largo día de entrenamiento, Yurio descansaba en su cama con el pequeño lince acurrucado a su lado, al parecer el felino se terminó adaptando rápidamente al nuevo ambiente al igual que a esas personas a su alrededor pese a que aún era cachorro y energético; el rubio tampoco quería que se terminara acostumbrando a estar adentro de cuatro paredes por eso se aseguraba que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo afuera, entre los árboles. Tenía pensado llevárselo con él el día que abandonara la ciudad por eso era importante que supiera cuidarse, tampoco asumía que ese animal lo siguiera toda su vida, no siempre los animales salvajes decidían quedarse con las personas que lo cuidaron, si se alejaba en la naturaleza era algo que aceptaría. Yurio no era tonto a pesar que a veces no quisiera escuchar a otros, Victor no se equivocaba en que al crecer tal animal podría resultar ser peligroso. Pero por el momento se aseguraría de darle su hogar y que sea su Potya, lo que ocurra en el futuro era incierto.

Otabek lo terminó acompañando esa noche, cuando tenían tiempo de pasarlo juntos no desperdiciaban tiempo en hablar de muchos temas y compartir intereses. Se quedó observando al muchacho y al lince dormido por un rato. En ese momento su móvil recibió una llamada de un código que le resultó familiar, no dudó en responder rápidamente el llamado.

—Tú eres... —susurró.

—Respondiste rápido —rió la persona del otro lado.

Otabek miró a Yurio sin querer despertarlo.

—Dame un segundo —le indicó a esa persona para darse unos segundos de salir deprisa de la habitación y en el pasillo mirar de un lado a otro esperando que nadie anduviera circulando por esa parte de la mansión—, ya podemos hablar.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso no querías despertar a alguien? —preguntó en tono sospechoso—, ¿no me digas que ya te comiste a ese gatito príncipe?, supongo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

—¡Claro que no! —se alarmó pero mantuvo la voz baja—, no saques esas conclusiones. Lo importante aquí es cómo te atreves a ponerte en contacto conmigo. Bloqueaste la forma de contactarte cuando te llevaste los anillos, ¿no tienes vergüenza, Chris? Me traicionas cuando fui yo quien te ofreció ese móvil y muchas cosas más, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—Aah, ya, sí que eres rencoroso —dijo restándole importancia. Él y su acompañante habían logrado abandonar la ciudad de los metales y estaban en pleno trayecto por la ruta—. ¿Acaso me siguen buscando?

—Obvio, ya no te va a servir volver a entrar a esta ciudad, la seguridad está mucho más exigente. En todo caso, ¿llamaste para devolvérmelos? Sino no me interesa el porqué me llamas —dijo con seriedad.

—Creo que sí te interesará —sonrió—. Supongo que dentro de poco recibirás una visita de un tal Seung-Gil Lee, ¿lo conoces?

Otabek guardó silencio por un segundo, siendo parte de la realeza de Ágape era normal conocer gran variedad de nombres de otros organismos y entre ellos estaban esa clase de investigadores, claro que conocería a Seung pese a nunca haber intercambiado palabras con él.

—¿Por qué vendría esa persona?

—¿En serio preguntas eso? ¿No estuviste hace poco en L'Homme Armé? —bufó—. Lo que ocurrió en esa ciudad está siendo investigado y tú estás en la lista, ¿qué hacía el príncipe de Ágape en esa ciudad? Desapareciste después del incidente.

—No creo que eso importe, yo estuve investigando por mi propia parte asuntos con esa ciudad. No hay prueba que me involucren en la posterior catástrofe —respondió confiado—, ¿cómo es que tú conoces eso? Es lo que importa.

—Cómo lo sé no creo que sea un asunto de importancia, solo quise darte esa advertencia. Seung une pistas mejor que cualquiera, todo lo archiva como si no se le escapara nada —dijo reconociendo el talento y a la vez molestándolo ese hecho—. ¿No liberaste animales ilegales en esa ciudad en ese preciso instante de la catástrofe? Hay testigos ¿Quién no dudaría de tomarte como sospechoso?

—Emm... pero eran ilegales. Sabré cómo defenderme, tengo mis propios aliados en esto que perjudican más a las acciones de las personas de esa ciudad a lo que haya hecho el hechicero.

—El hechicero... —sospechó—. Sean las causas que haya hecho lo que hizo, que defiendas a esa persona por sobre otros problemas, debo suponer que lo conoces ¿cierto? Solo una persona se me pasa por la cabeza.

—Aunque sepas quién es esa persona ¿cómo debería considerarte? ¿Estás de nuestro lado o en contra?

—Bien sabes que entre hechiceros también hay códigos. Quién pierda el rumbo o atente en contra de la vida de otros no se lo puede defender.

—¿Aunque hayan razones que lo justifiquen en legítima defensa?

—Bueno, deberías darme mucho más detalles —dijo presumido—. Intercambio de información —observó en su mano el anillo real que aún mantenía consigo—. Si trabajamos juntos es bueno que ese hechicero también sepa todo esto y quién lo busca, ¿sabes lo que significa si lo atrapan?

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Solo tenemos que ser más inteligentes.

—Supongo que tenemos por una parte a la naturaleza de nuestro lado —miró a Phichit a su lado que continuaba conduciendo y se aguantaba el no hablar pero quería escuchar y a la vez no perder el control del coche.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te preocupes, ¿y qué dices? ¿Nos reunimos y conversamos mejor de esto? Pero prefiero no entrar a tu ciudad.

—Afuera de las fronteras. ¿Eso podría ser considerado como que tenemos de nuestro lado a la naturaleza? —observó hacia los grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna.

—No me refería a eso exactamente, pero tienes razón también —rió—. Bien, pactemos el día y el lugar.

...

En el apresurado viaje hacia Hasetsu, Yuuri podía sentir que su consciencia regresaba por segundos. Con el movimiento brusco no era difícil de adivinar que iba sobre Makkachin, Victor lo envolvía con fuerza; conseguía ver ese rostro tan serio como si solo en su mente repitiera que debía llegar deprisa hacia algún sitio.

Su cuerpo se sentía muy frío aunque por suerte el abrigado pelaje del lobo y el mismo Victor ayudaban a que su cuerpo no se enfriara tanto, el dolor persistía, el malestar, no estaba del todo consciente pero lo suficiente para comprender un poco su entorno y a él mismo. Sospechaba que Victor lo llevaba hacia Minako, no podía pronunciar nada para contradecir eso, él mismo había dicho con anterioridad que si empeoraba entonces acudiría a esa persona. Seguramente solo era un síntoma más que antes no tuvo, simplemente eso y mejoraría pronto, era lo que pensaba, Victor solo exageraba.

En lo que duró ese viaje, Yuuri consiguió que el aire fresco ayudara a hacerlo sentir mejor, mas su cuerpo aún se sentía débil. Pensaba que quizás Minako se enojaría con él, después de todo ella no sabía lo que había ocurrido en aquella ciudad; era injusto para ella tener que lidiar con problemas que se escapaban de su comprensión, no era algo que el hechicero quisiera en colocar ese tipo de responsabilidad, por eso prefería no ir, esto era algo que él mismo se había buscado.

Victor se apresuró en cargar el cuerpo del hechicero en lo que restaba del viaje, descendió a tropezones de Makkachin y llevó en sus brazos al adolorido muchacho. Ni siquiera se había colocado algún tipo de calzado en su preocupación pero poco le importaba lastimar sus pies, exhausto y con sus músculos temblando por la fuerza ejercida en todo el trayecto, el platinado llegó a la puerta del consultorio y golpeó una y otra vez para ser atendido. Observaba el rostro de Yuuri y se aseguraba de que su fiebre no hubiese empeorado.

—Te preocupas demasiado —pronunció el hechicero que por el momento estaba despierto y miraba a ese chico que le devolvía una expresión aterrorizada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Pronto Minako te verá.

La puerta se abrió deprisa con la presencia de Minami. No hizo preguntas, las cámaras apenas vieron a esas dos personas afuera y al hechicero en estado débil Minako anunció que lo recibiera sin perder tiempo mientras ella se aseguraba de indicar a otro compañero que se encargue del paciente con el que estaba. Ella más que cualquiera sabía que Yuuri no vendría si no fuese por algo preocupante.

—¡Rápido, los acompañaré a una de las habitaciones! —dijo Minami dándoles el paso a ingresar y posterior dirigirse hacia uno de los ascensores para subir un par de pisos—. Minako vendrá enseguida.

—¡Sí! —respondió Victor yendo detrás del muchacho.

Al llegar al cuarto, Minami indicó que recostara al hechicero sobre una camilla y comenzó a preparar los elementos que necesitaría la médica. Minako no se hizo tardar, abandonó el sitio en el que estaba y se dirigió al cuarto asignado, apareciendo en la puerta y respirando acelerada. Las veces que había recibido al hechicero fueron pocas y sus preocupaciones siempre eran las mismas; los años anteriores fueron los más preocupantes y el día en que lo ayudó a restaurar su brazo izquierdo fue de las últimas veces que llegó a verlo en mal estado. No podía controlar que hiciera lo que hiciera, pero le advertía siempre que tuviera cuidado o en lo preferible se alejara de cosas que no podía dominar del todo o ser contraproducente. Al ver que había llegado esta vez en los brazos de su pareja, temió lo peor. Corrió para asegurarse si realmente no era lo peor.

—Perdón por quitarte tu tiempo —dijo el hechicero ante la médica.

—Tú... —soltó un pesado suspiro con cierto alivio—, vas a darme un infarto un día de estos—miró la apariencia de ambos chicos, con sus batas desarregladas, demostrando que se dirigieron hasta ella con rapidez—, ¿qué ocurrió?

A medida que ella revisaba cuestiones básicas como el pulso, temperatura, sus pupilas y demás, anotando cada dato, escuchaba con atención lo que el platinado relataba a ella y Yuuri en lo que podía agregaba, para Yuuri esto solo era un síntoma más que se le escapó de su conocimiento. Eso lo determinaría la médica una vez diera un examen completo de su estado.

—Sabes bien que cuestiones como ese material del diamante negro no tengo datos —dijo Minako—. Solo puedo hacer lo que esté en mis manos, la chica que trajiste ha estado mejorando mucho. Puedo ver las consecuencias pero si actúa de forma inusual ¿cómo crees que pueda darte un diagnóstico acertado?

—No es necesario que lo hagas, soy consciente de eso, no te coloques una carga —respondió cansado y apoyando su mano en la zona de su hígado—. Si puedes analizarme en lo que esté a tu alcance, solo eso basta.

—Dices eso... — bufó molesta—. No creas que no sé lo que ocurrió en la ciudad en la que estuviste.

Yuuri se sorprendió.

—Esos chicos me contaron ciertas cosas pero espero que tú termines el resto, ¿lo entiendes, no? —tomó su mano para pincharlo y colocarle un suero.

—Lo entiendo.

En esos minutos, Minako primero tuvo que saber qué había tomado antes Yuuri para no mezclar medicinas; lo importante era estabilizar su fiebre y tomar pruebas de sangre. Si había fiebre entonces con algo peleaba su cuerpo, algún tipo de infección que desconocía. La zona del hígado parecía ser la que mayor molestia hallaba, no había ningún otro síntoma exterior como en el caso de Sara. El deterioro de órganos por parte de la chica venía acompañado de grandes manchas moradas sobre su piel, pero Yuuri no poseía ninguna; entonces si esto solo ocurría en su interior y tenía relación con el diamante negro, el diagnóstico podía tener diversos caminos, que el hígado haya recibido daño en el esfuerzo de purificar el cuerpo de la toxicidad, o el mismo hígado esté sufriendo complicaciones con la cuestión que no sea un órgano completo.

—A medida que tu sangre se está analizando en el sistema, veré de cerca esa parte. Aparta tu mano.

Minako dejó el torso del hechicero descubierto y vio cómo el pelinegro y el platinado apartaban su mirada de manera avergonzada. Ella no comprendió esa actitud hasta que observó que en el cuerpo del hechicero había varias marcas de besos distribuidas.

—Chicos, por favor. A esta altura de mi vida he visto de todo, me alegra que sean tan entusiastas en su relación —dijo sin titubear y acomodando la pantalla para hacer una ecografía.

—¡No lo digas así! —el hechicero se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—Yuuri me deja mejores marcas —agregó el platinado con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—¡No lo empeores! —exclamó nervioso—, ugh... —se calmó de repente al recordar sus malestares.

—Quédate quieto y déjame hacer mi trabajo —Minako le pellizcó la mejilla y preparó los aparatos.

En la nítida imagen que se proyectaba de los órganos de Yuuri, la médica fue corroborando que no haya daño o alguna anomalía en los mismos. Cuando revisó el hígado, una imagen un poco difícil de aclarar por aquel material que lo acompañaba, se detuvo y observó de cerca en la pantalla, con extrema concentración. Yuuri y Victor también observaban.

—Veamos... —movió la pantalla para que el hechicero lograra mirar mejor y siguiera sus indicaciones—. Aquí está tu hígado —señaló—, y lo que está junto a tu hígado es la parte que uniste con el diamante aislado en aquella ocasión ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Notas esta parte de la unión? El color de los tejidos del hígado luce inflamado en esa parte, no creo que sea tan grave pero debe ser una de las razones de tus síntomas. Como te dije antes, no conozco del todo ese material en tu cuerpo, pero que se esté afectando ese órgano justo en la parte que toca el material solo puedo concluir que es lo que lo está dañando.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —dijo Yuuri—. El diamante está aislado, no hay razón que el hígado lo rechace, nunca lo hizo. Y si eso fuese así, entonces todo el material que esté en mi cuerpo debería ser rechazado.

—Solo digo lo que veo. Si estuviste expuesto a la toxicidad, tal vez ya que esta es una zona muy sensible, tu cuerpo interprete que ese material allí es peligroso. Como te dije, no puedo darte un diagnostico certero.

Yuuri se mantuvo pensando. Pero si fuese el caso, su ojo también era un órgano sensible y uno de ellos también había sido reconstruido con ayuda de su abuelo, nunca tuvo complicación alguna. También era imposible que el diamante de su hígado esté sufriendo complicaciones en su aislación, con solo una exposición directa ya estaría muerto.

—¿Qué se supone entonces que sea la solución? —suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

Victor no podía opinar porque esto era muy nuevo para él, y si ellos no comprendían lo que ocurría, menos lo haría él. Solo quería escuchar que Yuuri estaría bien, era lo que le importaba.

—Podemos probar primero darte algunos medicamentos y ver qué ocurre, primero quiero saber qué nivel de toxicidad guardas en tu cuerpo. Luego tratar de por esta vía observar si hay alguna mejora, hay que controlar primero tus síntomas.

—¿Deberé quedarme aquí un tiempo? ¿Cuánto es eso? —preguntó inquieto—. Debo tomar mis elíxires.

—¿Aún estás pensando tomar eso? —arrugó el ceño—. Solo seguirás vomitando. No es importante eso ahora.

—Lo es, no quiero tener que pasar por mi celo ahora. Sé que no me darás un supresor porque alteraría mis niveles en los análisis, ¿debo aguantar un celo en este estado?

—En lo preferible sería mejor que lo dejes estar, es natural. Ya sabes que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo que uses esas cosas, alterar a tu antojo cómo funciona naturalmente tu cuerpo puede traerte complicaciones. Tienes suerte que hasta ahora no hayas desarrollado una enfermedad por jugar con esas cosas —apoyó su mano sobre su frente—. Sé que nuestros conocimientos no son los mismos aunque no se separan mucho entre sí, sabes cosas que yo no y viceversa. Pero si quieres que te ayude en esto tendrás que seguir mis reglas o te pediré que te marches.

Yuuri se quedó anonadado. Nunca esperó escuchar de Minako algo así, que fuese capaz de dejarlo a su suerte si hacía algo contrario; no podía ser egoísta, demasiado dependía de su ayuda para que a este punto no pasar por un celo sea más importante, no quería eso, pero debería soportarlo.

—Está bien... haré lo que dices —cedió sin muchos ánimos.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri —dijo Victor—, yo estoy contigo ¿no? —sonrió tomando su mano.

Esas simples palabras le trajeron tranquilidad al hechicero y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien —Minako se colocó de pie—. Iré a buscar tus resultados, vendré en un momento.

Hasta que Minako regresó, Yuuri se mantuvo recostado, tenía un recipiente cerca si el vómito regresaba. El cansancio se mantenía, su fiebre se estaba controlando, seguía sin comprender porqué ocurría lo que le ocurría. Si los medicamentos no resultaban en ayudar a su hígado ¿acaso iba a tener que quitar el diamante de allí? Podía vivir sin esa parte, pero era molesto que las complicaciones surjan ahora... ¿debía asumir que eso solo ocurriría en su hígado o progresivamente cada parte de su cuerpo que se componía del material iba a tener que ser extirpado si comenzaba a afectar todo su cuerpo? Esperaba que eso no ocurriera, perder de nuevo su ojo, su brazo izquierdo, dedos... No quería ni imaginarse algo así.

Minako regresó con los resultados y se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Se colocó los lentes y los fue revisando uno por uno en silencio.

—Bueno, la infección es latente —marcó en un círculo unos resultados—. También tienes anemia.

—No he estado comiendo muy bien en estos días...

—Eso está claro —respondió con seriedad sin despegar sus ojos de la placa—, mmm —hizo una mueca incómoda—. Casi ni tienes niveles de toxicidad en tu cuerpo, a diferencia de Sara la diferencia es incomparable. Que tu cuerpo se haya esforzado tanto en limpiarlo en poco tiempo puede tener relación al desgaste en otras zonas, la debilitación de órganos, por ejemplo. Tiene sentido —continuó mirando.

—¿Hay posibilidad que mi hígado también se mejore entonces? Tal vez solo necesita recuperarse por la batalla, por así decirlo.

—No lo sé. Adivinar cualquier puede.

—Claro...

Minako miró los niveles hormonales y se detuvo un segundo.

—Yuuri... ¿tú dijiste que bebiste tus elíxires antes de sentirte mal? ¿Cuáles bebiste?

—Probé los tres —dijo—. Pero a los tres los devolví, no tardaron en hacer efecto.

—Pero dime, ¿cuánto tiempo bastan en hacer efecto?

—Mmm... unos segundos, al llegar a mi estómago y empieza la primera absorción, las glándulas comienzas a recibir la orden —explicó—. Pero como apenas llegaron a mi estómago y los vomité, es imposible que haya algún cambio. Además deben mantenerse en mi cuerpo para que el efecto sea progresivo.

—Es así...

Minako mantuvo una expresión extraña y fija en los resultados.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo malo? — se preocupó y Victor presionó su mano.

—No... creo que hubo en error del sistema, sacó unos valores que no tienen sentido, ¿qué cosa es esto? —negó con su cabeza—... todos tus niveles están normales —fue descendiendo uno por uno los resultados de la lista—. Lo común que cualquier hombre debe tener, ¿no? Testosterona, LH... la prolactina está más elevada de lo normal pero después —miraba una y otra vez y su rostro cada vez se arrugaba más—. Es que no parece que sean tuyos estos, sino que se mezclaron con otros análisis.

—¿Pero por qué? Si no me explicas y no dejas de hacer caras no puedo entenderte.

—Te haré los análisis de nuevo. Aún hay muestras tuyas —se colocó de pie—. Volveré de nuevo en un momento.

—¡Minako!

Sin conseguir detenerla, la mujer se marchó y Yuuri y Victor se miraron extraños entre sí. Nuevamente debieron esperarla. Cuando la médica regresó de nuevo su rostro era el mismo.

—Busqué los resultados de otro de mis pacientes y a esa persona le salió todo bien —caminó hasta ellos rascándose la cabeza y viendo de nuevo los resultados de Yuuri—. Pero a ti te salió de nuevo todo... raro.

—Explícate —Yuuri estaba perdiendo la paciencia, hizo una mueca de dolor y tomó aire—. ¿Qué es lo raro?

—No sé si tomarme en serio que salga esto... —masajeó su frente, se quitó los lentes un segundo y se los volvió a colocar—. Escucha —intentaba aclarar su mente—. Es que te salen más resultados de los que deberían salir —apoyó su codo sobre la camilla, recostando su cabeza sobre su mano y continuando viendo la placa.

—¿Seguirás a las vueltas?

—Bien, según aquí, yo sospecho una cosa, o en tu cuerpo sí surgió efecto los elíxires que te tomaste, aún así los vomitaras, o la máquina de análisis está rota, no hay explicación —leyó—. Tienes todas las hormonas bien, lo normal, hasta donde un beta tendría —explicó de forma pausada—. Luego están tus hormonas de alfa, el nivel está normal, eso significa que si estuviese elevado significaría que un celo se aproxima, ¿entiendes? Están normales, no te pasará ningún celo, por más alterada esté tu glándula y lo que ocurra si no bebes los elíxires el nivel debería ya estar alto y no lo está.

—No tiene sentido —Yuuri quedó más confundido que ella—. Mi celo debería estar pasando ahora, siempre ocurre, y estoy seguro que la dosis de los elíxires no los tengo en mi cuerpo.

—Es lo que trato de decirte, es lo que dicen tus resultados. Estás bien, no habrá celo. Pero por otro lado, hay resultados que tienen menos sentido —comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza—. ¿Por qué sale progesterona? Y además, tienes hormona omega.

Yuuri hizo una cara larga y se burló.

—Tu máquina está rota —concluyó Yuuri por su cuenta—. Deshazte de eso. Aunque mis elíxires hubiesen hecho efecto, si los tres estuviesen en mi cuerpo uno se anula, sea el omega o el alfa. Las glándulas no pueden segregar al mismo tiempo hormonas omega y alfa, o soy alfa sin elixires, o tomando alguno mi cuerpo simula ser una categoría, no dos ni tres, una.

—Pero solo a ti te sale esto. En mis demás pacientes no ocurre —respondió con temor—. No sé qué es esto, es como dices, es imposible. Según esto, tu cuerpo es como si perteneciera a ambas categorías a la vez, y son niveles estables.

—Ya te lo dije, debe haber un error, nací alfa pero los elíxires simulan cualquier categoría, suplanta una o mantiene la categoría que nací...

—Sí, eso lo entiendo, Yuuri. Lo sé, es lógico... pero esto no dice eso. Por eso no sé si creer que realmente el error está en el análisis o —miró fijamente a sus ojos—. Realmente eres alfa y omega.

—No lo soy, es ridículo, tú como médica sabes que es ridículo —miró a Victor—. Los elíxires no cambian de categoría naturalmente, solo lo simulan. Debe haber un error.

Minako no sabía qué pensar, pero debía sacarse las dudas de otra manera. Esta discusión no llegaría a ningún lado, parecía una conversación de locos.

—Puede que tengas razón, déjame ver mejor directamente tu cuerpo, hay una probabilidad de la formación de algún tumor por ejemplo. Eso puede dar alteraciones hormonales, esperemos no sea el caso —limpió el sudor en su frente—, si es eso lo que provoca un examen tan extraño, pudo ser causado por ingerir rutinariamente los elíxires o causado por el diamante, no lo sé. Lo peor sería encontrar algo así.

Victor se preocupó mucho más por Yuuri. Minako volvió a revisar a Yuuri, calmando sus nervios, deseando no encontrar algún cuerpo extraño dentro del muchacho, dictaminar si era benigno o maligno... no quería estresarse tan temprano. En la ecografía comenzó a revisar todo su vientre, de un lado a otro, con una mirada fija en la pantalla...

—No parece que haya algo... —se enfocó en su vientre bajo, entrecerrando sus ojos para conseguir ver cada detalle.

Entonces, el rostro de la mujer palideció, en todos sus años de experiencia médica, en todos sus años estudiando y ejerciendo su carrera nunca creyó que algo como esto pudiera ser posible. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y se congeló completamente por un segundo, parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma. Cuando reaccionó soltó el aparato rápidamente y cayó de su silla, cubriendo su boca con su mano.

—¡Minako, ¿qué ocurre?!—Victor se aproximó hacia ella para ayudarla—, ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Es malo?!

Yuuri se asustó esperando lo peor, repitió en su mente que realmente la naturaleza no lo haya castigado, ahora que estaba viviendo una vida feliz con personas que lo querían, esperaba no tener que pasar por un peligro que acabara con todo eso. Tomó por sí mismo el escáner que Minako soltó y se revisó a sí mismo, jalando de la pantalla para observar de cerca, su respiración estaba agitada.

La médica se colocó de pie con sus piernas temblando, presionando los brazos de Victor con fuerza, no podía reponerse aún del shock.

—No... no —repitió tartamudeante, un nudo se le hizo en su garganta—. No es... no hay tumor...no.

—¿Qué? —Victor intentaba comprender, miraba a Minako, miraba a Yuuri ¿qué ocurría?

El rostro de Yuuri fue el mismo que el de ella, boquiabierto, sin poder procesar lo que esa pantalla mostraba, estaba creyendo que esto era una broma de mal gusto. Su mente por un instante se bloqueó, miraba una imagen pero al mismo tiempo no miraba nada, no pensaba. Por un instante su realidad se apagó y creyó que en cualquier momento despertaría y estaría en su cama junto a Victor y esto solo era un torpe sueño...

—Es... —la mujer le señaló en la pantalla con su dedo tembloroso y Victor miró a esa dirección—. Es... un embarazo.


	63. Asimilando la nueva realidad.

Las tres personas allí no podían comprender lo que ocurría y simplemente observaban fijo a una imagen complicada de descifrar para todos. Para Minako era algo bastante obvio, Yuuri notó lo esencial y seguía sin reaccionar pero Victor no podía creer que allí hubiese un embarazo, lo creía, no lo entendía, ¿era posible o un error? Ni siquiera alguno podía pronunciar algo, la situación era demasiado irreal. Minako agradecía que Minami no haya estado en el cuarto en ese momento, estaba segura que si se lo pedía no pronunciaría palabra alguna de lo que estaban viendo pero esto era una cuestión que era mejor mantenerlo lo más restringido posible. De igual manera, había muchas dudas a tener en cuenta, ¿cómo se supone que se debería tratar un caso tan extraño y único como este?

Fue un breve lapso en el que cada uno fue asimilando la situación a distintos ritmos. Victor se mantuvo observando la imagen en la que para los otros dos confirmaban que había un embarazo pero él no comprendía.

—¿Realmente allí hay una vida? ¿Dónde? —preguntó hacia Minako que volvió a tomar asiento, con una mirada completamente perdida pero luchando por volver a su lugar profesional.

—Emm… eh —ella señaló en la pantalla más de cerca—. Aquí está el saco gestacional, no puede visualizarse embrión aún pero el escáner lo detecta —pestañó rápidamente y trató de calmar su respiración—. Calculo que debe estar de unas cuatro semanas.

Yuuri continuaba observando fijamente, su mirada parecía perdida por ciertos momentos; eran muchas cosas de las que pensar y tratar de hallar sentido, el solo tratar de creer lo que veía era bastante complicado, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cómo ocurrió? Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para algo de esa naturaleza, ¿cómo? Estaba bastante seguro de ser alfa, toda la vida lo fue, entonces ¿cómo se supone que otro ser pueda crecer dentro de él? Un alfa embarazado, era una total locura.

Victor tampoco sabía cómo actuar realmente, su lado espontáneo se alegraba, la idea de tener un bebé con Yuuri era una increíble noticia, pero también estaba su lado protector que comprendía que esto no era algo normal. No apartaba por completo su razón, conocía bien que Yuuri no era omega, por eso no sabía bien qué podría ocurrir a partir de ahora. Tampoco quería colocar una carga sobre Yuuri si desconocía lo que pensaba al respecto de todo esto, podía notar en sus ojos temor, confusión…

—Yuuri, ¿estás bien? —Victor se acercó a su pareja y procedió a quitar cualquier aparato sobre él para que pudiera calmarse un poco—. ¿Quieres tomar un poco de aire afuera? ¿Beber algo? Em… —intentaba buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlo pese a que sus nervios eran bastantes obvios.

—No, no quiero nada, solo necesito —apartó su mirada y se mantuvo unos segundos en profundo silencio. Su mente era un caos—, solo… pensar.

Minako procedió a darse un momento también para pensar con detenimiento qué se podría hacer en esta situación, lo que pudiera estar a su alcance.

—Bien, escuchen. Hagamos esto —se colocó de pie—. Les daré unos minutos para que puedan hablar entre ustedes, tranquilizarse. Me iré por un momento para alinear un poco mis ideas, esto es algo totalmente nuevo. No se preocupen, nada de esto saldrá de aquí, no conviene para nada que salga de aquí —dijo perturbada.

—Está bien, te esperaremos —respondió Victor regresando su atención rápidamente hacia Yuuri, conteniéndolo en sus brazos.

Minako solo pudo devolver una leve sonrisa y proceder a salir de la habitación.

El hechicero no lograba pronunciar ninguna palabra lo cual era raro para él porque pese a equivocarse en algo, siempre tenía algún comentario para cada suceso. Sus malestares se fueron calmando a medida que ciertos medicamentos hacían efecto en su cuerpo por lo que su mente también fue calmándose para concluir con ciertas cosas que no pensó con mucho detenimiento. Sus dolores, náuseas o mareos, que su hígado sea el único órgano que rechazara el diamante negro pese a que en su cuerpo ocupara otros lugares… no era simple coincidencia; simplemente el cuerpo detectaba lo que consideraría fuera de lugar o molesto, si su cuerpo se preparaba para albergar una nueva vida necesitaría espacio. Pero su cuerpo no fue hecho en un principio para que esto ocurriera por lo que desconocía qué tipo de proceso tendría, no era tonto para no saber que forzar a su naturaleza a cargar con algo incompatible solo podría poner en peligro su propia vida, tanto la suya como la que quisiera crecer dentro suyo.

Un alfa no puede tener un útero de la noche a la mañana y solo una cosa se lograba concluir a todo esto: que haya crecido progresivamente, que su cuerpo haya mutado y eso solo se podría lograr de manera artificial, las pociones.   
No entendía cómo, el por qué… Distintas formas de vida se han adaptado siempre para sobrevivir a nuevos cambios del mundo, así ocurrió con la aparición de alfas y omegas. Pero con solo jugar a que una glándula suministre distintos tipos de feromonas, engañar el cambiar de categorías, ¿con eso simplemente el cuerpo se obligaba a adaptarse también? ¿En tan poco tiempo? ¿Con solo segregar en diferentes ocasiones la hormona omega el cuerpo se obligó a adaptarse a ello? ¿Interpretó su cuerpo que pertenecía a todas las categorías? Era una locura. Ahora sin siquiera tener una pócima en su torrente sanguíneo su cuerpo suministraba por sí solo esos químicos… esto sería un festín para los científicos como lo fue cuando los primeros alfas y omegas aparecieron en el mundo. Por supuesto que él no sería conejillo de nadie y confiaba en Minako, pero…

—Qué… ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué se supone? —la voz del pelinegro tembló, cubriendo su boca con una mano y con la otra presionó su vientre bajo—. No lo sé, no sé qué hacer…

Victor se preocupó al instante y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Yuuri para conseguir que lo viera de frente, con una mirada decidida.

—Yuuri. Está bien si no tienes una respuesta, yo tampoco entiendo bien qué ocurre, estoy igual de asustado que tú, aún así… quiero que resolvamos esto juntos, pensemos juntos, yo… —cerró sus párpados con fuerza, intentando que sus manos no temblaran, quería demostrar seguridad—, cualquier decisión que quieras tomar con tu cuerpo lo respetaré. Yo no sé cómo debería tomar esto y no te mentiré, para mí algo como saber que podríamos tener un bebé me alegra de una manera inimaginable pero lo sé bien —tomó aire y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Sé que no eres omega, sé que esto puede ser peligroso y desconocido y lo que menos quisiera es que te ocurriera algo.

Yuuri observaba a Victor, su preocupación, su esfuerzo en querer ser apoyo, querer entender, querer hallar respuestas, sabía que no estaba solo en esto y eso ayudaba a que sus intensos latidos cesaran pero seguro no había una respuesta del todo favorable en esto. Había dos caminos… el primer camino sería quitar el diamante negro hallado en su hígado para que su cuerpo ya no sintiera molestia, después de eso, permitir que el embarazo siguiera su curso; esto era una decisión arriesgada ya que se desconocía por completo cómo haría su cuerpo para soportarlo y si resultaría o no, el embarazo podría salir fallido y poner en peligro su propia vida o la vida del mismo feto si continuaba creciendo. El otro camino sería no arriesgarse en averiguarlo y detenerlo en este preciso instante, quizás al ya no haber embarazo el mismo cuerpo vuelva a restablecerse y ya no rechace el diamante negro en su hígado…

Eran dos posibles caminos, sin embargo, uno interfería en la lógica de Yuuri.

—Victor —susurró, sin quitar su mano sobre su vientre, esta vez disminuyendo la fuerza y suavizando su expresión—. ¿Tú considerarías optar por quitarlo? Si mi vida peligrara, ¿me elegirías a mi por sobre la vida que está aquí adentro?

Victor sintió un horrible escalofrío y bajó su mirada al vientre de Yuuri, no quería ser cobarde pero sentía que no podía responder a ello. El amor que tenía hacia Yuuri era infinito y aunque tuviera un día, tres semanas o seis meses, él consideraba que allí estaba su hijo, ese tipo de pregunta era como tener que sacrificar a uno por el bienestar del otro, ¿cómo iba a responder? Nunca en su vida creyó que podría tener esta disputa en su cabeza, ¿y si el embarazo resultaba bien no se salvarían ambos? ¿Pero si salía mal? ¿Estarían dispuestos al riesgo? ¿Debía ser sincero? Si respetaba la decisión de Yuuri, sea cual sea, tendría que enfrentarse a que este podría ser el momento de entender que ese hijo nunca podría ser, ahorrarse una posibilidad catastrófica.

—Prometí serte sincero —el platinado soltó un fuerte suspiro, con labios temblorosos y tomó las manos de su pareja, juntándolas y apoyando su frente en las mismas—. Si tuviera un hijo con Yuuri sería algo increíblemente hermoso pero si algo malo te ocurriera no podría soportarlo, si pudiera protegerlos a ambos y conseguir que ambos estén en mis brazos se vería como un sueño ideal, ver a Shiori como si fuera su hermana y que crezcan juntos. Pero sé que es algo injusto para ti y tu cuerpo, quiero protegerlos tanto que siento una increíble ira por no saber cómo hacerlo y no saber si esto es posible o asumir que es una ilusión que seguro podré superar. La decisión que tomes lo aceptaré. Me has hecho increíblemente feliz estando a mi lado, esta pequeña familia que hemos formado a pesar de los contratiempos seguimos juntos. Temí perderte antes, y sigo temiendo por tu vida.

—Victor… —observó a la persona que ocultaba su rostro con sus propias manos, sintiendo una tibieza en su piel y como pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus muñecas.

—Perdón por no poder ser más fuerte, ni siquiera tengo una respuesta segura… solo no quiero perderte, no sé a qué debo prepararme en realidad. Pero seguiré a tu lado, hacia cualquier decisión que tomes.

El corazón de Yuuri se sintió profundamente conmovido, él realmente era una persona demasiado amada, cada palabra, cada gesto, todo lo que Victor le brindaba era más de lo que podía imaginar recibir. A pesar de todo, sabiendo que continuamente estar a su lado era como tener un pie en la tierra y otro al borde de un barranco, seguiría allí siempre. Ni siquiera él mismo tenía una respuesta adecuada, cosas que antes podían sonar irreales llegaban como mensajes de la naturaleza sin saber si tomarlo como advertencias. Pero de algo estaba seguro, su instinto estaba más despierto que nunca.

—Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón por todos los sustos que te doy —apartó sus manos y acercó la cabeza del platinado para apoyarla sobre su pecho, acariciando su cabello y sonriendo de una forma muy tranquila—. Esto es algo nuevo para nosotros pero no retrocederé, yo también quiero protegerlos.

—Eso… eso quiere decir —levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

—Haré que Minako quite el diamante negro de mi hígado, escucharé lo que mi cuerpo me indica. Y supongo —continuó acariciando su cabello—, si eso provoca que me estabilice, dejar que el tiempo me demuestre si es esto o no posible, quiero llevarlo hasta el final. Y quiero que estés tranquilo.

—Hasta el final… —no sabía cómo expresar sus emociones correctamente, su preocupación era muy fuerte pero las palabras de Yuuri sonaban muy seguras; no tendría sentido alguno llevar ese miedo a cada segundo sin saber realmente qué ocurriría—. Yo… quiero ayudarte de alguna manera, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?

—Solo cuídanos cómo has hecho hasta ahora, no tienes que hacer más.

Victor lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando sonreír y tranquilizarse. Confiaría en Yuuri y estaría a su lado en todo momento. Juntos descubrirían si esto resultaría, por el momento debían recibirlo como una inesperada pero feliz noticia, ver el lado bueno a pesar de todo y nunca arrepentirse por cada decisión tomada.

—Pero… —continuó Yuuri—. Es muy probable que Minako quiera obligarme a pasar todo el embarazo aquí encerrado y me niego a eso.

—¿Obligarte?

—Sí. Estamos hablando de algo desconocido y complejo, sé que ella no querrá perjudicarme, todo lo opuesto, querrá estudiar más de mí para lograr ayudarme pero yo no soportaré estar todos esos meses aquí encerrado. Ni siquiera podría salir del edificio por temor a que me reconozcan y el estrés sería muy malo para mí. Entiendo que si alguna complicación ocurre tenerla cerca a ella sería ideal, pero a no ser que tenga que dar a luz pienso irme una vez termine de quitar el diamante del hígado.

—Mmm —Victor mantuvo un largo silencio, seguro Yuuri querría escuchar que le daría la razón, pero… ¿si ocurría una emergencia y no llegaban a tiempo si volvían a casa? Claro que quería comprender la libertad que Yuuri necesitaba pero no se podía tomar esto a la ligera, ¿qué se supone que sería lo mejor para él?

—¿Por qué colocas esa cara? —arrugó el ceño—, ¿piensas que lo mejor sería dejarme aquí encerrado? ¿cierto?

—¡No es eso! —apartó su mirada—. No sé si sería mejor pero con un cuerpo que nunca fue preparado para tener un bebé, ¿no sería más responsable poder monitorearlo constantemente? Si tu cuerpo no lo soporta, ¿cómo sé si llegaríamos a tiempo?

Yuuri apretó sus mejillas y las estiró.

—Te volviste demasiado maduro en pocos segundos ¿dónde quedó el Victor infantil? —se burló—. Te entiendo, no me enojaré porque no estés de acuerdo con eso, no tengo intensión de ser descuidado. Pero sé que será mucho peor quedarme aquí, me conozco, y no quiero ser el responsable de que mi cuerpo se enferme y perjudique al bebé por no poder estar tranquilo. Solo me guío por lo que mi cuerpo me está pidiendo —cambió su mirada a una sumamente seria—. Además no vivimos tan lejos, vendremos ante cualquier síntoma que sea extraño.

Luego de esa charla, Minako regresó a la habitación, esta vez con mayor tranquilidad y concentración. Observó a ambos muchachos y a juzgar sus miradas sabía que ya tenían una decisión hecha.

—Eliminé cualquier información que haya quedado registrada en las computadoras del edificio, confío en el personal de aquí pero sé que si se enteran de un análisis que demuestre un embarazo en una persona que comparte categoría de alfa y omega sería un caos en el lugar. Sé que no querrías que curiosos médicos te estén evaluando —comunicó la mujer—. Fuera de eso, quiero escuchar qué piensan de todo esto, yo podría tener una postura pero depende de ustedes.

Yuuri decidió hablar.

—Seguiré con el embarazo hasta el final, pero te pediré que quites el diamante de mi hígado. Si eso resulta en una mejoría para mi salud entonces mis malestares se calmarán y solo quedarían los del embarazo. Realmente no sé qué debo esperar de ello —dijo aguantando su nerviosismo y apretando la mano de Victor—. Pero lo descubriremos. Todo esto es muy raro y todavía necesito procesarlo completamente, Victor igual.

—Entiendo —suspiró masajeando su entrecejo—. Lo primero que se me ocurre es tomarlo como el embarazo de un omega común, eres distinto pero no tenemos ningún antecedente por lo que deberemos ir por ese camino. Haremos la operación y esperaremos a ver qué ocurre. No te preocupes, la operación no afectará negativamente al embarazo. Después sería mejor que te quedes a recuperar en este lugar y el resto de los meses…

—Nos iremos después.

Minako miró sorprendida.

—¿Irte? ¿Dices de volver a vivir afuera de las murallas? —intentó mantener la calma—. Yuuri, sé muy bien cómo eres pero estamos hablando de un caso sumamente extraño, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Cómo sabrás si no ocurre algún riesgo?

—Ya sé que dirías eso, pero no me dejarás aquí encerrado, el riesgo me lo darás tú y lo sabes, mi lugar no es aquí.

Victor observaba a ambas personas con incomodidad, no quería que discutieran pero solo se podía quedar allí sentado esperando a que Minako escuchara a Yuuri.

—Yuuri, sé bien que no tardas demasiado en venir hasta aquí. Cuando tu hermana estaba por dar a luz a Shiori llegaste lo más deprisa posible a traerla. Tu hermana aguantó ese viaje, pero sabes bien que también fue un riesgo. Pudo haber tenido a la bebé en el medio de la nada, ¿y si había alguna complicación en el nacimiento? ¿Qué ocurriría si la bebé se estaba asfixiando? ¿Te piensas que pudo haber aguantado veinte o treinta minutos? ¿Y si tú pierdes al bebé? ¿Cómo lo expulsarías? No tienes canal de parto, tu parto se deberá hacer por cesárea y si el bebé lo pierdes antes será terrible para tu cuerpo aguantarlo.

—Minako, ¡decir esas cosas…! —Victor sintió que eran palabras muy fuertes.

—¡Son cosas que debe entenderlas! No es un juego, hasta cinco minutos pueden ser decisivos en algo de vida o muerte. No quiero ser cruel, pero hay una delgada línea entre la libertad o ser un idiota.

No es que Yuuri no lo entendiera, lo sabía más que cualquiera, aún así, ¿qué solución había que no fuera estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes y aparatos conectados a él?

Minako lo tomó con calma y se acercó hacia ellos para sentarse en frente. Esta vez apartando un poco su seriedad como médica.

—Sabes bien Yuuri que te conozco a ti y a toda tu familia desde siempre. Para mi tu seguridad es muy importante, aunque no pueda detenerte de muchas cosas de las que haces siempre te diré qué es lo que me parece correcto y que no. Muchas decisiones que has tomado ha sido imposible para nosotros que retrocedas, y cuando hablo de nosotros hablo de tus padres también. Siempre deseamos que tú y Shiori estén a salvo, estén donde estén —colocó su palma sobre la mano de Yuuri y lo miró a los ojos, con preocupación—. Lo que te ocurre ahora es tan desconocido e improbable que me tengo que dar la opción de considerar que todo termine horriblemente, es echar los dados y esperar qué sucederá. Pero si tengo la oportunidad de estar allí ante ese posible momento, me rompería el corazón el saber que tuve la oportunidad de salvarte a ti o al bebé ante un problema y no pueda, porque decidiste estar kilómetros alejado de aquí.

Yuuri no quería ser terco pero no sabía qué decisión tomar, no era fácil. Sabía que Victor también estaba preocupado. Si decidía quedarse eso significaría descuidar su trabajo, sus clientes, ¿Victor y Shiori lo acompañarían o se quedarían en la casa?

—Lo mejor sería ahora ocuparnos del diamante negro —continuó la médica—. Mientras te recuperas podrás tomar la decisión adecuada.

—Está bien —respondió el pelinegro y luego miró a Victor—. Será mejor que regreses a la casa mientras Minako se encarga de esto. No quiero dejar a Shiori sola.

—Pero… ¿cómo sabré si todo va bien o pueda volver? —dijo preocupado.

—No te preocupes —respondió la médica—. Me contactaré contigo cuando la operación termine, no es un proceso complicado y la sanación también es rápida si utilizamos un método de cicatrizado veloz. Encárgate de explicarle con cuidado a Shiori lo que ocurre, ella es inteligente.

—Ve con ella, yo estaré bien, luego hablaremos bien como organizaremos todo esto —sonrió Yuuri.

Victor se colocó de pie y estrechó a Yuuri en sus brazos, dándole un cálido beso en su frente y sonriéndole.

—Está bien, me iré enseguida, tampoco quiero que Shiori se preocupe si se levanta y no encuentra a nadie. Tendré el móvil cerca.

—Sí.

Después de este momentáneo abrazo tuvieron que separarse. Victor sabía que Yuuri estaría bien por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de esta operación, solo deseaba que realmente su cuerpo se sintiera mejor ante los horribles síntomas que lo habían afectado. Por el momento ahora debía ir con Shiori que la dejaron sin aviso alguno.

Victor y Minako abandonaron la habitación para que Minako acompañara a Victor hacia la salida. Ella tendría que organizar la operación después, prefería solo contar con la mano de Minami cerca para evitar explicaciones de otros compañeros, por el momento nadie sabía que ese hechicero estaba allí, claramente no lo podía ocultar; los trabajadores del lugar nunca se involucraban en la vida personal de sus pacientes, atendían a todos sin importar quiénes eran o de dónde venían, pero si alguien reconocía a Yuuri como aquel hechicero que abandonó la ciudad junto a su sobrina, aquel que poseía algunos rumores que mancharon su imagen, ¿cómo reaccionarían? No quería atormentarse con eso por ahora, haría lo posible por ahora en que nadie supiera quién es, no revelar ninguna información.

Al caminar por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor, la médico observó al platinado de arriba hacia abajo. Su vestimenta no parecía muy adecuada para salir en la intemperie de nuevo, ambos muchachos aparecieron con largas batas pero de fina tela.

—Acompáñame un momento hacia esta habitación —señaló para que la siguiera.

—¿Qué hay en esa habitación? —preguntó confundido.

—Solo sígueme.

Sin más. Ambos entraron a un cuarto que poseía varios casilleros en cada una de las paredes. Minako encendió las luces y se dirigió hacia uno para abrirlo y al tomar unas prendas se las arrojó al platinado que las sujetó en el aire.

—Ponte eso. Es un pantalón y una chaqueta de la unidad, no pertenecen a nadie así que puedes usarlo, son repuestos. Andar con eso que llevas sin tener nada abajo no es ideal —dijo como si lo estuviera sermoneando—. Apúrate a cambiarte, si alguien te ve con eso pensará que eres un nuevo trabajador de aquí o algo como eso. Además Minami me debe estar buscando seguramente.

Victor se apresuró y se colocó las prendas de manera rápida, enrolló su bata y salieron del cuarto observando que nadie circulara por el piso. El lugar estaba bastante tranquilo, por suerte ese piso solo eran habitaciones que no precisaban de llamados continuos al personal, aún así alguien podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Le encargo a Yuuri. Cuando haya terminado avíseme su condición, de todas maneras volveré cuando sea la ocasión —dijo el platinado mientras descendían por el ascensor.

—Todo estará bien, no es la primera vez que ese chico me trae esta clase de problemas —rió—. Asegúrate de no hacer preocupar a Shiori, es lo importante.

—Me aseguraré de hablar bien con ella. Es probable que regresemos juntos, ella querrá ver a su tío.

—No tengo problema con eso, el problema es que ustedes se aseguren que nadie los descubra. Este lugar no es como si fuese una especie de refugio secreto, y cualquiera en la ciudad podría llegar a reconocerlos. No hay nada que perjudique a Yuuri en este lugar, más allá de rumores, no es como si los hechiceros sean odiados. Si decidiera ver a su familia quizás se quitaría un peso de encima.

—Mmm —sonrió con desgana—. Sé que no es fácil para Yuuri algo como eso…

Luego de un breve silencio y que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, Minako terminó de conducir al platinado hasta la puerta de la salida y le dio una palmada en su espalda.

—Ve con cuidado y en el momento que regreses espero ver sonrisas. No les pases tus preocupaciones a Yuuri que él más que cualquiera debe estar ahora tranquilo y feliz, será lo mejor para él —dijo antes de despedirse de él y guiñando un ojo— y para todos.

Victor sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—Lo sé, ¡cuando vuelva a verlo me tendrá que soportar lo empalagoso que me volveré con él! Bueno, eso ya lo hago ¡pero seré el doble porque ahora él tiene a alguien más que se merece el doble de cariño! —dijo exagerado y salió del lugar.

Minako soltó una breve carcajada y se dispuso en regresar a sus actividades. Suponía que nadie mejor que ese muchacho podría ser pareja de un terco hechicero, ya podía imaginarse a tres personas corretear en una casa mientras el hechicero buscase tranquilidad para su trabajo, lo tendría bastante complicado, era divertido de imaginar.

Cuando el platinado salió a ese oscuro callejón observó en silencio por su izquierda y su derecha. Todavía era de noche y por ende las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles a lo lejos. Hasta el momento nunca se desviaron de su camino que conectaba aquella puerta con el acantarillado. Él debía darse prisa para reencontrarse con Makka y correr hasta la casa, era consciente de ello. Pero primero decidió por un rápido segundo desviarse para asomarse y saber qué había más allá de ese callejón. Solo un pequeño vistazo y se marcharía. Así lo hizo pegado al borde de la pared como si temiera ser encontrado por la policía, asomando su cabeza hacia el resto de las edificaciones. Todo era sumamente tranquilo, nadie circulaba por el lugar, era entendible por la hora que era. Lo poco que pudo observar, desconociendo por completo el lugar, resultaba en una sensación de mucha paz. Árboles que se mecían con el viento, calles amplias, varios negocios… no había edificaciones altas a destacar, aunque sabía bien que no estaba viendo nada de la ciudad completa, era un simple trozo que no la describía por completo ¿cómo luciría al recorrerla?

—Hey.

Ese llamado a su espalda provocó que Victor diera un gran salto y cubriera su boca para no gritar. Se giró deprisa con el corazón latiendo a mil y se encontró con Minami que lo observaba sorprendido por la reacción. Si no estuviesen afuera y no pudiera hacer ruido por el horario seguramente habría carcajeado y se burlaría de él, pero se contuvo.

—¿Qué, qué, qué haces aquí? —tartamudeó en voz baja el platinado.

—¡¿Tú qué haces curioseando?! Te vi en la cámara cuando desviaste camino, pensé que uno de nuestros compañeros había salido a comprar algún bocadillo pero cuando vi tu cara me sorprendí ¿por qué estás usando el uniforme del lugar? ¿Minako ya terminó de revisar a Yuuri? iba a ir con ella ahora pero te vi salir y me llamó la atención.

—Solo quería mirar un poco cómo era la ciudad, estaba por irme ahora. Em… —rascó su cabeza—. Minako seguro te explicará mejor las cosas, yo debo irme, ya estoy perdiendo demasiado el tiempo.

—Y ahora te das cuenta. Bien, bien, solo vete. Pareces muy sospechoso fisgoneando así, si no fuese por el horario te meterías en problemas si te vieran con esa actitud —se burló.

—No soy para nada sospechoso —infló sus mejillas y de pronto recordó algo—. Ah, por cierto, antes de marcharme… recuerdo aquella muchacha, Yuko se llamaba, cuando te trajo de comer.

—Ah, ¡Si! ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—¿Ella vive cerca acaso? Si trajo aquello no creo que viviera demasiado lejos, ¿o sí? Es una duda tonta, solo me preguntaba qué tan lejos estarían viviendo la gente allegada a Yuuri.

Minami de pronto se quedó mudo, pensó que eso ya lo sabría Victor. Después de todo esos datos los conocía Yuuri, quizás no lo vio importante revelarlo… con total simplicidad señaló hacia su derecha de la calle iluminada.

—Yuko vive en aquella casa.

Victor se giró sorprendido, ¿aquella casa? ¿O sea que vivía increíble cerca?¿tan así?

—Y los padres de Yuuri viven allí —señaló ahora hacia la izquierda.

Esta vez Victor no podía creerlo, tanto que hasta dejó caer la bata envuelta entre sus manos, ¡el onsen de la familia estaba apenas media calle de allí! ¡Ridículamente cerca! Se le pusieron los vellos de punta de solo mentalizar que esas personas, luego de tantos años que no veían a Yuuri, estuviesen tan cerca sin siquiera saberlo. ¿Qué se supone que sentía Yuuri al saber que al estar en este lugar claramente su familia estuviese tan cerca? ¿Qué se le pasaba por su cabeza? Era lo que Victor se preguntaba.

Yuuri obviamente no era ajeno a ello y no lo había pronunciado hasta ahora, ¿pero el haberlo colocado en ese cuarto fue al propósito? Su mirada podía desviarse hacia la pequeña ventana oculta con persianas que se hallaba a su izquierda, solo un vistazo y el lugar que fue su hogar parecía un paisaje que se quería negar a observar. Más allá de frustración, podía sentir nostalgia.

Esperando a que Minako volviera a su habitación acarició su vientre y se preguntó si realmente él podría ser un buen padre, pudo criar a Shiori por su cuenta pero mientras más digería que la familia podría crecer, más temor yacía en procurar que nada malo les ocurriera. Cualquiera que pusiera un dedo encima de las personas que amaba lo pagarían caro de ser el caso, asumía que él mismo no era la persona adecuada para hablar de alguien fuera de peligro pero con su familia no permitiría que nadie causara un mínimo de daño, podía sentir que de solo pensar que algo les sucediera le hervía la sangre.

—Yu… ¡Yuuri! —la voz de la médica provocó que el pelinegro saliera de sus pensamientos y acercó su mano para tocar su hombro—, debemos…

Fue un autoreflejo el que Yuuri tuvo que apenas se distrajera de su mente y sintiera que alguien lo tocó sin haberlo anticipado, tomó de la muñeca a Minako con enojo y al mismo instante que hizo eso la soltó rápidamente de la culpa.

—¡Minako, lo siento! ¿Te apreté con fuerza? No me di cuenta que eras tú.

Minako observó su muñeca, el agarre había sido realmente fuerte, tanto que se le hizo una marca roja al segundo pero menos que enojarse volvió a acercar su mano pero estaba vez hacia el vientre de Yuuri. Sin excusas de estar distraído, Yuuri al captar que la mano se acercase hacia ese sitio la apartó de un rápido manotazo y cubrió su vientre como si tratara de protegerlo. Al reaccionar, quedó perplejo y confundido del porqué estaba actuando así.

—Yo… ¡lo siento… ¿qué se supone que me ocurre?! —trató de calmarse y enderezarse—. Estoy actuando raro.

—Instinto de protección —respondió Minako sentándose al borde de la cama y con una voz muy tranquila—. Está bien, no te preocupes. Por fin estás aceptando totalmente que una vida está creciendo adentro tuyo… por lo general en las parejas de alfas y omegas, los alfas se vuelven sumamente protectores con el omega, quienes son más prepotentes suelen buscar discusiones o peleas sin sentido si notan que su pareja está en peligro. Obviamente, nosotros no somos como un animal sin raciocinio por lo que solemos contenernos mejor. Tú eres alfa, pero ahora también omega… creer que podrían lastimar a tu bebé despierta que lo protejas así, sé que no quisiste hacerme daño. Solo debes calmar tu mente, no hay peligro aquí.

—Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien, lo he estudiado, lo he leído varias veces a eso, lo conozco… Nunca pensé que podría experimentarlo de esta forma conmigo mismo.

Minako sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

—Habrá muchas cosas que irás descubriendo, después de todo, actualmente te has convertido en una especie única.

—Especie única… —hizo una mueca de desprecio—. No me gusta ese tipo de nombre… si realmente ahora pertenezco a las dos categorías prefiero llamarme con otra nueva categoría, aunque solo sea entre nosotros y nadie más sepa de ello.

—¿Cómo qué nombre se te ocurre? —preguntó interesada.

—Mmm… Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Quizás otra letra del alfabeto griego, algo así como un ¿Epsilon? —dijo como una simple broma. La verdad ni siquiera sentía que podía darse el arrebato de crear una nueva categoría cuando él ni siquiera había nacido de esa forma, nunca fue un alfa con útero, que haya mutado es algo totalmente distinto. Ni siquiera se lo tomaba en serio a esto de los nombres.

—Me gusta —asintió la médica—. Será la cuarta categoría del nuevo mundo.

—Era una broma, hey, no puede existir una categoría si no hay nadie naturalmente en ella y no seré yo el ejemplar que lo grite a los cuatro vientos.

—Quien sabe, quizás no sea en vida pero ¿te imaginas en muchos años en el futuro algún arqueólogo encuentra tus restos y analiza tu cuerpo? Sumamente raro, aunque para ese tiempo seguro te darían otro nombre completamente distinto—dijo pensativa.

—Ya, basta de tonterías Minako-sensei… ¿me quitarás el diamante de mi hígado sí o no? Se me irá el efecto del analgésico si no te apresuras…

—Bien, bien, ya, suficiente de bromas —se colocó de pie—. Hora de trabajar.


	64. Un amanecer de decisiones.

En Ágape era temprano en la mañana cuando Otabek abandonó la mansión, en el extenso jardín se hallaba Yurio que apenas el sol surgió salió de su cama para comenzar a entrenar. Estaba acompañado de Potya que aún al ser cachorro se distraía con muchas cosas alrededor pero tenía un gran apego al rubio, en pocos días ya captaba que tenía nombre y no se apartaba demasiado de él.

Cuando Yurio observó la presencia de Otabek se acercó rápidamente, secando el sudor de su frente y captando su atención.

—Hey, ¿te irás a algún lado? —preguntó observando que cargaba una mochila en su hombro.

—Sí. Saldré un momento de las murallas, hay unas cuevas cerca de las que quiero recolectar un par de rocas —su tono de voz era un poco elevado de lo normal, con una mirada que disimuladamente se desviaba hacia el edificio, asegurándose que alguna persona que trabajaba en el lugar escuchara al propósito—. Te traeré un par de plantas si deseas también así estudias mejor tu botánica, pero no puedo traerte animales —rió rascando un poco su barbilla.

Yuri al escuchar aquello sonrió y simplemente dejó de interrumpir su tiempo para dejar que se vaya.

—Está bien. Yo volveré a mi entrenamiento entonces.

—Bien. Si Mila o mi hermano me buscan ya sabes qué decirles.

Después de aquello, Otabek se dirigiría hacia su motocicleta con intensión de ese breve viaje. Esto no era para nada raro, Otabek bien tenía la libertad de poder salir o entrar en la ciudad si así lo deseara, lo hacía cuando las ciudades de Ágape y Samarkand no estaban unificadas. Era de conocimiento general que él solía estudiar diferentes objetos de la naturaleza, que estaba interesado en la mecánica, la tecnología, por ejemplo, pero sin que tuviera relación con los hechiceros; más que su propia familia conociera algunos detalles que no se comentaba fuera de ellos, nadie debía saber que podía estar involucrado con ese tipo de prácticas y mucho menos tener clientes hechiceros interesados en sus artefactos.

Yuri sabía cuando Otabek le hablaba con otro tipo de mensaje detrás, no podía ser sincero si otros llegaban a escucharlo, podría meterse en problemas. Sabía que en otro momento en privado le comentaría si realmente salió de las murallas a solo hacer lo revelado. Era bastante consciente de lo que ocurrió en L’Homme Armé, su investigación en la fábrica en que llegó la noticia a varios puntos del mundo acerca del extraño material que puso en peligro a los ciudadanos, por lo que esperaba no se metiera en alguna especie de problema si averiguaban que estuvo allí.

—“Otabek no te vayas” —se escuchó una voz infantil detrás de él—. “Quiero que me lleves contigo, pero no puedo salir porque ya gasté mi permiso por estos meses. Otabeeek”

Yurio se giró molesto.

—¡Cállate Mila, no estaba pensando en eso! —calló a la pelirroja que carcajeaba muy divertida.

—No puedo evitar meterme contigo. Luces demasiado serio. A diferencia tuya Otabek puede ir a donde quiera —sonrió—. El siguiente año seguramente ya podrás irte, deberías tener más paciencia.

—Umm… —observó sospechoso—. Raro que menciones ese tipo de cosas, ¿no eras tú la que menos quería que abandonara la ciudad?

Sin quitar su sonrisa, Mila caminó un par de pasos hacia las plantas del jardín y se agachó para ver cómo estaban sus nuevas Jades Lucem que tanto cuidaba. La pelirroja poseía una vestimenta bastante sencilla, nada que se pudiera catalogar como de “la realeza”, pese a ser la nueva reina quería estar cómoda, no parecía que su vida hubiese cambiado demasiado. Ermek, era a quien hoy le tocaba no estar en casa, arreglar aún todo lo que conllevaba registros, papeles, reuniones de la unión de las ciudades, no era un trabajo fácil.

—No importa lo que piense porque ya sé que te irás de todas maneras, estoy haciendo el trabajo de asumirlo —siguió mirando las plantas a medida que juntos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín y el pequeño lince iba junto a ellos—. En tan poco tiempo he tenido que hacer muchas cosas, que claramente disfruto de hacer, es un rol que tengo comprometido. Realmente no te imagino haciendo el trabajo de un rey —no pudo evitar reírse—. Por eso en este tiempo que los tenga cerca solo quiero disfrutarlo y no estresarme como lo haría mi madre.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No es como si nunca volveré —en ese momento se repitió en su mente lo último que escuchó—. ¿Dijiste “los”? Planeo irme solo, ¿por qué “los”?

Ella se detuvo, sin inmutarse.

—Porque es obvio que Otabek irá contigo. Ustedes no pueden vivir separados, es claro.

—¿De qué hablas? —arrugó el ceño—. Por más bien que nos llevemos cada uno tiene metas diferentes en la vida, si en algún momento decide acompañarme hacia algún lugar eso no significa que no separemos caminos.

—¿En serio? —evitaba no reírse y seguirle la corriente. Ella y Ermek sabían bien que no se separarían, hasta habían hecho una apuesta con Lilia ya que Lilia estaba convencida de toda esa historia montada de que era Victor el alfa que Yurio seguiría una vez sea mayor de edad. Lo que había ocurrido en ese juicio aquella vez no se podía desmentir, al parecer ni Lilia ni Yakov estaban prestando atención a que la mordedura del cuello de Yurio estaba cada vez menos visible. Sería gracioso ver la reacción de ellos cuando la historia pareciera dar un giro en el que Yuri dijera que no sentía nada por el supuesto alfa que lo había mordido, que ya no quería ir hacia él, que preferiría viajar y claramente Otabek estaría allí…—. Bien, si tú lo dices.

—¡Claro que lo digo, no asumas cosas!

Antes que Yurio decidiera alejarse de ella para continuar sus actividades y no pensar demasiado en las bromas de su amiga, ella, tocando una pequeña hoja seca que se deshizo en sus dedos comentó:

—Yuri, sigue entrenando duro. Tienes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuando salgas de aquí me sienta realmente tranquila ¿sí? No creas que soy tonta —dijo mirándolo sonriente y tocando su barbilla al propósito.

El rubio se sorprendió pero no respondió nada al respecto. Era muy probable que Ermek le hubiese contado cosas que Mila desconocía hasta el momento, cosas con relación a Otabek que obviamente no comentarían con nadie más, aunque solo era Yurio quién conocía en profundidad la situación. Simplemente continuó su camino, él sabía que Mila y Ermek confiaban en ellos, sea lo que sea en lo que se involucren y dependería de ellos si decidían o no tener una vida tranquila fuera de las murallas.

En el viaje de la carretera en la que Otabek circulaba se podían divisar las montañas a lo lejos a las que debería dirigirse pero decidió cambiar ligeramente su trayecto para adentrarse al bosque y estacionar la motocicleta. Al descender del vehículo caminó un par de metros hasta que llegó a una pequeña planicie con grandes rocas en las que dos personas se hallaban sentadas en las mismas, aprovechaban a comer unas frutas.

—Al final viniste —dijo uno de ellos.

—Giacometti —pronunció con seriedad Otabek y después observó al moreno a su lado—. A ti no te he visto pero debes estar relacionado.

—Mucho gusto príncipe Altin —respondió Phichit con una sonrisa—. Soy un comerciante, puede llamarme Phichit, no te preocupes por mí, soy bastante confiable. Suelo comprar y vender distintos objetos, para que vea que confío en usted le revelo que a los hechiceros la mercadería es especial y la llevo oculta.

—¿Buscas mi voto de silencio porque Giacometti ya te ha contado qué hago? Has roto la regla de no hablar de otros hechiceros —miró con seriedad a Chris.

—Lo sé y me disculpo pero esta vez no se pudo evitar —dijo el rubio bajándose de la roca—. Ahora estamos involucrados y hemos ido a L’Homme Armé, seguro te interesará escuchar lo que tengo.

—No sin antes me devuelvas lo que me quitaste.

El rubio se sorprendió.

—¡Oh! ¿Hablas de los anillos? —actuó ingenuo—. Admite que fue una buena idea para atrasar la boda —rió—. Además es un diseño muy bonito para que no se utilice nunca.

—Y tú qué sabes si nunca lo utilizaremos, que no me haya casado con Yuri no significa que no le pertenezcan, eran de sus padres después de todo y cuando tenga pareja podrá usarlos.

—Mmm… —sonrió coqueto—, dices cuando tenga pareja, ¿no cuando sea tu pareja?

—Eso no es algo que esté en discusión por ahora —extendió su mano.

Chris suspiró y observó a Phichit detrás de él que continuaba sentado sobre la roca y revisó adentro de su abrigo para sacar una pequeña caja y arrojárselo a Otabek. Otabek lo agarró a tiempo y revisó su interior para descubrir que efectivamente eran los anillos reales.

—¿No habías creído que lo habíamos vendido? Aunque estuve cerca de hacerlo —carcajeó Phichit—. Deberás ocultarlo bien, será muy sospechoso si descubren que los anillos robados al final los tienes en tus manos.

—Lo sé —respondió guardándolo en su mochila—. Me aseguraré de devolverlo en el momento adecuado. Por el momento, ahora lo importante es que me comenten qué saben de la ciudad de los metales.

—Bueno —Chris se cruzó de brazos—. El misterio de lo que ocurrió en esa ciudad se escucha en cualquier lugar, muchos desconocen qué tipo de material es ese tan tóxico, pero otros ya lo saben muy bien. El diamante negro está siendo investigado.

—Era de suponerse.

—Y tú también estás siendo investigado Otabek —agregó el rubio sacando un móvil de su bolsillo—. Te enviaré lo que posee Seung-Gil Lee, es lo que logré robarle pero es claro que debe tener más información ahora.

—Así que Seung está involucrado —suspiró—. No creo que consiga nada de mí, tengo mi coartada del porqué estuve allí. La propia autoridad de mi ciudad estuvo al tanto de mi investigación de esa ciudad de la explotación de materiales.

—Sí, pero no eres tú el que debería preocuparse. Obviamente Seung vendrá a este lugar, hay testigos que te culpan de la liberación de los animales que poseían allí retenidos, no creo que te metas en problema con eso. El problema es la persona, el hechicero que perjudicó a la ciudad con el diamante negro, no te buscan a ti, lo buscan a él.

—Pero si Leroy estuvo involucrado con ese material peligroso, como se encontró debajo de su fábrica, eso podría funcionar como inocencia al hechicero.

—¿Conoces quién es el hechicero verdad? No es necesario que actuemos aquí como si habláramos de una persona diferente —dijo con seriedad Giacometti—. Para Seung, a quién buscan es un chico de cabello y ojos azules, él no lo sabrá, y muchos otros hechiceros tampoco, pero es obvio que solo es una de sus tantas identidades falsas.

—Chris solo conocía a la versión llamado Eros pero es obvio que él posee otras más. Yo me he podido encontrar en varias ocasiones con él no solo siendo Eros. Es muy importante que esto solo lo sepamos nosotros, lo que desconocemos es su origen y seguro él tampoco quiere que lo sepamos por más cercanos que podremos ser —habló Phichit—. Seung querrá sacar mucha más información, si tú lo conocías, el porqué estuviste allí, qué investigabas, qué sabes del diamante. Con suerte, la investigación solo quedará en la búsqueda del chico de cabello azul sin ir más lejos… pero si llega a descubrir otras cosas, como sus identidades falsas, será muy problemático si consigue hilar con él.

—Pero es poco probable que eso ocurra. Nadie de nosotros dirá cosas innecesarias y Ágape nunca estuvo ese hechicero de cabello azul, es lo único que necesitará saber Seung.

—Él no es tonto —prosiguió Chris—. Sería ideal que hasta ahí llegase su investigación, pero tratará de sacarte información… Entre nosotros, sea Eros o sea llamado Katsu, por ahora conocemos más de lo que Seung puede conocer. Hemos logrado retrasarlo un poco cuando estuvo en L’ Homme Armé, queremos tenerlo vigilado.

—¿Retrasarlo? ¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó curioso.

—Oh oh oh, no querrás saberlo —Chris miró pícaro a Phichit que le devolvió la misma mirada. Otabek se guardó su curiosidad al instante—. Bien, solo eso queríamos que supieras. Que Seung estará por lo pronto en este lugar, él no es un mal muchacho, solo hace su trabajo… pero como hechiceros es claro que queremos ayudar a un amigo.

—Bueno, si las cosas llegan a escalar de una forma peligrosa yo no me quedaré sentado —dijo decisivo Otabek—. ¿Ustedes piensan lo mismo entonces?

—Claro, por una parte queremos ayudar a un amigo si la situación se complica, aunque también tenemos nuestros propios asuntos.

—¡Cierto! —hablo Phichit—. Después de todo Seung es un chico muy lindo.

—Um… no quiero saber qué tipo de cosas planean hacerle a ese chico, prefiero no preguntar —suspiró Otabek—. Pero gracias por la información, leeré el archivo con precisión. Será bueno que me ponga en contacto con él también, si Seung quiere revisar mi móvil para sacar algún tipo de rastreo o ver mis contactos es sencillo para mí ocultar todo eso.

Luego de un breve silencio, Chris suspiró y apoyó su espalda sobre la piedra, levantando su mirada y sintiendo la brisa que viajaba por los altos árboles.

—¿Ninguno se pregunta cómo ese chico logró manipular algo tan peligroso?

Ninguno tenía la respuesta certera.

—Hay cosas que cada uno sabe hacer y otros que no. Seguramente en el mundo debe haber otros tipos de hechiceros que sepan cosas que no imaginamos. Pero en todo caso, yo confío en esa persona ya que nunca lo utilizó con malos fines. No lo entiendo del todo pero sé que no se merece algún tipo de castigo —respondió Otabek.

—Yo sé que es una buena persona, así que no me preocupo demasiado el cómo utiliza ese material. Solo me interesa que lo dejen tranquilo, todos queremos vivir una vida tranquila ¿no? —dijo Phichit.

—Porque es cómo nosotros vemos la realidad —agregó Chris a sus respuestas—. Ninguno de aquí es del todo una buena persona, cuando uno conoce cosas del otro es fácil que al caer uno caigan todos.

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que queremos ayudarlo para que no hable de nosotros? —preguntó Phichit molesto—, ¿acaso no conoces el significado de la amistad?

—No exactamente. Los hechiceros poseemos una norma del silencio pero ya ven que es muy fácil romperla, ¿o piensan que la pareja de Eros no habrá escuchado cosas de nosotros? —mencionó el rubio haciendo sonar el nombre de Eros de manera graciosa—. No digo que sea mala persona o se merezca ser atrapado, solo pensar mejor hasta dónde son capaces de llegar por otro hechicero, qué tanta confianza hay —se separó unos pasos de la roca y los miró a ambos—. Si estamos en esto todos entonces ya no debería existir alguna norma de secreto entre nosotros, por ejemplo, yo solo conozco a un tal Eros que he visto en varias ocasiones, y sé que es un nombre falso, sé que utiliza otros, yo hago lo mismo pero nunca sentí que mi real nombre deba ocultarse ya que abandoné mi ciudad hace muchos años, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce el real nombre de Eros?

Otabek y Phichit se miraron entre ellos, no sabían su apellido pero ellos conocían que su principal nombre era Yuuri. Ahora comprendían a lo que se refería Christophe con la confianza, no todos sabían las mismas cosas y cuáles podían ser reales y cuáles no, ¿aún así pondrían las manos en el fuego por alguien?

—¿Lo ven? —prosiguió Chris—. Seré sincero, como me involucro continuamente en problemas con la justicia yo nunca tuve la idea de involucrarme con nadie, ni formar amistad —miró a Phichit—. Hasta tener sexo contigo solo eran momentos puntuales antes de desaparecer.

—Tú… —el moreno soportó no enojarse.

—Pero finalmente todo cambia, y ahora hasta decidí que viajemos juntos. Estoy seguro que muchas cosas habrán cambiado para ese hechicero también —dijo con seriedad—. Por eso estoy siendo directo con ustedes dos, tomen una decisión ahora, esto ya no es solo con aquel hechicero, será a partir de ahora los que conformen este grupo ¿Harán lo que sea para defendernos entre nosotros, o son capaces de dar la espalda a alguno si necesita ayuda?

Otabek no lo dudó ni un segundo, desde que decidió abdicar a su lugar de príncipe y seguir el camino para ser un hechicero que logre manipular las miles de rocas extrañas que la naturaleza aguardaban a él fue que sabía con quiénes se involucraría. Y Yuuri era un compañero, así lo decidió. Pero si algo ponía en peligro a Plisetsky, no dudaría en viajar en solitario para protegerlo.

—Ya decidí al lugar al que pertenezco, no le daré la espalda a ninguno —respondió con seguridad.

Ahora era el turno de Phichit.

—Vaya, vaya, cuánta seriedad —dijo el moreno en tono burlón—. Les pregunto, ¿saben el porqué afuera de las murallas tenemos ventaja?

—Porque no hay leyes —respondió el rubio—. Por eso si agarran a alguien y lo adentran a una ciudad o lo llevan de vuelta a la de su origen es donde se lo puede juzgar.

—Exacto. Por eso muchos dicen que alejarse de murallas es peligroso, suicida, y los hechiceros juegan con eso, los bandidos también. Por lo general el temor de encontrarte con un animal salvaje era suficiente para que nadie camine solo por ahí, aunque con un buen vehículo no hay muchas complicaciones. Si a un hechicero se lo juzga por un crimen que ocurrió adentro de una ciudad es claro que están en el derecho de buscarlo y llevárselo si así lo requieren.

—Esto ya lo sabemos, ¿a qué viene esa explicación? —preguntó confuso Chris.

—Que él puede defenderse todo lo que quiera si lo tratan de agarrar afuera de las murallas, lo juzgarían de lo que hizo adentro de una, pero no podrían por lo que ocurriera afuera, ¿se entiende? —esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

—Mmm…

—Eres lento —masajeó su frente—. Digo que él podría destrozar a cualquiera que quisiera atraparlo o hacerle daño, lo que sea, es un gran vacío que las ciudades nunca se pusieron de acuerdo de lo que podría pasar por crímenes fuera de las murallas. Un gran mar de sangre, eso sería terrorífico —rió.

—No creo que sea capaz de algo como eso —habló Otabek.

—Nunca se sabe, ¿o lo conocen totalmente para afirmarlo? —Phichit, aún sentado sobre la roca continuó sonriendo como si no fuese una historia perturbadora de imaginar—. Si vamos a confiar en todos a partir de ahora, una real confianza, entonces saquemos los trapos sucios —se bajó de la roca de un salto y los miró a ambos—. Yo sí sería capaz de defender a mis compañeros si algo ocurriera, no me importa quién sea, así sea el mismo Seung que espero que realmente su investigación sea un fracaso, es un chico muy lindo como ya he dicho, me gustaría que esté de nuestro lado. Sino podría matarlo. Soy de Terra Incognita después de todo, pero no saquen conclusiones, me fui de allí antes de que se convirtiera en ese tipo de infierno.

Los dos muchachos se sorprendieron.

—Nunca me dijiste que eras de allí… —Chris no estaba sospechando de él, era claro que todos vivían vidas diferentes con circunstancias diferentes.

Terra Incognita era una ciudad totalmente corrompida, con tráfico de omegas y alfas, era seguramente la ciudad a la que hubiesen llevado a Guang Hong en aquella ocasión que Yuuri logró evitar. Las peleas ocurrían el día a día, quién entraba allí debía prepararse para lo que le esperaba. La mayor población de las cárceles de Almavivo, ciudad para la que trabajaba Seung, se conformaba por criminales de Terra Incognita.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro si quiero ser parte de esto —dijo en broma Otabek—. Bien, será mejor que me vaya. Les daré novedades si Seung aparece en la ciudad. No quiero perder demasiado tiempo ya que realmente quiero ir a las montañas. Conversaremos en otro momento.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, seguiremos en contacto —Chris agitó su mano a medida que él y Phichit veían cómo se alejaba—. Saludos a tu lindo gatito, ojalá lo conozcamos pronto.

Otabek clavó una malhumorada mirada hacia ellos y luego continuó caminando para salir del bosque.

Después, Christophe observó al sonriente Phichit y elevó una ceja.

—Así que Terra Incognita, quiero conocer esa historia —dijo para molestarlo.

—Agh… sabía que ibas a preguntar.

…

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos la operación ya había terminado, se sentía un poco débil y confundido. Poseía algunos cables cerca de su cuerpo y no pensaba demasiado en si todo había salido bien con su hígado, su mano se dirigió automáticamente a su vientre.

—No te preocupes, todo salió bien —habló la voz femenina a su lado que poseía un rostro totalmente exhausto.

Minako no quería marcharse a descansar hasta que Yuuri recobrara la consciencia, no quería que fuese a despertar en una habitación vacía o recibiendo explicaciones de alguien más.

—Tus signos están estables, no hubo ninguna complicación. El diamante que quité te lo daré a ti, obviamente no puedo tener ese tipo de material aquí —siguió explicando entre bostezos—. Te sentirás un poco débil pero seguro te irás sintiendo mejor en pocas horas. Puedes seguir descansando. Te he aplicado un cicatrizante muy eficaz por lo que el tiempo de recuperación será mínimo, igual será mejor que te quedes aquí así podré monitorear que realmente todo salió bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Minako no estaba de muchos ánimos para discutir la cuestión si él debía marcharse o no de la clínica.

—Lo veremos. Yo necesito irme a descansar ahora y volver más tarde. Minami será quién te cuide y si él no puede, habrá una enfermera que se encargará de ti. No te preocupes por ella, solo sabe que eres un paciente que fue operado, nada más que eso, no hará preguntas innecesarias. Ni siquiera te conoce… Solo prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería y te quedarás en la cama a descansar… no quiero regresar y descubrir que te fuiste en este estado ¿entiendes? —dijo severa—. No volveré a atenderte nunca más si descubro eso. Seguro Victor querrá venir pronto.

Yuuri guardó silencio y se relajó.

—Está bien. Me quedaré aquí, lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. Solo quédate tranquilo.

Yuuri obedeció, se mantuvo acostado observando la pequeña ventana a la que ingresaba los tibios rayos de sol de la mañana. Le traía viejos recuerdos despertar en esa ciudad. Minako se alejó de él en ese breve silencio.

—Gracias —le dijo antes que ella se marchara a descansar. Sabía que le debía mucho por la ayuda recibida y lograr operarlo. Realmente podía sentir como si su cuerpo se fuera adecuando al cambio, aún era incómodo pero sabía que era esto lo que su cuerpo le había pedido, no había malestar como experimentaba antes de llegar al lugar.

—No hay de qué —respondió contenta—. Te veré pronto.

…

Mientras tanto en la azotea del gran edificio, donde se hallaban varios asientos, Sara se relajaba aprovechando el bello amanecer. Estaba sentada y sabiendo que solo poseía unos pocos minutos antes de volver a su cuarto, su recuperación todavía estaba en proceso. Por su parte tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza de lo que haría una vez saliera de este lugar, era algo totalmente incierto ¿qué haría? Lo único que sabía era que quería estar junto a su hermano Michele y su mejor amigo Emil, las dos personas que estuvieron siempre a su lado y nunca la abandonaron, la cuidaron… tres personas que siempre fueron inseparables.

Sin embargo, esos dos tenían planes completamente diferentes. La prioridad de los dos fue Sara en todo momento, que estuviese a salvo en un lugar que se encargaran de ella, salvaran su vida. Ahora que eso se cumplió debían resolver otros problemas, no podían estar huyendo siempre.

Cuando los dos fueron a visitarla nunca pensó que ese día sería aquel en el que tuviese a ambos en frente, observándola de pie donde sus cuerpos ocultaban los rayos del sol; ella aún sin demasiada energía como para detenerlos o querer acompañarlos… en la azotea ambos simplemente le dijeron a ella: nos iremos de esta ciudad y tú te quedarás.

El corazón de la muchacha fue como si se estrujara y rompiera en miles de pedazos.

—¿Irse? ¿Irse a dónde? Pero aquí estamos bien, podemos conseguir trabajo… vivir juntos.

—Tenemos que pagar la deuda que dejaron nuestros padres, viajaremos para eso, conseguiremos la forma de pagar ese dinero y ser realmente libres de L’homme armé, así conseguiremos los papeles legales. No podemos quedarnos en una ciudad de forma ilegal y aprovecharnos de la amabilidad de otros. Vendremos por ti cuando lo logremos.

—¿Qué haré en ese tiempo? Puedo ayudar, puedo conseguir dinero también y viajar con ustedes… —suplicó sabiendo ante sus miradas que nada de lo que dijera haría que dejaran que los acompañara. Ella se quedaría.

—Trabajarás en el Onsen, ya lo arreglamos con la familia de allí. Todo estaré bien Sara —dijo su hermano acariciando los cabellos de su hermana. Sabía que era difícil despedirse.

Sara ni siquiera sabía qué decir, no quería estar sola… no quería estar en un lugar sin esas personas, ¿cuándo los volvería a ver? ¿Y si pasaban años?  
Antes que Minako abandonara el edificio, apareció en la puerta de la azotea y caminó a la ubicación de los tres, observó a la muchacha que se giró a mirarla con miedo en sus ojos.

—Ellos dos ya me comentaron la situación antes de subir —comunicó—. Tu cuerpo aún no puede hacer fuerza o movimientos bruscos pero en un par de días ya podrás irte. No cualquiera tiene las oportunidades que tú tienes ahora, deberías aprovecharlo, podrás esperarlos tranquila, ayudar en el Onsen, también te pediré que me ayudes a mí en ocasiones. Pondremos la confianza en ti. Es bueno que decidan buscar una vía legal, para nosotros también es difícil si descubren que tenemos personas ilegales ocultas en la ciudad.

Sara aún no podía pensar con claridad, todo esto era inesperado, sentía que quería llorar y negarse pero a la vez pensaba que hacer eso solo sería ponerles una carga egoísta, pero ¿y si algo les ocurría cuando fueran de vuelta a aquella ciudad? ¿Realmente esto era lo correcto?

—Bien, supongo que tendrán mucho que seguir charlando —siguió hablando Minako haciendo notar su cansancio—. Solo quería ver si todo estaba en orden, ¿has podido comer bien? —preguntó a Sara.

—Sí… me ha ido mejor. Gracias —notó las ojeras en sus ojos—. Debiste haber trabajado muy duro en la noche.

—Oh… si, una operación —sonrió—. Ahora es mi turno de descansar.

—¿Salió todo bien a esa persona? —por supuesto que desconocía que era de Yuuri la operación, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en el mismo edificio. Ellos solo conocían al Katsu de cabello azul.

—Sí… y es una persona bastante terca —se burló—. Pero estará bien.

—Eso es bueno —dijo sin evitar volver a tener consciencia de su propia operación y cómo el daño sufrido ahora se le haría incapaz de tener un bebé si en un futuro lo hubiera considerado. Solo necesitaría tiempo de procesarlo. Por ahora debía tranquilizarse y aprovechar ese tiempo con las dos personas más cercanas a ella, la despedida sería lo difícil.

Para Minako, su experiencia en su trabajo le hacía conocer a miles de personas, algunas volvía a ver, otras no, miles de historias… Una chica terminó sufriendo un daño en su sistema reproductor producto de aquella toxicidad de diamante que estuvo cerca cuando trabajaba en una fábrica, ahora era infértil; y un chico, que utilizaba ese mismo material en su cuerpo, estaba embarazado por circunstancias demasiado misteriosas hasta para ella siendo médica; dos personas que se conocían entre sí, estaban cerca y al mismo tiempo había una gran distancia, grandes secretos, una identidad que los chicos desconocían.

Aún dentro de tanta locura y situaciones dolorosas, tristes, perder y ganar… ocurrían ese tipo de cosas, salvar vidas y que una nueva esté creciendo. El mundo era demasiado extraño pero sumamente interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ha formado un grupo interesante! :>  
> Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo!


	65. Más allá del callejón.

En Hasetsu resultaron en días bastantes tranquilos de los usuales, Yuuri ya comenzaba a sentirse sutilmente ansioso por no poder dejar el lugar aún, le costaba tener paciencia. Pese a tener algunos libros o una pantalla donde podía buscar entretenimiento lo que mayormente ocupaba en su mente era cómo organizaría sus días de ahora en más, intentaba no pensar demasiado ya que quería organizar todo eso junto a Victor. Todavía no podía creer que realmente una vida estuviese creciendo adentro de él y seguramente no reaccionaría del todo hasta el final; aunque estuviese preocupado sentía un instinto de protección muy grande. Hasta ahora la persona por la que debió preocuparse siempre fue Shiori, ella era su prioridad en todo teniendo en cuenta que su propia salud se vio comprometida en muchas ocasiones nunca permitía que a Shiori le ocurriera algo malo, pero ahora se estaba replanteando muchas cosas de su vida.

¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si aquel percance con el diamante negro perjudicaba o provocaba que perdiera la vida sin siquiera saber que estaba embarazado? ¿Cuántas veces priorizó sus experimentos a costa de su propia salud? ¿Qué ocurriría si conseguía nacer su hijo y el continuar exponiéndose a riesgos terminaba sin jugar con la misma suerte hasta ahora? Sabía que había cosas que podía continuar haciendo en su trabajo pero otras a las que se debía decidir qué hacer con ello, ¿seguiría queriendo explorar más allá? ¿Seguiría queriendo averiguar los secretos de la naturaleza? ¿o estaría bien aceptar que ya ha hecho lo suficiente y disfrutar de su cálida familia?

No sentía que haya vivido los suficientes años, en su mente desde que era joven se imaginó experimentando y encontrando nuevos ingredientes, viajando, descubriendo… siempre aceptó que su vida podría terminar en cualquier momento ante un error o todo lo contrario, convirtiéndose en un curioso anciano lleno de conocimiento de sus logros en la materia; dejando dicho conocimiento para alguna futura generación que lo encuentre o algo por el estilo, sabía que allí en la naturaleza había miles de misterios pero quizás estaba bien que siguieran siendo misterios o surgiera un hechicero igual o más curioso que él que no temiera por su vida por descubrirlos. Él sentía que era ese tipo de persona estrepitosa pero su amor por las personas que lo rodeaban y la futura vida que deseaba poder ver crecer se estaba convirtiendo en un deseo mucho más intenso… Podía comprender la preocupación que vio en Victor en todo este tiempo que estuvo con él, el llegar a perder a un ser querido que pudo haberse evitado, sus deseos de tener más cuidado y confiar en él. Ese temor era mucho más fuerte, dejar atrás a esas personas no estaba en sus planes, quería vivir.

…

Pequeños pasos se oyeron desde afuera y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Shiori se asomó con una gran sonrisa y se acercó hacia Yuuri muy contenta.

—¡Tío! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó apoyándose en la cama.

La niña tenía el cabello platinado y ojos azules como los de Victor que al ingresar detrás de ella realmente parecían como si fueran padre e hija. El pelinegro se rió de ello porque le pareció muy adorable. Sus síntomas estaban mejor, al parecer la operación había sido un éxito pero todavía no podía moverse con total libertad. En ese tiempo, Victor estuvo en la casa en dónde le explicó a Shiori de manera muy tranquila que Yuuri necesitó ir con Minako porque no se sentía muy bien; ella logró tomarlo con mucha positividad desconociendo todavía que su tío y Victor tendrían un bebé del cual decidieron explicárselo mejor cuando estén del todo seguros que su cuerpo se había estabilizado. Victor aprovechó a realizar algunos pedidos de los clientes de los que tenía aprendido en todo ese tiempo y así dejar tranquilo a Yuuri que decidió confiar en él en que lo haría bien.

—Sí, ya no me siento tan mal —el pelinegro acarició la cabeza de su sobrina con una sonrisa—. Cualquiera que te viera diría que eres hija de Victor —dijo riendo—, ¿así que ese es el plan? —preguntó observando al platinado que dejaba sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de su cama un par de mandarinas que sacó de su bolsa.

—¡Exacto! Como Shiori quería visitarte, si llegan a preguntar quién es ella diré que es mi hija —respondió mientras tomaba asiento y pelaba la fruta.

—¿Y esa ropa también es parte del plan? —lo observó intentando adivinar qué cruzaba por su mente.

—¿Esto? ¿A que no luzco bien? —la ropa que poseía era el uniforme de enfermería que anteriormente Minako le había prestado, pensó que podría sacarle un mejor uso que simplemente devolverlo—. Le pregunté a Minako si estaba bien si lo seguía usando mientras viniera y me respondió que solo me mantuviera al margen. Para los demás médicos o enfermeros del lugar yo puedo ser un trabajador nuevo de aquí o un estudiante de medicina, todos están tan ocupados que no prestarían atención si realmente soy o no de este lugar —rió alcanzándole una rodaja de mandarina a la boca del pelinegro—. Y tú eres solo un paciente más, aunque no registres un nombre ¿no cambiarás tu apariencia ante cualquier inconveniente?

—No es que tuviera opción de irme de esta habitación, solo ingresan ustedes, Minako, Minami y a veces alguna enfermera a cambiar y chequear mi estado, ni siquiera me han preguntado algo. A veces siento que me vuelvo un poco paranoico en que alguien me reconozca pero parece como si realmente a nadie le importara y están cada uno sumergido en sus propios problemas —respondió observando hacia la ventana cercana—. Seguramente solo soy yo quién aún sigue atormentado por el pasado.

—Tío ¿te estás atormentando? ¿Por qué? —habló Shiori que no entendía demasiado pero le preocupaba el bienestar de su tío.

—No es nada —extendió su mano para que ella se acercara a su lado y se recostara con él en la cama—. Solo que tu tío se siente ansioso y con miedo en ocasiones, pero pronto volveremos a casa.

—Mmm… —ella se mantuvo en su cercanía mientras Victor también le daba una rodaja de mandarina—. ¿Esta ciudad te da miedo?

Yuuri se sorprendió, no creyó que se daría cuenta de eso.

—En parte, pero no creas que esta ciudad es mala, hay muchas personas buenas aquí, solo que tu tío no pertenece a este lugar.

La niña lograba entenderlo aunque no del todo, ella vivía una vida muy tranquila sin saber demasiado. Sabía que su madre había muerto cuando le dio a luz, sabía que Minako era como de la familia, conocía algunas historias de su tío y su madre cuando eran niños, sabía que tenía abuelos pero solamente eran un nombre; no sabía que ésta era la ciudad de las historias ni que sus abuelos estuviesen allí y Yuuri no creía que ella estuviese lista para saber todo ello ya que ni siquiera poseía aún la certeza y seguridad de mostrar que había regresado. No quería complicar las cosas, su prioridad no era esa en este momento.

Victor solo sonreía, entendía que en estos temas no podía exigir cosas u obligar a lo que él le parecería correcto. En su mente también era primordial que la salud de Yuuri sea óptima.

—Bien, ahora lo importante es que nuestro Yuuri se siente bien y fuerte. Él aún no podrá irse de aquí así que vamos a tener que esperar un poco, visitarlo y darle mucho cariño, ¿cierto Shiori? —dijo el platinado acurrucándose también al lado del pelinegro.

—Hey, no entramos todos —Yuuri fue rodeado y apretujado entre los dos.

—¡Sí, mucho, mucho cariño! —rió la pequeña.

—¡Mucho, mucho cariño!—repitió el platinado besando la mejilla de Yuuri y una de sus manos se apoyó sobre su vientre. No quería decir mucho pero en sus simples gestos Yuuri podía captar el mensaje, donde a veces palabras no eran necesarias.

El pelinegro se sonrojó y colocó la mano sobre la suya.

—Bueno, a veces mucho cariño logra convertirse en cosas impensables —bromeó mirando de reojo al platinado—, ese cariño es demasiado poderoso.

Victor intentó controlarse por estar en vista de la niña.

—No pensé que mi cariño sería tan fuerte.

Yuuri aguantó la risa.

—No me hagas reír que aún no me recupero del todo.

—¿De qué? ¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Qué pasó? —Shiori quería ser parte del chiste pero eran cosas que no podían ser compartidas con ella.

—Solo que me están quitando todo el espacio de la cama y me están llenando de olor a mandarina. Abre la ventana —le indicó a Victor que sonriente obedeció y dejó que circulara el aire.

De pronto ingresó Minako que apenas observó a Shiori se asombró del cambio de apariencia lo que provocó que se pausara un momento a pensar metódicamente qué estaba ocurriendo.

—No me digas que has tenido una hija con alguien más —dijo la médica observando con sospecha a Victor.

—¡Minako-sensei! —exclamó la niña saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose a la mujer para saludarla de un abrazo.

—¡Oh! Pero si es Shiori ¡Casi me matan de un infarto! —la recibió en sus brazos y continuó avanzando hacia ellos.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¿Acaso crees que ocultaría algo así? No me tienes confianza Minako-sensei —respondió Victor cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, ya, puedo entender lo que ocurre. Como estarán seguido por este lugar… esta niña no es Shiori ¿cierto? —los miró a ambos donde claramente su posición era negativa a todo esto pero no discutiría sobre ello. Ella ya había dejado en claro que prefería que dejara de andar ocultándose y alejándose de su familia, tenían el derecho de ver a Shiori con sus propios ojos y vieran que estaba bien pero también sabía lo que pensaba Yuuri y sus preocupaciones. No tenía sentido discutir eso ahora.

—Por el momento si algo ocurre diremos que es mi hija —dijo Victor.

—Bien, si eso quieren solo les seguiré el juego. Volviendo a lo que vine —se dirigió hacia Yuuri—. Parece que tu cuerpo tomó muy bien la operación, se nota que eso era lo que tu cuerpo pedía, y más allá de eso solo ha habido mejoras en tu salud. Por ahora —alertó—. No sabemos cómo continuarán las cosas pero por el momento tu cuerpo reacciona bien.

—¿Eso significa que podré irme pronto a casa? —preguntó ingenuo.

—Sigues con eso —suspiró bajando a la niña.

—Ya lo sé… prefieres que me quede en este lugar en todo el proceso —se refería al proceso del embarazo—. Pero si mi cuerpo reacciona bien, quizás pueda volver para chequeos y si realmente siento que es mejor quedarme, si vuelvo a sentirme mal o algo así, supongo que ahí podría decidir venir y quedarme.

—¿Tanto odiarías quedarte en este lugar? Sabes que te podría atender al segundo si algo malo ocurre.

—Lo sé, pero es como dices, estoy escuchando lo que mi cuerpo quiere. Siento que ahora me estoy sintiendo bien y todo marchará bien. Por eso creo que sabré cuando las cosas estén por complicarse, no sé cómo, pero así lo siento. Apenas me percate de algún problema que sé que no podré lidiar solo, no dudaría en venir.

Minako estuvo muy pensativa.

—Veremos cómo sigues un par de días más, esto apenas es el comienzo. Si tu cuerpo anda perfecto podremos discutirlo a eso, te mandaría recomendaciones y deberías tomar algunos suplementos. Pero ya lo veremos, por ahora, seguirás en este lugar —dijo demandante.

—Bien, bien, ya verás que en unos días hasta podría saltar de esta ventana y estaría perfecto —bromeó.

—Prefiero no averiguar qué pasaría si saltaras de la ventana —despeinó sus cabellos—. Solo no me hagan enojar, si las cosas siguen así de bien habrá menos preocupaciones. Yo debo seguir ocupándome de mis demás pacientes.

—Por cierto, hablando de pacientes, ¿Sara? ¿Ella ya está bien?

—Sí, su recuperación fue buena aunque… ya debes saber la consecuencia que sufrió a cambio de salvarla. Pero estará bien.

Luego de un breve silencio en el cuarto no necesitaron decir mucho más. Ellos estaban conscientes también de la decisión que habían tomado Michele y Emil en irse del lugar y no podían decir nada en contra de ello ya que era decisión de ellos, tampoco es que pudieran andar revelando con tanta familiaridad que todo ese tiempo en que se conocieron en realidad Katsu o Niki, el hechicero de cabello azul y su pareja de cabello castaño largo nunca existieron, que eran identidades falsas. A veces era mejor mantener esa cierta distancia. Solo esperaban que a donde sea que fueran estuvieran bien y lograran limpiar sus deudas.

—Será mejor que sigas descansado —prosiguió—. Mientras tanto —Minako miró a Victor—, ya que estás vestido así no me vendría mal alguna ayuda, hay algunos estantes donde hay que reponer mercadería.

—Eeeeh, pero apenas llegué para ver a mi Yuuri —se quejó.

—Si no tienes otra cosa qué hacer vendría bien que la ayudes —reprendió Yuuri—, le debemos mucho a Minako.

—Mmm… —repuso sus energías—. Solo porque me lo dices tú y haré todo rápido y perfecto para volver y acurrucarme contigo.

—Lo que digas, por ahora me acurrucaré con mi Shiori —se acercó Shiori para abrazar a su tío haciéndolo al propósito para molestar al platinado.

—Si así juegan, bien, luego no me extrañen —se apartó para caminar junto a Minako—. Sufran mi fría indiferencia —dijo infantil—, ya querrán de mi cariño pero la herida ya es demasiado grande.

—Que te vaya bien —despidió Yuuri.

—Que te vaya bien —repitió la niña riéndose.

Minako y Victor abandonaron la habitación.

—Nunca pensé que vería a Yuuri de esa forma —habló Minako con una sonrisa y sus manos adentro de su camisa de trabajo a medida que caminaba junto a Victor.

—Sé a qué te refieres —respondió cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con una mascarilla—. Ese lado suyo solo se lo mostraba a su sobrina cuando lo conocí, quiero que él sonría en cualquier momento que tenga oportunidad, soy feliz de poder ver cada faceta suya y cuando más lo conozco más cosas quiero saber de él.

—Sí, cuando él abandonó la ciudad creí que se mantendría alejado de todo el mundo, sumergido en su trabajo y cuidando de esa niña lo mejor que pudiera; pero yo no fui de las que opinaban bien en que haya arrastrado a Shiori con él. De igual manera, pese a los peligros que pudieron ocurrir, me alegra verlos bien y que puedan sonreír así. Que tú hayas aparecido en su vida también no puedo decir nada malo, se ven felices. Sé que podrán cuidarse bien, y espero estén preparados por lo que vendrá.

Ambos ingresaron al ascensor.

—Estás preocupada por el embarazo ¿cierto? Yo también lo estoy pero confío en Yuuri.

—Más que en Yuuri, hay que confiar también en la naturaleza, en que permitirá que esto ocurra. Luego ante cualquier dificultad podemos ayudar en lo que esté a nuestro alcance pero en todo lo demás, ya conocen lo que pienso, esto es una tirada de dados en la que aceptaron arrojar, el resultado que caiga no lo podrán cambiar.

Los pisos que fueron bajando en silencio se sentían tensos pero más que tensión, Victor guardaba determinación, tomaba muy en serio las palabras de Minako pero tanto él como Yuuri eligieron un camino al que no retrocederían y enfrentarían, por lo que esto era un reto en el que perder no estaba en sus ideas.

—¿Tienes curiosidad?

Victor la miró confundido.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Me contó Minami que fuiste más allá del callejón, ¿quieres ver más?

—Oh… mmm —por supuesto que estaba curioso pero no quería hacer nada que molestara a Yuuri, si se metía en problemas el darle estrés no lo deseaba.

—¿Qué te parece si me compras unos refrescos? Nuestra pequeña cafetería se quedó sin la bebida que me gusta, hay una tienda a una calle de aquí. Me harás un favor y verás un poco del lugar en donde solía vivir Yuuri, nadie te conoce en esta ciudad y no eres el único con uniforme de médico que va a comprar chucherías para sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Por qué quieres tanto que vaya a ver la ciudad?

—Porque se nota que quieres ver, y solo darás unos pasos más allá. No es que ocurriera algo malo, si fuese por Yuuri seguramente viviría una vida ignorando lo que ocurra en esta ciudad, su gente, su familia, un temor que arrastra. Si no son sus pasos los que vayan más allá del callejón entonces pueden ser los tuyos, Yuuri no te odiará por eso… Es más, él se ve como un niño asustadizo que espera a que alguien más grande se anime a hacer primero algo que parece arriesgado para luego animarse él. Y suena muy gracioso teniendo en cuenta la vida que eligió, afuera parece que el miedo no lo detiene pero en esta ciudad es como si volviera a ser un niño desprotegido, con temor a decepcionar, temor a enfrentar y ser odiado. No sé si conocerás la historia completa de lo que ocurrió antes que decidiera irse junto a Shiori, lo de su hermana.

— No por Yuuri, se le escapó a Minami en una ocasión, que su hermana fue asesinada pero Yuuri no me ha contado la historia, no completa.

—Eso significa que todavía le duele entonces.

En el piso principal, Minako tomó un block de notas de papel sobre un mostrador y anotó un par de cosas, luego acercó el papel hacia Victor con un par de monedas.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Irás a hacer este mandado por mí?

Victor dudó por un instante, se conocía demasiado bien como para decir que no le interesaba ir. Solo debía ir una calle, comprar los refrescos y regresar, eso bastaría con dar un corto vistazo alrededor, pero porque se conocía demasiado bien sabía que su curiosidad podía llevarlo a otros lugares. Necesitaba centrarse, ser serio al respecto, no debía hacer tonterías. Quizás escondería este pequeño secreto a Yuuri, si todo salía bien actuaría como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Solo a una calle de aquí ¿cierto? —tomó la nota y el dinero.

—Sí, si sales del callejón y doblas a la derecha, caminas recto encontrarás una tienda. No es la gran cosa, tampoco es que te estuviese mandando a la otra punta de la ciudad. Todo estará bien, confía en mí —dijo con tranquilidad Minako.

—Está bien, volveré enseguida.

Cuando Victor decidió salir de la clínica para realizar el mandado, Minako deseaba que Victor no solo hiciera ese corto trayecto, simplemente quería que él viera un poco más ese mundo que Yuuri se negaba, no era perfecto ¿pero por cuánto tiempo arrastraría una culpa que no merecía? Sentía que Victor podía ser ese engranaje que Yuuri necesitaba para cerrar un ciclo y comenzar el nuevo que vendría.

El platinado acomodó su uniforme, decidió mantener su mascarilla y salió del lugar. El tiempo era bastante bueno, con una ligera brisa, no había tiempo de arrepentimientos, solo era dirigirse directamente a comprar lo de la lista, solo eso. Era como si los propios nervios de Yuuri se le pegaran sin sentido alguno, ni siquiera era su propia ciudad y nadie lo conocía, pero el solo imaginar que fuese Yuuri el que se animara a regresar a esa calle donde circuló tantas veces en su infancia le entraba una inexplicable ansiedad. Tomó valentía y solo continuó avanzando, normal, con espalda derecha, confianza aunque cerró los ojos apenas abandonó el callejón y llegó a esa calle que antes tuvo la oportunidad de espiar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando relajó sus hombros y abrió los ojos encontró una calle muy tranquila, donde la luz del sol podía iluminar por cada rincón, serena, con algunas personas circulando de un lado a otro. Giró y continuó avanzando, de las pocas personas que circularon por sus costados brindaron un corto saludo o un “gracias por su trabajo”, como si reconocieran que era un médico y fuera una labor muy valorable como para ignorar la presencia de esa persona. En esa tranquilidad se respiraba un buen ambiente hasta de las tiendas que se observaban, como si fuese una zona en donde todos se conocieran con todos. Cuando llegó a la tienda, también fue recibido con una bienvenida.

—Oh, ¿acaso eres un nuevo chico de los mandados? —preguntó el propietario sonriente.

—Sí, así parece —respondió el platinado son risa nerviosa y buscando los productos de la lista.

—Refrescos en las heladeras del fondo, las de Minako son las del medio —indicó el hombre a medida que atendía a otros clientes.

—¡Gracias! —como era de suponerse, la zona no relucía de grandes rascacielos o la mejor tecnología, también podían observarse algunos detalles como adornos antiguos… no sabía cómo sería el resto de la ciudad pero había sencillez en lo que podía observar.

Cuando consiguió lo que buscaba, se dirigió a pagar al propietario.

—¿Eres médico, enfermero o estudiante? Si puedo preguntar, eres un rostro nuevo. Aún recuerdo cuando Minami empezó a trabajar en la clínica de Minako, lo confundí con un niño —hablaba el hombre con total confianza.

—Emm, soy médico de otra ciudad, pero conozco a Minako, es una larga historia ya que tengo un viejo pariente que estudio en el mismo lugar que ella —mintió con total elocuencia—. Yo ejerzo desde hace muy poco y estoy aprendiendo algunas cosas de ella, no estaré permanente en este lugar.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Sí, Minako es la mejor médico que tenemos, realmente le debemos mucho a ella por todo lo que hace por nosotros. En el distrito es muy querida. Espero puedas aprender mucho de ella.

—Gracias, deseo lo mismo —terminó de pagar y cargó las bebidas.

—Mis saludos a ella —despidió el propietario.

—¡Serán dados, hasta pronto! —se despidió muy sonriente y avanzó para salir del sitio.

Victor tomó aire, se sentía realmente muy relajado, de nuevo en la calle solo podía observar calma, pocos coches, alguna familia llevando a su niño de la mano y riendo. Pero también lucía interesante ya que más allá de esa calle, donde más casas y tiendas se extendían se podía observar también una especie de castillo que iluminó su mirada, parecía estar lejos pero la curiosidad se alimentaba más. De igual manera no podía perder todo su tiempo, tenía que regresar y así lo hizo. Prosiguió el camino de regreso, un poco distraído.

En lo que su mirada no se dirigía hacia el frente, un descuido provocó que casi chocara con una persona que circulaba en sentido contrario pero se detuvo al mismo instante que notó su presencia.

—¡Waa! Oh! lo siento —se disculpó retrocediendo un paso pero dejando caer una de las bebidas.

—No se preocupe —se agachó el extraño para recoger la bebida y colocarla de nuevo en sus brazos—. Aquí tiene, tenga un buen día.

—Gracias, igualmente.

La persona que continuó su recorrido era un hombre de mediana edad, llevaba lentes y se dirigió hacia la misma tienda que él había ido y podía escucharse desde la distancia el buen recibimiento que le daban. Victor solo pensó que ese hombre fue muy amable y cuando llegó nuevamente al callejón una rara sensación se mantuvo desde que abandonó esa tienda y casi chocó con el desconocido hombre, no sabía qué era. Estaba por dar el siguiente paso para terminar ese corto paseo y regresar a la clínica cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia aquel Onsen ubicado a media calle de allí. Se preguntó si acaso Yuuri podría estar observando por la ventana, seguramente que no; pero le habría gustado que lo hiciera, ya que tal vez le gustaría ver a él también como afuera del Onsen había una mujer, no era muy alta, estaba de espalda, su cabello era corto y quitaba algunas hojas que se acumulaban en la entrada.

Victor se quedó quieto, en esa lejanía, sabiendo que debía ingresar al callejón, pero lo sabía, no debía ser muy inteligente para adivinar quién era esa mujer. Además, solo bastó para que ella se girara y continuara barriendo para que lograra ver un rostro muy familiar, era claro que si Yuuri subiera un poco de peso tendría el mismo rostro redondo de su madre que le resultó muy adorable.

…

A la par de todo eso, a unos pisos más arriba, en dónde Yuuri continuaba recostado junto a su sobrina, la pequeña decidió dormirse por un momento. Aprovechó a revisar el móvil que estaba en su posesión para releer aquellos mensajes que le llegaron advirtiéndole de quién lo estaba investigando.

Él se sentía tranquilo, sabía que solo Seung sería capaz de aventurarse en una investigación de este estilo, aunque debía admitir que le entraba cierta pena ya que se arriesgaba a perder seguridad si elegía ir de un lado a otro sin saber con qué o quién podía encontrarse en el camino. Sentía que muchos de estos “investigadores” eran sumamente ingenuos con lo que hechiceros podían hacer; a Yuuri no le importaba esa ingenuidad si ese chico conseguía avanzar y hacerlo sentir incómodo. Ya lo tenía anunciado, su familia era su prioridad y no le convendría ver a un híbrido de alfa y omega enojado, peor si es hechicero.


	66. Errores de la inocencia.

Cuando Shiori despertó encontró a su tío dormido a su lado pero sin rastro de Victor cerca. Sabía que estaba ayudando a Minako pero no sabía cuándo volvería. Buscó en su bolsillo aquel reloj que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños y se percató que estaba siendo horas de que se oculte el sol, además de comenzar a sentir hambre no sabía si lo mejor sería continuar esperando o intentar buscar en dónde se hallaba Victor; no quería despertar a su tío viendo que descansaba tan tranquilo. Seguramente traerían alimento y asistencia a la habitación de Yuuri pero eso lo desconocía la niña que además se sentía un poco curiosa e inquieta.

Primero salió de la cama y dio un par de vueltas en la habitación, intentando tener paciencia para quedarse adentro del cuarto pero finalmente decidió asomarse por la puerta y echar un vistazo por el pasillo. Se oían un par de ruidos pero no había otras personas circulando, el ascensor funcionaba yendo a otros pisos pero por el momento no se detuvo al piso de ellos. Quizás lo mejor sería esperar pero no creía que pudiera ocurrir algo malo en el lugar, después de todo conocían a Minako y un lugar con médicos no podía ser un lugar malo.

Dio un paso afuera del cuarto y cerró con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a su tío, luego continuó caminando lentamente por el pasillo preguntándose hacia dónde debería dirigirse para encontrar a Victor, pensó que si iba hacia abajo seguro los encontraría.

La niña extendió su mano para alcanzar el botón del ascensor pero estaba demasiado alto para que ella lo alcanzara por lo que se colocó de puntas de pie pero aún así se le dificultaba alcanzarlo. En determinado momento, sin notar que el número del ascensor se había detenido en su piso, las puertas se abrieron creyendo que quizás había presionado el botón sin darse cuenta. Cuando la niña miró hacia el interior, una persona avanzó arrastrando un carro con bandejas de comida y al lado de la persona había otra que se detuvo a su lado.

La primer persona que miró a la niña era una de las enfermeras que tenía asignado llevar las bandejas a cada cuarto de los pacientes, a su lado estaba Sara que ayudaba como modo de pago por su tratamiento. Nadie sabía quién era esa niña. Shiori simplemente se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Y esta niña? Nunca la vi en este lugar —dijo la enfermera.

—Déjame a mí —Sara se agachó frente a la niña y sonrió—. Niña ¿quién eres? ¿Estás perdida o buscando a alguien?

—Emm… —se puso un poco nerviosa pero confió en ellas—. Busco a mi… papá. Él está ayudando a Minako, tiene ropa como ustedes —les respondió.

—¿Ropa como nosotras? ¿Un médico o enfermero? ¿Tu papá trabaja en este lugar?

—Dijo que volvería rápido pero me aburrí y me dio hambre.

Sara miró a su compañera.

—¿Acaso te trajo tu papá? Mmm… eso es un poco irresponsable, dejar a una niña dando vueltas por el hospital.

—No daba vueltas. Estaba en un cuarto y bueno… debí quedarme ahí pero no hice caso.

—A ver, entiendo lo que ocurre —se unió la enfermera acomodando el carro a un lado—. Si estuviste en un cuarto es porque viniste a visitar a alguien ¿cierto? Algún familiar y justamente tu papá trabaja aquí también, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Shiori asintió.

—Justo ahora íbamos a repartir la comida. Ella es Sara —señaló a Sara—, se encargaría de repartir a la mitad de los cuartos —cuarto del cual no estaba incluido el de Yuuri, para evitar cualquier inconveniente—, yo me encargaría de la otra mitad. Si quieres, ¿por qué no vas con Sara a buscar a tu papá?

—¿Está bien si repartes sola? —preguntó con culpa.

—No te preocupes, ve con la niña —sin problema alguno continuó llevando el carro—. Si lo encuentras puedes regresar a ayudarme.

Sara y la niña se quedaron una al lado de la otra. Entonces la mujer se volvió a dirigir hacia la pequeña.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu papá o quieres regresar al cuarto en dónde estabas? —preguntó con amabilidad, observando de cerca su aspecto. Aunque la niña tenía su cabello oculto por su capucha se podían ver las pequeñas mechas de su cabello claro, le sorprendió ese tipo de color. No era usual ver por estas zonas a alguien de cabello platinado y ojos azules.

La niña no sabía qué responder exactamente, no conocía a esa persona pero parecía ser amable, su tío siempre le dijo que no confiara en extraños pero en este lugar no era simple gente extraña, ayudaban a otros por lo que aceptó que esa muchacha la ayudara.

—Mi papá.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos pisos abajo? Quizás podamos encontrarnos con alguien que lo haya visto.

Juntas se adentraron al ascensor y prosiguieron a bajar. A pesar de no saber muchas cosas, Shiori entendía unas cuantas, pese a tener que mentir que Victor era su papá sabía que eso no significaba mentir en todo, eran casos que su tío le explicó bien que en ciertas ciudades debían jugar con identidades diferentes. Ella lo veía a algo así como un juego de disfraces. Decir que tiene un papá no era algo que le afectara, al no crecer con uno lo más cercano a ser un padre lo veía en Yuuri; pero aún Victor no siendo su padre también podía sentir esa misma conexión que le daba a su tío.

—Cuéntame, ¿él luce como tú o tiene algo diferente?

—Sí, como yo —afirmó.

—Mmm… así que lucen iguales, eso es interesante —conversó con ella a medida que descendían—. No he visto a nadie así desde que vine a este lugar, quizás no presté atención, o debe ser alguien nuevo, ¿sabías que ese color que tienes no es común por aquí?

—¿No lo es? —ella no entendía eso, sabía que Victor viajó desde otro lugar pero qué era común o no, ese tipo de cosas nunca prestó atención.

—No lo digo como algo malo —sonrió—. Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes deben venir desde otra ciudad ¿cierto? Yo soy igual, vengo de otro lugar pero si miras mi cabello y ojos son oscuros. Tus colores son de personas que viven en lugares muy fríos y altos, montañas con mucha nieve.

La niña se quedó sorprendida. Sabía algunas cosas de la ciudad de Victor que él mismo contó, pero nunca pensó que pudiera haber allí muchas personas con su mismo color de ojos, piel y cabello. Era cierto que nunca había conocido a nadie de los colores de Victor, el más similar que conoció fue del príncipe Yuri. Luego de escuchar aquello solo se quedó con esa curiosidad aprendida pero su reacción de sorpresa, Sara lo había notado, ¿por qué una niña se sorprendería de algo que ella ya debería de saber? ¿O acaso no vivía en una ciudad así? ¿De dónde venía entonces?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, llegando al piso principal y juntas prosiguieron en la búsqueda.

—Tal vez primero deberíamos ver la oficina de Minako, quizás ella se encuentre allí y pueda ayudarnos. A esta hora sería raro encontrarla allí.

—¡Sí, Minako-sensei! —exclamó emocionada—. ¡Victor está con Minako-sensei ayudándola!

Sara se detuvo y miró a la niña con asombro.

—¿Victor? ¿Tu papá se llama así? No es muy usual que los niños llamen por su nombre a sus padres —se rió.

—¡Ups! ¿Eso es malo? —creyó que había cometido un error en el juego.

—¿Eh? No, no. Si ellos te dejan que le digas así no es nada malo, solo me pareció muy peculiar —la niña se le estaba resultando un poco extraña, aunque obviamente no es que estuviera sospechando de ella o algo por el estilo. Solo le parecía curioso cómo reaccionaba, como si estuviera aprendiendo cosas nuevas o amoldándose a lo que la otra persona decía. No le dio mucha importancia y continuaron—. Ven, fijémonos si está en la oficina… ¿Minako-sensei? —recordó esa rara palabra—. ¿Por qué le dices sensei?

—Porque… mmm —pensó y pensó—. No sé, siempre fue Minako-sensei. Siempre que algo malo pasa, Minako-sensei nos ayuda.

—Oh… ya entiendo, sensei es como respeto, ¿verdad? Alguien importante. No solemos usar ese tipo de palabras de donde vengo, sí la he llegado a oír justamente en esta ciudad. Entonces los ayuda como me ayudaron a mí, eso es genial —llegaron a la puerta y golpeó.

Juntas esperaron por un rato pero nadie respondió.

—Tal vez está en servicio… —buscó otra solución—. Ya sé, usaremos el comunicador interno de la oficina de entrada, los médicos aquí se pueden comunicar entre ellos pero yo no tengo nada como eso… hay uno en esa habitación, llamaré de ahí a Minako o algún otro médico preguntando por tu papá.

—¡De acuerdo! —ya a este punto la niña simplemente dejó todo el trabajo a la chica mientras la seguía a su lado.

Al circular el pasillo en dirección a esa habitación, Sara cruzó con otro de los enfermeros y aprovechó a consultar si no habían visto a alguien con las características que buscaba la niña. Por ahora muy pocos llegaron a ver a Victor si apenas hoy circulaba por la instalación como ayudante momentáneo.

—Creo llegar a escuchar que hay un médico visitante aprendiendo algunas cosas de Minako, seguramente está con ella pero no sé más nada, a veces vienen estudiantes o médicos de otros lugares de los pocos que llegan a conocer a Minako —dijo el enfermero—. Tengo un comunicador aquí mismo, ¿quieres que pregunte por él?

—¡Ah, eso sería de mucha ayuda! Muchas gracias.

A medida que el enfermero aprovechaba a consultar a los demás médicos y a Minako, si es que respondía, de la ubicación de ese nuevo médico en el lugar, Sara aguardó distraída esperando por la respuesta. No se percató que Shiori decidió caminar unos pasos más hasta lo que correspondía el pequeño lobby de la entrada, allí se detuvo mirando de un lado a otro y como no encontró a nadie se volvió a girar para regresarse con Sara. Pero en ese preciso instante, la puerta principal se abrió e ingresó una muchacha. Shiori se regresó a mirar y captó la presencia de la extraña chica ¿acaso era otra persona que trabajaba en este lugar? La chica tenía un pequeño recipiente en sus manos con la intención de dejarlo ahí cerca, su costumbre de cocinar de más y darle a Minami un poco.

En este instante, la muchacha observó a la niña.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería de unos pisos más arriba Minako aprovechó a beberse de su bebida favorita que Victor compró para ella.

—¿Ya terminaste de ordenar las cajas que te mencioné del depósito? —preguntó la mujer hacia Victor que la acompañó en ese breve descanso.

—Todo listo, creo que debería volver a la habitación de Yuuri.

—Sí, seguro en este momento debe estar por cenar, es hora de la comida de los pacientes.

El comunicador enganchado en el pantalón de la médica sonó y atendió creyendo que quizás la necesitarían para atender a un herido o algo por el estilo, pero no fue el caso.

—¿Estás ocupada, Minako? —preguntó el enfermero—. Porque aquí están buscando a alguien, creo que estaba contigo, un chico de piel clara, ojos azules, cabello platinado…

—Eh… sí, está conmigo —miró a Victor— ¿Quién lo busca?

—Una niña con Sara, la niña es su hija —miró a Sara del cual asintió a esas palabras—, lo está buscando.

—¡¿Qué está…!? —mantuvo la calma—. Solo dime en dónde está ella, iremos enseguida —Minako miró a Victor.

—En el pasillo de la entrada, ella —miró a sus pies y no localizó la niña hasta que la vio a unos pasos a lo lejos con Yuko acercándose a ella para hablarle. Le señaló a Sara del cual también no había notado que la niña se le había despegado de ella.

Cuando Sara la vio fue un poco alterada pero en silencio hacia la pequeña, vaya torpe error cometido, se le olvidaba que los niños muchas veces hacían lo que querían y se distraen fácilmente.

—Bien. Aguarden allí —terminó la llamada y prosiguió a comunicarlo a Victor—. ¡Tú, ve a buscar a Shiori! —dijo con cierta molestia—. Es raro que Yuuri no haya hecho un escándalo lo que es seguro se habrá dormido, no creí que ella se escaparía de la habitación.

Victor se asombró.

—¡¿Qué Shiori qué?! Pero si ella es tan obediente, ¡Aaah, no importa, iré enseguida! No te preocupes, la buscaré rápido y volveremos a la habitación, Sara no notará nada, ¡Todo está bien! —le decía a Minako a medida que se alejaba apresurado y nervioso para buscarla. Si Yuuri se enteraba seguro armaría una gran tormenta. Ninguno se anticipó que Shiori pudiera marcharse de la habitación, no podían culpar a la niña… no tenía razones tampoco para creer que en este hospital debiera tener cuidado o temer por alguien, normal que decidiera salir con confianza—. Aaaah, Yuuri pondrá el grito en el cielo… oh, no, si es hora de la comida… —comenzó a morderse las uñas—, uh… si se habrá dormido entonces la enfermera lo despertará… oh, no, debo buscar a Shiori rápido —tocó el botón del ascensor repetidas veces.

Y tal como dijo, eso ocurrió. Yuuri escuchó el ruido de la bandeja de comida que la enfermera dejó en la mesita a su lado y después ella se encargó de mecer sutilmente su hombro para que procediera a despertarse y comer ya que los horarios de comida eran fijos, luego podía continuar descansando si lo precisaba. Lo primero que Yuuri hizo al abrir los ojos fue mover su mano a un lado pensando que su sobrina continuaba durmiendo allí. Cuando se percató que el espacio estaba vacío, abrió sus ojos complemente del susto y se encontró con la enfermera cara a cara.

—Disculpe por despertarlo, pero es hora de comer, me dijeron que ya puede comer un poco de sólido, si necesita ayuda solo dígamelo. Estaré revisando su estado…

—¡La niña, ella… ¿dónde?! —sintió un suave pinchazo en la parte de su hígado producto de sentarse rápidamente.

—Tenga cuidado por favor —ayudó a que se calmara— ¿niña?

—Aquí había una niña… ella quizás —Yuuri no quería revelar muchos datos, quizás Victor decidió llevarse a Shiori cuando regresó a la habitación y lo encontró dormido, pero era extraño que no lo haya despertado antes sabiendo que podría alterarse de esta manera, Victor no haría eso.

—¿Se refiere a una niña de chaqueta negra y ojos azules?

—¡Sí! —Yuuri tomó del brazo de la chica y sin poder calmarse la observó esperando respuestas—. ¿La vio, dónde está?

—No se preocupe, ella estaba buscando a su padre y una de nuestras compañeras está ayudándola, quizás ya deben estar con él. No se perdió ni nada por el estilo, puede estar tranquilo —apoyó su mano sobre la suya—. Seguro vendrán aquí en unos minutos.

Yuuri bajó su mirada y quitó su mano de su brazo, tratando de relajarse como ella decía. No era nada malo, nadie conocía a Shiori, ni a Victor, no debía actuar tan alterado. Pero no debió bajar la guardia de esa manera, si él dormía y Shiori quería despertarlo nunca se lo pensaba más de una vez en saltarle encima para despertarlo, pero entendiendo que ahora “no estaba muy bien de salud” comprendía que la niña decidiera no molestarlo y marcharse por su cuenta a buscar a Victor…

…

Yuko reposó el recipiente sobre uno de los muebles del lobby y se agachó frente a la pequeña que estaba en el comienzo del pasillo. Al principio, desconociendo por completo quién era o lo que hacía allí, trató de averiguar si estaba sola o buscaba a alguien. Al notar que Sara, la nueva ayudante, se acercaba hacia ellas era claro que estaba acompañada.

—Hola pequeña —dijo con una gran sonrisa—, ¿qué hace una niña como tú en este lugar?

—¡Ah, tú eres Yuko! —Sara se detuvo detrás de la pequeña—. Es solo la segunda vez que te veo, perdón si confundí tu nombre.

—No, no, lo dijiste perfecto —miró a Sara—. ¿La niña está contigo?

—Sí, la estuve ayudando a buscar a su padre, ya viene enseguida. Al parecer vino a visitar a alguien y se salió de la habitación. Su padre también es un médico, nuevo en el lugar —comunicaba como una nueva noticia sin mucho contratiempo.

—Oh, ya veo. Entiendo esto de los niños, yo tengo tres hermosas niñas y a veces son de ir de un lado a otro buscándome —rió y continuó hablándole a la niña—. Pero deberías tener más cuidado, no puedes ir yendo por los pasillos tú sola, debes escuchar a tu papá ¿sí?

Yuko suavizó su sonrisa cuando observó de cerca los rasgos de la niña.

—Estos colores…

—¡Oh, ¿viste?! —respondió Sara—, estoy segura que vienen de las montañas, no tienen muchos viajeros de esas zonas en esta ciudad ¿verdad?

—Realmente casi nunca vi alguien así, quiero decir… Lo que conocemos de esas ciudades montañosas es que son, ya sabes —se enderezó sin quitar los ojos de la niña—, son muy cerrados a sí mismos. Sus costumbres de no mezclarse con otros —trataba de no decirlo con un tono despectivo. Pero era de conocimiento general que aún existían lugares donde se mantenía una misma etnia por así decirlo, y que solo se dedicaban sus labores a su misma ciudad. De abandonarla solo ocurrían en casos de viaje de turismo. En realidad solo conocía a una persona con ese aspecto y llegó a verlo solo una vez en su vida…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ese tipo de lugares deben ser casi irreales, ¿no te parece? Todos tan blancos como la nieve, ojos azules como el mar, todo cubierto de hielo…

—Pero en primavera salen algunas flores —agregó la niña recordando algunas anécdotas de Victor—. Hay unas flores afuera de la muralla que… —recordó no decir el nombre Victor— papá solía odiar, dijo una vez que le daban mal recuerdo pero ya no, me gustaría verlas algún día también, me gustan mucho las flores.

Sara rió aunque Yuko le resultó demasiado raro lo que dijo la niña.

—Pero ¿tú no vives allí? ¿Por qué dices de querer verlas algún día también? ¿O nunca dejaste las murallas en primavera? Tal vez… —preguntaba Sara.

—¿Vivir dónde? —Shiori no entendía qué le estaba preguntando— Yo no vivo en las montañas, yo vivo…

Antes de continuar revelando tan preocupante información, desde el ascensor del pasillo surgió el platinado a los tropezones, con la respiración acelerada y viendo al enfermero que ahora que apareció la persona buscada continuó con su trabajo.

—Por favor, tenga más cuidado con su hija —le dijo antes de alejarse concentrado en sus tareas.

Victor tomó aire y giró su rostro al fondo del pasillo del cual estaban allí de pie las tres personas, ¿tres? A medida que recuperaba el oxigeno y se calmaba, sus desorientados ojos vieron a Sara del cual analizó rápidamente que eso no era un problema ya que Sara no sabía quién era, conocía a la versión de “Niki”, aquel ayudante de Katsu. No podría reconocerlo con el anterior aspecto que llevaba en la ciudad de los metales, cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos ocultos en lentes oscuros… no podía descartar que su voz no sea reconocida. Pero ese no era el mayor problema de todos.

En el instante en que Yuko y Victor se vieron ambos, quedaron congelados. La única vez que llegaron a verse ocurrió hacía varios días atrás, cuando Victor decidió venir a una visita rápida para averiguar cómo continuaba el estado de Sara y los demás, cuando la dejaron a disposición de Minako cuando escaparon de L’Homme Armé. Yuko había oído por accidente cuando Victor habló de Yuuri con Minami pero al preguntar sobre él, Victor no reveló nada, pese a suplicar que le respondiera algo.

—¡Oh, ¿ese es tu padre cierto?! —exclamó Sara hacia la pequeña.

Shiori simplemente se dirigió corriendo hacia Victor del cual fue recibida en sus brazos. Él mantuvo silencio sin moverse de su posición, observando como Yuko lucía anonadada, confundida.

—¿Padre? Un momento, qué… —la castaña reconocía muy bien a esa persona, no era otra, lo conocía. Era el sujeto que habló de Yuuri, él estaba con Yuuri, ¿pero qué hacía en este lugar? ¿por qué usaba esa ropa? ¿médico? ¿realmente era un médico? ¿y la niña? ¿tenía una hija? ¿acaso era padre soltero y se juntó con Yuuri y ahora criaban a dos niñas?

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuko? ¿Lo conoces? —Sara no entendía qué ocurría, el porqué esas personas se miraban tan fijamente.

Victor por alguna razón decidió actuar como si nada ocurriera, con Shiori en sus brazos y de manera muy tosca y robótica, giró de vuelta al ascensor con motivo de desaparecer de la presencia de esa mujer.

—¡Un momento, no te escapes ahora! —exclamó la chica dándole un gran susto a la otra muchacha.

Victor ingresó al ascensor con varias gotas de sudor en su rostro y presionó el botón para subir incontables veces. Sentía que se le bajaría la presión en cualquier instante, no tenía mucho sentido escapar, ¿escapar a dónde? Sea donde sea, esa chica lo perseguiría buscando alguna respuesta, y si se dirigía al cuarto de Yuuri sería terrible. Yuuri no sabía que Yuko lo atrapó hablando de él tiempo atrás, aunque mantuvo con gran confidencialidad cualquier dato, ¿qué ocurriría si se encontraban esos dos? ¿a dónde se escondería?

A medida que la puerta del ascensor comenzó a cerrarse, tal cual una película de terror, la chica llegó con gran enfurecimiento en su rostro y colocó ambas manos justo en el momento que faltaba poco para cerrarse.

—¡Aah! —Victor pegó un grito para nada masculino y Shiori continuaba totalmente confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿estaban jugando?

—¡No te escapes te he dicho! No te obligaré a decir nada, solo es una pequeña duda —la chica logró abrir la puerta, ingresar y que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse.

Victor se apartó un centímetro como si temiera a la muchacha. Yuko tosió, con total seriedad en su rostro y tomó aire. Luego, un breve silencio.

—No sabía que tenías una hija.

—Eh… bueno… —su voz sonaba temblorosa y aguda—. No sabes nada de mí en realidad —apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Shiori para acurrucarla en su hombro como queriendo tener cuidado de que no la viera, no tenía sentido porque ya la había visto, solo esperaba que siguiera pensando que era su hija y no la hija de Mari, Shiori. Esto estaba siendo demasiado complicado… la muchacha podría provocar un gran escándalo si se enteraban en los alrededores, los padres de Yuuri, que él estaba en este hospital y la niña también. No sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo podía confiar que realmente esa chica no diría nada? Era un tema sumamente delicado.

—Cierto… no sé nada de ti —suspiró—. Lo siento, no hay ningún problema si tienes una hija con alguien más. Estoy segura que Yuuri te habrá aceptado igual. Actué muy impulsiva, solo que me sorprendió volver a verte, no creí que aparecerías de nuevo tan pronto… todo lo que tenga que ver con Yuuri me interesa, ya lo sabes. Sé que no me dirás nada —volvió a suspirar—. ¿Pero realmente eres médico? Nunca me lo imaginé.

—Em… Sí, lo fui en mi anterior ciudad y me pareció una buena idea venir a ayudar. Es que, bueno, Minako siempre ayuda mucho a todos en la ciudad, y ha ayudado a Yuuri… así que me pareció bueno venir un momento y me pareció buena idea que… —miró a Shiori—, ¡mi hija Yulia! Viera el trabajo de papá, es que desde que vivo con Yuuri no me he estado dedicando mucho a esto —esperaba que la mentira funcionara.

—Entiendo… entonces Yuuri debe estar con Shiori ¿verdad? Es una lástima que no hayan venido también, pero puedo entenderlo —suspiró por tercera vez—. La pequeña es muy parecida a ti.

—Si, ¿verdad?

El ascensor se detuvo en un piso al azar y Victor salió del mismo con Yuko detrás.

—Solo déjame preguntarte una cosa más… por como lucen, ¿quiere decir que eres de una de las ciudades de las montañas cierto? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo abandonaste la ciudad?

Victor creyó que le preguntaría acerca de Yuuri, no de él.

—Mmm… hace poco en realidad, menos de un año, me marché con mi hija y luego conocí a Yuuri. Solo eso puedo decirte, si me preguntas de él, yo no diré…

—Está bien, lo sé. No me dirás nada, ya me lo dejaste claro antes… —Yuko sentía un raro presentimiento en ella—. Pero sabes, la niña hace un momento atrás dijo que nunca vio las flores de tu ciudad, y también dijo que no vivía en las montañas —pronunció una dolorosa sonrisa, no tanto porque le había mentido, sino porque tampoco quería confundirse con su presentimiento… si realmente esa niña era quién decía ser quién era—. La estás ocultando como si fuese un tesoro del cual podría quitarte.

Victor se dio cuenta de eso y disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre. No sabía qué responder.

—No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para incomodar a nadie. Si quieres que me vaya, me iré. Si dices que eres un médico ayudando a Minako y trajiste a tu hija, bien… está bien —ya no sabía qué más decir, solo estaba siendo una molestia, era difícil para ella no querer saber más—. Por favor, solo si puedes, cuando regreses con Yuuri… por favor, dile que lo extrañamos y esperamos que él esté bien, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? —lucía un poco frustrada y angustiada pero ¿qué más podría hacer?—. Sus padres realmente esperan que le vaya bien y esté feliz, debe saberlo —con dolor, le dio la espalda.

Cuando Yuko por fin decidió dejar sus palabras ahí y ya no incomodar a ese chico… Shiori levantó la cabeza y abrió su boca.

—¿Padres de tío son mis abuelos? —susurró.

A Victor le inundó un profundo escalofrío por su espalda y mantuvo la respiración deseando que esa chica no hubiera escuchado eso. No podía hacer nada, esa simple pregunta que Shiori hizo con toda su inocencia terminó siendo escuchada por la muchacha que se giró lentamente, tragando saliva con tensión, para observar a la niña… su presentimiento había sido confirmado.

—¿Qué? —Yuko cubrió su boca con una expresión de espanto, sus manos temblaron—, es… realmente es…

Victor cerró sus ojos, relajó su cuerpo y sonrió a la pequeña para trasmitirle que todo estaría bien.


	67. Regresando siete años.

Yuko miró con preocupación a la niña y luego miró a Victor, aguardó en silencio, insegura si continuar diciendo algo o no; aunque quisiera esforzarse en demostrar ser una persona de confianza o que mantendría cualquier secreto guardado con tal de saber un poco más de ello, su situación, estado de salud y demás, sabía que no podía imponer esa actitud si no era bienvenida. Lo entendía, Victor se lo había dejado muy en claro desde el primer momento, pero era imposible para ella quedarse sin hacer nada y pretender que esas personas no existían.

Yuko conocía a Yuuri desde toda la vida, crecieron juntos y mantuvieron una estrecha amistad a medida que los años transcurrían, pero Yuko comenzó a irse por un camino más tranquilo y concurriendo a una pista de patinaje que poseía la ciudad. En cambio, Yuuri se distanciaba más y más en cosas que ella desconocía hasta ese momento ya que nunca le reveló el porqué cada día estaba más ocupado y distante. En ocasiones, Yuko deseaba que él tuviera más tiempo para ella y Takeshi, valoraba esos días en los que parecía que todo regresaba a la normalidad; las tardes de patinaje o una simple visita al parque se convertían en momentos acotados.

Pese a todo esto, tanto Yuko como Takeshi o Minako, siempre fueron cercanos a la familia Katsuki en general por lo que tarde o temprano también se enterarían de ciertas cosas que se venían ocultando y afectó a la relación entre la familia, pero más allá de eso lo que ocurrió con Mari era claro que marcaría un gran cambio en sus vidas y Yuuri no sería aquel que abandonara su vocación y protección de Shiori para quedarse en esta ciudad.

La última vez que Yuko vio a ese amigo de la infancia y a la niña, ocurrió a pocos días del nacimiento de Shiori. Parecía demasiado irreal que apenas a tan escasos días de la catástrofe habían visto sonrisas hacia la nueva integrante; nunca nadie se imagina cuando será el día en que unas sonrisas pueden terminar para siempre. Y ahora, Yuko solo podía recordar a una bebé llorando, era increíble que esa pequeña fuera ella, siete años parecieron transcurrir en un pestañar.

Finalmente, Victor suspiró y lo tomó con mucha más calma a como lo tomaría seguramente Yuuri.

—Está bien... escucha, por el momento será mejor que Yuuri no sepa lo que tú ya sabes. Primero necesito hablar con él y no es en este momento —miró hacia todos los rincones y luego se acercó hacia la muchacha—. Espero comprendas, no puedo decirte nada aún —susurraba—, por lo que voy a pedirte que mantengas esto en secreto y cuando sea el momento estoy seguro que podrás preguntar lo que quieras, ¿está bien?

—No diré absolutamente nada, lo juro. Ni por accidente lo diré, yo nunca los he visto —dijo decisiva.

Luego Victor le habló a la pequeña.

—Escucha Shiori, esta señorita es una amiga de tu tío. No es una mala persona —sonrió—, pero tu tío aún no puede verla, ¿podrías guardarlo en secreto hasta que podamos decirle a él que la conocemos?

—Yo puedo guardar secretos —asintió sonriente—. Si Victor me dice que lo guarde, lo guardaré. Pero seguro él se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que conocemos a una amiga, ¿no? Ella se ve muy bonita y amigable.

El corazón de Yuko parecía derretirse a cada palabra que escuchaba de la adorable niña.

—¿Puedo... puedo tomarla en brazos por unos segundos? Solo unos segundos, ha crecido tanto —dijo emocionada.

Victor y Shiori se miraron entre sí y la pequeña sin problema alguno extendió sus brazos para que la muchacha la tomara. En ese momento, Yuko la miró de cerca, pese a ese color de cabello y ojos que no quería perder el tiempo en preguntar el porqué lucía así, y ahora podía notar que imaginándola con el cabello y ojos oscuros, esa niña era muy similar a Mari en esa misma edad, tenían la misma sonrisa que en algunas fotografías de la familia Katsuki conservaban.

Ella estrechó en brazos a la niña, conteniendo sus lágrimas para no asustarla.

—La última vez que te alcé eras una bebé. Tu tío ha hecho un gran trabajo cuidándote, eres toda una niña fuerte.

—Mmm —Shiori no la conocía, tampoco sabía qué tanto de amistad tenía con su tío pero podía captar en ese abrazo una gran calidez que la hacían sentir sumamente cómoda—, él es el mejor tío de todos.

—Estoy segura que sí —continuó con extrema nostalgia y una sonrisa llena de angustia—. Quizás algún día escuche tus anécdotas que me encantaría saber, por ahora me basta verte así de bien y feliz —dijo recordando la sonrisa de Mari.

Luego de aquello, las miradas entre Yuko y Victor volvieron a cruzarse y ella le regresó la niña sin reclamo alguno o insistencias en querer involucrarse, esto mínimo fue suficiente por el momento y ahora les daría la distancia necesaria para que ellos mismos tomaran sus decisiones, si acercarse más a esta ciudad o ver a los padres de Yuuri o que aún no sea el momento y debieran esperar. Ella también comprendía que la situación no era fácil.

—Yo hablaré con Yuuri pero por ahora... —habló Victor con inseguridad.

—Entiendo. Gracias por darme esta gota de confianza y permitirme esto. Realmente lo aprecio mucho, puedo darme cuenta lo mucho que te preocupas por él y la niña, puedo estar tranquila que está en buenas manos y si logran ser felices yo también lo seré por ustedes. Solo eso quería decir, si vuelvo o no a verlos imaginaré que les seguirá yendo bien. Sea lo que sea que hagan o como vivan, les deseo una buena vida; espero realmente lograr verlos de nuevo a todos, incluido a Yuuri. Tomaré distancia, no sé si seguirás ayudando a Minako pero ante cualquier inconveniente si llegamos a volver a cruzarnos solo te ignoraré, ¿está bien así?

—Sí. Lo siento por todo esto, sé que no eres una mala persona —sonrió con culpa pero tomando la mejor decisión ya que debía comprender la posición de Yuuri a todo esto y preservar su seguridad.

—No te disculpes —dio una rápida caricia al rostro de Shiori y retrocedió—. Nos vemos pequeña —dijo por último—, cuídate mucho y cuida también a tu familia.

—¡Lo haré. Todos juntos nos cuidamos, yo no dejaré que nadie ni a mi tío les pase algo! —exclamó segura y confiada.

Yuko río.

—Me alegra saberlo, ¡eres toda una guerrera! —presionó el botón para regresarse al elevador—. Gracias de nuevo, mucha suerte en todo.

—Tú también cuidate mucho —despidió Victor observando el rostro de la chica desaparecer con las puertas que se cerraron frente a ellos.

Pese a ese inesperado y rápido encuentro, a Victor le brindaba cierto entusiasmo el conocer a esas personas que aún se mantenían cercanas a Yuuri aún en la distancia y esos años. Él más que cualquiera comprendía también el hecho de tener que alejarse de un lugar en el que has crecido para hallar otro camino, no había día en el que no se preguntara si su propia familia en Stammi Vicino se preocuparan por él o también lo esperasen con noticias; su propia familia buscó que él consiguiera apegarse a las reglas, casarse y tener hijos en la misma ciudad, pero si preferían su propia felicidad entenderían que nadie puede ser obligado a eso si no hallas a la persona indicada y no se arrepentiría en ningún momento de esa decisión de irse, ya que gracias a eso ahora tenía a Yuuri y a Shiori y a la nueva vida que venía en camino. Mas no creía imposible que en un debido tiempo, si todo marchaba bien, estaba seguro que podría regresar a su ciudad natal aunque sea una visita rápida para darle la debida tranquilidad a su familia que realmente consiguió ser feliz en otro lugar.

Pero en el caso de Yuuri, Victor comprendía que todo este asunto de ser un hechicero le podía dar problemas y que su familia se preocupara del tipo de vida que llevaba junto a una niña, ¿pero solo era por eso que se negaba a que supieran que estaba en la ciudad y mucho menos verlos? ¿tenía relación con el asesinato de Mari? ¿qué había más allá de esa historia que hasta el momento Yuuri no le contaba completamente? Quizás si lo supiera podría comprender mejor la posición que eligió Yuuri.

...

Cuando regresaron a la habitación Yuuri se encontraba despierto, había finalizado su comida y aguardaba al regreso de ellos. Cuando por fin los vio intentó acomodarse sin hacerse daño y viendo que se encontraban bien tampoco quiso enojarse con la niña ya que entendía que no se marchó para hacer una jugarreta.

—¡Shiori! ¿en dónde estabas? ¿por qué no me despertaste antes? —preguntó sin evitar indignarse sutilmente.

Victor descendió a la niña en el suelo y ella se acercó a la cama de su tío.

—Es que te veías muy cómodo durmiendo y no quise molestarte. Pero pude encontrar a Victor, una chica me ayudó. Aunque me olvidé decirle gracias...

—No te preocupes por eso —suspiró—. Solo no andes por ahí sola ¿Sí? Aunque no haya personas peligrosas podría pasarte algo si estás sola, los accidentes pueden ocurrir y los médicos de aquí están muy ocupados.

—Sí, perdón... es que tenía hambre y pensé que si encontraba a Victor podría decirle.

—¿No han comido todavía? —preguntó mientras observaba que Victor se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado para besar su frente.

—No, aún no, ¿tu pudiste comer bien? Espero te hayan dado una buena comida ya que la necesitas—guiñó su ojo.

—Lo hice, Minako mandó una comida llena de nutrientes necesarios para mí. Pero ahora deben comer ustedes también. Sería mejor que regresen a la casa —se arrimó a su cuerpo—, si todo marcha bien podré dejar este lugar pronto, por ahora no he tenido ninguna complicación desde que me sacaron el diamante negro del hígado; supongo que solo eso bastaba para mi cuerpo.

—Pero no se descarta que puedas descompensarte —dijo con preocupación mimándolo y acariciando su vientre.

—¿Tío va a estar mejor pronto? —preguntaba la niña que aún desconocía del embarazo de su tío pero se preocupaba si se sentía mal.

—Estaré bien, ya me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor —respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Y su visita me basta para estar perfecto.

La niña sonrió tomando de la mano de su tío.

De pronto, por la puerta ingresó Minako con el ceño fruncido por la irresponsabilidad de haber dejado a la niña dando vueltas sola por el hospital pero por lo menos ya estaban todos de vuelta en la habitación que eso era lo importante.

—Perdón Minako... si te traje problemas —habló Yuuri comprendiendo esas expresiones que hacía la médica.

—Ya no importa, no ocurrió nada malo. No es necesario decirte que tendrás más cuidado la próxima vez —dijo con sus brazos cruzados—. Por cierto, no sé si ya te lo dijo Victor pero la muchacha que ayudó a Shiori fue Sara.

—¡¿Sara?! —se sorprendió.

—Está ayudando en el hospital. Gracias a ella pudo avisar que la niña buscaba a Victor, y desconoció por completo quién era Victor.

—Tuve suerte que no me haya escuchado hablar, quizás la voz me hubiese delatado... Shiori corrió a mis brazos apenas me vio —contó Victor.

—¿Entonces tampoco le agradeciste?

Victor en ese momento se mantuvo en silencio ya que ¿cómo continuaría esa historia? ¿Vio a Yuko y salió huyendo? No tenía una excusa inventada en este momento ¿o sería mejor contarlo? Minako también desconocía que Yuko y Victor ya se habían visto o tenían una especie de contacto, y Shiori ahora también estaba atenta a lo que él decía, para ella era un secreto no decir nada pero si Victor hablaba de Yuko, ella no dudaría en aportar a la historia también.

Por suerte, no tuvo necesidad de revelarlo en ese preciso instante ya que el reloj en la muñeca de Minako sonó anunciando que ya había acabado su hora y podía descansar. Era momento de irse a cenar y después marcharse a dormir antes de volver a su trabajo nuevamente.

—Bien, mi hora finalizó —dijo desactivando la alarma y mirando al grupo en la camilla—. Sé que Yuuri ya comió, ¿pero qué hay de ustedes? ¿se marcharán? ¿se quedarán? —habló con respecto a Victor y la niña—. Yo estoy por irme a comer ahora, no tengo ningún problema si me acompañan.

Shiori ni siquiera esperó a que los demás respondieran algo.

—¡Yo quiero ir! ¿Podemos comer con Minako-sensei, no? —preguntó con brillo en sus ojos hacia los dos chicos— ¿Podemos?

—Mmm —el hechicero miró con duda pero no había sentido el negarse, estarían adentro de las instalaciones—. Está bien, pueden ir si quieren, yo estaré bien.

La niña se acercó hacia Minako y se giró a ver si Victor las acompañaba pero él no se movió de su sitio.

—Con respecto a eso, ¿estaría bien si comen ustedes dos sin mí? —Victor sorprendió a esas personas de la inesperada negación—. Es que necesito que hablemos de algo.

La medica se mantuvo confundida de qué tema hablarían como para precisar hablarlo si o si en esta ocasión y no en otra, o cualquier otro día; pero si era algo entre esos dos tampoco andaría preguntando, demasiadas cosas aún debían guardar y lo sabía. Decidió tomar de la mano de la niña y abrir la puerta.

—Puedo estar con ella hasta que termine de comer y regresarla. Pero si me buscas estaré en la oficina, prefiero comer allí ya que en la cafetería podrían verla y hacer varias preguntas mis compañeros. No tengo energía para lidiar con ellos —sonrió mirando a la niña que la veía desde abajo—. Pero mi preciosa Shiori es un angelito así que me encantará comer con ella.

—¡A mí también me hace feliz comer con Minako-sensei!

—Sin embargo—habló Yuuri—, hablaré con Victor en este momento, eso no significa que puedes andar queriendo hurgar información en ella. Shiori —se dirigió a la niña—, nada de historias de hechicero.

La niña toda seria y obediente le hizo la señal del pulgar elevado a su tío.

—¡Entendido, nada de historias de hechiceros!

—Agh... tú sí que las educado bien. ¿Acaso me crees tan ruin de preguntarle qué clase de cosas haces en tu trabajo? —se quejó la médica.

El silencio de Yuuri juzgaba por sí mismo.

—Bien, bien —la mujer comenzó a caminar con la niña para salir del cuarto—, solo nos entretendremos con charlas al azar, relájate niño —se despidió rápidamente agitando su mano y terminó marchándose del cuarto para darles el espacio que ellos requerían.

Cuando quedaron solos, Victor se recostó mejor a su lado para poder mirarlo de frente y rodearlo con sus brazos.

—¿Acaso la charla es una excusa para tenerme así o realmente quieres hablar de algo? —preguntó aprovechando el momento para también abrazarlo.

—En parte —soltó una risilla—. ¿Te duele tu cuerpo? Sinceridad, quiero saber cómo te sientes.

—No tanto. No te preocupes, si algo realmente anda mal no me callaré, estamos juntos en esto. No me beneficiará en nada guardarme mi salud, no puedo pensar en mí mismo cuando tengo a otros a quién cuidar —elevó su rostro para depositar un beso en su cuello.

—Cierto —sonrió devolviéndole sus besos, haciéndolo en cada rincón de su rostro y labios—. Y yo no dejaré que a mis amores les ocurra algo.

—Me haces cosquillas —rió disfrutando de esos mimos que le hacían tanta falta.

—Por cierto, tu aroma es muy floral ahora, funcionó el perfume que me pediste que te traiga.

—Es mejor oler a eso y alguna enfermera piense que soy omega a que huela a algo desconocido. Estoy segregando aroma de omega y alfa a causa de mi naturaleza alterada. Hay que ser precavido con esto.

Victor lo miró con mucho cariño mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—¿Te acuerdas el primer día que nos conocimos y te pedí que me convirtieras en un omega? Me dijiste que los elíxires no podían hacer eso, solo simular serlo. Quién diría que ahora estás pasando por esto. Y no lo digo como una burla, sino por las vueltas locas que da la vida.

—Uggh... no me lo menciones —cubrió su rostro con una mano—. Aún no sé si la respuesta exacta fue los elíxires, o una fusión entre estos y el poder del diamante negro, la verdad que actualmente me encuentro como un lienzo en blanco. Desconozco el alcance de estas cosas. No por eso me arrepiento por experimentar con estos, después de todo asumo que soy el primero al que le ocurre esto, sin otros casos antes era imposible saberlo. Asumiré mi responsabilidad. Espero no pienses volver a pedir que te haga omega o te echo de la habitación —amenazó quitando la mano de su rostro.

—Eso ya no es necesario —volvió a reírse presionando sus mejillas—. Has hecho increíblemente feliz a un beta como yo. No necesito más nada, solo verte a ti, a Shiori y nuestro bebé sanos e igual de felices. Protegeré esas sonrisas y enfrentaré lo que sea por ustedes. Por eso debes cuidarte mucho.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas cuando sabes que no estamos en casa y no estoy completamente recuperado.

—Mmm —hizo una expresión pícara—, ¿acaso te dan ganas de mimarme con intensidad? Cuando tengamos mayor privacidad puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero en cambio yo deberé tener más cuidado de no lastimarte.

—¿Acaso todo lo relacionas con sexo? Yo hablaba de besos y caricias, eres un pervertido —infló sus mejillas con enojo.

—Claro, claro. Como si tú no pensaras en hacerme esas cosas, seguro quieres largarte de este lugar y te frustra no verme a cada minuto, ¿o miento?

Yuuri desvió la mirada.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Ahora dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

—Eso no es necesario... —se negaba a mirarlo disimulando su mentira que no lograba convencer a nadie.

—¡Dijiste que serías completamente sincero! —exclamó y como venganza acercó sus dientes a un lado de su cuello para dejar una mordida.

—¡Ey! Ataque al paciente, si Minako te viera ahora... —no dolió demasiado pero sí presionó lo suficiente para dejarle una marca.

—Te iba a hacer cosquillas en realidad pero recordé que eso podría ser peor para ti, ya que tu herida de la operación aún se está cicatrizando —habló por sobre su piel.

—Vaya... qué considerado —dijo sarcástico.

Victor volvió a elevar su rostro para besar sus labios y correspondiendo su beso continuaron con sus cuerpos muy cerca, entre caricias y algunas dulces palabras.

—Dijiste que no solo querías hablar conmigo como excusa para los mimos ¿hay algo más que querías decirme? —recordó el pelinegro separándose unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Cierto...

El platinado se tomó unos segundos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas cobrando seriedad en el asunto pero respetaría si aún no era momento para que Yuuri hablara de eso.

—Estuve pensando en algunas cosas desde que estás en esta ciudad. En las personas que te conocen, aquellas cercanas a ti que fueron parte de tu vida y elegiste alejarte —miró fijamente a sus ojos—. Yo cuando elegí alejarme de mi ciudad, mi familia, lo hice sabiendo que en ese lugar si no tenía un hijo antes de los treinta me expulsarían, ese agobio de tener que encontrar una pareja, obligarme a hacer algo que no quería hizo que mi deseo por libertad se posicionara primero ante otros. Yo sé que tú abandonaste esta ciudad por el camino que elegiste en ser hechicero, tenías pensado irte desde antes que Shiori naciera...

Yuuri escuchaba con atención.

—Me relataste hasta el momento en que tuviste que traer a Mari luego de tener que dar a luz en el sótano de nuestra actual casa, fue cuando Yurio había escapado de su ciudad y ustedes lo ayudaron. Luego de eso, he notado que te duele continuar la historia y respeto que aún no puedas contarme más si así lo prefieres. Pero también me pregunto mucho el porqué tienes tanto temor en que tu familia aquí sepa de ti aún sabiendo que es muy probable que tus padres no te odien por haberte ido. Creo que hay una historia que no quieres contarme, y creo que si la supiera podría entender mucho mejor porqué ves necesario mantenerte alejado... Ya sabes cómo soy y sabiendo que la misma Minako ha dicho que tu familia quiere verte, saber de ti, yo te animaría a hacerlo, que aún exista un lazo tan fuerte que el tiempo y la distancia no se rompa en una familia lo veo como muy atesorable. No quiero ser exigente ya que también son asuntos personales tuyos, sin importar que tan cercano sea yo en tu vida, no puedo exigirte a hacer algo que no quieras. Pero por lo menos me gustaría conocerte más en esta parte de tu vida, la que te cuesta contarme.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Yuuri no imaginó que Victor sacaría este tema ahora, sinceramente esperaba que ese asunto surgiera en conversación pero en otro momento, hasta quizás en un momento no tan serio en su vida, tal vez mientras comían manzanas bajo un árbol. Pero entendía que preguntara por ello, estando tan cerca de su familia y negándose a verlos, queriendo ser tan protector. Ya no podía dejar a Victor fuera de estos asuntos, tal vez el tema era muy sensible, sin embargo, agradecía que se preocupara de esta forma y no solo aceptara simplemente que no quería ver a su familia y ya, solo por ser hechicero.

—Sí... entiendo que te preocupe. Y sé que no eres cualquier persona como para no contarte de algo tan importante en mi vida, supongo que también me preocupaba por cómo lo tomarías ya que muchos también sacaron malas conclusiones y no quería que tú hicieras lo mismo... creo que tenía miedo.

—¿Me contarás qué ocurrió?

Yuuri asintió y se acomodó mirando al techo del cuarto. Regresando a los recuerdos de unos siete años atrás.

—Te conté que mi hermana murió días después de tener a Shiori. Lo único que sabes es que después me traje conmigo a Shiori y nunca más regresé a esta ciudad.

Victor colocó su palma sobre las manos de Yuuri que se reposaban sobre su vientre a medida que escuchaba su historia.

—Pero en realidad ella fue asesinada —tomó aire—. Y ese mismo día todos me miraron como un asesino.


	68. El peor día.

Siete años atrás.

Fue difícil para Mari el poder soportar dar a luz a su hija y solo tener a su hermano para que la ayudara, en ese momento no recordó mucho qué fue lo que ocurrió. Yuuri hizo lo posible para tranquilizarla pero en cuanto logró reponerse por un instante, ignorando el hecho de dejar al joven príncipe Yuri solo en la casa, volaron sobre el ave para que Minako lograra cuidar de ella.

Lo que ocurrió no era algo que se podía prever, pese a que Mari estuviese cercana a la fecha del parto se terminó adelantando por varios días, posiblemente la ardua fuerza que había puesto ella en tratar de alejar a su hermano del príncipe Yuri para que no lograra cometer el peor error de su vida le había costado a ella poner en riesgo su bienestar. El elíxir había estabilizado la naturaleza alfa de Yuuri pero ahora debía darse prisa en que su hermana no pasara por otro peligro, nunca se perdonaría si por su culpa algo le ocurría a ella o a la bebé.

Fue un difícil viaje en el lomo del ave luchando por vigilar la salud de su hermana que lucía totalmente exhausta y cubierta de sangre, en todo ese momento Yurio aguardó en la casa sin entender mucho qué había sucedido. Todo pasó tan deprisa que no lograba asimilarlo, recordaba sentir su cuerpo quemar y como algo como el filo de un cuchillo se había enterrado en su cuello, luego gritos de una mujer, ruidos. Él estaba bien, nada más grave sucedió pero su cuello dolía y ardía como si hubiesen puesto en él una marca hecha con hierro caliente. Sentía miedo pero aguardó sentado abrazando sus piernas, se preguntaba si la mujer embarazada acaso estaría bien pero también ¿qué sucedería con él? Pese a lo ocurrido, no quería regresar a su ciudad. Yurio para ese entonces se quería aferrar a cualquier pizca que le otorgara la libertad que buscaba, aún así sea una mordida por accidente. Para su desgracia, cuando Yuuri consiguió llegar al hospital de Hasetsu, dejar a Mari y regresar a la casa para encargarse del príncipe, no hubo ningún diálogo que funcionara en el hecho que impidiera llevarlo de vuelta a Ágape… no se volverían a ver casi siete años más tarde.

No hubo demasiada acusación en su contra de lo que había ocurrido más allá de haber sido irresponsables sabiendo que la fecha del parto se aproximaba, si algo malo sucedía no iban a tener otro remedio que explicar lo que sucedió en esa casa pese a no querer hacerlo por lo comprometido que era el hecho, el haber tenido al príncipe Yuri que buscaban desesperados era peligroso y nadie más que ellos conocían la ubicación de esa cabaña. Por suerte, el nacimiento de la niña y la misma salud de Mari salieron sin ninguna complicación para ellas.

Shiori nació sana y fuerte y Mari perdió mucha sangre pero nada que significara un riesgo. Pudo recuperarse después de unos días en reposo en el hospital.

Para Yuuri fue difícil ver el rostro de su hermana y nueva sobrina después de lo ocurrido; fue el último en animarse a visitarla cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar el hospital para dirigirse a casa.

Antes que sus padres llegaran al lugar para ayudar a su hija en la salida del hospital, Yuuri ingresó al cuarto con inseguridad, observando a su hermana en la camilla con la bebé en brazos. Ella se sorprendió luego de haber preguntado por él y solo le respondieran que no se preocupara y que en algún momento podrían verse. Al ver al chico en la puerta como si fuese un cachorro bajo la lluvia no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro.

—¿Pero qué actitud es esa? —preguntó en un tono demandante—. Ha nacido tu sobrina y tienes esa expresión, ¿deberías alegrarte no? Pensaré que no estás feliz por ella.

—No es eso… —apartó su mirada—. Pero ella pudo…

—No te quiero escuchar decir algo negativo —interrumpió enojada—. Sé lo que dirás, estuvimos en peligro y por tu culpa Shiori tuvo que nacer antes, que pudo haber ocurrido una tragedia, y bla bla bla. Escucha, conozco a mi hermano y sé que nunca haría algo para lastimarme al propósito, ni a su sobrina. Lo que ocurrió antes fue un accidente, solo sucedió y yo no me pude quedar de brazos cruzados. Solo eso importa, ¿acaso te piensas que te culparé por lo ocurrido? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Ambos fuimos irresponsables, ya no se puede cambiar lo que ocurrió. Lo importante es que estamos bien.

—Lo sé, sé que dirías algo como eso —cubrió su rostro con su mano—. Pero aquello fue tan peligroso. Aunque digas que nada malo ocurrió, del solo hecho que entraste en labor de parto es serio. Estoy aliviado que nada peor haya ocurrido pero es inevitable para mi sentir esta culpa, por ser un asqueroso alfa…

—Suficiente —ella comenzó a mecer a su bebé e ignorar ese tipo de comentarios—. Si vas a andar lamentándote entonces lárgate del cuarto. Si cualquier cosa que diga no te convencerá entonces no voy a escucharte.

—Es que Mari…

En ese momento la niña comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos mientras estiraba sus brazos sumados a unos gimoteos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Sh, sh, sh, no pasa nada —Mari continuó meciéndola con una sonrisa—. Si quieres verla y dejar tus quejas acércate. Sino puedes marcharte —dijo por último al pelinegro.

Yuuri tardó unos segundos en tomar la decisión, observaba a su hermana tan tranquila tratando de calmar a su hija y las pequeñas manos de su sobrina que se asomaban entre las mantas que la cubrían. Una simple imagen parecía que ayudaba a que cualquier pensamiento de ansiedad desapareciera momentáneamente, Yuuri estaba sumamente curioso por conocer a ese pequeño ser del que nunca imaginó que le cambiaría tanto la vida. Así fue como en sus lentos pasos en dirección a esa camilla terminó desvelando a la bebé más bella que nunca haya visto antes y en el asombro de tal escena, extendió su mano para que otra más pequeña presionara su dedo índice.

—¿Es hermosa, cierto? —sonrió acercándosela para que lograra tomarla en brazos.

Con cierto temor a no saber cómo sostener a algo tan pequeño y delicado, el hechicero logró tomarla con unos nervios que eran demasiados visibles en su rostro, su hermana solo podía reírse de su reacción.

Cuando logró relajarse y mirarla de cerca, aún con su dedo siendo presionado sin soltarse, pese a ser unos pocos segundos de conocerla, pese a no saber si volvería a verla más tiempo debido a su plan de abandonar la ciudad en poco, aún en todo eso… prometió que si estaba en sus posibilidades nunca dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño. Si necesitaba ayuda, allí estaría. Mari siendo madre soltera poseía a sus padres y amigos de la familia para que la ayuden, Yuuri sabía que su presencia no haría mucha falta pero no por eso desaparecería sin dejar rastro. Era lo que pensaba hasta ese entonces.

…

La alegría en ese Onsen en Hasetsu no duró lo suficiente.

Aún era un secreto que Yuuri planeaba mudarse, ya no podía tener excusas con su hermana de que salieran afuera de las murallas a explorar alrededores. Mari ahora debía cuidar de su hija. La presencia de la niña era todo un espectáculo para los clientes usuales del lugar, todos querían sonreírle, hablarle aunque lo que a ella más le importaba era dormir. Yuko también fue en varias ocasiones a pasar el rato junto a su esposo y sus trillizas que apenas tenían un año de nacidas.

Todo parecía relativamente normal, aunque claramente los padres a veces pueden ignorar muchas cosas pero cuando más conocen a sus hijos más saben cuando algo los perturba y de eso podían dar cuenta en Yuuri. Hiroko era quién más se preocupaba en qué anduviera metido su hijo ya que poseían la experiencia de acudir a la pérdida de su ojo en una ocasión en la que quiso experimentar con lo mismo que su abuelo, el abuelo de Yuuri abandonó este mundo siendo él un adolescente pero con la misma curiosidad y anhelo por aprender más y seguir sus mismos pasos de hechicero. Hiroko siempre temió que esos pasos lo llevaran a senderos imposibles de regresar y aunque su hijo quisiera mantenerlo en secreto y no preocupar a nadie, las sospechas siempre estuvieron latentes.

En una agradable tarde de sol a Mari le pareció buena idea dar un paseo junto a su hija, en ese paseo Yuuri decidió acompañarla, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellas antes de tomar la decisión de marcharse. El día transcurrió tranquilo, como todos, riendo y con la pequeña siendo llevada en su cochecito por los caminos de una plaza cercana a la casa. Pero la situación se tornó de un segundo a otro en una gran incomodidad cuando en determinado momento una silueta sospechosa se acercó a ellos.

Un sujeto se detuvo frente a ellos, utilizaba una chaqueta con capucha para cubrir un poco su rostro. Mari lo reconoció al instante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Mari preguntó con total seriedad, tomando del brazo de Yuuri al anticipar que él no le dejaría ni siquiera hablar por un segundo.

—Tú… —Yuuri contuvo su enojo luego de sentir la mano de su hermana pero no podía evitar que su sangre se hirviera de solo verlo. Era de sumo conocimiento que odiaba a ese alfa, pese a que su hermana muchas veces le haya aclarado que ella misma también buscó estar con él. Lo detestaba de igual manera, ¿a quién se le ocurre embarazar a alguien estando casado con alguien más? No le importaba si tanto su hermana como él perdieron el control de la situación, ¿cómo se podía ser tan basura de aparecerse adelante ahora?

—Por favor, no quiero armar ninguna pelea ni nada aquí, tampoco discutir —habló el hombre con cierto temor—. No sabía cómo poder encontrarme contigo. Mi esposa ha estado bastante inestable últimamente y ha sido difícil para mí encontrar un momento para conocer a… —miró a la bebé que dormía en su coche y tragó saliva con tensión— mi hija. Aunque no quieres que sea parte de su vida y sé que sería complicado que lo sea por mi esposa. Solo quería conocerla y ver si estaba bien.

—Lo está, está perfecta —respondió Mari sin más—. Pero no será lo mejor que estés aquí, ya lo hablamos. Cada quién con su vida como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, lo sabes. Tu esposa causará un gran problema si se entera de esto, solo desaparece por favor.

El hombre lucía como si quisiera decir muchas cosas pero se atascaran en su garganta. Él y Mari no eran simples conocidos, trabajaron por muchos años juntos y ella sabía que él estaba casado. Ninguno fue inocente en lo que hicieron, y era muy probable de él la hubiera elegido a ella y a su hija sino fuera porque su esposa tenía demasiados problemas psiquiátricos, no significaba que no la amara. Si algo le llegaba a suceder por su culpa no quería cargar con esa mochila, por el bien de todos las cosas debían ser así.

A veces las personas deben tomar decisiones, sin saber si será o no la correcta, se pueden cometer muchos errores.

Ese hombre tampoco pudo saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a esas personas. La última imagen que se grabaría en sus retinas como una película repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Mari nunca llegó a estar sola desde que su hija nació, si no estaba con sus padres estaba con Yuuri, si no estaba con Yuuri estaba con Yuko o Minako, pero nunca sola. Desde aquel día en el parque la paz prosiguió, trabajando en el Onsen, las visitas al hospital para los chequeos y cerciorarse que todo marchaba bien, los breves paseos, las sonrisas, charlas, los llantos de una bebé, el turnarse en cambiar su pañal, los juegos, los cuentos que Mari le leía aún sabiendo que era muy pequeña para entenderlos pero funcionaba en calmar a la bebé, el cuento que disfrutaba en leerle era el de Alicia en el País de las maravillas. La sonrisa del hechicero que de a poco se tintaba con tristeza al tener que decidir cuándo irse… Quizás algo en él aún lo mantenía en el lugar, aún algo le decía que se quedara un instante más.

Y así llegó ese día, el día en lo que todo cambiaría, el día que todo se tornó oscuro.

Fue una tarde usual como todas, Mari quería ir a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda, primero dijo querer ir sola ya que quedaba muy cerca pero Yuuri insistió en ir con ella y ayudarla a cargar las bolsas. Ese día Shiori se quedó con sus abuelos en ser cuidada hasta que regresaran.

—¿Cuál pañuelo dijiste que debía llevar? —preguntó Yuuri mientras veía el estante de cosas en la tienda.

—El del paquete rosa —respondió ella terminando de cargar la canasta y preparándose para ir a pagar en la caja—. ¿Podrías pagarlo tú mientras fumo un momento afuera?

—Pensé que habías dejado eso ya.

—Lo dejé, conseguí unos que no afectan tanto, y solo será uno solo, sabes que no fumo desde que estuve embarazada. No voy a retomar ese hábito, solo uno.

—Piensa en tu hija cuando se te ocurra tomar más de uno —amenazó a medida que se dirigía a la caja.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! No seas tan tacaño, nunca rompo mis palabras —recriminó mientras abandonaba la tienda y esperaba a su hermano cerca en una zona para fumadores aprovechando que no había nadie cerca. En ese instante solo logró dar un par de caladas a su cigarrillo hasta que lo sostuvo en sus dedos por unos segundos, con una mirada desinteresada de dicho objeto—. Mmm, creí que me haría más falta pero ni siquiera lo disfruto como antes —suspiró y prefirió deshacerse de él sin siquiera terminarlo completo.

Fue entonces que una persona se acercó a ella.

Yuuri permanecía en frente de la caja aguardando a que el trabajador terminara de registrar toda la compra y así pagarle. A pocos pasos se podía observar a Mari, nada fuera de lo normal. Él no tomó mucha importancia a lo que hacía, y lo que tuvo que ocurrir luego de eso habría sido abandonar la tienda con las bolsas y juntos regresar a casa. Un día más.

La persona que se acercó a Mari la miró con una seriedad que la perturbó al instante. Mari sabía quién era pero no sabía qué hacía allí, ¿qué quería?

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó ingenua ante la incómoda figura.

—No creas que no sé quién eres —dijo una mujer, con ojeras tan grandes como si no pegara ojo por la noche en semanas. Su voz era ronca, estaba delgada y con el cabello poco cuidado.

Nadie anticipó que algo como esto podría haber ocurrido, no se suponía que así fuera. El esposo de esa mujer creyó que bastante tranquila la había dejado desde que pasaba más tiempo con ella, pero aún teniendo algunas complicaciones mentales no era tonta. Aguantó no perder la compostura por mucho tiempo, luchando consigo misma de no hacer nada, confiando en su esposo. Sabía que su esposo la había engañado pero mientras no la abandonara se quiso convencer que estaría bien, que lo soportaría. La obsesión que poseía esa mujer era tal que espiaba en todo lo que hacía su esposo, lo descubriría la policía más adelante, su móvil, en el trabajo, a donde sea que vaya, ella lo sabía. Que él decidiera ir a verla nuevamente y a su hija no fue lo que colmó la paciencia de esa mujer, era una bomba de tiempo y lo que más le molestaba solo era el mismísimo hecho que haya tenido un hijo con alguien más, solo eso. No importaba la decisión que haya tomado, llegó a un punto donde ni siquiera era suficiente que la haya elegido a ella; que nunca le pudiera dar un hijo por ser estéril y andar teniéndolo con alguien más eso significaba para ella que entonces arrasaría con la felicidad que nunca logró tener.

Para algunos omegas el formar una familia lo era todo. La salud mental de esa mujer se fue deteriorando luego de años y años luchando por lograr quedar embarazada y descubrir que nunca podría estarlo. El error cometido por Mari y su esposo la terminó de romper por completo.

Una de las peores imágenes que el hechicero presenció en su vida fue observar como al dar un solo paso afuera de la tienda con las bolsas en mano, esa extraña mujer se abalanzara a su hermana con algo en su mano. No hubo ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, las bolsas se cayeron de sus manos con una expresión de horror plasmada en toda su cara. Algo filoso impactó en el vientre de Mari y después de eso solo pudo ver cómo ella se desplomaba en el suelo. Se escucharon gritos, algunas pocas personas lograron ser testigos de ese hecho como el dueño de la tienda, hubo personas corriendo, llamado a emergencias y para Yuuri todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta.

Recordaba sostener la mano de su hermana y como ella repetía una y otra vez, “cuida a Shiori, cuida a Shiori”. Escuchaba esas palabras pero él solo le respondía que todo estaría bien, que vendrían a ayudarla, que no hablara. A la mujer que la había apuñalado consiguieron inmovilizarla por un instante pero no dudo darse a la fuga cuando encontró el momento de hacerlo, empujando a las personas que se reunían.

“Cuida a Shiori”, seguía repitiendo Mari, alguien presionaba en su herida para que la sangre no siguiera brotando. Yuuri estaba furioso, sabía que vendrían pronto a ayudar a su hermana y su mente no estaba del todo despejada para pensar con claridad. Observaba como esa mujer corría de manera desesperada para escapar y no podía perdonarse nunca si conseguía de alguna forma desaparecer o salir de la muralla libre del crimen que había cometido. Los médicos de la clínica cercana al Onsen no tardaron en recibir lo que había sucedido para ir a su ayuda y Yuuri decidió dejar a su hermana para ir detrás de aquella mujer.

Fue una de las situaciones más irreales que hayan ocurrido en Hasetsu, y controversial. La mujer con su mano empapada de sangre huía, asustada como si no dudara en volver a utilizarlo si la detenían. Todos estaban perplejos.

El equipo de seguridad se puso en acción para atraparla ante toda la confusión de las personas que señalaban alterados hacia dónde la habían visto y el hechicero fue detrás de ella dispuesto a detenerla así sea tuviera que darle un buen golpe para inmovilizarla, no le importaba, hirió a su hermana y era lo mínimo que tendría que recibir de castigo.

Pero lo que tampoco sabían en ese momento era de la decisión que la mujer había tomado. Su trayecto finalizó en el castillo de Hasetsu, sabiendo también que la atraparían en cualquier segundo y subió hasta lo más alto. Yuuri se hallaba a pocos metros de conseguir atraparla pero no hacerlo a tiempo ya que salió por una de las ventanas hasta el tejado.

—¡Deja de correr, no tienes salida! —gritó con toda la furia que era capaz de soltar—. Maldita, ya no tienes a donde ir, o te entregas o yo iré por ti —exclamó a la mujer que caminó por el tejado de la gran altura, ante el fuerte viento que provocaba que su equilibrio oscilara.

—Ya lo sé —respondió girándose en su dirección y comenzando a caminar de espalda lentamente. No quedaba demasiada distancia hasta el límite de ese techo.

—Hey, hey —desde la ventana Yuuri lograba observar hacia donde se dirigía y salió por la misma para intentar acercarse a ella—. Quédate quieta, no te muevas, no retrocedas más, quédate ahí —repetía viendo como esa mujer no se detenía, con una mirada totalmente perdida.

Había personas que lograron ver lo que sucedió, sin embargo, fue inevitable que algunos rumores no circularan después de eso. A pesar que por un instante Yuuri tuvo la humildad de extender su mano, fue imposible de evitar.

En tan solo pocos minutos su mundo se dio vuelta y su mente no lo procesó con rapidez. Su hermana fue apuñalada, la culpable escapó para subirse a lo más alto de la ciudad solo con la intensión de terminar con su vida. La mano del hechicero extendida en el aire señaló al vacío porque la mujer había retrocedido lo suficiente para caer. No había forma que lo culparan de ello pero las dudas estaban, ¿acaso él la empujó, acaso le dijo algo horrible y consiguió que se quitara la vida? Tenía sus razones, esa mujer apuñaló a su hermana ¿quién no pensaría que provocó que se cayera de allí arriba para vengarse?

Pero lo peor no fue eso, si no era suficiente shock para su vida, si no era tener a los oficiales dudando de él, buscando pruebas. Ahora también debía soportar la noticia que terminó de congelar su sangre.

Mari había muerto.

¿Acaso esto se pudo haber evitado? ¿Acaso tuvo que haberle dicho que no saliera a fumar? ¿Por qué la dejó sola? La culpa llegó como un torbellino de ansiedad pero esto pudo haber ocurrido en cualquier momento, esté o no cerca, hasta pudo haber sucedido estando Mari embarazada que por suerte no sucedió o la vida de dos se hubiesen esfumado. Yuuri odiaba las ciudades, sus reglas, odiaba no tener suficiente libertad, odiaba no poder ser un hechicero con total normalidad, pero ahora más razones encontraba para querer quitarse esas cadenas. Ya había sido suficiente. Pero aquella noticia no impactó de la misma forma que a sus padres o amigos, él no podía reaccionar, no podía llorar, como si un hueco se formara en su corazón y su mente quisiera alejarse a un lugar donde no hubiera dolor…

En la clínica escuchaba llantos, oía a su madre llorar y gritar, “¿Por qué?”. Todo ocurría como si estuviera adentro de una pesadilla, con el latido de su corazón retumbando tan fuerte que hasta sus oídos se tapaban, con una tensión en sus músculos que provocaba que el mismo caminar doliera. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Quería consolar a sus padres pero ni eso lograba hacer, no tenía fuerzas.

“Cuida a Shiori”. Esas palabras las llevaría marcadas a fuego.

Como si fuese un muerto viviente, los oficiales del lugar tenían que seguir con su trabajo y así precisaron de él para responder un par de preguntas. Respondió como en piloto automático, y a pesar de dudas no había ninguna prueba que lo dieran culpable de la decisión que tomó aquella mujer, había testigos suficientes para descartar que la haya empujado o tuviera tiempo de decir algo. Obviamente los rumores no funcionan con lógica, cualquiera puede inventar una cosa y se propague como una plaga; ser señalado como el hermano que mató a la asesina de su hermana no era un bonito título y hasta espantaba a cualquier cliente que conociera el Onsen.

Yuuri sabía que ahora debía quedarse con su familia y ser un apoyo para ellos, pero el problema no quedaría ahí y eso provocaría la decisión final que tomó el hechicero.

Al fallecer Mari y buscaran quién era el padre de la niña, había un camino que las autoridades no quisieron dialogar. ¿Quién cuidaría de la niña? Los padres de Yuuri querían tomar la total responsabilidad de cuidar a su nieta y Yuuri llegó a repetirles miles de veces a esos hombres que su hermana dijo en palabras que cuidara de su hija, nadie más que ellos, ¿no contaba como su voluntad?

Pero, sin importar qué tan afectada estuviera el padre de Shiori también, teniendo que superar la muerte de su esposa y Mari, él se creía lo suficientemente competente y con un sentido de responsabilidad ante esa bebé. Quería cuidar de ella, darle la vida que se merecía luego de todo lo ocurrido, como si quisiera asumir la carga que ahora le correspondía y eso Yuuri nunca lo permitiría. Ese hombre ni siquiera planeaba quedarse en la ciudad, quería irse para “olvidar” una ciudad que le provocaba recuerdos dolorosos, ¿pero irse con Shiori?

Tomando una decisión que no le importó a cuántos hiciera daño, si además de arrebatarle la vida de su hermana ahora le arrebataban a su sobrina entonces la opción sería no estar en esta ciudad en definitiva.

Con los lamentos que se mantenían en el ambiente, sabiendo que posiblemente nunca lo perdonarían, escuchando desde la habitación de sus padres como ellos aún sufrían la pérdida de su hija y ahora le arrebatarían a su nieta, Yuuri tomó los últimos objetos que le importaba, algunas fotos, el cuento favorito de su hermana… y en silencio cargó a la bebé en sus brazos en ese tiempo que estaba en su cuidado. Lo último que vio de sus padres fue a través de una pequeña ranura de las puertas de su cuarto, viéndolos desconsolados, con pilas de pañuelos a su lado. Pidió perdón en sus adentros pero sin arrepentirse de lo que haría.

Dejó una nota antes. Entre que Shiori tuviera que marcharse con ese sujeto o él, tomaría la voluntad de su hermana y la alejaría del peligro, si Mari casi al borde de la muerte le pidió a su hermano que cuidara de Shiori entonces nunca descansaría tranquilo si lo ignoraba, nunca. Para sus padres también sería difícil, seguramente habrían querido detenerlo, ¿pero hubiesen soportado la idea de que su nieta se fuera con ese hombre que desconocían y quién sabe si volverían a saber de ella? Por lo menos podían tener la consciencia en que si ella estaba con Yuuri entonces estaría en buenas manos, Yuuri era un hechicero, lo sabían, sin importar qué tantas mentiras metiera en medio, su hijo era un hechicero pero nunca permitiría que algo malo le sucediera a su sobrina.

Posiblemente tanto Hiroko como Toshiya guardaban un temor que algo así ocurriría, ¿lo hubieran detenido de haber estado de pie frente a su hijo con la niña en brazos a punto de irse?

El dolor que cada uno cargaría sería su piedra que tendrían que superar. Esta era una de las mayores razones por las que Yuuri no podía regresar a la ciudad y que lo supieran, se había ido con una bebé en brazos que debía entregar. Con todo el sufrir de sus padres luego de esta partida, ellos mantuvieron su defensa a su hijo, “mi hijo tomó la voluntad de nuestra hija y está cuidado de la niña. No sabemos en dónde está, no supimos cuándo se fue, solo se fue”. No había pruebas que los culparan de cómplices y ya había demasiado dolor para que lo siguieran cargando a esos pobres padres que no solo perdieron a su hija, ahora también tenían que soportar con la partida de su hijo y su nieta sin conocer el paradero. El dolor habría sido más insoportable de vivir si no tuvieran a tantas personas que se preocuparon por ellos, Yuko, Takeshi, Minako, algunos clientes fieles al Onsen que no los abandonaron sin importar los rumores, todos fueron el colchón para esa pareja que poco a poco tuvieran que continuar su vida y su negocio, con la esperanza que su hija descansara en paz y su hijo algún día regresara a casa con la niña. No tenía que saberlo todo el mundo, pero esperaban vivir lo suficiente para recibirlos nuevamente.

…

La noche que Yuuri abandonó Hasetsu en el lomo del ave y llegó a la cabaña, continuó viviendo unos días más sin conseguir que su mente asimilara lo que presenció. No sabía bien cómo cuidaría a la niña, todavía no había formado un grupo de clientes, todavía no se había asentado bien en el lugar, había cajas que necesitaba abrir, organizar la comida, todo. Sus acciones fueron inexpertas al principio. Cuando tuvo noción que la bebé debía tomar una leche especial para ella tuvo que viajar a alguna ciudad para conseguirla, no tenía el dinero suficiente. Al hacer parada en Ombra no tuvo complicación en hacerse pasar por un omega bebiendo el elíxir, lo único que tenía en mente en aquel momento era conseguir la leche para su sobrina.

Como si un ángel cayera del cielo, fue allí cuando conoció a Magna, ese gran hombre que amaba usar vestidos y maquillarse de forma tan elegante; no dudó en darle una mano a ese omega que asumió que tuvo un hijo sin estar en pareja, o falleció su pareja, una mala vida, vagando para intentar conseguir alimento. Yuuri nunca negó las afirmaciones que sacara esa persona y así lo prefería, el corazón de esa persona lo acobijó en darle techo para dormir y ayuda en comida si así lo necesitaba sin preocuparse por el pago. Claramente, para Yuuri todo eso era una deuda que se aseguraría de pagar, declarándose un hechicero ayudó con la alta fiebre que tuvo aquella noche el hijo de Magna y desde ese día la eterna confianza se guardó entre esa familia y él.

Logrando regresar a su casa en la naturaleza, esta vez con comida que a la niña ayudaría, conformando lazos con Ombra, pensó que de ahora en más así seguiría su vida. Cuidaría de su sobrina, le daría una buena educación, le demostraría a su hermana que podía descansar tranquila que no dejaría que algo malo sucediera, si cometía errores o su tarea de hechicero intervenía, siempre mantendría a la niña fuera de esto, donde los experimentos no pudieran tocarla. Se esforzaría, mejoraría, conseguiría más clientes, se convertiría en un buen tío, en un buen hechicero y esperaba que sus padres pudieran darle esa confianza que haría un buen trabajo.

Por supuesto, esa carga de planear todo tan deprisa, apenas siendo una sola noche de tantos sucesos, con ese hermoso ser que lo observaba entre sus brazos, en la sutil oscuridad donde una pequeña lámpara conseguía alumbrarlos… tarde o temprano debía reaccionar, debía volver un cierto brillo en sus ojos. Con la niña que presionaba su dedo y sonreía con esa inocencia e ignorancia de no comprender que había perdido a su mamá, las lágrimas del pelinegro comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro.

—Perdóname, déjame secarte —le hablaba a la bebé a medida que con su mano temblorosa apartaba las lágrimas en su mejilla pero no se detenían al caer esta vez usando el mismo puño de su túnica gris para luchar por detenerlas pero sin conseguirlo—. No quiero que veas a un tío llorón.

Shiori era una simple bebé pero como si la misma tristeza de su tío se trasmitiera a ella, comenzó a llorar a la par que él y buscando su dedo para aferrarse.

—Sh, sh, no , no, tú no llores, no debes llorar, tío está bien, ves, no ocurre nada, estoy bien —se esforzaba por darle una gran sonrisa a pesar que sus lágrimas caían sin parar por todo su rostro. Abrazó a la pequeña y mientras la mecía para calmarla, ambos continuaron llorando. Ella se calmó cuando logró dormirse pero él dejó salir todo el llanto acumulado por días en toda esa noche hasta que al día siguiente sus ojos ardieran enrojecidos.

…

En el presente, acostados en esa camilla, Yuuri se aferró a Victor después de contarle su historia y nuevamente comenzó a llorar como si los sucesos revivieran. Todos esos años se esforzó tanto, si hizo o no lo correcto no era la cuestión, él también era humano y sentía dolor, sentía desesperación, miedo. Victor lo contuvo acompañándolo, siendo igual de doloroso para él el haber tenido que vivir eso pero ya no estaba solo, no tenía que lidiar en nada en solitario porque nunca lo abandonaría e iría hasta el final para protegerlo, protegerlo a él, a Shiori y a la futura vida en camino, sabía que ese sentimiento era recíproco. Ahora podía comprender mejor el porqué de ese miedo en ver a los padres y conocieran a Shiori, aún estaba ese miedo en que lo juzguen, en que lo descubran y se esparza el rumor “regresó el que asesinó a la asesina de su hermana”, el que secuestró a un bebé, el que se enterara el padre de la niña y regresara a reclamar la paternidad, el que los padres de Yuuri no perdonaran el que se haya ido así… muchas cosas estaban en la mente de ese hechicero, era una ansiedad que no le hacía bien pero Victor quería darle tranquilidad.

De a poco ese peso era compartido y Yuuri podía sentir en esos brazos, en ese cuerpo cálido que lo contenía, que era momento de dar un largo suspiro. Sus lágrimas ya no caerían sin ser recogidas.


	69. El gusto a la nostalgia.

En Ágape, Yuri se hallaba quitando un poco el polvo sobre las tumbas de mármol de sus ambos padres ubicadas en el cementerio de la familia Real a poca distancia de su hogar, pese a no concurrir tantas veces aún respetaba la memoria de ellos y muy adentro suyo parecía que en ese tiempo se dedicara a relatar cuál futuro quería construir aunque fuese el opuesto al que sus padres anticiparan; nunca sabría qué hubieran pensado realmente ellos de seguir con vida pero estaba seguro que en algún momento estarían de acuerdo con su decisión, en pocos meses esas tumbas, esa ciudad dejarían de ser su hogar permanente y se quería asegurar de no llevarse ningún remordimiento encima, estas visitas a sus padres eran parte de su despedida.

Mientras tanto, el lince que parecía crecer día a día, correteaba entre medio de las tumbas cazando alguna que otra mariposa, cuando un sutil sonido hizo que sus puntiagudas orejas se giraran a la dirección del mismo y alguien se aproximara a ellos.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Yuri se giró y vio a Otabek.

—No es como si hubiesen demasiados lugares en los que podría estar. Pensé que estarías afuera de las murallas.

—Por ahora no tengo necesidad de salir, ¿sigues estudiando y entrenando a Potya? —se acercó al lince para acariciar su cabeza.

—Sigue siendo un cachorro pero por ahora no se aleja demasiado de mi, en el jardín de casa no se podía alejar demasiado por las rejas pero ahora no hay nada que le impida irse por las calles de la ciudad, de todas maneras se queda cerca, ¿no te parece raro? Es un animal salvaje pero en tan poco tiempo entiende que debe seguirme el paso y eso que no he hecho casi nada para que se comportara así —miraba con curiosidad al animal.

—Quizás es como los pollitos cuando rompen el cascarón y creen que lo primero que ven es su madre —se rió—, fue un polizón que se metió en mi chaqueta cuando escapamos de L'Homme Armé, seguro solo buscaba el calor de otro ser y no una fría jaula, y todo lo que ha recibido aquí son mimos y comodidad. Normal que se encariñara, además tu personalidad y la suya se parecen demasiados en ocasiones.

Yuri arrugó el seño y lo comenzó a patear suave en sus tobillos.

—¡No te burles! ¿Acaso solo has venido a eso? —se cruzó de brazos— ¿o entrenarás conmigo? Me debes combates, no te preocupes que no te haré mucho daño —se burló con egolatría.

—Si quieres, podemos. Aunque no te buscaba por eso justamente —se puso serio por un momento—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté cuando llegué de aquella ciudad, cierto? Como me pediste que no te guardara nada, eso hice.

—Lo recuerdo, las noticias aún no se detienen de lo que ocurrió allí, y aquel tipo, Jean Jacques Leroy se lo llevaron por ocultar información y no querer colaborar con los agentes por las muerte de su padre, aún ronda un gran misterio en todo eso, ¿es mejor así, no?

—Los misterios son difícil de mantenerse, siempre habrá alguno que vio algo, escuchó, sospechó... Si buscan a alguien y sale de las murallas de una ciudad es muy difícil que logren localizarlo, las leyes de cada ciudad son diferentes y ha habido criminales que se han salvado por el solo hecho de conseguir escapar por las murallas...

—Como quien me robó los anillos de matrimonio...

—Exacto —desvió la mirada por un instante, aún no le había contado toda la historia de Giacometti o que ya poseía los anillos de regreso, pero no era importante eso en este momento—. Pero los que sí poseen jurisprudencia fuera de cualquier ciudad son los de Almavivo, quienes poseen las cárceles más custodiadas de este mundo; y es esto de lo que quiero informarte para que luego no armes un espectáculo.

—¿De qué hablas? —miró con firmeza.

—En este momento, al parecer está viniendo Seung-Gil Lee a la ciudad, es uno de los investigadores de Almavivo que está atendiendo lo que ocurrió en L'Homme Armé, está buscando al hechicero sospechoso de la muerte del dueño de la fábrica de metales. Obviamente yo estuve allí aunque lo único que pueden obtener de mi es culparme de la liberación masiva de animales, pueden pensar que fue una estrategia de mi parte... lo que es seguro es que estoy en la lista de ese sujeto y no tardará en querer venir a hacerme varias preguntas.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se alarmó—, ¿y si te quiere llevar o culparte? ¿Está bien para ti que venga ese sujeto? No confío en él... —pensó por unos segundos—, no nos puede obligar a abrir las murallas si quiere entrar.

—¿Qué sentido tiene hacer eso? Si le negamos el paso sería un problema mayor. Lo estoy esperando, no podrá sacarme nada así que no te preocupes. Solo quería que lo supieras para que no te coloques a la defensiva con él, es un hombre inteligente pero muy ingenuo algunas veces, solo está siguiendo órdenes —dijo con tranquilidad acercando su mano hacia su cabello para acariciarlo—, voy a estar bien, confía en mí.

—¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no te llevará? —preguntó sin tranquilizarse por su parte.

—Es imposible no conocer a esa gente, después de todo, si los hechiceros no se cuidan entre ellos ¿quiénes lo harán?

Yuri tomó su mano con fuerza y adelantó un paso para clavar una mirada ahogada en fuego, sus ojos se separaban a centímetros entre si y hasta el mismo lince se logró poner en guardia por un instante.

—Yo no seré un hechicero pero puedo pelear, ¡así que no te atrevas a dejarme fuera de esto! Confiaré en ti pero a la mínima que vea que algo malo ocurre no olvides que sigo siendo príncipe y si me tienen que llevar también, que se atrevan.

Otabek quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras, bueno, no es extraño que Yurio se preocupara. Después de todo han estado juntos desde pequeños y es normal que si el otro pasara por algún peligro ninguno de los dos se quedaría sentado sin hacer nada, pero Otabek sabía que en algún momento ese tipo de protección se debía terminar; confiaba en que nada malo ocurriría, pero de ocurrir no quería ser el causante de estropear el futuro del rubio más allá de las murallas. Si se lo pedía, estaría encantado de acompañarlo en cada viaje mientras aprendieran juntos, pero por el momento los planes no estaban de a dos. Agradecía esa preocupación, pero también cada uno debía responsabilizarse de sus acciones.

—No digas tonterías —Otabek pellizcó su mejilla y sonrió con cierta nostalgia—. Vamos a entrenar, anda —finalizó quitando la mano de su rostro y apartando su mirada de aquellos ojos verde que sabía que no podía mirar mucho tiempo o se perdería en ellos, la tentación era muy grande y ese chico parecía no ser muy consciente de eso.

—¡Lo decía en serio! —siguió protestando a medida que ambos comenzaron a alejarse de ese sitio.

—Claro, claro —continuó burlándose divertido de ver cómo se sulfuraba su compañero.

...

Victor poseía delante de él una especie de carro de compras mientras Minako se encargaba de llenarlo con varias cosas y él observara un poco incómodo esa escena.

—Emm... Minako-sensei —habló tartamudo—, no creo que sean necesarias todas estas cosas, quiero decir... las podemos conseguir más tarde ¿no? No creo que podamos pagar todo esto ahora.

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo la mujer con dos productos en sus manos para escoger el mejor—, nunca está de más ir equipando un hogar con elementos que les ayudará para el futuro bebé, yo lo pagaré, y si falta algo lo conseguiremos después. Alimentos aún no hacen falta, obviamente Yuuri tendrá que venir continuamente a hacerse controles ya que me lo prometió, ¡pero ya que están aquí, aprovechen a tener lo que hace falta! ¿Acaso voy a dejar que críen a ese bebé con la escases que fue criada la hermosa Shiori?

—Pero...

—¡No estoy diciendo que él no haya hecho un buen trabajo de todas maneras! Solo quiero asegurarme que en esta ocasión sea más sencillo, tampoco es tanto —señaló en el carro donde se podía ver pañales, ropa, termómetro, artículos de limpieza...

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo... aunque estoy seguro que algunas cosas Yuuri no querrá utilizarlos —respondió nervioso.

—¿Por qué, no? ¿Qué hay de malo en estas cosas?

—Bueno, el tema de los pañales ¿no es más fácil que sean de tela para poder lavarlos y reutilizarlos? Vivimos en el medio de la naturaleza, ¿dónde tiraremos ese plástico? Nosotros no quemamos eso, ¿quieres que andemos usando ácido acaso para desintegrarlos? —explicaba mientras seguía revisando esa pila de cosas, no eran raras en dónde él vivía, también venía de una ciudad pero a la vez se quería adecuar en el nuevo hogar en el que estaban, tampoco conocía todo lo que estaba allí— ¿y esto qué es? Vi que lo colocaste pero qué es esto —miró la caja con detenimiento.

—Eso es un succionador de leche —colocó su mano en su propio pecho—, como comenzará a dar leche para alimentar al bebé, esto se coloca la copa en donde está el pezón y extrae la leche para que sea más fácil obtenerla y conservarla para cuando el bebé no pueda alimentarse del pecho...

—¡Waa, waa! —Victor se asombró y continuó con la caja en sus manos—, no puedo imaginarme a Yuuri con esto pero si eso ayuda ¿es bueno, no?

—¡También necesitarán un humificador de aire! —tomó del borde del carro y lo fue arrastrando con Victor tratando de seguir sus pasos.

—¿Un qué?

—Para mantener la humedad del aire perfecta para el bebé, ¡claro! La humedad es importante...

Minako continuaba hablando de miles de cosas de las que Victor no sabía qué hacer o decir, pero no podía detenerla, esa mujer estaba a toda velocidad dándole cosas que eran "básicas"; agregando que no era todo lo que esperaba que se llevaran ya que en futuras visitas pretendía que se llevarán más cosas, él no tenía tanto carácter para detenerla como quizás sí tendría Yuuri. Ya podía imaginarse el rostro que pondría el hechicero cuando regresara a la clínica y viera esos paquetes que tendrían que llevar, solo esperaba que no pesaran demasiado por el pobre Makachin.

Por suerte, el cuerpo de Yuuri se recuperó bien luego de la operación aunque claramente necesitaría hacer reposo por unos días más, Minako habría preferido poder tenerlo en la clínica para poder monitorearlo de cerca a cada instante pero tuvo que desistir; el hechicero conocía su cuerpo y no dudaría ningún segundo en acudir a ella si algo ocurría pero estar encerrado en ese lugar, con la tensión de tener a su familia cerca, podía caer la desgracia que el estrés lo enfermara. Lo mejor era estar en un lugar calmo, donde estaba ya acostumbrado a respirar ese aire fresco con aroma a flores de la pradera...

En el camino de regreso, Victor tuvo que cargar con las cosas donde poco se podía asomar por sobre los paquetes para lograr ver el camino. En el transcurso del trayecto, Victor continuaba prestando atención también a los comentarios de Minako, básicamente le relataba una guía de cómo cuidar a un bebé, ¿no sería más sencillo tener algún libro o una lista? No es que su memoria fuese la mejor, admitía que en estos temas era un completo inútil pero si Yuuri pudo criar a un bebé una vez estaba seguro que aprendería de él muchas cosas, era claro que apreciaba también todo el trabajo que se tomaba Minako. Era obvio que ella se preocupaba y quería ayudar en todo lo posible, así tuviera que repetir el mismo discurso una y otra vez. También una parte de Minako sentía que esta vez no quería quedarse afuera de esto, con Shiori no pudo ayudar mucho más allá de atender su salud, no quería interferir en como ellos decidirían vivir y criar, solo quería ser parte de sus vidas pese a la distancia.

Decidieron centrarse en lo positivo de esta experiencia.

En esa conversación, poco a poco estaban llegando hacia el callejón que se desviaba a la clínica, sin embargo a lo lejos alguien divisó a la médica y no tardó en acercarse en un acelerado paso.

—¡Ah! ¡Minako-sensei!

Victor logró ver a esa persona acercarse e instintivamente escondió su rostro detrás de esos paquetes pese a que mucho sentido no tenía esconderse, ella ni siquiera lo conocía, solo que no lo pensó demasiado, los nervios lo hicieron esconder rápidamente aunque era un escondite algo tonto. No esperaba para nada encontrarse con esa persona justo en este momento.

—¡Ah, Hiroko! Tan radiante como siempre, ¿cómo fue hoy en el Onsen? —recibió alegre la médica.

Victor se mantuvo callado a un lado. Silencioso y hasta conteniendo su respiración, su modo estatua no era muy eficaz.

—Un gran día como siempre, justo ahora estamos preparando sopa de miso ¡debes comer antes que se enfríe! ¿Tienes un rato libre? Te traeré un tazón o puedes pasar por el Onsen ¡siempre estás trabajando! Necesitas nutrientes, siendo médica más que nadie sabes que hay que nutrirse bien —relataba con gran sonrisa.

—Precisamente ahora estoy por regresar al trabajo ¡pero prometo pasarme en unas horas! —juntó sus manos—, no podría perderme la deliciosa comida de Hiroko.

—¡Te guardaré entonces! —su mirada de pronto se enfocó en la persona que se mantuvo inmóvil cerca de ellas—, ¡oh, qué pocos modales los míos! ¿Esta persona viene contigo, Minako? Está cargando demasiadas cosas, ¿puedes con todo? —se preocupó tratando de asomarse para lograr ver al sujeto.

—Eh, sí, lo acompañé a comprar unas cosas... —explicó Minako—, es el... el esposo de un paciente que está ahora en la clínica, se irán dentro de poco.

—¡Oh! Vaya... ¿y esa persona se encuentra bien?

—Sí, perfecto, se le dará de alta y se marcharán de la ciudad.

—Mucho gusto —murmuró Victor aún sin mostrar demasiado su rostro—, soy un poco tímido, pero gracias por su preocupación.

—El gusto es mío, soy Katsuki Hiroko, con mi esposo somos dueño del Onsen que está allí —señaló con entusiasmo—, tú también estás invitado a ir a comer si lo deseas, aunque si estás por marcharte con tu pareja tampoco quiero retrasarlos, por cierto ¿cómo es tu nombre? Si puedo preguntar.

—Emm... Victor —sonrió con incomodidad ante la mirada curiosa de la señora que consiguió por fin mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Victor... es un bonito nombre. Perdón si soy muy entrometida, no es muy usual ver por aquí a personas como tú, lo digo por tu color de cabello y ojos, ¡eres un chico muy apuesto! —soltó una risilla.

—Hiroko, espantarás a mis pacientes —se burló la médica.

—¡Ay, no digas eso, a Victor no le molestó para nada, ¿verdad?! —reía mientras daba ligeros golpecitos en el brazo del platinado.

—Claro que no, usted es una dama muy amable y muy bella también —halagó como todo un donjuán.

Hiroko continuó riendo y dio la vuelta.

—¡Qué chico tan agradable! Esperen un momento, buscaré algo ¡solo un minuto! No se vayan —corrió de vuelta al Onsen.

La médica no pudo evitar reírse, con más razón de la expresión de Victor que sufrió un breve momento de nervios en los que se notaba como sus manos daban algunos temblores.

—Bueno, quién diría que te encontrarías con tu suegra, ahora ya sabes cómo es —trataba de aguantar su risa—, a que es una gran mujer ¿verdad?

—Tiene una gran alegría, creo que es de las personas de las que te podrías sentar a hablar horas de la vida —relajó un poco su nerviosismo y sonrió. Este encuentro fue muy abrupto y aún trataba de asimilarlo, no importaba si a él lo conocía ya que después de todo era un completo desconocido en sus vidas actualmente. Solo sentía cierta culpa, ya que tenía la esperanza en que Yuuri algún día decidiera regresar y ver a su familia, cuando eso ocurriera claramente verían a Victor, ahora solo podía ocultar todo y cuando ese día llegase se disculparía correctamente por no decirle el día de hoy quién era su pareja en realidad.

Luego de un par de minutos, la mujer regresó con un paquete que desprendía un agradable aroma a comida.

—Ten, es para ti y tu pareja, lo hicimos esta tarde, son Taiyaki —colocó sobre los demás paquetes—, es una masa en forma de pez relleno de pulpo, son muy ricos y estoy segura que les gustarán. No olviden que el pescado trae muchas proteínas para ayudar a que crezca sano el bebé, las verduras son muy importantes también.

Victor sintió un gran escalofrío correr por su columna.

—¿Bebé? ¿Cómo sabe del bebé? —por un momento se puso paranoico.

—Por las cosas que cargas, ¡no soy ciega, aunque use anteojos! Apuesto a que Minako te recomendó cosas para llevar ¿a que sí? Porque ella es muy amable.

—¡Oh, claro, es eso! —se relajó—. Gracias —Victor no sabía cómo agradecer ya que sus manos estaban tiesas sosteniendo todo ello—, le daré esos Taiyaki a mi pareja, de seguro le gustará, aunque me siento un poco mal que sean tan amables y no pueda darles algo a cambio.

Hiroko lo miró con mucha calidez y habló con una voz muy suave.

—Lo importante no es dar algo a cambio, sino ayudar al otro pero no para devolver algo, siempre hay que ser amable, muchos que vivimos por aquí siempre tratamos de darle una mano a quien lo necesite. Por muchos años a mi me rodearon personas que estuvieron allí cuando pasé momentos muy duros con mi esposo, ¿Cómo no voy a dar la misma amabilidad a los demás? Aunque no nos conozcamos, estoy segura que tú y tu pareja van a darle una vida muy cálida a su futuro hijo, si vuelven por la ciudad en algún momento me gustaría conocerlos también, el onsen siempre estará abierto para nuevos huéspedes —colocó su palma sobre la de Victor y luego se separó manteniendo su gran sonrisa.

—Debemos entrar —habló Minako—, pasaré luego a verte.

—De acuerdo, no los haré perder más tiempo. Me alegró conocerte, Victor —se despidió del platinado—, les deseo un buen viaje y a tu pareja también, que tengan buena salud ambos.

—Muchas gracias, le deseo lo mismo para usted y su esposo —respondió conmovido, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a esos paquetes y esperar a que Minako avanzara por el callejón para ir con ella, no quería decir más nada o sentiría que el nudo de su garganta terminaría de ahogarlo.

La madre de Yuuri regresó a su hogar y Victor y Minako prosiguieron su camino. Victor mantuvo su rostro semi oculto, con dolor y calidez mezclados entre sí. Minako no pronunció demasiados diálogos ya que sabía que era un tema delicado que seguramente no podía molestar en presencia del hechicero, pero por otra parte, ella estaba ciertamente aliviada; por lo menos Victor ahora podía estar seguro que esas personas nunca odiarían a Yuuri por lo que hizo pese a que su culpa retrasaran el encuentro y no se sintiera listo para enfrentarlos, Victor sabía que sus padres no lo culpaban de nada, había demasiada amabilidad en esa persona cuyo calor se transportaba en simples palabras, aún sentía como en su mano permanecía ese toque que trasmitía tanto afecto...

En silencio, ambos llegaron a la habitación de Yuuri y allí estaba él con Shiori. Yuuri se mantenía recostado y la niña sentada a su lado jugaban a nombrar diferentes especies de animales hasta que la presencia de esas personas detuvieron el juego.

—¡Wa, ¿por qué Victor tiene tantas cosas?! —la niña saltó de la cama y corrió tratando de asomarse.

—Tranquila, tranquila, ¿por qué no mejor comes esto y le das un poco a tu tío? —Victor le dio el paquete con los Taiyaki.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —como era de anticiparse, la cara larga de Yuuri no se hizo esperar—, ¿qué han comprado? Minako, ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Qué? ¡Son regalos! Los regalos no se desprecian —cambió de tema rápidamente—, eso es lo de menos, debo hacerte el último control de tus síntomas antes que se alisten para irse. Prepárate porque volveré en minutos, y no quiero oír nada de reclamaciones de lo que esté en las bolsas, calladito y obediente —apuntó con su dedo índice y luego desapareció por la puerta.

—Esa mujer —suspiró el hechicero—. Pudiste haberte negado, Victor, gastó en demasiadas cosas ¿cómo llevaremos todo esto?

—Ella no me escuchaba —suspiró también—. No te preocupes, podremos con ello, solo debemos atarlo bien, en realidad no pesan demasiado, no será nada para Makachin —dejó las cosas a un lado y caminó hasta la camilla para sentarse a su lado.

Shiori por su parte abría el paquete con la comida y sacaba una de esas masas en forma de pez con gran asombro.

—¡Ooooh, mira tío, es un pez! —con suma alegría extendió su pequeña mano para darle uno.

—Estos... —Yuuri lo recibió—, hace años que no veo de estos, ¿lo compraron en la calle? —le preguntó a Victor.

—Eh... bueno...

—¡Está muy rico! —exclamó la niña ya habiéndole dado una mordida al suyo—, ¿los podremos preparar cuando vayamos a casa? Me gustan.

—No son difíciles de hacer —le respondió Yuuri—, se pueden rellenar de muchas cosas aunque mis favoritos siempre fueron los de pulpo —continuó dándole un mordisco a su taiyaki.

De pronto, Yuuri guardó silencio sin siquiera separarse de ese pintoresco pastelito relleno en forma de pez, con apenas una mordida que comió con lentitud y manteniendo su silencio, descendió esa comida que mantuvo sostenida con ambos manos y mirando fijamente. Su boca y sus mejillas que mecían de un lado a otro saboreándolo y Shiori que lo disfrutaba con su usual felicidad, se detuvo cuando vio a su tío que comía aquello con lágrimas que caían sobre su mano.

—¡Tio, ¿por qué lloras? ¿no te gustó? Si no te gustó me lo puedes dar a mí! —se aproximó la niña muy preocupada, apoyando su mano sobre su brazo.

—Yuuri, ¿por qué lloras? —Victor colocó su mano sobre su mejilla—, ¿qué ocurre?

Él solo negó con su cabeza y volvió a acercar esa comida hacia su boca, mirando a Victor con ojos cristalinos y tratando de contenerse para no preocupar a su sobrina pero era inevitable para él que eso no ocurriera, cada mordisco que daba era como un mar de recuerdos que golpeaban en su mente; esos días tan felices cuando solo era un niño y su madre lo esperaba en casa con sus comidas favoritas.

—Te los dio ella ¿verdad?

Victor se quedó perplejo pero respondió lo justo y necesario, apoyando su frente sobre la suya.

—Todo está bien, ella no sabe que estás aquí. Perdón por hacerte llorar, ella fue muy amable y me los regaló...

Yuuri continuó comiendo en silencio, no dijo más nada, no lo culpaba... Luego Victor alzó a la niña para sentarla en sus piernas.

—¿Tío está bien?

—¡Tu tío está comiendo algo tan rico que se conmovió! —le respondió el platinado con un tono bromista y ella logró volver a sonreír.

—¡Era eso! ¡Sí, es demasiado rico, yo también lloraría, pruébalo Victor! —le acercó el suyo a su boca para que lo probara.

Esas lágrimas podrían ser tristeza o también, como dijo Victor, de conmoción, pero no era tan malo; Yuuri estaba sintiendo mucha calidez y tenía algunas preguntas rondando por su cabeza de cómo Victor se encontró con su madre y de qué hablaron. Pero ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, un pequeño alivio aparecía en su corazón en como ese simple gesto despertó en él la necesidad de saber si cuando los viera en un pronto futuro, podría disfrutar de comidas como estas con ellos adelante, el miedo no cesaba pero la esperanza tampoco. Estaba seguro que algún día se sentiría listo del todo, ahora estaba bien regresar a casa y descansar correctamente.

...

Era interesante como unas familias, aún entre tanto dolor, podían continuar sonriendo. Así también lo hizo la familia de Victor, sus padres, que sabían que ese dolor que guardaba su hijo cuya felicidad no encontró en esta ciudad la tuvo que buscar afuera, su madre día y noche deseó que su hijo estuviera bien, guardando esa carta que dejó antes de irse. Mantenía la esperanza de conseguir verlo feliz algún día... Los días fríos ya comenzaban a azotar en Stammi vicino, donde el frío de afuera y el calor de adentro empañaba los vidrios de la casa.

La mujer de largos cabellos platinados caminó hasta una de las ventanas de su cuarto para limpiar los vidrios con el puño de su camisa y observar como la nevada comenzaba a caer sobre los pastos. Luego se giró y regresó a la cama para sentarse al lado de su esposo, asegurándose de cubrirlo bien con la manta y no pasara frío.

No había mucho que hacer en días así. Decidió caminar hasta la cocina hasta que de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, ¿quién podría ser? Se cubrió con su abrigo y decidió atender la visita. Al abrir la puerta no lo recibió con demasiado gozo.

—Señora Nikiforov, solo le vine a traer estos bocadillos que hizo mi madre —el chico de cabello claro le entregó a la mujer un recipiente.

—Me los podría traer tu propia madre, que me lleve bien con ella no significa que andaré recibiendo algo de ti, me sorprende que sigas siendo tan insensato de presentarte en mi casa —le respondió fría.

—Me lo pidió mi madre, no quiero ser maleducado, si no los quiere entonces me iré y le diré que no los quiso.

Ella tomó el recipiente pero sin cambiar su rostro.

—No volveré a repetirlo, si tu madre quiere que sigamos siendo amigas no quiero que te vuelva a mandar a ti ¿me oíste? Ve y díselo, Luka, que ella se olvide de lo que tú le hiciste a mi hijo no significa que yo lo olvide y a ti no te cuesta nada en recordárselo. No pretendas ser un niño bueno. Que sea la última vez.

El muchacho simplemente suspiró, tampoco podía negar nada de eso, después de todo fue él quien engañó a Victor yéndose con un alfa. No tenía la mejor reputación aunque entre esos rumores algunos defendían al omega, "es el instinto", decían, "un beta con un omega es imposible, era obvio que ocurriría esto".

—¿Aún no tiene noticias de él?

La mujer lo miró furiosa.

—Ah... entonces viniste para eso, ¿para saber el paradero de mi hijo? ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Ahora que tu matrimonio es un fracaso ¿te quieres venir arrastrando?

—¡Solo pregunto porque también fui su amigo! ¿Qué hay de malo? Si quiere saber de él, yo podría ayudarla, tengo conocidos en otras ciudades.

—Eres un hipócrita. Las cosas caen por su propio peso, si tu alfa no te hace feliz no pretendas querer buscar algo que tú mismo has podrido. No has preguntando por Victor en todos estos años después de que lo engañaras y lo haces ahora que se marchó para ser feliz en otro lugar. No vuelvas a asomar tu cara por mi casa, no necesito tu ayuda en nada... —ella cerró la puerta en su cara de forma abrupta.

La mujer trató de tranquilizarse, dejó el recipiente en la cocina y regresó junto a su esposo.

—¿Quién era, cariño? —preguntó el hombre que se despertó por el ruido.

—Nada, no te preocupes, ¿hoy cómo te sientes? Toma tu medicina y quédate en cama, está siendo un día muy frío.

—Hoy no es tan mal día.

—Es bueno oír eso.

La mujer mantuvo su mirada hacia la ventana y volvió a dirigirse a su esposo.

—Cariño.

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres que traigamos de vuelta a Victor?

  
  



	70. En la calidez del frío.

Yuuri se encontraba en buen estado y recorriendo por los alrededores del hogar en busca de materiales para sus experimentos. Por suerte logró recuperarse correctamente, tanto de la extirpación del diamante negro en su hígado y tanto la restauración de su mano que él mismo se encargó; nunca imaginó que el malestar que comenzó a sentir sería porque su propio cuerpo le indicaba que la futura vida necesitaría espacio, todo fragmento del diamante que se mantenía en otras partes de su cuerpo no sintió incomodidad en ningún momento. Era interesante cómo ese material lograba adaptarse al sistema, pero más allá de eso le servía al mismo Yuuri para sus propias investigaciones.

Era claro que la idea de traer una nueva vida al mundo sonaba bonito y a la vez terrorífico, ¿pero cómo continuaría avanzando su cuerpo? No es que quisiera seguir con esto por un mero capricho científico, era incapaz de ver a un hijo de esa manera, pero a la vez le resultaba interesante que ahora no tuviera una categoría definida a la cual ubicarse. Ya no era una persona como otras, nacer como alfa pero tener la capacidad de estar embarazado como un omega era una locura y por supuesto una noticia así no podía esparcirse en ningún lado.

Yuuri y Victor tomaron la decisión que esto lo mantendrían en secreto entre ellos y Minako. Shiori por supuesto sabría que su tío iba a tener un bebé pero no podía contarlo a otros, a ninguna ciudad a la que fueran, al crecer seguro le explicarían mejor el porqué esto era un secreto y entendería todo. El secreto tampoco sería revelado hacia los amigos, sin importar la confianza que podrían brindar, Yurio, Otabek, Mila... si en un futuro lo averiguaban usarían alguna excusa: adopción, fecundación artificial, etc. Era importante descartar, sin importar a quién, el hecho de la naturaleza de Yuuri. Guang Hong y Leo o Magna creían que Yuuri era omega por lo que no sería extraño, pero el cuidado debía ser ínfimo. Mejor evitar problemas.

Con los meses finales del año el frío comenzaba a sentirse penetrante, no era una zona de la cual cayera demasiada nieve pero las escarchas de hielo ya podían oírse crujir al pisar las congeladas hierbas. Dentro de poco el lago se iría congelando y en las altas montañas la nieve se volvía más abundante con el correr de los días. Pese al frío y la situación corporal del hechicero, nada de eso impedía su rutina usual; sin embargo, más de una vez Shiori y Victor llegaron a recriminarle.

Cuando Shiori se enteró de la noticia fue automática su actitud de protección y emoción, en su realidad no comprendía si su tío era un alfa o un omega, si podía o no engendrar vida, su único pensamiento fue "seré hermana mayor" con su sonrisa usual y asegurándose de ayudar el doble de lo que hacía en casa. Por el lado de Makkachin la situación era demasiado curiosa, desde su actitud preocupada y pegado a Yuuri momentos antes del percance que lo llevó a ser atendido con Minako, ahora seguía manteniéndose a su lado pero esta vez con un estado más guardián. Parecía ser que el gran lobo era demasiado inteligente como para entender que ese humano tenía algo más, debía protegerlo.

...

—¿Por qué no quisiste acompañar a Victor a buscar pescado? —preguntó Yuuri al gran lobo que seguía sus pasos mientras recolectaba hierbas cerca del bosque—. Vas a hacer que se sienta triste ignorándolo —rió extendiendo su mano para acariciar su cabeza.

Ambos continuaron su recorrido cuando de repente escucharon un llamado a lo lejos. Victor había dejado un gran pescado en la entrada de casa y se acercaba a ellos de manera apresurada.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? —llegó hasta ellos y tomó rápidamente sus manos—, tus manos están congeladas.

—Recogía materiales, Makkachin se quedó a mi lado cuidándome, ¿qué ocurre? No se me caerán las manos por un poco de frío.

—Lo sé, ¿pero te abrigaste bien? ¿No te estás esforzando demasiado? —preguntaba preocupado hasta que vio una gran cesta con varias rocas y plantas en su interior—. ¡Yuuri, ¿ibas a cargar todo eso por tu cuenta?!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —intentaba no reírse—. ¿Qué te había dicho hace unos días? Sé cuál es mi límite, aunque esté embarazado no significa que no puedo hacer nada. El ejercicio es bueno —meció sus brazos de un lado a otro—. Cuando mi madre me tenía en su vientre continuaba de un lado a otro trabajando en el onsen.

—Ah... —en ese momento Victor recordó los relatos de su propia familia—. Ahora que lo dices... sabes que de donde vengo hay mucha nieve, frío y animales salvajes por ser zona de montañas, ahora que lo recuerdo mi madre me contaba que cuando estaba embarazada quitaba la nieve de la entrada del hogar ella misma, siendo joven también se encargaba de rehabilitar animales para su liberación, ¡imagínala haciéndose respetar ante estos con su enorme vientre! Enloquecía a mi padre que no conseguía que nunca se quedara quieta —carcajeó—, me hiciste recordar a ella.

—¿Ves? Pero no te preocupes, no pretendo andar saltando por las montañas o meterme a cuevas para enfrentarme a un águila. Si no me siento bien te lo haré saber.

Victor sonrió y se agachó para llevar la cesta, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla al hechicero.

—¿Volvemos a casa?

—Vamos —respondió enredando su brazo al suyo y avanzando juntos para regresar al calor del hogar. Makka avanzó correteando y destruyendo las finas capas de hielo que se hicieron sobre la hierba, como si limpiara el paso para ellos.

Cuando ingresaron y dejaron las cosas, encontraron a Shiori con varios objetos en el suelo del comedor, entre ellos varios bloques de madera y con sumo cuidado parecía tallar pequeñas formas.

—¿Qué haces, Shiori? —se acercó su tío y se sentó a su lado.

—¡Quiero hacerle algunos juguetes para mi nuevo hermano! Los que me hiciste a mi cuando nací están un poco gastados y mordidos por insectos ¡Este será un perrito! —extendió alegre una figura aún amorfa e indistinguible.

—Wow, seguro quedarán muy bonitos. Pero debes tener cuidado con tus manos.

—Shiori es muy buena con las manualidades ¿cierto? —agregó Victor que se encargaba de organizar los alimentos. Siempre se aseguraba de tener organizado todo lo que Yuuri necesitaba comer, Minako le había dado una lista de alimentos buenos para él. El hechicero siempre se aseguraba que su sobrina no le faltara nada pero de él mismo había ocasiones donde no comía tan bien como debería, sobretodo esos días que se lo pasaba en el laboratorio. Ahora no podía olvidarse nunca y Victor estaba muy pendiente de ello también—. Luego debemos construir la nueva cama, ¿me ayudarás?

—¡Sí, lo haré! —la niña se levantó rápidamente y buscó varias notas con dibujos hechos por ella que distribuyó por toda la mesa—, ¡ya pensé qué dibujos pintaré en esta! Tendrá la cama más bonita.

—Oh, oh —se acercó a mirar Victor—. ¡Estupendo! También hay que planear la nueva expansión de la casa.

Yuuri los miraba a ambos, sorprendido y riéndose.

—Ustedes dos sí que están complementados, ¿tantas cosas harán? No me dejen afuera.

—¡No te preocupes, tío! Tú podrás vernos —lideraba Shiori—, y mientras Victor construye yo te daré un masaje —volvió hacia su tío y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Y entonces qué harás tú para ayudar a Victor si me darás un masaje? —la jaló sobre sus piernas para hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Jajaja, yo le diré qué hacer!

—¡Eso es trampa! —se quejó Victor—, ¡Yo también quiero darle masajes a Yuuri!

—No, no, ella ya reclamó esa tarea —Yuuri se complotó con su sobrina—. Te miraremos desde lo lejos deseándote fuerzas.

—¡Esfuérzate! —exclamó Shiori levantando su brazo en alto.

—¡Esfuérzate! —repitió Yuuri con el mismo gesto.

—¡Ya verán ustedes dos, cuando el nuevo frijol llegue se pondrá de mi lado! —dijo el platinado orgulloso.

Yuuri y Shiori simplemente se reían. Al final era claro que los tres se pondrían a trabajar juntos, había muchas cosas para hacer pese a que la fecha de nacimiento llegase en la primavera del siguiente año, entre marzo o mayo, en esos meses debían tener todo preparado. Ellos tenían confianza en que todo saldría bien... luego de este invierno, cuando volviera el verde usual, la calidez del sol derritiendo los hielos, los nuevos animalitos buscando pareja; llegaría el día tan esperado.

...

Desde Ágape la situación no era tan cálida como esa casa cerca del bosque. La mirada del rubio congelaba la gran habitación en donde se hallaban a la vez Otabek y Seung Gil Lee teniendo una plática. Yuri observaba con autoridad desde un sillón individual apartado unos metros de otros dos sillones de mayor tamaño que se enfrentaban con una pequeña mesa en medio donde había dos tazas de café.

—Vaya manera en tratar a los invitados —dijo Seung sintiendo esa mirada de rechazo—. ¿Necesitas guardaespaldas?

—Solo sigue, él no hará nada, ¿o es importante que estemos solos, es un interrogatorio grabado? —respondió Otabek muy tranquilo—. A Yuri le cuento todo, no hay nada que no llegue a saber una vez que te vayas, no debería molestarte su presencia. Pero si tanto te molesta...

Sonreía Yurio engreído.

—No me importa —bebió un sorbo de café—. Después de todo, no me estás dando la información que quiero. Deberías cooperar un poco, ¿no?

—No sé qué más quieres que te diga. Respondí a todo lo que me preguntaste, ¿estuve en L'Homme armé? Sí, ¿por mi culpa se liberaron cientos de animales cautivos ilegales? También. Más allá de eso ¿qué más quieres que te diga?

—¿Piensas que voy a creer que no tuviste relación alguna con el hechicero que provocó un escándalo en esa ciudad? Parece como si siempre hubiera gente que se nos adelanta dos pasos, ¿fuiste para investigar el tema de esos animales, o sabías de ese extraño material del que se tuvo que aislar una parte de la ciudad?

—Ya te lo dije. No sé de qué hablas, todos saben qué ocurrió allí por las noticias, pero no sé qué es ese material ni la persona que al parecer provocó ese desastre. No tengo idea... además, cómo llegó ese material allí ¿acaso esa famosa fábrica de metales no tiene relación en ello? No es la primera vez que ocurre una catástrofe por usar materiales radioactivos o venenosos.

—Las investigaciones están vinculando muchas cosas, y las fábricas también, no te preocupes. Pero no desvíes la conversación, allí hubo un hechicero que manipulaba, no sé cómo, ese material y hay testigos que afirman que se lo vio tanto entrar a las oficinas de Leroy y salir ileso. Escapó gracias a tu tontería de liberar de manera masiva a esos animales. No me vengas con eso de las coincidencias, justo cuando haces eso del otro lado un edificio se consume por las manos de un asesino.

Otabek se mantenía sereno, sin inmutarse. Yuri en cambio estaba molesto, pero solo porque no quería a ese extraño ahí acusándolo de cosas.

—¿Y eso me involucra? ¿Acaso las gente no comenzó a escapar desorientada de eso? ¿Qué tiene de relación los animales?

—Según testigos —comenzó a revisar su base de datos en su pantalla—, allí había un lobo, no son extraños estos animales en sitios así, pero está claro que no era de esa zona. Los grandes lobos provienen de las montañas y a ese lobo en particular se lo quitaron a un sujeto de cabello largo y castaño que había llegado a esa ciudad, registrado en la muralla como un tal "Niki". Logró escapar con el lobo gracias a tu escape... Leroy no quiere hablar de ello, pero fueron sus hombres quienes se lo quitaron, ¿sospechoso, no crees? Ese sujeto en particular venía también acompañado de otro muchacho de cabello azul, un muchacho muy popular según me han dicho, ambos parecían poseer buenos bienes, dinero, ¿un médico y su ayudante? Es lo que dicen... ¿por qué Leroy mandaría a quitarles su lobo? Capricho, puede ser... las personas con grandes fortunas a veces piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran, no sonaría raro que ocurriera alguna pelea de envidia, el querer ese lobo como un trofeo. Pero ¡Qué coincidencia! Un muchacho de cabello azul con mismas características que ese chico, abandonaba la zona en donde ocurrió el desastre del edificio de los Leroy. Nadie sabe luego a dónde se fue, a dónde se escondió, la autoridad no vio absolutamente nada... Las personas estaban frenéticas, había animales corriendo despavoridos junto a la gente en dirección a la entrada principal de la muralla, ¿pudo haber escapado en ese momento? Es posible, no se sabe con exactitud. Quizás habrás pensado que fue un plan perfecto, maravilloso, ¿porqué te acusarían si solo fuiste a liberar animales? Vaya alma caritativa...

Los dos intercambiaron serias miradas.

—Es todo lo que hice, liberé a esos pobres animales enjaulados sin luz y sin agua a que vuelvan a su naturaleza —sonrió Otabek—. Interesante tu historia, qué gran investigación de ser cierto, pero no sé quiénes son. Si tienes pruebas de algo contra mí que me involucre directamente, bien, el diálogo sería diferente. Tengo mi conciencia tranquila, cúlpame de lo que quieras, no tienes pruebas. Fui por los animales, nada más.

Seung parecía ya no tener paciencia, tomó aire profundamente y relajó sus hombros.

—¿No te importará si reviso tus archivos, cosas que tengas, debes tener un móvil, cierto?

—Revisa lo que quieras, todo lo que tengo es de esta ciudad, Yuri quiere trabajar junto a los animales en un futuro cuando decida irse, yo quiero investigar de rocas y minerales, todo con fines científicos y curiosidad, es todo lo que vas a encontrar, conversaciones con nuestras amistades de aquí... revisa —le arrojó el móvil sobre la mesa—. Ya te dije, tengo la conciencia tranquila.

—Ja... —Seung se cruzó de brazos, guardó silencio unos segundos y miró de reojo al rubio—. ¿Sabes a quién me encontré en esa ciudad también? A un tal Giacometti, ¿no lo conoces? Un desgraciado encuentro... Según investigaciones también robó hace poco en esta ciudad, los anillos de boda reales, pero escapó.

—Sí. Ese sujeto logró entrar y llevarse los anillos, no sabemos cómo logró escapar, ¿por qué estaba en esa ciudad?

—Me robó información que tenía de lo ocurrido con ese hechicero. Acompañado de un moreno, al parecer ser muy cercanos. Ese mismo moreno, es un vendedor ambulante que estuvo en esta ciudad también vendiendo sus reliquias... —suspiró—. Mira, podemos estar horas así y me conocen bien por hilar e investigar hasta lo más mínimo. Las coincidencias no existen para mí.

—Déjame pensar, porque Giacometti y ese sujeto están aliados al parecer, y me robaron los anillos, y dices que estuvieron allí, ¿me involucra? Si sabes en dónde están, dímelo para recuperar los anillos, arréstalos y enciérralos... te robaron información y ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Me dirás que se escaparon?

—Exactamente... —terminó la taza de café y juntó sus manos—. Ellos me están siguiendo, sé muy bien que sabían que yo vendría para aquí porque tú ya estabas en mi base de datos como sospechoso.

—Las fronteras están demasiado custodiadas desde ese percance, si Giacometti y ese vendedor quieren entrar lo sabremos, no hay manera que crucen sin que los atrapemos. No sé si te siguen, si es lo que dices, aquí no te pueden hacer nada.

—Eso está claro. Pero afuera de las murallas sí podrían, si te pidiera organizar alguna especie de emboscada, atraparlos y encerrarlos de por vida, ¿trabajarías en eso conmigo?

Otabek mantuvo su calma, pensando bien lo que diría. Seung no podía saber que los anillos ya los tenía en su poder, si eso lo averiguaba dejaría a la luz que él ya se reunió con Giacometti, también sabía que este mismo estaba siguiendo de cerca a Seung, ninguno le perdía el rastro... ¿una emboscada? ¿Acaso Seung sabía que Chris y Phichit estaban afuera de la ciudad? ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? Que supiera que lo seguían y estaban pendientes de la investigación de ese hechicero y la extraña piedra, no significaba que estuvieran tan cerca, podrían estar vigilándolo desde otras maneras... ¿o acaso esto era una trampa para Otabek? Si era o no capaz de traicionar a sus aliados, si es que lo eran.

—Quiero recuperar los anillos, si estás seguro que están cerca de aquí, cooperaré en todo lo que quieras. No tenemos jurisprudencia afuera de las murallas, es la ley, deberías lograr que entren si quieres que lo arreste. Pero tú eres de Almavivo, ¿ellos no tienen más autoridad que yo? Podrías pedírselo a ellos.

Seung observó directo a Yurio y extendió su taza de café vacío.

—Niño, ¿por qué no nos busca más café si lo único que harás es estar ahí sentado? Esto llevará tiempo—rió.

—¡No soy tu sirviente! —respondió furioso— ¡Y no me digas niño, no nos separa tanto la edad!

—Ten cuidado en cómo te refieres al príncipe Yuri, él no ha dejado de tener su título, señor Seung Gil Lee. Se ve que los de Almavivo sufren su mal de exceso de autoridad, ¿no? —defendió Otabek.

—Probablemente.

Desde afuera de las murallas, a un par de kilómetros lejos de Ágape, Chris y Phichit oían atentos esa charla a través de un micrófono que ocultaron en la vestimenta de Otabek. El rubio sonrió a la par que Phichit se sonrojaba. Ambos estaban recostados en una gran red atada entre varios árboles que los mantenían suspendidos de la tierra, envueltos en una suave manta de piel.

—¡Chris, debemos llevarnos a ese Seung a la cama! ¡Es tan listo! Creo que me surgió un nuevo fetiche.

—No te preocupes, a ese maldito lo haremos gritar de placer cuando lo atrapemos. Cree que somos tontos, quién caerá a las redes de la araña será él. Debemos ir informando de estas cosas a nuestro compañero hechicero, nos tendrá que devolver grandes favores por advertirle de esta investigación.

Phichit apartó por un momento el artefacto y se recostó sobre él.

—Me vale con cualquier joya antigua. Infórmale más tarde, nunca lo hemos hecho en una de estas camas de red, ¿si nos movemos mucho nos caeremos? —dijo desapareciendo debajo de la manta y comenzando a moverse enérgicamente tratando de apartar la ropa de Chris.

—¡Espera! Todavía no terminaron de hablar, ¿no te puedes aguantar?

—¿Ahora eres tú el que se hace el difícil? Calla o te muerdo.

...

En la noche, Victor y Yuuri estaban acostados y preparados para dormir. El pelinegro le dio la espalda a medida que se acomodaba y el platinado aprovechó para abrazarlo y arrimar su cuerpo contra él. Como siempre, Victor dormía solo con ropa interior sin importar la estación del año, y Yuuri vestía con su kimono de seda del que cierta persona no podía dejar sus manos quietas para querer meterlas y acariciar el torso.

—¿En dónde estás tocando? —preguntó Yuuri al sentir la gran mano apoyarse en su pecho.

—¿No puedo? —acercó sus labios hacia su cuello—. En unos meses voy a tener que compartir estos pechos, tengo que aprovechar que aún solo los puedo tocar yo.

—Tonto —rió—. Ni siquiera sé si podré dar leche, lo averiguaré más adelante, ¿te pondrás celoso de tu hijo?

—Estoy dispuesto a compartirte —se burló depositando varios besos por el lateral del cuello.

—Eso no suena nada bien —se giró para mirarlo y acurrucarse, colocando una pierna entre medio de las suyas y sintiendo como ahora las manos ajenas descendían por su cadera—. ¿Y ahora qué haces? —infló sus mejillas al notar como estaba presionando su piel—, ¡estoy subiendo de peso! No toques ahí.

—¡Pero si es adorable! —dijo con gran sonrisa—. Mi Yuuri se está poniendo más suavecito, eres guapo con cualquier peso.

—Voy por épocas, no pienses que subo de peso solo por el embarazo. Cuando hace frío siempre como más, ¡pero tú también has estado comiendo demasiado, y...! —miró sus pectorales— ¿cómo puede ser que esto se mantenga tan firme? —apoyó su mano en el pecho—. Estos músculos no son normales.

—¿Ahora eres tú quién se mete con mi cuerpo? —empezó a jugar agitando su rostro por sobre el cuello, con besos y pequeñas mordidas.

—¡Ya, ya, para! —aguantaba la risa—, estamos haciendo mucho ruido, despertaremos a Shiori.

—Uy... ¿pero entonces no podremos hace algo más? —susurró.

—¿Algo más?

—Algo más —su tono de voz se volvió provocativo—. Pero temo por el cuerpo de Yuuri.

—Mmm —lo abrazó a medida que enterraba sus dedos por su claro cabello y besaba su frente—. Ahora me encuentro bien, no voy a romperme pero no seas tan brusco.

—Voy a darle mucho amor a Yuuri entonces —presionó suave sus nalgas sin detenerse de besar y lamer su cuello—. Y cuando termine de darle mucho amor a Yuuri le daré amor a nuestra semillita pasándote aceite por tu abdomen.

—Eso suena bien... —acercó sus labios a los suyos y continuaron besándose muy profundo entre caricias.


End file.
